Queen's Blade Thundera
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The Queen's Blade an ancient tournament held once every 4 years is about to begin once more. But ancient powers wish to disrupt this great contest to decide the Queen of Gainos. Thus the Angels summoned one from another world to be the champion and Gaino's first King. This young man who wields Sight beyond Sight shall unite the stones and bring piece. Now THUNDERCATS HO! OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey I finally did it, I finally made a Queen's Blade fanfic and I'm crossing it over with Thundercats. That's right we need more anime crossover with Thundercats outside of the big three and other well-known anime's. Anyway this will involve four OC's and only four so I hope you all enjoy this because Mr. Unknow and I worked hard on it. Now then let us begin and like I always say please support this fic. Now then THUNDERCATS HO!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Monster/Ancient Spirit of Evil/Ancient Spirit of Good."**

 _"_ _Messages."_

 _"_ _Spells."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Mr. Unknow own Queen's Blade or Thundercats not please enjoy.

(Start)

In the city of Los Angeles California a city known as the city of angels a young girl in an odd dress was watching the city with a mischievous smile. She looked at all the people here as this world was so fun and always had fun people to be around. Though as an Angel she would never give up her purity but she did know the head Angel gave her a lot of leeway and her recent assignment for her was add. "Find the young man with sight beyond sight, find the young man who would be king, is the Queens Blade in Gainos going to have its first male competitor?" She asked as her flowing pink hair watched the people exiting and entering the convention center. "Well maybe someone here can fit the bill." The Angel said with a Goofy smile as she was wearing a bit of a paper boy get up for girls with an added bonus of a scarf.

She then looked down and saw a young man with wild red hair and blue eyes as he was dressed in a t-shirt with a red circle with a cat inside it, bight jeans, and most of all holding what looked like a dagger in a clawed gauntlet. "Hmm maybe he's the one." She said as she did see the boy had a lot of light in him, personality traits of a leader in the making, but also carried self-doubt and a lack of belonging. "Well only one way to find out." She said before standing up and jumping down as she used her magic and wings to slow her descend before landing on the street without anyone noticing.

(With said young man)

The young man was walking through the street admiring his new merchandise as he smiled. "Years of saving up money since 2011, and it all paid off I finally got my DX Sword of Omens and DX Claw Gauntlet. Man this is awesome... now the hard part of building my cosplay costume for next year." The young man said as he then took out his phone with the pictures he took of the event such as other cosplayers, pictures with guest appearances, a video of his time there, and even a video of the conference to the original cast of the 1980's version of the Thundercats.

Yes this young man was a major fan of the Thundercats and loved the show to no end. Though he was used to the 2011 version since his mother was the one who introduced him to the series. Yeah not many people can say their mothers were nerds but his own mother before she passed was the biggest and hottest of nerds in town. But fate can be cruel to those who don't deserve it but as long as he carried his Thundercats necklace his mother gave him, he knew he would be ok.

As he walked he soon bumped into a girl who quickly fixed herself and smiled at him with the brightest and purest smile ever. "Sorry." She said before running off with her hand in a fist now like she was holding something.

"Wow..." The young man said as he looked at the scene before he went for his necklace and realized something. He looked and saw it was gone before going wide eyed. "Hey thief!" He called before giving chase to her. The girl simply smiled at him and kept running as the chase began.

The girl began leading him in what appeared to be random directions no doubt to lose him as he ran after her. He had a few shocks like how she was able to do things no normal girl her size can do like jump a fence, climb to high places with ease, and even jump a gap. Though he didn't care this young man would get his mother's necklace back no matter what. As he ran he soon began going up a hill as he saw it was leading him to the old abandoned church as he saw as creeper out a bit but he followed.

As he continued to chase after her he saw her open the door with ease as the chains vanished allowing the door to open. "What?" The young man asked as he saw this. He was wondering if he should enter since it could be a trap of sorts as he was debating his options. On one hand he can enter and take back his necklace with the chance of him getting into deep s***. But on the other hand he can ensure his own safety but lose his mother's necklace forever.

The young man sighed before entering the church. He saw the place looked furnish as he had to admit this church seemed to have secretly got a makeover. As he walked he soon noticed the girl at 5he end of the church with a table and a chess set ready as the young man looked at her.

"Hi your Leon right?" The girl asked as she looked to the young man.

"Um yeah." Leon said as he saw the girl smiled.

"Ok great my name is Marianne it's nice to meet you sorry about taking your amulet but I didn't know any other way to get your attention." Marianne said as Leon looked confused.

"Ok you got my attention so what do you want?" He asked as he looked to her.

"Oh simple a game of chess and a conversation if you want, if you don't I'll still return to amulet after all what do you have to lose since whatever your answer is I'll return your amulet." Marianne said as Leon began debating his options. It was kind of a no Brainerd since no harm was done so he might as well humor this page boy looking girl a bit.

"Sure why not." Leon said before walking over to the table and sat down seeing his amulet which he took and placed it around his neck where it belonged. "Alright do you want to be blacks or whites?" Leon asked as Marianne smiled at him already having her answer.

"White, ladies first, right?" Marianne said as she made the first move, as Leon said he just moved a pawn up and free up a stronger piece.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Leon asked as Marianne gave a smile and said, "A few things like, just how life in this world treating you?"

Leon look at the girl wonder what she meant as she made her move she did a hand jester for him to go or answer her.

"Its… fine to say, though, I don't have a lot of friends, and collage… wasn't the best thing for me," Leon said as he had drop out of collage as it seem to be too challenging for him, heck he barely pass High school, what was he thinking on that?

Leon has a job but low pay due to budget cut and everything else going around the country, he lucky to have some money on the side and recycle his soda cans and those Birthday cards that people put money or gift cards in helps as well.

Marianne looked at Leon when he was moving a piece up, she saw his emotions he showed as it seem he didn't really have much to call his own in this world.

"That bad, hmm. If would live in a different world what would that world be to you?" Marianne asked as Leon looked at her again as she made her move in the game and did het same thing again.

"Well… I guess more fantasy," Leon said as he moved a piece as Marianne looked at him and asked, "A fantasy world? Like knights, elves, angels, beautifully women warriors, magic, and also demons, witches, orcs, and goblins?"

Leon froze a bit as he was about to make his move and asked himself, 'How did she- did she read my mind? No, she maybe took a hell of a guess… yea that it.'

"Yea… all of that, and few other things," Leon said as he moved, to his answer with T.V show like Thundercats, and other fantasy show that were medieval theme or in that time era, he could not get enough of, like he would know enjoy that kind of life, heck he image his own world and be living in it that has all the things he ever want in a world, monster to fight, save a girl or two, be a hero, but in the end he was still living in the real world.

Leon told her of his fantasy world, as Marianne did judge him or make fun of it, as she just smile to him as they keep playing, a as she took some of his pieces and he took some of hers, Marianne was silent for a bit and then asked, "This fantasy world your sound like great, almost sounded to mine world."

Leon thought she meant a fantasy world of her own and said, "Yea? What kind of world is it then?"

Marianne smile and said, "Like your but a few things different, like the world called Gainos that hold a tournament that call 'Queen's blade', with many warrior women that are royalty themselves, noble, or commoner that come from all around in hope to be named Queen for ether for the glory, wealth, or power to do what you desire to do."

Leon gave a small chuckle and said, "No guys, or king's sword kind of tournament?" Marianne shake her head no and said, "Not really, the rules were set by gods and only women can enter, and few choses to enter, as other were chosen to be, but there is one thing for just one man to enter, that the gods themselves cannot ignore."

"Oh god, please tell me it's not a gender changing thing," Leon said as he read a manga story called Ranma ½ about a boy that can change into a girl by having cold water dump on him and the story line and idea to it just seems ridiculous.

Marianne laugh as she said, "No-no, nothing like that… It's more like a prophet was told by angels and even gods themselves would not dare go against a prophecy, as it told of a man born with the Lions name shall appear wielding a powerful blade of kings and possessing sight beyond sight. This man shall gain the acceptance of Angels and battle in the Queens Blade and during his journey shall gather the three power stones and defeat an ancient evil who wields this kings swords nemesis a blade that tells omens shall battle a blade that plunder's the lives and souls of the world."

Leon raise an eyebrow to that, as part of that prophecy of, what he think is her fantasy world, sounded very familiar to Thundercats, as he wonder if this person is just crazy or weird as he said, "Seriously? A prophecy say he would be a part of the tournament as the gods cannot go against it, and have site beyond site… you know that line is a famous line from a T.V show?"

Marianne shrugs and said, "Maybe but I'm not the one who really telling it." Marianne made her move as it could be her the last move she would make as she looked at the game itself and Leon would only have a two guesses as one could lead to a checkmate to him and the other to a draw, but would he know it?

Leon looked at a the game itself and see how it is and he took a guess, as he knows the few basic rules of chess he know he can make one move, as he moved his king piece with rook moved to the other side of it with his queen piece covering for it, and the game became a draw.

"Draw, I cannot make a move anymore, and ether can you," Marianne said as Leon looked at the game and try to figure it out as he sees, both side taken heavy loses of pieces with pawns trap in front of another and cannot move and the few bigger pieces cannot make a move and so the game was a draw.

"You then, I hope you would not going to ask for a rematch, are you?" Leon asked as Marianne shake her head no and said, "Not really, but I do have one last question."

Leon looked at her for a moment before he'll humor her one last time and said, "Okay, ask it."

Marianne nods and said, "If you lived in my world, would you?"

Leon gave it some thought, as he think warrior women fighting for a title of queen, and with mostly everything he thought of already he said, "A place like Gainos wouldn't be a bad one to live in, sure it maybe medieval times, but hey I don't mine as I did live in an old fashion wooden cabin without power or technology and stuff, and it was fun."

Marianne smile and said, "That all I needed to hear."

With that said the room began to shake violently. No in fact the entire church was shaking as Leon was looking around and was freaking out. He then turned to Marianne and saw her still wit that innocent smile before from her back pure white wings appeared as her clothing changed fitting that of a medieval angel minus he halo as this shocked Leon.

Soon the walls and floors began to fall apart as Leon was wide eyed before he began free falling to the ground with the Angel free falling with him. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He called as he saw a bit of a mountain surrounded by fields and such as Leon was falling.

"Ok Leon pay close attention as I explain how this world works." Marianne said as she fell with Leon.

"Now is not the time for that!" Leon called as he fell trying to do anything to slow his descent which caused him to not notice the toys he still had with him were beginning to glow.

"Don't worry I'll be quick. Now then as you probably guessed this world is the one you wanted and right now we Angels are preparing for the Queens Blade Tournament now you need to travel to Gainos to participate and you will need proof that an angel who governs the Queens Blade has recognized you as a competitor." Marianne said as they fell. "The proof is the easy part it's getting to the Queen's Capital in Gainos that's the hard part. I suggest you find other competitors and travel with them, or if you have the money buy a map because this world is the one you desired so no technology of you world." Marianne said as Leon looked.

"Ok that's great now do something!" Leon called as the ground was coming closer and closer.

"Now if you ever need my help with something I can try and provide it as best I can just head to a church and call my name I'll hear so I hope you enjoy your new home Leon Lord of Thundera." Marianne said as she gave Leon a title just as the ground was upon them.

"CRAP!" He cursed as from a distance the ground was hit as it created a bit of dust. From Leon's point of view though he was floating as he was in a crater but floating above the ground where he wouldn't get hurt as his fall was stopped altogether. Leon blinked as he was sweating before in the end he hit the ground as even though it wasn't as bad as falling from the sky it still hurt. "Ow." He cried as he then rolled over to his back where Marianne walked into his line of vision and smiled.

"Now then I hope to see you in the Queens Blade and you becoming King." Marianne said before leaving. Leon then shot up and looked and saw he was in a mountain are but no Marianne.

"Ok... what the hell was that?" Leon said as he looked around as he soon caught sight of a leather bag. Leong picked it up and opened it to see that inside were coins made from different metals as that surprised Leon. Leon then pocketed the bag before looking at the DX Sword of Omens and the DX Claw Gauntlet before picking them up and noticing something.

Leon saw they were heavier than before as it didn't feel like plastic or even dai-cast metal as he also noticed the gauntlets claws were missing. He then put it on and to his shock that claws came out as he began to smile a bit. "Can it be?" He asked before reaching for the sword and pulling it out and to his shock the sword was real as he then smile a toothy grin at this. "I would like to thank God for this but I don't know if he exists in this world but if he does thank you and also thank any divine being of this world who gave me this." Leon said before taking out some straps and pulled off the gauntlet. The then tied the gauntlet with the Sword of Omens inside it to his belt so he wouldn't be having to carry it around 24/7 on his arm.

Leon also saw something else to which he picked it up and saw it was a gold band with what appeared to be holy markings on it as Leon shrugged and put it on his right wrist as he smirked. "Alright then I guess I start walking." Leon said as he didn't know which way to go so might as well wonder for a bit at least until he knows where he's going.

(Later near the border of the Vance Family Territory)

Leon continued walking till he saw it as he hid behind a rock and saw what appeared to be a blond haired woman battling what looked like a pink girl who seems similar to slimes. As he saw the blond girl slash the slime girl Leon's assumption was proven right as he saw the slime get slashed but no blood came out. Leon waited for an opening as he saw the blond haired girl was getting her a** handed to her. But Leon knew inside that he had to be careful less he gets on the receiving end of the slime girls sword.

Though Leon wouldn't deny that girl the blond haired one had a sort of beauty to her, one he could never seem to find in his world. Leon smirked as he just waited as that was when he heard something. "What is that you want?" The blond haired girl asked as she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh don't be dense I'm crushing the most powerful fighters from across the land any who to compete in the Queens Blade." The slime girl said as Leon watched as he might have found some competitors who can get him to Gainos's capital.

"What is this Queen's Blade?" The blond haired girl asked as she never heard of this tournament much.

"For years the world's finest warriors compete in a battle for the right as Queen and it's about to begin again." The slime girl said as Leon saw that Angel girl had brought him to this world with impeccable timing.

"This is disappointing based on your scent I thought I would be fighting Claudette the lead candidate for Queen. Why do you smell like her?" The slime girl asked as Leon was ready to strike. Leon knew if this girl had the same scent of this Claudette person either she had been in close proximity to her or they had blood ties. Leon knew this blond haired girl didn't stand a chance just as she charged at her which the Slime girl avoided with ease before moving the hair/hands/slime on her b*** to reveal them as she then gave them a squeeze causing them the squirt out some liquid slime which he blond haired girl blocked with her sword.

But the sword was melted by the slime as a result as some got on her cloths burning them till she was without her shirt and her b*** were bare. "You wicked little monster!" The blond haired girl called out as she removed her shirt which caused a reaction from the slime girl.

The Slime Girl then charged at the blond haired girl before she grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground while choking her. "What did you say? You just called me a little monster didn't you? No one who's ever said that lived long enough to regret it." She said as the blond haired girl was struggling to breath. "I'm going to kill you now it's the only way I can be sure you won't cause me anymore trouble." She said as the blond haired girl was losing strength. "Say goodbye Leina." The Slime girl said as Leon knew he had to act now.

"Not on my watch!" Leon roared causing the slime girl to look to see Leon sliding down the rock side as he was wearing the Claw Gauntlet and pulled out the Sword of Omens which to this slime girls eyes was a dagger. 'Please work, please work, please work; please work.' Leon mentally chanted as he was ready. "THUNDERCATS HO!" He invoked as to the slime girl and Leina's shock the dagger became a large sword as the blade extended an the guards shot out as Leon then slashed down at the slime girls arm causing the Sword of Omens to cut all the way through as the slime girl was forced to let go of Leina as the slime girl to her shock felt some pain from it that began spreading up her body.

"Who are you!?" he Slime girl demanded as Leon held the Sword of Omens at the ready.

"I am Leon Lord of Thundera!" Leon called out as even though Thundera didn't exactly exist here he can say it does and hope people buy his bluff.

"So a man thinks he's more of a match for me because he has a fancy sword." She said as that was an impressive sword. One she wouldn't mind having for herself.

"Don't underestimate me I can pack a real punch if I want to." Leon said as he held the Sword of Omens in both hands since the sword was quiet large. "After all if you're going after people participating in the Queen's Blade then that would mean I'm a target as well." Leon said as the girl scoffed.

"You a man in the Queen's Blade don't make me laugh only woman are allowed to participate!" She called as Leon smirked.

"What does that make you?" He wise cracked as from his knowledge slimes can take any gender they want.

"A woman what you think all us slimes are unisex!?" She called out angry at that stereotype.

"Whatever besides a man can enter the Queen's Blade if he has the blessing of an Angel which I think I have." Leon said showing his arm band which the Slime girl was shocked to see it held truth. "Now back off or you won't live long enough to regret it." Leon called out as her held the Sword of Omens at the ready.

"Let's see who will regret what first then," The slime girl said as she charged at Leon with her weapon, as the two clash with Leon block it the attack, pushing off the slime girl and did a vertical slash with the slime girl just bend back a bit to dodge it.

It became a sword duel for the moment as they slash, parry, and stab at each other, Leon was thankful for able to do this to when he was younger he would play sword fight with stick again kids his age in elementary up to middle school, and also what he learn from watching the discovery channel about knights and how they fought during the medieval era.

The slime girl had enough of sword play when for dirty play, as she use her hand/hair thing to hold out her breast as Leon kind of blush at this, as he never see a woman's bare chest than a lot people would see on websites or have a special girl in their life, but that not the point at this moment as the slime girl use her hair hands to squeeze her breast and squirt out a milky liquid that Leon dodge as he remembers what the slime girl did before, as when the milky liquid hit the ground, it started to dissolve that part of the ground.

"Man, and I thought Alien's blood from the movie was deadly," Leon said as he seen some Alien movies on T.V with their blood acting like acid, as he looked at the slime girl and said, "A little over board with the acid breast milk, don't you think?"

The slime girl giggle a bit and said, "Never hear of it being called that before, but I will do everything to make sure to put down any participating of the Queens' blade, even if I have to kill them, like that girl there."

Leon turn a bit to look to the blond haired girl with the corner of his eye and saw the hand was still on her throat chocking her to death as his eyes widen, the slime girl saw the opening as she charged at him with her sword to slash and cut him down.

Leon turn back to see the attack coming, as he acted quickly as he block the incoming attack, as the slime girl gotten real close to him, it became a struggle to see who can overcome who, as he slime girl smile, Leon try to think of something to break the deadlock, and only one thing came to mind.

'Whack!'

Head butted the slime girl that seem to have work as her face show the pain when Leon head butted her, which made her lose focus and took a step back, which Leon took advantage of as he shove off the slime girl sword and then Spartan kick her back.

Flew back and hit the ground hard as the slime girl gasp out moaning pain, now Leon was free, he turn the sword in a reverse grip as he turn to the blonde girl and aim for the hand that was still on her neck, then stab at it.

The slime girl felt the pain as she yell out, the slime hand came off as it melted down and then quickly retreated back to its owner.

Leon let out a relief breath as the girl was breathing again but she out cold do to being chocked and black out from it.

"You'll pay for that," the slime girl said to Leon as his reply to her with a joke, "Checks is in the mail."

The slime girl was confused at that joke, but then again that is one of the worst joke ever made where Leon was from and he forgotten he was in medieval era world where a joke like that wouldn't make sense as they have no mail delivery system.

"I have no idea what that mean, but I will kill you," The slime girl threaten as Leon stood read with the sword of Omens as he said, "You can try, but I'm not going to lose that easily."

Leon gave a cocky smile as the smile girl gave a smile herself but more of an angry smile as she said "We'll see."

The slime girl came at Leon once more as she held her weapon reversal; Leon moved back from an upper slash from her and swings his sword at her to ether get a hit or push her back.

Blocking the attack and held firmly until the slime girl gave a smile as her hair hand squeeze her breast once more as this time she was very close to Leon as his eyes widen because he won't get out of the way in time and if he did, the acid breast milk could harm the blonde girl behind him.

As it came, he raise his left arm to block it as the stuff touch him, he became confuse as the acid breast milk didn't hurt him at all, but more like a warm silk feeling, but his clothing seem to have a different reaction as his left arm sleeve started to dissolved off as panic a bit.

Taking advantage of his surprised reaction, as the slime girl knock his sword out of his hand and nail him in his gut.

Gasp to the pain as he hunch over, felt as all the air left his lungs, then got kick to the side of his head as he went sideways to the hill side mountain wall.

Groin and daze by the attack, the side of his head bleed a bit and his exposed left arm had scratch and cuts all up and down it to the sharp rock he went into.

"I'm kind of disappointed as most warrior I face would have keep going despite having their clothing dissolved," The slime girl said as Leon looked at her and try to keep focus but with the hit he took, felt him in shambles and asked, "H-how is it… not hurting me?"

The slime girl look down at him and said, "A special mixture, it melt clothing with ease but doesn't melt flesh at all and give it a silk feeling which relax you somewhat letting your guard down, but if I concentrated it, I could melt your entire being if I wanted too."

Leon kind of curse himself as it seem the slime girl was mostly play around with him and he fell for the dirty trick like a monkey for a banana.

"Your cute I will say that, but sense you are a participating of the Queen's blade, I'm afraid I will have to cut off your arm and take that sword away so you won't be fighting anymore," The slime girl walk up to him kick him over on his back and stomp on his gut as he cough out in pain, as the slime girl said, "I'm Melona by the way, it was nice to meet to you Leon, lord of Thundera."

Melona raise her sword to chop off his arm the held the arm band, as she came down with her sword, out of nowhere a mace came flying down at Melona as she notice it quickly, she jump back and dodge it as it hit the ground kicking up dust.

A Figure came down the wall side like Leon did, as he saw red hair to his site, his eyes shut no longer able to keep conscious.

Melona look to the person who disrupted her plan as she said," You bitch, who the hell are you?"

The red hair women look at the slime girl as she said, "The names Risty, I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!"

"I'll be sure to remember you, you, that little piglet, and the lion cub." Melona said as she then turned into slime and made her escape as Risty sighed as she looked at Leon.

"Man this kid is reckless, how the Hell did he get the Angels blessing to participate?" She asked before noticing his sword stabbed into the ground. Risty walked over to it and looked at it and swore the gem in the hilt was an eye of sorts. Risty figured this guy would want his sword back but like she always said to the victors the spoils and who knows a fancy sword like this might fetch a good price if she went to the right people. Risty picked up the sword and to her amazement it returned to a dagger form the guards even closed up around the gem. "Well might as well test it out to make sure I get my money's worth, what did he say before... oh yeah, THUNDERCATS HO!" She invoked holding the dagger before her but to her shock nothing happened making her curse.

"Damn looks like it only responds to him... oh well looks like I will have to return it, not worth much if I can't prove it works." Risty said before grabbing the two young warriors and put the Sword of Omens in Leon's gauntlet remembering he pulled it out from there.

(Later at that same spot)

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late!" came a voice of a girl as soon a blue haired angel dressed similar to Marianne appeared as she had one small wing and one large wing. She soon landed on the architecture as she had her eyes closed unaware she was alone. "I'm the angel of hope known as Nanael. All fighters who wish to enter the Queens Blade Tournament grant me the honor of bearing witness to your Gallantry and Honor. And now let the gates of trail be open!" Nanael called out as she held her arm up to begin the fight she missed as she was unaware that she was alone... or so she thought as on the hill Marianne watched her holding back a snicker. "Huh? I said" the blue haired Angel asked as she opened her eyes and saw nothing but a crater which showed she had missed the fight.

"Wow perfect timing Nanael." Marianne said as Nanael was wide eyed and looked to see Marianne there as Nanael glared.

"What are you doing here Marianne?!" Nanael said as Marianne floated torts Nanael. "Well since you are hosting this year's Queens Blade there had been some changes recently so I came to give you an updated book on the tournament competitors." Marianne said giving the book to Nanael.

Nanael opened the book and saw there was an extra fighter now as she was wide eyed. "Wait this was what the head Angel sent you out for to find a new competitor?!" Nanael called shocked to see this.

"Yeap and since I finished the task she gave me she asked me to help out with this tournament a bit since there are so many fighters and it's hard to catch them all. With this in mind she asked me to lighten your load a bit so basically I'm also hosting the Queens Blade so you don't have to worry about missing a fight." Marianne said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Why you..." Nanael said as it was no secret she didn't get along with Marianne and he games since as far as Nanael saw the Head Angel was playing favorites with Marianne since the girl's origins were... special. "Anyway I'm off to find some fighters about to fight don't lose that book now." Marianne said before flying off as Nanael yelled at her but Marianne only smiled and waved before she was gone.

(Scene Break that night by the river)

Leon began to come to as he looked around and noticed he wasn't holding the Sword of Omens but he also noticed the night sky above him. It was the type of sky no one gets to see any more in his world. Leon looked to his side and saw Leina was still knocked out as he saw she was still topless as Leon was lucky to still have his shirt. Leon began to sit up before going wide eyed in a yelp as he saw Risty was there n*** in the river no doubt bathing as she was in a position where the front part of her body was facing him as Leon saw he large b*** and excellent hips as well as how built she was which wasn't like those body builders but just enough to be considered an athlete in his world without the muscles being massive.

Risty smirked before Leon quickly looked away blushing. "S-sorry I didn't know you were bathing." Leon said s Risty walked over to Leon from behind before going next to him.

"Why saw something you like?" Risty teased as Leon's blushing was beginning to overpower him.

"Um no I mean yes I mean... GAUH!" Leon yelled out as Risty was hugging him from behind a bit. "Oh don't be shy Leon Lord of Thundera after all that bluff you told Melona almost had me fooled as well." Risty said as Leon was wide eyed.

"Um well you see." Leon said as he didn't know which was worse the hard on he was getting, Risty teasing him, or the fact he was caught.

"Don't worry I won't pry but in exchange for my silence I'll have to ask something of you that I'll claim at a later date alright." Risty said as Leon saw he was being blackmailed. "Also just so you know saved you so in a battle to the victor goes the spoils." Risty said as Leon was wide eyed just in time to fail to see Risty looking downward. "Hmm it seems your friend down there likes this." Risty said before Leon stood up and ran to the wood area.

"Hmm oh well he was cute but he should be a bit more honest especially if he's trying to become King." Risty said as she went back to her bath.

(With Leon)

Leon saw the campsite by the rocks Risty had no doubt set up before he sat down by the fire trying to calm himself down. As Leon sat he growled as he tried to think thoughts away from the perverted area but he couldn't help it. He was a guy and he had saw a beautiful woman bathing before she began teasing him. How else was he supposed to act with all this happening? Plus with Leina without her top nearby he was literally a rock in a hard place. As Leon stayed by the camp fire he noticed something missing from his person which was the Sword of Omens and the Claw Gauntlet.

Leon quickly began freaking out feeling like a noob in a VRMMORPG who lost his best weapons because he saw something better which was not only beyond his price range but also beyond his current level. "Oh come on where are they?!" He called as he looked or his gear.

"Looking for these?" Came a familiar voice as Leon looked and saw Leina with Risty who said bandit was holding the Sword of Omens in the Claw Gauntlet which Leon cursed his luck.

(Later)

The trio were sitting by the camp fire as Risty was explaining to the duo why they didn't stand a chance against Melona. "That nasty creature you tussled with is called Melona she works for the Swamp Witch. I'm afraid you two are no match for her even with an enchanted magic sword." Risty said as she was going through a bag for something useful.

'The Swamp Witch is she like Mumm-ra here in this world?' Leon wondered as if she is like this world Mumm-ra then he might have to go find power stones to get the Armor of Omens and be able to stand a chance.

"It was foolish of you two to challenge her without knowing your own strengths. You better keep that in mind if you two wanna live." Risty said as Leon nodded.

"Ok so can I have my stuff back money included it was all I have other than the cloths off my back." Leon said as Risty smiled as she then tossed over the sword and the gauntlet it was held in.

"Take the sword and gauntlet tried taking that arm band and it won't budge from you plus that sword seems to only answer to you so it's completely useless in my hands." Risty said before she went back to rummaging through the bag as Leon noticed a lot of fancy girly stuff in there. It was no sooner that Leina noticed it as well.

"Hey that belongs to me give it back!" Leina called out clearly not liking her stuff being taken.

"And what about my money bag that's all the money I have." Leon called as he wanted all his stuff back.

"I don't think so you two are prizes I won in battle whatever was yours now belongs to me." Risty said as Leon and Leina didn't like that.

"You thief!" Leina called as Leon glared as well.

That was all the money I had what do you expect me to do when I need supplies and a place to stay!?" Leon demanded as he needed that money back.

Risty smirked as the fire burned as she knew these two were novices at best and the boy was no doubt thinking being an adventurer is like the stories of heroes and such. "Listen carefully kids I'll tell you again in battle to the victor goes the spoils that's the law of the land around here." Risty said as Leon was tempted to draw the Sword but he knew Thundercats lore and knew the Sword of Omens was never meant to be used against people who are good, only those who are evil and if attacked as a means of self-defense. "I'm Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild, remember that." Risty said as she looked at the two. "And I know you're a wanted woman Leina." Risty said surprising Leina as well as Leon. "One of the daughters of Count Vance." Risty said as Leon was shocked.

'So she's nobility.' Leon thought as he knew things got a bit more complicated. Leon saw Leina's b*** as he saw how white they were and how the pink n*** stood out. He was tempted to motorboat them as well as suckle and grope them with the occasional pinch but Leon yelled before taking off his shirt and passing it to Leina.

"Please put this on I know it's not much but I am seriously being tempted here and my mind is being assaulted by explicit images." Leon said as Leina was surprised as Risty just smirked.

"Looks like you are a man, at least an honorable man." Risty said as Leon sent her a glare.

"Um thanks." Leina said before she put the shirt on remembering how Leon took it off and to her shock it was comfy and a bit big on her but it was better than having her breasts hang out.

Leon of course was now shirtless as he sighed as the images died down a bit but now in their place was that of Leina waking up in the morning tired and sexy as hell to which Leon was lucky they didn't go any farther so he was safe there.

(Scene Break the next Day the Afternoon)

Leon was walking still without his shirt as he had his sword and gauntlet back but not his money as he was hoping the Vance Family would be willing to give him the reward. The trio were close to a large castle as Leon had to admit these Vance people might actually be a great noble family... if he hadn't passed signs of poverty in their lands but he was currently a, nobody at the moment.

"We're finally here, just before us is the castle of Count Vance our wealthy ruler. In other words your back home." Risty said as Leon looked.

"Quick question did you really have to tie Leina up like it a bondage show." Leon asked a Risty looked confused for a minute. "Before you ask it's probably better that you don't know let's just say I met some perverts and they read certain uh... novels like how you tied her up... but at least she isn't naked." Leon said as he was grateful that she at least had a shirt on to cover her breasts.

Leina decided to voice her objection to being brought home as Leon had a couple of hunches why Leina ran away and most of them include her not agreeing with the lifestyle she lives there. "Let me go, I left this place for a reason." Leina said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Risty began as she looked to Leina. "Why is there a reward for 300 Gold Coins for your return?" Risty asked as she looked to Leina.

"I don't know nor do I want to." Leina admitted as Leon shrugged.

"Come on the money isn't worth sending a girl back to a place she doesn't want to be in does it?" Leon asked hoping the benevolent part of Risty's title would play a role.

"Yes, yes it is." Risty said as Leon cursed.

"Dammit." He cursed as he hoped he can turn the tables on Risty in some way. "A father putting a bounty on his daughters head, man doesn't he know that unsavory people will turn it into a get rich quick scheme or even keep her once found and due horrible unspeakable things to her?" Leon sighed as he seen stuff like that in stuff set in medieval settings like this place.

"It's odd to say the least, I feel sorry for you." Risty said before they began walking as Risty's words surprised Leina.

"You do? Then release me." Leina said hoping to use that pity to escape to which Risty scoffed.

"I don't feel that sorry for you." Risty said as hey continued their path.

"Well its official this sucks right now." Leon said as he can hopefully figure out a way out.

Leon then dug into his pockets and to his surprise found some paper and a pen. Hopefully they can read English because if not this would be awkward. Leon slowed down before he stopped at a rock and began to write. Once he finished he saw Risty look to him before calling him. "He Leon hurry up I still have that favor you need to answer for Lord of Thundera!" Risty called as Leon hid the note and ran ahead.

"Coming!" Leon called before he came upon Leina noticing the only thing on her he can hide the note for her to read latter was her... thong like p***. Leon gulped as he knew he had to be discrete about this or else he might be labeled as a pervert here. Leon then walked to her and bumped into her as his hand graced her rear as Leon used this chance to sneak the letter into her thong as thanks to his shirt being a bit big for her he can hide the letter with ease.

Leina looked to Leon who scratched his head sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry I guess I went to fast." Leon said as to which Leina nodded as she felt something on her rear rubbing against her a** cheeks similar to paper. If she had to guess Leon must have suck some sort of letter onto her for her to read later.

(Later bridge to the Castle Vance)

The trio were walking on the bridge as Leon was grateful that it was summer otherwise he would be freezing or worse. Risty looked around impressed with what she saw as Leon had to admit it was pretty cool. Leon saw this place can possibly rival some Video Game architecture designs as he knew this place was huge. "Talk about living in style it's too bad your people are starving. The way he's governed us it's wrong." Risty said as Leon would make sure Lord Vance got what was coming to him when he makes a name for himself. If he becomes King on the way even better for him. Risty then looked to Leina as she smiled. "Be sure to mention that to the count." Risty said just before they arrive at the draw bridge.

"Well here we ae time to add money for Risty to use I suppose." Leon sighed as he knew this was going to suck.

"I have something that would interest the Vance Family! Granted she's a little worse for wear." Risty called out as all they had to do was wait for now.

(Inside the Estate)

Cutting to a painting of a younger Leina when she was a child as someone said while looking at it "Oh Leina, where have you gone? We usually we manage to find you right away."

The scene back away from the painting to a young lady looking at it as she have an armor left hand glove with her outfit was white with black stripes around it with a blue top bikini style covering her breast, and a tiara in her blonde hair like Leina with a cat theme to it with the two point ear like end and a small feline face in the middle, and a as she seem upset as she said, "Don't you like your little sister anymore?"

She thought for a moment before she said, "Oh, I know. It must be the big parties you can't stand. You don't like how men look at you with all that lust in their eyes. That must be it."

Leina little sister turn around with a cat like smile (seriously it does) as she said to herself, "It should be you and me all the time."

'Knock! Knock!'

"Hu? Yes?" She said with an upset look on her face as she was disturbed from her thought her and Leina.

A maid enter the room and kneeled and said, "Lady Leina has returned."

"What, really?" Leina little sister said as she walk out to see for herself.

(Later at the gate)

The draw bridge started to lower itself down to the trio as Leon saw a blonde girl, like Leina with different hair style and dress, as he saw Leina's little sister come running out to her big sister as she said, "Leina!"

"Elina?" Leina said as her sister came up to her and said, "You're home at last. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you."

Leon looked at the younger sister and seem weirded out as he read her aura that was pretty much leaking out from her, she could be a siscon, as he waited and listen as Leina said to her sister, "It wasn't my intentions to come back." "All the matter is that your back, and I'm so glad that my heart was about to burst."

'Yep, she a siscon," Leon thought, and how much he didn't want to know, and she was one of the reason she left this place, he would not blame her.

Elina look down at her sister clothing cover and rope ties as she said, "Why are you tied up like this, and why are you wearing a shirt that look like it belong to a commoner?"

Leon spoken up saying, "Oh, that would be my shirt she wearing, as her last outfit was destroy when she was attack by a slime girl."

Elina turns to the shirtless Leon as she gave him a dead eye, then she pointed at him and said, "You! You dare defiling my Leina!"

Leon eyes widen as he held up his arm and hand and wave them a bit saying, "Whoa, I did not do a thing to her! I just gave her my shirt so she wouldn't be walking around top naked!"

"Silent, you fiend. I'll make sure you'll be rotting in the dungeon for touching my precious Leina!" Elina Said to him as Risty had enough of this as she said, "Enough already, how about you pay up already?"

"Silent you dog," Elina said as that seem to have piss off Risty a bit as she said, "What did you say?"

"Remember your place Commoner," Elina said as the air became tense.

"This cannot end well." Leon said as he stepped back not wanting to be caught in any resulting crossfire.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Nanael arrived to see what was happening feeling a battle was about to start here as she looked and saw the group in a bit of a confrontation especially since two of them were possible Queen's Blade Competitors. "Alright looks like their, gonna fight." Nanael said as she saw she can make up for missing the last fight. "Wait a minute." She said noticing the male and upon looking closely she saw his right hand had the armband that acts as proof to any church of being able to participate in the Queen's Blade. "Wait that's the one Marianne chose he looks scrawny!?" Nanael said shocked to see that guy was here. "But my duty as an Angel is to watch the Queen's Blade Battles, but I'm so embarrassed I missed the last one but at least it wasn't more of an embarrassment that I didn't have the updated book of warriors." Nanael said as she took out her book and began seeing who was fighting here.

"Now let's see the female red head if Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the wild, says here she's a pretty strong fighter." Nanael said skimming through Risty's information. "The other one is Elina captain of the Vance Guard Troop and it looks like she's in top form." She said skimming through Elina's information. "And the male red head is named Lance Lord of Thundera by the sound of this he's a sort of king in the making." Nanael said as she looked over Lance's information. "Though not much is known about him but it says here his sword is called the Sword of Omens which holds inside it something called the Eye of Thundera maybe that's why he's called Lord of Thundera." Nanael said before grinning.

"Elina looks to be in top form and it looks like the battle is about to begin." Nanael said with a smile as this could help her beat Marianne before she has a chance to one up her in the ever watchful eye of the head angel.

(Back on the bridge)

"We have no money to pay to dogs so if you leave immediately I'll overlook your rudeness." Elina said as Lance saw he should probably step I before this gets out of hand.

"Really that's how you want to do it?" Risty began as she pulled out her mace. "Let's make it 3,000 Gold Coins then, a Ransom instead of a reward." Risty as the two ended up taking battle stances as this was getting heavy.

"Your threatening the Vance Family I guess you don't value your life." Elina said before Lance stepped between the two to calm things down.

"Ok ladies let's not get violent I'm sure there's a peaceful and civilized way we both can get what we want without trying to murder each other." Lance said as Leina began stepping away.

"Silence dog! I won't put up with your odd way of speaking and will ensure you end up in the dungeon for defiling my sister!" Elina roared as Lance eye twitched as this girl was a siscon mixed with a spoiled rotten brat.

"You know I wanted to avoid any confrontation as needed till I get to Gainos but you are really getting on my nerves you spoiled little brat." Leon began as Elina was wide eyed.

"What did you call me?" Elina said quietly as Lance glared.

"You heard me you spoiled little bitch! You cling and rely on your families name with some idiotic notion that with it and your title as a noble you're untouchable. You're weak without it and also with your dear old 'daddy,' money you live the easy life while there are people on your fathers land starving and he won't even offer a single coin to help them!" Leon called as Elina was getting pissed by every word Leon had spoken no doubt unwilling to accept it.

"How dare you!?" She roared as Risty was starting to like Leon.

"Another thing you are just a sad little girl who hadn't had to work a single day in her entire life and had everything handed to her on a silver, no on a golden platter getting drunk off the richest that you and your family wont share with the people you rule over, your weak, pathetic, spoiled, and in the end I pity you for." Leon said as Elina had enough of Leon's words.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Elina roared before charging at Leon with her spear to which Leon quickly acted and put on his gauntlet before blocking it as there was no need for the Sword of Omens to be wasted on this spoiled brat.

"Why because it's true?" Leon asked and taunted as he held back the spear which Elina kept pushing forward to try and overpower Leon.

"Shut up and take it all back you filthy commoner!" Elina roared as she was clearly pissed off and seeing nothing but red and the target of her rage.

"How about you try and make me!" Leon challenged as unaware to them storm clouds were gathering. Soon thunder struck forcing the two to separate as Leon jumped back wondering where that storm came from but saw it vanish.

Once the smoke cleared up Leon saw a female figure in the smoke holding what looked like a claymore. As Risty shielded herself from the blast the smoke began to clear to reveal a woman with long red hair and wearing revealing armor/cloths as she looked at the two. "Elina pay the woman now." The woman said while shouldering her sword. "Or are you trying to disgrace the counts name?" The woman said as Leon was glad someone was being sensible here.

"Claudette. I'm sorry my sister I meant no offense." Elina said as Risty saw her.

'So that's the one Melona was after.' Leon thought as he saw her. If she had caused that thunder strike then no doubt she was powerful.

Risty began getting up as she looked at Claudette. "I'm glad someone around here is reasonable." Risty said as Elina looked to Leina with a smile showing that her siscon might borderline incest.

"You earned this, you returned her and we'll pay our debt to you." Claudette said as she handed the bag to Risty before all of a sudden Claudette grabbed Risty's wrist.

"That is not a good sign." Leon said knowing how a move like that ended most of the time add the fact the storm had not vanished at all.

"But you're also a wanted thief." Claudette said as Risty was angry and shocked at that.

"What?!" Risty called out in shock before thunder hit Claudette's sword before going through her and shocking Risty with a lot of lightning causing her to cry out in pain before she fell to the ground while dropping the gold coins.

Claudette then turned to Leon as the young man was shocked as he knew the look she was giving her was never a good one. "Uh..." He said as he was hoping he wouldn't get zapped like that.

"As for you, you had insulted the Vance Family in front of their own estate that demands that you be put in the dungeon if you do not wish to battle." Claudette said as Leon was shocked at this.

"Wait lady I saved Leina's life here or at least tried to cant you give me some leeway here." Leon said knowing if he is locked up getting to Gainos will be very hard.

"Silence!" Claudette called before she charged forward with her sword. Leon didn't have enough time to react but luckily he didn't have to as Leina stood between two causing Claudette to stop her attack. "Leina?!" Claudette called out in shock surprised Leina would try and protect Leon.

"He speaks the truth sister I was attacked by a monster and Leon stepped in to help me without any worry for his own safety though if it wasn't for Risty we both surely would have died." Leina said as Leon was mentally thanking God for her help.

Claudette looked before sighing and pulling back her weapon before looking to Leon. "Very well then Leon, was it I believe an apology I in order if what Leina speaks is truth that odd piece of clothing is obviously yours which you gave to her to cover up, also had tried your best to save her before the thief had taken advantage of the situation." Claudette said before closing her eyes. "You have my condolence and my apologies for attacking you so I feel it is only fair that I give you the reward as well as offer you a room and bed for the night as well as some cloths for your travels." Claudette said as Leon understood and nodded.

"Thanks I'll take you up on that offer." Leon said before Claudette continued.

"Though I must ask what they call one such as you." Claudette asked as Leon smiled.

"Leon Lord of Thundera." Leon said as since he started that bluff and had taken the title he might as well roll with it as long as he can.

"Very well then Leon please this way." Claudette said as through all this Elina was shocked as the boy who was clearly and odd commoner had just got himself a bed and room for the night.

(Later with Leon)

Leon was sitting on his bed trying to think of a way to get Leina out of this stuffy place. Leon had to admit this place sucked because it lacks a certain connection plus with siscon incest possible stalker watching him like a hawk and Risty in the dungeons Leon was having trouble thinking of a way out. It was then that a knock as heard before the door opened to reveal one of the many female guards in this estate. "Pardon my intrusion but Count Vance wishes to see you." The guard said as Leon nodded.

"Then please lead the way." Leon said as the young woman nodded and began leading Leon who got off the bed to follow.

(While with Leina and Claudette)

Leina was standing before Claudette still wearing the shirt given to her by Leon no doubt to continue to hide that letter which was a miracle that Elina didn't find it. Though Leon did put the letter in the worst spot possible but she had to admit with a lack of a better spot she was stuck. "What were you thinking? Don't be such a fool you're going to become the next countess you know that." Claudette said as Leina looked.

"I have absolutely no desire to become a countess. Wouldn't you be better suited for that anyway? You should-" Leina began to argue but was cut off by Claudette.

"The Count had already decided on this matter." Claudette countered as if saying that the decision was final and there was no escaping it.

"Oh I know but I intend to make my own decisions." Leina said before Claudette countered with more force.

"Mind your place!" Claudette yelled as she slapped Leina as Leina cried out in pain from the slap. "Now one of the Lords is going to be announced as the next successor this night. You best be ready." Claudette said giving Leina no choice in the matter as it was clear that Leina hated this before Claudette looked to where Elina was hiding.

"Elina keep a close eye on her." Claudette ordered before she began walking away leaving Leina with a red mark on her cheek where Claudette had struck her.

(Later that evening with Leon)

Leon arrived at the Counts Study as he had to admit it was impressive like walking into a piece of history mixed with a fantasy RPG. Leon looked around and saw many pictures of passed rulers and even saw one of a woman similar to Leina in some odd armor by his standards. As Leon looked around he had to admit this place was impressive if not stuffy and suffocating. That was when a voice was heard knocking Leon from his musing. "Welcome young man." Came a voice as Leon looked and saw who he assumed was Count Vance as Leon nodded.

"Oh sorry you must be Count Vance if I'm not wrong." Leon said as the Count nodded.

"Yes I am." He said as he got off his desk and began walking torts Leon. "I must thank you for saving my daughter from the fiend who attacked her." Count Vance said before standing in front of Leon and putting his hand on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for you and that thief she would not be here today." Count Vance said as Leon nodded.

"Hey I did what anyone would have done... well almost anyone, any other person might have just walked on avoiding any eye contact." Leon said as he spoke the truth not everyone would have helped like he did.

"I see but tell me, what is your opinion on the Queen's Blade Tournament?" Count Vance asked as Leon shrugged.

"Don't know much about it really to make an opinion. I don't exactly pay attention to politics because it's always about possible corruption or abuse of power." Leon said as Count Vance can see why Leon would prefer to stay out of politics. "Well then Leon Lord of Thundera I believe I do owe you your reward money but I feel the money and the room for the night is lacking for your noble act, but I simply can't decide on what to give you so I decided to let you name the reward, any reward you want." Count Vance said as Leon was surprised.

"Yeah I'll get back to you on that one because even I don't know what I want yet." Leon said as Count Vance nodded in understanding.

"Though I do hope to see you at the party tonight after all a Lord there will be named the successor and will in turn marry Leina at a later date, I had already asked the servants to help prepare you a suit one of my old suits should be able to fit you." Count Vance said as Leon nodded.

"Yeah thanks I'll try and make it to the party." Leon said to which Count Vance nodded.

(Meanwhile with Leina in her room)

Leina arrived in her room and locked the door for a bit before making sure she was alone. Once she was sure she was alone she pulled out the letter from her tong like garments and unfolded it to reveal words she did not understand. Perhaps they were the native language of Leon's homelands of Thundera. She then flipped it over and saw a drawing which showed her and Leon running from Castle Vance as the castle was in an uproar before it was followed by them crossing the mountain pass and out of Vance Territory to which Leina figured out what it was. "He' planning an escape." Leina said as she quickly took the letter and tore it up and making sure the candles burned it up before throwing the paper out to ensure no one finds it.

(Later that Evening)

Ballroom music was playing as many nobles were dancing or talking as they all celebrated to which Leon betted the 300 Gold Coins he got that almost none of the were even aware of the celebration and were just smiling to try and look good for Count Vance. Leon had just arrived and was wearing a suit as the coat he was wearing seem to have a bit of a tail as the entire black suit spoke of nobility. Leon will admit this now that this place was stuffy as Hell, plus this monkey suit he was wearing though it fit like a sleeve he had to say this now and that was he hated suits. Damn these formal gatherings who was the d*** who invented them, he'll never know.

Leon stretched a bit and grabbed a glass of wine figuring since there was no age limit to drinking here like in LA he might as well indulge himself. Leon took a tip and had to admit it was pretty good. Though he needed to be careful don't want to end up drunk and sleep with a woman with a dead eye before finding out the woman is actually a man. On Leon's belt was the Sword of Omens and the Claw Gauntlet since he wouldn't leave anywhere without it. Call him paranoid but he would rather not have it stolen or worse need it but not have it.

As Leon walked he noticed the balcony where Leina was standing there alone before walking over to her as he saw she looked miserable here. Once Leon arrived he leaned against the balcony edge with Leina. "Something on your mind?" Leon asked as he looked to Leina surprising her.

"Oh Leon I didn't see you there." Leina said as Leon looked at her with a smirk mixed with a playful smile on his face.

"Yeah well you were so deep in your self-pity that when you noticed me your mind ignored me being as you don't talk to many men." Leon said as he stood next to Leina. "Leina if you want to talk I'll listen and better decide now because who knows when Elina will appear and hopefully we can have time to discuss the little escape plan." Leon said as Leina nodded.

"Well if you're willing to listen I will tell you." Leina said as she might as well get it off her chest. "I have no freedom of choice in this place, ever since my mother died my father had been dictating how my future will turn out, I... don't want to be a duchesse but my family who should support my decisions have told me it's pointless that my destiny is to be a Duchess and I should focus on that." Leina said as Leon listened. "I wanted to be like my mother someone who was strong, noble, and courageous but everyone keeps telling me to give up on trying to get the life of an adventurer and accept my fate. But I don't believe my fate is to be a Duchess and that we create our own fates." Leina said as Leon looked to her before smiling.

"Do you want my opinion Leina?" Leon asked as Leina looked.

"I completely agree with you, I thought you family was just odd in some places but they should at least respect your decisions instead of expecting you to follow whatever they say, don't think I didn't notice that red mark vanishing when we got here. Hell it's exactly why I was trying to figure out an escape plan for you that can work but well I never been one to be cunning." Leon said as that was true knowing he wasn't the most cunning tool in the box. "But I will get you out of here and get you the freedom you desire." Leon said as Leina smiled.

"Thank you... Leon." Leina said before Leon smiled and hugged her a bit before the two separated. Leina had to admit a hug from Leon felt nice as Leon began to walk away and began passing Elina. But when he did the Sword of Omens began to glow as that surprised Leon. Leon pulled out the sword in dagger form and noticed it was doing what it did in its 80's version trying to tell him something like danger was coming.

"Ok well here goes nothing." Leon said before he held the dagger in both hands with the eye in front of his eyes. "Sword of Omens Give me Sight beyond Sight." Leon invoked before the guards shot out and extended as they wrapped into more circle like form with two small designs at the bottom part. Leon's eyes began to glow a brighter blue with his irises becoming slits as he saw what the Sword was trying to show him.

To Leon's eyes he saw a world of red before a slit appeared showing a fountain which was odd before from it Melona appeared as she glared at Leina and Leon. Once it was done Leon's sight returned to normal as Leon was surprised at this. "We got company coming." Leon said as he began heading to his room so he can prepare while also avoiding any of the woman who try and flirt with him with his destination in mind.

Lucky the party was coming to an end after Count Vance did the announcement, and would expect any noble to come and ask for his daughters hand in marriage, but Leon had no time for that as he reach his room and begin to undress, or at least try to.

Took a bit to get out of the damn monkey suit, as he thought, 'seriously why are there so many damn buttons!?' and even worst they were hard to push out, I guess that why the count had someone to help it on him.

"If I knew this suit would be like this, I would be tearing it… not that a bad idea and I'm sure the Count would have it fit later on anyways," Leon said as he tug at shirt itself and then pull hard as all the buttons that were still on, flew off.

Leon rips off the upper part off and sighed as he said, "No more monkey suit for me."

Soon enough he was changing out of all the dress wear and put on the new set of clothing he was given as he say they aren't that bad, but he can do less fancy stuff and less buttons as well, can't complain and be happy to what he is given as his clothes he had when he came to this new world is mostly ruin anyways, but also he was also given some normal clothing, or commoner clothing to the people around him.

Started to put on the fancy stuff first as he didn't want to be rude much as he was given a dress shirt that he can wear by itself but once again with the same problem… the damn buttons.

"Okay, how about I wear a normal shirt under this, and let just go halfway, I'm sure I've seen some movie stars or models wear stuff like this, that way," Leon said as he think he remember seeing a male model guy… Fabio was his name dress like this… maybe, not really sure ether, but he put on the two shirts and let it be.

Putting on the pants and soon hears a ruckus, as he hears guard going around saying, 'The thief has escape!' and 'She taken a heirloom'.

'Risty, she broke out already?' Leon thought as he quickly put on his pants and got out of the room quickly and see what going on.

Going across a few hallways and throw a door or two, he came to an open room that seem to be the treasury room as he guess, Risty would break into this room first, as he enter with a guard standing by as he asked, "What happen here?"

"The thief we keep locked up in the dungeon broke out, and broke into this room, and she stolen the precious heirloom of the dear late Miss Vance," The guard said as Leon look to an empty armor stand and if Leon have to guess, Risty took it for Leina and she would most likely break into Leina's room.

As Leon was about to leave, his eye catch something that look familiar or similar.

An male armor set, similar to Lion-o armor in Thundercats 2011 after the kingdom fell but this one includes a pair of boot that cover the feet as Leon remembers Lion-o had his feet exposed mostly, as he keep looking at it and asked, "Hey, what can you tell me about this armor set here?"

The guard looked at what Leon meant and sees the armor as well and said, "That armor belong to Miss Vance, as I understand it once to a brother of hers who died in battle wearing that same armor, as she keep it and place it in this room alongside hers, but with Miss Vance passing, Count Vance never care for it and would rid of it, but keep it in here for sentimental value."

Leon gave it a thought, if the count didn't care for it that much, and the armor is too good to just keep behind display as he said to the guard, "I like something to be pass to Count Vance. Tell him I have decided on my reward and will take the armor, if you wouldn't mind?"

The guard straighten up a bit and said, "O-of course, I'll be sure to tell him." Leon nods as he walk up to the armor set and take it off display.

Leon started to put on the armor, one piece at a time as he put on the armor leggings first, the boots, the chest piece along with the right shoulder pad, and finally the belt.

Now with the armor on, with the Claw Gauntlet holding Sword of Omens, he now looks like Lion-o from Thundercats 2011 as he looked down at himself and smile as he said, "Oh yea."

Now with that out of the way, Leon put his focus on the plan to escape with Risty out ready out, he would guess the gate is shut and many way are block off, so the only ways to get around the area is… "Roof tops," Leon said in a low tone to himself.

Leon walk out of the room and headed to Leina room and maybe get an idea of where they could be going if they go out a window or something.

Asking around the few servants and guards around he came to Leina room as he saw some guards standing by, he didn't know if Leina escape or not.

Thinking of a plan and hope these guy are not the hard headed kind of guards as he walk up to them and said, "I would like to speak to Lady Leina."

"I'm sorry but we were order by lady Elina to keep lady Leina from leaving and with the thief out in the open we need to stand guard here," one of the guards said to Leon as he had a look on his face and thought, 'Of course.'

Getting tired of the siscon shit already, but of course he notice a few key word and might use it for his own advantage as he said, "Of course, I understand, but I'm not asking for her to leave the room, I'm asking to talk to her for a moment, you can still keep guard and watch over things while I can talk to her, something before I leave in the morning."

The first guard gave it some thought as the 2nd one look to first waiting for something, as the first guard said, "Fine, you get 5 minutes, no more."

"I'll only need 3," Leon said as he, step up to the door and gave a knock saying, "Leina, I wish to talk, I'm coming in now."

He reach for the door handle and open it surprisingly it's not lock but he guess Leina sister would think she won't escape again and won't think about walking out the door.

He open the door, walk in and close it behind him, now he was pass the guard he can see what is happening.

Looked around and see Leina wasn't in the room, so she did escape, and then he saw blonde hair on the ground, as he walk over and pick up a few strains of hair and see it is Leina hair and thought, 'She cut her hair or was she attacked?"

Looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary or see dissolved spot of the acid breast milk from Melona, nor and slime chucks or stains if Melona were here or not.

Leon look to the bed and saw Leina clothing neatly folded and lay on the bed, as he think now that she gotten the armor from Risty and change, and the blonde hair on the ground, he would guess she wanted a new look.

Leon look to the only exit out of the room as he look to the window as he saw the light from outside shining throw, and the currents waved, Leon walk up and push it to the side as he see the window open and does have access to the roof tops from here so Risty can come in and help Leina or just drop it off, but in any case, he climb out the window and took a bit as he never really don't this but in a game.

'I wish I was Altaïr at this moment,' Leon thought as he clime down and stood on the roof top as he balance himself out, he steady himself enough and walk out and said, "Okay this is easy enough. Now where could they be?"

Leon asked as he looked around to see Guard running about looking for the Risty, and some servants also seem to be helping as well.

Looking over everything else, he saw another roof top Leina… and she wasn't alone as he saw what he Sword of Omens warn him about, as he sees Melona.

"Ok I guess its hero time." Leon said just as the area Leina and Melona were in exploded in some spots as Leon said Leina was in trouble. Leon put on the Claw Gauntlet as he hoped it will help as with the sword. "Sword of Omens if my destiny truly is to be King then please with the Eye of Thundera guide me to that destiny and it is not then I still ask for your guidance." Leon said as he held his gauntlet before his face in a prayer like gesture. "Let's go!" Leon roared before charging forward to take on Melona.

(With Leina and Melona)

Leina was on the roof as she was getting up clearly injured a bit but not out. Melona of course landed across from Leina as she smiled at Leina in an evil way. "There's nowhere left to run." Melona taunted as Leina glared. "So you want to fight now? You didn't even stand a chance last time. You were like oh I'm so embarrassed." Melona taunted as she laughed at Leina. "Now where is, that boy the red headed Lion cub I so want that fancy sword of his." Melona said as clearly Leon was also a target.

"Looking for me!" Leon's voice came from behind Melona as he charged into her causing him to knock her down as the two rolled which resulted with Leon on his feet. "Sorry for being late just needed to suit up a bit." Leon said as Leina was shocked to see Leon wearing her uncle's old armor.

"So you finally appear Leon Lord of Thundera!" Melona called as Leon glared at her with a cocky smirk.

'Whether this world is a dream or not I might as well live life here to the fullest, like in no game no life I never understood why the main hero in animes always want to return to his world.' Leon said as even though this world was full of danger he might as well make the most of it. "I won't let you harm anyone else and especially not any of my friends!" Leon called out as he glared at Melona while pulling out the Sword of Omens knowing what to do after all this was the perfect moment.

"THUNDER!" Leon began as he held the dagger in front of him in one hand causing it to extend a little. "THUNDER!" He repeated as he swung the sword again causing it to extend more. "THUNDER!" He repeated once more holding the sword before him in both hands. "THUNDERCATS HO!" He roared out as the sword reached its full size and held the Sword of Omens skyward in both hands as the eye of Thundera created a symbol of a feline predator like a puma or a lion before sending the symbol skyward like a beacon as a lions roar was heard in the area.

(With Risty)

Risty looked at the sky from her hiding spot as she had crossed paths with Claudette while holding the bag of gold as she was surprised at this. "Wow." Risty said knowing that if this was war and Leon did that among his troops that would be a major moral boost.

"What is this?" Claudette said as Risty noticed her distraction and began to carefully sneak away only to be caught by Claudette. "You aren't going anywhere thief!" Claudette called out with a glare.

(The signal)

The Thundercats symbol then purse out with energy flying out in different directions while one went to Leina before it circled around her for a bit before entering her. "What?" Leina asked as she soon saw her armors shield gain them a red blank circle in it as she wondered what it was as unaware to her a tattoo of the symbol was forming on her skin on her lower back.

(Back with Risty)

Risty saw the red sphere circle around her before it entered her and a red circle appeared on her shield as well as it also appeared on the back of her outfit. "Huh?" Risty asked as she looked surprised.

(With Leon)

Leon then held his sword before himself before the Eye of Thundera turned more eye like and sent an energy blast at Melona who was wide eyed at this as she was blasted back by the force of its power. "WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE HOW CAN SUCH A WEAPON HOLD SO MUCH POWER?!" Melona cried out as Leon smirked at this.

"Fear the Sword of Omens because it's the Bane to all evil!" Leon called out as he glared at Melona before the blast pushed Melona into the wall as it made a hole in it. Melona was singed as she regenerated and gave Leon a glare as Leon held the Sword of Omens at the ready.

"You'll pay for that Leon Lord of Thundera!" Melona growled as Leon smirked.

"Come on Leina." Leon began surprising Leina. "We'll take on slime girl here together." Leon said as he held his stance which though not perfect would have to do for now.

"Alright." Leina said as she got up and took a battle stance as well showing her sword had also received the red mark as well.

"United we stand. THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon called out before he charged with Leina close behind to fight Melona.

Melona dodge the attack from Leon and block an incoming one from Leina. The slime girl push off Leina then jump over the two, with her back against them she quickly turn around as Leon came up fast with his sword as he swing his sword harder than he did before to push Melona back and does it a few more times before Leina came over and side slash at Melona as she dodge and look to her first victim she was going to take down.

Melona yell out at the two, "Hey ever hear of one on one?!"

Leon came in and kick her side as throw her off her feet as Leon and Leina stood side by side as he said, "Yea, but then again you would do anything to take down any competition of the Queen's blade, even means by killing them by going dirty, so I think this is fair enough for someone like you."

Melona got up with a mad look on her face and said, "If that how you want to play it then fine!"

Using her hair hands and squeeze her breast to squirt out her acid breast milk that seem to be a bit of a different color, as Leon said, "Oh shit."

'Boom!'

(Down below)

Explosion ran out across the roof tops as guard panic and Elina look where it was coming from and sees her sister and Leon as she said, "Leina, and what's that fiend doing with her, and who that?"

She saw Melona and didn't know who she is but could act anything else as some drop of the acid breast milk came raining down a bit as it touch Elina, it hurt her somewhat when its touch her skin as she said, "Eh, what is this stuff?"

(Leon and Leina)

Leon was down with Leina on top of him with Leon saying, "Great, first acid, now explosive nitroglycerin, what next spider webs? No that sounds weird." Leon said as that last part was weird as spider shoot web from their rear end, and spider-man to spider-women to what Leon seen they shot it out of their wrist.

Leon looked around for his sword and saw it hanging off on the edge of the roof and cannot reach from where he was at and with Leina on top of him, he is stuck at the moment, but he sees Leina sword as it is by her, as she came around, noticing right away she was on Leon as she got off saying, "Leon!"

Got off and help him up as she said, "I'm very sorry." Leon fit himself as he notice his own pain now and said, "Its fine, but we got bigger things to worry about."

Leon and Leina look behind them and saw they were on the edge of the roof top with nothing behind them as that got them a bit worry, and Leon as much as he want to go for his sword, he can at the moment to the pain he felt and not really use to fighting in armor and starting to feel his muscle aching a bit.

Melona came up to the duo and said, "You two could die if you fall, but don't worry, I'll metal you first Leina, for calling me a monster, and you Leon, I'll take my time with you before I take your sword."

Leon raise an eyebrow and thought, 'Why does he want my sword of Omens, all of the sudden? Would she think she can use it or something?'

(With Claudette)

Claudette came around when she was still chasing Risty, but then suddenly saw people on the roof tops as she said, "Elina? No that's Leina, and Lord Leon? What's he doing in my uncle's armor?"

(Back with Leon and Leina)

Leina stood ready with her sword and Leon held out his fist with the claw gantlet on hoping he could punch out Melona or something as that all he got at the moment and he can reach for it… and he suddenly remember something, he can call for it to his hand, but if he calls for it now, Melona would unleash hell on them if he does.

Leina try to think of something quick and then she notice the dips and holes in the roof that Melona made from her acid breast milk and came up with something on the fly as she nudge Leon a bit as he looked at her for a moment before she used her eyes and pointed at the dips.

Leon was confuse at first as he look, and then slowly he got the idea what Leina is going for, and would try and follow it.

Melona step closer to them as Leina counted as she thought '5 more step, 4, 3.' Melona didn't get any closer as Leina wanted her to get close as she said, "Monster, I got places to go after we beat you."

Melona just got piss at that as Melona said, "Did you call me monster?"

Leon got the idea and said, "I think she did… but for me I think you're just a slime thing, as seriously, are you really a girl or just took the shape of a girl?" Leon just called her a unisex again hoping it would put Melona attention on him so Leina can do her plan

That pissed off Melona as she had a tick in her head as she said, "I am so going to metal you down limb by limb, starting with the thing that make you a man!" Melona took a step closer and another.

Leina counted out as she thought, '2 more… one more.'

It was then that Melona stopped before the final step as Leon looked as they needed to get her to move. "Come get me monster!" Leina called as Melona glared.

"You know unless you're all talk man woman." Leon said as he smirked.

"You're both going to suffer." Melona said as Leon smirked.

"Now Leina called before charging and throwing her long sword at Melona's feet causing her to lose her footing and unintentionally squirt her acid b*** milk as Leon smirked seeing his chance as the ground around Melona melted.

'Now's my chance.' Leon thought as he reached with his right hand hoping the 2011 Sword of Omens carried more of its 1980's abilities then the ability to warn him of danger. "Sword of Omens come to my hand." Leon said as he reached out with his right hand. The Eye of Thundera glowed before the sword came flying to Leon's hand to which was more proof that the sword answered to Leon.

Leon caught the sword before pointing it at Melona. "Leina now!" Leon called as Leina charged at Melona with a roar.

Leina then squeezed her armored chest against Melona as her armor offered her protection from any acid while also pulling Melona into a bear hug before the two fell to the floor. "You tricked me!" Melona yelled as Leon smirked at Leina's quick thinking before realizing something.

"You never know until you try right?" Leina asked as Leon quickly knew how this was going to turn out since Melona's b*** were being blocked.

"Wait this isn't going to end well is it?" Leon asked as he knew this battle was over but he won't escape what's about to happen.

"No! It hurts its backing up! I can't!" Melona cried out as her breasts expanded as Leon was wide eyed at how big they were getting. It was soon that Leon realized said slime girls breasts have reached their limit as he was wide eyed.

"If I survive this... I'm going to end up with this seared into me memory." Leon said as he saw this.

Melona then screamed in pain as soon an explosion rocked the roof of the Vance Family estate caused by Melona's b*** as Leon was caught in said explosion.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was shocked at this as she did not expect to see this happen as the boy Leon and Leina both held great strength within.

(With Elina)

"Leina!" Elina called out worried for her elder sister's safety.

(With Risty)

Risty was impressed as she sat on a pillar as she had a new tattoo on her leg as it appeared sometime after she escaped as it was what appeared to be a red circle with the black puma design in it as it was the same one the Sword of Omens created not too long ago.

"That was nicely done Leina and Leon seems the possible King is willing to fight alongside his allies." Risty said knowing people will only follow a ruler who will fight by his Soldiers side no matter the great enemy.

(Scene break the next morning)

Leon and Leina washed up on shore as on Leina's lower back was a bit of a tattoo was what looked like the same symbol Risty had on her thigh as they two were side by side. Leon was holding the sword of omens while Leina held her mother's long sword before the two began to come too.

Leon was the first to awaken as he saw Leina's sleeping face and to his eyes he saw an Angel. "Gorgeous." Leon said quietly as Leina began to come too.

"Ow that hurt." Leina said as she got up as Leon followed.

"Yeah let's never do that again." Leon said as he got up and allowed the Sword of Omens to return to its standby form and put it in his gauntlet and removed said gauntlet

"Hi are you two ok?" Risty asked as she looked at the two.

"Yeah just have breasts blowing up scarred into my memory, I'll get over it." Leon said as he got up.

"Risty? Yeah I think so." Leina said as Leon stretched a bit.

"You can thank my armor for that." Risty said before turning to Leon. "Nice armor Leon looking more like a warrior though I'm going to have to thank you for this new paint on my leg and I expect you to pay me back for it later as well as that favor." Risty said stretching out her leg to show the mark as Leon was wide eyed to see that it was the mark of the Thundercats. "Seems I'm not the only one who got one." Risty said as Leon looked and saw that on Leina's lower back close to her right ass cheek was a similar symbol as Leon wondered what this mean as Leina a caught site of it.

"Um I recognized it, to my people of Thundera before it fell that was the mark of the Royal family those who wear it are eternal allies to the royal family." Leon lied as he honestly didn't know what they meant.

"I see so you were a prince then." Leina said as Leon joined sheepishly.

"Well then Leon Lord of Thundera and Leina I hope you two don't mind that I'll be taking these as price for your freedom." Risty said as she held to money pouches as Leon checked his belt and saw he was 150 Gold Coins short.

"Hey that's mine!' Leon called out as Risty smirked.

"Sorry your majesty just be glad I didn't leave you as a Naked King before you got to Gainos." Risty said as Leina glared.

"At least give me back my money you thief!" Leina called out as Risty countered.

"I told you I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" Risty countered as it soon became a three way argument.

(With Nanael at a cliff)

The Blue haired Angel landed on the cliff as it seems some cosmetic changes have happened to her face as on her right cheek was the same mark that Leon claimed belonged to the Royal family of Thundera but Nanael looked a bit angry.

"What is this? Why is this happening to me? I wanted to be the one to start the first Queen's Blade!" Nanael yelled out releasing her frustration just as Marianne arrived and smiled.

"Oh don't worry Nanael there's always next time." Marianne said as Nanael threw a bit of a tantrum in a cute way.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go my newest fanfic work with Mr. Unknow. Now then I will ask you all a very serious question while I have you in these last few moments. Do any of you want to see a lemon at any point? Because I am debating it since Leon here will be getting a harem of five girls and you have already saw three of them. Now then I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review because Reviews make me a very happy camper. Now then until next time ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's a new chapter so read and review this chapter and I'm still waiting if anyone wants to see a Lemon for this fic. Anyway enjoy the fic everyone and like always leave a review.

(Start Chapter 2)

The trio have been traveling for a few days as they were just following Risty's lead. That tattoo's the girls now had seemed to glow at certain times but nothing noticeable. Of course in the last town the stopped in Leon used the Gold Coins he got for Leina's bounty, which Risty had taken half of, to purchase an important item, a Map. Of course that wasn't all Leon had also purchased a cloak for easier travel and had towns on his map marked that are known churches.

As they had traveled though Leon had seen the down side to his dream made reality. The Back alley which held the sick, homeless, dead, and at times prostitutes and harlots. Leon of course was disgusted at this wondering how Vance can allow this level of poverty to run rampant. Leon was beginning to count the days before a rebellion sparks because rebellious always start with Poverty.

It wasn't later that Leon realized where they were going as it appeared to be a rundown church made into a bit of an orphanage. And later that evening the children though in harsh conditions were working together to gather items to cook with which surprised him and Leon. Leon growled to himself as it almost sounded like a lions which Leon looked around before noticing an altar.

Leon walked over to it remembering what Marianne told him if he ever needed her help. "MARIANNE!" Leon called as everyone looked at him strangely as nothing happened. Leon sighed to himself as he turned around to await dinner. But soon a flash of light happened behind Leon surprising the children and Leina as Leon turned around and saw Marianne laying down on the Alter before looking to him.

"Hi Leon missed me already?" Marianne asked as she sat up and stretched her body as her wings spread to get rid of stiffness. "So what do you need?" Marianne asked as she sat down revealing herself to be in her PJ'S which left little to the imagination as Leon saw her legs up to her small skirt as he quickly averted his eyes less he catches a glimpse.

"Is it possible for you to get these children good food?" Leon asked as Marianne stood up and looked at the meager food being prepared and sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't." Marianne began as she found some rags and with her magic made them more like dresses

"How come?" Leon asked as he didn't like that.

"Long story short we Angels bless meals nothing more." Marianne said as now that she gathered some cloths she began to walk to the Alter a day change right in front of everyone causing Leon to blush fiercely causing him to turn around as the boys were forced to avert their eyes.

"To then can you at least fix this place?" Leon asked as Marianne began to strip herself of the sleep skirt before removing her panties. Leon cursed the moron who put the mirror I'm his direction. Where he can see everything as he saw Marianne removed her bra revealing her bare chest which was bigger than Nanaels.

"I can but I'll need you to do something." Marianne said as she was struggling to put on the new bra.

"S-sure." Leon said as Marianne smirked at Leon with a mischievous look.

"Can you help me with this bra?" She asked as Leon nodded.

"Um... sure." Leon said before he began walking torts the Angel and helped her book her bra.

"Thanks Leon." Marianne said as she grabbed the new panties and put them on revealing they were actually a thong. Marianne then grabbed the dress and put it on before Leon spike.

"Can you repair this place make it better then new?" Leon asked as Marianne looked around d sensing the holy enemies here she can work with.

"Sure can just make sure those little tulips eat up." Marianne said as the children got the message to keep cooking.

(Later when food was ready)

"Thanks for the food!" The children called as Marianne smiled as these children's happiness with what little they have was just the extra boost she needed to get this place fixed up.

"Ok I'm ready." Marianne said as she knew what to do.

(Meanwhile in the nun's office)

Risty place down all the stolen good and gold coins she gather in front of the nun that sat in the chair before her as she said, "It might be just enough to fix the holes in the walls and maybe some parts of the ceiling, but I know it's not much."

Risty didn't look happy to the amount she gotten as she lost most of it at Vance Estate but at least she keep the money she stolen off of Leon the first time, and some of the, half of the reward money, amount she had left as well but even then its didn't come up much it seems.

"Things didn't play out, as I thought they would. I promised more than I can deliver, I'm really sorr-

Before Risty could finish, a burst of holy energy it seems, that came out of nowhere sweep through the church, to the sound of the wood repairing and fixing itself as the holes in the ceiling were sealing up, the holes in the wall were vanishing, the glass of the windows were forming back together in each one, even the stain glass window was being put back together.

As every child, Risty, Leina, the nun, and somewhat Leon are surprise seeing this, as it did remind Leon something at the end of the 'Mighty Morphing Power Ranger' movie where the command center was fitting itself up, not medieval or something of olden days, but the show is on his top 10 favorite show list do to it being an inspiring show, but Thundercats is still his # 1 show.

As everything became fix, candles around lit up making the room brighter and every kid smile to this as they cheer, Marianne could feel the happiness of the children, a little more holy energy came as Marianne decided to do one more thing as she said, "I bless thee food for live long and prosper in hope that it will live on throughout your life." (There a reference, figure out where it's from)

The energy draw into the children's food, and everyone else's as the blessing was made and everyone dig in. Leina is surprise by all of this as to it see Leon is a lord in his own way when he call forth an angel to help these children.

As Risty and the nun came out of the office and sees this, the look on their faces is priceless to say, as Risty look to the person somewhat responsible for this entire repair and fixing of the church, looking at Leon as some children wanted to sit by him, she couldn't help but smile, as she think, the more Leon stick by her, the more wonderful thing will happen.

(Scene break)

With the morning sun rising, trio spend the night in the church with all the children, Leon made an impression with them, telling them strange and Bizarre stories of many things, like a story of 5 young adult with attitude being granted power to fight against the evil power of a witch called Rita that can summon and grow monster to size with 5 metal creature that form together into a humanoid metal giant that can call upon a magic sword to slay the monsters.

For Leon also told stories of kamen rider, or masked rider to the translation to the word, riding on steed of metal and wheels to ride out to where trouble is brewing, and also acted out to character no one knew but went with it anyways as such, 'Eh... What's up, doc?' to make the children laugh as they loved it.

With Risty and Leina was gathering a few things, Risty was wondering where her Lord of Thundera friend is at, as Risty asked, "Did he overslept?"

The nun from last night that Risty came to visit came up to her and said, "What seem to be the matter, Risty?"

Risty looked and said, "I don't see Leon anywhere, is he still in the church?"

The nun smile and said, "No, he by the river with some of the children, something about teaching them how to catch a fish."

Risty raise an eyebrow as she didn't think Leon was the type of person who knew how to fish, but how could he, she wants to find out.

(By the river)

Leon had a stick with a long string on it, as he mess with the end of the line using a nail he found and bend it to his need, and also using a two shiny piece of glass put together with a smooth edge as what he put together himself using some old glass that he rub them down on a rock gently to give them a round edge, some gray or silver paint he founded as he painted one side of each glass and put the painted end together and using some candle wax to keep them together on as it being dip in water, letting it dangle on a string next to the hook.

"You would see, that a fish will follow the shining bit that would dance around the hook, as when the fish bits at it and the hook would... well hooked into it," Leon told and show it to the few children that follow him and help to how to fish.

"I won't work," One of the children said as Leon look to them and asked, "And how would you know it would or won't work?"

"No one fishes like this," Another child said it as Leon smile and said, "Okay, if I can catch a fish using this to prove too you that I can catch a fish, then I want you guys to do it yourself, is that a deal?"

Most of the children nodded as Risty and Leina came up and saw this for themselves, as Leon went by the river and throw the line out, letting it drift out before it stop, and let the line hold.

(Under water)

After a moment as a fish in the waters saw the reflective glass, it follow it and try to bite it, it fail a few times until it bit into the hook and jerk the line.

(Leon)

AS Leon felt her jerk as he said, "I got one, I got one!" Risty and Leina is surprise that Leon thing was working, as he reach for the line and pull it in as the fish came to the surface and struggle a bit, he grab onto it and pull the hook out and said, "And that how you fish kids." Next he puts the fish in a bucket of water to keep the fish fresh and alive still so when it come for it to be eaten it can still be fresh then.

The children was 'Aw' struck and soon other wanted to do it as well as Leon handed one kid the stick, he gotten another one to stand by to help pull the line in when they catch a fish.

Risty couldn't help but smile at this, as she steal thing to help buy food and stuff to help fix things up for the children that staying at the church, Leon was helping by teaching them how to catch fish for them to eat which can help a lot.

"Catch a man a fish feed him for a day, teach a man to fish feed him for life." Leina said causing Risty to look at him confused. "Oh just something I heard Leon said one time I can even see the logic behind it." Leina said as Risty smiled.

"If he's going to be King he's going to have to be someone people are willing to follow... but he's also going to have to get stronger than me, a lot stronger." Risty said knowing a fancy magical sword can only get someone so far.

"Well if he does become Gainos first King then I would be glad to follow him if he keeps true to himself and his beliefs." Leina said know ruling as a King could change a person at times.

(Later that day)

The trio took their leave as the children were waving goodbye with big toothy smiles on their faces as tonight they would be eating good. With Leon's help the children learned how to cook, and their home had become good as new as now when winter comes they won't freeze. Plus Leon also taught them to leave some fish behind in the river so that way more will come back.

As they walked Leon looked at his bag of coins knowing he would need to conserve them so he has enough to bully supplies and lodgings as needed. As they walked Leon knew their destination was the Vance border as Leon stretched.

"So what's the plan once we get to the boarder?" Leon asked as he looked.

"As long as Claudette isn't there we can hopefully pass through without problem." Risty said as Leina looked.

"And if she is there?" She asked as Risty shrugged.

"We either hide or gang up on her till we pass the boarder." Risty said as they walked to which Leon shrugged.

"Better than my plan of jumping the wall." Leon said remembering that Mexican Immigration documentary back home.

"Exactly." Risty said as they walked.

Soon they stopped to take a short rest as Leon say on a rock as he wished they had the Thundertank or something. At least with that they wouldn't have to walk 24/7 to get to their current destination.

As Risty sat down she then yawned as she too was tired as she then turned to Leina. "Hey Leina I know I promised to bring you to the border but I have a better idea so hear me out." Risty said as Leon looked. "Why don't you inherit your father's position then you can bring prosperity back to this domain. That wouldn't be a bad life in fact it would be a much better one assuming you would be satisfied with that." Risty suggested as Leon was surprised as Leina looked conflicted no doubt from seeing the back alley.

"I'm not sure what I should do." Leina admitted to her inner conflict as she had seen the real world and the truth that her father never even pushed for the Vance Charity.

Leon took a moment to think as he thought of politics back home, and a movie he had to watch in school called, 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'. As one man wanted to do something good or right, there were other people who are willingly to bring him down by name and reputation as Leon said, "I could be best if she didn't."

Both ladies look to Leon as Risty asked, "Why's that?"

Leon looked to her and said, "She could be the Duchess of Vance, but that would not mean she would have the power to do so."

Risty was confused at this and Leina just listen as she seem to be interested by this as Leon went on saying, "Who to say that she would be leading the family fortune, let alone the name itself, as her father wanted her to be marry soon, maybe by people he knew already, people who shares his ideals of things of what happening in these lands, all she would be is a trophy wife, someone to stand still and look pretty and not do a thing or say a thing.

Leina thought long and hard and she does remember her father talk to other people, laughing together, drinking expensive wine, even smoking the fines tobacco, with the cost of such things… that should be going into the Vance Charity for the people so Leon theory could be correct, and she would be in a worst kind of position than she was before with no more freedom.

Leon wasn't even done as he said, "And if she were to lead, there are still people that govern different parts of the land itself, correct?"

Risty thought for a bit and said, "Yea, that right Vance castle stand in the middle of the land but cannot go everywhere at once."

Leon nods as he said, "Great, now let see it like this, if Count Vance were also friend with these people that share his ideals, and Leina were to do something good for the people, they may do something else like the opposite or nothing at all and said that they did. If the people were promise something and didn't get it all the blame would be on Leina and ruin her name and reputation as a person itself."

Risty scratch her head as it seem confusing but the theories he made are sounded as Leina spoken up saying, "He right, even if I am the Duchess, I would not be the one helping them, even if I wanted too."

Risty sighed and kind of curse her luck as Leon knew his stuff and so the only answer to their pray is only by achieving a higher power… which is the Queen's blade, as whoever is named Queen or in Leon case a King, then their word is absolute law itself.

"It seem the Queen's blade is truly the answer to everything at this point," Risty said but now Risty looked at Leon and asked, "But let me ask you something, lord of Thundera. What will you do if you become king?"

Leon thought for a moment as he never really thought about it that much, and said, "I… I don't really know, being participating in the Queen's blade was kind of sudden and as most people say, throw in the deep part of the waters to ether sink or swim."

After a moment as Leina thought of how Leon did get involved in the whole thing about the Queens' blade if he was throw in it, as Risty was about to say something until Leon said, "But, that won't mean I wouldn't give it a try, and help people, even if its big or small of this land, or any others."

Risty was taken by surprise by this as she gave a small smile and said, "Helping other, that seem to be a big responsibility by yourself, even if you become king, how can you help other when you got to worry about your own kingdom."

"That what a royal court is for," a Voice called out as the trio looked around and spotted their friendly guardian angel.

"Marianne." Leon greeted as the mischievous Angel smiled.

"Hey Leon glad I caught up to you just wanted to see if you've been making a bit of a name for yourself." Marianne said as Leon was confused for a minute.

"A name for myself?" Leon asked as Marianne smiled.

"Yeah even if you win you had to have done stuff to make people follow you. And helping that church was just one thing to get some good karma." Marianne said as Leon nodded in understanding.

"Ok that's all great and dandy but what's this about a royal court?" Risty asked as Marianne smiled.

"The Sword of Omens or more specifically the Eye of Thundera is able to see the truths that we all fail to see with all our eyes so those marks on your body the Sword of Omens marked you all as more than just allies to the Thundera Royal family but also marked you as part of the Future Kings Court if Leon wins." Marianne said as she sat down a bit.

"Plus being part of the Kings court basically means that you ladies almost have as much power as he does, under his chosen Queen the members of his court hold enough power that if they say so there word is law unless the King or Queen says otherwise which is why the Sword of Omens marked you since it saw something others and even yourselves failed to see." Marianne said as Risty mind was showing her images of herself in a sort of seat of power helping the people and saving the children of this land even leading Soldiers against thieves with the flag of Thundera waving among the Soldiers.

Leina had images of herself wandering the land as she met many foes and many allies as she made more allies for Leon being a sort of emissary.

In the real world Leon looked at them as they had a dazed questionable look on their faces as Marianne smiled. "Anyway Leon better get stronger you guys are a couple days travel from the border so try and get plenty of stronger and also try to help more people the more fans means more supporters." Marianne said as she floated around laying on air. "Now then as they say in your homelands Leon Later." Marianne said before flying off no doubt to find a certain Angel who had no doubt gotten lost.

"Well that's enough of sitting around let's go we have to get you two across the border after all." Risty said as she sat up and grabbed her pack.

"Yeah after all we got a long way between here and the Queens capital which means plenty of people to help out along the way." Leon said as Leina smiled at the two as she was grateful to both of them.

"I owe you two my thanks." Leina said as Leon was confused as Risty look.

"Why?" Risty asked as Leina looked at the two.

"Because I was ignorant and lost. I only knew what I didn't want in my life and now thanks to you I realize that isn't enough and I also learned thanks to Leon you can't wait for things to change if you want them to change don't stick to the status queue instead Seize the reigns of your fate and guide it torts what you want." Leina said as Leon smiled sheepishly and scratched the tip of his nose.

"It was nothing just because someone stumbles and falls doesn't mean there lost forever, plus all you needed was a little help from a friend and someone to guide you was all." Leon said as Leina smiled and bowed before the two causing the two to feel embarrassed.

"Okay… ah, Leina you don't have to bow to us, we are friends," Leon said as Leina stood straight again and said, "I know, but your doing so much for me already, and I didn't do a thing for you."

"Now that not true. You did save us from that Slime girl, Melona, and saved me and stick up for me from your sister when he was about to attack me, if you know it or not, you helped me just as much, or else I may have been stuck in a Dungeon rotting away by your sister Elina, turn into a puddle of goo by Melona, or just dead 6 feet under somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and for that I'm graceful for you saving me," Leon said as he have a warm smile and Leina blush at this.

Risty just smile to the site as she think it worth stick by these two, and given time they could be something or Leon could be a ladies man which she wouldn't mind herself.

"Alright you two, let's not wait a moment longer, let's get to the border and cross it so we can get to Gainos," Risty said as the two looked at her and nodded as they pick up their stuff and headed out.

For Leon he gave a smile and said, 'Gainos, here we come.' With the journey ahead, it's going to be a long walk.

(Scene break)

A day or so pass as the trio reaches the mountain path, and came up to the same spot that Leon meet Leina and Risty the first time, as he looked around and said, "This is where we all meet, look like it got fix up as I don't see where the fight that took part here."

Risty shrug and said, "Sometimes is happen, I don't know why, but it does, but wait tell we come over this pass."

Leina look to Risty and said, "What over the pass?"

Risty didn't say as they walk up the hill road and see into the horizon and down below as they saw a great wall as Leina said, "That is right, the border of the Queen's domain."

"May as well call it royal domain at this point," Leon said as if he going to be or try to be King he may as well make names accurate.

(Later at the border)

As the trio stood way back from the crowd and wagons that were coming in as Risty said, "Looks like Claudette hasn't been back here. That's a relief."

"How can you tell?" Leon asked as Leina wonder he same as Risty pointed up at the flags and sees an empty flag pole as Risty said, "There no sigh of the general banner."

Leon raise an eyebrow and thought, 'Generals has banners of their own? And I would though she would have a Vance army flag up or something.'

"Okay then, so how are we going to get pass again? Sneak under the wagon? Bribe the guards?" Leon asked as Risty said, "We'll do it by the way I arrange, using Leina's name as I act like the adviser, and you'll be the bodyguard, with the armor and your Gantlet you can pass for one easy."

"Is that going to work?" Leon asked as sometimes a plan like that is not always the best and who to say that Claudette was here and keep it secret to black list Leina name from her entering.

Risty shrugs and said, "Who know, let's leave it up to fate." Risty pull out a gold coin and said, "Heads we go as plan."

Leon raise an eyebrow to that as she did say tails or anything for not heads as Risty flip it, Leon's eyes pay attention to the coin itself as it seem things around him slow down as he watch the coin flip, as he sees one side heads, and the other side… heads.

Leon snatch the coin in midair and said, "A double sided coin Risty, really?" He held it up to show one side head and the other side heads as well as Leina had the same look like Leon as Risty took the coin back and said, "That means the luck is always good. Isn't that great?"

"No it's a lie," Leina said as Leon follow, "Can't cheat fate, or else it comes and bite you in the ass."

Risty didn't care as she flip the coin to Leina as she caught it and Risty said, "Keep it maybe it can bring you some good luck for you."

"No thank you, I don't accepted money from a thief," Leina said as she was about to throw it back until Risty said, "Money alone has no value, it's what you do with it, and right now you and that little coin has more in command than you think. You should keep that in mind, another friendly advice from the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Listen, you can give it back once you're a good fighter."

"Stop, don't tease," Leina said as Risty laugh and said, "I'm not teasing you. Come let go, the town awaits."

As the trio went off, Leon thought to himself of what Risty said to Leina and her and the coin being similar, but can put a finger on it and then he asked himself out loud, "So if Leina a double sided coin, what does that make me?"

Risty hear him clearly, as she pulls him into her breast as she said, "A jewel within the rocks which I'm going to keep here." Leon face turn red, and starts to panic as his arms wave and flare around as Leina pull him out of Risty arms into hers as she said, "Stop that. He's not a shiny piece of jewelry you can keep."

Leon face is still red as he was in Risty breast now kind of rubbing into Leina's as she held in close. 'I might have seen what heaven looks like for a moment.' Leon thought as his eyes were anime style white.

(Meanwhile inside the walls)

Claudette was watching outside the Window as she saw Leon, Leina, and Risty outside knowing full well that once they pass the border they will be harder to catch. Claudette saw Risty using the Vance name to try and get through the border as from what she saw Leon was passing himself off as a body guard while Risty was acting like an Advisor. Claudette looked closely and saw on Leina's lower back to the right was a symbol of some sort of black cat while Risty also had it on her thigh. Claudette has seen many slave branding in her time as General but these marks were not slave branding.

Claudette concluded that they were marks of great importance or honor in Leon's homelands as slave brands had the slave masters face on it somehow. Claudette then spoke as she saw the guard leave. "So you will use our name but only when it serves you." Claudette said as Leon seemed to be on guard like any bodyguard.

(With the trio)

Risty looked to Leina as she knew the young Vance girl was on edge. "Don't be nervous as long as Claudette isn't here we should be fine." Risty said as Leon smiled.

"Besides if she is here we move to plan B." Leon said moving his cloak a bit to reveal the Sword of Omens.

That was when Leina noticed something at the window as all she saw was an empty window. "What are you doing? Let's go!" Risty said as Leon followed.

"Wait a minute." Leina said but they were already leaving.

(With Claudette)

"All this for an adventure." Claudette said with her eyes closed as behind her was an elven woman with green hair and barley any cloths as the only thing covering her gender was what looked like a thong made from a snake which looked quiet alive.

"Sorry but you have to do this." The woman said as Claudette opened her eyes to turn her eyes to her.

"Not according to the orders of the count. He command that she be brought home yet you let her leave." Claudette said as the woman smirked.

"I have an idea don't give me orders please." The woman said as a warning to Claudette.

"I'm not aware of haven given you any." Claudette said as she walked away.

"I am Echidna the Veteran Mercenary. I took this job but how I handle her is up to me." Echidna said as Claudette was at the window once more.

"How you handle her?" Claudette asked not liking that tone.

"Yes and both her and that little lion friend of hers looks positively delicious." Echidna said in a sensual tone as she had seen both of them.

Claudette looked out the window as she had only one thought that came to mind. "What a fool." She said as who the fool was is currently unknown.

(Inside the town)

"Well that went better than I thought, that coin might be lucky after all." Leon said as he walked with Risty and Leina through the town.

"We made it out of Vance territory at last," Leina said happily as Risty look to her and said, "You sound like a little kid." "You really did pull it off, thank Risty," Leina thank her and ignoring she was called sounding like a kid.

"That right I pull this off, but Leon did play his part very well to add to things getting here faster," Risty said giving Leon some credit as well.

"We work as a team to get here, so let's keep sticking with it," Leon said to them being true, as Risty came up with the plan, Leina using her family name even though it left a bitter taste, and Leon may have play body guard but still pull off a mean look if need be.

The trio stop by an end as they drop off their things on the floor as Leina said, "I'm so tired." Leina sat on a bed to get a moment to rest as Leon did the same to the other bed as he said, "You're not the only one… wait there are two bed"

Last Leon check, there were 3 of them, and only two beds as Leina notice this as well and wonder what happen as Risty said, "It was cheaper going with this room at the moment to spend for the night, and we can discuss who would be share a bed with later, but for now come on."

"To where?" Leon asked as he got up and followed with Leina following.

(At the market)

Leon looked around, as it seem like a market place he sees in most RPG game, and movies, he sees the prices for things, and wonder if he can talk people into given him a good price on things as they are going to need to have plenty of good to carry about.

Leina spotted a cart selling watermelons as she said, "Hey look at these fruits I bet it's delicious."

Risty came up behind Leina, as the warrior girl grab the water melon and show Risty and said, "Risty here."

Risty was starching her head as she wanted to keep cost down and buying fruit like that might put a small dent in the money pouch as Risty told her, "You need small food, something to keep well on your journey. If it's going to tired you out, don't bring it"

"Oh, I thought this was good because it had a lot of water in it, oh well," Leina said as she put back the melon, and while so, Risty saw a wrap up brown bag of something as she pick it up and pay for it, and hand it to Leina as she said, "Here, its dried meat, that works the best."

Leina did gave a questionable look and then she notice that Leon wasn't with them as she said, "Where's Leon?"

Risty look as well and then she sees him at one of the carts paying for something, as he came over and join back with the group as he said, "Hey, gotten a deal with some water canteens. At least this way we won't have to stop by the every river if we need to drink."

Held out two, one for each of them as they took it as Risty look at it and it was a metal one and they were supposed to be more costly than the leather water pouch which were a few copper pieces and asked, "how much were these?"

"Were 10 silver pieces for each, but I cut it down to 5 each, now I got a small amount of silver to use for small stuff, what that?" Leon pointed out to the bag of meat as Leina, "Dried up meat."

"You bought jerky?" Leon asked as Leina and Risty looked at him as the Bandit asked, "What jerky?"

Leon smack himself a bit and forgot that Jerky is something from his world and said, "Right, I forgot, it's a special kind of dried up meat where I'm from and they sell them in pouches with different of flavor to them, like black pepper, smoked, spicy, and those are the ones I know of."

Didn't want to give too much away as there some flavor that they might not understand and keep it to himself as Risty said, "Sound kind of good, you know where to find some or make it?"

"I won't mind trying it myself it guess," Leina said as Leon scratch the back of his head to seem confused but in truth he kind of panic and said, "Well… I don't know if they sell them here or not, and I don't know if it is the same kind of dried meat as this stuff."

Risty shrugs and said, "Not a big deal I guess, let move on to other things."

(Clothing store)

As Leina was going over type of cloths or cloak to wear as Leina asked, "How about this one?"

"Nope," Risty said as Leina reply, "Really? But white repels sunlight, it's light and easy to move in and it's cute. What do you think Leon?"

Leon scratch his head and said, "It's too fancy I think, I mean if were trying to hid in plain sight, this would stand out too much, not looking like were nobles or some kind of Rich people."

Risty looked at both of them and said, "You both have the right idea of things, as the white does help repels sunlight, it dose stand out making us easy targets for any enemy."

"This is harder than I thought then," Leina said as she put back the white as Risty said, "At least you putting some thought."

Leina smile a bit to that thinking she is on the right track of things.

(Scene break)

The trio was café of sort as Risty said to the two, "One things for sure, I'm glad we haven't had any trouble so far,"

Leina nods and said to her, "Me too, how about you Leon?"

Leon was sitting to the side of them as he said, "Hard to say, I got a weird feeling about something for a while, even now still."

Sitting by in the back of the Café watching them is Echidna the Veteran Mercenary, as the dark skin elf women look over to them watching them without them noticing so far, as it seem Leon could be sensing her out which is somewhat surprising to her but not much as she had her fair share of pray sensing her out before.

Leina look to Leon and asked, "Could it be someone, like Melona?"

Leon shakes his head no as he said, "Not really, if it were Melona, something or someone like her, my sword would have pick up on it." Held up his claw gantlet that held the sword of Omen and it show the stone on it not shining at all.

Risty looked at him and said, "Well keep your guard up, even if that stone doesn't glow or something, it don't mean that someone is not after us or Leina for that matter."

"Alright." Leon said as Risty then leaned back a bit to relax.

"Well then you helped me so I helped you so I guess that means we're pretty much even now." Risty referring to Leina who helped her back at Vance Castle and Leon who paid back her favor by fixing the Church and teaching the children that odd yet effective means of fishing lightening her load of helping them a bit.

"Yeah and thank you." Leina said as Leon then spoke.

"So what's next where are you heading off to?" Leon asked as he wondered what the plan was now that they are in the Royal Domain.

"Straight to the Queens Capital Gainos although I might take a little detour. Maybe I might stop by the Amara temple in the desert." Risty said as Leon looked.

"Sounds like ruins if a desert is involved." Leon said as Risty nodded.

"That's right, they say there's a princess Spirit who will curse whoever you like." Risty said as Leon wondered if it's a mummy like Mumm-Ra in Thundercats... wait now that he thought about it in the 1980's version of the show there was a good female version of Mumm-Ra called Mumm-Rana who uses the power of the Ancient Spirits of Good but her pyramid was in a forest. Leon decided to stop that line of thought before it began to delve into questions as to if the show in 2011 continued would Mumm-Rana had appeared in it.

"Oh that sounds really scary." Leina said getting a thoughtful look. "But fun!" Leina called out wanting to go as unaware to them a Snake was slithering on the floor. "Risty... I don't suppose I can come with you can I?" Leina asked as she looked to Risty.

"Sorry no we'll have to go our separate ways from here on, we agreed on that. Plus you have to get Leon here to Gainos since even with a map and compass he doesn't know the way." Risty said as Leon blushed at that embarrassment.

"Yeah... that's right." Leina said sadly as Risty smiled.

"Don't worry though." Risty said before lifting up her leg to show the Thunderaian mark on it. "I'll be sure to wear this mark proudly so everyone I cross paths with will know a new ruler is on his way to the Queens Blade to be Gainos first King." Risty said as that made Leon blush a bit.

"Do'h stop it." Leon said enjoying the praise a bit.

Leina smiled also as she also had that mark on her back but soon gained a shock look on her face as on their table was a snake. Leon looked as well and was also shocked at what he saw as he knew this situation. "Snakes... why did it have to be snakes?" Leon asked as he may have referenced a famous movie series that didn't change the fact that there was a snake on the table.

Risty was also shocked as she had a shocked look on her face which turned blue in fear. Leon ended up acting and jumping away onto another table as he was atop the table hoping the Snake didn't follow. But in doing so Leon looked and was wide eyed as he saw an elven woman walking away with absolutely now pants or panties exposing her gender for the world to see. Leon was wide eyed as even though he was more of a breast person (irony he was nearly killed by breasts do to Melona) he couldn't help but notice the woman's curves as she walked away.

As she walked Leon soon saw the Snake slither to her and up her leg as she was soon gone as Leon caught the view of her bare ass. "Well... you don't see that every day." Leon said as blood trickled from his nose a bit slowly as he had a straight face. As he saw the girls have calmed down.

"Anyway I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere along the way." Risty said as Leina looked at the Elven woman leave just as Risty got up catching Leina's attention. "I'll give you enough to cover this meal and our lodging." Risty said as she reached for her money pouches and noticed it wasn't there. Risty then looked at her other side and saw it wasn't there either. "I've been robbed my money's been stolen!" Risty called out as Leon quickly remembered that elf woman.

"That sneaky snake elf she stole the money." Leon called out before checking his belt and was wide eyed as his money want there. Leon then looked to the table he left it on before jumping off as it wasn't there either. "And apparently she stole my money also... s***." Leon cursed as we they can pay for this place without money and they already ate the food here.

"Well this is just great." Risty said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

(With Echidna)

Echidna smirked as she held the two money bags close to her chest just as her snake slithered up and wrapped around her waist and gender giving her some modesty as she saw phase 1 was done.

(Later that afternoon at the Inn Kitchen)

Leon wash dishes long and hard with Leina as he had a lot of plates on his side as Leina saw this and said, "You working very hard, and doing thing with ease."

Leon keep going as he put another plate to the side and started on another one and said, "Well you got to work hard to get things done, and also fast enough so we can catch up to that money grabbing elf thief to get our money back."

"Possession is 9/10th of the law. It's mostly my fault enough to let her take mine, and should have watched Leon's as well sense he can't keep hold of it for long," Risty said as Leon spoken up saying, "Hey."

Leina look to Risty as she said her name, and then Risty started to say, "Well, well, at night there's a gambling den."

Leon and Leina both looked to her as they said at the same time, "Gambling?"

"Which mean, their safe would be loaded," Risty said to them as Leon and Leina should have figure, stealing would be on her mind.

"Risty, you know you can't steal," Leina said as she walk up to her before Leina could say anything else Risty said to her, "We can't get out if we don't have money, that mean no journeys for you or Leon."

Risty is right in Leon head as most things is base around money, to get by and to pass over the border, and Leon didn't want to be calling Marianne for every single thing and ask for something selfish as money, but what can they do?

"Well then we should earn the money then…" Leina trail off as she sees the poster that Risty was looking at as she came up to it and said, "What this?"

"Prize fighting," Risty said as Leina asked, "And money is the prize right?" "Yeah?" Risty said as she wonder where Leina was going with this as she said, "Alright Me and Leon will fight, but Risty promise me."

Risty look at Leina as she said, "Promise me that we'll the money we'll win to continue our journey with us together."

Risty could not really say no to her right now with the look in Leina eyes as she said, "Fine then."

Leon got a look at it and see the image of women wrestling as he could guess, and said out loud, "Ah, Leina, a slight problem with that plan."

Leina look at him for a moment as Leon pointed out and said, "Women only, I can't do this, only you."

After a moment of awkward silent as Leina sighed and said, "Then I'll do it by myself then if I have too."

Leon nods and said, "I'll support you anyway I can as well."

"You can try betting on her as it's also a betting game," Risty said to him as Leon gave her a look and said, "Where am I going to get any money to make bets with? My money is stolen as well or did you-

"Hey you three," The owner of the inn came in and saw all the work that was done as he said, "Nice work with the dishes, I was going to make you do some of the them to pay for the meal, but with this much, here please take this as my thanks."

As the owner handed Leon a small bag of money as he took it and said with a slight surprise tone in his voice, "N-no problem, happy to help and sorry again for not having the money before."

"It's fine, just don't do it with mine or any other Inns for that matter, good day," The owner walked away as Leon open the bag and look inside and saw at least some silver and copper as Risty gave a smile.

"Well it's seem fate is given you a break, just don't cheat it," Risty said joking at him to what he said at the border gate.

AS Leon didn't know what to say, but Leina came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as he turn to her with a look on her face and said, "I can do it, just put everything you got on me."

Leon sees her resolved in her eyes, and if she believe she can do it, then why not take the risk as well and said, "Okay then, I'll bet everything then, including winnings."

Risty smile at this and said, "Okay then, this team thing really does help, does it?"

Leon nods a bit and said, "I did say so before."

(Scene break)

A light shining down in the ring that has mud on the floor, with Leina in it with a tight cloth wrap around her breast so they would not fall out easy.

As around a crowd in the darken area, yells out and cheers to the wrestlers, as Leon was at the bar edge look down at Leina as he said, "You can do it Leina, just focus on the match."

With Leina she was also saying something similar to Leon, as she keep her mind focus on the match and 'fight'.

As the announcer shouted out to the crowd, "The newbie has quite a body, hu? That rack won't quit, and what an ass too!"

Leina blushes at this, as did Leon a bit as the announcer pointed them out and he could not help but look, heck he would emit that Leina body was great, better than her opponent.

Risty on the other side was watching Leina fight as well, as the snake elf women suddenly appeared from the shadow behind Risty and said, "Are you worried about her? How touching, even so that lion boy supporting her."

"What was that? You again." Risty growled as she knew this woman had stolen the money from them.

(In the Ring)

The starting bell rung as Leina took a battle stance against her opponent as Leon up at the bar took notice to the fact that most if not all of the viewers here were men. "Fight newbie." Leina's opponent taunted giving a 'bring it on,' gesture.

Leina charged at her opponent who dodged the attack as Leon swore up top that whatever God created this world must have put a lot of perverts here on purpose. Especially when some men were calling out for the girls to tear each other's cloths.

(With Risty and Echidna)

"Why would you be interested in people with no money?" Risty asked as the two leaned on the railing to watch the mud wrestling.

"Whatever do you mean?" Echidna asked as she watched the fight.

"I'm not going to go to the authorities over what happened just leave us be." Risty said while Echidna had a smirk on her face as Risty looked to the bar across the room and saw Leon with crossed fingers hoping for a win since he clearly wasn't a gambling man.

"Well what makes you such a good sport?" Echidna asked as she looked to Leon and saw how adorable he was trying to play hero. "Perhaps thinking about the money kept here eh Risty Benevolent Bandit of the wild?" Echidna asked as Risty's violet eyes went wide.

(With Leina)

Leina charged at her opponent as the opponent dodged but Leina used the momentum to knock mud onto her opponent's crotch, chest, and face which the last of which she had to block giving Leina and opening. Leina then got behind her opponent before using sufficient force to knock down her opponent making her sprawled as people cheered for this. The opponent got up as she was covered in the mud as Leon gulped at this wondering g if it was better to rob the gambling hall instead. "You dumb bitch!" Leina's opponent roared as she was clearly angry at this.

'I can beat her.' Leina thought with a smirk as she knew she had to win since Leon bet his money on her.

(With Leon)

"Come on Leina we got places to be and we need that money to get to those places!" Leon called as he hoped Leina would win. Besides she was his friend and guide after all and wanted you reach the capital with her.

(With Risty and Echidna)

Risty and Echidna were in the Vault as they saw the money in here money Risty can use on her own journey. "There's quite a bit of money here just the way I like it." Risty said with a smirk as Echidna smirked with her green painted lips.

"This is just pocket change there will be more than 12 time later." Echidna said as she smirked setting her trap like the snake she was.

"Tonight? Alright but what am I supposed to do?" Risty asked as she closed her eyes a bit.

"I'm glad you don't beat around the bush. It's about the young Vance lady your traveling with." Echidna said as what she offers is basically a fair trade in her opinion.

(Scene Break Leon)

Leon was collecting his winnings as he counted each of them even though he doesn't know how much each piece is worth exactly. But if Leon had to shoot a guess he would probably say that it was enough for their travels for the time being as long as they don't use it all like crazy. Leon smiled as he took the bag and also paid attention to his surroundings for any snakes or pick pockets as he would like to keep the money for now thank you. As Leon walked he stopped every few moments to look at the floor and around him just to be sure the Elf girl wouldn't try anything again.

As Leon walked he began heading torts the locker rooms or you know whatever served as that here and entered as he saw Risty walk out of the bathing area as she then stopped next to Leon and grabbed his arm. "Leina's going to fight against tonight don't bet anything alright." Risty warned before Leon looked at her.

"Um sure Risty." Leon said as Risty then let go and left. "What was that about?" Leon wondered as he then walked over to the bathing area to ask Leina as he failed to realize something. Leina was still probably bathing as when he walked in Leina was stepping out of the water as Leon was wide eyed as was Leina.

It was like this for a few moments as Leon felt himself turn to stone as he saw Leina's nude body in all its glory. Leon also took notice that she had some hair growing down between her legs which showed her blond hair was natural as just below it was the folds that proved Leina's gender. Leon's heart beat increased as he was lucky his armor wouldn't show his little friend beefing up until said friend gets to strong.

Leon then quickly regained his senses before sputtering. "Sorry/KYAAA!" Both Leon and Leina called out as Leon ran out the bathing room and Leina put her body back into the water.

(With Leon)

Leon sat down as he was catching his breath as he knew one thing. "Well this will be in my dreams for the next few nights." Leon said as he whipped some blood from his nose as he seemed to be getting nose bleeds a lot today.

(Later at the Entry desk)

Leina step up to the desk and put down one gold coin and said, "Here's my entry fee one gold coin and after I win I'll be taking it back." As Leina walk off to the ring, Leon came around, down the hall to the Desk area hoping to catch Leina, but he missed her by a moment but didn't know it yet.

Leon wanted to apologies to Leina for seeing her naked in the baths and hope he would forgive her, as he came around to the desk area, he hears a laugh which made him stop for a moment and hear a voice saying, "Oh dear. How adorable."

Leon didn't know who that was as it didn't sound like Leina and something about that tone he didn't like and what make his hair stand on end is when he hears-

'HISSSS!'

'A snake… that snake ladies here?' Leon put his back against the wall as good thing the area was dark, as he see a women, to the figure of the person walk by with a dark cloak around her, and at her neck as Leon said, that same snake he saw at the Inn café.

'What's is she up too?' Leon wanted to follow up, but then he hears the announcement as the next round was starting in a few moments.

Leon look to the area with the crowd, then turn his head to where that snake elf women was going and he goes back and forth before saying, "I got a bad feeling about this." Using another famous movie line, but he walk out to the crowd in hope to know what's going on.

(Later)

Leina was in the ring again as Leon saw the other person as it was the snake elf lady as he said, 'She in this too. What up with this lady… and why isn't wearing any panties?' as Leon blush to see that the elven women was using the snake to cover herself down below again.

Soon enough the down in the ring pit, the area was being filled with a clear golden liquid as Leon and Leina said, "Its oil."

For Leon he had to asked, "Why oil?" as Leon sounded worry as Leina had a two white pieces of cloth covering her breast and if oil gets on them… Leon slap himself to stop thinking that as he said, "ow."

The announcer shouted out to the crowd as he said, "The match you have been waiting for, out next challenger, Leina!"

The crowd cheer for her as the announcer went on saying, "She did well in her first bout almost as, good as she looks, but don't take your eyes for a bit as she takes on her undefeated opponent, Echidna!"

All the guys did wolf whistles and cheer out to Echidna as it seem she been here before and to the announcer saying, Undefeated, Leina might lose. As Leon thought, 'Is this what Risty meant before? Something is not adding up yet.'

Leina keep her eyes on Echidna as she thought, 'Echidna, she looks strong. I don't know if I can win this. No, I've done well so far, I have to win; even help Leon get the winnings.' She didn't know that Leon didn't bet this time as something was going on, she and Leon is being keep in the dark.

Echidna just smile to her as she says, "My goodness. You're such a cute girl."

Leina took it in a bad way it seem as Leina charged but her footing slip by the oil as he fell back and landed on her butt in the oil as some kick up onto her as Leon looked away from a moment with his eyes close, before opening one eye and look down at the ring with Leina and saw not much oil did get on her but it seem she now knew she can't really run in it.

(Risty)

Risty stood in the back in the dark where not many people could see it if they look her way as she pay watch closely from where she was at and waited

(The ring pit)

"Watch your step, its slippery in there!" The announcer said as Leon look back at the match and Leina can recover quickly, but before she could Echidna came up to her in a friendly way and offer a hand as she said, "Here."

Leina didn't know what to make of it, and took the small jester of good faith, or so she thought as Leon saw a smirk on Echidna face as he said, "It's a trick!"

Leina could not hear him do to the crowd cheering loudly, with Echidna saw Leon reaction as he knew what she was going to do but didn't mind it as she put her focus back on Leina and as she hear Leina said, "Thanks for that."

Echidna laugh a bit and said, "Stupid girl." She grab both Leina's arms and put them under hers and had them in a lock and squeeze down on them as Leina felt the pain and struggle to get out as Echidna brought Leina closer to her as their breast touch, but with the clothing on, it wasn't direct contacted but still made a lot of guys go off.

"There, there, that's a good girl. Now what?" Echidna said to her in a mocking tone.

(Risty)

Risty turn around and walk off somewhere as she vanish from site with no one paying attention to her as she left.

(The Ring pit)

Echidna lean in close to Leina as she stick her tong out and then lick a bit of oil that was on Leina face, as that seem to get her focus back, Leina correct her footing quickly and then push into Echidna lock grip which got her free to move her arms fully around her and then lifts the elf woman up.

Echidna didn't seem surprise by this as she asked, "What will you do next?"

Leina didn't know what else to do but drop down with Echidna in her arm as they both fell into the oil as Leon cover his eyes and said, "Oh boy."

"Perfect let's get started." Echidna said as Leina then glared at her seeing the green haired woman was underestimating her. Echidna then slid between Leina's legs and got up and got Leina in a hold as Echidna was on Leina's back and help her head in a bit of a wrestling hold. "So what do you think?" Echidna asked as she then linked her lips scooping up any oil around her mouth. Echidna then changed holds as she was now holding both of Leina's legs as Leina's face was in the oil. "Do you like how it feels?" Echidna said as this was causing Leina pain.

"I-It hurts." Leina cried out as she tried to think of a way out.

"Oh so you like this I'm so glad." Echidna said as she looked to Leina's face and smiled.

(With Leon)

"She's toying with her." Leon said as he was shocked to see this as he knew one thing. Echidna was one scary lady that's for sure and it would be bad to get on her bad side.

Of course the masses of men would disagree with him as they cheered calling out for action and cloths tearing as Leon wondered if the person who created this wrestling thing was a pervert. Of course if Leon paid attention he would have seen that Echidna was not pleased with the men's comments.

(With Leon)

Leon was thrown out of the place by Echidna as the men were running out not wanting to be on Echidna's bad side. "Hey wait what about Leina!" Leon called as Echidna then slammed the doors as Leon growled. "Bitch." He growled before noticing an open window and smirked.

Leon then ran over to the window and put the Claw Gauntlet on before pointing it upward with the Claw fingers spread out and in turn launched a grappling hook from the gauntlets individual fingers. Once he did this Leon began climbing up as he knew it was secured and hoped he can get to Leina in time before something happens to her. Once Leon was inside he began running through the halls as he had to get to Leina fast before she ends up torn apart or even murdered.

Leon worried for Leina and knew that if he does nothing or wastes time then Leina is as good as dead. The young Lord had to protect her that much was certain as Leon cared deeply for her but how deeply only time could tell. As he ran he soon saw the entrance to the ring and in turn burst through the door to serve one of Leina's breasts was bear as Echidna held Leina from behind.

Echidna's snake was already wrap around Leina's breast, and soon opens its mouth and bit down onto it as Leina yell out in pain.

"Leina!" Leon shouted as he ran into to the ring pits and jump down into it as he stick his foot up and have a lion growl.

Echidna turn her head and saw a foot flying at her, having no choice and had to acted fast, Echidna let go of Leina as she held out her hand to block the kick with the force of the kick and the oil below her, made her slide back and hit the wall behind her.

Leon landed in the oil and to Leina side as he fit her covers fast as not wanting to look at Leina breast and keep her dignity, but when he saw the two bite mark on her, he began to worry, as he shake and said to her , "Leina, you alright? Come on, talk to me!"

Leina body felt heavy to the first wrestling match, combines with Echidna's Domination moves, and now the snake bit that put its venom in her.

Open her eyes to see Leon as she said, "You came, to save me?"

Leon smile and said, "Yea, let get you out of here quickly, before that snake bitch comes around."

"Too late for that lion boy," Echidna was already up and about as that kick Leon did didn't do that much other than made her slide in the oil and the wall cover in oil meaning the oil on her back help her buff the push sliding up the wall itself as they were in a bowl shape.

Leon lay Leina down for a moment and said, "Give me a moment Leina." Leon stood up and drew the sword of Omens and said, "THUNDERCATS HO!"

Echidna freak out for a moment as she saw Leon drew his weapon and call forth its power as she saw the lightning surrounding it until it died down and the sword of Omens is still in its dagger form as Leon had a surprise look on his face.

"What the? Why didn't you change, I thought you're supposed to be the bang of evil?" Leon said as to his weapon as well shake it, but it didn't respond to him, as Echidna hear what he said and laugh.

Leon look to her and said, "What are you laughing about?"

Echidna stop but still had a cheerful tone in her voice as she said, "You thought I was evil, silly lion boy, I'm not evil. I am Echidna the Veteran Mercenary."

Leon curse his luck, as she wasn't a bad person, just a mercenary with a sadistic personality, and then he had to question, "Who hired you then?"

Echidna giggle a bit as she said, "Why should I tell you when you're next."

"What?!" Leon said as he hear a hiss as he look down and saw the snake somehow slide up his leg and then it jump up and bit into his right arm as he yell out in pain as he said, "FUCK!"

Leon use his left arm and grab the snake as it felt Leon grip, it let go quickly as Leon throw it away up high so it was far away enough, then drops down as he started to feel the effect of the poison in his system and his right arm went a bit numb.

Echidna came at Leon as she push him down and pit him with his right arm to make him drop his weapon, and then she kick it over to the side and said, "Can't have you play with a dangerous toy now."

She twist him over as she sat on his back as she keep hold of his arm and grab his legs and made herself a self-hogtied.

Leon gritted his teeth as Echidna held him down as she lean over to his ear and said, "You're such a cut thing I just want to keep as a pet.

Leon wanted to get out of his fast, but the poison in his system made things difficult, as his sense of feel is on high meaning he was feeling the pain more than normal… but he also felt something else, a small pressure pain of something hard and small and thin, as two things came to mind.

First this lady is crazy and had maybe a sex toy with her, and the 2nd as Leon try to focus his thought as he knew she a hired merc, poison them, but she not killing them right away as she could have done it any time as the 2nd Leon thought was, 'Anti-venom maybe?' "AHHH!" Leon yell out as she wrap her arm around at his neck.

"To tell you the truth, I was hired by count Vance to being back that Leina girl, and when I saw you and her, you two just seem so delouses, I figure you would come back in somehow and save her," Echidna said to him.

Leon open one eye and grit his teeth and he spoke through them, "Why g-go through a-all this then? Why not just kill me or something?"

Echidna smile as she said, "Because I don't want to kill you, I just want to play."

With her focus on Leon a hand reach over to the swords of Omens and pick up it.

Echidna increase her grip to add more pain as she said to Leon "I would like to enjoy this see you pain but I have-

'Whack!'

Echidna felt a pain over her head and black out, as standing over her was Leina, as she held the sword of Omens in her hands, using the butt end to knock her out before dropping down in pain.

Leon cough out and look to Leina as he fit himself and said, "Leina!"

Leon check on her as he felt her pulse was slowing down a bit as he growl a bit, he looked over to Echidna and reach into her clothing, ignoring he was touching a women's breast, but his mind was on something else, as he felt a pocket , he dug in and pull out a small vile.

Pocket it, and put the sword of Omens away, as he lifted Leina into his arms and shot out the grappling hooks and pull them out of there.

(Scene break)

Echidna woke up as she saw that Leon was gone as she checked herself and saw the Anti-venom was taken. She had usually kept that around incase her snake ever accidentally bit her or worse turned on her. But well she never had to use it but in the end she smirked as she had to admit those two made quiet the team together. Echidna got up as her body glistened from the oil as she noticed some of it had time to seep into her cloths making the white part of it see through just as her snake slithered up her leg and wrapped around her crotch.

"My, it seems Lion boy is just as interesting as that Vance girl." Echidna said as she already knew where they would be by now.

(With Leon and Leina)

Leon was panicking as he had to hurry Leina needed the Anti-venom more than he did as he knew the only way to save her with it was to have her drink it but he couldn't just shove it down her throat. Leon debated on what he should do as the poison in his system was spreading as Leon swallowed his resolve and in turn put the Anti-venom in his mouth but did not swallow. Leon then came close to Leina as he knew this was the only way to save her, giving her the kiss of life as it were as soon there lips met as Leon pushed the Anti-venom from his mouth to Leina's and down her throat and once he was sure it was gone Leon broke this kiss and leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position as he knew the poison would have bad effects on him.

"Guess this is it then huh..." Leon said as he looked to Leina as she slept. "Well at least she gets to keep living." Leon said as the Sword of Omens glowed no doubt sensing its master was meeting his end without an heir. Leon then saw the door open as he had hoped it was Risty but instead it was Echidna as she smiled at Leon as Leon scoffed.

"Well what are you waiting for lady hurry up and end it after all I'm already dead anyway." Leon said as Echidna then pulled out another bottle she had picked up on the way here as it looked like the Anti-Venom but it was strange.

"Oh Lion boy is that anyway to treat someone who has another anti-venom?" Echidna asked as Leon glared. "Before you ask by the way I'm only helping you because you and that Vance girl are just to fun to give to the Vance Family anyway." Echidna said as she walked over to Leon. "But I should warn you this Anti-venom is special because it has some Aphrodisiac properties as side effects and depending on how much the poison has spread tells how strong the side effects are. When the side effects start coming in you'll know." Echidna said before she put some of the anti-venom in her mouth before to Leon's shock she kissed him and got the Anti-Venom into his system no doubt do to the reason that he was too weak to even move at the moment. Once the Anti-venom was inside Echidna broke the kiss of life and smiled a bit before walking away. "Hopefully you'll make it to the Queen's Capital and become Gainos's first king." Echidna said as she left the room.

"Yeah... I'll be sure to remember that." Leon said before passing out no doubt to rest a bit.

(Scene Break later that night)

Leon began coming to as he yawned a bit and got up as he heard weeping sounds. Leon looked and saw Leina crying onto the bed that would of bee Risty's as Leon figured out what had happened when he first brought Leina here. Leon walked over to Leina and hugged her which surprised her as Leina looked and saw Leon there to which she returned the hug.

Leon knew something for certain he hated seeing those tears on Leina and if he can end those tears and the tears of others Leon would sacrifice himself to do so. After all Leina and Risty were two precious people to him two of which he would die for then allow them to sacrifice themselves for anything even him. The two stayed like that for a few hours before falling into the bed asleep as Leon comforted Leina while her armor he had snagged laid waiting in the room.

(The next morning)

The two were already up as Leon was making sure all their gear was accounted for as Leon also made sure they had water, medicine, and more anti-venom incase the ever cross paths with Echidna again. As they grabbed their bags and cloaks the two were ready to head off as they had the grand destination in mind which was the Queen's Capital of Gainos. "Ready to go Leina, if I'm right we'll bump into Risty in the Capital." Leon said as Leina nodded.

"Yeah." Leina said as she held the coin Risty had given to her. "I'm going to get stronger and we'll both make sure you make it to Gainos and become King." Leina aid as Leon nodded.

"Alright then let's go." The two said as they then left and once they dropped off their key to the room they began heading on the road once more as unaware to them a pitch black feather landed on the ground behind them as no doubt it was an omen of sorts.

(Scene Break Leon's world that night)

In a high rise Skyscraper which was home to the world's biggest banking company a young man about Leon's age if not a year or two older stood on the balcony as around him men in suits were walking all of them had guns while there seemed to be girls in revealing clothing passing out food and "favors," as the young man scowled.

This young man had pale skin and red eyes as his ebony black hair was long but as he looked at the full moon he only gave a scowl. "The same boring moon." He began as he then looked down at the balcony as he could see weak people like they were ants. "The same weak boring people." He continued as he then began walking away. This young man looked like he was eternally angry but in truth he was bored as his life had become an ever present cliché. Yes his father's business both legal and illegal was something he had grown up around but even that had become boring for him.

He then began walking away ignoring any grunts or paid whores who tried to give him respect or get in his good graces. He hated this cliché, this world was boring a world he wanted no more part of because this world was already the way he desired yet he wasn't the one to bring it about. As he walked he entered the penthouse and began climbing the steps to his room until he arrived and entered it making sure no one was allowed to enter even locking the door. He was grateful that his 'parents,' trusted him to not put security cameras in his room before he walked over to his window and sat down. As he sat he looked outside the window before sighing knowing that someone was here.

"Come out and show yourself I know your there." The young man said as soon from the unnatural large shadow in his room a woman walked out wearing all black as she smirked at the young prince of crime.

"Hmm what gave me away isn't your room normally dark?" She asked as the young man looked at her with a cold expression.

"Normally yes but something was different about my room add the fact I usually put my jackets there and they weren't someone was here." The young man said as the woman chuckled to reveal a Marianne look alike as she as wearing all black as the black leather clothing left very little to the imagination. "Now then add the fact I don't recognize you and you don't look like one of my father's paid whores must mean you want something don't you?" He asked as the woman nodded.

"Of course see you had... peaked my interest, you who has the world and yet you're sick of it because it wasn't a world you had conquered Damian." The woman said as Damian scoffed.

"And what's it to you and how does me gaining your attention apply to me in a way that I care." Damian asked as the woman smiled. "What if I told you that there is another world where you would fit right in, where you would be free to follow the path of the supreme ruler, would you take it?" She asked as Damian looked at her now interested.

"Go on." Damian said as he wanted more information.

"I can give you power, power you wouldn't believe and start you on your path of supreme conquest a world where you would rule as you see fit. After all you do want power do you not?" The woman asked as he then reached her had to his. "Take my hand Damian and I will bring you to the world you desire, the world you truly belong to not this pathetic world where you hold no true power to call your own." The woman said as Damian got up and looked at her.

"Who are you exactly?" Damian asked as the woman smiled.

"Call me Ciela and I'm a Fallen Angel." She said before black wings sprouted from her back as Damian smirked.

"So a basic demon appears before me to grant my desires." Damian said as he walked over to her. "Alright you have yourself a deal." He said before shaking her hand and soon the entire room shook violently as Damian and Ciela's evil smiles reflected off each other.

"Well then Damian welcome to Gainos." Ciela said as soon the room shattered like glass as the two began falling torts a swamp area. "Now then Damian there is a tournament called the Queen's Blade Tournament which decides who becomes the Continents Sovereign and currently there is a male competitor in it. I want you to enter as well so you may begin your dominion but you're going to need some help and the blessing of an Angel one which I cannot provide." Ciela said as she explained this place. "Now then Damian if you wish to enter you are going to need a title for yourself and a weapon worthy of you two of which I have with me." She said as Damian smiled sinisterly as they arrived at the ground to which Ciela stopped their descent and allowed Damian to land softly on his feet.

Ciela then grabbed what appeared to be a black demonic gauntlet with a crimson aura with a weapon inside it and presented it to Damian. "This Damian is the Sword of Plun-darr though it is a weapon worthy of you its power is incomplete and the only means to draw its strength is beyond our reach but I do know of another way." Ciela said as Damian took the gauntlet. "Queen Aldra possesses an eye that if my theory is correct can prove as a perfect substitute for the Eye of Thundera but to get to her you need to participate in the Queen's Blade and to participate you need to an Angels Blessing one I will tell you, you must by force." Ciela explained as Damian smirked.

"Now chief two items you must retrieve is one of the three Power Stones and the Angels Blessing you may claim those two in whatever order you see fit I know that one stone is in the ruins of the Kingdom of Amara in the desert with that stone you can draw the Gauntlets great and terrible power." Ciela said as Damian looked.

"And the Blessing?" He asked as Ciela smiled.

"Start going to whatever church you can find to find an Angel since each Angel who monitors the Queen's Blade is capable of giving a blessing all it takes is some 'convincing,' once you have those make your way to the Queen's Capital and battle in the Queen's Blade to become King." Ciela said as she then bowed to Damian. "Now go forth Damian The Eternal Demon Emperor may the Ancient Spirits of evil grant you their immaculate power of darkness and may your enemies fall before your blade and quiver in fear at the very mention of your name." Ciela said as Damian smiled.

"Heh well then first things first I am going to need some armor one fitting of my new status." Damian said before noticing a dark tower. "Something over there should suffice." Damian said before putting the gauntlet to his belt and tied it.

"I look forward to your future endeavors my lord." Ciela said as she smiled to herself knowing that if her 'sister,' had chosen a champion then she, herself must do the same.

Damian picked up a red cloak with a hood and put it on making him look like a crimson wraith as red as blood. Damian then made his way torts the tower not caring that he was in enemy territory as deep down he knew this domain belonged to another one he would end if he or she got in his way. "My path has begun." Damian said with a sinister smirk on his face as he walked torts the tower to claim whatever armor he can find there.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me and I had two long chapters in one day. Yeah me and Mr. Unknow are just that good… that and I had no computer access when the two chapters were completed so couldn't upload a new chapter. Anyway leave a review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's a new chapter everyone and for those of you who don't know this chapter WILL have a lemon and I will but the warnings in Bold so you guys know when it will appear. Anyway please enjoy this fic and please don't jack off to the lemon because we don't need this fic reported or anything like that. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review since this is my FIRST ever Lemon. Now let us begin.

(Start Chapter 3)

Out in the open walking on a dirt road as Leon and Leina walking side by side getting to Gainos, with the long road ahead of them Leon started to hum a song to pass the time, as Leina didn't know what he was humming and then asked, "What song are you humming?"

"Hm? Oh, it's a song where I'm from, it's a catching song and I hum it when I'm going on long walks and stuck. I believe it's called, 'A horse with no name'," Leon said as Leina was confused as she was about to asking something until Leon beat it to her.

"Don't ask, I don't really understand or pay attention what the song means, it's just a song that got stuck in my head," Leon said to her Leina nods to that.

"Would you mind singing it?" Leina requested as Leon looked at her and said with a chuckling in his throat, "Sing it with my voice? No can do, I sound horrible, that why I'm humming it."

"Maybe later, I still would want to hear it, even if you sing bad," Leina gave a smile to that as Leon also saw she kind of doing the eye's thing, if she knew it or not as it was hard to say 'No' too.

"F-fine, maybe later, not going to promise to sing it," Leon said as Leina kind of giggle to Leon reaction to the request.

Leon keep looking ahead, as he look up in the sky for a moment as he saw the sky turning orange and said, "We should make camp soon, the sun is setting and it could be dangerous to go on foot at night without a light."

Leina saw the sky herself and had to agree and said, "Alright… I do think those tree over there could be good cover." Seeing a group of trees together more closely together than any others they pass by.

"Look good I guess, okay then that part it is," Leon said as the duo went over and set up the camp for the night.

(Later)

Leon found some flint and use his weapon, as much as he hate doing so, it helped make sparks and made a small flame as Leon add little stuff too like dry grass and pinecones before sticks and logs as the fire grew.

Leon and Leina with nothing going on and no one was attacking them, they had their armor off and some normal clothing on for the moment, as both of them set their bed roll down, put food by the fire and soon enough they were set for the night.

With the Duo sitting by the fire as Leina said, "This seems great, with the amount of food we got and the money we have, we might make it to Gainos."

Leon would be agreeing, but his breath was getting heavy for him, and he was feeling a lot of heat and not from the fire, as he seem to be in a daze, Leina look to him and asked, "Are you okay, you didn't say anything yet."

Leon snap out of his daze and said, "Y-yea, just a bit of a long day that all."

His heart race and mostly down south, Leon was starting to feel the side effect of that special Anti-venom that Echidna gave him, as he is graceful she save him, but also kind of cursing her name to what he was feeling.

Leina looked at Leon carefully and said, "It wasn't that long of a day, we just started after lunch."

Leina lean over to Leon as she feel the side of his face and felt sweat drops on her fingers as she said, "Your sweating, are you sick?"

Leina came closer to Leon as she push against her slightly with his left arm and said, "Leina, please, I'm alright, I'm just having a rough day, that all."

Leina didn't believe him as she saw his breath getting heavier, and his eyes spoke he was getting hurting maybe, but to what Leina notice is how Leon hand his right arm close a bit as she grab at it as Leon said, "Leina wait a moment-

Leon didn't finish as Leina pull on his arm and then saw the bite mark from the snake that bit her but that wasn't what surprising her was seeing what he as using his right arm to hid something else, as it stick up making a tent in his pants and it was pulsing like a heartbeat.

"Um Leon is that a knife or are you just happy to be near me?" Leina asked as Leon was blushing.

"Um would you believe me if I said it was a knife?" Leon asked hoping that would work to which Leina gave him a skeptical look.

"Leon just tell me what's wrong alright and if it's just that you're aroused by traveling with me just tell me I would understand." Leina said as she gave Leon that look again. Leon looked at her to which he was forced to concede defeat.

"Ok remember when that Snake bit us during the fight with Echidna?" Leon asked as Leina nodded to Leon. "Well I gave you the Anti venom which was only enough for you so while you slept the venom in me worked its way through and well Snake Queen showed up and had one more vile of Anti venom but we'll it's side effects are Aphrodisiac in nature so I'm feeling the effects of it." Leon said as Leina was surprised at this.

"Oh." Leina said feeling a bit bad that Leon was like this because he risked his life for hers.

"Yeah so if you'll excuse me I need to take care of... this." Leon said as he got up and began to walk away only for Leina to grab his arm. Leina didn't want him to put up with that thing as she heard that some Aphrodisiacs are quiet unbearable without release. Leina knew Leon might be suffering right now since he had to go through this for days, maybe weeks. It was at this moment that Leina decided on her next course of action to help him deal with this at least until to side effects wear off.

"Wait Leon!" Leina called as Leon looked and saw Leina looking at Leon with a blush on her face as she looked away. "I can... try and help you deal with this... at least until the side effects wear off." Leina said as she was blushing none stop.

"Leina you don't have to do this I'm sure I can take care of this alone in the woods." Leon said as he didn't want his first time to be something to ease this thing under his cloths.

"Yes I do, Leon you helped me more times than I can count the least I can do is repay the favor somehow so please just let me help you!" Leina called out as she gave Leon that look again but mixed with resolve.

Leon was debating but he suppose as long as he's careful and doesn't cause any impregnation he should be good and if it's just her using hands, mouth, or breasts then he suppose it was ok. "Alright you win but as long as it's a safe day for you." Leon said as Leina smiled.

"Don't worry Leon, just leave this to me." Leina said as she looked to Leon's pants. "Now then please... show me the umm rod." Leina said blushing as Leon sighed noting this had to be done before lowering his pants enough for his dick to come out as Leina was wide eyed at its size of 8 inches which of course is impressive especially since she had never seen one before.

"Ok here I go." Leina said know what needed to be done next.

 **(LEMON IS STARTING ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 MUST SKIP THIS NOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

Leina looked at the dick as her mouth slightly watered but she saw that a little clear liquid was coming out of the tip. Leina gulped before she wrapped her slender yet elegant fingers around Leon's rod and began to pump it up and down as it was sensitive a bit as Leon breathed hard as no doubt with the Anti-Venom's side effects his dick was quiet sensitive. Leina continued this as she kept doing it wondering if she was doing it right but knew she had to at least look like she knew what she was doing being as she told Leon to leave it to her.

Leina kept pumping the massive member seeing as she had to use both hands for better strength as she hoped this was working. "Leina slow down a bit I can't hold back." Leon warned Leina but she was so focused on the cock that she didn't realize what was to come except that Leon's dick was pulsing faster. "Leina I'm going to *gasp* cum!" Leon called out but it was too late. Leon's seeds flew up and fell onto Leina landing on her face and her night shirt which was more of a bikini if you looked at it.

Leina gasped as this white fluids landed on her as she looked at it and saw it was sticky and warm. It kept spurting for a bit before it looked completely pure white as it was evident Leon had never masturbated often. "S-sorry." Leon apologized as he tried to warn her.

"No it's alright." Leina a said as she noticed some of it on her hand. Leina looked at it as she felt the stuff on her face reaching her lips which once it was there Leina linked it up and was surprised at how it tasted. It was bitter she admitted but also held a great after taste as Leina couldn't believe it. "Leon it's still hard." Leina said looking at Leon's hard dick which hadn't decreased in mass at all.

"Sorry. But you can still stop." Leon said trying to resist the urge to push her down and take her.

'No I accepted this task so I will see it through to the end, plus your Uh semen when I swallowed some of it I felt a bit of a boost so I can keep going." Leina said as Leon resigned in defeat.

Leina then removed her shirt allowing her breasts to be free as the bounced a little before she saw Leon staring. Leina then crawled over to Leon who was in a sitting position. Before moving her head to his massive rod. Leina then stuck out her tongue and lucked the rod with it allowing some of her saliva to coat it. Once she did that she went to Leon's balls and began massaging them some attention which helped as she liked them all while she was laying on her chest. Leina then went up and first gave the head of Leon's cock a kiss before she put the head into her mouth surprising Leon.

Leina wasn't done as she lowered her head down the length of the dick as she took more of it into her mouth bit by bit before it reached its limit. Leina seeing then then began to bob her head up and down while also using her tongue to better pleasure Leon's sore member. Leon moaned a bit as he was going through some discomfort which was remedied by Leina's mouth which though inexperienced was doing great for her first try.

Leina kept bobbing her head as one of her hands unconsciously reached to her lower regions and went under her pussy and began to stick her fingers into her own folds while her other hand went for her breasts playing with both causing her to moan

"L-Leina I'm so close please try and take it in deeper." Leon said as Leon moaned her response as she tried to take it in deeper but she couldn't. Leon was reaching his limits before he grabbed Leina's head and forced her head down to the base of his cock causing her to gag which was what helped Leon cum as the vibration of Leina's throat with her gag from the deep throating helped him cum and send it straight to her stomach. Leon began to pull out as more of his jiz came out as it began to fill up her mouth causing her checks to puff up with cum.

Leon then released the last of his shots onto her face which was quiet a lot which covered much of Leina in it from her face to her breasts, her hair, and even her arm pits. Leina a then swallowed the, cum in her mouth as she took in much needed air as she had to admit Leon's cum tasted amazing. Leina began licking, up as much as she could from her body and savored the taste as it was better than the best wine she had at the estate.

Leina looked as smiled a bit seeing Leon can still go as it was apparent he was still feeling the effects of the Anti-Venom. Leon looked at Leina and felt it was a bit unfair that she had to do this alone to which Leon got an idea. "Hey Leina." Leon began catching Leina's attention. "Can you take off your panties there's a position I want to try." Leon said as Leina nodded as she was curios. Leina stood up and slowly removed her panties as she got one leg free before going to the other leg as Leon saw this.

Leina though had planned on doing something Risty had once called a foot job but she figured she might as well cater a bit. Leon then laid down as he looked to Leina. "Ok Leina come over here and get on all fours but with your pussy to my face." Leon said as Leina was wondering what Leon was planning. Leina then did so as Leon's dick was right before her eyes as Leon looked. "This position is called 69 while you work on my dick I'll eat out your pussy." Leon said to which Leina nodded.

"Alright Leon I'm trusting you." Leina said but she then decided to add to it by using her breasts as she wrapped her breast around Leon's cock before rubbing it while having the head in her mouth.

Leon meanwhile began licking Leina's pussy as he took notice to her clitoris was revealed as he played with is as well. Leina gasped and moaned as did Leon as they pleasured each other to try and even things out for them. Leina keep moving her breast up and down Leon's dick as she suck on the head, Leon is licking Leina pussy, giving her clitoris a small twist as hear her moan, even fingering her, but not so deep so he would not tear her hymen by accident.

As both keep going, the pressure build up in the couple as they keep going increasing their speed and went a little harder with their both, both Leina and Leon moan out as they felt their climax coming. They yell out as Leon cums, shooting out into Leina's mouth as she soon swallowed it, and Leina she unleashed a sweet nectar.

With Leon mouth on Leina pussy, his eyes widen to the sudden burst of liquid in his mouth, to the taste of it he could not believe it as to him it was very sweet as he drank every drop that came into him mouth and let off as he gasp for air.

Leina felt herself let out and blush as she never have done anything like that before, as she slowly moved and lay on her side a she looked to Leon and said, "I'm sorry I let out in your mouth, I never done anything like that."

Leon saw the look on Leina face and to him is was very cute as he gave a laugh and said, "Don't apologies. I didn't mind it and, believe it or not it was delouses and sweet."

Even so Leina still blush to it as she never had a done anything like that, but to her thought as she gave a smile, 'if Leon like it, then I guess it's alright'.

As Leina sees Leon cock was still up and hard, as Leon sighed to this, Leina gave a giggle to him and said, "Well sense you are still ready to go, I like to try something."

Leina gotten up as she moved in front of Leon, sat down while looking at Leon hard on and lifted her two feet as Leon eyes widen a bit and knew what going to happen next as Leina clamp her bare feet down on Leon's dick, pushing it down enough to touch his belly as Leina begin rub it hard up Leon moan a lot to this as he asked, "When d-did you learn somethingggg like this?"

Leina keep rubbing her feet down on Leon dick as she said, "Risty told me a few things of pleasing a man one being a foot job, maybe thinking I may try this with you. I thought this could be fun to try."

Leon didn't mind the whole foot rubbing things but this was a little much on him and wasn't the most proper foot job he know of as he said, "Well, she may had an idea, but let's try it like this instead."

Grabbing Leina legs at first and bend them sideway, with Leina leg being flexible enough to go 90 degrees on both legs, his cock sprang up, as it went in between the feet as Leon push them together around his cock and then start pumping.

After a while, Leina gotten the feel of it as she began to move her legs, and her feet up and down Leon's cock getting him a proper foot job. Leina even got the dick between her toes as she gave Leon pleasure showing she was a fast learner.

Leon breaths heavy and fast as Leina gotten the hand of the foot job as she saw the pleasure on Leon face, she keep going, as she feel Leon's dick pulsing again as he said loudly, "Leina…. I'm cumming!"

Leon jerk up as Leina feet touch the base of his cock, as it shot out more cum as before as lot of it landed on Leina feet as she felt the warn white fluid run down her feet.

Leon was breathing hard as bit as he said, "That was (breath) great."

Leina lift off one of her own foot, as she brought it close to her mouth, Leon eyes widen to see how flexible Leina really is with her legs, as she begin to lick off all of his Cum off of her feet, as she said, "Taste great as well, I think I may be enjoying this a bit much though."

To Leina look she couldn't get enough of it, as Leon's dick was seeming almost about to soften up, it gotten stiff as Leon felt the anti-venom side effect is still effecting him, even Leina didn't know what could help bring down the beast that she calls Leon's cock, but her heart is racing and seem like she wanted more herself.

Leina stood up as Leon look to her and asked, "What wrong?"

Leina didn't say anything at all as she walk over Leon then stop as she stood above the Dick as it pules a bit, Leina took a breath as she kneel down to it as she grab hold as she was about to put it in until Leon stop her by putting hand on her shoulder as he said, "You don't have to do this, you know? I'm okay with the hand jacks, foot jobs, as well the sucking and licking."

"I'm sorry Leon but..." Leina began as she removed Leon's hand. "But I can't help myself right now." Leina said before lowering herself to Leon's dick allowing it to slip into her pussy as she was slow but gasped a bit as she was surprised it had fit in.

"Leina..." Leon gasped before hit felt his dick hit something making him go wide eyed. "Leina are you a..." Leon asked knowing what he was about to take.

"Yeah I'm a virgin Leon but I said I would help you with this." Leina said with a blush on her face. "So please just let me help you." Leina said as Leon knew he couldn't stop her.

"Alright but don't over exert yourself." Leon said to which Leina nodded.

"Alright." Leina said as she knew for woman there first time was painful but if she had to choose anyone it would have to be Leon. Plus they also said once her body gets used to it the pain will go away. "Well here I go." Leina said before sucking in some air and went down as once she did she screamed in pain as her hymen was torn through as Leon was wide eyed especially when he saw blood.

"Leina are you ok!?" He asked as Leina looked.

"Yeah but don't worry just let me get my bearings." Leina said as she released her held breath. Leina then began to move up before shooting back down as she gasped as she was starting out slowly. Leina kept the pace for a bit as her breasts bounced a bit. But as Leina moved she felt the pain ebb away as it was beginning to feel good. Leina then began to pick up her pace as she laid her hands on Leon's chest to help keep balance. It was soon that Leina was moaning and gasping in pleasure as she was now fucking Leon as her breasts bounced around with each thrust.

Leon was also enjoying himself as he had a good view and because this was his first time as well. Leon moaned and breathed hard as he felt Leina's pussy on his dick and how it seemed to clamp onto it and send pleasurable signals through it. Leina was breathing hard as she never felt anything like this before. It was soon that Leina was reaching her limit as she could tell judging by how Leon's dick was pulsing he was reaching his limits as well.

"Leina I'm about too." Leon gasped as Leina cut him off and looked to him with a pleasured look on her face.

"I know me too." Leina gasped as she smiled but Leon knew what could happen if he came inside.

"Leina stop I can't hold back stop before I cum." Leon said as Leina looked at him.

"No go ahead Leon cum inside me I don't mind after all." Leina said as she picked up her pace to ensure an orgasm. "I'm cumming!" Leina cried out as she and Leon came together as Leina could feel Leon's hot cum flowing inside her.

Leina got up and sat on the ground as bit as Leon's semen flowed out of her pussy. Leon's eyes though looked at Leina as a more primal instinct took over as the side effects from the Anti-Venom plus the situation allowed a hidden Beast some freedom. Leon's irises became slits like a beast as he saw Leina and in his mind he saw a mate.

Leina was catching her breath before looking to Leon to see if his erection had gone down only for Leon to knock her down to her back as Leina saw Leon's eyes as he had a savage grin on his face. Leon was rubbing his dick against Leina's pussy as Leina knew what he wanted. Leina knew he needed to burn out so she spread her legs and held them wide as Leon grinned and surprisingly growled. "Help yourself Leon you do need this after all." Leina said as Leon then dove in.

Leon slammed his dick into Leina's pussy as she gasped and moaned as Leon was being quiet rough with her which caused her breasts to bounce. Leon growled as he slammed his dick deep into Leina as the two were indulging themselves in the pleasure they both felt. Leon pound her with his dick as Leina kept moaning in ecstasy with her mind doing going white. Leina lost grip of her legs as they were now pointed up with her toes curling up in pleasure as she tried to hold her orgasm back.

Leon was enjoying himself in his bestial high as his mind had gone primal for this pleasure. As Leon pounced her his human self was enjoying this as it appears the two sides were unable to hold themselves back. As Leon fucked her he soon came and he came hard catching Leina off guard as it felt like it was a geyser hitting the end of her womb to which she released a gasp that was followed by her own orgasm. As Leina tried to catch her breath with Leon removing his dick with Leina crawling away a bit to catch said breath.

Leina then gasped in shock as she felt her pussy was once again inserted with a dick as she looked behind her and saw Leon ramming his dick into her from behind. Leina moaned in pleasure as she wasn't being given a break here as Leon fucked her from behind as Leina quickly realized she had unleashed the beast. Leina had this fucked silly look on her face as her eyes were starting to become more beast like as Leon fucked her from behind. Leina's body collapsed unable to hold her weight with her mind going white but Leon continued. Leina's upper body was on the ground while her lower body was still on its knees as Leon hammered her pussy.

Leon then grabbed Leina's arms and pulled her up to get deeper as Leina howled as Leon fucked her senseless where a more primal part of Leina's a was making itself known. Leon letting go of one of Leina arms and reach to Leina breast as he grasp one in his hand and squeeze it as he keep pulling with his other one as Leina growl out her pleasure to this, as Leon keep banging his crotch into her ass checks and soon pick up more speed.

Growling, moaning, howling, if a stranger would pass by the area, they would think two beasts are going at each other in heat. Leon keep getting rougher and rougher as Leina's face show how much she loving it with her mouth open and tong hanging out, Leon's face would show the beast within him coming out as he show his teeth with fangs coming out, but what stand out with the two were their eyes as they glow from the light of the fire that keep burning.

Leon dick pulses and grow a bit within Leina, as he grunt harder and harder as he felt Leina's pussy tighten around his dick, Leina moan louder and louder until Leon's hips gave one more thrust, they moan out, to their climax. Leon jerk his hips as he shot his cum into Leina once more before letting off and backed away and let his semen spill out. Leina was taken a breath as did Leon, as soon enough Leina and Leon face each other as they pull themselves in an their lips meet each other.

Moaning into the kiss, with Leon dick show he can go for one more round showing its stiffness, as Leon lifted Leina up on her feet and then turn her, placing her against a tree.

They let off their kiss, Leon lifted her right leg up and place his Dick against Leina's pussy once again, as Leon gave a growl before Leina gave a purr.

Leon shove his dick in as Leina howl out again, thrusting into her Pussy, Leon lean in close as he goes harder, Leina wrap her arms around him to keep hold as he hammer into her.

Leon didn't slow down or let off the pressure as he keep ramming into Leina, she couldn't stand on her own any more as her left leg was about to give out, Leon quickly pin her against the tree and lifted and held both her legs as Leina put a tighter wrap with her arms around Leon as he toss her up and down onto his dick.

Leon and Leina once again broke into a make out session as they moan into each other mouths.

Leina using what strength left in her legs as she wrap them around Leon's waist letting him go deeper into her pussy as the head of Leon's dick push against Leina womb.

The couple let off the kiss once again as they starting to feel a big one coming, as Leon growl out, Leina almost yelling out, letting her voice be her throughout the forest.

Leon went faster with his movement as his hips bump into Leina, moved his head closer to Leina's collar as she show his teeth as he open wide and then bite down quick and fast as Leina felt it, feeling the pain of it, but a great pleasure filled her as her pussy became really tight for Leon.

Leon let off his bite, as both hit their climax, Leina yells out as Leon roar out like a lion as he shot the biggest load he ever done now as it seem to have exploded from Leina pussy without him pulling out yet.

(Above the forest near the end)

With Leon and Leina voices echoing out throughout the forest, Nanael was flying over hoping to find another fight going on but didn't, but she hears the sound of Leon and Leina love making, she started rubbing herself.

Her check were flush and went into a heavy breathing as well leaning back while floating in the air as she said, "Why am I doing this? I can't stop myself."

Nanael could not help herself anymore as she moved her panties enough to expose her pussy, with it pink and wet, she went at it and gasp to the feeling.

Rub herself harder and harder as she hear the sounds below, she could not stop herself as she keep going, feeling a buildup within her core as she let out a moan that was silent at first until it gotten louder before she-

"AHHHHH!"

Nanael came as let out a stream of her juice squirt out into the air as the moon light shine on her, as it seen she made it rain around her.

 **(LEMON IS OVER. ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 CAN READ AGAIN)**

(With Len and Leina)

Leon and Leina fell onto their bed roll a Leina regained her senses as she looked and saw Leon's d*** had finally went down which probably meant he was no longer under the Anti-Venoms effects. Leina smiled as she had helped Leon with his problem and saw that he was out cold. Leon smiled at this as she wondered if this was what love felt like. Leina did help Leon with this because she had helped him but he had helped her so many times in the past it was one of the things she admired about him.

Leina wanted Leon to be hers there was no doubt about it within her plus he did basically mark her as his both inside and out but well she supposed she can tell him her feelings later. After all he was passed out and she herself was tired so she grabbed a blanket they had both brought with them and she had laid down next to Leon with the blanket covering them as Leina curled up next to Leon with her right leg over his, her arm and her head on his chest a little, and her b*** pressing up against Leon. She smiled to herself as she hoped she will be able to admit to him she was in love and it was of her own choice not the choice of others.

For now though Leina by morning will continue hers and Leon's quest to get Leon to Gainos so he can participate in the Queen's Blade Tournament. After all Leon was her love, her heart, her king, and her sunshine and if anyone hurt him or tried they would have to go through her first Elina included. Luckily they were able to be protected from the rain with the natural cover they were under but if she looked at it, it was quiet romantic. Leina then allowed sleep to take her as her mind wondered what that other part of her was that had shown itself during this but she just chalked it up as hidden desires every human has making itself known.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Leon was the first to wake up as he looked and saw the fire was out no doubt from last night's rain. As Leon then looked down he saw Leina there as she seemed to be sleeping before she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning Leon." Leina said as the memories of last night came rushing back into Leon's mind. Leon knew he should be ashamed of himself for taking advantage of Leina and giving her that bite mark but he didn't. He wondered why but the way Leina was looking at him with that smile that held no regret from last night how it maid Leon's heart race and how the shine she had from last nights "activities," Leon assumed he might be in love.

But in his mind he knew there was no way she could love him back, after all no girl wanted to be more the friends with him in his world and even then they just wanted something from him. But regardless of his past failures in love in his old world Leon ended up saying something different. "Hey gorgeous." Leon said as he was mentally prepared to berate himself for that but before he could Leina smiled and crawled torts him as she looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"I'll try and make us some breakfast before we pack up camp alright so you just relax for now." Leina said as Leon nodded to her as he did want to catch some more sleep.

Leina smiled and got up as Leon was now sure they had sex last night as Leina walked over to their bags and began gathering the tools needed to start cooking as she also grabbed some sticks and leaves that were dry to be able to start a fire as she didn't bother putting on any cloths. Leon wondered why she was walking naked but just assumed that since it was morning she didn't mind being like this plus it allowed her a little more freedom before they had to get ready for the day. Leon did remember seeing a river nearby so maybe they can stop by there for a quick bath and some water as he assumed Leina was probably prepared for a bath in the river.

Leina on the other hand wanted Leon to know how she felt and that she didn't regret last night. Leina had purposely began to make breakfast naked so she can try and make him feel a bit more comfortable around him and show him she will do everything to make him happy. As Leina grabbed the needed things breakfast was soon on the way as Leina was cooking to the best of her abilities as luckily Leon had brought some perishables for them to use to cook so she didn't have to use any rotting meat like after they're last camp out.

As Leina cooked Leon could already picture her wearing an apron as he quickly banished that thought knowing that she was his friend and companion not his wife... That last thought was kind of overboard even by Leon's thought since it takes time to get from friend to wife as there is usually about two or three phases before wife. But Leon reminded himself that even if she didn't see him as husband material he would still protect and love her with his life. But if they were to marry it would be a bonus on their wedding day to see the look on Elina's face when he kisses Leina and takes her to consummate their marriage while Elina was crying "Don't go big sister!" Leon can picture it now of course they were all chibi in his mind but it still helped the added effect.

Leon also saw the mark of Thundera on Leina's back as it seemed to be a brighter shade as Leon wondered why it was brighter now. Leon wondered before he sighed as he then decided to get up and grab his gear so they can continue their journey. As Leon grabbed the gear he smelled his pits and nearly gagged wondering if he might find a deodorant substitute in this world somehow though he wasn't going to chance it. As he grabbed his gear Leina smiled as she then looked to Leon. "Hey Leon the food is ready so come dig in." Leina said as Leon nodded and walked over to the pit as Leon grabbed some bowls and held it ready. "Here you go." Leina said as she passed some of the breakfast to Leon which was what looked like porridge to which Leon with his spoon began eating. To Leon's shock it wasn't that bad as he continued to eat it with Leina smiling to Leon.

"Leina this is pretty good." Leon said as Leina smiled at the praise.

"Well I didn't have to do much, looks like I'm better with the simpler stuff." Leina said as she served her own bowl.

"Well it's still good and probably better than any instant I can make." Leon said as he ate his food.

"Well once you finish eating you should go to the river nearby and get cleaned up don't want you all smelly along the way." Leina said as Leon looked at her for a moment wondering what he should do. "But..." Leina began catching Leon's attention. "Maybe I can join you, I know a river isn't exactly a good place for a bath but I figured it would save us some time." Leina said as the early fog helped conceal them from any prying eyes.

"Leina... well we can't leave the camp unguarded after all I mean it's not like someone can watch it for us." Leon said unaware that divine intervention was about to show up.

(With Nanael before the two had woken up)

Marianne looked at Nanael as the blue haired Angel was asleep as some of her clothing was moved to have easier access to her proof of gender. Marianne smiled as Nanael made it too easy for her especially since she was peeping on Leon and Leina's little love making session since they may think they were having sex but in truth they were making love. Marianne then grabbed a vile of milk she had on her which she modified a bit to be like semen as she uncorked it and carefully poured it onto Nanael's body and her face while avoiding anything that would wake her up.

Nanael was soon waking up after Marianne ditched the vile as she had a shocked look on her face. "By the heavens Nanael what have you been doing?!" Marianne asked as Nanael looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Nanael asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she felt the sticky liquid.

"Have you defiled you chastity and indulge in lust?!" Marianne asked as Nanael was wide eyed as she looked at herself and thought she was covered in semen.

"No... I didn't I swear!" Nanael called out trying to figure out what had happened.

"And now you spout lies when you are covered in the proof." Marianne said knowing there were not many laws on such relationships as long as it was done out of love and not lust.

"I didn't the only thing I did was umm pleasured myself while trying to find a Queen's Blade Battle!" Nanael called out before she noticed Marianne snickering. "Wait a minute." Nanael began as she began putting the pieces together. "You tricked me!" Nanael called out as she glared at Marianne.

"Yes I did but you just make it to easy." Marianne said as Nanael smirked. "But I do need your help with a little something if you can which involve the blossoming couple you were spying on do this for me and I won't tell the head Angel you tried instigating a Queen's Blade Match." Marianne said as Nanael nodded.

"Alright then what do you want me to do?" Nanael said as Marianne smiled.

"I need you to make them water for them to bath in as long as it's clean water I don't mind and make sure they know it's your doing since I don't want them losing their camp." Marianne said as she was going to have Leon and Leina point out the Thundercats mark on Nanael's cheek which to her surprise had gone outside the blue haired Angels notice since Leon and Leina's battle against Melona at the Vance Estate.

"Alright you have yourself a deal." Nanael said as Marianne smiled and snapped her fingers which caused Nanael's appearance to be presentable once again though she did not remove the Thundercats tattoos. "Hope you fall in love Nanael." Marianne said as she then began setting up for the water shower that would be used as Leon and Leina's bath.

(Back to when Leon and Leina were talking)

"Well we can't just go by ourselves ether, I mean I don't want a stranger coming around when I'm bathing alone," Leina said as she did want to spend her time with Leon as much as she could.

Leon was about to say something until he sense a familiar power as he know it was Holy energy, as the sound of Rock and earth was shifting around, Leon and Leina prepared themselves just in case if it was an enemy of sort as holy energy just don't come out of nowhere and Leon would think that Marianne would be busy somewhere else.

As the couple look and see a hole was coming about, Leon saw it hole is like a small watering hole without water, as he was about to question it until the he hears something that sounded like a chant of sort as he looked around and then up to be surprise to see a blue haired angel.

An angel similar dressed to Marianne as Leon can see but sees one wing smaller than the other as he can tell from where he was at.

As he sees the angel case a spell of some sort the next thing he sees was water raining down in the middle of a covered forest area.

The angel down as Leon and Leina look to her as Leon asked first, "Who… are you and what are you doing here?"

Nanael smile as she open her eyes as she said, "I'm Nanael, the angel of hope. I'm just a friendly angel flying by!"

Nanael did a spin a bit before she stop and looked at the couple before her and said, "Nice to meet you." greeting them giving a pieces sigh to them.

Leon sweat drop as he thought, 'This world does the peace sign as well. A little weird but it's cute for her I think- wait what the? The mark'

Leon look on Nanael cheek and saw the Thundercats mark on her face as he said, "How did you get the, ah… royal mark of Thundera?"

Leon asked that as not to break character as Leina saw the mark as well and wonder the same thing as Nanael looked at them and said, "What mark?"

Soon enough the couple pointed to the right side of their face meaning to Nanael, 'Look on that side of your face.'

Nanael pulled a mirror out of nowhere, hardly would use it as she can use her power to fix herself up with ease, as she looked at herself in the mirror for the moment before turning it to the side of her face and see the mark.

"W-what? How did I get this on my face?!" Nanael said as she snap her finger to make it vanish, a spark of light ran across her face for a moment before it died down and the mark was still there as Nanael panic a bit.

"It won't come off!" Nanael said as she started to cry as Leon sweat drop to this as Leina asked, "Can you do something?"

Leon thought for a moment before he said to her, "Give me a moment to think,"

Leon turn back to Nanael and wonder about the mark himself and though of how could she gotten it and then he remember how Leina and Risty gotten theirs as he said, "Hey, hey, don't cry, please. I just like to ask you something."

Nanael stop crying for a bit and sniffled as she said, "What did you want to ask?"

"Ah… were you by chance… at the Vance castle during a battle of sorts?" Leon asked as Nanael clear up her tears and said, "Yea, I wanted to start the first Queen's Blade battle, but I ended up coming late, the battle was going, there was an explosion, and then some red ball of light came to me and it came at me then I passed out and next thing I knew everything was over!"

'Queen's blade? I guess she's one of the angels that over watching the fights, but what is she doing here and why set this up, heck why does she have the mark? Does it mean she's a part of the future royal court then?' Leon thought.

Leina came up and asked, "Hey why did you doing all this for anyways, for what reason?" Leina wanted to know as a strange angel coming out of nowhere and made a hole with water raining out with her power, it seem strange to her.

Nanael pop back into character as she said, "Oh, the angel known at Marianne told me to help you two out by when I was in the area and so… yea!"

Leon gave a natural look but gave a bit of a smile said, "You know Marianne then, and she ask you to help us out. Thank you this very much does help miss Nanael."

Nanael blush to that comment with Leon given a smile, as she smile as she put her two fingers together and said, "It's my pleasure."

As Leon and Leina was about to go into the water until Leon said, "But wait, if she asked you to do this… did she know what happen and… (Scratch head) do you know?"

Leon and Leina didn't know Nanael had peeped on their love making as her face blush with a sour look on her face and said, "Never mind that, just please bath yourself as I did go to the trouble of summon fresh water for you two to enjoy, or are you just that ungrateful, stupid kitty."

Leon and Leina had a sweat drop on their face as Leon thought, 'Is it me or did I just image that I saw a tsundere personality, and did she also call me a kitty?'

(Scene break)

Leina ran water down her leg for a moment before looking up with the water showering down her, Leon sat near the edge of the watering hole bath and just watch Leina seeing how beautiful she is, and seeing her wet does add sexiness to her.

Leon as he looked to Leina wondered why she did that for him last night. From what Leon understood of th3se medieval settings a lady should only give her virginity to the one they are married. Using that logic it would assume that Leina wanted to marry him, but that thought was defeated by the fact Leina said she couldn't hold herself back when they traded the v-chips. As Leon contemplated he stopped for a moment as he saw Leina running water across her arm no doubt to bath as Leina also ringed her hair out of excess water as Leon sat there with his legs in the water.

Leina looked to him as she smiled as Leon simply smiled back. Come on in Leon we can start packing faster if we bath together." Leina said as she gestured for Leon to join her.

"Um I'm good Leina." Leon said before Leina treaded the water before taking Leon's arm.

"Come on Leon you can wash my back while I was yours." Leina said as she held a cloth no doubt to help bath while pulling on Leon's arm.

Leon looked to her for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright." Leon said before going into the water to join Leina.

Now that the two were in the water they began their bath as Leon used his own cloth to wash himself as Leina did the same with her own. Leon was still used to taking five minute baths since he grew up in a county where baths should take no more than five minutes. It wasn't long before Leon was done but then yelped in shock as he turned around and saw Leina behind him hugging him as she smiled as Leon realized she wanted to wash his back but quickly stopped her. "Leina now isn't the time we have to get ready to leave soon." Leon said Leina nodded and smiled sadly.

"Ok maybe another time." Leina said as the two began to finish up.

(Later after camp was cleaned up)

The two were doing some stretches as Leon and Leina were wearing their normal gear once again as Nanael looked through the book that involved Risty. "Risty, Risty; Risty. No battle records looks like she hasn't fought anyone officially yet." Nanael said as she went through the book since this new book updated fighter information as the tournament progresses.

"Ok then." Leina said as she stretched Leon nodded.

"Looks like if we get to Gainos and fight along the way we might bump into her or meet her at the capital." Leon said as was finished with his stretch before he grabbed his Gauntlet and the Sword of Omens before putting it on his belt strap.

"Wait, you're leaving so soon?" Nanael asked as both Leon and Leina look to her as Leon said, "Well yea, we still got a while before we get to Gainos so the early we get going the better."

"But wait it-it-it's time for the Queen's blade Q and A card, you two can ask any question about the queen's blade tournament," Nanael said as Leon said, "If the tournament is anything like any others then there no really a need to asked."

Nanael got angry and said, "Hey, I'm trying to nice here so at least give me the time to tell you this, idiot!"

Now Leon swear she has a bit of tsundere issue as he sighed and said, "We can't really stay and chat all day. Look if your lonely, why not just join us and then we can talk we go as we get too Gainos, as there are bounds to be a few warriors ahead to fight so you can do your job and you'll have some company."

Nanael fold her arms in as she gave a blush look as she puff her cheeks and said in a pouty tone, "I'm not lonely."

Leina shake Leon shoulder and asked, "You sure it's a good idea to bring her along, she seem so… childish?"

Leon shrugs and said, "I have no idea, but we do need to get going and… she does seem lonely."

Leina look to Nanael had her focus on a butterfly that came in from somewhere as she had a look on her face as it landed on her nose before it went off, as Leina sighed and said, "Alright then."

Leon smile as he gave the jester to her and let her offer it as Leina said to Nanael, "Nanael, would you like to join us I'm sure we can help… each other out somehow."

"W-what, really?" Nanael said as she kind of taken back with Leina said, "Yes, and it not against the rules of the queen's blade for an angel to travel with other competitors, right?"

Nanael put her fingers together and said, "No not really, just not many human's would ask an angel to travel with them."

Leina smile and said, "Then it's settle I guess, we can get going on our journey and make it good and hope all of us can be good friends."

With Leina giving a warm tone and relaxing aura, Nanael felt it as it seem nice, but soon enough as she gave a chuckled and stuff as now she feels ashamed and scratch her head as she felt bad for what's about to happen as she said, "That sound good and all… but I think it would be great."

Leon look to Nanael and asked, "Why's that?"

Soon enough the sound of a horse Neigh as everyone turn to the sound as they sees a shadow of a person next to a horse with the morning fog rolled in it was hard to tell who it is, until it started to clear and there stood Claudette.

Leina is surprise to see her sister here, and Leon raise his claw gauntlet raise to able to pull the sword of omens out with ease, just in case, as if the Vance family still want Leina to return, he would try and protect her.

"Claudette? Don't tell me you follow me all the way here?" Leina asked as Nanael groin a bit.

The two looked to Nanael as they were surprised at the fact she might have had a hand in this meeting. "You planned this didn't you?" Leon demanded as he glared at Nanael noticing the slightly guilty look she had.

"Maybe at first." Nanael said with her hands behind her back.

"We're going back to the castle you and me Leina." Claudette said as the two looked back to Claudette. Leon noticed that Claudette wasn't coming after him, it might be because he wields the Sword of Omens which Echidna probably told only works on those with evil in their hearts.

"No we are not. At least I'm not going back I'm not going good to do as father's says, I'm free now I have the strength to get here myself I'll do what I want." Leina said as Leon sided with her practically gravitating to Leina.

"And what was the purpose of going on this journey? So you can participate in these vulgar duels?!" Claudette demanded as that caused Leina to click here tongue as Leon was getting quiet angry with her as his eyes became beast like.

'You have no idea lady.' Leon thought remembering last night and the wrestling pit from before.

"Like it or not you bear the Vance Family name, you're a disgrace." Claudette said as Leon was about ready to pounce clearly not liking how Claudette was treating Leina.

"I'm just trying to do the best I can." Leina defended as Leon can sense his mate's distress which the last thought caused Leon to stumble mentally wondering where that certain word came from.

'My mate?' He thought wondering where that beast term came from.

Claudette seem to have enough of Leina talk and said, "This is nonsense, I'm going to beat some sense into you right!"

Claudette removed her cover and reach for her sword as she was about to challenge Leina to a duel, Leon spoken up saying, "No you're not."

Leon stood in front of Leina into Claudette site as he said, "Because I'm going to beat out your idiotic and leave Leina alone for good."

"Get out of the way, this is between us, not a stranger like you," Claudette said to him as Leon show he didn't care as he raise his claw gauntlet and put a hand on the sword of Omens.

"Not anymore, as I Leon, Lord of Thundera challenge you, Thundercloud General Claudette Vance!" Leon spoken the word out as Nanael is surprise by this as she thought it would be a battle between sister but with Leon having an angel blessing, he can engage challenge.

Claudette scuffs and said, "Foolish, you challenging me. You're not even a women to challenge me to a fight of the queen's blade."

"Actually!" Nanael step in between and said, "He can, if a man is given the blessing of an Angel that be recognize by a holy gold band on his arm, he can engage a challenge and accepted a challenge by any competitors of the Queen's blade if he so chooses."

Claudette look to Leon as held up his arm that show the gold band on his arm with the design on it that seem to be made by angels themselves, to her shock term of this, seeing in front of her the first male competitor of the Queen's blade.

Leina went up to Leon and said, "Don't do this Leon, I can fight my own battles."

Leon didn't take his eyes off of Claudette as he said, "Maybe, but it's not going to stop me from doing so. Leina, I do care for you very much, and I am willing to do anything for you to gain your freedom, even if I'm the one in the cage and you run free."

Leina eyes widen to this, knowing that he care for her that much, even willingly to fight Claudette with her power while she runs and don't look back, but she can't, not without him.

As Leina put her hand to his chin to make him turn to her as she said, "I won't let you be by yourself, I'll stand by your side and see you become king, as that how much I care for you, how much I do love you."

Leon and Claudette eyes widen to that as Leina pull Leon in and kiss his lips for a moment before letting off.

"Leina…" Claudette said then soon enough she grits her teeth in anger as she said, "Fine, I accepted your challenge, If you won't move, then I'll cut you down and Force Leina home in chains!"

As the older sister was about to attack as Leon turn to her and Leina step back away, until Nanael said, "Wait just a second!" Nanael gotten in the middle again as she said, "Now I can take charge. I will officially bare witness by the power of the gods."

Nanael use her power and created a dome surrounding everyone as it extended far off to call her first official Queen's blade match.

"Looks its starting." A town's person said as people were surprised at the viewing sphere activating.

"But it's so early in the morning." Came a female town folk as this was surprising.

(At the Vance Estate)

"Onyx this side we have Thundercloud General Claudette and on the other side we have the Queen's Blade Tournament first male competitor Leon Lord of Thundera." Nanael said as the two fighters were on the viewing sphere. "And might I add that Leon came to the defense of his lover Leina the Wandering Warrior to defend her honor." Nanael said adding a little extra so Leina can be in Queen's Blade.

In the Estate Elina was shocked to see Leina there as with Leon but what shocked her most was that Leon and Leina were apparently lovers. "What I don't understand father." Elina called as Leon held the Sword of Omens at the ready.

"Those fools." Lord Vance said as if Leon and Leina truly were lovers then Leon would have to prove himself.

"Leina." Elina began as she looked to the fight. "I can't stand it I need to be near you again and get you away from that wretched man who would steal your heart for lust." Elina said as she would keep her promise to make sure any man who would marry Leina would never touch her and regret marrying her.

(Back with Leon)

"If I'm not lucky enough to come across a Queen's blade like Marianne then I'll just have to set one up!" Nanael said as she was happy. "My, this is genius." Nanael called out with a smile on her face. "Now let's do it!" Nanael called out as Leon held his weapon at the ready.

"I won't allow you to use the bluff of being Leina's lover to distract me nor your accusation of being a Lord." Claudette called out as Leon smirked as he channeled his resolve.

"Then let's try this!" Leon called out as he was ready. "THUNDER!" Leon called out as he held his sword out in allowing it to extend a bit. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out sending the sword to the sky as it sent the symbol torts the sky where it released a roar.

Leina's symbol glowed as did the one on Nanael's cheek catching her attention.

(In the desert)

A Priestess and a kounichi were watching the battle as they were wide eyed as the Priestess recognized the symbol as did the Ninja as on the Ninja girls chest a bit above her breasts was the same symbol which glowed in response to the roar. "Shizuka that man claiming to be a Lord I believe he might by an ally." The Priestess said as Shizuka nodded.

"I know he can Lady Tomoe I don't know how but it's a feeling." Shizuka said as they watched the fight.

(With Risty)

Risty who was walking down the road saw the symbol on the viewing sphere as the one on her leg glowed in response to it to which she smiled before walking already aware that Leina found Mr. Right.

(Back to the Battleground)

Claudette saw the symbol and knew it as the same one she saw in the night sky that one night and matches Leina's mark too and the angel's cheek as well and saw it glowing when Leon call upon the sword's power.

Leon charged at Claudette as he swung his sword at her, their blades cross, lightning came forth between the two. With the powerful enchantment on Claudette sword, and the power of the sword of Omens it seem wants to know who's more powerful.

With Claudette felt the strength behind the blow itself and wanted to tested it herself but it seem she under estimate do to his figure, as she would think his swing would be weak, but that all has changed from before, as Leon muscles seem to have grown somewhat with a dense strength without anyone noticing right away.

Leon back off and clash against Claudette weapon as it seem he pushing her back step by step every time he clashed against the thundercloud general.

Back into a tree as Claudette grit her teeth as she got herself cornered, as Leon gave a roar and swing down with an axe cut, Claudette rolled out of the way, as a flash of light from Leon sword flash for a moment as it collided with the tree before it split itself down the middle and fell to either side.

Claudette gotten to her feet and saw what Leon did with the tree and thought, 'I know he's strong, but he doesn't have that kind of power when he clash with my sword. Where did that power come from?'

Eyed, the sword of omens for a moment and try to think of a reason but she know there no other kind of sword with that kind of enchantment that can do that and assume that it had a similar one to her weapon as clearly she under estimate his swords power as well.

Leina was ah struck as this is the first time she seen anything like this happening in a duel, but she know she seen that look in Leon eye, as it was the same one, a beast within him was slowly awaken to the first sigh when they made love and he mark her with the bite, as she could guess, Leon is channeling his inner beast to help.

Nanael is almost in a similar state as Leina as she eyed Leon as she show off his strength as it seem he could be evenly with the thunder general in ways, and never knew how power that is within him, but as it seem a bit one sided as she cheer out, "Come on thunder General, show us what you got or is the lord too much for you to handle?!"

Claudette didn't know what to say at this moment, as she didn't want to fight, show the world this, as she just wanted to keep between herself and her family, but then when Leon enter in the frame, keeping it hidden went out the window.

"I wanted to do this with Leina and no angels, it seem I would have to do this at a later time," Claudette said as Leon pointed his sword at her and said, "Hold it!"

Claudette flinch a bit to the tone of Leon voice as he look at her with his slits eyes as he spoke to her, "You came all this way out here to get Leina to return home, a place she hated. You wanted to fight and look where we stand."

Claudette frown a bit as Leon went on saying, "If it was Leina fighting here with everyone watch, what would you have done? Hold back, make yourself the weaker one here and all for what? Just to make a name seem a great one while it's just trash in itself."

Claudette grip herself tight as Leon went on saying, "Do you even give a damn about her, her feeling, her dreams; do you even know a thing about her?"

Leina listen to what Leon said to her big sister, as Leina look to Claudette seeing her keep a hard look on her face.

"What good is a foolish dream, as it means nothing for what has been chosen to her already," Claudette said as Leon gave a look as he said, "By people like you, not her. Not even a damn what she wanted for her own life is going to be, doesn't even seen you care for her at all, or even loved her as a sibling should be!"

Leon swing his sword down on her as she block it and said to Leon, "I do love her, as I doing this for her own good."

She push off Leon but they clash again as lightning dance around them as Leon said to her, "For the Vance's good you mean?"

He push down harder than before as their swords slam into the ground as the Generals said, "what matter does it make, Leina will be the duchess of Vance for the good of her and Vance family."

Leon growl loudly as he throw their swords up, as he sees an opening as he grab to Claudette shoulder as he said when he slam his head into hers, "That just Bull Shit!"

Claudette stumbles back from that as Leon as he then elbow her in the ribs, she did felt it very much as she stumbles back and kneel down as Leon pointed his sword to her and said, "There a line for things, to first born, and you're supposed to be the oldest right? That means the title of heir belong to you in the first place, not Leina. So what happen you thought the Vance name is not worth it, not wanting the name so you can be the General you want to be now, or so you won't be on a leash to some noble snob nose jackass?"

Claudette looked up at Leon and said, "You'll… never understand."

Leon lower his sword and said, "I guess your right about that, I'm an only child that didn't know what it like to be a smaller sibling, a big brother to someone, I'm by myself with no one else but my mother."

Leina looked to Leon as he told a bit about himself, as it seem he was a lonely when he was a child as she keep listening to what Leon is saying as he said, "But you know what, she let me be who I was, and she shared with my a few things."

Leon use his left armed hand to grabs a necklace he keep on him, the same one given by his mother as Leina remember that when she first saw when around the time with Risty was still with them.

-Flash back-

Risty was going through ever valuable thing she keep in her bag that she took off of both her and Leon, as she look through the stuff Leon had, a broken rectangle thing that flip open and it sparks out before Risty drop it and said, "Junk."

Next, she pulled out a folded black leather object as that is Leon wallet, as she opens it and saw the dollar bills in it as she sighed and said, "Burnable." She throws the money from Leon's world in the fire.

She pull out a Leon's I.D next as she looked at it and didn't understand it, and the photo in it seem to be rough out over the year Leon had it as she said, "worthless."

Throw the old I.D to the side as she looked at the wallet itself and said, "Maybe worth some copper."

Drops it back in the bag and then she pull out a chain that is Leon's mother necklace as she saw it as she gave a smile and said, "Now this is worth someth-

Before she finish it a hand Snatch the necklace away from her as he said, "I may have given you everything in my pocket, but this is not something I will give away."

Risty looked to Leon a she gave a smile and said, "Do you want to get hurt, as I said before the spoils goes to the victor."

"Then this will be bury in my grave then, or would you rob the dead for such things?" Leon said to her as Risty is taken surprise by that as it seem he would die with it, with Risty can only say, "I may take a lot of things in a lot of places, but going into a grave would shame my honor and the code I follow."

"Then we are at an agreement," Leon said as he put back on his necklace and held in with his left hand. As Leina remember seeing it for the first time.

-End of flashback-

Leina understand something about Leon, as he take family very seriously and that necklace as Leina could guess belong to his mother, but what she didn't understand is what happen to Leon's mother.

Claudette stood up as she ready her sword as Leon started to say to her, "Tell me was there anything you cherish that you were given by Leina or anyone in your family?"

Claudette hesitated for a moment as Leon glared at her. Leon saw it but decided not to pursue it as Leon took a battle stance. Claudette saw all the holes in Leon's combat style as it appeared that Leon had not much prior combat experience beyond his confrontation with Melona. As Leina looked to Leon it appeared he was using words to throw Claudette off balance since not many people can defeat the Thunder Cloud General. "I'll take the silence as a no." Leon said as he remembered his own mother. "The difference between you and me is I had a family who loved me once now my family is gone you on the other hand only have a family who would value their own personal motives and use their power to oppress or maybe you didn't see you land stricken with Poverty on the way here." Leon said as Claudette glowed at Leon.

Leon charged at Claudette who blocked the attack as Leon then pulled back and slashed upward slashing through Claudette's b*** armor exposing her b*** but Leon kept the heat on slashing wildly. "I don't know if you do this out of some a feeling of lack of worth, trying to one up Leina as an heir, or just simply pinning for your father's love. But I will promise you one thing." Leon said as he clashed blades with Claudette before, she pushing him away hard. "Anyone who makes those I cherish cry or forces there will upon them be they God's nobles or otherwise I'll face them all and come out on top one way or another." Leon said as he then charged at Claudette cutting through her waist cape as Claudette the glared at Leon before releasing some of her power knocking Leon back.

"Regardless of what you say or what words you speak Leina can't defy her destiny forever." Claudette said as she decided to stop holding back as she now knew Leon's true strength fell to luck because the young man has almost zero skills with a sword which is possibly do to the fact he may have played sword fight as a child with his friends. She also saw that Leon was attacking wide with no set target similar to a novice with animal like tendencies so Claudette concluded how much strength would be needed to get her point across and win this fight. "Now I believe that's enough of me holding back Leon Lord of Thundera and bid the one you love goodbye because once you are defeated I will be taking her back and you will never see her again." Claudette said as she raised her claymore like weapon skyward. Soon thunder strikes as Claudette was preparing her signature skill. "Thunder Clap Strike!" Claudette invoked before sending the Thunder down on a shocked Leon who quickly ran out of the way and narrowly avoided the attack.

Claudette then threw her sword at Leon who ran as the sword had blue thunder going through it causing it to spin. Leon used the Sword of Omens to block the attack and once he deflected it Claudette had charged at Leon and caught her sword on the way and began a blade assault on Leon who blocked the attacks to the best of his abilities as Leon was being forced on the defensive.

"You do not know how the political field of Nobles work." Claudette said as she then kicked Leon away causing him to roll on the ground. "No in fact you don't even know how the world at large works." Claudette said as she walked torts Leon who was getting up before she charged and continued her assault. "We each have a preordained fate before us, a fate none of us are fully able to defy no matter how hard we try." Claudette said as she slashed at Leon who blocked the attack. "You are no grand exception to this rule nor is Leina and nor am I." Claudette said as she then released thunder from her sword during a clashing causing Leon to get zapped as he was then pushed back.

"The minute you are born you path is decided and the only fate we all share is death. Your fate was never yours to control you and Leina were never meant to be together her destiny is as a Duchess." Claudette said as she pointed her sword at the down Leon who gave a Lion like growl.

"Why don't you just surrender and give in to your fate," Claudette said as her sword build up its lightning once more showing to surrender now or else.

Leina and Nanael came to the area where the battle moved to, as Leina is shock to see Leon down and beaten up badly by her sister, as she sees the different in their power, as Leon raw animal instinct is not enough and the power he use as well isn't enough as well.

She wanted to help, she really does, but she cannot come in-between a battle of a Queen's blade battle to the rules that she and Leon went over with Marianne at the church before, even learn her sister was in this tournament but never would have thought it would be like this with her and Leon. If all queen's blade battles were like this then how can Leon stand a chance?

With Leon down and without his weapon that became imbedded in a tree far away from Leon reach, she didn't know what to do, and what to say to make her sister stop this madness.

Leon started put a hand on the ground and push himself up, his muscles were getting sore for him quickly and pain around his body, but he somehow pushing everything to the back of his head and go to his limits and beyond right now as he stand on his feet and look at Claudette in the eye as she keep her sword pointed at him with the lightning still building up around it.

"So fate decided I shale lose this battle then?" Leon asked as Claudette didn't answer him as she would not say another word to him as ether he give up or dies as she waited for him to say it.

"Fate… is nothing but a bitch, so you can stick your sense of fate and shove it… up your ass, as fate screws everything over!" Leon said to her as Claudette said, "Then this is over."

She unleashed her attack to a massive lighting storm came at Leon as Leina eyes widen as she shouted, "LEON!"

"BOOM!"

The attack strikes down and created a huge black smoke cloud as Claudette took a breath and said, "What a fool."

"More like a monkey than a fool," a Voice from above spoken from up above as Claudette, Leina, and Nanael look up in the air as it show Leon is alive and he hanging in a tree like a monkey.

"What?!" Claudette said as she wonder how he could have survived that attack let alone get up in that tree.

Leina saw the marks on the tree itself, 4 holes evenly next to each other as she thought of how it happen as she remember Leon gauntlet had a grappling ability to it as she image the last moment before Claudette's attack hit him.

Leon grappled up and over Claudette's attack, using her smoke as cover, as she smiled happy to see her love was ok.

"And let me tell you what this monkey is going to do. It's going to make a fool out of you!" Leon said as he grab what looks like a hive and throw it at Claudette.

Claudette acted out of thought as she slashes the hive and then many hornets came out surrounding her as Nanael said, "And Lord Leon throw a hive at Claudette the Thundercloud General, what a shocking turn of events!"

(In the desert)

Tomoe and Shizuka watch in amazement as they say someone surviving a deadly attack that could cost any enemy their life if they were hit by it.

With Tomoe said, "He use the environment around him to his advantage, gain an upper hand in the battle but it won't last long."

"Maybe, but using and throwing a hornet hive at a person like her, now that what I call smart, I like him already," Shizuka said as she smile to the lord with her time on the battle field, not once she seen a person use a hive as deadly or annoying as that in a battle as it was hard to get away from the little stingers.

(Back to the battle)

Claudette wave her hand around to hit any hornets away, as she use her lightning to blast away the hornet before they could sting her with some still flying around her as she keep going.

Leon came down the tree as he use the claw gauntlet to slide down, as with Claudette distracted with the hornets, Leon raise his hand as he said, "Sword of Omens, come to my hand."

The Sword of Omens responded with Leon order as the stone glow before it pop out of the tree and flew into his hand as he grab it and swing it around a few times before he gotten into a stand.

Claudette yells out as she unleashed a massive lighting attack around her to blast away the last of the hornets as she look at Leon direction as she said, "Why do you keep going with this nonsense and annoyance?"

Leon look to her and pointed his sword at her this time and said, "As I said, Fate is a bitch, just a thing that put shit in the way to throw you around, make it go other way you think it wants you too, and maybe death is always our fate, but also you forgotten one simple thing."

"And that is?" Claudette said as she ready herself as Leon grab his sword by both hand and said, "It's not what happen in life that matters, it's what you make of it to make a difference, and right now I'm going to show you what I'm going to as I'm going to take back my life and Leina freedom."

As Leon put the sword of omens in front of his face as the guard extended out as he said, "Sword of Omens, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

The area shakes and the Eye of Thundera glows brightly before Leon point out the eye and said, "HO!"

A great red beam of energy, greater than anything Claudette saw in her life with her only instinct in this is ether run, or block, and sense that beam came at her too fast, she can only block.

As the beam hit her, it was too much for Claudette to handle as she was thrown into tree and collided with the dome barrier that surrounds the area, as upon contacted with it, the barrier shattered.

(Around the world)

Every person watching this with some had a shocked looked on their faces, other were 'Ah' struck, and any warrior watching had a look in their eyes, as they didn't fully understand what happen or where that power came from, but one things for sure, Leon Lord of Thundera is an opponent to watch out for

(Back to the battle)

After a moment when things died down, Leon lower the sword of Omens as then he started to head out to where he blasted Claudette to.

Nanael eyes widen to the site they saw as Leon unleashed a power greater than he ever used before as she said, "I don't know what happen, b-but it seem that Leon Lord of Thundera has just blasted Claudette the thundercloud General away, with a great power I never seen before and… shatter the barrier, and now lord Leon is headed to where the General is at as I get a better look and tell if the winner is Leon or just about to win."

Nanael said as Leina ran out to Leon as the blue hair angel follows to where Leon is going.

(Claudette)

Claudette came around as she came close near the edge of a cliff area, as she felt naked as all of her clothing was blow off of her, and also felt hurt.

She nothing like this she felt in her life, as in battle she came out victories and didn't get wounded nor touch by another blade, but Leon… Leon did something that seem impossible to anyone who say it.

He faced the Thundercloud General and won, as Leon came to the area where she was at, he slowly walk up with his sword still in hand.

Claudette struggle as she lifts her head up and see Leon standing over her with his sword still out as Claudette frown as she said, "W-what a-a-are you wait-ing for… finish it."

Leon look down at Claudette as Leina and Nanael caught up to the fight as they came to the cliff area as well and see what is happening, as they look at the scene before them as it seem that Leon is about to finish the battle in a gruesome way.

Leon look down at Claudette as Leina and Nanael caught up to the fight as they came to the cliff area as well and see what is happening, as they look at the scene before them as it seem that Leon is about to finish the battle in a gruesome way.

Leina watch the scene careful as she did want Leon to win, but also she did care about her sister very much and didn't want to something bad happen to her, as she was about to go out until Nanael stop her and said, "You can go out there yet, the battle has yet to be called."

"But I can't just let him do this, "Leina said but Nanael did let go of her and waited.

Leon raise his sword up as he aim carefully as he look down at Claudette and he is going to finish it, here and now, as he thrust forward, Claudette and Leina both close their eyes and waited for the end.

'STAB!'

Claudette didn't feel a thing, as maybe thinking being stab in the head is a quick and painless death, but she still felt her heart beating, and her body aching.

The General open her eyes and to her surprise, Leon stab just merrier inches away from her head as the sword is next to as she look up as Leon and saw a neutral look on his face.

Leina open her eyes soon after as she saw the same thing as Leon had Missed Claudette on purpose, he didn't kill her as Leina heart felt relief to that.

With Leon he kneel down to Claudette and said to her, "Death is also the easy way out of life, as life itself is both a gift and a curse people live with every day, and as I said before, it's what you do with it to make a difference, and that what I'm going to do, now here is what you're going to do… leave Leina alone, go back home, and tell Count Vance Leina is free. I have spoken."

Leon stood up and pull his sword out as it turn back into a dagger, he return it to the gauntlet and then he turns to Leina and smile.

Leina stood there for a moment before tears came to her eyes and she smile back as well as Nanael also cry for some reason and said, "The winner is Leon Lord of Thundera!"

Leon thought was letting out a breath of relief as he knew he only won that fight out of pure luck since Claudette was wiping the floor with him. Leon was grateful the branch was strong enough to hold him and the Hornets didn't attack him when he sent their nest at Claudette. Claudette on the other hand was shocked that she had lost to a novice. Sure she knew that if one underestimated a novice they would increase chances of defeat. But Claudette did everything right she gauged her opponent to see what strengths, weaknesses, and skills they possessed and once she did she used the appropriate amount of strength to defeat him but she never took into account environmental advantages.

Claudette was shocked but that shock soon turned into anger and rage as she slowly got up and grabbed her Thunder Sword outside of Leon's noticed. Once she was on her feet she looked to her target which was Leon and charged straight at him before swinging her sword as she intended to remove his blight from her and Leina's life. Leina saw this and was wide eyed as she saw what Claudette was about to do and quickly acted. Leon look out!" Leina called as Leon was wide eyed and turned around to see Claudette charging at him.

Leon quickly acted jumped to the side as Claudette sword filled with Thunder energy slammed against the earth causing cracks to appear as they were on a cliff side but it was more closer to where Leina and Nanael were as Nanael quickly flew up to avoid the attack as Leina stood in place trying to hold her ground. But it was for not as the ground began to break apart as Leina tried to hold on but Leon saw this as the ground wasn't going to hold as Leon quickly acted and ran torts Leina.

"Leina!" Leon called trying to save her as right his right hand he grabbed hers just in time for the ground to break under them as they began to fall. Leon then with the Claw Gauntlet sent the grappling hook function to the Cliffs edge as he tried his best to hold on. "Hold on Leina!" Leon called as Claudette was wide eyed.

"Leina!" She called as she ran over to her the cliff but found she couldn't reach to where Leon was as he tried to hang on.

"Leon please let go!" Leina called as she didn't want Leon to be dragged down with her.

"No way am I not leaving you behind!" Leon called as he wanted to save Leina.

"Please!" Leina called as Leon looked to her.

"Either both of us is saved or neither of us is saved." Leon said as that surprised Leina to no end seeing Leon's devotion.

"Don't be a fool Leon you need to try and hold on I will find a rope of sorts for both of you to grab!" Claudette called as she looked around hoping to find a rope or vine to use. But alas the stone that Leon had grabbed was weak as it soon began to break as Leon was wide eyed. Leon then looked to Leina and smiled as Leina knew what it meant as she returned the smile as well. Claudette saw this and was wide eyed as she knew the two had resigned to what was about to happen. "NO LEINA!" Claudette called before in the end the stone broke and the two fell as Claudette couldn't grab them in time.

Claudette was wide eyed as she realized something in the end about her father. 'At that moment I realized... fathers smile was never meant for me.' She thought as she knew that the feelings Leon and Leina shared were true but she couldn't reach her in time.

(In the Swamp Lands with Damian at the Tower)

Damian had just finished destroying the enemies that stood before him who guarded this tower as now he had arrived at the Throne Room where a pool of sorts was there as surrounding the pool was four statues while at the other end of the room opposite of where the pool of dark liquid was there was a throne. Damian watched this before he entered after returning the Sword of Plun-darr to its sheath/gauntlet as he walked to the pool. When he did the four Statues eyes glowed as they looked down upon Leon.

 **"You who have proven yourself tell us why have you come here?"** They asked as Damian smirked.

"Simple for my own amusement... and now that I think of it to travel the path of supreme conquest to change this world in my image to create an empire that would never end a world that would forever be mines to command." Damian said as each of them chuckled.

 **"We see... tell us what your name is and title young being of darkness?"** They asked as Damian smirked remembering what Ciela called him.

"My name is Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor." Damian said with a smirk as the beings chuckled.

 **"Well then Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor this tower and all its ancient technology is now yours, and most of all you have earned our favor for we are the Ancient Spirits of Evil, now then Damian the minute you sit upon the throne our contract shall be made and so long as you remain in our graces our power will be yours to wild."** They said as Damian smirked as he had it now. He could feel this place beginning to awaken as he looked to the throne which now beckons him torts it. This is was but the first step and he shall admit it this was absolutely exciting. Damian knew humanity naturally fears evil but that is just a concept that people use to try and make themselves seem like they are better then those who they consider as evil.

Damian then walked to the throne before turning around and sitting on it and the minute he did armor appeared and attached to him as it made him look like an evil tyrant. Damian smirked as he now possessed the power he desired to which he sat as he smirked knowing what was next. _"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this pathetic mortal form into Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!"_ Damian called out as energy built around him and soon his form changed as his shadow was now larger as it showed large bat like wings behind him as he roared no doubt accepting the power he now had in his possession.

"Now to find the first stone and then an angel Angel." Damian said as he went to the pool which began showing images of every Angel who is helping in the human world with governing the Queen's Blade Tournament. "And after the Angel the world will be mine." Damian said as he wanted everything the world in his image.

(Meanwhile at the Capital)

The queen a young girl with a metal eye patch saw the fight as she was intrigued seeing that the first time in history a man has become part of the Queen's Blade. Now she knew this man was powerful even if his skills were lacking. If he plays his cards right this girl knew that Leon Lord of Thundera might very well become King of Gainos. She smirked thinking it would be a waist to add him to her collection seeing how much power he has locked away, if anything Leon can prove to be a valuable ally as well as he does wield that weapon the Sword of Omens.

"Things are about to get much more interesting." She said as she saw upon her throne hoping to see Leon at the capital and as either an ally or opponent.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this because I can say without a doubt that more is on the way. Anyway ja ne everyone and don't report the lemon because if you do I'll be in big trouble and also you all won't be able to enjoy my fics anymore. Oh and be sure to leave a review on your way out ok so ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter so I hope you all enjoy this fic because it is going to be awesome.

(Chapter 4)

Leon came around as he feeling wet, tired, and hurt all around, as he open his eyes and hear the sound of water as he try to think what happen and then he remembers, 'Right, Leina and I fell… after my battle… with Claudette.'

Leon started to get up pushing with his hands as he said in a low hurt tone, "Where's Leina? Where is she?"

Leon soon hears a giggle like a pervert in animas would make as he turn and see something… a bit Bizarre to see.

A staff of some sort floating in the air, and near Leina as the staff itself had a face on it with a mouth that can talk as it says, "This girl is so hot, look at her body, she just too good to pass, I must take and give her to my queen as she would make a great slave."

The staff using its power as it levitated Leina up in the air, and Leon heard every word that thing said, he gotten to his feet and walk over before the thing could get away.

"I'm so going to enough this one once she become as slave, ohh hoho my tail is getting so hard I cannot wait, I must go now!" As the thing was about to vanish Leon grab onto the staff stick thing and let out a growl as he said, "You're not going anywhere with Leina!"

"What the, you were supposed to be knock out, Let go of my Tail, you house cat!" The staff said as he struggle to break Leon grip of him but could not as the transport spell has finish and they vanish from site.

(Elsewhere)

Down a tunnel of colors or something of sort, Leon was hanging on as much as he could as the effect of gravity seem to be in effect of where he was at, and his body cannot hold itself for much longer.

"I said let go you feline, or face my tail's wrath!" the staff said as it started to shake Leon off when he is slowly slipping off himself.

To the end of the tunnel a light shining meaning they were getting close to the exit as the Staff said, "I said let and I meant it!" Leon held on as much as he could before reaching the end of the stick as the thing flick its staff body, Leon grip finally gave out at the time they reach the end of the tunnel.

Leon vision is fill with a bright light has he close his eyes and felt falling down, and to where he did not know, but all around him surrounded by sand and scorching heat, as he came in contact with the ground itself, the sand kick up as he started to land bounce up a bit before dropping again and slide in the sand as it kind of felt very hot against Leon's wet skin.

Leon Groin as he open his eyes with them adjusting to the outside light as being in that river valley surrounded by shades then suddenly show up in the middle of some desert area that was bright as hell put a bit of a strain on his eyes as they not full adjusted to the desert area.

Stood up and put his hand over his eyes to keep the sun out for the moment, as he looked around to see if he can find that staff thing, but all he is sand and the waving heat that fill the area.

Leon keep looking and then he put his hand at his mouth and shouted, "LEINA!"

His voice echo out and with no reply, with the staff out of site, and no voice to hear… he was lost and Leina is gone.

Leon had to think of something quick and then he remember something, as he look to his left arm, the claw gauntlet is still on his arm and the sword of Omens is still there.

He quickly drew it and held it in front of him as the guard extended out with the blade as well and his eyes became slits as he said, "Sword of Omens, give me site beyond site."

The eye of Thundera glowed and give a slit eye itself as Leon focus and look into it as he sees the vision that the sword of Omens show him, to where he stand and suddenly the vision itself flew out, at great speed crossing the desert until it came upon a ruin building of sort with 4 statues in front that had the similar faces as that staff Leon have seen.

The vision ended as Leon put away the sword of omens as he said, "I have a heading, and I'm getting Leina back."

(Scene break)

Leon headed to the direction that the sword of Omens had shown him, with the desert so hot and very bright to Leon eyes still, he use the undershirt he had under his armor to cover over his head a bit above his eyes to keep the sun out, and but not before he rip a part of it off to cover his mouth and nose to keep the sand from blowing into them.

Leon carry on as best he can as he gone over the sand domes and hills, but with his fight with Claudette still left his drain and without any food to eat as everything else is back at the camp site as he can guess it's already gone being, raided be wild animals, bandit, or simple people with not much for themselves.

His stomach growls as he stop and fall to his knees and said, "I can't go any further… need food." Drop back groin, as he was out of energy and have an empty stomach, he didn't know what to do at this point now.

He still want to go save Leina and get out of this area, but it seem to be too much for him now as he said, "How can I save anyone… if I can't save myself?"

Leon felt the haze to his eyes as he could not keep his eyes open for long and let his tiredness take him.

Without Leon noticing or hearing as two haze figure came up, as they were just black blur figure at first before they started to come into view.

The first figure, wearing red and white clothing, a robe to be that belongs to a Priestess, lady Tomoe.

The second figure, with a kounichi outfit and gear, with the Thundercat mark above her breast as well, she is Shizuka, Lady Tomoe traveling companion.

As they came over a sand hill, they spotted Leon in the sand as Shizuka said, "Hey, it's a person."

Tomoe saw Leon as well and asked, "Why is someone why out here, and without any traveling packs?"

They walk up to Leon as they looked at his figure as Shizuka gotten a look at the armor and the claw gauntlet and said, "Does this person seem familiar to you Lady Tomoe as he does for me?"

Tomoe nods and said, "Yes he does, but I cannot place him, try removing his cover."

Shizuka look to her friend with a grin smile as she said, "What, you afraid to do it yourself, that he might open his eyes, grab you, and touch you somewhere?"

Tomoe did have the same sense of honor as Shizuka as she said, "I do not, but it would not be proper of me to do so, Shizuka. Now please do as I ask."

The kounichi roll her eyes and said, "Fine, give me a moment."

Shizuka kneel down and carefully move her hand to Leon face cover, just in case if he would wake up and attack her, she would be on guard.

As she put a finger bit under the cloth that cover Leon face as she quickly moved it away and then they saw his face fully as they were surprise to see it was the person they saw before as Shizuka said, "I can't believe it. It's him the man that in the Queen's blade."

"Leon, Lord of Thundera," Tomoe said to the same surprise as her friend.

Leon felt a shadow over his face, as he slowly open his eyes and saw two blur figures, as he blinks a few times for his vision to clear up and gotten a clear image of what or who's above him as he saw two ladies to his mind the two are oriental, to be exactly Japanese.

"Must be dreaming, I'm seeing a shine maiden, and a beautiful kounichi girl that better than I seen in the Naruto series," Leon said out loud for the two to hear him, as they blink to that as they wonder when he said Naruto as they thought, 'Fishcake?'.

Leon began to fall back to sleep before Shizuka acted and slapped him causing Leon to yelp and go wide eyed. "This isn't a dream." Leon said as he looked around shocked to see this.

"What had happened Leon Lord of Thundera what are you doing all the way out here?" Tomoe asked as she looked to Leon.

"Um if you don't mind me asking who are you two?" Leon asked as he looked to the two.

"Oh my apologies I am the Priestess of my home land, my name is Tomoe." Tomoe said as Leon saw she was like all those Anime Priestesses who were always no nonsense.

"And I'm the great Ninja Shizuka you can bow now." Shizuka said as Leon then noticed the mark on her chest.

"Hey wait a minute where did you get that mark?" Leon asked as he looked at Shizuka in shock.

"What?" Shizuka asked looked at her chest where the Thunderian Royal Family mark rested. "Oh this well after a red ball appeared out of nowhere one day the red ball entered my body it just showed up not long after." Shizuka said as Leon was shocked as he saw this. "Why does it hold importance?" Shizuka asked as Leon knew he had to play his part.

"Yes it does it's the mark of the Thunderian Royal Family who ever holds it are either allies or part of the royal family in some way." Leon said as Shizuka was shocked.

"Oh so I guess I have connections." Shizuka said as Leon sighed in sadness.

"You would if Thundera was still around, the once mighty empire fell because we tried to bring peace but mistreated our defeated enemies and people at the time that shows of mercy would make us look weak. I survived because I showed captured enemies mercy and kindness to which they helped me escape with the Sword of Omens as the last of the Royal line." Leon said using the story of how Lion-o and Tigra escaped in the second Episode of Thundercats 2011 while adding his own version of it to make it so he was the only survivor as far as he knew.

"Oh I'm sorry then you have my condolence." Tomoe said as she couldn't possibly imagine what it was like to lose everything in a single day and his show of mercy was what saved his life in the end.

"No its alright I've come to accept it, I know now that in order to rule one must be both merciful and decisive." Leon said as his stomach soon growled.

"Oh it appears you are hungry perhaps you can share with us what had happened that had you end up with and where your lover Leina the Wondering Warrior is." Tomoe said as Shizuka smiled.

"Yeah maybe I can comfort you young King after all losing everything must have had a sort of trauma on you." Shizuka said as she hugged Leon's arm between her b***.

"No honestly I'm ok on the comfort but the food would be greatly appreciated." Leon said as the two nodded and began looking for a good spot to eat.

(Later)

Right now the two were eating some dried meat as Leon loved Jerky but not as much as a red neck though he would never say it to their faces. Anyway as they were walking Leon was telling his story while omitting some things such as his and Leina's love making and the fact that Leon came from another world. "So during your travels to Gainos you met an Angel and gained her blessing and in turn became part of the Queen's Blade Tournament, and had met Leina and saved her life and with another named Risty you three traveled before Risty went on her own path and eventually you two met Claudette after camping for the night the next morning and eventually after you defeated her you and Leina fell off the cliff where you lost consciousness and saw a lecherous creature take Leina before you tried to stop her and ended up here." Tomoe said as Leon nodded.

"Yeap that's pretty much it." Leon said as he then took a bite out of his meet.

"It appears you have been met with misfortune trying to save your lover, Lord Leon my deepest condolence." Tomoe said as she did a small bow of respect.

"Yeah but the good news is I know where she's being held so that's where I'm going right now." Leon said as they were in fact on the path to this destination.

"Oh how romantic the brave and courageous Prince going on a perilous journey to save his lovers life when he had witnessed her being taken before his eyes and was unable to stop the fiend, now he is on the lose all to save his loves life, oh if you weren't already taken I would have had you for myself." Shizuka said as Leon blushed at that.

"Shizuka please calm yourself and remember with that mark you had somehow received the ally of the Thunderian Royal Family quiet possibly to help rebuild it in some way." Tomoe said as that caused Shizuka to gain stars in her eyes at the thought getting mental images of her as part of the Thunderian Royal court or Family.

In Tomoe's mind when she and Leon are together she is his trusted assassin and concubine while his queen Leina shows him love ever so and when Leina is unavailable do to political business that requires her attention Shizuka would be there to ease away the feeling of loneliness from her noble King and deals with any urges he might be feeling.

With those thoughts in her head Shizuka had a dopy smile on her face as there was drool and a blush. "Um what's wrong with her?" Leon asked as he looked to Tomoe.

"Sometimes I believe it is better not to ask." Tomoe said as Leon nodded getting the feeling he didn't want to know till later.

That was when Shizuka regained herself as she grinned at Leon. "Alright then Lord Leon we'll help you on your epic quest to save your lover's life isn't that right Lady Tomoe?" Shizuka asked as Tomoe looked surprised but nodded in understanding knowing that Leina would possibly help revive Thundera which in turn would put Leon and the revived Kingdom in their debt and gained a powerful ally for their homeland of Hinomoto.

"Alright then it's decided we'll save Leina together." Leon said as the two girls nodded.

"Anything my King." Shizuka said before covering her mouth in shock not expecting to say that as Leon was shocked as well.

'Could the mark be acting up since it's in close proximity to the Sword of Omens?' Leon wondered as by Tomoe's look Shizuka had never said anything like that before.

"Ok then let's go." Leon said before the two followed knowing that Leon was the one who knew the way.

(Meanwhile at the Pyramids that belonged to the Kingdom of Amara)

A young woman with black hair that seemed to have an outfit of Egyptian Origin was standing at what appeared to be a sort of alter similar to a sacrificial Alter but also vastly different. From this girls get up she appeared to be a sort of Royalty from a Kingdom that had long since fallen. "Awaken now from your long slumber and be revived in new flesh." The woman said as on the Alter was none other than Leina as her clothing had been exchanged for another set. Her breasts were covered in a see through bikini top with a purple crystal hanging from it, as draped around her shoulders was what appeared to be a coat of sorts, over her crotch area was a cloth of sorts that was also see through while draped over it was a sash that helped hide her gender from prying eyes, and completing the outfit upon her head was a tiara of sorts as all in all Leina looked to be a sacrifice of sorts or perhaps a slave or royal servant. "Then you will be my faithful servant." The woman said as she held the talking staff from before just before black spirits appeared as they flew around Leina before entering her chest, crotch, and mouth as if possessing her to make her serve this woman.

Though Leina did not awaken at first the woman looked confused. "Hmm well maybe I got something wrong when I cast that enslavement Spell." The woman said as the staff then moved on its own to admire Leina.

"So what do you think my lady? It's not every day that you come across a babe as hot as this am I right? I found her on the river bank where I also got attacked by this cat guy who I thought would stay down at first, luckily I lost him but even though she was unconscious her face was full of life and her body forget about it my tail got so hard." The perverted staff said as he admired Leina.

"Just how much of you is tail anyway?" Came a familiar voice as slime began to rise from the side of the smooth alter next to the steps. Once the Slime was at the top it formed into none other than Melona as she looked to be good as knew as she looked at the other girl. "Hello there Menace." Melona greeted at the now identified Menace.

"Ah Melona how are you?" Menace greeted in a tone that showed she was Melona's ally and liked her but there relationship was just professional since they may serve the same boss but the serve said boss for different reasons.

"What the hell do you want from us this time?" The staff asked as Melona glared.

"Save it you pervert." Melona said as she got to the slab and saw Leina to which she gasped. "It's her! This is the whinny Bitch who blew me up with her Lion Cub Friend with his fancy magic sword the little wench." Melona said as she was still recovering a little from both the explosion and the blast from said sword. Melona tried to grab her so she can get payback on both her and Leon but when her hand came to close it was shocked as she gasped in surprised.

"Careful its best not to touch her we're in the middle of an enslavement ritual, its powerful stuff." Menace warned as Melona glared at Menace.

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt." The Staff chuckled as he so wanted Melona to get hurt.

"Menace I don't have to remind you that the only reason you're able to do this is that the Swamp Witch resurrected you we have a mission to complete which had recently become much harder." Melona said as Menace was about to tell Melona off since Menace had her own goal but that last part caught her attention.

"Harder? Harder how?" Menace asked as Melona looked.

"Apparently some punk and a Fallen Angel has been causing trouble in the Swamp Witch's domain and had already used dark rituals to bring his defeated enemies back as undead though he's been experimenting on which undead is better depending on which enemy he uses, plus he's been causing a sort of power struggle in her ranks some of our other allies back at the Marsh Lands have been thinking of defecting and joining this little punk." Melona said as Menace was intrigued.

"So how is he able to do all this stuff so easily and where had he even set up his base?" Menace asked as Melona scoffed.

"He put the center of his power in the old Tower within the lands the one the Swamp Witch was told must never fall, as for how he does this no one has gotten close enough to find out but the Swamp Witch is starting to lose and she doesn't know why." Melona said as Menace looked to him. "Right now some of our spies outside his base said the Fallen Angel he has as an ally had come in and not long after he came out with a strange contraption that had a large face on it and from what I heard he's possibly on his way here, but along the way there had been rumors flying about that he had also been capturing or attacking Angels governing the Queen's Blade I don't know the full story but it looks like he's looking for something." Melona said as Menace saw the problem there.

"So if he keeps going after the Angels it might force the Angels to cancel the Queen's Blade to preserve their own ranks." Menace said as Melona nodded.

"Yeah but I had asked Airi and she said she cannot go against him since even she's considering defecting to his side since she claims that punk has the backing of the Ancient Spirits of Evil whoever those guys are." Melona said as Menace was wide eyed. "And to think she was the Swamp Witches most loyal servant?" Melona said as she couldn't believe Airi's disloyalty.

"Did you just say the Ancient Spirits of Evil?" Menace asked as the last time they were active was when the Kingdom of Amara was still around.

"Yeah why something I should know about them?" Melona asked as she looked at Menace in confusion.

Menace had an upset look on her face as she said, "Those things, they had a hand in my kingdom destruction!"

Melona looked at her with a 'what?' look as Menace clench her fist as she said, "I don't know those thing could have, but I know I hear that name before my before my kingdom fell. Once I resurrected Amara I will find out how they did and find a way to destroy them for what they did."

Melona frown and said, "Oh please, we have more important matter to attend too than your revenge, and cares about the whatever kingdom, its perished once right? Let it go."

Melona started to transform into a person that has a similar look to Menace as she said, "Isn't this the women that betrayed you, the one who truly did it?"

Menace keep her the frown look on her face and point her arm at Melona as the wrapping around her arms shot out and stiffen out with the tip of the wraps became pointy as a blade as it came at the slime girl and pointed it at her neck as Melona flinch at this.

"Take that form in front of me again and your life is forfeit," Menace had a look in her eyes to show she is serious about the appearance Melona took hating the person with a passion.

Melona chuckled a bit with a frightening tone to her voice as she said, "Yea, sure, no problem. I'm gonna go now. Cya!" Melona melts down into a formless slime form as she melts away and vanish from site.

"My lady, it seem the time has come," the staff said informing his mistress as menace seem happy to hear that as Menace look to Leina and said, "Thank goodness, her birth is finally at hand."

Menace lean down to Leina and said, "Greeting my new servant, it's time to awaken."

Leina open her eyes as it look to be almost empty with a sliver of life is still within them, going unnoticed by Menace, the mark on Leina lower back started to glow.

(Leon)

AS the group travel through a small sand sword with Leon having his cover back on when the wind started blow, he stop for a moment as he notice something on his claw gauntlet, the window part of it that shows the stone of Thundera is glow as Tomoe and Shizuka notice it as well as Tomoe asked, "What is wrong?"

Leon pull out the sword of Omens as the two ladies look to it as Leon said, "I don't know. Is the sword of omens trying to tell me something?"

Leon held up his sword as the stone glow bright and as he held it close as the guard extended with the blade itself, to Tomoe and Shizuka surprise expression of as Leon eyes became slits and said, "Sword of Omens, give me site beyond site."

As Leon sees the vision and to his site he sees Leina as she had her eyes open and she is dress in something else, as he sees something is wrong by the look in her eyes and soon the vision ended.

Leon blink as the sword of omens went back into his dagger form as Tomoe asked, "What did you see?"

If Tomoe could guess to what Leon said to his weapon she thought the sword was giving him a vision of something as she is correct as Leon said, "Leina's alive, but something is wrong, I could not tell what, but my gut says its nothing good."

"Then we'll have to hurry and save your lover as quickly as we can," Shizuka said showing her determination to help anyway she can.

Leon nods and he look ahead as the place they were heading somewhat is cover by the sand storm but he can tell they are getting closer, but they still got a bit to go.

(The pyramid)

"Now my devoted servant, I order you in the name of menace, princess of Amara," Menace give an order to Leina.

Showing inside, Menace is on the Alter laying on her back, as Leina gives her an oil massage of her inner leg thigh.

"Hmm, just go a little lower please," Menace said as Leina said in an obedient way with a slight angrily tone, "Yes Mistress."

"Hm?" Menace said as she hear what Leina said with that tone, but when Leina did what she was told, she brush it off as nothing and started to moan to Leina's touch.

"Oh yes, that the spot," Menace said happily as Leina keep on going as Leina gave a bit of a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure it is milady, but aren't you forgetting about something important?" The staff said to his mistress as she just moan to the massage as she said, "My first oil massage in thousand years is pretty compelling."

"Ladies got a point. Well I tired. Huh?" The staff said as Menace said, "What is it Setra?"

"Looks like we have approaching visitors," Setra said as both Menace and the staff looked at a viewing waterfall.

Menace looked at them and said, "What strange clothing they wear."

Setra looked at the waterfall as well as he said, "Hm, from the look of it." Setra started off as he looked at Tomoe as he said, "This one is the sweet and tidy type. She can't fool me, I know there's a body just waiting to be free from under all that red cloth." Sounded perverted at the end of that before he, switch to Shizuka.

"On the other hand, this one show off her alabaster skin (oh-hohoho) but I like to alabaster HER! YEAH she playful," Setra said even sounded more perverted as he talk about her then switch to Leon.

"And this one… oh no not him again," Setra said as Menace look to her living staff thing as she said, "what do you mean, who is he?"

"That the guy that grab my tail when I took this one here," Setra lean over to Leina as she sees Leon as she had a look of hope in her eyes as she whisper, "Leon."

Setra lean back over to his mistress and said, "He was a stubborn when he didn't let go of my tail, and this one could be very trouble if he still want the servant back."

Menace shrugs and said, "Well if I have too, I will make him a slave and he can be with my servant all the time. He doesn't look bad ether; I think he would be the perfect slave for me and only me."

Leina fist tighten up without ether the staff or the princess noticing this as deep down Leina wishes hit Menace and break the staff if they even dare about touching him.

"What about the other two milady?" Setra said as Menace just said without giving a 2nd thought, "They will be my servants as well."

"Oh yes milady, oh they will be begging to touch my tail I bet," Setra said in the perverted way to them as Menace look at the small ground and said, "But first, in order to get a good measurement of their abilities it might be best to give them a little test."

(With the group)

Upon reaching a temple ruins, the sand storm suddenly stop, to Leon awareness, storm don't stop just like that, it slow down first before it stop as he should know, he went to high school and pass… barely

"Something not right," Leon said as he caught the two attention as Tomoe said, "What's the matter?"

Leon looked ahead and said, "The storm just suddenly stop without a showing of slowing down first, like the storm is something to keep travelers from coming this way or throw them off their direction of this area, but it let up all of the sudden."

Shizuka looked around and ready herself, "You think someone is waiting for us?"

Leon look ahead and as he lift his claw gauntlet as he said, "If I were to guess, it's a huge yes."

Leon remember history well enough about ancient Egyptians soldiers, they would stand guard outside in mass size if this place is the equivalent to the one back in his old world, but there is none and the place look like an old ruin, but still, Egyptians don't do Guerrilla warfare of hiding in the sand or behind things, nor have ninja like training.

Suddenly black thunder clouds started to form over the temple area as Tomoe saw the clouds and said, "Those are no storm clouds, and I sense a wicked present."

All three of them went on guard as the dark clouds surrounding them as Tomoe said, "Stay close together."

"We need to get inside fast." Leon said a wind began to pick up. 'Plus that's the place the sword of Omens showed me where Leina should be.' Leon thought hoping the sword wasn't faulty or that he wasn't too late. That was when they heard a yell as Leon and Tomoe looked and saw Shizuka being pushed away by the black sand.

"Shizuka!" Tomoe called as Shizuka was being pushed away.

"Shizuka hold on!" Leon asked before the Eye of Thundera began t glow as Leon saw it was trying to tell him something. Leon had seen the Sword of Omen warn someone to immediate danger before in the 1980's version of Thundercats as Leon then looked around trying to figure out where the immediate danger was.

(Meanwhile in the distance)

Nanael was flying by as she was slightly annoyed and worried as she was thinking back to the last fight. "Oh, after all that I'm not sure that fight can even be officially counted as part of the Queen's Blade Tournament." Nanael said as she was worried for herself, Leon, and Leina. "And now Leina and Leon are missing." She said sadly before turning her head side to side trying to banish the thought from her mind. "So wrong but what can I do, it wasn't my fault." Nanael said before noticing something up ahead.

(Back with Leon and Tomoe)

That was when Leon felt it as he looked up and saw none other than Leina as he was wide eyed as Tomoe was also shocked. "Is that Leina the Wandering Warrior?" Tomoe asked as Leon looked to her.

"Leina!" Leon called worried for her but Leina did not respond but Leon looked closely and saw a tear slip down which made Leon shocked.

"Leon wait Leina's aura is the same as the sand storm." Tomoe said as that caused Leon to stop his approach to Leina as he saw her eyes had tears like she was being forced to do something she was being given no say in the matter.

"Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live." Leina said as that surprised Leon as he figured it out.

'Mind Control, in a RPG one would need something akin to a World Class Item to be able to control NPC's or even a high teared magic spell in other RPG's but to do something like this to Leina is unforgivable I need to find the puppet master or get Leina to snap out of it.' Leon thought as he was worried for Leina.

(With Nanael)

"Hey that's Leina and Leon their still alive!" Nanael called as she saw a bonus as well. "And this definitely looks like a Queen's Blade Match to me! Oh with luck this is sure to be a great fight!" Nanael called before flying to the black storm.

(With the group)

Inside the temple as the sound of sword fighting is heard, with Tomoe went against Leina, with Leon trying to follow pursuit.

With Tomoe went at Leina first to her thought, as Leon would not be the one to fight her and could accidently kill her with his power if he is force to use it.

Tomoe block an incoming attack, but with the power surrounding Leina as it seem she gain a bit of a boost of strength, Tomoe is force throw a wall into another hallway.

Leon looked to Leina and try talking to her in hope maybe she can snap out of it, "Leina, calm your blade and fight whatever is controlling you. I know this isn't you."

Leina didn't look at and as she said in a pleading tone, "I cannot, I can't."

The mark on her glow bright as Leon sees, thinking the mark is helping Leina in a way as she is fighting the spell but it too strong for her to overcome as it seem she can only directing it, that why she not looking at him as she doesn't want to hurt him.

Before Leon could go at her and help, Leina charged at Tomoe, as the priestess got out of the way just in time and ran down the hall and hid to maybe find a way to break the spell from Leina.

While doing so, Tomoe ran into a familiar blue hair angel that Leon and Leina knew of as Nanael asked who she is, "My name is Tomoe. I am a warrior priestess."

"You're in the queen's blade tournament, aren't you?" Nanael asked as Tomoe as she reply to the angel, "I am, but this is hardly the time or place."

Nanael didn't seem to listen to that last part as she walk up in the middle of the hallway and said, "This is great, prepared yourself and let get started."

Leon came around the corner as he lost Leina somehow and said, "Where is she?"

He looked around and then he sees Tomoe, and Nanael? As he wonder why she is here, but his question is answer as Nanael raise her hand and said, "Leina the wondering warrior vs Tomoe warrior priestess. Let's begin the contest and open the gate of battle."

As the queen's blade match has been initiated with Nanael use her holy energy to do, as Leon curse as now he cannot help as he got up to Nanael and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Nanael freak out as she heard Leon shouted at her then turn around to face him as she said, "Oh Leon, hehe I'm sorry but you can't interfere with this match."

"That not the point!" Leon yelled at her again as Nanael step back in fear as he came up to her and started yelling as he said, "Leina is being control, force against her will to fight right now, and you're calling a match here and now when her life is on the line?!,".

Nanael started to form tears as she said, "Please understand they are both in the queen's blade, if both competitors of the queen's blade fight each other then it consider a queen's blade match, I'm just trying to follow the rules and do my job as an angel hosting the queen's blade."

Nanael fell to her knees and started to cry for real, as she just wanted to do the one job she is given right.

Tomoe and Leon look at the crying angel, and now Leon felt bad about that as Tomoe sighed and said, "I would blame her as much as it is her duty it seem, but right now we got the issue at hand, so please calm her down so we can move."

Nanael still cry as Leon rub the back of his head as he didn't know what to do, and then he remember what his mother did for him when he started crying for any reason.

Leon walk up to her as he push a bit of her hair away and then kiss her forehead as that seem to calm Nanael down right away as she stop and look up at Leon and said, "Hu?"

Leon looked into her eyes and said "Look, I'm sorry for making you cry. It's just Leina isn't herself as someone is controlling her and I don't want her to be like that."

Nanael nods and sniffs as said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to thinks right as it seem I'm always messing things up and I don't know how to fix them or make it better. I'm just trying do to my best."

Leon saw the Angel acting like any normal person as he could guess, even angel has feelings as well and she trying hard to get things done, like with Leina when she trying hard to be free and do things on her own, as Leon sees it as.

Leon hug the blue hair angel, as she was taken by surprise by this, but she felt a warm sensation, with her heart beating somewhat fast, she didn't understand this feeling she felt, but she accepted it and felt it took over her, with her mark on her cheek started to glow.

Tomoe saw this and wonder what this could mean, with Leon and his abilities over things is a mystery for her.

Tomoe stood up from her hiding place and said, "I sees everything is alright, but now let us move and hope to find the one controlling Leina before this get any worse."

Leon let off as Nanael lean forward as Leon stop hugging her as she reach out her hand for a moment, not wanting it to stop, soon relies what is going on again as she quickly put it down blush and turn away for a moment with the look of embarrassment on her face.

Leon look down the halls and said, "There are many areas in this place, and a path that may lead to whoever controlling Leina will against her. We may have to split up to cover more ground and find whoever they are doing this."

Tomoe nods as she said, "Agree, but Leina will still be coming after me I believe, so I'll try my best not to harm her greatly in any way."

Leon look to her and gave her a bow and said, "Thank you, and good luck, as I hope that all of us can get out of here in one piece." Tomoe return the bow and then they went off their separate way.

(With Leon)

Leon was walking down the path as he looked around hoping to find the Herkimer controlling Leina. Leon continued walking before his foot pressed something and when it did Leon jumped out of the way just in time as a large boulder came at him to which Leon hid in a narrow path to avoid it. Once it was gone Leon looked outside as he saw the Boulder was gone.

"Ok I need a cheat sheet." Leon said before pulling out the Sword of Omens and had it before his face. "Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight!" Leon called out as the eye of Thundera opened to show Leon what it can see.

To Leon's sight though all he saw was a red world as Leon couldn't see anything unlike the times the Sword of Omens showed him something before. The ability they deactivated as Leon cursed. "Great when I'm in danger it warns me but when I need guidance it bails on me." Leon said as he cursed his unfortunate luck.

Leon is in a temple, fill with many death traps as he can guess, with the eye of Thundera not helping him at this time, he is a rat in a maze.

Came down to the next room as he saw a wide open area, as before he go in further, he looked around and saw the faces on the wall, with many holes in them, then look at the ground with the many stone bricks.

Some big and some little, as this type of scene seem almost kind of familiar to him, He pull out the sword of Omens and will it to extend out.

Put his sword in his left claw gauntlet hand, as he kneel down to one big stone brick as he point the sword down and then he pushes.

The stone did drop down and something from one of the stone faces shot out something, as it hit against Leon gauntlet hand and bounce off.

Leon let off and step back and then he knew this room is booby trap as well and with darts no less.

The entire room from left to right, there are many faces as he could guess many pressure steps.

As Leon moved on to the next one as he push down another other stone brick as another face shot out another dart, but this time Leon keep track of the delay of the trap when a pressure plate is push.

"About a sec or so delay and other too for the dart to get to me, so a 1 and a half to 2 second delay… if I can out run any more of these traps I may reach the other side.

Putting the sword of omens away back in the gauntlet as he walk back a bit, to help him get a running start as he stretch his legs and arms a bit as he gotten into a start position.

AS Leon focus, digging deep down within him a growl came forth from him as he look up his eyes were slits as he give himself the 'Ready-set-go!', he took off and run across the room, as he step on a few pressure plates, the darts shot out and ran like hell.

He reach the other side as he ran throw the door, as it shut behind him, he took a small breath as he made it and then he look up ahead and said, "Come on."

In front of him as he sees is a huge pit area as Leon look down and saw nothing but rock walls and spikes at the bottom, but what make more impossible are the swinging Pendulum so he won't able to grapple across this room ether.

(Menace)

As the princess watch Leon for a moment as she said, "He quite clever on that last room, set a few traps off and learn from it, and he is quite fast as well, but let's see if he smart and brave for this next task."

(Leon)

Leon took a moment to look around before, he spot an image on the wall.

Walk up to it and saw something even more familiar but he cannot places it, but on the wall with the carved drawing of sort, outlines of people trying to get across by fail and fallen to their death, but there one person, stand on the air it seem as he walk across with ease.

Leon Look back at the pit and try to look at it from a different angle as the image show a person walking across in the air, there no way that can happen, as his memories about it are familiar to him, the tip of his tong but just can't seem to remember it now.

Looking at the pit or maybe something, then he saw something, he didn't know what but he saw a line of sort, raise his head and the line vanish, lower his head and see the line again.

Leon walk back to the center of the room as he look down, going side to side, he still can't figure it out, and then something came to him.

The pit show it was darker than the sand he sees, as he turn around with some sand piles here and there, he walk over and grab a hand full before return to the center, and throw it out.

AS the sand drop and much of it fell down into the pit, some of the sand stop, like an invisible walkway appeared before him.

Leon quickly grab more stand as he can find and throw it across where the sand at landed and more of the walk way is reviled to him.

Now he gets it, an illusion using the same color stone the pit walls are, it camouflage bridge, hiding in plain site as he said, "Who ever came up with this one is a genius."

One part down, but he still have the other one to worry about with the swinging Pendulum that going side to side of the room.

Leon looked at them and try to time it, it was hard to do so with so many swinging going at different times as they didn't swing at the same time leaving small windows to stay in one part before crossing it.

AS he think he got a bit of the timing down and hope it's corrected. As he started to sweat a bit as this is truly life and death as he took a breath and let it out and said to himself, "okay, Leon, you can do this, keep calm… and don't piss your pants.

Leon walk across the walkway as he came up to the first Pendulum and waited as it pass before he walk pass it, took a step back for the next one to pass before walking forward.

So many he had to keep track of too ether takes a step forward or a step back to go on, he took many breath as he pass a few at a time almost slip off on the side as there is no more sand to help him as the trail went up too 9th Pendulum as he throw it.

Taking a leap of faith and gotten across, he reach the other side and he stop for a moment and took breath as he said, "Holy crap. That is scary as shit."

The next few room Leon went down to, one with outside light shining in as if he walk pass one sun light spot, a spike gate trap sprang out before resetting.

Falling stones in the next room and lastly a room if he wasn't carful, two stone slabs would come out from the walls and squish his head like a melon.

(Menace)

Watch Leon struggle with each room but survive them without a scratch, Menace truly feel that he could make a great slave to serve her as she said, "He's quite the man I like, but now I think it's time to watch over the other, is that right Setra?"

There was silent around Menace as she looked around and saw she is alone as she said, "Setra, where have you gone off too?"

(Leon)

Getting pass all of those death traps Leon took a breather and then he hear a voice with a familiar perverted giggle.

Leon follow the sound as it seem to come from the wall on the side, as he put his ear against it, he hears a female grunt, as it didn't loud like Leina, don't ask why, it just does to him.

No sound of fighting so it can't be Tomoe, and that only leaves the person that vanishes from the group as Leon said, "Shizuka?"

Leon could guess Shizuka is in trouble maybe, and if that staff thing is in there and as perverted as it sounded like, he didn't want to take a chance as he drew sword of Omens and said, "THUNDERCAT HO!"

The sword extended and fires a blast at the wall, as it blow into the next room.

(On the other side)

With the wall got blasted in, Setra look to where it came from as he said, "What's going on now?"

The staff have Shizuka wrap around its tail/stick part of its body and look to where the blast came from as well as coming out of the dust as Shizuka saw Leon with his weapon in hand as she had a smile on her face and said, "My king!"

"Wait what?!" Setra said in it/his surprise to hear someone call Leon king, the person who he thought was just another warrior, he felt like he was in trouble as Leon saw him with Shizuka in his grip.

"I thought I may run into you again, as I'm going to turn you into fire wood you fricking head on stick!" Leon said as he walk up to it as Setra started to panic.

Setra quickly let go of Shizuka and said, "Now wait a moment, can we talk about th- GAA!

Leon didn't give Setra a chance as he gave the talking staff a punch to its face with a lion roar, as it went across the room and hit into a wall, making spider web cracks upon impacted. "Ow..." Setra said breathed out as his entire being was in pain from that one punch which was made worse since Leon had used his gauntlet to do so.

"That was for taking Leina." Leon said as he walked over to the staff. "Now unless you tell me how to break the spell I'm going to beat you until your nothing but splinters." Leon said as Leina was in danger and he had to save her.

"Thanks Leon I didn't want to think what that thing would have done to me if you didn't show up." Shizuka said a Leon smiled to her.

"Wait King Leon I can take you to the person who's doing it just don't hurt me!" The Staff called as he may willingly fight in his mistress's name since he was her weapon and magic foci but even he knew not to cross a foreign King.

"And how do I know you won't lead us into more traps?" Leon asked as he looked at the staff.

"I won't I promise even my lady wouldn't dare to get of a foreign kings bad side if she had known that the girl was yours." Setra said as Leon nodded.

"Shizuka keep a close eye on him if he tries anything turn him into fire wood." Leon said as Shizuka nodded.

"Alright now start leading the way." Shizuka said with the last part directed at Setra.

"Alright." He said but soon Leon stopped when he noticed hieroglyphics on the wall that to Leon's view matched many of the ones he had seen online and in his text books in his world.

"What you looking at Leon?" Shizuka asked as Setra saw this and looked.

"The last historical remnants of the Kingdom of Amara." Setra said as that surprised the two.

"The Kingdom of Amara?" Leon asked as he looked to Shizuka.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked as she looked to Setra.

"Amara, a kingdom that once flourished in this land but then it perished, I'm just surprise there are any historical Amara drawings left to be found here," Setra said as he saw the old drawing.

"So tell me kitty, can you read them?" Shizuka asked out of Curiosity as the staff gotten in her face as he said in a rude tone, "Of course I can and just for the record, I'm not a kitty, I'm a living scepter you got that?"

Leon grab hold of Setra and held it in a tight grip as he growl out lion like as he said, "You'll be a living tooth pick if you speak to her like that again."

Leon didn't know why he acted like that, maybe his inner beast has something to do with it, and also he did respect women, he would hit one if need be but still respected them.

Shizuka smile to Leon with him saving her and threating someone or something because they were rude to her, it seem like she is falling for him fast and somewhat hard, as she wonder if she had to ask permission to be one of Leon's lovers as well or maybe do something else for both of them, she does keep an open mind for things just never acted on it… yet.

Setra was panicking when he look in Leon eyes to show that alpha beast look as he said, "Right, sorry about that, I was rude, she can call me kitty I just prefer to call as I am."

Leon let go as the Setra moved away from him quick and over next to Shizuka.

"Now tell us, can you read them to what it says?" Leon said to the scepter as it quickly look at the wall with the drawing and said, "Oh yea, sure. It's a story that's a thousand years old."

Setra started to tell the story about his mistress Menace who inherit the throne living the life of riches and luxury, having a servant named Anarista who betrayed her, Menace court attendant, as with the kingdom falling his Mistress meet with an early death.

To what Leon is hear, as he can understand there is more to this story than that, as one person betrayal doesn't just make a kingdom fall just like that as it seem the kingdom fell in just one day, or just a few days as he understand from what he learn from history class, as it seem that one of his best subject.

(Scene break, Tomoe)

Tomoe had just escape another death trap room, one that was filled up with water, and was soon founded by Leina right away after that with her sword pointed at the priestess warrior.

Menace came in soon after tell her everything about her kingdom and, her rise to the throne, and the fall of her kingdom by the betrayal of Anarista, she also told Tomoe she wish to have her kingdom rise up from the sands of time and begin anew.

"So please join me and become another one of my obedient servants," Menace offer to Tomoe as she went on saying, "I will bestow upon you the honor of working to restore our kingdom until your body rots away."

"You are sorely misguided. If you wish to rebuild a mighty nation; there is no way you can follow that by commanding vassals to obey you." Tomoe lectured as she had seen how far Leon would go for those he loves twice already. He even crossed the dessert with no supplies just to save Leina. "It isn't power that connects people it's the heart!" Tomoe called out while looking at Leina knowing she loves Leon and Leon loves her. In Tomoe's eyes Leon is a leader worth following and in her eyes a Thundera ruled by him is one worth rebuilding.

"Those who don't obey my words fall from my favor." Menace said as she looked to her opponent. "Attend me servant." Menace began catching Leina's attention. "I command you to bow and kneel to the glory of Amara." Menace ordered as Leina hesitated as just then a coin dropped from Leina's person causing her to look at it.

Leina was trying to fight it as she remembered the man she loved Leon and to her this felt like betraying him as Leina began to growl similar to a puma as she struggled. "Le...on." Leina struggled as she had to keep fighting till Leon arrived.

(With Leon and Shizuka)

Leon was walking till he stopped all of a sudden. Leon felt like someone was calling him as he soon saw the Eye of Thundera glow to which Leon grabbed it. "Sword of Omens give me Sight beyond sight." Leon said as he held the Sword before him as the guards curled around his eyes. To Leon's eyes he saw the path in front of him through a slit in the world of red before it began going forward marking a trail for Leon to take till it arrived at a bridge area which showed Leina struggling to break the mind control and Tomoe trying to help. Once it did Leon was wide eyed as he knew Leina was in danger. "LEINA!" Leon called before sprinting down the halls.

"Shizuka keep an eye on the cat!" Leon called as he ran Shinji fast as he can.

"Wait!" Shizuka called as Leon ran.

(Back with Leina, Tomoe, and Menace)

"Attend to me servant." Menace ordered as Leina slashed the air clearly struggling.

That was when a new but familiar voice was heard as it was one for his love. "Leina!" Leon called as he ran into the room as Leina looked as her eyes had tears while she struggled against the mind control. "Le...on." Leina struggled as Leon glared at Menace.

"You did you do this to her?" Leon asked as he glared at Menace.

"Who are you, you should kneel before me." Menace said as Leon glared.

"I am Leon Lord of Thundera, and the King of the Thundercats before Thundera's fall which left me the last heir as its only survivor." Leon said as Menace looked surprised as she saw the way Leon carried himself. Such confidence, such resolve, his entire demeanor demanded respect from all but at the same time it had an air of nobility, compassion, and the will to lead those who would follow.

In Menaces eyes and mind she didn't find a servant, no she found a King as the opportunity was too easy to pass up. Menace decided to play her cards knowing that a union between her and this Leon would not only help revive Amara and this Thundera but also in her mind quiet possibly create the most powerful dynasty no the most powerful empire ever to grace the world.

"Stand down my servant." Menace ordered as Leina stopped fighting physically but was still fighting mentally. "My apologies King Leon I had no idea this servant was yours." Menace said trying to act line she was unaware of taking another's servant which she was because what else would this girl be to a king other than a servant.

"Excuse me?" Leon asked as he glared not liking Menace calling Leina a servant when in Leon's eyes she was far from it.

"But I do suppose we can cut to the chase, I had no idea that you and I were so much alike both being the last of our royal blood for our Kingdoms surely you can see that being as we are both from a royal line there is only one option left to ensure Thundera and Amara both rise from the ashes." Menace said as Leon didn't like where this was going.

"And that would be what?" Leon asked as Menace smiled sweetly.

"We marry and conceive a child of both our royal lines." Menace said as Leon saw her end game.

"No." Leon said surprising Menace.

"What? Why are you actually going to doom your once great Empire to being lost forever!?" Menace demanded as Leon glared.

"I don't like tyrants and fools like yourself." Leon said as Menace was shocked. "You have no clue what it means to be a leader, there is difference between a leader and a tyrant. You are a tyrant for forcing people to serve you against their will. After all I only lead those who choose to follow and it includes making the hard choices when no one else will." Leon said as he looked to Leina who seemed to be winning her struggle. "Your just a spoiled little girl who did nothing when her kingdom was falling apart around her, you just indulged in the pleasures of your rank while your nobles made back stabbing deals, sold out Amara and the Rebels that no doubt appeared brought it to the ground. You made Amara fall by not acting when it needed a leader so you can forget your marriage proposal!"" Leon called out shocking Menace.

"How dare you..." Menace began as she glared at Leon who had the gallery to lecture her in her own castle. "You will pay for that! Kill him my servant." Menace ordered as Leina drew her sword and charged at Leon.

"I'm about to prove my point." Leon began as he looked to Leina. "Leina as your King and mate I order you to stand down!" Leon called as Leina then stopped her attack with the sword inches from Leon's face. Leina's mark then glowed bright before the dark spirits were banished from her body causing Leina to drop and gasping.

"Leon." Leina said as this shocked Menace. "I'm so sorry." Leina said as Leon picked up Risty's coin and smiled at Leina.

"It's ok Leina." Leon said as he held Leina close as he let out a lion like purr while Leina also purred like a Puma no doubt happy to be in Leon's arms. "I'll always forgive you." Leon said as he hugged Leina as the temple began to shake but the couple didn't seem to notice.

Menace is angry as her first servant in a thousand years is now lost to her as she now no one with her to help rebuild, she said, "This will not be Permitted!"

The wrapping around her arms shot out and around Tomoe as the princess drag her across the bridge before it collapse, as Leon open his eye quickly as he see his ally being taken by the bitch princess Menace as he was about to go and help, the bridge collapse as he and Leina fell down into the darkness below as Tomoe call out to them, "Leon, Leina!"

For Leon he could not lift his arm up in time to grapple onto something in time as he held onto Leina hoping to keep her safe from this fall anyway he can, and can only hope that Shizuka-chan and save Tomoe in time.

'Chan?' Leon thought to the Japanese honorifics as he wonder where that came from but he did read plenty of Japanese manga to understand a few thing, even honorifics, but why did he think that?

Things went a bit dark as he and Leina fell into something that would save but would have a wild ride as well soon after, as they landed in water.

Splashing in as they sunk into the water, and after a few moment Leon's undershirt that he keep on his head came up the surface, following by some air bubble as soon enough both Leina and Leon came up for air.

"Leina, are you alright?" Leon asked as he held Leina close when she cough up some water as she said, "Yes (cough) I'm fine."

Leon looked around the area they were in as water still came down as he said, "I can't see a way out, heck I can barely see with the dim lighting."

Leon didn't know they were in pitch darkness as Leina can only see Leon's outline with her eyes slowly adjusting to the surrounding, but Leina did see perfectly is Leon eye were shining, glowing maybe with the slits in them.

"What can we do?" Leina asked as it was hard to swim in water with armor on and didn't want to keep floating for long.

Leon looked around as he still can find a thing, but saw they were moving slightly as he can tell they were drifting around as he said, "We'll try drift around and find an exit, then maybe we can get out of here and-

Leon stop as he suddenly felt everything shaking as did Leina as she said, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this," Leon said using the famous star wars line and true to his feeling about it, then suddenly the area shakes more as Leina held Leon close with stone started to fall around them Leon said, "Put your shield up, things are coming down."

Leina put up her arm shield as Leon held up his claw gauntlet to block any stone that came down upon them, then soon enough Leon felt the water current change, as it went from water drifting to water riding.

The two were taken in by the strong current as Leon could not reach a thing to stop them, as he said, "Hang on tightly to me." "I am!"

Leon and Leina taken to another part of the temple area as Leon hears a scream, as he see a familiar blue hair, one short wing angel, Nanael as she yell out, "Someone save me, I can't swim!"

Leon grunted a bit, as he sees they were coming to an opening, maybe an exit as Leon reach out to the frame and held out his other arm to grab hold of the angel as she is surprise someone saved her and see Leon and Leina together as she said, "You guys are alive? Help me please!"

Leon try to pull her in as he said, "I'm trying!" The frame could not hold as the part Leon held onto broke off and all three of them went through and as Leon didn't see what was coming up behind him, as stone that is sticking out of place, Leon hit his head on it and black out, with Leina call to Leon and Nanael screaming in fright the water carry them away to a new land.

(Scene break that night)

It was night time as Menace had come too not too long ago and was sitting upon a pile of rubble. She had guessed she had passed out or had a bit of a head trauma as she sighed. "What a shame all my servant candidates and my possible future husband all got washed away somewhere." Menace said sadly as she looked at the moon.

"I could have sworn you let them go intentionally." Setra said as they looked at the desert moon.

"Well I did make an exception this time since I did take that Kings servant unintentionally though you had some blame in it as well." Menace said as Setra knew that if he had never grabbed Leina the pyramid wouldn't have fallen.

"So you still haven't given up restoring the Amara Kingdom right?" Setra asked as he hoped Menace hadn't given up yet.

"How could I? I am the heir to that kingdom and it is my duty to see that it is restored no matter what. I will pay any price even if it means giving myself over to evil." Menace said knowing that even the Ancient Spirits of Evil were on that list of prices to pay.

"You are devoted that is why you're my mistress and wherever you go I'll follow." Setra said bringing a smile to Menace face.

"Thank you Setra. For tonight I only ask that we pray Anarista and all the Kingdom Servants who now reside in heaven." Menace said but soon she noticed a glow from a pile of rubble. "Hmm?" She asked as she looked and got up. Menace stood up and went to investigate wondering what that glow was. As Menace looked at the rubble she noticed there was something under it but her magic was recovering and Setra couldn't move it on her own. That was when a roar was heard as Menace was caught off guard with that as she looked and saw a large metal contraption with a face coming straight torts her as this shocked Menace.

"My lady look out!" Setra called before grabbing Menace with his tail and getting her out of the way and just in time two as the contraption nearly flattened her. The top part soon opened and from it a man in armor came out as at his waist was a black gauntlet similar to the one Leon had as in it was a demonic looking sword no doubt in a dormant form. He saw the glow before pulling a switch to which the mouth piece of his contraption opened and released a beam of energy destroying the rubble.

Menace looked to him and saw he was dressed in armor similar to an evil conqueror or even an evil ruler and he dug through the smaller rubble and found a green stone that had circuit like designs in it as he smirked as Menace saw his face revealing it to be Damian. "Hmm so she told the truth." Damian said before putting the Gauntlet on while his red cloak was being blown by the desert night wind.

Once the Claw fingers were out Damian put the stone on his gauntlet and smiled evilly as the stone melded with the Gauntlet as the Gauntlet began to glow while Damian's mind was showing a large evil and demonic suit of armor one he can now access at any time. "You who are you identify yourself!" Menace demanded as Damian looked to Menace with a cold yet bored glare.

"I honestly hope you weren't giving me orders." Damian said as the tone he gave made Menace step back in fear. "If you were you'll quickly regret it, but if you weren't I might be inclined to accept a heartfelt apology with you kissing my hand." Damian said as Menace glared but knew this guy was no push over and the taint, the evil on him she could practically taste it. "Well I'm waiting." Damian said as he held his weapon ready to be drawn.

Menace knew she was out matched and out of her league but her pride yelled at her to fight back. But Menace was frozen in fear not knowing to either fight or run. Before Damian could draw his sword another figure appeared as she was Ciela as her black wings were on her back with her hand on Damian's shoulder. "No need to kill her Lord Damian she can be a valuable ally." Ciela said as she walked over to Menace and looked at her. "After all she is a revived princess of Amara a kingdom that fell due to its leader's folly." Ciela said as she looked to Menace and grasped her breast causing her to moan a bit. "Who knows she might prove to be a worthy mistress." Ciela said as Damian glared at Ciela. Damian already knew Ciela had her own agenda but the question was what it could be. Well he would find out it was only a matter of time for him.

"P-please." Menace finally said as she now knew this was her only chance at surviving and quite possibly living the luxuries life once more if she was lucky. "I don't wish to die yet and I can be of great help to you, especially against the Swamp Witch." Menace said as Damian looked to her.

"It appears your one of her servants sent to fight for her in the Queen's Blade Tournament... interesting, very well I shall let you live for now then we'll see how far your use and loyalty will go." Damian said before Menace, Setra, and Damian all boarded his contraption which Damian had servants driving before the vehicle drove off no doubt heading back to his tower to finish it's repairs and inspect his troops to make sure they meet his standards.

Menace knew she had saved her own life for now but if this man was the one who is giving the Swamp Witch so much trouble she might have just chosen the winning side in the Marsh Lands little civil war.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here's the new chapter so you all know the drill by now leave behind a review and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's a new chapter of Queens Blade Thundera and at last we get to see some epic fights. Now then I hope you all enjoy this and like always leave behind a review. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or Queens Blade they belong to their respected owners.

(Chapter 5)

At the dark tower swamp lands, as Damian tank vehicle came up to it, a door at the tower itself open up welcoming back its ruler as he drove through the doors before they close behind.

(Scene break)

The throne room, on the back wall area, secret doors open up as it show the vehicle now park on the wall with the face on it facing out in the throne room itself, the main door open up, as Menace came up stumbling as she never rode such thing.

The speed the power, they drove across lands in the matter of minutes with Menace legs shakes a bit with Setra floating up from he was held at by his mistress as he said, "Milady, are you alright, need an oil bath or something?"

Menace calm down and took a breather as she said, "I'll be find in a moment, just what kind of sorcery is that metal beast?"

Damian with ease as he said, "Not sorcery, technology, made by the hands of men showing their worth of power itself, in one of its great forms, but although this world does lack it very much and other technology object people are calling them titans ancient tools, the fools they would not understand the power they hold, let alone what they can do like 'Storm Charger' can."

Damian look to his ride as well saying its name, as Menace didn't understand what he mean, but understand the threat as she hear of such ancient tools things herself when she was alive thousand years ago and never really cared for such things until now.

Soon enough as Damian took to his throne as he calls out, "Minions, maids!"

From the dark pools dark looking figures came out before taking a more human look, dark clothing with metal chest pieces, pair of swords on their back, and a dark silver mask cover their faces. (If you can't image it, look up Persian warriors from 300).

Two came out at a time until there were at least 6 dark warriors that march up to the throne before kneeling. As Menace saw these thing as she stood next to the throne itself, and wonder how Damian could summon such being and have control over, even wish she had them a thousand years ago.

These are Damian minions, dark warriors the ancient evil spirits gave him control over, as he can make many the power to make them isn't unlimited and would throw send them back when he didn't have a need for them.

From the sides of the throne room a few women in maid outfits as they came up to the throne as they both asked, "Yes lord Damian."

Damian pointed to Menace with his board look on his face as he said, "Take this women and her pet stick to one of the guest rooms that been furnish, and two of you minions help escort."

Menace is astound by this as he give order like the rulers he is even with maid that didn't have a spell on the maid to get them to do what he is told, with Damian, he… liberated the women from bandit that camp in his territory, taking all their gear, their money, their food, and their flesh trade slaves as the bandit put them as before Damian slaughter all of them, and took the pure looking ones as maids.

Damian didn't want to see another whore of any kind in front of him, and as well with the women he took with nowhere to go it seem as some of them were sold from their families, others their families were just killed, with Damian took them in as when they saw his face, they could not say he wasn't easy on the eyes and they accepted to serve him.

The maids gave a bow as they walk up to Menace as one of them said to her, "This way Milady."

Menace follow them out with a pair of minions stood up and follow them out the door to the guest room area.

Damian wave his hands to the other minions to signal them to leave, as they stood up and vanish back into the pool, as Damian rested his right arm on the throne arm rest and lean over to put his cheek against his fist as now he is alone in the throne room again.

Ciela gone off elsewhere doing her thing, as Damian did not know what it was, or where she went too, he did not trust that fallen angel at all, as he may have given him power, and leading him to one of the power stones, to be the tech stone.

Yes Damien knows about it as he knows thundercats well, as when he is alone in his world, he watching cartoon to settle his boredom and came across thundercats as he gotten into the show a bit until he reach the end and grow board of watch the show, but the knowledge was there.

Also he knew the good guys supposed to win in such shows, but he grew tired of such thing, as the word heroes is nothing but term uses for good, light, smiles, and happiness as he hated such things, as they stop the only people that wanted change, that wanted money and war, greed and desire those are simple terms he knew very well from his father.

Damian knew about the power stones well enough, similar to the stones of infinity from marvel that seem to hold powers that surpassing gods themselves, but Damian didn't want to be a god, as that mean ruling and following, he want to be a supreme ruler of the world, and the Queen's blade is just a stepping stone to such things to him, as he didn't have to win it, just get close enough to possess this queen's eye, but for that he need to fight, and to fight he need power to use to fight with, and the power to use are the power stones which he had one already but it not enough.

Sending dark spies across the land in search of the other two stones to help further increase his chances of ruling this world, as that why he trying to take control over what this swamp witch has, even taking her servants, as Airi and Menace are now his to do what he wishes, and if he ever felt like it, he would go after the war stone, also known as the eye of Thundera that resides within the sword of Omens that is in the hand of his archenemy, or a rival.

With an archenemy to him just seem like a boarding term to use as, it's just destruction as enemies are trying to destroy each other and the things around them, but as rivals, as push for a push, a kick for a kick, trying to overcome the other trying to be stronger, now that's what Damian wants, a rival, but first that person have to prove to him to be one or he won't even say he's his rival, let alone use that person's name or title as he uses.

Soon enough a shadowy hooded figure came up to Damian side and whisper into his ear, low enough for him to hear as his trust for Ciela runs that low as he didn't want her to interrupt his own plans and if she did, he would show her the consequent of doing so, and in a humiliated way if he felt like it.

The hooded spy whisper to him, "There's a story about a tree within the Elven Forest, known as the life given tree, that says can bring back the life of a person to whoever eats its bearing fruits, as well shield away any evil that dare enter where it lays, but many would call it a myth."

Damian took a moment to think as this kind of thing sounded like the power of the spirit stone as he knew of its abilities given life to the dead, and shielding its user, but though a tree would hold such a thing, it sounded appropriate in a way.

Damian took a moment to think of what to do, with his resent increase of followers, he would have to think of a plan so Ciela won't ruin it and then he came up with something as he remembers a certain wrath's power as he said, "Bring Airi before me, as tell her I have an important mission for her."

(Scene break)

Within a forest area, with life flourishing all around, as flowers bloom, birds are singing, and the trees stand strong among each other, and then there is thin looking girl with long brown hair, Topaz color eyes, wearing lightly clothing that were mostly orange that didn't cover everything as her much skin show on her front area, her legs and somewhat her back, with a monkey sitting on her shoulder, and a staff in her hand, and what stand out most about her are her pointy ears.

An elf girl that swing upon the trees as she jumps down into an area as she sees on the ground, a baby bird that been chirping, and it seem to have left the nest, as the elf girl picked up the baby bird as she said, "You must have gotten so hungry, you fell from your nest."

The elf girl, show her good heart as she gave a smile to the baby bird and said to it, "Don't worry. Now let's get you back home."

Jump up into a tree from where the baby bird was under at, as the elf girl jump way high up, she found the nest with other baby birds inside as they chirped as well when the elf girl put back the baby bird she had in her hand, as soon enough the mama bird flew in and puke her babies food out to feed them. (Seriously birds do that for their young).

The elf girl smile to this as she said, "You sure do eat a lot. That must keep your mother busy."

As the elf girl wanted to stay with them a little longer to watch over them, the sound of other bird flying out of the area in fright, as the elf girl look up over and wonder what is going on as she said, "W-what is it?"

(The forest river side)

At a river side with Leon, Leina and surprisingly Nanael wash up upon, with Leina the first one to awaken, hearing rushing water and the wetness of the water, she open her eyes, started to wake up after her and Leon wild water ride, as she somehow black out in the middle of it.

Leina gotten up and look around as she spotted Leon and gasp to see some blood on his head, as she rush over to him and checkup as she check his pulse, and breath, as his heart is still beating and strongly to add, and breathing in and out smoothly as well, as Leina let out a breath in relief and smile as she said, "We're still alive, thank goodness."

Soon Leina hears a whining tone of girl as she turn and sees Nanael with a log on top of her as the blue hair angel said, "It's so heavy, please get it off of me."

As Leina was about to do so, a sound came to her ear as she look up and saw a dark fog of some kind ran pass the trees as when the dark fog passes them, they tree now looking decade, rotting down to its roots and the ground below them look dead with the grass looks as brown as the dirt.

Leina stood in fear to what she witness, and then a figure in the air caught her eye, as she turn to see a girl with red hair in twin tails style, wearing a French maid outfit, and a scythe in her hands.

"Nanael, Nanael can you hear me please wake up!" Leina called as she tried to wake the Angel up by moving the log from her chest.

It looked like Nanael was dreaming though as she had a blush on her face as it was apparent she might be having a questionable dream. "Hey you shouldn't be touching me like that! I may not look it but I have high moral standards I'm an angel after all plus I already have someone in mind who can touch me like that." Leina said as she wondered what kind of screwed up dream Nanael was having which woke the Angel up.

"Leina." Nanael said as Leina looked to Nanael.

"Who's that girl up there?" Leina asked as she looked tort the flying French Maid.

"That's Airi the Infernal Temptress!" Nanael said as she looked at her combater's book. "Maybe she's causing trouble in the Elfin Forest if so that means she's going to have a one on one fight with Combat Master Alleyne!" Nanael called out with a smile as Leina was surprised but before she could ask Nanael came up. "See you later! I gotta go!" Nanael yelled before flying off not even realizing Leon was hurt.

"Who's combat master Alleyne?" Leina asked as soon another voice was heard.

"Oh she's an Elf who trains Elven Warriors in skills such as Sword play and staff combat, apparently in the Forest she's the most sought after Elf there is." Marianne said as Leina was shocked and wide eyed.

"GAUH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Leina asked as she had never seen an Angel be so silent and sneaky.

"Oh me I was in the neighborhood and when I saw a fight about to start I thought 'hey what's Nanael's luck going to turn to this time,' and I came here and saw Leon down and began healing him since I got here sometime when you were waking up Nanael." Marianne said as she was treating Leon's head injury.

"Ok can you tell me who this Infernal Temptress Airi is?" Leina asked as Marianne looked.

"She's a wraith who was summoned here by the Swamp Witch, before a civil war had sparked in the Marsh Lands and now her loyalties are questionable." Marianne said as she looked to Leina. "I don't know the full story on this civil war in the Marsh Lands but by the sound of things the Swamp Witch is losing." Marianne said as soon Leon groaned in pain as he got up holding his head.

"Ow... how long was I out?" Leon asked as he held his head in pain.

"Hmm I'm not sure." Marianne said as Leon sighed. Leon then looked at the ruined forest as he was surprised to see it wrecked.

"What happened there?" Leon asked as Leina looked.

"It's a long story." Leina said before Marianne spoke.

"Well Leon I can tell you that somewhere in that forest is a special stone that should give you an edge in battle and probably save your life if worse comes to worse so I say you should grab it now since you are in the same area as it." Marianne said as she then got up and spread her wings. "Well I'll see you all later I have fights to catch." Marianne said before she flew off to find some more fights leaving a shocked Leon.

'Could she be talking about the Spirit Stone?' Leon thought knowing that if he has one of the three stones he can use it with his gauntlet to form the Armor of Omens but the problem is that the Spirit Stone can only summon a small part of it for the arm unlike the technology stone which can form the entire armor with ease. But why point him to the direction of the stone, it doesn't make sense unless there is a threat coming that needs him to have that stone. That was when Leon noticed Airi as he was wide eyed that that one moment that many men had dream and hoped for since the French first started using maids, and that was seeing a real life French Maid outside of their sexual fantasies. "Is that a French Maid?" Leon asked as he was shocked at this.

(With Airi)

Airi smiled as she swung her scythe around creating more dead trees as she smiled at her handy work. Airi knew her master Lord Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor had the backing of the Ancient Spirits of Evil and as a Wraith she is required to serve this spirits and whoever their champion is which happened to be Damian. But the Swamp Witch may have her loyalty but Airi always serves those she considers the Strongest and if the Swamp Witch can't keep her own land under her foot and sparks of rebellion is starting all over her lands then the Swamp Witch is no longer a strong master as Damian was gaining more and more land in the Marsh Lands.

Though Airi wanted to be in the front lines she did know expanding the reach of Damian's lands was just a good assignment as well. That was when Airi heard a new voice as she looked to its source. "Oh no!" Came the young elfin girl as she saw the destruction and glared at Airi. "Are you the one responsible for this?" The Elf girl demanded as she glared at Airi.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Airi asked calm about this as she as a Wraith saw prey.

"My captain told me the forest was being turned into swamp land by a pawn of the swamp witch and that must be you!" The Elf girl yelled as Airi giggled.

"You are right, this forest is being turned into Swamp Land but not by the orders of the Swamp Witch, no in fact they are the orders of the new ruler of the Swamp Lands for he has been chosen by the Ancient Spirits of Evil to be the instrument to their power, to be their messenger and avatar in this world, and most of all he is their chosen champion so don't compare my master to the Swamp Witch." Airi said before she swung her scythe sending a burst of air at the Elf girl who jumped out of the way. "Oh I'm impressed you can dodge my attack. I think I've heard of you, you're the beautiful daughter of the elven forest." Airi said as she wondered if this girl was participating in the Queen's Blade.

The elven girl just had a mad look on her face as she said, "Leave this forest alone or you will pay!"

The elven girl said as she jumps up and strikes with the end of her staff, as Airi dodge and rip apart of her clothing off but she didn't seem to mind it as her clothing were suddenly fixing itself as Airi said with a smile, "Do you intend to punish me? Oh my, that great."

The elven girl gasp to that and soon block a fast strike from Airi that knocked down the elven girl as she landed hard in the ground as dust came from upon her impact with the ground.

Nanael came around with a smile on her face as she said, "I'm so lucky. I'm like luckier than lucky. I've been down here on the surface all this time and I've only done a single queen's blade match. What would the head angel going to say when I go back to heaven like this? This is so embarrassing."

Nanael hover around acting like her childish self then she gave a peace sigh as she said, "That what I used to say, but now there no problem! I'm sure everything is gonna go my way now."

Marianne hover near by without the blue hair angel noticing, smiling to Nanael, seeing her acting so adorable, as sometimes she wonder if that is one of the reason why the head angel keep her around still.

Leon and Leina ran up into the field to maybe help in some way before anything but Nanael blow the start whistle way too soon again as she begin to say, "May I bear witness to your competition, and now the gate of testy are officially open."

"On this side we have the Infernal Temptress Airi," Nanael pointed out to Airi and then she pointed out to the elven girl as she said, "And on this side we have the combat master Alle- Hey wait that's not her."

Nanael started flipping the pages of her new book she was given my Marianne but could not find the girl as there is just too many faces to check over as Nanael asked, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Nowa, Nowa the forest keeper. I'm putting an end to this evil" Nowa said her name was as Nanael close her book as she gotten a name now and said, "You're now a competitor. Let the battle of the queen's blade begin!"

Nanael summon forth the barrier as it shot out all around the people that were in the area, including Leon and Leina as they stop for a moment and felt the burst of holy energy of the barrier as Leon said, "Why does this keep happening?"

(Elven village)

"Ah-oh, isn't that Nowa?" an elven lady said as they see the queen's battle on the bubble that floated in the sky as another said, "Yes it is, but what is she doing up there?"

"It looks like she fighting in the queen's blade," The first elven women said to her friend as she said, "I wish she didn't cause trouble for the forest?"

Another Elven Women, with blonde hair and ocean blue eye, wearing red beret like hat, and very little green clothing that cover her arms, legs, and breast with the Mark of Thundera shown on her belly. As she look to an elderly looking elven man as he gave a nod.

(The battle)

Nowa block an attack from Airi, as the wraith spirit French maid said to Nowa, "I'm going to throw you out like the garbage."

Airi shove Nowa back and took the opening as she slash at the elven girl, but soon enough the pink fur monkey on her shoulder seem to have stretch around Nowa and block the scythe blade like its fur is make of a steel or of the sort.

Airi fell back a bit as Nowa stood straight up as she said to the monkey, "Thanks Lou."

"That no ordinary monkey, is it?" Airi said as she ready her scythe for another round now knowing what her enemies skills are at and now her ace, Airi smile with confidents thinking she had it in the bag, despite the monkey that helping Nowa.

Nanael watch it as she said, "That's right, both of you fight your hardest."

Leon and Leina came into the area as they witness the battle as Leina said, "That maid girl using the scythe is much more powerful."

"And it looks like the elf girl is losing a lot of energy quickly. She may not last the next few attacks if they keep up," Leon said as he sees Nowa breathing a bit hard as she stare down to the maid.

Airi smile to the girl as she said, "Coming all the way to this remote forest is well worth the trip your essence looks wonderful." The wraith spirit blush at that last part.

With Nowa now seeing she won't win this battle, as Airi said, "Go on try to run away. I love the flavor of fear. That way you can become more delectable."

Airi charged at Nowa, as the elven girl jump away far back into the trees as Airi had a smile on her face as she said, "You won't escape."

(Nowa)

Nowa jump through the forest as she said, "I have to protect the forest."

(Airi)

Airi came flying in down a clear path as she looks for Nowa, but then up ahead she saw the monkey, Lou coming out of nowhere about to jump into her face until she dodges it and says, "Nice try."

But with Airi focus off, Nowa came down from above and landed on Airi before she, jump off of the maid and grab a branch as the wraith spirit hit the ground and skid a bit.

Leon and Leina came running up as Leina said, "That was quick, the elf is in charge now."

Nowa came down with her staff about to end the fight, but it seem Airi still had a lot of energy in her as she dodge the attack with ease.

Leon had a look on his face and said, "Not really, it almost dead even, as the elf girl has the advantage over the tree, but that maid seem to have a lot of stamina to keep going and… she healing, seriously?"

Leon could not believe what he was seeing as the maid girl just got kick down to the ground and with her clothing torn and bruising show, they were fading away and Airi was almost look good as new as she said to Nowa, "You can pull off some amazing maneuvers when you are in the forest. Unfortunately it won't be enough to beat me."

Soon from Airi's back with the French Maids eyes closed spirits came out as they went after Nowa as the Elf girl was shocked. "Are those ghosts?!" She asked shocked to see this. The Spirits threw off Nowa as she fell but when she fell Airi's scythe came down and landed between Nowa's legs showing for all to see that she was without panties while the scythe acted as censorship.

"Holy shit she's been going commando!?" Leon called shocked to see this.

"It's as if... you're more of an animal then a girl you're not even wearing underwear." Airi said as Leina was shocked as Leon was wondering what kind of world he had landed in to bring about millions of men's sexual fantasies into reality.

"Wait what she has no underwear?!" Leina called out shocked to see this as Nanael had a bored look on her face.

"Of course she's an elf that's the way they like it." Nanael said as Leon was shocked at this.

"Ok I can name about fifty some people who would love this place and can imaging 10 times that many who would kill to be here." Leon said as he knew that as fact.

Back to the fight Airi sent her ghosts at Nowa once more as they surrounded her and then pulled her torts Airi. "There we are. Despair is the best sauce there is my dear." Airi said as she smiled a seductive yet sinister smile.

"I feel so much weaker now." Nowa said as Leon didn't like where this was going.

"You know what I like, I wanna see some anguish, I want you to fill up your heart with fear and despair as I suck out your essence." Airi said as her face came closer to Nowa's. Airi then opened her mouth and began sucking out Nowa's essence through Nowa's mouth before Airi then kissed Nowa to better suck out her essence.

"That maid is a monster we have to do something!" Leina called out as Nanael was surprised.

"B-but we can't interfere." Nanael said but Leon already charged.

"Screw the rules we got a girl to save!" Leon called as Leina chased after him.

"If they get involved it's going to invalidate the match, don't do that!" Nanael called out as she didn't want all her hard work to be for nothing.

Back to the fight Airi was kissing Nowa as she caressed her ass as Nowa was trying to get free. Soon Airi split the kiss as the essence she had grabbed entered her mouth. "Your flavor is overwhelmingly wild." Airi began as she looked to Nowa. "It makes your body brim over with essence." Airi said as she moved Nowa's shirt to reveal her right breast.

That was when footsteps were heard as Airi was to distracted to see or hear it before she was pushed away from Nowa as Airi was shocked at this as when she turned she saw Leon and Leina standing in her way with Leina holding Nowa while Leon held his hand at the Sword of Omens hilt.

"Leon, Leina please don't get involved!" Nanael called knowing if they get any more involved the Queen's Blade Fight will be invalidated.

"What good is this tournament if people are going to get kill over it? It wouldn't be competitive, it would be a barbaric battle royal, just mindless slaughter!" Leon said as he ready himself as Nanael eyes widen to what he said, and then give it some thought as he would be right, sometimes someone would die but sometimes by accident or if things gone too far.

Airi looked at them as she said, "Oh, so you're Leon, and that Leina, You two defeated Melona."

"Hu?" Leon said as he thought for a moment, as that hit to his head did a bit of a scramble to his memories as he said, "The unisex slime girl?"

At that moment Airi stood there before she started to laugh as she said, "Unisex! HAHA, I never thought I hear someone call Melona such thing, but if you're calling her that then you two must have beaten her."

Leina lay down the elf girl as she said, "That's right you monster. So what if we did?"

Airi looked at their aura as she started with Leina first, "Your spirit is bold and wild, you mind refined with a predator instinct, and there a beauty that emanates from your body with a beastly aura I've never seen before."

Looked to Leon as her eyes change happy to excitement as she said, "And your, strong spirited with primal leadership, your mind is sharp with a fierce though, and you are emitting a strong aura that says Alpha. You just like my new master in ways, but he gives a cold glare, with his spirit so much like an abyss, it giving me chills when I'm looking at him, I just love it. You on the other hand your warm, with a spirit seem to be bright as an inferno flame."

Leon looked at her as it seem she talking about her new master as it seem her master is the opposite of him, as he thought, 'Could this mean Mumm-Ra is real and in this world, or someone like him?'

Airi just smile as she said, "Soon the best essence in this world would be mind." Airi sent her spirit at Leon and Leina about to such the life out of them until put his hand on his sword and soon call out forth his power.

Leon drew his sword called out as he was ready to fight Airi. "THUNDER!" Leon called out as he held his sword out in allowing it to extend a bit. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out sending the sword to the sky as it sent the symbol torts the sky where it released a roar.

The force Leon's power was emitting as great as it blow away the spirit that came from Airi, even Leon unleash a powerful beam that shot out hitting the barrier, destroying it and but the image of it show to all around.

(Risty)

Risty look to the bubble in the sky as she sees Leon doing his battle cry with the thundercat signal shootout as Risty mark glowed as well as she said, "Leon, Leina, you two really do get around. I hope you don't die on accident Leon, as I still want a favor from you." Giving a small giggle as well.

(Tomoe and Shizuka)

As the two were climbing a mountain side as Tomoe pointed out, "Hey look, they are still alive!"

Shizuka turn and smile as she sees her king alive and well, and fighting again to help a helpless person like the kind person as he is as she said, "The king is doing well, I hope he survive."

"I agree, but also let focus on our own survival," Tomoe said as they went back climbing the mountain

(Echidna)

Echidna look up at the bubble as she said, "So that were you two turn up Leon, Leina."

Echidna sound happy but at the same time a bit disappointed as she said, "it isn't so very far away, but that nasty master is there. I'll just drink to your two love bird's health and wish for the best for the time being."

That was when the viewing sphere went blank as Echidna was surprised to see that it had ended just as it began as she wondered what had happened.

(Back at the Forest at the battle)

"No now the match has been invalidated!" Nanael called out angry that this happened.

Meanwhile the Ghosts came at Leon and Leina to which Leon acted and once his sword gained electricity going through it he slashed to the side taking out multiple Ghosts at once as Leina struggled with hers. "Leina keep them busy I'll handle French Maid Soul Sucker!" Leon called as Leina nodded a Leon charged at Airi with a roar.

Airi saw this coming before blocking Leon's attack with her scythe. Airi saw that Leon held absolutely no sword skills and everything he knows is simply a spur of adrenalin no doubt this young man would be a powerful opponent if he is allowed to continue the fight. Airi then smirked before pushing Leon back hard as the Sword of Omens went flying and landing inside a tree where it stabbed into said tree.

"Leon!" Leina called as she tried to slash away the ghosts before Airi then slashed at Leon who blocked the attack with his gauntlet. But when he did the force of the attack threw him back torts a tree a he hit the tree hard. Airi then went after Leina as she lashed the girl's chest causing the armor to slip off revealing her breasts.

"Now it's time for your punishment." Airi said to Leina as Leina was shocked at this. Airi then groped Leina's breasts and kissed her sucking out her essence as she then separated as she gotten her taste. "You essence is extraordinary." Airi before Leina acted and slashed at Airi causing her scythe to fly and stab into a tree to which Leina took the chance to slash away the ghosts causing them to vanish. Leina then pointed her sword at Airi as she glared at the Wraith no doubt wanting to make sure Leon was ok.

"Leave this place or I swear you will never see another again." Leina threatened as she glared at Airi. Then to the injured Leon's shock he saw Airi's clothing began to vanish clothing included as Airi knew when she had lost as the vanishing clothing also shocked Leina as well.

Airi then went and grabbed her scythe as she pulled it out with Leina on her tail. Leina then slashed at Airi but the Wraith flew up into the air as she glared at Leina and Leon. "I swear the next time we meet I will take all of your essence and that Sword to My Master." Airi said before her body vanished.

"Well... that was shocking." Leon said as he got up nursing his injured arm and walked over to Leina.

Leina saw this as she held her chest before noticing that it was bleeding as Leon saw this just in time to see Leina collapse. "Leina!" Leon called as he ran over to Leina.

"Hey Leina!" Nanael called out as she flew over to Leina clearly worried about her and just in time too as an Elf in green walked out of the forest as she saw the Sword of Omens stabbed into the tree next to her.

She then picked up the sword seeing to her amazement the sword turned into a dagger as she then walked over to the group. She had seen how Leon fought and a sword of this caliber in the hands of a fool she had to wonder what moron would give such a powerful weapon to a fool who held almost zero combat skills.

"Leina! Leina!" Nanael called trying to wake up Leina.

"You made 10 points." Came the Elf girl as Leon swore he was looking at Twilight Princess Version of Princess Zelda.

"What?" Leon asked as he looked to the girl. "And that's a very generous Ten Points because you started he battle with an intimidation tactic until you foolishly charged straight in with no plan of attack or understanding what your enemy is capable of." The Elf girl said as Nanael saw her and was shocked.

"Your Alleyne the Combat Master!" Nanael called as Leon looked at the Sword of Omens in her hand.

"Yes I am it's a shame this sword was given to you when you clearly haven't tapped into its true power." Alleyne said as Leon glared.

"I can figure it out just give me the sword back." Leon said as Alleyne looked at Leon with a glare.

"You are not worthy of this sword so in my opinion I don't think you deserve it." Alleyne said as Leon sighed as he reached with his right hand knowing what to do.

"Sword of Omens come to my hand!" Leon invoked as the Eye of Thundera glowed before the Sword ripped itself out of Alleyne's hands and came flying at Leon who caught it.

"Now then..." Leon said before the Eye of Thundera glowed once more. "What now?" Leon asked as he held the sword before his face knowing the sword was trying to tell him something. "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight." Leon called out as the handles extended and the eye of Thundera glowed to show him what it wanted him to see. But all Leon saw was a world of Red nothing more and in the end he vision ended as Leon was confused. "Great again." Leon said as you could see on his face he saw nothing.

'It appear he's not spiritually or mystically in tune with that ability yet since that sword seems intent on showing him what it wants him to see.' Alleyne thought knowing Leon would need some help. 'Plus he may be able to explain to me about this mark on my belly." Alleyne said as she saw the mark of Thundera there.

(Meanwhile at the Swamp Lands Damian's Tower)

The Gauntlet and the Sword of Plun-darr laid in wait on a stand as Damian was looking at the kneeling Airi as she retold what had happened after she had regained some power. "So you were only able to expand my reach by a small margin." Damian said as he looked at Airi.

"Yes please forgive me my lord." Airi said as Damian then stood and walked over to his pool past Airi and looked inside it. He glared at it as he needed information and the Spirit Stone was still in the Forest and with it to Damian's approval two angels as he knew at least one of them must have a band to allow him to participate in the Queen's Blade as he then grabbed the Gauntlet and his sword.

"Fine... I'll do it myself." Damian said as this should be exciting for him as he put the gauntlet on.

(Later that afternoon Elven Forest)

"My name is Nowa, I am the keeper of this forest, and this is Lou. He is one of my most trusted friends." Nowa introduce herself and Lou to Leon and Leina, with Leon sitting in a chair beside Leina who was lying in bed with her chest bandage up to help prevent further bleeding with the cut at her chest.

"Nice to meet you Nowa, Lou," Leon said with a smile on his face as the monkey said, "Who-ho-ho!" (If that not monkey language, we apologies)

"He said nice you meet you too," Nowa said translating her little furry friend.

Leina look to the elf girl as she asked, "Keeper of the forest?"

"Yeah, I keep the forest pure by preventing intruders from coming in," Nowa said with Leon did a countdown in his head, '3…2…1."

Nowa eyes open wide as she said, "Oh no! I should never allow some human to get so deep within it" Nowa groin as she just relies her mistake as Leon is surprise by that as he thought, 'I thought the whole countdown to someone realizing something is just a joke in show people added in for fun.'

"We're sorry, we didn't know," Leina said as Leon scratch the back of his head and said, "We didn't know where we are at ether, as we did kind of wash up at the river, but as we are sorry."

Nowa held up her hand as she said, "You did save me Leon, and you as well Leina. It's alright; I own both of you my life. My captain told me that it's best to forget the favors owed to you and remember the favor that you owe others."

"Your captain?" Leina asked as Leon spoken up to answer her, "The combat master Alleyne that I believe Marianne told us about."

"Correct, but long ago the elven race was savagely persecuted by humans," Alleyne said as she came into the room.

"Captain," Nowa said as Leon thought, 'Great, the judger is here. What low score I'm going to get this time?'

"Since then we've always held humans in contempt for being ruinous and cruel beings. That's why their presence in this forest is strictly forbidden," Alleyne said being cold as she, then she turns to Nowa and said, "But now my student has thoughtlessly let two in. You scored a zero Nowa."

Nowa flinch at that for getting just a judgement score from her captain as Leon thought, 'And she call human cruel, isn't that kind of stuff cruel in itself.'

Nowa hand her head down in shame as Leon said as he patted her back lightly, "There-there." "Nowa," Leina said feeling pity for the elf girl.

"However we don't forget the favor that we've been shown even if that favor has come from a human," Alleyne said as that surprise Leina Nowa, and also Leon a bit as he thought, 'Okay maybe she not that cruel, still cold though.'

"I am Alleyne, as your friend has called me, the combat master of the elves who lives in this forest," Alleyne said to Leina

"So your Combat master Alleyne, it's an honor to meet you" Leina said to her as the combat master nods and then pull something out from her side and said, "Nowa, please apply this to the human Leina, I would like to have a few word with this one here."

Leon pointed to himself as he said, "Me?"

"Yes, now come over here," Alleyne said as she walk over to the outside door and went out, as Leon got up and turn to Leina as he lean down and kiss her forehead and said, "Be back in a moment."

Leina smile and nods as Leon left, leaving his gauntlet and sword by the bed to talk to Alleyne, as he walk outside He got ambushed by Alleyne instead as she pull him at the armor collar and throw him to the side on his back as he whisper, "ow!"

"Hm! 0 point for reaction for a simple ambushed," Alleyne said as she walk over to Leon as she was about to grab at him, he grab her wrist before he put his feet at her chest and flip her over him and on her back with Leon given a lion growl as he did so.

Alleyne would have to emit, she didn't see that one coming as Leon quickly gotten to her grabbing her arm and flip her on her front side as Leon pin one arm and held the other in a hold as he said, "0 points for having your guard down, how does that make you feel?"

"You sense of judging is worse than this hold," Alleyne said as she buck her rear end up to throw Leon off her back side as she gotten up and went at him as she got on top of him sitting on his stomach and pin his arms down.

"25 points for the sake of trying but your skills are just bad as your sword play," Alleyne said as Leon bend his knees up to lay his feet flat and push up hard to roll over and switch position as Leon said, "15 for nice move, but too bad it didn't work long."

Alleyne throw him off as she said, "I deserve a 40."

They both went at it for a few more minutes, with Leon thankful he did learn some wrestling moves from 'WWE' and his weird strength he gotten over time, and Alleyne with much combat with herself pinning Leon a few times before he got out of it, and now they were both breathing a bit hard as Alleyne said, "65 points… for keeping up with me."

"I say a 70 at best," Leon said Alleyne huff with a bit of a smile as she said, "If were give you that gratitude, as the highest I'm going to give you 69 with your position."

Leon was kind of taken back by that, but didn't show, but did thought, 'D-did she just do an innuendo?'

"So… what was all this about anyhow?" Leon asked as Alleyne said to him, "To test your strength as it were, you're strong I'll give you that, but your skills with the sword is unacceptable, as who taught you to use a sword like that?"

"Home school, as if there were any male models that would teach me," Leon said as it mostly is true, he only had his mother and the teachers in high school with the classes he was in had female teacher, with the gym teacher being the only male, but that guy was a dick, even to kid who has an inhaler.

"I see then. From what I understand, your Leon lord of Thundera, you won your first queens' blade match," Alleyne said as Leon nods and smile to that, as he did beat that bitch of a sister to Leina as he said, "That right I kick her ass pretty good, and then she try to back stab me."

"It no wonder, as you won by a lucky fluke," Alleyne said as made Leon get hit by an imaged anvil.

As what Alleyne said is true, he grapple to a tree branch he didn't know if it was strong enough to hold him or not, and somehow grapple next to a hornet nest he use to distract Claudette for a moment, call the sword of Omen to his hand and blast her with an energy blast which taken her by surprise as she didn't know the full power of his sword.

Alleyne then said, "With proper guides on how to use your weapon, with your potential of your strength and speed, you could go far."

Leon raise an eyebrow and said, "Y-think I could?"

Alleyne shrugs and said, "Who know, if you had the proper teacher, then maybe you can, but now there is another reason I wanted to talk to you about."

Leon looked at her and said, "And that is?"

Alleyne pointed to her mark on her belly as Leon sweat drop as he thought, 'How can I miss that?'

"This mark, I've seen it before with your battle, when you did your battle cry and the symbol shine in the sky for a moment, so tell me, what does this mark mean? Am I a slave to you?" Alleyne said as Leon eyes widen and wave his hands around.

"What? Nonononono (breath) no! That not what that mark means, if it did then Leina would be a slave herself as she has one herself, but you still have your free will, and thoughts right?" Leon said to her as Alleyne give it some thought and she didn't feel obedient to Leon now.

"Find then you are truthful about that, but what does this mark mean to me anyways?" Alleyne demanded answers as Leon said, "That the royal mark of Thundera, somehow the sword of Omens is given them out to people I never meet before and somehow I keep coming across to them, but all I understand is, they are a mark of royalty, to say if I become king of the queen's blade, you would be a part of the royal court to do and order thing that would equal to what I say, or until I says otherwise, like let's say you order the tax raised unless I say it should stay the same as it is."

Alleyne nods and then she asked, "Then how does your sword of Omen know who to give them too?"

Leon shrugs and said, "Hard to say, as I understand it's sentient and sees the truth about people, human or elves. I guess somehow, it saw you and thought you are worthy of it."

Alleyne is getting the idea, as the sword sees her worthy of the mark, but her duty right now is to her people, unless otherwise.

"Hm… 90 points for being honest, but you lack of putting it in better or similar words," Alleyne said as she gave a small frown before it turn into a smile before she went inside as Leon sighed and said, "Story of my life."

Marianne saw the whole thing from above as she gave a smile and said, "If only there were a way to help them get closer… oh I know, I'll just have to unite them in matrimony."

Marianne gave a slide smirk to that idea, as she pull out a small pocket knife like something from Leon's world she had on her when she came back from there, a small log wood that is about a few inches thick of the bark to 5 inches across from the saw off part with two extra of the same thing, and lastly some rope. She gather all in her hand before putting them behind her back as she floated down to Leon, behind him.

Leon stop thinking about his life, as he turn around and about to head back in, until he open his eyes and be surprise by his guardian angel as she said, "Hey Leon!"

"AH Where you come from?!" Leon pointed at her as Marianne gave a giggle and said, "I just got here, as by the way I got you a few things, a hobby you can do."

Leon raise an eyebrow and said, "And that is?"

Marianne held out the items and said, "Necklace carving, as I thought you could make a gift (hehe) your lover, Leina."

Leon raise an eyebrow to her and said, "And why would I do that?" Marianne got close to hi mind put the stuff in his hands as she said, "Because you'll be the sweeties person to ever done so for her, take your friendly guardian angel advice and do so, I even got you spare wood for practice."

Leon looked at the items as he look back up at Marianne as she flew high up already as she said, "Trust me when I say it's worth it, you can even give one to Alleyne as a peaceful gift between elves and humans, I'm sure she'll like it."

Marianne use a bit of her power to that thought of suggestion in Leon head so he can remember it to do so, as she wave her hand and said, "Ta-ta."

Then she flew as Leon was still in the his state of confusion, but then he looks at the items before he shrugs as he put them away as he would give it a try and something to do when he out on the road or something.

(Inside the house)

Leon came in and sees the state Leina is in, as he was a bit eyes widen to the site to see Leina topless and some leaves on her, which he could say, somewhat turn on by that for some reason.

Leina looks down at the work done by Nowa, as she undid the wraps around Leina's chest and let her breast pop out, apply a cream to the cut carefully as she could before finishing up by putting a few leaves on the cream, and after a while as Leina felt the wound healing.

Nowa asked Leina, "So what do you think of forest health medicine?"

Leina is surprise the stuff is healing her well as she said, "it's great, it still hurts a little bit, but the wound is already healed over."

"I never imagined the medicine I brought for you from the elder would end up saving a human being." Alleyne said as Leon sat on a chair.

"Hey at least she's not allergic to it." Leon said as everyone looked at him dryly be it because they don't know what allergies were or it was a horrible things to say. "Ok I'm shutting up now." Leon said as he went to a corner.

"You really would have done all of that for me?" Nowa asked happy to hear this.

"Don't get the wrong idea, as your teacher it's my responsibility to clean up your messes. As for your battle what we're you thinking!?" Alleyne demanded as Nowa freaked out a bit. "Those tactics were completely inappropriate you scored a 35." Alleyne said as Nowa sighed in depression and slight relief.

"I'm sorry." Nowa apologizes as Leon had a blank look in his corner.

'Man she's like a hot yet crappy teacher everyone is attracted to yet who's class they don't like.' Leon thought as he looked. 'Plus you want to talk about inappropriate lady, how about your lack of underwear?' Leon thought as he had his own criticism.

"Thank you for assisting her you two, you saved her life, I'll convince the elder to let you two stay till you fully recovered." Alleyne said as Leon only had some minor bruising as his shoulder and arm was already taken care of by the old military style of pulling it back into place by force and jump back into combat... yeah that was painful form him.

"I'm very grateful. I'd like to convey my gratitude to your Elder in person." Leina said as Leon could understand that. But he then noticed something. When he looked at Nowa he saw her ears were a bit more rounded while Alleyne's were more of the traditional elf ears. Leon would probably comment on it later but he wondered what the Sword of Omens wanted to show him that he himself wasn't able to see.

(Later)

The group were walking through the forest as Leon was trying his best to keep up but he had ignored their conversation for the most part as his mind wandered to Alleyne and himself. Leon knew he had brains probably from waiting many years playing RPG's and watching treasure hunting movies like the Librarian, Lara Croft, and Indiana Jones. But what Leon saw he had absolutely zero combat skills since most of his skills come from luck and observation. He looked to Alleyne and knew she was his best bet to learning real combat skills.

But he couldn't just ask her right off the bat 'please teach me how to fight,' since she probably disliked him for being human. As he walked he looked at the Sword of Omens as the Eye of Thundera glowed slightly trying to tell him something he needs to know but he lacks the proper skills to learn it. Leon of course sighed as he followed the girls and remembered that so far he had met about five girls with the mark. Almost like the Sword was trying to give him a harem, yeah in his puberty induced wet dreams maybe.

As they walked Leon quickly realized something, if he can make a wooden necklace for Alleyne he could probably use it as a peace offering to ask her to train him. Yeah no problem made and weaved bracelets, and made wood items while camping how hard carving an amulet or pendant can be.

(Later at the village)

While Leina and Alleyne were inside talking to the Elder Leon was already working on carving the amulet at a different spot. As he worked Leon was unaware of the looks the Elves were giving him wondering if Leon even knew what he was doing or who the unfortunate one was as he worked.

Leon had to admit this was pretty easy since he was carving onto the amulet an elven symbol from his world's media but added the mark of the Thundercats to it. Man her was a god damn artistic genius as he worked on it. Leon began to smooth out the edges so he can begin to weave the rope to put through the loop.

It wasn't long that Leon was done as he smiled and admired his handy work as he held it as its shape was similar to the one Anakin gave Padme on the way to Coruscant in Star Wars Episode I the Phantom Menace. On one said was the Elven symbol he made while on the other was the Thundercats Symbol as Leon admired his work. Unaware to him Marianne was nearby atop a tree as she had a smile knowing what was going to happen real soon as Leon's clueless thoughts of Elven culture was making it all the more perfect.

"Ok now to find Alleyne." Leon said as he was going to find her and give her the peace offering while asking her to train him in sword skills. That was when he realized something. "Wait... which way is the Elders place?!" Leon called out as he was lost in Elf Town.

(Leina and Alleyne)

The elder elven man, sitting still with Leina standing before him thanking him for the medicine that was made to help her, as she gave a small bow before saying, "My deepest gratitude."

Soon enough the two left the elder's chamber as they were headed out to Join with Leon who decided to stay behind to work on something, as he didn't say what to Leina, she let him do this thing while she meet with the elder.

AS she came down the steps the elven people around sees her as they started talking, "there's that human."

"I heard Nowa brought her here, along with another."

"You think, she maybe up to something treacherous."

"Judging by the way she's dressed, she looks dangerous."

"I've never felt more uncomfortable,' Leina thought and then she hear an upset voice to an older elven man.

"This is a travesty! The elder may have permitted this but we most certainly do not approve," The old elven man said to Nowa who seem back up into a tree by 4 people.

Leon came around and hears the voices, as he turn to see Nowa being gang up on by the 4 people as well.

"You're the one to blame for this Nowa" as another one said to her as she could only say, "I'm sorry, please I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame, but leave Leina alone."

Alleyne also saw this from high above, as she wish she could help her student in anyways, she really can't, as she maybe the well-respected combat master around, there are limit she can do.

"You know what I hate more than jackasses?" Leon voice caught by everyone around the area as eh came walking up, as the 4 older elven people step back away as he came up in front of Nowa and said, "Jackasses who pick on other smaller than them."

"You, how dare you come walking into this village, you're ruining the purity of our homes," One of them said to him as Leon wave his hand saying, "Yea-yea, I'm human scum, who should have never come, I could bring disaster. Come on people make up new lines."

The four oldest elves gritted their teeth as it seem Leon was mocking them as Alleyne would see what Leon would do as he said, "But I don't really, Hell call me white trash, cracker, Caveman, or how about carrot top, tomato head, come on people I can take it, call me names?"

No one said a word to him as Leon said, "Thought so, now you four can run alone, eat your old elf folks food, play your favorite game of chess or checkers or whatever game that you four play, and call it a day, as it sound like you're getting a bit cranky. Maybe its pass you're bedtime if you yelling at a young girl for doing something she thought was good for helping two humans?"

"You stay out of this brat, she's the one that brought you here," The 4th oldest elven man said to Leon and said back to him, "Well I could but I hate when jackasses, that would be you four, picking on a small innocent girl making her cry, and I hate when girls cry, it just make me so… make me feel like a jackass if I didn't help."

Alleyne saw confidents with Leon as he stick up to the 4 old elven men who are gritted their teeth as this as Leon went on saying, "And also if your yelling at her because of us 'humans', then it would be concerning me and my lovely friend, so anything you got to say to her, say to me, and say it to my face."

The four elderly men could not take it as Leon made it so to be pointed at him and left himself open for insults and getting bad mouths, with Alleyne saw Leon a man of honor for sticking up for people, and if he can talk down to 4 elders who are 5 times the oldest than a normal human being, then him being a king… could be a good thing.

The four elders walk away as Leon smile to his victory, and he felt great, and gotta thank the old folk back in his old world he used to watch over for 'Self-volunteer community service', for making him feel he can deal with other old folks, even if they are a different race.

Leon smile a bit as Nowa said, "Why did you do that? You could have make things worst for yourselves?"

Leina walk up to them as Leon turn to Nowa and said, "Maybe, but it would not be right for them to pick on someone like you with a good heart. You're a good kid Nowa and nothing they can do to change that."

Nowa felt almost a burden to Leon and Leina before, but with Leon stuck up for her, as no one else did, and soon enough Leon give her a quick hug, and she felt a warm feeling, not a love sensation, but a nice warm aura that surround her for a brother caring for a sibling.

Leon let off and said, "Now, go off where you were going before, and enjoy yourself." Nowa gave a smile to him and nod.

AS Nowa walk off a bit fast but she turn quickly and said, "Thank you Leon." Then she jump into the tree as now it was just Leon and Leina as she came up to him and said, "I didn't know you were that bold."

Leon shrug and said, "Old people, what, can they do?"

"They could banish you out of the village," Alleyne voice came up as Leon saw the person he was looking for as she came down to him as she said, "95 points for being honorable for a someone, but also you should have not use foul words."

Leon nods and thought, 'I guess that better than before, but right now Leon, do what you came here to do.'

Alleyne was about to leave as Leon said, "Wait, there something I do want to ask and give you."

Alleyne did stop as she turn back around to face Leon and asked, "And what is it that you wish to give and ask?"

Leon nodded as he reach into his pocket area and pull out something, as Alleyne could not tell what it is, but as long it wasn't a weapon she could be find as she thought until Leon bow down and held his hand out showing the wooden carved amulet to her.

Alleyne eyes widen to this as she thought Leon had no idea what he's doing but she would humor her for the moment, but with other elven people around seeing this they begin to whisper to each other about something.

"I would like you to train me, with this amulet as a peace offering, as I don't know what to offer you and what to give, so please accept it," Leon said to Alleyne and Leina is surprise by this, but for Leina, not so much as she understand seeing Leon swordplay herself as she guess it's taking a lot of gut to do this.

Alleyne sees the amulet as she knew what Leon is using it to ask for training which is not very surprising as she would train him when he help Nowa, but Leon didn't know what he was doing, using it as a peace offering, but for her people it's a proposal her hand in marriage.

She saw he made it by hand to the judge of the splinters and cuts on his hands, as she would think it would be an insult for her not to accept it, as she can later burn it with him out of site as she said, "Very well, I accept it and will train you in what you wish."

She took it and then put it around her neck, as the elven female gasp to this, even some males felt jealous for a human asking her hand in marriage but none of them has the ball to even ask in the first place.

Marianne saw her cue as she said, "Time to shine."

Marianne came down with the flap of her wing as many elves saw this even gasp as Alleyne also saw this and wonder what an angel doing here as Marianne said out loud, "Hello Leon I got good news to tell you."

Leon turn to her as he asked, "What is it this time, is it the power stone or something?"

Marianne smile and said, "Somewhat."

What Marianne did ahead of time as she gotten Nanael to catch up with Nowa and get her to return as the last step was about to come as Nowa came on cue as well as she said, "Sorry captain, I came as soon as I co- whoa!"

Nowa trip on a up tree root that somehow appear out of nowhere, as Nowa trip and hope right into Alleyne, as she was force forward by this with her focus on the angel mostly she came at Leon as he turn to her as the time she fell on onto him as they both fell and then everyone around, truly gasp at the site to what just happen.

Leon and Alleyne eyes widen as their lips were touching each other in a kiss form, Leina is also surprise by this as this just seem to have happen randomly out of nowhere, and if it was randomly that is.

Marianne smile as she use her holy energy to summon flower and making them shot up and fall down onto the two as she said, "Oh wow, Leon, you just got married. Congratulation."

Leon push off Alleyne suddenly and yells out for the whole village to hear him, **"WHAT!"**

"What didn't you know giving Alleyne that Amulet and her accepting it made you two betrothed?" Marianne asked as Leon put the pieces together.

"You planned this didn't you?" Leon asked with a scowl as Marianne snickered.

"Maybe." Marianne said not even trying to deny it.

"LEON!" Came an angry voice as Leon looked and saw Leina charging straight for him clearly pissed off.

"Oh sweet mother of baby angels I fucked up." Leon said as he got up and began to run especially since he had unintentionally cheated on Leina.

"Leon you unfaithful King get over here!" Leina called as she chased down Leon.

That was when Marianne got between got between them and smiled as she looked at the angry Leina. "Let's calm down here for a minute and let me explain the story." Marianne said as Leon was hiding behind a large trunk as he looked up from his hiding spot.

(Later)

The sun was beginning to fall as Leon was getting stretches in as Alleyne watched Leon after the whole ordeal. She knew Leon didn't mean for their marriage to happen but the Angel Marianne was as Alleyne could tell very mischievous but Leon may not be able to tell but Alleyne saw that Marianne had alternative motives to her mischief but the question was what.

Leon soon finished his stretches before looking to Alleyne as he was ready. "Ok I'm ready to start training." Leon said as he grabbed a wooden sword ready to practice.

Alleyne quickly pushed that thought away as she was ready to train her husb- er her student to make him better capable with a sword. "Alright then let's begin." Alleyne said as she grabbed a wooden sword of her own.

"First lesson with basic, first part is… BLOCK!" Alleyne said as she strike and Leon held it up to stop the first blow as Leon said, "Should be easy enough."

"Not quite," Alleyne said as she left off fast and swing to Leon left side quickly before Leon relies she is going for different kind of strike as he got hit in the rib.

"Crap!" Leon said as he back away and rub his rib with Alleyne said to him, "An important note you must know that any opponent can strike at all angle of your body with and without armor."

Leon rub his ribs a bit more before he let off and said, "Is that why you told me to not wear my armor and gauntlet?"

"That correct my student, because no matter what if someone catch you off guard without your armor, you can ether dodge or BLOCK!" Alleyne said as she, strike at him again as he, block it before she left off and did the same to at his left side as he block that strike as well.

For the next few minutes or so Leon was blocking strike and taking in a few as well as Alleyne is going hard on the training as if Leon want to be king he need to learn how to defend himself before he can move to attack.

Alleyne soon came to a hard axe cut as Leon led his sword horizontally to stop it, but Alleyne didn't stop as she force her sword down on Leon as he try to hold back, calling forth a bit of his beastly strength as he calls it and shove Alleyne off of him.

"Good, using that strength of yours, as it not just help make striking with a sword stronger, it help with your block and push off enemies that became lock with your blade," Alleyne said to him as Leon took a breath and said, "That good to hear, so keep blocking?"

Alleyne shake her head yes and said, "Yes, with the next part of Block, is movement."

Leon raise an eyebrow and said, "Movement?"

Alleyne didn't say anything else as she ran at him as he about to block, Alleyne jump over him as she land just behind, Leon quickly turn around and meet with a hit to his guts.

The air escaped him as hunch forward with Alleyne said, "Movement, with you moving around with this combine block and dodging as an enemy may keep running around you, you must do the same as well and not get caught standing still."

Leon caught his breath back as he let out a groin out of pain as he said, "Okay, but can you take it easy on the strikes themselves?"

"No," Alleyne said as Leon groin again but this time more of complaining as Alleyne wasn't going to take it easy with him.

"Now MOVE!" Alleyne as she went at him again.

(Scene break)

Leon headed out to where Leon and Leina are making camp at using, and with the lack of their sleep roll and stuff, they are leaves as Pillows as Leon could not wait to lay his head down on those leaves ether as he walk back with sores all around his body as Alleyne didn't take it easy on him at all, but she is a combat master for a reason, but still did she have to kick his ass that much?

As Leon came upon the camp, he hears grunting and the sound of a sword swinging as he saw Leina striking the air and hard as she can trying to get some training of herself done.

Walking in as he, step on a stick, Leina stop and turn to see Leon walking in with a limp and he stop for a moment and said, "Hey Leina."

"Leon," Leina said back as it became an awkward silent between them as Leon said breaking the ice, "Leina… I'm sorry for what has happen lately, I didn't know or… plan to get married right away let alone to a person… elf?… to someone I just meet, as I swear I never meant to cheat on you as I do love you with-

Leina stop him as she came up to him and put a finger on his lips and said, "I know, and understand and as well Marianne told me it's necessary."

Leon blinks and said, "Say what?"

Leina looked at him as she said, "With you being the last of your people, she told me that with dying bloodline, a male would need many suitors and wives to help restore it, and also you came from to what she told me, to be faithful to only one, but in your case as she never said to you would need many women and would be a prune about it."

"Oi!" Leon said with that upset tone as Leina smile and said, "I'm okay with this, even if you have maybe 40 to 50 women, as long as you love me, I'll be fine and still love you."

Leina got close to him as she lean up for a something as Leon smile and said, "I don't know if I can handle 40 let alone 50, but Leina, my mate, if I become king, you are my Queen."

The two share a kiss, as it started out soft, before they moved on with their tongs, then it turn into a heated kiss. as Leina reach down and grab Leon crotch but then Leon let off a bit of a yell as Leina stop as she look at Leon to see the look of pain on his face as she said, "What's wrong?"

Leon groin a bit and said, "I forgot I'm still sore from training, Alleyne kick my ass 5 way till Sunday, ow."

Leina blink before she sighed as she maybe hope to do something tonight, but with Leon as he is, he not going to be doing anything as Leina understand and then she gave a smile as she said, "Then let's get you laying down to recover."

Leina lead him over to the leaves and lay him down as now she kiss him on the head as she said, "You rest for tonight, I'll be getting some training done myself, so we can both be strong."

Leon nods as he, rest his eyes and Leina stood up and walk to another area so she won't disturb Leon rest.

When Leina left, the sword of Omens started to glow, as the light shine reach Leon's eyes as he open them for a moment, he looked over to his gauntlet and said, "Again?"

He sat up and cross his legs with a look of pain on his face as his sore muscle are just screaming out to him, he then reach over for the Gauntlet as he pull the sword out as he place it before him as he said, "Sword of Omens, give me site beyond site."

The sword transform but once again Leon only saw nothing but a world of Red once again as it went on for a moment before Leon let off and rub his eyes ash the sword of Omens transform back as Leon said, "How can I see what your trying to tell me if you're not give me the site."

Leon put back the sword of Omens in the gauntlet and lay it beside him, as he lays back down and try and get some rest, as they still got maybe day or two give or take to how much the elves want them out he would get as much rest as he could.

From behind a tree, Alleyne set out as she hear what Leon said, as she shakes her head as to what she understand with the sword being sentient, and if it choose her for a reason she would accept it, and she will teach Leon how to use that sword in combat, or what it's trying to show him.

(Scene break)

The next day Leon was training once more as he was slashing the air with a wooden sword. As Leon slashed Alleyne saw Leon made improvement with his skills but right now he was still a novice. As Leon trained he quickly saw the glow from his sword as he tried to ignore it but the sword kept glowing as it eventually got to the point that Leon had no other choice but to answer.

"Fine third times the charm." Leon said as he pulled the sword out hoping his luck would turn around. "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight." Leon called out as the sword changed once more but like before Leon's eyes was only met with a world of red energy as once it stopped Leon roared in frustration.

"Having some trouble?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Leon.

"This sword won't show me what it wants to show me every time it calls, I mean it will show me imminent danger but beyond that it's just making prank calls." Leon growled as Alleyne chucked.

"30 points." Alleyne said as Leon was surprised. "For not realizing where you're going wrong." Alleyne said as Leon wondered what Alleyne meant. "You're only looking at one aspect of the sword and yourself, if you want to understand it fully you need to look at the bigger picture." Alleyne said as she walked and grasped a branch. "This forest it's teeming with magic and spiritual energy. Thus using this Sight Beyond Sight should be assisted by the forest bit you're only looking at one aspect." Alleyne said before guiding Leon to the pond where he saw his reflection. "Tell me when you look at yourself what do you see?" Alleyne asked as Leon looked.

"I see me... a King without his people or Kingdom and was unable to protect them." Leon said as he knew what he saw. A pathetic young man who ran away from his world and is now spouting lies about being a King.

"You know what I see?" Alleyne asked as Leon looked at her reflection leaning next to him. "I see a young man coming into his own as an adult forced to take up responsibilities he felt himself not ready for and forced into a position where every choice he makes can affect the future of his journey to revive his Kingdom." Alleyne said as Leon looked. "Leon you need to look at yourself and the sword as a whole not just one aspect, doing that you can connect to the Forest and learn to use Sight Beyond Sight and see what the Sword wishes to tell you." Alleyne said before stepping back. "Now Leon try again but don't look at it from one aspect but the entire picture." Alleyne said as Leon looked and nodded.

"Well here goes nothing." Leon said before holding the sword of omens before his face once more. "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight." Leon called out as the sword activated causing his eyes to become slits and glow blue. Leon saw a world of red energy at first but then a slit open showing a red stone Leon instantly recognized the image then went back showing an ancient yet still living tree as it was hidden among a forest more specifically the Elven Forest.

Leon then gasped as the concentration ended as the Sword showed what it needed to show before turning into its dormant form once more. "No way the Spirit Stone." Leon said as it made sense. The Stone can create barriers and give life so Mumm-Ra (or who he thought was Mumm-Ra) must have sent Airi to destroy the forest to not only add to his domain but also smoke out the tree a plan to take something hidden within a plan of expansion and conquest.

"What did you see and what is this Spirit Stone you speak of?" Alleyne asked as she looked to her husband.

Leon quickly try to come up with something as he knew about it as he said, "The spirit stone, one of four stones in existence as they are called the Power stones. Before it was just legends until I rely I'm holding a part of it."

Showing the eye of Thundera as he said, "The eye of Thundera, but to the original name of it was the 'war stone', the other three as I know of are the spirit stone, the soul stone, and lastly the tech stone, each of them with a different property of power."

Alleyne nodded and Leon went on saying, "The war stone itself merged with the sword of omens to help tap into its power as well many enchantments were also place on it so no one other than my family bloodline can hold use it, as well keep it out of hands of evil."

"Evil?" Alleyne question as many thing could be taken as evil but Leon went on saying, "Undead, evil spirit, demons, things that looks like your nightmare came to life, and maybe as well black hearted."

Alleyne understand now but wanted to know about the spirit itself as she said, "What about the spirit stone, what power does it possess?"

"Well… from what I hear from stories, the spirit stone can create barriers for its user and their allies around them to protect them from harm, as well as mystic property that can revive the dead into the living making them alive again but that part is unconfirmed."

"Whys that?" Alleyne asked as Leon knew it could but didn't want to make it seem to be an all-powerful stone as he said, "No one seen the stones for centuries and no written records other than stories told about themselves, with the other two stone I hardly know of myself other than their names."

"No written work of any kind do not exist ether," Alleyne as Leon shrug as he said, "Just one other legend with the sword being named after, The book of Omens, as it say it had a connection with the stones, holding onto recorded history that any other are lost to the sands of time or even telling the future, but I don't even know if real or not."

Alleyne sigh and said, "Shame, if such book is real, with its knowledge as such that can be useful as a saying I know of, 'Known is half het battle.'"

Leon blink to that as Alleyne just said something that from G.I Joes. As Leon shrugs and said, "Maybe but if it is real and hidden away for a reason, to what I know of with two saying as the first being knowledge is power, and with some that has already have power, with the 2nd thing, too much power can corrupt ."

Alleyne get that idea as well and said, "That is understandable, and no real point talking about it."

"Right, and Alleyne," Leon said to her as she look to him did a, "Hm?" as he said, "Thank you… for helping me understand the full picture of site."

Alleyne nods a she said, "It's my pleasure, and as well while you're my husband, then you need to understand more than just the sword itself, you must learn to control is the strength from within, here."

Pointed to his head before lowering to his chest meaning to his heart and says, "And here, as this is where strength lies."

Leon started to understand Alleyne a bit more, as she is a lot different than her people around as he seen so far as Alleyne turn around and walk back to her spot before she turn around and held her sword up as she said, "Now then, let continued, before you go off and find the stone you are looking for, you must be at your best."

Leon nodded as he put away the sword of omens and set it to the side before picking up his wooden sword and take a stands as Leon said, "Let's go."

Alleyne nods before she went at him, Leon hold his ground as Alleyne came closer, as she raise her weapon to strike him, he raise his to block, before pushing off and counter.

(Scene break)

At the dark tower, Damian slowly build up his fighting forces as they all side by side down the line of the throne room with Damian look around him and said, "Minions, your mission, is too cut down any and all life within the elven forest that may stand against you, as your goal of this mission, find this tree of life and bring me its power that it hold within it and after we do find it, burn down the forest so we may extend our reach, too extend our land we hold already so our forces can grow stronger, as do well our power!"

 **"HA!"** all the dark warriors yell out, to let know they understand their mission as Damian look at his forces as it filled just almost half the throne room, which can hold a little over hundred people, this is how many he can have at the moment with his limited power and his main force out on the battle field.

Until he can extend the his land and capture the swamp witch's land this all he can show for his power, with the tech stone already given his armor, he does not have much power to battle with but that don't mean he would go down easy in a fight ether.

"To arms, and to the Elven forest we go!" Damian said as the dark warrior yell out before heading out, and Damian went to the back of the throne room, as he turn vase that is keep on the back wall, that open up to his 'Storm Charger' what was waiting for him as it was fully powered and ready to go as he said, "It's show time."

Storm Charger opens up to Damian as he enters it before it close and drops down to the bottom of the tower and drive out, going at a speed with his soldiers can keep up with making a grand entry.

(Scene break)

Leon had a quick bath to wash off the sweat he made during training and wanted to ask Alleyne something, as there is no way to get out of his marriage with her unless one of them dies, as it says in Elven laws of marriage, he wanted to ask if she would like to join him and Leina on their journey to the Gainos and try and give this marriage a try while on the way.

As Leon finally gotten around to learning to get around the elven village, as he remembers Alleyne told him the elders call for her for a meeting of sort but she didn't say what it was about.

Upon reaching the chamber door of the meeting as he stop and hear it was still going on, as he hear a lot of angry voice, he lean against the wall and listen carefully and hear what is going inside.

(Inside)

"There was an Oracle this evening from the forest spirits." The Elder began as the council paid attention. "Eventually a momentous conflict will arise between two forces and once the congregation ignites its flames will engulf our land." The Elder said as Alleyne stood next to him and chose to ignore the glares she got from some members do to her marriage to a human which was caused by a mischievous Angel mind you and the two had no say in it but when the elders announcement of the prophesy was made many gasped in shock.

"Is there nothing we can do?" A council member said as Alleyne didn't like where this was going.

"Is it true that we're doomed because if the half breed?" An old council member said as above them in the trees Leina listened in. "Here's human blood has brought this destruction upon us." He continued as two people were shocked.

(Leon)

"Half breed?" Leon asked as when he heard that he remembered Inuyasha and Dante from their own series.

(Meeting room)

"If that's true why don't we send her to be part of that foolish competition?" Another asked as the Eye of Thundera glowed slightly sensing something approaching from the Swamp Lands.

"Your right whether or not she wins would be irrelevant, there is merit in what you purpose." Another said as unaware to them Leon was getting pissed off.

"Does anyone oppose this plan?" A council asked as Alleyne closed her eyes to calm her feelings.

(With Leon)

Leon heard every word as he was shocked and pissed knowing exactly who they were talking about. Leon knew that if they do this Nowa would possibly have no home to return to even if she wins. Leon growled like a lion as his eyes became slits and his nails extended into claws a bit as his revealed teeth now had elongated canines. Leon then decided to act as there was only one way to stop this hopefully he can pull off some miracle.

Leon then kicked the door open causing the Council members to look at him in shock as they didn't agree on the decision yet. "OBJECTION!" Leon called out as he pointed at the council with an accusing finger similar to Phoenix Wright.

"Who dares?!" A council member demanded as Leon glared.

"A concerned friend of Nowa's!" Leon called out as he stormed into the meeting and jumped to the center of the room. "Now this prophesy says what's going to happen right? Well did it say exactly when it was going to happen? Because Nowa has been here for a long time and all of a sudden the Oracle is speaking now? Kind of seemed almost set up wouldn't you say?" Leon asked as each sentence he spoke had an accusation in it somehow.

"You dare question an Oracle's prophesy?" A council member said as Leon glared.

"Send your Prophesy to your Oracle and tell it to shove it where the sun don't shine, I can give you all a more accurate Prophesy right here and right now! Unless if course you're afraid I might end up revealing some dirty little secrets." Leon said bluffing as he hoped they buy it and the Sword would be willing to work with him.

The Council was nervous looking at each other wondering if any among them did have something to hide or if the boy was bluffing. "Leon was it? I would like to see your prophetic skills." The Elder said as Leon nodded but inside he knew it was a long shot.

He then saw the Eye of Thundera glow as it seemed to be working with him today. "Alright I'll tell you my Omen with my Sight Beyond Sight." Leon said before drawing forth the Sword of Omens and held it ready before his face. "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight." Leon called out as the Eye of Thundera opened as Leon's eyes glowed blue.

To Leon's eyes he saw a world of Crimson energy as soon as slit appeared revealing to Leon's shock a small army coming torts the Elven forest as leading it was the Storm Charger Mumm-Ra's personal mode of land transportation. If that was coming then Mumm-Ra was here and he was coming for the Spirit Stone. The Omens soon ended as Leon gasped for breath as he looked to the council.

"I hate to break it to you but the catastrophe is already on its way, it will probably be here in a few days and kicking out Nowa will only decrease your Numbers." Leon said as he looked. "And ancient enemy of my people is leading the charge with a small army at his command, Nowa knows this forest better than anyone if she is allowed to stay you guys will have a tactical advantage through her." Leon said as this surprised the council knowing there was no way to stop the catastrophe from arriving.

"What reason does this enemy come for?" A council member asked with fear in his eyes hoping for a possible peaceful resolution to this.

"There are two reasons why this being would come here one is so he may expand the reach of his domain and two there's something in this forest that he desires and will kill and burn anything that gets in his way." Leon said as this shocked them. "This item we cannot allow him to take it otherwise you're only ensuring your own demise." Leon said as he knew he would be asking a lot of them. "I'm not asking you all to abandon your homes I'm asking you all to defend it if I am able to get this item before he does we will stand a fighting chance." Leon said digging in to his deepest memories of a leader asking for his enemies help to save both sides.

The elder look to Leon and see his logic and wisdom, as he stood up and said to Leon, "Very well Leon, at this moment, this council meeting is dismiss, as of now, as of now, this is a war meeting, if this enemy is coming to destroy our homes, then we must prepared for the worst. Alleyne bring in Nowa, as well gather our best fighters and prepare them."

Alleyne nods and said, "Understood." She headed out and prepare all fighter for the upcoming battle.

The elder soon turn to Leon and said, "Leon Lord of Thundera, would you lean a hand to assist us in our time of need?"

A lot of the council members seem to have gotten out rage by this request by the Elder as one said to him, "Elder have you lost your mind, asking a human for help! How do you even know he's trust worthy, and all he said could be a lie?"

The Elder gave that council member a look that seem to have make almost everyone flinch too as he said, "Alleyne had told me about Leon, he had be truthfully with her, and if he were lying about his abilities then she herself would have spoken out about it already. So don't take that tone with me, I maybe old, but, I far from losing my mind, and as long I draw my breath, I will do what I have been doing for our people and putting their safety first."

Leon is seeing an old man… elf?… person sticking up to the council and be a bit of a badass about it as the elder turn to him and said, "Now Leon, What is your choice?"

Leon gave a smile to the old guy and said, "I'll help anyways I can.

(Scene break)

Time passes as Alleyne gather the best fighters and Nowa around and starting to give a few tip for things.

"Okay first group, I don't know how strong these guys around or what weapon they have, so your best bet is to hit and run, ambush them, lower their numbers, hid in the trees, bushes, or any hole that big enough for a grown person can fit in," Leon said as Alleyne nod to a plan like this, if they don't know about their enemy is best to do the next best thing, lower number and slow them down.

Soon after Leon came up with ideas for traps, drawing up some on a piece of paper as he said, "With 2nd group. It's simple, large object swinging into a person can knock them out or kills them but that beside the point. Using huge stones, or a long log piece tied to the trees branches, when a signal is given out by the first group, to drop them down and let them hit into the enemy.

Leon went over idea for weapon as it seem these elves are not the similar from lord of the rings as they use bows, these ones use staffs, swords, and spears, so Leon went with a simple long range weapon, as he dub it 'David's sling', as Leon heard bible stories when he was young back in his old world, the story of David and goliath seem to be one of the few inspiring stories, even for weapons.

"Now this is a simple long range weapon, with two ropes and a piece of cloth, and a stone. It maybe old school but in this case it may work for you guys, as went you guys swing it around, don't go crazy, just swing it to build up momentum, don't let go of both ropes, and when it's to this angle, release and send the stones flying at the enemy," Leon told to the 3rd group which was long range group as one guy raise his hand and said, "Does this work?"

Leon look at him for a moment and he looked around for something as he saw a plate as some of the elves were eating before, as he took it and then went over somewhere, as he place it nicely before he flick it to show it was sturdy.

Leon went back in place as he said, "one way to find out, this is the 4th time doing this at all so don't judge it right away."

Leon did try it 3 times before, the first two times were having a bit of fun outside during a school festival with a medieval theme, and someone thought it's a good idea to use the sling as a game using tennis balls, as the first two time he miss, the 3 time, he hit the target, but it bounce back and knock over the owner over and knock him out, he did not want to relive that moment again.

Leon took a breath as he put the stone in the cloth, as he give it a few swing to build some speed, and then gotten to the angle he said, he release as the stone went flying at the plate, it hit the side but it crack it enough to show the force behind it.

The elves fighter and Nowa were surprise by this, as Alleyne is somewhat surprise as well, a simple design of a weapon with a deadly result as Leon turn to the group and said, "Any questions?"

The shake their head no as Leon said, "Good, get your slings, set up a target… and don't hit the person next to you while doing this or else you may give them a concussion, and no one would like those."

(Later)

3rd group were already getting set on target with the slings as they went flying at some dummies and hit around with a few really did hit dead on.

With Leon, Alleyne, Nowa, and Leina who join them a few moments ago as they saw the practices shots going, as Leon said, "It's been an almost an hour, some progress."

Alleyne look at the fighters and said, "Would they be ready enough till the coming battle?"

"Hard to say, I'm not a combat master. I'm a simple guy, with simple ideas, and somehow going to be a simple king or great king, who knows, it's mostly all up to them," Leon pointed out to the group, With Alleyne nods as she knew it was up to them to do so, as they did it again as some hit the target with Alleyne shouted to them, "35 points, straighten your aim!"

(Scene break)

Its bene a day already, as Leon help the best he could, but now it was all up to the fighters, and Nowa to defend the forest from the upcoming forces.

Leon help set up 3 groups and Alleyne set up a small force armed with swords, staffs, and spears to help take out any remaining force the 3 groups can manage to thin out.

With Leon putting on his armor and his gauntlet with the sword of Omens ready, with a small a small pack at his side with some food and water when Leon need to rest and recover some energy with if he gets tried out enough.

Leon set out as he was about to walk out of the village until Leina voice came to him, "You're not going alone are you?"

Leon turn around to see Leina with Alleyne as the two look at him as he said, "Have too, if anyone is going to get the spirit stone, it has to be me."

Alleyne looked at Leon with a glare as she knew Leon was being reckless. "Do you even know the way? This is a forest it's literally trees everywhere." Alleyne said as Leon looked to her.

"I have to try something!" Leon said as Alleyne looked.

"40 points." Alleyne graded as she looked to Leon. "For being reckless Sword showed you the tree and recognizable land marks, things I should know." Alleyne said as Leon looked to her. "I shall come with you otherwise you will never find the tree." Alleyne said as Leon scratched the back of his head.

"She's not wrong..." Leon said to himself knowing I am forest of trees it would be impossible to find the right one. "Alright, Leina I'll need you to coordinate the defense here can you do that?" Leon asked as he looked to his mate.

"I can try but military prowess hadn't been my strong from unlike Claudette and Elina." Leina said as Leon nodded in understanding.

"That's all I can ask." Leon said as Alleyne looked. "Let's go we're already waiting valuable time." Alleyne said before Leon nodded and the two entered the forest to find the Sacred Tree.

(In the forest borders later)

Leina stood with Nowa as the two stayed hidden. They waited for the enemy forces to arrive as whoever this guy was he chose a bad time to start a war especially during the Queen's Blade Tournament. As Leina watched Marianne was nearby observing as she had a serious look on her face. She never intended for this to happen and she was sure this wasn't on the Head Angels or God's agenda either.

Marianne watched as she soon felt something of importance was nearby. She flew higher and saw the enemy troops getting closer and most of all she saw the Storm Charger leading the charge. She saw the vehicle had no problem knocking and destroying trees on its way in and by the looks of it neither did the troops.

That was when Marianne saw a black feather fall and looked and was wide eyed at what she saw. "Hello my dear other how are you?" Ciela said as Marianne looked.

"Ciela, are you behind this?" Marianne demanded as in truth she feigned ignorance and amnesia of her past to do as she pleases she knew exactly what she was and how she was born.

"So what if I am, you know that if you choose a champion then that means do must I, the same vice versa." Ciela said as Marianne glared.

"Who's leading this?" Marianne demanded as she wanted answers.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise just yet bilateral I can tell you he's been an excellent investment as of late." Ciela said before flying up higher. "I will tell you that the time for our 'reunion,' is near so I best prepare if I were you which I was because in the end the strongest of all Angels the Queen of rebirth Eve shall return." Ciela said before flying to the Swamp Lands.

"Wait!' Marianne called but it was too late Ciela was gone.

Marianne hold an upset look on her face as she look to where Ciela flew at and said, "Why sister, why must you do this?"

(Leon and Alleyne)

Leon came to an area as he said, "I did see the shadow of the trees pointing in this direction in the vision, and it was seem to be early after soon, let's see sun rising in the east, sets in the west… the tree much be in the north east area."

Alleyne look to him and said, "Are you sure?"

Leon nods and said, "Yea, 100 percent, something wrong?"

Alleyne thought for a moment as she remember a rule the elder told her to never go into the northern east of the forest, and thought did the elder know of the tree.

"It's nothing, I believe I know what area, as its one I never step foot in," Alleyne said as Leon said in a dry tone, "That reassuring."

Alleyne ignore him and moved in the direction Leon pointed out as Leon followed and soon they were on the run, going against the time and hoping to make it back in time.

'Hold on tight guys, help is coming soon,' Leon thought before he jumped over a tree root.

(Forest battlefield area)

The sun has settled as the land slowly turn from orange to dark, as the dark warriors match through the thick forest trying to locate the tree their leader is looking for, but also extending by burning the forest down soon after the spirit stone is founded.

As the dark warriors pass many thing, with bushes, trees and, rock, with an elf standing behind a tree root, as he saw the first enemy, he rush out with a small blade and cut at his neck as the elf out of the area fast, the dark warrior let out a death cry before dropping down and turn into a dark liquid that seem to vanish soon after.

Elves from all around came out of there hiding spots as they ran pass the dark warriors cutting at their bodies at the neck, gut, back, any place they saw an opening, and they took it.

Most dark warrior that were attack let out a cry before fading into a dark liquid as other just cry out in pain, with all this going on, every dark warrior became aware they are not alone.

"Advance back!" one elf said as the rest ran with the dark warrior drawing their weapon and soon rush out to the runners casing them down.

AS the runner of group one came around to a check point as one let off an animal sound, the elves in the tree got the signal as they cut the ropes that held the trap up, came down at the enemies.

Two dark warriors got hit by a wrecking stone ball, another crushed as it seems someone cut the wrong rope as the two elves that look down at that with one holding the knife as he give a hiccup, as his friend hit him as he said, "What are you drunk, you cut the wrong rope."

"Sorry, I drink when I get nerves about battle," the one said as he hick up again.

A long came down as it took a group out knocking them down like bowling pins as one elf from above said, "A strike hit."

Soon when the dark warriors were getting pass the first check point, all the elves around on the ground or in the trees ran back to set up the next part of the plan.

Down the line as the runners of group one came to the 2nd check point they soon spread out in an area with the dark warriors came into, with the 3rd group came out of their hiding spots as they got their slings out and swing out before they let off with the small stone went flying at the enemy, as they fell back from the hit.

Group one came back out and attack the fallen warriors killing them on the spot.

"You know I never thought a plan from a human would work, but I wonder why he calls it gor-illa warfare, there are no hair beast here at all," One elf said as they use their sling and throw out the stones at the enemy as his friend said, "I have no clue, just keep doing what we're suppose too."

The last of the dark warriors fell, as they were kill on the spot, the 3 group cheer to their success, but that was only the first wave of enemy, as the sound of a horn is heard, the group saw more dark warriors and in greater numbers.

"Keep advance back!" The elves said and soon they keep running, with group two cutting more ropes along the way, more stones and logs came down hitting into the enemy.

Some of the dark warriors pull bows out from their back side as they held it up and drew and arrow, they pull back and fire up in the trees, as one elf got hit in his leg, and gave out a 'Wilhelm scream' as he fell back, almost falling off as one of his friend grab him before he did and carry him off.

Few other got hit and fell down, ether died by the arrow or the fall. Other arrow came at the 3rd group as one got hit in his shoulder and fall down many duck or got hit as well with a few dying as well.

"Fall back!" The elf said to his brother in arms as they ran getting out of reach, as one group not liking to what they are doing, as with axes in their hands, they started to cut the trees down, as they did started fall down to cut down, the axe group ran and let gravity do all the work for them, as they came down blocking the ways of the dark warriors, buying the fighters time to get out of there.

'Storm Charger came up and stop as the doors with Damian pop his head out for a moment as he said, "What's the hold up, why are you not advancing on those elves?"

One dark warrior came up to him putting a fish to his chest and said in a deep demonic tone, "The elves block the way off on the path, we could go around."

Damian saw the blockade as he thought, 'Going around would be a waste of time, and blasting all those logs would waste my power as well, this isn't what I've exceptive.'

Damian said to the dark warrior, "Going around would take too long, move those things to the side, anyways you can!"

The dark warrior bows and said, "As you command."

Damian sit back for the moment and said, "These elves are smarter than they look it seem, taking out a part of my force. Smart… too smart."

Damian gotten the feeling someone is helping these elves, and to what Airi told him, he would think his supposedly rival could be helping these elves which is surprisingly as the elven race of this world as he been told hated humans greatly.

'Interesting', Damian thought as he would think they would meet with this much resisting against forest hippie elves.

(Nowa and Leina)

"We block off the path, but it seem they won't try and go around," an elf said to Leina as she nods and said, "Understood, just be ready for the advance of the enemy, I just hope the pits we have set up would help."

Nowa stood by as she said, "They will work, with the path they are taking now would lead them down into them."

Leina nods, with the battle coming up, Leina wanted to help as well, but with Leon taken care of 3 groups already Leina wanted to help in some way, so she and Nowa came up with an idea of pit trap to help.

Nowa pointed out spots where they can be lay, as above going off of Leon 2nd group activity, cut a rope and let thing fall down into them, crushing the enemies.

"All we can do is slow them down enough for Leina and Alleyne to return with the spirit stone," Leina said as she pray for their safe return.

(Leon and Alleyne)

With the duo ran to a land mark as Leon said, "Next were look a curved rock of some sort like a stand up leaning over something."

Describing the best he could as Alleyne looked and see behind a tree that shine down upon by the moon light as she said, "There!"

Around the trees they go, and over some rocks, and over a hole, as they reach the mark as Leon took a small breath and said, "This should be the last mark."

"Where too now?" Alleyne ask as Leon looked around for the next path to take that would most likely lead to the Elder Tree that holds the spirit stone they were looking for.

For Leon right now, having a bit of trouble as the area is dark with the source of light are the glow bugs around.

"I don't know, the area around gotten too dark to see," Leon said as Alleyne look to him and said, "Try and remember, focus your memory of the vision."

Leon nods as he took a moment, talking over to eh curve rock and sat down at it, taking a quick sip of water before he try and remember.

'Let's see, the curved rock, leading down a path… a clear path…path-path, where's the path?' Leon thought for a moment.

Leon thought long and hard as he close his eyes for the moment as Alleyne look to him for the moment as he try and think hard of where the next path is, and soon the eye started to glow as Alleyne notice this and said, "Leon."

"Hm?" Leon said to her as she look down at the gauntlet, as Leon looked to it as well.

The eye of Thundera glow steadily, as Leon stood up and raise his arm, as he drew he sword of Omens and look at it,, as it seem it wanted to show him something.

Taking a breath and remember what Alleyne said to him about seeing the bigger picture.

Held it before him with both hand as he said, "Show me the way."

Leon lift it to his eyes as he said, "Sword of omens, give me site beyond site." Leon slit eyes shine bright blue, he sees a red world before it clear for him, as he sees himself where he was at, but something was off about the area around him, there is a path and it was well lit as the vision ended Leon blinks.

"There is a path," Leon said as he turn to an area that was block by trees and bushes, as Leon put the sword away and said, "How can there be a path here?"

Alleyne look and said, "What did you see?"

Leon took a moment as he want to try something, sticking his hand out to the area, slowly as he touch a tree or supposed to be a tree as Leon touch it, it went through it like fog as this surprise both Leo and Alleyne, but Leon gave a smile as he said, "We found it."

Alleyne walk up to him, as they looked to each other for a moment before she gave a nod, she raise her hand and did the same as Leon, with her hand going through the illusion before they both set through and greeted to another site.

A lit path as Leon saw, with Alleyne taken in the site as well seeing the area was more beautiful than she ever saw before with the lights, the wild life, even butterflies flying around.

"Wow," Leon said as Alleyne looked around and said, "100 points for the right word."

They walk through as Leon looked around and once again from bible stories he hear as a kid, as he may thing there something more to them than he thought as he said, "Like the story, 'Garden of Eden', beautiful trees and animals, all there is left is forbidden apple tree and a snake."

Joking on that last bit as Alleyne pointed out as she said, "Leon."

Leon turn and saw the elder looking tree, sitting on a hill all by itself, with many leaves around as Leon could guess it goes through the season like any other tree.

"That must be it." Leon said as Alleyne agreed before they ran over to the tree as Leon looked at the old tree. "Man you must have been through a lot in your time." Leon said as he looked at the tree.

Leon put his hand on the tree as he hoped for one thing. "Please don't be in the Astral Plains I don't need my past brought into light." Leon said hoping he didn't have to go through that kind of Bizarre Quest.

"Any idea where the tree is hiding the stone?" Alleyne asked as she looked around feeling odd simply at peace.

"No clue, it can literally be anywhere in the tree or around it." Leon said wondering if this was some type of test.

Alleyne looked around as the place hidden within the barrier of the tree. Everything looked at peace and harmony as in her eyes the tree looked to be a completely different world. As she looked around she couldn't help but be drawn in as she wouldn't mind staying here for a while regardless of the danger from... from... who was attacking again.

"Hey Leon." Alleyne called as Leon looked to her as he noticed she seemed out of it.

"Yeah?" He asked as Alleyne looked.

"Are we in any real danger?" Alleyne asked as Leon was confused.

"Of course we are if we don't get the stone we won't be able to save the forest or the Elves from their attackers." Leon said as Alleyne looked confused.

"What attackers? It's only us here there aren't Elves like me here." Alleyne said as Leon quickly realized something, Alleyne was entranced by something in this area, it wasn't evil but it put Alleyne in a dream like trance. By the looks of it this place was taking away her memory of her life and the longer she is here the faster it vanishes.

"Alleyne snap out of this try and remember Nowa, the Elves, the forest they call home." Leon said trying to snap Alleyne out of it as he grasped her shoulders.

"But Leon there's no one like us out there it's just you, me, and this world and its life." Alleyne said as Leon quickly realized something. This place was recreating the Garden of Eden with him as Adam and Alleyne as Eve. Leon knew this had to be the tree and the stones test of sorts and if that is the case then he and Alleyne are in the Astral Plains... shit.

Before Leon could try something Alleyne held Leon close as she allowed her coat and hat to fall. "Come on Leon, let's build a family here, and through them we can build an entire world after all its only you and me here." Alleyne said as she looked at Leon with her eyes being dull.

"Alleyne stop this place is messing with your head try and fight it." Leon tried to reason as he broke from Alleyne's grip.

"But Leon this place is so peaceful, so beautiful what danger can there be if we are the only ones here?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Leon as her eyes began to gain lust in them. "Maybe you need incentive to calm your nerves." Alleyne said as she began to undo her top.

But Leon quickly acted and held her arms away from her top. "Alleyne stop for a moment we can't stay here people are counting on us I want to stay but I can't please try and remember." Leon said as he then began to wonder, this was the Astral Plains and when Lion-o in the 2011 series found the stone it was actually the very ground they walked on in the Astral Plains. That actually made Leon wonder did the same thing apply here... if that is the case then why didn't, he remember sooner.

"Leon we can't leave here this place is a utopia maybe God had decided to give it to us." Alleyne pressured as Leon then let go and walked away. Leon then turned to Alleyne and smiled before raising the Claw Gauntlet and punched it to the ground at the base of the tree with enough force to Crack it revealing a red glow beneath as Leon saw red crystal on the other side.

"Bingo." Leon said as the stone began to appear on his gauntlet as he had passed the test. The world around them shatter like glass, as the barrier is down and the illusion made by the spirit stone is gone, as Alleyne went light headed for a moment as it look like she was about to fall over, Leon got to her, held her still and said, "I've got you."

Alleyne moan with a headache she suddenly gotten as her trance was broken as she said, "Where- did, we… what happen?"

Leon held his gauntlet up and show he spirit stone on it and said, "The spirit stone, it made its own world, and you got such into and fell in a trance."

Alleyne slowly remembers as she came to her as she said, "Did I just forget my life for a moment and… wanted a family?"

Alleyne had a blush on her face as that seems very surprisingly to see, as Leon thought she is a military drill sergeant and as what Leon seen on T.V and they never smile, just keep that stone face and keep a strong attitude.

"Pretty much, but seeing you act like you did, I know right away that it wasn't you," Leon said to her as she turn hiding her blush with a frown on her face as she said, "That right, it wasn't me. It not like I wanted a family of my own any time soon."

Leon looked to her and could not see her face but then a thought came to him and thought of, 'Wait, did she maybe. I get the spirit stone does crazy stuff to a person mind, but did it bring something out as well?'

Leon soon shake the thought and then said to her, "Alright then, let get going back to the village. Nowa and Leina may need our help soon."

Alleyne as she gone back to her hard neutral look and said, "Right, let us make hast and return with the stone."

Leon nods as he was about to go until something drop on his head as he said, "OW! What the?!"

Rub his head and look down to what drop, and to his surprise… it's an apple.

Picked it up and look up at the tree, Leon saw some apple hanging in it, as he Sweat drop and said, "Now this is getting ridicules."

"Let move Leon, 25 points for not doing so now," Alleyne said as she graded, as Leon look to her and said, "Crap."

Put the apple away and started to run to her, as he caught up, both of them ran together, quickly getting back to the village with the battle soon going to be on their door steps.

(Battle field)

The dark warriors moved most of the fallen trees out of the way as 'Storm Charger' engine roar, it soon fire a blast at the last few which blow them away, the dark warrior charged in as Leina and Nowa look at the incoming enemy as Leina said, "Just a little more."

As the dark warrior ran in, the ground beneath some of them collapse as they fell in, as soon bit by bit they were dropping like flies as the pits were effective again them, as Leina said, "NOW!"

The elves from above cut the ropes as logs or stone fell down into the pit and crush the dark warriors as they scream out.

(Damian)

From inside Storm Charger as he said, "Pit traps, I wonder where I would be seeing stuff like that, and this is also why I send in the minions first, they are always replaceable. This is just the beginning."

(Battle field)

Behind Storm Charger, more, dark warriors stood ready for combat, as the storm charger engine roar out, the warrior drew their sword ready to do combat.

With the engine roar out, Leina and Nowa look to see what it was as Leina ask, "What is that thing?"

Marianne who flying from above, sees what coming as she said, "They won't survive the full force of this, if that thing reaches them as well, I must assist."

Marianne stood on a tree branch high in the tree with no one can see her as he put her hand together and said, "Spirit of nature, lean your strength for the being that lives in this forest, against the dark power that wish to destroy your gifts of life, and punish them with your wrath."

Marianne sends out a burst of holy energy that spread out into the trees but nothing see to have happen yet.

The storm charger went at it and charged at the forces as Leina and Nowa stood ready not know if they could win this battle.

The dark warrior charges in with their leader as they roar out inhumanly, and then something happen, the roots from below up rooted themselves and the warrior hard, even other up rooted roots grab onto Storm charger as it became stuck in it.

(Damian)

Damian curse as it seem someone else is also helping the elves, as Damian learn elves do not have power over trees, just lived in them, as it seem to be the work of higher being as he could guess as he said with venom in his voice, "Angels."

Damian knew his vehicle was trap but the question was how long, since plants can only last son ling against machinery especially machines like Storm Charger. But for now he would have to be patient after all they probably believe Storm Charger to be a beast of metal. For now he would bide his time as his would give him a chance to observe his opponents.

(Outside)

Leina was fighting her way through the Shadow Solders as she saw they clearly weren't human if they turned into this dark liquid upon death as Nowa was helping as well. As Nowa fought her way through the enemies she tried to put everything she had learned from Alleyne to use as she spun around her staff to take out any opponents that came her way.

Meanwhile in one of the trees Nanael was shocked at what she saw this wasn't ever meant to happen during the Queen's Blade as what she saw was all out war. "This is nuts, the Head Angel has to stop this." Nanael said a she hid in a tree. Nanael was no coward but the odds weren't in the Elves favor. "Leon you better hurry a Moral boost can help tip the scales... maybe." Nanael said hoping Leon would get here soon.

"There's too many!" An Elf called as they were being pushed back.

"We need to hold on just a bit longer!" Leina called back as she hoped Leon would hurry up and get here.

"My animal friends are trying to escape if we don't win soon then the forest might end up leveled." Nowa said as to think she had to fight for her home was heart breaking.

"Don't worry it won't be gone we just need to hold out for as long as we can." Leina said as she hoped Leon was on his way.

(With Leon)

Leon arrived above the battle area as he was shocked at what he saw. The plan worked but he saw Storm Charged restrained by vines that were getting weaker by the second knowing full well as long as that tank was there the Elves didn't stand a chance. "Damn." Leon cursed as Alleyne looked.

"We need to tip the scales." Alleyne said as Leon nodded.

"Yeah I know and I know just a way a moral boost." Leon said as he was still wearing the gauntlet. "And I know just the moral boost to give." Leon said as he drew the Sword of Omens and held it read. "THUNDER!" Leon called out as he held his sword out in allowing it to extend a bit. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out sending the sword to the sky as it sent the symbol torts the sky where it released a roar.

(In the battleground)

Leina slashed an attack when she felt a tingle as she looked and gained a smile as she saw the symbol illuminating the sky. As Leina saw this her mark glowed bright as did Nanael who saw the symbol as well. "He made it!" Leina called as the Elves saw this and prayed that meant Leon got when he needed to turn the tides.

(With Damian)

Damian smirked at what he saw as he saw the possible rival was here. Excellent this should make things far more interesting for him. He knew the symbol as he knew the War Stone was now in play and if his hunch was right then so was the Soul Stone. Damian couldn't help but release a sinister grin as it seems doing things himself made things far more interesting for him. "So he arrives." Damian said as he had been dying to meet this Leon since he saw him battle Claudette.

(With Leon)

Leon charged at the enemy, cutting them down and soon turns into black goo as he said, "What are these things?"

Alleyne hit some away and stab one through as it also turn into the dark liquid for her too as she pull out and swing her staff a bit to get it off as she said, "Whatever these things are they are not that strong. Keep going onward until they are no more."

Leon kick one away and said, "Right, THUNDER HO!" Fire many beams of energy at them as that cut down their number greatly, there still many left.

(Nowa)

Nowa smack up one up away, when another dark warrior came up from behind and attack her, but Loud came to her defense as it wrap itself around her and block the attack, as Nowa hit that one away and said, "Thank Lou!"

(Leina)

Leina is trying her hardest, using her shield to block and push them off before slashing at them with her sword but they parry it with ease.

Leina grit her teeth, as these things maybe not that strong, but they seem to match her with ease, getting frustrated as she keeps on attack with the mark started to glow, as Leina started to get in touch with her animal side.

She keeps strike at the one dark warrior as she let out a puma growl, she broke through its defenses and cut it down.

Smile to her victory, she didn't let off as she charged at another one and begin battle again.

(Nanael)

Nanael pump her fist into the air as she said, "Go Leon Go! You can do it, if you can't do it, then nobody can!"

Marianne floated next to her as she said, "That it Nanael, cheer for your love interest."

"Hm? What did you say Marianne?" Nanael said as she look to her fellow angel as Marianne gave a small smirk and said, "Oh nothing, keep cheering I hear its good luck for that person if you cheer for them."

Nanael smile and said, "Yea!" as she keep cheer seeing the numbers started to go down with the small fighting force getting their moral boost making them fight harder than before.

(Storm charger)

Roar its engine as the magic the held the roots up started to fade, the wheel spin out, gridding down the roots before they break and the storm charger was free and drive up to the fight.

(With Damian)

Damian gave a smile as he flip a switch on the handle and said, "Let's see how they react to this."

Hit the switch to show on screen the small elves force as he smile before he pull the trigger as on screen says, 'FIRE!'

(Battle field)

The storm charger fire a blast as it hit in front of the elves, getting throw back by the force as they yell out.

Alleyne turn to see what has happen and saw the destruction that was caused by the metal beast and the person inside, as it fire again, everyone was taking cover.

(Damian)

Damian keep firing as he, smile a bit as he blast as the elves and hum the 'Marching song'.

He was enjoying himself, maybe a bit too much but who's going to stop him?

(Leon)

Peek from behind a tree as he saw the storm charger fire off and he needed to stop it now, as he rush out, with everyone seeing this as Alleyne shouted his name, "Leon!"

Leon dodge a blast as he drew upon the Sword of omens, as he called out, "Sword of Omens, Lean me your strength once more!" The Eye of Thundera glow out as it aimed at the Tank vehicle.

(Damian)

The demon emperor saw this as he gave a smile, locking onto his rival and pull the trigger as he fire upon him

(Battle field)

The storm charger fire out as Leon, at the same time, he unleash a blast of his own, as the two out shot out to each other, the blast from the eye of Thundera won out and hit into the story charger pushing it back cover within smoke and dust.

Everyone waited for things to clear, as the Storm Chargers main hack open and step out the person who is the cause of all this.

The dark warriors gather around as Leon held his weapon ready and said, "Come on out Mumm-Ra, stop behind hiding behind these pawn and face me!"

Leon challenge to the person who he thought is Mumm-Ra and then he hears laughing as a voice Leon didn't recognize spoken out, "I'm no Mumm-Ra."

The smoke clear as the dark warrior stood to the side as standing there dress in his dark armor with the red cloak as Leon sees as this guy dress similar to that Overlord character you play in the game but without the helmet and seeing red eyes and on his left arm he sees the dark gauntlet and the sword of Plun-darr of the 2011 Thundercats series.

"Who… are you?" Leon asked as Damian smile as he said, "I am Damian, Eternal demon emperor, future ruler of this world as I shale make it mine, and you my rival am your enemy."

Leon raise an eyebrow as did everyone kind of question the word 'Rival' as Leon asked, "Rival?"

Damian look to him and said, "Yes, Rival. The word archenemy is too boarding of a word to use and not the right one to use, as if we are archenemy then we'll be going at each other, fighting killing destroy everything around us… no rival is the best word to use, that is… if you can be my rival at all that is."

Leon focus on what he was saying, as it didn't sound like anything from this world he ever heard… but from the other world, his old world as he sounded like some rich guy who wants excitement in his life as Leon eyes slightly widen to see someone from his world here as well as Damien saw his look and said, "I see you're catching on, by the look on your face you where I am from do you?"

Leon is a bit hesitated as Damian gave a small chuckle and said in a lower tone, "Oh don't worry you can be the person who your calling yourself to be, as we live upon these land we must change who we were before, as I came from some high class family who gain their wealth to legal business and under the table deals, but tell me what life did you live before all this? An average life, day to day job? I can tell really as you don't hold yourself to be my kind of people."

"What do you want?" Leon said as Damian clap his hand a bit and said, "down to business as it seem… you see I'm trying to find the power stones right now, the same as you, as I can see you have the spirit stone yourself, as while I have the tech stone."

Show it off as Leon eyes widen to it as it seems his… maybe rival is already gain a head start on thing and he just caught up by grabbing the spirit stone itself as Damian said, "I'll make you a bet to make things simple."

"A bet?" Leon asked as Damian nods and said, "Yes, a bet. As you see we both have something to gain and something to lose, we face each other In a duel to see who can beat the other, as if I win, I'll take stone and burn this forest down, even if you and your elves friends resisted."

"And if I win?" Leon asked as Damian give it a thought as he said, "You keep the stone I suppose, as I do not wish to give up my stone yet, and also the elven people can live in peace."

Leon may be able to help protect the elves like this, but that tech stone is important, but what can he risk so that guy can give it up for, the war stone?

"It's my only deal I'm willing to do, no add on or takes, so take it or leave it, "Damian said as Leon said, "Sound good but a bit surprise, you didn't even include the sword of omens, why?"

"Why not, you need a weapon right? Don't take me wrong, I do want that war stone, but even if I win it, it would be useless and I have no time for things like that, so would you take it?" Damian said as Leon though for a moment about it as Damian waited.

"Tick tock, times running out," Damian said as Leon spoken, "Fine, I'll duel you, and I'll will win."

Damian smile and said, "Then let's begin."

Damian draw his weapon as he shouted out into the air with everyone hear him say, "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this pathetic human form into Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!" As Damian did his chant dark energy formed around him as his armor began to gain cracks on it before the entire armor itself shattered as Leon had to look up to the giant form before him as it easily towered over him. Leon swore he was looking at the unholy love child (Or Hate Child) of Demon King Demise from Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword and Mumm-ra the Ever Living from the 2011 Thundercats series as this make Leon go wide eyed.

Leon saw that he had the clothing and wings of Mumm-ra but he also had Demises flaming mien, claws, and scale like armoring around his arms and even the cape like thing around his waist. Plus his face was more like Demise and Damian merged together as the only part that was Mumm-Ra were the eyes.

Damian smirked as his new form instilled fear into those who challenged him as he drew the sword of Plunn-Darr allowing it to transform into its awaken form with his power as the sword like dagger quickly turned into a doubled bladed weapon as Damian spun it around and took a battle stance. "Now then shall we dance?" Damian asked as he looked to his opponent.

Leon took a battle stance as he knew he was at a disadvantage in strength but as long as Damian doesn't use the Armor of Plun-Darr he should be ok... he hoped. "Alright let's dance!" Leon called before he charged at Damian with his sword drawn as he needed to use his speed and size to his advantage.

Damian swing down as Leon hit it away with the result in a clash of power with a shock wave, as the elves felt it Alleyne said, "What power."

"Please be careful, Leon," Leina said as she watch him fight to protect the elves people and home of the forest.

The two rivals clash at each other, as Nanael is suddenly behind Marianne scared to what she sees and said, "What sort of creature is he?"

Marianne looked at Damian in his new form with it seem fitting for him as she said, "An unloved child."

Damian slash across at Leon as he blocked it with his weapon, with the force behind it made Leon go skidding back on his feet for a few feet before he stab his sword into the ground to stop himself.

"Come on. Is this all you have lord?" the demon emperor said in a mock tone as Leon pull his sword up and held it in both hands as he said, "I'm getting warmed up."

Leon charged again as he slash at Damian with energy from the war stone behind it, as Damian step to the side, he smile to this now knowing Leon step it up a bit.

Did a vertical slash at Leon, he jumped over and slash down at the Damian as he block it with his gauntlet as well hit him away, as Leon did a back flip landing on his feet as Damian said in a joking matter, "What do you know, cat can land on their feet."

Leon gave a lion roar as he charged at the emperor, as Damian gave a swing of his sword at him, Leon duck and slash at him with a hit of his power from the swords of Omens as it make Damian fall back.

Alleyne sees that Leon training is paying off, even if his enemy has more strength, his size made him slower with Leon can easy move around.

Damian look at the struck area and said, "Nice, very nice. I got to say, you better with the sword when I first saw you fight against that thundercloud General. Even those your skill suck like hell, you beat her with power alone."

"Not something to be call a proud moment, I just did it so Leina can be free," Leon said to him as Damian shakes his head and said, "That not what I mean, you were up in the corner, with nothing but your claws, and when she push you against the wall, you took action, breaking through your own limit and show her what it mean to be a warrior, a fighter! The will to defies the fates themselves, and as you put it, fate screws everything over."

"So you don't believe in the fate ether then?" Leon said as Damian smile and said, "Yes, as if someone hand you a gold coin, I hit that hand away and taken all of it his money, for why I don't want hand out, rules to hold me back, I want freedom and power, to take back my life that being control by fate itself, to make my own destiny and my own rules even it mean total domination of every land of homes and shelters the noble hold over the people and their fates."

With everyone around people would think this demon emperor is crazy, talking all this for what reason, to be in control of his own life and it seem other lives as well, but for Leon as he look at him as it seem he not just any demonic overlord who wants to take over the world, he wants tyrants life, a dictator life.

"Even if you do get control over some land, people will fight back against your rules," Leon said to him as Damian smile and said, "That is why I'm gathering the power stones, to make my rules absolute to any that go against me, I will feel my wrath!"

Damian slash at the ground he send a wave of power behind it that travel through the ground itself as Leon dodge it before it could hit him, Damian was on top of him and slash down.

Leon blocked it his sword, but the force behind Damian's attack, made him kneel down as Damian said to him, "Kneel down to the future emperor of the world!"

Leon gritted his teeth as he open his eyes showing the slits as he said, "Not… In. This. Life!" Leon shove him off as, making him back away, as Leon stood up and charged as the two clash as now it's a battle of who can overpower the other.

Marianne heard what Damian said, and to think he would go to such length to seem to challenge heaven and god himself, and if the world bows down to him, it could destroy heaven. This is why her sister brought Damian here to challenge the heaven while she try and unite them to be the angel they were once, to be the angel that could be and to what end?

Damian hit Leon away into a tree as he gasp out as some blood came out. Alleyne, Leina, and Nanael wide eye to this as they sees Leon drop down.

Damian look to Leon as he said, "Come on, stand up and fight me1 Fight me with everything you got, or are you just that weak."

Leon open his eyes with a fear look as it seems his inner beast is slowly taken over as he growl while standing up, he charged at Damian as he roar out showing his fangs and claws.

He slash, hack, stab at Damian cut he counter with ease as Alleyne sees this as she said, "Leon out of control, he's not fighting as a person, he's fighting like an animal."

Leina is now very worry, as she never seen Leon act this way before as it seem to be getting worst every second and be a matter of time before he'll lose it. Even Nanael is getting worry over Leon as she watch him fight like he is, is scared her a bit and just wish this fight to end.

Damian started to lose interests in the fight and seeing how Leon is fight now it started to board him and said, "How disappointing."

Damian swung up with his sword that clash with Leon making him raise his arms for a wide open attack, as Damian use his gauntlet arm and punch him in the gut. Leon gasped for air as he was sent back by the forced of the attack as he hacked and coughed no doubt the air was knocked out of him. "How pathetic, to think I thought you were a rival." Damian said as he looked to Leon with his demonic eyes. "But then again I should have expected it, well it was exciting while it lasted but I believe this is where we part ways." Damian said as he stood over Leon. "Nothing personal but your boring me now so I'll kill you and take both the War Stone and the Spirit Stone from you." Damian said as he raised his weapon up to strike down Leon.

"Goodbye Leon." Damian said as he looked to Leon before bringing his weapon down upon Leon.

"Leon!" Leina called as Nanael was also shocked.

"Leon!" Nanael called out as she was shocked to see what was about to happen.

"LORD LEON!" Alleyne called as the Spirit Stone then glowed before creating a barrier blocking Damian's attack.

"What?" Damian asked as the barrier had blocked his sword before forcing it away from Leon. Damian stepped back as he smirked at this seeing the Stone even though Leon had only recently claimed it still chooses to fight for Leon. "Interesting." Damian said before he gained a demonic grin. "How exciting." Damian continued as he saw how this could turn out. "Perhaps he is worthy in some aspects." Damian said as he grinned a toothy grin ready for anything.

Leon cam too as he saw the girls calling out to him as he got up and held his head in pain before looking to Damian through the barrier. "Man seems this stone thinks it's too early for me to take a nap." Leon said as he got up with a bit of a struggle. "Well Damian I'm not ready to kick the bucket yet so how about we keep going." Leon said as he held the Sword of Omens at the ready. "Because after all one of us has got to go and I'm not letting you destroy this forest or get these stones." Leon said as he held the sword ready.

"I see, well this makes things far more interesting." Damian said as he held the Sword of Plun-Darr. "After all not many people are stubborn enough not to die." Damian said as he held his weapon. "Now then let's dance." Damian said before he and Leon charged at each other again where the swords clashed once more creating a shockwave.

*insert Metal gear rising: The Hot Wind Is Blowing

The two at each other but this Leon, his head seem to be in the game this time with Damian striking down at Leon as he counters with his own with each strike created a small burst of force.

Everyone around could not believe what they seeing as it seem to be battle of titans with the two swordsmen going at each other as the elves seeing a human fighting a demonic being to protect them and their homes, and seeing his strength starting to burst out, to them they felt there is hope still as few started to cheer out before they were all yelling out saying-

"Beat the demon!"

"You can do it!"

"WE believe in you Lord Leon!"

Alleyne, and Nowa are surprise. Seeing their own kind cheering out a being they hated, but now with the hope given by him a chance to see that not all human are bad.

Leina is happy to see this, the elven fighters rooting for her lover as it seem there is a chance Leon can he a king, she could not stand it and cheer out herself as she said, "Go Leon!"

Marianne smile to this site with elven race is hated humans cheer one on, she knew now Leon can make it, and if he can get many people believe in him he can change things around, but it still up to the fate of this battle to see who can succeed.

(Leon)

Leon strike up as it deflexed Damian attack away, he was starting to push him back, as the war stone started to glow a bit providing it power to its user, as the sword of omens glow and spitting out lighting with each clash of the blades.

Things started to look clearer for Leon as he sees Damian bringing his sword to the side, he counter with ease like riding the wind.

When Damian was starting to loss energy as he felt it, as it seem this form of his isn't fully grasp to him, as it strikes gotten slower, Leon saw it right away, as he sees and opening, Leon strike the sword of Plun-Darr out of his hands, as Damian eyes widen, Leon went for a charged attack.

The sword of omens glow brightly red as Leon swing down while he gave a roar, an arc of red energy was sent out, like a Getsuga Tenshō that's neon red than blue.

Damian could not get out of the way in time as the strike hit him, sent him back and into a huge tree that break upon impacted and fell down backwards.

*End song

Everyone went silent for the moment, with the dust in the air, waiting for it to settle, as the sound of the dark energy leave as when the dust clear, Damian was back to his original form and he was beaten.

The elves cheer out, Leon has won and victory is there. The Dark warrior came out, grabbing the sword of Plun-Darr and lifting their master up.

"Hold!" Damian said in a weaken tone, as before his minions could take him away he need to settle something, after all he's a man of honor despite being an evil prick.

Damian look to Leon as he said and somewhat excitement tone, "You win lord Leon, as now I can see you are truly what I can call… my rival and shale make do on my end."

Leon nods as Damian also said, "But know this… this isn't over… not until one of us has all stones. I'll be back, and I'll be stronger than before."

Leon looked at him and said, "I'll remember it then, Demon Emperor Damian."

Leina is surprise Leon said that, but Leon would give his respect to the Demon emperor, as he did so for him.

Damian smile a bit as he got what he wanted in a way respect, but not one of fear as his father's men does for him, no what Leon show something is better than that.

"Minions… retreat for now, and take me to my Storm Charger!" The dark warriors shouted, "HA!" as they gotten their leader to his ride as the door close, its engine came to life and soon drive off with all of his dark warriors following.

Everyone cheered as they had just won the fight as Leon fell on his rear end as he sighed. "Man that was intense." Leon said as he knew that had to be the toughest fight he had ever fought thus far possibly tougher then Claudette.

Leina smiled as Leon may be exhausted but he still seems to try and stay positive on things. Leina and Leon then looked to Nowa and both smiled as they saw Nowa was finally being treated like one of the Elves. It was because of how well Nowa knew the forest that many of them were now alive. Leon couldn't help but smile at this as he saw that Nowa was finally getting the respect she deserves. Nowa may be a half breed and hell it may sound cliché but Leon believed that Nowa would be the bridge between the humans and the Elves since she was a little of both worlds.

In Leon's mind Nowa had her whole life ahead of her and if what he hears about Elves growing at a slower rate than humans is true then that would mean she would be around longer than humans but not as long as Elves. Plus he once read in an RPG story on the Elven race that they only have sex to conceive children and not sedate any lust but he wasn't willing to test that theory out anytime soon mind you. But long story short they won this day so for now Leon was content with just sitting down and resting for a bit yeah he needs a nap... maybe a vacation while he's at it.

(The next day)

Leon after he had recovered was doing some stretches similar to how Zack does when he is stir crazy. As Leon stretched he thought to what he had asked Alleyne yesterday as right now the village was rebuilding. Once Leon leaves he knows that Damian would have no more reason to attack this place other then try to expand his land but that could be handled at a later date. As Leon did the stretch he waited for Alleyne and Nowa to show up as last night the village had a bit of a party, one Leon had chosen to step out of since as far as he sees he wasn't the guest of honor here, it was Nowa who saved the forest. After all Nowa regardless of how the Elves had treated her still helped and used her knowledge of the forest to help them win the battle.

When Leon left last night he saw Nowa being hounded by men, woman, and children alike as she answered all their questions and talked to all of them. Leon though had an important question to ask Alleyne and possibly Nowa since the two were practically inseparable in his eyes. Plus he wanted to at least try and give this marriage thing a try since he knew pretty close to no way to undue it he figured he might as well do what he was used to doing and go with the flow and see where it takes him. As Leon waited he knew that right now one stone was still out there but from what he had seen from the Thundercats 2011 series the show was canceled before they could begin the search for the final stone so as far as Leon knew that stone was a blank slate. Hmm if he could find the book of Omens though then he would be able to find that stone long before Damian does as long as he doesn't try and set a spy among them or follows him from Point A to Point B.

Leon then stopped as he knew Leina as handling the packing of their supplies as he wondered if Alleyne would even show up like he asked since he doubt she would want to travel and give this marriage thing a try after what happened at the ancient tree with the stone. It actually made Leon wondered if the Stone had brought up an inner part of Alleyne that she doesn't show anyone or if the stone literally mind controlled her in the Astral Plain so it can test Leon and if he failed he could stay in the Astral Plain with Alleyne in a dream like state. Yeah to bad because he passed and would rather get her heart the old fashion way.

Waiting by the exit of the village as Leon waited by playing tic-tac-toe with himself in the dirt with a stick, which got old after the 2nd round.

Leina walk up and not alone as Nowa and Alleyne join her as Leon saw this and stood up as he kick away the tic-tac-toe game and said, "Is things alright?"

Alleyne nods and said, "Yes, while the village would still need repair it would take no more than a few days to be done, and all the deceased have been given the proper burial."

Leon nods and said, "I guess everything is taken care of with the forest safe, Nowa isn't being kick out, and the village is working itself back to normal I guess, all that left is us to leave."

Alleyne nods as it seem they were about say their goodbyes, Leon said, "But before we do, I would like to ask you something, both of you."

Leina stood nearby as she watch Leon talk as he then asked, "Would both of you like to join us on our travels?"

They were taken by surprise by this and Leina is curious of why he would ask this as he turn to Alleyne and said, "Before you answer I like to say something to both of you. As I like to say I know our… marriage is unexpected and cause by an angel I like to hit over the head for it."

Nowa kind of giggle to that and Leina chuckled as she put a hand over her mouth to block it as Leon went on saying, "And no way to undo it, so I would think if I can't undo it, then maybe I can give it a try and work things out as… I don't things to be… loveless. Your choice, really." Said that last bit fast.

With Leon back in his world, he didn't really know his dad all that well, other than he was his mother's high-school crush and mostly he's an asshole, as at a bar with mother one night, they got drunk and had a one night stand, but what he did afterward as he got himself lock up for it and for what, try to get money he didn't deserve. On that day he was conceive, it wasn't love, it was just by chance, but his mother never regret having him, and told him if he ever did something accidentally with a women he meet, if it a drunk wedding or get her pregnant, try to fix it or to make the most of it.

Alleyne nodded to that as Leon turn to Nowa and said, "And why I'm asking you Nowa, I know things may have not work out at first when you were younger with humans, but I do like to asked if you can give it another shot, maybe help improve the relationship between elves and humans as you are, and maybe the best example of so, and also you could see what other places are like."

Leon didn't know what her parents were like before, or even her birth was purposely, accidently, or worst case… rape, he did not want to say that much that could upset things, but see if Nowa would do so as she nods.

Leon looked to both of them this time as he said, "So would you two like to decide now or later?"

Alleyne close her eyes for a moment and gave a small soft smile as she said, "20 points."

"Hm?" Leon said as what is she graded him for now as she said, "For not realize why we have come and see you. We did not come to see you off, we have come to join you."

Leon looked and saw her and Nowa packs on their backs as Alleyne said, "The Elder have said I should join you on the way to the queen's blade as we're married it would be appropriate, and as well as we do, I can train you better as last night you have gotten lucky, but you lost control yourself for that one moment, and if that spirit didn't work like it did, you would have died."

Leon kind of flinch at that but Alleyne took a small breath and said, "And also like you, I too would want to give our marriage a try, as marriage of my people should not be married because of heritages, but to love."

Leon is surprise by this and also when Alleyne look at him with eyes that scared him a bit, but she gave a light blush as she said, "As well you better show your responsibility for this as well as you were you were partly the reason that made it happen, even stolen my first kiss."

Alleyne stop giving the look and said, "I believe you, as if not then I'll show you a world of pain, if you ever betray me or any other women."

Leina told Alleyne what Marianne told her about Leon with him being the last of his people and bloodline, as one lady maybe the official queen and the rest are branch family, Leon had shown her he would love any children to what she has seen at the church before with Risty.

Leon sweat a bit as Alleyne didn't seem one to make empty threats as he said to her, "I promise- I swear to do so and make any and all of you happy." Alleyne nodded to this and accept his answer.

Nowa step up and said, "I kind of already been planning this, if the everyone did throw me out or not, I wanted to see the world or compete in the Queen's blade, and sense captain is going to travel with you, I would want too as well, and even if I don't make it far into the Queen's blade, I will cheer you on if you do."

Leon looked at Nowa as she gave her heartfelt jester to him he gave a brotherly smile if he ever had one and said, "Thank you Nowa, and I would cheer you on as well if you do make it far."

Nowa gave a smile and nod as Lou came up and said, "Who-ha-ho!" Nowa gave a small laugh as she said, "Lou wants to come as well."

Leon shrugs and said, "The more the merrier I guess, you can come along as well Lou." Leon said to the pink monkey as he jumps for joy at this, and soon enough they all left the village, and out of the forest, as Nanael flying over as she said, "I didn't get to witness any other queen's blade match at all, but I guess the village is safe and Leon is moving on, I wonder if I can get a match done between the 2 of the 4 of them?"

Before she could think of anything else Marianne was nearby as she pull on her ear and said to the blue hair angel, "Sorry Nanael, we have you try to stage another match, as you gotten lucky that Leon challenge Claudette or else you could go to hades."

Nanael said, "OWOWOW stop it, I understand I won't try and stage another match as I don't want to go to hades, please stop pulling my ear, I promise I'll be good here on the surface!"

Marianne smile as she let off and said, "Maybe, but we are getting called back to heaven, as the head angel would want a report soon."

"Wait can I stay herein the surface a little longer, I want to see Leon go at another battle," Nanael pleaded as Marianne pull Nanael ear again and said, "Nope, to heaven we go."

"OWOWOW, stop pulling my ear its hurts," Nanael said as she cry all the way.

Back with the group Leon nodded as the two began leaving the forest. "Well I guess we continue the path torts Gainos." Leon said as they walked.

"Yeah Gainos here we come!" Nowa said as Leon and Leina smiled at her before the wind bowed making the two go wide eyed at Nowa's lack of underwear.

'Holy cow she really doesn't wear panties.' Leon and Leina both thought as Leon looked to Alleyne as the wind blew showing she was wearing a leave to cover her decency as Leon was quickly reminded of that near Adam and Eve incident in the Astral Plains. 'A leaf... well at least it's not a fig leaf.' Leon thought as he didn't need more of a reminder of that test as the group of five made their way to Gainos.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally finished with the editing. Anyway like always my Knightlings leave behind a review and it will inspire me and Mr. Unknow to keep working on this. Anyway like always ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey new chapter I hope you all enjoy this. Oh and for the guest Flamers who bashed this idea because of the reason that the Sword of Omens can only be wielded by a Thundercats, well here's my retort to you… where the hell were you guys when people were giving people like Shinji Ikari and Naruto the Sword of Omens!? As for the fact that Leon is a nerd well I have me nerds in my life that can kick ass in 10 different way. So those who say Nerds can't be heroes or badass have clearly never bothered to get to know a Nerd.

ESKK: Now then for all of you who are asking for Cattleya to be part of Leon's harem the answer is no its not because you are all being selfish and yes I get Leon is good with kids but Cattleya is a married woman and I don't want Rana to have to adjust to a new father who has multiple wives. But I am willing to change my mind if me and my co-writer can agree on Cattleya joining the Harem since she will be the one who builds much of the Thundera technology with help from the old plans and blue prints of Thundera (Don't ask where they get them that's a spoiler right there). Basically Cattleya and the Dwarf girl Ymir shall be responsible for equipping and arming all of New Thundera with weapons and vehicles as well as Technology long thought lost.

ESKK: Now then let's get to the story shall we and remember leave behind a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or Queens Blade only the OC's that appear.

ESKK: (Warning) I must warn you this chapter is not for the faint of heart as we delve a bit into Damian's psychosis as well as who he is as a person. For those who are faint of heart I must ask you all to leave and wait for the next chapter as this may be the darkest chapter I have ever wrote to date. Now then those who choose to stay please proceed at your own risk.

(Start Chapter 6)

In the Paradise of Heaven Nanael was looking at her reflection in the water as Marianne had gone off to do her own thing. As Nanael looked at her reflection the Thundera mark on her cheek showed from what Marianne had told her marked her as part of Thundera Royal Families court or possibly a branch member of the family if she were to birth a child fathered by Leon.

The minute she thought that her mind was assaulted with images of herself 7 or 8 months pregnant looking as attractive as ever (In her opinion) with Leon and servants tending to her needs before the next image showed her and Leon with their child as he looked a lot like Leon but with tiny wings of its own as Leon held Nanaels shoulder smiling at the child. Nanael then shook her head side to side as she thought of that as she knew that was stupid in her mind. After all she had misshapen wings as in her eyes it ruined the beauty of an Angel.

"Nanael!" Came another voice as Nanael looked and saw her friend and fellow Angel Hachiel.

"Oh Hachiel what's up?" Nanael asked nervously knowing she might be in trouble.

"The Head Angels would like to see you and Marianne." Hachiel said as Nanael was shocked.

"That's not good." Nanael said knowing she was in trouble especially since Marianne is involved somehow.

The two then flew off as they began making their way to the Head Angels as other Angels quickly noticed Nanael considering it was hard to miss her misshapen wings.

"I hear Nanael has been summoned by the head Angel again." One Angel said as another spoke.

"So has Marianne, seems she's up to her normal mischief and pranks." Another said knowing Marianne has done somethings as harmless fun.

"But did you guys here about the Queens Blade Match between Thundercloud General Claudette and the male who has Marianne's blessing Leon Lord of Thundera?" Another asked as another knew that one.

"Yeah I heard Nanael tried to instigate the match between Claudette and Leina but Leon got his first victory in that match." The Angel said as that was impressive for a newcomer.

"Unbelievable to think she would try and fabricate a match. She'll probably be condemned to Hades for this." Another Angel said as they quickly noticed Nanael.

"Sshh not so loud she'll hear you." Another Angel shush as Nanael looked away.

"I already heard every last word." Nanael huffed as she wondered how Marianne gets so much love and adoration.

(Later with the Head Angel)

Marianne, Nanael, and Hachiel all stood before an angel with 6 wings, 3 on each side, who they stood before is the head angel as she look down at the 3, but mostly at Nanael as she said, "Managing and broadcasting the Queen's blade is most important responsibilities that the angels bare. Despite that you try and manufactured a battle that was unfair, until another step in, but even such, you actions will not do."

"Interfering with the queen's blade is an offence of the highest order and can never be permitted. Do you understand, Nanael?" the head angel said to her as she responded, "Yes ma'am."

"I think you still don't comprehend. Honoring the queen's blade is our sacred duty. As angels we are servants of god and we reside in heavens," The head angel explain about their duty with the chaos brought by men down on the surface until god created the queen's blade so it can bring chaos balance with order.

With Nanael as she seem to have fallen asleep, as Hachiel was about to do something, Marianne wave to her and do hand motion of, 'let me'.

Marianne reach down and held her nose for a moment before Nanael open her eyes as she open her mouth, Marianne let go as she gave a smile that kind of says, 'Simple, is it not?'

"You see, it's a competition created to maintain order. That's the purpose of the queen's blade," The head angel said to Nanael as Marianne said to her, "Do you understand the head angel or would you need some reeducation?"

Marianne gave a mischief smile knowing what she can do to Nanael as the blue hair angel gotten scared to that and said, "I understand completely, Queen's blade help and maintain order!"

The head angel smile to this and said, "I'm glad you understand now, because I have an important assignment for you… and Marianne."

"Hu? Why also me ma'am?" Marianne asked the head angel, as the head of the angels' look down to her 'Special' angel as she said, "A bit of punishment to say, force marriage upon the chosen male warrior, as it would be so anyways in due time."

Marianne scratch the back of her head as she gives a laugh and a bit of sweat drop as she says, "Please understand head angel. I was trying to make the best of his situation of his chosen court members as even elves are one of the stubbornness race around, even among their own kind, and as well given him a teacher to train him. 2 for 1 deal as they say in the other world."

"Maybe so, but still your punishment shale be carry out to this mission, as I want you, and Nanael to go into the swamp land along with Hachiel to help alongside Nanael, to find out what is happening within those lands, as rumor of Civil war is happen, and the swamp witch minions loyalties being question. Melona the protein assassin still loyal to the swamp witch herself. Menace the ancient princess, with her nothing is confirm to where her loyalty lays as of yet. Airi the infernal temptress as information has been given she join over to the opposing side against swamp witch. With the swamp witch herself, is an abomination. As she intended to establish her rules with these devil until he came."

The head angel explain to what she understand from Marianne report of telling what's been going on lately and soon the head angel gave the last name as she said, "Damian, the demon emperor as he calls himself, as it unsure where he came from but his goals are clear to rules the world of men, but his plan of doing so are not fully clear."

The head angel knew Damian wants the power stones for himself, dreading if such things were to happen if he did knowing full well what they could do.

As she wish god would rid of such stones but even with his power he cannot, and even if he could they were hidden away to area unknown to anyone, with only given clues of where they could be as two of them have been solved, and lastly the key to help find the last one, two keys.

One of them is a Power Stone given by the ancient civilization, the beings before mankind itself. The name of the stone is the 'Eye of Thundera' also known as the 'War Stone' to give site beyond site to the chosen male warrior, and lastly the book of omens with the knowledge to find the book itself were lost in the sands of time.

"If ether the swamp witch, or Damian could establish their rules, the calamity of ether one have threatens the can tear the halls of heavens asunder," The head angel said.

"Why must we go into the swamp?" Nanael question as the head angel told, "The eye of god cannot see into that twisted land so therefore I must send you 3."

Marianne sweat a bit as she knew who is waiting in the swamp land itself other than the two leaders fighting for control of the lands as she asked the head angel, "Are you sure this is wise Milady, is she is there and were to…"

Marianne look down as her sister Ciela could be waiting for her so they can merge back together into the angel they once were, to her own fear of this, as the head angel understand but even desperate time calls for desperate measures as she said, "I understand, but I cannot afford but few of my best angels to do this, if anything were to happen, do what you need to do."

Marianne look up to the head angel as she nods and said, "Yes ma'am."

The head angel smile and said, "Good, you head to the surface first, I still need to speak to Nanael about something."

Marianne nods as she went ahead as she left the head angel's chamber leaving just the 3 of them as the head angel look to the blue hair angel and said, "Nanael, I do apologies as I do have, 2 important task for you than the one,"

"Of course ma'am what is it." Nanael said as Marianne sighed.

"Tell me what do you know of Marianne's origins?" The Head Angel asked a Nanael looked.

"Like everyone else does, I know pretty much nothing about her except that she just simply appeared out of nowhere one day." Nanael said as she wondered where Marianne came from wondering if she was something God created.

"Well there's more to her then anyone knows, so I shall give you the short version, a long time ago their existed an Angel that could very well Rival God she was known as Eve Queen of Rebirth. Of course for Rebirth to happen one must be destroyed first and with her existence Eve was both Angel and Fallen Angel with Wings of Light and Dark. But there was a problem, if Eve said so the human world would become as she decides it would her eyes literally created the world as we all know it. But when she looked upon the mortal realm she pitied them for their lack of telling between Good and Evil as it was at this moment Eve realized something she couldn't different between Good and Evil either. Eve realized her very existence contradicted itself." The Head Angel explained as Hachiel was wide eyed.

"I heard of Eve people say she destroyed herself to give the mortal realm free will to decide their own world without looking to her to make it so." Hachiel said as she had read the historical text.

"An in a way that was true but Eve couldn't truly destroy herself for without her when life dies it would not be able to be reborn, so Eve had another idea she destroyed herself yes but then had herself reborn as two separate entities. Marianne was one of those two basically Marianne is Eve's good half reborn she is literally light and good incarnate." The Head Angel said as Nanael was shocked.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Nanael asked hoping she wasn't Eve's Evil half.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Marianne if she comes into contact with her Evil Half then I fear the two may merge back together and there is no telling which personality will remain dominant." The Head Angel said as she sighed. "Marianne may feign ignorance to her own origin at times but I am able to see through it perhaps do to the fact that I have known Marianne since the day God had asked me to watch over her." The Head Angel said knowing Marianne was but an offspring to Eve not an incarnation created to balance out her power. The Head Angel after all saw Marianne as a daughter of sorts so it was no wonder she favored her at times. "Nanael you will not only find out if this Civil War in the Marsh Lands is true but you will also find out what the leading power is planning while also keeping a close eye on Marianne and in the event that you cross paths with her dark half Ciela then you must escape with Marianne no matter the cost." The Head Angel said as she looked to Nanael. "No matter what the two must not be allowed to be too close to each other as Eve had never left any instructions on how to meld back into one being and I fear that anything the two do near each other could start the merge." The Head Angel said as Nanael smiled.

"Alright you can count on me!" Nanael called out happy to have a chance to be of use.

"Hachiel you will accompany her." The Head Angel said as Hachiel was shocked at that. "Your duty will be to keep an eye on her." She said to which Hachiel understood.

"Yes ma'am." Hachiel said with a bow.

(Later in the Skies over the Swamp Witch's Domain)

The trio of Angels arrived outside a dome of clouds as Marianne looked at it. "Wow looks like someone likes their privacy." Marianne joked at the fact those clouds looked ominous.

"Hey I have an idea let's fly in from above." Nanael suggested as Hachiel was nervous a bit.

"You don't expect us to fly through those clouds do you?" Hachiel said a Marianne smiled.

"Follow me!" Marianne called as she few ahead.

"Wait!" Nanael called as she gave chase knowing she had to keep an eye on Marianne.

(Later inside the Marsh Lands)

"Oh we're off to see the Swamp Lands the Horrible Swamp Lands of Hell." Marianne sang in the tune of Wizard of Oz as that didn't do anything to calm either Angel's nerves in fact it made it worse, but hey at least she was trying. "Hey girls how bad do you think this Civil War is in the Swam Lands?" Marianne asked as Hachiel shrugged.

"I'm not sure but we should be careful we could be attacked at any moment." Hachiel said hearing of how Damian had been attacking any Angel he came across.

"So which place shall we hit first Damian Tower of the Swamp Witch's Castle?" Marianne asked as they needed to hit both places to find out what both of them are planning. They soon arrived at the Marsh Lands itself after going through the path of dead trees as Marianne tried to figure out which lair to scout out first.

Nanael remember what Damian is like with is ruthlessness and fearsome power before and after his transformation into his eternal demon emperor form as she said, "Let's try go to the swamp witch's castle, I think it would be easier to do first."

Marianne look to Nanael and saw the fearful look on her face as it seems she still remember Damian very much well when she first saw him, Nanael legs would not stop shaking until afterwards.

Hachiel was about to say something but then Marianne butted in as she said, "The witch's castle it is then! Oh to the witch's castle we shall go, oh the Witch's castle we shall go. Haigh-ho, the merry-o, the witch's castle we shale go!"

Marianne sings as she went off with Nanael following, and Hachiel look to Marianne as she said, "She spent too much time in the other world."

Hachiel follow after as they went deeper and deeper into the swamp lands as Nanael was shaking in fear as she looks around as she said, "Why don't we take a break, go back, and kill some time and make up our report?"

"What if you get caught Nanael, the head angel would most likely send you to hades for sure," Hachiel said to the blue hair angel as Marianne gave a smile and said, "If she doesn't, I'll be sure to give out a good punishment, with some rope, a whip, and some oil."

The two looked disturbed at Marianne as she saw the look on their faces and said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

The two angel took a breath and then Marianne said, "I won't use the oil." Then their jaw drop.

Marianne saw the look on their faces and she thought it's just priceless to see. She soon turn back ahead and said, "We're getting closer, look ahead."

The other two angel look and saw the castle as Hachiel said, "That structure up ahead is the witch's castle."

Nanael whine and said, "That looks very scary. I don't want to go in there!"

To the site of the witch's castle, at the top of it, a pink flame with a face on it, that's the witch face as it seems she watching over her own lands.

"I know, all I have to do is fly over there really quickly and get this over with all at once," Nanael said as Marianne follow as she said, "Right behind you."

Marianne saw ahead with the clouds as she knew what could happen if Nanael fly too close to them, a moment she didn't want to miss, but then Hachiel said to them, "That's not a good idea, look at the thunder clouds. I think they have a lot of electrical charge."

Hachiel warns the two but they didn't seem to mind as Nanael said, "Na, I'll be fine."

"A little electrical shock won't harm anyone," Marianne said as she thought, 'but a lot will.'

"You'll be struck my lighting!" Hachiel warn but it seem to fall on deaf ears and then lighting strike across the sky hitting the closes thing for lighting can conduit at and that was Nanael as when it hit her, she yell out before the lighting dies down and Nanael started to fall, Marianne who was just under Nanael laugh at her very much.

Unknown to her there is still an electrical charged left in the clouds as she floated up a little too high herself when she was watching Nanael fall, lighting strike down again at Marianne as she cry out to the pain of being hit by lightning as it seems she forgot the universal law of karma, as it can be a bitch..

The lightning died down and she fell down following Nanael down as Hachiel saw this and said, "I warn you two."

(Scene break)

Hachiel flew up to where she think the two angel's fell as she call out to them, "Nanael, Marianne!?"

Hachiel keep looking around as she said, "That odd, I'm sure they fell somewhere around here."

Hachiel landed by a swamp sludge pool and walk for a moment, something growl out. The pink hair angel stop for a moment as she hear it and said, "I could have sworn I heard a noise."

From the sludge pool a handmade of sludge reach out to Hachiel ankle and grab it as she felt it, and soon got drag into the sludge pool as she yells out.

(Nanael and Marianne)

The two land near each other for the moment as they came too Marianne rubs her head and said, "I shall not laugh at Nanael while hanging around an electric storm cloud again."

Nanael lifts her head up and open her eyes as she gasp to what she saw as Marianne turn and saw the same thing as their eyes widen.

"It's the demon gate, the portal to hades. I hear that where the devil comes from," Nanael said as Marianne said, "There are other things that can be worst that come forth."

Marianne knew something, if she was made in heavens, then Ciela was made in hades.

They soon look ahead to see a giant demon like creature with a weapon in its hands, as it hisses at them to catch their attention and then Marianne said, "Nanael."

"Yea?"

.

.

.

"Let's run."

The two angel got out of there fast screaming not knowing where they were going and soon a natural geyser shot up hitting the two angels, as they were throw up before came down in a somewhat deep pool of warm water.

As both of them looked around and felt it as Marianne smile and said, "Oh joy, a natural hot springs, I never thought I would get to enjoy this."

"Yea, the waters very warm, "Nanael said in a happy tone as she start to enough to water as well, and they soon forgot about someone.

(Hachiel)

Hachiel yells out as she try to get out of the sludge pool, but whatever creature is in it or controlling it brought sludge hand down upon her, pushing back down into the sludge.

Hachiel fought back a she pop back up and yells out, "Let me go! Somebody help me!"

Two sludge hand came out from the sludge about to push down Hachiel again, but suddenly a sword slash came cutting down the two sludge hands down, and then a red cloak was thrown into the sludge as a male voice said, "Grab the cloak!"

Hachiel saw it, and soon grab it with the sludge hand reforming, she was quickly pulled out from the sludge before they could touch her.

Hachiel was pull in and fellow into someone's arms as the person said, "I got you little angel, your safe from that thing."

Hachiel was catching her breath as she was in that stuff very long she could hardly catch a breath as she said, "Thank you kind sir, I don't know what could happen if you save me."

"It's fine, but tell me what is your name little one?" The voice said as Hachiel pull back and said, "I'm Hachiel, but… who are you?"

Then with the view on the person mouth as he gave a smile, the view zoom out showing Damian face as he said, "I'm Damian the demon emperor." His kind smile turn wicked as Hachiel said, "You're Damia- aHHHHH!"

Hachiel scream in pain as her body was cover in a dark lighting before she fell unconscious when the dark lighting stop as she fell into Damian's arms again as he chuckled and said, "Now let's see if you were worth saving."

Damian carry her off to a safer and more private area of the swamp where he can do what he need to do.

(With Marianne and Nanael)

"Ah this is heaven." Nanael said as Marianne chuckled at that as their clothing was hanging from a tree as both were naked in the hot springs.

"Actually it's a small oasis paradise in Hell but who cares." Marianne said as she was in the water with Nanael.

"But that thing we saw it was so strange." Nanael said as she looked up remembering the creature with her hand behind her head in a relaxing way.

"Hey we live to talk another day that what really counts." Marianne said as she smiled as she relaxed.

"This water certainly is nice." Nanael said a she lifted her legs up spread out as she was relaxing in the water.

"Yeah Nanael but are you practicing right now for when Leon beds you?" Marianne asked as Nanael saw the position her legs were in and quickly lowered them.

"S-shut up." Nanael said as Marianne smiled seeing she hit something as she saw Nanael blushing.

"You know we Angels are allowed to have children as long as it is done out of true love, you know a love that you give to the possible parent and the love is returned with equal of greater exchange. Plus since you will be part of Leon's court once he becomes King I can see how you seem to be falling for him." Marianne said as Nanael blushed beat red.

"So what if it's true I mean Leon is well he's a human even if I were to mother one of his children the baby would be born a Nephilim half Angel and half human plus I and that girl you had marry him would live far past his life time while the rest of us stays young." Nanael said hearing of the stories of a love between human and Angel and how the Angel was broken hearted when her human lover eventually died of old age leaving her and their child alone where the mother was driven mad with grief to the point she was banished to Hades while her child grew up alone in the world. She didn't want to see that happen to her as Marianne smiled.

"Yeah but his bloodline would live on Leon is on his way to becoming King and as his Guardian Angel I can assure you if you give it a chance he will surprise you." Marianne said as Nanael then lowered into the water before they heard a sound from behind the rocks. "We got neighbors." Marianne said as she got out of the water and started climbing the rocks to investigate while Nanael peaked from the rock side to see what was going on.

"I never believe that Lord Damian would let us have such a moment like this," The voice of Menace was heard as it sounded she is enjoying herself.

"Lord Damian is more reasonable for things and he truly does know that even servants and special guest could get worn down and need to rest and relax once in a while," The voice of one of Damian maids spoken.

Airi was dipping her feet in the warm waters as the maid saw this and asked, "What seem to be the problem my mistress?"

"The water is a little too hot for my comfort," Airi told the maid as she told her mistress, "I'm sorry to hear mistress, even though the water is nice."

"I obviously nothing like you or her, that's for sure," Airi said with an upset look as the maid felt she made a mistake and try to change conversation as she said a she notice something as she asked, "Milady Menace, but where is your pet, is he not with you?"

Menace relaxing in the waters as she said, "Today is his day off."

Menace keep talking on about Setra having his day off as it seem she does give her servants some time off as well, with the two angel listening in on them with Nanael thought, "That Menace and Airi. I don't know who the 3rd one is as she not Melona, nobody important I suppose, but if I keep listening in on them they may say something about their master and I don't have to go to that scary man's tower, yea! What a stroke of luck."

Marianne took the time to remember what they say to help make a report about it so their way their job can be mostly done.

"So Airi I've been hearing rumors that Damian has been attacking Angel and churches left and right. Though he is backed by the Ancient Spirits of Darkness he seems to trust you above all his other minions." Menace said as Airi looked to them.

"And what would your point be since under Lord Damian's command I command all the Tower Servants while also being its last line of defense before our Lord's throne room in the event that any intruder or invaders make it that far." Airi said as she led the Combat Maids as a last line of defense since Airi with Damian's help had gifted many of them with great power and strength.

"What I want to know is why he is attacking the Angels doesn't he know that if he continues to do so then it might force the Angels to cancel the Queen's Blade till further notice?" Menace said knowing that this could possibly help the Swamp Witch in the long run to end the Tournament.

"Do you doubt the Ancient Spirits of Evil's chosen one and his grand scheme? His plans and machination are fully supported by the Ancient Spirits of Evil thus if his plan is to force the Angels to cancel the Tournament then we must give him our full support." Airi said as Menace looked at her.

"Then surely you must be aware of Our 'Lords,' true intentions for attacking the Angels." Menace said as she looked to Airi.

"Of course I know just as much as I am aware of the Swamp Witch's plans as well, which said information had proven extremely valuable to our lords machinations." Airi said as Menace looked.

"Then tell me! I wish to know so I may assist him in his schemes after all he Princess of the Kingdom of Amara was spared by him thus I owe him my life, if he wishes for me to follow him then I wish to know what his grand goal is." Menace said as the maid staid in the side lines.

"Tell me why is it you think that Leon is able to participate in the Queen's Blade Tournament?" Airi asked suddenly as Menace looked.

"I never did ask why all I hear is that he has heavens backing on this." Menace said as Airi smirked.

"Simple reason is because of this backing mainly and arm band he wears it allows him to be part of the tournament and if he wins very likely his rule will be unchallenged. But to even the playing fields Lord Damian needs to get the same blessing that Leon has as well as get the last stone. But there is more to the plan, the current queen has something with her that Lord Damian desires a stone much like the War Stone one that in theory might prove to make the Sword of Plun-darr whole and be a suitable substitute to the War Stone. Lord Damian in his great wisdom is attempting to get into a position where he can claim this stone and give himself more power in truth he doesn't care about winning the Queens Blade in the slightest it is just a bonus for him." Airi said as Nanael was surprised as was Marianne.

(Scene break)

Hachiel was coming around, as she open her eyes slowly being blur at first but soon it started to clear and soon found herself standing with her arms spread apart tied up on a cross, to the ironic way Damian had her set up on.

Her hands and elbows were tied down her feet bound and her wings held down with ropes tied around the cross as well.

"Finally awake I see," A female voice was heard as Hachiel eyes widen to who said it as she sees in front of her, Marianne evil twin, Ciela.

Hachiel try to use her magic but found out she cannot do so as Ciela gave a small laugh and said, "Having trouble there little angel? It's nothing to worry about, your power is seal away at the moment you can't undo the ropes."

Hachiel was trying to think of something of how to get out of this until Damian voice spoken up saying, "Ciela, is our guest awake?"

The fallen angel smile and said, "Yes she is Lord Damian, ready for you."

Damian came in wearing a leather armor with a dark hood on than his red cloak and normal armor, but he keep his dark gauntlet on him as he said, "Sorry for the change, just metal armor is just a bit much for this, and I do like to dress the part as well."

"Nothing to worry about and beside you look great in black as well," Ciela said as Hachiel look to the demon emperor as she said, "You, why are you doing this? Man cannot harm angels of heaven."

"What will happen? Will I receive divine punishment? Will the 'All mighty' come from down from his throne in heaven and strike me down, will all the angels in heaven come down and fight me?" Damian ask but he knew nothing will happen as he been doing such thing for a while.

Hachiel frown at him and asked, "What are you doing this, what do you want?"

Damian smile and said, "Finally, you ask the question, it's simple my dear angel very simple, as I've been told the only way a man can enter in the Queen's blade tournament if he's receive a blessing from an angel, in a form of a gold band which only a higher angel and do."

"And you are just the right type of angel we are looking for," Ciela said as she could tell what angel is which, as if her sister can give a blessing as such, then she knew what angel to look for.

Hachiel eyes widen and said, "So that why you have been attack angels and churches, so you can get into the Queen's blade without any trouble?"

"You are correct! Let show her what she has won, Ciela," Damian said sounded like a game host as Ciela giggle at this and said, "She won a full treatment of torture given the special of pain and misery."

Hachiel is now scared for her live now as Damian said, "But wait there more, if she so choose she could get the alternate prize with if she just give the blessing now and be a slave for me!"

Hachiel look angry and said, "I'll never give you it!"

Ciela smile and said, "Looks like she went with prize number one, so let's give it to her."

(WARNING TORTURE SCENE, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT)

Damian put on his gauntlet and lifted it showing the purple lighting that moved all around it, with the Tech stone in his possession, the Ancient Spirit of Evil has given him a bit of an upgrade it to, using the tech stone to supply power so Damian can do why he seem to like what he saw In star wars.

Damian then sent the thunder at Hachiel causing her to scream in pain as Damian was holding back on the lightning to show her he wasn't kidding. As Hachiel screamed in pain Ciela stood to the side watching with delight as her investment is showing how powerful he was. Damian continued the lightning for a bit before pausing as he looked at his gauntlet before pointing it at Hachiel again at a stronger setting as she screamed in pain once more. "Give me that blessed band or this will only get worse." Damian said as Damian stopped for a moment as Hachiel glared at him.

"I won't hand it over if I kill myself you won't get it to work for you." Hachiel said as Ciela smiled a sadistic smile.

"We already thought of that not only is your magic restrained but any attempts at a possible suicide by let's say biting your own tongue off has been stopped at the source you can thank my magic for that." Ciela said as she smiled.

"Yeah and if you go insane after this little bad day of yours then be sure to give me the Blessed Band before going on a psychotic rampage and becoming a Fallen Angel." Damian said as Hachiel was now scared for her life and quite possibly her own sanity. Damian smiled before he began zapping Hachiel with his lightning as Hachiel screamed in pain as Damian's attack were merciless. "Ciela get the other tools ready just zapping her will eventually make her numb to it we're probably going to have to pull all the stops for it." Damian said as Ciela smiled and bowed.

"Of course my lord I already have the tools prepared all I have to do is bring them out." Ciela said before she went to gather the much needed tools as she knew they would even need that one pool of theirs to ensure that Hachiel gives them the band. Damian then continued to zap her as Hachiel screamed in pain as her clothing as getting burned from it as Damian then stopped for a moment as he remembered an event like this.

"You know Hachiel was it? My father once had to torture someone who crossed him, brought me along as a, bring your child to work day. He wanted to show me what I would be inheriting." Damian said as he stopped zapping her. "Of course if memory serves me right I was against it and he punched me down and he told me that the weak are the ones who are evil that is why we exploit them. To the public eye my father was a clean and law abiding noble, but in truth he was the Kingpin of a Criminal Underworld and the city. No one moved without his ok and while he tortured that man he eventually got me to help him." Damian said remembering that day like the back of his hand. Apparently he knew me and I found out that it was my bodyguard who was using me to get to my father to kill him out of revenge for his younger sister and well I felt betrayed be it at the closest thing I had to a father or my real father." Damian said as he stopped for a moment.

"That night I had nightmares but that was just the beginning. My father brought me along to different places to get me to be more like him and in some aspects I did become more like him. But eventually the tortures, the killing of his enemies, the hits on those who stand against him, and even the woman he tried to give to me with his human trafficking business it all became numbing to me. I got bored of it and in that boredom an epiphany hit me, there are no good and evil in the world only the strong and the weak." Damian explained as he looked to the darkness. "Good and evil are just words people try to use to define themselves even when they are far from good or evil. Only the strongest are allowed to rule while the weak should shrivel up and be subservient to the strong. After all only the strong can change the world and bring true peace because the weak will fear the Strong's power." Damian said as Hachiel glared at him.

"You're insane." Hachiel said as she knew his ideals were that of an insane young man.

"Am I insane... after all I consider that to be another concept... no I'm not, insane I'm awakened." Damian said as he lifted his gauntlet to Hachiel's face as lightning went across the fingers. "Now then...where were we?" Damian asked as he already knew as Hachiel wide eyed at this.

The angel screams out very loud as lightning dance across her body as Damian keep it up for a moment before he stops, and Hachiel head drop as she heavily breathers out with all the screaming left her winded for the moment.

Ciela came back with a case that looks like something in the other world, in her hand as she said, "Here you go." She hold it out on its side as soon enough four legs drop down before they extended down wards as the fallen angel set it down for Damian to use.

Damian smile and said, "My tool kit, I almost thought I won't be using it again, but then again I never really had a moment like this before."

He undid the locks and open it up with many tools and needles inside, as Damian ran his fingers across a few things, he pull out a medicine bottle in a pocket, and a syringe needle.

Hachiel look and see what Damian is pulling out, as everything she sees is foreign to her as she never been to the other world before as she asked, "What… are you doing?"

Damian smile and said, "Oh just going to give you a mild stimulant, for the moment when I start to inject this into your blood stream, it may going to feel like a very bad sun burn on you with all the lightning charged you've been getting now."

He filled the syringe with the medicine, soon after he push it up a bit getting rid of any air pockets as it spray out some of it, but just to show its ready as he went on saying, "The effect of this drug increase sensitivity mostly pain."

He grab her neck as he chock her a bit so she would not move her head around, and then inject her with the stimulant in her neck. As Hachiel gave a small whisper of pain as it felt like a very small dagger digging into her until Damian pulls out.

Damian handed the syringe to Ciela to take for the moment as he moves on to the next things and with Hachiel as what Damian told her she felt her skin starting to hurt like a bad sun burn as she his to the pain.

Damian look over his shoulder and sees the drug taking effect as he said, "The purpose of this is to make the person feel the pain even more so it can last longer, sometimes it make people go slowly insane by the pain."

He pull out some needles that are used for acupuncture but Damian has a better use for them than that.

He walk back over to Hachiel as he said, "I use this method once before, on a man who taken some money without permission and lost it all as well making a debt for himself, the man soon taken more to pay off his debt and would have succeeded until the stupid fucker forgot left a paper trail using the family name with his own."

He stick a needle in Hachiel's pressure point that causes pain as Hachiel eyes widen to this as she felt he very small needle touch her it felt like a thousand needle are going into her.

"I went at it for days until the man went mad, as he was left alone in a room, he tear at his own skin believing there were some in him still and needed to be pulled out, until he claw himself as he bleed, and soon died due to blood lost," Damian said as he put another in Hachiel as she felt pain very much, almost makes her want to cry out but her scream cannot come out of her mouth as Ciela gave a wicked smile.

The fallen angel using her power to make her refuses to scream out, to help Damian just a tad bit to help make the angel go mad by not able to scream.

Damian put in the last needles as he sees Hachiel faces as it scream out in pain but her voice was silent, as she truly and dearly wanted to scream but she cannot let it out.

"I think it way better, not having her scream, as everyone I did torture always scream out it gives me a fucking headache, you had to use a gag ball and a wet cloth to shut them up," Damian said to Ciela smile as she said, "I feel the same, I never like screaming, just the look on their faces."

Its seem both Marianne and Ciela had something in command than just looks just seeing other expressions, but Ciela like to see the pain look.

Damian look at Hachiel for a moment before he pull out the needles one by one as Hachiel soon felt the needle pain smooth out, ad Damian soon ask her, "Ready for the next treatment or would you like to give me that blessing yet?"

Hachiel eyes tear up but she looks up at Damian and said, "N-never."

Damian shrugs and said, "Okay then, next one." Gave all the needles to Ciela again, then reach into his case and pull out a twist thing that on top and on the side were 4 holes going through as he untwist it for make the holes wider and said, "This one, is a small favorite. I use this on some bitch whore that try digging into my pants."

He put the thing on Hachiel hand, mostly her fingers. The index, middle, ring and pinky fingers going through the holes as Damian said, "She thought she could get something out of me, earn a few bucks, but I make it so she should user her other hands for a long time."

He started to twist the thing as the holes got smaller on Hachiel fingers starting to put pressure on them, slowly crushing them as that made Hachiel open her mouth wide making a whisper cracking voice sound, almost made her yell out but not enough.

Damian stop for a moment before he said, "I'm going to leave it there for the moment, it's not down fully yet, but enough to cut the blood off to your fingers."

Went back to his case and pull out another one and did the same thing to the other four fingers, as he slowly twist the thing down onto them as Hachiel face seem to go a bit nuts turning a bit red.

Damian step back and look at his work and said, "Need a little more work."

"What did you have in mind?" Ciela asked as Damian thought for a moment and then he gotten a wicked smile and said, "Get me an iron rod, and also get a minion here to start a fire pit."

"As you wish," Ciela said as she soon flew out of site before Damian walk up to Hachiel and undid the twist on the finger crushers and put them away as he said, "Listen, we can keep doing this as long you refuse to give me what I want, as to tell you the truth… torturing gotten boring for me and I'm always looking for new ways to settle my boredom, so you can give it to me now… or I'll get more creative."

Hachiel wanted to say yes, but her pride as an angel as well the oaths she taken to never let an enemy bring her down as she just says, "N-no."

Damian sighed and frown as he said, "I warned you." He soon went over back to his case and then pull out a very small curved knife.

Walk back over as he looked at the small knife and said, "I wonder how deep I can cut before you bleed."

He put the knife softly against Hachiel skin at the side of her ribs before he jerk his hand and make a very small cut as Hachiel face twitch to it as she made a small 'Ep' to each cut.

One cut

Two cuts

Three cuts- bleed

"Oops, a little too far on that one, let's start over," Damian said moved an inch to the side and back up before he begins again.

Hachiel eyes cries out, hoping someone would save her soon before she truly does break.

(TORTURE SCENE BREAK, READERS CAN READ AGAIN UNTIL THE NEXT ONE)

(Scene break)

As the duo spied on Menace and Airi from their hiding spots Marianne was subconsciously counting down the minutes before the hot waters got to Nanael. "Seriously are all they going to argue about is who is a better leader between Damian and Menace?" Marianne asked as she looked at them.

The duo were in fact arguing who was the better leader as Menace made the argument on the grounds that she was the princess of Amara thus in turn she deserved to rule even though she owe her life to Damian. Airi's argument was the fact Damian had yet to steer them off course and the fact he was supported by the Ancient Spirits of Evil. "I shall not allow you to make talk of usurping our one true lord and master Menace." Airi said as she didn't like the tone Menace used recently when talking about Damian.

"I'm not talking about usurping him, as the Princess of Amara I am merely thinking of long term goals, what if Damian were to be killed or even sealed away, what then? Not only will the moral of his forces go down but his forces will be left without a leader allowing the Swamp Witch to quickly take back the land she had lost and re-establish control of it as well as punish all those who rose up and betrayed her." Menace said as Airi smirked at Menace stupidity.

"You don't seem to understand Menace the Ancient Spirits of Evil grant Damian eternity nothing short of the four power stones can destroy my lord and my lord already possesses one of them and once he claims the next one and the current Queen's Evil Eye then Leon won't stand a chance of ever defeating my Lord." Airi said holding Damian in the highest regard simply because he was supported by the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

"So I suppose you serve anyone who gains the Ancient Spirits of Evil's support then." Menace said as she could see where Airi's loyalties come into question.

"Are you questioning my loyalty Menace? I shall serve my lord till the end of time for he shall exceed God plus as long as the Ancient Spirits of Evil support him and only him my loyalty shall be to him." Airi said as she knew her lord would greatly reward her for her loyalty.

(With Nanael)

"How can they be so petty? Surely you have more important things to talk about then whose more loyal to the devil and who should lead." Nanael said as she saw this. "Come on tell me what the swamp Witch is plotting." Nanael said as her skin was now bright red and then she grabbed her head as the water was getting to her. "Oh... I feel dizzy what's wrong with me?" Nanael asked as she gurgled the last part as her mouth was in the water.

(Back with Hachiel)

(WARNING THE TORTURE IS ABOUT TO CONTINUE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN WE MUST ASK THAT YOU SKIP OVER IT)

Hachiel's hands and legs were tied to the pole in a way that her front body was lower as Damian had her lowered close to the fire. The drug was still affecting her as Hachiel tried desperately to get away from the heat but to no avail. Hachiel tried and tried as she struggled but her body was too sensitive to be able to make an escape without feeling it on herself. Ciela smiled as Damian sat by watching Ciela have a little fun of her own. Ciela looked at Hachiel as she knew the clothing Hachiel was wearing was offering protection from the flames as Ciela had an idea.

"Oh Lord Damian I just had a marvelous idea how about we expose her to the flames better, like so." Ciela said as she appeared before Hachiel and ripped her clothing off her with an audible ripping sound as now Hachiel was no longer wearing her top or bra exposing her breasts. "Now then shall we continue?" Ciela asked as Damian smirked a bit but not out of lust simply out of Ciela's sadistic nature.

"Do your worst." Hachiel said as Ciela smirked as so far Hachiel failed to notice the branding iron that was building heat to the side as no doubt Hachiel was focus on keeping her own sanity.

"Oh I intend to." Ciela said accepting the challenge as she lowered Hachiel closer to the heat as Hachiel gasped as the heat was more intense without her clothing getting in the way. "You know you aren't the first Angel I had tortured but some of my previous victims I had driven to fall to Hades becoming like me, others I had simply torn off their wings the very thing you Angels Pride yourselves in, sometimes I use the feathers as pillow stuffing other time's I use the Wings as trophies for armor, but in the end we can all simply avoid those pleasantries if you relinquish the blessed band." Ciela said a Hachiel struggled even hard to get away from the flames. "I guess not, oh I have so many ways to torture you one of those ways is having your chastity forcibly stolen from you by a monster since you Angels value love above all else, or maybe I can dump you into a tub of an aphrodisiac adding its affects to the drug Damian gave you, oh or perhaps I can simply whip you till your perfect Angelic body is riddled with scars." Ciela said as she noticed the scars from Damian's carving knife.

"No please don't." Hachiel said as the whipping sounded better then then those other two as she struggled to escape.

"Oh don't worry we'll get to all those in a bit." Ciela said as she had the Minion move Hachiel to a different spot dropping her to the ground before having her feet and hands restrained to a wooden restraint as Ciela walked over behind Hachiel and saw her pure white panties. "My even your underwear shows the purity you Angels desire." Ciela said before ripping it off as Hachiel looked behind her wondering what Ciela was about to do. Hachiel when she looked into Ciela's eyes she swore she was looking at the very face of Evil or at least its greatest incarnation. Hachiel's eye then became wide as she saw Ciela pull out a hot iron branding as she realized what Ciela was about to do as Hachiel can feel the enchantments on that branding.

"No get that thing away from me!" Hachiel cried out struggling to get free but she couldn't do it without feeling the drug's effects on her.

"Oh don't worry it will only hurt for a while with these any Angel who looks at you will know you've been marked, I intend to put these on three places of your body so that way any man you fall in love with will never love you in return when he sees these marks." Ciela said as she tapped the iron smiling that it was just the right heat.

"No please don't." Hachiel begged as she was trapped.

"Oh Hachiel when you say that it just makes me want to do it even more. How exciting." Ciela said before she positioned the hot iron before ramming it onto Hachiel's right butt cheek causing her to scream in pain as her a** was marked by this iron. Ciela had of course released her of that spell for a bit so she can hear the scream as Hachiel felt the iron burning her skin.

"Stop it! Get it off!" Hachiel screamed as she could feel the searing pain through her entire body.

"Just a bit longer and... done." Ciela said as she slowly removed the iron as Hachiel was screaming in pain as once the iron was off the spot that Ciela had branded was smoking and blistered as it would no doubt scar over for all to see. The mark was that of Damian's new empire as it seemed to be similar to Mumm-ra's symbol mixed with Ciela's half of the symbol of Eve. "Now then for the next one." Ciela said as she motioned for the Minion to move Hachiel to a different position as she put the heated iron back on the hot rocks as she needed to prepare it. "But of course we can avoid it if you just surrender the band." Ciela said as Hachiel was catching her breath from the pain.

"Never. I'd rather die than let you have it." Hachiel said as Ciela sighed.

"Why must they always be so difficult?" Ciela said as the minion move Hachiel to a table as they restrained her arms and legs at its four corners as Ciela of course had to remove Hachiel's foot wear prior to it so she won't take the foot wear off to free her legs. As Ciela looked at Hachiel's folds she smiled as she saw something there. "Oh it seems the little Angel doesn't shave down there much." Ciela said as she saw this as Damian yawned unamused by Hachiel's little stash. "I mean it's close to being a jungle down there." Ciela said as she pulled the hair for good measure as Hachiel gasped at this.

"Unhand me you monster." Hachiel said as she mentally recited to herself the Lords words to keep her sanity from going off the deep end.

"Oh my apologies it seems I forgot that I am supposed to be torturing you not pleasuring you." Ciela said as she then looked to Hachiel's breasts as if inspecting them. "Hmm I know where to put the next two brandings now." Ciela said as she grabbed the hot iron once more as Hachiel was wide eyed.

"No stop it please I'm begging you! No more!" Hachiel begged as Ciela smiled and ignored her before putting the hot iron on Hachiel's left breast as Hachiel in turn screamed again as the hot iron push down on her breast as Hachiel had tears in her eyes from the pain. Once Ciela was done there she moved up to Hachiel's face as she smiled before grabbing her cheek to have her face away to which Ciela then put the hot Iron onto Hachiel's face causing her to scream in agony as she struggled to move but the minion grabbed her head forcing her to keep her head still as Hachiel still struggled.

It was soon that Ciela was done as Hachiel now had the three branding as her eyes were now blood shot and tear stained. "Now then little angel shall we be giving the band to my Lord or shall we move on to more fun stuff." Ciela asked as she had many plans for how to break Hachiel as she saw the tub was ready.

"I won't... give it to you." Hachiel said quietly as she laid there. "So you might as well just... kill me." Hachiel said as she would rather die than continue like this.

"Oh poor baby wrong answer." Ciela said as she untied Hachiel who didn't put up much struggle before chaining her up to a pot where her exposed breasts and folds would be open and facing the tub as Ciela smiled. "I put in a special herb into this water, once you enter it not only will the pain you feel increase but your sensitivity will as well and it also has the added bonus of causing you pain so have fun Hachiel." Ciela said as Hachiel was lifted off the ground as once she was over the pool she was dumped into it as Hachiel tried to scream but when she did the herbal water entered her system as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ciela had Hachiel take out of the water as she saw Hachiel was to stubborn so the only way to make her relinquish the band is to break her spirit and in turn make her a loyal servant to Damian. "Get the beast ready." Ciela said to the minion who nodded as once Hachiel was high enough Ciela dropped her back in as she then began repeating the process again and again.

(Later)

Hachiel was lowered to the ground as she was wet, soggy, and sensitive as Ciela untied her and helped her up causing her to m*** a bit as Ciela then guided her to another part of this room as Hachiel wasn't putting up much of a fight but was still fighting. "No... Please... no more... just kill me." Hachiel begged as her body was in pain, sensitive, and close to being defiled as Damian then saw a minion approach him.

"My Lord you have a guest who wishes to see you about a possible alliance." The minion said as Damian glared.

"Tell him to wait till I am done here." Damian ordered as he wished to bear witness to Hachiel's break but when Damian saw what was on the other side of the pathway Ciela was taking Hachiel he sighed knowing what was to come. "On second thought tell him I will see him right away." Damian said as the Minion nodded and lead Damian to their guest.

Hachiel soon saw what Ciela was taking her too as she was wide eyed at what she saw the moving vines of it that's buds seem to release a substance. Hachiel began struggling harder than she ever thought possible but Ciela was much stronger then her. "Oh don't worry too much he'll treat you nice Hachiel." Ciela said before pushing Hachiel torts her pet as she screamed as Combat Maids surrounded the beast to bear witness and subdue the creature once Hachiel breaks. "I'll be back soon so please try and enjoy yourself." Ciela said as Hachiel tried to get away but the creature had her in its grasp as it wrapped around her.

(End Torture scene you are all free to read as you see fit)

(With Damian)

Damian arrived at his throne room and saw an off creature dressed similar to a dominatrix but it was too grotesque in Damian's opinion. With him being guided by a leash of sorts was a woman who was clearly a warrior maybe a gladiator as on her ankle was a ball and chain as Damian glared at him. "What do you want?" Damian asked to the pointed eared and nosed creature as it smiled showing it had a gold tooth.

"Pardon my unannounced intrusion Lord Damian but I came here hoping for an alliance, my name is Dogura I'm a gladiatorial Slave Trainer and this is my current piece of property a maiden of the Dragon Warrior Clan Branwen." Dogura said as Damian glared at this man.

"And what can you possibly offer me other than some boring gladiatorial entertainment." Damian said as he looked to Dogura and already Damian doesn't like this person.

"I have resources to get you the strongest of warriors to fight or you be it as body guards or foot soldiers I can give it all to you, in exchange I simply want a high ranking positon and when you gain control of the Capital to have my games go unprotested." Dogura said as Damian glared knowing this woman was forced to be this things servant most likely from blackmail or something like debt.

Damian was most likely going to kill the midget until something came to mind as he smile has he have a plan, if he does it right, as he said, "I guess we can try working something out but, let talk turkey first."

"Hu?" Dogura said as Damian walk over to the woman as he walk around her for a moment and said, "You games, more than one, does that mean you have multiple places to help increase profits and supply?"

"Ah… Yes I do, many places, all around to keep a steady flow," Dogura as Damian said, "all around, seems like a lot of trouble for one, do you have partners or subordinates keeping things maintain?"

"Ah, some not a lot as it's hard to find good help as this is why I'm coming to you, to help maintain some of them so I won't be going over to every single one," Dogura Damian nods and said, "I sure it can be bothersome and tiring, I may come up with a deal, if you stay a moment."

"Sure-sure I can stay for a little longer," Dogura said as Damian walk over to his throne as he took a seat and call forth, "Maids!"

Two maids walk into the throne room as Dogura look to them and smile seeing Damian have good taste of women, as they step up and bow down as one said, "Yes lord Damian."

"Paper and pen, as well a tray of food, a cup filled with something drinkable, and a clean cloth," Damian said to them as they bow and went off the fetch them ad Dogura smile and said, "What lovely slaves you have?"

"Servants, not slaves, they work for me at their own will, as with slaves they tend to be a bit rebellious and I have no time for such things," Damian said as Dogura nods and said, "Got it, I understand."

Damian look to Branwen and said, "While we wait for the items to come, tell me that women you have, to my Curiosity, you said piece of property? Does that mean you take her to where ever you go?"

Dogura nods and said, "Yes, she an excellent bodyguard as well as a warrior one of the fines pieces of property I have."

"She does help maintain order at your other games I suppose?" Damian asked as Dogura smile and said, "You know it."

Damian smile and said, "Thank you."

Dogura was confuse as he said, "Thank you… for what?"

"For telling everything I need to know," Damian said as he raise his gauntlet hand and fire a dark lightning bolt at the midget as he went across the room screaming.

Branwen is shocked, not literally but being surprise for the person who Dogura who wish to set an allies with just attack him ad Damian started to say, "Nothing but filth, you think I would become an ally to something like you?"

Damian got up from his throne and walk over to the midget as he try to get up saying, "Y-you ba-bastard."

Damian is over the midget as he try to get up, the demon emperor put his foot down and drew his weapon as it transform into a double bladed sword form.

"I never like people like you, so I just get rid of them," Damian said as he raise his sword high up as Dogura eyes widen and said, "Wait, don't NOOOOO-

'SLINK!'

Blood flew up on Damian face as Branwen stood there horrified but at the same time relieved for that creature is now dead, and with that, the marking on her legs vanish as well Dogura mark on her ass cheek.

Damian pull his sword up and turn to Branwen and had a smile on his face as Branwen saw it and somewhat scared now of what he could do to her, going from one owner to another is what she fearing now as Damian said, "Not to worry, I only kill when I need too, and sometimes want, but not the point."

Soon enough the maids came in with what Damian demanded as he walk over to the maid who held the clean cloth and whip himself down of all the blood on his face and his sword soon after.

Branwen did say a word as she keep an eye on Damian as he drop the bloody cloth and pick up the cup he ask for, as he walk over to her then offer as he said, "Here, drink."

Branwen was a bit hesitated but took it, and look inside to see it was just water as Damian said, "If you were afraid its poison, wine would have cover it up well, that why I ask for something drinkable meaning water. Clear, fresh water."

Branwen took a drink and it was indeed water and most refreshing she ever gotten to drink as she empty the entire cup as Damian took it and hand it to one of the maids before she took the tray of food and held it out for her and said, "Have something to eat as well, I bet even a fool like him could not feed your properly."

Branwen looked at it but didn't take it as she look at the Demon emperor as she asked, "Why are you offering me this, for what reason?"

Damian smile and said, "Well I guess, business before pleasure of eating." Handed back the tray of food to the maid as Damian walk back to his throne and said, "I had no interests in making any sort of deal with a creature like him, but his games, his profit, that brought my interests up and I want all of his profits for myself."

Branwen relies why Damian ask those question, as it wasn't Dogura he was going for, it was her as she said, "You wanted me to tell you where his games are at?"

Damian clap his hand together and said, "Give the lady a prize… Yes I wanted you to tell me, but I wanted to give you something for your effort as well, as such food and water, and your freedom, and all you have to do is write it all down."

The maid that held the paper and pen, a ballpoint pen that Damian also ask to bring over from the other word as he can't seem to get enough of.

Branwen look at the food, the paper, and back at Damian himself and said, "Why should I do so?"

Damian looked at her and said, "If you wanted to keep being a slave, you would have save your master from my blade."

Branwen flinch by the tone Damian gave as he said, "And beside I saw the look in your eyes, fill with nothing but hate for that thing." Damian pointed for to Dogura who is being drag away by Dark warriors so his body won't stink up the room.

Damian look back at Branwen and then he ask, "Now tell me, what do you want most of all, so you can to give me what I want?"

Branwen took a moment to think and said, "My Dragon Master, he's being imprison by the Swamp Witch, I wish to free him when I get free myself from Dogura spell, but with Dogura now dead, it seem his spell is broken."

Damian look to the warrior and said, "And you would give me what I want to know, in exchange to help free your dragon master?"

Branwen nods to him ad Damian smile and said, "We have an agreement. I'll give you command over some of my stealth force, as well my strongest hitters, as well some my personal minions just in case, would this suffice?"

Branwen nods and Damian wave over the maid with the paper and pen and hand it to Branwen as she start write until she saw something is writing down as Damian face palm a bit and said, "I forgot people of this world don't even know how to work things from my world… Just click the button of the pen, then write at the point."

Branwen look at the end and saw the click part, as she, press down, and the ballpoint came out. Soon enough she started to write down names of city, towns, underground area where Dogura games are at.

Soon enough a dark warrior came up to Damian and whisper into his ear as Damian smile and said, "Good, tell Ciela I'll be there soon."

The warrior nodded as Damian stood up from his throne. "Now then Branwen my Combat Maids will rely to you the information on the location of your master, if the slime ball is working with the Swamp Witch if he doesn't respond to her soon then I believe the Swamp Witch will kill him, if she hasn't done it yet." Damian as he began walking away. "I suggest you hurry." Damian said as a Combat Maid appeared next to Branwen as she bowed to her before beginning to relay what Airi had informed her on the Swamp Witches movements and allies.

"Oh and Branwen one more thing." Damian said as he stopped for a moment. "If you succeed in rescuing your comrade then I will be sure to have all of Dogura's resources given to you, after all you know it better than anyone so it's only fair that you have it in the end." Damian said before walking away as his cape fluttered as he wondered if Hachiel will be a bit more considerate to what he desires now.

(With Marianne)

Marianne was getting quiet annoyed with the two arguing as her eye twitched a bit wondering where Damian finds these dunderheads. As Marianne watched she wondered what Leon and his group was doing as she hoped that Leon had possibly bed Alleyne by now. "Seriously just talk about the Swamp Witch already." Marianne said wondering if she should go find Melona to get her to talk.

(With Airi, Menace, and the unnamed Maid)

"Really you continue to question our lords intentions Menace perhaps a hag like you from thousands of years ago wouldn't know greatness when she see it." Airi said as Menace glared.

"Silence I shall not allow you to comment on the age of the princess of the Kingdom of Amara."

'Did Lord Damian have me accompany them just to baby sit them?' The maid thought as she saw the two arguing before from the water something rose up surprising them. "W-what is that?!" The maid called out as she was caught off guard.

"Where did that thing come floating up from? It is so gross." Menace said as she saw this.

Airi decided to investigate as she used her scythe's butt to flip the being over revealing it to be none other than Nanael.

(With Marianne)

"Oh no Nanael." Marianne said as she saw the nude angel passed out in the water.

(With Nanael)

Nanael was sleeping as her dreams seemed to be putting a smile and a blush on her face as there was no telling what she was dreaming about.

(Nanael's dreams)

Nanael was dressed in the most elegant of dresses as the dress was designed to make her wings seem like that of beauty. Her hair was slightly longer and done up a bit with a tiara on her head. Nanael was in a large castle in her dream as the castle had the Thunderian Royal Family's symbol on it as flags at the room she was in was special, at least to her it was or this room was a nursery as the being suckling off her breasts was her pride and joy. Nanael smiled as she looked down to see the being suckling off her breasts as it was an infant with a combo of blue and red hair as the infant had small wings on their back as the wings were tiny but they will eventually grow.

The baby was smiling as Nanael smiled at her infant child feeling the sense of closeness with it as she does with all her child's half siblings such as the little one of Alleyne who is half Elf and half human or the little lion cub of Risty who seemed to have inherited the mother's large mane of crimson red hair. But right not this was Nanael's moment of peace with her little baby as the child soon stopped suckling signaling it was done feeding. Nanael didn't even bother to fix her dress to cover her breasts as she then put her baby down to sleep as the young child yawned before the door opened.

"And how's the little one doing?" Came Leon's voice as he sounded older as Nanael smiled at her spouse as she saw Leon was wearing armor fit for royalty even had a crown and all. "Oh you know just like her father eats a lot and then naps for a bit." Nanael said as her breasts was still exposed.

"Well Nanael we have time to ourselves you know how about we spend it properly?" Leon asked as Nanael smiled as she walked over to her dream Leon and rubbed up against him.

"Oh my king you truly treat all your mistresses and concubine as equals to your wife I shall of course cater to your wish after all my little one does need a sibling soon." Nanael said as she removed Leon's armor leaving his chest bear as Leon removed her dress and groped her breast causing the milk still inside it to spill out.

"Of course Nanael." Leon said as all of a sudden Nanael was in the adjacent room that had a quick access door to her baby's room as she was on the bed with her legs spread for her king as she held him ready for him to enter her.

"Now my king perform your duties to your lover and treat me." Nanael said as she had her arms around Leon's neck in a hug sort of way as she was as bare as the day she was born.

(Real World)

The Maid sweat drop as she can hear the moan the blue hair angel is making and said, "I don't think the angel is dreaming about food."

Nanael soon moan very loud as it seems she make herself climax waking herself up as her eyes open a crack as the Maid said, "Now she's awake."

Nanael scream up as she lifts her head as well backed away into the rock behind her as the maid said, "Can you calm yourself for a moment miss angel, and tell us why you are here?"

"Maybe she here to sample the hot spring of the inferno swamp," Airi said as Menace said, "No I think she here to offer herself to be my servant."

Without anyone noticing Marianne who fully dress sneak behind a rock off to the side as she look at the situation and whisper, "I need to help get Nanael out of there, and find Hachiel and get out of this swamp land quickly."

With Nanael put up a front as she about to say what came to her mind as she remember what area they picked first as she said, "I'm afraid your both wrong, on a secret mission if you must know, to spy on the swamp witch."

Marianne had a bit of a panic look on her face to what Nanael said to the 3 women before her, but right away the maid didn't seem to see Nanael as a huge threat to her master as she relax as well Airi and Menace giggle to the blue hair angel to how stupid she sounded as Airi said, "Spy on the swamp witch? You better off asking a brain dead zombie guard of her as Damian calls them."

"Yes those not that smart when I first saw them, even Lord Damian's Minions are smarter than those things," Menace said as she giggle to that.

Marianne sighed a bit and said, "I keep forgetting how dense she is, but it seems her luck is really on her side at this moment."

Nanael gave a nerves laugh as well as she wanted to know about the swamp queen as she does have info about Demon emperor as then she ask, "That is funny, but I hear that some of you used to work for the swamp witch, If it's too much trouble to ask, you would be so mind telling me what he swamp witches plan is?"

Maid look at the angle and blink as she hear what the angle said and wonder how she knew that and about to say something until Airi said, "Seem fine to do, we don't really care about her plans anymore."

"Yes, and she never promise me to help bring back Amara, and Lord Damian gotten some of his best builder to get started rebuilding," Menace said as Nanael had stars in her eyes.

Marianne smile and said, "Maybe all of us can catch a lucky break, just don't mess this up Nanael."

A little later, with Nanael dress back up again, as well the 3 ladies, as the blue hair angel had a note pad in her hand as she started to write stuff down as she asked, "So what is the swamp witch's plan before you two change over?"

Airi spoken up first and said, "Mostly to prevent the Queen's blade, for what reason, I never knew the reason."

"She order Melona to take out the warrior in it to do so but that didn't seem to work out for her," Menace told Nanael write things down.

"All I was doing is sigh every contestant to the realm of hades as after that I consumed their souls," Airi told Nanael as she gotten that part down.

Marianne sighed as it seem they were telling the stuff they already knew in heaven and nothing new at all as she said, "Maybe I can put down we got attack before we learn anything new and now impossible to learn anything new now, but I can say that Menace has join over to Damian side to help out in the report itself."

"That's about everything we know of about the swamp witch's plan," Airi told to Nanael as she wrote everything down and close it as she said, "Thank you very much,."

Marianne smile and said, "Now we need to get out of here before anything else and-

"And man this is much easier than going to that mad demon emperor to know he's attacking angels to get a blessing to enter in the Queens' blade, what that insane guy thinking," Nanael said as she had to open her big mouth.

Marianne eyes widen as it sounded like a record was skid as she said, "Ah, lord damn it, Nanael."

The three women look to Nanael with angry looks in their eyes as Airi said to her in a threating tone, "What did you call our master you little bitch?"

The maid also hear what Nanael said as the maid said to her leaders as she said, "She also know of Damian plan, we cannot allow to leave her alive."

Nanael panic and said, "H-hold on, just wait a moment what I said is a mistake."

Marianne needed to do something but how can she when she doesn't have that kind of power to take on all of them or a weapon to use then suddenly she hears a voice very familiar to her as heard, "How many times to I have to say it Nowa, a fork in the road don't mean there's a fork 'in' the road, it's a figure of speech for two paths in the road."

That was Leon's voice as she wonder why is he way out here in the swamp lands but there no time to question her stroke of luck as she quickly got over to them and said-

(Moments before with the group)

Leon, Leina, Alleyne and Nowa were passing through the swamp as Leon said, "Why are we cutting throw this swamp area again? The last thing I want to do is to run into crazy demon emperor."

"It's a better path to take, as it would be days before we can get around the swamp itself and we voted to which path," Alleyne told him as being his wife she would try and support him anyway she can, even getting him to Gainos with the help of his lover Leina, her student Nowa and her pet monkey Lou.

Leon sighed and said, "Of all the times to do so at a Fork in the road."

Nowa look to him as she said, "But I didn't see an eating utensil the road."

Leon face palms himself and said, "How many times to I have to say it Nowa, a fork in the road don't mean there's a fork 'in' the road, it's a figure of speech for two paths in the road."

As Nowa was about to say something until they hear a voice saying, "Leon!"

The group turn and saw Marianne coming at them as Leon look to his guardian angel and said, "Marianne, what's going on?"

"No time, Nanael is in trouble by 3 women, with two of them you know of that try to hurt you guys," Marianne said to them as Leon eyes widen and said, "Where are they?"

"Follow me I'll take you to them we have to hurry though." Marianne said as the girls nodded to that as Leon and he girls followed after Marianne. Leon and the girls of his group followed after Marianne hoping they can help Nanael especially since two out of the Swamp Land 3 were involved. "We need to hurry." Marianne said as Leon pulled out the Sword of Omens while Leina drew her sword and Alleyne drew forth her own weapon.

(Later with Nanael)

Nanael was backed into a corner as Airi had her scythe drawn while Menace looked pissed off as well. "Wait can't we talk about this I am the one who monitors the Queen's Blade Tournament after all." Nanael said wondering where Marianne was when she needed her.

"Well that other Angel can pick up your slack while heaven sends down a replacement." Airi said as Menace smirked as he held her cloth similar to a whip.

"We're going to kill you now we can't let you go telling everyone about Lord Damian's plans." Menace said as she was ready to kill.

"Over my dead body!" Came a familiar voice as Leon came down as the Sword of Omens was in, it's, awaken form. "Thundercats HO!" Leon called forth as he brought the sword down making sure the, bade didn't touch the water knowing what could happen if water and Electricity mixed. The resulting slash created a wind that knocked back Airi and Menace as the Maid had stayed hidden.

"Ok you two unless you want to face both Eye of Thundera and the Spirit Stone I suggest you two walk away. Plus if you still want to participate in the Queen's Blade and not, cause, it to be canceled ten I suggest you leave her alone, or else I'm having a match with you two here and now." Leon said as he held the Sword of Omens and grinded it against the Claw Gauntlet.

"He's here," Airi said as she saw Leon and he wasn't alone as Alleyne the combat master, Nowa the forest keeper, and Leina the wondering warrior were all there backing him up with their weapons ready.

Menace had an upset look as it seems she was about to make a move until Airi said, "We're retreating."

Menace look to her and asked, "Why, we are powerful enough to handle a group this size."

"Maybe, but you forgotten what Lord Damian said about Leon lord of Thundera?" Airi asked as Menace remember the time when Damian came back from the fail mission.

-Flash back-

Menace and Airi stood on the side as the dark warriors gotten their master to the throne to recover his strength, as it seem eh fail to burn down the elven forest, he had a smile on his face.

As one of Damian maids asked him, "Are you alright my master?"

Damian started to chuckled before it turn into a mad man's laugh as Airi and Menace didn't know what to make of it until Damian said, "I… Feel… great, hahaha!"

Everyone in the room (but the dark warriors) wonder why Lord Damian is happy even though he lost his chance to gain more territory as well get the spirit stone as he said out loud, "I have found my rival. Leon Lord of Thundera, is my opponent to face alone, if anyone dares to do so will be answering to me…. Is that clear!"

" **HA!"** all the dark warrior said to their leader as Menace and Airi hear it very clear they bow their head to their new master to show they understand.

"Good, now I want him watch over if anyone else faces him in combat and defected or someone back stab him, I will want to know who did it so they can face my wrath!" Damian said as a dark aura surrounds him showing his power is growing somewhat through his will as on that night even the evil spirit felt Damian spirit grows, even if he lost one thing he show he can gain strength and reward him with a new ability of the dark lightning.

(End of flashback)

Menace frown at this, as she really did want to get back at Leon and Leina for what they did to her kingdom but the last thing she wanted to do is get on her Lord's bad side.

"Fine then, we'll leave, enjoy that little winged angel while you can if we ever find her or see her, we will kill her," Menace said as soon enough the two vanish as Airi release the spirit from within to surround them, and the hidden maid and then vanish from site every spirit and every one of them gone.

Nanael is save as Leon put his weapon back in his claw Gauntlet and turn to the blue hair angel as he look at her and said, "Are you alright Nanael?"

Nanael had a tear in her eye as she seem very happy, she rush to him and without much thinking, she hugs him very tightly and next that shocks everyone as Nanael kisses him and very deeply before she let off as she said, "Thank you very much for saving me Leon, I didn't know what could have happen if you didn't show up. My heart is pounding very loudly when you came, I don't know what I can do without you."

This shocking everyone, but Marianne as she smile to this as it seem Nanael confess her feeling to him at last as maybe her talk with her may have help her just a bit with Leon saving her put the icing on the cake.

Leina didn't know what to make of this as the same angel that try to get her to fight her own sister and made trouble for them the last few times, and Alleyne sighed as it seem her husband just gotten another lover and an angel at that, as she didn't know if he's just lucky or bless by god with this.

With Leon his mind had a cuckoo clock that was ticking until it hit an hour point before it went off and a coco bird came out doing, 'Co-co! Co-co! Co-co!'

Leon fell down to the shock of this as everyone said, "Husband/Leon!"

Marianne sighed and said, "Oh boy, maybe Nanael did a bit too much for his mind to handle, oh well."

(Scene break)

Damian walk out to the area as he sees Ciela waiting for him as she had a smile on her face, as he look to her before she gave a nod saying, 'She did it.'

Damian came up to the area where Hachiel is at as he saw her on her knees strip of any clothing, with wounds and marks all around her body, as with everything she been through let alone that creature did to her, defile her body. Her eyes show little to no life in them showing her spirit is broken, as in her hand was a shining gold band.

Damian smile as he walk up to her but didn't say a word, as when Hachiel saw his boots, she knew it was him as she raise the gold band to him and said with almost lifeless tone, "I present the blessing, with this you can enter in the Queen's blade tournament as you rise up through combat, you can be King."

Damian smile as he took the gold blessed band as he roll up his sleeve to show his arm, as he slide the band on to where Leon has his as it, the band stick down to his arm not coming lose any time.

"Good, now I have the blessing, I think I 'might' give you one request, what do you desire Hachiel?" Damian asked to Hachiel as the pink hair angel didn't look him in the eye as all she said is, "Please… kill me."

Damian chuckled before walk away and said, "I don't do death request, if you want to die then stay there and rot away, I don't have time for it."

With that, and will that Hachiel had left keeping her up, she fell down in the swamp grass, no longer able to get herself back up as Ciela giggle to the site and said, "Ta-ta little angel, maybe I will see you in Hades if I go and visit there that is."

Ciela flew away leaving the pink hair angel alone, as it show in her lifeless eyes, they started to tear up as it seem there is no hope for her anymore as she can only give a payer as she said, "Please lord, save me from this pain… I beg of you."

Things went silent for her as she closed her eyes and now waiting for her end to come, until a voice was heard. "I found her!" The voice of Leina came as the sound of many people coming as Alleyne, Nowa, Marianne, Nanael, and Leon came around the area as Marianne yells in horrified to the site, "Hachiel!"

Both angels went by their friend's side as Leon saw this and said, "Why couldn't, the eye showed me sooner?"

(Flashback moments ago)

Leon came around sitting on the ground with Nanael sitting by him wiping his head with a wet cloth apologizing as Alleyne and Leina were talking to each other as Leina said, "I know he suppose have more women to help him but does one of them has to be her?"

"It can't be help, she marked and she does show she cares for him which is what we're supposed to be doing anyways, as well he didn't plan for this to happen ether, like he didn't plan to marry me but things happen," Alleyne said to her friend/sister, with them being with Leon she could have to think of each as family in a way.

Nowa looked at the scene with her pet monkey as she said, "I keep wondering, I thought being with more than one girl is bad?"

"Maybe in some places but it don't mean you can't, as some law and rules to dying kingdom people can be allow to have one another women in their life to repopulate, but in Leon case being the last of his people and the last of his bloodline he would need more than most other to the range of 2 to 5 with what I've been counting but who know how many more that could be mark or not that would join Leon."

Nowa nods as she look to Leon as she know her captain is with him, and she didn't mine Leon, but did she picture herself being with Leon in a relationship, not really but she would help him out with training, gathering food, or even cheer him on in a fight.

Leon sighed as he said, "Nanael, you can stop, I'm okay now."

"I'm just really sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you and… kiss you," Nanael blush at this as Leon sighed and said, "Its fine, just never knew an angel could fall in love."

Nanael title her head to the side a bit and said, "We can it's just not many would do it fearing they could fall or ended up in Hades."

"Hades?" Leon said as Marianne came over and said, "It's what you call Hell, fire pit, and burning brimstone."

"Yikes," Leon said as Nanael nods and said, "Yea, last place any angel would want go to."

Leon nods as he get the idea as he look to Nanael and said, "Man if you're doing this, you must be different than any other angel it seem."

"Yea… more different than most," Nanael said as she look over to her smaller wing that never really grow for her, as Leon notice this very much as he seen Marianne wing and they were full grown, but Nanael is different.

Leon went over and touch the little wing surprising Nanael as Leon rubs it a bit and said, "Maybe small, but it's cute… like you."

Saying to cheer her up as she is surprise by that, as she never like people talking about her small wing as with it she would fly slower and be late for things, but with Leon its different even letting him touch it and what he didn't know is, most angel's wing are very sensitive to touch as Nanael face look somewhat flush as Marianne have a look on her face as she seem she was about to laugh but use her hand to cover her mouth from doing so.

Leon keep touching it and said, "It may be different but it makes you who you are, even with a small wing, it make you… special."

Nanael felt happy even if Leon touching her wing, what's he says to her just make it better for her.

For Marianne she write it all down in her own report book about her charge, keeping it simple and write the things he says down to get the head angel to give Nanael a little more breathing room to help her bond with Leon, but soon she stop writing and said to Leon, "That wonderful to say to her Leon… but I think you should stop touching her wing."

Leon let go and said as he look to her, "Is it wrong to touch an angel's wing?"

"Not really… we're just all sensitive with our wings, kind of like foreplay as you could put it," Marianne said giving that same smile she does when she playing a joke or giving the punch line to the joke.

Leon eyes widen as he turn to Nanael and said, "I'm very sorry Nanael!"

Now it was him apologizing as Nanael she took his hand and said, "Don't be, it let good. I like you to keep touching it."

A small argument of them going back and forth of keep touching her wing and Leon refuse to do so as seem to him now to what Marianne told him, fondling with her in front of others, as Leina sighed and said, "At least he a gentleman about it."

Alleyne nods in agreement but a small feeling in her is kind of wishing he could do that for her ears, but then everything cut short when the 'Eye of Thundera' started to glow as she said loud to get his attention, "Lord Leon, the stone!"

Leon and Nanael stop as they look to Leon claw gauntlet as he put it back on his belt and sees it glow.

Nanael got back as Leon stood up and drew the Sword of Omens and said, "Sword of Omens, give me site beyond site."

The sword transform with the guard extending around Leon's slits eyes as he sees a red world for the moment before it clears up, and then sees what shocks him was an angel in the swamp land, as she was on her knees naked, with her eyes dead as it seem, and to the look of it torture, but what Leon saw something else as in the angel's hand is a gold band like his.

The vision ended as Leon gasp as everyone seem to be worry about this as Leina asked, "What did you see Leon?"

Leon took a moment as he said, "An angel, pink hair, she here in the swamp land, and she hurt."

Marianne and Nanael eyes widen to this as they both said, "Hachiel!"

"We need to find her now," Marianne said to Leon as he put away the sword of Omens and said, "Alright, let's move out now."

(End of flashback)

Leon didn't know why the sword of Omens didn't show it to him earlier or show what happen to the look of things, she was torture and if he could guess as he thought, 'Damian.'

Marianne and Nanael were doing their best to heal their friend but something is wrong as Marianne said, "We can't heal her, something is preventing us from doing so."

Nanael look to her and said, "You think the holy poses can help?"

Marianne shake her head and said, "I never seen anything as wicked as this… but I know the power behind it."

Marianne hand clinch with her knuckles turning white as she thought, 'Damn you Ciela, are you doing this to break me or just for your sick amusement.'

Leon walk over to them and asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Marianne shake her head no and said, "Nothing, even if we get her to heaven, she won't make it."

Nanael was crying a bit and said, "Hachiel, please don't die. I know we don't get along that well but I never like sees other like this."

Everyone's worry as they sees an angel dying, no one knew what to do, as Nowa though maybe the elven medicine could help but Alleyne held her back and said, "It won't help at all at this point, there nothing we can do to help ether Nowa."

Leon tighten his fist, as he thought, 'What good is having site beyond site when I'm too late to help… what can, I do?'

A small glow came from Leon pocket as well the spirit stone started to glow, as Leon notice this, he pull out what was glowing and pull out… the apple that fell on his head in the elven forest from that elder tree.

Leon held the apple and the stone close as it seem the stone was telling him something as Leon may have gotten the idea as he put the apple in the other hand as he drew the sword of omen in dagger form still as everyone look to him as Nanael asked, "What are you doing?"

"Saving her life," Leon said as he cut the apple in half and cut the half piece in half, and took the ¼ apple and cut it up in smaller pieces and hand it to Marianne as he said, "Feed it to her, quickly."

Marianne nods as she put the small bits in Hachiel mouth, and move her jaw to get it chewing, and more pieces soon after until all of it is gone and chew up but nothing seem to be happening as it seem the pieces chew apple is falling out of her mouth.

Alleyne came up with a water bag and said, "Here, this would help get the food flowing down her throat."

Marianne took that as well as she tilted Hachiel head back and pour the water down in her mouth as the apple flow down with the water.

After a moment, everyone waited as it seem the apple didn't do a thing… until Hachiel started to glow. As Hachiel glowed her injuries began to heal as some scars remained here and their but the malevolence that had been used on her vanished but the mental scarring that was something that could never be removed. It was soon that Hachiel was as good as new as her eyes were still dull for a moment before they gained some life in them as Hachiel looked at Nanael.

"N-Nanael." She began as she then looked to Marianne. "Marianne." Hachiel said as she quickly went wide eyed as in Marianne's place she didn't see her dear friend she saw Ciela in her place. "N-no get away from me!" She called out trying to get away from 'Ciela,' as she began scooting back to try and get away from Marianne.

"Hachiel what's wrong?" Nanael asked as Marianne was shocked.

"Keep that Fallen Ang4el away from me keep Ciela away from me don't let her hurt me anymore!?" Hachiel called as she was shivering and whimpering deathly afraid of Ciela who Marianne saw what her other had done as in Marianne's eyes Ciela and Damian had traumatized Hachiel for life. A Trauma that would never leave Hachiel for as long as she lived.

Hachiel was crying as she was afraid of Ciela and since Marianne and Ciela looked so much like each other Marianne was driven to tears that she attempted to hide as she had lost her fiend.

Leon growled like a Lion as he saw that someone had harmed an innocent. Whoever this Ciela was she was on Leon's hit list once he became King. Marianne simply walked away as she didn't want to cause her friend any more harm as she knew this was her fault all because her previous self-decided to split herself into two.

(Later)

Nanael had went on ahead with Hachiel to heaven while Marianne waited behind as she knew she would only cause problems. Marianne sat on a tree alone as she had her knees to her feet while her wings covered her like a blanket. This was all her fault both directly and indirectly, she and Ciela were connected by every possible means all because of Eve. Marianne knew why she had split herself in two when she was Eve, the truth was she pitied the mortals at the time. When she was Eve she saw how the mortal realm was unable to tell between good and evil and how they only saw one thing and made reality fit that vision. Eve to was unable to tell the difference but knew that good and evil exists within everyone but Eve's eyes she looks at the world and her vision becomes the worlds reality.

Marianne just sat there since Leon was her charge she didn't want him to see her at her weakest. Hell she didn't want anyone to see her at her weakest. Because well she didn't want people to lose faith in the light but she herself was wondering why and how she keeps smiling when there is so much bad in the world. "Marianne?" Came a voice as Marianne looked and saw Nowa as she climbed the tree. "Are you ok?" Nowa asked as Marianne looked.

"Yeah I'm ok." Marianne lied as she did a fake smile.

"You want to talk about it?" Nowa asked seeing through it like nothing.

Marianne should have figured as much as she then sighed before looking. "Ok I will tell but you have to promise me this won't ever leave your lips understand no matter how much you get tortured this secret must be one you take to your grave." Marianne said as Nowa looked surprised.

Nowa took a moment before she nods and said, "I understand I won't say a word."

Marianne nods and look down as she begin to tell her story as she said, "Long ago there was an angel, created from both light and darkness, an angel that could rival God and stand equal with the devil, the angel of rebirth called Eve."

Nowa listen in both curious and interested to the story of how Marianne started out as she went on, "The world was created through her bring life to all living things; The trees, the grass, the flowers, the animals, humans and many other creatures that lives within this world."

Nowa was a bit, 'Ah' to what Marianne had told her as she came to the next part, "When man came into being they saw the world as something new they could love… or fear and somehow fear overcame thing as they did not know of the term good of evil, light or shadows as soon they started war with itself and every other things around them. As with the Eve she love the life she brought but hated to see how it being treated all because man did not understand and pity them, she wanted to end the struggle but she herself cannot do so unless she does herself, at that time Eve decided to split herself in two one that held her light and the other her darkness, with the power to create life was no more a the two side went to two places, as the light went to the heaven, the darkness went to hades as from those two things, two being were created, two infants that held one light and the other darkness created, one fallen and one angel, and both have been given the names of Ciela… and Marianne."

Nowa eyes widen to this as she figure out that Marianne is talking about herself, at least was once before as the angel started to say, "Alone in the heaven at first, until one angel founded me and hid me until I was of age. As she cared for me raise me like a mother would do for her child, tell me who I was before, as well teaching me the wonders of life itself and tell me I can be as myself, different from other angels as I can do what I like if it's on the side of good, as I play harmless pranks, tell bad jokes as I can do so and live my life as it is, then I meet my Ciela, my dark half. when we first meet, we knew right away who we were, sister made from the same being, with the connection between me and her, soon I saw anything nothing, she wasn't like me, as I saw is nothing much wickedness and cruelty within her being as she show taken advantage of life making it her play toy, not caring who good or bad, just pure madness as most people forget darkness isn't just evil, it's the abyss to life, love, feelings, and anything pure."

Nowa started to get scared of this as it sounded like similar to that one person Leon face in the elven forest, a match made in darkness mostly, as Marianne went on, "Ciela saw life as nothing more than a fragile thing and something inside her wanted to destroy it all and help created a new, and soon she found out her original through me, because I was foolish to say thinking we have a special bond, only to found out that bond is nothing more to what we were created from, who we were created rom, as now I know she wants us to come back together, to be the angel that split itself to help save humanity from itself, but I do not know how she would do as it seem she knew something I didn't something she been waiting for a prophecy of an angel came into light, with a man of another time and another place shale enter in the Queen's Blade with the blessing of angel would rise up through battle, one man with site beyond site."

Nowa started to see where this is going as it seem Marianne job was too find the one man with site beyond site as the only one who has a site is Leon but something is still missing as why all this is dealing with Ciela as she asked, "What does all this have to do with your sister?"

Marianne sighed and said, "When I was task to find such a man, I must find them somewhere else, somewhere that people didn't know of or know who he was and such I was given the task to find someone within another time and place, but in order for that to happen I must be given a special blessing, a pass to say that let me travel to such a place, but that pass wasn't just given to me, as it seem with my connection with Ciela she is also given permission to do so as well, a person of her choosing to take advantage and find the one that counters against the man I brought, one that wasn't foreseen within an angel's prophecy, as such prophecy can only see the light side of things, not the darkness as the person Ciela had brought over is the one person that lies in darkness, the one that's called Damian the Demon emperor."

Nowa eyes widen as she now understand why Leon and Damian understand each other, how similar they are as they both came from the same place of the different place and time.

"But why are you telling me this?" Nowa ask as being told this would put a lot of weight of responsibility on her shoulder as Marianne smile and said, "Something to get off my chest, someone to tell that can keep my trust, as you Nowa, to a say being the best of two world, as being a race of two that never saw eye to eye with each other, as I know Nowa you can keep it with you." For Marianne that was part truth she knew she had the power to create but she knew one fact before Rebirth can happen Destruction must happen first for there is no life without death.

Nowa thought for a moment before she nods and said, "I understand, I'll keep your secret with me until the ends of days."

Marianne smile and said, "Thank you Nowa."

Unknown to them a figure behind a tree that hear it all, as they didn't say a when they back away and join back with the others.

(At the camp)

Leon walk up as Leina and Alleyne sat in their spots as they cook up food they soon saw him as Leina asked, "Did you find Marianne?"

Leon took a moment to answer before gave a look and said, "Nope." Popping at the P, then took a seat as he soon said, "I just figure I'll give Marianne her space, as she maybe my guardian angel but like anyone else that trouble by something, I figure to let her have her time with things."

Leina nods as she trust Leon to let someone have their space but Alleyne look to him as something sounded odd to his tone, but she could not tell what it was and leave it be… for now.

With Leon… he felt bad, with Marianne as he was he one hiding behind the tree and hear what she said, and felt bad, as Marianne had no control over Ciela being who they are and who they once was, as he been told, 'Shit happens' and that was a whole new kind of 'shit'.

Leon keep his mouth shut and pretend he didn't hear it at all and went back to relaxing and said, "So what are we going to be eating this time?"

"Mushroom stew, this forest does not have any wild life left in it nor any suitable plant life to eat, I looked around for these myself and pick out the none poisonous," Alleyne said as she stir the pot, as she is familiar with the type of mushroom to pick to know what is good to eat or not, but with Leon had an look as it seem mushroom isn't his favorite as he then ask, "Do we still have any dry meat as well or bread?"

Leina looks to him and said, "Few pieces left which we plan on saving till we can find something to hunt later and just some bread crumbs left."

Leon nods and said, "I'll have the crumb with my stew then, if you can."

Leina nods as she gotten the bread crumbs as Alleyne pour a bowl, adding he crumbs to the bowl of mushroom stew, Leon took it and dig in… while holding his nose.

Later Marianne and Nowa came back as Leon spotted them walking up as he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Marianne nods and said, "Yes, but now I must return to heaven and hand in my report, no doubt the head angel would want to see it right away."

"So you won't stay for dinner?" Leina ask as Marianne shake her head no and said, "No thanks, but I must go, but maybe next time."

Marianne flew up in the air as she look down at everyone and said, "We'll meet each other later, and Leon."

"Hm?" Leon said to her as Marianne said, "Be careful, as a women spring time is drawing close."

She gives a wink before she flies off as Leon wonder what she mean as he said, "A women spring time?"

Leon wonders as he thought, 'Does she mean a girls period?' he shivers to that thought.

Leina and Alleyne wonder the same thing, but going unnoticed as Leina mark give a slight glow. While Alleyne personally knew what spring meant for woman and for many animals that was mating season. But ever since she received the mark she had noticed odd things like her being was becoming more cat like much like how she saw Leon and Leina had been slowly becoming. It didn't take a genius to know the Sword of Omens had a hand in it in some way.

(Scene break)

Back in heaven as Marianne return and handed in her report, and soon enough her and Nanael is called before the head angel once more to tell them of something. "Nearly everything reported has been common knowledge for quite some time but now we have confirmation of the civil war within the Marsh Lands." The Head Angel said as she sat upon her throne. "You both did well even though Nanael exposed our plans to both Damian's forces and possibly the Swamp Witch but it came at a grave cost." The Head Angel said as Nanael and Marianne looked down in sadness as the Head Angel saw this.

"Is Hachiel going to be alright?" Marianne asked worried for her friend.

"We are doing all we can to help her but the damage is severe we can only pray for her and hope God may put his healing hand upon her. But scars of the soul and mind are more difficult to heal then scars on the body." The Head Angel said as she looked at the two. "But now we hold confirmation that Damian has the aid of a Fallen Angel and with this Fallen Angel's aid he had tortured Hachiel to such an extent that she had willingly given the Blessed Band to him, now our hands are tied he is now a fighter in the Queen's Blade." The Head Angel said knowing what could happen if Ciela gained the Eye of Thundera, the Evil Eye, and Marianne all at once.

"I shouldn't have left her to fend for herself, my own recklessness and irresponsibility cost my own friend her innocence and her sanity." Marianne said bitterly as she knew this was her fault.

"Marianne you are not to blame for this tragedy nor are you Nanael, but Nanael it seems your destiny and fate lies in the human world not here in heaven thus I cannot allow you to stay in Heaven." The Head Angel said as Nanael was shocked. "The mark on your cheek has bound you as a member of the Thundera Royal Family and thus your fate is tied to Leon who is the last of his people." The Head Angel said as Nanael was shocked. "That dream you had while you fell asleep in the heat of the hot springs I believe it was a message from the higher gods telling you that your fate is with Leon." The Head Angel said surprising Nanael. "Thus with the kiss you two had shared I hereby decree that you two are bounded to each other for the rest of your days and once the Tournament is over you may be able to return to the heavens as you please." The Head Angel said as Nanael was shocked at this.

"Way to go Nanael looks like you get to boy after all." Marianne said happy for her friend as she put a hand around her friend's shoulders.

"Here Nanael take this." The Head Angel said as she had some items teleported to Nanael's hands as she was shocked. "Though Lord Leon had chosen Leina the Wandering Warrior as his future Queen I have given you certain territories as yours to command as well as others to give to the other concubines and mistresses of Leon's pride. Do not fear these areas have been under our control but have went unused for quite some time with these items you will be free to teleport to them at any time you wish." The Head Angel said as Nanael looked and to her shock she saw among these things was a beach estate, a mountain estate which held many hot springs, a forest sanctuary where none but a selected few may enter that hold healing properties of the highest caliber, a hidden village where the lords of that land had long since vanished or died out, and finally farm lands where one could easily build a village and have many families live there. Among these items was a case filled with teleportation rings which should allow one to travel to a predesignated spot in the ring.

"Normally I would not allow this considering your track record Nanael but Marianne argument was very compelling though I added the stipulation of you being stripped of much of your Angelic abilities." The Head Angel said as Nanael nodded. "But these lands are you truly giving them to us?" Nanael asked as she looked at the head Angel.

"Of course though I shall leave the distribution of these lands between Leon and his small pride." The Head Angel said Marianne then smiled and pushed Nanael causing her to start falling as Marianne looked to her before gaining a sad smile as The Head Angel saw this.

"Do not worry Marianne Hachiel will make a full recovery I am sure of it but it will take some time for her to be able to look at you again without seeing Ciela." The Head Angels said as Marianne nodded.

"I know, I suppose it cannot be helped." Marianne said as she then smiled at her mother figure. "Don't worry head Angel I'll be ok after all Eve, must have had a reason for making me and Ciela like this." Marianne said before leaving as the head Angel smiled sadly. Not many knew this but the head Angel Knew Eve on a personal level. A long time ago she would watch Eve as she looked at the mortal world how she would look at the families with their children and how she would look to them with longing and most of all to one man in particular a man who was beyond her reach do to status and duties. Ironically it was that man's death that made Eve decide that this constant fighting between the races of the mortal world and beyond had to end.

The Head Angel looked at Marianne as she remembered those simpler days when Marianne was just a child, shy yet mischievous the very embodiment of purity and innocents. She knew Ciela was not allowed in Heaven as a Fallen Angel but she just wished that she could have found both of them. Maybe that way they would have avoided this tragedy.

(With the Group the Afternoon)

The party had left the Marsh Lands as Leon was stretching a bit as he was glad to be out of that place for now. Leon knew one day he would have to return to battle Damian but not was not that day once he won the Queen's Blade and became Gainos first King then he would battle Damian. As they walked they soon heard yelling as they looked up and saw to their shock was Nanael as she was falling torts them as Leon was wide eyed.

"Uh oh." Leon said before Nanael crashed on top of him as they ended up in a compromising position as Leon had swirls in his eyes.

Nanael rubbed her head in pain as she looked at Leon before smiling. "Oh Leon it's you not even a full five minute since we reunited once more and you have already helped me." Nanael said as Leina and Alleyne can agree on one thing for now... things were starting to get major in Leon's love life as the two saw another girl had joined them... joy seems Leon can attract both Angels and Elves to his pride.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for those who saw this yes I know it was dark and Hachiel didn't deserve it but it had to be done to give more character development. Anyway please leave a review for next time as we are currently in the making of some OVA's for this series involving Leon and his Harem at their new personally owned lands given to them by heaven. Anyway please leave a comment on your way out and remember KAISER GO!


	7. Chapter 7

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's me and I am proud to say that my fanfic has just received an update. Now then for all of you happy to see this I seem to be experiencing difficulties with my review page at the moment. So if you guys can give me time to reply to you all that would greatly be appreciated. Now then let's begin and remember leave a review.

ESKK: Oh and before we start I am proud to announce a possible series of OVA in the works for this fic as we prepare for possible Lemons in this as I will say the OVA's will have relevance to the story at large. Now let's begin shall we as we have a lemon in this chapter.

(Start Chapter 7)

In a village at night a woman who was gifted in her breasts and curves was working on her lifelong project. This project seemed to be a machine of sorts as she used her full skills as a black smith as she tightened a bolt and made sure everything on it was secure. As she worked she passed by a part of it showing it had a large paw like contraption as she climbed up top and opened the hatch before she made sure everything was in working order.

"Mom will it work this time?" the boy asked as he watched his mother worked and helped her as best he could as she had finished a sword not too long ago and his mother had currently went back to her little pet project.

"Of course Rana if you keep trying and never give up eventually what you want to happen will happen." The woman said as she had brown eyes, black hair pulled to a tail, and glasses on her face. As she worked she went to the head seat and pressed some buttons before she pressed the final button causing the lights to come on in the contraption. Soon the machine came to life as it released a lion's roar as the woman smiled in surprise.

"At last Owen the thing we had worked on for years it works!" The woman called as she was glad it finally worked after so many failed attempts her dream was realized.

"You did it mom!" Rana called as he covered his ears from the roar of this machines engines as it had a face plate of a large cat.

(At this point you all know what this thing is so don't deny it.)

(Scene Break the Next Day Weapon Shop)

It was business as usual in this village as merchants sold their wears and haggled prices as nearby was a weapon shop that was home to a possible innovator. Inside the shop was Rana the young boy from before as he had his head on his arms as he watched the shop. He looked to the door worried for his mother as he knew she would be back soon, he just didn't know how soon.

"She's been gone a while I hope she gets back soon." Rana said as he waited for his mother while watching the shop.

"Oh my, aren't you a spoiled little boy." Came the voice of a customer as Rana looked and saw Echidna as Rana was surprised by her as he then looked down to her crotch and saw the snake as it moved and hissed at Rana which Rana stepped back just in time to see Echidna lean over the desk causing her breasts to jump as she looked to Rana. "There's a girl named Leina she came through here, she should be traveling with a young man with red hair named Leon." Echidna said as she wanted answers.

"L-Leina, Leon?" Rana asked as he didn't know those two people.

(Meanwhile with the Party)

Nowa is skipping a head a bit as she seem to be in a cheerful mood as she was playing a flute she gotten by a traveling merchant that the whole party were passing, as Leon gotten a trade on it for a carved amulet that looks like T-rex skull, going off of memory when he was in his world, he went to 'American Museum of Natural History' that is in New York and saw the skeleton of the T-rex when he walk through the doors. (Night at the Museum)

He made it as he keep going with the hobby that Marianne had set him up with, even if it was meant to get him married to Alleyne he still keep going as he keep the pocket knife and pick up some old wood he found on the road.

Leon made small gift for everyone, as Leina gotten a amulet with a carving shape of a heart with two curve at the top of the heart going inwards, which Leon model after the kingdom heart logo.

Nanael gotten one that looks like a wing, with Leon using Nanael small wing as a model to make it, and Nanael loved it.

Nowa did felt left out, and Leon did try and make it up to her, but he didn't want to do the whole 'Amulet engagement on accident thing that he got married somehow', so he made her a bracelet with small animals on it as what Alleyne told him a bracelet are mostly given as gifts for her kind and nothing else.

Alleyne had her eyes close for the moment, listening to Nowa music as she play, as she wasn't good at first until Leon taught her a few music notes that could help her play better and she gotten good over the past few days.

Leina walk beside Leon, as he had Nanael on his back as no doubt he does need the training with Alleyne suggestive it, and another reason he was doing this for… Nanael was tired with her feet and her wings are tired as when she was strip of her angel abilities, her stamina was not that great as everyone else's.

Nanael is getting bored and said, "Why are we taking these mountain trails, I'm so sick of them?"

"What different does it make if I'm carrying you now?" Leon said as Leina look to the blue hair angel and said, "And you can fly as well, and beside we're trying to get to Vast as soon as possible."

"We're going there for the renowned weapon smith named Cattleya. Did I remember that right?" Leon said as he thought for a moment as he gave himself a bit of a nod being sure that is it, as he may be smart but that don't mean things can't slip his mind.

"Pretty much," Leina said as she pull out her sword to show all the nicks and dents on it as Alleyne and Nowa stop for a moment to see the other has stop as well.

"And I am hoping I she can repair this sword," Leina said as she looked at it as it maybe her mothers and has a few enchantments it's still fragile as any sword, other than the sword of Omens.

"I do keep saying take a stone to it once in a while as it help keep the sword maintain after every spar," Leon said as he and Leon gotten some training in with Alleyne help them out… and grading them with a 50 or lower.

"I do," Leina said to him as Leon said, "Last I check hitting the blade with a rock like a hammer does not help, you make it worst."

"Hey at least I try to, you hardly to anything with yours," Leina pointed out as Leon pull his sword of omen in dagger form and said, "It may be a very tough blade than most, but I still slide it down a stone sometimes."

They went at it for moment before Nanael join it as she was getting tired of them arguing and then Nanael and Leina went back and forth on Leina's beat up sword, as coming up the hill the women in the purple apron with a huge brown bag in her hand, as she hears the argument up head as she sees the two ladies waving the sword around as Leon step back away from a while ago as he did not want to get caught in that kind of fight.

The women eye the sword and take notice of the craftsmen of it and sees how beat up it is as she walk up and said, "Excuses me, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Leina and Nanael stop for the moment as the women came up and when Leon look to her, his eyes kind of widen as he thought when he first sees the women, 'Wow, I know it bad to think about another women when you're in a relationship with one, or in my case, 3 ladies, and she wearing an apron which does not help much, but damn she had the biggest pair of breast of ever seen, even bigger than those who got a boob jobs… and that saying something.'

"Who are you?" Alleyne ask the women as she never much expect a stranger walking up to a party like them as the women said, "My name is Cattleya and I'm a weapon smith."

'Hu, a stroke of weird luck, a women like her is the person we are looking for. Are you testing me God, or is it Marianne again?' Leon thought as when Marianne came into his life saying she an angel, he did believe a bit more, and with Marianne pranks and mischief on him sometimes he wonder if it was her that is doing something as well to get a laugh out of him or something.

Cattleya drop the bag she is holding and said, "If you don't mind I like to take a look at that sword."

Leina mind went blank for a moment and said, "Your Cattleya?"

"Right, right," Cattleya said with Leina point of view and Nanael as well saw her breast as well seeing how big they are as she bend down as both girl said, "Oh wow."

Leon blush being time seeing this as the lady is being down that looking at Leina sword, as her breast hang down giving a bit more idea of how big her breast are, and with Leon as he can tell are not sagging which seem like a miracle or a blessing of some sort.

Covering his eyes for a moment and he said, "Alleyne?"

"Yes my husband?" Alleyne said as when she not teaching him or in combat, she calls him husband sometimes.

"Help remind me that I am a faithful man to all of you, big time," Leon said that as he may have the image of Cattleya in his mind for a while, but he was raise to be better than that and hope Alleyne and help knock some sense into him as Alleyne said, "There no point for it, 85 for being a great husband, but your still think have dirty thought about other women."

"Hey I a guy, we do it sometimes, ether on accident or purpose, but in this cases, can you blame me?" Leon asked as he pointed out Cattleya as Alleyne saw as she did have the biggest breast she ever saw in her life as well as she sighed and said, "Fine then… but still an 85."

"Damn it." Leon curse.

(Scene break)

Rana was nervous as Echidna sat upon the front desk as Rana looked away. "So Leina and Leon haven't been here yet." Echidna said as she moved a bit to move her leg over to the other.

"Uh yes." Rana said as being his age he was of course shy around people like Echidna.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to wait for them then." Echidna said as she moved off the table and began walking to the side of the shop.

That was when the door was opened as it was accompanied by the sound of an axe as Rana looked and saw a Dwarf girl holding a large axe in her hand and a large gauntlet over her right hand. "I'm looking for Cattleya the Weapon Smith, is this her place?" The Dwarf girl asked as she looked to Rana.

"Y-yes it is." Rana said shyly as he looked to the Dwarf girl.

"I see then that must mean your Cattleya." The Dwarf girl said as Rana was surprised. The Dwarf girl looked to the weapons lining the walls as she clearly wasn't impressed. "I guess your shop is tidy enough but your weapons are so low quality I can tell you didn't invest in the raw material. So mediocre and what's even worse than that, none of them have any character." The Dwarf woman called out as she glared at Rana not even realizing he wasn't Cattleya.

"Uh..." Rana retailed off wondering what his mother did to make this girl angry.

"And look at you!" She began as she pointed at Rana. "You don't exactly have what I call a strong build. You better bulk if you want to be a real weapon smith. They have strength and stamina" The girl said before Echidna began to laugh catching the Dwarf girls attention. "Who are you, what's so funny?" The Dwarf girl demanded as she glared at Echidna.

"You're charming in a feisty obnoxious sort of way, but I have serious doubts about your intelligence," Echidna told the Dwarf girl as she just relies she been insulted as she said, "What did you say?"

Echidna walk over to Rana and pull him into the side her breast and said, "How could mistake this boy for Cattleya? Apparently you are rather stupid little girl. Surprising for the Dwarven Princess of Steel Mountain."

Echidna keep hold of Rana as it seem he was having a bit trouble breathing as he try to get out but the dark elven women was a bit too strong for him.

The dwarven princess took a moment to think and then she pointed the pointy part of her Axe at Echidna and said, "Oh I get it, then you must be Cattleya."

Echidna smile at the dwarven girl as it seem her brain was as small as her size as the dark skin elven women said, "You must like being wrong. I must admit it's rather funny."

"I've had enough of your insults. Who's Cattleya then? You can answer to me or my battle-axe," The dwarven princess threaten Echidna, and then she look down south to Echidna underwear, or the lack of as she saw a snake there as she said, "Hey what that thing, on your crotch?"

Echidna gave a smile and said, "Oh is there something wrong with my underwear?"

By a special command as the snake moved from its spot then Hiss at the dwarf princess as she back away and said, "AH! A snake!"

Echidna laugh at the girl as she release Rana getting a chance to breathe again, and held up her pet snake and said, "Is that a problem?"

The Dwarf princess slowly turns around and said, "It's not that, it's a problem. It's just snake are slimy and disgusting and kind of creepy. Just thinking about them makes my stomach turn."

The dwarf girl didn't notice that Echidna release her pet snake as she smile for what about to come as the Dwarf princess went on talking as the snake sliver up on her as she says, "If they weren't so disgusting, I'll be fine with them, it just they are so icky."

The dwarf girl turn her head slightly as she saw the snake was now on her shoulder a she had a look of panic in her eyes, as it hiss its tong at her, then she ran away in fright of it as she throw the snake off and said, "I hate snakes, I hate them! They're disgusting!"

Then the dwarf princess was out of site from the store, as Echidna laugh at that then she turn her attention to Rana and asked, "So what was it she was looking for anyways?"

Rana gave a smile back as he didn't want anything bad to happen, then footstep came up as a voice said, "I'm back."

As the two turn to the doorway as it was Cattleya as she saw what kind of happen but not really understood what happen as she asked, "Did something happen?"

Rana jump up and said, "Mommy!"

Echidna let out a breath to her site as who walk in the door as she saw Leon and Leina coming in as Leon started to say, "Man, this place. Never picture a weapon shop like this."

For Leon as he went off of games like Skyrim and such to see all the kind of weapon on display and then he hears a hiss as he stop dead in his track, and look down, as he sees Echidna's snake as it look up at him as he said, "snakes… why did it have to be snakes?"

Once again doing a famous movie line, and then something click in his head as the snake had a familiar look to it as he said, "Wait a moment, I know that snake."

Leon hear a familiar giggle as his head turn as it sounded like rusted gears as he turn and saw a familiar dark skin elven girl as she said, "That the same thing you said before when you saw my little pet snake."

"You again!" Leon said as he pointed to her, as Leina saw her as well as Echidna looked at her as well and said, "It's been a while sense we last meet Lord Leon, and Miss Leina, or is it Mrs. now?"

Echidna said to her knowing full well the two are lovers and soon enough another voice came in as it put chills down Echidna spine, "She would be if she was married to him."

Echidna look and saw the Combat master herself Alleyne and her student Nowa, and behind them is Nanael as she just floated in the air at the moment.

Echidna gave a small smile and said, "Well, well, I never thought I would see you here, Combat master Alleyne. What bring you here?"

"My husband's lover needed her sword repaired," Alleyne said as that shock a lot of people and then Echidna saw the mark on Alleyne belly and the wooden amulet around her neck, as the snake women blink once… then twice and said, "Husband?"

"Lover?" Cattleya asked as she look at Leon and Leina as they seem very close and for Alleyne to call him her husband and Leina his lover she gave a small blush and said, "Oh."

(Scene break)

At Cattleya home as the group was having dinner with Alleyne help trying to prepare a meal for Leon for his liking as she watch him eat for a moment and said, "This is good, Alleyne. I didn't know you can cook well."

"I have training in more than just combat," Alleyne said as Leon smile as well Leina and everyone else who is eating as well as Leon said, "Well compliments to the chef, 100."

Alleyne lean now and kiss him on the check and said, "Thank you my husband."

Echidna watch this and just seem weird for her, one of the few people she didn't like very much, acting like this, and even more surprisingly she got married, and to a human she herself likes in a way, and wonder how he did it, but it seem it wasn't the way she thought and gotten the story from Nanael as she told her how Leon's Guardian angel got him married on purpose, with the mark on her and trying to get him combat experience and training so he can get ready for the upcoming Queen's blade tournament as well getting women for his harem, as that surprise her even more, as well found out that Leon has the blue hair angel in it as well, as now she didn't know if he just that lucky or bless by the gods.

Cattleya is surprise by this too and look at the group of how they acted seeing Leina and Leon close as they are, Alleyne doing her best to be a good wife, and Nanael the little wing blue hair angel as she is very much in love with Leon, as all this just remind her what it's with her husband when he was still there with her and their son.

Even saw how Leon act with Nowa and Rana, as she hardly seen Rana smiles like that much anymore, as it seem Leon is a ray of sunshine to where ever he goes his light shine and bring happiness to all, even touch her heart.

The sword of Omens sense Cattleya feeling as it gave a slight glow that fading in and out like it was trying to decide something, and no one really notice it as they ate.

Soon after dinner was settling down, Cattleya held Leina's sword as she said, "I had a feeling you were the count's daughter, it make sense to me now as this sword is in your keeping. My husband Owen forges this blade. It was a special commission count Vance granted us to create this blade for Lady Maria."

"My father wanted it made?" Leina asked as that was surprising for her as she thought her father disliked such battles. "I only knew it was my mother's sword her favorite." Leina said as Leon was surprised.

Cattleya then looked at Leon's armor as she then recognized it in a heartbeat. She saw the armor had suffered from wear and lack of use as no doubt Lady Maria's brother had been gone for quiet sometime if his armor not only had a new wielder but also been through such abuse. "But your armor Leon was it, tell me how did you come to possess the armor that Lady Maria's brother Arthur Cecil once wore?" Cattleya asked as she had heard of the young warrior's demise a long time ago.

"It's a long story." Leon said as he remembered that battle and had the mental image of Melona smirking and laughing at him with an arrogant and boastful smile on her face. "But why do you ask?" Leon asked as he looked to Cattleya.

"The armor is worn and chipped, Lady Maria made this commission for her younger brother I still remember her words, 'make my brother an armor worthy of even that of a King make an armor that all those who wear it long after he is gone can carry it with strength, courage, Wisdom, and pride.' With those words Owen and I had forged the armor of the best materials in Gainos, Maria put a lot of money into the creation of such an armor." Cattleya said as she remembered hearing the stories of Arthur and Maria as the two traveled to Gainos so Maria can participate in the Queens Blade and all the great deeds and allies they had made along the way. "That armor is in dire need of repair Leon and to see the armor that Owen had poured his heart into making in such a state is insulting." Cattleya said as Leon looked at his armor and saw the state the armor was currently in as the boots and shoulder armor had cracks and chips, the body armor was torn at some spots Leon couldn't help but agree with Cattleya that he needed this thing fixed.

"Seems the master doesn't choose his or her tools after all. Look how you two had treated such a find sword and armor." Echidna mocked as she took a swing of her drink causing Leon to growl like a lion with his teeth becoming more like fangs when he saw that her words bothered Leina. "Just kidding but you two should learn to maintain your gear." Echidna said as Leon looked ready to fight. "Calm down little Lion Cub can't have you going berserk in such a nuclear home." Echidna said as Leon breathed in and calmed down while releasing the breath.

(That Night with Ymir Dreamscape)

Ymir was running through the halls of her workshop as she was scared and without her axe. Ymir looked behind her as she did look a bit like a doll in fashion and saw a large Snake that was the same one Echidna had. "Oh no!" She yelled as she tried running faster. "I hate snakes! I hate them! Get away from me!" Ymir yelled as she ran and turn a corner and saw her Dwarven crew working in the forge. "Everybody help me there's a bit snake and...And." Ymir began but trailed off as the dwarves turned to her only to show they were snake men as they hissed at her causing Ymir to go wide eye.

(Waking world)

"SNAKES!" Ymir called as she woke up as her left hand was raised to the ceiling of the windmill she had acquired to get Cattleya for stealing the Dwarves profits. "I hate snakes... I really do." Ymir said as she hear many snake stories. Like a Snake who shoots venom at you face and makes you see illusions, or a snake who's venom can turn you into a snake man or an evil being, or a Snake which simply by looking at you can make you its mindless slave, or a snake who constricts you until your head itself explodes from the pressure, or heaven forbid the snake who can turn invisible and kill you in your sleep. (Free Digi cookie for those who can figure out where these snakes are from.)

As Ymir got up she looked to the night sky and sighed to herself. As a child she had read the story of two legendary swords, one of evil that was never completed and one of good which was created from the left over materials used to forge the evil sword. The thing that drawn her to this story was the fact that these swords were allegedly forged from the remains of a celestial star that had met an untimely end as material. Ymir knew that swords like that must be incredibly powerful since no even the Silver Mountain weapons can match up to them as it would require one to use combinations of different materials and ores as well as alchemy to even hope to last a fight with a weapon like that.

Ymir hoped one day she may be able to forge such a weapon as the blacksmith who forged those two swords as said to be a God of the Forge itself and made weapons for those who are worth of it. Of course the legend has different forms Ymir wondered if it was possible to find such a material since the books state that the hammer used to forge it must be enchanted to be able to shape such a weapon to the forgers needs.

(Meanwhile at a small camp)

Tomoe and Shizuka were sitting by a camp fire as they had camped here for the night. As they sat by the fire Tomoe sensed something was nearby as Shizuka was trying to sleep. "I sense a strange animal is near us." Tomoe said as she looked to the distance.

"That's the least of our worries Lady Tomoe. If we don't find a map to the Queen's Capital then we're never going to make it the Queen's Blade Competition." Shizuka said Tomoe looked.

"I know that your right." Tomoe said knowing for the good of Hinomoto Tomoe must become the next Queen or at least help Leon become King. Shizuka sighed knowing that their path was to get to Gainos but Shizuka was wondering if Leon and Leina were having an easier time then them.

"Looking for a map?" Came a new voice as Shizuka and Tomoe looked and saw none other the Risty there as Shizuka was wide eye when she saw the Mark of Thundera on Risty's leg. Shizuka looked to Risty as Risty saw the mark on Shizuka's chest as it appears Leon has got quiet the lineup for him. "I can sell it to you for the right price." Risty said as she looked to them. "This one won't come cheap." Risty said as she held a map to the Queen's Capital.

(With Cattleya)

Leon and his budding Harem was given their own room since Cattleya had thought it better for Leon and his wife plus lovers to share a room. Echidna though ended up having to get a different room since Nowa ended up sleeping in the same room as Rana since the two are practically like siblings now. Cattleya found it a bit funny as she looked at this. Cattleya looked to her son as he slept while the mother and blacksmith was in her own night gown as she looked to Rana as Nowa was on his side sleeping herself.

(With Alleyne and the girls)

Leina, Alleyne, and Nanael felt strange as it seems that the feelings they had had reached a high point on the new moon. Nanael opted to go to sleep as the young angel was asleep as there was a blush on her face and a perverted smile as well. "Oh Leon I didn't know you could be so kinky." Nanael said as she seemed to be in one of her special dreams again.

Alleyne had seen it from the beginning Cattleya though she had given up the adventurer's life and taken the life of a blacksmith and mother Alleyne knew she could never forgive herself for her lack of resolve. "Leina... can I ask you something?" Alleyne began as she was prepared for bed. Leon was washing up before bed as both Leina and Alleyne felt hot at the moment. But Leina agreed that since Alleyne had married Leon she deserved the chance to bed him.

"Of course, Alleyne." Leina said as he looked.

"What will you and Leon do once you find Risty, or get Leon to Gaino's? With our united front we may be able to keep Damian from winning and becoming the first King but even then what will happen?" Alleyne said as Leina looked down.

"I'm not sure exactly but I know I'll figure it out once I get there." Leina said as Alleyne looked to the mirror. "Why do you ask?" Leina asked as Alleyne looked.

"Cattleya she is unable to forgive herself, not out of a mistake but out of the fact she lacks resolve." Alleyne said as she drank some tea. "I had Nanael ask around town with Nowa and found out that about two years ago her husband Owen vanished no one knows where he is or what had happened to him but Cattleya doesn't go looking for him because if she chooses to search for him she would put her sons safety at risk but if she remarries for the sake of her son she would never forgive herself for giving up on Owen." Alleyne said as she looked at the tea which had her refection in it. Alleyne was in her leaf bikini as this conversation allowed her to turn away from the heat she was feeling from her body and it appeared it was helping Leina as well.

That was when the two saw the Eye of Thundera glowing as it was bright. Alleyne and Leina looked at it as she wondered why it would glow like that before to her shock it released three crimson spheres as they flew around the room for a bit before fazing though the walls as this shocked them to no end. "Did the Sword just?" Leina asked as Alleyne saw this to which she nodded.

"Great more girls for Leon." Leina said as if the sword keeps gabbing more girls for Leon then that would mean that when she and Leon do get to marry they she would have to share with so many girls that she might never get her time with him.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya looked at her son as she saw how close he and Nowa had gotten. Of course this brought her sadness as the two were like siblings but without Owen her son would keep being alone. "My dear please hurry back home to us." Cattleya said as she put her arms on Rana's bed with her breasts right on top of them and her head on the breasts. "I'm so lonely and so is Lana." Cattleya said before she saw a red glow enter the room. Cattleya looked to it and saw three red spheres floating in the room. Cattleya got up as she soon saw the spheres fly at them but instead of attacking one flew around her while the other two circled over Nowa and Rana as Cattleya was on guard. The Spheres then entered her chest as well as Nowa and Lana's as Cattleya saw the bottom of the sheets glow as she looked to it and saw that at Lana's heel was what looked to be the symbol she saw the girls had on their body. She also saw the same symbol appear on Nowa's ankle but quickly saw they were different than the ones the girls had as they seemed to be more childlike similar to a young one like an adopted child of sorts.

Cattleya then felt an itch on her own body as she moved her night gown a bit and saw the same symbol as the girls appear on her shoulder as this surprised her. Once the marks fully formed they stopped glowing as Cattleya would have to ask Leon about this later. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad for the long run.

(Back with the girls)

Leina decided to get some rest but when she tried she felt herself change in some way as her eyes became slits but the primal part of her chose not to act as it knew that the Alpha would be with another member of their pride for this night. So unless he asked the beast within Leina would not act on her lust but wait no matter what.

Alleyne once she was sure she was alone sat down on the bed as she looked at the moon as it was a full moon causing her breathing to increase as she felt herself sweat as the leaves she used as her modesty began to come loose as Alleyne chose not to act on them. He pride as an Elf would not allow her to sleep with Leon to sedate lust plus her bearing child would only cause problems in the long run as it would give Damian a chance to have a bargaining tool over them. Alleyne soon felt her lower leaf begin to move with her own movement as the substance keeping it there was getting loose.

Alleyne stood up as her eyes were becoming more like that of a cats as she was fighting with everything she had to keep herself under control... but the beast within her was as smart if not smarter then Alleyne as it planted a thought within her. Leon is Alleyne's husband as well as apprentice, wouldn't it be her job as his wife and teacher to teach and grade him on his performance in bed so he may please the others of his harem better such as Leina, Nanael, and whatever other girl that the Eye of Thundera had chosen. The beasts plan worked as the leaf was starting to fall as the last of the sap used was dripping as the leaf was still stuck to it.

And no sooner than it did that Leon walked into the room as he was wearing some boxers when he saw Alleyne standing there as he saw the sap or honey finally come off her as Alleyne's lower regions were now bare. "Um... Alleyne." Leon said blushing as he saw Alleyne had a bit of a bush in her nether regions as she look away for a bit as she was blushing.

"Leon get into my bed." Alleyne said as he was moving discretely to remove her leaf bra.

"Uh sure um why?" Leon asked as Alleyne then looked to Leon.

"Multiple reasons one is that we have yet to consummate our marriage and also I will be continuing your training this night to see how well you can please your mistresses and where you will need improvement." Alleyne said a little loudly as she was blushing fiercely. "So you shall get into my bed!" Alleyne said as she got the strap untied just in time too as she, face Leon with her hands to her waist and her leaf bra falling off showing off her nude body.

"Um Alleyne we can't do it here Nanael and Leina are in here we might wake them up." Leon said as Alleyne then move the bed sheets before laying on her back and striking a bit of a pin up pose with her on her side her left leg up but bended to where her foot was on the bed and her head resting on her fist.

"Then we shall try and be quiet then Lord Leon, my husband, now then come join me your lesson shall begin as it is your duty as a King to pleasure your wife and mistresses as well as learn what they like." Alleyne said as her long blond hair was upon her body as Leon gulped a bit.

Leina who was actually still awake was in the bed waiting as she made it look like she was sleeping as her eyes still slits looked behind her or for some mirror to watch what was about to happen. But Leina knew there was none as she had to wait this out plus Nanael snoozed and lost... literally so she will have to wait, plus Alleyne deserved her time with Leon for training him so much.

"Alright Alleyne." Leon said as he soon joined Alleyne in bed as she then turned her body to where Leon was atop and Alleyne was on the bottom as she held Leon ready.

"Now Leon we shall separate this nigh into different category's the first part shall be that Marianne had called foreplay, you will be graded on how well you do and for your information my erosion spot are my ears but you must be able to do proper foreplay to now only my ears but my body as well." Alleyne said as Leon swore he was in some weird class right now. "Next I shall do certain poses for you to see how hard your erection can get depending on how large it is will give me one third of a total grade, the next will be your aim I will hold a pose and you will pleasure yourself and see where you ejaculation shall land, that will be the second part of your grade, the third part of it will involve distance which will I will pleasure you and provide a target." Alleyne said as she already had two targets in mind and none of them were her own body unlike the first target from the aim portion of this lesson. "Finally we shall have the actual sex in which I will grade you on your thrusting, your knowledge on the positions you know, and locations of my G-Spot in order to get top marks you must make me c** to the limit I will tell you after the lesson. Between each lesson I will suck you off to ensure you become hard again or remain hard are we clear?" Alleyne asked as she looked to her husband.

"Crystal clear." Leon said as he felt his own inner animal taking control while Alleyne's irises became slits showing he beast within her was given some control.

"Now then let us begin." Alleyne said a Leon nodded hoping to meet Alleyne' expectations and praying she didn't wake up Nanael or Leina.

 **(LEMON STARTS HERE ALL THOSE UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE MUST LEAVE AND MOVE TO THE END OF THE LEMON)**

Leon begins as he lean close to Alleyne as he began to kiss her, small pecks before it turn into French kissing. While doing this, Leon moved Alleyne over his lap as he got under then broke off the kiss before he moved down to her neck and begin kissing it.

Placing one hand on Alleyne right breast as he grasp it and massage with his palms while his finger went to her nipple pinching it and give them small a small twist.

Alleyne moan a little but not enough to get pleaser her, as he then moved his other to Alleyne left ear and begin to rub it as now that started to get Alleyne off, doing this for a little bit before he stop kissing her neck and went at her right ear and nib at it, a very small love bite to say.

Alleyne was moaning a bit louder, as she try to keep herself under control and voice down but her reaction is seem what Leon is going for, as soon he stop massaging her breast and then went down to her belly and slightly rub, and soon slowly moved down to her pussy, as then he felt Alleyne's body twitching as it seem she was enjoying this foreplay very much.

This went on for a few moment before Alleyne felt herself coming close and didn't want the feeling to stop, as Leon keep going as he felt Alleyne body twitch more until she Alleyne could not take it, as she put her hands up at Leon hand and face as she turn to him and pull in for a kiss to cover a moan as she came somewhat from the foreplay.

Alleyne calm down as her climax settle down as she let off the kiss and then said, "Good, your hand are gentle and smooth with their touch, and using your mouth at my ear a bonus, but your hands only touch my ears, and mostly my front side and should try going at the sides, 84 points."

Leon nods as Alleyne got up and stood in front of him until she kneel down, crouch down as Leon is on his knees but stood straight up, as Alleyne begin to say, "2nd lesson, aim, part 1. I will now do several poses while you get hard, as well feel free to jerk yourself as you'll get a better hard on than just watching, but do it softly as I don't want you to pre-ejaculate."

Leon nods as Alleyne begin to run her hand down her body, as she close her legs a bit until she open them a bit wide, as while she does that, Leon grab his own cock and started to jerk off softly to get a good hard on for Alleyne.

Alleyne lean back and open her legs up wide showing her pussy, using one her to keep herself steady, she use the other hand to move one of her breast up, able to reach it as she give it a lick, as she eye Leon's dick slowly getting harder and harder.

She stop licking her breast, she lower herself with her back on the bed but keep her feet close and knees up, and her hand behind her hands to the side, as she started humping the air, with this Leon is very much turn on as his dick reach its peak and pulse.

"Al-Alleyne," Leon called out in a low tone, but she hear him as she got the idea he had reach his peak, as she look and saw Leon cock as it is big, thicker than a normal sword handle, way thick, and almost long as her fore arm.

Alleyne nods and said, "Alright the next part." Stood on her feet but keep her legs wide open and crouched, and put her hand behind her back and said, "Jerk yourself off harder now to your ejection and aim for my gender, as you call it… my pussy."

Leon nods as he begin to jerk himself harder as Alleyne watch Leon pleasure himself as he looked at her, as he keep going as he squinted his eyes as it seem hard for him to keep them open for a moment as he try to aim himself at Alleyne pussy as he felt himself Cumming soon as he said, "Alleyne."

"Cum Leon, cum as you please and aim at my pussy," Alleyne said as Leon keep his eyes open just enough to aim and said high tone whisper, "I'm… Cumming!"

He started to ejaculate as the white liquid flew through the aim, as it came and landed at Alleyne pussy, as he would think, 'bullseye.'

Alleyne reach down to Leon Cum as she whip it off onto her fingers and then lick them off as she said, "Perfect, next aim for my mouth."

AS she said then she open her mouth with her tong sticking out, as Leon keep going as his hard on was still there and a bit sensitive from the first shot, as after a couple a of minutes he shot out again and into Alleyne mouth and some on her chin, she close her mouth and swallow it before licking off the some that landed on her chin before she said, "Good, prefect score 100."

Leon took a breather as he nods and said to her, "Good to hear."

Taking a small break before Alleyne got off her feet and on her knees, and her hand as she lower herself to Leon cock that was semi-hard and started to such him off to bring him back to full hard on.

After a moment, Leon cock became a full hard on again, but for a moment Alleyne eyes widen, as he pull back and caught her breath, she saw Leon cock again, as she sees Leon cock that seem to be a bit bigger than before and sworn it wasn't like this, but then again she is closer to him and did suck him off when his cock was semi-hard.

Alleyne clear her throat and said, "Next Lesson, is Distance. Now turn to the center side of the room and keep yourself as you are."

Leon nods as he to the center area of the room as Alleyne gotten behind him as she put her breast against his back and her hands on Leon dick and started to jerk it off.

Alleyne took a moment to see where to fire Leon next shot, as he sees Nanael laying on her back with her mouth wide open as she snore slightly.

She smile to that as she took aim with Leon's cock, right at Nanael's mouth, as Alleyne said, "I have you set, now tell me when you're about to ejaculate."

"Al-alright," Leon said as he is moaning to Alleyne touch, as it seem she is very good with her hands and handle anything she would put in them including a dick or mostly Leon's dick.

As Alleyne pleasured Leon with her hands she made sure she made full use of her hands as she pumped Leon's dick. As Alleyne did this she saw Leon made silent moan of pleasure as she rubbed her breasts against Leon's back. Alleyne didn't exactly tell Leon where she was aiming but it's probably better that he didn't know in her opinion. As Alleyne pumped Leon's member she made sure to move her free hand to any part of Leon she could use to instigate his ejaculation. Alleyne saw his sacks to which she carefully gave them a squeeze her free hand as Leon held back a gasp as he was trying to figure out where Alleyne was aiming.

"A-Alleyne I'm... about to cum." Leon gasped as Alleyne let go of Leon's sacks and rubbed his chest with her free hand while she put her head on his shoulder and neck. Alleyne then continued her pumping before Leon released a gasp causing his jizz to fly out as to Leon's shock his sperm landed in Nanael's mouth and had hit the side of it as Leon was wide eyed at this as he didn't know Alleyne would do something like that.

Nanael then looked like she swallowed as she smiled but still slept as she turned to her side. "Oh Leon your cum is so good I swear it tastes just like holy milk." Nanael said as she was still asleep as Leon was shocked.

"Hmm your distance is good but some of it missed and landed on Nanael's cheek 75 points." Alleyne said giving her grade as personally for Alleyne that was more for her own amusement since distance wasn't really needed in sex in a vast majority of cases.

"Alleyne you are so lucky she didn't wake up." Leon said as he didn't need Nanael waking up and yelling because Alleyne had him shoot his cum at her.

"It was necessary." Alleyne said as she closed her eyes with her cold look. "Now we will move on to the next part." Alleyne said as she then moved to her back as she waited for Leon. "Now then you will show me your knowledge on the female reproductive organ and how to stimulate and please your partner. In other words you will ram your rod into my folds and be taking command here to show me how you can please me, this test will be graded on your knowledge of a G-Spot, the number of positions you know, and most of all the difference of our orgasms." Alleyne said as she had explained how this next part work.

"Now Leon start getting to work." Alleyne said as Leon nodded as he needed to think of a position she would possibly like.

Thinking of many positions and then one came as he said, "Get on your back and hold your legs up."

"I see, this is how you want to start, very well," Alleyne said as she did so laying on her back as she lifted her legs up and held them in place, as Leon lean in over her, as he line up and said, "Here I come."

He went in slowly as he did not expected to what he felt, as he enter, Alleyne is tight as Alleyne had a look on her face as well and then he reach a familiar barrier like he did with Leina before as Leon is surprise as he said, "Your still a virgin Alleyne?"

"Of course I am, I never been with a man. You're the first, its taboo to do so before marriage. Now push in and do what you want to do," Alleyne said as she keep a front, but she feeling it as Leon felt her body tremble waiting for it to start and end as well as he sighed and said, "Take slow breath, and let out anything."

Alleyne saw how caring Leon is as he told her as she said, "Take it slow then."

Leon nods, as he back up a bit before he push forward again, as he press again the barrier before he push forward breaking the hymen, Alleyne flinch and let out am 'Ep!'.

Alleyne can tolerate pain as she train herself to do so but this pain is completely new as it a mix of pain and pleasure. She wrap her arms around Leon as he lean in close to her and said, "I'll wait till you adjust to me."

Alleyne waited a moment to feel her pain settling a bit as she said, "You can start moving now."

Leon did as he is told as he push in slightly before he pull back, and repeat, as the more he did it, the more he push into Alleyne as she felt her inner wall being penetrated by the Leon dick as wave of pain slowly became wave of pleasure.

Alleyne moan to this as Leon went faster as he goes a long as Alleyne said, "Faster."

Leon increase his speed as Alleyne moan more as she started saying, "More, harder."

Leon begin to slam into Alleyne as the sound of flesh pounding each other, as Alleyne is now getting into it as Leon said, "Now the real Lesson begins."

Leon lean down a bit as Alleyne felt her G-spot being touch, as the lord grind into her, she felt it very much so.

Her pink inner walls started to close in around Leon cock, as he felt it knowing Alleyne is about to her cum a he increase his speed a bit more, Alleyne moan as loud as she could without waking the others, as she felt deep inside of her getting hotter, and started to let out a soft yell which gotten louder and longer as Leon keep pounding into her, he hear Alleyne coming as he gave a huge slam into her, which made Alleyne climax.

Before Alleyne could yell out or anything like it, Leon got in close and took her mouth into his as she let out the moan. Alleyne also squeeze tightly inside of her pussy almost made Leon cum into her.

Leon let off the kiss as he and Alleyne took a breather as Leon gave a smile and said, "How was your first orgasm?"

Alleyne let out some breath and said, "Unbelievable... but it's not over yet."

Leon smile as he said, "I figure as much."

Soon enough Leon went at Alleyne again, with her lying on her side as Leon held her leg up over his shoulder as he plow into her as both moan.

Alleyne breast wave back and forth to Leon thrust, as he went harder as he begin to feel something coming again, as Leon begin to say, "I'm about to cum!"

"Cum inside, let it all out inside," Alleyne said as Leon gave one last thrust as he came to a climax at the same time as Alleyne, first time feeling a warm liquid inside of her.

Leon drop her leg down and pull out as all of Leon Semen flow out as well as Alleyne said, "Once again."

Alleyne wrap her legs around Leon as they started to do the sit up position with Leon grasping her ass cheeks as he lift her up and slam her down onto his dick as Alleyne said, "I'm feeling… I'm going too-

"Me too," Leon said and then at the same time they both came as they yelled out.

5 other position later and several climaxes from both of them, Alleyne is taking a breather as Leon stood over her breathing a bit hard as well, as Alleyne said, "110 points… I never knew you have this much energy."

Leon did say a word as Alleyne look to him for a replay as she look up at him and said, "Leon?"

Leon's response was grabbing Alleyne, knocking her to the bed, and begin to ravish her as Leon pinched her nipple and gave them a twist feeling how hard they were as Alleyne was shocked as she moaned and gasped at how rough Leon was being. "Leon what?" Alleyne asked before she caught site of Leon's eyes as she saw they were more beast like. 'Is this the beast within Leon?' Thought as she looked to Leon before he smashed his lips against Alleyne's as this shocked the elven Woman to no end. Alleyne then felt Leon's tongue trying to gain entrance to which Alleyne happily allowed as she knew she must have caused Leon's other side to come out.

The two were now kissing in a passionate way that it would even make French couple green with envy as Alleyne grabbed Leon's back to hug and hold him close while Leon's hands explored Alleyne's body before arriving at her rear end where her gave a squeeze as Alleyne moaned in pleasure. Alleyne the grabbed Leon's dick before positioning it to her pussy as she knew one fact. 'Who am I kidding? Elven tradition and law went out the door when Leon and I wed, might as well go all the way." Alleyne said before Leon pushed his hard dick into her causing Alleyne to gasp in pleasure as Leon began pounding into her.

Leon kept fucking her as Alleyne moaned in pleasure as she felt the tip of Leon's dick hit her uterus almost like it was trying to enter her womb. As the two had sex Alleyne flipped Leon onto his back as Leon looked to her and saw that Alleyne's eyes were more cat like now as she smiled a seductive smile to Leon. Alleyne then began moving her body up and down on Leon's rod as she was now riding Leon with her beasts bouncing with her regardless of size. As the two had sex Alleyne arched her back as it seemed Leon was going deeper as she moaned with her tongue hanging out as Leon had sex with her.

Alleyne purred a bit as she felt Leon's hard member inside her as Leon growled himself as Alleyne had a happy look on her face. "Oh my King your rod it's so amazing I never even had sex with a man before and I know yours is naturally the best." Alleyne said as she had her hands on Leon's chest to keep herself steady. "Please my king give me your seeds I don't mind just give them to me." Alleyne called out as she could feel her walls tightening around Leon's member as his dick was throbbing and pulsing more. As Alleyne bounced she soon moaned loudly but not loud enough to wake anyone up as Leon growled himself as they both came as Alleyne arched her back as she felt Leon's warm sperm inside her.

Unaware to Alleyne someone in this room had also come as she had been awake since the two began having sex. Leina had come as she was pleasuring herself to try and get the same feeling as Leon's dick inside her but to no luck. Leina was horny she won't deny that but she can't intrude on the two less she causes problems. Leon then smelled something as he looked to Leina's bed and saw her sheets move as her feet were revealed as they were curled to which Leon smirked. Leon then grabbed Alleyne not giving her time to breath as he got her on all fours for a bit before grabbing her and fucked her from behind. Leon then leaned over to Leina's ear before giving it a love bite as Alleyne moaned in pleasure as her ears were played with. Leon then whispered something into Alleyne's ear as she looked before smiling a and nodding yes to which the two then got up while still fucking as it was hard at first but soon got to their destination which was Leina's bed.

Leina had her sheets over her head as she heard the two lovers move as she wondered where they were going but heard the moaning getting closer. It was soon that it sounded like it was coming from next to her bed as Leina moved the blanket and to her shock saw Alleyne's agheho face as Leon fucked her from behind as she had her tongue out as well. "Leina shouldn't you be asleep?" Alleyne slurred as she looked to Leina whose folds were still dripping. "Well why don't, you join us after all you must be tired of hearing out sounds of love without getting any yourself." Alleyne said as Leina was wide eyed. But since they were offering who was Leina to refuse as she quickly removed her night gown to join the two lovers for sex.

Stood fully naked as Leon gave a smile before he pull her in to his side and started kissing her while keep fucking Alleyne from behind.

Moaning into the kiss as Leina miss this feeling, with Leon moved his hand down over her ass before went in between and rubs her pussy.

Both blonde girls moan to the pleasure Leon was given to them as it seem Leon is in his own personal heaven.

Feeling the pressure building up he let off the kiss, and moved harder and faster on Alleyne, then he gave a growl as he slam into Alleyne once more and fire off his load into her as Alleyne moan in pleasure to the feeling.

The elven women fell onto the bed as Leon Semen leak out of her, Leina took the chance as she got down and started to such on Leon dick, and started to enjoy the flavor of it, as it seem to be a mix of Leon cum and Alleyne sweet sap.

Leon lick his lips as he reach down and pull Leina as she had a questionable look on her facing thinking of why he stop her, as he brought her up, push her on the bed before he jump up over her and landed on the other side behind Leina head.

Leina look up at Leon as he gave a smile, he reaches down and grabs her waste, pulling her up at his chest upside down and held her tight so she would not fall out of his grip.

Leina held on as around Leon waste, but she saw what he plan to do, as Leina saw Leon dick in her face as she felt Leon mouth on her pussy as he suck, lick, putting his tong into her folds.

Leina lick her lips as she took Leon's dick into her mouth and started to suck on it upside down as they did the standing 69 as Leina put her legs around Leon's neck.

Leon started to love this and Leina is also getting into it as they both sucked at each other for the moment, both of them felt as they were about to cum, as they increase their speeds, Leina doing a deep throat, and Leon keep sucking as he work his tong on Leina's Urethra.

Both of them gave a moan as they keep going faster and faster, until they hit their climax as Leon came in Leina's mouth, She squirted into his, as they both tasted each other liquids Leon let off of Leina's pussy as she pull off of his dick and Leon set her down genially.

Jumping back over and somehow landed silently back over in front of Leina as he lean down to her, Leina gave a Purr before Leon gave one himself as he line himself up and thrust in and Leina moan loudly.

As the two went at each other Alleyne lay on her side watching them fuck each other, she was fingering herself, getting herself ready for the next round, but it would be a bit before her turn again, but that didn't mean she could have a little fun herself.

With Leon going to have many lovers, Alleyne became open minded to things as one came to mind, as she lean in close to Leina.

Leon watch as Alleyne came in close to Leina as the elven women put a hand on the wondering warrior cheek before she turn her head to her and put a kiss on her lips.

Leina is realizing she is kissing another women but she didn't care, with her mind open and her body and her heart belong to Leon and his pride.

Moaning into the kiss as Alleyne reach out and grasp one of Leina breast as she massage it before she moved to the nipples and giving it a twist making Leina moan out very much, and if Alleyne wasn't kissing Leina, her moans would have been sounded throughout the home.

Leon felt Leina climax as she tighten around his dick, as he grunted as he plow into her more, slam down and shot his load into her. Leina moan again by that feeling Leon's cum in her, oh how she missed it very much, with all of her excitement she started to squirt out again as Leon pulls out.

Alleyne saw this, quickly went over and took the stream into her mouth and then suck down onto Leina Pussy, drinking he sweet honey herself, as Leina felt Alleyne tong on, she look to the side and sees Alleyne is wide open, as she slide under the elven women and then pull her lower part down to her and Leina lack at Alleyne pussy herself tasting the sweet sap from her.

Leon watches as the two girls at each other, giving a moment to them as he jerk himself off to the site of this.

Leina dug her tong into Alleyne fold deeply tasting the sweet taste of the Elven women, as Alleyne herself lick at her as she moved her hand at Leina's clit, giving it a pinch as Leina moan out into Alleyne Pussy as she squirted out once more, and to the vibrating of Leina's moan with her tong down in her fold, Alleyne came as well and release a squirt herself for once coming out like a water balloon as it exploded in Leina's face.

Leon came himself as his jizz flew at the two girls, mostly their faces as it seems Leon aim is spot on thank to Alleyne teaching.

Both girls pant for a moment as Alleyne turn over and face Leina, with their breast touching both girl started to lick at each other faces to lick their own fluids off each other as well Leon Semen.

Slowly their licks came close to each other mouth until they lack on and started to kiss each other with the mix of their own liquid and Leon's cum it was delicious to them.

Leon gotten behind the girls, as he got on the bed again, Leon aims his dick at Leina's pussy and stuck it in, Leina moan while still kissing Alleyne, as Leon pound into her.

The bed shakes as Leon bang against Leina, he also got close to Alleyne as he love bit her ear again as he finer her pussy, while slide his dick in and out of Leina making both girls moan to these actions.

Fucking, kissing, fingering, and rubbing each other as the trio make love to each other Leon felt he about to blow again as he increase his thrust, Leina had stop kissing Alleyne as had her tong out feeling great pleasure from both Leon and Alleyne as the elven women is sucking on Leina tits.

Leon grunted out as he gave a lions growl, as he felt it, he full put his cock into Leina releasing another round into her as Leina moan out loud that could have wake the whole house, until Alleyne kiss her to silent her.

After a moment Leon let off as he pull out, with his semen flow out of Leina fold, she was panting again as that felt great for her.

Alleyne smile at her face as she keep on playing with her twisting her nipples getting soft moans from her, and Leon he look far from done and before he could do more, there was something that needed to be done by the rules of his animal side he must mark Alleyne.

Leon shove his dick into her as Alleyne taken by surprise by this, as Leon also put his arms around her to lift her up straight and begin pounding into her.

Alleyne moan to a new feeling she felt, as Leon was at her collar and begin to lick it, with Leina came around after that last round, she look up and saw Leon going inside of Alleyne again holding her up as he fucks her and lick her collar as Leina knew what this mean, she decided to give Alleyne a bit more pleasure before Leon did the deed.

Leina lift herself up and started to play with Alleyne breast as she kiss them then suck on them. Alleyne of course moaned as the love bites to her ear from Leon and the kissing and sucking of her breast and nipples from Leina was enough to make her orgasm but she held on. She wanted her and Leon to come together as Alleyne moaned in pleasure an ecstasy as she had a pleasured look on her face.

But like all good things it would have to come to an end soon but Alleyne was milking it for all its worth as Leina looked to her mate and smiled as she was ready for Leon to do the deed. Leon then bit down on Alleyne's neck hard as she gasped in surprise and pleasure as the beast part of her was telling her it was ok as now she was not only married to Leon by Elven law but now she was also married to him by Thundarian Law which she was now one of his mates. Alleyne gasped as she looked to Leon with a look that told him to release his load to which Leon did so as he and Alleyne came at the same time allowing their juices to mix.

Once the two came down a bit Leina smiled as she then hugged Alleyne close as she smiled at her fellow mate to Leon, or perhaps she should call Alleyne her sister but that was the beast part of her talking. "Welcome to the pride Alleyne." Leina said before she and Alleyne shared a passionate kiss as the two made it more deep as their tongues battled for dominance. The two then separated as between them a trail of saliva followed as Leina looked to Leon who was still hard just enough for one more Orgasm as she smiled.

"Leon cum all over us, shower us with your best load." Leina said as Leon in his beast high happily obliged as he might as well mark their bodies as his as well. The two girls positioned themselves in the path of Leon's dick as the Lord began to jerk off as he made sure to take time so the two can get excited in anticipation as unaware to them someone was beginning to stir in this room. It was soon that Leon reached his limit that Leon released his biggest load yet as the two were quickly covered in sperm from their heads to their armpits as Leina and Alleyne looked at their cum covered bodies before they began to lick some up and spread some of it about their bodies before Alleyne and Leina began to kiss exchanging sperm as it was quiet the passionate kiss with tongue and all. The two then separated as the three were quiet drowsy after all of this.

(THE LEMON IS NOW OVER FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE READING AFTET THIS POINT I REPEAT THE LEMON IS NOW OVER CONTINUE READING FROM THIS POINT ON)

Leon fell on the bed as he was in the center of Leina's bed as the two girls looked at him and smiled. They then went to either side of him and curled up next to him as their opposing legs were over Leon as their hands and head were upon his chest. As the two fell asleep Nanael had woken up during the end of the sex as she was shocked beyond comparison. "Those two slept with Leon...with me in the room?!" Nanael called out silently as she was shocked. Nanael then looked to the mess they had made as she knew they can't leave the room like this or else they would be in big trouble. "Ok I'm going to clean this place up and..." Nanael trailed off as she saw the Semen lying around. Nanael scooped up some with her fingers before getting a taste of it as she was shocked at what it was. She could taste the divine power within this as she only knew of one drink/elixir with such a texture like Semen. "This... this is Holy Milk... Leon can produce the stuff?!" Nanael called as if Leon can literally release this stuff like nothing during sex then that means she had hit the gold mine.

"Ok time to clean this place up before anyone finds out what happened." Nanael said before she began to clean up the place.

At the door peeping in was Echidna as she saw the whole thing from outside the door as she was airing out her breast as her pussy was quiet wet. "My, it seems the Lion Cub can attract them like nothing." Echidna said as she smiled at this. "Plus he can make Holy Milk it seems Leon here is full of surprises." Echidna said as she hoped they would meet again soon.

(Scene Break Early Morning)

Up in the windmill as the dwarf princess seem to have stood up all night for some reason as she was moaning in tiredness and said, "I can't go to sleep, because if I go to sleep then the snakes will come. I hate snakes."

She drop her head with her sleepiness is getting to her, but then she hears a door open and closing as she lifts her head up and said, "Hu?"

She look and saw Echidna leaving as she said, "OH! It's that snake charmer lady."

Echidna look back at the house and said, "I wish I could say and sees where it could go but I got other things to do, but maybe one day I can have my moment with them… maybe." For her that is a big maybe as not everything goes the way many hope they would.

Echidna left as the dwarf girl saw the dark elf snake lady leave as she chuckled a bit before she said, "It appears that the snake lady is afraid of my hidden power as well she should be. Ah-hahaha!"

(Inside)

Leon open his eyes as he felt the early morning air, and saw a faint light peeping in through the window, as he felt the weight on his chest, he saw Leina and Alleyne as he saw he bite mark on the combat master as he thought, 'I guess my inner beast took over… wasn't that bad it seem."

Having memories of the time in the night, he's the luckiest guy in two world it seems, and added he remembers Alleyne and Leina getting it on with each other as well… very lucky indeed.

He carefully push off the girls not to disturbed their sleep, then he hears a light snore that didn't sound like ether of the girls, then he looks at the foot of the bed, as he saw Nanael lying there all curled up.

Leon remember that Nanael was in the same room and wonder why is she lying at the bed all of them are on, and then he looked around saw the bed make, the area clean of any mess of his semen an the girls fluids.

'Did Nanael go out of the way to clean up the place?' Leon thought as he look over and saw Alleyne bad was made as well as it seem Nanael did do so.

Leon gave a smile to the blue hair angel, as he put a hand to Nanael cheek as rubs it a bit, she seem to snuggle into it and said, "Thank you my king, I'll do anything for you."

Leon chuckled in his throat and thought, 'I should give her a chance as well, too one day when you're ready Nanael.'

Nanael gave a smile, as it seem she read his thought as she said loud, "I'll wait for you then."

Leon let off his hand on Nanael cheek and got off the bed as he felt a cold breeze, he look down at himself and said, "I need to get dress and get something to eat."

With Leon feeling hungry after from last night activity, and he ate a big meal at dinner as well, as he got dress and went down stair and get some breakfast.

(Later in the morning)

Cattleya was sweeping up in front of the store as almost everything is set up to open up shop as thank you Leon as he was wide awake and having something to eat, he held out with some cleaning and weapon set up, as Cattleya worked hard trying to fix Leina's sword and Leon's armor, Leon thought he would do something nice giving her a break of things, as Cattleya did appreciate, even if it was unnecessary, as in a Cattleya would like to repay him someday for his kindness.

She also hid the mark on her shoulder thinking early morning isn't a good time to ask about such things, even to make sure that she didn't point out Rana mark as well as it being on his heel, it was easy to hid, and with Nowa, she didn't pay attention to the mark at all as she put on her boots without seeing it, and help out around as well.

As Cattleya keep sweeping unknown to her as the dwarf girl walk up to her as she said loud enough for her to hear a she said, "So you must be the real Cattleya?"

Cattleya stops sweeping and look to the dwarf girl as she said, "Ah, yes your right, I am. The shop isn't open yet, but if this is an emergency, I'll be happy to accommodate you-

She was cut off as the dwarf princess slams the bottom of her axe on the ground and said, "Shut up shut up!"

The dwarf girl pointed her axe at Cattleya and said, "I'm Ymir the steel princess. I'm here to challenge you as a rival, business owner, and weapon making. A shop like your only selling cheap good deserves to be smashed."

Cattleya is surprise by this and saw her weapon that is very impressive and said, "I get it, you're from the Steel Mountains. I'm sorry princess but my stores motto is quality weapons at affordable prices and I know that they don't compare to the standard of steel mountains work because they make the finest weapons."

Ymir smile with pride to hear those words as she said, "Well ya, you know there's simply no denying that. Our weapons are of finest quality on the continent. It's not like just anyone can arm themselves with one of our masterpieces."

Ymir soon relies on why she is there and became focus again as she lifted her battle-axe a bit and keep it pointed at Cattleya and said, "But that much goes without saying. I came here to fight."

Without realizing Cattleya was already close to her and she was hugging the battle-axe as it poke in between the women's big breast as she rub it with her hand and face, as Cattleya says about it, "This really is a magnificent battle-axe." Cattleya rubbed the Axe as she was amazed to see a Steel Mountain Weapon here as she smiled. "So this is a Steel Mountain Weapon." Cattleya said as she smiled. "It's really educational to see something so well made." Cattleya said as she sees the Axe was given time to be forged. But Steel Mountain ore still pales in comparison to Sky Star Liquid ore which is very hard near impossible to find as people have been searching all over for a hot spot of the stuff but no such luck. Just having a dagger made from the stuff would make you a legend since the ore was used long ago to create two powerful swords since the swords ore itself is used to channel magical items and powers of the highest caliber making whoever frets such a weapon a legend among blacksmiths.

"Really did you notice all the decorative detail we put into the shaft? It puts a real difference in both handling and design." Ymir said before she realized Cattleya did it again to which she screamed. "You keep trying to fool me with all your pretty words! I came here to fight you I'll have no more of this crafty conversation!" Ymir called out as she pointed her battle axe at Cattleya.

(Later with Leon)

Leon looked outside as he passed a window and was shocked to see Cattleya was in trouble as he saw a Dwarf a cute Loli sister one at that. Leon then figured he might have to intervene but without his armor he's at a disadvantage. "Maybe I should see how this plays out." Leon said to himself knowing from what Alleyne had said that Cattleya needs to learn to take risks and stop blaming herself over past events.

(Meanwhile upstairs the guest room used by the Party)

Rana and Nowa ran to the party's room as they started knocking on the door as they shouted, "Leina/Captain!"

Nowa open the door as she rush in with Rana beside her as the boy said, "Leina you got to help us."

"There's this weird girl with a huge battle-axe and challenge Cattleya to a fight!" Nowa said to Alleyne as they both spotted them on the same bed as they got up with Leina said, "No oh Cattleya!"

Alleyne rush up and said, "We must get going." But suddenly both of them collapse a bit as Nowa called out, "Leina, Captain what's wrong?"

"It's seemed our time with Leon left us… out of commission," Alleyne said as she and Leina both felt sore from their time to love making/mate marking.

Nowa panic and said, "What can we do? Me, and Rana have no idea right now."

Then suddenly it hit all of them as they forgot two things, he is in the room with 2 naked women, the 2nd thing they forgot they were naked.

Rana face is very red to the site of two beautiful women naked in all of their glory as Leina cover herself up best she could Alleyne put a hand over her private part as she didn't want a child to see stuff like this as she said, "Nowa, get out of here and close the door!"

Nowa blush as she said, "Y-yes captain! Come on Rana, let's go!"

Drag him out of the room and slam the door shut as that was enough to wake Nanael up in a surprising way as she got up quickly and said, "What happen?!"

(Back at the fight)

Ymir attack Cattleya hard and fast with her battle axe, as Cattleya defended herself with a spear she keep outside for hunting sometimes, as she use it to block the incoming attack from Ymir.

Leon watch from the door way as the fight was slowly getting out of hand, as Leina and Alleyne join him fully clothed, but their legs were shaking a lot, but Alleyne stood strong as she could and asked, "What's going on?"

"Crazy Loli girl started attacking Cattleya with a huge battle axe, and Cattleya is defending herself with a simple spear," Leon said as Leina spoken up saying, "This isn't good."

Nanael came around and saw the fight as she smile and said, "Oh wow this is a Queen's blade match right here!"

With Nanael may have been strip of her angel abilities but she still have the power to call a match and bear witness to it, as Leon look to her and said "Really Nanael?"

Nanael gave a nerves laugh at him as she scratch the back her head and said, "Sorry."

Ymir slash hard at the ground making a huge cut in to as it reach all too Cattleya shoulder side as a part of her purple apron fell down, one of her huge breast stuck out as Leon eyes widen for two reason, as one Cattleya has huge gorgeous breast that so well matches her, and the 2nd thing she had a mark of Thundera on her as well as he saw on her shoulder, and he wasn't the only one shock by this.

"S-she has a mark as well? Why, when, and how do I keep missing this?!" Leon said as he rubs his head hard as he knew Cattleya is a married women, and somehow his sword has chosen her, and most women he meet that had that mark are a part of his harem or very interested in him… So why her?

Alleyne and Leina thought the same thing, as they have seen Cattleya body as they bathed and never once saw that mark on her while in the bath, as it seem she is the one that the sword of Omen had chosen last night, but now they are question it as well.

With Nanael as she saw when one of Cattleya breast came out with a small wet spot at the nipple, and the mark on her shoulder, a thought came to her, 'I wonder, if the women that are mark, can they produce holy milk as well, like Leon?'

The dwarf girl held her axe to the side and pointed at Cattleya and said, "Why don't you fight me? I demand to defend yourself.

"Please, you must understand I'm a simple weapon smith; it's not my desire to fight anyone," Cattleya said to the dwarf girl.

"Well that too bad, because fighting people is what I do," Ymir said before she gave a battle cry and charged at Cattleya.

"What a crazy Loli," Leon said as Nowa look to him and said, "What's a loli?"

"It's a very small girl, like a sister wearing a cute dress and standing pretty. And for some reason a lot of guys are into that, (shivers) and that not something I would get into myself, it just seem creepy," Leon said not liking the idea of being into Loli. It's cute for being sister like, but not something that could easily get thrown in jail for.

Rana could not help it anymore as he look to Leon and Leina as they stood side by side, as they grab both of them and said, "Leon, Leina please help or my mom could die!"

Leina nods and said, "I'm going to get my sword."

She took off as Leon still remembers something as he was about to stop her, "Hold on Leina, our things are not- And she gone, great."

Leon went in after her and into the armory where Cattleya keeps her forged weapons, or what he thought was the armory, as he went into a dark room and said, "Where's a light switch when you need one?"

Leon look for something as he found a rope and tug on it, as it open up a hatch in the ceiling to let in natural sun light as it shine in the room, and to Leon first site, his eyes widen as in front of him he could not believe it. Leon eyes soon had stars in them as he was geeking out. Leon then let out a fanboy scream as he pointed at the vehicle before him. "THE THUNDERTANK!" Leon called out as he ran over to it as he looked at it with stars in his eyes. "It's the actual Thundertank from the 2011 series, it has all the weapon before the major upgrade by the Berbils before Panthro got robot arms!" Leon called climbing all over the Tank as he looked at it. "And most of all it's loaded with ammunition!" Leon called happy to see his childhood made reality.

"Thank you Marianne and Cattleya one for bringing me here and the other for building such a master piece." Leon said as he was all smiles and giggles.

"Leon!" Leina called as Leon looked.

"Coming!" Leon called before looking at the tank with his hand on it. "... Later." He said rubbing the tank like it was alive. "Bugga, bugga; bugga." He said like he was talking to a baby as he tickled the tank before Leina called once more.

"Leon get over here and help me lift this thing!" Leina called as Leon looked.

"Coming!" Leon called back leaving the garage to get to Leina.

(With Leina)

Leina try to carry a huge ass weapon wrap in wrapping, but do to the size and weight and her problem to what she did last night, she can hardly move it, then Leon came in and said as he saw the weapon, "What kind of weapon is this?"

"Something I hope that can help, now help me lift this," Leina said as she struggle a bit before Leon came around and gave a hand as well.

Leon lifts the huge weapon using his strength he got it off the ground with ease and said, "Let get this to Cattleya then."

(Outside with Cattleya)

The spear gotten knock out of Cattleya's hand as now she was armless but Ymir didn't seem to care that much about it as Alleyne wish she could help but with her body as it is can only make things worse and Nowa don't have the necessary strength to take on a person like Ymir.

Cattleya stood there without trying to cover herself as it seem she is in big trouble now and then Rana ran out as he said, "Mommy!" then huge his mother with his head going into her sticking out breast.

"Rana please go back inside," Cattleya said to her son but he refuse and said, "No, I'm staying with you!"

"I'm not going to show you mercy just because you have a kid, pick up your weapon Cattleya," Ymir said to Cattleya with a smirk on her face.

Cattleya look down at her son and thought, 'I can't, if I fight then my son life will be dragged into an unending feud, but if I enter the Queen's Blade, there's a chance I might be able to find Owen somewhere.'

"Cattleya," Leina voice shouted out with a loud whistle as she turn to the couple, as she sees Leon holding her old weapon on his shoulder as it seem he was having somewhat trouble holding it, as Cattleya is impressive to see he can carry that weapon.

"If you're going to fight, then use this!" Leon said as he took it off his shoulder then with a great amount of his strength and his inner beast power, he throw the weapon out to her as it hit the ground kicking up dust as it stick up waiting for Cattleya to grab at it.

Cattleya look to her weapon as she thought, 'The giant slayer.'

Cattleya grab Rana to make him let go as she kneel down to him to huge her son as he hugs back.

Leina believe in Cattleya as she thought, 'Cattleya, you can't live your life in mobile holding onto one place, you have to forge your fate in the fires of destiny.'

Leon knows Cattleya can do it she just need a small push as he did not know how to do so, but with Rana is by his mother side as he hopes the kid and say something to his mother to give her strength.

"Mommy, you have to fight her," Rana said which surprised Cattleya, as she love her son dearly, and he asking her to fight, as he went on saying, "As long as I can be with you there's nothing I have to hear, so please mom fight her, defeat her, make father proud."

Something inside Cattleya started to awaken, a feeling she hasn't felt sense she was an adventurer; she gave a small tear as she smile and said, "Rana."

The mark on her shoulder started to glow, as Leon smile to this seeing that Cattleya has her resolve now, as he sees Cattleya pick up her weapon with one hand with ease, and held it out as her use her aura to awaken her sword, a panther roar was heard as the wrapping exploded off and revile her weapon.

A giant claymore as Leon now sees why the name Giant slayer was given to her as that sword looks like it could slay a giant.

Cattleya look to Ymir with a smile as she held Rana close to her as she said, "Cattleya the weapon smith accepts your challenge."

"Ha, well you could have made that choice a little sooner," Ymir said then he spin her battle ace around to her side and said, "I expect you to give me a fight worth having."

Leon gave a nod and said, "Nanael, now's the time to start the match."

Nanael smile and said, "Okay! The angel Nanael is here to take charge of this, may this battle be seen to having to bear witness!"

Send out holy energy that she has and created a barrier that surround the area as she said loudly, "These fighter who seek to enter the Queen's Blade may all be witness to your competition! Now the gate of testing shall be open."

"On this side we have Ymir the steel princess on the other side is the weapon smith Cattleya," Nanael announce to the world.

"A Queens' blade fight, that makes it even better," Ymir said as she raise her axe and steam started to come forth from her gauntlet as she said to Cattleya, "it's time you had a taste the mighty of steel mountain weapons!"

Ymir charged at Cattleya with a roar as she intended to win this fight so the land may see the might of Steel Mountain weapons. Cattleya saw her opponent charging at her as she had her resolve as hard as steel, no as hard as the metals used to forge the two legendary swords. 'Owen, I hope you're watching this fight; this is for me and for Rana!' Cattleya thought as she had red aura form around her as she held Rana and the Mark of Thundera glowed bright. Cattleya soon caught Ymir's axe in the groove of her Giant Slayer as Ymir was shocked before Cattleya released a battle cry throwing Ymir away from her.

Ymir screamed in shock as she did not see that coming as when the smoke cleared it showed Cattleya with her weapon and power had created a crater.

Ymir landed on the opposing side as Leina was surprised as Leon was wide eyed. "Amazing." Leina said as Leon looked at this.

"Wow." Leon said as he clearly did not ever want to be on Cattleya's bad side. 'It's like looking at a female Panthro in battle if he used a large claymore like that.' Leon thought as he shuddered at that thought.

(Meanwhile on Third Earth 2011 version)

The blue Panther Thundercat sneezed as his allies looked to him wondering what happened. "You ok?" Lion-o asked as he looked to Panthro.

"Don't know just started sneezing for no reason." Panthro said as he worked on the Thundertank at their recent stop.

"Well according to an old proverb when one sneezes it usually means someone far away is thinking about you." Cheetara said as Panthro wiped his nose a bit.

"Yeah great." Panthro said as he hoped whoever was, talking about him got a cold for this.

(Back at Gainos)

Ymir was getting back up as she glared at Cattleya. "You low rate weaponear this is far from over!" Ymir called as she raised her axe only for it to crack and to her shock the blade fell off. Ymir had a shocked look on her face before it turned into despair as she saw her precious axe was broken. "No this can't be. Not my precious battle axe." Ymir said as she sees she had lost.

"The battle is over, and the winner is Weapon Smith Cattleya!" Nanael called finally glad she got a Queen's Blade Match going after the incident with Claudette.

Leon watched this as he felt the hairs on his back stand up as he looked to this. "Why do I get the feeling after breakfast things will start getting hectic?" Leon said as he knew things that ended like this had some way of turning sour in one way or form.

(Small break)

Both weapon were put against the door with the broken axe head part is set to the side of its other half as Ymir and Cattleya with her apron fix, they stood face to face on more peaceful terms and everyone standing to the side and watch, as Cattleya started to say, "If your weapon breaks in a one-on-one fight, you must do anything your opponent says. As I understand it that's a dwarf's law."

"Yea," Ymir answer her as it was her people's law of such thing as Cattleya started to say to her, "Everyone recognizes the superiority of the steel mountain weapons, they have nothing to prove. Do you promise never to do this again?"

"You have my sold word," Ymir swore she would not do it again as Cattleya took her word for it as she gave a kind smile and said, "Great, will consider the matter resolved."

Ymir look down in disappointment, as she last fair and square with the whole world watching, with Cattleya wanted to so something nice for her as she came up with an idea as with everyone else didn't get breakfast yet to do the whole fiasco of who's the better blacksmith, and lean down to the dwarf girl and asked, "I'm just about to serve some breakfast, I don't suppose you care to join us?"

Ymir look to Cattleya for a moment as she relies she didn't get breakfast when she walk out from the windmill as she said, "Hm! Sure why not."

Cattleya stood up and said, "Good are you a picky eater Ymir? You're still a growing girl so you need to eat a variety of things to get their full nutritional value."

"I know I'm small, but I'm older than you, it's a dwarf thing," Ymir said she is older, as Leon thought he would call B.S on it, but she also said it's a dwarf thing, but it's hard to get that thought around to the way she act as he sighed and thought, 'Forget it, mythical creatures and races do have a their own thing going on.'

(At breakfast)

With almost everyone back at the table, minus Echidna and added Ymir having breakfast as Ymir has a bowl of porridge as Cattleya watch her eat and said, "How is it?"

"It's nothing like meat and potatoes, mushroom, or cabbage, but its good," Ymir said as she took another spoon full and ate it and Cattleya walk away to check on something as she stop by the stairs.

Leon came down with his gauntlet and weapon as Cattleya look to him and said, "Ah, Lord Leon, did you already finish backing?"

"Yep, supplies are good to go, and our gear is in order, just waiting on the armor and sword form you now," Leon said as Cattleya nods and said, "Understood, I should be done after breakfast."

Leon nods and said, "And also, Cattleya."

"Hm?" She said to him as Leon took a breath and said, "I would like to ask you about your mark you have after breakfast as well."

Cattleya nods and said, "Very well."

Leon join the table as Ymir saw him and said, "Hey, you're that guy who throw that weapon."

"Yea, heavy as it is, I manage to do it," Leon said as Ymir looked at him and said, "Hard to believe, you muscle are not huge but still impressive, I can only image what kind of weapon you use."

Leon laugh a bit and said, "My weapon is really not that bigger than a normal sword when it grows or a dagger at times when it shrinks."

"I find that hard to believe. No bigger than a normal sword or dagger that grows or shrinks, I never heard of an enchanted weapon that able to do that," Ymir said as she took another spoon full of porridge.

Leon held up his Gauntlet and say, "Well it's true and beside it not always the size of things, it's how you use it." Leon said as Cattleya came around and said, "That very much true as everyone have their prefer way of fighting or combat. But lord Leon if you would not mind can you show it so I can see it?"

Everyone watches as Leon shrugs and pull out the sword of Omens in dagger form and said, "Alright, but I'm not transforming it."

Leon held it out for the two women to see as Cattleya saw the dagger, it seem like a master piece of a weapon, as she does not see a scratch or a dent in it, not even chip edges and the stone in the center really help make it unique and one of a kind.

With Ymir as she saw it, her eyes widen as she saw it as she sees its not made of steel, iron, silver, or any other metals she knew of as she pointed it out and said, "T-t-that's weapon, I-I-it's made of liquid star ore!"

Ymir gotten real close as Leon lean away from her and said, "Hey be careful, it's still a weapon! Do you want me to fall on it and stab myself?"

Everyone look to the dwarf girl as she said, "I'm sorry, but that weapon your holding, it's made from an extremely rare metal that no one else can find, as story told of two weapon made from the same metal, an evil sword, and another one with the leftover metal to make the sword."

Leon look to her and said, "Do you mean the Sword of Plun-darr, and the Sword of Omens, this sword?"

Leon held out his weapon closely as Ymir said to him, "I didn't hear what the swords were called but the names sounded familiar, but where did you get that weapon?"

'A toy made real when I got into this world.' Leon thought as he still needed to give Marianne a piece of his mind about dropping him from the sky like it's no game no life. "It's a sword that was wielded by my Ancestor the First King of Thundera before it fell. It's quiet the long story but basically this sword is passed down between Kings from Father to Son." Leon explained as he knew explaining a story of space and aliens would make him look crazy. Plus he didn't want to be a target when his 'ancestors,' were evil beings who helped an evil being much like Mumm-Ra before rebelling against him.

"The Sword. It did exist and to look at it as well as the fact it can channel near infinite magic, my ancestors have been trying for centuries to recreate Liquid Star Ore but can never keep it in a state where it would be used and even then it's hard to come by and even more difficult to forge into a weapon." Ymir said as the Sword of Omens was the pinnacle of Blacksmith perfection.

"That's because you need a magic user a powerful one to help you forge the weapon you desire, but since not many mystics of such a caliber exists in this day and age it's no wonder that not many people can make such weapons with what little of the ore they can find." Leon said as Ymir smiled.

That was when the Eye of Thundera glowed as Leon saw this and held the sword before his face. "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond, Sight." Leon called out as the hilt guard opened and extended to curl around Leon's eyes as his eyes glowed blue with a slit.

Leon saw a world of red before a slit appear before opening more as Leon saw to his shock old model Mechs, metal giants, and golems as they were accompanied by dark soldiers as leading them was Menace as with her was a drill robot as they seemed to be heading to a mountain village with dwarves and a blacksmith workshop. Leon then saw to his shock Thundranium as ores similar to the Axe metal used for Ymir's axe.

The vision then ended as Leon looked to Ymir. "Ymir do you live in a mountain area nearby?" Leon asked hoping this was fake.

"Yeah why?" Ymir asked feeling like she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Because the Sword if Omens just showed me an invasion force going to your home I think they're after the Steel Mountain Metal there and a red crystal that I recognized." Leon said as he knew Damian was trying to enhance his army with Technology.

"WHAT?!" Ymir, she was about to get out of her seat until Cattleya put a hand on her and said, "Calm down, if you go out there, you may lose your life."

"How can I sit here while there could be a force about to destroy my home, and for what reason?!" Ymir asked as Leon raise a hand and said, "Calm down and hear me on this. The red crystal I saw in my vision, it's a well-known type of power source from where I am from, the crystal that can help run metal transport, or a horseless carriage, but mostly called vehicles. The crystal makes it moved, like steam pumping engine."

Cattleya picked up on this, as she remembers her lifelong project as she gotten started with a missing piece, with the old blue prints she founded talk about a crystal called Thundranium, and founded some crystal that matches what she read from a traveling merchant and bought up the whole stock of it and use it for her project as a few nights ago it worked at last, but he way Leon is telling he know about it very well then ask herself, "What the name of the crystal and kind of metal vehicles does it powers, do you mean?"

Leon look to her and knew she caught on as she had the Thundertank, as he didn't know why but why care as he now know it real and said, "The crystal is called Thundranium and its used to power these vehicles, but where I from as I seen very few of them, but the Vehicles called the Thundertanks, roar like wild cats and have unknown weapons that could take out a small army… like the thing we saw back in the elven woods."

Look to his party on that last one as Alleyne nods and said, "If you knew about it, why didn't you say so before?"

Leon scratch the back of his head and had to think of something and said, "the vision I saw before, I saw the invading force, as I saw many dark soldier as in the back of them metal plated object, it could have easily mistook it as shields or something, but I know it wasn't and I thought the ones we had were the only ones… then again… Thundera was attack by these metal beasts on legs… I don't know anymore."

Alleyne look to him as, she sense truth to what he says as Leon avoided telling the truth once again, and then she bow and said, "I'm sorry for making you remember for the loss of your home and your people."

Cattleya felt bad for that even Ymir as she hardly knew but she gets the idea and then Leon went on saying, "It's alright… I came to pass with it, but the invading force that coming to your home Ymir, they are probably after those crystal, that why they are attack."

"Then I must return now, before it's too late," Ymir said as she gotten out of her seat, Leon look to her and said, "You won't make it in time, they were very close to what I saw, maybe an hour or so away with walking distant."

Ymir fist grip as she afraid of losing her home and said, "I just gotta, I can't just leave my people to die, I'm the princess and it's my job to help them."

Cattleya took a moment and saw the desperation on Ymir face and said, "I may have something that can help."

(Later)

Cattleya pull the rope that open the hatch that at the ceiling letting in the sun light and reviled the Thundertank to everyone with everyone shock faces (and Leon Pretend shock look), as Cattleya said, "It's a long project that me and Owen started some time ago, on one of our journeys we came across several parchment with plans on them telling how to make the parts and put them together, with this you might make it there."

Ymir is shock to see such a thing, the craftsmen of it is wonderful to see, but before she could say a word, Leon walk ahead and said in his pretend surprise voice, "You made this?"

"Yes, took my some time but I made it run a few nights ago, and it roar like a lion," Cattleya said as Leon put his hand on the tank and said, "This- this is… a Thundertank, the ones my people had… its here."

Cattleya smile to the look on Leon face to see him happy to see a piece of his home, but with Leon he was in fanboy mode as he said, "0 to 50 speeds in 10 second flat, reinforce steel plating, and launch-able claws that could tear down a stone wall like it was paper."

Cattleya nods and said, "I see you very much like it, I also make a few adjustment myself from the plans but I've haven't test it yet."

Leon stay silent for a moment and said, "Well… I guess this is the best time right now, as Cattleya do you believe in your own craftsmen will work?"

Cattleya took a moment as she smile and said, "I very much believe so."

"Then let's get this thing out… because were going to save Ymir people," Leon said with confidents as Nowa and Rana cheer, Leina and Alleyne smile to him, Nanael had hearts in her eyes as she says, "He's so brave."

Cattleya is surprise by this like Ymir, as Leon is a stranger to her but he's willing to help as it seem everyone is behind him on it as she gave a smile and look to Leon thinking, 'He's… something else."

Her mark glowed slightly to her feelings as she knew it or not her feelings of him were slightly growing, a spark that make a small fire inside of her.

(Later)

Cattleya and everyone else loaded up their weapon upon the thundertank as Cattleya check the ropes for her 'Giant slayer' to make sure it wasn't going to fall off.

Ymir came up to Cattleya with her still broken battle axe still as Cattleya look to her and said, "What's wrong?"

Ymir held out her broken pieces of her axe and said, "Here, use them."

Cattleya is surprise by this as Ymir turn her head away and said, "Don't get the wrong idea, as you said you said you've gotten a the small amount of this Thundranium you gotten your hands on, my axe is mostly made of it with this you can make sure the tank can reach my village without stalling."

Cattleya smile and said, "Of course, but what will you use, your giving my your only weapon."

Ymir smile and said, "Not to worry, I gotten a new weapon to use."

Nowa and Rana carry around the biggest battle-axe Cattleya had in her armory as Rana ask, "Where would you like your weapon to be at miss?"

Ymir smile and as she went over to them and grasp it and lift it up with ease and said, "I'll carry it on my own, but thank you."

Ymir reach around to her side and pull out a small bag of coins and said, "I believe this would cover my new weapon, yes?"

Cattleya is surprise by this and then she gave a smile as she said to the dwarf girl, "I believe it can, I hope you enjoy your new weapon."

After a moment as Leon is in the co-seat as he going to let Cattleya drive it as he's still new to the whole, 'it's the real thundertank', as he check on everything to power, and weapon system, everything is in working order as Nowa came jumping up and said to him, "Everything is ready to go."

"Good to hear Nowa, now get inside and buckle yourself in," Leon said to her as she nods and said, "Alright, but Lord Leon?"

"What is it?" Leon said as he look to her as Nowa pointed to the floor as she said, "Why are there six pedal if there only 4 direction?"

Leon sweat drop to her as he need to remember she knows nothing about this stuff even doing a line that caboose from RVB said, not a bad show, but not his favorite.

"Just… get in please," Leon said to her as Nowa saw the look on his face and get the idea as she jump down and enters the back.

Soon enough everyone is in buckled up and ready to have a ride of their life.

Cattleya join Leon in the driver seat as she said, "The fuel tank is full of Thundranium, steel mountain is just a day of walk, we have our weapon, and about to test the Thundertank right now."

"Hit it!" Leon said as Cattleya started to engine.

(From Mr. Unknow: If anyone can tell me the reference this is from, I will kiss my computer screen with your user/guest name on it)

The thundertank came to life as it roars like a lion Leon smile to this as Cattleya remember the plan of the forward direction as she pull the shift and hit a pedal and the thundertank drove and moved out.

(While on the road)

Risty, Shizuka, and Tomoe were on the road to Gainos, with Shizuka and Tomoe talking to each other as Shizuka started out saying, "Now we know we're headed to the Queen's capital for sure, and able to meet up with Lord Leon and Leina."

"Thanks for the map we got from Risty, and surprising she has a mark just like you as well," Tomoe said to her friend as before Shizuka and Risty had a small chat before.

Its seem they both do like the lion lord, and with their marks they are sure to be seeing more of each other, and so they started to share a few thing with each other as well, even ideas and dream they hope to make real with the lord.

With Risty right now she was hold money from Tomoe and Shizuka home which is a lot different than the money Risty knew of as she held the Yen coin and thought if it's even real money to spend with.

Soon enough the group stop as they hear a roaring sound, as they all turn their heads down the road behind them as Tomoe asked, "What is that beastly sound?"

Risty wondering the same thing and said, "I have no idea, I never hear anything like it before."

Soon they saw dust being kicked up in the distant as Shizuka held her chain scythe ready as she said, "Whatever it is it's getting closer."

Soon over the hill an armored like beast coming, to what they sees is the thundertank, as the three women started to get worry seeing how big it is and how fast its going, they could not out run it easy other than Shizuka but she didn't want to leave her friend behind and a chance to get kill.

As the thundertank is just at them, it suddenly stopped in-front of them as the dust on the road kick up around it, as all 3 of them just saw the red eyes of it thinking the beast is about to attack, and then suddenly a snap hiss is heard as a figure stood up from on top of the metal beast as a voice called out to them, "Risty, Shizuka and Tomoe?"

All of them blink as the dust clear they saw the metal beast and with the driver and co-driver doors were open as they saw a Cattleya in the driver seat and Leon standing up as they all said, "Lord Leon/Leon/ My king!"

"Fancy see you guy out here," Leon said as Cattleya let Leon talk as he knew them as Risty said to him, "Yea… what is this thing and where Leina?"

Leon smile and give the thundertank a pat and said, "This, my dear benevolent bandit, is the Thundertank, lost technology of another era, but also the iconic machine of my home land. How do you like it?"

Shizuka came up and rub it and said, "It powerful looking, and so big."

"It's surprising to see, as there nothing like this in my home land," Tomoe said as Risty look to Leon and said, "Its impressive, but like I ask before, where's Leina?"

Leon nods and said, "One moment, let me ask her to come out."

Leon push up a switch and said on the speaker, "Hey Leina, come on out, there is someone here they want to see you."

The back hack of the thundertank open up, as Leina step out and so did the other wondering what's going on, as Leina walk around her eyes widen and then gave a smile and as the ran a bit to the front and said, "Risty!"

Risty saw Leina, and few other girls and a boy behind her, seeing two elves women, a dwarf girl, and a normal human boy coming out, including an angel, as Risty saw she had the mark on her cheek as somehow an angel is also in Leon, royal court somehow.

Leina stood in front of Risty as she said, "It's good to see you again Risty."

"It's good to see you too, tell me anything new with you?" Risty said as Leina gave a smile and said, "Yea, lots of things… including other things as well."

Blushing at the end as Risty smile as she can guest she and Leon did the deed together, even saw the bite mark on her neck, soon enough Alleyne came up and asked, "Lord Leon, who are these women?"

Alleyne saw the mark on Shizuka chest knowing she is one of Leon woman or going to be as she didn't see a bite mark on her neck area.

"Oh right. Nanael, Cattleya, Rana, Nowa, Alleyne, and Ymir meet the women that help me in the pass before, Risty the women that save me from a slime girl from cutting off my arm, Shizuka and Tomoe the two that help me in the desert and also help save Leina from some royal bitch."

The two oriental girls gave a bow to the group, as Risty nods, and then Leon started to do the other introduction as he said Risty, Shizuka, Tomoe, meet my traveling party and.. Mates."

He was embarrassed to say that out loud but his animal side wanted him to say it just because.

The three women wonder what he means by mates as Alleyne walk up to them and said, "I'm Alleyne the combat master, as well Lord Leon's wife."

Risty was jaw drop at that as she knew elves are not the friendlies around to human, but somehow Leon got married to one of the most well-known fighter of the elven race, Tomoe is surprise by this as it seem she slowly gets the idea as she saw the bite mark on Alleyne neck and also Leina's neck as well.

Shizuka started to wine and said, "It's not fair, Leon gotten with two women already, I want a turn."

Everyone sweat drop to this, but Ymir is getting upset and she shouted, "Alright we all know each other, can we get this show on the road, my home is in trouble or did you forget?!"

Leon look to her and said, "Sorry about that. Alright everyone back inside, we're heading out again."

Everyone look to the group as they wonder what the dwarf girl mean as Shizuka and Tomoe look to the lord as Tomoe asked, "Is something the matter?"

Leon look to them as everyone is getting back on the thundertank as Leon said to them, "Yea, an evil baster I know of is going to attack the dwarf princess of steel's home, we're trying to get there before the whole places get destroy."

"Then let us come with you, surely your party would need the help," Shizuka said as Tomoe agrees as the warrior priestess don't mind helping the Lord as He said to them, "Y-you serious?"

Shizuka nods and said, "I would do anything to help my king."

Tomoe nods and said, "You're a man of honor if you're fighting for others, I will join you on your quest to help save this Princess of steel's home and people."

Leon nods as he said, "Well if you want too… come abroad."

They nods as Risty smile and said, "Sound like fun, you don't mind if I tag along?"

Leon look to her and said, "You're not going to steal anything, are you?"

Risty smile and said, "I don't know, I wouldn't what to steal from there anyhow."

Leon gave her a long stair as it says, 'I'm serious' as Risty sighed and said, "Fine I won't steal anything, but I am going to ask for a reward if we do save them."

Leon sighed and said, "Fine, as long you don't steal. You can come, get in back as well."

Risty nods and she join her fellow ladies of Leon's harem, and the other party members.

Everyone got in and the hack close up as Leon turn on the speaker again saying, "Get buckle up, everyone. It might be a bumpy ride."

Leon got in with the hack closing, and buckle up as well as Cattleya said to him, "You have interesting friends."

"Tell me what I don't know. Let go, put the metal to the pedal," Leon said as Cattleya nods as she drove out once more top speed.

(Scene Break Steel Mountains)

The group arrived at the Steel Mountains as Leon saw that they luckily made it in time. They disembarked as Leon looked around hoping to find the enemy army but he knew he didn't have the proper gear for it. They were currently at a ledge area overlooking the village as it looked peaceful. Leon then looked to the distance and only saw a faint shadow of the enemy forces coming but Leon couldn't get a better view.

"Here use this." Marianne said as she passed her binocular to Leon as she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks Marianne." Leon said as he looked at the distance with the telescope like item before it occurred to Leon. "GAUH MARIANNE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Leon called shocked to see her as the part was caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much." Marianne began to which Cattleya covered Rana's ears as Nanael covered her friend's mouth.

"Not where you came from I mean where you got here?!" Leon demanded as Marianne had a knack for this sort of thing.

"Oh I was just in the area and had arrived sometime after you all got here." Marianne said as Leon sighed.

"She's going to give me a heart attack one day." Leon said as he hoped that day would never come before looking through the telescope again.

"What do you see?" Cattleya asked as Leon saw her through the telescope.

"Menace and looks like we aren't only expecting some Dark Soldiers, but we are also expecting more tech from a forgotten era and some possible friends of yours." Leon said passing the telescope to Cattleya as she was shocked to see that there were Giants among those group wearing protective armor.

"Oh dear seems the Giants are here as well." Cattleya said as she hoped the Tank was up to the task.

"We need to get to the village we can have numbers on our side and we can refuel the Thundertank before battle." Ymir said as Leon looked to the tank.

"How much fuel do we have Cattleya?" Leon asked as Cattleya went over to the tank and looked at its fuel gauge.

"It should be good for a bit but if we are going to have a long battle we're going to need fuel and pray the Tank doesn't break down." Cattleya said as Leon nodded.

"Ok let's head to the village, we can explain what's coming there and have their warriors ready for battle." Leon said as he looked to the party who nodded.

"Let's go!" Ymir called as they then boarded the Tank once more and headed to the village.

(With Menace)

Menace was riding on a mobile throne as it was being carried by some Dark Soldiers Grunts as she was enjoying having servants once more. "So are we there yet?" Menace said as the ride was a bit bumpy. "We're at the mountains yes but the Dwarven Village will be difficult to get to." A soldier said as Menace look.

"No matter power on through have the Giants and those Large Suits of Armor make a path for us if need be oh and where is Driller he should have been here already if there will be blocks in our path." Menace said as soon something drilled out of the ground nearby as it revealed to be an automaton as it looked at Menace.

"This Unit is here as summoned awaiting orders." The machine said in a robotic voice as it looked to Menace

"Dig us a path to the mine and the Thundranium while our forces distract and take care of any resistance our minor minions will handle gathering the items from those mines to return to Damian." Menace said as the Digger Nodded.

"Affirmative." The machine said before entering its dig mode and began creating the needed tunnel.

(With the party)

Leon stood with the group with Rana by his side as Cattleya stayed in the driver seat as she said to Leon, "Please watch over him if you can."

"I will, just do the best you can against the giants and metal mechs, if the dwarfs can get their forces out, back them up as well," Leon said to her as Cattleya nods as she shut the hack and drove off.

Everyone turn to Ymir as Leon said to her, "Alright, let get and warn your people, and hopefully get them fighting."

Ymir nods and said, "Follow me and don't say a word, we may let human and elves into our shop but are home are of a different matter."

Leon nods and then they went to the steel mountain with everyone ready for anything as they advance.

(Later)

As the party enter, the dwarfs watch as the party enter with Ymir as they begin to whisper, as some guard stood by as they bow to the princess of Steel as Leon looked around and saw the dwarfs around with their pickaxes and axe weapons, they are really like the ones from the 'Lord of the Ring' series.

Shizuka and Tomoe were taken in the site as they never saw anything like it in their home lands, and everything is so foreign to them.

Ymir lead the group to a huge pair of doors with some guard standing by as the princess look at them saying, "Move aside, there an important matter that came to my notice."

The guards moved and open the doors as it open up to the main throne room it seems the group walk in.

Sitting on a throne an old dwarf with a long white beard look to the party and sees Ymir walking up as the old dwarf said, "Ymir you've return, granddaughter, and you brought in guest."

The old Ymir gave a bow and said, "Yes I have."

The old man nodded and about to say something, but before he could, Ymir spoken up saying, "But I return with news of something that could destroy our home."

That gotten the old man attention as the he said, "Tell me then, what of this news you wish to tell."

Ymir about to say but seem to have trouble finding the right word as Leon saw it and give a sigh as now it's up to him as he step up and kneel as he said, "Your majesty."

The king look to Leon and said, "May I ask who are you?"

Leon rise up and said, "I am Leon, lord of Thundera, and as your granddaughter as said we come bring news to a danger that could destroy your home, how we know of it is because I'm the one whom saw it within a vision."

The old man look to him and said, "Oh? You don't look like an oracle, but tell me how could you foreseen such thing?"

Leon raise his gauntlet for a moment and said, "If I may show you, you might understand."

The guard around had their weapon pointed outwards the old king raise his hand and said, "Stand down… I'm a bit curious, show me what you wish to show."

Leon nods as he pull out the sword of omens in dagger form as the old king sees it and he could figure out right away what kind of metal it was as Leon raise his front of him and said, "Sword of omen, show your true form." To Leon command the blade extended up and the guard grow with the eye of Thundera glowed to it all as well. "Liquid Star Ore an impossible to find metal with nothing but stories to tell of two powerful weapons forged from such an ore. If I had to take a gander that sword is one of them." The King said as Leon nodded.

"Yes this is the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera is able to see immediate danger or things to come and it showed me that your homes will be attacked." Leon said as he looked to the old man. "It showed me that they wish to take the metals within your minds including a crystal like metal that you may have tried to use at some occasions." Leon said as Cattleya showed her the last of the crystal she still had. "This red Crystal is known as Thundranium it's useless in many cases as a means for weapons and enchanted jewelry but it's a powerful energy propellant it's basically a fuel source, a powerful foe wishes to use your mountains and people as a means to have the metals needed to forge his mechanical weapons and the Thundranium to power them." Leon explained as he had to be careful with his words Dwarves were a lot of the time quick to jump the gun in some genre's.

"How long do we have?" The Dwarven King asked as Leon looked.

"Not long we need to be armed big time plus we brought an old weapon to help even the playing fields since these enemy forces are coming with ancient technology." Leon said as he hoped he could get these Dwarves to agree with him.

The old king look to him and said, "You think we can win?"

Leon look at him and said, "It all depends, would your people run and hide if they face such a force?"

The king gave a smile and said, "Run and hid, what do you think we are, Gnome? My people can and will fight as battle is a great honor and to live or die for glory!"

Leon smile and said, "Then tell them this, 'Fight like Hell', because the enemy won't back down ether.""

Ymir could not believe what to hear as the old king nods and said, "I'll be sure too. Generals, and guards! Gather our forces and tell them to face this upcoming enemy that is upon us now, we go into battle!"

All the guards in the room roar out in a battle cheer of sort before they lot of them went out to gather their people for battle.

Leon smile at this as Ymir lean in to him and said, "You got ways with people, hu?"

"It's my charm I guess," Leon said as somehow he attractive women to him without doing anything.

Soon enough the mountain started to shake as someone said, "Is the enemy already upon us?" "No this shake feel deeper, like its coming from the mines."

As Leon hears this he wonder if things in Thundercat 2011 series are mostly real now, as he remembers in episode 5 there was this robot that has a drills all around its body and it could dig through anything, anywhere, Driller is it name, and if the enemy is after the Thundranium… they could the forces outside is a distraction maybe?

"Where are the mines to the Thundranium?" Leon demanded as he didn't want to take any chances.

(Menace)

Menace had a maid wave a fan at her as another warrior came up to her and said, "We breach the mines, and already started to collect the Thundranium."

"Good, begin the attack, I don't want to be here long anyways," Menace said as another Dark warrior said, "We have incoming force of dwarfs."

"What?!" Menace said as she walk up to an area as she held out her hand as maid pull out a telescope and put it in Menace's hand as she extend it and look ahead as she saw the dwarfs preparing for battle as she said, "I thought we're out of range for them to notice us."

"Should we pull back?" The dark warrior said as Menace had a mad look on her face and said, "No, charge forward, send in the walkers, the giants, everything and crush those dwarfs!"

Warrior bows and said, "Understood."

(Scene break)

After a moment the giants and mechs charged forward as the dwarfs stood ready, as a general look behind him as he said, "Load the catapult!"

In the back as dwarfs had their catapult launcher pull down and loaded in huge rocks with something extra put in.

The mechs and giant moved in closer as they did, the dwarfs held their fire until they got closer as the general said, "Hold… HOLD!"

As the giant and Mech now closer, the general throw an arm out and said, "FIRE!"

The catapult launched their stuff at the giants and mech, a lot of them missed, but some did hit on target as a mech got hit by one and blow up on impacted and some giants were blown down.

The giants gave a battle cry to their fallen comrades and started too charged out, and the mech follow in pursuit.

As they drew closer, the sound of roar engine were heard, as the thundertank came out of nowhere and fire laser blast at the giants and mechs as they fell to it.

The dwarfs saw their back up as it drove up by them blasting any bigger thing that came at them, but behind all the mechs and giants the main force charged in giving their battle cry, as the Dwarf ready their weapon as the general said, "Charge!"

Soon most the dwarf charged in and meet the dark force head on.

(Later in the mines)

Leon and the party were lead down some tunnels and walk ways as Rana stood by Nowa a bit scared as Nowa look to him and said, "Don't worry Rana, I'll protect you."

Ymir lead the group down and said, "The Thundranium is this way, as we should be upon it soon."

"Be ready for anything, if they are down here, they had help," Leon said as Ymir, Leina, Risty, Tomoe, Shizuka, Alleyne, and Nowa stood ready with their weapon in their hands and Leon get his hand near the sword of omens ready to be drawn.

Soon enough there were sound of drilling as Ymir knew that sound wasn't one of the dwarf or anything of their people as they came to the open that lead to the Thundranium area, bracing at a wall as they look and saw dark warriors using technology, drills and lasers to dig out the Thundranium out of the walls and send them through an open they had made for themselves.

"What's the plan of attack?" Risty asked as Leon thought and said, "Nowa watch over Rana, the rest of us, run in and take out any heavy hitters or diggers, ready?"

Leon look to everyone as they nods as, he smiled and said, "Go!"

The party charged in s Ymir gave a battle cry with her new battle axe, the dark warriors look but could not defend themselves quickly enough as the princess of steel came down on them and took the small group of them.

Shizuka using her incredible speeds as she roar out like a cheetah, pass all the dark warriors as they turn into a dark goo.

Risty bash some with her mace, as she came up to a controller to a laser digger and smash it stopping it for good and moved on to the next one.

Tomoe stood still as many surrounds her with their weapon drawn, she drew her weapon slowly, as the warrior charged at her, in a blink of an eye a sword slash pass all of them at once as the area flash for a moment as they vanish, as Tomoe still stood there and her weapon back in its sheath.

Nowa and Rana were running along to each drill and hit them up as Rana got his hand on a small hammer and smash the control in with all of his strength as it took about 10 or so hits as he's still a kid but stronger than most as he helps with his mom with things.

Rana smile to this and said, "Got it." as he was about to move on to the next one, he saw many dark warrior coming up and at Nowa as she dealing with some already, Rana try to think of something as he saw some rope and some oil that the dark warriors were using, as he grab the can of oil and the rope, quickly tied it to the machine and run across the path while pouring oil down and stay as low as he can.

AS the dark warrior didn't seem to see the rope or oil, they trip over it, slipping and tumbling onto each other making a pile of them as Rana let go of the rope and got a lantern that was nearby and throw it at the dark warrior quickly as they started to get up as he set them aflame, and the oil they slip on.

Rana out of there quickly as he didn't want to be close to those guys now.

Leon slash his sword at the dark warrior cutting them down as they cut through their weapon with ease and his training with Alleyne really paid off, as he came next to another digger, he held out the Sword of Omens and said, "Thundercat HO!" fire a blast from his sword and destroy the machine.

Leina was having trouble around as he combat against them, with her training as well she cut down a some of them but she was still a novice, as from behind a dark warrior was about to strike her until Alleyne came around and saved her. "30 points for not being aware of your surroundings." Alleyne said before she spun her spear and returned to the fight.

"Thanks for the save." Leina said dryly as she quickly returned to the fight but still had her trouble as she used her shield to block the attacks as best she could. Leina was forced on the defensive as she quickly saw something she could use as she saw her shield seemed to be able to reflect gunshots. Leina then moved her shield and deflected a shot to a box of explosive which caused the area near the Dark Warriors to explode destroying them.

Risty saw this as she scoffed as she quickly swung down her mace upon an opponent and crushed it as she smirked while shouldering her weapon. "Man theirs a whole lot of these guys." Risty said as Nanael came from her hiding spot.

"Well duh they are made of darkness and evil of course they will be many of them kill one of them more will just take her place." Nanael said as she hid away from the battle since she was without much of her powers.

"Then we keep taking them down till they are forced to retreat." Leon said as he slashed at another opponent as the Sword of Omens released thunder from its blade. As Leon fought his way through the grunts he wondered how Cattleya was doing on her end.

(Meanwhile with Cattleya)

The Thundertank stormed through the walkers as they fired beams from their shoulder area but had to be careful. No doubt the walkers were very out dated and the Steel Mountain Ore could be used to help repair them. Cattleya will not deny that her Thundertank is not perfect as she had to improvise parts for its engine which she knew from what Leon had told her on the way here could break down at any moment. Cattleya pulled a switch as she knew these controls like the back of her hand as she launched the claws at an opposing Mech tearing it apart. Cattleya then pressed a button launching missiles at many enemies as she had made sure to lock onto them which helped them hit their target as that bit of advice Leon told her on the way to these mountains were helping big time

As Cattleya drove through the enemy forces she pressed another button causing her tanks 'mouth,' to open where it released a powerful beam of energy destroying the last of the walkers and some of the armored giants. Cattleya saw them before seeing a flashing red light which showed the tank was out of fuel which meant she had to do this the old fashioned way. Cattleya couldn't help but smirk to herself as it has been a while since she had last slayed any Giants this could be fun like old times before she met Owen.

Cattleya opened the hatch and grabbed the Giant Slayer before shouldering it as the older Giants were wide eyed recognizing that weapon and Cattleya herself. "Well then I guess I'm back to killing Giants the old fashion way." Cattleya said as she held her weapon of choice.

Cattleya held her weapon out, with her aura leaking out, as her mark glowed she felt ready to go and charged at the remaining giants as she cut them down with her roar of a panther.

The dwarfs saw this as they smile as one said, "Its Cattleya the giant slayer, back her up lads!"

The charge out and take on the dark warrior try to get at Cattleya, but many dwarfs block their way giving Cattleya the room to fight, but at this point the remaining giants soon turn on a full retreat.

(Menace)

Menace gritted her teeth as she saw this through her telescope as she said, "Damn it, at this rate we might not get enough time to dig out some Thundranium."

A Dark warrior came up and kneels before Menace and said, "It seems our forces down in the mine have met some resistance as well, the lord of Thundera is here with others as well."

To what Menace heard what the dark warrior said as Menace rub her head and said, "Of course he would be here, maybe that how the dwarf caught on so quickly… Did driller and the others complete their task yet?"

The dark warrior nods and said, "We have capture over 50 of them capture and waiting for transport."

"Good tell Driller new order, hold off the resistance, so the rest of the ores we have already collective is gather and sent away and the prisoner ship off as well, if he has to eliminate some of them, so be it!" Menace said as she hope that machine Damian have given her can take out Leon and Leina, how much they humiliated her so much she wish them dead, but without facing Damian wrath, and said it was the machine fault for doing so.

(Back in the mines)

Leon cut down most of them already and most of their equipment is destroy so they can dig up any more Thundranium up, they just need to hold out just enough for the main force to retreat and these guys follow.

And then he felt a tremor as popping up in front of him in a drilling twister way, the one thing Leon knew about and was right of it being here as well, Driller.

Driller stop twisting around and show its true self as everyone look to it as it says, "Eliminate."

Everyone around saw Driller as Tomoe asked, "What sort of demon is that?"

Leon stood ready and said, "It's a digging drilling robot, another lost technology it seem, but seriously how much Damian has?"

The Driller points it drill at Leon and attack as he said, "Shit!" dodging out of the way as the driller also came at everyone else as they gotten out of the way of it.

Leon look to it as he said to everyone else, "scatter around, keep it in this area or it could collages the whole mine."

As everyone did so, Nowa and Rana keep hidden around a corner as Nowa said, "We should keep here for now."

"But what about everyone else?" Rana asked as Nowa look down to him and said, "Just hope they can take on whatever that thing is."

Rana nods as they see them running around keeping it at them only, but then Rana hear something as he look down the dark tunnels, he hearing voices of dwarfs and sounded like they were in trouble as Rana slip by Nowa while she wasn't looking as Nowa said, "Don't worry, I believe they can win, Rana... Rana?"

Nowa look behind her to see Rana running off on his own as Nowa follows him as she said, "Rana, what are you doing?!"

(With party)

Risty gotten hit away as Nanael was running screaming a bit, Shizuka dodge an incoming attack as Leon came charging in as eh roar out, he slash at Driller but the robot block it and hit him away, knocking the sword out of his hand as well as it transform back into a dagger.

"Lord Leon!" Alleyne said as the driller face her next, as she ready her staff and said, "You'll pay for hurting him."

She charged at the driller and as she jump up to strike it, it just block her attack and throw her back, thankfully she landed on her feet, but it came at her as she jump away from its attack.

Leon got up as Leina came by his side and said, "How can we beat this thing, it's just too powerful."

Leon rub his head and try to remember how Lion-o beat it in Thundercats, as he remember the driller came up him as he unleash a powerful beam from the Eye of Thundera, as now he remember now and said, "Then we'll just have to overpower it."

Leina look at him and said, "How, we change get close nor as the strength to break through."

Leon got up and said, "you guys may not… but I do."

Leon quickly look over the sword of omens as the driller was about to strike again and at Nanael as she flew by.

Leon quickly rock up a rock and throw it as hard as he can at Driller as it hit it, Leon shouted to it, "Hey over here scrap metal!"

Driller turn its attention to Leon as stood by himself as the machine said, "Eliminate!" Then charged at Leon as he ran at it as well.

Risty saw this and said, "What is he doing?"

Everyone watch as the lord ran at Driller that seem just suicide until he reach out his arm and said, "Sword of Omen come to my hand!"

The weapon responded as it flew at Leon hand as he was about to do his part as he said, "THUNDER!" Leon called out as he held his sword out in allowing it to extend a bit. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out as he send a blast at Driller as it used its head drill piece.

It became a stand still as the driller try to force it way at Leon as he keep blasting at it as it seem who can overpower who right now. Driller was soon upon Leon as the drill tip on its head was drilling at the Eye of Thundera as the Eye released it power upon its masters foe. It was soon that the area around them burst as the Drillers drill head snapped as it fell to the ground from the blast with sparks coming out of its body. Leon collapsed on his knees as he was catching his breath as his eyes were slits but it seemed Leon was still in control.

The Dark Soldiers began to surround the group as Leon got back on his feet and help the Sword of Omens ready as he really felt like he was in some sort of fantasy game where war was one of the concepts of it. "Man these guys just don't know when to quit." Leon said as he held his stance.

"Well if we're going down at least we go down swinging." Risty called as she shouldered her mace.

"No one is dying today you can count on that." Leon said as he held the Sword of Omens at the ready. "Now let's go!" Leon called out ready to fight before charging forward with his party as well.

(With Nowa and Rana)

Rana hid behind a corner area to where he follow the voice of distress and found something as he saw many dwarfs gag, hands tied, and lock up in cages with the only light source are coming off from torches held by dark warriors.

Nowa caught up to Rana and was about to say something but quickly keep herself silent as she saw the same thing as now she knew why Rana came this way and soon when some dark warriors came by, Nowa pull Rana in and get out site.

As the dark warrior said to its fellows, "These are the last of them, take them away now."

Behind the corner wall, Nowa held Rana and cover his mouth, as he look up and saw Nowa, she did the motion of 'Shh' as soon enough the dark warriors pass and about to move the dwarfs out.

Nowa let go of Rana and said in a whisper, "What were you doing? You could have gotten hurt, or worst!"

"I… just want to help," Rana said with his mother outside taken on giants and mechs and everyone else is fighting with Nowa protecting him as well making him feel like a burden.

Nowa kneel down to him and said, "I know you do, but you can't run off on your own ether, it's dangerous and everyone want you to keep safe, I mean, what would your mother say?"

Rana look down and said, "Sorry."

Nowa give him a hug and said, "I know, but let get back to the other quickly."

"But what about them? They are about to be taken away," Rana said as he didn't want to leave the dwarf to their fates.

Nowa is at a crossroad as she needed to keep Rana safe, but at the same time she didn't want to leave the dwarf to a fate that could be worse than death.

Nowa felt her head was going to pop but she decided with, "Fine, just stay behind me."

Rana nods as Nowa smile and stood up as she put her back against the wall and saw the dark warriors were about to go as they started to push the cage through the tunnels and then, she charged in as she gave a cry.

Taken two dark warriors by surprise as she hit them away from the cage, as Rana ran over to the cage and see what he could do to help.

A Small group of dark warriors came out of nowhere as the one head of them pointed out saying, "Stop them!"

Nowa block and hit away any dark warriors that came at them with Lou acting as her armor and shield that came up from behind her as she said, "Thanks again Lou!"

Rana looked around for anything but could not find a key or something that could pray the door open, but one dwarf made his way to the boy and muff out word with his mouth gag up by a rage, using his hand and pointed at him mouth telling Rana to remove it.

Rana did so as the dwarf said, "Thanks young lad."

"You welcome. Is there a way to get your out?" Rana asked as the Dwarf shake his head no as he said, "No the one who had the key went out already, but there might be a way to open it without the key."

"How?" Rana said as the dwarf took a moment as he try to reach into his pocket and said, "Give me a moment… Ha got it."

Pull out of his pocket that looks to be many mini T.N.T stick as the dwarf said, "Mini bombs, this might help, just take one, stick it in the hole, and light it with fire.

Rana nods as he took one, and place it in the key hole, as it was a tight fit but he got it in, then look for a flame to use, as he saw a torch that fallen out of a dark warriors hand. He went to it, and grab the handle of it.

Nowa is getting gang up on as she said, "Rana, hurry, I can't hold them off forever."

Rana rush back to the cage and lit the mini bomb as he stand back, it blew and the lock on the cage is destroy, as the dwarf kick the cage open and shouted, "We are free brothers!"

The dwarfs gotten out as Nowa was about to get strike at, one dwarf came in and tackled the warrior down.

Nowa is surprise but then smile as she gotten a bit of help, knock away any other dark warriors around.

The dwarfs ran down the tunnel that lead to the mine, as Rana who still held on the torch, follow the one that gave him the mini bomb as they ran down the tunnel with Nowa behind them, the dwarf stop and said, "Wait a moment lad, there one thing that need to be done."

Nowa and Rana stop as they turn to the dwarf as dug through his pockets again and grab out a hand full of mini bombs and said, "This tunnel must be seal, light them and we can do it."

Rana nods as Nowa stood by as more dark warriors came by, as Rana lit all the mini bombs at once, the dwarf throw them down the tunnel as he said, "Run for it!"

The three of them ran and gotten out of there as the mini bomb fuse burn down to the stick and then blow up as a big change reaction all of them blow up at once making a huge explosion that blew the side and ceiling of the tunnel and created a blockage.

(The party)

AS Leon saw the warrior's number are going down now, it was time of finish them off as he held out his sword and said, "THUNDERCAT HO!"

Fire a blast at all of them as they vanish before the party before Leon let off with a heavy breathing as that taken a lot of energy out of him, and as did everyone else.

"Is that all of them?" Risty said as she did not want to do that again soon as Leon look and said, "Yea… that all of them.

The party sighed and took a breather as Nanael said, "Good I am really scared, as I didn't have a weapon to use."

"Then why are you even here?" Shizuka said to her why the angel is here but could not help at all.

The party hear voices as they stood ready as Risty said, "Again?!"

Leon stood ready with his sword in both hand and said, "Stand ready!"

After a moment as the voices gotten louder and closer, many dwarfs came running down with Rana and Nowa following them as the party saw them as they wonder what happen.

The two young fighter wave their hands as Nowa said, "Lord Leon, captain. We saved some dwarfs."

"We freed them," Rana said afterwards and meet up with the party, as they lower their weapon as Leon said, "Let's get everyone out of here then.

Soon enough everyone is out and headed to the upper level.

(Menace)

A Dark warrior kneel before her as she said, "The tunnels are seal? Where is driller?"

"Destroy lady Menace, by the lord it seem," The dark warrior said as Menace hated this already as they only gotten half of the capture dwarfs and a some chucks of Thundranium and other ores as Menace said, "Retreat, this was a failure it seem, take back what we gotten and try and bring back most of the wrecks of the walkers, lord Damian don't want to lose this much of his war machines."

The dark warriors nods and gotten a few giants to pull them out and salvage what they can.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya taken on huge groups of dark warriors with ease as when the giant left, she decided to aid the dwarf in their battle, as soon a horn was heard, as Cattleya look and saw the dark force is retreated and taking some of their destroy walkers with them.

AS Many dwarfs cheer out with some saying, "Victory!"

Cattleya smile at this as it seem they did it, as they fought back the forces, she put 'Giant slayer' on her shoulder and said, "We did it."

(Later)

The party along with Cattleya stood before the king of Steel mountain as the old dwarf said, "I must thank you Lord for your help, as not only you save our home and mines, you help gotten most of people saved."

"I wish we had more time to save all of them," Leon said in disappointment as he knew some of the dwarfs were taken by Damian and going to use them for his plans, whatever they are he knew it wasn't good.

"I wish so to, but we can't blame you, only our self for not acting as quickly enough to help secure the mines. You're a hero young one, if you know it or not, and we thank you for your bravery." The king said as Ymir nods to them.

"Thank you, your majesty," Leon said as he gave a bow.

The dwarf king wave his hand and said, "Now-now let's have none of that, call me Doc."

Leon froze for a moment as the kind said, 'Doc', like the 7 dwarf story and Leon scratch his head and said, "Alright… doc… If you don't mind my asking, do you… have brothers?"

The king gave a laugh and said, "Yea, 6 younger brothers, there are Bashful, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Grumpy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, nothing at all," Leon said quickly as he said, "I just hear a story call 7 dwarfs and one of them were called… Doc."

The king laugh and said, "Oh so you hear of me and my brother's stories or at least one of them. Ah I remember like it was yesterday all 7 of us were diamond digger in the diamond mines, that how I build my kingdom, oh I just miss those days."

The king started to remember his younger days, as someone clear their throats as the king snap back and said, "Hu? Oh sorry. But now then, with the help to our people, I do like to reward each of you, now come and tell what do each of you desire?"

Leon looked around and noticed Cattleya as he already knew what they needed. "If it's not too much trouble can we have the Thundrainium in your minds, not all of it mind you just enough to keep us going for a while." Leon said as they did need the gear for the journey to come.

"Very well we will have the supply of this red crystal for you by the end of the day." Doc said Leon nodded before the party then left.

(Scene Break)

The group had packed the supplies they would need as they prepared to leave with Cattleya giving her old hunk of junk one last look over to make sure it doesn't break down. Cattleya had heard what Rana did and needless to say she was both proud of him and worried for him since he did something so dangerous but also helped as many people as he could. As Cattleya hammered her tank to get any dents out she nodded at her work as she then proceeded to refuel her Tank with the Thundranium they had been given. It should be enough to last them from here to Gainos under the condition they don't get into any major fights, plus the Dwarves have even agreed to give them a constant supply of the stuff which will be sent to each Dwarven shop across Gainos for a reasonable payment of course they have to run a business after all. But luckily they would be getting discounts and they would also be able to make commissions for armor and weapons as needed. Though that one can easily be handled by Cattleya.

"Ok then is everyone ready to go?" Leon asked as he looked to the group.

"Of course we need to get to the border to the capital soon that way we can get Leon to Gainos." Leina said as Nanael smiled.

"Yeap but let's head out then after all we can't be held up for much longer." Alleyne said as Risty looked to Leina and Alleyne and could tell right off the bat... they had both slept with Leon. Risty looked to either side before grabbing the two to the side as they boarded the Thundertank.

Needless to say after that Risty got details of both Leon's prowess and his beast self and after that Nanael quickly remembered something. "Oh yeah I almost forgot since everyone is here I can start giving these out." Nanael said as they were all sitting inside the Thundertank at the back part of it closed to move out. Nanael then pulled out some spheres from her person as each held an image of a piece of land that were clearly under Heavens rule. "The Head Angel asked me to give these things out to you, you all can have whichever one you want and regardless of Leon's victory in the Queen's Blade these lands will be yours to govern and rule as you see fit being part of his court but Leon's commands will supersede yours." Nanael explained she released the spheres as they surprisingly began to float around to give themselves to the chosen girls.

The sphere floated about before going to each of the individual girls. The Forest Land sphere floated to Alleyne and Nowa which once it landed on their hands it turned into rings similar to teleportation Rings from RPG's but it can only teleport you to your home and the place you had teleported from. The sphere with the Hidden Village went to Shizuka which it turned into a ring as well as well as Shizuka was surprised. Then the ring with the Hot Springs area went over to Risty as she had to admit she did like hot springs, plus she saw some mountain villages in that estates area so she assumed they were hers to rule and preside over, as when she looked deeper she saw some mud pits in that area as if she remembered right the nobility claimed that mud is only clean if the richest of minerals are in it so Risty assumed that was in this mud not that she would use it being a bandit and all, but it wouldn't hurt to spoil herself every now and e land sphere that held farm lands went to Leina as it turned into a ring as well as Leina was surprised even though she would be Leon's queen she gained these lands to rule. The last land ring came to surprisingly Nanael as she was shocked to see this as she not only got a beach but also a nearby fishing town that she could rule over as Nanael was shocked to see this.

This had in turn created a total of 6 rings which was made more shocking when Leon got copies of five of those rings on him as he saw them. Leon didn't always wear that much jewelry but he wasn't going to start so he grabbed the rings and was about to put them into a necklace sort of thing but instead they melded into a bracelet as Leon shrugged to that figuring that could work to. "Well looks like I got bumped up to Nobility." Risty said as Shizuka looked at her land through the ring.

"Yeah I basically get to rule an entire Ninja Village, hmm maybe I can train new Kounichi and Shinobi to serve my King here." Shizuka said as Tomoe was shocked to see that the Angels are giving their full support to Leon.

"A forest for me to protect and rule perhaps I can make it somewhere were Nowa can live with both humans and elves without fear of being treated unfairly." Alleyne said to herself as watched Nowa and Rana play around.

"Well we basically have homes to return to once we win or lose this tournament but I won't lose I don't plan on losing after all." Leon said as he sat down.

"Of course." Leina said as she looked to Leon. She saw Leon wasn't a competitor for long or a warrior for long and even now he knows what he wants to do... no its more like he knows what he needs to do, but what about her. What has she done to grasp her future? She still has a lot to think about especially with her path as the Wandering Warrior.

(Devil Tower Marsh Lands Throne Room Later that day)

Menace was kneeling before Damian as she gave her report. She would normally do it nor problem but after today's attack on the Dwarves she was more worried for her own life as all she had retrieved were minor amounts of Thundranium and Steel Mountain Metal. As she kneeled before Damian she finished the report. "We failed to take over the mountain or retrieve enough Thundranium and Steel Mountain Ore to supply your army. My apologies." Menace said as Damian chuckled.

Menace looked to him as she saw Airi sitting on the throne with him caressing him as no doubt Airi was being a major suck up to him which was made worse as he didn't attempt to push away her advances. "It is no matter what you were sent on was merely a decoy mission hidden in a decoy." Damian said as Menace was surprised. "I never intended for you to achieve victory, Menace in fact if you had that would have just been a bonus, the Thundranium is very abundant here in the Marshlands in the domain I control no our true targets were the Dwarven black smiths and miners and you believe you had taken not even a fraction of what was intended when in fact we got more then we needed." Damian said as Menace was shocked.

"Driller had already been sent long before this assignment was given to create an access point for my stealth force and thanks to your distraction of the Thundercats and the Dwarves we executed this plan flawlessly by the time they realize some of their own is missing it will be far too late to do anything about it." Damian said as he had mainly grabbed the less known Dwarves.

"Menace you have enacted you role flawlessly so don't apologize rejoice as without you my plan would have been discovered." Damian said as Menace kneeled before him.

"Thank you my lord you're too kind." Menace said as Damian smirked.

That was when Ciela appeared as she looked to Damian and kneeled before him. "My Lord I bring news from the Ancient Spirits of Evil they wish to speak with you claiming you have earned a reward for your success in their eyes." Ciela said as Damian smirked.

"Allow them to speak." Damian said as Ciela nodded as the statues of the Spirits then spoke.

 **"** **Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor we have witnessed your exploits how you with your strategies have claimed victory more then you have failed. Outsmarting your enemies taking away whatever power they may or may not possess completely and utterly destroying them and all those who displease you, we are quite impressed. You might be capable of surpassing even that of Mumm-ra."** The Ancient Spirits of Evil said as Damian smirked at the praise. **"Thus we have taken the liberty to summon forth someone to rule by your side I believe you know her at a more personal level from your own world one who had captured your heart and your hers of course we did take time teaching her dark magic, magic that will be far useful to you then anything the Swamp Witch may offer you. If you accept this reward you will have an Empress to rule by your side."** The Spirits said as for the first time Damian was wide eyed.

Only one person had ever truly captured his heart but she was shipped off by Damian's father. This girl was a victim of human trafficking and was given to Damian as his personal slave. But she wasn't like the others, there was something about her that had entranced Damian and he soon learned why. She had ambition, cunning, courage, resourcefulness, beauty, and many more things. And most of all she was like him wanting to make history and after a while the two met in secret. Ironic it was like the Prince and the Popper but to Damian she was the one who had truly captured his heart above all else. To Damian she was the most worthy as his Empress.

Damian even as a child could detect a liar when he saw one and the more the two bonded the more he had developed this skill. And Damian knew one thing this girl had fallen for him so it was no surprise when the two had shared a night. Though that night ended up their last as his father had found out about this and needless to say Damian was given the ultimatum kill her or give her a worse fate. Of course Damian had knocked out his father and with his resources he told this girl to run. He paid for everything for her, a new life, a new identity; a new everything and after that Damian had never saw her again.

"Is it truly her?" Damian asked as he remembered her like the back of his hand.

 **"** **It is Damian though we have given her a few changes she is now a powerful sorceress who can now predict the future when we had first gave you our support we had also taken the girl the minute she had boarded a plane, a plane that would have been her doom as it had crashed and for a long time she had trained in the mystic arts with the promise of being reunited with you. Though we embody evil we always honor our deals and agreement that is the law of evil."** The Beings said as Damian nodded.

"Then summon her." Damian said as he needed to see her after all these years. It actually excited him to see his one true love one more time and who knows in time Damian and she might accept mistresses as well.

Soon a dark portal appeared at the pool as Damian stood from his throne with Airi moving out of the way as something rose from it. As Damian looked he saw a young woman around his age with ample assets, dark robes similar to a Warhammer Dark Sorceress as she even had the staff. This young woman had long black hair as her eyes were deep red that reminded Damian so much of blood stones. As she walked over to Damian she held her staff with a skull design on it as inside the skull was a mystical stone that allowed her to use the staff as a powerful foci for her magic.

Damian looked to her as he couldn't help but smile as she too smiled to him glad to see those Spirits had kept their end of their deal after so long. "Damian." She said as she ran over to Damian allowed her heels to clack on the floor to which she embraced Damian after so long.

"I never… thought I would see you again, Arlene." Damian said as he held her close as Arlene looked separated from Damian as she looked to her lover.

"Nor did I but I'm glad we get to be together after so long." Arlene said as she already knew what Damian was doing and she for one fully approved. Make the world suffer as they had before it's only fair seeing as they together shall bring peace and now she can be with Damian and forever labiate his boredom. "After all taking over the world making history sounds simply exciting." Arlene said as Damian smiled as even after all this time they think so much alike that it's funny. Arlene and Damian then shared a passionate kiss together as Airi and Menace couldn't help but feel jealous. Of course this Arlene girl knew Damian far longer than either of them had so if anything now that she has returned she basically gets first dibs on him.

The two then separated before looking deeply into each other's eyes as they thought alike and felt alike. If anything when they are near each other they felt whole once more like they have found their soulmate after so long and that feeling increased since these two soulmates have been reunited. "Let's take over the world and make history." Damian said as he smirked as did Arlene as the two were practically made for each other either by the Devil himself or even someone darker then him no one knew. But now Damian and Arlene were back together as Arlene seemed to share a very slight resemblance to Leina but only in a minor way just enough to be noticed at first glance but not enough to be seen at second glance. One thing was for sure things were starting to change and who knows which will come out on top, Good or evil.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that was my longest chapter yet since it has reached about over 29,000 words. Man this is getting good. Hopefully I didn't make it too long but with the review system on the frits again I can't reply to your reviews instantly. Now then to the guest who suggested I add that nun lady, you have given me some food for the thought but I was also thinking of making Nanael the magic support of the group but when I realized her angelic abilities were stripped I may have to add the nun girl somehow. Anyway thank you all for your continued support and I hope to see you all real soon. One last thing though I am planning on multiple OVA's and yes they will include Lemons or at least two of them will with one open for debate, don't know about the last one but well we shall see and also expect a trailer for one of them real soon so look forward to it. Now then until next time Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey new chapter everyone. And for all of those who wishes and prayed for it a cute adorable group of bears will appear here. Now enjoy or else I will lost all the data for this fic since it's a Deadman switch. Leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Queens Blade or Thundercats so please enjoy this fic.

(Start Chapter 8 Short Cut through the Hills afternoon)

The Thundertank was parked in a field with large trees that can provide a sort of shelter as Cattleya was trying to fix the tanks engine... again. The Thundertank had broken down again and Cattleya wasn't planning on wasting too much Thundranium to fix it. But this is what she gets for attempting to reverse engineer such a piece of technology and fixing it. Cattleya wondered if there was a way to get a brand new engine for this but the miracle of that was a million to one. "Ok let's try this." Cattleya said as soon once she fixed what she thought needed a patch turned on the engine to test it but the engine sparked before popping releasing smoke from it and into the tank itself.

The bag door opened as the party ran out coughing as even Rana ran out as Leon was gasping for some breath. "Well looks like we're sleeping outside tonight." Shizuka said as she coughed out any toxic smoke that got into her lungs.

(Later that night)

Most of the group was asleep save for Leon, Nowa, and Cattleya as Leon wasn't exactly happy especially since they had to sleep outside in the rain. Nowa was off on a high branch with Rana playing her flute as Leon had to admit she gotten good with that. Meanwhile Cattleya was in the Tank trying to fix it as this short cut though Leon's idea was a bad idea. "Things are starting to look up. No Transportation, no Shelter, and nothing to eat." Leon said as Nanael was sleeping by Risty after eating their food before the tank broke down. "The only way to make this bearable is if the rain stopped." Leon said as turned to his side to sleep.

Unaware to all of them though was the glowing gold eyes in the woodwork as they seemed to look straight at the group of traveling warriors, bandits, and king. Once everyone was asleep the eyes left the woodwork and walked around the campsite as the fire made their shadows seem ominous.

(Scene Break Early Morning)

Leon open his eyes as hear the rain stop as he raise his arm and stretch out as he got out from his spot and said, "The rain finally stop?"

Everyone yawn and stretch out their limbs, Nanael yawn as she floated in, Leina rub her eyes, Alleyne rub her neck a bit, Shizuka and Tomoe were fixing themselves, Risty came around and said, "No but Cattleya was nice to make shelter for us."

Pointed upward to the tree line with a huge tent top cover them, but then Cattleya gotten from the Thundertank and said, "Wasn't me, I thought it was one of you?"

Everyone look at Nanael as they wonder if she did it as she can fly with easy and angel can be very sneaky as they knew of, but then Nanael look at them and said, "What? I can't do that, I get tired of flying every now and then, and I would be exhausted if I did it."

Then everyone look to Shizuka as she was the Kounichi of the group and she can get into tree with ease as well as she had a wide eye and said, "Don't look at me."

Leon was getting a sense of déjà vu, but he need to clear it up as he look to Alleyne and asked, "Ah Alleyne, did you do it?"

"I have lived in the forest for most of my life but I have never done anything like this before," Alleyne answer truthfully

Nowa and Rana were coming down a tree as Rana said, "We're starving." "Do we have anything to eat?" Nowa asked.

The two went to check the food pack and found all of it gone, even dump it out to find scrap paper that held the dry meat in, as Leina came up and said, "We may have to do something about our food situation." "And quickly," Alleyne said.

Suddenly Nowa nose started to twitch and said, "I think someone has already did."

The two ran over to an area where fruit basket were at and filled with many color looking fruit of the same kind as Nanael came floating in as she saw the first with sparkles in her eyes as she said, "Is that what I think it is?"

She grab one and started to take a bite of one and her face says happiness as she said, "Candy Fruit!" and she started to eat it as Nowa and Rana join in and starting eating as well as everyone confused by this as Leon said, "The tent, Candy fruit?"

Leon scratch his head as now this is very familiar as it was slowly coming to him but could not place it as Cattleya hear what Nanael said as she said to Rana, "Don't eat too much Rana, sweet aren't that good for your health."

It seem to land on deaf ear with the child and child-like of the group as Nanael, Nowa and Rana starting eating like crazy a bit.

Shizuka look at this and said, "It seem like someone is help us out." "But the question is who?" Tomoe said afterwards Leon is slowly getting it but didn't understand it or didn't know how but if what he's seeing what he think it is, then he wonder how could they exist here a well?

Soon enough everyone was getting something to as Leon said in a whisper as he said, "Keep silent, as whoever did this maybe still here."

"What should we do?" Alleyne asked as Shizuka smile and said, "Set death trap? I can do some of that."

Leon shakes his head and said, "No, I was more or less thinking an ambush surprise meet." Leon told of his pain and see how far of episode 9 of Thundercats 2011 series this goes too.

(Later)

The campsite was empty and the thundertank is left out in the open, as shadow move along the trees in a rolling style, sounding like mechanical.

Soon enough sphere of metal came rolling in as they surrounded the thundertank as they pop up or transform into robotic bears, as they got on the thundertank and started to open up hatches around and started to tinker with things as Cattleya asked, "What are they doing?"

Soon enough the robot bears open up the back and dug its metal hand into a stash of something as sounded like coins as Risty said, "They're messing with my treasure!"

Risty charged out as the robot bears saw her they quickly transform into their ball form and started to roll away, and then the one messing with Risty treasure drop the coins and jump off as it was going to transform as well until Risty grab it as she said, "Gatch ya!"

"PuT Me DoWn, PuT Me DoWn," The robot bear said in a robotic way as Leon could not believe it, and then Shizuka said asked, "What are they?"

"RoBeAr BiLl a RoBeAr BeRbIl." Robear Bill said as Leon was hiding his shock real well.

"Did he just say Gerbil?" Risty asked as she was trying to understand this strange creature.

"BeRbIl." Bill said again as Leon tried his best to hold back his laugh.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you that well did you say Derbil?" Cattleya asked trying her best to understand this strange creature.

"BeRbIl." Bill repeated as Leon wondered if these guys ever get annoyed of people not understanding them.

Leon then figured that when in Rome do as the Romans do as he always wanted to do this since he saw this scene. "Urbal durbilly urbal erbal." Leon said which sounded like gibberish but he played his role as he was trying to be the nice guy here.

"Nice to meet you Robear Bill, I'm Nanael, this is Nowa, and that's Rana and we're the Thundercats." Nanael said in her sugar high as Nowa smiled at Bill before returning to her candy as Rana was also eating the Candy Fruit like crazy. Though what Nanael had called them, surprised Leon as he wondered if Marianne had told Nanael to call them that when they are grouped together.

(Meanwhile with Marianne)

Marianne watched the scene from above as she laughed a little as she could tell Leon was on to her on that one. Of course a sleep implant into Nanael, Rana, and Nowa was all she needed as Marianne laughed at her little mischief she had caused. Marianne then sneezed a bit s she knew Leon was thinking about her.

(Back with the Party)

"ThUnDeRcAtS? BeRbIlS hElP tHuNdErCaTs." Robear Bill said before the Berbils from before all rolled in as Leon had to admit Lion-o had a point these guys were adorable.

"So cute, I've never seen something so adorable before." Leina said as she saw them.

"Oh their like metal teddy bears." Cattleya said as she was on Leina's side on this one just as they began climbing the Tank and began to tinker with it again.

Risty have a look on her face saying, "They'll be cute and dead if they touch my treasure, I stolen most of that."

Leon looked to her and said, "Seriously Risty?"

"What?" Risty look to him, as she had to put her treasure somewhere and the thundertank had plenty of compartments to hide her treasure in, as now Leon wonder if the weight of it is a part of the thundertank problems?

After a moment as the Berbils tinkering, they started up the engine and gotten it working as Cattleya clap her hand and said, "They fix up the engine, this is great."

"They just patch it up," Risty said as she didn't really trust the Berbils at all.

Robear bill jumps off the thundertank and grab Leon arm as he lifts it up as Robear Bill try to drag him with them as he said, "CoMe wItH RoBeAr BiLl. BeRbIl fIx MaChInE, BeRbIl GiVe cAnDy FrUiT, BeRbIlS hElP tHuNdErCaTs."

After a moment the group decided to follow with Tomoe hand to lead her as she thought that is nice to do with Shizuka following her, Cattleya lead the hyper trio along to the thundertank, Alleyne and Leina walk side by side as Leon was about to walk off as well until he turn to see Risty standing there and said, "Risty come on, they're robot bears, they don't know what to do with gold, let alone steal it from you."

Risty keep her arm cross as she said, "I don't trust something that adorable."

(Scene break)

The party travel down into a valley area where it was more color to say, as Lou was chasing one of the Berbils, following is Leon, to around Risty in front, Leina, and Alleyne to the side of him, with Shizuka and Tomoe behind him, and more far back was Cattleya driving the thundertank with Nanael, Nowa, and Rana sitting on top in the open enjoying the site around them.

Soon the party came to a village place as Tomoe said, "I never seen anything like It." As she saw everything was nice and beautiful to her eyes as Shizuka said, "They have something for everything it seems."

Risty looks around and said, "This place give me the creeps." She look over her shoulder making sure nothing would jump her, even had her hand next to her mace.

Soon the party reach the center of the village as other Berbils came and greet their returning Berbils, and the party in a robotic greeting as no one in the party can understand what they are saying.

Inside a house a small blue Berbils and a pink normal size Berbils pop their head up and see what's going on as they saw the other returning and who they brought, as the small blue one jump down and greet one of the Berbils.

The blue one ran up to Robear Bill and huge him as he hug back and place him on the ground. Looking over to the side as they sees Berbils operating machine that such up candy fruit from trees and gather them in a basket. "MeEt RoBeAr BeEbO." Bill said as the small one called Beebo stood with Bill. "MeEt RoBeAr BeLlA tHiS iS RoBeAr BiLl FaMiLy." Bill introduce as Leina saw this as she had a mental image of her and Leon's children as with Alleyne. Leina pictured herself and Leon with two adorable toddlers in the same bed reading a story book as the two enjoyed it. Alleyne pictured herself, Leon and their one child standing in the Robears place as they were in the forest smiling welcoming guests. Soon a Berbil drove in at reverse as it had candy fruit it had harvested before. "CaNdY fRuIt EaT gOoD." Bill said as he held two fruits to Nowa and Nanael while Beebo gave one to Rana as they smiled.

"Yay Candy Fruit." Nowa said as she was loving this stuff.

"Well we now know who's going to be jumping off the walls pretty soon." Leon said knowing how kids and hyper people were with Sugar.

"Rana don't eat too much of that." Cattleya said not wanting her son to get a sour stomach or be up all night.

"Looks like you were worried for nothing Risty." Shizuka teased as she looked to the bandit.

Risty walked over to one of the machines as she still remembered her motto. "Do you really think these fur balls are helping us and don't expect anything in return? After all to the victor the spoils." Risty said knowing that if someone helps you, by the law of the land you help them back.

"Did you ever just think these guys are just nice?" Leon said as if his hunch was right the Berbils might be dealing with being taken as slaves by the Conquedor or whatever passes for him in this world. Panthro and possibly Risty might have been on to something when they needed someone to fight their battles for them but if they don't do it who will.

It was then that alarms sounded as Leon looked and mentally sighed as he knew the Conquedor was coming as in the last town they stopped at Leon heard that a slave trader was killed by Damian and said traders business was given to some former slave guy called Branwen. Maybe he was the Conquedor or maybe some other evil being was the Conquedor. Personally Leon didn't know but he wasn't about to let these adorable little guys get treated cruelly.

The party hear the alarm as Leina asked, "What's going on?" The Berbil started to run as some transform into their ball form and roll off, other ran out before transforming or not at all, with some Berbils went to a bunker or sort as a hatch open up and many Berbils jump in it.

Soon enough the Conquedor or the guy equal to him started to throw out bombs and destroying Berbils homes.

Leon turns to Robear bill as the he said, "CoNqUeDoR rUgO cOmEs CoNqUeDoR rUgO tAkE BeRbIls, SeLlS BeRbIls aS SlAvEs."

From the smoke a huge truck like vehicle came in and to the sound to it, it's a steam punk type vehicle, not using thundranium as its power source and looks brand new as well.

Coming out from a hatch above the thing, as the person or creature look like a dwarf size, with green skin wearing goggle that let the creature zoom in as he sees a blue Berbil.

As the truck moves out as the creature duck back him and a giant metal arm pop out and reach out as the creature chase after the blue Berbils, as when it was capture is spoken out for help, "hElP RoBeAr BoB."

"WE got to stop that!" Shizuka said as she pull out her chain scythe as she give a quick swing before she caught it in her hand ready for battle as Risty look and said, "What did I tell you people? They use their cuteness to try and make us fight their battles."

"And it looks like it works," Leon said as he put on his claw gauntlet as Leina and Alleyne pull out their weapon.

As the truck open up a lower compartment as the claw drop Robear Bob down into it until Leon came running at great speed using his inner beast power, and caught the little metal guy, and skid across the ground on his feet.

The Truck turns to Leon as the creature pop up from the truck and said, "So the Berbils has help from Leon, Lord of Thundera and leader of the Thundercats!"

Leon thought how did his group be call Thundercats? He didn't even tell the group the name and only says it in his battle cry, and also when Leon saw the creature he swear it looks like a goblin from Runescape, an online game he use to play back in his other world.

Everyone gotten behind Leon with their weapon ready as Lou the monkey gave a battle screech.

"You must be the Conquedor. To tell the truth I was expecting someone… less greener," Leon said as the creature gave a smirk to him.

"Then let me introduce myself, I am Rugo! Little brother to the dearly departed Dogura, may he rot in his grave," Rugo said as Leon is surprise by this, not the hate his brother, but more like the slave guy have a brother? Now he wonder if the Conquedor on Thundercats had a brother himself, but the guy was a minor villain character so nobody cares.

The goblin like character pull out a weapon as Leon saw it was like the one in the show as it must spray that goo stuff that make things stick with ease, and then Rugo said, "though I am surprise to see people like you risk your lives for a bunk of junk heaps, and I thought these metal bears were mindless fools."

Rugo pointed his weapon at them as Leon pull out the sword of omens and will it to grow as he held it in both hand as he yelled, "Thundercats Ho!"

Rugo begin to fire at Leon as he ran out of the line of fire with his beast speed, then Rugo change target as he sees Risty coming up before she jump behind a tree and vanish from site.

Rugo change target again at Shizuka as she ran with her cheetah speed, as soon Rugo change the type of ammo he as fired a green goo at the Kounichi firing all around her as they keep messing, but she had to jump out of the way as one came close to hitting her.

Rugo laugh at this as no one can get close to him, then suddenly Alleyne somehow gotten on top of the truck ash held Rugo in a sleeper hold trying to knock him out fast, but the green skin creature had a few trick up his sleeve, or on his sleeve, as he reaches for a red button on his wrist and put it as it send an electric current on the armor plating he was swearing shocking Alleyne as she yell in pain and then falls down, as she was about to hit it, Leon came just in time to catch her as he said, "I've got you."

Nowa said this she yell out, "Captain!" She ran out with Cattleya and Tomoe following her but then they got hit by a blue goo shot and make them stick onto the ground.

Rugo duck back inside its truck and roll on out and capture at least a few Berbils as he saw some still out in the open as it was Robear bill's family as they got caught in the metal claw.

Robear Bill saw this as he said, "BeEbO, BeLlA." Then soon went after them as he transform into ball form as he chance after them.

Give a few bounce before he reach the claw and grab hold, but it seem someone didn't want him on it as they moved the claw to jerk around making Robear Bill lose his grip and get throw at the group hard, as he spark out to the damage cause to him.

To the site of Beebo and Bella saw their husband/father lying down on the ground not moving at all before the container close up to the last site of Robear Bill. As the group began getting up injured but alive they began getting the sticky stuff off of them as Leon had hoped he would have done better then Lion-O did. "Man this is just dynamite." Leon said with his voice dripping with sarcasm as he sheathed the Sword of Omens.

That was when Shizuka came running in holding Bill as Leon saw this. "Leon! Its Robear Bill he doesn't look good." Shizuka said as she held the robot bear as Leon really hoped Cattleya learned more about tech when building the tank.

(Later)

The Berbils were trying to repair Bill as the group was worried for the Berbil. Nowa looked to the table as Leon felt like he was waiting for a lifesaving operation to be a success. For Leon it was like he was in a hospital waiting room and needless to say he was worried for the Berbil. Cattleya watched them as Risty felt kind of bad about how she treated them at first. Sure they touched her treasure and tried to get them to fight their battles but she didn't want them to be enslaved or killed, or whatever these guys call death.

"They're going to fix him right?" Nowa asked worried for the little guy.

"I pray that they will that Berbil cannot die until he can rescue his family." Tomoe said as she couldn't possibly imagine what Beebo and Bella were going through right now.

It wasn't long before they stopped and began talking to each other in their strange language as it seemed they were trying to think of what else they can do to help Bill. "They need help." Cattleya said before she walked over to them. "Let me help I may be a blacksmith but I did build and revive the Tank on my own." Cattleya said as she grabbed a tool and for her it instantly felt right as she figured out how it worked in a heartbeat and began helping with Bill's repair.

"GoOd IdEa, NoW rEsEt FuNcTiOn LeVeLs." A Berbil said as Cattleya saw what he meant.

"Ok thank you." Cattleya said as she began tinkering with Bill to fix him.

Nowa was near tears as Nanael was holding her breath as Rana looked between them and put his hands on their hands which helped calm the two down a bit as Rana smiled before they returned their attention to Bill's repairs. Cattleya was soon finished as she then sighed and whipped some sweat from her brow a Leon caught sight of some on her breasts before looking away. Bill then sat up as he was ok as the group smiled. "AlL sErVoS fUnCtIoNaL RoBeAr BiLl LiVeS." Bill said as he looked to Cattleya as the robot bear then did a quick test of his servos showing they worked.

"He seems to be ok now." Cattleya said as she was glad that she didn't make thing worse for Bill.

"Looking good." Risty said as she looked to the little guy.

"LoOkInG gOoD." Bill said before the Berbils cheered to which they went to Cattleya's feet and started hugging them. "LaDy SaVeD bIlL, tHaNk YoU lAdY." Bill said as soon the other Berbils joined in as Cattleya smiled at them clearly letting them show their thanks to her.

Cattleya took it all in and said, "Your welcome now can you please let go this is a little too much."

And she was right as they were kind of hugging her breast now as Leon rub his eyes and Leina cover Rana's eyes. (Let's face it even the Berbils aren't safe from the ecchi stuff of Queens Blade.)

(Later)

Leon step out and sees the damage around, as it was just like in the series and soon enough Robear Bill came rolling in and sees the damage, as these robot bear may have no emotion voice change, but Leon could sense Robear Bill sadness as the guy said, "mY BeLlA, mY PeOpLe, TaKeN RoBeAr BiLl FaMiLy."

Leon knows he need to and he series didn't show where the slave trade is at as Leon kneel down to Robear Bill and asked, "Do you know where Rugo is taken your family?"

Robear Bill turn to him and said, "rUgO SeLlS BeRbIls. RoBeAr BiLl KnOwS."

"Then you can take us there," Leon said as he got up and turn ho the group as saw Alleyne, Leina, Shizuka, and Tomoe ready to go a Nowa, Rana, and Nanael is inside the build with Cattleya and Risty, as he said, "Cattleya, Risty, you two stay here and keep an eye on the village."

Risty hear what Leon said as she, drop some tool she had and rush outside and said, "Hey wait, you're not going to leave me here with these things!"

When she came out, she saw that everyone else is already gone as she had an upset look and said, "Great."

"Don't worry Risty I'm sure they'll be fine, now can you help me with these tools," Cattleya said as she grabbing spare equipment that the Berbils had around, as Risty sighed she figured she might as well help Cattleya gather the things she would need.

(Scene break)

At the slave trading of Rugo, as he set up shop with is truck and shows his catch and slaves as on the side Branwen is sitting down with a chain on her neck and hand.

Her, and her dragon usher getting capture again and by the brother of Dogura no less were Dogura is just old fashion, Rugo went a different path and took them by surprise with unknown weapon and the armor vehicle he had and got capture easily than Branwen would like as she did plan on destroying all the slave trade from the inside but now she can hardly do a thing and her dragon is being sold off first than she anticipated, but she can find him again like before and get him back if she can, as all she have to do is wait for a Golden Opportunity to take down Rugo and this slave trade of his.

With Usher chain down with a mussel on him so she could not breath out fire or bite off a limb of anything as he's the one up on stage being sold off as Rugo said, "Bag this beast when I recapture my old brother slave, Branwen."

Usher struggle to get out of the chains but the chains are stronger than normal ones it seem and he could not break the mussel on his mouth and only let out a growl.

As trolls and orcs looked at this and seem very happy and would want the beast for themselves as Rugo, "If you want some entertainment, this is the guy you can give you a show, so let's kick off the bidding at 500 gold."

The party and Robear Bill look down at the slave trade from a far edge cliff so they would not get spotted as Leon asked, "Is that dragon?"

"Yes it is." Alleyne said as Leon was surprised.

"I never seen one this close outside of books." Leina said as Leon looked.

"Same." Leon said as his thoughts were of something else. 'Wow no one back home is going to believe this.' Leon thought as he saw that there was a dragon there for sell.

"ThErE rUgO sElLs To BaD oNeS." Bill said as they saw the disgusting little goblin trying to profit off of other people's lack of freedom. 'TrOlLs AnD oRcS aLl BaD." Bill continued as Leon was trying to think of a plan. Bill soon saw his family and his people in the back as he was just glad they were safe for now. "BeLlA bEeBo." Bill said happy they haven't been sold yet.

"So how do we get past them?" Shizuka asked as Tomoe looked.

"There's far too many for us all to fight." Tomoe said as Leon saw this and smirked.

"Let's just say I got an idea." Leon said as he smirked as they were going to need cloaks one for each of them.

(Meanwhile at the Village)

Nanael, Nowa, and Rana were on the Candy Fruit plant as they looked like junkies at the moment with how much sugar they have in their system. "Sweet, sweet sugar golden goodness." Rana said as he held the candy as the trio began eating the candy fruit once more.

Meanwhile inside Cattleya and Risty were on chairs as the Berbils gave them, massages and foot rubs as Risty had to admit these little guys weren't half bad. Cattleya was feeling 2 years' worth of knots and stress leave her body as she hadn't had such a massage since Owen had vanished. Cattleya was in heaven and she knew it now if only these guys can fix the Tank to the point it won't break down anymore. Cattleya soon heard the tank outside as she was surprised as she got up and put her foot wear back on as did Risty as the two went outside.

"CaTtLeYa HeLp BeRbIlS, bErBiLs HeLp CaTtLeYa." A Berbil said as Cattleya jumped onto the tank as did Risty as the two were shocked to see the shiny staring at them in the face.

"You put in a new engine." Cattleya said shocked to see this as this tank may be a piece of innovation but it was still a hunk of junk, or at least it was. "Where did you even get the parts?" Cattleya said as she never seen such craftsmen shift like this as the Berbils looked.

"BeRbIlS mAkE pArTs." Cattleya said as Risty saw this.

"So you're saying our hunk of junk isn't a hunk of junk anymore." Risty said as this brought tears of joy to Cattleya's eyes.

"HeRe RiStY." Another Berbil said as it gave Risty her mace as she noticed something vastly different about it. For starters it felt lighter and it seemed to have segments going through it as when Risty pressed a button on the handle the spike ball opened up to reveal an inner core which released electricity as Risty saw his. Once the ball closed the Mace ball shot out by a cord of sorts before returning to the handle looking like a mace once more.

"Ok... I'm gonna cry now." Risty said as the two woman hugged each other with tears of joy as Risty now had a new mace as Cattleya had a fully working brand new engine. The two warriors hugged each other as their breasts squeezed against each other as the Berbils looked confused.

"RiStY aNd CaTtLeYa EyEs Raining?" A Berbil asked as the other shrugged to his friend.

(Later at Rugo's shop)

Rugo was of course just starting out the whole Slave Trade thing since Branwen had basically given Damian all the important stuff for his use such as locations he could have used but it seems he will have to start from scratch, Joy. But it wasn't all that bad he learned from his brother's mistakes and knew right away that you don't mess with Damian especially if he was giving the Swamp Witch a run for her money. Rugo had to bring up his next sales as he said, "Next the Robear Berbils, best builder money could buy! Efficiency, tireless, and most of all, defenseless. The bid start at 1000 gold for the lot."

As an orc raise its hand as Rugo said, "1500, how about 2000? 3000?"

Branwen saw some new people coming in out of nowhere wearing cloaks over their head to cover their faces as the Rugo was busy doing his bid as he did see them right away as he said, "3500? How about 5000?"

"10,000!" A voice yell out as everyone pay attention to the group in the middle with the only male in the middle standing next to a small cloak figure, as in front two blonde hair ladies as in the back two more ladies as every creature question the guy, even Branwen wonder who he was as Rugo raise his weapon and said, "That's a lot of gold, how would you be paying for it?"

A the man in the middle of the ground raise his left arm to grab his cloak, Branwen saw the gauntlet as her eyes widen, as she saw something like it before, within the tower of Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor.

Leon throw off his cloaks as did everyone else as Leon pull out his weapon and said, "With steel." Then the sword of Omen transform into full sword form.

Rugo was about to aim and fire but Shizuka throw her chain scythe to throw off his aim as Leon charged at the dragon and destroy its chains and the mussel setting it free, as Usher look into Leon slits eyes, as Dragon meet Lion, seeing an honorable warrior, right away he knew he was there to help so usher decided right away to give him a hand.

Raising up and roar out making the trolls and orcs back away in fear, and use its tail to knock back Rugo on his back, then turn the buyers and send a fire ball at their asses as they ran away.

Branwen is surprise by all this, but it seem this is a Golden Opportunity, but she still chain up and Rugo had the key to her freedom but he too far away to reach, until Leina came up to her and said as she raise her sword, "Hold still!"

Branwen close her eyes for a moment as Leina swing down and cut the chains on Branwen, as she open her eyes, she saw she was free down as she look back at Leina as she said, "Get going fast." Leina soon went off to join the fight.

Rugo is mad as he was about to blast everyone around, With Shizuka using her chain scythe as she wrap it around the weapon and jack it from his hand, and throw it away.

Robear release his people and his family as he hug his family and said, "BeLlA, bEeBo."

The Berbils soon all roll out with the party following them as they left, Branwen gotten to her dragon Usher and about to BBQ Rugo and his slave trade operation until a laser blast came out of nowhere as Rugo had a spare gun on him and fire at the dragon hoping the wound it and keep it on the ground, but Branwen and usher took off as it seem their Opportunity would have to wait and then follow the party that freed her and her dragon from the chains.

Rugo gotten his main gun back and everyone that was scare off regroup and gotten out their weapon as Rugo said, "That it, you mess with the wrong guy. I'm going to gut every last one of you. You hear me? We're coming back, all of us!"

Everyone piss as their buys are gone and the dragon too and it all the Thundercats fault as it seem they were going to join in with Rugo as well and get their property back.

(Berbils village)

AS Rana, Nowa, and Nanael were enjoy their candy fruit, Nanael stood up as she saw Leon and said, "They're back."

All three of them ran and Lou follow after them to greet the returning party, as the Berbils came rolling in and greet the Berbils that were taken and now were back safe, and soon a shadow came over head as the party look and saw the dragon they save before was circling about as Leon said, "Ah… anyone if the dragon going to eat us?"

Leon did not know what Dragon eat or if it was hungry or not as no one gave an answer, it seem no one knew ether, but they grip their weapons ready for anything, as the dragon land just front of the group before the village, Leon saw the women that was on top of the dragon, and he got to emit, a lady like her riding on a badass dragon like that… it hot maybe in both figural and literally.

Branwen gotten off her dragon as she look to the group, Leon step up along with Leina as she was the one that save her as well, as both of them walk up and greeted them as Leon saying, "Ah… hello, I guess…. Who are you?"

It's a bit awkward for Leon a bit as, what can you say to a lady flying in on a dragon who they saved from a slave trade, but Branwen didn't seem to mind it as it was a bit strange to her too as she gives a nod and said, "I am Branwen, the Holy Dragon Warrior, and this is Usher, my dragon mount."

The dragon bow and spoken as it says, "Thank you for saving from those chains and the mussel."

Leon stood there a bit frozen as did Leina as nether of then never hear of a talking dragon before… well Leon have in book and movies, with Eragon being the closes thing he could describe it as but the dragon open its own mouth to talk than telepathically.

"You… just talked," Leon said as the dragon look to him with a look in his eyes as he said, "Is that a problem?"

Leon gave a bit of a fanboy smile and said, "Oh hell no, that just awesome, never meet a dragon before let alone talk to one, heck if-if-if-if my home still exist no one would believe me."

Leon took a moment at the end of that as he still remember to play the role of lord who kingdom and home was destroyed as Leon went on saying, "I just never knew Dragons existed than just in story books and tales, its… very nice or an honor to meet you Mr. Dragon- I mean Mr. Usher."

Usher saw the look and felt the boy feeling as it's a little confusing at first as no one really acted this way to him before, but he gave a chuckle to Leon reaction as Branwen look to her dragon and thought she never saw him act this way before, and she never seen a person act that way to any dragon before as it seem Leon is different than everyone else.

"We can't celebrate though Rugo is coming and his clients now allies will arrive as well to help him." Branwen said as Leina look.

"Why is it we can't go many places without some fight starting?" Leina asked as they needed a plan.

"We don't stand much of a chance with his allies assisting him." Tomoe said as Leon knew they needed a plan.

"We got allies of our own." Risty said holding her new Mace and gesturing to the Berbils.

"Yeah but they can't fight." Leina said as Cattleya smiled.

"Yes that is true but they can build." Cattleya said as Risty and Cattleya then turn to the Berbils.

"Are you guys ready to save your village?" Risty asked as the Berbils looked to the two. Bill walked up to Cattleya and Risty before giving a salute as to which the two ended up returning as for them it's time to start building and in Cattleya's case time to start forging.

"Well we got an army, feel like getting back at Rugo Branwen and Usher?" Leon asked as Usher smirked as Branwen shared it.

"Do you even have to ask?" Branwen asked as that was a major yes on her part.

"Ok let's get ready." Leon said as they needed to prepare their traps.

Right away, everyone is setting up their part, as Cattleya and a brown Berbils were putting together something with Cattleya learning how to use the tools that was in the village as such a wielder as she learn help meld metal together fast and easy than putting it in a huge furnace.

Risty help out as well as she put things together as well and getting plans together as well.

Soon they everyone was making sling traps, candy fruit launchers, the teeth ball and chain cannons with tesla ball to make them shot and shock something or disable, and a squirt cannon that would fire green slime, the same stuff that Rugo shot at them as it was lying about and put it to good use.

As well Leon gave idea of Bolas, sense these bear are more friendly type maybe they can use these to help trip, and tangle some enemies down, with the A.I of the bears themselves as not only they know how to build but learn new things fast and got it down the first hour as Alleyne wish some of her fighters were like them.

Usher pull some weight down as well to help set up the spring trap by putting his weight on it to push it down and lock it in place.

Branwen watch how thing can work in harmony to do such thing as Leina came up to her as she said, "They're working hard as always."

Branwen looked to Leina as she asked, "It seems so, but something I can't figure out."

"Hm?" Leina said as Branwen started to say, "Why do you and everyone helping them, why is someone like that man helping to save this village when he brand you and the women around him?"

Branwen notice the mark on most of the girls, of the group thinking they are mark of slaves or something like what Dogura did to her, and then Leina said, "Brand? Oh the marks, there not what you think they are."

Branwen look to her as she wonder what she meant if the mark are not brands then what as Leina went on saying, "There the mark of Leon's people, with that sword of his sees truth, the best way to say, it sees the best in people and who to trust, with the eye on the sword given the mark to us the as it seem each person that Leon come across became ally because of his hard work, it's not making us help against our will, we're doing it because we can and each and every one of us would help him as he help us."

"So you not a slave?" Branwen asked as Leina shakes her head no and said, "No were… lovers or mates as he says it, and each one with a mark want to be with Leon in some way or another."

"Mates?" Branwen said in surprise as she knew dragons have a thing of their own of mating even marking then in some way to show the male has claim the female, and Branwen saw the bite mark on Leina's collar neck area, and she also remember a similar bite mark on Alleyne neck as well which is surprising to her as she knew what elves were like to humans.

"So the sword he possesses, it just marks the girl that it saw to be trust worth already?" Branwen asked as Leina scratch her head a bit and said, "Ah… not quite, as Cattleya, she has the mark, but until after we meet her, and she a married women and Leon would not want to touch her knowing she is still faithful to her husband that vanish 2 years ago… but there is something that is hard not to notice."

Leina remembers the talk they had with Cattleya as after the Steel mountain battle, Cattleya told the group about her mark and also the mark on Nowa and Rana, as Leon went to the nearest church to get answer from his guardian angel.

(Flashback)

Leina was in the church with Leon as he yelled out for Marianne.

"Marianne I am freaking out here, as not only the mark is on Cattleya who is a married women I must say, but the mark is also on Nowa and Rana!" Leon yelled at Marianne giggle at Leon distress and says, "Relax Leon, the eye of Thundera is not going always pick women to join the royal court and to be in a harem, as I must emit having a small boy in a mostly women harem, that just sick. What is wrong with you?"

Leon hit her over the head as he said, "I did not pick them at all, now get serious and tell me why they have it! With Nowa is more of a little sister, and no not the to do taboo stuff with kind of sister, and Rana is a kid, a boy that is no way in hell I would look at him in any kind of fucking way in a million fucking years!"

"Okay, okay calm down, I'll tell you… (Sigh) can't take a joke?" Marianne said as she clear her throat and pick up a small book that seem like instruction to the eye of Thundera, as she begin, "The eye would pick certain people that are chosen to be of a future royal court / mates, and allies to you. With court members / mates are mark are granted animal like ability as such speed, strength, heighten sense, and sometimes power, with ally mark are smaller and given minor level ability to just heighten sense and strength."

Leina sighed to that as she was worry that Rana and Nowa would might have to join Leon in some way which disturbed her, but now knowing it's an ally mark and Leon would not do something crazy like kill himself or runaway and leave her and other girl heart broken, but then something came to as it says Court member / mate mark are larger than ally and Cattleya was the royal court mate mark but she knew Leon would not do such a thing with Cattleya unless she missing something.

Leon sighed as he was focus on the mark on Nowa and Rana and didn't fully understand what Marianne said as he said, "Good I was worry… man I'm just gonna rest my head a bit, feeling a bit dizzy."

Being in a panic made Leon breath a bit hard and causing him light headiness and now he calm down his focus was on that as he left Leaving Leina and Marianne together as Marianne close the book and said, "My job here is done."

As she was about to vanish until Leina said, "Hold on I like to ask something."

"Hu? What did you want to ask?" Marianne said as Leina gave a look and said, "Does the sword… make people become attracted to Leon, make them go against their will, force its mark on people who's already with another?"

Marianne look in the book as she skip page after page and said, "No it doesn't do that… oh because Cattleya is a married women, isn't that it?"

Leina nods and Marianne close it and said, "Oh that happen before, as you see not only the eye sees who is trust worthy to be in people royal court and harem, even selecting some before, it chooses as it sense the feeling of people with married women that have husband vanish after so many year or who had died, in their heart they want to love again they want to feel that feeling again as married women may hang onto the idea of being remaining faithful in their mind, but the heart is saying something else, and that is love, if it's just a spark of a match flame the mark would show, and if the women are united back with their husband, or not fully loves the wielder of the sword, sometimes the mark shrink to an ally mark, and not give that great of a glow that if it's not love in their hearts."

Leina started to get the idea, somewhat as with Cattleya husband have been gone for 2 years, she could guess, even a women like Cattleya would want love sometimes.

(Flashback end)

With few days has gone by sense then and the mark still normal and glow when Leina sees Cattleya looking at Leon as he works or play with Rana, or even when they talk about the thundertank, as Leina knows there's something there but Cattleya won't express it as of yet, as Leina had ask about Cattleya husband if he's alive or not and Marianne doesn't know as that not her area of things and not allowed to tell anything about someone close to someone or the person who asked as the heaven job is to help bring peace including peace of mind to people as if someone to ask about their dead love ones that are in heaven, sometimes they themselves cannot rest and commit suicide thinking they would join them but that sometimes a one way ticket to Hades, and no one want that for an innocent person who just miss their love ones.

Leina look to Branwen and said, "It all have to do with the person heart and that all I can really say."

"So everyone who has a mark loves him or supports him in some way even… He must be bless to have many with him including an angel," Branwen said s Leina smile and said, "Yea maybe."

The sun started to set and trap lay down about around a Usher flew about giving the sigh that the enemy has enter the valley as Leon said, "Battle station everyone, let get this done the first time."

The party nods and the Berbils gave a salute as they all scatter to their spot as Cattleya gotten to the thunder thank with the brown Berbil, and Branwen hop on Usher and take to the skies and support the thundertank as it would go against Rugo truck.

Leon, Leina, Risty, Tomoe, and Shizuka were at the front lines as Nowa, Nanael, and Rana were in their positions with them holding Candy Fruit... hopefully Cattleya won't end up murdering him when she sees he involved Rana on this plan. "Here they come." Leon said as the sun had fully set making way for night as Risty smirked.

"Let's hope these bears know what they're doing." Risty said as Leon glared at Rugo and his small band of bandits, crooks, and monsters.

Leon put on the gauntlet as he also drew forth the Sword of Omens as he started the battle cry. "THUNDER!" He began as he held the sword extending the blade a bit. "THUNDER!" He continued as the blade extended once more while he pointed it to the side. "THUNDER!" Leon called out again holding the Sword of Omens torts his opponent allowing it to fully extend. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon called out allowing the Sword of Omens to send out the symbol to the sky like a beacon.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya saw the symbol as she knew that was the signal to move. "There's the signal." She said as she saw it in the sky before looking to Bill. "Want to do the honors?" She asked as Bill looked back.

"SuRe." Bill said before he pushed down on the lever allowing the tank to charge forward. As the Tank roared and drove down the hill Cattleya let out a battle cry as she intended on saving these bears.

(On the ground)

A Berbil gave the signal as Rugo's tank was hit with some form of magnet ball which started sending a current of electricity to the tank temporarily immobilizing it. Soon some of the Trolls were hit with Candy Fruit as Nowa, Rana, and Nanael cheered at the bullseye hits as the Troll tried to stop them but failed.

"Candy Fruit do your thing." Rana said before he took a bite as he felt the shiver of the sugar go through his system putting him on the Sugar high. Nowa and Nanael soon followed as they were ready for their part of the plan.

The Troll was upon them as the trio were taunting it as thanks to the speed boost provided by the candy fruit and their brains and already small stature they had the advantage here. The Troll swung down its club and almost hit the three as they got out of the way. "Come on you big goon try and catch us. You can't can you, because you're too slow." Nowa taunted as she was on all fours. Nowa then jumped around as her skirt revealed her lack of underwear as she taunted the Troll.

The Troll then swung down its club and still missed Nowa as she jumped out of the way. "We'll even stop and you still won't get us I dare you to try bet you can't come on come on!" Rana called as he taunted the troll as it swung down its club and missed.

"Come on surely an angel with messed up yet cute wings should be easy for you to hit." Nanael called flying around it as the Troll tried to hit her but missed once more as the trio soon began leading it torts a trap.

The troll soon fell for the trap as it tripped over a wire and hit its face as it held its face in pain spazzing out in pain. Rana got back to the fruit launchers as he looked at the candy fruit in his hands. "I love you candy fruit." Rana said before taking another bite out of it.

An orc and troll were recovering a bit as they were hurt but ok. Soon the Orc cried out in pain as something bit it causing it to look and saw Rou there as he didn't seem friendly at the moment. The orc shook off Lou before the Monkey landed a bit away and snickered at it getting the Orc to start chasing it. Rou ran over to the holes and taunted the Orc with his tongue before jumping in.

The Orc jumped in chasing after Lou only to climb out and saw Lou in a different hole to which the Monkey laughed at the Orc before the Orc was hit with green slime causing it to fall into the hole stuck. The Berbils who fired it celebrated and cheered as everything was going according to plan. Leon then looked to Shizuka and nodded signaling that she was up.

Using some rope she grab, as she ran around the troll that fell and got it in its face, as when she stop, she started to pull on the rope leading the troll to a spring trap as when eh step on it, Shizuka let go of the rope so she would not get carry out with the troll.

Beebo stoop up from tis spot and started to cheer saying, "hUrRaY, hUrRaY!"

Suddenly from behind he gotten capture by some orcs as then he started saying, "hElP rObEaR bEeBo!"

Suddenly one orc got hit by a head of a mace that was on a metal cored as it got real back fast, as the orc holding Beebo turn to face a spike mace that was cover in electricity as he got shock and hit back, as Beebo flew out of his hand and into Risty, as she smile to the little guy, then elbow an orc that came up behind her knocking it out.

More orcs and troll started to come in but then something came flying at their feet and making them trip down As a few Berbils with Bolas in their metal hand as they swing them around and throw them at the enemy, as they gotten a troll to trip and fall onto some orcs.

Two Berbils looked at each other and said, "eXcElLeNt." Then high five each other, something that Leon taught them.

(Scene change)

Rugo truck is driving at high speed as the thundertank came at up to the side of it, and Usher with Branwen riding on back flew above.

Rugo pop up from the upper hatch and look at what's around him as he sees the dragon and the thunder tank surround him, as the usher blew fire, Rugo ruck, then pull out his weapon and fire at them, he miss at they pull back not wanting to get, and Cattleya ram the thundertank into the side of Rugo truck to get it to crash but it was tougher than it look but still ran into it.

AS they drove they gotten close to a valley wall as Rugo had a nasty plan, as he pull back a bit as the thundertank try to bash at it again, but miss and was not in front of it as Rugo floor it ramming to the thundertank and gotten half of its wheel off the ground.

Robear Bill hand onto Cattleya for dear life, as she try to get out of this as she saw the wall coming up fast, and then she shift gear and put the pedal to the metal and got out of it quickly before she hit the valley wall.

Cattleya stop for a moment and Robear bill sat up in its seat as they took a moment to breath, but then Rugo wasn't done it seem as he ran into the back of them and force them up a hill area, as Rugo charged and jump over and hit into them making them spin out of control.

"Hang on Bill!" Cattleya said as Robear bill said, "mAkE sPiN sToP pLeAsE."

Soon enough they stop and sit on the edge of a downhill area, as Rugo came driving up, his truck started to fire shots at them, as they took cover in the thundertank, as Rugo laugh at this, but then a fire ball came at him making him duck down again as Usher came around and support the thundertank again.

Branwen look at what they did but it seem Rugo truck is fire resistance as Branwen said, "Let hit him again."

(Inside)

Usher breath down using its hottest flame to try and metal the truck, as inside Rugo is hating this as he said when eh flip a switch, "Let see how you like high pressure water!"

(Outside)

A Metal hose pop out from the top as it turn and aim at Usher, it fire a high pressure water that shot out at the dragon and its fire putting them out quickly and hitting him as it roar out to the hit.

Branwen force Usher to pull out and recover fast as that water pressure blast hurt them pretty hard.

Cattleya pop her head out as she saw what happen as she had an upset look and said, "Let see how powerful this new engine really is."

Cattleya shift again and the back rocket fire out giving them thrust to push out and zoom forward as they drove at the truck, as Rugo pop up and saw this and said, "So that how you want to play it, then fine!" Putting into overdrive and drove at them as well as it now seem like a game of chicken.

As they got closer to each other Cattleya smile as she raise her thumb and push a button on the handles, as that fire the claws on the tank that was rocket propelled as it came at the truck, hitting it dead on and it seem they were stronger as they flip the truck back into the air. The truck soon landed on its side and slid on the ground as once it stopped if was practically totaled. The Thundertank drove in as Cattleya got out as her b*** bounced a bit as she put a foot on the hood almost daring Rugo to try something. Rugo opened the hatch and got out holding his head in pain as no doubt seatbelts saved his life. As he fell out he was still a bit disoriented as then Leon jumped out and landed on Rugo's totaled truck.

"I forgot to warn you Cattleya doesn't like when people mess with her sons new friend and her tank." Leon said as he pointed the Sword of Omens at Rugo.

"What do I care I'll just force these worthless golems to build me another and demolish any who don't listen." Rugo said before pointing his gun at Leon before firing. Leon dodged as he had just about enough of this assholes shit.

"You still don't understand." Leon said as he then jumped down ready to finish this fight. "These bears." Leon began as he slashed at Rugo who blocked with his rifle. "Are not." Leon continued as he slashed again hitting the rifle with more force as he glared at the little goblin. "Your property!" Leon roared as he slashed again as he ended up breaking Rugo's rifle and knocking him down and pointing the sword at Rugo's neck. "And if you or anyone in your family try this shit again you'll wish Damian had come after you because I will make you regret it." Leon said threatening Rugo who was now scared.

Rugo's group saw this and began running away as Rugo also escaped clearly not wanting to get on Leon's bad side. As they ran Bill saw this as they had gained victory this day. "YaY!" Bill called out as the Berbils cheered as they have gained victory.

(The next day)

The Berbils were repairing there village as Branwen and Usher helped them as Leon was with Branwen. "You sure you don't want to come with us Branwen it might be fun." Leon said as he looked to Branwen.

"Yes I'm sure these Berbils I don't know why but I feel they need me more so Usher and I shall remain here to drive off any more Slavers." Branwen said as Usher lifted a heavy object for the Berbils even though they did have a crane.

"I doubt they will come back though not with the village rigged like this." Leina said as she looked at Nowa, Beebo, and Rana playing on the Spring Trap while some other young Berbils rode on Ushers back as the Dragon worked.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Branwen said as she wasn't exactly use to being a team player.

(Nearby with Risty, Cattleya, and Bill)

Risty was leaning on the side of the Thundertank while Cattleya used what she learned from the Berbils to perform maintenance on the tank while Bill helped her. "You know despite you guys cuddly appearance you ain't half bad." Risty said as Cattleya smiled.

"I agree it seems you all opened my eyes to a whole new world of blacksmithing and building." Cattleya as they might as well change her title from The Blacksmith to The Innovator.

"BeRbIlS lOvE CaTtLeYa AnD RiStY." Bill said as she might have to bring a few of these guys with her to the children at the Orphanage no doubt they would love these guys and since they are such good builders they wouldn't have to worry about the Church falling apart. Bill then ran over to Risty as he spread his arms apart. "HuG!" He called as Risty was shocked at this.

"Oh a Hug um I'm not really much of a Hugger." Risty said feeling emberassed.

"HuG, hUg, HuG; hUg." Bill asked as Risty looked around and sighed.

"Alright come here you." Risty said before pulling Bill into a hug which brought a big smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Rana's voice was heard as Risty looked and saw Rana and Nowa there. "Risty's a big old softy." Nowa said as it seems she and Rana brought out each other's mischievous side, or Marianne corrupted them.

(With Marianne)

Marianne sneezed as she watched all this as she knew they were thinking of her.

(Back with the group)

"Rana!" Cattleya scolded at her son's rudeness as Risty glared.

"Is that a problem?" Risty demanded in a threatening way causing the two to straighten up.

"Nope." Nowa said as Rana followed.

"It's ok." Rana said before the two ran off.

Risty, Cattleya, and Bill looked at each other before they began to laugh as that was funny to them.

(At Damian's Tower)

Arlene was waking up with Damian as she smiled at him as Damian looked to Arlene as clearly they had taken the time to catch up in more ways than one as Arlene smiled. "So you've gotten better." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"So have you." Arlene said as Arlene got up and grabbed her staff. "So want to talk about this Queens Blade Tournament?" Arlene asked as her body was bare and glistening in the light as she looked at her staff's crystal.

"Nothing much, never held interest in it except that the current Queen has something I desire is all." Damian said as Arlene looked at her ball and saw the Queens eye.

"I see." Arlene said as she smiled. "Perhaps I could become Queen." Arlene said as she stood up. "After all if I became Queen we fan rule this world in a heartbeat." Arlene said as she smiled a bit.

"Perhaps." Damian said as he got up. "But we can cross that bridge when we get there." Damian said as he looked to Arlene no doubt considering her suggestion.

"Yes, though I can see someone who could be a valuable ally in the future." Arlene said as her staff showed Claudette who was wearing a cloak as she traveled to Gainos to grab Leina and force her home.

Damian saw this and smiled as Arlene knew he would. "How do you suggest we speed up her fall?" Damian asked as Arlene then showed Elina and Leina. "We go after one of these two or both, we attack them and Claudette would be more inclined to listen to reason." Arlene said with a smile as Damian looked to Elina.

"We'll go after Elina but don't kill her we need her to send the message since I hear she's also on her way to Gainos." Damian said as Arlene smiled

"Then allow me to go after her love after all I can battle other Queens Blade Fighters along the way and with a few soldiers and an illusion spell we can separate her from her small army." Arlene said as Damian nodded.

"Then make it so." Damian said as Arlene curled up with her lover.

"Later love, after all we still have a few years of pent up emotions and needs to catch up on, don't you agree." Arlene said as Damian smiled to her.

"Of course Arlene." Damian said before the two returned to their bed. "But I do need to battle in the tournament as well so I suppose I can take Storm Charge and start battling the fighters. That way people know I am also a fighter in the tournament." Damian said as he still had the Blessed Band he relinquished from Hachiel.

"Of course love it only increases our chances of winning the tournament after all if you mow down the competition." Arlene said as she sat upon Damian's crotch and held her hands on his chest. "Now then love shall we continue where we left off after all I still have years of pent up feelings, stress, and lust for you that only you can sate." Arlene said as Damian smiled.

"Of course Empress Arlene the queen of a new world must be both pleased by her husband and be able to please her husband as well." Damian said as he did have his servants prepare for their little ceremony later. Of course Damian will broadcast it across the Marsh Lands and Hades both his domain and the Swamp Witch practically daring that little dominatrix bitch to come get him and hit them with her best shot.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well then I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave behind a review and until next time, ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Yeap new chapter and let me say this in advance this will be a filler chapter that is part of the plot and also gives a bit of a teaser to a possible OVA involving Arlene and her upcoming wedding. Also this chapter is full of teasers to a sequel and if you can't catch it then you are all blind bats. Now then please enjoy this fic and do not blink or you may miss a good part… oh and leave a review on your way out. Oh one last thing this chapter will have an alternate ending as an Omake so please read that to see where I had gotten inspiration for this chapter from. Anyway on to the story.

(Start Chapter 9)

(Elina on the Road to the Queens Capital)

Elina was riding on Horse Back with her servants and guards. The Maid she had brought along had vanished so she was of no consequence. Their primary mission was to return Leina home but Elina's mission was to make Leon's life a living hell. Him and Leina being lovers it shouldn't be right Leina was hers and hers alone. In Elina's mind Leon was just a man pinning for her out of lust nothing more only her love was pure and true.

As Elina rode one of her soldiers rode by as they needed to set up camp for the night. "Lady Elina we have located some Hot springs nearby to set up camp for the night." The Soldier said as Elina nodded.

"Alright we'll head there now." Elina said as she guided her horse to the hot springs.

Meanwhile a shadow moved as it saw everything it needed as a woman in a cloak nodded to the shadow before it went on ahead. The woman smirked as she used her staff and vanished no doubt to carry out her own part of her plans.

(Later at the hot springs)

Elina is alone in the hot spring as she set her spear down and strip naked like the day she was born. She put her feet in the warm steaming water as she said, "The warmth is good, and I think I would enjoy myself here."

Stepping into the hot spring, she soon hears humming, a song to Elina she didn't know it or cared as all she knew is someone is there with her and she would want her privacy as she headed over to where the person is at and demand them to leave.

AS she reach the area she hears the humming, she sees the person within the foggy steam as she look to the shadow of the person sitting In the hot waters as Elina said, "Looks like someone beaten me here."

The person did say anything but keep humming as Elina can tell she is being ignore as she started to get a little mad as she said, "Whoever you are, leave now, by the order of Elina Vance."

The humming stop as the shadow of the person turn their head as a women came saying, "Vance, you say?"

Elina look to the person even if she can see her clearly, she did want to waste time walking over to see who it is, but put up a snob noble impression and said, "That right, you better leave or else I'm might have too-

Elina didn't finish her threat as the lady in the steam said, "I meet another Vance before."

That shut up Elina for a moment as the lady went on saying, "Blonde hair, blue eyes two brads with ring at the end, she was with a man with red hair as I can recall."

Elina knew now a she was talking about her sister, as well Leon as he's the one with red hair, but she took a step to the person and said, "Leina, you saw her, can you tell me where she when? I demand you tell me?"

"My, what a tone, you must be her sister, what was the name again… ah Elina, I remember, she told me about you. She told me you were caring to her," the lady said as Elina smile to that as she didn't know her sister would talk about her.

Throw her hair back a bit and said, "Of course I am, I love Leina as I would do anything for her."

The lady started to giggle and then said, "Yes she told me that… a little too loving really, as a warden to a prisoner."

Elina open her eye and look to the person with anger in her eyes and said, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"You having trouble hearing little girl? Well then let me say again and open your ear. You love her very much like warden to a pensioner, that what she told me, a slave to be with you always so handsy, touchy, any place you put your hands was like violating her to no end," The lady said as this upset Elina very up, tempting to run for her spear and run the person through as she went on.

"She told me how she is treated, no life, and no freedom, with her father think she'll be happy being a slave to the Vance name," The lady sais then Elina said, "Silent, that's a lie. She was happy there, she is happy to be with me, until that man took her away, and don't you dare soil the Vance name, we are nobler than anyone else around."

"Really? I hear different, the town somewhat near the Vance castle, I hear it gone to the dog as it didn't receive no money from the Vance charity, the one that supposed to keep to from going to ruins, now a place for nobody but the homeless and whores. I don't need to soil the name; The Count is already running it through the mud, your name isn't noble, it's a disgrace," The lady said as Elina had enough of the person sitting in that fog of steam as she ran out to fetch her spear and ran over to where the lady is sitting at only to find it clear with nobody in site.

The sound of a horse was hear echoing around as the voice of the lady said "I'll be running along now, the road head is a little rocky and would be bad to travel in the dark."

As it sounded like a horse taking off Elina look and saw a large shadow of some sort running pass the boulders with the sound of horse hooves as Elina said, "Get back here!"

Elina quickly grab her cloth and gotten dress quickly as she ran out to her horse as she got on it, a guard saw her as she said, "Milady?"

Elina didn't say a word as she took off as the guards around saw this, the head pointed out as she said, "Follow Lady Elina!"

Everyone gotten to their horses, on the carriage and rush out to follow Elina as she had no idea who she is going after.

(Later)

The skies were getting darker as the road ahead cover in shadows, with Elina ride out hard and fast to chase after that women that talk bad about her and her family name as she said, "She will pay, whoever that bitch is, she will pay with her blood!"

After a moment getting to a clearer path, she hears cheering, music, and the sound of a women yelling a bit, as she turn her head she saw a group of men, bandit maybe as they sat around camp fires to the sound of the women struggling around.

AS Elina got a closer look, her eyes widen to the site she sees, she saw Leina there with the men, with a chain around her head and wearing nothing but a golden bikini that barely hold back Leina's breast (princess Leia golden bikini)

The men who tug on the chain as he said, "Come on dance around slut."

"No please let me go." Leina begged as Elina was now livid. How dare these men treat her sister like this, like common variety whore? Elina wasn't going to stand for this as she pulled out her spear as the disrespectful woman can wait, family takes presentence.

"Your orders Lady Elina?" A soldier asked as she looked to Elina.

"Slaughter them don't let any of them live and rescue Leina." Elina ordered as the soldiers nodded and got ready to attack.

Once the Soldiers were in position Elina gave the signal and they began mowing down the bandits. At least at first. The Bandit quickly realized someone was attacking them and began making a defensive. The Soldiers began a frontal assault as the bandits in turn fought back. As the two sides battled Elina charged through to Leina who was on a fetal position on the floor as she had a dull tear stained look on her face as Elina kneeled to her.

"Leina what have they done to you." Elina said as she was worried for her sister.

"Elina..." Leina said as she looked to Elina.

"Come on let's get out of here and get you home." Elina said as she helped Leina up but soon heard a yell. Elina looked to her soldiers as she saw the thought dead bandits get back us as his form changed to a Dark Warrior shocking her. With Elina's distraction she failed to notice a sinister smirk on Leina's lips as something wasn't right.

"Gravity." Leina whispered causing Elina to fall to her knees as she felt pressure pushing down on her hard as Elina looked and saw Leina was unaffected by it.

"What?" Elina asked wondering what was going on.

"Oh Elina people like you are always so easy to trick especially when you don't have any means to protect yourself against magic especially illusion magic." Leina said as her clothing vanished and her appearance changed, her eyes turned red, her hair grew and turned black, and shadows gathered around her as Leina turned into her dark look alike Arlene as Elina was shocked.

"Who are you, where's Leina?!" Elina demanded as she tried to move.

"Not here probably still with that Leon fellow and still in love with him." Arlene taunted as she looked to the growling Elina. "Though I can't believe you fell for such an obvious trap, perhaps you Vance aren't just a disgrace but also a bunch of morons." Arlene said as that made Elina growled.

"Take that back." Elina growled as Arlene smirked.

"No after all you're going to deliver a message for me to Claudette." Arlene taunted as she already saw her spell was wearing off which wasn't surprising since it was a low 2nd Tier spell.

Elina felt the pressure wear off and grabbed her spear and attacked Arlene who dodged the attack with trained ease. "Seems you wish to fight." Arlene said as Elina glared at Arlene. "I should warn you, you can't defeat me at your current level considering I am a high level magic caster so you should be careful." Arlene warned feigning arrogance to make Elina more inclined to go all out.

"Silent you bitch, I'll make you pay for insulting the Vance name and make you pay by tricking me thinking you were my sister Leina!" Elina said as she held her spear reading

"So it's a challenge then, very well then I accept in addition request it should be Queen's Blade match!" Arlene said as she invokes the words.

Suddenly a light shine down from the heavens as an Hachiel the angel as come down and bare witness with her body cover in wrapping to hid the scars.

Hachiel floated down and said to them in almost a dead tone, "The fighters, who wish to enter the Queen's blade, may all bear witness to your competition! Now the gate of testing will be open."

Elina grit her teeth as it seem Arlene did it all on purpose as now she in the fight as well as Hachiel called as she pointed to Elina as she said, "On this side we have Elina Vance of the Vance family and on the other side…"

Hachiel turn to Arlene as the magic user said, "Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress, mistress to Damian the Demon emperor."

Hachiel flinch to the name and she wanted to back away or leave but she remember what the head angel as told her, 'Don't be afraid, they cannot touch you anymore.'

Hachiel took a breath and said, "Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress has join the Queen's blade, may the most worthy prevail."

Hachiel summon forth a barrier to keep people out of this fight and Arlene held out her staff as it appears in her hand and said, "Come and get me little girl."

Elina charged at Arlene m and made a stab motion as Arlene saw a mile away as eh just took a step to the side, as Elina grit her teeth as she swing her spear one side before swinging over to the other to cut Arlene, as thing went in slow motion as Arlene smile to this.

Time move fast again as Elina went all the way through as Arlene jump back as Hachiel announce, "And Elina made first blood."

At Arlene side show a small cut with some blood bleeding out as Arlene said, "Nice, but you won't be that lucky again little girl."

"Watch me!" Elina said as she charged at Arlene again but this time as Arlene held out her staff and call forth, "Blizzaga."

Fire a spear of ice at Elina as she dodge it by jump out of the way and roll, then recover as she went at Arlene again as she gotten close, Arlene held up her hand and called, "Firaga."

A Ring of fire appeared around Arlene blocking Elina charge, and force to jump back to avoid being burn by that fire.

The fire stop as Arlene looks at Elina and said, "Is that all you have? Come on I'm not even warn up by my flames."

Elina just got mad as she charged at Arlene again as the spell caster did the same spell once more as she said, "Blizzaga."

A Spear of ice shot at Elina as she dodge it with ease this time as she gotten close to Arlene again as the Sorceress held up her hand and said, "Firaga."

A ring of flames appeared around her once more but Elina did something as she point her spear at the ground and give herself lift over the flame, doing Pole vault, as she got over pulling her spear up with her and strike down at Arlene, as she jump back and got a cut at her left arm.

Elina saw the cut and said, "What was that about not getting lucky?"

"Surely you can't be serious?" Arlene said to Elina as it seem she took it the wrong or heard it wrong as she charged at her and said, "Don't call me Shirley!" (Reference!)

Elina went with many stab motion as Arlene use her staff to block them off but Elina went faster as she shot forward and got another cut in at the hip area.

Arlene flinch to it making her lose focus as Elina swing her spear around and slash at Arlene, as the Sorceress just use her staff to block it with the force behind it made her skid back quite a bit.

Elina keep charging at Arlene as she swing her spear upward to get a major blow at Arlene, as the empress got a cut across her chest as she yell in pain.

Elina smile and then she went for the kill until Arlene held up her staff and said, "Reflect!"

A barrier appear around her blocking Elina attacks as when she hit it, the attack bounce back and with the magical barrier cause a backlash as it Hit Elina back away from Arlene.

Elina stay on her feet and look to Arlene as she held her chest to the wound Elina made as the Vance girl smile and said, "How do you like the taste of Vance's power? Why don't you give up and while you're at it, tell me where Leina and I may spare you."

Arlene took a moment to catch her breath before she started to laugh.

Elina look to the Sorceress and said, "What is it, what so funny that your laughing about?"

Arlene started to calm her laughing as she said, "I'm laughing at you, that you thought you could hurt me. Chain lightning!"

Arlene fire a stream of lightning at Elina as it hit her spear making it a conduit for the attack as it travel down to Elina and shock her as she yells out in pain before she let go of the spear and drop down.

Arlene giggle at this as she stood up and removed her hand to show the wound at her chest was gone. With Elina she look up and her eyes widen to that, even look all around to the cuts she made already to see they were gone too.

"H-how, I know I cut you, I wounded you," Elina said as Arlene did a 'tisk, tisk' sound with her tongue and said, "Foolish little girl, you didn't cut me, not even close."

"How then? I saw the blood, the cuts, your reactions to my attacks," Elina said as she try to recover from the lightning chain attack.

Arlene smile and said, "I cast two spell upon me before this fight. The first, Absorption I can take all low to medium tier melee attacks you all made, the 2nd false blood, to where you attack me created an illusion that make it seems I was being hurt, I even acted the part of it but in truth I hardly felt those attacks at all, not even bug bite."

"No that shouldn't be possible." Elina said as she was shocked at this.

"In battle one must know every aspect of their opponent down to the very tip of a single strand of hair, every weakness and every strength." Arlene said as she looked to Elina. "The same would apply both ways but who would allow their opponent to know such information. In Player vs Player Combat or PVP which is what you would call a duel a fighters greatest strength is deception the key is you must deceive your opponent with false information perhaps you should take notes because this may assist you if you survive this." Arlene said as she lifted her scepter. "Vision of Death." Arlene invoked as Elina went wide eyed as the world around her turned black and white and she was assaulted with images of her own death countless times with different ways as Elina was wide eyed screaming in pain.

Soon she felt a dagger stab into her head only for it to vanish as Arlene smirked at Elina as the land had not changed. "How does it feel to experience your own death a countless number of times?" Arlene asked as Elina was wide eyed but silent.

"You Witch." Elina whispered as she tried to get up.

"Humph ironic in these types of lands magic users would have been burned at the stake by that words very use." Arlene said as she lowered her scepter. "But this only makes things more fun." Arlene said as Elina picked up her spear shakenly.

"I know all your skill sets even your passive ability to mess with one's mind, so with that in mind I have something to counter that particular skill, mental barriers enhanced by magic you can't use that on me." Arlene said as Elina was shaking in her boots as she felt her hands shake in fear. "What's wrong is the youngest daughter of the disgraced Vance Family afraid?" Arlene asked as Elina was mad.

"Shut up!" Elina roared as she charged at Arlene who blocked it with her staff.

"Oh maybe the little girl is jealous that Leina had chosen Leon as her true love and wishes to wed him regardless of the tournaments outcome." Arlene said as Elina was shocked.

"No your lying Leina would never!" Elina roared as she kept stabbing and slashing as Arlene smirked.

"Hastaga." Arlene called out using a low mid-tier spell as she easily evaded Elina's strikes. "Ah but that's how true love works when a woman meets the one who was meant for her and the male the same loves finds a way, face it little girl Leon and Leina are already married by Thundera's laws now all Leon is waiting for is to marry Leina by Gainos laws." Arlene said as she easily caught the spear. "But do not fret I'm sure Leon and Leina will name their future daughter after you and Maria Vance." Arlene said as Elina roared on fury using her strength to swing Arlene away causing her to sprout dark wings of shadows allowing her to land safely before vanishing.

"Leina I won't let that man take you away from me." Elina said to herself as she hoped Leina was listening.

"Who you trying to convince me, yourself or the Vance Family slave daughters?" Arlene asked as she knew Claudette's origins. "Or maybe you're just that selfish to refuse Leina the chance to be with the one she loves to have her for yourself, how petty can you be?" Arlene said before stabbing her staff into the ground. "But this has all gone so according to plan mix false information about me with true information about Leina and you played right into my hands." Arlene said surprising Elina.

"Though if you had fought another way you might have come out on top but I suppose your arrogance and ego prevented that." Arlene said as she sighed. "Who knows maybe you might have a nephew or niece to spoil soon that is if Leina allows you to see them without fear of you molesting them." Arlene taunted as Elina roared charging at Arlene while she was without her staff.

"Die whore!" Elina roared as Arlenes left hand glowed.

"Perfect Warrior." Arlene invoked as soon Arlenes clothing changed into armor as she blocked the attack with a katana type weapon as Elina was shocked.

(With Leon and co)

The Party at the Berbils village saw this as they never see this woman before and to use information on Elina and Leina to her full advantage was shocking and scary. But Leon saw it, this girl she was like him and Damian she was from the same world as him and the fact she uses spells from different video game series its shocking.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was close to the capital as she watched the fight and was shocked to see this Arlene change skill sets in a heartbeat, this Perfect Warrior Spell clearly allows a magic user to take on melee styles of combat. Claudette can clearly see that Elina was out matched with no hope of victory.

(Back to the battle)

Arleen smile as she slash at Elina even drawing some blood at her shoulder area as Elina whence in pain as Arlene held up the katana show the beauty of it as she said, "You like it? I request it to be made after of the Edo period of swords. I call it Muramasa, a curse sword that says that could not be sheath unless it draws blood from the person enemy or they would most likely kill themselves."

Tilted the sword a bit to show her own reflection on it and soon it give an ominous aura around it as Arlene said, "I personally gave a special enchantment on it, abyss pledge as I call it for making anyone who get cut by it fall ill."

Elina felt dizzy, woozy as her vision started to shift and change as Arlene sounded to echo to her ears as she said, "But most of that is just temporary, what the most important part is what after."

Elina eyes started see things... something she didn't want to me seeing as it seem the ground is litter with blood and the look of Arlene look very demonic as Arlene said in a monstrous tone, "You'll be Hallucinating just about now."

"No stay back monsters." Elina called as she saw hands rise from the ground reaching torts her as she slashed them away with her spear as she saw other monsters soon appeared as Elina was desperately trying to fend them off.

But to a normal person it was like she was attacking air as Arlene smirked at this. Unlike Damian who liked the physical approach Arlene preferred the psychological approach using hallucinations and drugs to drive people into insanity by fear and psychological attacks. It was no wonder she was a magic caster in many RPG's. Arlene then smirked as this type of attack was similar to confusion where the victim would attack him or herself or their allies before being able to attack the opponent. The effects usually last for about 3-5 turns in turn base combat or in a regular battle format of RPG's and they also have to factor in special and Magic defenses as well as armor all of which Elina was severely lacking. Plus they were in a more real life setting thus Elina doesn't have the benefit of a turn based combat system.

"What's wrong little Elina... scared?" Arlene asked as Elina fell on her rear in fear as she scooted away dropping her spear. 'She does wish to defeat me but the spell isn't ready yet.' Arlene said as the spell she had planned needs time to prepare considering it's an 8th Tier Necromantic summoning of a Great Skeletal Dragon. Arlene needed to buy time as she saw a timer in her mystic eye and saw how long the confusion spell will last.

"S-stay back." Elina called out in fear as she tried to get away.

'Wait the Astral Plains I can use an Astral Shard to create her illusion of a world of my choosing." Arlene said as she smirked. 'I'll send her mind to a world she can be happy in and once she enters the highest point of joy I'll rip her out of it, after all no doubt Claudette is watching and will come hunting for Damian soon.' Arlene said with a sinister smirk as she rather keep her other assortment of spells and weapons as her hidden ace.

Arlene then took out her Astral Shard as she walked over to Elina as she smirked. 'This spoiled princess should feel grateful that she has a chance to live a short happy dream.' Arlene said before she crushed the shard and smashed it to the ground releasing its power. Elina was wide eyed as she saw a large flash of light wondering what it was as Arlene vanished with her illusion as Elina's world went dark.

(Elina unknown location)

Elina came to in her bed room as she looked around confused. Elina was wide eyed before shooting up and looking around in shock as she saw a young maid tending to her as she was shocked. "Lady Elina are you well?" The woman asked as Elina looked around.

"Where's Leina, the sorceress woman, the battle, and the nightmare!" Elina called as the maid looked concerned.

"My lady what are you talking about is the fever still affecting you?" The maid asked as Elina was confused.

"Fever?" Elina asked as the maid nodded.

"Yes my lady you've been sick for nearly 3 months, and to think it was close to the 8 year anniversary of the last Queens Blade Tournament where Gainos gained its first King and his Queen." The Maid said as Elina's memories were a blur all foggy.

"Wait King?" Elina asked as 8 years was a long time.

"Of course your sister right after the tournament had married Lord Leon and together Gainos became New Thundera and you in turn became a Countess, sole ruler, and mistress of the Vance Estate." The maid said as Elina was surprised.

"So... Leina truly did marry Leon." Elina said as memories started to come back. That was right she was there at the wedding. Leon had married multiple woman at the same time but it was him and Leina who became the rulers of New Thundera with his harem each becoming rulers of certain lands and each had carried his child. Elina on Leina and Leon's wedding day shed tears as her father walked Leina down the aisle and it was a heartfelt moment. Then a little under a year later her nephew was born one Noctis Vance Thundera and a year after her niece Maria Artha Vance Thundera.

"My lady you should continue to drink your medicine until we're sure the sickness has left you, their majesty King Leon and Queen Leina are arriving today to see you and have brought Noctis and Maria with them." The Maid said as Elina nodded.

"Yes of course." Elina said as the Maid left leaving Elina alone. Elina got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror and saw she had in fact aged 8 years. She saw a small machine roll by as she quickly remembered that thanks to the joint effort between the Berbils, the Dwarves, and Cattleya New Thundera had entered a sort of industrial revolution where new machines were being built and invented every day.

"Yes I need to be presentable I have been bed ridden for far too long now." Elina said as she began to prepare for the day. No doubt with the Royal Family arriving the estates staff have been working tirelessly.

Elina looked at the photos and saw herself with her niece and nephew as they were smiling as Maria no doubt had inherited her mother's beautiful looks and purity. Her older brother though he had his mother's eyes and red hair though his were a bit more spiked (Noctis hair style from FFXV) and held the best of both his parents. Elina began getting dressed in her finest cloths as once she had it all on with the help of more of these odd machines she headed over to the room that had once held paintings of her sister but now held the Thundera Symbol and many pictures of her niece and Nephew.

As Elina smiled to them she walked away remembering the other children of Leon's pride. In the mountains Risty and her son Leo train and rule over it as the hot springs also provide a stable income for the towns that welcomes orphans from wars, skirmishes, and anything else in between. Leo definitely has his father's looks but the wrest even his hair is all Risty and he was the first born.

From Nanael she and her little girl Marianne Eve Thundera was a bubbly yet mischievous Nephilim like her name sake and since Nanael governs the church and rules over torts the ocean she and Leon's harem would meet there from time to time for some R&R.

Then came the half elf son of Alleyne and Leon named Zelda. She lives in the forest with her mother and the humans and elves who choose to coexist there. Alleyne maybe their ruler but she always helps her troops in combat, it's a wonder how Zelda ended up a magic user instead of a warrior but she's in good hands with Nowa protecting her.

Let's not forget Shizuka head of the Clerics and her own daughter Kushina due to her crimson red hair. The Clerics are the protectors of the crown and Shizuka had trained each and every one of them Kushina included. That little jabrenero though can be a bit of a hot head.

And let's now forgot Cattleya's youngest son Owen Thundera named after her dearly departed husband. Owen was like a panther in combat especially with his weapon of choice being an odd weapon he calls Nunchucks. Though he did build the Thundertank Version 2 and the Feliner which ends up with Leo since apparently its builder is deathly afraid of heights, ironic. Of course Elina can remember Cattleya's second pregnancy vividly since people literally had to milk her with how much milk was in her breasts about 1 liter of the stuff was made and even after she gave birth her breasts seemed to have increased production to almost very large barrels of it. Yeah that was a weird time for her and still it.

But now Elina had to focus at her current task which was ensure her servants both flesh and machine made the home spotless for her brother-in-law and her niece and nephew, if memory serves, Leon's mistresses and mothers to his other children will arrive here with their other children before heading to their vacation spot for their holidays this time.

Elina wears her fineness dress with her best jewelry as she waited by the gate of the Vance castle, as she sees maids and butlers, flesh and machine all standing out in row with an open path to the castle itself.

Elina was so excited, she could not wait to see her sister again and wonder how she is doing, as after today would be a great day... then Elina thought, 'Why would I think after today would be great? Did I forget something important? Hm, maybe not. I will stand here and greet them with open arms."

Soon enough pulling up to the castle, in a long black bulky vehicle, without horses to pull it, it's a Humvee limousine that was an Idea of Leon.

After Leon became king, he put up a few ideas of his own of vehicles, for people to drive and help get them around, traveling with ease for the rich and poor, even transport good as such food and water for homeless and orphanage at the church, and money and other valuables to a place call a Bank, that will keep track of how much money that a person puts in or store peoples valuables, and making sure everything is thief proof.

Thing has change greatly in the last 8 years and it seem for the better for everyone, people are happy, the children are well fed and clothed, and people from other places lime from Shizuka and Tomoe homeland has come over and join the people of Gainos and other lands and exchange cultures.

Some butlers and maid walk up to the Humvee limousine and open the doors, first coming out, the children of Leon and his wives as they came rushing out they were laughing, playing things that children would do as they still at a young age, and then soon following coming out, a teenager as this is Rana as after the last 8 year he has grown himself greatly.

"Come on guy, mind your manners, we're guess here for Lady Elina," Rana said as he try to get them to calm down.

Coming out of the limo next is Cattleya as the year has still be good for her it seem like her age still seem the same, a she fix herself as she came out, not wanting her breast to pop out on accident as she said, "Rana, let them have some fun, it's not every day they get to come out here."

One by one every women of Leon harem other than Leina has step out and join the small crowd as Elina is wondering where is Leina, Leon, and their children?

The limo door shut and drove off, and soon coming up from behind a smaller but still long limo came up with a pair of large doors on the side, as everyone of Leon family calm down and stood in a group waiting for their father to step out, as the doors started to open by themselves, Elina heart started to beat loud, as stepping out of the limo is Leina, as she was looking more beautiful than ever.

She wearing a dress that was fit for a Queen like her, silk dress with red and gold alone the edges and sides of the dress, wearing a golden necklace with a red gem in the middle of it with the Thundera symbol on it.

Leina held out her arm as another arm took it and stepping out with her is Leon looking more better than before with a beard on his face and great looking muscle that make most men feel inadequate.

Taking a step out soon few more guest step out as Elina heart flutter to the site of her niece and nephew, as all she want to do is give a hug and squeeze to them, but there was a sense of guilt in her heart… why does she feel such a thing?

"Hey Elina glad to see you're on your feet again." Leon said as he looked to his sister-in-law.

"Hi Auntie Elina." Maria said as Elina smiled.

"Welcome sorry you had to come here and cut time from your vacation." Elina said wondering if they were heading to Risty's hot springs or Nanael's coastal land. Elina especially liked going to the hot springs but it was kind of lonely since even though Risty allowed mixed bathing Leina and Leon's harem went to him while Elina ended up watching their kids.

"It's no problem plus Noctis and Maria always love coming to see you." Leina said as Noctis smiled to his aunt.

"Hey Auntie Elina will we be able to go bath together again." Maria asked as Elina smiled.

"Maybe another time, after all my fever went down and I don't want you catching it in my stead." Elina said smiling at her niece.

"Though I'm happy to see you're ok Elina after what had happened to Claudette I can't imagine losing you either." Leina said as Elina nodded sadly.

Claudette was struck down a year after the Queens Blade and the rise of New Thundera. She was leading Damien's forces against Leon and the Thundercats had to stop them. Claudette was stuck down by Leina and she was never really the same after it. "Well enough standing around talking about the past lets go inside after such a trip you all must be tired and hungry and talk about the present and future." Elina said as the group couldn't help but agree as they entered the Vance estate as they were staying the night after all.

(Later at Dinner)

The group was eating as Elina was caught up with recent events during her fever. Leina told Elina of so e young men who talk about her endlessly and had wished to meet Elina but Leina simply told him she would check if Elina was willing. Leina then told how she and Leon were trying for a third child while Nanael talked about certain beaches she made resorts on to help with income. Though Nanael left that to the church since said resort was in Hinomoto.

Leon was speaking about his son's Noctis possible engagement to Tomoe's daughter Kikyo as the two did know each other since childhood. Cattleya was milking her breast as the milk had built up again as Cattleya really hoped Leon would help her later tonight as recently she found that she might have a cowgirl fetish of sorts though never voiced it.

Elina listened to all their stories like how a Hinomoto family had taken home in Risty's lands and created a traditional hot springs resort or Alleyne taking in a young man of Elven descent who seems to be quiet the magic user. Elina smiled as this overwhelming sense of guilt crept up her as Elina saw the children laughing and playing without a care in the world. But it would be worth it in the end... wait what would be worth it, did Elba plan something today before her fever and is it related to the guilt?

Soon a maid came up to Elina and said to her, "Milady, you have an important message that need your Attention."

Elina look to her maid and said, "Can it wait? I would like to spent time with some family."

Jesting out to everyone but how Elina held out her hand it seem only to Leina as the maid as the she knew the mistress might want to have much time as she could before the thing as the maid said, "I suppose s-

"You can take care of it Elina" Leina said to her as the younger sister look to her oldest now as she said, "You sure?"

"We're sure, and believe when I say better do it now than later before it piles up," Leon said as he spoke up for Leina and when he became king he had his fair share of things, and too cut short of paper work when they are translated for him, he had made a stamps made with one says approved and denied on them to save time of writing his name on a lot of them, and sigh treaties with his name so he not showing disrespect by not using the stamps.

Elina look to her sister as she gave a nod and then Elina said, "I suppose I can go over it quickly, enjoy dinner everyone."

Soon enough she left as the maid followed, and when Elina walk out of the room, the maid shut the door and turn a key locking it so no one can get out.

Elina walk to the study room where she would take care of work, as she asked the maid, "So what this important message about sense I'm leaving dinner?"

The maid looked to her mistress as she said, "Milady, did you forget already?"

Elina stop and look to her maid and said, "Forget what? I've haven't forgotten anything."

The maid look to her and said, "The execution of the royal family of Thundera with the rescued of Lady Leina Vance."

After that Elina felt a drop in her stomach as she said, "T-t-the what?"

Soon enough the sound of screaming is hear with a battle of sword clash and the sound of murder Elina felt fear overcome her as she race back to the dinner room pushing the maid aside and reach the rooms as she try to open the doors, it turn out they were locked.

Elina bang on the door and said, "Leina, Leina!" The sound keep going and soon, Elina ram against the door trying to break it down, after moment she felt the doors about to break, and then there was silent… dead silent.

Elian heart drop, and then push with the last of her strength broke through and to the site she saw her face had a look of horrified to the site she sees, it was a blood bath, the body of the children, the women, and the men who did it all and were also killed while doing so.

It was too much to see but Elina for some reason could not turn away, even if she wanted to she could not move her body.

The sound of crying came to Elina ears, as she turn her head to the center of the room a figure leaning over someone, as Elina saw it was Leina cover in blood of everyone, and in her arms… was the body of Maria, her daughter.

Elina somehow took a step in and said in an almost whisper tone as she called out, "Leina?"

Leina did say a word as she keep crying over everything that just happen, the death of her children, her friends, her lovers and sisters, and Leon who gave his life to try and protect everyone but without his weapon, he could not.

Elina took another step and said, "Leina… what happen? Please tell me."

Leina stop crying, as she lay down her Daughter's body gently, and soon stood up and turn around to see almost everyone part of her is cover in blood, her face, hair, even her dress, and her hand that also held a dripping bloody knife.

Elina took a step back as Leina came to her as she said, "You… did this… You killed my family…. YOU KILLED MY CHILDERN!"

Leina cry as her hand that held the knife started to shake as Elina could not believe it, and then the memories of this came back, during her sickness with the fever, as she could not rest until every detail of the plan seem flawless and remember the madness she was in, with the fever acting on her, her mind wasn't clear and she order the guards around, even hired some assassin to help kill Leon and his family other than Leina thinking this was the only way they can be together again.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Leina, I didn't mean anything to happen… I did mean too…" Elina is a loss for words.

Her fever acted on her, she wasn't right in the head and when it seem the plan is flawless to her, she would try and recover and before she knew it her memories of it were shuffled around and could not remember until it was too late.

"I did want this… I just want us to be… I just wanted us to be like when we were children… when we were close shared a bed and picked flowers together… I mean to kill everyone!" Elina said to Leina.

Leina look she don't care anymore as her hand with the knife still shaking and said, "I doesn't matter anymore."

Elina look to her sister as she came closer to her with the knife as Leina said, "Because this would be the end of us for good!"

Leina came at Elina as she raise the knife as Elian cry and said, "Leina don't, I'm sorry!"

'STAB!'

Elina had her eyes close for a moment but she didn't feel the knife touch her, as she open her eyes slowly she saw Leina in front and the knife… bury into her chest stab into her heart as Leina had stab herself.

Elina's eyes now truly looked horrified as Leina… her sister killed herself.

AS Elina looked at Leina face she saw a smile with small stream of blood ran out of her mouth as she said, "Goodbye… Elina."

(Waking world)

Elina open her eyes as she rose up from the bed she was in quickly with her hand reaching out shouted in fear, "Leina!"

Elina looked around and saw she was in her bedroom once more as she noticed it was nighttime. Elina felt her heart pumping in her chest as she tried to calm herself down. "It was only a nightmare, nothing more." Elina said as she tried to remember what had happened. Elina looked at her bedside table and saw it was of her, her niece, Noctis, and their parents as Elina was hugging Maria close as the two smiled together. This brought a smile to Elina's face as she tried to remember the last thing she did before waking up here.

Ok she was having dinner with Leon and his family since the large family was staying for the night after Elina's fever had went down. Elina saw Maria was laughing and enjoying herself with her siblings as Maria was so much like Leina it was almost scary. Elina had sworn sometimes Maria was her sister's carbon copy at that age and Elina had felt weak and dizzy for a bit before collapsing that evening. She had woke up an hour or two later as people were checking on her as Elina remembered that she must have still had some of the fever left in her. The maids took her to bed to rest and Elina fell asleep.

"Was that a fever dream?" Elina asked wondering what had happened. "Did I dream all that up?" Elina asked hoping that was the case since if it wasn't she feared her collapse may have been a vision of what could have happened if the group did not take her to bed. Then there was a knock on the door as Elina looked hoping it was good news. "Who is it?" Elina asked as she hoped it was Noctis or even Leina or Leon coming to check on her but to her surprise it was someone who had taken up as much of her heart as Leina did.

"It's me Auntie Can I come in?" Maria asked as Elina smiled to herself as she was glad her family and niece were ok especially her niece.

"Of course come on in Maria." Elina said as the door opened and Maria walked in wearing her Pajama's as Elina smiled seeing her niece.

"A maid came over and asked me if I wanted to share a bed with you tonight and when I heard you scream mommy's name I thought you had a nightmare." Maria said with a childlike innocence to her as Elina smiled sadly to herself.

'Maybe Leina won't find out.' A stray thought came to Elina's head as Elina was taken back by it. 'Wait find out what?' Elina wondered as that was the first sign that the assassination she didn't remember was coming.

"Can I sleep with you Auntie if you had a bad dream maybe I can sleep with you and chase them away." Maria asked as Elina smiled to her aunt.

"Of course sweetheart but you have to be brave against them ok." Elina said as Maria smiled and ran over to Elina's bed and Elina let her in. Maria scooted over to Elina and snuggled with her getting comfortable as Elina smiled to herself as she swore she was looking at a younger Leina.

Elina the yawned as she began to feel drowsy as her eyes began to droop a bit as Elina felt tonight was going to be good for her in the long run.

(The next Morning)

Elina felt refresh as she woke up, her fever seem to have calm and her dream were… she can't recall any dreams which is weird for her as sometimes she could as it's a blank, but she push it off as the fever is going away.

"That felt good, I thought I'll never slept that good before, how about you Maria?" Elian call out to her niece, but gotten no answer, as she look around her bed and saw she was alone now and wonder where Maria has gone and then she started to hear whimpers and sobs, someone was crying in the room, as she looked around and saw in the corner of the room by the window, she saw Maria.

Elina got out of bed and look to Maria and said, "Maria? Maria what wrong?"

Maria didn't respond as it seem she was shaking and in fear as Elina know by how Leina did it when she was younger too but she did not know why and she would try to ask her sister and brother in-law, as she went out to the door and called out, "Leina, Leon? Come here quick, it's Maria!"

No responds and then Elina try calling for someone as she said, "Servants, guards, anyone?"

A Berbil came up and said, "HoW mAy I HeLp MiLaDy?"

"Go and fetch Maria parents and tell them something is wrong with her," Elina said as the Berbil nods and then went into ball form and roll fast to where Leina and Leon is at.

Elina hope they will get here soon as she didn't know what wrong… maybe she can ask Maria herself as she turn around and walk to her as she was a bit away, she lower herself to Maria and said, "Maria, can you tell me what wrong?"

Maria still didn't answer as it seem her crying gotten louder as when she gotten closer to her.

Elina try more direct as she got close to her an put a about to put a hand on her as she said, "If you don't tell me what wrong Maria, then I don't know what's-

"Get away!" Maria said as she hit Elian hand away and then she saw a glimpse of something, with Marina clothing were a bit of a mess and some tears were showing, but the worst part of all, there were some bruising at her thighs… like someone was touching her.

Elina eyes widen as she put her hand on Maria again and she ask, "Maria, tell me what happen, who did this?"

Maria started to scream, and wave her arms around, pushing Elina off of her and she ran to the other side of the room as she said, "Don't touch me, don't touch me!"

Elina felt fear running down her spine, and soon slowly realizing something, as most everyone in the Vance castle are Berbil servants, and the rest are human but each one would not come into her room without permission unless it was an emergency and guards are always on duty in pairs and always mix up and put in different section of the castle, and the only one who could have hurt Maria, the one she is running away from, and too yelling… it was her.

Elina and then suddenly memories of last night came, as her fever seem to have struck her in the middle of the night, very tired but very much away, with her hand drifting around Maria, at her chest, and then… and then between Maria legs and thighs.

Elina step to Maria and said, "Maria, I don't know what happen last night, I wasn't myself. Please forgive me, I didn't mean too-

Maria didn't listen as she kneel down cover her ears and just yell out, screaming, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Soon enough the door to Elina bedroom open wide with force as Leina rush in as she said, "Maria!"

"Mommy!" Leina turn and went to Maria side and held her close as she said, "Maria, what wrong? What happen to you?"

"Aunt Elina… (sob) her hand were (Sob) touching… she grab he hard I (sob) I- (Cries)," Maria said to Leina as she hug her mother, and cries into her chest.

Leina eyes looks in disbelief, as she turn to Elina with a look that could kill if it could, as it seem Leina wanted to murder for touching Maria.

"Maria..." Leina began with a neutral tone as in her mind any harm that came to her child depending on what it is will be met with a response of equal or greater force. Maria looked to her mother as her tear stained face looked hoping she would protect her. "Go to your father he should be with Noctis right now Elina and I need to have a talk." Leina said as Elina was now scared. Her last dream had Leina kill herself and she dared not hear what Leina would do now.

"Ok, Mommy." Maria said with hiccups before she ran out of the room wanting to get as far away as possible.

Once Leina was sure Maria was gone Leina drew her sword and pointed it as Elina. "How dare you Elina!" Leina roared as she charged at Elina and slashed at her missing her narrowly as Elina had dodged.

"Wait Leina let me explain." Elina said trying to calm down her sister. But she knew deep down there was no way to fix this, Elina had single handedly taken Maria's innocence and there was no way to fix that.

"Was I not enough in our youth, did you really have to touch my daughter as well!" Leina roared as she slashed at Elina again who blocked the attack with a shield on the wall but Leina was far stronger then she thought.

"Please Leina I'm sorry!" Elina called out as she was wide eyed at this as she was without her own weapons.

"Oh you will be when I send you to Hades!" Leina called out before Leina kicked her sister's legs causing her to fall and drop the shield and then stabbed Elina in the chest mainly her heart causing an instant kill as Elina was wide eyed as she saw the world turn red with a ringing sound in her eyes.

"I hate you Elina and now you won't have any chance to harm my family ever again." Leina said with a low growl but Elina heard her through the ringing noise.

"Lei...na." Elina struggled as she wished this was a nightmare she would wake up from.

(Waking World?)

"I'm sorry Leina!" Elina called out as she shot up again seeing she was in her bedroom again as she looked around and saw no Maria or any maid just the medicine. "What a horrible nightmare." Elina said as she tried to make sense of this. "First one was horrible but the second part was... cruel." Elina said as she wished to banish such cruelty from her mind.

"Everything's okay… everything's is fine," Elina said wishing it would be alright… but it won't.

Nightmare come and pass Elina, sees all sort of things with her nightmares, as she raped her nephew somehow, and ended with Noctis killing himself on accident falling down the stair, then her next one was the other way around, her nephew drug her and all of his brother came into her room and had their way with her as it ended with Noctis use candle but accidently lit the currents on fire burning down the castle with her still in it unable to move with the drug in her system and what the boys did to her.

It was seem never ending with Elina with thing happening around her, as the robot help went crazy and started killing everyone, the maid wanted to kill her by poisoning her drink but it seem Maria had accidently took her drink instead.

Being Stab, doing the stabbing, Leina hang herself, ran over by horses, seeing everyone being crush by Thundertank due to a servants idiotic driving, and it was getting worst by every dream, or she thinks it's a dream.

Every time someone dies or when she is about to die she wakes up in her bed, the excuse with her fever, but it strange, even after a fever she would still feel ill as when she was a child, but she woke refresh, full of energy until it was drain during the nightmare… but she cannot be keep dreaming and wake up the same time.

Elina was slowly going mad, but she try to keep herself in control as the next time she woke up from a nightmare, she would rush to her door and lock and try to ignore anything, even if it mean someone is being killed or about to be killed.

'Think Elina think, you don't have fever, if you did, you would not be running around with ease," Elina thought as she begin to think of when or how this all started.

.

.

.

"The Queen's blade battle, with… Arlene," Elian started to remember, how her mind started to work again how what did Arlene did to her, as she thought, 'she pretended to be Leina, faked her wounds, cut me and made me see things… she doing this, she messing with my mind.'

"I'm still dreaming… this isn't real," Elina said as a knock came at the door as she hear Leina voice saying, "Elina, is something the matter? WE didn't see you at the bridge."

"Leave me alone…. You're not real!" Elina yelled as Leina bang harder as she said, "Elina it's me, Leina. Elina please open the door."

Elina try to ignore the knocks, the cry's at the door as she said to herself, "This isn't real, this is a dream... but how can I awake up, how?"

Elina try to think of a way to wake up, maybe destroy everything? No that would not help her in anyway. Kill everyone? What good would that do other than maybe make her lose her mind? Kill herself.

She never kills herself, other people kills her but she never saw the end of her death as she woken up and into the new dream, but how can she, almost anything could do it but to the fear of her waking up before it comes, as she think what can kill her before she awakens again into another nightmare, as there are a million ways to die but one that that needed to do it and something she can do to herself.

She look out the window and then, she had a thought as she said, "That it!"

(Outside the room)

Leina keep banging on the door until Leon came around to her as he said, "What wrong?"

"It's Elina, I think maybe her fever may have made her mad, she thinks I'm not real," Leina told Leon as he step up to the door and said, "I'll break it down and we can try and calm her down."

As Leon put his shoulder against the door, as he lean in and out a few time before he counts, "three…two…on-

Before he finish the door open and Elina rush out running pass the two as Leina called out, "Elina!"

Elian didn't stop or didn't look back as she said, "I need to get to the tower, need to get to the top."

Elina knew this castle inside and out and if this dream of a castle is the same in the real world, then she knew where to go, as she when to the study room and force open the door before going to another door that lead up, as Leon, Leina, and many other followed called out to her.

Elina entered the door and locked it behind her before she climbed the stairs trying to beat the nightmare to the top as her mind was assaulted by memories, memories of a happier life after the Queens Blade. It was trying to convince her to stay as if promising her it won't torment her if she stays. It assaulted her with images like spoiling Noctis in a Vance manner, holding Maria for the first time, and even seeing Noctis, Maria, and her watching a play together with Maria laughing at the funny actors and Noctis smiling at the hero's victory against the corrupt God. When Elina kept running the nightmare tried a different approach as it showed her what was to come. Elina saw Leina giving birth to hers and Leon's third child and second daughter Elina Claudette Vance Thundera named after her departed Aunt and her living Aunt as this place was practically begging her not to go.

Elina blocked it out knowing this world was fake but the temptation was there, after all she was Claudette Vance Captain of the Guard and she won't take this life unless she can make it a reality. She arrived at the top she quickly locked the door behind her and made sure to jam it. Leon, Risty, and Cattleya were physically the strongest of the three so this left her very little time to do what she needs to do. Elina ran over to the edge as she could here Leon and Leina and their family calling her trying to break down the door as Elina soon heard Risty and Cattleya there as well.

"I need to hurry." Elina said as she looked down. Hopefully she can fall fast enough to die in this delusion. But... if she dies here she might go to Hades and never see Leina again. It was that moment of waver that the illusion assaulted her with memories of Elina and the Royal Family, the Elina that existed here loved her niece and nephew dearly, like when he was six Noctis wanted Elina to marry him when he got bigger and she laughed at his childish innocents and agreed only to humor her nephew.

She then saw Maria finding Elina's questionable reading material to which Elina snatched it only for Leina to ask about it later after Maria repeated something she read already. Elina then saw Noctis going through puberty and Elina once Leon gave him the discussion on men gave Noctis a bit of a lesson on it which ended with Elina wearing what Leon once called a school girl uniform rip off somehow (Think the school girl uniform of the Gainos Academy OVA)

Elina smiled as she soon shook her head. She needed to jump to get out of here otherwise she can't make things right, she will miss her Niece and Nephew but she prayed she would see them again one day in the real world. But her musing was cut short as the door was soon knocked down as Leina looked at her sister with worry as Leon and Leina lead the group accompanied by Risty. Elina knew Nanael could fly so hopefully falling can outrun flying. "Elina stop calm down the fever is making you delusional!" Leina called hoping to calm down her sister.

"Let's all calm down and be calm Elina your still sick you need to step away from the ledge and think." Leon said trying to calm down his sister-in-law who to his eyes her sanity has gone off the deep end.

"Stay back I'm warning you, if I die here I can beat Arlene and get to the real Leina!" Elina called out as she held a foot at the edge. Elina knew if Shizuka has speed then she needed a way to keep her busy long enough to die.

"Elina I'm right here I'm real." Leina said as she kept calm as she had Cattleya and Nowa stay with the kids so they don't see this.

"No you're not its, all fake!" Elina countered trying to jeep this illusion world out of her head.

Leon pull Leina back and he step up saying, "Elina… this isn't a game. If you die here, you are really dead. Your life would be over."

"No, you're wrong. I die here, I'll go back to the real world," Elina said as she stood near the end ready to jump as Cattleya spoken up saying, "Elina! You're suffering from delusional cycle, your fever is bad and we're just trying to help you."

Leina walk up to Elina and grab her hand as she pull her back away from the edge and to the party as she said, "Elina... please don't do this. I want to help you."

Elina broke free and said, "You're just some trick of that Sorceress Arlene. You're not the real Leina."

"Elina, Listen to me: there is no sorceress. There is no Arlene. If you jump, it's over. You die. Heaven or hades- you're gone. I don't want to lose you, like when we lost Claudette. I want you to get well. We want you to get well again. Please I even brought medicine from the elves to help." Leina pull out a leaf pack as she open it to show the powder herbs in it, as she walk to Elina and place it in her hand and then Leina looked into Elina eyes as Leina said, "Don't you want to be like we use to be?"

(After this part I will show the Omake that shows an alternate ending)

It's a battle within Elina as she hears the voice, and the memories talking to her but her heart said something else as Elina drop the elven medicine and said, "I want to be with the real Leina… and say sorry."

Elina shove Leina into the group, mostly at Shizuka and Nanael and then Elina jumped off the edge.

Things went into a slow motion as if the nightmare is trying to stop it, but nothing is holding her back now, as Elina felt the force of gravity take hold of her, she smile as she give one last thought, 'I'm, coming back Leina… I'm coming.'

Then Elina hit the ground with the shock of it shatter the world around her like glass, and she fell through the void that soon became light of colors, as Elina fell it was a site to be seen with nothing hold her back any more as her youth came back to her and her clothing change back to her normal wear.

Passed a zone of clouds, a light shine blinding Elina for the moment and she soon felt her mind truly waking up.

(The true real world)

Arlene looked upon Elina with a smirk as she saw Elina was trapped. She might not even have to complete the summoning to defeat her, after all Elina wasn't going to deliver the message Elina is the message through this match. As Arlene looked to Elina she saw Elina grab her spear just as the crystal shattered as Elina roared and charged at Arlene causing her to ditch her sword allowing it to vanish as she pulled out twin daggers blocking Elina's spear strike.

"What?" Arlene asked as she was shocked to see this. 'Did she break out of the illusion world?' Arlene thought as she looked at Elina she looked both tired and pissed off. 'Impossible the Astral Shard should have bound her mind to that world, if she had tried to escape it should have been able to keep her there by giving her the world she desired.' Arlene thought as Elina glared.

"You bitch... what you did in there I shall never forgive you!" Elina roared as she pushed Arlene away.

"Humph I have to admit I'm impressed that you escaped the Astral Plains but I don't really care how you did it can't have other people finding that out after all." Arlene said as she put the daggers away. "Seems I might have to cut loose a little if I want my message to get across to Claudette." Arlene said as he summon a magic bow which can only be blocked or deflected by magic. Arlene knew since Elina has no magic skills she wouldn't be able to block it so her best bet was to dodge it but since the Bow uses magic energy as its ammo dodging it would be close to impossible if she made the range wide enough.

Elina saw the mystic power in the bow and knew she had a very short time frame to act. She couldn't dodge bellow or around... but what about above.

"Say goodbye Elina!" Arlene called as she finished charging and fired as Elina charged forward and did something surprising.

Arlene was wide eyed as she saw Elina use here spear to push herself above the large magic blast ball allowing it to harmlessly hit the barrier before the barrier absorbed it with cracks in it. "Eat this!" Elina roared as Arlene quickly switched weapons to a sword and shield before she began blocking the attacks and returning them.

'I just need to stall her long enough for the spell to finish, if I had a God Teared item summoning would be far easier same with a cash shop item to increase my casting speed.' Arlene thought seeing she might have miscalculated the humans will and heart believing her similar to an NPC with preprogrammed action settings.

"What's wrong Witch I thought your Perfect Warrior Spell traded your spells for melee strength and prowess, but it only gave you the ability not the skill or experience did it." Elina said as Arlene mentally cursed herself.

She had trained as a Sorceress and made few close range combat characters in her time but the fact remained that this was real life not a computer game where she has a controller... but then again it made this battle exciting as she learned something new for future battles like training in Melee combat for her spell Perfect Warrior. After all knowledge was power and this new information will provide her with knowledge for future battles. Elina was now pushing pass her limits to beat Arlene, as what had happen in that world she was in, she could not forgive to what she has been through and would give it all she got in this fight.

Arlene grit her teeth a bit with all the blocking and parrying, with her mana reserves are extremely large and casting magic many mid-tier would barely be a breath of air to her, but her stamina using weapon wasn't that great, as when she switch from casting to melee, her speed gotten slower as well and try to think of a way to get Elina off guard or stall her long enough in the last few moment, as then she came up with an idea and said, "A curious question if you don't mind me asking."

"What's good asking a question when you're about to lose!?" Elina said as she went for a stab, then Arlene block it with her shield.

"Oh believe me when I say, that world you were in was more real, or should I say true," Arlene said as she throw off the spear and strike only for Elina to jump back and came back at her again and hit her with her other end of the spear and sent her back as Elina said, "What do you mean true?"

Arlene took a few breath as she got up and said, "As it sounded like, its truth. How do you think I knew so much about you than any other person?"

Elina stood ready as Arlene summon forth an item that looks like a crystal ball as she said, "Time seeker, I can use it to see into a person's pass but it's not without limits as I can only see so much but it more than I could use as well."

"So what?" Elina said as she pointed her spear at the witch as Arlene said, "It not just the past I am limited too, but I can see your future, what could happen, what can happen, many of possibilities and I picked one that is most likely going to happen, Leon and Leina marriage, your niece and nephew, you being the duchess instead of Leina, and many memories that have been shown, including a 3rd child that is named after you and the dearly departed Claudette."

Elina hand tighten on the spear, as she may love Leina very much but she also do love and cares for her oldest sister as well very much, and then she said, "So what?"

Arlene smile and made the crystal ball vanish and said, "With Claudette death I know how it's happen… but I also know a way to prevent it, and all you have to do is throw this match."

Elina hand started to twitch as she badly want to stick the spear through here right now as Arlene said, "So what will it be? Will you do it… or will you let your sister die?"

Elina is shaking in anger as she was blackmailing her, making her choose between her; pride, or her family as Arlene said, "Tick tock, time is running out."

Elina had enough as she growled out and then said, "Silence daughter of a whore."

Arlene flinch at that as Elina charged at her and the spear reach out to the witch as Elina said, "I don't care what you say anymore, even if your vision of the future is real, then I will do everyone in my power to change it, With Claudette living, with Leina and I are once again be the sister we once were, even if I have to let her go… I will make sure my family is safe from any low lives like you!"

Elina sent Arlene flying as she yelled in pain that time as a strike landed destroying a piece of armor and getting a real cut on her this time as she made Elina go to her absolute true strength, with her heart yell loudly.

(With the Party)

"What happened to Elina?" Leina asked as Elina pulled a 160 on them.

"I don't know but whatever she saw in there she came out of it a changed woman." Leon said as they sat watching the battle.

"She better I don't want to deal with that spoiled personality again." Risty said remembering when they first met.

"We'll see." Leon said as he hoped Elina would win.

(With Claudette)

Claudette watched the fight as it seems Elina might become Duchess in Leina's place at least so Leina can be with the one she loved... love huh? How can something so small, insignificant, and unnoticeable be so powerful that it chooses to defy fate? Perhaps she should ask Lord Leon or Leina herself when she gets the chance.

"Love... huh?" She said wondering how Love is so powerful.

(With Elina vs Arlene)

Elina jabbed at Arlene with her staff as Arlene blocked with her shield. The summoning was almost complete and what she planned on summoning was overkill but it got her point across. Arlene kept blocking as Elina kept attacking as she glared at her opponent no doubt refusing to take the insult Arlene gave her through that illusion world. Elina then jabbed at Arlene hard causing her to jump back and revert to her magic caster form as she landed next to her scepter.

"Impressive." Arlene said with a smirk as the magic power used to activate perfect Warrior returned. "But it still all went according to plan." Arlene said as Elina was surprised. "This was a triple pronged attack for me, test the limit of my abilities, and send a message to Claudette, and most of all show the Tournament fighters who their competition is." Arlene said as she grabbed her staff. "Now the summoning is ready since I used Perfect Warrior to conserve my magic for the summoning and now it's ready." Arlene said as she held her scepter. "8th Tier Necromantic Summoning: Great Skeletal Dragon!" Arlene invoked as she stabbed her scepter into the ground creating the summoning circle as from it a Large Undead Dragon rose from the circle as it was clearly more powerful than a common variety Skeletal Dragon since it had three heads instead of the common single head.

The Dragon roared as it had the scent and aura of death surrounded it like a plague and storm as it roared at its master's summons. "Impossible." Elina said as she was now scared. Elina knew magic other than powerful holy magic cannot affect it, and only holy weapons can kill it neither of which Elina possess.

"How does it feel to stare death straight in its abysmal eyes Elina Vance?" Arlene asked as she smirked at Elina.

Elina saw she was out of her league now and having no other choose but to retreat as she took a step back, as Arlene smile to this as she give the sigh for the 3 headed bone dragon to attack.

The dragon roars out and shot out one of its heads at Elina as she jumped out of the way as it smash into the ground.

(Party)

"Oh come on, that cheating, it's like 4 on one now," Leon said as Nanael came and said to him, "Not really, in any Queens' blade match almost anything can go other than someone else joining in, but in this case no one join in, Arlene brought it in the match and use as a weapon, it may seem like cheating but it's not."

Leina look worried now for her little sister as now she up against someone that out matched her and out smarted her and just pray for her to be safe.

(The fight)

Elina dodged another head and she try to counter as she thrust her spear at it and strike it, but it did not do a thing to Elian shock, and then the head jerk to the side hitting the youngest Vance away as she skid across the ground.

Arlene smile and said, "One more hit should do it."

Elina try to stand up but then a tail shot out around her, grab and whip her around before slamming down hard.

The dust clears as it shows Elina alive but out cold and very badly hurt, as Hachiel was about to call the match until Arlene said, "One moment there angel, I have something to say to Claudette Vance, as I know your listening to this."

(Claudette)

Watch the bubble as it shows Arlene face as she started to say, "Lord Damian wishes to speak to you Thundercloud General, at the entrance of the Queen's capital, seek him out if you also wish to avenge your sister. He will be waiting for you."

Claudette has been called out, and for what reason she did now know, but she would accept the invitation and face him, without knowing how truly powerful he is, she would not go down that ease as she didn't get to be General for no reason.

"The winner is Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress," Hachiel has said before the image vanish.

(Arlene)

Arlene smile and dispel her dragon as it fell apart and vanish, with the barrier surrounding them vanish as well, the sound of horses came as Arlene knew that was her cue to leave as her magic was low right now and her muscle are bit sore from using the 'Perfect warrior' as she perfected it and never train with it, but now she know what to do after some rest and maybe a nice hot oil bath, as Menace really knows her stuff on how to relax, maybe she could have some fun with her as well.

Looking to Elina and said to her even if she unconscious, "You'll live for now, just remember this act of mercy is just business. If you do recover, join in at the Queen's capital and fight me again, I will not show any mercy next time."

She summon her staff and tap the ground, as it summon a portal that look like a dark void that looks like even light cannot escape from. Arlene walk through and rejoin everyone back at the tower for some R&R, and the portal vanish as Elina personal guards came around and founded Elina on the ground.

"Lady Elina!" The head guard said as she got off her horse and went by her mistress side, carefully lifts her out and check out her vitals to know she still alive.

"Get some bandages, water and medicine, and get the carriage around. We don't want Lady Elina laying on the ground!" The head guard said as everyone responded and did as they were told.

(With the party)

Leon packed up the last of things along with everyone else as Leina came around and said, "You think she'll be okay?"

Leon stop for a moment and lean against the Thundertank and said, "I don't know, but we do need to go now. If Damian wand Claudette for something, in my gut, it says it's bad."

"It's wise to trust your instinct, but we cannot let the anger cloud our judgement," Tomoe said as Risty came up and said, "I think anger is not the first thing here."

"She right, if I do know what the demon emperor plan was, Arlene may have beaten Elina badly, but would spare her as to draw out and make the thundercloud general come to him but for what reason I do not know," Alleyne said as she had the same idea of things, as she been doing things for a long time and lived over twice as much in her thousand years life.

"Then we should get going soon if we're going to stop whatever it is he is planning on doing," Shizuka said as the group around agrees, as Cattleya pop her head up from the driver seat and said, "Engine has been checked and the weapon system are good, we're ready to go."

Nowa, Rana and Nanael came around as the angel said, "We got everything loaded up."

"Ok then let's go hopefully we can beat Claudette, Damian, or Arlene to the Capital." Leon said as Risty saw this and was concerned.

Risty knew neither Leina nor Leon would stand a chance in the tournament and though Leon was given the blessing she feared that Leon wouldn't stand much of a fight against Damian and she knew Leina had no hope of coming out on top. In then end Risty might have to challenge one of them to a fight to decide if she is ready. Risty knew Leina needed the most help so she decided what she would do.

'Sorry Leina but I can't let you fight.' Risty thought as she looked to Leina.

(With Marianne)

Marianne saw the whole fight as she knew Leon wasn't strong enough. Marianne had went through a lot of hurdles to bring Leon here and awaken the inner beast to make him more like a Thundercat. But Marianne was beginning to have her doubts, she knew Leon was strong in spirit but he needs a bigger push. Marianne saw the Eye of Thundera and the Soul Stone glow so she knew there was only one true way to test Leon but to help monitor it she was going to need some help with it and she knew at least two if not four possible people who can help but she can only contact 2 out of the four right now.

"Well Leon looks like you're going to meet your heroes." Marianne said as she opened a path of light as she then entered it knowing she couldn't bring them here but she could bring Leon to them.

(With Damian and Arlene at the dark tower)

Arlene arrived at the tower as he saw the final preparations for the ceremony was underway as she saw maids and minions preparing it. Arlene was always told before her abduction in her and Damian's old world that this day only comes once in a girl's life and for Arlene that was true but they also told her that any man she lays with is her husband for life or so says their pathetic messiah who in the long run failed to save humanity when years after he died and ascended to heaven humans gradually became worse till the 21st century where they were now at the pinnacle as some churches even use his and his father's name in vain. Arlene was defiled when forced into that horrid life and she was grateful she didn't conceive as she saw that their supposed messiah had abandoned her.

"Was that life I lived God's gift to the devoted and the foolish?" Arlene said to herself quoting the worlds of Gabriel Belmont from Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 when he was known as Dracul the Dragon.

"Look who's arrived." Ciela's voice said as Arlene looked at Ciela and smiled. Arlene didn't trust Ciela since her beloved didn't and even Arlene knew this Fallen Angel had her own motives.

"Hello Ciela I suppose the ceremony will start soon am I correct?" Alene said as Ciela nodded.

"Yes my lady and I even created the viewing spheres in the Swamp Lands so in the event Damian needs to address his domain or in this case show your wedding it will appear." Ciela said as Arlene nodded.

"Of course then, now then make sure the maids are in my chambers and send Airi, Menace, and Setra to my chambers as well I need to recover and prepare for my wedding." Arlene said as Ciela nodded.

"Hmm suppose you're going to have a bit of a bachelorette party am I not mistaken?" Ciela asked as she knew Arlene's tastes. Only one man will ever satisfy Arlene and she would soon be married to him. It's no wonder that Arlene wanted those specific maids in her chamber as it was better than calling forth random men of ill reputation who had no hope of catching Arlene's eyes.

"Hmm I suppose but it's more to prepare for my wedding now then carry on." Arlene said as Ciela bowed and began leaving to inform Airi and Menace as well as the chosen maids.

'Humph Damian you are quiet the investment to not only attract so many woman to you but to become so powerful in such a short time, if I'm not careful you might just become too powerful for even me to control." Ciela said as she walked. Ciela had seen how the maids looked to Damian, he had both strength and looks which was no wonder why many of the maids would gladly serve him especially since he had saved them from living the lives of slaves. 'Though I lack the Eye of Thundera's ability to see the future and the Eye of Plun-Darr's ability to see the past once I am whole again I can have both.' Ciela said as she chuckled at her sister's foolishness. "Entrusting the Eye of Plun-Darr to this world and the Eye of Thundera to worlds beyond our skies when man just began to take its first steps as a civilization only for that world to die out, my you must be truly naïve at man's true nature." Ciela said as she had seen it. Evil was in the hearts of man irreversibly so and no matter how may evil beings you defeat another would rise and take their place. Damian is a perfect example he is the truth that the Swamp Witch will fall and from it Damian will take her place.

"Though I suppose I can humor them a bit longer, after all the great unification is upon us, soon Eve will return and will take back the eyes that belonged to her, the War Stone and the Conquest Stone." Ciela said as she knew those would be hers once more.

(With Arlene in her private chambers)

Arlene arrived at the room she had prepared for her little party to celebrate her wedding. She had of course set up a small kitchen area for the maids to cook her meals for the time while another spot for the maids to provide services as they gladly agreed to help their mistress transition to being a married woman. Arlene had also prepared uniforms for the maids to wear a well as a small hot spring for her Airi and Menace to use. The only reason Setra was invited was to help her heal from her battle once that was done he would be kicked out.

Arlene smiled as she saw some maids arrive and began to prepare as they were changing into the uniforms that left very little to the imagination. Arlene may not be the same as the Swamp Witch but even she needs to release her vices when her beloved wasn't around.

(ESKK: If any of you wish to see the Arlene's pre wedding party then please wait for the OVA for it to appear.)

(With the Swamp Witch)

The Swamp Witch was livid, no she was beyond even that. After she had enhanced the Serpent Devil to better battle the upstart ruler Damian she had received a prophesy involving her straight from the Ancient Spirits of Evil. She assumed she had finally earned their favor but no instead she saw her own demise by Damian's hands. She had already began preparing an army of undead to battle Damian and the Queen's Blade fighters as well as these Thundercats and to learn it would all be for not, she was angry. She always made the, prophesy's happen as they were foretold but only when it benefitted her but when she learned that this prophesy would not benefit she would defy it.

"Damian I will kill you and take your precious power and servants if it's the last thing I do!" She roared releasing a burst of her magic torts the statue of Damian as a ruler sent by his bride to be as an insult as she was livid.

"This isn't good I've never seen her so angry." Melona said as she watched her master go on a rampage in her own chambers which was sparked when she received the statue and the, prophesy. Melona knew once the wedding is broadcast all Hell will break loose and Melona hoped she would not be on the receiving end.

(Meanwhile in Third Earth Astral Plains)

Lion-o was facing Jaga's spirit as Lion-o had just failed his final trial. Right now Lion-o was trying to talk Jaga into letting him go back so he can at least save his friends and the Sword of Omens before moving on. After all Lion-o can't just die if he had unfinished business and couldn't allow Mumm-ra to get the stone or kill his friends. If he died the least he can do was entrust the Sword to Tygra but he couldn't do that here.

"Mumm-ra has taken them prisoner. He's going to use the Eye of Thundera to bring darkness down upon the entire world." Jaga said as Lion-o already knew most of this.

"Why are you telling me this if I can't do anything about it?" Lion-O demanded as he couldn't help if he was dead. "Jaga please there must be a way to send me back. I'd give anything." Lion-O said as Jaga was about to answer before a new voice was heard surprising both.

"Anything you say?" Came a voice as the two looked and saw what they considered an odd creature or bird with white wings as it was none other than Marianne.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked hoping it wasn't death coming to take him to the next life.

"Oh me, call me Marianne and before you ask no I'm not a bird I'm and Angel and I'm not of your universe." Marianne said as Lion-O looked confused.

"Then what brings you here Angel?" Jaga asked as he had never really met an Angel like Marianne before.

"Simple I'm here to add to what Jaga is about to offer to Lion-O and offer something to you as well Jaga." Marianne said as she smiled.

"What do you want?" Lion-O asked hoping Marianne can help him.

"See after you finish with what Jaga offers you I will call upon both of you to help prepare another King in my reality we also possess the four stones of power but not many animals such as yourselves and the biggest difference is that we have another stone a fifth stone, but I'm getting ahead of myself basically I need your help to train another Lord of the Thundercats of my world with the trials Lion-o had just went through and then some." Marianne said as Lion-o and Jaga debated on helping. "The wisdom you guy can give would greatly help and in exchange for it I will give you guys a prophesy of events to come but I can't openly interfere with what is to come, I'm sorry but it's the best I can offer." Marianne said as Lion-o and Jaga looked at each other as they both knew what needed to be done.

Jaga of course would always provide wisdom to those who need it and Lion-o may not know this other Lord of the Thundercats well but if he can help him, on his journey in some way then he suppose he could help. "Alright I'll help." Lion-O said as Marianne smiled at this.

"As will I wisdom is the right to all those who require it." Jaga said as Marianne smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I will bring him here once Lion-O saves his friend and takes back the Sword of Omens now until then do your best Lion-o." Marianne said before she vanished as the two nodded as they knew that if they can help this other Lord then Lion-O had to agree to whatever Jaga is about to offer.

(Marianne)

Marianne arrived back in Heaven as she smiled a bit knowing Leon will be in good hands. "Now all I can do is wait." Marianne said as she then headed back down to earth to finish preparations and keep an eye on her charge.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are and like I promised the alternate ending to this chapter for those of you who are curious as to how it would end if Elina chose to stay.

(Start Omake)

"Elina, Listen to me: there is no sorceress. There is no Arlene. If you jump, it's over. You die. Heaven or hades- you're gone. I don't want to lose you, like when we lost Claudette. I want you to get well. We want you to get well again. Please I even brought medicine from the elves to help." Leina pull out a leaf pack as she open it to show the powder herbs in it, as she walk to Elina and place it in her hand and then Leina looked into Elina eyes as Leina said, "Don't you want to be like we use to be?"

It's a battle within Elina as she hears the voice, and the memories talking to her but her heart said something else but the two parts of her the memories were just too good and joyful to pass up. Elina got off the ledge and torts the group as she had decided her fate. "Alright." Elina said as she went with the group to prepare the medicine for Elina.

(Later)

Elina was laughing as the illusion world seemed to have kept its promise to no longer torment Elina. Elina was happy as she smiled at her niece and nephew and told stories of their parents who blushed in embarrassment at them. Elina also told the two children stories of how she was one of the first people to see them when they came out of their mother's womb as the two smiled before asking what a womb was. Elina quickly told them Leina and Leon would tell them when they were ordered and they agreed to that.

(A day later)

Elina decided to go to the beach that Nanael owned and saw why they left the kids with her at those times. Apparently it was a privately owned beach which Nanael didn't want to share since they used it as a nude beach. Of course the dropped off the kids with Nowa for their vacation since Elina needed time to cool down and unwind. Of course Elina saw that Nanael made nudity at her beach a requirement unless they have guests which was rare since Nanael only entertained guests at the house.

Elina had to admit she did enjoy the sense of freedom she had with her lack of cloths as she especially enjoyed the water pushing and pulling against her folds. Elina was with Leina most of the time of course but Elina decided not to interfere with her sisters love life with Leon but Nanael appeared and told her that Noctis might need a harem of his own since he is the crown prince and since their bloodline was so low they needed to build a families worth of heirs for the primary bloodline.

Elian smiled at Nanael's joke thinking back to the memory when Noctis said he wanted her to marry him when he got older before laughing to herself.

(A few years later)

Elina saw Noctis turning 17 as the young man was learning how to use the Sword of Omens as Elina looked like she hadn't aged a day. Nanael had come to her a few years back saying that the head Angel offered her a chance for eternal youth but only if she would take it and find her true love with it. Elina for the past few years had been attracted to her nephew but she didn't want to force herself upon him as an old lady so when she had turned 28 and Noctis turned 14 she agreed to it and next thing she know she's eternally 28 years old.

Currently saw Noctis fiancé Kikyo as the two laughed together as Noctis told her a joke which brought a smiled onto her face. Kikyo was to be the next Sword Saint in Hinomoto and the union between New Thundera and Hinomoto would make the two allies in the event that Damian ever strike against them. Elina would of course wait till the actual ceremony before offering herself as Noctis mistress or concubine.

(A year later)

Noctis and Kikyo were now married as the two had consummated their marriage as Elina was there. Elina was in bed with the two as she hadn't had sex with Noctis since her nephew was 14. Of course she was now his lover and from what she heard it seems Noctis was just as good as his father in bed then and even now as Elina of course at the time had Noctis in her breasts as the young teen was still smaller then her.

Of course with this the potion Nanael gave her has now lost its effects and Elina would now age normally once again. Elina felt Noctis slam into her as she held him close and her nails dug into his back as Kikyo sat on Elina's face and kissed her new husband.

(A year later)

Elina was now breast feeding her child as she and Kikyo seemed to have a synched up conception of their child and pregnancy as the two ended up giving birth at the same day. Elina's new daughter named Leina was much like her father but the rest of her was Elina. Leina here though would end up becoming the Duchess in her place while Noctis son Regalia would become King. For Elina this was perfect, no fighting, no nightmares, and most of all no sorrow.

For Elina she had all but forgotten this world was an illusion and had accepted this world as her reality. She didn't care about whatever real world was outside as long as she was happy, she was content with life.

(The Real World)

Arlene saw the Astral Shard go to Elina as it went to her hand as Elina now had a dull look in her eyes as Arlene smirked. "Seems she rather live in the Astral Plain then the real world, how sad." Arlene said as now she had total control of Elina. Arlene walked over to Elina as she had her face her before Arlene kissed Elina and Elina did nothing to stop her as it was apparent her mind was no longer there. Arlene then separated allowing a trail of saliva to form as the two parted as Arlene smiled. She was going to have so much fun with her.

(Two days later at the marsh lands)

Is didn't take long for Arlene to deal with Elina all she had to do was give her certain commands and the Captain of the Guard was her most loyal servant. Of course Arlene didn't stop with her, Damian loved what Arlene had done to Elina and decided to give her woman who either defied him constantly, got on his bad side, tried to usurp him, or even betrayed him.

Right now Arlene was naked in her private chambers as on the wall was leashes attached to collars as each had a name of a girl under Arlene's control. Next to her throne was a girl who was naked and blindfolded and balancing a glass of wine on her head trying to keep it steady for her master as attached to her crotch was a parasite like creature that had a long part making it look like a tail. On either side of Arlene were two girls just as nude as they were giving Arlene a shoulder rub as Arlene smirked to herself at this.

Her bare feet were resting on two girls who were in a 69 position as the two were moaning in pleasure at his. Nearby nude girls were licking some plates clean as they were on the floor like dogs as that wasn't the most of it. At Arlene's crotch area was none other than Elina as the girl was given some tattoos and such as on a collar around her neck was the Astral Shard as no doubt Elina's mind was trapped deep in the Astral Plains. Elina was licking her mistresses' folds as Arlene had wrapped one of her legs around Elina's head to help her a bit as Elina was completely mindless. Arlene looked at Elina's face as her eyes irises had hearts in them as Elina looked to her mistress with her tongue still out from the licking.

Arlene smiled before reaching over to her wine on the blindfolded girls head and taking a drink from it. It was only a matter of time before Damian turned Claudette to their side as the General to his armies as Airi was the leader of the Combat Maids, and Menace would be Damian's little mistress in Amara. For Arlene this was heaven and if she dies and goes to Hell she will usurp the Devil himself and rule that place as well. Right now all was right for Arlene the Mystic Dark Empress and her little slave Elina.

(Omake end)

ESKK: Well there you have it I hope you all enjoyed this as it was kind of lime and kind of lemon. Anyway leave a review everyone and like always ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: I will warn you all right now there is a good chance this chapter will be long like the longest yet since it melds together three Thundercats Episodes and one Queens Blade Episode so I can save time. Anyway all ye who wish to hear the story of the Rise of New Thundera and its great rulers the Thundercats. Now then let the gates of story be open! Leave a review on your way out.

Announcement: Ok for every reviewer mainly guests who keep asking me to add Melona to the harem I will say this… I will NOT add her to the Harem. I already added like two girls I didn't originally have plan for being part of the harem. Now my reason being is that I don't really like Melona and don't really like the whole slime girl thing at all. So please for the love of god stop asking me to add girls because I will not add anymore. I will also post this announcement at the end so you get the message.

(Start Chapter 10)

The Thundertank was driving through the fields as they arrived on the original road to the Queen's Capital since they had originally planned on this route if it wasn't for the detour to Steel Mountains, Berbil Village, and the Tank Breaking down between the two and needless to say they were making great time. In the front seat was Cattleya and Risty as Risty was deep in thought. She knew Leon stood a chance in the tournament training under Alleyne but even then it was a small one. Leina shouldn't even enter because if she does she might very well die. Risty knew Leon needed to become King so he can revive Thundera but to do that he needed all their help. Plus it didn't really matter if Leina entered Leon with his little harem at his side has the highest chance as long as someone is able to defeat Damian in the event he decides to enter.

Risty knew that the competition was stronger this year than any year before and Leon was the best candidate for a new Gainos since she had seen what Leon had done even for people he barely knew. In Risty's mind Leon didn't care about the Law of the Land if anything Leon cared about his own law, the law of the heart do what your heart tells you and always hold your honor and dreams. Risty saw what needed to be done and turned to Cattleya.

"Cattleya I know we're on a tight time table but we've already made great time, can we stop up ahead, I need to take care of something real quick." Risty said as Cattleya looked as she saw the look in Risty's eyes before agreeing.

"Alright." Cattleya said as she didn't want to over tax her tank.

(In the back)

Leon was trying to read the language here in Gainos with Leina's help as Leon used the excuse of his land had a completely different language in writing so Leina and Alleyne had offered to teach him these lands language. As they studied they soon felt the tank stop as they wondered what was going on before the back door opened and from it Risty came in. "Everyone off we need to discuss something especially involving Leon and Leina." Risty said with a serious voice as she knew what she was about to do might ruin the relationship she currently has with Leon and the harem but it had to be done.

Leon and Leina looked at each other for a moment before they and everyone walk out of the Thundertank, then quickly do some screech out a bit as riding in the thundertank does give a cramp feeling on their bodies.

Risty stood straight and waited for everyone to be done as Leon look to Risty and asked, "So what going on Risty that you want to say that involves me and Leina?"

Everyone gather around as Risty begin to say, "Let me be straight with you, during our journey I've always take notice of things and the people around as first thing I like to say, Leon maybe the best chance of winning the Queens' blade against Damian."

No one could argue with that as people seen what Leon can do and those who has seen what Damian can do as well they would not dare stand in the way as Nowa said, "What is the point of this if we know already?"

"Nowa 30 points of not understand the situation, "Alleyne said as then she turn to Risty and give a nod to continue as the bandit said to the group, "Leon is strong, but there would be still people in between him and Damian and the only way he can make it through everything if were all strong enough to do so as well… But I believe one of us isn't ready to fight for him, let alone fight in the Queen's blade."

As everyone wonder what she mean, only two people knew what Risty means as the first one to know is Alleyne as she knows everyone else combat skills, as she sees who the strongest, she also knew who the weakest, and the other people was Leon as when Risty did say his and Leina name, she already went through him and the person Risty is talking about, as both Alleyne and Leon both look to… Leina.

Risty saw the look on Leon face and who he is looking too, even Saw Alleyne as the elven women knew what Risty is going with this as Alleyne said, "And that someone is Leina, correct?"

Leina is surprise by this as she wonder why she said that and but then what hit her hard is what Risty said to everyone as she says, "That right, Leina should not fight in the Queen's Blade."

Leina eyes widen to that as Leon step up and said, "Now hold on, let not jump the… horse here." Leon said as he would have said 'Gun' but he remember that doesn't exist in this world.

"Leina is different, but that don't mean she's not strong, as everyone have their strength and weaknesses," Leon said but then Alleyne put a hand on his shoulder and said, "60 points as you do have a point, it's not what Risty is talking about my husband."

Leina is shock, as Leon maybe trying to support her, not everyone would agree to what he said, even shock to her harem sister.

"What do you two mean, I can hold my own in a fight," Leina said as Risty said, "Maybe against those dark creature, but in a Queen's blade match, you would most likely to die. You saw what happen to your sister in the last match, she lost and badly against someone who stronger than her and would mostly would have killed her, I mean is there a battle you fought and won on your own?"

Leina try to think as she remember against Tomoe, but Menace was controlling her and might have given her strength a boost, then she thought of the fight with Melona but she would have died if it wasn't for Leon and Risty help and only beaten the slime girl by tricking her and gotten her to explode, then she thought to Airi as she may have gotten lucky by knocking her weapon out of her hand and then the wrath losing her power with the vanishing of her clothing and at the end leave her with a cut at her chest and might have died if she have bleed out with no one to help her.

Leina try hard and think but nothing came to mind, other than one thing, as she took out the coin that Risty have given to her some time ago and never really gave it back to her, as then she throw the coin to her as Risty caught it in her hand.

"Is this?" Risty asked as he recognized the coin that she had given Leina.

"Yes it's the coin you had given me that time. The very same coin, I've been trying to return it to you ever since." Leina said as she wasn't going to back down. She never intended to fight in the Queens Blade but if Damian or even Arlene became the rulers of Gainos no one would be able to stop them.

"Ok your point?" Risty asked as Leina looked.

"I've gone through a lot to get to this point and if Leon is going to fight in the Queens Blade Tournament then I want to be there by his side even after he wins, I want to be his queen because I care for him very deeply." Leina said as she looked to Risty. "But even if he doesn't win as long as Damian or Arlene are defeated then we won't have to worry about either of them being Gainos new rulers. Even if Leon doesn't become King or none of us are able to become Queen we can travel together and revive Thundera with our own two hands." Leina said as Leon couldn't help but smile to her.

Back in Leon's world he never had hopes of finding a girlfriend hell he never had hopes of even getting married. After all who would want a nerd who runs his mother's comic book store and had given said store to his aunt and uncle and their family when they needed money and income. Leon in his world considered himself pathetic, but here he was someone who was great a hero and he even found love here even though it would seem like a teen boy's harem dream come true. "So you return this to me, great now you should head home." Risty said as she turned away from Leina.

"Wait what?!" Leon called shocked to see this.

"What? I never had the chance to thank you for saving me from Melona when we first met so now you're just telling me to run home!?" Leina called shocked to hear this.

"Yeah... as far as I see what use is a Queen to her King if she can't fight and defend as well as her king can, if anything she would be nothing more than someone who would just be shrugged off in the history books in favor of the King who rules and be seen as nothing more than the mother to the Kings heir." Risty said as she clenched her fists. "That's why... I won't allow Gainos to have a weak Queen for its King." Risty said before turning to Leina. "So run home and forget about Leon after all you can't protect him since he's always the one protecting you like a shield." Risty said as she basically told Leina she wasn't worthy of Leon as the young Lord clenched his fists.

Leon was about to jump in but Alleyne put her hand on Leon's shoulder causing him to look as she turned her head to him telling him he shouldn't intervene. "Maybe if Leon loses and defeats Damian and Arlene he will come back for you and together you can rule the Vance lands or even rebuild Thundera but right now we need to take down Damian and Arlene and we're only as strong as our weakest link and that's you." Risty said as Leina glared.

"Then fight me let me prove myself!" Leina called as Risty glared at her.

"And for what reason?" Risty asked as Leina looked.

"The Queens Blade of course." Leina said as Risty smirked.

"Alright... but let's make it interesting if I win Leon's mine I get to be his queen while you end up the lover or mistress." Risty challenged as Leon saw this.

"Wait you can't do that!" Leon called as soon Marianne was heard again.

"Actually she can." Marianne said surprising the group which they yelped as she was literally in the middle of the group and no one even saw her walk by.

"Is it bad that I'm starting to get use to her antics?" Leon asked as he looked to Marianne as she pulled out the Eye of Thundera Instruction manual which Leon saw closely as the book cover looked more like a wrap used in schools to protect the book. 'Wait a minute.' Leon thought as he wondered if that book Marianne was holding was actually THAT Book from the TV Show.

"What do you mean Risty can challenge Leina?" Cattleya asked as she looked to them.

"Simple really see normally for a King the only one allowed to challenge the Sword of Omens Holder is one of the same bloodline in the event the current holder prove to be unfit but the Sword of Omens gets the final say. But if a Queen is challenged a fellow pride member or a member of the royal court for the right to rule as queen and marry the current King then the challenge must be answered otherwise the current chosen Queen loses her rank and then the King must choose another other than the one who declined the challenge." Marianne said as she had hoped they would not have to deal with this so soon. "But if the Queen who had lost in battle loses she can challenge the challenger to retake her throne or the winner can give the throne back if she feels the loser deserves it more. But like I said before the Eye of Thundera gets the final say in the matter." Marianne explained as she read the book.

"Hmm so do you accept Leina? Because either way you won't be able to rule by Leon's side in the end." Risty said as Leon saw that Leina was in trouble now, accept the challenge, lose and lose her rank with the chance of retaking it, decline the challenge and lose her rank with no hope of retaking it. As much as Leon hated to say it Leina doesn't have much options available to her so she would have to fight and pray really hard for a miracle.

A cloud floated over the area where the party stand, with everyone focus on what going on, they didn't notice someone within a tree that was nearby them, watching as things unfolds as the ugly truth has come out, with the hiss of a Snake, the Dark elf Echidna watches and see what Leina will do.

Leina didn't say a word as she drew her sword as Tomoe is worry about Leina as she knew Leina isn't the strongest of the group and she could get hurt doing this.

"I've accept your challenge," Leina said as Risty put on her shield taking her time with it, and pull out her mace but left it in default as it just a simple fight to her.

Both of them were ready as Marianne jest to Nanael to start the match, but before she could, the cloud moved out of the way and to the angle of Leina sword and the position of the sun, the light bounce off Leina sword and blinded her as Risty took advantage of it, as Risty rush out to Leina quickly and hit her hard with the mace while giving a roar of a tiger, sending her back into a pillar of rocks.

Leon was about to protest now until Shizuka gotten behind Leon and cover his mouth as he muffle out, 'Hey, what the heck are you doing?!', then Alleyne gotten in front of him and said, "In battle, you do anything it takes to win. Leina must do the same or else she would most likely to fall. If you do so much as help her, then all this is for naught."

With Leon, he didn't want anyone to fight, as why much they do this, as he get they want everyone to be strong but this is pushing it. With the position he's in, he could not do a thing, and even if he could, he did not want to fight any of the girls and only can accept it… for now.

He went relax as Shizuka look to Alleyne to let Leon go or not as the elven women nods and then Leon was release without fuss.

"I don't like this at all," Leon said as Alleyne turn around and said back to him, "You don't have to like it my husband, only accept it."

Leon sighed to his wife as she would win the argument of any kind to this, and only hope that Leina and can it.

(Leina)

Leina try to stand up as with the force of Risty strike with the impacted into the rock did a quick number on her, as she gave her puma like growl as she try to push herself to stand up again, and then Risty was in front of her with the mace pointed in her face as Risty said, "Give up? I thought you were fighting for the Queen's blade and being the Queen."

Leina growl out louder as she push herself more to stand up and then Nanael flew over and she growl like a kitty and said, "Hey you two don't get started without me, at lease let a mistress of the harem be the judge of this fight!"

No one argue with that as Risty shrugs and let the angel do what she want to do as Nanael clear her throat and said, "Now sense you are in the hurry to fight, let the Queen's Blade match begin!"

Summon forth a barrier and let the match start, as Leina finally gotten on her feet and held her sword out, Risty held her mace and raise it up, as she was about to strike Leina down ending the match there and then, as Tomoe could not take it anymore she rush out and use her weapon to deflexed the mace and held a hand at Leina as Tomoe said, "Enough Risty, Stand down!"

Everyone is shocked and Leon pray was answer but he did not know how this could affect the picking of the new Queen as Tomoe stood in between the two fighters and said, "We already know who the victor is."

"Ah… not really as you just disturbed the match to see who would become Leon new Queen, if someone that not a part of the royal court or marked as an ally that stop the match, it became a draw no one win or lose and the situation stay the same," Marianne said as she read over the book again as Leon said, "Wow, talk about your convenient loop holes. I can't tell if you made that up or not"

Marianne close the book and said, "If it's in the book then it's not made up." Leon sighed to Marianne weirdness, and in a way now that Leon think about it, why isn't Tomoe marked as an ally yet, she had been help him and the party for a while now, 'Hm, I'll ask later.'

Leina look to Tomoe and said, "Why are you stopping us Tomoe?"

Tomoe turns to Leina and about to say something until Risty spoken up saying, "This is how you fight for the position of Queen, or even fight in the Queen's blade? Wake up child!"

"From everything you've been through, from fighting monsters and armies with allies literally having to carry your weight, losing a prize match, being mined controlled, and nearly losing your spot to be Leon's Queen the tournament isn't something you are ready for." Risty said as Leon clenched his fist clearly angry. "I think you might be better suited to becoming a homemaker." Risty said as Leon's anger was reaching its current peak. Since this was a dispute between two of his pride members Leon couldn't interfere unless

"I agree that there is truth in what Risty is saying." Tomoe said surprising Leon and Leina. "The Queens Blade Competition is not for one who has yet to fully master there capabilities." Tomoe said as that caused Leina to look away as Leon growled while clenching his had unaware that the Eye of Thundera was glowing.

"And the winner is Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild." Nanael called out with a smile on her face as the battle was over as quickly as it started.

That was when a slow (yet Cliché) Clapping was heard as Leon and he group looked and saw Echidna as Leon was wide eyed at this. "GAUH!" He called hiding behind Marianne as out of everyone here Marianne had some karma deserved for her after the mischief she has caused.

"Oh don't be a baby, she won't go dominatrix on you... as long as you're not a masochist." Marianne said as she looked to Leon. "Besides wasn't it her Anti venom that got you and Leina together, as far as I see you owe her for helping your love life." Marianne said as Leon came out.

"Don't bring up her demeanor ok, I don't want to be haunted by nightmares involving her." Leon said as he remembered the nightmare from before when Echidna had went above and beyond as a Dominatrix and even allowed herself to be knocked up so she can force Leon to "Take responsibility." That was probably the scariest nightmare of his life and did not want to relive it.

"Hmm is that any way for the book keeper to act?" Echidna asked knowing what Marianne's book really was as she had spied on the Angel through her snake and saw the book was in fact blank

"Book Keeper? Like a librarian?" Leon asked as he looked to Marianne.

"Well you have good timing, so go and take Leina home the sooner she gets back to the Vance Estate the sooner she can have a head start if Arlene or Damian go world conquest if we lose." Risty said as Echidna smirked at this.

"Because I can't bring myself to do that, when I can consider the other options, there's so much more entertaining," Echidna said as she rather see what Leina would do as if she does see a hidden potential with only a few seeing it.

"It's your job, is it not?" Risty said to her as Echidna smile and said, "Oh my, aren't we blunt? She went through so much to following Leon here, you as well. I would think you would be more appreciative of that."

"If you're a hired dog, be a good dog and do the job you're paid to do," Risty said to the dark elven women.

"As I recall, you're not in a position to give me orders," Echidna said as now they were staring down each other as Leon had a bad feeling about this as he whisper to Marianne, "Is there anything you can do? I'm sort of seeing where this is going and I don't like it."

Leon feeling the attention between the two and if something isn't done they could fight, and with Risty having her mark giving a boost but a minor one as he recall what Marianne told him more about the mark, if it's a life and death battle the mark give a huge boost in strength, but in simple battle just a minor one as the mark does uses more energy, and Leon could sense the snake lady is strong as well, maybe even skilled if she somewhat like Alleyne with the way they acted to each other before.

Marianne shakes her head 'no' as she could not control free will, and emotion is under the list of free will, and even if she could, she could not and would not, as it was not her job to do so, and also its needed for what going to happen next.

After a moment of the share down Echidna pull back as huff a bit as Risty reach for her coin purse and said, "I guess listening to reason is too much to expect from you."

Risty pull out a single coin as she flip it at Echidna, to Leon site as he process the fast moving coin, as he sees one head and the other-

'Snatch!'

Echidna caught in between her finger and she looked at it, for Leon, he didn't know if Risty gave that coin to her on purpose for a reason or not as it was strange to say.

Echidna looked at the coin as she, smiled to it as Risty lean in and said, "Keep it for your trouble."

Echidna took the coin but for some reason somehow it was turn quickly into another Queen's blade fight as Nanael spin around in the air and said, "Fantastic! Straight into round 2. Don't know how I did it, but I'm on a roll. Next on this side we have Echidna the Veteran Mercenary, on the other side we have Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the wild."

As both women pull out their weapon as Echidna pull out a very weird looking sword to Leon as it has many curves on it… like a snake, 'Of course she a snake lady, and so well that red tip doesn't seem to be good ether, is that poison or something freak people out with?' He could not tell a damn thing with that women.

With Risty as she raise her mace and activate the electricity as it sparks out, pointing at Echidna as she said, "The sight of you always did manage to turn my stomach."

Marianne laugh as she, whisper to Leon, "And she always make your stomach let one out in fright." "She does not," Leon whisper back as he let out a small-

'!'

Marianne laugh at Leon misfortune luck of things, as his face gave a blush to that, with Echidna she just smile at him no matter what the reaction with him, she does like messing with people.

Became focus on the fight again as Echidna said, "Really? I never dislike you, your personality was always easy to grasp."

The feeling between the two were getting heavier as Tomoe said, "They really want to kill each other. It's so obvious even Leina sensing it."

Shizuka smile as she said, "look like this would be an interesting match."

Cattleya keep to the thundertank with Rana not wanting to get mix up in this kind of fight, Alleyne and Nowa were way off to the side, as much Alleyne dislike Echidna, she sees they are trying to do something.

Risty was the first time to strike out as she swing her electric mace at her, as Leon expected Echidna to dodge it, she block it and with the two weapon are touching, they are supposed to be conducting but the snake lady didn't look effect, as Leon look to the weapon, he looked closely at the weapon as it seem there was magic to it as it gave a soft light color, anti- magic- wait no, electricity or lightning as Risty mace is technology made by the Berbils.

'Did she knew about Risty weapon… or maybe she plan on using it against me? Another maybe but I not the kind to fight a women like her and she read people well too… so maybe Claudette as her attack power is lightning base. Whatever reason she has that, it seem she is prepared for things,' Leon thought as the watch the match.

Echidna throw off the mace and jump in the air as Risty still try to push through, then she quickly turn around just in time to block dagger that was thrown at her.

'Is she a ninja dark elf too or something? If this goes on… I can't accept anything like this,' Leon thought as his fist tighten, the eye keep pulsing out a light as no one seem to pay attention to another than Marianne as she thought, 'Just a little more of a push.'

Echidna did a nose dive with her sword pointed out as Risty yelled using her strength to block and try to throw off Echidna but it seem she playing around as she did a flips in midair behind Risty.

Leina is shock to see this is how the Queen's blade is and sees how much trouble Risty is getting from Echidna as the dark elven women is not holding back.

The two fighter lock weapon with each other as Risty trying to overpower Echidna and give her a shock but it seem her weapon has the same thing as her shield as she wasn't being effect by the electrified mace once again.

Risty lean in close as she said, "Listen, if Leina enters the Queen's blade she'll likely to windup dead!"

This shock Leina very much, even Leon knew saying that would be too harsh to say, as he get it, Leina is not that powerful in terms of everyone else, but that don't mean people should writer her off as that.

Echidna did look she cares much as she says, "You don't get it, do you? No matter what you say or do, she'll never going to give up, and if she does the Lord might not let her ether."

The two push each other back away from each other as Risty said "It's not about Leon as he find by himself, it's about Leina and you should have made understand what she was getting in sooner."

"I want to see how strong she'll get, but it's not my responsibility to be her mentor," Echidna said to her as Alleyne eyed her at that.

Risty charged at her as she said, "The Queen's Blade competition is not a Game!"

Risty try to smash her hard but Echidna dodge it, and she did again as Risty swing her mace around, but miss and as the dark elven women seem to hover in the air for a moment, she fire a spell of some sort from her sword as it came at Risty.

As things seem to slow down, Leina gasp at what it seem is going to happen as it seem Risty is about to get hurt very bad if that hit her, and Leon ran out at incredible speed that could match Shizuka, as he put on the claw gauntlet and drew the sword of Omen as he shouted, "THUNDERCATS HO!"

The sword extended outward, then time speed up again as Leon came in front of the ball of energy that was shot at Risty and blast it away with his own, as the two hit each other, they exploded in the air canceling each other out as everyone cover their eye by the force made by the explosion.

Echidna landed on the ground as she looked at the lord and smile, with Risty is shock that he came in and save her, as did everyone else, and Leina is glad Risty is alright.

Nanael is shock by this as she wonder why Leon disrupt the fight, with Leon as he held the sword of Omens out and said, "That's enough, both of you. This fight end here!"

The match ended as the barrier vanish, but then the sword of Omen started to glow bright at Leon look to it and said, "What the?"

The sword sent out a current of electricity which made Shock Leon as he yelled out make him let go of the sword as it the sword of Omen came to life on its down as it flip out and landed in the middle of the area.

Everyone is surprise by this, as well Echidna as she never thought she would see a weapon hurt its wielder.

"lord/Leon/Husband!" everyone called as Risty went to his side as Leon held his hand that was holding the sword as she said, "Are you alright? What happen?"

"I… I don't know," Leon said as its true, he never seen the sword act like that before on the show.

Leina is worry for him, as it seem the sword just rejected him for some reason, as Leon recover from the shock, as she shake his hand a bit and held it out to the sword as he said, "Sword of Omens, come to my hand."

The sword didn't respond, not even shake to show it, as Leon is confuse by this, as he walk over to the sword and try to grab it again, only to pull back as the sword gave him a quick zap before he could touch it.

"Is the sword rejecting him?" Alleyne said as she watch as things unfold, as Leon step back from the sword and wave his hand again from the zap and said, "What's going on?"

Soon enough Marianne walk out to the sword itself as she put her hand on it people are worry of what could happen as Nanael came in and said, "Marianne what are you doing?"

The sword glowed again as Marianne reach out and grab it without it hurting her or even shrinking down into dagger form, as for some reason the sword is responding to her.

Leon look to his Guardian angel and said, "Marianne… what happening?"

Marianne turn to Leon as she give him a look as she said, "Your trials has begun."

"Wait my trials?" Leon asked as he was confused.

"What trials?" Alleyne asked as she was curios.

"Basically it's a sort of coming of age time for many young Thunderans, its optional for many but for Royalty especially the Prince you have to take it." Marianne said as she looked to Leon who was shocked.

"Oh this should be interesting." Echidna said as she was intrigued.

"Basically Leon will have to enter the Astral Plains to undergo it. And he has to pass it, if he fails the Sword of Omens will never answer to him again and simply seek out a new master." Marianne said stretching the importance of this.

"Great no pressure." Leon said as Marianne shouldered the sword.

"I'll only wait three days for you two." Risty said as she looked to the two. "You should know the location of the Queens Capital is not that far from here, but time is precious I can't afford to wait for you two for very long, I will only fight you once more in the next three days, Leina, and under the same agreement if you lose then you don't get Leon." Risty said as she wasn't going to allow Leon to be with some weakling whose weight he had to carry. "Even if it is a waste of time." Risty said as she began walking away.

"Wait so this match was called off!?" Nanael called as Marianne then grabbed Leon's shoulder.

"Leon we need to go and prepare, we only have three days so you need to start your trial now, no doubt Echidna will be there by the time we're ready." Marianne said before a halo appeared and transported the two before Leon could retort.

"Well if they are going where I think they're going, I suppose I can meet them there." Echidna said as she took her leave as well.

(Scene Break that Night with Leon)

Marianne had finished the preparations as she had torches, the Sword of Omens stabbed into the ground, the Claw Gauntlet on Leon and her odd book. "Marianne before we start, Echidna... she called you the book keeper." Leon said as Marianne was preparing the ritual.

"Yes she did why?" Marianne asked as she looked to the circle she was preparing.

"Why did she call you that?" Leon asked before Echidna was heard.

"Because she's the keeper of the Book of Omens." Echidna said as Leon yelped as she walked in.

"Yeah I am better then it being on a nearby planet." Marianne said as that confused Leon.

"So you had the book, and you didn't give it to us why?" Leon asked as he looked to Marianne.

"If I did then Heaven would be in danger, the last stone you need is up in the heavens guarded by the Angels, take the book and we can't protect it properly." Marianne said as since the secret was revealed the book she held turned in to its true form, the Book of Omens which surprised Leon.

"Oh so that's interesting." Echidna said as the Book is a powerful artifact holding information on the past, present, and future.

"Ok it's ready." Marianne said as she placed down the book in the circle and waited for Leon. "Now Leon you ready?" Marianne asked as she looked to Leon with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah I guess." Leon said before entering the circle. Once he did the Soul Stone glowed as the Book glowed as was before it sent a beam at Leon knocking him out. Once it did the Eye of Thundera glowed as it began to work on conjunction with the book for Leon's trial.

(With Leon)

Leon came too as he looked around and rubbed his head in pain as he looked around. "Great now I know how Lion-O felt when the book zapped him." Leon said as another voice was heard.

"Wow you don't say, must have hurt for a bit didn't it?" A familiar voice said as Leon was wide eyed thinking it couldn't be possible. Leon looked and was wide eyed as he saw none other than Lion-O of the 2011 series there as this was surprising.

"Lion-o if your here then I must be dreaming." Leon said before looking around and sighing. "Or I died." Leon said before another voice was heard.

"Fear not young Lord you are far from dead." A wizen voice said as Leon looked and saw Jaga's ghost of the 2011 series as well.

Leon sighed and said, "That good, last thing I wanted is to be a floated ghost in… ah where inside the book of omens right?"

"Pretty much, where would you think you were?" Lion-o said as Leon said, "Well it's either that or limbo and I have no idea what limbo is like."

Lion-o could not argue with that sense he didn't know what limbo is ether as Jaga spoken up saying, "Now young lord let us begin your first trial."

"Okay sweet. What first? Strength, speed, cunning?" Leon listed off the trials he remember of and then Lion-o said, "A little early for those. You're going to be doing what happen to me first when I first try to use the book of omens."

Leon look to him and said, "So that means?" Leon though for a moment as Lion-o said to, "You're going to be walking in your ancestor steps, I hope you're ready, because it could get rough, I don't need to tell you what happen if you fail."

"Yea, the book of omens would be lost to me to read and also the Sword of omens as well… wait a moment ancestor? I thought the book of omens record the event of things around it, how can I have an ancestor… if I lived on, ah… another world?" Leon said as Jaga step up to him.

"There is more to your bloodline then you thought young lord as the angel Marianne has not told you the truth," Jaga said as Leon look to him and said, "What truth?"

"That is where you must found out yourself, as you must relive the event that lead you here that happen long ago," Jaga said as he raise his staff and shot out a beam below Leon, as a path open up as Leon fell through as Jaga voice echo to Leon as he said, "Far beyond the skies of Gainos and the reach of your imagination."

Leon fell down into the void of neon light and darkness as a he sees a flash of light that blinded him for a moment as he close his eyes and then the light vanish, as he open his eyes once more, he sees a giant space ship with a pyramid look of it, like in is the series, but with an additional tower on top as well, as he knows that wasn't there in the series.

Flew to the ship as Leon panic as it seem he's going to smash into it as he held up his hand and said, "Whoa!"

But he just pass through it like it wasn't there for him, as Leon his eyes and saw he was inside the ship and said, "Oh yea, I'm like a ghost in this, or observer… ether way I guess."

Soon enough he was entering a huge room in the middle a hologram image shown of the planet or world as he was seeing and then spotted a figure next to a console, as he sees red hair like his own and with cat like figures as Leon could guess, this was Leo, as he enter his body, he felt the shock of it for a moment as he stumble back a bit with Jaga voice speaking to him, "From within the body of Leo you will face the same challenges as he did, and once that done he will show you the truth of your destiny. Good luck young lord."

Leon/Leo took a moment to adjust to everything and said, "Okay… follow the steps."

Leon/Leo look to the console and start to push a few thing to see image like he seen in the show, but with a few key different to the image of the world he is looking at, and next he would see the image of the war stone, but something weird pop up, an image of an angel as Leon sees and swear it almost looks like Marianne but with a few key detail different and also the image to the eyes as one show the war stone the eye of Thundera, and the other eye. Leon/Leo looked closely as he saw the other eye was like a mirror to the Eye of Thundera as he looked to the Marianne look alike and saw he wings on her back, one set of wings on her left side were pith black as the ones on her right were pure white as she saw there was a total of six in all. "Guess that's Eve and the stone it must be the Eye of Thundera and that other one looks like an opposite of sorts as even though it was red the eye was more jagged like a devil or demon." Leon/Leo said as he remembered when Nowa and Marianne had talked before.

"Beautiful isn't she Leo." Came a familiar voice as Leon/Leo looked and saw Mumm-Ra the Ever living enter the room as Leon/Leo was not surprised like Lion-O was but it was still pretty shocking.

"My Lord Mumm-Ra." Leon/Leo said as he played the part with a respectful bow as he saw Mumm-Ra had the Gauntlet and Sword of Plun-darr which meant for Leon he already had three out of the four... or five stones.

"At ease Leo." Mumm-Ra said as he looked to the screen. "Once I have the Eve's Right Eye, The War Stone I will use it to amplify the power of the Sword of Plun-Darr making it the most formidable weapon in existence." Mumm-Ra said as he held the Sword of Plun-Darr where the hole had the War Stones hologram in it as that first part that was surprising for Leon.

'The eye of Thundera was Eve's right eye?' Leon wondered as this sounded like something out of Bayonetta 2 with Aesir. Leon needed more information since this was clearly an entirely different Thundercats universe so he will need information on Eve. "My Lord not to sound Ignorant or foolish but what of the Left Eye surely it may be able to provide the same amplification as the Right Eye." Leon/Leo said as Leon was hoping it won't cause him to get the shit zapped out of him.

"It is understandable Leo and yes the Left Eye can provide the same abilities as the Right Eye but I may only claim one out of the two." Mumm-Ra said as he looked at the stone. "The Conquest Stone has every bit of power as the War Stone, but no one not even I can use all five Stones together the maximum anyone short of Eve or the Gods can use is four no more, no less." Mumm-Ra said as Leon knew that this Conquest Stone was possibly a backup plan. If Mumm-Ra can't claim the War Stone then the Conquest Stone was the next best thing and as Leon looked at it he could tell the Conquest Stone was more suited to the Sword of Plun-Darr since the slit was jagged. "Now tell me Commander has the Book of Omens pinpointed the two stones energy signature to Eve's lair, the time of that being standing between me and the destruction of my retched Twin Mumm-Rana will come to an end soon." Mumm-ra said as Leon heard that.

'Great so seems this world is like a combo of the 1980's version of Thundercats and the 2011 version.' Leon thought as he always wondered what Mumm-Rana looked like in the 2011 reboot. That was when Leon quickly realized he needed to play his part.

"I shall see my Lord." Leon/Leo said as he waked to another holo console as he began clicking random buttons hoping Leo was still in this body enough to show him what buttons to press. By the looks of it Leo answered as the screen showed what Leon saw as Gainos and near it as a moon as Leon also saw nearby was another planet which looked like the 1980's version of Planet Thundera would look in ancient times. "There my lord." Leon/Leo said as he pointed to the moon.

"Good, Captain Tigress." Mumm-Ra began as a Tiger appeared on screen as Leon saw the cat. "Have your invasion fleet prepared to begin the invasion, Eve will be at her weakest during her ritual thus the barrier she erected with her power shall be weakened." Mumm-Ra said as he knew Eve was getting weaker if the Book was able to see past the Barrier. "To that end make sure the ground troops are prepared for the initial sweep Leo." Mumm-Ra said as Leon/Leo bowed respectfully.

"It shall be done my lord." Leon/Leo said as he began walking away to carry out the task.

(Later with Leon)

Leon in Leo's body was trying to make sense of this. By the looks of things it seemed that Planet Thundera and Gainos were in the same system as neighbors. If that was the case did Thundera actually exist and had taken more from its 1980's route of utilizing technology. If that was the case Leon might get to talk to Snarf. That was when Leon heard a beeping as he pulled out his communicator as he saw the message was encrypted as he opened it.

"We have allies to help us get to Eve first meet me at the prison to begin the plan." The message said as Leon was shocked.

"Great now if only I knew the way, I knew they should have made a Thundercats 2011 video game." Leon ranted as he began looking around. "Well no use complaining let's take a random path and hope for the best." Leon said as he wondered if these animals can help him get to Eve first. It seems by the look of things Leon or Leo and his allies will be in a race against time to beat Mumm-Ra to Eve's lair.

Leon/Leo enter the prison room as he knew this is where Leon needed to be as he said, "Okay, I'm here, now waiting for Panthera… or her equal version in this reality."

During the wait Leon looked at each cell that held the animals, the elephants, the dogs, the birds, money and… humans, angels, and dwarfs, 'Say what?'

Leon look around more and saw more races that including elves both light and dark kind next to each other. He look to the dwarfs next as they are small as he remember at steel mountain and they were looking a lot like the ones he seen in Warcraft, and the angels, maybe new as he saw there were fewer than any other races around and some of them are very wounded maybe pensioner of war, and there is one male angel with many wings on his back and many that surround him. Maybe he's the leader of that group?

'Maybe that how he knew of the two stones, but who's the angel guy with the many wings?' Leon thought but then he was cut off as he hears foot steps behind him and heard a voice saying to him, "What took you so long?"

Leon/Leo turn around and face… a human?

A dark purplish hair women almost pale skin and brown eyes, and if it wasn't for the color of her hair and skin of the women before him, he could swear he's looking at, Jessica Alba from his world.

"So?" the women said to him as Leon/Leo clear his throat a bit and said, "Sorry, Mumm-ra took his time getting to the command room for me to tell of my finding, what I missed?"

The women smile and giggles to the humanoid cat and soon they walk up to the screen and gotten an image of the Eve's world as the women began to say, "This is our invasion target, 50% of it is water so we need the tiger sharks to cover it."

Soon enough the guard were releasing numbers of prisoners as the women said to Leon/Leo, "And we have the monkey, and dogs to work the ground with the humans supporting them, the dwarf to navigate any underground area, and we'll have the vultures to cover the skies with the angels with their archangel leader backing them up."

Leon look to the angel as a number of them were being release and the many winged guy as well as he could guess that's the archangel.

As Leon/Leo look at all this, as the women looked at him and asked, "I assume that Tigress and his men would be moving out once Eve's lair is located."

"At best," Leon said to her as the women said, "Then we better up the time then."

Leon eye the women as she raise his right arm to a watch, or what he though was a watch as she push a button, soon enough an alarm went off and a surge of power happen which cause thing around to spark and Malfunction as all the cell open up and release the prisoners as Leon thought, 'Okay that was not in the show ether, but okay.'

A guy with light purple from the human group as they were being release already looks around, as the guy smile to this as he said, "Its time."

The guard looked at him as he spin kick one guard and kneed the other as they both drop and he took their weapons, soon enough a riot broke out and every races were attacking every guard around.

The archangel jump down from his level and join the ground level to join in the fight other races join in and the whole places is now acting like a war zone as Leon duck from a guard being thrown as the women said, "Come up, the other will meet up with us soon."

"Right behind you," Leon/Leo said as he follow the women as he's glad he is not the one leading as he have no idea where to go.

Leon wondered how this world can be so different. In Thundera of the 2011 version Ratilla had the Sword of Plun-Darr before Mumm-ra got out of his little provisional cell. If what he gathered was right Jaga used the Sword of Omens to battle him and destroy him before sealing the Sword of Plun-Darr into the earth. After that it was all blank but Leon knew Damian had the Sword of Plun-Darr now, but why go after the stones? Why did these Spirits serve Damian to give him such powers, wasn't Mumm-ra their golden boy. Did something happen in this era that Mumm-ra lost all his power. Leon knew something didn't add up but he can't look at it through the TV show eyes but through his alleged ancestor's eyes in Gainos, maybe he had the answers and to find it he had to live his life.

The duo soon arrived at what Leon recognized as the hidden base on Mumm-ra's ship that was where the Black Smith was forging the Sword of Omens. As Leon looked around he saw the blacksmith was almost done as he saw the group that were not cats had gathered some gear from boxes in here. Leon saw a second human who looked like a high-tech version of Deadshot which in Leon's opinion made him bit nervous as he hoped it was the comic or movie version of him because if not then Leon didn't like his odds. Leon saw the Archangel grabbing his sword as he swung it allowing it to extend to a claymore with magic flowing through it as he smirked.

Leon saw the Dwarf of the group grabbing an axe as he smiled as his old weapon as the blade edge glowed with energy showing it had either technology in it or magic. Though Leon thought the Elf looked a lot like Ymir as even this guys smiled match her. Leon saw the two elves as Leon swore he saw a male version of Alleyne and Echidna as the two were arguing over whose weapon was whom. The Echidna look alike took his Kris weapon which to Leon's shock looked a lot like Echidna's as he swung it allowing to unfold and release energy showing it was more snake like then Leon thought. Maybe the one Echidna had was a copy of her ancestor's weapon of choice but Leon didn't count his chickens before they hatched. The Alleyne look alike raised his staff as it was a spear base weapon as he nodded as they grabbed their armor.

It was then that the elf person began removing his armor before revealing he wasn't a he, at all as judging by those curves he was a she. "My little elf seems you don't have time for decency." The Echidna looking dark Elf teased as Leon was surprised as this guy was like a deep voiced Echidna.

"Well if you haven't noticed we don't have the luxury of decency since we need to get to Eve before Mumm-ra does. The Riot won't last for much longer and when they start doing a head count they'll realize the Arch Angel is missing." The Elven woman said as she may keep her hair short to upper neck level but Leon was glad he didn't end up in a bad situation.

"We don't have time to argue hurry up and suit up." The woman said as the Archangel seemed to be the silent type as well as the type with some recent baggage.

"Now Commander is that little sword you're having the blacksmiths make ready yet?" The Human said as he readied his arm guns.

"I'm telling you I can do a better job forging this sword." The Dwarf said in a thick burley accent as Leon realized these might be the ancestors of his harem an friends.

People were about to start an argument as Leon didn't want to do anything, but he need to take command as he put his finger to his lips and gave a loud whistle sound.

Everyone stop and look to the Leon/Leo as he begin to say, "We can't start arguing when it's a race against time here. Liquid star ore is one of the hardest metals to forge with. We're even pushing it with upping the times."

"He's right, the blacksmiths and the casters are worked overtime with it as well so we can't be picky on the forging, and you my brother calm your hand before you shot someone's head off," The women said as the guy did what he was told as he said, "Understand sister Lela."

Leon/Leo is surprise the guy who the women sister, and got the name Lela, and now he need to learn everyone else's, and with the message he gotten there could be some people here that are new and the others not so new but he didn't know that and it could be pushing it but he had a plan as he said when things calm down, "Good, now that out of the way, most of you already know who I am, but for the sake of everyone else new or not, please say your name so we can work together better."

Everyone nods in agree mostly as but it's also the best idea that anyone can come up with as the female elf step up saying now full dress, "I am Zelda, master of combat."

She step back, and with that surprise Leon a bit but didn't show to keep in character, as he moves on to the dark elf man as he step up while he gave a smirk while saying, "Nilux the mercenary."

Leon wonder if the girl of his harem and allies back in the real world he had do share a similarity to their ancestors as he moved on to the dwarf as he step up saying, "The names Mijonir, fighting the main, blacksmithing the same."

A little weird but Leon cannot change someone personality, or recording of history as he move on to the archangel as he gave a bow and said, "I am Michael, one of the few archangels of heaven and leader of the angels."

Okay Leon can check off that St. Michael is real, and wonder how much of this world have similar stories in the bible back in his world, and if he had the guess, if he's real, so was the other guy but didn't want to say it out loud and move on to the brother of Lela as he held up his weapon up and said, "Names Scott Miles, the hotshot, and believe when I say I never miss a shot."

Lastly was Lela as she step up saying, "Lela Miles, 2nd command of Commander Leo."

Leon/Leo looked to everyone and then everyone look to him as it seem they want him to do an intro for himself as well as Leon/Leo step up saying, "I am Leo of Thundera, and let this be a declaration of the rebellion against Mumm-ra."

Leon didn't know why he said that, but to guess is Leo is guiding him somehow, but everyone nods in agreement to that as everyone is prepared to go against Mumm-Ra power and will fight to the bitter end, as everyone held their weapon ready, some foot step were heard, as everyone turn to see two cat people walking up to the group, as one held an item cover in a cloth.

Everyone step out of the way for Leon/Leo, as he walk to Leo's people and the cat person remove the cloth to show the gold claw gauntlet, as Leon knew what it is and it's just missing the war stone in the center.

The male cat person hand it to Leon/Leo as he reach and grasp it and put his hand into it as the claw pop out, moved them around to give them a test of moment, before grabbing hold of the weapon in it and pull it out for everyone to see as he said, "The sword of Omens."

"Forge from the same liquid star ore as Mumm-ra sword and gauntlet," Lela said as Mijonir gave a look and said, "Kind of small, don't you think?"

Leon/Leo held it up and said, "That will change when it join…" Leon took a moment as he remember the eye of Thundera is Eve's right eye as he took clear his throat and said, "Sorry, my throat maybe a little dry. It will change once it join with one of Eve's eyes if she'll let us."

"I'll pray that she will," Michael said to him as he does hope that Eve will help Aid them with one of her eyes.

Soon enough as Leon/Leo put the sword of Omens back and said, "Let move out."

(Hanger area)

Ships were flying out to do battle again the resisting forces at the world surface, by the doors two cat guards stood by as they watch things unfold, and then the door open behind them as they turn to see there Commander Leo and his personal assistant Lela as they stood at attention as they say "Commander!"

"At ease, we're just going to be here a moment," Leon/Leo said to them as one guard ask, "Did something happen, I heard a riot broke out."

"Yes it did, I am to believe some may have gotten away in the confusion and come here to steal a ship to fly out of here, and I might know where they are at," Leon/Leo said as he walk close to one cat guard as Lela stood by the other one as the guard said, "We'll assist you anyway we can sir, just tell us where they are at and we can capture them, sir!"

Leon/Leo smile and said, "Good, and where they are at, they are behind us."

That confused the two guards for a moment until they turn their head to a small group as Scott wave his hand and said, "Hello."

Soon enough Lela knock out the guard near him by knee him in the gut and took the weapon he held and hit it against his head, as Leon punch him hard with his Gauntlet arm and throw him over the group, as Scott just kick him hard to double sure he'll stay out and also took his weapon.

Lela held ready and said, "We should move, guard check are in a few moments."

"You remember the next part of the plan?" Leon/Leo said with confidence, trying to play the leader well but inside he was panicking.

Lela giggle at him and said, "We commandeer a ship that was put in maintenance for space dust mices."

The brother laughs and said, "Bunch of idiot, following an order for something that don't exist."

"They're foolish really, but they are loyal to the commander and his word," Nilux said as he giggles as Zelda had a stern face as she said, "They are not ones that would betray their leaders, the cats are honorable people."

"And they are following the wrong leader that dishonorable, which is why we're doing this to free them from his rule and any other in Mumm-ra grasp," Leon/Leo said as once again saying something that isn't his words but he cannot complain as it did sounded good.

Everyone heard his word as Michael spoken up saying, "And we shall do so, for all."

At that moment Leon had to say, "All for one, and one for all." No one seem to mind that as they moved on to the maintenance area as they saw a few ship and the work crew working around, as Leon/Leo step up again with the group hidden around.

AS the boss of the work crew went over the readings until he hears someone clear their throat, the guy stop and turn around to face Leo as he gave a smile and said, "Commander, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well my friend," Leon said hoping that good to say to them as the then went on saying, "Tell me, how the maintenance with space dust mices?"

The guy rub his head and said, "It's clean for all I know, I check the wiring, floor panels, the vents, nothing that tell what you describe before."

"Then someone else might have taken care of it, or you miss something, but ether way I need to check it myself, special orders from the lord himself," Leon said taking Risty idea from the time they got pass border to get into Gainos by using someone name.

The worker nods as he understand and said, "Should you need someone to come aboard with you commander?"

"It's fine, better yet take a break, and rest for a few hours, you do look exhausted along with everyone else," Leon said as the people of Leo did look tired as the guy said, "T-thank you commander, but are you sure?"

Leon/Leo gave a good guy smile and said, "Yes I'm sure, a good crew is a well-rested crew, go enjoy some time resting."

The guy nods and said, "Thank you commander, you are most kind. Everyone 3 hour cycle break."

Soon enough everyone was putting up the tools, their gear, and other thing before they got out of the area and leaving Leon/Leo by himself, as he turn his head and gave a small whistle, the group came out of hiding and followed him as Lela check the report of which ship as she said, "Dock ship 3."

Everyone headed to the 3rd ship as Leon saw it, he swears it looking like something out of star wars, but keep his mouth shut and said, "Let's go."

Everyone boarded and took a seat as Lela took the pilot seat and Leon/Leo took co-pilot as he about to strap in as Leon said, "What to take us out?"

Lela smile as she lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Love too."

'Okay it's the same here as well and he hooked up with a human girl, nice I guess,' Leon thought as he, strap himself in and soon they were taking off.

The ship took off as they were soon in space as they flew into the dogfight happening outside. "Ok so were officially traitors of Mumm-Ra tell me one of you guys have an idea." Mijonir said as Leon looked to his crew.

"Simple we survive this dog fight and have Michael lead us to Eve's lair or temple or whatever." Leon/Leo said as Lela drive the ship.

"Hey don't distract me! We don't want to be blasted out of space!" Lela called as she turned to her brother. "Scott man the guns!" Lela called as Scott heard.

"Got it!" Scott called before heading to man the guns.

Michael soon spoke as he looked to the planets moon. "Head for the moon that's where Eve resides!" Michael called as Lela looked.

"Yeah no problem considering we're in the middle of a dog fight!" Lela called as she tried to avoid hitting other ships or getting blasted at.

"Then drive smart!" Leon/Leo called as Lela nodded and drove torts the moon. Lela keep going as she dodge incoming fire, and every ship that came at them as Leon can tell she one hell of a pilot and glad he let her fly, but it soon got rougher the more flew into the fight.

Dodged incoming blast, as well Scott shoots any ship that coming at them, as it seem there are too many to get pass Leon didn't know what to do but a gut feeling came to him as he said, "Fly low."

"You crazy?" Lela told him as the ship shake too do an explosion as Leon/Leo look to her and said, "Just fly low, everyone attention is here in this area, if we fly lower we may bypass most of them."

Lela didn't know what to say but she knew if they stay any longer in this fight, they are most likely get blasted, but if they fly low would put them near the atmosphere and a strong gravity pull, so its ether fly high and get blasted, or fly low and crash or burn up in the atmosphere.

Lela sighed as she flip a few switches and said, "Brace yourself guys, were going in low!"

They felt the ship taking a drop as they hang on to the bars or straps around, as Michael pray, the two elves held on tight, the dwarf almost looks like he getting air sick, Scott who at the gun just smile to the action.

Leon/Leo himself breath slowly and keep his cool and hope this idea works as it seem less ships are around them now and now very close to the moon as Michael said, "There, that mountain there, that is where Eve's sanctuary lies."

"Lela?" Leon said to her as she reply, "Oh it." she set turn the handle and got in the direction of the mountain range, and soon enough Scott voice shouted out, "Commander, we got company, and it isn't good."

Leon look out the window a bit and saw a small groups of Mumm-ra fighters coming at them as Leon said, "They found us out."

"Great, just great. Go help Scott, in the other gunner," Lela said to him as Leon nods and undid the strap, and ran to the other gunner, as he went up a ladder, now he swears it more like star wars as the seat and the placement of everything is the same.

Flip a few switches that seem like Leo was guiding Leon again as he took the gun and watch the screen as the 4 fighters as he said, "Here they come."

*Play song: Star Wars Episode 4 Soundtrack - TIE Fighter Attack

The ship fire upon us and Leon/Leo and Scott start fire at them, as they flew by Leon try his best to shoot them down as if not they may not make it and he would get kick out and lose the book and the sword all together.

"Damn it they coming in too fast," Leon said, as down below as Scott made a face and said to himself before he told Leon/Leo, "For every credit that happened. Just keep at Commander!"

Leon now wondered how Luke was able to do this off the bat as he fired his blasters at the fighters. Leon cheered as he got one as that was a good shot in his opinion which is increased since the ship crashed and blew up.

Scott fired his cannons as well and has yet to miss a shot. As they battled Leon began getting better at the shooting as they flew through space. "Ok all I need is for Jaga to start saying use the Force and my Star Wars fantasy will be whole." Leon/Leo said as he fired at the ships.

"We need to hurry through these punks, if we don't then we're screwed." Scott said as they fired through the enemy fighters.

"Yeah they already spotted us, if anything once they do and fail to report back to Mumm-Ra we're already caught but at least we have a major head start." Leon/Leo said as he fired at the enemies.

"Yeah but less talking more shooting!" Lila said as she seemed angry for a bit as they flew torts the Moon while battling the fighters.

The squadron of fighters seem to have gotten the message that they were no match for this ship as it was down to the last ship as b it began to make an escape.

"We have a straggler!" Scott called as he aim and took the shot as it was a bullseye as the ship crashed and exploded. "We had a straggler." Scott said loving his skill with any range weapon.

"Ok we're in the clear." Leon/Leo said as they live to fight another day.

*End OST

(In the Cockpit

With Lila in the cockpit she sighed in relief as she looked at her stomach and smiled to herself as they might succeed in this mission. "Just a little longer and you'll live as a free Cat." She whispered as Mijonir was barfing into a bag while Michael was trying to calm his stomach.

Zelda and Nilux relax themselves as they knew the fight is over and enjoy the rest of the ride down to the surface of the moon as Lela announce, "We're coming to a landing soon, get ready for anything people."

The ship flew down to the moon surface and at the mountain area as it was strange there is no enemy fire of ether Eve's protectors, or any force of Mumm-ra, as Leon saw this, he wonder if everyone was in space doing battle with Mumm-ra forces or did he mess something up?

The ship flew down onto a flat surface, and right in front of a temple of some sort as Leon saw it kind of looks like something you see in Greece with marble pillars and naked statue, or angelic looking statue for this place.

The main doors open, Mijonir jump out for two reason as one: he did not want to say aboard for much longer than he wanted too, and two: he wanted some action as he said, "HAHAHA, Who wants some Mijonir!?"

The area was quite, and if there were crickets they were be chirping loud to him.

Mijonir is confused at this and then he got push out of the way by Nilux as he said, "Looks like you scared them off with your intimidating."

Zelda walk by and just huffed at that, next is Scott as he came out laughing a bit and said, "It funny because no one's here." Michael step out without say a word, and lastly was Lela and Leon/Leo as the cat patted his back and said, "Maybe next time."

Mijonir just grumble as he shoulder his axe and follow the group to the temple.

AS the group walk closer, with Leon/Leo looked around and said, "I thought there would be guards here or maybe some ground forces like we saw in space."

Michael walk beside him and said, "The once we seen upon coming here are not being use by angel, men, or any kind of creature as it not always in the nature of angels to fight with such weaponry as they are just so uncivilized and would not dare ask for anyone to help."

'Okay, he just quote obi-wan Kenobi at one part, but other than that,' Leon thought as then he asked Michael, "If those fighters are not angels, or any other kind, then who or what is?"

Soon enough the statues around came to life and step down from their pedestal with weapon in hand or just their fist as Everyone stood ready as the archangel said, "Eve's power of giving life to non-living object, a vessel without a soul to say."

'Great, now it's like the first 'Tomb Raider' movie,' Leon thought as in a scene in that movie statues in the temple all came to life.

"Very few mortals have ever set foot here and the ones who did were summoned by Eve herself." Michael said as he looked to the temple.

"So what's the story on mortals entering here uninvited?" Leon/Leo asked as Michael looked.

"Basically mortals who wish to see her must go through a sort of gauntlet of trials testing each of them in different ways such as Speed, Strength, Cunning, and many more as each trial is different for each mortal." Michael said as Leon/Leo nodded.

"Ok then let's get inside who knows how long we have till Mumm-Ra catches up." Leon/Leo said as the group nodded and entered the temple.

(Inside the Temple)

The group arrived at an altar of sorts as the place was empty save for statues depicting Eve as Leon/Leo gulped at how sensual some of them looked. Each statue was different as they seem to tell a story as Eve was but a humble Angel who ascended to divinity when given the Eyes allowing to rule over the mortal realm so God may rule over the Heavens. It seems new statues were being added as one of the most recent showed Eve pregnant as even though Eve birth3d the world it seems this pregnancy was her own offspring of sorts.

Leon/Leo then saw a book on qn alter as he walked over to it and picked it up as it had the words Loveless printed on the Leather. Leon/Leo then opened it and saw pages were missing as Leon/Leo saw it was an epic as he began to read. "When the War of the Beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar her gift everlasting." Leon/Le9 read as soon different pathways open as Michael knew what this was.

"It appears that we each must find the missing pages of this Epic and deliver it to Eve only then will she appear before us." Michael said as everyone knew what needed to be done.

"Let's split up we can all meet at Eve's chambers once we gather the pages now let's hurry!" Zelda said as she spun her staff a bit knowing they were on the clock here.

Leon/Leo held up his claw Gauntlet and drew his sword and will to grow… at least if it had the eye of 'THUNDERA' which is Eve's right eye which they 'DON'T' have yet, as Leon mentally face palm himself and said, "Looks like I won't be much help."

"We don't have to fight these things?" Michael said as the pointed out the statue that has yet to attack them as Leon asked him, "Then why do they have weapon and seem to be block the path?"

"They are just safe guard, they will block way to where you are not supposed to go as I said, Eve will test those who enters through trials," Michael said to him as Leon put away his weapon and said, "Don't fight against them then, follow the rules, and maybe all of us can come back in one piece, you too Scott."

"Ah, why do you have to ruin my fun commander?" Scott said as he got elbow by his sister.

Leon/Leo look to everyone and said, "As Zelda said, we split up and look for the missing pages, as I counted and estimated guess, we need 6."

"One of use may be left behind," Zelda pointed out as there were 7 of them and only 6 pages so one person seem to be not needed until Lela held onto Leon/Leo arm and raise her gun as she said, "Or we all go and one of use pair up, and I vote me with Leo, if we run into trouble, he is the most vulnerable one here as his weapon is incomplete without a stone."

Leon is surprise by this but seem fair as everyone seem to agree as Scott came up to Leon/Leo and put a hand over his shoulder and said, "You watch over my little sister now, if she hurt, you're going to get hurt by me."

"I will protect her with my life as she will with mine," Leon/Leo said with Leo words spoken out again.

Michael nods and said, "Then we shall go forth." They moved out on their own person and Lela with Leon and they walk through the passage way.

(Mijonir)

Mijonir has enter a room that seem like his kind of place as it was a forge area, with the smell of burning coal and the heat of the flames, as he looked around and said, "This will do fine, now where is that blasted page… Come on out, if there someone here to challenge me, I will take it."

A sound of metal dropping down along with other things as Mijonir hear is sounded like a sword and maybe other weapon as he said when he turn around, "Surrendering already- Hu?"

There was no one there as he looked around, he was in the room by himself, not even the statues follow him in, as he look to the ground he saw a few things, gloves, a forge hammer, a tong, and what looks like an incomplete sword.

Mijonir looked at it and said, "Are you kidding me." He walk up to the items and the first thing he picked up was the incomplete sword and give it a look over, as he saw who ever worked on the sword last the dwarf is displease with it as eh said, "This is a disgrace, this isn't a sword, it's a piece of metal, I sword you whoever you are, this isn't a weapon!"

He soon picked up the tools and gotten to work, as he lay his axe to the side where he can see it, put on the glove and put the tools on his belt as he gotten to work.

Putting the sword in the flames and pull a rope to make the flames rise to great temperature, as after a moment he soon grab the sword with the tongs to hold the sword over an anvil as he hammer it to shape.

Time flew by for him as he heat, hammer, check, and repeat until he gotten the sword to the shape he wanted too, and soon enough he did the heat treatment, cool, heat again to a lower degree and started to put on the guard and handle on as well put a strap on the handle very tightly it could not be undo any time soon.

Soon enough the dwarf held the sword up high as it looks like the sword is made for a great knight as he said, "And that how you make a sword… Wait a moment… I FORGOT WHAT I WAS DOING!"

Putting up the tools and put the sword on the rack, and picked up his axe as he said, "I need to find that page!"

As he was about to rush around, something flew in his face as he took it off and said, "Who throwing stuff?"

Looking at the paper that was thrown in his face as he saw it wasn't just a piece of paper, but the page he's looking for as he said, "Ah HA, I know I can find it, I just hope the other haven't gotten back before me!"

After he left the room change to a broken down forge room, and the sword Mijonir put on the rack vanish.

(Zelda)

The master of combat ran down the halls in hope to find one of the missing pages, as room came up to her, she skip across the ground and stop at the room that seem to be a study room of sort, as she when in and look for the page, until she stop dead in her track and saw someone was already there as she said, "Nilux."

The dark elf turn around to see his rival and said, "Ah, nice to see you again little elf."

"Why are you here, you were supposed to go your own way, not follow me," Zelda said to him as the guy smile said, "I was on my own way but suddenly it lead here, it's not my fault where these passages would lead too, and beside… look like you were lead here too."

Pointed out to the way they came in Zelda turn and saw the open path was no more as it was just a solid wall as Zelda ran to it as she put a hand on to it see it is real and said, "What magic is this?"

Suddenly the room begin to shift as the study room shift and change as object floated up and the floor itself seem to be moving apart making a gap, with the room itself halved, as Zelda jump to one side of the room, Nilux shifted over to the other side.

And soon afterwards a light shine to the opening in between the two halves of the room. And then things started to calm down as Zelda stood up and Nilux walk over to the gap that halved the room, he put his hand up and touch a barrier as it made a ripple to show it would not hurt him but won't let him go to the other side as he said, "Its seem we are trapped in our own spaces."

"For what reason and for what purpose?" Zelda said as soon enough a flash of light shine at the ends of the two halves room, as when it died down two pages floated in the high in the air, one for each of them.

Nilux examine the two half itself as it would seem impossible to reach, and then he spotted a bookshelf that was still at his level as he wonder as he walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked him as he started to pull some books off and said, "I'm checking something."

Soon enough he found something he was looking for, as a book that was stuck in place and would not move as easy as the other he pull off as he smile and pull it as it seem to activate something.

On Zelda side stone bricks started to come out and also something else as behind the two elves on each of their side look to the back wall and saw hour glasses appeared before them and turn over to show a timer was set and it was running as Nilux said, "I understand now, it's like a puzzle game with a timer, if we can find the next switch both of us can advance to the next part."

Zelda didn't like it but she'll have to go with it and said, "Fine then, let us do this."

Zelda rush to the pop out stone bricks as they were widen enough for her to stand on, as he walk up, she look around for a switch for her side, as she turn her head on the wall, saw a candle stick but not lit, as she had a thought, she grab at it and try to turn it but nothing happen there, then she pull back on it as that work as it activated the next part for Nilux as different the stone floor tiles started to move raised up.

Nilux smile as he ran and jump up onto the risen tiles as he came to the last one he saw a floating object as he grab it which was a metal apple of sort, he turn the other way and try to find if it something to throw at and saw a painting of a bowl of fruit which had most of what a fruit bowl would have other than one missing fruit as he said, "it's going to be like this then it going to be very simple.

Throw the metal apple at the painting, it seem to have absorb it as the painting ripple, it image distorted before it clear up to show it had the apple that Nilux had had join with it which activate the next part as tiles on Zelda side started to rise up to her for her to move on.

Zelda jumped from the stone bricks to the tiles and look for the next switch, as it seem nothing was within reach to grab and throw like Nilux just did, she figure each one was different on either side.

Looked at the wall on her side, as she try to figure out where the next switch is, and then spotted a stone brick that was budging out as Zelda twirl her staff around before held it in one hand, she thrust out with it and hit the stone brick pushing it back in place and activate the next part.

Nilux look back at the timer and saw almost half the sand is gone and said, "WE better move."

Both elves work their best to figure out the next switch, until he came to the last one as each of them were standing on a 3 by 3 floating tiled floor as Nilux said, "Its seem we reach the end of the road."

Zelda could not help but feel agitated as she cannot figure out the last clue, as the sand of the hour glasses are about to run out, she try to think of something but nothing came to mind as she got frustrated enough she stomp her feet on the tiled floor, and then she felt something, her foot she used was raise up along with the other 7 around tiles around her.

Zelda figure out the clue as she said, "Step on the ties, it rises up once you do." Nilux looked at her for a moment before he look down at his feet, before he raise a foot and step on the tile next to him and 7 tiles and the one he step on raise up as he smile and said, "Well the little elf figure out it, nice job.

Soon enough they were stepping on different tiles to see which one was the next one, their time was almost up as they hope to it coming down to the 3 tiles.

As they step one the last two there were two tiles left

The sand only had a few grains left.

1 tile left.

The hour glasses were about to be empty.

They stood on the last one and jump in the air to grab their floating page as the hourglasses were done.

The barrier that keep the two room separated vanish, and soon enough the room was going back to its original look.

AS Zelda and Nilux fell down as the tiles drop and landed safely, the room two halves became whole again and the path out of the room was open again, as Zelda said, "Let no and not keep everyone waiting." They left the room and soon enough the room went dark

(Scott)

Scott arrived at a room and saw there was a lot of targets here no doubt this place was a sort of shooting range as Scott chuckled to that. "Man what they want me to shoot the targets, easy!" Scott said but the minute he saw that each of the targets began to move as each gained a sort of portal as Scott was surprised at this. "Ok... not as easy but I never miss." Scott said as he looked at the portal before pointing with his arm gun and fired as the beam entered a portal and came out another only to enter another and repeat before it vanished as Scott quickly ducked as the beam came out behind him.

Scott looked and saw another portal was behind him as that was surprising even for him. "What the hell?!" Scott called as he looked around and saw a switch of sorts that could only be activated by shooting it, problem was the only way to do that was for the bullet to come out the right set of portals to hit it as Scott was glad the first time he had missed didn't kill him. "Ok this is going to be difficult even for me, and I never miss a shot." Scott said as he had to shoot carefully since there was no telling where the laser will come out if he doesn't shoot correctly. "Ok no pressure I get the page and move on, simple." Scott said as he tried to think but he was nervous. One wrong shot means he would get shot instead. Scott was for the first time nervous as this trial was literally designed to test his trick shot skill to its highest level.

Scott fired at a different portal and once the laser flew through the different portals Scott had to quickly dodge again as this time the laser nearly hit his foot. "Ok to close for comfort." Scott said as he needed to think he's got a whole lot of portals here and only one can give him the right set to hit the target. "If I survive this I so owe Lela Credits for my arrogance coming back to bite me in the ass." Scott said as he always believed himself the best shot there was and now he was in a trial that was his perfect match.

Scott try think a bit as he did a point with his gun and thought, 'So if I fire there then it will come back and shot me in the back, and if I do the other one it would shot my foot. If I fire it seem to me coming back at me so what could it be?'

Scott at ever portal carefully, and saw some portals next to each other like something is supposed to go into that but nothing is in its direction so how can a shot be shoot through it, and then it hit him.

Looking at his own position and sees he has a lot of movement freedom as if he fire in a different fire position he might get a different result as he smile and said, "Work the angles."

step to the side at the first portal, as the shot came out of the other portal in angle different, as it went through it, as it zoom around portal to portal, and then shot back at him as he dodge it as now he knew he's maybe making progress.

Scott made his shots at each portal, and each one came around and back at him as he put his dodging skill to work too.

Now it was coming down to the last portal to do an angel shot at as he said, "This one is for the big teddy bear."

Fire the shot as the zoom out of every portal and right back at him as he drop down to dodge it and said, "Fuck my life."

Scott stood up and said, "I fire at every damn portal in this damn room, and I'm still not coming close to it."

Turn around for a moment and rub his eyes and think what the hell is he missing as he been at is for almost an hour and his guns are almost out of power.

He stop rubbing his eyes for a moment and look at the portal that was firing his shots back at him , and then another thought hit him as he fired everything down range of the fire line… 'I'm a fucking idiot.'

Scott fire into that portal as he turn around to see it zooming around out and in every portal around as it vanish for a moment as the shot, he fired came out of a portal that appeared out from the ground as it shot up and at the switch as that had activated something.

The portals vanishes and the fire range was opening up to him as he step in and watch things change around, one think started to raise up as Scott look and saw a target and on that target was a page as he smile, walk up to it, and grab it and said, "I got my piece, not I need to get back to the other before they start arguing about something.

AS he was about to head out, he stop for a moment as he sighed for a moment before he turn around and shot the target that held the paper and hit dead center as he said, "Bullseye."

(Leon/Leo and Lela)

As the duo head down the path they took as it were seem to be getting smaller, from a large hall to a passage way like and the way it lit with candles, as Leon/Leo said, "This place is getting stranger by every moment."

"Yes it is," Lela said as they keep going and soon enough she asked, "You ever think we can find the page before Mumm-ra get here? He could be at the foot of this place any moment now."

"Well we just have to hope we get all the pages soon and we beat Mumm-ra to Eve, if we can get one stone we can stand a good chance against him," Leon /Leo said as Lela spoken in low tone, "I'll pray that your right… Leo there is something I wanted to tell you."

Leon/Leo stop for a moment and turn back to her and said, "What is it?" Lela put her hand low and held them together and said, "I want to say that... the time we were together that one night… I-

Before she could say anything else a light surround her, as Leon cover his eyes as the light got very bright for him as in a flash the light was gone… and so was Lela.

Once Leon/Leo open his eyes he blink a few time and looked around and said, "Lela?"

After a moment his vision was coming back and saw Lela nowhere in sight as he yell out, "Lela!"

Leon looked around as all of the sudden he had a panic feeling, his heart is racing as it seem Leo is acting more as he looked around as Leon thought, 'What's going on… I don't have control anymore.'

Right now Leon is spectating thing with no control over anything as Leo looked around for a moment, then look back down the path way saw it was block off somehow and he didn't hear a thing and he was blinded by that light that took Lela.

Leon is trying to figure out if he mess up on something or he made a mistake and then Raga voice spoken out, 'Fear not young lord. This is not a mistake on your part, Leo will is quite strong at this point as there are time where even the memories of the past are strong enough to take control, so don't worry and let him guild you on the road ahead for this is a test only for him.'

Leo turn around forward and ran, trying to hurry to see what is going on and soon enough he stumble upon a white room, as Leo walk through, he could not tell what is going on and then a light shine in the middle of the room, as Leo look and saw Lela with her eyes close and head down and floating a bit above the ground by a few inches as Leo shouted and he ran, "Lela!"

AS he got close, he was suddenly stop by a flash of light that stop him dead in his tracks as Leo open his eyes and saw who or what is making the light as he saw a person, with no define shape of gender or race, just a being of light as the light said to him in a distorted voice as Leo could not tell if it was male or female ether, **_"Welcome Leo, I have been excepting you."_**

Leo step forward and said, "Who are you, what have you done to Lela!?"

The being of light did not show an emotion of any sort as it lack a face to show it as it says, **_"I am the holder and guardian of the page you seek."_**

"Where is Lela!?" Leo demanded as he glared at the Guardian.

 **** ** _"I'm afraid Mumm-Ra has used his evil magic to abduct her, but we cannot worry of her lose her sacrifice shall not be in vane once you receive the page."_** The Guardian said as it looked to Leo.

"Sacrifice?" Leo growled as he knew what the guardian meant.

 **** ** _"Lela accepted this rebellion of yours knowing full well it would mean death, her death would be an acceptable lose for the greater good of the universe."_** It said as Leo glared.

"You know where she is don't you?" Leo said as he had to save Lela.

 **** ** _"Yes but you cannot save her less you sacrifice the universe in exchange the same vice versa you must save this universe regardless of the losses."_** The guardian said as Leo growled

"How can you tell me that, you're forcing me to choose between my heart and my duty?!" Leo called as the Guardian was simply silent for that comment. "What do you want me to do!?" Leo roared as he was stuck between two options that would lead to two different outcomes.

That was when it spoke as it looked to Leo. **_"Choose which to sacrifice, the universe or your lovers life, your duty or your heart."_** The Guardian said as Leo looked shocked at this ultimatum.

Leo did not know what to choose, as ether he chooses to save the one he loves and damn the universe, or save the universe and lose the love his life.

For Leon he felt Leo heart, a feeling he knew too well, the feeling when his mother had died an aching feeling he did not wish to feel again. Leon would have done anything for his mother to get well, or keep being with him when he needed her the most, his heart could not let go, and if he did he could it might break him, and so he worked hard at his mother comic book store, to keep it alive so it would feel like his mother was still there.

When he hand it off to his uncle and aunt for them to have income he knows they will keep the place alive, and keep the necklace his mother has given him, and never once taken it off for a reason, and when he came into this world, when he meet Leina, Risty, and all the others his heart was filled with life and love again and swear he did not want to lose it, as Leon seem to be slowly taking back control as his hand raise up balled up and put it against his heart.

A message that sent across time, space, and reality, Leo felt his heart beats as when he thought to the loss of Lela he could not make that choice as he said, "I choose Lela."

The guardian look to him and sense the strength of his heart as it says, **_"If you choose her then you will have destroy the universe."_**

"I choose Lela!" Leo shouted loud and clear as Leo walk over to the guardian as it says, **_"You will kill millions and enslaved billions if you pick her."_**

Leo stood in front of the guardian and look it straight in its face and said, "What good is the universe if you can't protect the ones you love, if my life is damn to save anything or anyone so be it but I will not give up Lela, not now not ever!"

Leo grab hold of the guardian and said, "I want to be with Lela… Now!" Leo voice echo with the room as his arms shakes, as the guardian was silent for the moment until he said, **_"You have pass."_**

Leo look to the guardian in surprise with his grip loosen as it says, **_"Giving up a life can be easily done by so many… but given up the heart is not, a test of the heart is needed, if you wish to speak to Eve then the heart of one must be tested, and you have pass, there for I shall return Lela to you, and grant you the last page, good luck Leo of Thundera."_**

The being of light seem to have shatter like glass and in its place, Lela as she was being held in Leo's arms, Lela eyes were still close, as she moan a bit of waking up, she open her eyes to Leo as she said, "Leo?... what happen, where am I?"

Leo had tears in his eyes and hug Lela as she is taken surprise by this, she did not know what happen as he said; "I thought I lost you."

Lela huge Leo back and said, "I'm still here and not going anywhere… you big scary cat."

Leo laugh at her humor and keep hold of her for just a little longer before they let off and looked at each other for a moment as they went into a kiss for a moment before stopping.

Lela felt something in her hand as she brought it around and held it up as she open her palm and saw a piece of folded paper, as Leo and Lela looked at it for a moment as it seem to unfold itself out and show it the missing page they were looking for as Leo said, "We found it."

"Yea… let get back quickly and wait for the others," Lela said as Leo nods and soon they headed back, and Leon felt he gain control again as he thought, 'That better, now let get this to the book and meet Eve… I wonder what she would be like. God I hope nothing like Marianne, she trouble enough as her good self.'

(Later at the final room)

The group arrived as saw Michael already there as he held the last page as they looked at his surprised. "The Hell how did you get here so fast?" Scott asked as he and the group were surprised at this.

"Simple I prayed and was answered." Michael said as Mijonir looked around.

"So where's Eve?" Mijonir asked as he looked around.

"Those pages we must each read them in order of act to summon her here, since we did not force our way here we will be able to summon her." Michael said as he pointed to platforms. "Stand on those platforms and read once we finish Eve will appear." Michael said as the group nodded and stood on their designated platforms.

*insert Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII

Leon/Leo began to read as he opened the book. "When the War of the Beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar her gift everlasting." Leon/Leo read as his platform glowed as soon Michael was next.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the skies. Ripples form on the water's surface. The Wandering Soul knows no rest." Michael read his part as his platform glowed as Zelda began reading her part.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the Morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost." Zelda read as her platform began to glow like those before.

"My friend do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Nilux read as he looked to his piece of the epic allowing his platform to glow.

"My friend, the fates are cruel there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow if the goddess. My soul corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely." Scott read as his platform glowed before now came to Lela.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies; I offer thee this silent sacrifice." Lela read as the final platform glowed as soon something happened.

The center of the circle of platforms began to open as a divine platform appeared as a light shinned down from above as black and white feathers began to rain down from above as Michael knew what it meant. "She's here." Michael said as Eve has appeared.

Coming down from above as everyone cover their eyes for a moment to make out a figure, starting with naked feet, a gray looking dress, arms, 6 wings, and now a face as once her feet touch the ground everyone took In the site of her.

Pale skin, rainbow colored hair, and a gray dress with a white ribbon on one side and a black on the other to the same at her wings.

Leon/Leo looked in 'Aw' as stood face to face with Eve herself as Leon thought, 'She look just like Marianne very much with the few details different and so many wings. So this Eve, never thought in my life to meet a godly being.'

Eve had her eyes close to them but she has spoken, "Welcome to the 7 who has come to speak with me. Tell me what is you wish to say."

Lela look to Leon/Leo as he step up as he took a breath and said, "Greeting Eve, I am Leo of Thundera. My comrades and I has come before you of Mumm-ra-."

Before Leon/Leo could go on Eve raise her hand to him and said, "I know already, for I have foreseen it."

Raise her hand to her right eye, as Leon should have known she have as if the eye give him site beyond site in the real world, then her eye must have the same ability but to a greater degree.

"Then do you know the other reason why we have come?" Leon/Leo asked as Eve as she nods and said, "I do, which is why I have tested all of you."

Everyone paid attention her to as she said, "Test of strength the forge of hardship, to the make something out of a ruin piece and make it beautiful."

The image of a sword came before everyone as Mijonir saw his work as he smile to this, and then the image of the sword vanish and move on to a golden apple that Nilux has grab and throw at a painting as Eve said, "The test of speed to test the limits of one self and others as well."

As the elves nods to this as Zelda keep a stern face as Nilux just smile, then an image of a portal show as Eve went on saying, "The test of cunning to see to test not only the ones skills but their mind as well."

Scott smile at this as he knew he the best shooter around but not only that, he a smart shooter as Even then moves on to what looks like a cross as Eve went on again, "A test of faith to show ones loyalty to not only to their gods, but to their friends as well."

Michael kneel down to show he is graceful to her as now Eve move on to Leon, and Lela as any image show vanish and said, "And lastly, have pass the last test of all, the test of heart. As many show strength through their anger and rage, you shown strength from you heart, a feeling that is greater than anything that would show… love is your strength."

Lela smile to Leo as Leon felt his cheeks blushing do to Leo reaction, as he look over to Scott, as the sharp shooter looked over to the cat and just give a smile to him. "So you know what we request of you then?" Leon/Leo asked as Eve nodded.

"Yes but to do this my entire being must be sacrificed." Eve said as Michael looked.

"As a neutral being you govern this world but mortals only perceive the world one way you perceive them and it becomes reality itself." Michael said as Eve nodded.

"Yes the Eye if Thundera and the Eye of Plun-darr both of these eyes grant me the power to bend the world to my will, but I pity the mortals for their need for violence and war as well as their limited sight." Eve said as she looked to the blue planet this moon orbited. "Now I realize so long as I exist the mortals will never be able to grow, never learn." Eve said as she moved her hands unconsciously to her stomach. "To solve this I had decided to destroy myself and recreate myself as two separate beings while entrusting my eyes to the mortals, they will decide the world's future." Eve said as everyone was shocked.

"But how can you have so much faith in us that we will reach the future?" Leo/Leon asked as Eve smiled.

"Just by looking at you Leo I can see the future is on good hands." Eve said as Leon saw Eve wasn't looking at Leo but Leon himself almost like she knew. "Now you who stand here I ask that you give me time to finish what I had started for Mumm-Ra the Ever Living approaches." Eve said as the sounds of explosions and laser fire were heard in the distance.

"Don't worry if the guardians fail we won't my lady." Michael said as he kneeled to Eve knowing what she was doing would destroy her and Leon/Leo saw that Michael held deep emotions for Eve. Leon/Leo saw Michael had yet to make his peace with the woman he loved.

Funny a loyal knight who is madly in love with his lady and must now watch her die for the future without admitting to her he loved her. Just like a tragedy but then Leon remembered the statue that described Eve being with child, Michael's obvious love for her, and the fact she held her stomach Leon/Leo quickly realized what was going on.

'Michael is going to be a father.' Leon thought as that would mean Marianne and Ciela aren't just two halves of Eve they are hers and Michael's daughters.

"Leo, I will ask of you, do not let one being control all the stones, do not let Mumm-ra succeed in his plan of conquest," Eve said to Leon/Leo as he nods.

Leon knew what she is meaning, as like in the Thundercats series, she is asking for the stone to be divided as Leon know meaning give it to other races as he said to her, "I'll make sure when Mumm-ra is defeated I promise you."

Eve nods her head and then begin her departing as she said, "Fair well heroes, and goodbye Michael."

Suddenly she started to glow before she started to break down into many color dust, Michael could not hold back his tears, even if he wanted too.

It wasn't a big bang or a flash of light as Leon sees, as Eve entire being is nothing but a colorful mist, and then two orbs of energy was reviled, one made of light and the other a darkness as Leon/Leo looked at he thought when he looked at the light, 'Marianne."

Turn to the dark one and then thought in a bit of venom to it, 'Ciela.' He haven't forgotten what she did to the pink hair angel Hachiel, but what can he do, he can't change the pass as this isn't quantum leap.

"Leo," Lela said calling out to Leon/Leo as he turn to her and saw her looking at something as he looked where Lela is looking as well as in the air two stones left floating, the eye of Thundera, and the eye of Plun-Darr.

Leon/Leo saw them and to the war stone or eye of Thundera, it was almost like in the show as well other than the shape sphere shape than square shaped, or any other shapes. The other eye looking at the same as the other eye but with the jagged slit eye part

Before anyone thought about grabbing the stones, the two orbs of energy started to take in all the color mist around them, as Leon/Leo hears a ringing sound he cover his ears as it seem to be the only one to hear it do to his enhance hearing as no one was bother by it.

The two orbs of energy took off the dust and then with a burst of a power force that made everyone cover themselves as the two shot out of the temple, and vanish.

The ringing sound has stop as Leon/Leo uncover them and open his eyes as he can guess, the two orb of energy shot out to the world, with one in heaven and the other in hades if he remember what Marianne said.

Leon/Leo look to everyone and said, "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so," Scott said with the everyone seem to be the same and then everyone soon turn back to the stones as they started to float down, as the eye of Thundera landed in Leon hands, the other landed in Lela.

The couple held up the stone up and looked at it in the light as they gave a glow, Leon could not help but be mesmerizes by it as Lela the same with the stone in her hand.

Mijonir was tapping his foot and said, "Great we got the stones, now let get out of here before they get here."

An Explosion is hear down at the entry of the temple as Leon/Leo said, "They are already here."

"We need to escape then, "Michael said as prepare his sword as did everyone else with their weapon.

Leon/Leo put the stone in the other hand as he drew the sword of Omens, as he raise it up and held the stone up and then join them together, a like in the show, the stone flux out a bit before joining with the sword, as energy came forth of the mix of the sword enchanted properties and the stone energy united, the sword of Omens is complete.

"All of you find a way out and take the Conquest Stone with you." Leon/Leo said as they needed an army now and what better army then those oppressed by Mumm-ra.

"What?" Lela asked as Leon/Leo looked.

"You all are going to release the slaves and they will help us fight back against Mumm-ra and the other cats still loyal to him." Leon/Leo said as everyone got the message.

"What about you?" Lela asked hoping Leo wasn't about to do something overly foolish.

"I'm going to face Mumm-ra and stop him for good." Leon/Leo said as Leon hoped Leo was able to defeat and destroy Mumm-ra in the past which would shave off any worry of Leon having to face Mumm-ra. But for Leon that was possibly wishful thinking but Leon had to remember this wasn't the world he was used to.

"Leo please you only have on stone what will happen if Mumm-Ra wins its game over." Lela said as Michael looked.

"No we will still have the Eye of Plun-Darr as long as we have that we might still have a chance and if Mumm-Ra doesn't get it we might stay safe." Michael said as he clenched his fists as he recently had to make the hardest decision of his near eternal life.

"We should trust the Lion here after all he's the one who knows Mumm-ra's tactics and skills like the back of his hand, better then you do Lela if anyone has a chance it's him." Nilux said as Leon/Leo was sweating a bit as he knew Leo may know Mumm-ra but Leon didn't. If anything Leon was at a major disadvantage.

"We should put our faith in Leon, he hasn't steered us wrong yet." Zelda said as she knew Leo was there best chance at defeating Mumm-Ra.

"But..." Lela tried to argue before Scott looked.

"Just believe in Leo because he believes in the, you who believes in him." Scott said as Leon was mentally crying at the Gurren Lagann reference there. Lela didn't know what to say, at this point, but she can do one thing as she went up to him as she grab hold of Leon/Leo face and give him a kiss that lasted for a moment but for ether of them, lasted for eternity.

Lela let off as Leon is surprise and happy, even though it was meant for Leo he just took it as is as she said, "I'll wait for you." "And I'll come back, for you," Leon/Leo said as it was mostly Leo talking but who cares.

Mijonir still in edgy as he said, "This is nice and all, but are we forgetting something… There and army outside the front door and I count even all 7 of us with the stones we may not make it out through there!"

Soon enough an hidden door open up as group turn and prepared their weapon, but as they saw the solid stone doors open up like a big doorway, but they saw no one there, other than a huge ship that looks like can carry a small army as Michael said, "Eve always had something plan for others."

Leon/Leo nods and said, "Then take the ship and free everyone, Mumm-ra is going to be here soon."

Everyone nods as they went off Lela stay for a moment and give Leon/Leo a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "When you return I want to tell you something."

Leon/Leo nods and said, "Alright, good luck." Lela giggle and said, "I think you may need it more than me."

Lela follow the others to the ship prepared for them, as Michael took the control and set forth to Mumm-ra ship, as Leon/Leo watch them take off, dust blow and then see them fly out of site.

The sound of fighting gotten really closer Leon turn stood in the center waiting for Mumm-ra to come as the guardians were thrown into the room, break upon impacted of the ground as Mumm-ra walk in with his own force still battling any of the still standing Guardians.

"I see you have the stone Commander," Mumm-ra said to Leon/Leo as he reply the same words that Lion-o said to him in the series, "Yes, but you're not getting it or the other one, as my friend left with it."

"Your betrayal comes as a surprise, even more surprising that you sincerely believe you succeed with just the one stone," Mumm-ra said as Leon/Leo put a hand on the sword and said, "You yourself said it is one of few of the most powerful weapon in existence."

Leon/Leo drew the sword as it transform into sword form as Mumm-ra said, "Yes I did say that, but you do you believe with even with that one stone you'll be a match to the other stones we have collected, or have you forgotten?"

Mumm-ra held up his gauntlet to show off the other three stones as Leon said, "I haven't forgotten, but that don't mean I'll back down and give up the stone."

"So be it, as I have brought down the forces of Eve to its knees for the stones, I suspect taking it from you would be a far easier task!" Mumm-ra said as he drew his sword with the three some helping it transform into its true form as purple lightning surrounds it as he give his spin before slamming it down sending a wave of energy at Leon/Leo as he block it with the gauntlet as it push him back but keep on his feet as then swing the sword around disburse the power throw at him, Leon/Leo ran at Mumm-ra to strike back.

As the two sword collided the two enchanted swords try to overpower the other as did Mumm-ra and Leon/Leo were doing as they clash with Leon pushing Mumm-ra back, feeling Leo guiding using the sword which helps a lot right now again the evil lord.

Leon/Leo aim the eye of Thundera at Mumm-ra and fire a beam of energy at him, as Mumm-ra lifted his gauntlet to block it, one of the stones felt the over whelming power as it came off, as Mumm-ra yell, the Tech stone flew through the air, as Leon/Leo ran to it and caught it in his gauntlet hand before landed on his feet as Leon/Leo said, "Strip of your stones you'll be nothing but a wither sack of bones."

Mumm-ra was now angered as he glared at Leo with a growl. "The two I still have are more than enough to defeat you!" Mumm-ra roared as he began to levitate in the air as Leon knew what was next.

'The Armor of Plun-Darr.' Leon thought as he knew the only equal to that very armor was the Armor of Omens. The two stones Mumm-Ra possessed began to glow bright as his gauntlet began to spread across his body encasing his being in a dark and demonic suit of armor. As the armor spread across Mumm-ra's body Leon swore that in person this armor was like the very face of evil with its skull design as even Mumm-ra's wings were covered in the armor. 'Ok 1980's Mumm-ra vs 2011 Mumm-ra, 2011 wins.' Leon thought as he knew he really needed the Armor of Omens right about now.

"I might have underestimated you Leo, but not as drastically as you underestimated me." Mumm-ra began as Leon knew Leo was not aware of the Armor of Plun-Darr. "I can harness the power of these stones, I ways you can only dream of." Mumm-ra said as Leon/Leo cursed as Mumm-Ra turned the tables on him.

(With Michael)

Michael was keeping the Eye of Plun-darr in a containment spell as he knew Mumm-Ra could trace them with it and realize what they were doing. That was when he saw the Eye glow brightly as Michael already knew what this meant. "Hey what's with demon eye there?" Scott asked as he handled the guns.

"The Eye it wants to be whole and the only weapon that can do so is currently in Mumm-ra's hands." Michael said as no doubt the Eye of Plun-darr also known as the Conquest Stone was trying to make itself be detected so it can stand equal to its twin.

"Lela floor it because we can't let Mumm-ra sense the stone!" Mijonir called as he rather live to drink his next whisky.

(With Leon/Leo vs Mumm-ra)

Mumm-ra soon sent his purple thunder at Leon/Leo as Leon/Leo tried to block it but the power was too great as the cat was sent back by its power as Leon/Leo hit the wall. "Your rebellion is over Leo!" Mumm-ra called as Leon/Leo hit the floor and struggled to get back up as he glared at Mumm-ra.

"I'm not done yet." Leon/Leo said as he then stood on his feet. Leon/Leo then slid the tip of the Sword of Omens against the floor creating thunder before charging at Mumm-Ra with a roar. The two enchanted sword clashed as Leon/Leo roared in challenge, after all Leon needed to figure out his own ancestry as well as how Leo's bloodline ended up on Earth. The Eye of Thundera responded to Leo as it saw what its former holder had seen in him. To this the Sword released its power as a beam of energy sending Mumm-ra through the wall to where his forces are as many of them were Cats and were defeated.

(In Mumm-Ra's ship)

Lela and the group arrived at Mumm-ra's command deck and saw the Book of Omens before Lela turned to the group. "You guys head to your people I'll get them free!" Lela called as the four looked to her and nodded. After all they needed to be their people's leaders as Lela began putting in the commands. "I need to hurry we need to commandeer Mumm-ra's ship." Lela said as she typed on the holo-pad.

(In the Cells)

The barriers to the cages began to come down as the prisoners were surprised at this as they wondered what was going on as soon Scott, Mijonir, Nilux, Zelda, and Michael arrived as they looked to their races. Soon Lela's face appeared on screen as next to her was a cat's view from Leo and Mumm-ra's battle. "I realize the cats and many of us humans haven't earned it but right now Leo is trying to fight for all your freedoms so please I am asking for your trust. Trust in Leo and in a future where we are not enemies but brothers. Today lets set aside our differences because together we can be free so our children will be free and they may tell the story of how we refused to be enslaved! TILL ALL ARE ONE! (Reference!)" Lela called as the battle continued on the screen.

The beings roared in triumph as they charged through and with their respected leaders leading the charge the Cats still loyal to Mumm-Ra were quickly being overpowered.

(With Lela)

"Now it's all up to you Leo." Lela said with a smile as she began trying to take control of the ship.

(With Leon/Leo vs Mumm-ra)

Lela had just announce the start of the rebellion using the main line of the command room as the message not only went out through the ship but to all fighters and communicators, and for Leon felt joy to hear the that line at the end as it seem, 'All of my weird fantasy is come to life a bit, in a way I'm glad I got zap by that book.'

"You think you free them, but you doom them to die for your rebellion!" Mumm-ra said as he sent out bolt of power at Leon/Leo as he use his cat like reflex, and agility as well jumping/ leaping abilities to dodge the attacks as Leon/Leo landed on his feet again and said, "There not fighting for me, there fighting for themselves!"

At that moment Mumm-ra got a hit in as Leon/Leo took it full force, as Leon felt worse than getting zap by the book, but he could not let it stop him as he keep conscious, but Mumm-ra was on top of him as he reach out his hand and grab the lion cat throw him against a statue of Eve as it broke down and Leon knew he going to feel that after he gets out.

Mumm-ra turn to him and said, "Even if you had my power, you wouldn't know what to do with it."

Leon knew it coming to the climax as he recover a bit and look into his hand at the tech stone and hope it was the same in the show as he stood up and said, "Maybe not, I do know this Gauntlet hold more than my sword."

Putting the stone on top of the Gauntlet as it glowed and absorbed into the gauntlet itself as Leon/Leo lower his arm as the armor started to form all around him, as Leon could feel the power of the tech stone as it similar to the spirit stone but for a whole different purpose.

Leon body was encase in the golden armor as the helmet appeared and engulf in his head Leon look through it as it seem he wasn't wearing helmet but he could feeling and wonder if this is what Ironman sees when he put on his helmet.

Standing fully armor like golden lion as the armor itself seem to give a roar itself as Leon/Leo said the words that Lion-o said in the series, "A light to end the darkness."

Mumm-ra anger could be held back as he charged and flew at Leon/Leo, as the lion himself jump up and flew at Mumm-ra as well as the two clash their weapon, Leon/Leo fire a lightning bolt at Mumm-ra and shot him through the temple.

As Mumm-ra reach the outside Leon/Leo follow through flying at the dark lord like he was superman that had a sword in his hand as the two class weapon, the power between them shot out around destroying any fighters that were flying by and most ground force of Mumm-ra own army.

Mumm-ra over power Leon/Leo and send him down at the mountain side of the temple, Mumm-ra laughs at this thinking he about to win, but not even close as Leon was still trying to get use to this new power and armor.

Mumm-ra came down at Leon/Leo and slash his weapon at him, only for Leon/Leo to dodge it at the last moment and quickly run away to get a better advantage.

Mumm-ra recovers from his miss attack and slash and fire bolt of energy at Leon/Leo as he ran away.

Leon was not getting a good feel of his armor and power he flew up away from the mountain and look back at Mumm-ra as he slash his sword at him, Leon/Leo block it and block another one, and soon enough Leon fired another energy blast at the dark lord and sent him back down and into the temple.

(Inside the temple)

Mumm-ra came crashing in slowly feeling weak now as the battle with Leon/Leo is taking a toll on him, even with the armor, as Leon/Leo came in held the sword of omen with both hand and slash at Mumm-ra know what he'll do, lifted his gauntlet to block it and the two stone got cut out, making Mumm-ra power fade with no stone helping to support him.

Mumm-ra yells, "The stones." As they drop to the ground and transforming back into their original state of a pink diamond and a blue diamond with a pink center.

Mumm-ra body began to smoke as the power to maintain his armor and powerful form fades making him return to the bag of bones, Leon/Leo look down at this as the sword of omens return to dagger form and his armor vanish in a light, as when the helmet was gone, he said, "Now there's the Mumm-ra we all know and love."

Soon picked up the two other stones, and then he join the spirit stone, and the soul stone, with the Tech stone the gauntlet glow a golden light as it shine throughout the temple.

(The command ship)

Lela watch the screen as camera view show the temple glowing a gold color as Lela knew that Leon/Leo has beaten Mumm-ra as she rub her belly and said, "He did it, your father did it."

Everyone race and animal watch the screen as they saw the temple glow gold knowing they have won and the Cats surrender soon enough.

(With Leon/Leo and Mumm-ra)

Leon/Leo glared down at Mumm-Ra as he knew it was time to end this. But first he needs to be seen by those he had enslaved and what better place than his own ship.

'Awaiting your orders commander." The Cat said as Leon/Leo looked to him.

"Take Mumm-Ra and transport him to his ship we'll end him there." Leon/Leo said knowing a monster like Mumm-Ra shouldn't even have a trial with how dangerous he was.

(Later at Mumm-Ra's ship)

Mumm-Ra was restrained in the command deck of his ship as he glared at the people gathered to see the end of Mumm-Ra. Leon had jumped all the way here to his perspective as Mumm-Ra glared as Leon/Leo glared at him. "Any last words tyrant?" Leon/Leo asked as Mumm-Ra smirked.

"Even if you succeed in destroying me none of you will survive long to enjoy it and if you do another will simply take my place and finish what I started." Mumm-Ra said as Leon swore Mumm-Ra was talking about Damian somehow.

Leo raised the gauntlet up as it glowed gold with all four stones. Soon a mystic circle appeared on its palm as it began to gather light and holy energies no doubt to put an end to Mumm-Ra's tyranny. "For everything that ever was and everything that ever will be, may you never bring your evil and blight upon this universe again!" Leon/Leo roared as the power finished building up as it gained a holy flame in it.

Leon/Leo pointed the gauntlet down at Mumm-ra feet and as he cover himself from the light but only to meet with a blast of holy energy up at him as he scream out in pain before his being turn black and disintegrate up in the air as his scream echo out until they stop and the pillar of holy energy stop.

Soon enough everyone cheers out in celebration, as Mumm-ra is gone for good as Leon can guess Leo summon forth enough power that could kill an immortal or near immortal being as he felt a bit winded after that himself as Lela came up to him, grab hold of his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

(Scene break)

After a moment of things getting settle down as some of Leo people came up to him and held up the dark gauntlet and the container with the eye of Plun-Darr as they asked, "What should we do with these my lord?"

Leo reach out and taken the container with the eye and said "I'll hold on to this, as I do need to divide the stones up between everyone, as the gauntlet… take it to the smith and spell casters, and tell them to destroy it. The last thing we need is someone wielding a weapon like this again," Leo order as Leon knew he wasn't the one talking now as it seem Leo has control again as the observer thought, 'Great, I'm like this again, wonder what's going to happen next, sense I didn't fight Mumm-ra on the ship, it not going to be crashing down any time soon.'

The cat bow and headed off to where the smith and spell casters are at as Lela pull on his shoulder and said, "Hey, sense you do have a moment, can we talk now?"

Leo smile to his beloved and said, "Of course." He hook the container to his belt with the claw gauntlet that still hold the stones as they walk off together.

They walk up to a more private area as they begin to talk as Leo begin to say, "What did you need to say before?"

Lela took a breath and held Leo's hand and said, "With Mumm-ra gone and now there peace in the universe, it's a good time to think about the future."

"I have a few things plan already, after the stones are divided, we can focus on getting every race and animal back to their home world, and you with your brother and all of your people as well," Lela giggle and said, "What about you? What plan do you have for your future?"

"Hard to say… guess return to Thundera and help my people recover from Mumm-ra rule. Someone has to lead them," Leo said as then Lela said, "Right, but how about starting a family?"

"A Family… I never thought of starting one, then again I never found special lion," Leo said with the last part as a bit of a joke as Lela understood it as she pull him in and place his hand near her chest.

"You found one alright, and she right here," Lela said as Leo look to her and said, "Are you sure? Humans and Cats haven't been on the best of terms."

Lela smile and said, "Well I guess they will have to get used to it, and beside I can't have a child without his father."

Leo gave a small laugh and said, "Yea I guess s-… wait father?"

'Say what?!' Leon thought as he just heard what he just heard as Lela lead Leo's hand to her belly, and with the stones at Leo's side he could feel life growing in Lela as he said, "How?"

"Our first night together, I don't know how it could be, but it is… and this child is yours… are you happy?" Lela said as she gave a small sad expression, but instead of upset or mad, Leo was happy as he pull Lela in a hug and said, "I'm a father… I'm going to be father!"

Leo lifted Lela up and spin her around before putting her down and hug her once more as Leo said, "I'm… never been… this happy before."

Lela smile as she patted his back and stay like this for a little while, until an alarm started to go off.

'WARNING- WARNING- WARNING!'

Almost all the screen around the ship had those words saying over and over again as Leo and Lela let off and check to what is going on as Leon thought, 'What going on? I know Mumm-ra death didn't happen in the show… did that evil fucker have a plan or something?'

Lela went on to some controls and started to access the ship main system and see why the alarm are going off as Lela said, "Something wrong, I can shut off the alarm, wait there a recording of something, it's playing automatically."

Soon enough the screen change to Mumm-ra face as Leo ran to the edge and said, "Mumm-ra?"

"This message is too all the traitors that have betrayed me. I never knew if there were any, but that don't mean I did prepared for such a thing," Mumm-ra message played as everyone started to worry.

"I have many of my private guards to set many devices around the ship, as never really told anyone, Not even my Commander, for they are rig to explode if I haven't return and put in the code for it to disarm all of them," Mumm-ra recorder said as people and other races started panicking as Leo curse Mumm-Ra name as he should have known the dark lord would have something plan as he went on.

"If I do not live, then nether can everyone else, so good bye and may; you all die horribly," Mumm-ra said before his message ends and a timer show on the screen, 15 seconds.

Everyone try to get way and find an escape pod or maybe a ship to get off the command ship before it blows, as the cats the held onto the Dark gauntlet drop it by everyone panicking and shoving others around.

With Lela working as fast as she could, trying to find any bombs Mumm-ra has planted as she said, "I can try and find any bomb and hopefully override them before they go off."

She type fast as she could and found them very soon and started the override as she sent the override with the load screen to show every bomb go from red to green for disarm but showing on the loading screen, it not going to stop all of them as the timer still went off going-

3

.

2

.

1

*BOOM!

A bomb went off and open a tear off into space with some people got suck up in as they were near it, and the dark gauntlet was sucked up as well and headed off down into the planet below.

Many other bombs went off destroy the engine and the main controls as Everyone held on tight, as Leo hold Lela close to him, as Lela was still near the controls she hit a few buttons and activate the shield as it appear on the main screen.

*Shields on

The shield cover the ship and made an air tight hold so nothing else was getting sucked out into space as Leo let go of Lela and said to her, "Damage report?"

Lela check the controls and said, "Some internal damage and some damage outside the ship as well. Power is at 37 percent, so the shield will hold for now."

The alarm started to go off again as Leo and Lela heard it as Leon thought, 'Is this going the way I think it is?'

Lela check and saw the screen of the planet below the moon as Lela started the say, "Engine are out, and we were slowly moving down to the planet below we got caught in its gravity pull, and were on a crash course for-

"Gainos!," Leon and Leo said at the same time, as the ship started to shake as Lela started to check the shield and said, "shields are dropping, I'm redirecting all power to shield, but it's unknown how long they would hold, before or after we enter the atmosphere."

Leo didn't know what to do as it seem everything is going wrong all at the same time, and the first thing on his mind was Lela as he look to her, he didn't not know what could happen to her, if they survive who would say their child won't.

Looking down at the gauntlet, and the eye of Plun-darr as Leon thought is, 'He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?'

Leo put on the Claw Gauntlet and lifted up the container and smash it open and held up the 2nd eye as it started to glow to Leo touch as Leon thought, 'He is. HEY DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!?'

'He cannot hear you young lord, what he'll do will be his own doing, where you cannot interfere,' Jaga voice spoken out to Leon.

Lela turn to Leo when she hears the Container being destroy as she look to him with her eyes widening and said, "Leo what are you doing?!"

Leo put the eye of Plun-darr onto the Gauntlet and soon enough it glow a gold and red color as Leo soon felt the effect of it as the eye of Thundera glowing as well causing him to scream in pain as the power coursed through him as Leo felt like he was dying a horrible painful death.

"Leo, stop it, you cannot use the power of all the stone to save everyone!" Lela said to him as Leo said, "Maybe not everyone… but I can save you."

He shot out a beam from the gauntlet to an open space of the area they were in as the beam hit the air as it started to ripple and open up a hole of time and space to an open field area as Leon saw through it and sees a land mark he's familiar with as he thought, 'Notre Dame?... He open a portal to Earth?'

Lela saw the gateway as says, "What is this?"

Leo is breathing hard as he didn't have much time, as he shove Lela through the portal as went through, as people on the other side gasp as they witness a person just stumble through as Lela got up she look back at Leo as he was looking very much in pain and called out, "Leo!"

Leo smile and said, "Take care of our child… I will always love you Lela."

"Leo no-!" Lela yell as she was about to go back but the gate way close as Leo was in tears and said, "Goodbye."

The Eye of Plun-darr glow and started to shake itself off before it shot out of the Gauntlet and out of the ship, passing the shield and following the one thing that can hold its power as it flew down into the swamp lands and into the portal to hades.

Leo falls down to his knees as he felt his body was about to be destroy by the power of the stone, and then soon pass out as the ship falls down into Gainos.

Soon there was a bright flash of light as Leon shielded his eyes as he felt the ground at his feet change before the light died and found himself with Lion-O and Jaga's spirit in the room in that limbo place. "I believe you could already tell what had happened afterword's young lord." Jaga said as Leon looked.

"Yeah the book's records were damaged and enough of the crew survived with the shields maxed out to begin civilization anew." Leon said as Jaga nodded.

"Yes but there was more, your ancestor from when Marianne had told me had left on newly built ships with the other Cats with the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera to this worlds sister planet and on its soils revived Thundera as a shining empire protecting the universe and its sister world before it fell." Jaga said as Leon felt Ciela had a hand in it.

"What happened to the Sword of Plun-darr and that other eye?" Leon asked as Lion-O looked.

"Yeah if that Eye of Plun-darr thing has all the same powers as the Eye of Thundera why didn't it get destroyed?" Lion-O asked as Jaga looked.

"The two eyes were created together so they can only be truly destroyed together, if you destroy one it will only reform." Jaga said as Leon found it made sense. "As for the Sword and the Eye they both ended up in Hades and Michael went down to find them and his other daughter but never returned." Jaga said as Leon looked.

'Did Michael find Ciela hoping to save her but she killed him instead or did she watch him die?' Leon wondered as there must have been a deep emotion for Ciela to try and become Eve once more. "Ok so now that I finished that trial did I pass?" Leon asked as Lion-O looked.

"I think you passed with flying colors you did do better than I did at the time so that's a bonus in my opinion." Lion-O said as Leon smiled.

"Yes now for the real tests." Jaga said as he raised his staff and opened a portal. "Young Lord though I must inform you once you enter your memories of these trials in your world will be removed since it's not testing your memory but the skills they represent and your test of Strength though I shall warn you will be different from Lion-O's and you will have another extra test to undergo in the end." Jaga said as Leon nodded.

"I'm ready Jaga." Leon said as Jaga nodded.

"Then enter." Jaga said as Leon nodded and entered the portal.

"Let's hope he can do it the kid could really use it after that shell shock he got." Lion-O said as Marianne appeared from her hiding spot.

"He has to, or else we'll all die." Marianne said as Jaga looked.

"Though I feel that Mumm-ra was right in one aspect after all this time another did take his place, I fear that even if we destroy our Mumm-ra then eventually another will take his place as well." Jaga said as Marianne nodded.

"I just wish me and my sister didn't have this kind of relationship when I just wanted to be her sister and her mine." Marianne said as she did love Ciela but if worse comes to worse than Marianne would have to put her down.

"I pray that you are able to save your twin from herself." Jaga said as Marianne chuckled at Jaga's little unknown joke.

"Don't tell that to an Angel we are the ones who answer prayers." Marianne said as Lion-O couldn't help but see himself in Marianne.

'Ok first thing I'm doing next time I see Tygra is apologizing for all the years I've got into fights with him and tell him I appreciate all he did for me and tell him he really was more deserving of the crown.' Lion-O thought as he didn't want him and Tygra to end up like Marianne and this Ciela.

(With Lion)

Leon found himself in what he assumed was the first town he, Leina, and Risty had stopped at as Leon looked around seeing it was deserted. "What took you?" Came a voice as Lion looked and saw none other than Nowa and Rana there as Leon was surprised.

"Nowa Rana is that you two?" Leon asked as Rana smiled.

"Nope we just took the forms you'd be more familiar and comfortable with is all." Rana said as Leon understood as he was grateful they weren't dead.

"Ok then what do I have to do to pass this trial?" Leon asked as he looked to Rana and Nowa's copies.

"Simple you have to steal this key from us." Nowa said as she held the key up as it was a gold key with the Thundercats symbol on it. Leon tried to grab it but his hand went right through Nowa as soon they vanished as many more Rana and Nowa's appeared around him as they were all over the town.

"Sorry it's not that simple you have to find the real us among all these fakes and steal the key from us." All the Rana's in the area said as Leon cursed himself.

"Whiskers." Leon said as if he was a descendant of Leo then might as well say his ancestors famous curse word for when they are in a tough situation. Soon enough the game of hide, seek, and steal the key is on, as Leon reach out for the children pair and they vanish, went for another one and they vanish.

Leon is getting frustrated and said, "How did lion-o do this the first time?"

Leon search his memories but somehow came up blank, and then he remember what Jaga said and said, "Oh right, they are erase. I need to remember…"

Leon stop himself as he face palm himself and said, "What the point of remember it if you're going to forget it later."

Leon went on the hunt as he jump onto roof tops, when through windows and doors and still came up empty handed as Nowa and Rana mock him saying as Rana said, "Are you really trying?"

Leon leap at him and went through him as the lord himself went into a barrel as Rana from a different area said, "Look before you leap!" Then he ran off laughing as Leon yells, "Oh come on!"

Got himself out of the barrel and then started to run down the streets and try to find any more copies and the real Nowa and Rana, as then he suddenly tripped by a staff that came at his feet and landed face first in the dirt as Nowa step out and said, "Watch where you run as well, or you could get hurt as this place is more real than you think.

Lifts his head and spat out dirt and said, "Great, this place is so real even the dirt taste like dirt, can I get water to wash it out maybe?"

Soon enough a gallon of water was pour onto his head and then a bucket fell on his head as Rana sat on top of a building and laugh as Nowa said, "Ask and you shall receive."

Leon got up and took the bucket off his head and spit out the water, at least he didn't have the dirt taste in his mouth anymore.

"I am so spanking you two, even if you aren't the real Nowa and Rana," Leon said as walk up to one of them and just got kick from the side by Nowa as she then jump away.

Rana laugh and said, "If you know where you're looking first, try trusting your instinct a bit more."

Rana ran off as Leon got up again and rub his side as he said, "Trust my instinct, I'm more following my gut kind of guy, but then again that came off of a show." He had seen a lot of NCIS as he does like to see Gibbs in action.

Leon whip himself down a bit and then give a whiff of himself before he jerk his head to the other side and said, "Man I stink, and my enhance smell doesn't help."

And then I suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks and said, "Smell… that can work."

He close his eyes and smell all around him and picked up something, as he walked around sniffing every copies of every fake Nowa and Rana as they vanish after he pass them.

AS he walk up to 'a' Rana and give did a sniff of him and the key he held as he said, "Looking for this?"

After a moment Leon stood up and walk away saying, "Nope." add popping sound at the 'P' as at the same time that Rana vanish.

(With fake Rana and Nowa)

As they waited on a roof top as Nowa said, "He's taking his time, isn't he?"

"You think he would get the key at all?" Rana asked as a voice behind them say, "I kind of already got it."

The two were surprise by this as they turn around and saw Leon holding the key and said, "Next time, don't on the ground next to you… if there is a next time, and also bathe because I smell you a mile away, literally." Pointed to his nose at the end of that, as the two smile at him and soon enough the door way reveal itself with the key hole in the middle of it.

Leon put the key in it and unlock as the door way open up as Leon smile as he was about to go through until, "Before I go I got something I need to do."

(A moment later)

'SPANK-SPANK!'

Nowa and Rana rub there bums as it was double for Nowa since like always she lacked panties as Leon smile and said, "I did say I'll spank your butts, now I have cya."

Leon vanish through the pathway as Nowa and Rana look back and said at the same time, "Jerk."

(With Leina real world)

Leina arrived at the ruined house as she saw Marianne there as she sat on a log as nearby was Leon knocked out in a magic circle. Leina knew something was up but slightly calmed down as she saw the Eye of Thundera was glowing while a book and the soul stone glowed as well.

"Don't worry Leina." Marianne said as Leina looked to the Angel. "Leon will pass this trial and come out stronger than before." Marianne said as Leina nodded as she had her reason to get stronger and it was Leon.

"Then I must also get stronger and only Echidna can help me." Leina said before heading to the ruined hut.

(With Leon)

Leon found himself in what looked like the elven forest but in a large clearing as he looked around trying to figure out which way to go. "Lost my King?" Shizuka was heard as Leon looked and saw Shizuka and quickly realized something.

"Oh my God the trial is a race isn't it?" Leon asked as Shizuka nodded.

"Yeap the trial is that you have to beat me to the tree over there and get the key." Shizuka said pointing at the tree across the large clearing that had the tree on its highest branch as Leon knew Shizuka was like Cheetara with her speed. "But don't worry my king I'll give you a five minute head start." Shizuka said as Leon looked at the clearing before a maze rose from the ground as Leon was wide eyed.

"Whiskers." Leon cursed as he saw Shizuka smile.

"Tick tock my King." Shizuka said as Leon quickly began running through the maze.

Running through ahead as Leon said to himself, "Okay, what was the first rule of doing a maze? Always follow left?"

Leon went left and follow the path that lead him down the road which lead to a dead end as Leon said to himself, "Great job Leon you lead yourself at a dead end, what next a fork in the road?"

Leon quickly turn around and ran down the path where he came and went the other way and after some time coming zooming around in front of him was Shizuka as she said with a smile, "Times up."

"I get the feeling this maze is rig somehow," Leon said as Shizuka said, "Not really, you just too simple minded, and without anyone leading the way, you'll be just lost on the way and right into a dead end."

"I hit few bump but never a dead end," Leon said and then suddenly Shizuka lean in and kiss him on the lips for a moment and said, "Then try a less bumpy way then."

Shizuka smile as she walk away and said, "See you at the end of the maze my king."

She zooms away and Leon is left alone and said, "I know she's not the real one… but that kiss was nice."

Leon ran trying to follow the path Shizuka went as he follow a kick up dirt path until they started to settle and it lead him to a another dead end as he said, "Okay now I know this is rig."

Fell back and caught his breath for a moment and said, "How can I get out of here if everything is going against me."

Leon close his eyes for a moment and he suddenly begin to hears sound, a buzzing down, like an electric razor or maybe a gardening electric tool which didn't make sense at all, and then he was getting a more clearer sound as the buzz of an razor or tool sounded more like Buzzing.

He open his eyes and saw a hive… just like the one he use to throw at Claudette, as he was lucky he just he grappling of a tree to dodge her attack just in time by swinging… and then it came to him.

It's a race, not a maze game, and who says what path to take as he said, "I got it."

(Later)

Leon is using his grabbling hook on his gauntlet to swing himself across the trees as he did the Tarzan roar as he swings at least once.

Once he reach the full swing, he pull hard to get his grappling free, as it reel back in fast and the he shot it out again and swing over on the next branch.

He hears rushing movement as Leon turn his head slightly he sees Shizuka coming in fast to the center of the maze as she look up at Leon swinging around like monkey, as she could help but smile to this as she picked up the pace to make the challenge hard enough for Leon.

As the Thundera lord himself saw Shizuka running faster, he look ahead for the furthest branch that he could reach, as he spotted one, he gave a look and said, "I got one shot at this."

Leo came to a full swing as he got his Grappling hook to let off as they reel back in again, as he flew in the air for a moment, he took aim as he got close enough he fire the grappling again and… HOOKED.

Leon put all his weight and size to the swing itself to make himself go faster, as he flew in reaching the center area as Shizuka did, as she started to run up the tree, Leon came in swinging and then

'Snatch!'

Grab the key before Shizuka reach it, as she jump down and landed on her feet and look up at Leon as he did the Tarzan yell once more, he is enjoying himself as Shizuka can tell and then she soon relies Leon wasn't paying attention of where he is swinging into as she point and said, "Leon, Look out for that-

'BAM!'

-tree" Shizuka said as she sees Leon implanted in a tree as he started to mumble, "Tarzan turn into George somehow. Ahh."

He fell back and fall down as Shizuka came running in and caught him as she said, "Got you my king."

(In the book of omens limbo)

As everyone that witness that, Lion-o cringes and said, "Good thing I flew in on a bird instead, yikes."

Jaga was silent as he saw how Leon did that trial as it was strange but effective, only wish is that Leon would have keep paying attention to where he was swinging into.

Marianne could not help but laugh as her charged, as sure it was dumb not the best thing to do but hey whatever make people laugh it just pure gold, and she said, "I wish I could record that somehow!"

(Back to trial)

Shizuka lay down Leon carefully as he recover from that last swing as she said, "Very impressive my king. Swinging from tree to tree and I thought you were just a lion."

Leon smile and said, "Well I am more than part cat, I'm also part ape, thank my human origins." He remembers one of his science classes in high school, not one of his best classes as he still wonders how he passed high school.

Leon got back on his feet as Leon look to Shizuka and said, "Hey would mind telling how many trials I got left, my memories got wiped and now I got a headache."

Shizuka giggles and said, "Almost halfway is what I can tell you, but they won't be as easy at all, so do be careful."

Soon enough the lock pathway open up as it show the key hole as Leon looked at it as before he went to it he turn to Shizuka and said, "I will, take care of yourself."

Shizuka giggle again and lean in close and gave him a peak on the lips and said, "I will, but you need to take care of yourself first."

Leon nods and then he turn to the portal as he held the key up and put it in the keyhole as the path way open up for him again as he went on through vanishing. With Shizuka gave a disappointed sigh and said, "I did wish to have my time with him before he left."

(Next trial)

Leon came through and found himself in what looked like a castle and saw a ring there as Leon had one thought as he also saw Cattleya's giant slayer stabbed into the ground.

"Oh boy." Leon said not liking where this was going.

That was when Cattleya appeared from behind the sword holding a sword about the same size as the Sword of Omens. "Glad you made it this far." Cattleya said as Leon looked.

"Yeah... this is a trial of strength is it?" Leon asked as Cattleya smiled and nodded before throwing the sword to Leon who caught it. Cattleya then picked up a large hour glass as she carried it to the side.

"This is a Trial of Strength and for this trial you need to get me out of the ring before the sands run out without me cleaving you in two." Cattleya said as she set the sand glass up and grabbed her sword.

"But you're like 20 times my size and 15 of it is in assets." Leon called shocked as he was talking about how Cattleya's body is built in her three sizes.

"Well won't know until you try so better get started I'm not getting and smaller." Cattleya said before charging at Leon and slashing at him with the Giant Slayer just as Leon dodged.

Leon roll to his feet and jump in the air with his sword raise to strike down only for Cattleya block the attack with ease and throw Leon back.

Flip in the air and landed on his feet before he charged and moved to the side to dodge the giant slayer before it chop him like a piece of fire wood.

Still went at Cattleya as she try to pick her up, but it's very awkward, as her breast cover his head, and his hand were pretty much groping her butt.

"Oh Leon, you can't, I'm married," Cattleya said as Leo let off for two reason as one he wasn't making any headway of lifting her up, and two he wanted to avoid that kind of stuff as he said, "Stop making it weird! It hard enough to figure out where to grab you at."

"Why not use your sword," Cattleya said as she also give a giggle as Leon gave a deadpan look and said, "D-did you just do an innuendo?"

"Maybe," Cattleya said with a smile as she swing her Giant slayer around and knock him back as he landed on his back, and said as he sat up, "Come on if I die here, I die for real… great now I'm kind of quoting matrix."

Leon got up quickly and charged at Cattleya once more and jump again this time do a drop kick at Cattleya only for her to block it with her weapon once more as he bounce off and saw the sand of the hour glass running out as Cattleya said, "Tick tock your majesty."

Leon caught his breath and said, "It's impossible to push you out of this ring!"

"If his majesty says so, then it must be!" Cattleya said as she stab her weapon in ground, let go of her giant slayer, and came at Leon and pull him in a crushing hold of some making him drop his sword, as she grab him at his waste and pull him close into her assets.

As Leon saw what position he was in, as he felt like a small kid in pair of a mother breast like you see in a manga porno as he said, "Not good-not good- not good."

AS he try to pull himself free as Cattleya said, "You can't get free that wa- oh!" She said that last part in surprise as she felt something hard pushing against her breath as she said, "Is that another sword or your just happy to see me?"

Leon blush in embarrassment and said, "Well you're a beautiful woman for any lucky man to have, and you have large breath, in which you're current holding me against them, but I got to say… Let me go I don't want to die with a boner!"

"As you wish, my king," Cattleya said as she drop him as he fall on his butt and said, "Ow, take is easy, I said let me go not drop me."

"Then next time be more specific on your orders," Cattleya said as Leon was on his feet rubbing his butt and then he starting to realize something as he said, "Wait, order? Uh Cattleya?"

"Yes my king," Cattleya said in an almost obedient as Leon hear that and now to confirm it as he said, "Would you step out of the ring right now?"

"Of course, your majesty," She said as she step out of the ring before the sand ran out and Leon has pass the trial as he said, "I'm confuse here, I thought this was a test of strength not how to order people otherwise, would it be cheating?"

"Strength in muscle and strength in leadership are two different things; it's not cheating if you're testing the strength of your command," Cattleya said as she walk up to him and also said, "And maybe the test of your Stamina, if you wish it so?"

Leon is weird out by this and said, "Okay now I know you're not the real Cattleya, she not this flirty."

"Oh my king, you got a lot to learn about women, it may be true I'm not acting exactly like her, but I am acting more as her than she would want too."

"Wait… your saying that…" Leon said as he was slowly getting what she is saying as she understood what he meant as she gave a nod and said, "She very much care for you, but she cannot act out on her true feeling."

Leon face palm himself and said, "Great, and I just wanted to be friendly with her, not trying to get into her pants."

Cattleya lean down to him and said, "It's not your fault entirely, you're very handsome and you're good with people and children, as people respect and love you for it."

Kiss his forehead before presenting the key as Leon looked at it as Cattleya said, "Now take the key and move on to your next trial."

Leon took it and said, "Thanks I guess." Cattleya smile and said, "No problem."

Soon enough the next pathway open showing the key hole as Leon walk up to it and unlock it as he vanish through an the portal vanish.

Cattleya smile as she said, "He does have a lot to learn about a woman's heart, that I hope he can learn about it soon."

(With the two cats and one Angel)

"That lucky little cat." Lion-O said as he saw Leon practically had woman drawn to him. Lion-O may be royalty but he was still young so it's no wonder he envied Leon.

"Don't worry Lion-O you'll find your queen one day... or a Queen and concubines." Marianne said patting Lion-O on the back as she knew what had happened with Cheetara before and in turn making it worse for the young Lion.

(Back with Leon)

Leon arrived at his next trial as when he arrived he was wide eyed as he looked and saw a large tree bended and curled around itself as Leon saw a bell up top. "Well look who made it this far." Came a voice as Leon saw Risty up on the tree as Leon swore these trials were becoming harder and harder with each trial.

"Ok Risty what's the test keeping my cool beating you to the bell, or just putting up with taunts." Leon asked as he looked to Risty.

"What do you think naked king?" Risty asked as she smirked at Leon.

"All of the above?" Leon asked as he knew this would be difficult since he didn't have the cat reflexes to climb like a cat.

Risty jump down with ease and said, "Got that right son of a whore."

Leon twitch to that commit as something in his memories has awaken from his deep subconscious, something he had buried long ago before coming to this world.

Risty face the tree and said, "You know how they game work, or are you just that retarded."

Leon hand started to twitch and said, "No I'm not, I know how this game works." He remembers from the start of the series where Lion-o and Tygra competed against each other with Lion-o ended up losing by falling into the water and Tygra ringing the bell.

The two got ready at the start as Leon asked, "So is there another person here to say ready-set g-

"GO!" Risty said as she took off and Leon twitch to that and started to follow using his claw gauntlet to help climb up and his other hand grab hold any groves of the tree.

Leon caught up to Risty fast, as now they stood neck and neck as they climb up, as she smile over to him and said, "Come on little pussy, can the little kitty go higher?"

Leon growl a bit and jump at her maybe to push her off, but she jump up away at the last moment as Leon miss and landed on a branch.

Risty mace came shooting at Leon feet as it wrap around his feet making him trip as he grab hold of the tree branch before he fell, he look up at Risty with her weapon in hand as Leon said, "Hey, I thought this was a no weapon game?!"

"It's not a game bitch, this is a test and if you can't figure out what to do then you will lose more than just the sword or the book, you'll lose your life, and beside you have a weapon, it's on your arm," Risty pointed to the Claw gauntlet before Leon looked at it and sighed as he forgot it could be a weapon with the sharp point but he really never use it as a weapon before.

Leon drop down before he pointed his grappling out and fire as they grab hold of a higher branch as he'd reel himself up as Risty smile and she said, "Now we're cooking."

She went after Leon as she caught up quickly using her Mace Reel abilities to hit near Leon to trip him up a bit as Risty said, "Come son of a bitch, make mama proud."

Leon stop as he felt his arm twitching a lot more as Risty took advantage of it as she shot out her mace head near his hand, breaking the spot he was hold as he fall down, he quickly caught himself as he use his claw Gauntlet to grab hold of the tree and he slides down and landed on a branch now being very low to Risty.

Leon mind wasn't on the trial or the game, as flash back of his pass came to him as he remember his child hood, as school yard kid bully him, but with action… but their words.

Leon kneel down and put his back against the bark of the tree, as his entire being is shaking, as he put his hands to his ears and said, "Shut up, Just shut up!"

The sound of laughter came to him as he hear the words in a song form, 'Mama's boy. He's a little pussy! He can't his mother's a whore is as he's a little bitch.'

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled and tears started to run down his face as he started to say, "My mom isn't like that."

Risty didn't move as she just look down at Leon trying to face an inner demon of his, as this trial isn't just him trying to accomplish, it about him trying to overcome his weakness as for this trial isn't time base.

(In limbo)

Lion-o looked at Leon the way he acting as he knew he didn't act like this when it was him against Tygra as he asked, "What wrong with him?"

Marianne had a sad face as she said, "He lived with his mother, while his father is a criminal. It was well known of Leon mother friend's knew all about her and her crush, and when they found out they had a one night stand with him before he was arrested, it just a talk all around, and make it worse, their children were the cruelties to him and use what they heard from their parents to mock him. As Words hurt more than just action as wounds heal and scars fades, words could scare you for your entire life."

Lion-o is shocked by this as he could not understand how children could be that curlew, or even have their parent let such thing keep going, as Jaga said, "She is corrected, as wounds heal and make people fight another day making action of violent vanish, the words of people cannot be undone and can forever remain within your mind."

Lion-o clinch his fist and said, "I may have fail my trial, but I let Tygra get to me, but him… he didn't deserve to have all that put on him, he deserve a fair chance!"

"And he is, but it's all up to him to overcome his fears for him to go on, as do you see the women waiting for him?" Marianne said as she pointed out Risty as Lion-o look back and he sees her not going for the bell.

"She giving him a fair chance, as it would be too curlew to do such a thing to him. You fail because of pride, if he fails it would be mostly of his own fears as these trials act as according to the person and specter with him, not the rules itself," Marianne said as Lion-o started to get it, as too all the time he acted and lead his team into an ambush or near death was because of his own action as he sees Leon a more steady person and think clearly of his action.

To the time he face Cattleya he could have slash at he with his sword, but he didn't and try to push her out, or lift and throw her out, he also try to make the best of it while enjoying himself to the like when he was swinging around, as Leon take things seriously, he also make the best of it as well as what he sees in Leon, is a good person.

Lion-o sighed and said, "Can I request something?"

Marianne look at him as she said, "Hm?"

Lion-o sighed and said, "Can you give him a better memory, a happier one?"

Marianne shakes her head and said, "I can't give memories to people as that would act against their free will, I can whip them for time as such action is not going against free will, it's to test it… but I can help him remember a memory, if I can get the right pray."

Lion-o nods as he understood as he going to help Leon out just this once, as he remember what Jaga taught him about praying when he was younger as he put his hands together and lean into them and use his silent word.

As lion-o being glowed and came out like twinkling stars as they floated in the air before they floated over to Marianne as she took in the pray she smile and said, "For your kindness of your prayer, Leon shall be given the same."

Marianne snap her fingers as pink star appeared and then shot out to Leon is at.

(Leon)

AS He keep his hand to his ears, not noticing the pink star as it touch his forehead and his mind started to remember something else.

(Flashback)

With Leon when he is younger, holding his backpack as he stood in front of his mother was crying, with his mother face cover by the sunset light as she was kneeling down to him saying, "Don't cry Leon, I know you're a big boy, and big boys don't cry."

Leon try to stop but it was hard to hold back his tears and he sob a bit as his mother pull him in a hug and rub his head as she said to him, "They are nothing but words, they don't understand what they know of Leon. So you should not listen to their words."

"H-h-how c-can I?" Leon said as he shutter a bit through his sobs as his mother let off as she gave a warm smile and said, "Just don't listen to them, block them out, and their words can't reach you."

Leon's mother reach over to her side and then pick up something and said, "But if you have trouble, use these as I know they can help." Leon looks down in his mother's hand and saw a pair of ear plugs as Leon took them in his hand, his crying soften up as his mother smile to him and said, "That's my big man."

(Flashback over)

Leon stop his crying as his mind was coming back from that episode he had as he put his hands down, he felt his hand touch something soft, and moist.

He pick it up and saw it was tree moss, as it grow on tree in wet areas, the stuff was soft and thick, Leon had a thought as he pull apart some moss and squish it between his fingers and stuff them in his ears before getting up.

Risty look to Leon as he started to climb back up as Risty said, "You done cry? If not I'll give you a reason to cry."

Leon didn't respond as Risty felt a bit ignored as she said, "You listening to me? I'm talking to you little bitch!"

Leon did say a word as he keep climbing back up until he reaches to where Risty is at as she yells at him, "Hey, mama's boy are you going to answer me or do I have to get personal?"

Leon looked to Risty as he put his hand to his, like he was having trouble hearing her as he said, "Did you say something?"

Risty saw the moss covering his ears as she smile and said, "You're smarter than I thought, but you're still a pussy."

"I'm sorry, you need to speak louder, as all I hear is Bla-bla, I'm about to lose," Leon said as Risty raise an eyebrow as Risty said, "Oh and how will you do th-

Leon didn't let her finish as he shot up his grappling hooks and flew up as Risty said, "That little… I am so going to enjoy this." Giving a smile as she now follow up.

With Leon coming to the end of the line, he ran up the tree and jump over onto he branch he hook to and reel back the rest of the way and then went back to climbing.

Risty came swinging in on her Mace before leaping up and off as the head of the mace return to the staff part of the weapon, as she came at Leon.

Ready her weapon to smack him as she change it to electric mace, with Leon did watch his back with his limited hearing he use his eyes to keep an eye out for Risty, as he saw her coming down at him, he raise his Gauntlet to block it as the two collided, with the Risty before him wasn't using her mark power Leon had the upper hand as he tap in into his and throw her back.

As Risty fell she aim her mace at a tree branch to get up, as she fire the mace head piece and try to grab hold, until something intercept with it as the four claw grappling hooks hit against it making it thrown off course and miss Risty aimed branch.

She look to Leon who had block the way for her to recover back up as she gave a smile before she fell into the waters.

Leon soon reach the top and saw the bell, as he ran up to it and then did a flying kick to it, as it reach it rang out and soon came out the golden key, as Leon jump for it, and grab it in midair as he descend into the waters below.

After a bit both Risty and Leon came out of the water, wet and smiling, as Leon took the moss from out of his ears before he toss them to the side as he said, "Looks like I did it."

"You did just that, So congratulation, and here is your reward," Risty said as she pull him into her breast like what happen to Leon at the border as his face turn red and struggle to get free before he push Risty off it him.

Leon took a breath and said, "Will you stop that, why do you keep doing that? I could have suffocated you know?"

"It was a harmless jester, no need to get mad, and beside I thought you like it after the first time?" Risty said as Leon rub his head a bit and said, "Sorry, I'm having a bit of a rough day with all the running, near death, and crash into a tree. My day isn't what people call amazing."

Risty smile and said, "Well then I hope ready for what happen next as the trials isn't over yet as you have one more left, and believe me it isn't going to be easy as any other at all."

The gate way open as Leon turn to it and held out the key as he waited a moment as Risty step close to him and gave a kiss on the cheek and said, "For luck."

Leon face her and said, "Thanks." He soon walk up to the portal and then put the key in as the pathway open, he vanish through with the portal vanish as Risty looked to where it the portal once stood as she said, "He really going to need it to what comes next."

(With Lion-O, Marianne, and Jaga)

The trio watched as Lion-O was wondering what that last test is as Marianne looked to Lion-O. "What's this last test anyway?" Lion-O asked as he looked to Marianne.

"The toughest one yet, it's a test that will truly see if he is worthy of being the next king." Marianne said as she watched this trial unfold.

"Let us hope he may pass this trial ahead." Jaga said as he watched this hoping Leon would succeed.

(With Leon)

Leon came through the portal and saw what looked like a coliseum as he saw a throne seat above as Leon had a hunch but this just might be Gainos's capital where they host the Queens Blade Tournament. Leon soon saw the Sword of Omens stabbed in the center of the field as Leon walked over to it and looked at it wondering if it was the real one. As Leon walked over to it he put his hand on the hilt before drawing the sword as he then looked it over and saw it was in fact the Sword of Omens. Leon soon felt a presence behind him as he turned around and to his shock he saw none other than Leina and to Leon's surprise instead of her normal sword and shield she was wielding what looked like the classic Sword of Omens and Claw Gauntlet from the 1980's version of Thundercats.

*Insert Roxas Boss Theme: The Other Promise

"What?" Leon asked as Leina drew the sword from the gauntlet that looked more like a lions paw and got ready.

"Don't you realize Leon this is your final Trial, a Trial by combat." Leina said as she looked to Leon. "And only one of us is coming out of it alive." Leina said as soon millions of swords stabbed into the ground around them as each looked like a Sword of Omens but each different then the last. "Each of these Swords are a Sword that represent a part of your soul with each one wielded you will be attacked by a different aspect of your soul even ones you don't want to accept." Leina said as Leon saw this reminded him of Bleach when Ichigo was learning Bankai.

"Alright I guess I don't have a choice." Leon said as he took a battle stance.

"Thundercats... HO!" Leina invoked as the 1980's Sword of Omens turned into its sword form.

If Leon was right then with each sword he broke he will be fighting his own heart and as much as he hated to admit there might be a sword here that represented the evil that rests within everyone even Leon himself. That was when Nanael showed up as she smiled no doubt to make this more lifelike. "All who wish to enter the Queens Blade allow I Nanael to stand watch and now let the gate of test be open!" Nanael said as the barrier formed around them. "On this side we have Leina the Wandering Warrior and Future Lord of the Thundercats and on this side we have Leon Lord of Thundera and soon to be one time Lord of the Thundercats!" Nanael called as Leon was shocked as he knew this battle was a battle to the death most likely. "Now let the Queens Blade Begin!" Nanael called out as that signaled the battles start.

Leon held the sword of omens ready as Leina charged at him as the two clash Leina sword of Omens started to crack, as he flick his sword off to the side shatter the sword in which Leina moved back and grab another sword and clash with Leon again as he shatter that sword too.

(Time leap)

It's been a few hour into the fight as Leon destroy most of the swords 10 feet all around him and leaving a lot of scrap metal laying around.

The more Leon fight the more he become observant of Leina and her fighting style as there were few swords that lasted a few swing as Leon notice detail as the Leina he facing wasn't this skilled as he knew of and the strength he felt maybe she using her mark abilities but each person Leon face knew it's just an image of the person he knew of that could be like them, more ways than he knew of and ways they wanted to act or have never act before but it all a part of the trial, but this one in front of him, the one looking like Leina, it seem it not like her at all, even if she look like her, it not her.

He keep fighting not noticing something important with his sword has a small crack in it.

(Time leap)

Almost a day as Leon and Leina still keep fighting as the trio from Limbo watch the fight, Lion-o is amazed of how long they keep going, and should be tired by now, but then again one wasn't the real Leina and Leon is a spirit fighting in the book of omens.

Leon seem to be fighting in a semi-trance but keep focus on the fight as one wrong move could kill him as he did received a cut from Leina some time ago, but it wasn't deep or very worrying about but it did make him keep on edge as the cut did felt real he can feel the pain of it.

They soon went through a quarter of the swords around them with how breakable they are and how many Leina grab one and strike Leon with it was almost a sword per second.

(Time leap)

Leon body felt numb as he going into the 2nd day of this match, the more sword Leina went through the stronger some of them seem to be getting or he was losing strength as which he could not tell, as some of the sword did not break after 3 to 5 strikes or so and Leina gotten a lucky cut and Leon has yet to get a strike in for himself.

Cut were around his body as he felt them acting as he try to block them out making his body feeling numb to keep on fighting as more crack cover the sword of Omens Leon held he did not notice it as of yet, but with every sword he break ether a crack gets bigger or a new one forms on it.

Lion-o could admit if this was a part of his trials he might not lasted a day. Jaga stood still and watch the fight goes on as it reminded him of his days when he was alive as he watch other warrior fight like this that lasted almost a day or so as ether warriors refuse to give up or surrender, a true trial of combat back then and now it just like it only Leon seem it not going to back down and his opponent isn't even close to giving up or backing down as she keep coming with the swords.

(Time leap)

Leon and Leina clash sword as Leina sword is about to break as Leina started to say, "Why don't you surrender and die?"

"I'm not an idiot, and beside why start talking after all this time? With these many sword already gone, are you getting worry yourself, as at this rate, most of the sword would be gone if not, all of them, "Leon said as he destroy the one in her hand, as she leap back and grab another one and came at Leon with great speeds as they clash again and parry each other as they got into a deadlock Leina said, "Hardly as I'm the one winning this fight right now."

"What?" Leon said as Leina smile and said, "Have you forgotten, your body has many cut on them, they must be slowing you down by now."

Leon did start to feel the pain of the cuts coming back again but his body still keep the numbness up as Leon isn't going to slow down now but it seem there is another reason of why she think she going to win as she pointing out, "And also have you seen your weapon, a lot of cracks if you ask me."

Leon look down at his sword and to his surprise it did have many cracks on them as he said, "How?"

"If all these sword represent a part of your soul, as the sword you hold represent your heart, as the two are one in the same in another word your destroy you own heart as well!" Leina said as she, force him away which shatter the sword she had but it didn't matter as she soon grab another one and charged at Leon.

(Time leap)

Leon is very much on edge now knowing the truth about the sword all around him the sword he held in his hand are all one in the same as the more he destroy the more he is losing with Leina slowly giving him more and more cuts it just a matter of time before Leina would go for the killing blows.

With Lion-o is worry about him as he may hardly know the guy but he knew what he's fighting for but what about himself, what about Lion-o and what he's fighting for? To get revenge on Mumm-ra for killing his father and people, destroy Thundera, maybe to make sure he doesn't get the stones first and become the mighty overlord of the universe.

He know he hardly have anything to fight for other than the Thundercats back home but even then, him and his team could not fight together all that well as the result of the trust of the team to them and the trust of the team to him of him wasn't a strong bond as Leon's bond with his team, and wish it could be.

(Time leap)

It was coming to the 3rd day already as Leon is catching his breath with his body fill with many cut and strikes of Leina as it was coming down to the last few swords around. All saw the Sword of Omens was chipped, cracked, and about ready to shatter as Leon glared at Leina. He hated this trial as it was making him try and kill the woman he loved. But Leon had to pass somehow someway as Leina grabbed another sword as this one had a more fang like appearance as she pointed it at Leon.

Leon roared as he attacked as it seems his skills had went way up as Leina blocked the attacks with ease. Leon kept his assault up before the force eventually shattered Leina's sword before she jumped back and grabbed one with a more steam punk like form to which Leon attacked and ended up in another fight as well as the sword broke while the Sword of Omens condition got worse. Leon was injured as he smirked at Leina who was now without a sword.

"Well anything else up your sleeves Leina?" Leon asked as he pointed the ruined Sword of Omens at Leina.

"You think you won don't you?" Leina asked as she looked at Leon.

"Uh yeah kind of." Leon said as Leina then smirked and raised her right hand to the air as the 1980's claw gauntlet glowed with a dark energy.

"There is one more sword Leon." Leina said as her gauntlet began to change form. Leon then realized what she meant as he looked up and to his shock saw the Sword if Plun-Darr stabbed into the ceiling part exactly above where the Sword if Omens was. "Sword of Plun-darr come to my hand!" Leina called as her gauntlet was now the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. The sword responded and flew to Leina's hand as it soon extended to both side entering its awakened state.

"Whiskers." Leon cursed as he knew he was in trouble now.

Soon enough Leina hit Leon back as he grunt to the force of it as he try to keep on his feet he soon saw Leina coming at him, as he stop his skidding and clash his sword with hers.

(The trio)

The sword of omens isn't to last long as Lion-o saw as did Jaga, as they see this is the final showdown for Leon. With Marianne she remain still for the pass 3 days when the fight started, as she watch without emotion.

This was a trial she could not intervene with, with the last one with Lion-o's help she gave Leon a push he need to do the 4th trial.

(Back to the trial)

Leina raise the sword of Plun-darr up in the air as she give it a twirl before bringing it down onto Leon as he block it with his sword… it was the final straw.

'Snap!'

The sword broke in half as the sword tip drop down and shatters upon contact with the ground, and the sword of Plun-darr cut throw Leon armor and into his flesh.

Blood splatter out as Leon felt the pain as he stood there with the broken sword and he slowly bleeds out, then drop to his knees.

(The trio)

Lion-o step to the viewing portal as he put his hand against as he yell, "Leon!"

Jaga is close his eye thinking it was the end for the young lord and could not watch the rest.

Marianne didn't make a face or look worry for Leon as she could not express them and only witness for what's about to come.

(Leon)

Leon could not move, with the broken sword in his hand, with all the fighting he grip it so hard he could not let go of it anymore with the state he is in now as Leina look down at Leon as she gave a dark laugh.

"You see now Leon? This battle wasn't even in your favor, as I was slowly breaking you down, bit by bit, and look at you down, your broken and with this sword, the sword that represent your darker part, a part that you repress but soon unlocked when your pass came back to you."

The sound of the children calling him names, mocking him, laughing at him, as they soon died down Leon did nothing still as Leina held the up as she said, "Your weak, and always have been weak, just like those swords. They're nothing but scraps broken broke to a broken dreams, empty ideas, fakes, phony just like you."

Leon arm that held the broken sword twitch a bit, as Leina twirl the sword of Plun-darr in the air and said, "So I'm going to end your pathetic life as it was meant to be by fate."

Leina brought down the sword on Leon about to end his life as Leon kneel as he waited, he brought his arm up and use the broken sword to cut the sword of Plun-darr… in half.

Half of the sword bounces off the floor a bit behind Leon, as Leina is surprise by this as so was Lion-o, and Jaga as they just saw Leon cut the sword of their arch-enemy in half with Marianne smile to his as she knew Leon could do it.

*End OST

*Insert Queens Blade Battle Theme

"So… what?" Leon said as he sounded in pain and try to stand up as he said, "So what am I weak… pathetic, as well a fake and phony? What wrong trying to live in a dream while living a life you hated, with Ideas that seem dumb or ridiculous? As it doesn't see a lot by you or anyone else… but it matters to me."

Leon raise his broken sword at Leina… the fake Leina and said, "It's hard to get by in life, and I've been through the hell of it and back, and for what, be like everyone else who maybe hated it as much as me… and I try to make the best of it. So what I maybe living a dream, that not going to stop me, and so what if I'm weak, I'm not going to give up on life because it of it."

The fragments of every sword that was broken started to shake as they were responding to Leon's will, his spirit is calling, his soul is roaring.

"I maybe a fake king or prince, as it was a roll I play that I loved to do, it apart that make me feel more alive, to make me feel I am important… now I know that I am, I not going to stop, I'm not going to stop fighting at all!" Leon yells as all the sword fragment started to rise up from the ground and float in the air as Leon went on, "I accept my flaws, my weakness, and everything that did seem pathetic, because I'm not going to hold me down and I'm not going to accepted fate decisions of my life for me as I said before… Fate. Screws. Everything. Over!"

All the pieces glow as Leon said, "So let me show you how I live my life."

Leon held out the sword as pieces started to fly into as he said, "THUNDER!"

A twister of metal and steel all started to form back together to the sword of omens with the half cut sword of Plun-darr got such into as well as Leon call out as he swings the sword off to the other side, "THUNDER!"

The half sword of Plun-darr broke down and joins the rest of the pieces, as they join together with the sword of Omens as Leon pointed it out as he call out, "THUNDER!"

Leon raise his sword high as the rest of the pieces join together with the sword of omens as now it was fully reform, as Leon cry out, "THUNDERCATS HO!"

A blast of gold energy came forth from the sword as the eye of Thundera glowed as well as it shot out the symbol of the Thundercats as it gave a mighty Lion's roar, and with the light blow away Nanael who was just floating in the air doing nothing as she try covering herself with her arms but it prove to be useless.

Leina grit her teeth as she held the other half of the sword up and said, "So you can still fight? That don't mean I will give up killing you!"

*End OST

*Play song Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now

Leon held the sword in front of him and said, "Come on, let dance." His eye turn slits and glow bright blue as soon enough the two went at each other, with Leon to prove he's the master of his own fate of life.

They clash as Leina as they strikes at each other with their swords. Sparks flew and metal grind against each other as Leina try to strike down Leon again but she cannot land another blow as Leon keep blocking each one.

They soon became deadlock with each other and see who can overpower who, but at this point Leon is in control as he push up against Leina as she grunted, Leon shove her off with ease.

Leina skid back on her feet as she had an angry look on her face as she said, "I'm not done yet!"

Use her sword to slow herself down before came to a stop and charged at Leon with her sword raise high and gave a battle cry, with Leon look to her and said. "Good because there something I want to try something that I have been trying to think of a name for it… but now I know there other name for it other than…"

Leina keep yelling not listening to what Leon is saying as he raise the sword high up with both hands as the glowing of the sword got brighter with the image of a golden lion appeared above him as he brought down the sword with the lion charging forward, Leon called out, "Lions Roar!"

A gold arc wave shot out to the fake Leina as her eyes widen to the look of it, she slash her sword at it to maybe stop it, but she only held it in place as the attack keep pushing, with the golden Lion charged at her and then it pounce down giving a mighty roar as Leina scream out before the lion struck and the area flash with gold.

*End song

(With the trio)

Lion-o could not believe what he just saw as it was the most amazing thing he ever saw as Jaga is impressed by the young lord, even with he said he's a fake, he more royalty than anyone could say as it in his blood to be the king of Thundera and the leader of the Thundercats of his world.

Marianne smile to Leon as she said, "You did it Leon… now finish the trial."

(Leon)

As the area started to clear up, in front of Leon a largely made gap, as at the end of it is the fake Leina lying down beaten and broken with the sword laying down near her.

Leon held his sword to his side with the glowed died down it still shine a golden color, as he walked over going around the gap he made.

His footstep echo as he walk closer to Leina as to the sound of it she was alive, but barely to say. She open her right eye as the left one has blood covering it and sees the Thundera lord step up to her before he stop just a few feet away.

A moment of silent came before the fake Leina said to him, "what are you waiting for? Finish it."

Leon sighed as he put both hands on his sword again, he slowly raise it up as Leina watch the blade that would soon end her life as Leon brought down the sword, she close her eye and the sound of metal shattering came instead of flesh being cut.

Lion-o, Jaga saw Leon didn't finish her off, no he destroy the sword of Plun-darr instead as Leina open her eye again and saw the other half of the sword now destroy before Leon said, "I never wanted to kill you Leina, you maybe not the real one… but I cannot stand such a thing… I cannot even think about hurting you… or anyone."

The pieces of the broken sword of Plun-darr raise up and soon was absorbed into the sword of Omens as it flash gold before it died down as the sword of omen return to its original form and color as Leon said, "The sword wasn't just the memories of my pass… but my fear of the future."

Image started to move around Leon, his memories of his battle with Damian, the battle of Arlene, the fights, the battle, and soon show of everyone he has meet along to way as Leon said, "With all I seen and I know… I was scared… I still am as if this battle goes on… I'm afraid to lose you, them, and everyone thinking I would not be strong enough as that why I train, I worked hard… thinking I can get by like I always do… now I know this isn't my normal life anymore… so this is my promise to you and everyone; I will fight and I will put my life on the line to protect you and everyone else I cared about, and not let my fear rule me because this is who I am… this is what I am and nothing will change that, believe it."

Leon then reached his hand to Leina as he smiled to her. "So let's go home together." Leon said as he smiled at the fake Leina.

Leina returned the smile and took his hand before he pulled her up and the two shared a kiss as when they separated she vanished as Nanael smiled. "And the winner is Leon the True Lord of Thundera!" Nanael called as this world began to vanish around them.

(Later at the Limbo chamber)

Leon came through the portal as he saw Jaga, Lion-O, and Marianne there waiting for him. "So how did I do?" Leon asked as he smiled.

"You passed with flying colors." Marianne said as Lion-O smiled.

"Great job Leon." Lion-O said as Leon seriously wished he had a camera as the two bumped fists.

"Now then I think a proper Thunderian crowning is in order right?" Marianne asked as Lion-O looked and agreed on that.

"Yeah I think you deserve it Leon." Lion-O said as he looked to Leon.

"Very well then Leon your hand." Jaga said as Leon lifted up the Claw Gauntlet covered arm to Jaga who placed his hand upon it as did Lion-O and Jaga. "For the Eye of Thundera and the Sword of Omens." Jaga said as he touched his staff to the Gauntlet causing it to glow gold. "Now you are Leon Lord of the Thundercats." Jaga said as Leon smiled as Marianne looked.

"Congratulations Lord Leon." Marianne said as she gave her ward a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush. "Now it's time to go home." Marianne said before looking to Lion-O. "Oh and Lion-O here is your, prophesy, for Cats who have given up you don't give up on them and for those who despise you for an unknown betrayal ease their rage away and show them the regret you feel from the truth." Marianne said as that confused Lion-O to no end.

"Thanks I'll remember that." Lion-O said as that prophesy was confusing yet unnerving.

"Hopefully our paths will cross again someday." Marianne said as she and Leon began to vanish. "Take care." Marianne said as they soon vanished.

(The real world)

Leina and Echidna were cleaning up after their training with Alleyne, Tomoe, and Nowa watch the how it went as it went on for 3 days straight.

Alleyne is amazed of how the dark elf women train Leina and using something that Alleyne own people have never used before, sap armor with a special mix of herbs and other thing that would be absorbed into the skin making it so they could keep fighting without the need of sleep, food, and water.

With the sap armor also acts as normal armor in some ways as it help block and prevent any major damage to the person who wears it from any attack from the other person with 3 days and 3 days of Leina training now complete she have created a move one that is her own.

As Leina and Echidna removed the sap armor off of them as Leina said, "This sap is really amazing, but I'm than happy to get it off."

She peel the last of the armor off as Echidna strip of her sap armor leaving her naked as she said, "Nothing wrong with a little sap and beside it did its part."

Leina finally gotten the sap off and soon she was about to go get her armor until a flash of light happens as Leina and Echidna turn their head to where Leon lays.

Unmoved sense the 3 days training, as Leina hears a groin as Leina figure out Leon is waking up and rush over to him, not worry about her lack of cover as she came to Leon side and kneel down beside him as she said, "Leon?"

Leon started to open his eyes a little blur at first but it clears up to the first site he sees was Leina as he smile and said, "Hey."

"Welcome back," Leina said to him and then lean down and give him a welcome back kiss, as it lasted for a moment before she let off.

"What did I miss? and why are you naked?" Leon asked as he saw Leina lack of clothing as she gave a blush and said, "Ah… well-

"She was doing some special training one would say," Echidna voice spoken out as Leon stiffen a bit as he completely forgot about her, as he got up and turn his head to where Echidna stood and said, "You're still-

Leon stop in his tracks as he saw a naked dark skin elf as his eyes widen a bit and his face turn red to the site as Echidna saw the look on his face and the change of the color and said, "What's wrong, it like you never seen a naked women before, or is it you never saw me naked fully before?"

She put her arms behind her head and spread her legs out a bit to let Leon to get a good look at her nude body as this greatly surprise both him and Leina, and Leon ran a bloody nose.

(Somewhat far outside the ruin barn)

Outside far from the born with Nanael, Tomoe, Alleyne, Nowa, and Lou. As the combat master and warrior priestess was enjoy a hot drink with Nowa and Nanael, as Lou is laying down sleeping as the four of them were taking a sip, they hear a huge yell, " **WOULD YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"**

Nowa and Nanael spit out their hot drink taking in more than a sip, Tomoe spills her tea on her clothing, and Lou wake up in a panic. Alleyne wasn't effect or surprise by that yell as she knew who it was as she knew it was a matter of time before he would wake up, as she let off her drink and smile as she said, "Welcome back Leon."

Marianne was in the air when she hear that as she laughing her butt off as good thing she told Echidna to change in the ruin barn with Leon in it and it was all up to the perfect timing as she spoke with word like that people would hear an a old comic book, "I Marianne the prankster have struck again."

(Moment later)

After that surprise nude show of Echidna, Leon was enjoy a hot drink with everyone else as he stood with Leina, far away from Echidna as he swear he don't know what wrong with her, as she like Yoruichi from bleach but more snake like and… something that Leon could not find the words too.

Leon looked and saw most of the party is missing, as Leina told him that Cattleya and Rana went off to pick up Ymir as well pick up more Thundranium for the thundertank from the dwarfs, now knowing a better path way to get there and back. Shizuka went off somewhere as no one know where but Tomoe tell Leon she will be back and join them as he was happy to hear that.

After Nanael recover from her burnt tongue she gotten a message about something that appeared out of nowhere as Nanael said, "I'll be going on ahead, see you guys later."

Leon wave goodbye to her as she left and things were silent again and Echidna started to say, "Snake tail…no dragon tail might be a better name for it."

The group looked to Echidna as they were surprised at what she said. "You need an appropriate name for the move that you defeated me with." Echidna said as Leon was surprised. "Well done, it was most impressive." Echidna praised as Leina looked.

"Dragon Tail that's good." Leina said as she smiled as Leon then smiled.

"Well since you have your own new move I might as well show off mine." Leon said as he walked over to the Sword of Omens which was still stabbed into the ground. Leon also noticed the Book of Omens was missing as well which was probably for the best. With the Last Stone in Heaven itself they can't run the risk of Damian tailing them and following them to wherever the provisional pearly gates are hidden. Leon reached for the Sword of Omens which was stabbed into the ground as he drew it as everyone was relieved that the sword was once again answering to him.

As Leon held the sword she took a battle stance as he held the Sword in both hands charging up his own power. He then raised the sword high up with both hands as the glowing of the sword got brighter with the image of a golden lion appeared above him as he brought down the sword with the lion charging forward, Leon called out, "Lions Roar!" And with that Leon released his attack upon the forest before him hoping Alleyne would forgive him later for it as once the Lion chomped down on it, it roared releasing a burst of energy and sound destroying everything around it and creating a crater.

"Lions Roar... straight to the point huh?" Echidna said as she walked over to Leon and put her head next to his ear where her lips were right next to his ear. 'You know seeing as you are the last of your people from what Echidna told me you should look into more concubine after all heard the stories of how my great grandfather Nilux helped your Ancestor Leo so long ago. If you want a quickie later come find me alright." Echidna said as Leon was wide eyed at this. Now only was his hunch right that Nilux and Echidna were related but Echidna was his descendant. Leon now had anime tears in his eyes as he knew that he was in a bad situation if Echidna tries to pull the ally card to get into his harem somehow since their ancestors were allies so long ago.

"Leon you ok?" Leina asked as Leon looked to her.

"Leina if worse comes to worse and Echidna tries something I'm entrusting the Sword of Omens to you." Leon said as he knew no matter what he did now he had to be careful around Echidna.

Echidna though was the descendant of Nilux she herself just loved messing with Leon. Of course since her great grandfather Nilux and Alleyne's great grandmother Zelda were rivals it was no wonder they ended up passing their rivalry to their kids creating a sort of blood feud over who was better and who Leo had chosen as his ally and who he had recruited out of pity. Yeah it seems the only one who can set the table straight would be Leon himself... eventually.

"We should head out we don't want to be late, plus Claudette is in danger if Damian beats us there before she gets there." Leon said as Tomoe agreed.

"Yes we cannot allow Damian to do whatever evil tasks he wishes upon Claudette." Tomoe said as the group understood and headed out.

"Let's go." Leon said before the trio left as Echidna opted to stay behind.

'Good luck Leon you're going to need it for what's to come.' Echidna said as even she wouldn't dare take on Damian alone.

(Later at the Border)

The trio arrived as they knew Risty would be waiting for them here as Leon knew they had to stop Damian here and now. But as the doors opened the looked and saw Risty on the floor injured with the sound of fighting happening not too far away. "Risty!" Leina called as she and Leon ran over to her as they saw she was still alive as it appeared this injury came from Claudette's sword. The Fog was soon vanished as the group was shocked to see none other than Claudette there as she was thrown across the ground by Damian as Damian was in is Eternal Demon Emperor form with the Sword of Plun-Darr in its awakened state as Claudette's right shoulder was sizzling with signs of some sort of branding as it seems whatever mark was on her arm was trying to assert itself as something within Claudette battled against it.

"And the Winner is Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!" Nanael called out even if the words were like poison to her mouth as she was still angry with Damian for what he did to Hachiel.

Damian looked and smirked as he saw Leon and Leina had arrived just in time as he smirked at this. "Well look who's showed up it seems my honeymoon with Arlene will be delayed for a bit longer." Damian said as he looked down upon the trio. "Well then Leon I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to if I am not mistaken." Damian said as he did what he needed do.

(TBC)

Announcement: Ok for every reviewer mainly guests who keep asking me to add Melona to the harem I will say this… I will NOT add her to the Harem. I already added like two girls I didn't originally have plan for being part of the harem. Now my reason being is that I don't really like Melona and don't really like the whole slime girl thing at all. So please for the love of god stop asking me to add girls because I will not add anymore. I will also post this announcement at the end so you get the message.

ESKK: Now then everyone knows the drill leave a review and like always ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey we are at the end of the first arc of Queens Blade Thundera. Now then I know what you all are going to say in the reviews but let me put some things to rest. There are references in this chapter I will not deny that but some of the references range from being major while others being minor. But all in all I will say that I worked hard on it and hope I can meet everyone's expectations in Arc 2. Now then please enjoy or else Damian, Ciela, and Arlene will visit you at your house depending on gender and you do NOT want them to come over. Now then let's begin and remember to leave behind a review.

(Start Chapter 11 after Claudette's victory over Risty)

Claudette was standing as she had defeated Risty as she had seen her mace had gained a few new advantages such as its ability to launch itself and open up to release energy. But in the end Claudette was victories as she looked down upon Risty. That was when clapping was heard as Claudette looked and saw Damian there as he was with Arlene as Damian smiled.

"Finally we get to meet in person Claudette and I have to admit so far I'm impressed with the whole package." Damian said as he looked to Claudette. "Seems you didn't become a general for nothing, I have to say though being a general for the Vance won't really help you in the long run." Damian said as Claudette glared as she recognized Arlene from the Sorceress battle with Elina.

"So you're Damian I presume." Claudette said as she saw the sword and gauntlet at his waist.

"That I am Claudette but some titles you might know me as is the Eternal Demon Emperor, or the devil of conquest, the Supreme power, or if you like me 'my Lord.'" Damian said surprising Claudette.

"What?" She asked as Damian smirked.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you that would benefit both of us greatly, you leave the Vance family and join with me as my General in return I will give you everything that had been denied from you being the child of a mistress, fame, money, power, and the title that should have been yours to begin with." Damian said as Claudette glared.

"And I suppose your wife attacking me sister was a simple invitation?" Claudette asked as she could literally taste the pure evil on this man.

"Don't look so surprised it was the only way to attract you and have you take me seriously." Damian said as he looked to Claudette. "So what do you say you wish to switch your allegiance to my new empire?" Damian asked as Claudette glared and drew her sword.

"Never! I shall not join with one as vile as you!" Claudette roared as Damian sighed.

"Well then I guess you leave me no choice but to 'convince,' you otherwise with a Queens Blade battle." Damian said before looking to Arlene. "Beloved make sure your able to greet the Cats when they get here things are about to start popping." Damian said as Arlene smiled at her lover.

"Of course Damian anything for my new husband." Arlene said as they had sealed their wedding before coming here and already knew the Swamp Witch was on her way with Melona and an army of undead.

"Now little Angel I have no quarrel with you so begin the battle so I can have my General." Damian said as Nanael growled at Damian but agreed since right now her powers were limited.

"The fighters, who wish to enter the Queen's blade, may all bear witness to your competition! Now the gate of testing will be open!" Nanael call out and soon started the Match as the barrier appeared and surround them as Nanael started to introduce the fighters as she said, "On this side we have the thundercloud General Claudette!"

Nanael then pointed to the other side and spoken with venom in her tone, "And on the other side the 2nd male of the Queen's Blade tournament as well his first time match, Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!"

And the match begins as Claudette made the first move as she ran at Damian and swing her sword at him, as he smile, he drew his weapon but keep it as is for a moment and block with his Gauntlet as when the sword hit against it the power of the Claudette Thunderclap hit against Damian dark lightning as it became a dead lock but ended at quickly as Damian slash his weapon at Claudette she jump back and hit the weapon away before it touch her.

Claudette charged at him again as she slash her weapon Damian just parry it with ease, as Claudette knew Damian wasn't taking this fire seriously as for one, the look on his face, and two he hasn't transform his sword yet like Leon has with his as she knew the sword are alike just with Damian's is without a stone or a gem in the center of his weapon, even the Gauntlet that held the weapon are a lot, even can tell they are from the same metal, as she can guess, both swords are brothers in a way.

Claudette strike at Damian with greater force and increase the power of Thunderclap to get Damian to go on edge as he block it and he was being push back but held in place.

"What don't you fight me seriously?" Claudette asked as Damian smile and said, "Why don't you as well?"

Claudette is surprise by this as Damian went on saying, "I saw your fight with my rival and seen how much you let him push you back before you push back yourself, as arrogant like that can get you kill!"

Damian shove and slash his weapon making a stream of dark lightning as it push Claudette back a bit before she slash it away with the area behind her exploded.

"Very well, if that what it takes, then I'll show you. Thunderclap!" Claudette said as she strikes her sword down and summons forth a rain of lightning down.

Damian smile as the lightning that surrounds him came close to him very fast as soon enough as he held up his sword as the lightning strikes down upon him as it seems the attack hit him dead on.

As Claudette sighed and soon thought, 'Foo- "Fool. That was the word you were thinking of right?" Damian voice rang out from the smoke as Claudette eyes widen as a stream of dark lightning cover the area before a slash of a weapon clear the air around Damian to show his sword in its awaken form.

Claudette grit her teeth as she seem to have under estimated someone again with the first one being Leon, and now Damian being the other. AS she looked at the sword Damian held as she said, "I knew it, your weapon had a 2nd form."

Damian smile as he held up his weapon and said, "Like it? It was one the first sword made out of liquid star ore. It's called 'The sword of Plun-darr' made for a dark lord who died as a foolish bag of bones, with his power went to his head thinking he was invincible but it seem not."

"And it's not going to you ether?" Claudette said to him as Damian gave her a board look and said, "Of course not. What do you take me for, a power hungry fool? He was weak when he thought he was unbeatable, thinking his strength is unlimited, but it's not it never was and he died because of it, so I test myself again hundreds of my minions, 100 to test my strength, another 100 to test my power. My first try I took down 23 of my minion in the term of strength, 47 of them in the term of power. I know my limits, I know how much power I hold and I always train myself to be better, to be stronger and soon enough those number increase over time. 48 of them in strength, and 71 of them in power are my latest test. So tell me Claudette what the number have you set forth yourself?"

Claudette didn't answer him as she never done such training but she do know she taken out many enemy by her sword, but never a goal with Damian set himself goals to pass, as Damian look at her and said, "None… that too bad and here I thought I can test my power and limits against yours. Here I come," Damian said as he went at Claudette as he spin his sword around and clash against the Thundercloud general.

Claudette saw this Damian was powerful as even with an incomplete sword he was able to stand toe to toe with her. Worst part was he was holding back greatly and Claudette knew it as each strike from Damian was done halfheartedly as but to the untrained it seems Damian was very arrogant. But Claudette knew Damian was powerful and the rumors of him and his brutality and cruelty did him justice. "Come on Claudette you should really accept my offer, after all my forces need a worthy general and that is you with your hatred torts your family." Damian said making Claudette go wide eyed and distracted her to get hit ruining her cloak. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Damian asked as Claudette began holding the cut.

"No you have no idea what you're talking about!" Claudette yelled as she slashed at Damian who blocked with ease seeing she was cutting lose.

"Don't I?" Damian asked as he smirked. "The only true affection you gained was from your own mother who died leaving you with your cold father who though you were his first born you were treated similar to a child attack dog for Leina. The pain of losing your mother and being put with an uncaring and cruel father trust me I know how it feels." Damian said as once upon a time he liked the boring because his mother always had something to make it fun.

"You don't know anything!" Claudette roared as she channeled thunder from her sword forcing Damian back and slashing his face as he jumped back and touched the new injury. Damian saw blood as he smiled and grinned first blood being drawn always seemed to excite him especially if it was his blood.

"Well Claudette shall we see how much I know!?" Damian said as he built up power around him as dark smoke was released.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil transform this pathetic human form into Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!" Damian called out as soon he was in his second form as Claudette was shocked at the titan standing over her. "Now Thundercloud General shall we begin the climax?" Damian asked as he pointed his sword at Claudette.

The battle quickly left Claudette's favor fast as no matter what she hit Damian with even her Thunderclap it had no effect on Damian. Damian soon saw on Claudette's armor was the mark of the Vance Family as Claudette charged at Damian only for him to punch her with his gauntlet and slash the Vance seal. Damian then grabbed Claudette and stabbed her in the center of her chest as Claudette screamed in pain.

Arlene saw this and moaned in pleasure as she saw her husband's power. "Oh Damian... you really know how to turn me on." Arlene said as she was unknowingly fondling her breasts and fingering herself as she saw her beloved husband and future father to her children.

Damian smirked at Claudette as she tried to slash him but Damian caught her sword and threw it to the side. "Your Vance seal is ruined Claudette why don't I replace it with one of my own?" Damian said as with his gauntlet covered left arm produced a dark ball as Claudette was suspended in the air by Damian's sword stabbed into her.

"Never!" Claudette roared as Damian channeled his power through the sword as Claudette roared out in pain as she felt the shocks hurting her both inside and outside.

"Surely you remember the Swamp Witch, she's losing power, and control. I already have her most loyal servant Airi change her allegiance to me and soon many others will follow and if my hunch is correct once properly dealt with Melona won't be too far behind." Damian called out as Claudette was in the worst pain imaginable. "This is your opportunity Claudette become my General and serve me by leading my armies in wars against me enemies." Damian called out as Claudette glared and spat in his face.

Damian saw it turned to nothing as he sighed. "Seems we'll do it the hard way." Damian said before shoving the ball into Claudette's shoulder as she yelled in pain as even the heavens could hear her as all over people were forced to look away from this. This wasn't a Queen's Blade match, this was a tyrant dictator in the making. This was far from a fight it was a public yet glorified enslavement ritual. "Now Claudette let this mark and its power be proof, join my army in my Empires rise! And help me destroy any Thundercat who stands in my way!" Damian roared as Claudette.

"I will never join you!" Claudette struggled as the mark was being etched into her skin. "I will be Thundercloud General Claudette Vance of the Vance family till the end if time!" Claudette roared as Damian smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Damian asked with a smirk as he was winning this fight.

Claudette fought with everything she had, against Damian but no matter what, his form is more powerful than she ever face before in her life.

As Damian strikes with his dark lightning, and Claudette was only able to hit it away slightly, strike down with his sword with Claudette using all of her strength just to push him off.

But slowly Claudette was learning about everything of Damian new form as she can tell he is more powerful and stronger in this form, but she notice he slower, at beast to her thought give up speed for power as she has a plan, she the next time Damian throw a bolt of dark lightning at her, she strikes.

Able to roll out of the way as she came running up to Damian, as put his guard up, Claudette came up as she gave a spin as she got closer building up momentum before she was about to strike at Damian but he clothes-line her which made her let go of her sword and get knock down.

Damian look down at her and said, "The Mark is almost completed why don't you, just give in so the next part would be less painful."

Claudette looked up and gave a half cock smile and said, "It won't be on my much longer anyways when I kill you."

"And how can you kill me exactly?" Damian asked as unforeseen by him, the Thunderclap was returning back like a boomerang and as well build up lighting down the blade as it came close, as Arlene whisper in the air as it came to Damian ear as he hear her say, 'Sword is returning back'. He smile as he turn before knocking the Thunderclap up and away before it hit in with all the lightning energy that build up on it disburse.

Claudette is shock by this as not many people knew of the Thunderclap special enchantment to if she throw it, it would come back around near her so she could grab it again or make it come back and strike her opponent in the back if she was desperate enough, but Damian just hit it away before it could touch him, as it flew back way behind Claudette.

"You must like attacking people from behind, like you did with the leader of the Thundercats, Leon." Damian said to her as Claudette is anger by that as Damian went on saying, "Isn't that how you almost killed your sister as well, or did you want him to dodge it anyways so you could kill her when you destroy the edge she was on?"

Claudette could not hold back her anger as she reach out and try to punch him but he punch her in the gut as she gasp as the air escape from her mouth.

"Weak, that what you are, just weak," Damian said as he stab his sword down before he took both hand and then he throw Claudette across where her sword was at before he grab his sword again, as Claudette was in pain and could not move, as Damian was about to walk to her to finish the fight another whisper came to him as he hears Arlene speak to him, 'They have arrived.'

The fog moved away as he sees Leon, Leina, as well Risty and everyone else that was coming up from behind.

Nanael looked over Claudette and see her unmoving as she called the match as she said with still a great amount of Venom in her tone, "And the Winner is Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!"

Damian looked and smirked as he saw Leon and Leina had arrived just in time as he smirked at this. "Well look who's showed up. It seems my honeymoon with Arlene will be delayed for a bit longer." Damian said as he looked down upon the trio. "Well then Leon I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to if I am not mistaken." Damian said to his rival.

"Yeah we do." Leon said as Arlene stood next to her husband.

"So you two are the happy couple I heard so much about." Arlene said as Leina saw the resemblance between her and Arlene.

"Nowa, Alleyne, and Tomoe get Risty and Claudette to safety and tend to their injuries." Leon said as he put on his gauntlet.

"Of course." Tomoe said knowing Damian and Arlene had made this personal.

"Be careful Husband and Sister." Alleyne said as they went to provide aid.

"You don't disappoint Leon seems you've gotten stronger somehow since the air around you is completely different from before." Damian said as he looked at Leon. "You have and aura of strength, wisdom, cunning, and Royalty but most of all heart." Damian said as he smirked.

"Just came back from some tests sort of a coming of age thing that was overdue for me." Leon said as Damian smirked.

"Well then I suppose we should cut to it." Damian said as he waited for Nanael to start the match.

"Arlene I will defeat you for what you did to Elina." Leina said as she drew her sword.

"Very well I suppose it's fair if my husband will battle your significant other then, I suppose I should also obliged." Arlene said as the two glared at each other.

"Wow three battles in one day I broke a record!" Nanael called as Ciela appeared as Nanael saw a black feather.

"Yes you did." Ciela said as Nanael turned and was shocked.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Nanael demanded clearly angry.

"Just here to watch and inform Damian of a few things." Ciela said knowing the Swamp Witch and Melona with an army of undead was on their way after all Marianne was probably on her way here after seeing the army. "But I suppose I could govern one fight since my twin can." Ciela said as she smirked.

"The fighters, who wish to enter the Queen's blade, may all bear witness to your competition! Now the gate of testing will be open!" Ciela called as she was governing Leon and Damian's fight as the barrier appeared. "On this side we have Leon Lord of Thundera and on the other side we have Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor! Now let the battle begin!" Ciela called as Leon drew the sword of omens.

"THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon said as charged at Damian with his sword fully transform he build up his attack, with Damian twirl his sword in the air for a moment before the two clash as dark red and white lightning filled the area.

With Leina and Arlene as Nanael flew above them and said, "The fighters, who wish to enter the Queen's blade, may all bear witness to your competition! Now the gate of testing will be open!"

Pointed to one side with Leina as the blue hair angel introduce, "On this side we have Leina the wondering warrior, and on the other side we have Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress, may the best warrior win."

Leina charged at Arlene, as the sorceress just smile at her as she Leina slash her sword but the magic user just dodge it with ease, but then Leina keep going as she slam her elbow into her gut as Arlene felt that one alright as her spell can cover slash attack but blunt attack like are different.

Leina raise her sword and slash down upon Arlene, but raise her staff and said, "Reflect."

The sword and the shield hit against each other, but instead of bouncing the attack back it broke throw as Arlene keep her staff up to block and wonder what just happen as she thought, 'How did she break through? Reflect block and throws back to all sword and weapon attack power back at the user, but instead she broke through it.'

Arlene shove off Leina and roll out of the way as Leina keep going with her slash as Arlene saw the mark on Leina glowing brightly as well her sword is shining with a magical enchantment as Arlene thought, 'Of course her mark gave her power, and her sword had an enchantment as well. Something I did not foreseen.'

Arlene point her staff at Leina and called out, "Blizzaga!" Fire an ice spear at her but Leina was quick enough to turn around and cut through it with ease as Arlene frown at this as Leina said, "I'll make you pay for hurting my family I will make sure of that."

"Oh? And I thought you hated the Vance name, could it be that you did plan to go back and be the duchess of that dishonorable family?" Arlene said using psychological to get Leina to get her guard down but Leina said, "I don't give a damn about my family's name, I already know the truth about them, but why I hate you is not talking about what the Vance are, but for my younger sister you hurt and I'll be sure to hurt you as much as you hurt her."

Arlene smile and said, "Really, and how can you? You're the weakest of your group, why the leader of the thundercat has chosen you I have no idea."

Leina came at Arlene fast before she knew it as the Thundera Queen did an upper diagonal slash at Arlene as she block it with her staff but got thrown off her feet and landed on her back as she groin in pain at that as Leina pointed her sword at her and said, "I'm stronger than you take me for, as soon enough I will show you why I am not only the Queen but a one of the best damn warrior you would ever face!"

Arlene stood up and said, "Fine then, I won't hold back then. Chain Lightning!"

Arlene fire a bolt of lightning at Leina as she ran up and cut the lightning in half, with her sword special enchantment she can cut throw anything magical, Arlene has meet her match and now rival.

Damian and Leon keep clashing their sword at each other as lightning still dance around both of them as Damian flew back and send out a stream of dark lighting from his Gauntlet, Leon raise his Gauntlet and use the spirit stone and created a barrier to block it, as when it died down Leon fire a beam of energy from his sword back at the Demon emperor as it hit him and brought him down to the ground.

From the smoky creator that was just made Damian raise up from it and give a chuckled as he said, "That hurt, what else do you, got?"

Leon ready his sword and said, "Come at me and fine out."

Damian smirk as he raise his gauntlet again to shot dark lightning at Leon, as Leon himself fire a beam as the two attack collided they exploded the area where the attacks meet at. Leon and Damian charged at each other and clashed weapons again as the two swords seem to create a bit of a clash of energy between them. (Think when the Star Saber in Transformers Prime clashes with the Dark Star Saber in the same series)

Damian smiled as this was power but his power it was incomplete and the only way to make it whole was to take the Queen's eye and the other two stones. As the two kept clashing blades neither noticed the stone spot of the Sword of Plun-Darr was glowing as it felt it. The stone to make it whole was nearby and it wanted to be whole.

(At the Queen's Castle)

Queen Aldra and young girl with her left arm restrained and had a sort of eye patch on her right side was sitting upon her throne watching the battle between the two males in the Queens Blade. She was impressed with them to earn the Angels acceptance one by his own strength and the other by force. She was interested in the two, especially their swords as the demon part of her wanted at least one of those swords. As she looked her visible eye then went wide as she grasped her covered eye as there was a glow under it.

"My Queen are you ok?" A nun asked as she looked to Aldra with worry.

"What is going on?!" Aldra asked as the eye she used to turn those to stone for her collection never acted like this before.

'RELEASE ME!' a raspy yet demonic voice from within Aldra's mind roared as it wasn't her little tenant who gave her all this power. 'YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY POWER! NEITHER OF YOU ARE!' It roared as Aldra saw that the pain started just before this voice was heard. 'RELEASE ME SO I MAY STAND EQUAL TO MY TWIN ONCE MORE!' The voice roared as Aldra realized it her eye it was part of a pair so if she had the left eye then that would mean the right eye was wielded in the Sword of Omens.

Aldra began to laugh a bit as she saw this was perfect for her. If she faces Leon in battle then it was a win/win for her, she wins and takes both eyes for herself or what her tenant had stated. She loses and all she has to do is maneuver herself and both she and Leon would rule Gainos wielding the power of these Eyes. Of course Leon would only be a figure head when in truth she would rule Gainos instead.

Unknown to her, the tenant within her knew what was upon it. It knew SHE was coming to take back the Eye and if SHE got her hands on it then this being would feel the wrath of crossing Eve's darkness. After all this being did take someone dear from Ciela many centuries ago when Ciela was but a child in Hades. But once its plans were completed then Ciela wouldn't stand a chance against her but it had to hurry.

(Back to the battle)

Leon and Damian kept clashing sword as Leon was putting all his training to use as he kept up the clash of blades with his rival. Damian was also showing the fruits of his own training as the two kept clashing swords. Though Damian knew what he lacked in the stones he made up for with his own cunning as he kicked at Leon's gut but Leon jumped away and used the momentum to send a thunder slash at Damian to which Damian cut in two. "Hmm this would be far more fun if I had the Conquest Stone!" Damian called as Leon figured Ciela must have told Damian about it.

"What so you can let the power get to your head?" Leon asked as he held his sword at the ready.

"Hardly unite the five stones is a power too great for even me but there are bypasses to such a task." Damian said remembering what was explained about the Infinity Stones in Marvel Comics. No one can hold a single stone but they can use it as long as they have something to control its power. Arlene had given him a theory it is possible for one to create a being capable of holding all five stones and utilizing its power, a practical demigod but no on short of Eve could be used to create such a being.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked as Damian smirked.

"All in good time for now the Queens Blade and the Conquest Stone are my top priority." Damian said as he held the Sword of Plun-Darr. Damian then charged at Leon and continued their duel as Damian preferred to save the Armor of Plun-Darr for the Queen if it comes down to it, just before he tears out the eye from her skull.

(With Leina vs Arlene)

Arlene is push back enough as she felt her own magic taking a small toll now and at this rate the more she use the more tired she gets and would not able to keep up and so there was only one thing to do as she called upon, "Perfect Warrior!"

Armor appeared on Arlene and a pair of daggers in her hand to block an incoming attack as Leina's sword came up upon her.

Arlene change from spell caster to melee fighter and save the rest of her mana for something she has plan, as it maybe not the 3 headed bone dragon, but something closely as good and faster to caster as the timer show in her eye, but she must keep up with Leina and last long enough to cast the final part to it or else the summon spell will vanish.

Leina push against Arlene very much as the young dark sorceress try to hold her ground but strength isn't her strong point, but then again she never face someone with the Thundera mark which does increase someone strength, but that don't mean she could not try and match is as she cast out, "Blood lust Strength."

Arlene glow red for a moment and then started to push back as Leina is taken surprise by that but she didn't let off, for Arlene she saw her timer and it went back a few ticks as she thought, 'I need to be careful, even casting a buff magic will increase my time just a bit. Let hope there no more surprises with this women.'

The two warriors slash each other off as Arlene quickly change her weapon as she switch out to Muramasa as it was one of her best sword to use and if she get at least a cut in she may tip the battle a bit in her favor.

After a few clashes with each other, she look at the sword Arlene had and knew it was the sword that started the whole mess with Elina and knew if the sword cut her she could be in trouble… but if comes down to it she can put her training with Echidna to good use but still watch out for anything tricks of Arlene as Leina knows she had something plan for her.

The two became in a deadlock as they looked at each other with Arlene said, "Not bad for a runaway daughter of the Vance family."

"Not bad to you too for a prostitute of some dark ruler," Leina said as she got some tip from Leon of what word to use and then she saw the corner of Arlene mouth twitch as the wondering warrior thought she may have push a button.

"Oh I'm so going to tear you a new and make it my shit hole!" Arlene said as she push off and started to slash at Leina to get a cut in but Leina prove to be just as fast and strong to push off any attack, even when Arlene thought she had an opening, Leina caught it with her shield in the openings of it area and twist her arm so Arlene can't pull out her sword that easy as Leina slam her head against the magic user as she cry in pain to that.

(With the others)

As the small party watch the fight goes on as Tomoe started to say, "This is incredible and also frightening."

Alleyne nods and said, "Of course as Lord Leon fighting against Damian they stand as equals in the face of battle, as they respect one another but there is the sense of two warriors trying to overpower each other at most if ether one make a mistake the other one would most likely overtake the other."

Alleyne look over to Leina and said, "With Leina as she fight as I see she putting her heart in this battle, from what she learn with every person she knows as such Nowa Bravery of conviction, Cattleya strength to defend, also Risty spirit that won't quit, and also Leon heart of courage and love for others and deliver swift justices to those who deserve it. With Arlene doesn't have what Leina does but she is fighting for the one she loves as well but it seem her strength of it isn't enough and would most likely ether lose… or do something like she did with Elina Vance."

"If it comes down to it, she won't run away," A voice that sounded somewhat in pain as everyone turn to see Risty awake as Tomoe said, "Risty I didn't expect you see you up so soon."

Nanael was sitting on the rock near the party as she saw Risty up and awake as she said, "Wow you are tough." "Welcome back to the waking world," Alleyne said to her as Nowa was in front of her as she said, "We help cover the wound at the chest but didn't know if there any other places that may still hurt."

"Its fine, what you did is enough," Risty said as Nowa held her stand up a bit but she walk on her own and watch the fight that happening as she saw the Leon and Leina fighting her friends are fighting as Risty said, "These two always fight seriously, I guess I own them both something."

Knowing what she said to Leina… to both of them, and seeing them how they fighting as they both improve very much in the last 3 days, even to say that Leina does deserve to be Queen.

(Leon vs Damian)

Leon gave a roar as he send an energy enhance slash at Damian as he block it with his sword but the force behind it made him take a step back as Leon slash and clash against the sword of Plun-darr as they became deadlock Leon send a burst of energy from the eye at Damian to made cry out in pain and he got throw back.

Leon catching his breath as this battle is one of the hardest he ever did before, as last time Damian had gotten stronger, but that don't mean he would quit.

Damian recover as he stood up and said, "Damn that hurt, you have been getting better than I ever thought, even going as far as I underestimate you a little bit."

Leon smile and said, "And I overestimate you, with your new strength and power, and as well what you did with Claudette."

Damian shrugs and said, "She held back at first, if she didn't she could have weaken me in my normal state, but the way she fight doesn't do her justice as people could take advantage of it right off the start, I guess in the heart of battle and war she would most likely go out."

Leon could agree a bit with that as Claudette hold back just to teach someone strength but what good would that do if the other person hold back as well as Damian would have done as well.

Soon enough the eye of Thundera was glowing as Leon know he not calling upon its power so it warning him of something as he raise his sword up and said, "Excuse me I have to take this."

Damian gave a jester of let Leon do his thing for a moment as Damian could guess it's the swamp witch undead army.

Leon held it in front of him as he said, "Sword of Omens, Give me site beyond site."

As the guard change and ring around Leon's eyes as they glow, and soon enough he sees a red world before it change from way outside the swamp lands Leon sees an army of skeletons, ghosts, and ghouls… and army of the undead and who is leading it was no other than Melona the slime girl, as she was a problem but with Leon, his nightmares of zombies when he was a kid are coming true.

The vision ends, Leon rubs his eyes as Damian waited or him as he said, "Great, the slime girl is coming with an army of zombies and stuff."

"The Swamp witch it seems. She wants me gone and now she is coming at me with all she got, as it seem I better do the same. Let call it a draw for today to save strength, as no doubt we would need it if the army of the undead is walking up to the capital of Gainos," Damian said as his sword goes back to a seal form before he puts it in his Gauntlet before he transform back in to his human form.

Leon didn't know what to make of this but when he saw Damian change back, he does same as his sword went back to dagger mode and put it in his gauntlet before his eye change back to normal, his claw hand were normal, and his hair smooth out.

"A Draw," Leon said as Ciela frown at this as she really want Damian to be weaken up a bit or have Leon gone so she can take the Eye of Thundera.

Ciela sigh as now she does the announcement as she said, "This battle a draw."

(At the Queen's Castle)

Aldra frown in disappointment as she watches one match end in a draw, meaning no winners as she was hoping for Leon to beat Damian and maybe claim his weapon and Gauntlet for herself and she would have a chance at Leon when he get to the castle to ether get his stone or to be his Queen.

The nun look at her Queen and said, "You are unsatisfied my Queen?"

"Yes, I was hoping for a winner, but it seem something got in the way. Be sure our forces are prepared as it seem the swamp witch is finally making her move as the last thing I want is for the Queen's blade be cancel," Aldra said as the nun gave a bow to show she understands.

Aldra turn her head to the other fight that was still going on as maybe this fight would help settle her lack of satisfaction of the last fight.

(Leina vs Arlene)

Leina and Arlene were battling each other as Leina was slashing against Arlene's Muramasa. As the two battled Leina made extra sure not to allow the sword to cut her knowing full well what it did to Elina. Leina of course knew that Arlene would try and trick her, with both false information and true information and the key was trying to decide which was real or which was fake. As Leina fought she jumped back as she knew her newest attack is her best shot and destroying that Muramasa Sword but Arlene was giving her little time to fight.

'Be like the wind Leina.' A voice said as Leina was surprised at that. 'Be like the wind and she won't be able to cut you.' The voice said as it sounded like a wise man who knew how to sword fight. Leina then took a deep breath as she had her eyes closed. Soon she opened them just as Arlene attacked and Leina was dodging the sword strikes with ease as she weaved and the sword didn't even come close to slashing her. Leina then smirked a she built up her power as she then jumped back and held her sword at the ready. Leina then charged forward and stabbed at Arlene who smirked and blocked the obvious attack with her sword with ease.

"Humph pathetic." Arlene said as soon she gained a confused look as she soon saw Leina smirking like she had just won. Arlene was soon wide eyed as she saw Muramasa gain cracks in the blade as the sword soon shattered as Arlene was forced to jump back as she glared.

"Give up Arlene?" Leina asked as she held her sword ready to strike Arlene.

"Hardly!" Arlene said as she was about to draw forth another weapon but Leina then threw her sword at Arlene stopping her before she could as that caught her attention which was long enough for Leina to charged and punch Arlene square in the face knocking her down. "Damn you." Arlene cursed as she soon heard Damian.

"Arlene we're leaving!" Damian called as Nanael saw her chance.

"And the winner is Leina the Wandering Warrior!" Nanael called out as she was glad that Leina had won this fight.

"Dammit." Arlene cursed as she then saw the summoning was still preparing.

"Come on Arlene we have a battle to win soon so hurry it up." Damian said as Arlene knew what her husband meant.

"Of course Damian I'll be right there, but I lost the battle so I need to make it up to you somehow." Arlene said canceling Perfect Warrior and running over to Damian as she was soon next to him and began to whisper in his ear. 'And I can name a few ways since you will eventually need an heir.' She whispered seductively to her husband.

"Of course but later for now let's just keep at it as we normally do, at least until that one 'mistake,' happens." Damian said as he was basically saying he would be happy to father her children if it happens accidentally which means the normal do it raw until conception is confirmed. "Ciela." Damian began as Ciela appeared as she looked to her investment.

"Yes Lord Damian?" Ciela asked as Damian looked to his Fallen Angel.

"Inform Airi and Menace to meet us at the gateway to the capital tell them the showdown with their former master is upon us." Damian said as Ciela nodded.

"It shall be done my lord." Ciela said with a bow before she spread her wings and flew off. The dark couple then began heading to the gate as they were heading to the Queens Capital no doubt to meet the Swamp Witch and Menace in person.

Leon then headed over to the group as he knew what was coming soon and he had to explain what was going on. "Guys we have a problem." Leon said as he looked to his wife Alleyne, his soon to be mistress Risty, and future queen Leina as Tomoe had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. That was when a galloping horse was heard coming torts them fast as the group looked and saw none other than Elina riding torts them more specifically Leina and Leon.

"Oh no not her again." Leon said as he still remembered when he first met Elina after taking Leina home. Elina stood up from her horse as Leon eyes widen a bit and said, "Is she going to do what I think she is?"

Before Leina answer Elina jump off her horse and flew at them as Leon said, "Ah crap whiskers." Leon and Leina both prepared as Elina came at them and landed as both of them caught her but ended up fallen back as Elina said, "Leina!"

Leina eyes were spinning but stopped as he look up at her younger sister and said, "Elina?" Leon groin as his eyes were X out, with Elina look to him as well and said, "And hello to you Lord Leon."

Both of them looked at her as Leon snap out of that moment as they said at the same time, "Lord?"

Elina gave a nerves laugh and said, "Well I don't know the proper way of calling my brother-in-law anything else."

Now that's a huge eye opening for them and for Risty as she know what Elina is like when all of them have seen what Elina was like before, as it seem that battle with Arlene did something to her.

Tomoe smile until she freak out as she saw something and everyone notice as well as Leina felt a breeze at her chest and Leon try to get up and as he wonder who yell as he felt his hand rub against something soft as he look and saw Leina breast plate fell off somehow and leaving her breast wide open for everyone to see.

Elina freak out as she freak out and diver in with her hand and started rubbing her face in Leina breast as she said, "I'm sorry I uncover your beautiful breast."

Leon face is shocked by this as it very hot to say, but it's also very wrong he thought before yell out, 'She still a siscon!' "Stop rubbing your face in them!"

Elina turn to him as he said, "Then help me protect them if you're going to marry Leina, at least do that!" Leina and Leon is shock by her as they wonder how she even become this way.

Tomoe turn around and said, "This is shameful!" Alleyne huff and said as she grade, "For not securing her own armor, 55 point."

Nanael saw how Elina rub her face into Leina breast and just wonder herself what could that be like if it were her doing it with Leina's or anyone's breast? Risty cover Nowa eyes with how childlike she still is, the small half elf girl may not be ready for such things.

Claudette had recover from her fight as she saw the whole thing going on, but she felt the mark on her as she look to it, it was slightly hurting like it is still burning into her, as she quickly reach for her cloaks cape as she rip off a strip and wrap it around the mark hoping she can hid it this way as she didn't want her sisters or anyone else sees it.

With the couple with the young sister on top of them as Leon try to help cover Leina up and try to push off Elina as she keep rubbing into them and she started to say, "I came all this way to find you. Can we go back to the castle now please? I'll be sure to talk to Daddy make Leon the count and you guys can have your three wonderful children there."

Now they started to look at her weird as Leon thought, 'What the hell is she taking, or did that did that witch girl made her do a path of life or something?'

Leina had thought in her head now with Leon having kids, a small boy in her arms a little girl in Leon's, and then a pink crib for a another child, but then she quickly shaking her head of the thought and push Elina away as she stood up and Leon gotten her breast plate up covering her breast once more, as Leina started to say, "Elina, I'm sorry but there is something we have to do."

"What, so your saying there something more important than me?" Elina asked as Leon strap Leina's breast plate on better as he said, "Well if you haven't notice we were on our way to the capital for the Queen's blade."

"As Me, Leina, and his lordship are entering the Queen's Blade competition," Claudette said as she was standing back up with her weapon in hand as she kind of using it as a walking stick to keep herself balance as she not 100 percent yet as she give a wince pain look.

"Look who's finally up," Leon said pointed out the eldest sister as Leina said, "Claudette."

"You're entering as well?" Leon asked as he still wonder about her as last time they saw each other; she did try to kill him and almost killed Leina.

Elina put a finger to her chin and thought, "Oh, in that case maybe I should also enter in the Queen's blade

"What?! You're going to enter too Elina?" Leina Question her as Leon wonder if the Young siscon sister would go far for her sister as to prove the point as she said, "Of course, it's a tournament full of barbarians. What kind of sister and sister-in-law would I be if I let you and my future brother-in-law/your future husband enter?"

Elina stood up and said, "Lord Leon isn't going to be there protecting you all the time. I'll be the one to protect you!" Leina is annoyed by her sister thinking she can't protect herself as Leon right eye just twitch at her, and Claudette as Elina words affect her too as she grit her teeth to it making it seem she not good enough, as under the make shift bandage she use from her cape had a slight purple glow to it before it quickly died down.

"Let her do what she wants." Risty began as she walked next to Claudette. "If she wants to enter then let her enter. Now that we're all decided we should be on our way. Let's go to the Queens Capital." Risty said before an arm grabbed Risty by her arm as it was Alleyne.

"Risty you, I, Leina, and my husband will have a nice long talk about what you tried to do, and I will warn you, you won't be walking normal for a while." Alleyne said as she was planning on convincing Leina and Leon to help "punish," Risty at the capital.

Risty didn't know whether to be turned on by the implications or worried since Risty had heard about Leon's prowess and was both worried and turned on.

Leon then spoke as he looked to the party plus 2. "Look everyone we don't have time the Swamp Witch and Melona are leading a full frontal assault on the Capital and Damian looks like she intends to have their final show down to decide who rules over the Swamp Lands." Leon explained as he looked. "We need to hurry l don't want to see who has to fight the winner so we need to go now!" Leon said as everyone nodded and began heading out as they had to hurry.

(Meanwhile with Risty, Nowa, and Ymir)

Ymir looked out the window and saw the undead passing by the Thundertank as she was shocked to see that they were here. She knew Damian didn't make them and Arlene wouldn't do it at this level so that only left the Swamp Witch. But these undead were powerful no doubt The Swamp Witch was leading this battle personally to end Damian's life by her own hands. If that was the case they had to head to the capital now.

Cattleya got the message and activated the tank before driving off to hopefully beat the undead army to Gainos. "I have to hurry." Claudette said as Leon was at a major disadvantage without the Thundertank.

(With Damian)

Damian and Arlene arrived at the gate as Damian simply sat down on a large rock and waited as with them upon arrival was Airi and Menace as he simply waited. Arlene smiled at her husband and walked over to him before sitting on his lap and caressed him. Damian was hers and any other woman who wants him will have to prove themselves to her after all if the prove themselves they will merely be concubines to help her husband and her relieve stress. As she looked to Damian she saw her husband smile at her as Arlene was sure to keep an eye on the timer seeing as their ace is almost done being prepared. Arlene though wanted Damian to push her down and rock her world right now Menace and Airi be damned as she needed it bad after Damian's battle with Claudette. But alas business before pleasure thus Arlene had to wait till after the coming battle.

"Don't worry Arlene Angel you'll get the stress relief once we finish the battle." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"Of course and once we enter the capital and receive housing maybe I can be your soup girl or maybe a geisha for you." Arlene said as she loved Damian enough to walk naked if she needed to as long as battle isn't involved.

"We'll see." Damian said as they waited.

(A little later the party plus Claudette and Elina arrive)

Though missing members in Tomoe and Cattleya the party made it and just in time too as they saw Damian, Airi, and Menace waiting as Leon looked to Damian's little harem. "So this is it?" Leon asked as he looked to the opposing group.

"Yes and soon the Swamp Witch will be no more." Damian said as the Conquest Stone was so close he could feel it.

"So we wait then but we currently lack an army at the moment." Alleyne said as Leon nodded in agreement.

"We don't need one." Damian said as he sat. "We simply have an ace." Damian said as they waited.

"I hopes it's a good ace in the hole… In the meantime how about you come down here instead of sitting up on the gate, Melona," Leon said as it brought everyone attention to the figure sitting high up.

"It's amazing on how you sense me," Melona said as she came into view for everyone to see as she then asked, "How did you do it anyways, I am curious?"

Leon raise his gauntlet and put a hand on his sword as he said, "Come down and find out."

"Well I would but I was task to make sure everyone here won't make it through the gate, as I will also make sure that everyone here died, but you Damian, the Swamp Witch will want to kill you herself," Melona said as her eyes glows.

Damian smirk and said, "She can try, but I will guarantee it will be her death that is to come. The same could be said about you but that would be a waste and may just mark you to join me and have Arlene have her way with you… unless you join me willingly then maybe I reconsider."

Melona frown at him, as she said, "You are so full of yourself, I'll be drinking piss before joining you."

Arlene smile and said, "Oh I like her, that can be arrange."

Soon enough the fog is rolling in and dark spirit were coming out as they flew around, with body make of shadow and their faces are skulls, and the sound of marching was heard as a huge group of the undead walk down the path at the group.

Melona look down at the group as she says, "When this is all over you'll be nothing but a part of the Swamp witch minions and you Damian would be nothing more than a bag of bones once where done, and Leina you don't have to worry about being a walking skeleton because I'm the one that going to kill you." Melona breast grew as she is readying her special acid Breast milk to melt everyone away.

"I think it time we start this, don't you agree Lord Leon?" Damian said as Leon put a hand on his weapon and said, "Yea, Let give them out our best."

Leon drew his sword and did his battle call. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword before him. "THUNDER!" He continued as he swung his sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out sending the sword to the sky as it sent the symbol torts the sky where it released a roar.

The sky lit with a bright red as many dark spirit cringe to the light as they have never been out in the sunlight as it would weaken them.

"Airi!" Damian call out as she smiled and said, "Right away my master."

"No you don't!" Melona said as she started to squirt her milk out, shooting it at the ground as Leon came up with his Gauntlet as he called out, "Spirit stone!"

He created a huge barrier that block the incoming milk as they exploded upon contacted as the area cover in smoke, as Melona is surprise by this as she didn't know Leon had such ability, as with the smoke covering up the area, she could not see where ether group is at, and then dark lightning shot out at her as Melona yelp and jump off to dodge it as the dark lightning hit where she was sitting at and blast it away.

From the smoke Airi shot out and started to slice and cut down every dark spirit that roaming around in making the battle easier to fight.

The undead army is now upon them as with the smoke started to clear Leon the first one to run out with his sword as he yelled out, "THUNDERCAT HO!"

Leon had his sword cover in energy as he cut down the ghoul and skeletons with ease, and then everyone else started to join the fight as well.

Arlene stood in place with Menace stood by her as Arlene said to her, "Watch my blind spot long enough until the summon spell is complete."

"Understood mistress," Menace said with Setra in her hand as he said, "Anything for the lady." They hit away any undead soldier that came at them as they protected Arlene as the dark sorceress using her staff to protect herself as well."

Damian laughed a bit as he wasn't even going all out as he slashed at all incoming foes with ease. As Damian fought he was this was a battle one that he would remember for years to come. As Damian slashed another foe he shot lightning from the Sword of Plun-darr as it destroyed many of these foes. "Come on you weaklings bring forth your master she wants to kill me herself then she better have the balls to come and do it herself instead of sending her goons to weaken me." Damian said as he was literally calling out the Witch from her hiding spot.

Damian can feel her, she was here an if she's going to hide like a coward then she might as well surrender whatever parts of the Marshlands she had left to him. As Damian slashed Airi soon released spirits on the undead who tried to sneak up on Damian as Airi looked with Damian glaring at her. "Don't do that again." Damian said as he returned to the battle as he rather face pain then be allowed to be saved by servants.

'Sorry my lord but that is one thing I can never do.' Airi thought as she would serve and protect Damian for all eternity.

(With Menace)

"Hey hot babe tell me the summoning thing is ready." Setra said to which Arlene hit the staff upside the head knocking him down.

"Shut up you perverted stick summoning's like this take time and patience so unless I have a cash shop item that can accelerate the casting time then wait and protect me." Arlene said as she soon felt something grab her leg and rear a she saw Setra was molesting her leg.

"Menace control you cat, stick before I turn it into fire wood for my rituals." Arlene said as Setra was wide eyed as he had seen those rituals and they were not pretty. Thus he let go of Arlene out of fear and self-preservation, live to be a pervert another day as they say.

(With Leon)

Leon was fighting his way through the undead as he wondered if this was a childhood nightmare of a zombie apocalypse or a teenage dream come true of being in a fantasy game fighting off legions of undead. Leon glared as from above Nanael and Marianne watched as they looked down upon the scene. "Should we help I mean if we do the head angel could get angry." Nanael said as Marianne looked and hoped they would win.

"We can only put our faith in them, right now they are outnumbered but it seems enemies have joined forces be if out of honor or rivalries is hard to tell." Marianne said as she saw the group fight as she then looked and saw her twin Ciela looking down upon the fight with her arms crossed.

'Looks like I'll be getting rid of an obstacle with Damian killing the Swamp Witch. Once she is destroyed I can focus my efforts on taking back the Conquest Stone and merging it with the Sword of Plun-Darr.' Ciela thought as she knew the Swamp Witch won't go down without a fight. "Might as well help tip the balance." Ciela said as she then covered her left eye and began searching through her own Sight beyond Sight or at least her own form of it to reveal what others cannot.

Ciela soon smirked as she saw the Swamp Witch hiding among her forces no doubt using them as a shield as she looked to Damian. "Lord Damian!" Ciela called as Damian looked to her. "In the center of the undead forces the Swamp Witch is there opening a path to her should be no problem for me and the Stormcharger!" Ciela called as Damian smirked.

"So the Witch tries to use undead as meat shields pathetic." Damian said as he held the Sword of Plun-darr and with his stone and power awakened its true form and sent a burst of its power creating a path torts the Swamp Witch as she was shocked to see Damian had found her. "Now then I believe you wanted a showdown?" Damian said as he saw the shocked looked of the purple wearing Witch of the Swamp.

"Damn you." Welveria the Swamp Witch Growled as she knew it was coming down to the, prophesy now and she would defy that fate.

(With Aldra in the capital palace)

"Holy women Melpha, the day of the destruction of the swamp witch is at hand, but it need to be announce to all," Aldra said as she want the title of the swamp witch is killed.

The nun Melpha stood before her Queen as she said, "But what if thing don't go as-

Melpha was cut off as Aldra spoken up saying, "If they do then I will intend it to show the continent the full extent of my royal power. Instruct the two angels and the fallen angel outside to announce the Queen's blade immediately."

"But the rules clearly stipulated that these battles must be one-on one" Melpha said as Aldra didn't seem concern as she said, "I don't care, and beside the rules are ever changing if two men are fighting to be the king, so must everything else."

Melpha didn't like this but it seem its true, things are changing as Melpha look up at her Queen once more as Aldra said; "I look forward to watch an interesting contest."

Melpha bow and said, "Very well your majesty, I shall inform them right away."

Melpha went off and call forth the angels and the fallen one so they can start the new Queen's blade match… but something else is on her mind as a hand reach out behind her, and rub her butt cheek, she just wonder, 'what's god plan for me when one of his angel came forth?'

(Flashback: 3 weeks ago, give or take)

Melpha is on her knees and praying in the church she working, she pray for an answer as some has happen to her and she didn't know what to make of it or what to do as she pray for an answer, a light from above shine down as the Angel Marianne came forth before her as she floated down as she said, "I am Marianne the angel of light, I am here to answer your prayer."

Melpha smile to this as she is happy to see an angel of the lord came before to give the answer she seeks, for Marianne her thoughts were, 'I am so going to love this one when it happens. When Leon gets here, he's so going to be crazy about this, He-he'

(End of flashback)

Ever sense then as Marianne as told Melpha to observe the first male warrior that enter the Queen's blade, through a special looking glass that Melpha keep as a Necklace, as when she alone she look through it and watch the life of Leon, as she sees him as a good heart man, that cares for others of flesh and metal, small or big, human or angel.

And the few times she watch him treat every women he bed with love… and ferocious actions but handle them with genital care as well, as the more she watch the more her heart beats loudly for him, and as much she want to go out and greet and as well show him the gift from him and hope he would be grateful but there a battle going on and it was life or death.

'I must hurry before anything else happen,' Melpha said as she rush to outside and call forth the angel and fallen to announce the next Queen's blade and help the party out in the only way she knew how.

(Back at the battle)

Airi was slashing her scythe through the undead to which Airi found it kind of ironic. She was a wraith who summed dead spirits at will and here she was fighting dead spirits. Arlene would probably find this as a form of delicious irony but right now was not the time to think about that. Airi was soon meeting her back with Menace and Nowa as Airi looked to Nowa who looked back.

"Well this is awkward." Airi said as she did try and suck out Nowa's essence and the taste was quiet tempting.

"Can we fight more and talk later." Nowa said as Menace looked.

"Don't give me orders but that is a good suggestion." Menace said as she held Setra.

The trio split and continued fighting as soon horses were heard. "Lady Elina!" The Vance guards called as Leon saw they were about to be attacked by the Greater Spirits.

"Look out!" Leon called as he released a burst from the Sword of Omens saving them. Leon ran over to Elina's guards as he looked to them. "Hurry and flee to the Queen's Capital you'll be safe there." Leon said as he helped them up.

"We cannot Lady Elina requires our aid." One said as Elina glared.

"Do as he says it's not safe here and if the cards are played correctly in this tournament then Leon might very well become the next Count of the Vance Estate!" Elina called as she stabbed another undead with her spear causing it to turn into light.

They were nervous for a bit and nodded in agreement knowing if Elina spoke truth then Leon will be their lord soon so they left for the capital as Leon looked. "Cover them no innocents will die this day!" Leon called as he slashed with the Sword of Omens releasing a burst of thunder from the slash.

(With Risty)

Risty was using her mace as she cursed her luck knowing their shared prize was right in front of their faces and now they have to put up with all of this. "Damn it seems Leon attracts attention wherever he goes." Risty said as she used her Mace's chain function and hit multiple enemies at once before it reeled back and opened releasing the energy and slamming it down releasing a shockwave of energy as many of the undead around her were defeated.

(With Tomoe)

"We can't let this stop us now not after we came so far!" Tomoe called as she slashed another undead with her sacred Katana.

(With Leon and Leina)

"Scared Leina?" Leon asked as they two were back to back.

"No are you?" Leina asked as she smiled to her lover as her shield hand was lowered as was Leon with the Claw Gauntlet.

"Never... as long as you're with me I'll, take on even Gods if I have to." Leon said as Leina smiled.

"And when you're their cheering me on and just there I would fight even Devils for you." Leina said as the two smiled.

The camera lowered to show their hands were intertwined with Leina's gauntlet covered hand holding Leon's own gauntlet covered hand. Leon smiled as he looked to Leina as Leina smiled the same before the two let go and continued to fight.

Elina saw this and gushed as she saw her sister and future brother-in-law being all in love even in the battlefield as she smiled. "That's my future brother-in-law!" Elina cheered before quickly ducking to avoid an attack.

(With Melona)

Melona growled as the Thundercats were wiping out her ladies army as Melona would not allow Damian to kill her mistress. But first she had scores to settle with Leon and Leina as she broke down into her slime form and went torts them.

(With Leina and Leon)

The Eye of Thundera glowed as Leon looked and saw Melona coming torts them. "Here she comes." Leon called as he was ready.

Once Melona arrived she glared at Leon and Leina as she was alone against those two since Menace and Airi turned torts Damian's faction. But she knew how to deal with them since she's been able to spy on them for some time. Especially when Leon and Leina gained those new attacks of theirs. Of course when they got that metal beast she lost them for a time but she was able to catch up to them.

"I believe we have a score to settle." Melona said as she had been waiting for this moment.

"Come and get me you transvestite!" Leon called as he pointed the Sword of Omens at Melona as Leina looked to Leon confused as did Melona. Leon then sweat drop in embarrassment as they was the wrong trash talk to use here.

(With Claudette)

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't defeat you!" Claudette called out as she released her thunder clap attack which was weakened do to her damaged sword from hers and Damian's battle but it would have to do for now.

Claudette, Alleyne, Risty, Tomoe, and Nowa began making their way to the bridge as they needed to get into the capital. Hopefully the Queen's power will be able to protect them and when they were on the stone they were right as the undead army didn't pass. "Is this a barrier?" Tomoe asked as she was shocked.

"It appears so. It's called an Exorcist Defense and it looks like we all made it." Risty said as they were safe for now before doing a quick head count and saw they were missing two people. "Wait where's; Leon and Leina?" Risty asked as Elina then looked.

"Leina Leon!" Elina called to her sister and soon to be Brother-in-law as she saw they were facing Melona.

(With Damian)

Damian had the Sword of Plun-darr drawn as he stalked tort the Swamp Witch known as Welveria from what Damian and Arlene's spies had informed them as well as their little bug on the wedding invitation they sent her. Damian held no illusion that he was powerful, he knew it but he also knew that Welveria was cunning and smart so if anything he needed to make her rabid to make a mistake in rage. Damian slashed through the undead who tried to stop him with ease as they were merely bugs in his presence even in his human form.

"So we finally meet face to face instead of you using assassins or sending me messengers with threats who I might add I have sent all back as heads before sending their piled up corpse to you." Damian said as Welbellia glared.

"You made the greatest mistake crossing me Damian." Welbellia said as she wasn't going to put up with any more of Damian's insolence and take back all the land he had taken from her.

"Oh did I? I know I have made several mistake in my life, but your wrath won't be one of them." Damian said as he looked to her. "Though I wonder how fun of a fight you can give me since I have been saving up strength to face Leon in our inevitable battle." Damian said as he shrugged off the Swamp Witch as a minor threat to him causing her to get angry. "Now then shall we do this I do have a tournament to win and a stone to retrieve?" Damian said as he looked to Welbellia.

(With Nanael, Marianne, and Ciela)

Ciela watched the battle as Nanael kept her distance from her knowing that Ciela was a powerful force of darkness and evil. She knew Ciela was powerful as Marianne had so many chances to become an Archangel but she chose not to. If Marianne had so much power then Nanael knew she stood no chance against Ciela. "Don't worry blue haired Angel I won't kill you, for now but I'm simply observing my investment." Ciela said as she watched the battle with her full attention.

"You can trust those words I know her as well as she knows me after all." Marianne said as she observed her ward.

"Ok but I still don't like her being this close." Nanael said as she watched the battle take place. It was soon that the three were hit with lights in the eyes as they looked and saw it was coming from the capital.

"Looks like someone wishes to see us. Best see what they want." Ciela said as she then flew to the capital which was covered in a maelstrom.

"Hey stop!" Marianne called as Nanael saw this.

"Hey wait for me!" Nanael called giving chase but since she had the smallest wing span she was slower than the other two who had amazing wings.

(The battle field)

Leon and Leina were surrounded by the undead as they were closely to the edge of a cliff with rapid waters down below as Melona stood in front of them with a sword in her hand as she said, "Edge of the line for you two or maybe one of you."

They look to her as Leon said, "One of us?" Melona smile she shoulder her sword and said, "Yes, one of you, mostly you lion cub as I've been told by the swamp witch to offer you a chance to surrender to join us, as well hand over your sword, the swamp witch have been wanting it ever sense you used it against me."

"Give up my sword and join you? It would be a cold day in hades before I join you, let alone give up my sword. So you can tell the swamp 'bitch' to take her offer and shove up where the sun don't shine," Leon said to her as Leina smile at her king to be.

Melona frown a bit and said, "Hu… and I was starting to like you of not going to melt you, but I've chance my mind."

Melona held up her breast with her hair slime hands massage her breast getting a good mix with her acid breast milk and turn them into goo as soon enough she charged at them with some of the undead soldiers.

(At the castle)

Ciela, Marianne, and Nanael landed before the nun as Melpha look and saw Marianne and said, "Angel Marianne it good to see you again."

Marianne smile and said, "It good to see you too. So tell me are you planning on doing it after the fight when his lordship survive the fight?"

Melpha have a blush but she smile and nods as Ciela sighed and could guess her sister had something perverted plan with the nun for Leon as she was more of see the pain faces of people, and not the embarrass angry, blushing, crazy looks people give to what Marianne does to them.

Nanael step up and said, "Are you the one who called us?"

Melpha look at the blue hair angel and said a she gave a bow with her breast bounce around, "Yes, thanks for coming, if I may introduce myself, I am Melpha."

Nanael eyed Melpha chest as big as they are with her feeling more under developed in places, but a part of her wanted to touch, squish, maybe even suck them as she gain a blush from that thought she turn her eyes and said, "Well there a surprise, even more absurd huge tits."

"Queen Aldra have send me here as an emissary," Melpha said to them as at the corner of Ciela lips twitch at that as she knew who the nun is talking about that held the one thing she hates most and want to see it die.

Marianne blink and said, "Queen Aldra?"

(Back to the fight)

Leon cut down another undead soldier before he blast away a group of them that gotten to close for comfort, as Leina block a slash from Melona as she said, "I have beat you already!"

Leina shove off Melona sword as the slime girl smile and said, "So what, that don't mean I will stop trying to kill you, as after what you did, what you call me, I'm not going to stop anytime soon."

Melona squirt one of her breast and fire out the acid milk as Leina dodge it hitting an undead soldier as it melts away before it vanish in lights.

(Damian)

Damian and Welbellia class as sword meet staff, Damian twirl his weapon around before every slash to give it that hard hitting strike as well unleashed a fury of dark lightning at the undead who gotten too close to him.

With Welbellia block every strike with ease, she could tell Damian wasn't taking her seriously as she frown as she push him off and try to hit him with a curse spell, as Damian raise his Gauntlet and block it with ease.

Welbellia is surprise by this as she wonder why her curse didn't work as Damian said, "I'm guessing your surprise that curse spell of yours didn't touch me?"

Damian raise his Gauntlet and said, "The ancient evil spirit bless this Gauntlet with their dark powers so anything like your power cannot work against me."

Welbellia frown and said, "Big deal, so you got helping of the evil ones, it won't save you from me, look around you, surrounded, your servant and the traitors are out number, your rivalry with that cub is about to end, as soon as he dead I will gain the power of his sword."

Damian smirk and then started to laugh as Welbellia raise an eyebrow to him and said, "Why are you laughing? What so funny?!"

Damian look at her and said, "Lord Leon isn't going to be killed that easily as I should know, when he was weak he beaten me fair and square one time, and sense then I've been training to be better than him, and I have improve myself, but he has so as well. My rival I can say is stronger than you are, as you cannot reach the level him and I have reach that could match closely to the of demi-gods."

The swamp witch is getting more upset as she said, "You're drunk on power, and it's all going to your head, a power close to demi-gods? Don't make me laugh!"

She sent out a more powerful curse spell as Damian just block it with his Gauntlet as some undead came up from behind he spin his sword with one hand and slash all of them that came up from behind him.

She stop the spell as she felt her magic was quickly draining from her, as she didn't understand how could it be she was losing more mana than she supposed to be as she knew her power draw from the swamp itself, and then she remembers she lost more than half of it because of Damian civil war with her but she wasn't going to show her weakness to him as soon as she kills him her power will be restore back to full.

Damian lower his Gauntlet and said, "It may be true I may let things go to my head but what can you do when I gain so much power already as I'm already powerful than you could ever be?"

The swamp witch growl at him as then Damian said, "If you don't believe, then allow this moment to prove it." Damian held his hand and in it a small dark orb of some sort as he throw it in the direction of his beloved and he shouted from the top of his lungs, "ARLENE SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE DEMON EMPIRE!"

(With Arlene and group)

As Damian harem were getting quickly surrounded as Airi felt tired, even with the boost she gotten before coming here, there is just so many evil spirit around, Menace is the same as she took some breath as Setra said, "I'm getting a headache from all this fighting."

Arlene hit another undead away and said, "Just stay focus as we still have a bit to go before the spell is complete."

Soon enough a shout was hear from Damian as he said, "ARLENE SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE DEMON EMPIRE!"

The Dark orb came flying at her as it enter her, she gave a gasp as she felt the power of it as the timer speed up because of it, she smile and said, "Of course my beloved."

"Summoning time?" Setra asked as Arlene held her scepter as it built power.

"Yeap." Airi said as by the looks of it, it's going to be a big one.

*insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST Divinity I

"10th Tier Dark Corruption Summoning Bahamut SIN!" Arlene called out as soon she sent a powerful energy to the sky where a magic summoning circle appeared causing the clouds to move and gather like something was coming out. From it a dragon that literally looks like its namesake roared as it flew down to meet its prey as it spread its large wings and flew.

As it landed the dragon crushed some of the undead under it surprising many as it roared and slammed its tail on the ground creating a shockwave. Everyone was shocked even Welbellia was shocked. The Swamp Witch had always believed the Bahamut race of dragons were either extinct or never existed to begin with since they are literally the strongest of all dragon breeds.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya had stopped the tank when she saw it. A Bahamut breed of dragon the rarest and most powerful of all dragon breeds. Cattleya remembered Owen talking about them once and when you see a Bahamut breed of Dragon run do not approach unless given no other choice. These things are said to even be strong enough to destroy an entire county simply holding back. Those who slay a Bahamut Dragon are said to be the most powerful and illustrious of warriors if they have the proof to back their claims.

"We need to hurry." Cattleya said as she knew this battle could turn ugly fast. Cattleya disembarked from the Tank as Rana held onto her as she then charged forward ready to fight.

(With Damian)

"Now you see our power Welbellia as of now your reign is over for you have been booed off the stage." Damian said as Welbellia smirked and she then began laughing an insane laugh.

"Who needs an army when I can have your precious wife Damian she can literally destroy my enemies with one fell swoop." Welbellia called as she can break her with the proper time and tools. Damian simply saw the woman had been pushed to the corner as Bahamut Sin was wiping out her army with the cats help.

"Ancient Spirits of evil." Damian began as he walked torts the Swamp Witch as dark energy came off of him. "Transform this pathetic human form to Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!" Damian invoked as his cape flew off and was soon in his Demon Emperor form. "You just said your last mistake Swamp Witch." Damian said as he was pissed. "So make your peace for you will not be enjoying any paradise." Damian said as he already knew how to prevent this Witch's resurrection.

(Nun, Angels, and the fallen)

Nanael smile and said, "Oh yeah it's great, a Queen's blade match without do any tricks that the best thing ever."

Marianne look to Nanael as she smile and said, "Have you been staging any Queen's blade match then Nanael, I'm sure the Head angel would like to hear something about that."

Nanael freak out and said, "Nonono! I meant to say I don't have to… ah… help along a match, but we got more serious issue right now, and Melpha you're going to have to be sure to do your part too."

The nun smile and said, "You can rest assure I will."

"Let's go then, I hate being near holy people, they make my stomach turn for some reason," Ciela said as before many nun and priest though she was an angel fallen from heaven because of a demon and they try to help her… not one of her best days.

"Right, we need to save Leon and Leina," Nanael said as Melpha walk up to the blue hair angel and her breast hit into her making Nanael fall down and hit her face on the ground as she said, "ow."

Melpha put her hand to her mouth and said, "I'm so sorry my dear angel."

"You did that on purpose, I just know you did," Nanael said as Marianne and Ciela did similar giggles and said at the same time like a creepy twin thing, "If she didn't that just perfect."

Melpha is still worry about the Nanael and kneel down to help her up as she said, "Let me help you my angel."

(The battle field)

Melona eyes are widen to the site of a Bahamut breed dragon as they are the strongest that ever existed, as the beast was taken out huge chunks of the undead army and throw off any evil spirits that got on it with ease.

"I need to hurry and kill these two," Melona said as right now she is thinking about aiding her mistress against Damian and whoever summon that breed of a dragon, as Leina came in and slash her sword at the slime girl and said, "You have to beat us first!"

Their blade clash with some undead try to get in between but Leon manage to cut them down, as he felt like he cut down over 100 skeleton, ghouls, and any other type of undead, but he keep going as going 3 days straight of battle with thousands of sword, this is nothing on his mental at the moment.

Soon enough the bigger type of undead, which looks like a mix and match of people as a huge being that was incredibly fat looking with its inside showing, 3 arms, like an abominations from world of Warcraft as Leon said, "These things are here too? Man and I thought the ones in the game were ugly and the ones in ghost lands were a pain to kill when I played as a blood elf." Mumble the game parts to himself

(From : For the Horde)

As the Abominations step closer shaking the area a bit, Leon ready his weapon to take on the giant undead beings that until Cattleya came in with the thundertank and blast the front of the Abominations away and lunch the claws to hit a few more as they vanish in light.

Leon smile as he knew the cavalry has arrived, as jumping out from the back was Ymir as she stood ready with her new made battle axe like her old one before and stood ready as she said, "Are we late?"

Leon smile and said, "Just in time really, the party is just getting started."

Ymir swing her axe around and took out a small chuck of undead and said, "Great, then I have plenty of time to test out my newly made battle Axe."

From behind as an undead sneak up on Leon was hit away by a staff as Leon turn around and saw Alleyne with him with Nowa as Alleyne said, "0 point for now paying attention to your surroundings my husband."

"Thanks Alleyne, I owe you one," Leon said as she cut down an undead as Alleyne smile and said, "And I know a way you can repay it."

Everyone else join in as well as Claudette came in fighting hard but she still very much hurt as she was about to be caught off guard, Airi came I and slice the undead solider up as Claudette turn to her as she said, "What?"

"I can't have you dying, my masters orders me to watch over you," Airi said as she cut down another undead as it came close.

"Chain lightning!" Arlene called out as she shot out a bolt of lightning and it chain down the line of the undead before they vanish in lights.

Menace swing Setra around and take down any undead as she came to aid her comrades and future ally. Claudette growled as she refused to submit to this forced mark as she would challenge it and win. Claudette roared as she charged forward as Bahamut Sin roared in fury.

Leon wondered if this was what a true unified front was as he sent a thunder attack at Melona. That was when she looked up and saw Marianne, Nanael, and Ciela reading through the Queens Blade fighter book as she smiled. "Ok ladies let's get this fight started." Nanael said as the two nodded.

*end OST

*insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST Those Who Fight Further

"Ye fighters who wish to enter the Queens Blade in the name of the Angel Trinity begin this decisive battle to achieve divinity!" Nanael called as the barrier soon formed from a combo of three types of angelic magic.

Risty saw this as she couldn't help but smirk at what was about to happen. "Pretty clever for three Angels." Risty said as she knew it was about to start. "I haven't felt this excited in a long time." Risty said as she rejoined the fight.

Leon saw this as he smirked. "I'm feeling lighter guess I'm done dillydallying." Leon said as he knew this will be having amazing fight.

With the trio angels began to announce the team as Nanael started out saying, "From Team Thundercat the leader, Leon Lord of Thundera! Next we have Leina the wondering warrior, Risty the benevolent bandit, Alleyne The combat master, Nowa the forest keeper, and Cattleya the weapon smith."

Ciela came up next saying, "From the Demon Empire, Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor! Next we have Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress, Menace the ancient princess, and lastly Airi the infernal temptress."

Nanael was the last up as she started to announce the neutral group of the fight, "The neutral fighter are Ymir the steel princess, Elian captain of the guard, Claudette the thundercloud General, Tomoe the warrior Priestess, Melona the protein assassin, and lastly Welbellia the swamp witch."

"And lastly as last addition to the Thundercats it seem, is Melpha Priestess of Gainos!" Marianne announce out of the blue.

Leon stop fighting for a moment and said, "Wait who?" he didn't not recognize the name that Marianne had just announce nor remember having a Melpha apart of the party, and then a voice was hear as they send out a holy energy throughout the battle field, "Holy pose: Evil crusher!"

The energy hit against all the undead soldiers and evil spirit that floated around, destroying them in one swoop with ease.

Leon gave a whistle and said, "Look like we won the battle, but the war is still on it seems." Leon looked over to where Damian is fighting and sees spark of dark lightning surrounding the area he is in.

(Damian)

Damian in his Eternal form slash at the ground sending a wave of power at Welbellia as she dodge it and fire her curses at Damian at which he back hand it away as it explodes behind him as Welbellia grit her teeth as she was now getting very low on her mana as Damian said, "Your Army is defeated, most of your followers are with me and the rest is about to join me, surrender now and I will make your death painless."

"Why… Do you even want to kill me? Aren't we after the same thing? Death and destruction over the lands and bring chaos to cause change?" The swamp witch said as she try to delay enough to regain some energy as Damian said, "(tiss-tiss-tiss) You're far off, as you are not getting the bigger picture here."

Welbellia looked to Damian as he raise his arm to the area around him before lower as he said, "I want to rule this world and change it to my image, one where I am the supreme ruler over everything, and with power to back up any claim I hold here. As you see you and I are different, you want things in chaos, I want my own order of things, as you may want things to change with chaos… it isn't going to happen because you're trying to make the people change on their own free will."

Welbellia kind of twitch in some places as she is slowly understanding what Damian is meaning as he went on saying, "I going to change them with force, with power, to rule with an iron fist with people will both respect and fear me because I will make it so with my own power… with my own two hands I will bring this world to its knees and rule it as it supposed to be. I will be the one who makes history or I shall die trying."

"And you think you can make everyone bow down before you, your just mad," Welbellia said as Damian laugh and said, "Mad am I… maybe but you can't have an omelet without breaking a few eggs either, as your right I can't make all of them bow to their knees before me but I will destroy any who stand before me and show the world my power is absolute… and I will start it by killing you."

Welbellia scream out as she fire her strongest curse at him as he fire his dark lightning at her as the two attack clash, they were at a standstill as each power is trying to overcome the other as they were being push back and forth between the two.

(Melona)

Melona saw her mistress is in danger, but she still have two nuisance to take care of as they were Leon and Leina as when most of army was destroy by that holy power that came only the strongest one still stand by they weren't holding up that great without the main support power gone now.

"For a protein assassin you certainly don't demonstrate much variety," Leina said to her as Leon whisper to her, "I don't think there was at all."

Melona just got piss at them and said, "Very well if you insist. I show you why I bare the name of many shapes, as I'm sure you're going to love them as much as me."

Melona started to break down into her slime form before it jump into the air and change to a person as Melona took the look of Risty.

Risty/Melona came down with her mace as she slam against Leina and bash the shield arm against Leon as they block them as they were about to strike Risty/Melona jump back as she breaks down again as she took the form of Elina as she said, "Leina!"

Melona change shape again to Claudette and said, "I'll make you pay for your lack of honor."

As Leon looked at her and said, "Shape shifting… really? Even if you take their form can you copy their strength or power? I doubt even a unisex slime like you even have that kind of power."

Now Claudette/Melona is mad as she said, "I'm. Not. A UNISEX!" She slam the copy broken sword down and created a shock-wave at them which they withstand with ease."

Once the smoke cleared though standing in Melona/Claudette's place was Tomoe as Leon smirked. "Come on, no faith in your own strength?" Leon asked as Melona/Tomoe smirked and charged at the two and began the sword fight once more as Melona/Tomoe had to switch before pushing Leina away.

"Perhaps you are weak after all that's said and done." Melona/Tomoe taunted as she kept her battle stance.

That was when the real Tomoe was heard as Leon smiled. "Be gone Spirit!" Tomoe roared as soon a mystic seal appeared above Melona causing it to release energy upon him causing her harm.

"Thundercats Ho!" Leon called out releasing a beam of energy from the Eye of Thundera sending it straight at Melona/Tomoe adding to the damage as the fakes clothing was being torn apart.

Tomoe ran over to Leina as did Leon as Leon held Leina's hand. "You ok Leina?" Leon asked as he looked to Leina.

"Yeah." Leina said smiling to Leon before turning to Tomoe. "Will you both fight by my side Leon and Tomoe?" Leina asked as she looked to the two.

"Do you even have to ask?" Leon asked as Tomoe smiled.

"Of course I will you're the first person I've been able to call friend since I came to this place and our first challenge is taking care of this shameless monster." Tomoe said as she then charged as Melona/Tomoe who was n*** which kind of threw Leon off. "Helmet cleaver!" Tomoe called as she slashed down upon Melona/Tomoe who turned to slime and reformed flipping back and kicked Tomoe as she was shocked.

"But that's my technique!" Tomoe called shocked to see this.

"Warrior kick if I'm not mistaken!" Melona/Tomoe called out as she slashed down upon Tomoe only for Shizuka to appear and block it.

"Then try this!" Leon called as he charged at Melona/Tomoe charging his aura to the Spirit Stone. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leon called out as he punched Melona/Tomoe knocking her to the side hard with a powerful punch which Leina then slashed at her while she was airborne cutting her in two.

"Nice teamwork." Leon called as he smirked at this.

"Where did that attack come from?" Leina asked as Leon shrugged.

"I made it up." Leon said as Tomoe shrugged.

Melona soon reformed as she now looked exactly like Leina as Leon glared at the copycat. "How would you like to fight this?" Melona/Leina asked as Leon of course glared.

"Leon Tomoe leave this to me." Leina said as she wasn't going to lose so easily as her eyes became slits no doubt the beast within refusing to tolerate an imposter.

"Alright Leina." Leon said as he and Tomoe backed off.

(With Damian vs Welbellia)

The battle of beams continued as the Swamp Witch was quickly losing power fast this time faster than before as that didn't make any sense... unless. That was when the realization hit her as Damian saw this. "I see you saw your mistake." Damian said with a smirk. "With so little land and the lack of servants you came here in a rush without thinking acting on petty emotions. In your rage you acted hastily and left the last of your lands defenseless as now my forces are taking it and your castle." Damian said as the Swamp Witch was shocked. "But I must say you put up a good fight but that mistake you made sealed your fate before this battle even started." Damian said releasing more of his power against the Swamp Witches curse as she was growing weaker and weaker.

Welbellia quickly cancelled the beam as she jumped out of the way as she tried to escape. 'I can't win. He can't be beat.' She thought hysterically as she tried to escape. Her magic was gone as Damian stalked torts her as he then kicked her as she crawled away. Damian then flipped her to her back as he glared down upon her. "I yield... mercy my liege, mercy." Welbellia begged as she knew she would die.

Damian though wouldn't give any as he was fresh out of it for those who would speak ill of his wife. Damian then summoned power into his sword before bringing it down and stabbing Welbellia causing her to scream in pain as he body soon turned to ash from a burst of power. Damian pull off as the all the power and essence of the swamp witch was shooting up into the sky as it was release, Turning the sky very dark and purple-ish. As everyone started to worry about no one knew what was going on as they never seen anything like this happen.

With Arlene she smile as now it was her turn as she brought out a white orb and place it on her staff as it sits on top it shine before she point it up in the air and said, "Ancient spirit of evil. Take all of the swamp witch power and give it to me!" The power and essence came to her as it did a twister like form made of evil energy.

Arlene started to take in all of the Swamp witch essence into the white orb as it slowly turn blue to purple, and then a deep violet as the sky clear back to its original state.

Arlene jerk back a she took every last bit of power and essence that was release as Airi and Menace look to her, with Claudette nearby as she witness it as well as Arlene said, "It is done, everything that made the swamp witch as she is… is mine now, Damian is going to be very please."

"Congratulation my Empress," Airi said as Menace just smile as Setra said, "Hot with great power, making her hot and deadly that makes my tail so hard." "Silence Setra!" Menace said to cat scepter.

(The last fight)

Leina/Melona cannot feel the power of her Mistress anymore, with that power being release in the sky would have been a sigh of something happen to her as her Queen had a last ditch effort if she was kill her essence would flew itself to a safe area and reform, but it vanish right away as that not a good sigh to her, as her attention was away for the moment until Leina came up and slash at her.

Leina/Melona blocked the attack as she at the original and said, "Stay out of my way!"

She shove Leina back and one of her breast pop out as the breast plate deforms, and Acid milk shot out and exploded in Leina face.

Leina flew back a bit and hit the ground as she tries to recover quickly, with Leina/Melona stood in front as she said, "I don't know what happening so I'll will kill you here quickly, as what a girl like doing here anyways? I just wanted a chance to explore the outside world." She mock Leina by saying that as it just piss Leon off, as if Leina get beaten the will make sure he'll finish it.

"How would it feel to be defeated by an opponent that looks exactly like you?" Leina/Melona said as she tries to get under Leina skin but it wasn't working on her as it seem as Leina stood up and said, "I'm not surprised that the techniques of a monster lacks refinement, but I never could imagine how much fun I would have fighting myself despite being a cheap imitation."

Leina took her battle stance and smiled as she was ready. "Your dragon tail attack is a cheap copy." Leina taunted as Melona/Leina smirked.

"Is that what you believe? My techniques are as real as your own." Melona/Leina said as she was worried for her mistress. Melona/Leina then roared as she charged forward as Leina did as well as Leina's thundercat mark glowed while her eyes were more cat like.

The two swords clashed as energy of gold came from Leina's sword as it was time to finish this. "Dragon Tail!" Leina called as she began to break through shocking Melona/Leina

"What?! I don't understand! What is this power!?" Melona/Leina called as Leina passed her forcing her to her true form before she splattered.

*End OST

"Hmm impressive I guess it's to be expected from my husband's rivals wife." Arlene said as she and Damian arrived while Arlene still held the purple ball of the Swamp Witches essence.

"Looks like we won my lady." Setra said to Menace as Menace looks.

"It appears so." Menace said as Airi soon landed next to her.

"I wouldn't be do sure the Swamp Witch probably had an ace in the hole for such an event as her defeat and her permanent death." Airi said as Melona reformed and had wide eyes as she did not expect to hear that.

"What did you say?" Melona asked as Arlene smirked.

"Oh I killed your precious master and my wife had taken her essence into herself, she's never coming back now." Damian said as Arlene held the orb for good measure.

"Damn you how dare you do this!" Melona roared as Damian glared.

"Last chance Melona join me willingly and accepting the resulting 'training,' or be defeated and then forced to join me with even more rigorous training." Damian said as Melona glared.

"Never!" Melona roared as Damian simply sighed in frustration.

"I guess you leave us no choice." Damian said as Melona smirked.

"Yeah that choice is for you to die!" Melona roared as she had one last ace to play and should give the Bahamut Sin a run for its money and be perfect for killing Damian. Melona put her hands together and said, "Bear me wicked being that sleep within the earth."

Damian fire his dark lightning before Melona could do anything else but the slime girl melted down and shot out, up into the skies before giving into the waters over the cliffs as Damian said, "She just killed herself, great. There goes my wedding gift plan." Silently he said that last part as it seem Airi heard him as she stood by him.

Airi tap his shoulder and said, "She didn't kill herself, my lord."

Damian looked at her and said, "Then what is she doing?"

Soon enough a rubble was felt as every one of the thundercats party, the neutral party, and Damian with Arlene themselves were trying to figure out what going on as Airi said, "she bringing forth a great demon."

With the sky turn red and the waters turn a purple color, as within the water below the bridge and gateway to the capital, a whirlpool started as a dark shadow appeared from it as Melon voice is hear against as it echo across the battle field, "In the name of Melona the protein assassin, show yourself, here and now."

A Giant being raise up from the waters, as everyone prepared their weapon, as the creature rising, Risty show her surprise and said, "What the? How's that possible?"

"If someone can summon a dragon, then it could be clear others can summon a 100 feet demonic beast!" Leon said as Risty said, "You got to be kidding me!?"

As the demonic being raise up show horns on its head, shoulder pad on its shoulder a sword and a shield, and also… it had no breast plate and show off the biggest pair of breast Leon has ever seen before in his life now as he said to himself, "Its… naked."

Suddenly Leon saw something on the Demon shield as it looks like Melona face is on it as he could guess she combined herself with the giant demon.

The Giant demon eye Damian as he look up at it, as the demon raise its sword, Damian knows it was aiming for him as he said, "Everyone move!"

Everyone scattered before the sword came down and smash the ground with a force blowing everyone back around it as well. Arlene landed on her feet and looked at the giant demon and said, "Bahamut, Attack!"

The dragon came down at the demon and build up a blue energy in its mouth before shooting it at the demon, as it raise its sword up and slash at it as the two attack clash.

(Trio angels)

With the angels as they hover away from the fight as not to get caught in it as Nanael and Marianne saw something familiar as Nanael said, "I know that serpent, we saw her at the swamp."

Marianne nods and said, "Your right, and it seem Melona summon it here, maybe as a last resort."

"Nanael!" A voice yell to the blue hair angel as the three angel look down to who is yelling up at them as they see Leina standing by herself as she look up at them.

"Leina!" Nanael said as Ciela spoken up, "What does she want?"

(The battle field)

The demon smack the Dragon with its shield as it did a dive bomb at it, and hit away as it slid across the ground Arlene watch as her summon was knocked away as she said, "Bahamut!"

Ymir was running away as her fear of snake kicked in with the demon spotted the runaway dwarf girl as it swing its sword down again at her as the Ymir said, "No, no! I hate snakes, I hate them!"

The sword came down and send a shockwave at the dwarf girl as it hit her, and went flying the way she was running too, Cattleya drove out of the attacks way as inside Rana was sitting in the passenger seat holding onto his mother as they felt the attack as Cattleya said, "Hand on Rana!"

Tomoe came up with some mystic seals, as she throw them up at the demon, the glow as they flew up and hit the demon exploded on contacted, but it did little effect, as the demon raise its shield to her with Melona face on it, her eyes glow as the light hit Tomoe making her paralyze for some reason as she thought, 'I can't- I can't move!'

The sword started to down on top of her as it seem like the end, until a blast of power from Leon as he and Shizuka came in as Leon said to the kounichi, "Get moving!"

"Yes my king!" Shizuka said as she grab Tomoe and jump away as Leon held up his sword with Damian holding up his Gauntlet, and Claudette with her thunderclap as Leon said, "THUNDERCATS HO!"

All of them release a combine lightning attack that seem to have hit the demon dead on hurting it as Alleyne said, "It's not enough."

"How are we supposed to beat this thing? It's impossible!" Risty called as it seem it was hard to beat as Leon said, "Nothing impossible, we just need to find its Achilles heel."

"Yes but until such a thing is located I believe we should retreat and live to fight another day." Claudette said as Damian glared as he didn't like that idea.

"Damian I believe Claudette may have a point that creature it was modified to be able to kill even you. I don't want to see you die before either of our ambitions is completed." Arlene said as Damian was debating such an idea.

"Arlene in this sort of battlefield we are all at a disadvantage but we may be able to use an Astral Shard to change the layout for a moment." Damian said as Arlene got the message.

"I'll go prepare just in case." Arlene said as she went to prepare the Astral Shard.

"Now let's find this monsters Achilles heel with me as bait." Damian said as Airi was shocked.

"No you mustn't." Airi said as Damian glared.

"It's after me so while I keep it busy Arlene can perform Scan and see any weaknesses. Plus..." Damian began before gaining a grin. "What better excitement is their then coming so close to death but remaining out of its reach?" Damian said with a grin as he looked at the monster and took a battle stance.

"This is foolish." Claudette said as Leon was wide eyed as he looked up.

"No that is." Leon said pointing to the sky as everyone was shocked to see Leina being brought to the sky by a struggling Nanael.

"Leina!" Nowa said as Leon shouted out to her, "Leina, Don't do it, it too dangerous!" Thinking Leina is going to attack it head on which is suicide.

Leina didn't look like she not backing down and Nanael is just going along with it as she said to her, "Are you sure about this Leina?!"

"Yea!" Leina said as she swung herself in Nanael hold before the blue hair angel let go of her as Leina dive into the eye of the demon as Arlene had a surprise look as not only her husband rival's wife is doing something crazy, but she also think that Leina has found the demon weak spot.

Leina landed below on the left eye of the demon and said, "I will defeat you!" Then soon enough she stab the demon in its eye before it squirted out of it some sort of liquid form of mana as Arlene could guess, and Leon and Damian were expecting red or purple blood, not a waterfall rainbow.

The skies were back to normal and the water were clear as the liquid mana was being release, and Leina was shot off by this as Nanael flew down fast enough to caught her with Marianne aiding as both angel held onto Leina arms as they flew down as Marianne said, "You are one crazy ass girl, Leina. No doubt you'll be a worthy Queen."

Leina is surprise by Marianne saying that but also happy to hear that from Leon's guardian angel.

(At the castle)

Aldra stood outside and saw how things played out as Leina stab the demon in its eye and weaken it greatly, and enough for her to use her power as she was about to use it, when the metal eye seal open up on its own as the raspy voice started to speak to her again, 'YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!'

Aldra place a hand over the eye and try to close it to keep the eye in place as she didn't want to lose her only trump card as she thought, 'At this rate I won't able to rid of that demon that stand at the foot of the capital.'

Aldra close the eye back as she took a breather as she had a difficult time closing it up, she even gotten help from her guest within as she thought again, 'I can't use the eye again, not until that demon lord is gone.'

(The battle field)

As the angel lead Leina down to the ground, Leon ran up and hug her, beating Elina to her and held his future Queen close and before letting off but did not take his hands off of her as he said, "Why did you do that? You could have been killed, or worst!"

"Yes I know but the eyes were the only spot I can think of that would actually hurt it." Leina said as she looked to Leon.

"Well, just don't scare me like that again." Leon said as Airi then looked at the crippled monster and saw something moving.

"Uh not to be the bearer of bad news but the demon isn't dead yet." Airi said as Damian saw the monster moving as it reached torts Bahamut Sin as the Dragon roared.

"What is it trying to do?" Menace asked as the Demon then roared and sent energy snakes and actual snakes from its destroyed eye, its hand, and its hair as the snakes reached for Bahamut Sin as the Dragon attempted to break free.

"Don't tell me is Melona going to attempt that?!" Arlene called as Airi knew what it was.

"It appears so milady." Airi said as Leon looked confused as did everyone else.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Risty asked as she was confused.

"It's going to absorb the Bahamut sin into its being through its Stomach, and transform into a part sin." Arlene said as everyone look to her as Leina said, "What?"

A roar sound is heard as everyone look to the Demon as it eating the dragon whole as the snake thing shove it into the demons mouth as Arlene says, "In layman's terms, it become what its eats."

The demon swallow the dragon whole as it gulps it down as it the lump in its throat slides down before it went into the belly of the demon as the snake retreated back into the destroy eye as the eye lid close.

The sound of laughter came as Melona face on the shield smile as the Demon started to growl out as it as the sound of flesh and bone are being rearranged as it body shift, two more horns pop from its head, it skin looking more scale like a reptile creature, its hands grew claws out from them, as well its eye with a reptile slit to it, and when it open its other eye, the damage was repaired and newly as both eye are a match. The demon roar out as wing spouted out from its back with its transformation is complete.

"Great now its part demon, part snake, and now part dragon, anything else that could be surprising?" Leon said and he forgot the murphy's lay, what could happen, can happen as it flap its wing and flew started to hover in the air and then build up a blue ball of energy as Damian said, "You had to ask, didn't you?"

The dragon fired the energy near a mountain as if it was fighting itself as this creature now identified as Bahamut Devil's Sin then looked at its chest before digging into its chest as Melona was wide eyed as Arlene glared.

"I knew it." She said as Leon looked confused.

"Knew what?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Arlene.

"When a summoner or two combine their summons they both need to agree on shared control of the resulting fusion summon. But the problem here is that I didn't agree to it and if the resulting fusion is more powerful then they summoner or summoners then the being summoned will rebel and attack anything it sees." Arlene explained as Marianne looked shocked.

"Wait so that thing is trying to force Melona to take a hike." Nanael asked as Arlene nodded.

"Basically." Arlene said as soon Melona's screaming was heard as Bahamut Devils Sin ripped Melona out of itself as the shield crumbled and it threw Melona to the ground as she screamed. She was coming straight for Damian but instead of moving or trying to catch her Damian bashed her with his gauntlet where she split in two and hit the ground with a slimy splat.

"Arlene is the spell ready?" Damian asked as he looked to his wife.

"Of course beloved I believe you wish for me to capture Melona and perform the spell." Arlene said as Damian did the small smile before Arlene surrounded Melona's slime form in a barrier and turning to the monster.

"Everyone Stay close we're about to get a better battleground." Arlene said before with her scepter and Astral Shard she performed the spell. "World Tear Astral Magic: Stage Change Ruined City of Midgard!" Arlene invoked as soon the area glowed as soon the group found themselves in what looked like an old city as Leon looked up and saw two moons as Damian smiled.

*Insert Metal Gear Rising OST Collective Consciousness

"Seems we have better places to fight." Damian said as Arlene looked a bit winded. "Are you ok beloved?" Damian asked as Arlene nodded.

"Yeah the spell can be taxing but I also have some enchantments that should work." Arlene said as she was ready. "Speed Boost, Greater Speed Boost, Hastaga, Natural Armor Boost, Greater Natural Armor Boost, Strength Boost, Greater Strength Boost, Double Critical, Greater Double Critical; Stride of Wind!" Arlene invoked as with each spell the entire group minus Melona glowed as they were given Buffs to assist them.

"Alright then guess we need high ground." Cattleya said as Rana held onto her.

"Ok then lets hit it with everything we got!" Leon invoked before they all charged forward minus Arlene as she had to keep Melona contained for now.

"If we can make it lose its weapon, or destroy it, we may have a better chance defeating it," Alleyne said as she knew that weapon would be trouble as it has a long reach.

"Then let's take out that sword. Thundercats ready?!" Leon said to everyone as they spoken "GO!" (Super senate reference). Everyone said at the same time and then they all sprint forward thank to the speed boost, as they soon took the high ground, the demonic dragon beast fire another ball of energy as they dodge it, Leon fire a beam at it as it exploded in its face soon dodge an incoming attack.

(Cattleya)

Cattleya join in the fight with her weapon as the thundertank low on energy, if she push it any further and it stop in the middle of the battle she would be a sitting duck, as she jump to an area that was cover as she put down Rana and said to him, "Stay here Rana, and don't come out unless I say so."

Rana nods as Cattleya smile as she give her son a kiss to his forehead before she took off and join the others.

(The others)

Alleyne jump from a high area as she spin around greatly as it like she made a mini twister of herself as she bring a blowing force to lead the demonic dragon being down lower, as which the demonic dragon raise its sword and slash down, as Alleyne stop, she back flip in midair to avoid it ash the sword crash down

Risty shot out her mace head and made it wrap around the sword a bit as her mark glow as she give a tiger growl, with the buffs from Arlene does help out greatly and with the help of Claudette as she send a lightning current down the metal line into the sword and hurt the demon, as they manage to keep it down Risty she said, "Go for it!"

Leina using her move dragon tail, and Cattleya with Giant slayer in her hands, they both charged while roaring out and hit the sword making some cracks were made in the demonic dragon beast weapon as Cattleya said, "Good, a few more hit and it would be weapon less."

Before they could do it again the giant sword side across at Risty and Claudette as it hit them away, they crash into some rubble of the ruin area, as the mace head was release, the demonic dragon being has its weapon freed and started to slash at the others with Leina and Cattleya dodge out of the way.

(Damian party)

Airi flew in the air with her scythe and started to slash at the beast in its eyes like Leina did before when it was just a demon but before she could strike the eyes looked at her as they shot out two of the snakes that help the demon before as they shot out and hit the battle maid down.

Quickly recover in the air as her defends was cover because of Arlene making it so, She twist around and slice up the two snake thing before she was meet with more flying at her.

Menace join in as she use the wrapping around her as she send them up and cut through the snakes that came at her friend/harem sister.

"Nice save," Arlene said as she like Menace and appreciate her skills, but she hate that scepter cat thing as why the ancient princess carries it and bring it around is beyond her.

"Thank you, I have been working on my skills as seeing how our Lord does it why not me as well," Menace as she brought her wrapping back as Arlene lean in close as well keeping her magic that hold Melona in place as she says, "That good to hear, I just hope it also applies in the bedroom."

Menace just smile at that as Menace down swing both ways and sense they will be sharing the same man, she just took it as is.

(Damian)

In his Eternal form as he twirl his sword around building up power into it, as he came down onto the giant demon word, the burst of power went hitting into the sword on the other side as it form cracks on it as well, as Damian smile at this and flew away before the sword came slashing at him.

Look down at the other party as he said, "The sword is weaken now, one more strike can do it!"

"I got it!" Leon called as he jumped up and with the Sword of Omens creating thunder he slashed down upon the sword shattering the oversized sword as The Dragon Roared. Leon then prepared his attack as he held the Sword of Omens at the read. "Lion's Roar!" Leon called out he send his slash at the monster as when it hit and its effect took place smoke was created as Leon landed on a steel bridge as he looked at the smoke.

*End OST

"Did we get it?" Risty asked as she looked but it would all be for not as a Bahamut wasn't defeated so easily.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST Divinity II

Bahamut Devils Sin roared once more as it began to fly out of the smoke. Leon chased after it and began to slash at it but he got a few hits onto its bone like head before it bit onto the Sword of Omens and threw Leon away as he began to free fall before Bahamut went after him. But as Leon slashed at the dragons head before he was knocked to another Steel Bridge.

Then from the side Cattleya came in and slashed at the Dragon with her Giant Slayer as even though it wasn't good for this kind of situation like Owen's Dragon Slayer Weapon it was a good stand in. Cattleya slashed at Bahamut Devils Sin as she was soon able to knock it to the ground destroying part of the ruined city before landing on another bridge. The beast roared as blue energy came out of its mouth showing t was pissed as it then spread its wings an began to fly up torts the sky as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"It's going to try and destroy us all, us and the capital!" Arlene called as Marianne was shocked as was Nanael and Ciela.

"Great they only get one chance to stop it. They better make it count." Ciela said as Nanael was chewing on Marianne's nails in a nervous way as with Marianne with her own nails.

(In the Capital)

Aldra saw this as she was amazed at the fact these two groups would fight a being of such impossible odds. She knew her eye was rejecting her now but she knew if she can kill Damian the eye would submit to her. As she watched this the being inside her was slightly scared knowing full well why the Eye was now after all these years finally rejecting both of them, Ciela had come for revenge.

"WATCH AND SEE WHY YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" The Eye called out in its raspy voice as the tenant then spoke.

"Aldra if that Fallen Angel Ciela is allowed entry into the capital with her investment then I cannot promise you full protection you must have them eliminated at all costs." The tenant said as it knew Ciela was here to only settle scores but seize thrones.

"But... why does my body feel so hot seeing Leon battle such overwhelming odds?" Aldra asked herself as she looked to Leon.

(With Leon and the group)

Leon saw the party was in position as he had an idea as he had seen it in the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Movie as he always wanted to try it in a setting like this. It was almost perfect for this joint attack he had planned.

"Everyone come together I got an idea," Leon said as everyone turn to him.

(The dragon demon)

AS it flies higher up, Damian flew in as he intercept hitting it with lightning trying to make sure to slow it down or hold its position.

The beast yelled in pain as it turn to Damian firing his dark lightning at it, its swing its tail down onto him sending him down as he gave a cry of pain as he felt that tail whip very much so.

Damian was transformed back into his human form as he fell as he grit his teeth as he thought, 'Why does have to go out now?!'

He could not focus himself and a bit tired from the fighting with the last few hours that been happen to use the tech stone to summon a human base armor to help him, as he close his eyes and waited for the end of his fall, some caught him, as he open his eyes to see Ciela hold him in her arms.

Damian laugh and said, "And I thought you were just a demon that just only work for deals?"

Ciela smile and said, "I can be a guardian angel too when I feel like it, and beside your still my investment, so I need to take care of you as well, and also leave it up to your rival, he hacking a plan to take that beast down."

(Down below)

Everyone is getting into position as Leina stood by him as she said to him, "You told me what I did was dangerous, what about you?"

Leon shrugs and said, "Ture… but it the best plan we got and we have one shot at this, so right now it's all or nothing."

Leina nods sadly as what Leon is planning is suicide as any normal person would do this would get themselves killed, but she knew he wasn't normal and he probably the best one to do it, as she put a hand on his cheek and turn his head as she give him a kiss on his lips as it lasted a while until she let off and said, "For luck."

Leon nods, and soon begin his run as he came up to the tower area, he saw Cattleya up first as he came up to her as she swing her giant slayer on the blunt in, as when Leon jump in the air and onto it, he got launch up into the air at great speeds.

From the back came up was Nowa and Nanael as they work together to throw him into the air faster, and then next was Shizuka as she put her hand together under Leon foot and launch him up even more faster.

Leon looked up at the demonic dragon as he saw it was building up a big one as he drew the sword as he said, "Sword of Omens, Spirit stone!" His sword extend and his Gauntlet as well as it cover his entire left arm.

Above Leon Alleyne stood by as she watch Leon coming up fast, as she jump down, she and Leon held hand for a moment as Alleyne throw him up more to increase his speeds as she said, "Fly!"

The last person to be helping him, his guardian Angel Marianne as she meet him at the top of the tower as she grab his hand as Leon said, "I pray to reach to that thing."

"You prayer is answer," Marianne said as she use her power and strength to throw him way up to really make him fly as she said, "No giving up!"

Leon started to glow gold, as a cone forms around him as he flew up, as the demonic dragon has built up it attack, it launch it at Leon, as he held up his sword and prepared as he enter in the giant energy ball of doom.

As Leon enters the energy ball, he felt the pressure, his body is struggling against everything around him even feeling his power is dropping.

(Down below)

Marianne landed down next to everyone else as they look up into the skies as they saw the huge blue energy ball coming at them, as Leina put her hands together and started to pray for Leon and almost everyone else as well.

(Leon)

Leon felt his strength was almost gone, as he was feeling his mind going black he thought, 'I can't… give… up!'

Suddenly his mind burst with light as he being surrounded in a white void, above him he sees a person, a women to say as she reach out her hand to Leon, he reach out with his Armored hand that soon turn into a normal hand as a familiar voice came to him, in gentle and loving way as the voice of his mother came to him as she says, "Go for it Leon."

When their hands grab hold of each other, the area around him shines brightly.

(Outside the energy ball)

The attack of the demonic dragon disbursed as Leon came out of it and ready his sword as he saw the dragon itself coming at him, as he held up the sword of Omens.

He soon put his footing on it as he digs his sword into the beast as it cut into the spine with ease, he ran up it as he cut all the way up, down the spine killing it right away. The beat began to fall torts the earth as everyone got out of the way as the stage change spell reached its limit and in turn the group was returned to the entrance to the Queens Capital as they had gotten out of the way before any major damage was done.

*End OST

Everything was handled as Leon was catching his breath as he saw they won. Leon then looked and saw Damian walking torts them with his cape draped over his left side as he looked to them. Everyone was ready for another fight before Damian smirked.

"There won't be any war this day. Not when the capital is right here before us." Damian said as Arlene looked to their current prisoner as Ciela appeared and took Melona off their hands as she was trying to reform and escape but the barrier wouldn't let her.

"I'll handle this slime and take her back to the tower. I'll make sure she doesn't have any escape attempts as long as she is unable to keep her physical form she will be harmless." Ciela said as she knew how to keep a Slime Contained. Have the container constantly move to have the slime go through a narrow path and once she's though move it again similar to an hourglass. Melona of course knew that she was royally screwed since she had lost her master and had become a prisoner all in one day.

Arlene then walked over to Leina as the two glared at each other before Arlene spoke first. "By husband will pone your fiancé's a** in PK like the noob he is." Arlene said using her gaming language as Leina looked confused.

"What?" Leina asked as Leon sighed.

"She basically said Damian will kill me." Leon said playing his fair share of MMORPG's. Leina of course once she knew what Arlene had said glared at her.

"I like to see him try since Leon already has one fight over him." Leina said as Arlene smirked as Damian then looked to the wall and pointed at it.

"Well if we do meet in the Tournament everyone then let's give it our all." Leon said as Tomoe smiled.

"Yes but if I see any of you down the bracket then I won't hold anything back." Tomoe said as Leon nodded in understanding.

"But remember strength and foolishness are two separate things." Claudette said as Leon smirked.

"Yeah but foolishness and courage go hand in hand." Leon said as that was what you call Brave.

"I suppose it does but we will win this if for no other reason than to stop Damian." Alleyne said as Nowa smiled.

"Yeap we can defeat him and revive Thundera." Nowa said as Risty said.

"Yeah plus we are pretty much even since you saved my life again." Risty said before Alleyne grabbed Risty's hair and yanked her head torts her with the red head yelping in pain.

"That's what you think Risty but you still will receive a punishment for trying to usurp Leina." Alleyne whispered as she hadn't forgotten that.

"Oh which reminds me." Marianne said before pulling out some sort of passes with keys. She gave one to Leon, Leina, Risty, Alleyne, Cattleya, Nanael, and Shizuka as she smiled. "I took the liberty of reserving you guys a room at an inn I own, don't ask, and also got a room for Nowa, Rana, and Tomoe to stay in." Marianne said as Leon saw the pass and read it.

"VIP Passes, Loving Angels Grace?" Leon asked as he felt Marianne had some sort of plan ready.

"Wait why don't I get one?!" Elina called as she hugged Leina. "If I have to share Leina with this man at least don't try and have me compete with these other woman!" Elina called as Leina was blushing.

"Elina." Leina called as she was looking to Leon for help.

Damian then looked to the direction of the capital and saw the clouds and fog parting to reveal the capital as Damian smirked. "Assembled Warriors." Aldra began as Leon looked and saw the Eye of Thundera resonate with something. Leon looked and saw the resonating was coming from the capital as he only knew one stone that could cause that. "Pass through the gates of Gainos my capital. Now the time has come to choose a new sovereign for this land." Aldra said as the door began to open as everyone knew what was to come.

"The door to the queen capital are opening." Leina said as Risty looked.

"Yes we can enter at last." Risty said as Damian then put his gauntlet on and held the Sword of Plun-darr. Damian then pointed his clawed arm at the queen similar to a gun as if he was saying she was next. He then held the Sword of Plun-darr at the queens Shape knowing she held the item he desires.

"Let's got then don't want to keep her waiting." Leon said as he knew they had to enter.

"Tell me what are you called?" Aldra said as Leon glared at the Queen as he felt she was eying him like a slab of meat.

"I'm Leon King of Thundera and Lord of the Thundercats." Leon said as he looked to Aldra knowing she was Damian target for her sealed eye glowed with a similar resonance.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap got a long chapter for you and don't worry next chapter will have a lemon so don't worry to much alright. Anyway I have three OVA's planned but I don't know which one to do at the moment.

OVA 1: Arlene's bachelorette Party

OVA 2: The Thundercats at Nanael's Nude Beach (Which I am personally hoping to save for later)

OVA 3: Gainos/New Thundera High School's new Coed Days

ESKK: Anyway tell me which of these should be done first and I will try and get these ready for you all. Anyway leave a review and like always Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey it's me and guess what got a chapter for you all. Now then with this we begin arc 2 of this fanfic which is the Tournament. So for those who waited patiently for this update your good faith will be rewarded. Now then everyone before we begin I need to mention a few things, for starters there will be a few lemons in this chapter and a few lime moments. Also I will be changing a few things for the Evil Eye saga of Queens Blade like some of the match up and adding a few new characters so I can even out the matches a bit and just so you know those four new characters I added are based off characters from a certain video game in a series where War has Changed and said four characters were bosses that a certain Cyborg had faced. Also I added Snarf but completely different then what we all know since Thundercats 2011 revamped Snarf I figured I should as well since why not. Now then let's begin and remember leave a review and one last thing if any of you have any suggestions for a lemon thing that doesn't involve rape or something like amputation or god forbid Gore or human vore then I will take it. If it does then I will kindly ask you never to suggest stuff for this fanfic again. Now let's begin.

(Start)

The group were now in the capital as they had driven the Thundertank through larger streets as the people were amazed by it. Of course this time it wasn't Cattleya who was driving but in fact Marianne and Rana as Rana was being shown how to drive the tank by Marianne. Cattleya was in the back worried for him but the stress was starting to catch up on her as right now you could hear the sound of m*** from where the cats plus Tomoe and Ymir were.

In the back Cattleya had a blush on her face as she was moaning as she could feel the pleasure going through her body. "Leon... Leina you two are so good at this." Cattleya said as she moaned a bit. "Where did you learnt his?" Cattleya asked as Leon looked up and smiled.

"Had to help Alleyne unwind when we stopped at a hot springs once and since it was in the outdoors we had to do mix bathing." Leon said remembering that day as Leina had enjoyed the water right next to him as Alleyne ended up getting the same pleasure Cattleya was getting from him.

"I had known how to do it my whole life people said I was a natural and it helped with helping Leon unwind after he trained with Alleyne." Leina said from next to Cattleya as soon it was revealed that the two were giving Cattleya shoulder rub and a foot rub.

"Though why do I and Claudette have to get an entirely different housing inn?" Elina asked as soon Marianne was heard.

"Because I'm Leon's guardian angel and you aren't one of the ladies or allies to help him revive Thundera, that why." Marianne said over the speakers as Elina growled.

Claudette though had gotten her injuries tended to as she was trying to control her breathing not out of fear but out of what that mark Damian gave her was doing. She had to assume it was in the early stages right now which will only get worse if she doesn't do something about it. 'But what can I do?' Claudette wondered as she knew this mark will slowly corrupt her making her a danger to everyone here.

"Ok ladies and one gentlemen we are arriving at our destination please get ready to disembark as I bring the Tank to park." Marianne's voice said as Leon was kind of excited to see what was in store.

"Ok quick question why do I need to wear this damn collar again?" Risty asked as Alleyne was able to sneak the damn thing on her as it even had a bell.

"Simple it's part of your punishment for tonight." Alleyne said as she looked to Risty and smirked. "And you might be fertile so don't be so surprised if Leon knocks you up." Alleyne whispered as Risty was wide eyed as her mouth began to drool a little at the mere concept of finally getting Leon in bed with her.

"Well then shall we embark?" Leon said as everyone grabbed their gear.

"Yeah I need to get a room in the closest inn nearby." Elina said as Ymir nodded.

Once the two disembarked they were met with a large inn that had Marianne's handy work all over it as it had statues of nude angels, in the front and a fountain with what looked like Eve on it. They were shocked before they entered the place and to Leon's shock they were met with maid, lots and lots of maids as they all bowed before the group.

"Welcome Thundercats." They all said at once in a cheerful yet Maid like welcome.

"Well what do you think quiet the place I landed you guys." Marianne said with a smile as Leon was shocked.

"How did when did?" Leon asked as Nanael looked.

"This is incredible!" Nanael called a she wondered how Marianne got away with getting such a place.

"Yeap this place is very exclusive with the list of guest being hand selected by me or a trusted stand in, though I tend to lean more torts adventurers I do host parties here, dinner parties weddings that sort of thing." Marianne said as she smiled. "Though I also rent out rooms for newlyweds and I am glad to say the Thundercats with my approval have been given the Harem Suite." Marianne said as she smiled. "I also had prepared a work station for you to repair your weapons and armor so don't worry about going to a blacksmith." Marianne said as Leon looked around.

"Now then let me take you to the Harem Suit." Marianne said as she took the Cats to the suite. "You." She began pointing at a maid who nodded. "Take Tomoe, Nowa, and Rana to their room alright." Marianne said as the maid nodded and began leading the trio to their room.

(Later upstairs)

Marianne soon arrived at a large set of doors at the top of the building as she opened it and when she did they were all wide eyed at what they saw. The room literally spoke of romance as there was a large balcony and a large bed capable of fitting Leon and the harem on it. Nearby at a fireplace as a sofa and a couch as this suite was like a newlywed hotel room. Leon soon saw a box nearby and opened it and was shocked at what he saw which was an assortment of toys and lube as Leon gained a major blush on his face.

"Now then everyone this Suite was especially enchanted to suit anyone's needs or desires, for example let's say Risty here wants to do a bit of a tribal girl play." Marianne began as the crystals that adorned the wall glowed before changing the setting of the entire room to that of a jungle as it seemed very tribal since now Risty was shocked to see herself wearing a lowing cloth to hide he decency as the top part had trouble with her b***. "The room will make it so. Now anything can be done here as long as no body parts go missing and no one dies here. You are free to wear as much or as little cloths as you wish I had the balcony pool enchanted so that you can walk out as bae as the day you were born and no one would be able to see you." Marianne said as Leon was shocked.

"Wow this is incredible." Risty said as the room had returned to normal with her in her normal cloths.

"Now then everyone please enjoy your stay here I'll have some maids come up here with food later so for now relax, unwind, and if you're feeling it indulge you desires." Marianne said before she left the room.

"Well I guess I'm taking the coach." Leon said before Alleyne and Leina grabbed him.

"Nope you're sharing the bed with all of us alright Leon." Leina said as Alleyne agreed.

"Yes you are my husband thus I cannot allow for us to sleep on separate beds." Alleyne said as Leon was shocked. "Plus we will need to punish Risty for her earlier transgressions." Alleyne said as Cattleya, Shizuka, and Nanael looked at each other and agreed they would need to leave the room.

"Yeah so let's get you ready Risty." Leina said as her and Alleyne's eyes gained glows with a sinister smile on their face which made Risty both hot and scared.

(With Marianne)

Once Marianne had the meal decided she had her maids begin making it as she knew Melpha was still missing so Marianne knew what to do. "Ok time to go convince Melpha to stay here." Marianne said as she saw Cattleya head to the forge area while Nanael went to explore with Shizuka.

(Meanwhile with Damian and Arlene)

The two were enjoying each other's company on town as people avoided them like a plague knowing what they were capable off. As they walked Damian held his wife close as he sent a glare at any men who would look to her with lust. "Hey Arlene what shall we do before the Queens Blade begins?" Damian asked as Arlene smiled.

"Well I was planning on buying some new cloths while Airi and Menace secure us an inn to stay at but I want it to be a surprise so we will need to part till tonight, beloved." Arlene said as Damian nodded.

"For you anything." Damian said with a bow before he left no doubt to prepare spies to monitor the other fighters.

"Now then let's go cloths shopping." Arlene said as she stopped and looked behind her as she knew someone was following her. 'Seems I have a fan.' Arlene thought as it would benefit her to see how right she was.

(Fan/stalker)

From way back, a woman in a red dress holding a staff of some sort with a red eye and a body on it too, this women seen a Queen's blade match, one with Arlene the dark mystic empress against Elina captain of the Guard.

When she seen that match, something inside her click inside of her, a feeling to say of how a dark women like Arlene was able to fight, to play, and mess with her opponent, with graceful skills and raw power.

The woman in red was enchanted by the mystic empress, as she didn't know what this feeling is too her, but she is obsess and she does want to feel be dominated by dark empress.

She plan on finding a place to stay at while the Queen's blade were to be setting up, but once she saw Arlene walking by with Damian, she could not control herself, as she feel the dark energy, the power they held, she wonder if she could even stand with them let alone Arlene.

As the woman follow Arlene and Damian around until they broke off she keep following Arlene but it seem she gotten to close as when Arlene turn to her and smile, no doubt Arlene sense her present as the woman jump a bit when she was discover, as the woman quickly ran into an ally way and try to calm her nerves.

"That was close, I never expected her to see me," the women said and then tentacle started to come down around her from the staff as it seem it alive and it not happy to the look of its eye.

"I'm sorry, I was surprise by her, I didn't think she would see me,' The woman said as the creature started to wrap itself around her, her breast, around the legs, and up the dress as the woman keep saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorr-

She was cut off as the creature stick a tentacle in her mouth as she began to start sucking it as she try to say 'sorry'.

No one look down the dark alley way, but if they did they would witness a tentacle hentai rape scene, and then a click of a heel came around, but the woman and creature were too busy to notice, as coming around, Arlene walk down the ally and came upon the scene.

The woman had her eyes close for a moment, but when she open them, her eyes widen and sees standing before her, the person she was following, Arlene stood there watching the scene playing out, with a disgusted look on her face and said, "Disgusting, and in the middle of the day too."

The creature turn to Arlene as its red eye looked upon the sorceress, as her eye soon glow a violet as she held up her hand with two finger touching as she said with an echoing voice, "Curse Shock."

'SNAP!

Arlene snap her fingers and the creature soon felt a pain throughout it being like it was being hit by lightning or something but it wasn't effecting the woman as she felt the tentacles coming loose around her and soon the creature drop down and roll a bit too Arlene as it body spas out for a moment.

Arlene look down before she kicks the creature at one side of the alleyway walls. It squeal to the pain it felt but soon felt it fade but could not move right now.

"Master Furnikura!" The woman called as Arlene glared down upon the creature as her magic eye did it scan ability.

"I see it's a powerful demon whose main attribute is fire, for those it chooses to bond with it does a sort of ritual where it wraps around one's body an feeds her his essence. But in the end it's just a little pervert." Arlene said as Furnikura was beginning to move once more as it wrapped its tentacle around Arlene's leg. Arlene saw this and glared before she jabbed her scepter into said tentacle and glared at the monster. "Don't touch me I do hate tentacles." Arlene said as the creature knew one thing.

Don't mess with her and it might live longer. Arlene then looked to the red hair woman was seemed to either having a fangirl moment or a near orgasm as she looked to Arlene. "And you why did you begin following when your sneak skill was so pathetic that even a beginner novice could catch you." Arlene demanded as she glared at the woman. "And better question who are you?" Arlene asked as she didn't need any spies right now.

Nyx blushed as Arlene had asked for her name as she tried to hide it. "I'm Nyx and that is my master Furnikura who you just attacked." Nyx said as Furikura cowered away from Arlene.

"Now why did you follow me?" Arlene asked as she glared down at Nyx who seemed to get off on it.

"I saw your fight with Elina Vance and how you completely dominated her with your superior magic, strategy, and combat skills I had been hoping to finally meet you." Nyx said as Arlene used her magic eye to scan Nyx for any fluctuations and only found them of one of a fangirl to her crush. But she could also be a spy for the opposing parties since Nyx was no doubt a fighter in the Queens Blade.

"Ok and you got to meet me so what do you wish to discuss." Arlene asked as she looked to Nyx.

"I... I was hoping that..." Nyx began as Arlene saw evidence of Nyx being bipolar with dual personalities.

"Well hoping that what?" Arlene demanded as she looked to Nyx with a cold calculative glare.

"I was hoping I could join you, Lady Arlene." Nyx finally said as Arlene looked to her.

'I can't make that final choice, but if she proves herself maybe I can put in a good word for her.' Arlene thought as she did need a shopping companion and Tentacle Rape staff there could prove to be a good pack mule. Plus the Queen did give the order for all expenses to be handled by the stores.

"Very well then Nyx I might be inclined to put in a good word for you to my husband if you could prove yourself." Arlene said as Nyx smiled in joy. "But do try and stay on my good side otherwise I can't promise your survival." Arlene said as she looked upon Nyx.

"Of course anything Lady Arlene." Nyx said as Arlene pictured Nyx in a School Girl outfit calling her Sempai.

"Very well then come along Nyx the day awaits." Arlene said as she walked with Nyx following.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was sitting crossed legged as she tried to focus. She heard Tomoe call this meditating as she left Thunderclap with Cattleya for repairs. As she sat she was in a calming environment as in her mind she tried to focus. But she was assaulted by the images of her battle with Damian and how weak she was as she then roared and punched the ground as the mark on her shoulder glowed in a dark light.

Claudette needed help, Tomoe was better at this and maybe she might have some foreign magic that could help her control this until Damian was defeated. Claudette then got up and began walking to where should could find Tomoe. "I'd sooner die then join Damian." Claudette said as she was having the greatest battle of her life.

(With Melpha)

Melpha was preparing for her time to come as she was praying at an altar. As she prayed she failed to notice Marianne was here as she was wearing a tiny two piece bikini as she found a spot to sunbath. Marianne looked at Melpha and smiled as she looked at her skin and saw the tan developing on it. "So Melpha have you decided?" Marianne asked as she got up and walked over to Melpha.

"Yes and I will join with Lord Leon." Melpha said as Marianne nodded.

"Well you should wait till tomorrow to welcome him and his harem to the Capital and the Queens Blade Tournament after all Leon has an eventful night waiting for him." Marianne said knowing that today wasn't a safe day for Risty. Plus she wondered how long till Leina and Alleyne got pregnant since Risty was first on the unsafe day and that Leon naturally produced Holy Milk as s*** she knew that pregnancy was 99.9% confirmed.

"Of course lady Marianne, but might we be able to practice the Holy Poses then?" Melpha asked as Marianne shrugged.

"Might as well since I can't get rusty." Marianne said as she was already ready.

(Scene Break that night in the Harem suite)

Risty was currently tied up similar to how Leina once was as Alleyne and Leina both only in panties had Risty tied up. Shizuka, Cattleya, and Nanael were with the others tonight as Risty was completely naked save for the bell on her neck. The rooms lights were dimmed as Leon was there as well as Risty was nervous.

"Now then how shall we do this?" Alleyne asked as she held a bottle in her hand.

"Personally I say we should tease her quite a bit till she's ready for Leon." Leina said holding a tickler and dildo.

Risty gave a nervous smile as she said, "Come on let not be so hasty here."

"We're not, we are taking our time with this as we got mostly all night, and besides this is only light training per say," Alleyne said with a bit of a smile as Leina turn to see Leon sitting on the chair, in nothing but a pair of underwear, watching the whole scene like it was something out of a well-made porno.

"You enjoying the view love?" Leina asked Leon as seem a bit nervous to say as well, his shyness is still there, but he took soft breath and said, "Yea… look great."

"Good then, let's get started," Alleyne said as she open the bottle and pour some what looks like a special mix oil into her hands, as no doubt Marianne got it from Leon's old world along with the toys, as he wonder how the heck does she get away with it?

Alleyne stopped pouring oil in her hand and then rubs it all around her own body, her breast, her thighs inner and outer, legs, shoulder, her ass, and some on her arms and also make sure not to get any on her leaf underwear so it won't come undone as Alleyne said, "Let's start with a body contact rub for a start."

Alleyne lay herself down on her belly, against Risty's legs before sliding up before their breast were touching each other, nipple against nipple, though Risty breast are bigger by an cup size or two than Alleyne's, but that don't mean the combat master is going to throw in the towel as she press well against Risty and started to rub up and down her body.

Risty started to feel the touch as Alleyne is going down using some work out motion to rub against the bandit of the wild. Some moans escape Risty mouth as Alleyne is feeling it too but she able to keep her moans soft through her breaths.

Alleyne soon wrap her legs around Risty to do the full body massage, as their crouches were close to touching, Alleyne made sure not to touch that area, as that is save for something else.

Leina looked at the dildo, not even close to being Leon size, but it a good size to use, but using an electric power device is still foreign to her but a quick instruction provided by Marianne, and some language reading of English while she help Leon as she learn some English writing while helping Leon read Gainos writing does help.

Leina read the 'Off-low-high' as she turn it to on low, it started to vibrate in her hand as it somewhat took her by surprise as she never felt a vibrating object nor hear the sound it makes as it a little weird for her but Marianne told it help for playing around that is.

Leina kneel down and in between the two women, she place the vibrating Dildo against Risty pussy as her eyes widen once she felt that vibrator against her as she gasp, she started to twitch around as if she having a mini climax as Leina said, "Wow, Risty. Didn't know you were very sensitive, this could be easier than I thought."

"Let not go too soft then even if she is sensitive," Alleyne said to as Risty eyes turn from lust to worry when she hear that from the combat master, as Leina pull the tickler from the side as she said, "Very well."

Leina keep the rubbing the vibrating dildo on Risty pussy rubbing it up and down, and aim the tickler at Risty's clit as after a few brush against it, Risty let out a louder moan.

Leon couldn't help the hard on he was getting as he saw Leina and Alleyne work up Risty. Risty was moaning quite a bit as she could feel Leina assault her pussy and Alleyne rub her up with this odd substance. Leina kept assaulting Risty's pussy as Leon saw she was getting off of this quiet a bit as he saw her toes curl up from where they were tied to the bed posts. Leon could tell Risty was trying to hold back as Alleyne wasn't giving up at this.

Alleyne once Risty was sufficiently lubed up then sat on her belly before looking to her breasts with their erect nipples. Alleyne then with her index fingers pushed down upon the nipples until they were soon being pushed to her breast squeezing them as Risty moaned loudly. As Risty moaned Leina switched to the dildo again and began to rub it against Risty's pussy as she was struggling quite a bit. Leon was very tempted to jump right in and claim all three girls but Leina and Alleyne wanted him to wait until Risty was ready so he was forced to wait.

Leina then grabbed Risty's leg and gave it a small kiss before moving downward as with each kiss down the leg Risty's moans were getting louder and louder as she looked ready to climax. Leina was soon upon Risty's foot as she then put the big toe in her mouth and began sucking as Risty moaned at this as she tried to move but couldn't.

"Come on stop it you two." Risty said between moans as Alleyne was now pulling Risty's breasts by the nipples pulling them up before letting them go and allowing them to bounce. "I-I said I was sorry already." Risty said between moans as she then gasped as Alleyne was now pulling her breasts upward by the nipples before pushing them back down by the same nipples.

"Sorry but you need to deal with this and if you can then we might be willing to let Leon bed you." Alleyne said as Risty was moaning as the two did their work on her.

"Yeah so please try and bear with it Risty." Leina said as she gave Risty's right leg a love bite causing her to moan.

Alleyne started to twist Risty nipples in different direction on both of them before other the other ways as Risty started to cry out a bit, Leon could not believe Risty is this sensitive to her parts as he wonder the reason Risty wear so little is make herself feel good.

Leina took Risty feet and started to use the tickler on them and then Risty was soon laughing as well cry in pain as Alleyne still twisting her nipples.

After a moment Alleyne said, "It's time to switch." "Right," Leina said to her elven sister.

Alleyne took the lower half of Risty, as Leina came up to Risty's upper half, with her tools in hand as Leina use the dildo and rub around Risty Nipple seeing how perky and red they were with Alleyne messing with them.

Risty felt the vibrating at her nipples now and it was tickling her a bit as she said, "come L-leina… can you cut me some slack?"

"Nope," Leina said adding a 'pop' sound to the 'P', as soon enough Risty felt a pain down below as Alleyne was pinching her Clit as the elven woman rub the pussy with her other thumb.

With Leon his hard on its getting a bit painful as he watches the girl get it on as they keep sexual torturing Risty a lot, as Leon sees Leina is going for the ticklish stuff as Alleyne is going for the pain stuff.

Leina position her body on top of Risty with her legs holding Risty breast closely together as she stick the vibrator there, like she was getting a titty-fuck from Risty breast, as it bury in the flesh of Risty, as she moans to the feeling, but Leina wasn't going to stop there as she grab the tickler and soon rub it against Risty clean shave arm pits.

Risty is just going crazy as her senses here going crazy as Leina keep tickling her and Alleyne is causing her pain around, even started to slap her pussy hard and flick her clit sometimes.

It becoming almost unbearable to keep watching this as Leon keep moving his fingers and grind his teeth a bit he just moments away of just going crazy and take all three of them, with his own dick seem to want to rip out of the his underwear.

Alleyne keep smile as she knew Risty is about to reach her limit as she stood up to Leina and whisper into her ear as Leina smile before Alleyne got back down and keep working on her part as Leina began to say, "Now Risty you will tell us? Who's the Queen?"

Leina gave a slap to Risty breasts as she still keep her legs holding them in place with the vibrator in between them as Risty moan and said, "Y-you are."

Leina gave another slap across the other way as Leina said, "Louder."

Alleyne pinch Risty folds and gave a small lick to the clit as Risty felt the feeling she try to say it louder, "You are."

Leina did it again as she said, "Louder, who the Queen?" "You are!" Risty said a little louder as Leina gave a 4th slap and said, "Who?!"

Alleyne open her mouth and show her teeth as she drew closer to Risty clit as Risty answer, "You are the QueeEEEN (deep breath) AHHHHH!"

Risty cry out as Alleyne bit the clit and Risty climax to the blonde women of the harem as soon enough when Alleyne let off, Risty started to squirt as a stream came out and wetting the bed, as Risty stop the spot on the bed soon vanish as Alleyne could guess Marianne put an enchantment on the bed itself to absorb any fluids that may come out during their time.

Leon smelled the scent, as he gave a small growl Leina and Alleyne heard it as well as they knew Leon is ready for this now, as they were waiting for the inner beast to come out. Leon got off the chair and jumped onto the bed and ditching the underwear at the same time as he began to ravage Risty. Risty of course openly welcomed the kiss Leon gave her as she kissed him back as it was a wet one as Leina and Alleyne saw this.

(ATTENTION THE LEMON IS ABOUT TO START FOR THOSE WHO ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YOU MUST SKIP THIS PART UNTIL THE END OF THE LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Leon was ravaging Risty as he moved his hands across her body as he lifted her left up as the rope had room for Risty to move her legs but not close them as Leon rubbed his dick over her folds. As Risty moaned into the kiss as Leon fondled her breasts she wanted to grab Leon so hard but since her hands and feet were restrained she couldn't do much. Leon then separated the kiss as when he did a trail of saliva followed as Leina and Alleyne smiled at each other. Leon then went next to Risty's head as when she turned she saw Leon's dick in her face as she was drooling quite a bit as she had hearts in her eyes.

Leina and Alleyne went to Risty's breasts and began to suck on them as Risty then moaned as when she opened her mouth Leon stuck his cock into Risty's mouth as Risty was wide eyed but happily began to suck on Leon's did as she licked it and sucked it hoping to get his dick milk out. As Risty sucked Leina bit Risty's nipple as she smiled seductively as Leon and Risty as Alleyne sucked on the female red heads breast. As Risty sucked she began doing a bit of a vacuum sucking as she could feel Leon was getting harder and his dick pulsing faster.

"Risty I'm Cumming!" Leon roared a bit beast like as Risty had a happy look on her face as she felt Leon's cum hit her throat and go down her throat as she happily drank it all without spilling a drop.

Once the last of it spurted out Risty let Leon pull his dick out as when he did Risty let out a pop sound as she smiled clearly wanting more. "Well looks like we can untie her now." Leina said as Alleyne nodded.

"Of course but we shouldn't let her have all the fun now can we." Alleyne said as they began to untie Risty's hands and legs.

"Yeap but it looks like we're over dressed for this." Leina said as she pointed down to Alleyne's leaf underwear as Leina pulled the strap for her own underwear.

"Oh how silly of me I almost forgot." Alleyne said as Leina smiled.

"You scored a 90 for this Alleyne." Leina said teasingly as Alleyne smiled.

"And you scored a 98 for being aware." Alleyne said as Leina began to pull down her panties seductively as she then used her toes to pick it up and toss it to the side.

Leina then crawled into bed with the now freed Risty as Risty got up and knocked down Leon as she was on top now. "I'm going to ride you first I need to get the feel of the 'land,' after all." Risty said as she was using the land to reference Leon.

Risty stood over Leon's dick with her legs spread ready for this while getting the dick to position as Alleyne now without the underwear and Leina came to either side of Leon. Risty then lowered her body ready for this as she then slammed down tearing her own hymen. But instead of crying out in pain Risty cried out in pleasure as blood came from her pussy showing the Hymen was torn. Leina then climbed onto Leon and began to kiss him as she fingered herself with Leon hugging her while Alleyne grabbed another bottle that looked like a type of soap and began to apply it to her crotch area. Once Alleyne did this she grabbed Leon's arm and put the arm between her legs and began rubbing.

Risty moan out, as she enjoying the pain very much so, Leon didn't took her for a masochist but hey as long she loves it, he is find with that.

Leina enjoy her kiss with Leon as he use his free hand and grab one of her breast and give his a squeeze as Leina moan to the touch, Alleyne was enjoying gridding against Leon's arm with the soap she just use, given the smile as she keep going both the blonde women felt a build up inside of them and they know what was coming next.

Risty felt her pain settling but the pleasure was still there as she started to go fast she started to feel her inside twitching as she felt Leon Dick pulsing and maybe getting bigger inside of her.

Leon started thrust his hips up into Risty to increase the pleasure of both him and her as he can tell she about to reach her climax, and he felt his coming soon as well, he kiss Leina more deeply, and flex his arm for the muscle in his arm for Alleyne to grind against feel even more great for her.

All the girls were moaning loudly than before and before you anyone knew it, each of them came, starting with Risty as she came on Leon dick, Alleyne came next as the soap seem to vanish after an explosion of fluids from her, and then Leina as she moan in Leon mouth as at her pussy shot out liquids like a sprinkler.

Leon was still thrusting into Risty and felt the tightness around his cock, he gave a final thrust into Risty before he climax and unleash a load into her, as Risty moan to this feeling as some warm was shot inside of her pussy and womb.

Risty took a breath and she was about to let off until the other two girls push her back down and lay her down, as Leon rose up with his dick still in Risty as Alleyne said, "You had your fun."

"Now it's Leon's turn, and lay there and take it, by order of me," Leina said as Risty mark glowed to that command as it show Leina is the Queen of the pride.

Risty relax as she purred like a tiger, Leon did as well like a lion as he started to thrust into her again with some roughness as he grab her hips and slam into her.

Alleyne and Leina started to move into their next position as Alleyne gotten behind Leon and rub her breast against his back as Leon turn his head to her the elven women stick her tong out as Leon did the same as their mouth clap to each other given that special French kiss.

Risty moan to the rough thrust Leon is given to her and then it those moans were muffled as Leina gotten on top of her hand with her pussy grind against her as she gave the order, "Start licking."

Leina lifted up enough for Risty to breathe and open her mouth to push her tong out and lick Leina folds. Leina responded with a moan as Risty worked her magic on Leina's folds as Leon pounded into her. Alleyne wrapped her arms around Leon's neck from behind and continue to rub her breasts against Leon's back as she kissed Leon. Leina decided she wanted a taste of Leon as she turned around to face Leon with her pussy still in Risty's face as she looked at her groom to be.

Leon saw this and growled separating from Alleyne as Leon then kissed Leina passionately as Leina wrapped her arms around Leon's neck as it was evident that Leina wanted more of Leon. Leina made the kiss deeper as Leon happily made it so as the two then separated allowing a trail of saliva to follow. Leina then felt her climax come as she saw Leon was still a bit away as was Risty as Leina then looked to Risty. "Here comes my juices Risty be sure to drink it." Leina said as Risty licked whatever she could lick before Leina smiled with gritted teeth. "I'm Cumming!" Leina cried out as she came all over Risty's face.

Leina then got off from Risty as she then laid next to her before she kissed her neck as she moan from the two pleasures. "Now Risty who does your pussy belong to?" Leina asked as she looked to her fellow pride member and sister.

"It belongs to my king, Leon." Risty said as she wanted to wrap her legs around Leon's waist but Alleyne was in the way.

"And who is allowed to fuck you at all hours of the day?" Leina asked as Risty had the fucked silly look on her face.

"Leon of course no one else is permitted to touch this body in this manner except for Leon his pride and any children Leon has." Risty cried out as Leina picked up a Dildo and put a substance on it.

"That's right and don't you ever forget it." Leina said before shoving the Dildo into Risty's mouth to which she began to suck and lick like it was the dick itself as right now Risty was paying penance for trying to usurp Leina.

"Husband maybe you should mark all of her with your scent like you did with us?" Alleyne said as she grabbed near Leon's crotch as Leon smiled as he remembered how he marked them with his semen.

"Maybe but I will need to bite her neck first." Leon said in his beast high.

"Of course Leon now then hurry up and release you load alright." Leina said as Leon happily agreed as he began to ram into Risty at a faster pace as her toes began to curl up as she clutched the bed sheet and gritted her teeth.

"I-I'm going to... to..." Risty began as Leon smiled.

"Go ahead I'll also cum." Leon said in a beast like way as Risty smiled.

"CUMMING!" They both called as they released their juices as Risty smiled as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Leina and Alleyne then began to squeeze Risty's breasts not giving her a moment to rest as they were intent of carving the memory and image of Leon's dick into her mind. Leon then allowed Risty to sit up as he gave Risty a deep kiss before moving down torts her neck as he gave light pecks till her reached her color where Leon would bite he. Leon give it a few licks to prepared to what comes next as Risty moan to Leina and Alleyne gripping her breast hard, as Soon enough Leon teeth with the site of fangs, he open his mouth and bite down hard as Risty eyes widen to this as she climax once again from the bite.

Leon Lay Risty back on the bed gently as she came 3 times in a row without rest, as he pulls out Leon Semen flow out mix with Risty blood from her broken Hymen then vanish as ever speck that touch the bed, and now it was someone else's turn.

Alleyne move over to Leon side and grip his dick seeing how hard it is still and it looks like it can still go many rounds, as she lick her lips before leaning down and suck on it, cleaning it up.

With Leina clean Risty up with a small towel and whip off any blood around and the extra semen preparing for something else special later on.

Alleyne had Leon sitting up as she face him, line up Leon dick with her pussy before she dive down as the cock went in, she moan to it and started to kiss Leon, picking up where she was pull off at with the kiss.

Leon put his hand on Alleyne lower sides as he held on to her while he started thrusting in and out. With this Alleyne let off and said, "You gotten better at this, 97 points."

"Well you tight as ever 100 points for you," Leon said as Alleyne smile and said, "You're very sweet." Then they went back to kissing.

Leina grab a new toy as it was long hard double ended dildo, giving it a few bend to test out its flexibility as she smile with Marianne small notes she left with the sex toys she knew this was more for ladies but Marianne also pointed out a few hints on other ways to use it as well as Leina could not wait to use it.

She rub the lube all over it before putting the tip of one end at her pussy before she shove it in, as she shiver to the feel of it, it was nice but not as nice as the real deal.

Kneel over the still exhausted Risty before she line up the other end of the dildo at Risty pussy before she shove it in and Risty moan to it, as did Leina feeling it too. She started to thrust into Risty like she was man with the double end dildo as they both moan to this new sex play position. Risty moaned as she was very sensitive right now. But she wrapped her legs around Leina's waist as she helped Leina thrust into her. As she did this Leina ravaged Risty's body as her hands explored every part of her from her hair to her rear as Leina wondered if this was how men feel. As Leina thrust Risty was in her own beast high and began kissing Leina as they two began to fuck and French kiss as the two were having a lesbian moment.

As they did this Leon was thrusting into Alleyne faster as Alleyne was holding onto the bed posts with her beasts bouncing with each thrust. As Leon had sex with Alleyne she looked at Leon and smiled as her hair was draped upon her body. "Leon we need to talk and it's important, but keep doing what you're doing." Alleyne said as Leon did as told.

"We need to start thinking about the future, as your wife I need to mother your offspring." Alleyne said between moans before gasping a bit. "We need to think about what legacy we leave behind for the child or children and how they will affect New Thundera's future once it rises." Alleyne said in between moans with Leon thrusting into her. "Leina's first born will succeed you on the throne while my first born will succeed me in the forest estate Nanael procured for me." Alleyne said as she tried to be serious but talking about this now with a straight face wasn't exactly an easy task.

"Well then let's work hard to get you pregnant." Leon said as he thrusted more roughly and vigorously as Allynne gasped with her toes going to their tips. "Mother my son or daughter and we can show them the legacy you and I left behind for them." Leon said as Allynne gasped.

"Husband are you asking me to bear your child now?" Alleyne asked as she smiled both sensually and happily as this was probably one of those strange proposals. "Very well but be sure to work hard on impregnating me husband I want to actually feel pregnant once you shoot your load." Alleyne said as Leon grabbed her leg and lifted it up.

"Alright Alleyne but you better get pregnant." Leon said before the crystals around the room glowed and brought the two to the Eden like place from before. Alleyne lost her grip of the vanished bed as Alleyne saw the sky and smiled before noticing she was wearing the Elven dress for newlyweds who wish to create a child. In old times it was worn by Elven royal woman to wear in their wedding for their husband. It failed to hide anything but showed off the natural beauty the elves has as Alleyne smiled. Alleyne was having her princess wedding night as she looked to Leon.

"Hurry up and cum husband get me pregnant already I'm ready for your child!" Alleyne called as she wanted his cum now.

Leon is going faster than before, thrusting as much as he can as he yells out, the pressure was there but keep going until it felt like he was going to burst out like a water hose.

"Cum now, cum and make my pregnant!" Alleyne said as Leon reach his true limit as he thrust hard as he came with Alleyne climax to it as Leon said saying, "Get Pregnant."

Thrust again shooting another load with Alleyne climaxing again on top of her first one as Leon saying, "Get Pregnant."

Alleyne felt her climax were stack on top of each other as she soon felt like exploding herself as Leon shouted as he about to shot his 3rd and load of his climax into her, "Get Pregnant!"

Leon thrust as cum exploded out of Alleyne pussy while his dick was still in there as Alleyne yelling out feeling her climax that was beyond anything she felt before as she squeeze down as Leon felt it, Leon smile to the pleasure he feeling as he felt his dick let a river of Semen into Alleyne.

A Small bulge show up at Alleyne belly area as her mark on it started to glow for her, as things started to calm down between the two.

Semen leak out still from Alleyne pussy as Leon hasn't pulled out yet for her, as he did it slowly, a puddle of cum came out, as Alleyne taking a breather, Leon lean down to her and asked, "How was that?"

"Felt like heaven," Alleyne said as Leon chuckled in his throat before he went down a little further and kiss Alleyne again deeply, with Leon dick it looks like it was ready for 10 more round.

(Leina and Risty)

The two sitting on their rear end with their leg crossing over each other as they thrust at each other with the double end dildo still inside between them.

As it look like they were in a hit spring area with steam filled the air around the two, as sweat and water drops drips down from their bodies.

Risty felt like she the pressure inside of her rising her hips started to raise up as did Leina's, as their legs held on to each other tightly, Risty started to say, "L-Leina, I'm about too…. I'm about too…"

Risty could not get the words out of her mouth as Leina said, "Come lots, come very much, I'm feeling it too!"

Their legs were pushing them up with their crouches raise high as with their arms and hand down under them; pushing them up off the ground as well as they thrust more between each other as they moan out with every thrust of their hips.

They went faster and faster until it seem they could not take it anymore with a final thrust between the two their body exploded with liquid with the drops on their skin flying off. Yell out in a bliss as they collapse down, as the area around them vanish and back in the harem suit, on the bed as they took a breathing.

The double end dildo slips out of both of their pussies, and show its completely soaked, as Risty said with each breath, "You… are… good."

"It seems so, but I think it's mine turn now," Alleyne said as she walk over with a bit of a swelled belly and dripping pussy and in her hand a new dildo same at what Leina pick out but the color of it, as she shove it into her pussy and walked over to them.

Gotten in between, as she lifts Risty legs up in the air with her back side showing, her ass too in all of its glory, and a cute butt hole as well, as Alleyne position herself with the dildo and ram it into Risty.

Risty yelled/moan to that as Alleyne went rough with her as Alleyne slam down on top of her as Alleyne moan out as well.

Leina raise herself up and saw the scene with Alleyne and Risty, and to the site of it she could not help but to be turn on by it, and want a dick inside of her now but she tired and give her pussy a moment of rest after that run with Risty and the toy she use, as Leon stand behind her as he said, "Now it's your turn, my Queen."

Leina look up and saw Leon standing above her as she smile and said, "It's seem like it, but would you mind if we try this."

Using her hand and push her breast together showing what she meant as Leon smile as he step around over her then kneel down as he grab his dick at the base of it, and tap Leina breast, her nipples a bit before she shove it in between her breast as Leina started to give him a titty fuck.

Sliding up and down Leon's dick before she started to lick the tip as Leon moan to this feeling as it pleasurable and ticklish, and soon enough he did some light thrusting and get in a rhythm to Leina breast stoking.

As the two did this Leina made sure that her future king was receiving his special service as Leina tried to go deeper with Leon's dick in her mouth. As Leina gave Leon a boob job she licked the tip with the pre-cum coming out as she smiled at Leon. Leina though sometimes wished she had bigger breasts as she held no illusion that Cattleya's breasts would no doubt give Leon the most amazing feeling he ever had. But Leina knew Cattleya was faithful only to Owen so if anything getting that from Cattleya was just a fantasy.

Leina felt Leon thrusting into her mouth though it was light as Leina had an idea as she then released Leon's dick with a gasp as the way she did it was quite sensual as Leon looked at her surprised. "Leina what are you doing?" Leon asked as Leina climbed onto the bed and guided Leon to her chest area and made sure he was positioned where his dick could enter her mouth.

"Well with those light thrusts I figured you wanted to ram it in something and since I still want to taste you're cum how about you shoot a load into my mouth treating this mouth as a pussy." Leina said as Leon was wide eyed at this. Leina smiled as she then closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide with an 'ahhh,' as Leon then rammed his dick into Leina mouth as he began to pull in and out of Leina's mouth as Leina then opened her eyes and looked to Leon lovingly yet seductively as the look she had while Leon rammed his dick into her mouth was so hot.

As Leon fucked Leina's mouth Leina was also turned on as her hands now free moved to her pussy and began to finger it as Leina wanted Leon's dick in her so bad right now. As Leon thrusts became rougher Leina could feel Leon's dick was pulsing as it was almost ready to blow. "Leina... I'm Cumming!" Leon called out as he released his load into Leina as she happily drank the load as if it's from Leon she will happily drink this. Leina then stopped drinking and released Leon's dick as her cheeks were puffed up showing her mouth was filled with Leon's cum. Leon though orgasm wasn't done yet as he came a large one upon Leina's face as her face and her hair was covered in Leon's semen as the semen covered on of her eyes a bit with said eye being closed.

"Wow Leon you really have been holding back since we last did it." Leina said as Leon smiled at her as he was still in his beast high. "Well that's perfect." Leina said as she then walked over to the box of toys as she then pulled out a collar and put it on her neck as it had a heard on it as it had "L+L Forever," as Leon saw that Marianne must have had that custom made. Leina then got on the bed on all fours as she then showed her ass to Leon as she then looked at him and smile. "Now come on Leon fuck me from behind as rough as our first time, fuck me with that large cock of yours like I am a bitch in heat." Leina said with a smile as she waved her ass at Leon for added measure.

Leon then roared as he grabbed Leina's ass and began fucking her from behind as Leon caught sight of a leash on the collar as Leon was wide eyed as Leina was enjoying this. As Leon fucked Leina from behind Leina's breasts bounces as she moaned out with each thrust. As Leon did this he wondered why Leina grabbed the collar with the leash like that as he knew for a fact Leina didn't have a SM fetish. Leon was tempted to pull the leash on Leina as he tried to figure out why she would get such a thing as the beast high he was in wasn't helping. It was then that Leon took the chance and grabbed the collar and tugged on it as Leina moaned a bit as she then looked to Leon with a sensual smile on her face.

"Glad you did that Leon there was something I wanted to try with this room that Marianne suggested." Leina said as she smiled at her future king.

"W-what?" Leon asked as he was in the beast high while still fucking Leina as she remembered that memory.

(PAUSE THE LEMON FOR A FLASHBACK)

"Uh Marianne what is this stuff?" Leina asked as she held small underwear as well as the same collar and leash as she was blushing at them as the underwear looked more like a thong.

"Well Leina I'm teaching you how to please your husband as both a warrior and his future wife and many men from where he came from love that type of small underwear." Marianne said with a smile as Leina looked at it. "You should try it some time when it's just Leon and you maybe with the girls also." Marianne said as Leina looked at it as it did seem quite small.

"But what about the collar and leash?" Leina asked as Marianne looked at Leina with a smirk on her face as if Marianne knew some dark deep secret that Leina tries to hide.

"No need to play dumb with me Leina I know what you fantasize about when you think no one is watching." Marianne said as she then did a bit of an animal/dog girl act with the smirk as Leina then saw what Marianne meant as she was blushing big time.

"Um... well... uh, you see." Leina stuttered as Marianne smiled.

"No need to be ashamed we all have our fetishes but don't be afraid to do it with Leon or the girls, Leon loves everything about you and if you have some odd fetishes he will accept them as long as they don't involve any of our waists or amputation." Marianne said as she shuttered at that last one. How people find that a turn on sickened her to no end.

(Flashback end)

(CONTINUE THE LEMON I REPEAT THE LEMON IS CONTINUING)

Leina moaned as Leon fucked her from behind as Leina looked to her lover. "So hurry up and cum Leon and let me share with you some of my vices." Leina said as she was always ashamed of this fetish of hers but with Leon she wouldn't have to feel any shame from it with him and the harem.

"O-Ok Leina if it's something you like I'll play along." Leon said as he began to thrust harder and rougher as Leina smiled at Leon.

"Thank you Leon." Leina moaned as Leon thrust into her.

"Don't thank me yet Leina not until you get it." Leon said as Leina knew Leon meant his cum.

"Then hurry up Leon so I can properly thank you my love." Leina cried out as she could feel Leon's dick pulsing in her hole as she knew he was about to cum.

"I'm Cumming Leina!" Leon called out before releasing his load into Leina as she cried out as she also came and felt the two juices mix inside her. Leon gasped for air as Leina looked to her mate and smiled at him as Leon pulled his dick out of her pussy allowing the semen to flow out as it was quiet the big load. Leina sat down for a bit as her legs were spread a bit as she looked between them and saw the large amount of semen flow out of her as it was similar to a geyser.

"My goodness Leon you really came quite a bit." Leina said as she looked at the semen flowing out of her and scooped some up with her fingers. "If today was not a safe day for me I surely would have become pregnant from just that load alone." Leina said as she looked at the thickness and texture of Leon's semen. Leina then put her fingers in her mouth and sucked the Semen off them savoring the taste and texture of her mate's semen. Once Leina got it all off her fingers she slit her fingers out of her mouth with a pop sound as she then looked to Leon with a smile. "Well then I believe we should go for a walk at the balcony for now." Leina said with a smile on her face as Leon gulped at this.

Leina then grabbed the leash with her mouth and held it for Leon to grab in her mouth as Leon gulped at this before he ended up taking the leash. Leina then began to tug on the leash as he walked on all fours like a dog as Leon ended up being pulled with her to the balcony. Leon wanted to give her the fantasy but Leon was worried that the one way window enchantment Marianne claimed to place around the balcony of the Harem sweet was a prank. Leina didn't seem to think so as she was able to pull Leon into the balcony where a large pool was surrounded by plants and decorations as well as statues detailing a man and his many lovers as Leon gulped a bit even in beast high.

Leina then began tugging on Leon as she was acting more like a dog as Leon then remembered the time they stopped at a book store. Leina was reading this one book in particular as she was breathing hard from it as Leon realized it was a similar thing to what was happening now. Leina then began pulling Leon across the balcony as Leon knew if Leina wanted to act like a little dog he might as well appease her. Plus the people on the other balcony didn't seem to notice them as some even looked their way and acted like they were watching a billboard as Leon then saw the crystals on the balcony as they glowed with the enchantment. "Wow she wasn't kidding." Leon said to himself as he remembered Marianne mentioning this enchantment.

"Arf." Leina barked as she grabbed Leon wanting him to treat her more like a dog just for tonight.

Leina then saw a tree before she ran over to it as Leon wondered what she was going to do. Leon really hoped she wouldn't pee on it because he never found any attractiveness from that. But to Leon's surprised Leina did mark her territory just not the way a dog would as Leina then grinded her pussy against the tree allowing it to get moist with her love juices as Leina had her tongue out as she seemed to really be getting into this.

"Wow." Leon said as Leina then began to make a dash to which Leon out of instinct yanked on the collar as he tried to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt Leina. Leina got the message and whimpered a bit as part of her act before running up to Leon seeing his hard member. Leina began to lick the large dick of its pre-cum as Leon then looked at her and yanked. "No bad girl stop Leina." Leon said as he loved Leina but even he found this weird. But if Leina wants to do it then who was he to deny her. "Sit girl." Leon commanded as Leina did just that and sat down like a dog as she panted like a dog. "Ok stay." Leon said as he pushed his member into Leina's face running it against her nose as she moaned and panted like a dog as she felt Leon's dick and his scent on her nose.

"Ah... ah." Leina moaned out quietly as she wanted Leon's dick now.

"Ok good girl you can have it now." Leon said as Leina then went on Leon's dick and began to suck on it as she was sucking on it hard trying to get as much semen as she could. "Good girl keep sucking it and use your tongue." Leon said as Leina did just that before he ended up coming. "I'm Cumming Leina!" Leon called as Leina happily drank the semen as soon once the last drop was down her throat she pulled up leaving behind an good pop before she got on her back with her legs spread in a kind of K9 sort of way telling Leon what she wanted and it wasn't a belly rub.

"Arf." Leina barked as her face was red and she wanted Leon again. Leon could actually see Leina's pussy dripping wet clearly wanting his cock as Leon knew Leina his mate wanted it.

Leon just smile to his mate/pet as he lower himself down as he place his dick on Leina's pussy as he started to rub against it. Leina gave a whine like a dog as Leon said, "Greedy aren't you?"

"Arf!" Leina said as Leon lean done close to her face and said, "Give your master a kiss then."

"Arf!" Leina said before she sticks her tongue out and licks Leon's cheek before his lips as Leon sticks his tongue out as well licks her tongue as she licks his, and became a fight with the tongues as Leina sucks Leon's Tongue in, he dig into her mouth and suck her out instead.

Leon's dick keep rubbing against Leina's pussy before it raise up, aim itself at Leina's women's hood before impaling it hard as Leina moan loudly, with it being muffle out as Leon keep hold on her tongue in his mouth as he kiss her lips.

Leon humps into Leina as the sound of flesh banging against each other as Leina face looks happy as Leon let go and let off the kiss as Leina's tongue hand out as she start panting.

Leon is very much turn on by Leina and her acting like a dog which he would never thought of a person would do it, unless they were hypnotize or getting pay for it, but he didn't care about that as Leon felt his heart and soul going for Leina as they went on with their time.

Leina started to moan as she was feeling her inside were about to release one of her biggest climax she ever done, as Leon went faster as he felt Leina getting tighter as he figure she was about to blow, and wanted to give it his best shot too.

Moaning very much so as Leina could not hold it anymore, her inside could not hold back this feeling as she let it out with a scream.

Leon keep thrusting as he felt Leina's insides tighten up very much as he gave a roar as he gave a good slam in her and let out a huge load for her.

Leon moan/scream out to the feeling the warm sensation that Leon is giving inside of her as her stomach looked like it was being budging out, not as much like Leon did to Alleyne but it looks like she is a few months pregnant or so.

Leon and Leina pants out after that as that took a lot out of them it seem as Leon lean down to Kiss Leina without taking his dick out as he gave a few more humps too.

(Alleyne and Risty)

Alleyne is going down on Risty, as she got Risty on a glass table with her breast press against the glass as to the view down below it as Risty breast went expand and reduced against it the clear glass as Alleyne bang against her each time.

Pulling up her hair as Risty with one hand as Alleyne keep the other on the hips, the redhead gave a huge moan to this as Alleyne said, "Moan for me you whore, moan like a harlot bitch in heat!"

Risty moaning loudly as Alleyne pull a bit harder, not enough to pull hair but enough to cause pain as Alleyne also went hard and heavy against Risty, as the Bandit's ass began to jiggle a bit.

Risty seem could not get enough of this as she moan more and more as Alleyne began to say, "You're nothing but a slut who gets off on what is happening to her. A whore, who loves to get punish!"

Alleyne has a mouth if anyone else hear it, they would be surprise, but with Leon, and maybe Leina, and now Risty knows of this as Alleyne keep going on Risty as she began to say as she moan out, "I am a whore, a slut who love this. Give me more. I want it, Give me more!"

Alleyne smile at this as she let go of Risty hair as she let her fall down on the table, as Risty face was now laying the glass sideways, Alleyne raise her hands and bring them down hard on Risty ass.

'Smack!'

Risty: "AHH!"

'Smack!'

Risty: "Oh yes!"

'Smack!'

Risty: "HMM!"

Alleyne keep smacking against Risty ass until it was bright red and keep going as Risty moan loudly than ever, as Alleyne soon lean down and grasp Risty left breast, as the elven women use her free hand to keep smacking Risty ass.

Risty: "I'm going-

Alleyne: "Going to what?"

Risty "I'm gonna cum soon!"

Alleyne: "Cum for me then. Cum for your harem sister, and let your voice be heard by our king!"

'SMACK!'

Risty let out a yell with a smile on her face as she came in bless as Alleyne came to this as well as she lout a moan, but it was being covered by Risty's voice showing she enjoy this more than her. Once Risty released her load she began to breath hard as she couldn't tell if this was a punishment or a reward as even Alleyne seem to be reaching her limit. Risty looked to Alleyne for a minute before the two shared a very passionate kiss as they allowed their tongues to dance around each other. As they soon landed on the sofa and continued their make out session.

Then Leon and Leina returned to the room as Leina was walking close to Leon as she had one hand on his chest and her free arm locked with his arm. "Husband I don't think I can go another round." Alleyne admitted after separating from Risty.

"Neither can, I." Risty admitted as Leina smirked at Risty.

'It seems I am good with Leon if I'm still able to walk properly.' Leina said as she was used to Leon's dick like her pussy was made just for Leon.

"Well girls then get into a group I still have one load left and I don't intend to waist it." Leon said as Leina smiled as the trio then got into the small group as they awaited Leon to release his load on them.

"Well we're ready." Risty said as Leon grabbed his cock and began the pump it. Alleyne saw Leon had gotten better with Cumming on his own as it was soon that Leon roared out and came as the three girls were soon covered in Leon's cum.

Once Leon released the last spurt the three girls were covered in it as they began to lick the semen off of each other. Once they got enough Leon went to the bed to sleep as Leina, Risty, and Alleyne joined him as Leina laid close to Leon's chest as Alleyne took Leon's left side leaving Risty to share Leon's right with Leina as the girls covered themselves with the blanket to sleep for the night.

(THE LEMON IS OVER I REPEAT THE LEMON IS OVER)

(Scene Break Damian and Arlene)

Arlene was dressed in lingerie as she was with Damian while Nyx kneeled before them as Damian was on a chair. Furikura was in a cage as Arlene doesn't want that Tentacle demon in her room unless it's in a cage. "So Arlene spoke well of you Nyx and I must say you have potential." Damian said as Arlene held her husband close as she whispered into his ear telling him Arlene could be valuable since they could use more Magic Casters in their forces. "But I have decided and you may join but will serve under Arlene at least until you can get more spells under your belt." Damian said as he produced his symbol sphere as Nyx smiled.

"Thank you my lord." Nyx said as she prepared for the mark.

Damian then placed it upon her and since Nyx took the symbol willingly she was spared from its painful effects. The symbol appeared on her chest as Nyx smiled at the symbol between her breasts. "Thank you my lord." Nyx said as Damian nodded.

"Now head with Airi and Menace and await further instructions." Damian said as Nyx nodded and left the room. Damian then turned to Arlene as she stood up and lead her husband to her bed. "So Arlene enjoying your wedding present?" Damian asked referring to Melona.

"Of course love, she put up quite a fight but I was able to 'convince her,' and now she's been fully marked and now ready to serve you and I must admit she has quiet the brain for a slime she might even make a good medic." Arlene said as she was now on top of Damian straddling him ready for the last few peaceful moments of their honeymoon.

"Good then love have her brought here to add to our numbers soon the Eye of Plun-darr will be ours." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"You mean yours love." Arlene said putting her face close to her husbands who smirked and then kissed her. Once they separated Arlene moved her hand on began to pull down the underwear. "Now love shall we enjoy the night without talk of work?" Arlene asked while she picked up the thong and dropped it to the side as Damian smiled.

"Of course my lovely dark Queen." Damian said as the two began their night.

(Scene Break the next day)

Within the capital kingdom, the throne room as Aldra sitting on her throne look down at her elite guards, her best fighters, the only true loyal soldier out of the entire force, as she summon them before her so she can plan out so Victory over the Queen's blade will be hers.

From left to right looking before her, on the left far end, a woman for what it looks like a samurai with her armor that seem to be connecting to her skin to the shape of it with a missing an arm. There's scar on the side of her cheek, with black hair tied in a ponytail style and a red sword on her back, she is Jetstream Samantha the one arm Ronin of Hinomoto. When her arm was cut off in battle, she was cast out and wonder the land and teacher herself to use the sword with one hand, before coming to Gainos to test her skills with skillful warriors of the Queen's blade, as she didn't enter it to become Queen, but to be the best warrior there is despite only having one arm.

Aldra fought against her, as Samantha may not have bested her in the fight but she did get her to kneel before using her a special abilities. when Samantha lose the battle, she ask to be kill to have honor till the end, until Aldra had other ideas, and other than turning her to stone, she needed fighters to help her keep in power, and so she offer the Ronin to stand with her, be one of her best fighters and to get stronger, and regain the honor she lost on the day she lost her arm. She accepted and join with Aldra.

Next to Samantha, a Dulahand being who had undergone great augmentation. Her name was Monsoon the Puzzle of Memes, she was once a warrior of Hades who fought alongside Airi but Monsoon saw that her race was crippled by their heads. They had to protect their heads for if that was destroyed they would die ironic for they were fairies of Death. Monsoon left Hades with her head seeing her own kind as weak and met a man called the Toyota Maker who she had augment her body to the extreme to have her entire body break apart and reattach head included stripping her of that weakness and making her powerful.

She had crossed paths with Aldra 8 years ago when she was but a simple Mercenary. Of course Aldra defeated her with her eye by separating her head from her body and turning to stone the individual pieces. Of course Monsoon nearly won that battle before that point but Monsoon saw that Aldra had her own Meme in this world that would leave behind quiet the legacy thus joined her in the Queens Blade to see what the Meme would be.

Next to Monsoon was a woman who looked like an undead as her face had stitches on her mouth sides and forehead as her torso was large with spots to attach arms while she carried a bag filled with zombie like ball creatures with three arms. She was Mistral the Undead Mercenary, she was the outcome of an attempt to create life but she rebelled against her creator and wandered the land burning with questions.

From her escape she had killed for money and with each death she had seen people die with a cause causing Mistral to wonder what it felt like to die with a cause to fight for. She had met Aldra 12 years ago after she helped put down a rebellion and Aldra gave her a cause to fight for, to serve and protect her till either Aldra falls or Mistral fell.

Finally the largest of the four looked to be some sort of machine woman as by the looks of it this woman was more machine then anything to the point she forgotten her original name. This was Sundowner the Demi Automaton as to Leon she was probably a Cyborg.

She had believed that the true essence of humanity was War for War created economy and much needed jobs for the war. But she took it too far when she began to turn her very being into a weapon. Very few parts of her was still human but she had taken it a step further. About 8 years back orphaned children were vanishing from all over the place and it wasn't until a year later that Aldra discovered why. These children were abducted as Sundowner had taken them and used a combo of magic and technology to create beings like her. She cut open those orphans and put important parts of them into mystic containers and trained their minds to become Soldiers. Upon their "graduation," There given a new body to be soldiers and Aldra saw the potential in this while also cutting back on the street rats in her domain. Thus Aldra had recruited her and allowed her to continue her little business under her watchful eye.

As they looked to Aldra waiting for her commands she looked to her warriors. "As you know many changes have occurred in this Queens Blade Tournament and now that it has officially began I have an assignment for each of you." Aldra began as she looked to these what most would call freaks of nature. "You are to each enter the Queens Blade Tournament and fight as if you are truly trying to become the next Queen." Aldra said as that shocked many. "Reason I give this order is because certain fighters in the Queens Blade have been plotting a long term goal to take Gainos, the group who wishes to take the throne will lead Gainos to ruin." Aldra explained as these four already knew they meant Damian and his group after they destroyed the Swamp Witch only to take her place.

"Now if any of you cross paths with Leon Lord of Thundera in the finals do not and I repeat do not hold back I wish to test him to his upper limits and see the power so similar to mine that he possesses." Aldra explained as the four nodded.

"Yes Queen Aldra." They said as being her Knights and body guards they upheld the peace and Law of Gainos.

"Now go and prepare for the Queens Blade will start soon." Aldra said as she governed it and knew that she decides the matches. The four nodded and left as Aldra summoned the hooded black winged beings as she looked. "Get ready I have four Matches ready for the opening fights." Aldra said as the four understood.

(Scene Break Leon, Risty, Alleyne, and Leina Angels Loving Grace Harem Suite)

The early morning sun shining over the horizon giving a morning glow, as Leon and his 3 of his mates laying together in bed, as the blanket was kick off sometime during the night to show they were still naked from last night activity, two figure looked up from the edge of the bed as a familiar blue and silver white color hairs show themselves, Shizuka and Nanael were taking a peek at the view before them.

Leon dick was up and awake itself as it pulse to life with a drop of precum shining. "It's so big," Nanael said with the look of drool on her lip show and Shizuka smile as she said, "A morning wood, perfect."

Nanael look to the kounichi as she asked, "What's perfect?" Shizuka look to the blue hair angel as she said, "I think it's time we had a little taste of our own don't you think?"

Nanael eyes widen a bit as she said, "Are you nuts? What happens if he wakes up?" "Then he'll thanks us, and besides I've been away from him for too long, and you been traveling with him for a while, and as you told me they did it when they were in the same room as you right?" Shizuka said to her as Nanael nods to it.

"Then, let have our fair share. I sure Leon would not mind," Shizuka said as Nanael had a look on her face as she said, "It's not Leon, I'm worry about."

Shizuka was already up to Leon dick without disturbing anyone, as like the ninja she is, with Nanael floated in the air as she try to get close without disturbing Leon or anyone else ether as both girls had the look of hungry eyes, but Nanael still looked a bit trouble.

"I still don't know about this. I can't really do this out of lust or else," Nanael said to Shizuka as the kounichi looked at the blue hair angel as she said, "Then don't about yourself, think about what you can do for him? It does look pretty dirty isn't it?"

Nanael looked at it as she said, "I… guess it is." "Well then, let's clean it up with our tongues." Shizuka said as she took a small lick as when the taste hit her tongue, a sparking moment, a shiver that ran down her spine as she tasted a heavenly taste, even the holy milk on Leon's dick is dry, the taste of it was still great as she began licking it more.

Nanael groin a bit and said, "Fine, I'll help clean it as well." Nanael starts to lick it as well, as the sweet taste of holy milk touches her tongue as well.

Shizuka started to suck the tip of Leon's dick as Nanael was kissing the sides of it as well ran her tongue up and down it.

Leon started to groin in pleasure as he sleep still, as Shizuka and Nanael switch off ever bit until they were going in the same motion at the same rhythm.

As Leon's dick started to pulse like crazy, Shizuka saw Leon was about to cum as she thought, 'Let give it a hand.'

Shizuka reach out her hand at Leon balls and give them a massage, as Nanael looked at someone as she said, "Looks like I missed a spot." AS she went at Leon balls as well and gave them a good suck.

Leon moan loudly as he came as one load shot up like a firework over the two girls as they gasp to this, Shizuka took this moment as she dive down onto Leon dick and starting up Leon's holy milk until Nanael started to push her as she said, "Hey share some if you're going to do that!?"

Nanael push her off and started to suck up the last of the holy milk as she got a good month full, as both girl moan to the taste as Shizuka said, "I never tasted anything like this before."

"Its… so… wonderful," Nanael said as she sounded like she in love, and then a 3rd voice said, "Nicely work of it, but you left out others as well, 85 points."

Shizuka and Nanael froze as they heard the one person they didn't want to wake up as they look up at the Combat master, Alleyne as she gave a smile and said, "As well your month skill are lacking, 60 points."

Shizuka gave a small laugh as she try to back away but before she can zoom out of site, Alleyne caught her by her headband and Nanael by her belt as the elven women said, "Why are you running, we still got work to do."

Both girl gave a bit of a gulp and gave a small laugh of sort as they just wanted a quick taste but in this case they bit more than they could chew.

(Later)

Leon felt refresh and away, as he felt a warm sensation at his lower area, he open his eyes and said, "What's going o-

Before he could finish to his site he sees Shizuka and Nanael preforming a double blow job act, with them switching off after every blow, as Alleyne lean down on top of them in between as she said, "Morning my husband, did you enjoy your sleep?"

Leon is surprise as Nanael and Shizuka were in the room with everyone still naked, including Alleyne as she lay on top of the two girl as he started to say, "Yes… but what's going on (moan a bit) here?"

Alleyne gave a smile as she said, "These two wanted a taste they said, so I have them working for it. I hope their skills are good for your needs."

Leon moan as his dick pulse again as Nanael and Shizuka both put their mouth on the top of his dick as it seem they were kissing it together as Leon shot his load into their months between them.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alleyne said as she lean up to him and gave Leon a morning kiss on his lips.

Soon enough as they both let off the kiss as Leon gotten up as all 3 girls got up as well as Leon started to say, "I need to wash up, so can you wake up the others."

Alleyne: "Very well."

Nanael: "I'll get some water going then."

Shizuka: "And I'll help wash you up my king." (Lick her lips a bit)

(Little later)

AS everyone was up and awake and join in with Leon washing up, as Leon could stay he was in paradise as 4 of his mates and future mates join him washing up, especially Shizuka as she show how flexible she is as she wash all around including his rear end area which made him jump in his skin, it's not that he doesn't like it… it was weird, but overall she gave a good wash. In return for that, he washed her, mostly from behind as the last thing he want is go into a beast high and it didn't much help as Shizuka is the playful time, but cold water does help sometimes.

The only person that had trouble getting up and moving around was Risty as Leon and Leina took care of her nicely as they wash her up and lay her on the bed to help her rest up.

Cattleya came back to the room as she spent the night with Rana, Nowa, and Tomoe as she wanted to wash up as well, but then saw everyone was washing up, so she waited for everyone else to finish before as she didn't want to intrude on them, even Leon as when Cattleya saw his dick when he was washing Shizuka, semi-hard on, and if she had to compare it to her husbands, she would say they were pretty close, but could not really tell as Leon wasn't full on hard.

After all washing up, they suit up their wears ready for the day, as Leon put on his armor and his claw gauntlet as Nanael came flying in as she said, "I've gotten word that Marianne is sending up breakfast with something special of some sort."

"And that special something is what?" Leon asked as dealing with Marianne it's not something to be excited about as Nanael just shrugs as Leon sighed

(With Marianne)

AS Leon Guardian angel ready for the day as she gotten the maid workers to fit up some breakfast for everyone, and just waiting for the special thing as behind a curtain as a voice behind it as it sounded like Melpha as she said, "Lady Angel, Are you sure this is a proper to wear?"

"Of course it is, it's popular of where Leon is from. Wearing that would make him happy to see them on a woman like you, trust me on this," Marianne said as Melpha reply, "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be out soon."

Marianne smile as she thought, 'Leon is so going to freak out… or have a bloody nose, which ever first.'

(Later up at the harem suit)

As everyone was done getting dress and ready, a knock came at the door as Leon look to it as he said, "Hello?"

"Room service, breakfast for Leon of Thundera?" a Maid voice spoken up as everyone look at him as he shrugs and said, "Enter I guess."

The door open as a maid with a service cart came in with food dishes on it as thing from pancakes to fruits.

Follow behind was Marianne as she enter the room as well as she said, "Hello everyone I hope your night here was excellent and Loving Angels Grace is all to your liking?"

"It was wonderful," Cattleya said as she enjoy the rooms and what they had, including the blacksmith room as there were verity of tools she never seen before as she fit up Claudette's thunderclap fast and easy than she use to at her own shop.

As everyone agree as the 'Loving Angels Grace' is a good place as Leon would give it a 5 stars, as Marianne smile and said, "I'm glad, now for the special something I promise, I ask someone to come and help me with it, so I like to introduce Melpha the Priestess of Gainos."

When Leon hear that name he knew it right away as it was same name what Marianne told during the battle with the undead as a big lady, not as big as Cattleya but close, wearing a nun like outfit came in, as Leon can tell she is a part of a church.

As Marianne and the maid worker stood on the side waited for something as Melpha stood in front of the group as she said, "Greeting warriors, and welcome to Gainos capital, I am Melpha, and I welcome those who are entering the Queen's Blade."

Leon thought something was going to happen but if that was it then he was at least happy Marianne didn't make the nun lady come in wearing something inappropriate, but then Melpha said, "And I hope you Lord Leon would welcome me with your Future Queen and mistresses to your group, as I will perform a one of special Holy poses."

"Wait what?" Leon said as Everyone watch closely as Melpha turn around as Leon gotten a good look at the nun lady as he saw some slit of her pants, as he can tell easy with the pants itself run smoothly with the Melpha's legs and butt area, as she bend down with a one hand on the her buttocks, and the other in the air, the slits in her pants open up as Leon said she was wearing a thong, but he was missing the bigger picture, as the girl around saw the mark on Melpha butt cheek, as Melpha said out loud, "Holy Pose: Blessing!"

Melpha began to glow in a heavenly light as it make it seem she was shining with grace and beauty.

Leon had a WTF look on his face as Leina saw Leon's freaked out look on his face. Leina then snapped her fingers in front of Leon's face and caught no response as Leina was freaking out. "Leon are you ok?" Leina asked as soon blood came out of Leon's nose.

"I think I may have broken him." Marianne said as that was a first even for her.

"Can't you do something?!" Nanael called as she didn't know how to fix this.

Cattleya looked at Leon before poking him and to everyone shock Leon fell back and hit the floor hard. "Holy cow!" Marianne called as Melpha was shocked.

"Do something!" Leina called as Alleyne spoke up.

"Calm down we can figure this out just need to think!" Alleyne said as Melpha simply walked over to Leon and looked at him before picking him and letting him user her lap as a pillow. But considering her breast size Leon's face was covered in said breast not enough to smother him. But apparently that was all that was needed to get Leon to come to as his arms began to spaz out as he then got out of Melpha's grip and gasped for air.

"Hey problem solved!" Marianne called with a smile as Nanael and the harem minus Cattleya and Melpha glared at Marianne who had a toothy smile on her face.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOU KNOW!" They all called as Marianne smiled.

"Ah but I didn't so let's continue about our day now shall we!" Marianne said acting like she just stepped on someone foot. Then a letter arrived as Marianne opened it and saw the seal from heaven. "Well look here Nanael we need to head up to Heaven seems the head Angel needs us." Marianne said as Nanael was surprised at that.

"Wait what?" Nanael said as Marianne then took her hand.

"Well let's go!" She called as she then spread her wings and flew away.

(Outside)

"MARIANNE!" The entire group called with anger and frustration as it was apparent they weren't too pleased with her or her antics not by a long shot.

But outside a Golem type of dog was watching them with glowing red eyes as it looked carefully at the group. It had blades and could very well be an enemy as it looked at them. "S.N.A.R.F Strategic Navigation Assault Recon Fighter observation of Thundercats inconclusive data." Snarf said as he looked at the group as his claws dug into the ground. "Further Observation required before a proper form of data can be shown." Snarf said as it then ran to a different spot to get a better way to gather information.

Snarf then landed on a building before his armor segments began to shift and take a new shape of a smaller creature as this form allowed it to slip into places without arousing suspicion. "Observation disguise required. Disguise form Kawaii Snarf." The creature/golem said before it began to sneak into a place where it can be seen and picked up.

(Yeah I decided we needed a talking Snarf and the Monkey was more of a cute little side kick type deal who acted like the reboot Snarf)

(Scene Break Heaven)

Marianne and Nanael were wide eyed at what the Head Angel just told them as Hachiel still in the bandages was close but had opted to stay on Nanael's opposite side as the two looked shocked. "WHAT!?" They called as they were shocked to hear this.

"It's as I say I want you two to enter the Queens Blade Tournament as it seems Ciela had entered with Damian's group." The Head Angel said as Marianne was shocked.

"But Head Angel you know what could happen if I and Ciela face each other down the road." Nanael said as The Head Angel nodded.

"I am aware of that but something had been troubling me, an old prophesy foretold long ago before the summoning of a young man from a different place and time. I want you two to see through the battles if you see something that might prove my suspicion." The Head Angel said as Marianne nodded.

"I understand Head Angel but if I face Ciela I won't hesitate to unleash vengeance on her." Marianne said remembering what her twin had done to her friend.

"I understand your and Nanael's rage but please I ask you do the right thing and don't take a life in exchange for a life that was hurt." The Head Angel said as the two simply nodded. "Now then head back down to Earth and prepare for the battles to come I shall send a message to the church there to inform Queen Aldra." The Head Angel said before the two nodded and left. Marianne looked at the bandaged up Hachiel with sadness before turning away and walking trying her best to hold back the tears. No matter how Marianne looked at it what had happened to Hachiel was her fault if she had never split herself in two all those centuries ago Hachiel wouldn't have suffered, but then again Mumm-ra would have ruled the galaxy with an iron fist.

'But what had happened to Father in Hades?' Marianne thought as she knew her birth father and Ciela's birth father and flew down to Hades to find Ciela and escape there with her.

(Scene Break that Night with Damian's group)

Damian was preparing for the Queens Blade as he had all his gear ready as did his group. They simply needed to wait to be selected as Ciela was leaning on the wall dressed in her new combat outfit. Ciela had opted to take the outfits of two of her most favorite black winged villains of the other world and favorite demon villain and in turn had chosen Ghirahim, Sephiroth, and Genesis and combined their outfits into one unique only to her. As Ciela walked torts Damian she smiled at her investment as she looked to him.

"What do you want Ciela?" Damian demanded as his trust in Ciela only went as far as his trust into any of his troops. He knew eventually one of them would try and usurp him and he was prepared for it as he had each of them monitored by a shadow that would not and could not lie to him no matter what.

"Oh just informing you that the battles will start soon and once they do we'll possibly face each other in combat at one point or another so best be prepared." Ciela said as she smiled at her investment and put a hand on his chest.

"I would remove your hand from my husband Ciela less you lose your arm in the process." Arlene said as she held her scepter at Ciela.

"Good Grief seems someone is possessive." Ciela taunted as Arlene glared at the Fallen Angel.

"No matter I only wish to fight to get to Aldra and take what I require the Eye of Plun-darr." Damian said as Ciela nodded.

"And it shall be yours soon my Lord the plan you and your wife had set up will work flawlessly I can assure you." Ciela said as Damian glared before sitting on his chair enjoying a whiskey.

"Don't worry love if you and I do face each other in combat I promise you that I will not hold back I want the world to see us as the strongest power couple who will rule over them." Ciela said as Damian nodded.

"And so shall it be." Damian said as he needed the power he needed the power to change the world in his image.

Ciela then walked away as she hid a sinister smirk on her face as the fools were all moving to the places she ordained as she knew Aldra will try and get her removed from the get go and pit her against Leon. With that information she planned how Leon will defeat her and in turn leave behind a dummy to blow up before Aldra can turn her to stone. When the dummy is in place the dust will begin its work and begin to latch onto and figure out Aldra's portals. Once that was done Arlene will develop a spell to hitch hike on the portal and transport them directly to Aldra herself where Damian will tear out her eye and put it in the rightful master's weapon.

Ciela though once she remerges with Marianne will be able to wield both swords at will leaving Leon and Damian powerless but she would need to hide for a bit and the perfect meat puppet was sitting on a throne right now. "Soon I will have my revenge you bitch, and then this world will turn into one where no one else will suffer whether they like it or not." Ciela said as she held a small charm of heavens origins as it was her last memento of "him."

(Scene Break Aldra's Palace)

Aldra stood in her courtyard with all of her elite guards behind her as they stood in a line waiting for the Queen's blade to begin and to see who will fight who first.

As Aldra plan out most rounds as she knew, she needed to eliminate Damian but there was so much she can do in her own power of the matches so she went with the idea of weakening his forces first, his 3 servants that were once of the swamp witch, his sorceress wife, and most of all Ciela the fallen angel.

Aldra planning on eliminating Ciela first, a bit of judgment for her to bring Damian in hope to take her gift of power, her eye as which she pin her against a power that matches her, but her eye was being rejecting her slowly, as she can still use it but she needed the fallen angel to be weak, helpless to use her power on her and turn her to stone and throw her back into hades.

Everyone else she plan on having picked off ether by her own forces, the Thundercats, or if she's lucky enough each other, but eliminated Damian isn't her only goal as she still plan on getting Leon to her side or at least be his Queen, but she needed a plan for that and idea of how, and so she spied on them.

With the limited use of the eye, she was able to see through Marianne magic barrier on the Loving Angel Grace and peek into the Harem suit, as she didn't excepted them to do it right there and then, but how he went about it made her want him even more, with his animal side and the size of his tool, a sliver of drool show on her mouth.

During her peeking, as when he went about all the girls, each one was special to him its seem, as he treat them right with love and care, one stood out from the rest, and she remember one very much well as she seen the women that Leon first took, Leina.

If she can get Leina eliminated from the tournament and turn her to stone, she may black mail him to ether give up, or have him agree for her to be his Queen to free her, as ether way she would get what she wants.

"The time has come upon us, the Queen's Blade tournament shall begin," Aldra said as the few hooded figure with voids in the middle of them stood in front of her as they unfolded wings like a fallen angel or a crow and flew into the skies to fetch the first fighters to begin the Queen's blade matches.

(Thundercat's)

With the Thundercats after Leon shocked episode (not literally) of Melpha saying she want to join him and his harem, and she has the mark to show it as Leon gotten a 2nd helping of looking at the nun or priestess butt so he could get see the mark this time as the first time, he just saw a huge glowing ass that could make any man fall for it.

Leon felt awkward and announce he would like to get to know her before doing anything with her, as everyone agree to that as they just barely meet her. With her as she may have help them during the attack of the undead and thankful for it, but it would take more that and a 'Butt flashing', as Melpha told them that what Marianne calls it with the holy pose to give it the added 'flash', they would want to test her as well.

Cattleya seem to get along with her nicely, but her vote wasn't counted as no one will ask her to be unfaithful to her missing husband, as it's a vote of Melpha would be allowed to really join with them despite the mark she shown.

As Alleyne think she may need some "special" training as she can put it before she came make a vote, Nanael was still in the mood to suck her breast like a baby and give it some thought on the vote itself, Shizuka was just thinking but mostly okay with her as she seem almost like her friend Tomoe but still want to judge before making any kind of vote, Risty was okay with her as she learn Melpha help the children of the area with ones running away from their families, or one that are left as orphans so she gave the holy lady a vote.

Leina and Leon agree to get to know her first before making a vote of their own, and wanted to help get along with her as the party, including Nowa, Rana, and Tomoe to play some game and learn more about her as they play some game as Leon knew them from his world.

Connect four, checkers, Candy land, Yahtzee, and man bites dog game as everyone got a kick out of that last one, and soon it went onto more playing card games, such as go-fish, and black jack

The last game the group was playing a game called Poker (I hardly know her, LOL) as Leon try to teach them the game, but sense he hardly play it himself he only did the basic and gotten a rule book for it as well to help.

"Grab your new cards and see your own hand to ether bet more, or fold your hand and forfeit your bets from before," Leon told the game as Risty seem to gotten the hand of it quickly than other it seem.

Nanael went over the rule book as she said, "This game is confusing, and even have different version of it. Texas hold'em and Strip poker? What's strip poker?"

Leon snatch the book from her and said, "A game not to be said out loud front of others." Meaning to Rana and Nowa as they were the kids of the group.

Marianne laughed from the background as she was the dealer right now as she just needed an excuse to get Rana and Nowa to a different room to convince the group to play Strip Poker. Hell she could already picture it she gets Leon to keep winning but lose a few hands with her magic as she gets the girls losing hands and in turn get them to lose more clothing and in turn hopefully get Leon and Cattleya to kiss at least.

Marianne knew Cattleya was attracted to Leon since he's good with Rana and kind to everyone she just needed to get those two to be more open. Marianne had already gotten Leon to be able to give Cattleya shoulder and foot rubs like most husbands would give their wives. But Marianne knew Owen was still out there and she didn't want to get in the way or ruin Cattleya's Marriage but decided to try something. "Hey Rana Nowa I think I have another room in the inn you guys can play in trust me it should be fun." Marianne said as Nowa and Rana were watching the game and seemed quiet bored.

"Oh ok." Rana said as Nowa smiled.

"Alright then let's go." Nowa said before she took Rana's hands and walked off as Nowa took the flute out once more and began to play it much like Wiley Kit did in Thundercats 2011. Luckily not many people here were affected as Leon had taken noticed that when Nowa played it in a village some people seemed to be hypnotized by it. Leon simply hoped that Nowa doesn't abuse that budding gift because he can name the fact how it nearly got the Wiley Twins in major trouble.

The group then played their hand as Risty won this hand as she took her winning. "Ok everyone we're going to do something a bit different with the game. Nanael you wanted to learn about strip poker right?" Marianne said as Leon was wide eyed at Marianne's plans.

"Marianne don't you dare." Leon called as Marianne smiled.

"Hey I'm your guardian Angel Leon so I want to help everyone bond here alright. Now then we will play a different type of Strip Poker considering everyone has different types of cloths. Now then here's how we'll play every time you lost a hand you will each remove an article of clothing that I choose as the dealer no ifs ands or butts about it. Oh and to prevent any cheating and hiding of cards I'll switch the table a bit." Marianne said before snapping her fingers causing the table to become see through class as so far no one had any hidden cards. "Now then let's begin because I'm still dealing." Marianne said as Leon, Melpha, and Cattleya were blushing deep red.

Once the cards were dealt the game began as the first lost was already seen. It was Cattleya who had the worst hand so she had to remove an article of clothing. "Ok Cattleya the first piece of clothing you will lose is the apron thing you have their." Marianne said as Cattleya was shocked.

"Wait what why not the necklace part?!" Cattleya asked as she was now regretting wearing this type of clothing.

"I'm the dealer so do it?" Marianne said as Cattleya sighed in defeat before she untied the back part and removed it and gave it to Marianne exposing her massive breasts as Marianne smirked.

The game progressed pretty quickly after words as Leon had lost his shirt and torso armor, Leina had lost her own torso armor and straps, Risty was without shoes or her shirt, Shizuka had went a bit over board as she had taken off her head band and ninja uniform, Alleyne was in her leaf bikini, Nanael was in only wearing the armor parts of her clothing now as the rest was taken by Marianne, but Melpha and Cattleya the only article of clothing the two had were their glasses as the two were bare as the day they were born.

Melpha and Cattleya were blushing deep red as the two tried to cover their sacred parts but the new table made it hard to keep it hidden. Leon saw Cattleya was pretty hairy down there as Melpha kept hers shaved. As Leon blushed he tried to look away but he couldn't as Marianne smiled as her plan was coming together. "Ok then new ruler for losers if they lose a hand whoever has the worse hand will have to have the winner with the best hand to grope their breasts for a full five minutes which includes sucking on the nips and motor boating the breasts." Marianne said as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"Marianne that's going to far!" Leon called as he knew something was up when Melpha and Cattleya were getting the worse hands.

"Oh don't worry Leon as long as no actual sex happens I think we'll be good." Marianne said as Melpha had thought in her head.

'I must ensure to become part of Lord Leon's group of lovers so I must do everything in my power to lose this hand so Leon may touch my breasts.' Melpha thought as she knew the Lord had sent Leon to her to be her significant other and since Nanael an Angel was one of Leon's lovers then Melpha must also become his lover.

"Ok then dealing now." Marianne said as she knew Melpha's thoughts but her time wasn't here yet so she dealt the cards and made sure Melpha had one of the best hands.

Soon once Leon called as did the others they showed their cards while Cattleya had absolutely no pairs which meant she lost. Leon was wide eyed as he had just gotten a Royal Straight Flush as Marianne had a big toothy grin on her face. "Ok Leon you know what you need to do and be sure to be very thorough otherwise I'll have to add time." Marianne said as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"No I'm not going to touch a married woman's breasts." Leon said as Marianne smiled. "Well I could say her marriage was called off since Owen has been missing for a while. Or I could make have Rana do it instead, or hell maybe I can even have Cattleya do it to herself but go farther and have her masturbate in front of all of us." Marianne said as Leon's eye twitched.

"I hate you so much right now." Leon growled as she was like that perverted little sister.

"And I love you to Leon." Marianne countered in a sweet tone.

Leon walked over to Cattleya and gulped as Cattleya knew she lost the wager. "I'm sorry." Leon said before he grabbed her breasts as he was wide eyed at how soft they were he groped them hard to get a good feel as Cattleya moaned in pleasure as he now knew for a fact these breasts were real and if they were real that meant that Cattleya was like that MILF many guys dream about. Leon knew he had to do the full groping thing as he then pinched the dark nipples causing her to gasp at that as once he was sure Leon put his head between the two breasts as he hoped this would end soon as he made sure to keep groping.

Somehow Cattleya started hugging Leon close as Leon was shocked as she even brought his waist closer. This showed that Cattleya was very pent up after Owen vanished but because of her faithfulness she didn't try to find ways to release the pent up stress. "Ok and... time's up." Marianne said as Cattleya didn't hear as Leon's arms were now moving wildly to get air.

"Oh Leon please..." Cattleya said in a day dream as everyone gasped at that as soon Cattleya realized what she was doing and released Leon as he gasped for air and covered her breasts and now dripping folds. "Oh... um sorry." Cattleya said before grabbing her clothing and running out of the room making sure to keep said clothing on and go to the Suite.

"Well... that was awkward." Leon said as he didn't know why everyone looked surprised.

"Well let's all get dressed again shall we, after all we need to be ready for when the Queen calls." Marianne said as everyone nodded and started putting their cloths back on.

(Later once everyone was dressed)

Everyone was dressed as it was getting a bit late as Leon stretched a bit ready for a fight to start soon as he needed to be at tip top shape. As he finished he began walking upstairs to the suite as he wondered if he can get a quick rest. But when he arrived he heard moaning as he wondered what was going on. Leon opened the door carefully and was shocked to see Cattleya pleasuring herself as it seems what Marianne had him do to her caused her to need a release bad. It seems she had her hair down and everything as it seems that she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Oh Leon please do what my husband Owen hasn't been able to do please treat me like a wife again." Cattleya moaned out as that shocked Leon to no end. "Leon... I'm Cumming please don't tell Owen if he ever returns." Cattleya cried out as when she moaned loudly she came as Leon was shocked to see this.

Cattleya was catching her breath before Leon cleared his throat causing her to go wide eyed and look to see the blushing Leon. "Um... Cattleya... I um didn't know you were." Leon said as Cattleya quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself. "Sorry." Leon apologized as Cattleya blushed.

"Leon um... how much did you see?" Cattleya asked as Leon blushed.

"Just the end part of it with you calling me name." Leon admitted as Cattleya blushed. 'Maybe I should take the risk to at least help ease the loneliness.' Leon thought before speaking. "Cattleya... um you know if you need help or anything you can just ask, I mean I know I'm no Owen or a replacement for him but you doing this can't be healthy you know." Leon admitted as he looked worried for Cattleya. "I'm not saying to move on from him I'm just saying maybe you can have someone try and fill the role for a bit till he comes back." Leon said as Cattleya looked to be debating it.

Cattleya was quiet lonely since Owen vanished and she wanted to feel his love again but the way Leon treated his harem was also tempting. Maybe they wouldn't mind if she borrowed Leon every now and again as Cattleya decided. "Leon can you come over here real quick?" Cattleya said as Leon nodded.

"Oh um sure." Leon said walking to Cattleya as when he was at the bed Cattleya allowed the blanket to fall and she outright kissed Leon on the lips as Leon was caught off guard by this as she even added tongue to it.

The two then separated for air as she then looked to Leon as she needed to get it off her chest. "I'm not saying we're having an affair or anything I'm only going to say I'm borrowing you to help deal with my pent up stresses but we're still friends but I would like to keep this a secret from the others for now especially Rana." Cattleya said as Leon nodded.

"You got it." Leon said as Cattleya began pulling Leon to the bed as she was about to have her bed him before Leon felt something. Leon quickly let go and grabbed the Claw Gauntlet as Cattleya looked and saw a robed being with horns, black wings, and a void portal looking down upon them.

"Leon Lord of Thundera you has now been chosen for this Queens Blade." It said in a male voice as it began to lead Leon to the balcony.

Leon smiled and looked to Cattleya and smiled at her. "Wish me luck hopefully we can finish where we left off after the match." Leon said as Cattleya smiled a bit.

"I'll be ready." Cattleya said as Leon then followed the being outside to the Balcony.

(With Tomoe and Shizuka hot Springs Loving Angels Grace Inn)

Tomoe saw the robed being standing before her as she was in a white hot springs kimono as the being looked at her. "Tomoe the Warrior Priestess has now been selected for this Queens Blade." The creature said as it began to float away as Tomoe knew it was her time to fight now as he began to get ready.

(With Damian Group)

Damian had sent Menace, Airi, and Melona to begin gathering connections and servants to better build his empire. Damian had given Menace specific orders to recruit both men and woman for Amara and make sure the important figures in the city were under his control directly. Airi was there to keep a close eye on Melona as even though Melona was now officially their medic he couldn't risk her making a sort of poison hidden as a healing potion to end him. As he sat their Arlene was preparing a few things for her husband as she had been making love with him till it came time for their battle. It was soon that Damian looked and saw a robed figure appear before Ciela as Ciela smiled at this.

"Ciela Fallen Angel of the Deep Dark you are to fight in this Queens Blade." The robed figure said as it began to open the portal.

"Alright then seems it's my turn." Ciela said as it went according to her plan.

"Remember Ciela our plan." Damian warned as Arlene smiled as she had a basket for the items she will use to make love with her husband as she sighed.

"Looks like our little love nest will have to be put on hold for a while beloved." Arlene said as Damian held her chin.

"Don't worry Arlene we'll have our time between battles so be patient ok?" Damian said as he smiled to his wife before he kissed her as Damian would never dare replace Arlene.

(With Leina)

Leina smiled as the portal had appeared before her as the robed figure showed her that her fight was first. Leina had grabbed her gear as she swung her sword a bit ready to fight. "Ok I'm ready Leina the Wandering Warrior is joining the Queens Blade." Leina said before she entered the portal.

(With Elina at the high class estate)

"I hope Leina is my opponent." Elina smiled as she had gotten dressed ready for combat. "I'll be back." Elina told Claudette as Claudette sighed in relief as earlier today she had spoken to Tomoe about this meditation thing. So far she showed Claudette where she had been going wrong so now Claudette had the chance to fix those mistakes. She needed to keep Damian evil at bay for however long she can until she or Leon can end him.

Of course the mark glowed on her shoulder as it kept trying to establish Damian's will upon Claudette but she kept fighting its evil.

(With Mistral)

Mistral smiled as she saw the portal awaiting her. It seems Aldra wants her to fight first. Whoever he opponent may be she must have a good reason for sending her first. Mistral smiled as she then looked to the portal. "Whoever this opponent is I will be informed on my task once I enter." Mistral said before she entered the portal.

(With Leon)

Leon arrived at what looked like a tomb for Angels as he looked around and saw that this tomb was meant to house the memory of an Arch angel. Leon walked over to a statue and recognized it instantly as Michael which made him wide eyed. "So sad isn't it?" Came a voice as Leon looked and saw Ciela walk out of a portal as she looked to him. "The greatest of Arch Angels laid to rest all because he entered Hades with the intent of saving a daughter." Ciela said as Leon was no confused.

*Insert Ghirahim Theme 1

"What do you want Ciela?" Leon asked as he glared at Ciela.

"Well we're going to fight but I don't want to battle in this particular room after all it belongs to a precious someone to me, so you give me the chance to lead you to a more appropriate battle ground and I'll tell you a bit of my story since you no doubt know Marianne's story." Ciela said as Leon could tell Ciela rather have this particular tomb left undamaged as much as possible as it appeared someone comes here regularly to make sure it's at tip top condition instead of old and forgotten.

"...Fine lead the way." Leon said as Ciela smiled at this. "Alright then come along." Ciela said as she gestured for Leon to follow.

*End OST

(With Leina)

Leina step through the portal and came out to a huge metal platform area as to the look to it maybe in the mountain as Leina did get a slight chill, and from the look of everything else no one been in the area for years, with all the rush showing.

"What is this place?" Leina asked as a voice with an accent spoken to her, "An old work plant that was operational a few hundred year ago that was trying to recreate technology."

Leina went on guard as a she sees a redheaded women with stiches on her mouth and looks like her forehead as well, and 3 looking knifes at her leg, as the women walked closer to her as she said, "But in the end the attempted failed and left this place in ruins."

Leina knew what the woman was talking about as she get the idea of technology from Leon and Cattleya, and seen it in action as well that would include the thundertank, but someone was trying to recreated it long ago? It's better to leave a question like that to other people, as Leina has one question, "Who are you?"

The woman smile and said, "Mistral the Undead Mercenary, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Leina the wondering warrior."

Leina seem unsettle about her as her present seem to be… not human at all as her animal size sense it, and what she can smell as well, is death, and soon something else was coming around, as Leina eye's spotted a ball thing with arms, 3 of them to be as they walked up on the plateform as Mistral began to say, "I would also say let have a good match… but that would be counteractive of me, so I must deal you with you quickly."

A zombie ball of arms came at Leina as she slash it away with her sword as Leina look to her opponent and said, "Deal with me quickly, is every warrior I would face is going to be like this?"

Mistral smile as she said, "Your misunderstanding, I am order to take you out of this tournament-" She walked up to the zombie ball of arms that Leina slash away to her as it bleed out blood even if the ball was made of metal, she picked it up by its arms, and rip them off as a squeal sound came from it, with some blood spatter around as she went on saying, "One way or another."

Stomp on the rest as blood got on her feet and the zombie ball thing when dead, as Leina looked disturbed at this as she asked Mistral, "Why order to take me out? I've haven't wrong anyone in this tournament."

"It's not as simply wronging someone, is just someone just want you out of the portrait. Nothing personal, just mostly… what do people say; Just business?" Mistral said as she use her ability to make the arms come to life as a line of blood shot out between the two and stuck to each other and straight themselves out like a small staff and soon enough more of those zombie ball arm things came at mistral herself as it seem they were attacking her with what Leina can tell.

The arms, they wasn't attacking, they more like disconnecting their own arms and add them to her along her back side area with the slots as blood shot out from every arm and attack themselves to her as Mistral 'yelped' to it as the nerves were connecting to her so she can move the arms more freely, as each ball thigns take off their own arms as blood spray out all over Mistral as Leina is very disturbed by this and soon enough, the weapon the undead Mercenary had was bigger with two more pair of arms and there were hand hands all around her body with blood that was on her skin was absorbed into her.

Mistral picked up a dagger from her leg and hand it to her hands as the pass it down to the staff of arms until the end hand part held it and made the staff into a spear.

Mistral stood ready with her weapon in hands (Pun), she lower it and raise her normal original arm as she said, "Come Fille."

(platform the same as metal gear rising just older, with all the things there to help like in the game for Leina to win, or help her win)

*Insert Metal Gear Rising OST: Stranger I've Become

Mistral charged at Leina as her spear was double sided as it appears thanks to the flesh components it allowed Mistral to bend and stretch it as she sees fit. Leina raised her shield and blocked the attack as the spear then pulled back only for Leina to block another blade from the side with her sword as she was caught off guard by this. Leina jumped back as she needed room to work with and quickly saw she was outnumbered as the flesh balls were coming at her intent on killing her.

Leina slashed them away as she saw these things were truly metal objects with the flesh of the dead inserted into them. Leina had to jump back as she was shocked at this as she knew what she was facing right now. "You're a Zombie." Leina said as Mistral chuckled at that as if it was a joke.

"Not exactly think of me as a... oh what did that one person call me... oh yes: a manmade amalgamation of corpses given life." Mistral said as Leina caught site of the nodes on her neck. "Of course upon my 'birth,' I had learned and what I learned is that I had no cause to call my own, so I believe after I killed my creator and took all his research and notes I began to wonder the country and took any job given and I believe that is how I got the name The Undead Mercenary." Mistral said as her little pets hopped around ready for their mistress's next order.

"I won't lose here though!" Leina called as she took her battle stance.

"A cause... many people I had killed had died for a cause and I had butchered them all and it was during a storm that I received another title. The Cold Wind." Mistral said as Leina was worried. She never had to face an undead like Mistral before so she needed to be careful.

'I need to think how can I kill what's practically a living amalgamation of corpses?' Leina thought as she needed to be careful. Leina normally wouldn't kill if it can be helped but Mistral was an unholy abomination in this world and whoever created her should not have played with forces they had no business tampering with.

Mistral smirked and charged forward as more of Mistral's pets showed up. Leina then slashed at Mistral's staff as she got a spot where it can be cut and broke the staff. But it was at a part where the two arms conjoined to form one half of the staff as Mistral jumped back. Mistral eye's then glowed red as electricity sparked from her neck nodes causing a few of her pets to respond and attack to give Mistral time to repair her weapon. Leina jumped up and jumped atop the balls and started attacking Mistral and removing those extra arms on her with her sword. But Mistral's arms caught each attack and blocked them as it was apparent fighting a multi armed woman of Mistral's caliber was difficult for one with two arms and one sword.

"Try and Follow me!" Mistral said as she jump in the air and then she spin her weapon as it twirls while she in the air, it was pushing her forward at Leina with the spear weapon itself acting like a saw of sort as it cut its way by to the wondering warrior.

Leina was able to dodge it, and cut away the walking flesh-balls away from her, but Mistral made a 2nd wave of her attack as she came back at Leina, as she back away try to deflect the attack with her own sword but hardly does anything until she jump out of the way.

Leina stay calm the best she can and try to remember what that voice told her before, 'Be like the wind'. She may can do this but she needed an edge, and then she remember what happen during the board games.

(Flash back)

Leon put down a chip of connect four as Leina saw move as she smile as it was her turn now, as she put a chip down in front of the play Leon did thinking she cut him off until he said, "Nice play Leina… but not as nice as this."

Leon drop his chip above Leina chip and instead of upwards connect four, he did upwards vertical connect four as everyone saw that, leina was a bit wide eye as she asked, "I thought I had you, how did you do that?"

"Easy really, as my mom taught me a few thing about board games itself, as sometime she said you got to make it seem you're doing it simple but in reality, I'm planning 3 steps ahead and make you think I doing random bits," Leon told her as Shizuka said, "Almost sound similar to Claudette way of fighting when I first saw your fight."

Leon blink and said, "Hu? If you put it that way, it almost sort of does, but she mostly hold back to mostly judging my skill first before she makes move. That not a bad plan, maybe better to somehow combine them."

"Attacking that looks simple but with more meaning behind them, as it weakens your enemy first before giving a finish striking blow to bring them down," Alleyne said as she pretty much had the right idea but then again she does have many years of battle experience.

Leina thought to herself as she said, "Plan ahead as well judge them?"

(Flashback end)

Leina took a breath as thought to herself, 'Plan ahead.' As she looked at Mistral, at her weapons and judge every detail she can, as the arms are still made of flesh and bones, Leina may able to cut through them given enough time.

Leina ready her sword and said, "I'm Come on zombie. I got places to be." Using a trick she used on Melona before, hoping to draw the undead merc in as Mistral said, "Very well."

Mistral went head on at Leina as they both swing their weapons around as Leina carefully strike her sword in similar areas and keep striking and deflexed her opponent attacks.

Mistral try her best to strike Leina, but he way she is moving, like a leaf in the wind, as it move ever so slightly, as she would try more up and personal for her other arms to get to work, at that moment Leina set her plan in motion.

Putting a foot behind her to help support her as she grasp her sword with two hands and slash upwards at Mistral as that off balance the merc before Leina tap into her inner animal as things around her slow down enough to see what she is doing, and using her animal speed and strength she slash her sword all across the weapon making it break, cutting away the flesh and blood weapon, as well cut away some of Mistral extra arms as well.

"AHHH!" Mistral yell in pain as her extra arms were chop off, and her weapon is in bit, no way for her power to repair the damage in time. As Leina slash her sword at Mistral, the undead merc dodge it and ran to the edge before jumping off as Leina look to where she going as she said, "Hey wait!" then she went after the zombie woman.

*End OST

(Leon and Ciela)

*Continue Ghirahim Theme 1

As Leon follow the Fallen angel down to a more open area, as it seem like mausoleum place as he said, "Some place this is, feeling like I'm in a scene of 'Haunted Mansion' that star 'Eddie Murphy'." (It's a Disney movie, look it up if you haven't seen it).

Ciela to Leon as she said, "You and your human ways, I wonder what your world is like, no I just find out its no better than this world."

"Well nothing perfect" Leon said as he knew there is no perfect world unless everyone would help each other but not going to happen anytime soon, maybe in the future with Leon believing, but Ciela had different thoughts.

"That will change soon." Ciela said as that caught Leon's attention as she stopped. "Tell me Leon what's the point of life if you were punished the minute of your birth?" Ciela asked as she faced away from Leon.

"What sorry I don't exactly understand." Leon said as Ciela chuckled.

"You saw the memory but didn't see the full story, while Marianne enjoyed heaven I suffered in Hades trying to survive." Ciela said as she looked to a random tomb of an Angel and walked torts it. "Mother hated me because I would be her darkness that's why she had me sent to Hades after my and Marianne's births." Ciela said as she grinned her nails against the stone creating sparks. "Michael my father wouldn't accept it but would accept the truth mother was cruel to the darkness." Ciela said as Leon got the gist of it.

'An unloved child.' Leon thought as he looked to Ciela.

"Father... he protected me but he also used me as he raised me... he wanted both his daughters together as a family but he also needed to destroy the Sword of Plun-darr and the gauntlet before retrieving the eye." Ciela said as she lowered her hand as it turned to a fist. "No matter what light entered my life... it's always torn away be it by my hands or another..." Ciela said as her voice was cracking with rage causing Leon to put the Gauntlet on.

"Mother betrayed me and had father die to keep me in Hades to serve the punishment of my birth, she betrayed father's love for her all for mortal beings who still kill and murder each other. Freewill is a cancer festering in the hearts of man. Now the question is, who will be the cure to remove it." Ciela said as her hair began to move with like tendrils as her coat vanished in a haze of feathers to be replaced by her pitch black wings.

"But enough rambling of our tragic pasts how about we settle this match." Ciela said glaring down upon Leon.

"Yeah lets." Leon said drawing his sword allowing the blade to extend without even calling out Thundercats Ho.

*End OST

*Insert Ghirahim Boss Theme 1

Ciela as stood ready, Leon notice she doesn't have a sword out as he said, "Aren't you going to being out a weapon?"

"I could, but no reason too, at least not yet," Ciela said then gave a smile as if she could do it, as Leon thought she just being cocky a bit, and just charged at her as Ciela summon forth some floating object with a sharp point on them, as she sent them at Leon, he held up his Gauntlet as the Spirit stone activate created a barrier shield for Leon to help him block those attack.

When Leon got up close he slash his sword at the fallen angel, as She use her power in her hand to block and parry them away, Leon went a little faster as he notice he was faster than her as got a hit on her, Ciela yelled in pain somewhat as Leon got a cut in her.

Leon got another cut in there at her shoulder as Ciela yelled more in pain as Leon quickly raise his sword and bring it down hoping to get her to surrender fast, but out of nowhere, Ciela caught his sword… with two fingers.

"What the hell?" Leon said as Ciela look up at him with a smile on her face as she said, "Fooled you."

She shot out a destructive beam at Leon, at point blank range, as it fire and hit him, skidding him back into a statue as it got destroyed when Leon hit against it.

Leon gasp in pain, and get the air back in his lungs, with the spirit stone barrier up, it has protected him from Ciela deadly attack as Leon look to her as Ciela look like she is unharmed, even the cut he made wasn't there, as he relies she did what Arlene did to Elina as Leon said, "Absorption and false blood."

Ciela clap her hand a bit as she said, "Give the man a prize, good job on remembering Arlene match, I wanted to try it myself to see how well it works, and now I know how, just wondering how much I can do it?"

Leon stood up as he said, "Not for long!" he send a powerful lightning bolt at her as Ciela put up a shield in front of her to block it, as she didn't notice Leon came up following with his attack as he slash his sword breaking through the magical shield as Ciela block it, Leon fire a blank range bean at her, pay back to what she did.

As Ciela scream as she went flying back into a wall with Leon took a breath as he said, "How do you like them apples?"

Ciela groin to that as she hated those cheesy one liners that human in the other world made up as she got up and said, "Come up with something original."

"I would, but you're doing the same with the spells you used," Leon said as Ciela frown a bit as she said, "Then how about this. Flash fire!"

She fire a beam of flames at Leon as he roll out of the way as the flame shot by and it seem to melted the rock into magma. Leon stood up and fire a beam from his sword at Ciela as the fallen jump into the air and dodge it.

Ciela was about to fire another spell until grappling shot up near her as Leon came flying up at her as he did a double kick to her making hit into the ceiling before dropping down, as Leon swing over to an clear area as he landed on his feet as he said, "I think it's time you pay what you did to that one angel."

Ciela had a frown on her face as she said, "Pay for what I did to that feather weakling? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Not all the time, but I do know what I'm trying to say. You hurt a friend of one of mine future mates, and my Guardian angel. I try to know how she doing from Nanael, and she tell me she's afraid of Marianne, and all because of what you did to her. I may not know who she is, but if she a good friend to Nanael and once of a friend of Marianne, I will do anything in my power to help them, even mean given a good beaten to your ass down hard," Leon said as he ready his sword again as Ciela just 'huffed'.

"If that how you feel," Then I won't hold myself back then," Ciela said as she summon forth her sword, that seem to be a curved sword made of darkness, a sabre to be as Leon could guess.

"Here I come," Ciela said as she came at Leon fast with her wing helping for a hover effect as Leon dodge a slash, leaving a dark arc across the air where it slash.

Rolling to his feet as Leon lunge at the fallen angel and had energy run down the blade as it glowed bright and with lighting dancing across it, Ciela turn around quickly and cross her sword with his as they made a light show of dark power and lightning.

Leon throw off Ciela and try to strike at her, but she was more skilled with a weapon than Leon ever knew of as they fight almost seem like star wars with light saber mix with harry potter magic stuff, as power and magic shooting out over the swords and all around the room.

Soon enough the fallen angel and the Thundercats leader were deadlock with each other as Ciela began to say, "You gotten stronger when you came to this world, but you don't know the full power of the eyes; let along use it to its full potential."

"So what, give it up so you can create the world in your own image. Sorry not crazy enough to do that. You may have been innocent back then back in hades, but the things you did now, your just bat shit insane," Leon said as Ciela frown as she show her teeth and throw Leon back as she gave a battle cry, as Leon hit against a wall as he slam into it and cough up stuff in his mouth.

"You don't know me, you don't know the half the stuff that been done to me. You think I wanted to be in hades, I was natural evil because I hold Eve Darkness? The world only sees black and white, light and darkness, good or evil, but never in between, never to see the people that are in the crossfire of battle and war," Ciela told Leon as he got himself out of the wall and crack his back a bit as he groin to the feeling.

"The world I desire is one that is impossible to make by normal means I cannot control the Eye of Thundera even if I tried my hardest." Ciela said as she glared at Leon. "It may answer to you but even that can change in an instant." Ciela as she walked to Leon. "Back in Hades all I was really content with was having father by my side and me by his. He traveled to Hades all for me, no one else would do that... and that damn being took him away from me." Ciela said as she remembered her father's death. "Marianne didn't care she acted all happy and smiles like theirs nothing wrong in her little world, God she makes me want to puke." Ciela said as she swung down on Leon who dodge rolled away as he looked to Ciela.

"In the end the only way to make a new world is to do so with your own two hands and use whatever means you can to make that world a reality, which is why Damian is the one who will make it happen." Ciela said trying to play her part as Damian's Angel.

(With Marianne)

Marianne saw this as her sister was hurting, she was hurting bad. "Ciela..." Marianne said as she knew for a fact Eve didn't abandon her. Far from it Eve loved those both even if they were two halves of her she loved them as they were her own children of her own flesh and blood not of her own creation. Marianne can tell Ciela was a broken girl and no one had even given her a chance to be something more then what her wings showed. "It's all my fault, but I can't help but feel the same about father. I know he went to hades so he can bring you back and we can be a real family... but Ciela you're only destroying his memory." Marianne said silently as she knew her sister might be beyond saving.

(Leon vs Ciela)

Leon charged at Ciela as he slashed at her with his sword but she blocked it as Leon saw she was fighting with a certain sense of elegance and grace but mixed with might and fury. But something wasn't adding up, Leon just felt something was off with this battle he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Come on Leon." Ciela said as she used her wings to jump back as she looked to Leon. "Show the world what you're capable of in the face of defeat." Ciela said as she taunted Leon with a sensual yet cute look to her face.

Leon saw she was trying to piss him off as Ciela saw it wasn't working to which she sighed. "Well guess that taunt didn't work, though I wonder how Nanael would look with her face contorted in pain? Maybe I should also take Risty and turn her into a mindless sex slave and sell her to the highest bidder." Ciela began as Leon heard this as he began to grind his teeth as his grip tightened on the Sword of Omens. "Hmm maybe I should take Cattleya and turn her into a human milk cow she does have the breasts for it, as for Alleyne maybe I can turn her into a bit of a paid whore with the earnings she gets being sent to me and Damian's new empire." Ciela continued as Leon's eyes began to turn more beast like. "As for Leina... she does have the right body for what I have planned, maybe I can break her mind and brain wash her to be a loyal concubine for Damian who would literally live for nothing more than his pleasures." Ciela finished as that did it as Leon's volcanic rage has burst.

"DONT YOU TOUCH THEM!" Leon roared as he charged at Ciela angry that she would dare think about harming his pride.

Ciela laughed as she jumped back from a sword slash as she saw this. "Oh is the lion king angry at little old me?" She asked as she taunted Leon. Leon growled as the Eye of Thundera agreed with Leon, this being should suffer. Leon charged forward before stopping and doing a swing as the Sword of Omens then released a beam slash before him as Ciela was wide eyed and flew away to avoid it as she did not see that coming. That wasn't Leon's attack he invented with Marianne's help but Leon knew that he was gaining more power from the Eye of Thundera in his rage.

"Well this has become more interesting." Ciela said as she saw Leon was full of surprises.

*End OST

(With Echidna)

Echidna was watching the Queens Blade from a hot spring as she had to admit Leon was quiet the cub... no maybe she should say King as she had never expected Leon to pop his top when his harem was threatened. Echidna held a saucer of alcohol as she knew Leon would make quiet the husband one day. Which reminded her of the letter she had received from her relative in the Elven Forest about a deal her great grandfather and Leo of Thundera had made. Judging by the looks of the letter it seems the two had made a bit of a deal a while back that Echidna would be given a lot of land given to her Great Grandfather who never really had a need for it. Long story short in order for her to get this land which had its own villages and towns making it its own kingdom she would have to mother a child of Leo's bloodline which so happened to be Leon.

"Well I suppose it was bound to happen anyway after all I did receive great grandfathers sword after all." Echidna said already having plans for this land that held many old technologies long thought lost. "Hmm Soldiers without Boarders... that would make quiet the country to lead." Echidna said as she could already picture it. "Outer Heaven Soldiers Without Boarders I like the sound of that Great Grandfather... seems you put Soldiers before anything else." Echidna said as she remembered what people would call him. "Big Boss the Shadow Snake." She said as Echidna often did wonder why no one of her family decided to take up her Great Grandfathers reigns.

"Well Leon I hope you're ready because I do have quite a few potions to ensure pregnancy." Echidna said as she looked at the box of elixirs and potions she was sent with the letter. "Now let's see how Leina is dealing with The Undead Mercenary of the Frozen Wind." Echidna said as she switched to Leina's fight with Mistral.

(Leina vs Mistral)

*Continue Stranger I have Become

Mistral keep retreating back as her arms keep being cut up and she down to her last dagger for her weapon, as she fix herself up with all the walking ball of flesh with arms she had left and sparingly will have to use what she got, and try to take end this fight once and for all.

Leina follow the undead merc to a different areas, as the more she run around the work plant the more it seem someone could get lost, but good thing it was more open area and she can see where she can go but there is a lot of places Mistral can hid behind and at.

Leina being on guard as she ran into more of those zombie walking hand balls and the more she cut down the less Mistral has left to her thought was and the woman should be running out soon as she hope so.

Coming by a huge tank tower of sort, Mistral jump down from where she was hiding as she said, "Alright Fille, I think it time we end this' fight, no?"

Without saying another word or let Leina say anything, Mistral came at Leina with her weapon and strike at The Wondering Warrior, as Leina use her shield to try and block most of the attacks.

Leina could not get close or get slash her weapon around as it seem Mistral change her strategy of fighting as she keep Leina at Bay, and one wrong move on Leina part and should could be skewer like a dead pig over a fire pit.

With no other choice but to retreat back, Mistral follow up with thrust her spear weapon forward at Leina.

Leina parry it away as the spear tip gotten too close to her, as then was back into a railing as Leina over her shoulder for a moment and look at what's behind her, as she saw a huge drop down the side of the mountain with nothing to help her if she were too fall.

Mistral smile as it seem she got Leina corner and then she said, "It's been a lovely fight, but I'm not order to hold back."

Mistral thrust out as Leina duck under and slash her sword up at the weapon, as it throw Mistral off her Balance for a moment, giving Leina enough time to get out of the way as she ran, as Leina looked around and see what she can use, and saw the tower a head of her as she saw sigh on it like warning sigh and an image of a snow flake with what looks like icicles around it and word that she didn't understand as it reads, 'Liquid Nitrogen', Leina hope what in it may help.

Mistral turn around with her weapon as she sees Leina running away as she said, "Must we play this cat and mouse?" Follow after her as she was quick on her feet as how she got away from Leina so quickly as Leina looks behind her and saw the undead merc coming at her as keep running, as Leina stop for a moment and duck under the spear again as she ran up to Mistral and cut her across her chest.

"AHH!" Mistral yell in pain as Leina got that cut in, not a deep cut to say and she maybe an undead, but the pain is still real as Leina said, "Cold wing, more like chilled wind, zombie."

Mistral is just piss now as she grip her weapon tightly with both hands as Mistral charged at Leina as she yelled, "Don't fuck with me!"

Mistral made her last mistake, as she fell right into Leina trap as she jump over the spear, as the tip of it shot out the towering tank, as when the spear pierce through it a steam of white gas escape, and a stream of a freezing liquid spilled out around the area Mistral is at and somewhat on her too as Mistral back away in pain of frost bite.

Mistral drop her weapon as she felt her body very cold and freezing as the surface of her outfit began to frost over in ice as Mistral yell out more and said, "What have you done?"

"Winning this fight," Leina said as she slash her sword at Mistral cutting throw most of the arms on the left side including her hand, and down to her foot, as Mistral could only do scream in pain and drop down as she had no foot to use and most of her arms are gone and her hand too, as Leina look down at her as she said, "Be thankful I'm not a killer, there might be other way I could have go about this."

Mistral rock herself on her side as she looked at Leina and yells, "Fuck you, Putain!"

"This fight is over, I have won… I just wish you can somehow recover from this," Leina said as she did wish so, undead or living, Leon did say Queen's blade should not be a barbaric mindless killing competition, or something like that.

*end OST

Mistral began to laugh as she knew she was done for either way. Go back to Aldra a failure and get stoned or take the honorable path, suicide attack. Either way Mistral won't be walking away from this.

"So it has come to this." Mistral said as she opened her chest up to reveal her heart which had some sort of magical tome mixed with a battery. "Sorry love but I shall not fail this mission." Mistral said before laughing to herself. "So this is what it's like to die like them, to die for a cause." Mistral said as the then broke a tooth off as that tooth was like a grenade pin.

Her heart began to glow as Leina quickly realized what she was doing. "Se la ve." Mistral said before her body began to gain Cracks with light under it. Leina quickly took cover as Mistral then blew up in a fury explosion of magic, thunder, and bone shrapnel.

Leina looked from her cover and saw Mistral was no more as she was shocked she chose death over living. But she was happy to die for a cause... it was strange, maybe the undead simply wanted to return to death so rest in peace that was rudely defiled and interrupted.

"Winner Leina the Wandering Warrior." The Cloaked being said as Leina smiled a toothy grin.

(With Melpha)

Melpha was defeated by Tomoe that much was certain but Marianne was lucky to grab Melpha as she was grateful for that. "Ok Melpha I helped you once again now I need you to do a little something for me." Marianne said holding a camera of a magical origin as Melpha looked confused. "Strip." Marianne said as Melpha was blushing deep red now. 'Time for some pin ups to keep Leon on edge.' Marianne thought as she was going to enjoy this little photo shoot.

(With Damian)

Arlene was on top of Damian as she moaned in pleasure both were nude as Damian's body was muscular but in a good way and not body builder gross way. Across his body was scars from many battles he's been in. Arlene moaned as outside the Window of their room was the viewing sphere with a perfect view as Arlene was in heaven whole riding Damian's rod.

"Seems Tomoe and Leina had won the first matches and Elina is not too far behind." Damian said as he watched the fight as Arlene moaned a bit.

"Your right love. But what of Leon?" Arlene asked between moans as Damian smiled.

"He'll win don't worry Ciela is holding back just enough to make it look like she's taking Leon seriously." Damian said as his hands moved and held Arlene's waist to assist with her bouncing.

"Yes beloved but what of the next fights?" Arlene asked as she already had the notes gathered on those portals Aldra created.

"Don't worry my Empress." Damian said as Arlene's moans became louder. "The next step fights will most likely include Airi, Risty, Alleyne, Echidna and two more of Aldra's guards which will be followed by a battle between Cattleya, Ymir, you or Melona, and another of our group." Damian said as he knew Aldra was trying to weaken his forces. "So by the next set of fights I'll have the Eye of Plun-darr." Damian said as Arlene moaned loudly as she and Damian came together.

(Leon vs Ciela)

*continue Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword OST Ghirahim Battle 1

Leon and Ciela clashed blades as they swung and slashed at each other intended on winning. The two swords clashed as Ciela saw cracks on her weapon begin to appear. 'It's time.' Ciela thought as she then began to push forward but her weapon she had it cheaply made enough to break but we'll made enough to stand against the Sword of Omens for a short time.

The two blades pushed against each other before Ciela's sword broke causing Ciela to try and step back as she was soon cut deep as she screamed in pain before falling down. Ciela was on her rear as she tried to get back up but Leon pointed the Sword of Omens at Ciela's neck. "Yield for all to hear." Leon growled as he glared at Ciela.

Ciela growled as she then lowered her head as her eyes were shadowed by her mouth had a hidden smirk. "I yield." Ciela said loudly as soon the voice was heard. "The winner of this Queens Blade is Leon Lord of Thundera." The announcer said as Leon smirked at this and sheathed the Sword of Omens.

(Scene Break Aldra's castle)

Ciela glared at Aldra as she was chained up. "Ciela seems you couldn't get the Eye nor your revenge." Aldra said as Ciela smirked.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Ciela asked as Aldra's eye then opened and with some effort began turning Ciela to stone.

"What do you mean?" Aldra asked as Ciela's body began to turn to dust like she wasn't truly there.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise." Ciela said as the stone shattered with nothing in it.

'She lost on purpose, she played me but why?' Aldra asked mentally as she knew Ciela was quiet cunning.

(With Leon and Cattleya another room)

Leon entered the room Cattleya told him to meet her in as luckily Marianne was having the girls help test Melpha's worth to the pride. Which was basically ask many questions of her to get an answer. Leon entered the room and saw Cattleya there her covered in a blanket while her hair was down. Leon looked as Cattleya saw him and smiled a bit.

"Did anyone see you?" Cattleya asked as she needed to remove her pent up frustration now.

"No we have the entire night to ourselves." Leon said before Cattleya smiled and removed the blanket to reveal her nude body in all its glory. "Then please come here and help me." Cattleya said as she kept telling herself she wasn't in love with Leon and it's just stress relief.

Leon nodded and removed his Outer cloths leaving himself in his boxers before climbing into bed with Cattleya.

(WARNING ANOTHER LEMON IS ABOUT TO BEGIN ANYONE UNDER 18 OR IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS WILL BE ASKED TO LEAVE TO THE END OF THE LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

And just like before as the two kissed, Cattleya use her tongue and dive into Leon mouth, as he let her in she did the same for him as his tongue went into her mouth, and soon let off for air as Cattleya said, "Leon, please make me feel like a woman again."

Leon smile as he nods as he use his left hand and grasp Cattleya right breast, with his right hand going down to Cattleya folds, as his hand ran across the hair, surprisingly soft.

Cattleya smile as a blush ran across her face as she gave a moan as Leon played with her a bit as he massage one breast, he latch on to the other and started to such on it , with Cattleya loving this, she wanted to give Leon pleasure in return.

Cattleya reach her hand down to Leon Boxers and rub her hand on the clothing and felt a huge lump as it pulse, Cattleya gulped a bit as she soon then went under the underwear and pull out Leon hard on dick and started to stroke it.

Leon started to Moan to his, as the vibration of his moan travel to Cattleya's breast as she felt it clearly, being sensitive after not being touch for so long.

After a moment of the two playing with each other, Leon suddenly had a taste in his mouth, not a bad or weird kind… okay maybe a bit weird as what he tasting was sweet and tasty, and he also felt something dripping down his hand that was on Cattleya's other breast as he saw a wet drop that fell down the back of his hand and the origin of it is… Cattleya nipples.

The dark nipples Leon saw had a light liquid coming from the tip as it ran down Leon hand to join with the other, as he let his mouth off Cattleya breast as he said, "Cattleya… your lactating?"

Cattleya had an embarrass look on her face as she said, "Yes, after Rana was born… I somehow am able to keep producing more, as I usually have Owen help me until he vanish, and try to… milk myself monthly when I can. You must be disgusted after seeing this now?"

As Cattleya gave a sad look, soon turn into a look of surprise as she let out a breath saying, "OH!" as Cattleya look at Leon as he latch onto her breast again as he started to suck up her breast milk as he said, "Are you (suck) kidding (suck) me, this (suck) Is great (Suck) tasting!"

Cattleya moan even more as Leon keep sucking on her breast, as he went in between them before he put both of them into his mouth and sucking on them greatly as Cattleya could not hold back the feeling as she climax of having her breast suck on.

A good squirt of breast milk shot in Leon's mouth, as he drank it up, he loving the taste very much, as he let off Cattleya breast as few drop escape his mouth and then he swallowed it and let out a, 'Ahh!' like it.

Cattleya let out a breast after that as she said, "That felt great than I had in the last two years."

Leon smile as he said, "Then let's make it better then." As Leon took off his boxer and stood up on his knees and drop down the other side as then scoot down as Cattleya came face to face with Leon's dick as it pulsing to life as Leon said, "The girls told me, my stuff taste good as well, I'm not going to do it but I will take their word for it, sense you let me drink your, maybe you would like to drink mine?"

Cattleya smile as she said, "I will give it a taste as well, but can you work on my womanhood as well, it have been lonely without someone playing with it as well." Cattleya rubs down to her pussy as the hair isn't that thick to say as she spread them and show a nice coloring, not as pinkish as the others, but a good reddish pink, as Leon could guess she older and has done it with another man before, but he doesn't mind it.

Put his mouth of it and started to lick and suck at it as Cattleya gasp to the sensitivity she felt, oh how much she missed this feeling, as she let out a moan for Leon to know he was doing a good.

Cattleya looked at Leon's dick as it was still pulsing, waiting for her to put it in her mouth, as she smile and open wide as she sucks it in then bobs her head up and down it.

Leon knew he living the dream of many men of getting with a MILF, for him Cattleya is the perfect MILF around, as he grasp her ass cheeks when him keep sucking and licking Cattleya's pussy, feeling the well tone yet soft ass she has his fingers sink into the cheeks.

Cattleya felt a familiar feeling as it slowly build up inside of her, below and at the tips of her nipples, and how good Leon is doing, she loving it, same thing is said with Leon as he felt a how good Cattleya is with her mouth, and the inside of her mouth is feels great on his dick, felt like he is about to blow as Leon dig his tongue deep within the pussy to get a good taste as well make the blacksmith woman feel great.

Both of them moan out as they keep going as Leon keep going as he pinch Cattleya clit, as Cattleya went faster on Leon's dick as she feel Leon was about top cum as they went at their pace and then they both release.

Cattleya came as Leon felt the area around his tongue get tighter but he could still pull out with ease, and also breast milk spray out of her nipples like a small sprinkler as it all over.

Cattleya moan big time as the vibration of her voice on Leon's dick felt very, good as he jerk forward a bit as his dick went further in Cattleya mouth as she shot a good load in her mouth.

As the taste of Leon's cum hit Cattleya tongue, her eyes widen, the sweet and heavenly taste, as it seem what Leon said of what the girls said about it is true and tasted good to her as she gulp it all down, better taste than she could remember with her time with Owen as she did the same thing for him before.

After a moment, they both lay on their back and took a small breather as Cattleya felt even better now but still a lot of pent up frustration left but they got a lot of time for themselves.

Cattleya stood up and look at Leon as she said, "They were right, your does taste good, maybe even too, good." Giving a giggle to that as Leon sit up as well as he said, "Well if you want 2nds, I think I know a good way for you to do so."

After a moment as Leon standing up and Cattleya was on her knees as she face Leon dick once again as she lifted her breast and held it against Leon cock as he push into them as, Leon knew his dick is pretty huge (tooting his horn), but Cattleya breast are so big they bury his dick in their soft valley walls with Cattleya left over breast milk from her orgasm helps.

"Whenever you're ready," Cattleya said as Leon nods as he began to thrust into her breast, slow at first before picking up speed, as the Cattleya breast jiggled to the thrust banging, with them sensitive, Cattleya felt Leon dick massaging between her breast, as well Leon's hips smacking them felt good for her as much as it felt for Leon.

"Oh yes! This feel good, I might get a bit addictive to this," Leon said as he moan to this, and Cattleya giggle at him to see him enjoying himself as she said, "That good to hear. Let me give you a little extra, something that Marianne left a few note about."

Line up his dick to her mouth as she took in the tip of it, along with her nipples, as Leon eyes widen to that as he was getting a both a boob job and a blow job at once.

Leon couldn't help but moan at this as Leon felt Cattleya rub her breasts against Leon's dick while she sucked on it. Leon knew it was to help a friend release pent up frustrations which would basically make them friends with benefits but Leon was surprised that Marianne had even suggested this to Cattleya.

Cattleya sucked hard on Leon's dick as her massive breasts helped stimulate his dick as it began to pulse with the veins on it pulsing with it. Cattleya felt it on her breasts as she sucked even harder as she rubbed her breasts harder causing some of her milk to come out. "Cattleya slow down I'm... about to... Cum!" Leon called out as he released his semen as Cattleya had opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as the semen flew into her mouth giving her quiet the sexy look. The semen though was quiet true as some got on her face as Cattleya caught as much of it on her tongue as she then closed her mouth and smiled as Leon got off her as Cattleya sat up a little with a smile which was made sexy with her semen covered face.

Cattleya then opened her mouth and showed herself swallowing the massive load she got into her mouth as Leon gulped at this as he wondered why Owen wouldn't return to such an amazing woman like Cattleya. Once Cattleya had the last of the semen down her throat she moaned in pleasure as she might just get addicted to Leon's semen if she's not careful. "Leon help me down here as well." Cattleya said as she spread her legs and laid on her back as she put her hands behind her head with her legs spread and raised up. "But be careful even though I took the birth control elixir prior to this I don't know how potent your semen is." Cattleya said as she was ready for Leon to start fucking her.

"O-ok." Leon said as he aligned his dick with Cattleya's pussy ready to ram it in. "Cattleya are you sure about this I mean you just needed stress relief and I don't want you to feel any more unfaithfulness to your husband." Leon said knowing what how the other girls were when he first had sex with them.

"Please Leon I need this." Cattleya said as she showed her pussy and moved her waist a little to show. "Look how I wet I am Leon I need this as much as you do right now after such a tough battle against Ciela." Cattleya said as she wanted Leon inside her now. Besides as long as they were careful which Cattleya took the precaution to buy the best Birth Control potion in town and use it, she was pretty sure she won't end up pregnant with another man's child. "So please Leon remind me that I'm a woman again." Cattleya said as her putty was dripping wet.

Leon bit his lip a bit as he still against it as he would do just normal foreplay without the need of doing sex… but he offer to help anyways he can, and he's a man of his word as he went down to Cattleya and lean over her, as his dick line up with her pussy as he said, "Alright, I'll help with everything I can, even cum outside."

Cattleya could not help but feel happy for this as Leon wanted to be the gentleman he wants to be as Cattleya said, "There no need, give me all you can give. I not worry about a thing."

Leon nods as he put the tip of his duck up against Cattleya's pussy as he give it a few rubs before Cattleya says, "Please stop teasing and do it."

Without saying a word, Leon thrust into her hard as Cattleya throw her head back with her eyes widen to the feeling, with Leon feel she was tight, as he could guess 2 years without sex can do that to a lady as he went in and out of her at a good pace for both of them to enjoy.

Cattleya huffing and moaning to this as she finally getting her pleasure she needed, as Cattleya put her arms to the side and grip the sheets, as Leon started to get rougher, as he feeling his beast high moment coming in, as with the other girls he is starting to get more control over it, but with a body like Cattleya, he wonder how long before he can't hold back anymore.

As he thrust faster and harder, Cattleya breast bounce around, wild and uncontrollable, as Leon slit eyes follow them, the big juicy tits bouncing around hitting each other, almost hypnotizing, as Leon animal side could not take it, he throw his hands at them to stop them, and started to suck at them as he keep banging into Cattleya.

Cattleya moan loudly to this as being surprise by this action she wasn't ready for but soon she didn't care and just enjoy it, as Leon suck her left nipple and massage her right, getting the sweet breast milk out of them as Leon can taste it very much as he felt himself about unload a round into Cattleya, he went deeper into her as it seem he poke at the entry of Cattleya womb with the tip of his dick, as it seem the two parts were kissing each other.

Cattleya felt Leon hitting her uterus, as she felt like she was going to cum soon, she wrap her legs and arms around Leon, as she brought him closer into her as it seem he was being smoother by her breast, but keep his nose up to breath, Cattleya yell as she climax with Leon Cumming as well as he unload a good round of semen.

Feeling the warmth of Leon cum, and of his body against her, she loved this, and wanted more as she said, "Again."

After a chance of postilion as Leon was behind Cattleya while she was on all four as Leon slam his cock into her and did it doggy style. Cattleya moan loudly, as Leon figure someone might hear her, but if he knew Marianne well enough, she does help set thing privately with him and all of his pride so he hope she set up the rooms to be sound proof.

Cattleya breast swing back and forth as Leon thrust hard into her, grasping her ass as he bang her hard by slamming into her a lot, and with this the bed was shaking a bit with them. Cattleya felt sweating a bit, being so long without sex, working in the blacksmith may have been work but that was ease stuff with her, but her time in bed see ma bit rusty but Leon doesn't mind it.

Leon keep going giving a lion growl as he went harder against Cattleya, as it seem the smell of her sweat is making him get more turned on, even making him lean down and lick the small drop of sweat that form on the surface of her skin as this send chills down her spine.

Leon soon erupted inside of Cattleya as she moan to the feeling of the warm liquid that shot inside of her, making her orgasm in the progress, but it seem Leon wasn't done with her, as he pull out and push her on her side, as semen flow out while during so, Leon Lifted her leg over his shoulder and move in closer and went for a side way penetrating, as he trust in again, Cattleya moan out.

Leon thrust in fast and hard, as Cattleya breast swing sideways to this, as with this Leon angel his dick inside of Cattleya to hit a sweet spot of a woman, Cattleya almost felt like climaxing right there and then as Leon felt her tighten up, he picked up the speed and went harder.

Cattleya felt her inside building up pressure again, as her breast leak out breast milk again as drop of it shower out on the bed, as Leon felt like he is going to blow out again, he keep going with his thrusting, until he slam into Cattleya hard and fire another round into her as Cattleya climax as well as her breast milk spray out.

Cattleya didn't know what came over her but she ended up grabbing her spraying breasts and moved the nipple to her mouth before she began to suckle on it as she knew how they tasted. After all these breasts helped with the grocery bills a lot so they were ok with that. Leon grabbed the other breast and suckle on it causing Cattleya to moan loudly as her breasts were both being suckled on by her own mouth and the other by Leon's mouth. Leon though was quiet smaller then Cattleya since the woman always towered over him which caused Leon to be in her breasts even when she grab him. Leon looked to Cattleya and saw she wouldn't probably last much longer in bed knowing she hadn't has sex in a long time.

Leon decided on a new position as he then grabbed Cattleya and lifted her up before he got her on the bed. But before he could do anything else Cattleya pushed him down and as she huffed and puffed as she looked to Leon. "Wait Leon let me be on top this time alright I know I'm reaching my limit but just do this for me." Cattleya said as Leon decided to let it be. "Besides I can last about two more orgasms so don't hold back alright." Cattleya said as Leon nodded to this.

"Alright." Leon said as Cattleya then began to bounce up and down on Leon's dick as she moaned as it reached her womb. Cattleya was surprised at how Leon could have such a dick as it seemed to hit her all in the right places as she moaned loudly while riding Leon's dick. Cattleya began moving her right hand behind her head with her right leg moving to a bit of a kneeling form while the left leg remained as it. Cattleya kept bouncing up and down on Leon's dick as Leon grabbed her breasts causing more of her milk to spray out as Leon then used the breasts to sit up and the two began kissing as it was one full of lust and passions.

"Cumming!" Leon called out as Cattleya orgasm as well as the two came together. Leon then got Cattleya to stand on the floor and bend over as she put her hands on her legs to keep herself from falling over. Leon then grabbed her waist and began to thrust into her as Cattleya moaned as they failed to notice a certain Angel watching as she knew Cattleya would be getting quiet the present later and let's just say incase Leon isn't or cant sedate her she can have the closest thing to Leon's dick size till Leon can. Cattleya moaned as she felt Leon ram into her. Cattleya moaned and cried out as she did her best to stay on her feet as she cried out. As Leon thrust into her he soon released his load into her as Cattleya cried out at this as she felt Leon released his load inside her.

Cattleya breathed hard as she fell onto the bed as the two were lying next to each other as Cattleya had her right leg spread to Leon between his legs from under his left leg, her left leg was spread upward but bent to be on the bed, and her arms were upward allowing Leon to suckle on her breasts as Cattleya chuckled. "He's just like a child like this." She said to herself as Leon suckled.

Cattleya soon began to drift off as she knew Leon might still be in his beast high but if she woke up and he was still at it she wouldn't stop him.

A few hours later Cattleya came too as she saw Leon's dick was in her mouth as she was sucking on it as Cattleya inwardly smiled as she knew Leon was a good soul. 'Sorry Owen I promise you though its only to keep myself sedated but I promise you if you're not among the living anymore Leon will be able to take care of me and Rana.' Cattleya thought as she sucked on Leon's dick allowing him to cum into her mouth as she drank it and also taking notice to how her body was covered in his semen no doubt he was having his way with her still not sedated himself.

(LEMON OVER I REPEAT LEMON IS OVER YOU MAY ALL CONTINUE READING AGAIN)

(Scene Break that morning)

Rana was walking around as he was enjoying this inn as Marianne was an amazing Angel. As she walked she soon saw something roaming around as she looked and saw a red tail of sorts as Rana walked over to it and was amazed at what he saw. The creature looked to Rana as the creature only said one thing to the boy. "Snarf." The creature said as Rana might have just found himself a new pet and one adorable one at that.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey all wow over 30000 words man I must have outdone myself. Anyway please leave a review and remember that I'm always going to have stories for you. So until next time and like always ja ne.


	13. OVA 1 New Student in School

Queens Blade Thundera OVA

ESKK: Yeah I just made this OVA for the Hell of it. Anyway it's the Gainos Academy thing so please enjoy it as we delve into a lighter hearted version of the Queens Blade Thundera series. Anyway be sure to leave a review.

(Start)

(Start OVA 1 Gainos Private Academy Welcome the two first Male Students)

Leon stood in front of the school gates to his new school. As he stood there he was nervous as his mother the current Queen of Thundera thought it as a good idea to send him to this school designed to train adventurers to take on the world. Of course his mother seemed to have decided to inform him that this school had only recently become coed as part of a test of sorts and so far only two men had been enrolled which was him and some guy named Damian.

Of course while Leon was a prince his mother thought it would be wise to send him with his bodyguards for the trip of the Clerics with the car that once belonged to the previous King before he died. Of course now Leon had a very nice care that his father had built by hand with the help of a man named Owen (Deceased) and his Wife Cattleya as Leon gulped nervously. Leon was in his school uniform which was the basic male uniform with nothing sexual about it but it had the added function of a hood and also a spot to carry his weapon the Sword of Omens and its gauntlet.

As Leon gulped he soon heard a car horn as h turned around and saw a limo driving in as he wondered who that could be as the car soon stopped as a woman with a maid appearance came out and opened the door as to Leon's shock it was two students one dressed like him and a girl in this academies school uniform as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"Well Damian we made it and look seems we do get to be in the same school." The girl said as now Leon knew who this guy was. This was the infamous Damian son of a now deceased criminal underworld kingpin which holds its crime statues in every major country in the world minus Thundera since Thundera was very anti-crime there. Of course that wasn't all he is also soon to be the Emperor of his own empire that relies greatly on technology as Leon was shocked to see this. Criminal Kingpin and soon to be crowned Emperor once his mother the Empress passes on, yeah Leon would rather stay off his radar.

Plus Leon's own fiancé's were attending this school as well so he was currently being given an upside to all this. "It appears so Arlene now then I believe we need to head inside to our classes." Damian said as Leon knew he had to move quickly. Soon a new voice was heard as Leon quickly hid to avoid it as Damian and Arlene looked to who had called.

"HOLD IT!" Came the voice as seemingly from above Melona with her shirt open to allow her slime hands to cover her breasts landed with Menace an Airi as they looked to the duo.

"I never see you people here before." Melona said as she strike a sensual pose.

"Go buy us some fried noodles, at your expense of course." Menace said as she was in her own pose.

"If you don't we can't promise you'll be without scratches." Airi said as Arlene then looked to Damian.

"Damian are these peasants trying to order us around?" Arlene asked as Damian looked.

"They better hope not because if they are I can't promise them their own self safety." Damian said as to him and Arlene these three were just little puppies trying to play with the big dogs.

"Hey don't underestimate us big boss Ciela won't let that slide nor will the chieften!" Melona called as Damian sighed in annoyance.

"Shall we do the dress break attack Damian-kun?" Arlene asked as Damian nodded.

"Very well I wish to deal with this fast." Damian said as Arlene pulled out her magic scepter and channeled her magic into it.

Damian pulled out the Sword of Plun-darr as it had the eye of Plun-darr before charging at the delinquents not even bothering to awaken his sword. As Damian charged he grabbed his gauntlet and put it on as Arlene then sent magic bolts at each of them. Once they landed Damian blocked and attacked with ease before patting the seals on their clothing before the sealed then glowed. Once they did Damian snapped his fingers and the fight was over as the three delinquents found themselves naked when their clothing literally exploded as they cried out in shock.

"KYAA!" They called as Leon was wide eyed as he saw this with blood escaping his nose.

"Tell your big boss Ciela she'll soon be answering to me when you see her." Damian said before he entered the school with Arlene following closely behind him as the three girls ran away trying desperately to hide their nude bodies till they can get back to Ciela or get different cloths.

"Holy cow." Leon said as he saw this.

Once they were inside Leon quickly entered clearly not wanting any trouble as he knew Damian was bad guy number one that must be avoided at all costs.

(Scene Break Homeroom)

(Scene Break Homeroom)

A slender female teacher wearing a black dress, with a black bow in her white blonde hair, as she writes on the chalk board until a knock came to the door, as he stop for a moment and turn to it as the door opens, and then Leon walk through as he caught the attention of all of the girls of the class, some more than others, as Leon said, "Excuse me, White-Sensei?"

"Ah you must be the new male student I've heard about, what can I do you for?" Ms. White said as Leon handed her his schedule showing this was his home room class as the professor read over and nods and said, "Please introduce yourself."

Leon nods as he took the spot light of everyone's attention, he stood in the middle front of everyone as he said, "Leon of Thundera, please to meet you all."

White-Sensei nods and she started to say, "Good, now you need a seal, which I think I see-

"Oh-oh-oh! White-Sensei, here's a seat! Over here!" Leon turn his head and surprise to see a familiar face and feathers, someone from his childhood, Marianne Angelus, and she is Leon Guardian angel as she given herself the position of as Leon did get into trouble when he was younger and help him out with things time to time, and she also the daughter of Eve Angelus, who took over as the Principle of the Academy a few years back and also change it to be Co-ed, and would have done it when she first started but it took time to get the paperwork done and accepted as the as in the pass they were denied until his mother help get it approved and accepted for some reason she won't say to him but he can guess what.

White-Sensei nods and said, "Alright then, Leon you assign seat is over there by Marianne."

Leon sighed as he walk over, don't get him wrong he is happy to see Marianne and she like a little sister to him when they were younger… but she love her pranks and she somewhat a pervert.

Marianne got up and lead him to the seat that was behind hers as once he taken his seat along with Marianne, White-Sensei went on with the class, Marianne turn around she said to him in a low tone, "Leon it's been so long, I missed you, and so did everyone else."

Leon had a questionable look and said, "Everyone else?"

"Oh Leon," A Voice spoken out to him as he is surprise to hear that voice as he turn his head to his right and see his first love and fiancé Leina, with her front braided hair with the rings on them, her hair may have change but her beautiful smile and eyes hasn't.

Leina Vance, one of the Academy title Princesses do to her rich family and beautiful looks, and given the title Wondering princess or warrior depending on who to ask, do to she always goes on every types of field trips to see what other places are like beside her home land and the Academy and somehow find trouble where ever she goes and gets into fights, which she always win by luck or skills with her given sword.

As he was about to say something, a hand tap his shoulder as he turn to see a familiar red head with its wild look as he sees Risty his 2nd love and also fiancé as she gave a wink and said, "Good to see you tiger- no wait Lion."

Risty, one of Academy mischief, and brawler inside and out of the school, and given the title the benevolent bandit of the wild for two reason, the first for the look of her hair and fighting style she is wild, and 2nd reason once she beat the people she was fighting, she steal their wallets and other values and put that stuff to orphanage and homeless shelters.

Soon enough appearing in a flash as figure came up behind him as a pair of arms with Alabaster skin tone color wrap around him as a flirty voice spoken up in his ear, "I hope you didn't forget about me, my future king." Shizuka his 3rd love and self-purpose fiancé as Leon did accept it which was kind of funny.

Shizuka, rouge member of the shinobi club with the given and self-given title of great ninja, as beaten all of her club members even the president in most one-on-one or one-on-many fights.

Leon is surprise to see all his most of his fiancé's all around him and in the same class as he happy to see them as he said "Leina, Risty, and Shizuka. I can't believe it."

"Same here," Risty said as she pat his back, Leina turn in her seat to lean in as she took his hand and rub her face against it for a moment before kiss it, before Leon pull on her hand and he kiss her hand like she did with his.

Leon put a hand on her shoulder and rub it a bit and said, "I missed all of you girls too, including you as well Shizuka."

Shizuka smile and she lean in and kiss his cheek as Leon is happy to see all of them as Leon then ask, "Well almost everyone here, where Nanael by the way?"

Marianne was about to answer him until the door open up as the sound of heavy breathing was heard and wing flapping as Leon and everyone else turn to see a small wing blue hair angel, Nanael Angel and Leon 4th love and special fiancé as he was introduce to her by his mother, and Nanael's Aunt Seraphim Angel who is the vice principle of the Academy.

"Sorry I'm late White-sensei my clock didn't go off and I spilled my morning holy milk," Nanael said as Ms. White sighed in a bit of annoyance as she said, "Just please get to your seat Nanael."

'Yeap we're together again.' Leon thought as this little reunion would be complete with Cattleya, Alleyne, and Melpha and it would be a big reunion.

(Later after class)

Nanael was all caught up as Nanael was cuddling Leon as she hoped he got to stay in their dorm room since Nanael was ready to give her virginity to Leon. Risty smiled as she was at the age sex was acceptable so she would be ready to have sex with Leon. Leina of course knew she got first dibs since she would be Leon's Queen once he ascends to the Throne. Shizuka though had secretly been training for the day she got Leon as her duty as a Kounichi under the service of Thundera and soon to be Cleric was to ensure the Royal Families future, she had already had the perfect Kimono for the occasion as it was a fusion of traditional and Geisha.

Leon though was unaware of the girls nearby whispering as the entire class agreed to get proof if Leon was a boy and not a crossdresser as this was a school for future adventurers, warriors and such as they all agreed on a common goal. Leon stood up promising to come back once he got his lunch and headed to the door.

The female students responded by standing up and dog piling Leon as he yelped in shock as Leina and the harem saw this.

"Leon!?" They called as they went at the pile prying each girl off of Leon but it was soon too late as Leon had his pants underwear down revealing his dick as Leina and the girls were shocked at its size. They admit Leon was large before as a child but this takes the cake.

The girls wanted more as they saw the dazed look on the harems faces and quickly went to work and opened up there shirts as it wasn't hard since the uniform looked to be designed by a pervert and pushed them onto Leon causing them to yelp as soon Leon was being smothered by four breasts which caused Leon to gain an erection which the girl took out their phones and began taking pictures to circulate as they confirmed Leon was male.

"Leon, you ok?" Leina asked as she looked at Leon as he then grabbed her breasts and opened his eyes revealing them as slits.

'Beast mode.' They though as Leon grabbed Leina as Marianne snickered at this.

"Well looks like Leon will busy all day... and all night sensei let me port them to their dorm room ok." Marianne said as the teacher sighed. "Very well as long as it doesn't interfere with their studies or academics it's allowed." She said before Marianne ported them as she already had the camera set up.

The dorm rooms were filled with the moaning and banging from the shared dorm room of Leina, Risty, Nanael, and Shizuka as Leon bedded each of them at once as Leon claimed each of them all the way to morning.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here is the first OVA and I will need to develop a sort of time table to make each OVA. Anyway please review and remember this is my first attempt. Now then please leave a review ok and like always ja ne.


	14. Chapter 13

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey here is a new chapter so please enjoy it and sorry for the delay was kind of going through editing and writing the next chapter as well so sorry again for the delay. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review on the way out.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 13 Queen Aldra's palace)

Queen Aldra was preparing the next match as Sundowner had given her the report on the newest soldiers and recruits as Aldra smiled at the human turned machines work. When Aldra had first discovered it she found the potential in it, soldiers unable to feel pain but can deliver it more, and also can think freely and creatively it was hard to say no. Of course Samantha was against it since she found training children to be soldiers was quiet appalling. Right now she already had Monsoon set up to battle Airi knowing that woman was the head of Damian's Combat Maids. Of course Aldra would need to cut down on Leon's forces as well and she figured she might as well start with the strongest for them and already knew Risty and Cattleya's weakness which was where Sundowner and her own collection would play in.

Right now Arlene was going to save the battle between the Elves and their apprentices for later as she already knew who to send out for battle. "Sundowner you will fight next as well as you Monsoon I need to cut down on Leon and Damian's forces soon." Aldra said as Sundowner smiled.

"Alright but just need to get the last shipment of troops to my lab before we start haven't met the quota yet and need one more kid to do so." Sundowner said as Aldra nodded.

"Very well." Aldra said as she was going to have two sets of fights today. The morning fight will be Sundowner vs Risty and Airi vs Monsoon, the afternoon fight will have Damian vs Ymir and Cattleya vs Arlene.

(With Rana)

Rana was walking with Snarf in toe as the creature seemed to be observing everything around it. Rana was able to show Snarf this morning and his mother was able to agree but Leon who was shocked to see the creature as it was from his home land said that Rana can only keep it if he can prove himself a responsible pet owner. Rana agreed as Snarf was now following him around town. Unaware to either of them though they were being watched as Rana who was taking Snarf out for a walk and picking up some groceries was being watched very closely. It was when he passed an alley that the being attacked as Snarf and Rana were shocked before they had a chance to react and Rana was taken away.

(With Risty)

Risty had recovered from hers and Leon's sex as she felt something was off about her body. She didn't know yet but she figured it would reveal itself in time. As Risty was walking through the suite she was testing out its functions as she thought of nudist play and found herself in an illusion of the city as bare as the day she was born. She then thought of the hot springs and found herself in the fake hot springs. Thought she knew the inn had its own hot springs down stairs she wondered how Marianne can even get such a place.

As Risty sat Leon walked in and hugged his pride member from behind surprising her. "Miss me?" Leon asked as Risty smiled and turned Leon to her.

"Of course after all I am marked as a mate for you." Risty said as she and Leon then shared a kiss as it was about to go further before the cloaked creature appeared. "Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild you have been selected for this Queens Blade Match." The creature said as Risty and Leon glared at it.

'Cock blocker.' Leon thought as he looked to the creature.

"Well let me get ready then and maybe later if we're lucky we can have a bit of fun here." Risty said with a smile as Leon smiled at that.

"Alright." Leon said as Risty went to grab her gear.

(With Airi)

Airi was sharpening her scythe as she had drained a few of her victims last night. Sure the tower and Damian can keep her sustained as well as Arlene but sometimes she, needs essence similar to wine. She doesn't need it but its, just good to drink every once in a while. As Airi finished she soon felt a presence behind her as she looked and saw the cloaked figure Nyx warned her about. Nyx prior after her battle was heartbroken as she lost her master and the match to Elina.

Of course Arlene was there to comfort her and so was Damian and the three had a bit of a major threesome and needless to say Nyx was much better after words if not sore and walking funny. Of course Arlene said she would find her tentacle rape master and for Nyx not to worry. Plus if she couldn't Arlene would summon a being from Hades to serve Nyx as she pleases instead of Nyx having to trade one master for another.

"Airi the Infernal Temptress you have been selected for this Queens Blade Match." The being said as Airi smiled.

"Guess it's my turn." Airi said with a smile on her face as she was ready to fight.

(Thundercats)

As the Thundercat party was In the suit as Alleyne came back from the gym the inn had and she put the equipment to use, but it was getting to her a bit as she came to Leon for a massage, as he stand over Alleyne who is on a table that was in the suit, as Marianne prepared a lot of things in that room Leon could not believe half the things he founded that are from his world.

Music player, mini refrigerator, an a something-something on Marianne part as she put in a hidden T.V with a hidden D.V.D shelf, with limited selective of movies and shows which most of the them Leon knew.

Anyways Leon is giving Alleyne a massage as he help rub out a sore spot as Alleyne said while moaning, "You're getting better at this more and more, 97 points."

"I work hard and gotten better because of you, and you worked so hard yourself, this is one of my gift for you… and as well the others to make it fair," Leon said as he went down to her legs and push his finger to her muscles to help getting them soothing.

"I want one as well too my king," Shizuka said from the T.V as she did watch a yoga D.V.D in and did what the lady on the screen said to do, as the cream skin kounichi holding her left foot over her head and screech it out as it helps her keep herself flexible.

"You'll get yours when I get done with Alleyne, Shizuka-chan" Leon said, adding the Chun for fun as she didn't seem to mind it, soon enough he getting work on Alleyne's foot, as she moan in her throat to the feeling of Leon's hands.

Melpha and Nanael came in from the shower, as they worked on Holy poses, they worked up a sweat, as Nanael getting a refresher course on holy poses to help her out if need be and to use the poses when her time with Leon comes.

"That shower is something else, I never use one before but it worked well like I was washing myself in the rain," Melpha said out loud as Nanael looked at her and said, "Now that a weird thought."

"Don't blame her though," Leon said as he understand Marianne using a lot of thing from his world into this hotel as finding out more about it, one of the best places in Gainos capital to stay at and all because of the thing Marianne brought over to here.

The door into the door open up as Cattleya, with Leina, Nowa, Lou the monkey, and the warrior priestess as she tagged along with them, as they came walking in, Cattleya ask, "Has anyone seen Rana, He's supposed to be back by now."

"We looked all over the place, but didn't see him, "Tomoe said to then as Nowa added on, "We check other places, and around the corners of here."

Leon stop and grab a towel to wipe his hand of any lotion he used with Alleyne and said, "Did you check the steam room or maybe a cleaning closet?"

Leina nodded and said, "We asked the maids around to help us, but they didn't find him anywhere."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, as Shizuka got up from in front of the T.V, Alleyne from the table as she put on her leaf bikini top, and Nanael and Melpha walked over with towels still wrap around them as Leon said, "Risty is going to be fighting her match soon, so we can't bother her… we may have look around the city to find him, it still a big place a kid like Rana could have gotten mix up on the turns."

Cattleya could understand that as the city is a big place but she knew Rana could remember where he going and where he came from at which is getting her worry, and then a sound of a 'Snarf!' came as everyone looked to the doorway as Snarf came running in and seem like in a panic as Leon just see Rana pet without him as he kneel down and said, "Calm down boy. What happen, where Rana?"

"Snarf-Snarf!" Snarf said in a panic as Leon didn't understand the guy, but he knew the look as Leon thought Rana could be in trouble, as soon enough the eye of Thundera started to glow, as Leina said, "Leon!"

He looked over to the Claw gauntlet at the foot of the bed with the sword of omens as he keep it for the moment, as he rush over to it and pull out it out as he saw the stone glowing, a warning or someone is in danger and he knew it was Rana as he raise the sword to him and said, "Sword of Omens, Give me sight beyond sight."

The guard of the sword grew, and Leon eyes became slits as they glowed as he sees a red world before it clears up as Leon sees Rana, in a cage of some sort, with many other children in it as well. The image change to a building that seem to be in the capital, as it change again and sees the surrounding area.

Leon exit the vision as he gasp a bit and blink as he said, "Rana in trouble, and other as well."

"How much trouble?" Cattleya asked almost afraid to ask.

"Worst case scenario child soldier training, best case scenario slave trafficking." Leon said as Cattleya was now royally pissed off.

"Leon..." Cattleya said as she grabbed her Giant Slayer as Leon saw it, momma bear was on the loose. "If I find who's behind this, when I find who's behind this they are going to die." Cattleya said as Leon knew whoever gets between this mom and her son was going to die a horrible death with the only comfort being they saw a hot body before death.

"Husband do you know what the building looks like or where it is?" Alleyne asked as Leon looked.

"Yeah it's in the capital but it's hard to pinpoint." Leon said as it could look like any building here.

"I can lead the way." Marianne said as she heard everything. "But we have to hurry I don't like where this may lead." Marianne said as Snarf looked around as no one notice the little guys eyes glow.

'Observation: Human Child Designation: Rana captured most likely by Sundowner mistaken for another Orphan. Objective: Observe Thundercats Changing Objective: Rescue Rana and ensure his freedom.' Snarf's computerized thoughts said as it observed the data it had gathered. 'Preliminary Observations of Danger: Combat Mode may be needed with a 65.55% chance of the mode.' Snarf's computerized thoughts processed as he looked to the Thundercats as his current objective was originally to observe them but now he changed his objective to rescue Rana. 'Objective confirmed.' Snarf finalized as it began to follow the Cats out as it lead them to where he last saw Rana.

"Melpha stay here with Nowa and Nanael alright!" Leon called as Melpha nodded.

"Of course Lord Leon." Melpha said with a small bow as she watched Risty's fight from the window which showed the viewing orb.

(With Risty)

Risty found herself in a large entrance room of sorts when she exited the portal as she was confused. She looked around for her opponent but didn't find her before she walked over to the door she saw. Risty looked at the panel to the side and saw what looked like a magic rune type deal which she put her hand on causing the door to open. If Risty had to guess she was probably allowed entrance to whatever top secret shit was here. When Risty entered all she saw though were large metal and stone pillars with what looked like slots around them for something.

Risty was confused as she walked over to one as for some reason she felt her heart rate increase. She saw on this slots was the Queens Symbol as if it was some sort of mark of approval. Risty unintentionally gulped as her hand shook holding her Thundera War Mace as she then placed her left hand on the slot causing the seal to glow and open up in a sliding way as Risty yelled in shock at what she saw.

Inside was what looked like a metal brain case covered in ruins of sorts with small eyes in it as it was held down onto a small platform connected to it as she was shocked at what she saw. Risty saw a crystal screen next to another slot as she saw what the brain was seeing as she saw what looked like a child running as he or she held a sword shakenly in their hands as he swung it at someone trying to kill them as the child there was fighting for his or her life. Risty looked at another one as she saw the child kill an attacker as the child ended up dropping the sword in shock as her or she looked at his or her small hands in shock at what they did. Risty couldn't believe someone or something would do this as if she had to guess unless someone can supply magic to those containers constantly those children would die sometime after being pulled out.

"Shhh, don't disturb the students while class is in session." Came a voice as Risty looked for the source as she had to assume it was her opponent. "I think you know this lesson plan in some way or form, orphans having to fight tooth and nail just to survive but I took it to the extreme." Came the voice as Risty looked up and saw a large woman with short hair as Risty swore her head was part machine in some way.

"The extreme?" Risty asked as the woman smirked.

"Simple really Risty instead of having to steal to stay alive they have to kill to stay alive to keep killing in a full on war setting be it civil war or a war between nations." The woman said as Risty was shocked as she looked at the screens showing the children having to do something so horrid at such a young age. "Effective program if I do say so myself though I did base some of it off your own experiences so you should be proud that more children will be as strong as you if not stronger." The woman taunted as Risty glared at this oversized muscle bitch. "Of course running it in the real world became complicated when they kept dying so I did the next best thing and got a whole lot of Astral Shards, so mix all this." She began as she gestured to the pillars. "With Astral Shards no fuss no muss. Straight to the Brain." The woman said as she liked what she did for a living. "It's like a dream and this dream will be the stepping stone in the new aspect of society and war itself." The woman said as Risty glared.

"More like a nightmare let those kids out you insane bitch!" Risty called out as the woman laughed in a mad scientist way.

"Let them out they enjoy it here just have to send a nice good jolt to their pleasure centers every time they kill soldiers or people in general." The woman said as Risty was about ready to murder this woman. "Plus they get a shiny new body as a graduation present." The woman called out as Risty was pissed off. "Besides this helps everyone in the long run, the governments get soldiers and we remove orphans and street rats from the streets everybody wins." The woman said as Risty was just itching to fight if there weren't children in the room who could get hurt.

"You insane bitch! They're just kids how do they win!" Risty called as even though what this woman said did have logic in an economic setting they were just children they didn't need to see the horrors of wars after losing parents... like her.

"And Kids are cruel Risty. We all are by nature. But as we grow up we lose touch with it and start thinking they know right from wrong, 'that's immoral,' war crime this, code of conduct that its all the same just people trying to hide their true selves." The woman said as she looked down on Risty. "Kids you can mold, manipulate into performing all types of atrocities and there's nothing like a good atrocity to get a war rolling!" The woman called out spreading her arms out as Risty now knew who this woman was.

"Your Sundowner... the Demi Automaton Soldier Child Maker." Risty said as she knew who this woman was before she was captured and vanished and that was when she wasn't being provided resources to make this happen. Someone was supplying her big time and whoever was supplying her can only be one person. But this was cruel even by the Queens Standards.

"Oh so you heard of me that's just great means I don't have to do an entire intro for myself." Sundowner said as she does love when fans see her.

"I'm shutting you down!" Risty called as Sundowner laughed and walked over to the nearest pillar.

"Yeah sure you shut me down walk out with all these brains without the means to power them long enough to get them that shiny new body they were promised and then what, let them die?" Sundowner called out as she laughed a bit. "You just don't see the bigger picture Risty." Sundowner said as she pulled out a brain from the pillar after opening it as the child saw unplugged and the small metal tail began to squirm around as it screeched a bit. "I don't create wars I just supply them and these little guys are the supplies, trained soldiers in a matter of weeks unable to feel pain or anything like a golem but still be able to think and plan like a human." Sundowner said as she showed her work with a snap of her fingers.

When she snapped her fingers the pillars all opened as Risty was shocked to see so many of them as Sundowner laughed. "I got offices from here all the way to Vance lands and even foreign countries like good old traditional Hinomoto." Sundowner said as Risty was shocked knowing that was quiet a lot of kids to rescue. Sundowner then returned the child to its training as she then pet the container holding the child's mind as she laughed a bit at this. "Did you think we as humans can keep ignoring our true nature? Hell Look at the Queens Blade it's just an excuse for humans, elves, and anything else to act out their more violent primal selves without having to worry about causing problems." Sundowner said before pointing to the sky. "War and fighting is a part of who we are there ain't no denying it so just accept and embrace it!" Sundowner called as Risty saw Sundowner was insane.

"Well I know a good place we can fight come get me Risty." Sundowner said before she began walking off.

"Get back here!" Risty called as she was pissed and gave chase. Anyone who did this to children especially orphans like her was going to suffer in the worst way possible.

(With Melpha)

Melpha saw this as she held her hand to her mouth shocked at what she had just heard and seen on the viewing screen. She couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel to do that. Those children each must have had a family just waiting to adopt them and Sundowner on the orders of Aldra had did this without a care in the world. Nanael and Nowa were also shocked to see this as they never knew humans can be this cruel to each other. Nowa began to wonder if her human half was anywhere close to that level of cruelty while Nanael had hoped that Sundowner had been put to death but was shocked to find she was wrong.

All three of them were speechless for words as only Melpha knew who was funding Sundowner and Melpha felt so filthy from all the times she was there for simply being in the same room as those two and unaware of what they did behind closed doors. Melpha had hoped that God would save those children and would deliver divine punishment on Aldra and Sundowner for such acts of cruelty and she never really prayed for God to do a horrible thing to anyone but those two truly deserved it.

(With Damian)

Damian and Arlene was shocked at what they saw as Melona watched this with a smile as Ciela knew the two leaders were beyond pissed off. Menace and Nyx could feel the rage off of their master's bodies as Ciela knew to keep her mouth shut as even Nyx wouldn't have done something this cruel. "Wow that Sundowner lady has the right idea instant soldiers with a fraction of the time and cost but all the skills." Melona said as Menace, and Nyx were wide eyed as they all knew Melona just said the wrong thing. Arlene dropped her wine glass while Damian crushed the drink in his hand as Melona didn't realize the danger she just put herself in.

The trio began to step back as Ciela knew Melona had just fucked up. Nyx wasn't normally child friendly but she always protected as many kids as she could and refuse to sacrifice any if it could be helped.

Arlene had her hand on her scepter as her eyes was shadowed by her hair as she was royally pissed off. "World Tiered Dark Torture Curse: Suffering of Young Blood." Arlene said as that was a spell she had invented during her training when she saw young girls in one reality being turned into sex slaves of the worst variety where the men they were sold to would sometimes cut them up are remove limbs and even modify their body to suit their lusts. Melona went wide eyed as she began to scream in pain as she fell to the floor as her body felt like she was experiencing a pain that would make Hades seem like a paradise resort. Melona could feel the pain and suffering of all the children in the world, from rape to torture to even what those kids were going through.

Five minutes later it stopped but for Melona it felt like an eternity. "I'm not done yet." Arlene said as she hit her heel to Melona's face. "10th Tier Black Magic Ice Element Spell Living Death." Arlene invoked as Melona then felt her entire body freeze as she was a slime thus it was very effective as she could steel feel and see what was happening.

Damian stood up as he grabbed Melona and slammed her into the ground causing her body to shatter but her hair remained as Melona being a slime wouldn't normally hurt but a frozen slime it hurt like hell till her body can thaw out. "I may be considered a monster worst then the devil himself but there are lines even I wouldn't cross and one of those lines are children, if Risty doesn't kill Sundowner then either Arlene, Leon, Leina, or I shall do it." Damian said before slamming Melona's head to the ground as Arlene was going to remind Melona why you don't cross those lines. "Do with her as you will but I want her in tack enough for what I have in store with each of your help." Damian said as Melona was wide eyed at this.

"As you wish love." Arlene said as Menace had a sinister grin while Nyx was showing off her new 'Toys,' between her fingers. Melona knew that she was in very deep trouble now because she had angered both Damian and Arlene at once.

(With Leon and the party)

Marianne flew fast as she could with everyone in the thundertank following, to get their quickly as possible, with Cattleya driving Leon can say he is scared by her, turn on somewhat but scared.

Leon does need to remember Rana is taken by someone and they pissed off the wrong mother, as Snarf sat in Leon lap hanging on tightly so he could try and provide any support of they meet any residents.

When the story of the children was heard and seen, storm clouds brew very quickly, as if a divine being found out what happen and isn't happy about it, not one bit as rain started to fall down hard Leon said, "Drive careful Cattleya, the last thing we want is getting into an accident."

"I know, but I feel like if I don't hurry… I don't even know what could happen to Rana," Cattleya said as Leon put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "We'll get there and save him Cattleya, just have faith in Marianne to get us there and everyone here with you. We are going to save Rana, and all the children with him."

Cattleya hear him as show he care about Rana and the other that are trap within a cage as she believe Leon, she nods and let off the gas and reduce speed to drive in the heavy rain, as they drive down wide road and blow the horn for people to get out of the way so the thundertank won't hit the.

(Risty)

Risty ran after Sundowner up some stairs, heading to what could be the roof tops as Risty kick open the door and rush out onto the wet platform area.

Sundowner stood in the middle of the roof top waiting for Risty, as she saw her rushing up to her, then stop a few yards away as the machine bitch began to say, "How's this, Risty? We can play up here without damaging the merchandise"

"Shut up, just shut up! Those are children, they had lives and you treat them like they are nothing more than toys!" Risty said in anger. She risk a lot to help children by stealing because she care and loves children, and the bitch in front of her is treating this as nothing.

Sundowner laugh at Risty for that and said, "That because they are nothing else but toys now, as they deserve to be. So after this fight, I would need to get back to it, we got a new shipment of children and I can't have you interfering with it, but I do have plenty of time, so killing you is gonna take some time: slow and painful."

Soon enough the armor plates on Sundowner back popped up and move to the side of Sundowner mechanically, as Risty spotted two weapons in two of those armor plates as it seem they also acts like sheath for them, as Sundowner began to say, "Like I said, kids are cruel, Risty. And I'm very in touch with my inner child."

Sundowner drew her sword from the side on the armor plates and to the look of those weapon, it seem they can cleave a person in two, as Sundowner gives a laugh as a mask plate close around her nose and mouth with her eyes the only thing Risty can see, as she said, "Funny… I'm feeling my inner child too… and it's tell me to hurt you badly, before I kill you."

Risty activate her mace as it came to life with electricity and her mark on her leg glows as Risty is going to use her inner beast power for this fight.

*insert Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Red Sun

"You can be crueler than that Risty!" Sundowner said as she had all of her armor plate form together into a huge shield of sort and charged at her, as Risty ready for her as she grasp the at the armor plates between the opening cracks as she stood her ground against Sundowner.

A battle of beast vs machine as Sundowner keep pushing against Risty as magic symbol glows on them, as Risty didn't know what she was planning, but with great amount of strength she pull apart the armor plates and see Sundowner face, and then Risty kicks her back, as then the cyborg woman was wide open as Risty saw the metal arms holding the armor plates as things slow down for her.

Using the grappling cord with the mace still active in its shock mode, as Risty shot her mace head out the metal arms, one broke off leaving 5 armor plates left, and as well gave a good shock to Sundowner, a good start for Risty.

Risty jumped back as she knew her type. But Sundowner took it to a whole new level by turning her entire body into a weapon. Risty hoped the Berbils made to her mace is up for this task. Risty charged forward as Sundowner put her defense up once more but when Risty's mace landed a hit she was knocked back hard as Sundowner then began slashing at Risty. Risty quickly turn invisible as she was surprised as was Sundowner as Risty made sure to take silent steps knowing the puddles would give her away.

Risty looked and saw this place was pretty close to the capital close enough to be traveling distance but far enough to stay hidden. Risty then sent her mace at Sundowner as she was visible once more as the chain ball hit Sundowner as Risty then jumped behind her and had the chain wrap around another arm and ripped it clean off leaving Sundowner with four shields left.

"There's an opening!" Sundowner roared as she charged but Risty vanished again but Sundowner eyes glowed and she saw Risty before sending fast slashes at her as Risty was caught off guard and cried out in pain.

Risty got back as she looked at her cloths and saw them get ruined. Risty growled like a tiger before tore off her clothes leaving her in her arm bands, shoes, and panties as she glared at Sundowner. Risty then charged and slammed her shield against Sundowner as her breasts bounced as the shield stopped Sundowner from pulling up her defenses. Risty used the advantage to grab an arm and ripped the shield off before hitting Sundowner across the face with it and ripping the other shield off with her mace.

Sundowner tried to attack but Risty jumped back with back flips as she stopped and glared at the cyborg. Sundowner growled as she knew Risty must die for Aldra to get Leon plus so her own research can continue on these kids. Plus Risty had a lot of Guts to fight without her top, but then again Sundowner did ruin them.

"Come on!" Risty called out as she had an angered look in her face. Risty tried not to imagine what the little ones in Vance Lands would be if this happened to them. Leon taught them to get their own food and fish while having Marianne fix the church. If anything Leon had almost made it so the children didn't need her anymore. But Risty knew there are still little ones out there who need her and so long as the ones down below are in those astral things they'll still live.

*Pause OST

(With Leon and co.)

"Here it is!" Marianne called pointing to the building as the Tank drove up before facing its entrance.

Leon had his gear ready as did everyone else as Snarf hissed ready to kill. "Cattleya charge in!" Leon called at as Cattleya put the, peddle to the metal as they had kids to save.

(Inside the old abandoned building)

Inside the build, the guards walking around, the Queen's special group of soldiers, Death Squad.

Death squad, are a group of Assassin of the Queen Aldra, as if she order someone to be put to death in silent or fight in a battle they will follow that order to the letter. With them in the old building, if someone discovered the building they are order to kill anyone and everyone that dares enter that are not of Death squad or the Queen's personal body guards.

The sound of muffled crying of the children they have locked up in cages behind closes doors as one the women said, "Will those little brats stop crying, I can't stand it!"

"There nothing we can do. When Sundowner is finish with her match she would be along to deal with them," Another assassin woman said standing near her partner.

The sound of a roar engine is heard as all the Death squad members heard it, as it became louder and fearsome to hear, at the front doors, two women look peek through what making that sound, as their eyes widen, they soon jump away from the door as the Thundertank drove through busting down the doors and the wall they were attach too.

"Take cover!" one of the women said as everyone scattered quickly as the Thundertank drove at them destroying everything in its way.

As the thundertank came to a more open area as it came to a complete stop, as all the Death squad members saw the metal beast thing, as this is the very first time they ever seen such a thing.

As the driver and co-driver door open as Leon step out with Snarf rushing out, Leon held the sword of Omens in his hand as he looked around at all the Women that are guarding the build as they all knew him as they ready their weapons.

Leon took a breath as he said, "We are here to eat dry meat and kick ass… and we're all out of dry meat."

All the women around were confuse by that, with Leon borrowing a line from 'They Live' and reword it to fit what he needed as Leon went on saying, "Unless, you tell us where all the kids are at… you can keep living without a scratch… or make you run out of here screaming, if you live long enough that is. Your choice."

None of the women move a muscle as they didn't know what to do as he is the man the Queen wants and has order them not to touch him as she would deal with him in the Queen's blade, but now that he's here, no one knew what to do, until one just panic and said, "Get them!"

The women came at him as Leon shakes his head as he said, "Kicking ass it is. Thunder HO!" Leon raise his sword and fire a beam to scatter them quickly, as all the girl in the thundertank came out with their weapon and engage in battle.

Cattleya came out with giant slayer and in one sweet of her weapon, she knock back a lot of them as the growls of a panther is heard, she is mad and will beat anyone near death to get Rana back.

Shizuka came zooming out and knock out some, as she pull out some shrunken and throw them out to others sticking them into their hands and legs to disable them.

Alleyne came forth with her staff and some away before she jump into the air and said, "Hurricane fury!" Making a mini twister with her power, as Leon swing his sword adding lightning as he said, "Lightning strike!"

Alleyne quickly got out of there as the lightning and the twister somehow working together as both Leon and Alleyne stood next to each other as they watch the result.

Then a lot of death squad members got caught in it and their clothing got shredded and shocked very much by the lightning combine with it.

Alleyne looked at the attack and said, "An excellent combination of attack, 95 points." "Now not 100?" Leon asked her.

"It wasn't needed, but still work nicely with mine," Alleyne said as Leon shrugs to it.

Tomoe cut throw some of the Death Squad force in the building, but member came up from behind her and about to do a back stab until Leina came in with her sword as she does a new move she thought of with the same motion of dragon tail, but standing from quite away, as she send a slash with a hard thrust making a strange shape arc slash in the air as she call out, "Dragon wind!"

The attack hit the woman about to stab Tomoe and sent her flying into a back wall, as Tomoe saw this and said to her, "That is most graceful, thank you."

Leina nod and she went off to fight more of the death squad members and hope to get to the kids in time.

Snarf keep going behind cover and try to find the children that was taken as it eyes scan the area, and spotted two huge doors with a special lock on it. 'Observation highly locked door though use of primitive and magical locks. Probability of children and Rana behind that door 95.55%. More data gathering needed switching to different visions.' the computerized voice within Snarf spoke as the beings eyes changed color as he saw in X-Ray and inferred and saw both the skeletons of the children and their heat signatures in there. 'Observation complete data gathered probability of children within that room 100% probability of guard their 98.99%.' Snarf calculated before he began running to the door and snuck into the air shaft like spot to sneak into the room.

Leina slashed at the Death Squad Members as she quickly slashed at them as unaware to her Marianne was on the high area helping in her own way which was spotting the Death Squad and sending a tag on them to keep them from staying hidden. As they fought Marianne noticed something on her finger glowing as she looked and was wide eyed at what she saw. The ring she was entrusted with by the Head Angels all those years ago, the very ring that allowed her to travel between worlds and realities was glowing. This ring was special because depending on the race of the holder and their bloodlines the rings power can be infinite but each having a cost in one way or form.

If the being is an angel then they can do things no other Angel could do, if the being was a mortal being then three things could happen. One the being would gain a power reserved for royalty that was a magic that could match Arlene toe to toe but unless they have Royal Blood within then the effects will kill them in the end, another effect is that the holder will be given royal blood if proven worthy of it but the cost is always random on that one. Marianne held it to Leon and saw the shine dull before moving the ring to Leina as the shine brightened.

'No way.' Marianne thought as she was entrusted to guard this ring with her life until it shined just like this.

Leon roared as he slashed at another Death Guard as he wasn't going to let these woman get away with kidnapping these Children for Sundowner. As Leon roared the Spirit Stone glowed before covering his left arm in the armor and released an energy slash that knocked the woman back as Leon was surprised at this. "Ok that's new." Leon said as the armor returned to its gauntlet form.

(With Rana)

Rana was trying to be brave as the kids he was locked away with were all crying as some of them were either recent orphans or long time orphans. If anything Rana had to guess he was mistaken for one of them but he also heard what they talked about as he didn't like how it sounded. As Rana sat there the four woman guarding the cages soon heard a barrel being knocked down as one of them went to investigate. As they looked the woman had her weapon out as she was ready for anything. Soon she saw glowing green eyes in the shadows as they were quiet small.

"SNARF!" Snarf cried out as he jumped out and landed on the woman's face causing her to yell as she tried to get Snarf off who was biting and clawing at her face.

"Get it off, get it off me!" She cried trying to get it off her face.

"Snarf!" Rana called happy the Calvary had arrived.

"I got it!" One woman said before grabbing Snarf and throwing him across the room hard. But Snarf fixed himself as his hair began to spike up big time with his eyes glowing deep red now. "Combat mode initiated utilizing all weapons to complete the objective with the upmost efficiency." Snarf said in a deep robotic voice as body began to change form as it opened up. Snarf became larger as he was now taking a more dog or wolf like form as right now this form was needed to achieve victory.

Soon Snarf's transformation was complete as he was now a robotic dog/wolf with weapons attached to him as he growled at the now shocked guards. "Do not attempt to control me, I am my own master now." Snarf growled as the woman was shocked.

"What are you?" They asked shocked to see this being talk.

"I am Strategic Navigation Android Recon Fighter designated SNARF and codenamed Blade Wolf." The being said as he growled as the Golem was clearly of Thunderan origin if one were to know of such a place.

"Snarf?" Rana said in a silently as he just witness his pet change from a cut animal creature to a metal golem dog.

"So what? You're out number and out of your league," The death squad member said as all 4 guard surround him as Snarf said, "You maybe have me out numbered, but you are out match."

Before any of the women could attack him, Snarf launch his tail a one of them grabbing their ankle and spin around as the lady he grab scream before he let go sending her flying into one of the cages denting the bars.

The other 3 soon attack as Snarf dodge their blades with ease, as using his tail again and grab a knife it has on its side and throw it at one of the members leg and disable her as she falls down screaming in pain.

Two of them remaining as they as Snarf soon tackled one into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and she skid back knocked out.

The last member, the one who said to him he was out number and out of their league, looked to the golem dog as it sees it looking at her as Snarf said, "You will release these children, immediately-"

Snarf soon reinforce this as he grab a huge blade behind its leg with his tail as he went on saying, "Or else I will not garneted your life would be spared."

Now there are two types of people in any worlds, as one are smart as they understand they are out match out, gun, and strength, and there the 2nd type which is not so smart, as if this woman care about her own life, she would follow Snarf demands.

Soon enough all the cages were unlocked as the doors open up as all the children came out unharmed, with the death squad members Blade wolf dealt with, tide them up, the one woman with the 3 that were knocked out making sure they won't do anything.

(Thundercats)

Leon fire a low power beam at the few remaining guards knocking them out, as Leon put away his sword and said, "Alright, let get the kids and get out fast before some of them comes around."

Before anyone could do anything, Shizuka saw something with her eyes as she said, "I think someone did it for us."

They all turn as they see the group of kid walking out behind the big doors with Rana in front with Snarf walking beside him as Cattleya soon saw him, she ran to him saying, "Rana!"

"Mommy!" Rana said as ran to her, and soon the mother and son were reunited once more as everyone gather around as they Leina said, "How did you guys get free?"

"Snarf help us." "Big metal doggy." "Talking creature." The children were saying as Leon is confuse as he look to Snarf that soon in front of him as he said, "Snarf?"

"Greeting Lord of Thundera, we finally meet face to face," Snarf said in a robotic voice as Leon is surprise by this.

"Ok... well this is something." Leon said as he looked at robo Snarf.

"We have much to discuss I can assure you." Snarf said as he looked to Leon as his AI computer brain was gathering data to figure out where each of these kids came from to return them to the orphanages or at least put them in better ones. "But first we must ensure Sundowner doesn't ever finish this and rescue those children in her off site labs. I can give you the coordinates to them as well as an in depth instruction on how to build the bodies they will need as well as maintain them and put the minds into those bodies." Snarf said as Leina looked.

"But what about their old bodies?" Leina asked as Snarf looked.

"I am sorry but their old bodies have long since been disposed of if they had remained Sundowner would have had evidence tracing back to her. No evidence no witnesses no trace." Snarf said as apparently he had been keeping tabs on stuff like this for a while and with the tone he used it was apparent he couldn't do anything with those bodies even if he had saved them.

"Damn." Leon cursed as he knew those kids were probably scarred for life with what they saw.

Marianne then landed to Leina as she tapped the wandering warriors shoulder. "Leina." Marianne began as Leina looked. "We need to talk its important." Marianne said as she kept her hand hidden as the glowing seemed to be brightest with Leina.

(With Elina)

Elina was shocked at what she saw as she never expected someone to do something so cruel to children of all things. Elina may be known as a spoiled brat and an arrogant bitch but she even had standards and even to child servants she always showed them leniency and if one stole food from her Elina would order the guards to bring the child to her carriage and in turn buy the child an expensive dinner telling him or her why what she did was wrong and not to let it happen again.

Elina always had a soft spot for children, perhaps that was why she was so loved by her nephew and niece in that Astral World. That thought gave her a sad mental image as she knew even with her best chances the likely hood of her nephew and nieces being born were quiet slim. She then had an excellent idea as she knew what she Leina, Claudette, and Leon could do as she knew a good painter nearby who can make an excellent portrait of them.

(With Claudette)

Claudette watched the battle with a stone cold look as she hoped Sundowner would suffer nice and slowly. That monster deserved to die and all those enhancements she made on her body won't save her from anyone's wrath. Claudette was going to enjoy anyone defeating Sundowner regardless of affiliation.

"Make her scream in pain thief." Claudette said as she was hoping this battle would be Sundowners last fight ever.

(With Risty vs Sundowner)

*Continue Metal Gear Rising OST: Red Sun

Risty knew those shields were enchanted to explode if any friction or significant force was used on them. In other words Risty would have to strip Sundowner of her defenses before going for the kill. Risty was right now all beast because like any animal when a young cub was harmed the mother will always be there to tear the attacker's throat out. As Risty glared at Sundowner she kept her guard up as she waited for Sundowner to give her the chance to rip her last two shields off her back.

"I got to hand it to you, you're good, real good. How would you like to make a deal? Throw the match and I think Queen Aldra would reward you. With skills like yours you can be something," Sundowner as Risty would just gave a mock smile and said, "Really then, reward me, or become something? How about I just take your head instead."

Sundowner sighed a bit and said, "Really, you just throw away a reward like this and all for, just trying to kill me?"

"Oh please, that would be the last thing to do… I going to tear you apart and piece by piece and cram all those piece down your throat!" Risty said as she charged at sundowner, as the cyborg raise her last two shield to protect herself as Risty launch her mace at them to set them off to explode as they open up.

Risty's mace flew back at her, but she dodge it, as she use the motion of it and swing her mace around and smash the last two metal arms that held the shield, as now Sundowner is completely defenseless as Risty ran up to her before giving a hard punch to the metal bitch face making her push back.

Sundowner took a stand and stop skidding back as now all of her defense is gone… she will have no other choice but go on the offence, as her entire face became cover in a metal face plating, as she acted strange, as she spaz out before spin one of her swords around as an opening on her right arm appeared, as she them attack that sword into there, turning her arm into the biggest pair of scissor anyone has ever seen.

Risty soon became a little worry but it not going to make her back down this fight, a she still have make the bitch pay for what she has done to every child she ever touch and change.

"I'll split you in two!" Sundowner said as she charged at Risty with great speed, as the benevolent bandit match it with her power as the two almost seem like a blur as the two clash with their weapons.

As the scissor weapon came at Risty waste as it seem was about to cleave her in two, Risty bend back, way back as it the blades missed her, Risty kick the blades up away as she back flipped, then getting back on her feet charged at Sundowner, smashing her hard with her mace, then vanish.

The cybernetic woman looked around for Risty as she soon swing her weapon around just to see if she can hit her, before Risty can get the jump on her, but it seem it was already done as Risty appeared behind Sundowner before slamming the mace into her back.

Sundowner yell and roar out as she spin and slash her weapon at Risty, only for her to block it with her shield before she activate her shock mace and bash down on the arms, breaking it as Risty putting all of her strength into her attacks now as Sundowner yelled at this, before Risty match her back with her shield.

Getting push back as Risty leap into the air with her mace raise high in the air and brought it down onto the broken arm, breaking it off completely as Sundowner yells in pain at this, and now she was armless both of weapon and literally terms of her missing arm.

Sundowner looked at Risty as she was about to surrender but Risty didn't give her the chance as she lunch her mace at her, wrapping it around her neck before using her beastly strength to pull hard to get Sundowner on her knees as she was being strangle by the core wrap around her neck.

"Any last words?" Sundowner can only choke out air as she tries to surrender to end the match before Risty could kill her, as she said, "I thought so."

Risty hit the switch on her mace to reel in the mace head as the core around Sundowner neck shred around before Risty jerk it back and pop Sundowner head off, ripping it from her body, poetic justice as the cyborg woman rips kids brains from their bodies.

*End OST

"The Winner is Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild." The match was called as Risty looked to the sky as it rained. This rain was different as it was at first a storm now it was the rain that falls when the dead pass. This rain was for those children whose innocents were robbed from them as Risty felt the rain flatten her hair as she didn't care.

(At the Inn)

Melpha had gotten into contact with many people of this town as they knew where Sundowners lab was. With Dwarf leading and a few magic casters of the town they went to the base as Cattleya went with them. So many children trapped in a nightmare they had to rescue all of them. Melpha agreed to look after those children and help them rehabilitate as Leon called it. Of course they would need a psychologist of sorts to help them. Leon, Leina, Alleyne, Shizuka waited for Risty as Cattleya went to the lab with Marianne and Nanael while Tomoe watched, Nowa, and Rana.

The portal soon opened as Risty still top less walked through as Leon ran over to her. "Risty." Leon called before Risty dropped her weapons and fell to her hands and knees before she began to vomit and hack violently at what she saw. "Risty!" Alleyne called as she ran over to Risty and pulled back her hair to help.

Once the vomiting stopped Risty broke down as she she'd her tears not only for what she saw but what those children had gone through. It would haunt her for years to come as Leon held her close simply trying to be there for her.

"It's ok Risty Sundowner won't hurt them anymore, Melpha, Branwen, and the Berbils will take care of them." Leon said as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Leon." Risty choked out as she held her King, no her lover close as that was something she had never wanted her or any child to see.

Leina looked at the ring Marianne had given to her as she saw it glow in her palm as she debated whether to put it on or not.

(Meanwhile while all this was happening)

Airi came through the portal for her match and was shocked at what she saw. This was a site of a great battle she herself had fought in as it was now all in ruin.

"It's been awhile Airi!" Came a voice from above as Airi looked and was wide eyed when she saw an old partner, ally, and friend their as the woman on top had a ride visor over her eyes.

"Monsoon." Airi gasped as there she was Monsoon atop the building.

"So you remember me I'm impressed Airi." Monsoon said as she looked down upon Airi.

"I wouldn't not what happen to what you did," Airi said as Monsoon huffed as her body soon crackled with evil energy as she jump down from the building and with her body parts splitting apart like she was slice up like carrot.

Airi being surprise by this, as when Monsoon drop down safely as all her body parts came back together that form her entire being as she said, "So what? All the others were weak, and I was sick of it, and sick myself as well."

Monsoon help up her arm and said, "Well not anymore, now that I've become stronger than before, but you, still weak as you are."

"Oh please, I stronger, maybe stronger when Lord Damian gave me more power," Airi said as Monsoon chucked and said, "Still serving a master, even after you trade side, you still weak, and no power will change that."

"You shut your mouth, Lord Damian is powerful beyond your Queen can comprehend. You calling me weak for serving a powerful master, what about you, aren't you a servant of the Queen?" Airi said as Monsoon turn to her and reply, "I'm no servant, nor am I a slave. I'm the Queen's body guard and stay with her mostly to the freedom I have and choices I make, not what she makes, you on the other hand, just serve and follow."

Airi didn't like her tone as Monsoon went on saying, "I'll be victorious in this battle of ours, and I will enjoy watching you fade away to nothing."

"Oh? And pray tell why you would win?" Airi question as Monsoon laugh at that as she said, "It's the natural order of nature. Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong pray on the weak, like you praying on the lives so you can save what strength you have left."

Airi frown at this as she tired of this Dulahand mouth already as her scythe glow red before slashing the air, sending a deadly attack at her as she broke apart quickly to avoid it before reforming as Airi said, "Enough of your talk, I'm just going kill you here and now. I always hated to hear that voice of your anyways"

"Oh really is that what you would say after we had once shared a bed." Monsoon taunted as it was apparent the two had relations that were much more intimate. Airi then roared and charged at Monsoon before she kissed her but something wasn't right. Monsoon allowed Airi to kiss her as when Airi began to try and suck out Monsoon's essence nothing came out before she felt her own essence sucked out causing Airi to forcibly break the kiss as she was shocked at what she saw.

Airi looked at Monsoon and saw her hand was missing as Airi was confused. "What?" Airi asked as this shouldn't be right.

"Surprised Airi, see I gained a moniker here Monsoon the Winds of Destruction and I am now the perfect enemy to kill you." Monsoon said as the hand reattached. "See its simple my dear Wraith Essence is within us all even you and Melona but there's a catch the body must always be in one piece so to speak to allow the essence to flow freely, so let's say one was to have lost a hand, the flow would be disrupted until the hand became a stub or sealed. Basically speaking as long as I keep at least one body part of mine detached I can disrupt my own flow and keep you from draining me." Monsoon laughed as she looked to Airi with her big red mask.

"I find it kind of poetic if you think about it back in Hades we had such good times but you only used me to feed yourself now I will be the one to kill you." Monsoon said as for her this was personal. "I had served with you faithfully all those years ago and what do I get for my hard work a stab in the back and nearly drained dry by you. You remember don't you Airi this was the place you did it." Monsoon said gesturing to the area.

Airi glared as that day was so long ago when she had served under the Swamp Witch. She had thought Monsoon had died that day or at least vanished never to return. For Airi her past was coming back to haunt her as she glared at Monsoon. "How easily you ignore the ally's you betray when it suits you and how you betray them so easily when it better suits you." Monsoon said as she glared at Airi. "But of course we are Demons of Hades so it's only natural that we stab each other in the back when it suits us even if that person you're stabbing in the back was with you since we first arrived in Gainos and fought alongside you." Monsoon said as she glared at Airi as it was coming back to her.

Airi at the time didn't have a choice, the Swamp Witch wanted to test her loyalty and Monsoon was the chosen sacrifice. It was either Airi or Monsoon and Airi had chosen who to sacrifice. Airi had served the Swamp Witch faithfully for many years and before that the two had served a powerful Demon Lord in Hades before he had succumbed to the abyss. The two had ended up in Gainos summoned by The Swamp Witch and in her cruelty forced them against each other at that particular battle.

"Monsoon I didn't have a choice in the matter." Airi countered as Monsoon laughed.

"And that's your problem your content with serving rather than leading guess the Maid outfit isn't just for show it's who you are inside." Monsoon taunted as Airi glared at Monsoon. "Yes killed or be killed I believe it was you who had taught me that in one of our many spars." Monsoon said as she smiled at Airi as it was an evil smile showing that Monsoon hadn't let go of Airi's betrayal of her. "Which reminds me, Oh Damian!" She began as she knew Damian was listening. "I wouldn't trust Airi so easily the minute someone stronger appears she's going to turn on you and stab you in the back first chance she gets!" Monsoon taunted as Airi was wide eyed as she saw Monsoon was planting the seed of doubt and distrust within her master.

"Be quiet Monsoon this is between us!" Airi called as she pointed her scythe at Monsoon.

"Yes your right we both grew up in the flames of Hades and Wars both summoned by would be Dark Lords and Cultists to serve their purpose only to be discarded once that purpose is fulfilled or fails. War is a cruel parent and effective teacher Airi no one has shown me that better then you or Aldra. And its final lesson has been carved deep inside me. The worlds Heaven, Hades, Gainos, and all their people are all deceased. Free will is a Myth. Religion is a Joke. We are all merely pawns to a much greater force one greater then even God: Memes. The Bloodline of the Soul. They shape our will. They are our culture- they are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough they will learn to hate. They become a carrier for Sins and darkness. Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony all Memes we pass on Airi and those are Memes we are all bound to." Monsoon said as Airi held her stance.

"Those are who we are Monsoon we are Devils so we embody Sin naturally." Airi countered as Monsoon laughed.

"Yes but mortals of all kinds even elves do as well they just don't realize it. Elves they are both Sloth and Pride, Dwarves Pride and Greed, Dark Elves Sloth Pride and Lust, humans all 7 of them. You can't fight nature Airi the strong survive and the weak either serve or perish as is fate." Monsoon said rewording her previous statement. Monsoon pull out her weapon which was a pair of sais as she said to Airi, "Face it Airi, you latch on to the strong so you would not seem weak, but that all you are weak, and you will die as such, maybe with a clear conscience of being a servant of the Demon Emperor till the very end."

Airi look down in shame as she grit her teeth as it seem Monsoon is trying to break her own, as she struggle with her own self

(Damian party)

With Damian after the whole thing with Melona, as her frozen part been taken away to another room by Arlene magic as she would deal with that slime girl later, as they all want to watch Airi battle, as she and Menace by his side, as the Queen of Amara look to her lord and wonder what his reaction is as it stay nurture, maybe even a calm board look on his face.

"The Dulahand has her way with words, don't she?" Arlene said as she not sounding worry about a thing as Menace is confuse about this whole thing, with Airi history, and what Monsoon is saying, she thought someone would show reaction to that, even her lord.

Damian didn't say a word as he went on watching and wonder what Airi next move going to be, a would she hesitate her hand and be defeated or do something about it.

(Back to the battle)

Airi stood in place with her head still down as Monsoon was about to attack her until she said, "You're right."

"Hm?" Monsoon as Airi went on saying, "About me I mean, I am weak."

Monsoon smile as she lower her arms as Airi went on talking, "I always follow the strong yes… even back then, when I was pick to serve the swamp witch, and show loyalty. It was ether you or me, so I became selfish and attack you."

Monsoon didn't say a word as she would want to hear what Airi would say, as she went on saying, "Here I am with a new master and all as he was stronger than the swamp witch with the power of the evil spirit helping him… but I wanted to drain him of his essence before then."

(Flashback)

Damian was in the middle of the swamp with a small squad of dark warrior's minions, as Airi came out of nowhere and started too hacked up the dark warriors around Damian.

The demon emperor watch the wrath spirit destroy his forces with and the way she used her scythe is something to him by the look in his eyes.

When Airi finish the last of the dark warriors, she turn her attention to Damian, as she send out the ghost to capture him as she sees he was wide open.

Damian is being held by the spirits around him as Airi walked closer to him as she began to say, "Your spirit is largely and dark… very dark, I never seen such thing. I will be enjoying taking your essence, such a shame too as you seem handsome, but at least I will enjoy my time with you."

Airi leap at him as place her lips on Damian and started to kiss him as she started to suck out his life force. As Airi tasted his essence, it was something else, as it seem Damian essence was filling her nice, as she didn't relies Damian was getting into the kiss as well as it seem he was accepting letting her do what she want, until her eyes started to widen, as she try to pull off, but somehow Damian arms were free and held her in place.

Airi was full on essence and try to pull off but Damian keep her in place as he started to add tongue to the kiss, the feeling of it to Airi, as she moan to it, feeling it as it was something very new for her as her eyes seem like in a daze, Damian let off the kiss with the essence that escape his mouth were darker than the normal white essence.

Damian gave a bit of a laugh as he said, "Death by kissing, that new for me, and quite entertaining."

Airi is surprise by this as it seem Damian wasn't weak from having is essence sucked out of him as she retreated back and prepared her weapon and said, "You, how are you still standing, let alone being alive?"

Damian give a laugh as he said, "I could tell you, but that would be boring for me, but your skills, your power… color me impressed as that what you did. Cut down my forces like they were just tissue paper."

Airi is somewhat weird out by this man as she never meet anyone like his as he said, "Judging by the way you were attacking, you were targeting me from the start but it would be hard to get me being surrounded by my minions, as can guess, you are a servant of the swamp witch, correct?"

Airi is on edge as she said, "Why does it matter who I serve?"

Damian looked at her and said, "Because it just seem a waste for you. I can tell you're a powerful being even having lesser spirit at your command."

"So, it who I am," Airi said to Damian as he reply back, "and who are you by chance?"

Airi held her scythe close as she said, "I am the infernal temptress Airi, a wraith from hades that feed off of human spirit and soul."

Damian gave a chuckled and said, "Am it seem demons too." Airi became confuse on that and soon as she look closer to Damian soul itself, her eyes widen as she saw a shadow behind Damian, a glimpse of his other self, as there only few things that could do such thing, if a human train years in the black arts… or given the blessing the ancient evil spirit.

Damian took a step closer to Airi and said, "A pleasure to meet you Airi, the names Damian, the Demon emperor, and future ruler of this world."

"Do you mean land?" Airi said as she always is summon by someone to help them rule the land around, as Damian said, "No… when I meant the world… I mean the entire world, with from the ocean to the skies themselves. I wish to claim this world in my name and rules it as I wish it to be, but for that I need power… and followers."

Airi looked to him as she asked, "Followers?"

Damian nods as he walk closer to her without fear or thought as he said, "Yes followers, as what good is a leader without his followers, and you Airi, I want you."

Airi with that she seem to blush at that, with someone like Damian saying that to her, as he held out a hand to her as he said, "Join me Airi, serve me and in return I will show you how grateful I can be to those of who does."

Airi looked to Damian as given her a chance of something as her ghostly heart give a small beat.

(End flashback)

With Airi, in the middle of her back, a mark of Damian shows as it glow a purple violet as Airi said to Monsoon, "He offer me a chance to join him… and I accepted it, something I won't regret… I maybe weak… but I am strong in my lord's eyes… and for that I am grateful for that and in return I shown him the same and parse him to be the emperor he is."

Airi entire being started to glow as monsoon was worry about this as she took a step back from the aura she sense from the wraith maid spirit as Airi went on saying, "I will serve him until my end, but before that, I will not fall in battle and bring disgrace his name… I am the infernal temptress Airi, a wraith from hades that feed off of human spirit and soul, and also… Damian battle maiden, for this responsibility, I will defeat you and take you out like the trash you are!"

*Insert Metal Gear Rising OST The Stains of Time

A force shot out like a wave from Airi as Monsoon was hit by it, as she stood her ground by it, as she look up at the maid as it seem her entire being has change.

Airi eyes glowed red, marking on her skin of a power that Airi is showing, that Monsoon never seen before with the wraith spirit as she said, "what is this?"

(Damian party)

Menace saw Airi and asked, "What is that?" Arlene gave a laugh and said, "It seem to be a success my emperor." With that said, Damian gave a smile as he said, "Good."

"Ah… can someone tell me what happen to her," Menace said as Arlene began to say, "Damian wanted to give Airi as special something-something to help add to her power with battles as he knew Aldra would try something, and so he asked me to give her a push. A special Dark curse that very beneficial."

"Exactly basically as long as she willingly and wholly fights in my name and the name of my empire and my bloodline then she will be granted a small part of my power and the power of the Ancient Spirits of Evil." Damian said as Menace was shocked.

"The more she loves Damian and remains loyal to him the more power she gets, any pain she feels will be transferred into power, and any attacks she gives will be given power. She can think, act, and fight well then Monsoon quite frankly that curse is my crowning achievement." Arlene said as she walked over to Damian and sat upon his lap as she caressed him. "Isn't that right love?" Arlene asked as no doubt if Damian's bastard father was here he would kill him for what Arlene was put through.

"Of course beloved." Damian said as a groan was heard from below as the two looked and saw Nyx had Damian's dick in her mouth no doubt trying to impress Damian and her idol Arlene.

"Sorry about her love but we still need to work on things with her." Arlene said as she was training Nyx in magic and serving Damian. Right now they had already begin changing the Swamp Lands with the resources Branwen gave them from Dogura and right now many settlements have been built while the castle town surrounding Damian's tower was being built with a castle as well.

"No worries I think she has earned her reward now." Damian said not even bothering with the warning as he came in her mouth.

Nyx allowed the liquid to flow down her throat before letting go as Arlene put a finger in Nyx's mouth and moved it around checking for any missed sperm and was impressed that she swallowed it all. "Very good Nyx now let's go work on your new Infernal Servant." Arlene said as she took the happy Nyx by her hand as Nyx had a smile and blush on her face at this.

"My Lord Damian it seems that Nyx is in love with both you and Lady Arlene." Menace said as she walked over to Damian.

Damian then grabbed Menace breasts causing her to gasp as Setra was placed in Menace's room as he began to fondle her breasts with one hand. "Don't worry about Nyx right now let's enjoy ourselves and watch the Queens Blade." Damian said as he pinched Menace's nipple causing her to cry out at that.

"Wait my lord it might not be a safe day." Menace gasped basically telling him to knock her up with the heir to Amara.

"Don't worry Menace we'll wait for now." Damian said as Menace sighed in disappointment as Damian let go. "But I'd wish to see what Arlene has taught you." Damian said as Menace blushed deep red as she knew what Damian was talking about before smiling sensually.

"Very well Lord." She said allowing the sash and gold jewels to fall to the floor.

(With the battle)

The two charged at each other as Monsoon pulled out her Sai's as Monsoon slashed and stabbed as Airi who dodged and avoided the attacks with ease. Airi may have been in love with Monsoon at one point and she her but now her heart solely belongs to Damian. Her master, her true love, and her King. Damian only gained more power and Airi as a Wraith would live for eternity and in that eternity Airi would serve all of her lord's bloodline regardless of task. If they asked her to bed them then Airi would do so, if they had asked her to strip naked and serve them their food and clean the castle without her cloths then Airi would do so.

Airi had seen what Damian could do and the Swamp Witch Pales in comparison to him. She was in love with her master and she would serve him and all his bloodline for all eternity. That was truth for her and Damian was the perfect master strong and powerful and once he claims the Conquest Stone then Damian will be closest to the level of Gods.

Airi spun her scythe around as she then sent it at Monsoon who split apart to avoid the attack as Airi smirked. "Lesser Spirits!" Airi invoked as they went after Monsoon as they grabbed her at the parts that separated. Airi then charged forward as her scythe returned like a boomerang and slashed at Monsoon causing some of her blood to spill and the Dullahand to cry out in pain as Airi laughed. "So your blood can still spill Monsoon, that's just great." Airi said as Monsoon detached her hand and slashed on of the Spirits with it before freeing herself.

Airi though wasn't done as she then appeared behind Monsoon as she then sent a slash at her neck as Monsoon quickly detached her head and her center chest segment to avoid any trouble as she knew her head was quiet important to her body. Airi then sent her lesser spirits at the two segments and forced them down before grabbing the rest of the body as Monsoon was forced back together. Airi then appeared in front of Monsoon as she looked at her sensually. "Don't worry we'll be together again and this time forever." Airi said before kissing Monsoon deeply as Monsoon quickly detached a segment of her leg again to cut the flow but Airi kept kissing as Monsoon was wide eyed at what Airi was planning. Airi then let go of the kiss as he smiled at Monsoon.

It's been a while since we last shared such a kiss but it kind of ruins things if I can no longer see your face." Airi said as she then grabbed the mask upon Monsoon's face as Monsoon struggled to keep Airi away from it. "Oh don't be shy it's not like theirs something there I haven't already seen." Airi said as this part was both the curse talking and herself as she needed to see Monsoon's face.

"Don't you dare you lost that right the day you stabbed me in the back!" Monsoon called out as she wasn't about to allow Airi that privilege. Airi then ripped off the face and nearly gasped at what she saw as Monsoon's face was riddled with scars and most of them was from when she tried to drain her dry all those years ago. "Surprised Airi? You did this!" Monsoon roared before freeing herself and putting her face mask back on. "It was because of you that I chose to become like this to remove my own weaknesses instead of covering them up." Monsoon said as she clearly had one hell of a grudge against Airi. "To kill you now will prove that I have grown pass my own limitations and prove that my Meme is the truth of my life." Monsoons said as she pointed her Sai's at Airi.

Airi scoffed as she looked at Monsoon knowing the woman she had once loved was no longer in there just an empty bitter shell of who she once was. "You know one time I had loved you, and at the time I had to do what I did, it tore me up inside... but now I don't feel anything for you anymore except maybe pity and disgust if anything your just a bitter old toy who decided who wouldn't stay dead. Let me put you out of your misery." Airi said as she looked to Monsoon as shadows began to form around her similar to a cloak almost like death had taken Airi as its form as the look Airi gave was dull and emotionless.

Monsoon was freaking out a bit as Airi charged at her causing Monsoon to jump to higher ground and summon forth her power. Monsoon then pulled forth her a large amount of metal with her power flowing through her augmented body as Monsoon then threw it at Airi. Airi responded by using her scythe that had taken a more demonic look now and sliced right through the metal cutting it up to itty bitty pieces. Monsoon then went higher and threw down a spiked spire at Airi who responded by kicking it down allowing it to form a bit of a ramp which she ran up.

Airi was then met with a large piece of ore and earth as it was no doubt sent by Monsoon. Airi quickly recognized this tactic as she then used her scythe to slice through it and flip midair where she kicked Monsoon in the chest knocking her into the fortress they both fought at and imbedding her into the wall keeping her limbs stuck together unable to move and in turn unable to stop the flow of essence. Airi then caressed Monsoons face and removed the mask once more as she looked at her former lovers face.

"I'm sorry Monsoon but it's time for your broken heart and suffering to end." Airi said sadly with that cold look before she kissed monsoon both sucking out her essence and giving her ex one last kiss to go off as Airi added tongue to it. Airi loved Monsoon or Kaguya as she was once called a long time ago but now she was gone and Airi wanted to share one last kiss with her lover who deep inside she still loved a bit but her heart and soul belonged solely to Damian. Once Airi sucked out the last of Monsoons essence Airi then slashed Monsoon quickly and efficiently before slicing her head off and then jumping away as the cloak soon turned into a pair of pitch black wings of shadows giving her shadow a more of a crow of death look and then she swung her scythe slicing through the fortress destroying it as Monsoon was buried under it.

*end OST

"Rest in peace Kaguya." Airi said before walking away as the match was announced.

"The winner is Airi the Infernal Temptress." The Fallen Angel called out as Airi returned to her new loves and masters' side.

(Later with Damian's group)

Airi arrived at the inn they were staying at as it was a very high end one as she saw Damian waiting there for her as Menace was naked as she was dressed in the uniform of a bride on her wedding night with her royalty of a husbands harem as she was on the bed sleeping with only a blanket to cover her nude body. Airi looked to Damian before she kneeled before him knowing she had possibly betrayed her master's trust and the seed of doubt had been planted by Monsoon.

"My lord please forgive my impudence for not informing you of my pass transgressions I shall take any punishment you deem fit for me my lord." Airi said obediently to her master but Damian was already upon her giving a hand to her.

"No kneeling Airi you have proven your loyalty to me thus I shall not punish you for the fact you failed to inform me of your past but instead I shall reward you this night Airi." Damian said as Airi took Damian's hand as she allowed him to help her up to which Damian then pulled her into a kiss as Airi was wide eyed before she gave into it and moaned into it. Airi moaned as she began to lift her leg to Damian's body before Damian cut off as she found she did not take his essence. "Now Airi rest for tonight as you will be welcomed with open arms once more." Damian said as Airi nodded.

"Thank you my lord." Airi said with a bow before she headed over to her room to prepare for tonight.

As she did Arlene came in guiding Melona by an enchanted collar as Melona looked to have been through a sort of Hell and back as she looked to Damian and smiled like a hungry predator. "My Lord I see it now!" Melona called as she ran over to Damian only for Arlene to yank the collar and pulled the slime girl back.

"So I see she's one of us now." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"Yes she is love apparently I had to show her that her former mistress wasn't going to share her ambition with her and that she had prophesized that Melona would have died as a minor loss. Melona here was so shocked and betrayed it was easy to show the benefits of her joining us." Arlene said as Melona's mark that binds her to Damian's forces was now whole showing Melona was now loyal to Damian and part of his harem.

"Melona." Damian said walking to Melona and caressing her. "I believe you deserve a reward for at last joining me." Damian said as Melona nodded as she breathed hard wanting her new master. "Very well, but first Arlene will inform you of your role in my army as our medic as well as certain things I look for in a woman." Damian said as Melona nodded knowing how her body can change form at will.

"Come along Melona." Arlene said as Melona followed as she was pulled by the leash and collar.

Damian sat down as he enjoyed his meal as his armor clanked with his movement as he had changed some of it to different metals thanks to the new metals he now had thanks to their raid on the Dwarven Mountains. "Soon everything will be as I will it." Damian said with a smirk as he picked up his drink and looked torts the Queens Castle. The final pieces were almost in play for him and it was only a matter of who would make the next move, Ciela, Leon, Aldra, or him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I finally got this published thank God. And as you can guess next chapter will have Leon finally bedding both Shizuka and Nanael and also will have a character death and most of all Damian finally getting the Eye of Plun-darr. Plus Ciela will also be playing her end game as the final pieces are almost in play now until next time Ja Ne.


	15. Chapter 14

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey everyone sorry for the overdue update but here it is, the newest chapter of Queens Blade. Now enjoy it everyone we all deserve this. Oh and quick warning we'll have a bit of dark moments scattered about and a lemon with Shizuka, Nanael, and Echidna. And before you ask no Echidna will not be in the harem or even a concubine because I honestly don't like Dominatrix's.

(Start Chapter)

Aldra was angered as she had lost three of her elite guards trying to cut down Damian and Leon's forces. She needed to figure out how they were able to win when she had decided those battles based on their skills. But then it hit her, why have her forces cut down on their Thundercats and Empire when she can have them go at each other. Better to save Samantha later down the road as she smirked. "Now for the next match's preparations." Aldra said as she already had two in mind. Tomorrow though she already had the plan ready knowing of Claudette's falling into the grasp of Damian ever so slowly.

(With the Thundercats)

Leon was sitting on the couch as he watching the video sphere as the crystal showed him images like a TV Show. Though she never told him that the videos were kind of ecchi like some anime. As he watched it seemed to be another generic Harem Anime as he sat there before Nanael and Shizuka walked in and saw their King.

"Hi Leon!" Nanael called as she flew in and sat next to Leon as he looked.

"Hello my King." Shizuka greeted as she sat on the other side of Leon.

"Oh hey girls what's up?" Leon asked as earlier today was exhausting on everyone's minds and emotions especially Risty.

"Well I have some good news, seems Branwen is willing to take in those kids since we were able to get new bodies for them ready with Snarfs help. Though Melpha had offered to help transport them, with Branwen and Snarfs help. Snarf won't be able to talk much till he returns since you did tell him those kids take top priority." Shizuka said as Leon looked.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Leon asked as Shizuka smiled.

"Oh well I wanted to do this!" Shizuka called out as she then kissed Leon catching him off guard.

"Yeah everyone else had a turn already multiple in fact so we want our turn!" Nanael called as she was ready to give up her Chasity for Leon.

"Um well you see." Leon began as he was worried as he soon saw Marianne waving at him mischievously as she held the sword of omens before leaving the room and locking it. 'Traitor.' Leon thought as he was now stuck with the last two girls of his harem. Leon looked at them as Shizuka was already sitting on his lap as she removed her top and armor leaving her in her thong like ninja panties.

Nanael was already undoing Leon's pants as he saw the bulge in it building. "No Nanael we agreed we would do this right!" Shizuka called as she had grabbed some hot spring kimonos. As Nanael pouted to that. "Meet us later at the hot springs ok Leon we will have a surprise their waiting for you." Shizuka said holding a bottle of Sake in her free hand.

The two then left to prepare for the little Onsen hoping to keep the other girls busy with Marianne who already had a plan of her own for later at the hot springs. No doubt she was up to her normal antics as normal. That was when Leina walked in as she was being tailed by Elina and Claudette as Elina was smiling.

"Hey Leon do you own any suits?" Elina asked as Leon quickly had a flashback to the Vance Estate when he was wearing the monkey suit.

"Uh... no." Leon said as Elina smiled.

"Then come on we need to get you a suit! We have to get a portrait painting for you and have you at the Vance Estate soon!" Elina said as she then took Leon's hand as Leon looked to Leina for help.

"Sorry Leon but she has my hands tied." Leina said as Leon was out voted three to one.

(With Marianne)

Marianne smiled as she hoped the suit she had pre made was going to be liked since she had based it off of a suit one from Final Fantasy XV worn by Noctis in the final battle against Ardyn in Final Fantasy XV but added the flare of this world to it. If she was right Leon should find it there and really enjoy it after Elina and Leina make Leon's life hell first in the dressing room as they have Leina try on clothing to better arouse Leon. But that part was a big if since Elina seemed completely intent on getting portraits of the four painted.

(With Damian and Arlene)

Arlene sat with Damian as the two had taken the time and resources to procure a large mansion for them as they had it set up for them. The two were enjoying dinner as they sat on a table with candles and such as Airi was able to get some of the combat maids here to better serve their master and mistress as said maids served the food and cleaned up any dirty plates. Nearby Airi, Melona, Menace and Nyx were standing as they waited for their lord and lovers next order as they served him faithfully as Arlene then spike.

"Love I was looking through the Swamp Witches Memories when I discovered another resurrected undead under her service. A Pirate Queen known as Liliana a resurrected Pirate much like Melona. Of course the Swamp Witch not only gave her the crew who served under her as skeletons but also provided her ship both flight and naval power, I believe she can be valuable as the spear head of our naval and air forces in development." Arlene said as she knew in this world having those will be a great help and with Liliana she would be a great asset to their cause.

"I see is her current where bout's known?" Damian asked as he ate his food with a certain elegance he mirrored from his lovely wife.

"Yes love in fact I had Airi send some of her combat maids and the minions to bring her to us with her ship under our command. She should be here about now." Arlene said as soon two minions walked in holding either of a long pink haired pirates arms as they brought her into their dining room and waited for their master's orders. "Hmm oooh she's a looker." Arlene said as she used her magic to switch seats with her plates and food to Damian's side.

Damian waved his hand signaling the minions to sit the struggling Liliana down onto Arlene's old seat as he then signaled the maids to bring a meal in for Liliana. "Welcome Liliana I guess you heard what had happened to the Swamp Witch." Damian said as the food was served for Liliana who gave it a questionable glare.

"Yes and the fact you attacked my ship and took me prisoner needless to say I am quiet peeved." Liliana said as Damian chuckled.

"Sorry about my servant's rough treatment but you wouldn't come here any other way when I wished to speak with one with your skills." Damian said as Liliana was skeptical of this.

Damian snapped his fingers and two warriors brought in to Liliana's shock armor and clothing similar to her own as they were also showing marks of status and position as well as a symbol of Damian's forces as Liliana also saw the way it glowed as Liliana looked to Damian. Liliana wouldn't lie that she had always admired the stories she heard of Damian one who does whatever he wants devil may care. He sees something he sinks his fangs into it and when she heard that Damian wanted to see her personally she acted like she didn't care trying to play hard to get. Arlene though she saw through it Liliana was a bit of a tsunadere for Damian as no doubt she was attracted to him and even more so now she gets to see him in person.

"Now Liliana I have a proposition for you, how would you like a new better crew, hundreds of crews in fact who will serve under you unless I say otherwise and giving you command of an entire fleet of ships." Damian said as Liliana saw what this was. She looked at the updated version of her clothing as it wasn't a pirate outfit it was a military rank outfit designed just for her. Damian truly was building an empire and she was being offered the chance to join him and his cause. "You would could pillage to your hearts content, you can take the riches of the world and do with it as you please, because only the greatest of pirates have a fleet of ships at their command." Damian said as Liliana would be a valuable addition to his forces.

"If I take command of a fleet, would that mean I'll have complete control of them, having them following only my order?" Liliana asked as sometime a deal is always too good to be true as Damian smile and said, "Yes you would have complete control, but they will not just follow your orders, as you have to remember, the position of rank of any military must follow the highest ranking, which is the leader of a kingdom or empire as such me, as I will give orders myself but its only me and you would be the only ones to do so, and the amount is given for said fleet, due to the limitation of the amount we have right now."

Liliana nods as she does have to remember the high position of anything of military of any forces which is ether navy sailors or land troops, as she thought to what she can get out of the deal herself as she asked, "Would I be allowed to request for support of other fleet if need be?"

"If the situation calls for it, you would, but if not then you must work with what you got as resources and supplies cannot be pull from other to help with one thing," Damian said as Liliana smile as she said, "Of course, then how about recruitment other for the needs?"

"Recruit as many as you can, but the only thing you would have to worry about is trust among the crew as there always a back stabber to take over and defy the order as such myself, and believe me I face it every day upon my forces other than my… personal circle," Damian said as he held a hand out to Arlene as she took and kiss it and suck a finger sexually before she let off.

Liliana is surprise by that and how Arlene did it, she could not if she felt envy or jealousy of that as Liliana clear her throat and said, "Alright, I'll… accepted your offer, with one other condition."

"And that is?" Damian question as Liliana eye Arlene for a moment before turn her site back to Damian and said, "I would like to have dinner with you in my cabin sometimes and help discussed future plans of the fleet."

Damian smile and said, "Hmm… let me get back to you on that last one… and we can see what we can do for dinners… and deserts as well."

Damian eyes glow for a moment showing his power as Liliana responded to that for a moment before she fit herself quickly, before taking the clothing of her uniform as Damian look to the warriors and said, "Escort her to the rooms, with a maid."

They bow as they walked Liliana out as when they left Arlene kneel down to Damian and said, "Cute isn't she, and the moment you show a fragment of your power, she legs shaking a bit to it."

Damian gave a small laugh and said, "Yes is she, but she might need a little work don't you think?"

Arlene smile as she said, "I'll see what I can do with her, as well have that personality change a bit, the stubborn types are always a hot head."

"Please do but it a few hot heads here and there wouldn't hurt now and again." Damian said as he

(Meanwhile with Leon)

Leon was being put into a suit as from what he had found out Elina is trying to get him portrait ready as he was being placed in a monkey suit. The worse part was that Leina was in the same changing room as him as Elina wanted the two to have a bond like husband and wife that aren't afraid to be naked around each other. Of course Leina was content in dressing herself but Leon wanted to avoid the monkey suit as the holiday house they were at with the Vance had servant's intent on getting Leon in the suit. So far they got the pants and the shirt part of it on as well as the socks as Leon noticed it looked oddly familiar. That when it hit him this was similar to Noctis Suit in Final Fantasy XV the one normally used for fancy parties and such but an old style.

Leon thought kept trying to avoid the suit as Leina saw this as she was already in a dress before sighing in frustration. "Would you all leave me and Leon alone I think he and I can handle the last of this." Leina said glad Leon didn't have to put on a garter belt since these things were torture devices to those unused to such things. As the servants nodded Leina walked over to Leon as she saw Leon fumbling with the buttons. "Let me." Leina said as she helped Leon button up the shirt as Leon looked at her and notice he may have gotten taller a bit. Leina smiled as she helped Leon put on his shirt as if one were to look it would be like a married couple preparing for the day or evening.

"Alright there you go." Leina said as she clapped her hands together as Leon had the shirt part on which was black. Leon then grabbed the coat and saw it was longer then Noctis was as it was more regal looking. Leon was about to put it on when Leina stopped him for a minute. "Wait let me alright we are going to be officially married by Gainos laws soon so it gives me time to practice." Leina said as Leon blushed at that.

"But I figured you would rather continue to wander then be tied down." Leon said as Leina took the coat and helped Leon into it.

"Don't worry Leon I can be a wandering warrior and a queen at the same time. Any diplomatic situations you need handling I can handle it no problem while you handle the big stuff Sword of Omens and all." Leina said as she helped Leon into the coat.

"Yeah... thanks." Leon said as Leina then turned him around making sure the collar was ok.

"Anyway Elina plans for multiple portraits and plans for a few future ones with the others once Risty is calmed down a bit after..." Leina trailed off as she couldn't possibly say the thing she saw in the sphere and what Risty had seen as well.

Leon had similar thoughts as he knew child soldiers existed but he had hoped it wouldn't have been that bad. Luckily Snarf, Melpha, and Branwen were taking those kids to the Berbil Village. Luckily since Melpha can supply them with magic as well as Branwen since was bringing magic stones as well they can stay alive till they can get the Berbils to build the new bodies with Snarfs help.

As Leon was all dressed Leina smiled as she went to a chair and sat down as she put some long socks on as well as some gloves as she was soon ready for the portraits as Leon swore Leina looked divine in his eyes. "Now then Leon can't keep Elina waiting, after all she would probably come look for us." Leina said as during the whole dressing thing it took Leina entire will power not to jump Leon right then and there. The only way it can be made worse is if Echidna and Marianne had some sort of scheme prepared soon since the girls did agree to give Shizuka and Nanael there turn with Leon later once they have the hot springs ready.

(Meanwhile with Marianne and Echidna)

"Ok so here's the things you'll need for the special sap armor." Marianne said with a smile on her face as she gave the jar of Sap to Echidna.

"And here is the things I promised proof of my great grandfather's deal with Leo all those centuries ago." Echidna said as Marianne looked it over and nodded seeing it was legit.

"Alright then Echidna and here's a bonus." Marianne said passing Echidna a special potion. "This potion ensures that pregnancy is 100% confirmed and I'll be sure to slip a little something, something into Leon's food to make him jump you but be careful of Leina you might be a Dom type of girl but Leina will make you completely submissive when she finds out what we did." Marianne said as Echidna smiled.

"No worries once the girls are done with him in that hot spring it will be my turn." Echidna said with a smile as she already had plans for this Special Sap Armor that was much weaker in protection then the other one but more designed for covering and consumption. Gummy Armor if Echidna had heard Marianne right. "Now then I suppose you have those viewing crystals you promised as well." Echidna asked as Marianne smiled.

"Of course. Here you go." Marianne said handing the box of crystals to Echidna as they were labeled "Leon and his Harem," as no doubt it all had Leon's little excursions with the girls.

"Thank you and your normal pay will come as needed." Echidna said as the two were in a partnership since she met Leon so Echidna has all of Leon's love life and kept it to herself. That way she can have her own private times to enjoy.

Marianne smiled as she smiled at her handy work. Luckily the little Onsen sex Leon has on the way will be followed by a meal which Marianne had spiked Leon's food specifically as she made sure that Leon and Leina would head to the room Echidna was given so Leon can relieve the stress on him with Echidna. Of course Echidna does so at her own parole because once they start let's just say Echidna might become a masochist.

The two then went their separate ways as they had to prepare for tonight as luckily they had time to spare for now.

(Back with Leon and Leina)

"Alright." Leon said as the two interlocked hands and walked off. But Leina's thoughts were riddled with questions as she remembered what Marianne had talked to her about.

(Flashback)

"Royal ring?" Leina asked as she looked to the ring glowing in her hand.

"Yes is a special enchanted item that gives the blessing of rulers to use the Royal Magical Power, but it can't be use by those without Royal Blood in them, and furthermore it's also a kind of failsafe in the event that a royal line it belongs to ever dies out, this ring would restart the line through another who is worthy." Marianne explained as Leina swore it looked similar to a wedding ring with the glowing blue crystal on it. "But before putting it on you need to know you do so at your own risk because if proven unworthy then it will very well take your life." Marianne said as Leina was about to put it on and stopped before pocketing it between her breasts.

"Thank I'll be sure to think on it." Leina said as Marianne nodded to that.

(Flashback End)

Leina still had that ring with her as she did not know what it could do when giving magic, Hell she was deeply worried that if she dies Leon would follow her unable to live without her. She wanted Leon to be happy but that ring it kept calling out to her as she wondered what being was trying to test her and her love for Leon through it. She wanted answers but for now they had to focus on those portraits for now.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya was fixing up the Giant Slayer as she had some thought on her mind. She slept with Leon which was actually quite good, but more than that Lana nearly got turned into one of those poor souls that Sundowner had grabbed. But she had noticed that Leina was deep in thought like something was bothering her. As Cattleya worked she lifted up her sword seeing it was good as new once more as she knew the time for her to fight would soon come. And soon she and Lana looked behind her and saw none other than the fallen Angel like creature as it looked upon her.

"Cattleya the Weapon Smith has been selected for this Queens Blade Match." The being said looking upon Cattleya as she looked determined.

(With Damian and his Party)

Damian was putting his new armor as he made sure it covered more but still gave the intimidating feel as it still had that Overlord feel but now with the added bonus of being similar to Ainz armor of Momon in the Overlord Anime. In fact it actually had inspired Damian to gather more recruits as he couldn't trust Ciela with the task so he had Menace, Airi, Nyx, and Melona handle this task. He required an expert who can handle major R&D and another to handle communications. He split them into two team, Airi would accompany Melona simply to throw the slime girl a bone in seeking a R&D researcher while having Menace and Nyx handle finding a communications expert. Of course Nyx was told to make sure Menace didn't use mind control seals for the time being.

So far after their last report they had found two possibilities, a young... something, who was apparently a mute and used a synthetic voice to speak and sometimes uses recording as she had six automaton servants similar to the mini-cons who served Soundwave in Transformers. Though the problem was it wears armor 24/7 as it appeared to be covering an injury from the past and that suit is the only thing keeping her alive. She was known ironically as Sound Ronin the silent Devil because she rarely speaks. From what he heard only one person ever survived and it was out of a whim but she said something that haunts him to this day.

"Sonya Superior Hunter Inferior."

Needless to say that man was never the same again. Sound Ronin would be quiet valuable in their cause as he already informed Nyx and Menace to bring it over to see its worth. The one from Melona and Airi's end Melona and Airi both vouched for her as she was apparently a researcher whose experiments were at times controversial since she did things that were within logic. Experiments perfect for interrogation without harm to the victim a sort of psychic patch which during its early stages left the victim a living vegetable. Needless to say Damian and Arlene were quite impressed and had sent the order to have the scientist known as Pamela Ivy among their ranks.

But the reason Damian and Arlene were suiting up was because of what has now appeared in their room as they suited up. "Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor you have been selected for this Queens Blade Match." The being said as next to it was another.

"Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress you have been selected for this Queens Blade Match." The being said as they looked upon the now ready duo.

"Open the portal." Damian said as the two portals opened.

"Good luck love." Arlene said as she had all they needed for their final stages just had to wait for Aldra to put the battle field in her throne room.

"You too beloved." Damian said with a smile before they entered.

(With Ymir)

Ymir was giving her axe a quick sharpen, and double check everything, with her first battle axe got destroy with ease by Cattleya, and knew the weak spot and hope that was the only one and it would hold up against this time as no doubt she would be facing a strong opponent as she wonder how strong the person was as it could be Cattleya again, one of the other female fighters… or one of the two men as she knew Leon was powerful in his own right, and if Damian is supposed to be his enemy/rival he would be powerful as well and needed to be ready.

Raise her axe up in front of her and said, "Perfect, now I can show how steel mountain weapon can do to everyone."

On cue as a fallen angel like being appeared before her as the being said to her, "Ymir the Steel princess, you have been selected for this Queens Blade Match."

Ymir shoulder her Battle-axe and said, "Then let this show on the road then."

(Arlene)

Arlene walk through and came out to an area within the Queen's castle and to her surprise as she saw, many stone statue of people within them as she was a bit, 'Hm?' looking at each person in them as she said, "So this is where all the last years losers of the Queen's blade are held."

"Some of were warriors of the Queen's blade," Aldra voice spoken up as Arlene look to the head of the area and saw the Queen herself sitting on a throne looking down at everything as she went on saying, "Some were traitors, some who failed me, and those who I keep as trophy, a nice collection would you agree?"

"In a way yes, but I prefer them handing on the wall chain up with metal rods shove up there asses while being whipped, male prisoners always cry out the most than the female ones, maybe do to the humility after having the rod being inserted," Arlene said as she giggle to that as most men would act tough but when it comes down to things, they as fragile as many other human beings.

Aldra didn't seem to be effected by that as Arlene look to the Queen and said, "So what now, you taking thing into your own hands now, thinking if you beat me and put me in stone, Damian would be vulnerable or something like that I'm guessing, a little cliché if you ask me."

Aldra close her left eye and said, "Something like that but I'm not the one fighting you, I'm just spectating."

"Then who am I fighting against then?" Arlene said as a light shine, with that the empress turn to it and saw Cattleya coming out of the portal with her giant slayer as Arlene had a confuse look for a moment before she smile and said, "Oh, the giant slayer, I feel so honored."

"You're Arlene? I had heard of you and seen what you could do especially to those not careful." Cattleya said as she drew her sword knowing Arlene was not one you underestimate or take lightly. If Cattleya is correct then Arlene had studied each fighter down to their measurements. Arlene smiled as she looked to Cattleya with a smirk on her face knowing Cattleya had already lost the minute she entered the battle while holding Rana.

'To easy.' Arlene thought as she scanned the area with her Mystic eye and Scan spell and saw all the people in stone were still very much alive. Which actually was how she discovered a man in one of those stones as she could barely hide her sadistic grin. 'Oh this is just rich Aldra literally handed me victory on a silver platter she might as well just rip the eye out herself and put it on that platter right here and now.' Arlene thought as she had used the portal to figure out how it worked. She now had a means to create a connection as all she had to do was stall as her magic shadow did the work and set up the Teleport spell.

"You know bringing your son into the match though puts his life in danger my, what a horrible mother you are." Arlene taunted as Cattleya glared as she knew Arlene liked to play mind games with her victims so the main advice she knew was fight her and drown out all her taunts regardless if they are truth or lies but has to do so carefully since Arlene also likes mixing lies with truths. "But I'm getting ahead of myself just know you bring your son here at your own ovation so if he gets hurt or heaven forbid killed I won't be held responsible for that." Arlene said as she would try not to hit Rana since Arlene wouldn't dare harm a child if it can be helped.

"You both though have received the honor to fight before me in this match." Aldra said as Arlene pointed her staff at Aldra.

"Oh just you wait Soon to be dethroned Queen once I'm done here your next." Arlene said before pointed her scepter at Cattleya. "No then Weapon Smith Cattleya how shall we do this slow and painful, or quick and enslaved?" Arlene asked as she pointed her scepter at Cattleya.

"How about neither I won't let you win this fight Arlene I can't let Damian have any chance to spreading his rule beyond the Swamp Lands." Cattleya said knowing that since Damian controls the Witches former lands he now has direct access to the Portal to Hades.

"Oh it looks like the lady here thinks she can beat me, hmm I wonder if Owen is watching this with his new wife and family." Arlene said as Cattleya was wide eyed at this as it was when the battle started that the shock and words caught up and Cattleya charged which Arlene blocked with her staff. "Watertaga." Arlene invoked causing Cattleya to jump back to avoid a powerful torrent of water with her sword as Rana held onto her. "Oh that's the beauty of your type Cattleya always so predictable." Arlene taunted as she had allowed Cattleya to form the first strike.

"Rana hold on tight alright." Cattleya said to her son as she looked to him knowing she had to protect him knowing what people like Arlene could do after hearing from Nanael what Damian and Ciela did to Hachiel.

"Right mom." Rana said as he held on tight to his mother.

(With Ymir)

Ymir waited on a stone bridge with her weapon in hand, surrounded by lava falls and molten metals as she knew this was a ruin of the old dwarfs where they use to work in hundreds of years ago now a battle field of the Queen's blade.

Ymir tap her foot on the ground as she waited for her opponent to show as she said, "Where the hell is my opponent, I won't be denied my fight."

"Speak his name, and the devil shall appeared," A voice is heard as Ymir went on guard as a light from top of some stair well as the dwarf princess look to it as she sees a armor person, and to the voice she can guess who it was as she said, "The demon emperor, Damian."

Damian walk down the stairs, as he keep his helmet on as it shows he wasn't going to look at her but did speak as he said, "Honor to have the steel princess knowing my name, but not surprising as everyone around the world knows it, as when they see me they will quiver in fear and bow in respect to me."

Ymir huff as she closed her eyes and turn her head away as she said, "Don't think you can win this fight. Just because you have a great power doesn't mean you're invincible."

"True, there are things that can be out of my power to do so, but once I win this fight I'll be the closes thing to a god in this world, so I don't plan on loosing, even with my new armor that was made for me… by your people," Damian said as Ymir open her eyes to that as she turn to him as he step closer as the Dwarven girl saw the making of the armor and the metal work done on it, she knew it right away it was the work of Dwarves.

"W-what, how can this be? No one of the people would dare make armor like for you," Ymir called out and pointed at him with her battle-axe as Damian laugh as he said, "True, no dwarf would do so… so I had some taken from Steel Mountain and put them in slavery, put them to work to say and they did an excellent job."

"Wait but we stopped your forces at Steel Mountain how can you have done that so easily!" Ymir called as she was shocked at this. Damian had captured Dwarves straight from her home but how could he have done so.

"Oh my forces attack on Steel Mountain it was a three pronged attack. We did capture some of the Dwarves there as well as Thundranium and Steel Mountain Ore and even though it wasn't a full success we did do what we intended making you think it was for conquest, no it was a resource run and I have to say you fell for my improve Trojan Horse splendidly." Damian said with a grin as he saw Ymir was putting the puzzle together. "Though I didn't expect Leon to find the crew inside the mines but what about the village?" Damian asked as he taunted Ymir.

"Well I'll show you! My Steel Mountain Axe should be more of a match for your Steel Mountain Armor!" Ymir called as Damian chuckled before spreading his arms out as his cape fluttered a bit.

"Then come and try." Damian taunted as Ymir the roared and charged at Damian as the Axe made the blow. But to Ymir's shock her Axe did nothing to the armor not even leave a scratch on it as Damian then grabbed her with is gauntlet covered left arm and threw her to the ground hard enough to create a crater on the bridge. Damian then kicked Ymir across the bridge where she hit the door she came through breaking through it as she cried out in pain.

"But... how?" Ymir asked as Damian walked torts her.

"Oh did I forget to mention I had some of my Alchemists enhanced it while it was being forged, seems Steel Mountain Metal can be made better with Alchemy which you Dwarves are too stubborn to do from what I've seen." Damian said as he put his foot on Ymir's chest. "No wonder the Sword of Omens didn't give you the mark, it probably saw you were a waist of its time, though you might make a valuable ally to someone I suppose." Damian said as he was thinking about recruiting her but she did have the body of a child which he did not find attractive mainly after he had seen the pictures of the videos his father had made of child Arlene and let's just say neither the pictures nor the video ever saw the light of day ever. "Now then Ymir any last words?" Damian asked as Ymir then grabbed her Axe from the side nearby and swung it at Damian who lifted his gauntlet to block it. Of course Ymir used her Gauntlets power to increase the strength causing Damian to step off her giving her mobility again.

"Yeah once I defeat you I'll prove that your cheap knock off of Steel Mountain Metal will never be a match for my axe." Ymir called as Damian smirked.

"Well then we'll see last I checked Dwarves do have a code of conduct and honor do them not especially when it's with the things they forge, I wonder what I can do if I break that axe of yours?" Damian said as he may not be into smaller girls but who's to say any of his harem or forces are not. Plus he could use her to keep the other Dwarves in line as long as she marks her with his seal to keep her in line.

"Like hell!" Ymir called as she charged forward as Damian simply drew his sword and blocked the attack with ease. Damian then released a whip like energy from his gauntlet and began swinging wrapping it around Ymir before swinging her around to another area where she landed in what looked like some sort of hot room. Damian followed as Ymir was on her hands and knees as she rubbed her head before Damian began swinging the energy whip on her back causing her to cry out in pain as she lost her grip and slipped.

Damian then used the energy whip to wrap around Ymir neck before dragging her with it and swinging her to the wall where she made a while in it before he released her grip. "What's wrong I thought you were going to kick my ass?" Damian asked as he knew of way to break Ymir. That lash was just an example of his methods after all and he even did a few more just for good measure as Ymir cried out in pain from that as her back became split and bloody.

Ymir push off the wall the best she could but it seems her all her energy from being taken from her strength to just trying to keep standing, ad Damian smile under his helmet as he said, "What's wrong, can you hold up your battle-ax?"

Ymir grit her teeth as he did raise it up in shaking arms as she said, "I'm not giving up… that easy! I'll beat you and take back my people you have taken!"

She charged at him but Damian saw the attack a mile away as he side step and put out a foot when Ymir came close and just tripped her, she fell down and skid a bit across the ground closely to the edge of a huge fall until Damian use his energy whip and said, "Not really fun if you fall to your death."

The whip wrap around her ankle and pull her in as she came flying back, back into the wall she was throw against before, as she slam into it, she cough up some blood before she drop down as Damian said, "You want to know the different between me and you little girl?"

Ymir move her head and try to look up at him but couldn't as Damian stood over her as he said, "I grew up and learn an important lesson, don't settle on less than what you gotten, it's all or nothing."

Ymir could not move, and tear leak from her eyes, she lost, and it was Steel mountain smiting that beaten her along with Damian insult to it by having enchantment on the metal work as well.

"Winner is Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor," The match was called as everyone saw it would just feel pity for the dwarf girl.

(Steel Mountain)

The dwarfs yell out in rage to both the outrage of Damian using an armor their people made and the injustice he did to them, as the King, frown greatly to this as well, as his blood was harm by the monster known as Damian, he kidnap his people and put them in slavery.

A dwarf deserve better than that, a dwarf deserve better than be treated as such. It pride they put in their weapons and armor, and be honor to die in battle of glory. There nothing for pride to be held, there's no glory to be had, and the king is outrage by this, as he look to his personal guards as he said, "Give a message to the best smiths… and tell them it's time we give Lord Leon our gift."

The guard nods to his king, and went to the blacksmiths and pass on the message onto them.

Needless to say Damian has made enemies this day. But it also added the fact that Damian was a monster an unloved child. People shudder at the thought of any offspring of his.

(With Damian)

"I... lost." Ymir said wide eyed as she couldn't believe it.

"Please you weren't even a gnat in my sights." Damian said walking away as Ymir was taken to get medical treatment as Damian walked away.

(With Cattleya vs Arlene)

Arlene smirked as she avoided another if Cattleya's attack as she was stalling. Cattleya slashed down upon Arlene who smirked. "Reflectaga!" Arlene invoked deflecting Cattleya's attack just barely. 'Her attack skill is on a higher Tier I'm going to have to get serious a bit if I'm going to buy time.' Arlene thought knowing she will need to call the Ancient Spirits soon to summon her forces from an MMORPG'S she is infamous on. "What's wrong Cattleya, hoping your hubby is watching, maybe he got bored of you and Rana and walked out like every man I've seen." Arlene said as she taunted Cattleya who then lowered her sword as the way she did it Arlene may have made a miscalculation somehow as if she was angry at that one she would have picked it back up and attacked head on in rage.

"I see now." Cattleya began as Arlene was surprised. "You love Damian and he loves you in return because both of you are the same unloved children." Cattleya said as she looked to Arlene who was wide eyed. "I don't know what it was that made you so hateful and angry but it probably involves that mark on your skin the old one besides the runes." Cattleya said as upon Arlene's neck was a tattoo a spot where she had a tracker installed as proof of enslavement. Arlene was free now but she be damned if she got lectured by Cattleya of all people.

"Shut up..." Arlene began as she glared at the now unnerved Cattleya. "Shut up! You know nothing! You don't know me you don't know anything about me! Only Damian can understand because he saw it and acted where every other man and at times woman would either look the other way or take advantage of it!" Arlene yelled like a mad woman as she hated when people tried to analyze her and her past trying to label her and say she's unwell. She's sick alright sick of those who would abuse her and use her body for their vises. She can name about 5 times in her teen years from age 14 to age 19 where she was forced into an unwanted pregnancy so her current 'owners,' can have free 'merchandise,' and after words she would never see them again.

She hated them hated them all and if she ever returned to Earth she'll kill them all with her own two hands. "I'll kill you! PAIN REFLECTION!" Arlene invoked as her body glowed before she vanished and reappeared before Cattleya and grabbed her face.

Cattleya's eyes were soon assaulted by images. Images she dared not wish upon her worst enemy. She saw Arlene's past, age 9 she was taken from her parents by human traffickers who she later learned paid her parents for their 'troubles,' She then saw a whole year of suffering, rape, and torture go by for about a year. Age 10 and 11 she was treated like a slave a servant as she was in this illegally, year 13 and 14 she was then turned into a sex slave which from ages 14 to 19 had gone through 5 unwanted pregnancies with a 6th one as a miscarriage. Said results were then sold off and never seen again. Cattleya then saw how Arlene had met Damian and saw how they grew close and fell for each other.

Arlene released Cattleya as Cattleya fell to her knees as she saw Arlene's life in a flash. "You have no room to talk Cattleya all of you will simply kneel before Damian's might and I will rule by his side eternally." Arlene said as she glared down at Cattleya.

Cattleya stood up as she then looked to Arlene with tears in her eyes but they weren't of despair or a broken mind as Cattleya was looking straight at her. "You... poor thing." Cattleya said as she hugged Arlene close as this surprised her.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Arlene struggled as she didn't like this she didn't need a reminder of a mother who betrayed her to line her pockets.

"Your suffering and you won't admit it, your sad and broken you poor thing." Cattleya said trying to get Arlene to let it all out.

"REPULSE!" Arlene roared causing Cattleya to let go and go flying to a statue which got knocked down. "I don't need your fucking pity!" Arlene roared as she pointed her scepter at Cattleya. "I want you dead!" Arlene roared as she stalked torts Cattleya.

"Mommy." Rana cried as he ran to Cattleya to help her up.

"Now die!" Arlene called as her scepter released a blade she tried to stab Cattleya with. Cattleya then avoided the attack and now had Arlene against the statue.

"I'm sorry Arlene but you need help emotional and mental help, you're broken and lost and you need others to help you." Cattleya said as Arlene glared but calmed down her episode.

"Teleport." Arlene invoked as Cattleya with sword tried to subdue Arlene but the statue stopped her attack as Arlene switched places with it. "I won't lose to you child or no child." Arlene growled as Cattleya was soon wide eyed at the statue.

Arlene then used her mystic eye and was also wide eyed as Cattleya dropped her weapon. "No this can't be true... it has to be a trick." Cattleya cried out as Aldra smirked at this. Rana looked as he stood next to his mother and saw who was in the statue. Cattleya began to break down as she saw her husband Owen trapped in that statue as Arlene smirked.

"Oh Queen Aldra I don't believe Cattleya can fight anymore I think she's forfeit the match." Arlene said as her shadow had finished.

"And who are you to decide that?" Aldra asked as Arlene smirked.

"She's not picking up her weapon so by that logic the match is forfeit unless of course you want to look bad." Arlene said as the match was on display after all.

Aldra saw Arlene had her in checkmate and decided to humor her for now. Leon's forces have been reduced a bit so it was a victory for her.

"Very well." Aldra said as the match was called.

"Victory Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress." The Match was called as when the portal opened Arlene sent her magic into it hijacking the portal.

"What!?" Aldra called as Arlene just played her.

"You played right into my hands Aldra your arrogance cost you now you're about to lose that eye." Arlene said as Aldra was wide eyed. From the portal Damian walked out as Aldra made a grab for her sword but Arlene's shadow stopped her and restrained her body.

"Now then Aldra." Damian began as he caressed Aldra's face.

Aldra tried to release her eye's power but it would no answer to her with Damian so close now. Her tenant had to keep the eye close as Aldra was wide eyed.

 **"AT LAST MY TRUE MASTER COMES TO FREE ME!"** The raspy voice called out as Aldra was now scared.

"Please don't." Aldra begged as her right eye glowed.

"I will take what is rightfully mine." Damian said before with the Gauntlet of Plun-darr dug into Aldra's right eye socket ad she screamed in pain as blood came out as the armor around the Eye shattered.

Damian began to pull as the eye socket released energy and blood as Aldra tried to stop him as she grasped the arm as the shadow wasn't needed. "No I need this power to find her I need to find my sister!" Aldra cried out as Damian scoffed.

"She's probably long dead and you were tricked. Besides not my problem." Damian said before with a hard yank he pulled out the Conquest stone as Aldra fell to the floor as the wound where here eye was gorged out released blood as it began to pool.

Cattleya once she card down saw this as Damian began to laugh. "At last. At last the Conquest Stone is mine!" Damian called out as he held the Eye of Skeith in his hand. Damian then moved the cube like stone with a jagged slit in it to the Sword of Plun-darr's hilt where the hole was before inserting it. The Eye then morphed like liquid before merging with the sword as said sword soon released the energy inside the stone showing it was now he whole at long last. "Now you are whole!" Damian called as Cattleya grabbed Rana close.

(Marianne)

Leon's guardian angel was going over the day planner of the hot springs as she soon felt a chilling energy spike happen as her eyes widen a bit and look up as she said, "The Conquest stone?"

(Elsewhere in the hotel)

As the Sword of Omen lay on a pillow in a safe area, the eye of thundera glow as it felt it brother now unleashed, the eyes of Eve are now both open.

(Back with Damian)

The sword transform into its awaken form, as Damian smile to this, as before it was just the Tech stone supporting him mostly and how own power, but now with the Conquest stone in his possession he can unleashed his full power. As the flash of energy died down, Damian began to say, "Now with unlimited power in my hand… how should I test it?"

Arlene walked up to her husband and spoken, "How about these collection of people within these stone statues, it would be a pity to just release them, sense some of them are already dead or slowly given up not seeing their families in a long time."

Arlene said everything out loud for Cattleya to hear as she turn to Arlene with her eyes widen to that suggestion, as Damian smiles and said, "Good idea, my love."

Arlene nods and then she remember as she went back to his ear and said something else as she said, "Oh and don't forget that creature Nyx calls her master, it's among the stone statues." Damian nods and said, "Alright then, a present for Nyx." The sword of Plun-darr glow with a dark energy before as the eye as Damian said, "Eye of Plun-darr, show me your power!"

The eye glows before it shot out a beam as it hit one stone statue as it went through it, the beam split and hit two more statues, so on and so forth, the beams keep going through every statue around, including the one that held Owen inside as Cattleya look to it before the statue and all the other one around her, glows before the ones near Damian blowing up shattering like glass, as Cattleya drop down with Rana below her covering him from the blast, as each statue blow up like a domino effect as they blew up.

The room filled with dust and debris after the statue self-destruct, with Cattleya with few cuts on her back when she block the blast from Rana keeping him safe.

As when it over and things clam down Cattleya stood up with Rana cough as bit of the dust is still in the air still, as Cattleya turn back to where her husband stood, as her eyes widen to it as huge chucks of him were missing, one of his legs, left part of his torso with his arm, and half a face gone on the left side.

As Cattleya reach out her hand to what left of her husband, a small touch to it before it the rest of him falls to pieces.

"No… Owen!" Cattleya yells as Arlene look to her as she thought, 'Enjoy your punishment, know the feeling of lost like I have and let it shallow you up.'

Damian lower his sword to his side as he look as everything as all the stone statues were destroyed… all but one.

Not so far away from him and Arlene, a stone statue that held Nyx master, Furikura. As Damian walks up to it as he looked at the creature, with its eye open seeing Damian in the stone but could not move, or blink as Damian put his Gauntlet hand on it before he said, "Release!"

The eye glows as the stone around Furikura had cracks around it before it shatters, as the demon drops down unharmed, it weakly looks up at Damian as he said, "Don't think I release you for my own desire, Nyx was sad when she lost you, and now you will be return to her as a gift… do you understand?"

Furikura nods its main body that held its eye as Damian smile before the Sword of Plun-Darr went back to its seal form as Damian sheathed it, and held out his hand as he said, "Become a staff and come to my hand, and I'll carry you, as Arlene would be the last person to help to hold you."

Furikura would never let a male human hold him, but in this case he can make an exception as the last thing he want right now is the crawl all the way back, or get hurt by the Sorceress.

It became its staff form and went to Damian hand as held the creature firmly and said, "Let get back."

With Cattleya as she just seen her husband killed in front of her, with Rana holding a piece of his father as he cries for him as he whimpers, "F-father."

Cattleya grit her teeth, as her hand reach for her giant slayer, grasping its handle before she stood up with it and charged at that the Demon emperor giving a cry in rage, with the sound of a panther with it.

Damian saw this and used Furikura to blocked the attack as the Demon cried out shocked as Damian looked to the enraged widow with a bored expressions. "You monster!" Cattleya roared out as she glared at Damian with hate filled eyes.

"You hate me don't you?" Damian said calmly as he pushed Cattleya away with the staff. "That's right, hate me keep hating me. Foster that hatred and rage and direct it completely on me and destroy all those who stand in your way and who hold you back." Damian said as he stabbed the staff into the ground and drew the Sword of Plun-Darr from his gauntlet. "Besides My Sword of Plun-Darr has already tasted the blood of all these people yet it still thirsts for the life of a Thundercat." Damian said as he pointed his sword at Cattleya.

Cattleya roared as she swung the Giant Slayer at Damian who stepped to the side avoiding the swing as he then leaned back as he dodged a slash from Cattleya. Damian then blocked an attack with his gauntlet before sending thunder down the blade as it hit Cattleya shocking her as she let go feeling the pain of that attack. Damian then activated the sword through will alone as he then swung his blade sending a slash like beam torts Cattleya who ducked under it as she then began swinging wildly at Damian who blocked and deflected the attacks with ease as Damian wasn't taking Cattleya seriously at all.

"What's wrong hate me more Cattleya that Hatred and rage is the only way to defeat me." Damian said as he blocked at attack as Damian seemed to be on the losing end before Cattleya had Damian's neck in the Giant Slayers groove. "Well what are you waiting for finish it." Damian taunted as Cattleya once she began to calm down a bit saw something wasn't right. Damian wasn't fighting seriously as she then quickly noticed Arlene was missing as she looked around.

"Mommy!" Rana's voice was heard as Cattleya looked and was wide eyed as Arlene had Rana hostage as she glared at Damian.

"Coward!" Cattleya called as Damian smirked.

"Oh come on it's a fair trade you kill me and end all this but at the cost of your own son. Seems pretty fair to me Cattleya, besides the real cowards are the ones who run before a battle even starts undemanding tactics and cheats as well as sacrificing allies and family in real life are merely those who will attain victory no matter the cost tell me Cattleya will you go to such an extreme to avenge you husband?" Damian asked as Rana was scared as Arlene slid her dagger close to Rana's neck enough to draw blood. "So Cattleya what will it be I die and Rana dies or Rana lives and you lose your vengeance?" Damian asked as he was practically trying to turn Cattleya to evil. After all it only took one mistake to lead a human down the path of evil.

Cattleya's hands shook as she tried to think Owen was dead because of this monster, he singlehandedly killed the Swamp Witch and enslaved people in his short time here. He only saved people because it benefitted him or because the evil one who caused harm did something he didn't like or approve of. But if she killed Damian there's a chance Rana would die and Owen wouldn't want that not in a lifetime. Cattleya was conflicted as she didn't know what to do because if she killed Damian her own anger would cause her to lose everything. Her heart was conflicted she wanted to avenge Owen but she wanted to save Rana also but she couldn't have both. Save Rana and let Damian live, or kill Damian and let Rana die. She didn't know what to do as she tried to clear her thoughts for an answer to what she should do.

What it came down to, Cattleya pull her weapon off of Damian's neck, lower it then dropped it, she couldn't do it, even if she had the will to do it, then what? She would be alone Rana would be dead, Marianne would turn her away, and Leon… he might not even look at her the same as normal person anymore.

Cattleya just stood there as Damian sighed, not in relief but more in disappointing as he look to Arlene and wave over meaning let the kid go, Arlene frown as she just let Rana go as he ran out of Range of her grasp and to his mother as he came up and hug her.

Damian sheathed his sword and walk pass Cattleya, as he walked up to Furikura and picked him up again ash the thing growls as he said, "Shut up, if not for me, you'll be still in stone… Open the portal Arlene."

She nods as she raise her staff and then tap the ground as the portal opens up for them, as Damian walks through with Furikura in his hand, and then he was follow by Arlene as she came to the portal as well and vanish through as the portal close behind her, leaving Cattleya and rana, with Aldra still laying down bleeding out slowly.

Cattleya drop to her knees and started crying, as did Rana as he hug his mother close, a son without his father, and a wife without her husband… it's a dark day for them. As a portal open around them, as they vanish through it going back where they at once before.

The mother and son vanish from site leaving just the Queen by herself, alone with no one to help her.

From above black feathers drop down and then a pair of feet, as the view went up to the person that came down from above… was Ciela.

She walked over to Aldra then stop as she stood over her without saying a word, as Aldra turn her head best she could with one hand over her bleeding eye area, as the Queen looks up at the fallen angel, before saying, "S-so… you're here t-to finish me… is t-that it?"

"No, not you… but that fallen angel within you, he knew he had this coming a long time ago," Ciela kneel down and put her hand on the Queen's head and said, "And he's going to pay for what he did."

Ciela use her power with Aldra screams out, as everything went white in a blink of an eye.

(Within Aldra)

Ciela stood there for a moment with her eyes close before she opens them to the surrounding place.

Ciela walked around for a bit as she had one target in mind. The Fallen Angel who had torn away her entire world, sure Cattleya may not have gotten her revenge this day but Ciela would. As Ciela walked she soon found a red glow which she walked through and was met with a man with black and red eyes, silver hair, and a dark suit as he looked to be trying to escape as Ciela glared upon him.

"Oh my, it's been a long time hasn't it Delmore." Ciela said as Delmore was wide eyed as he turned and looked to see Ciela there. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to don't you agree?" Ciela asked in a taunting way as she was hiding her anger.

"Ciela wait it was just business that Angel was destroying Hades everywhere he went it was just for the good of Hades!" Delmore tried to bargain as he knew Ciela had gained incredible powers surpassing him and knew without the eye he was at her mercy.

"So they had it coming father was trying to protect me and get me out of Hades, when we got to the gate... you butchered him just as he pushed me through with the Sword of Plun-darr and its gauntlet!" Ciela yelled as she glared at Delmore.

"Surely you don't want to kill me Hades will be after you!" Delmore called trying to preserve his own life till he can escape.

"Oh... them I doubt they would cross the Ancient Spirits of Evil so easily they mess with an Ally of their chosen one and they risk incurring their wrath." Ciela said as she summoned her sword. "This day I claim vengeance for my father murder!" Ciela roared as she pointed her sword at Delmore who was her final stepping stone to recreating the world. Both eyes have now been opened and whoever controls both shall be at the level of Eve.

"Stay back I can bring him back for you Ciela! Let's make a deal come on." Delmore begged before Ciela vanished and reappeared before him before running him through.

"I don't make deals with beings who had crossed me especially those who had made me into an orphan." Ciela whispered into his ear before pushing him off. Ciela then stabbed him again causing him to scream in pain before she released her shadow. The Shadow went torts Delmore as it began to lift him up and swing him around before chaining him up. The Ciela wouldn't give this being her mercy or a chance to attack she wanted him to feel as helpless as she did when he took away her father Micheal. She will claim vengeance and destroy this being ensuring her was as helpless as she was that day. Ciela then used her shadow to whip the Fallen Angel in the back as she made sure the gashes were deep and bloody to show that this murdering piece of slime will suffer for the last few moments of his life. "How does it feel knowing all your plans was for not? Does it feel good knowing you tried yet failed?" Ciela asked as she then turned the shadows to spikes as it then stabbed into this being causing him great pain as Arlene was giving out justice so rightfully desired.

"On your knees I wanna see you beg for forgiveness before I end your life." Ciela growled releasing the now bloody and hurt Delmore as he was on the floor bleeding out.

Delmore move his hands in front of him, weakly pushing himself off the ground trying to stay alive, try to figure out what went wrong with his plans, his love for Aldra slowly slipping out of hand when she lay eyes on lord of Thundera, he look up at Ciela as try to speak some words, as be spoken they sounded gibberish, with the sound of pain mix in with it.

"Close enough," Ciela said as she raise her sword to the side before slashing it across. Delmore head dropped down, and dark energy like living shadows escape from his neck as all of the power vanish the body drop down, dead and unmoving as everything went dark.

(Back in the real world)

Ciela kneel over Aldra with her fully down on the ground not moving a muscle, as Ciela let her hand slide of the half-demon Queen, she stood up before she started to laugh.

Started as chuckling before it gotten lower and stronger, until she was laughing like mad, at her feet, drop of liquid fell, as from her eyes they were tearing up a lot, her sound of laughter slowly sounded like crying, as she started to sob a bit as she look up in the air a she said, "I finally did it… I avenge you father… I kill the nightmare of my dreams… I can finally become what I desire to be… Eve shall return once more and nothing can stop it."

Aldra soon began to come too as she looked at Ciela with a glare as Ciela smirked. "Well Aldra seems to be you're currently powerless. Looks like your 8 years reign is about to come to an end." Arlene smirked as Aldra glared.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, your sister she's gone and never coming back not without both eyes." Ciela said as Aldra listened. "Let me take Delmore's place and in return you'll get to be Eve's Messiah, her horseman, basically you'll be here Herald and when all is said and done the world will be reborn as it should be your sister will be back and I'll have my father back." Arlene said as Aldra glared before softening.

"Destroy the world and remake it... remake it into one where everyone gets what they want." Aldra said as Ciela smiled.

"Exactly, do you accept my terms?" Ciela asked as Aldra's nodded. "Then lets us seal the agreement." Ciela said before kissing Aldra as their lips connected with to tongue as Ciela's body soon turned to dust before entering Aldra repairing her body's damage and giving her Ciela's current eye.

"Now to begin the final preparations." Aldra and Ciela both agreed as now they just needed to progress the tournament as planned. Right now Echidna, Alleyne, Nowa, the traitor to Aldra's forces are left as well as Samantha, Menace, Melona, Claudette, Nanael, and Marianne. They would have to plan these fights carefully as no doubt Claudette was still at war with herself to deny Damian his general.

(With Leon)

Leon was sitting still with Leina as he really wished they had photography here. Leon wondered how Leina can put up with this as he sat next to a sitting Leina holding her like a husband would his wife as Elina and Claudette smiled at the two. Right now the already had the picture of the Vance girls now they were on one of Leon and Leina as the painter painted them.

"My face is getting numb." Leon grumbled as his body was quiet stiff right now.

"Please just put up with it for a little while longer." Leina said as she had no trouble being from a noble family herself.

"Oh my Leon and Leina look marvelous together." Elina said as to her Leon and Leina were soul mates destined for each other... with her in the middle trying to get some of that love.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you Elina." Claudette said as she looked to her younger half-sister.

"Well they do look happy when they are together, and Leina does deserve her happiness, and if Leina's happy then I'm happy," Elina said as Claudette gave a soft smile to her younger half-sister, then soon a given a wrench look as her mark glow a bit, with Claudette quickly put a hand over it to hid it until it pass as Elina saw this and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing to be worry about, just some old wounds still healing," Claudette said as Elina looked a bit concern for her eldest half-sister as she said, "Why not get a healer to help you, if you're fighting in the Queen's blade, you would need to be in the best condition."

Claudette felt a bit annoyed by this for some reason as she just look to her sister and said in a stern tone, "I'll be fine, as I said nothing to be worry about, got it."

Elian flinch to her sister tone and said, "A-alright… I do get worry about you sometimes as well Claudette."

In that moment Claudette eyes widen a bit as the pain settle as she knew the mark did something just now as she said, "I'm sorry Elina… I have been going through a rough time with things."

Elina nods to her sister and said, "I understand, and I'm sorry for saying things you might not like… maybe we can have a nice warm bath together, nothing like warm water washing your trouble away."

Claudette sighed and said, "You don't have too Elina, I would find a healer when I can but right now let's focus on things right now."

With the painter did some finishing touches as he said, "And done."

Leon relax a bit, crack his back and said, "Good, now maybe I can get the feeling back in my face."

Leina giggle a bit at Leon moment as she look to the painter as he turn the portrait around to show to the couple as it was looking good as Leina said, "It's perfect."

"Yea… let not do another for a while," Leon said as he is willingly to put up stuff for Leina, but the thing will take a toll on him… maybe he should have taken R.O.T.C in high school as they were like pre-military and do similar stuff even standing still a lot, but he was barley passing high school as it is and had a full plate already so he couldn't have taken that class well.

"Have them ready and ship to the Vance castle right away," Elina said as the painter nods, as he move the portrait to dry elsewhere and get them ready soon.

"Better get back to the hotel soon, no doubt someone may had a match already," Leon said as he doesn't know what has happen yet with the suit and painting it has become a busy day for him.

Leina nodded as Elina walk up to them and said, "Maybe we can have dinner together soon? Just the three of us."

"Maybe someday, not today, but someday," Leina said to have it easy on Leon as she knew what supposed to be going on for him today in the hot springs.

"Alright." Elina said sadly as she looked to her sister. "Anyway fell free to keep that suit Leon since Leina told me how much you disliked the suits father had because of the over use of buttons I had that specially made for you." Elina said happily so Leon as he gave it a look over.

"Thanks Elina." Leon said as this one was much more comfortable while also retaining the noble look.

"Anyway lets head back Leon." Leina said as the two joint arms and walked away. Leina made sure to have her gear in a case she could carry as the two walked away to the inn as Leon's gear was back there.

(Scene Break at the Inn)

The couple had arrived as Leon had put on a kimono as he had to admit it looked exactly like the ones used at hot springs as even Tomoe commented on it. Leon gave it a look over as he had to admit Marianne really pulled all the stops for her inn as he wondered if it was exclusive for adventurers. Though Marianne as well as the Alleyne had made some suggestions for an adventurer ranking system which would bring in revenue for New Thundera once it's build while also creating job opportunities 24/7 to help prevent a depression. Marianne with Leina and Tomoe suggestion as well as Nanael made three suggestions for possible royal groups, one was called the Clerics which were the ones who help defend the Sword of Omens and its wielder and current King. Though the way Tomoe described them reminded him greatly of the ones in Thundercats 2011.

Next was the Crownsguard which were the direct defenders of the royal family while the Clerics handled the other parts of the royal family in the event one sect ever died out, the Crownsguard as the name implies defended the crown directly. Leon had to admit those two were good suggestions as the Clerics could defend the other lineages but he knew blood can split through children so that would possibly cause a bit of problems since that would mean the Clerics would practically need to be at every house that had a connection to the crown.

Then came a personal favorite of Leon which was what Leina suggested called the Kingsglaive which was similar to the defenders of the Kingdom itself. A sort of method to protect the Kingdom as a last line of defense as well as a strike type of deal for when all else fails they don't. Leon had to admit there they sounded much like the ones from Final Fantasy XV as he had to admit those ideas would be good ones. But Leon would need to keep his options on that open for the time being as right now they were thinking too far ahead.

Though Leon was worried Risty had went to him telling him Cattleya needed to be alone for a bit but Risty was staying with her as apparently something had happened. Cattleya also told him that when she was ready to talk she would but something had happened and her mind was in turmoil. Leon wanted to go see her to see if she was ok but Marianne and Risty both promised that if something happened they would get him right way. Leon accepted that for now as he looked over to Leina who was currently in a sort of robe like underwear as she was looking herself in the mirror.

"You ready yet Leina?" Leon asked as he looked over to her.

"Just a bit Leon give me a moment." Leina said as she was making sure she looked well for these hot spring event that Tomoe and Nanael had planned. Marianne had told him before that the reason Angels don't openly have children or sex is mainly because one time for them has the higher chances of pregnancies then other races so they had to be careful and chose to only bed those they love and who love them in return. Furthermore the resulting Nephilim inherits its angelic parent longevity so they would age at a much slower rate than normal human but still age faster than an Angel. So Leina wanted to make sure that if Nanael becomes with child from this then they needed to be ready for it.

As Leina was currently getting ready Leon came from behind and groped her breasts giving them a squeeze as Leona gasped at this as she slapped the side of Leon's face. "Not now Leon just wait till we are at the hot springs." Leina said as she knew this must be torture for Leon with his mate's nearly nude body right there.

"But Leina." Leon moaned as Leina sighed.

"Leon just wait for now once I'm ready I can give you all the time you want at the Hot Springs." Leina said as Leon sighted and sat down. "Besides." Leina began as she finished her preparations and grabbed the Yukata. "I'm all set." She said as she put the Hot Springs Kimono on as she was actually stalling to give Nanael and Tomoe time to get ready.

"Ok then let's go." Leon said as he helped Leina into the Kimono as she fastened it. Leina the put on the slippers and the two then began heading to the Hot Springs for some relaxing fun time.

(Later at the Hot Springs)

When Leon and Leina reach the hot springs, they strip off the Kimono and place them in baskets, as Leon never done this but Leina did help him through, as they wash up first before they enter the springs, with Leina scrub Leon's back first and viscera, as Leon gotten a bit handy before Leina slap his hands off to his misfortune.

Soon enough they came enter in the spring area as the room filled with steam from the waters, for Leon it was peaceful, as the couple walk down and into the warm waters, and for Leon… the water was smooth like butter on his skin.

Letting out a relax sigh as he said, "First time coming to a place like this… this is paradise."

Leina came to Leon side as she press her breast against his arm and said, "And this is only the first part, wait till we get to the good part of it."

"Really, the first part, then what's the 2nd?" Leon asked and soon enough the doors open to the hot springs again as Leon look and saw Nanael and Shizuka standing there wearing… thin string slingshot swimsuit mostly covering their private area and show off more of their body, as Shizuka wearing black color suit that mix well with her pale white and fit body, Nanael wearing pink color suit that went well with her blue hair with her body curvy and smooth, with a cute bubble butt, as it seem Marianne had help them with their outfit as well.

In both of their hands as they held a single tray with a few bottle of what Leon could guess is alcohol, a shot glass.

They step into the waters with the tray floated, as they walk closer with the tray still in their hands as they both came up to him saying, "Greeting my lord."

Leon… was at a loss for words as Leina giggle to him and said, "I hope you love their outfit, as they did went through a lot trouble preparing all this."

"I… I have no idea what to say," Leon said as he didn't sounded upset or angry but more surprise and pleased, as they smile to this.

Shizuka took the bottle of alcohol and pour it into the shot glass as then she then place it down and picked the shot glass up and said, "Drink up."

Putting it to Leon lips as he open it up, and sip it and it has sweet taste to it, like wine but with something else as Leon drank it he blink and asked, "What is that?"

"Sake, at lease Marianne version of it," Shizuka answer him as Nanael gotten to Leon open arms as she, press her body against his as she said, "I hope you're ready for what comes next."

"Nanael, let Leon have a few more shot of his drink, and then we can move on to that," Leina said as Shizuka pour another round in the shot and then raise it to him and said, "Here my king."

Leon took another shot of the Sake and he didn't know if it was the hot spring or the sake but his head felt light… maybe it was both.

Nanael pouted a bit and seem upset as Leon smile as he said, "Come here Nanael."

(WARNING LEMON IS STARTING ANYONE UNDERAGE MUST SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER OTHERWISE YOU MAY PROCEED!)

As the angel look to her king, and wonder what he wanted as she move closer until he reach his arm around her and pull her in as the water splash a bit, Shizuka held the tray steady and watch on how things will play out.

"Your cute when you pout," Leon said as Nanael blush to that as she was about to say something, but Leon soon kissed her on the lips as Nanael muffle a bit until she started to moan to the kiss.

Leon let off the kiss grab the shot glass and said, "Another shot if you can Shizuka." As the konuichi smile and pour another for him as he drank with a smile on his face.

Leina seem a bit confused on something, she knew Leon isn't a drinker but if he does drink he not a lightweight as he did had like 3 glass of wine at the party before she and Leon hit the open road with Risty, as She took the bottle and said, "What's in this stuff?"

As Leina turn the bottle around and saw Marianne face with her tongue sticking out with a piece sigh with her fingers as what written below it confuse her as it says-

'Angel made'

'Warning: may cause great happiness.'

Leina would guess one of Marianne prank gone right type thing as it was always confusing with that angel, and she is Leon Guardian angel.

With Leon he was rubbing Nanael small wing as she blush and put her hand up to her face with the corners of her mouth pointed out showing a smile of hers.

Shizuka felt left out as she push the try aside a bit as she got closer to Leon and said, "Hey what about me?"

Leon turn to her with a smile on his face and said, "Don't worry, I didn't forget my sexy kunoichi, Shizuka-chan." Leon held her close in the other arm and started to kiss her as she accepted it, and love every second of it.

Leina look at the bottle and give a shrug as she said, "When in Rome, do as the romans." She drank the stuff as well as after a few gulps, her eye show some hazy as it seem the stuff worked right away with her as well.

She let off and saw how much fun Leon is having and wanted some of that too as Leina gotten in front of Leon and in between the two girl as Leon let off the kiss with Shizuka as Leina said, "Oh Leon, where's my kiss?"

Push her breast against his chest as he smile as he lean to her and kiss her as well, as they both soon got deep with it as they added their tongues to each other's mouths and moan to it as Shizuka and Nanael now both feeling left out as they said, "Hey!"

The couple let off before each of them turn to a different girl as Leina turn to Shizuka and Leon to Nanael before they both with at it, as Leina put her hand behind Shizuka head and pull her in for a kiss as Shizuka was surprise by this for a moment, she felt Leina lips and with her hand traveling down to the konuichi ass and grip it, as the pale skin women just moan to the kiss and the touch, she didn't care anymore and she did wanted to try this, and now she is and enjoying it well.

Leon was full kissing the blue hair angel as he did some touching with Nanael as well, one hand keep to her small wing and the other rubbing the shot glass that was still in his hand at her breast nipple as he moved away the bikini a bit to do so, as Nanael enjoy this, she preferring Leon hand on her breast instead as she took the shot glass and put it on the floating tray that was nearby and brought Leon hand on her breast as she keep kissing him.

Leina held the bottle of the 'Marianne made Sake' and put it to Shizuka lips as she drank of it as well and enjoy it before letting off before the two went off kissing again, before the bottle was taken from off their hand as Leon took it and let Nanael had a drink from it as well.

The blue angel smile as she drank some of it and it seem it affected her as well despite being an angel as she drank from an Angel made sake.

The four of them gotten into the moment as Leon started Kissing Shizuka with one hand on her breast and another on her ass, with Shizuka with one hand held onto his should with her other under the water was jerking off his dick to get him hard and ready for what's next.

Marianne watched the whole thing from her hidden spot and knew this was just the beginning. She had also made sure to have some soap, a bucket, and a special seat placed there in case the two ended up doing a soap girl thing for Leon. Was Marianne a pervert, yes she was, was she a virgin? Yes she was but in the end she was making sure Leon got to at least bed all the girls in his harem. Marianne was also fully aware as to why Shizuka had traveled with Tomoe even after she got the mark. But Marianne also saw how Tomoe seems to be attracted to Leon constantly as Marianne could use this to Leon's advantage when Tomoe suggested they create the Clerics. Basically if Shizuka can return to Hinomoto and take control of her clan not only would that ensure that Tomoe and her people would be safe from them but it would also be adding the first group to the Clerics.

Of course Marianne had watched them carefully as the four were having a make out session. Though every time Marianne had seen this she had enough self-control to keep herself from pleasuring herself unlike Nanael when she first saw Leon and Leina go at it. Of course now that Marianne was in her private room watching it she cut loose a bit as she made sure the door was locked and began to get rid of her pent up stress. Once her panties were lowered to her knees Marianne got to work as she watched the scene before her.

Back with Leon and the girls Leon was currently having a make out session with Leina as Shizuka rubbed her breasts against Leon's back as Nanael was now left out while Shizuka sucked upon Leon's neck. Nanael had enough of waiting and decided to act as she cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. Leon grabbed the bottle of Sake and took a large gulp of it as the tray was still floating their as he soon returned the Sake to the tray. Leon then felt his hard on coming in as Nanael climbed out of the water making sure Leon got a good view of her bubble but.

"Come on Leon we can't have any of our juices get into the water plus the Sake would get ruined if we tipped the tray over." Nanael said as she had her legs spread and moved the slingshot underwear a bit to reveal her puffy folds showing how much of a virgin she was.

"Come on Leon can't keep the cute little angel waiting." Shizuka said as she gestured to Nanael.

Leon gave a smirk as he move through the waters and up to Nanael, as he gotten out of the waters with his dick ready for insertion.

Nanael waited for Leon as he move close to her, as he started to kiss her a bit, as he rub his manhood against Nanael pussy as she moan a bit, as he let off he look into Nanael eyes as he said "Let's go slow, it is your first time."

Nanael blush a bit as she turn her head slightly , but she also give a smile as she said, "Your very sweet Leon."

"Well I can't hurt my cute little angel now can I?" Leon said as Nanael look back at him and said, "Just kiss me more."

Their lips meet each other again, as Leon line up his dick at Nanael entry before entering, as Nanael gave a cry in Leon mouth as tear form in her eyes, when he push deeper in hitting a hymen barrier, but he keep pushing through as he broke it with ease as a trail of blood leak out.

Nanael let off as she started to cry, as Leon looked worry for her and said, "Did I go too far?"

Nanael keep crying as she started to say, "N-no… it-it's I'm h-h-happy… you be-ing… my first." She cry in joy as well pain, but mostly joy as a smile show on her face, with her eyes show a slit showing she has begun to change herself slowly.

Leina smile to this, she knows it's weird for anyone to have many girl, let alone have those same girl love him in return, but to her now it's a great day for another girl to join the pride and as long Leon can keep the girls happy, he can be too and she know she happy for him as well, as she guess her animal side making her feel like this, in a way, but doesn't bother in the slights and being the female alpha of the pride does have it perks.

Shizuka smile at this moment too as it was sweet to see, she wonder what it would be like for her as well, and want a chance too but with the blue hair angel waited the longest out of the rest of everyone else, she deserve her chance sooner than any others.

Leon push in a little deeper until he is sure he was full in her, as the tip of his dick kiss the lip of Nanael's womb.

Leon waited a moment for Nanael to adjust as she calm her cry very much so as she said, "I'm… ready."

Leon nods and started to move, just slightly as he can hear the pain was still with Nanael and try to be gentle as possible.

Leina and Shizuka join the two as they got on both side of the two, they decided without saying a word they would use a little extra pleasure to help them along.

Leina turn Leon head to face her as she kiss him, as then she use her other hand and massage Nanael breast, for Shizuka, she wanted to try a little-little something extra for both of them as she lower her head to Leon chest and started to lick his man nipples.

Both of her hands move to different targets, as one hand reach out behind Leon and grab his balls, with her other hand went to Nanael's little wing as she heard angel wings are sensitive, she gave it a rub as well and worked a triple action between the two that are having sex.

Leon keep his hand on waste as he thrust in as he really turn on by this, as he began to pick up the pace a bit as Nanael moan to the thing being done to her as well as Leina rubbing one of her breast and Shizuka rubbing her little wing, and Leon fucking her, she could not think of anything else that could make her feel this good.

Nanael enjoyed this as she admitted she was a pervert before Leon, though not openly but she always wanted her own harem. But she always wondered what it would be like to be a part of a harem as well and if this was it then it was well worth the wait. Nanael of course was in bliss as Leon treated her with love at this moment. As Leon continued to fuck her she moaned at Shizuka's touch to her wings as well as her and Leina's touch to her breasts as she could already picture her future in her mind.

This was just the first step after all, next was their wedding with Nanael heading off the church with Melpha who was currently on her way to the Berbil Village with Snarf and Branwen as they would have brought Cattleya and Rana after she had lost the match but something was deeply troubling her. This had opted Tomoe, Risty, Alleyne, and Nowa to go see her to see what was troubling her to such an extent. Nanael though was more focused on the fact she was no longer a virgin now all she ended up wrapping her legs around Leon's waist as he fucked her.

Nanael's toes curled up as she was enjoying Leon's touch upon her body. She now got what she was missing as Marianne always seems to have tales of Leon's prowess and now she was experiencing it firsthand. As Leon fucked Nanael his eyes were focused upon her body as she wasn't gifted in the breasts like Leina, Shizuka, Risty, and Cattleya were but she did have a bubbly but and that certain innocents to her that only few men can properly protect, love, and cherish. Leon of course saw Nanael lift herself up as she got close to Leon as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his back.

"Leon you're going to make me cum!" Nanael cried out a as she had a big grin upon her face at Leon's prowess.

"Yeah I'm about to cum also Nanael you're really tight." Leon said as she had a smile on her face with her eyes closed and her nails digging into Leon's back.

They both soon reached their climax as Nanael gained a pleasured happy look on her face as Leon released his load. "Cumming!" They both cried out as Leon came inside her.

Leon let off of her as she was catching her breath as Leina and Shizuka looked to her. "So Nanael how was that, Leon here has really gotten you hooked." Leina said as she smiled to her sister. "How was your first orgasm?" Leina asked as Nanael smiled as her hair was still wet from the water but now had sweat mixed in as her folds released the cum inside her as it was very thick.

"It... was incredible, I didn't think doing it with the one you loved would be this good." Nanael said as she smiled at Leina.

Leina then had Leon come closer to Nanael's head as Leon's still hard dick was held close to her face. "Well then clean it up then Nanael like a good angel and future lover would for her husband." Leina said as Nanael had a small smile before she opened her mouth with her tongue out before she licked Leon's dick. She then took it into her mouth and began to suck on it to clean off the semen on it as this called Leon to moan a bit.

"Good Nanael you never forget to clean off your lovers dick that's like sex 101." Shizuka said as she smiled to Nanael while laying down next to her on her belly with her head facing her. "Of course Kunoichi are trained from puberty on how to seduce our targets as well as use seduction to escape many situations so our hymen are broken at a young age, but you never forget sex with the one you truly love." Shizuka said as she looked to Nanael with a smile as she sucked on Leon's dick who moved her eyes to pay attention to what Leina and Shizuka were saying.

"So when do we do the whole become a part of the pride thing?" Shizuka asked as Leina look to the Kunoichi and said, "In a moment, but Leon has to test every girl, that include you and by the way you are next."

Shizuka lick her lips as she said, "I can't wait." "I'm sure you can, just let have Nanael have her moment still," Leina said as she look back to the blue hair angel as she keep sucking on Leon's dick nicely as Thundera lord moan to her warm mouth as it seem she is does practice her skill with Alleyne help.

Nanael bobs her head faster as she felt Leon dick grow bigger and twitch, as she make sloppy sound now, Leon put a hand on her head and make her go a little faster as she try to take it, Leon growl a bit as he gave a hard thrust in her mouth he called out, "I'm Cumming!"

Nanael moan loudly as Leon cum hit the back of her throat as she started drinking it savoring the taste of the holy milk before she let off taking in a breath of air to breathe.

Shizuka kneel down beside Nanael and check and saw a small drop of Leon's cum on her lip, s she wipe it with a finger before put it in her mouth as she put it in her own mouth as she said, "Can't waste a drop."

Leon took a breath himself as Nanael mouth felt that good to him, but he wanted more as his dick shows that well enough, as he bend down to Shizuka and picked her up as she said, "Whoa, a bit aggressive are we?"

Leon smile to her as he went to a wall and push the Kunoichi against him with her lower body angle and move her slingshot bikini scrap that cover to crotch so Leon and get entry to her, as he started kissing her as he put a hand on her silky breast, under the strap that was covering it, and give it a massage as Shizuka is loving this greatly.

Shizuka went down to Leon's dick and help guild it a bit as she let off the kiss and said, "I hope you enjoy it, you're the first man to do this."

"I will," Leon said as he growl like a Lion while Shizuka purr like a cheetah, as Leon thrust into her, they both gasp to the feel as Leon felt tight, and Shizuka felt slight pain, but with her hymen already broken she didn't have to worry about the pain of it.

Leon took a moment for her to adjust as she wrap her arms around him as she said, "Wait are you waiting for lover… take me as I am."

Leon smile as she started thrusting in as Shizuka ignore the pain and enjoy the pleasure of it, with as the Kunoichi other breast popped out, Leon looked down to Shizuka breast and how marvelous they are, pure white and smooth looking made him wanted to have a taste of them, as he latch his mouth onto one of Shizuka breast and started lick the nipples before sucking on them and it was tasted great to him.

Shizuka never felt better, as it seem to be a bit sensitive at the breast, like Leon's mouth was tickling her as she moan out loud as Leina and Nanael watch the two go at it and soon they wanted a little fun for themselves, as they stood up and came over, as Nanael floated up by Leon as she started to kiss him she his neck.

With that Leon reach his arm to her and pull her in as she got startle a bit before she look to Leon as he started kissing her, with Leina and Shizuka were making out as well with some tongue action going on, as Leina love these moment to be a part of mating session with Leon and all the other girls.

Soon enough Leon felt a building up down below as he let off the kiss with Nanael, grab hold of Shizuka tightly and started thrusting harder, as Shizuka moan loudly as she raise her head with Leina went down to her breast and started to play with them to help along her orgasm if Leon is doing this and felt like coming, she could guess Shizuka was along as well as she was right, as Shizuka felt a build up inside of her as well as she hold onto Leon tightly as it came.

Leon thrust harder and harder as he felt like he was about to burst now and let out a yell out, "Shizuka!"

"My king!" Shizuka yell out herself as soon enough they both came yelling out, "I'm Cumming!"

Leon thrust out again and then fire his load into Shizuka as the kunoichi moan out to the feeling as she felt like her inside are being filled greatly.

After things clam down a moment, with Leon give those last few thrust knowing he shot his full load into his soon to be new pried member, but held off the biting for a better time than this.

Cum came leaking out of Shizuka as she side down the wall with the look of bliss on her face and said, "Best sex… ever."

Leina smile as she went down to her and said, "I bet it was." Then she lower down to her pussy then started licking it with the cum, as Leon went to the other side of Shizuka as Nanael moved out of the way a bit, and present his dick before her, as she smile looking to it as she happily takes it in her mouth and suck it off to clean it, as well get a shot cum down her throat, as she tasted her own juices that cover his dick with the mix of his cum, tasted great.

Nanael groin a bit as she felt like out again until Leina came up to her and said, "Nanael, come on there more than enough for both of us."

Meaning to Shizuka pussy area as Leina held the slingshot bikini out of the way, as cum still leak from it with Nanael drool a bit to the site, she came down onto her knees and started licking at it with Leina joining in.

Shizuka moan on Leon's dick as she felt the other two girls having a taste of her and Leon's cum.

After a while as Leon's dick twitch around in the Kunoichi's mouth as she suck harder with her tongue doing special movement as her tongue was good, Alleyne said to her she need to work on her mouth skills more than tongue as she started to bob her head back forth as well tilting her head side to side as Leon moan loud as he's about to cum.

With Leina and Nanael working together, Shizuka felt another orgasm coming around as she went faster as Leon giving some thrust, soon enough Leon came in Shizuka mouth, as she gave a loud moan herself as she came as well.

Shizuka gulps down ever shot that came from Leon's dick, as soon enough as she let off, as few shot came out onto her face as she had her eyes closed for a moment before opening them and lick the side of her mouth where some cum landed.

Leon look down at Shizuka and rub his head a bit and said, "Sorry about that, some of it gotten on your face."

"It's fine my King, as I'm sure it's fine," Shizuka said as Leina came up to her and said, "Let help you with that, a Queen does have to help its pride member."

Leina started licking off the semen on the Kunoichi face as Nanael still is licking down below.

Licking the cum off of one cheek, before going to the other cheek and lick off the cum there before it came to them kissing each other on the lips as Leina feed her some of the lick off cum to Shizuka.

After a bit with a small rest as Shizuka got up from the ground, Leina lead everyone to the scrub room seeing they would need another wash before they can enter the waters again, with all the newly added in things as Leon saw this and it seem to be out of an anime manga to see that special seat, the bucket, and soap stuff, this gotten Marianne written all over it, as usual.

"I know I said we should wash up again, but Marianne given me an idea, as you had your fun with them, I want a moment too," Leina said as she lead Leon the soap stuff as she wanted to mate before Leon would do Shizuka and Nanael again and make them apart of the pried and wanted some fun too.

"Ok Leon sit on this." Leina said as she had Marianne to thank on how to do this since Marianne had quiet the collection of dirty books. Leina then grabbed a bucket as she then cupped her hands into the soapy water before she began to run it upon Leon's chest causing him to moan a bit. Leina was surprised as she remembered the first time they did it. Leon wasn't strong but he was warm that she always felt it even through her gauntlets and cloths. Now Leon was toned after all the fighting he did and most of all he still had that warmness to him. Leina was on her knees as she was still eye level to Leon even though he was on the chair which she noticed was see through. Leina then rubbed her nose against Leon's as she kept rubbing the soap against his toned body. Leina then brought Leon into a kiss which the two shared and added tongue as it was to the point that this was normal for them.

They were in love that much was for certain and Leon loved many woman but she was his first love so if anything if she has to share so be it. She loved Leon and was glad she acted upon those feelings since for her Leon was her world and she was his. A world without each other would be emptiness for them. Leina then began to go lower as her hands also went to Leon's crotch area before they got to his rod and balls before she began to play with them as she licked his chest as from what Marianne had told her this stuff was safe for consumption but only in this Hot Springs do to the fact its only safe in steam and moist areas like a hot spring.

Leina felt Leon's dick was hard and pulsing before she stopped as she looked to him sensually. "Don't worry Leon it's about to get better." Leina said before turning around as she was on her tip toes from the chest licking as now Leon's rod was rubbing up against her ass. Leina then felt Leon grab her breasts as she gasped at his fondling which also kept her from falling over as she smiled to her mate and soon to be husband. She then grabbed the dick with her hand as she could feel it in her hand behind her and knew Leon was at the limit of holding back. "Go ahead Leon cum for me after all we all need this after this stressful day." Leina said as Leon then roared and came as Leina could feel the, cum on her back, ass, and hand as she smiled at Leon but to her shock Leon's dick hadn't wilted in the slightest.

"Leina is this a soap girl play?" Leon asked as Leina smiled as she was glad Leon was enjoying it judging by the blush and happy look he had.

"Of course it is Leon." Leina said as she then stood up and began to slide herself into the underpart of the see through seat as there was a gap for her to fit under as she smiled at Leon's dick in her face. Leina then kissed the tip as she then opened her mouth and now had the dick in her mouth as she was sucking on it as she was soon getting to the main course. Leina had been practicing with Alleyne after they had sex at Cattleya's and she wanted to learn everything she could to be a good wife to Leon, a great Queen to their pride and soon to be subjects, and most of all a great warrior so she would be worthy of Leon. Leina wasn't holding back as she licked all over Leon's dick as she even took his dick down to its base before switching to his ball and vice versa.

"Leina I'm going to cum... let me cum on your face." Leon said as Leina looked to Leon after opening her eyes and smiled.

"Go right ahead Leon as long as we are mated I'm yours but that also means your mine." Leina said as she aimed Leon's dick at her face as she kept fondling it.

"I'm Cumming take it Queen Leina!" Leon called as Leina smiled big time at Leon called her his Queen as when he came a large portion of her face was covered in semen. Leina even had to close one of her eyes to keep the semen from getting in.

"Leon your semen seems to have gotten thicker and a better texture." Leina said as she swore Leon's prowess only increased each time they did it as Leon huffed. "Give me a moment Leon." Leina said as she took out another bucket but with a rag as the bucket was labeled "Semen remover bucket," as Leina intended on giving Leon the soap land experience.

A few minutes later Leina had the semen off her face as she then went over to the inflatable bed leaning on the wall and set it down as she looked to Leon. "Now Leon please lay here and leave the rest to me ok." Leina said as she grabbed the soapy water and the bottled soap as he was getting her body ready for the next part.

Leon lay on his belly with his arms at the side and head turn so he not pushing is face in the inflated bed to avoid self-suffocating.

Leina rub the soap all up and down her breast front side from her breast to her belly, and her legs as well to make it easy on this next part.

Leina lean down to Leon and said, "You ready Leon?" "As ready as I'll ever be," Leon reply to her as Leina nods as she lean down and settle on top of Leon's back with her breast press against it and started to move all up and down his back side, given him a soapy massage.

Leina keep going for a while as she started to say, "How does this feel? Washing and rubbing all your troubles away."

Leon moan out to Leina work as he said, "Paradise in our own private heaven. You're good at this."

Leina smile as she said, "That good to hear, with the dirty books Marianne gave I learn from them and practice with Alleyne when I can, so I'll be the one doing this specially for you."

Leon smile as he said, "This is what you want to do, then I better make it up to you as well, maybe a special oil massage back in the room."

Leina smile to that as he was sweet to her even to return the favor of something she willingly wanted to do as she said to him, "I may take you up on that soon… or later depending on how things will end up."

Leon nods as he understand, the Queen's blade is still going on and anyone can be fighting any time until tomorrow that is and it would be late to a massage tonight if they plan on staying in the hot springs longer than expected.

Leina went lower and lower soon reach his ass as she rub Leon's own ass cheeks before spreading them a bit to get a look at his anus, with Leon himself wonder what she's doing as he asked, "Leina what are doi-IINNNG!"

Leon got surprise as Leina lifted up his ass up as she grab his dick and jerk it while she started to bite and nibble on his rear end as Leon didn't know how to take this being weird out by it or be pleasured by it.

Leina stop for a moment and said, "Don't worry Leon… I had a bit of practice at this part too." Blushing a bit as did it with Alleyne and Shizuka, as she didn't know a girl could feel good with their buttholes, though Leon didn't personally like it as he was anti anal all the way.

Shizuka remember it as well but she didn't want to say and wanted to see Leon reaction to it, as she did remember what she did in the showers the other day using a wet finger but she seen his reaction now is something else as she really wanted to join in on this, she knew she had to wait as they do need to give the Queen her time with the king.

Nanael stair in curious and watch what Leina is doing as she jerk off Leon, with the soap that were in her hand when she apply it to herself, and doing the biting and nibbling on Leon's read as if trying to mark him as it made him blush and wonder if it feels that good.

Leina went on for a moment as Leon could not keep a straight face as he said, "L-L-Leina, if you k-keep going I'm gon-na cum!"

Leina stopped as Leon drop his rear down as he took a breath, but now he has a new problem as he got a major hard on and push against the inflated bed which bother him very much, as Leina lean up as she said, "Time for your front side now Leon."

Leon took a breath in relief before he turn over on his back as he face up at Leina as she look down at him and said, "Sorry about that, Marianne said I should try it at least once, even Shizuka wanted to see your face while it happen."

Leon turn his head to the Kunoichi and said, "You were in on it?"

Shizuka smile and said, "Of course, as least I know if Queen Leina could do it right, then I may able to do it better." "Hey, that not what you said to me," Leina said with an upset look as Shizuka look to her as she stick out her tongue and made a peace sigh making fun of her in a way.

For Leon sighed and said, "Can we get pass this or something, this isn't a place to really act like this."

They both looked at him for a moment before Nanael said in an upset whining tone, "Hurry up Leina, I want to go again. It isn't far you keep hogging him all the time!"

Leina sighed and said, "Alright Nanael, as soon as I'm done, you can have your turn again." as the blue hair angel smile to that as she floated in the air, knowing she was up soon as Shizuka look to the blue hair angel and said, "Lucky."

Leina apply more soap on her as she was getting ready to do Leon's front side down and get down with the fun part.

"Here I come," Leina said as she lean back down as her breast push against Leon chest and started to rub it down with the soap on her, with this Leon dick hard as it is, Leina rub her pussy against it as she keep rubbing down Leon front.

Leina does love the feel of Leon dick rubbing against her but she wants a something for herself as she turn herself while still laying on top of Leon using the soap to help side her in position as her pussy was above Leon face, and Leina look down at Leon's dick as she remember doing this in the forest where they had their first time as she began to suck on his dick.

Leon moaned to this as he knew what Leina was doing as he remembered the old 69 position they did once. Leon then decided to help himself before licking on Leina's folds as well as her clit as Leina moaned to this in pleasure while still sucking on Leon's dick. Leina had the blush on her face no doubt still under the effects of the Sake as did Leon as the two pleasured each other.

Shizuka never knew such a position would be as good as she was sitting crouched down as her hands moved on their own and began to fondle her own breasts and finger her own folds as Nanael was in the water as she tried to hide the fact she was also fingering herself even though she was next. Nanael wanted to be marked by Leon as his as did Shizuka but Shizuka knew once Leon marked her as his she would basically be a rogue ninja to her clan in Hinomoto since her mission involved Tomoe.

But Shizuka watched Leon with great intent as she wanted him bad. She had seen him during his battle against Claudette and seen how far he would go for those he cares about. Hell if she had to guess Leon would probably challenge even Hinomoto's gods if he had to, the point being is that Leon was strong, noble, and loyal and tried to avoid loss of life if it could be helped. Shizuka would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was smitten by him. Maybe if she can return to Hinomoto she could convince the Kouma Ninja's to side with Leon if not Tomoe as she remembered how Tomoe seemed to have shot up one night like she had received a prophetic dream. Of course Tomoe had told her it was nothing and to go back to sleep which both did.

Leina's sucking upon Leon's dick though made her seem a bit cat like much like Elina though hers was more of a predator cat who was mating with her mate. As Leina smiled and sucked upon Leon's dick she could feel herself about to burst and just by using her tongue could feel Leon was about to blow also. "Leina I'm about to cum." Leon moaned taking a break from Leina's folds.

"Me too Leon so let's cum together." Leina said as she let go of Leon's dick and was pumping it.

The two then returned to their task at hand as they began to suck and lick harder and more vigorously as soon they reached their limit. "Cumming!" They called as Leon blew his load into Leina's mouth while Leina released her loved juices. But even though Leina finished she let off and saw Leon's dick was still spurting as her face was soon covered in it as she saw this and smiled sensually at it as she loved it.

"Leon you're incredible." Leina said as Leon smiled.

"You're not bad yourself." Leon said as the Sake plus the heat was driving them good.

"Now then." Leina began as she stood up and stood over Leon's dick as she then lowered her body with her pussy position over said rod. "Shall we get to the main part?" Leina said as she was ready for Leon's rod.

"Sure go ahead." Leina said as she saw Marianne blushing and moaning as it didn't take a genius to know what Nanael was doing while she waited for Leina to finish.

Leina slam down onto Leon's dick as she and Leon moan to the feel of each other as normal, Leina started to bounce up and down onto Leon's dick as she wanted to do the work with him mostly as she is the one given the special treatment.

Leina breast bounce around as Leon was about to reach up and touch them until Leina knock his hands away as she said, "No-no, no touching right now." She stopped bouncing and started a grind motion as she went back and forth, as Leon can tell she has been practicing a lot of things and wonder what else she pick up from Marianne's dirty books.

Nanael keep playing with herself as she hear the grunt and moans as she watch the two lover fuck, as Shizuka came up from behind her and put her hand on her one at a breast while the other at her angel's pussy as she said, "Let me help you out."

Shizuka started fingering the angel as Nanael moan loudly to the Kunoichi's touch as it seem she is a not just a seducer to men, but also women as she know what buttons to push and what area's to touch, as Shizuka kiss the neck of the blue hair angel with her hand that was touching Nanael's breast before going to the wing and touch, rub, and ruffle some feathers as it seem this was making the little wing angel get off on it.

Leina position her legs a bit and put her arms and hand behind her head and started doing squats as Leon is loving this very much and feel like he feel like he was going to come soon as he thrust up a bit as Leina gasp a bit in pleasure as she felt Leon just acted and judging by the feel of his dick inside of her as it was twitching a lot, she position herself again as she was back bouncing again and try to cum at the same time as Leon as they both work in sync with their movement as they went faster and harder as the sound of smacking of flesh is heard as Leina started to say, "Leon (breast) Leon I'm about to… I'm about too-

She could not finish as Leon knew for both of them they were reaching their limit as Leon grab hold of her hips and slam into her more harder as he could feel Leina pussy tighten up around his dick, as with that he could not take it anymore as he started to say, "Just Cum…. Cum. With. ME!"

Leon climax along with Leina as she yell out a yell as she still bounce on Leon before slowing down, with Cum leaking from her pussy onto the inflated bed.

Shizuka was kissing Nanael as she keep playing with her wing and fingering her pussy as Nanael climax to this as she let off the kiss and yelled out, as her juices came out and fell like rain around like before when she climaxed and almost made it rain inside the room, but Marianne had limited Nanael power just for this time and try not to start another rain storm, inside or out.

After a moment as Leina taken a breath, she lean down to him before Kissing him deeply before letting off as she rub her head against Leon as she said while giving a puma purr, "That was great.. Just like before."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, but now I think someone else would like a turn," Leon said as Leina lifted her head as she said, "Alright lover."

Leon then looked to Nanael as she was being fondled in the water as Shizuka saw this as Nanael was out of it with the Sake bottle drained dry. "Leon... hurry." Nanael said wanting Leon now.

"Well King she's all set go ahead and do what you need to do." Shizuka said as she helped Nanael up.

"Dick... Leon's dick... stick it in." Nanael all said clearly drunk a d aroused but still aware enough to know what she and Shizuka had come to do.

"Alright Nanael." Leon said as Nanael was at the Watters edge leaning forward as once Leon was back in the water Leon stuck it in a Nanaels eye twitched as her teeth gritted as Leon stuck his dick interested her folds showing it was more sensitive now.

Leon then began thrusting in as Nanael gasped and moaned to this as she wasn't going to stop till Leon marked her.

Leon was being rough as his thrusts and lust were being fueled by his beast side and the sake which is never a good combination. As Leon fucked Nanael she began to moan in ecstasy and pleasure as she could feel Leon reaching to her womb. But then she gasped loudly as she was surprised when she could almost feel Leon's dick trying to enter her womb as she smiled with lust as her pupils were now a combo of slits as her iris were now shaped like hearts as she looked to Leon.

"Leon go deeper already! Hurry!" Nanael called as she looked behind her where Leon was thrusting in her from behind as she moaned.

Leon growled as he lifted one of Nanael's legs and lifted it to the pools edge as she looked to Leon with her lust clearly showing. "Come on little angel tell me what's currently happening to this perverted yet once innocent little Angel." Leon growled as Nanael smiled seductively as she looked to Leon.

"Do you really have make me say it?" She asked as she then moaned out with gritted teeth as Leon gave her a hard slap to her ass. "Alright!" Nanael howled as she was obviously a screamer as she felt Leon pound into her.

"This should be good." Shizuka said as she looked to a little crystal on the wall watching them as she made sure it was looking directly at Nanael giving it a silent signal for some reason.

(With Marianne)

Marianne was currently in her bra and panties, which were on the small side, on her chair as she watched from her end as she was also pleasuring herself to no end at watching this behavior. "No way this, is going better than I ever thought." Marianne said as she watched the whole thing as her toes curled and she fondled her breasts while twisting her nipples as right in her folds was an item from Leon's world as it was strapped in vibrating inside her.

(Back with Leon and the girls in the hot springs)

Leon keep fucking her hard as he gives a hard slap again as he said, "What was that?"

Nanael yell out after that slap then soon moan as she said, "I'm being fuck by my king's huge cock, hitting against my womb like it wants to come in and fuck it too!"

Leon reach up to her as he grab her and pull her back a bit as he was now by her ear as he said, "And how much do you love it?"

Nanael was is huffing as Leon increase his thrust as she started to say, "I love it, I really- really love it as I want more of it, please!"

Leon was now getting intense in his thrusting as he is close to climaxing with his teeth showing fangs, as he asked Nanael, "And. What. Does. That. Make. You!?"

Nanael was reaching her limit too as she said, "A. Dirty. Slutty… Angel!"

At that moment as Leon cum inside of Nanael again, he dig his fangs into the blue hair angel as she felt the pain from it but also what came after as great pleasure came as she cried out as she came on Leon's dick as her juices and Leon cum came out spilling into the water.

(Marianne)

Marianne thrust fast with her toy as her thumb flip a switch on it from low to high, Marianne came as she force the vibrator deep within, before taken a deep breath as her climax still went on as she let go, her toy vibrated juices out of her as it came dripping out.

Marianne took a breather as she took out the toy before turning it off and given it a lick then she said, "It's feels nice, but I think a real one could be better… and tastier." Hating the taste of plastic and rubber she wonder how women of Leon's world even bear with the taste of these things, but then again they are just toys and its most likely for fun and pleasure of the feel not taste, unless you're eating food off of someone… oh that gave her an idea.

Marianne snaps her fingers as a note pad and pen show up as it started to write on its own as she started to say, "Note to self, have a Nyotaimori with a dish of seafood, and steak with many dipping food with Sause… lady of the hour…hmm I'll get back to that note later."

The pad and pen vanish as Marianne got back to the main activity on screen for her as Leon was laying down Nanael on the inflated bed.

(Leon and the girls)

Leon gotten out of the waters with Nanael in his arms as he lay Nanael on the bed with the look of pleasure on her face and would get back to her later after she cool her head a bit as Leina had the same though as she gotten a wet cold cloth and put it on the angel's head before kissing lightly on the lips as she said, "Welcome to the pried."

Leon dick was up and still ready to go as he turn to the next lady of the time, as he turn to Shizuka as she waited for her turn now.

Shizuka saw this and smiled sensually as she was laying on her side. Shizuka then lifted her leg up high as she smiled at Leon. "Come on Leon don't you want another taste of me now also?" Shizuka asked as she smiled at Leon.

Leon didn't have to be told as still in his beast high charged at Shizuka before inserting his member into her as Shizuka moaned out as since he didn't give her a chance to respond as she was on her side as her left leg was now over Leon's shoulder as he thrust into her. Leon slammed into Shizuka as Leon smiled a beast like lustful smile while Shizuka had a pleasured look on her face as Leon slammed into her. "So good!" Shizuka cried out as Leon was having his way with her.

Leina saw this and smiled as she was laying on her belly with her head over Nanael as she smiled at this. Leina had her head on her hands as she watched this with her own legs swinging a bit as she saw Leon was really going at it with Shizuka. Of course she had long forgone jealousy since she herself had been with Leon in a romantic relationship longer than any of them so she wasn't worried about any of the girls stealing Leon away from her. In fact she welcomed them since Leon would need to revive his kingdom and royal line but most of all she would have many nieces and nephews to spoil along with her own children.

Of course Marianne for Leon was like that perverted little sister that was like one of those forbidden fruits. Though Leina had learned a while back when Marianne was sleeping that she wanted to be that little sister for Leon that he would bed as Leina couldn't blame her on that. But she seemed to have a lot of fantasies about Leon in her sleep as she wondered if Marianne only pulled tricks on Leon because she had a romantic feelings for him but couldn't act on it due to her statues as his Guardian Angel. Well Marianne did deserve a little of Leon in some way or form since she was the first one to meet him and if anything she should try and act on her feelings at least once.

Leina smiled and giggled to herself as she saw her husband to be fucking Shizuka as she also watched over Nanael as the girl was clearly out of it. Leina saw Nanael's folds releasing the thick stuff that Leon had shot into her and sighed. "Can't waist that now can, we." Leina said as she looked at her folds. "I should do something about this, perhaps a little cleaning would do her good." Leina said as she looked to Nanael's folds. Leina then began climbing onto Nanael in the 49 position as she then began to eat out Nanael as she wanted to taste more of Leon's spunk. As she did this Nanael moaned in her sleep as she could feel someone playing with her and must have assumed it was Leon.

As Leina was playing with Nanael Leon was still going at Shizuka. Leon was able to get Shizuka on her back as she felt Leon ram into her as she was probably going to be feeling this in the morning. She had heard from Risty, Leina, and Alleyne, how rough Leon can be as she was just waiting for the moment that it would be all of them in one bed. Though she did notice that Cattleya was a bit wobbly one morning but that wasn't much of a major thing to worry about for her at least. As Leon rammed into Shizuka she wrapped her legs around Leon's waist as her toes began to curl as she looked at Leon.

"Leon since I'm not in the Queens Blade you're practically free to knock me up without worry of a major battle." Shizuka said as she looked to Leon.

"You sure Marianne said my semen is very potent." Leon said as Shizuka smiled as Leon rammed into her.

"Don't worry it's a safe day for me I'm just letting you know for future references." Shizuka said between moans as she then looked to Leon. "Hell if I could I'd grow Cat ears and maybe a tail just to look more cat like and call you master." Shizuka said as she did have a bit of a cat girl fetish. But even she knew the magic involving the Sword of Omens wasn't instant like that. Yes it granted those powers but even it can't change her physical form in an instant.

"Shizuka I'm going to cum and shoot it all inside you!" Leon called as Shizuka smiled.

"Yes my king! Shoot your hot sperm inside me! HURRY IT UP!" Shizuka called out as it was a good thing Marianne had all the rooms sound proof through enchantments unless there was an emergency. "Hurry I'm about to cum also!" Shizuka cried out as Leon then lifted up Shizuka as he kept thrusting.

"CUMMING!" They both called as they both released their love juices but Leon then at the same time bit down on Shizuka's next causing her to cry out as she purred like a cheetah as he released his semen into her. Shizuka's body they glowed ever so slightly as she felt different somehow.

Nanael was soon heard as the two looked and saw that Leina had made Nanael cum as she was woken up. "Ladies." Leon began as he looked to them. "I think Shizuka and Nanael have reached their limit so let's finish up and return to the room, I can still go with Leina." Leon said as the girls nodded.

"Ok then let's try this!" Nanael called as she grabbed Leina and Shizuka. Leon was wide eyed as he saw what Nanael was doing as she was doing it. First she got Leina on her back on the floor as soon Nanael got on top of Leina as the two were facing each other before Nanael with her leg grabbed Shizuka a little to pull her closer and once she was close enough got Shizuka on Nanael's back as Shizuka's breasts were rubbing against Nanael's back as Shizuka was nursing her mate mark. "Ok Leon you better fuck us and fuck us good starting from the bottom up." Nanael said as she looked sensually at Leon.

Leon is wide eye to this as he never figure something like this, with the girl stack up on each other and its give him quite a site to look at, and his dick agrees as it stood up high for him.

He walked up to the girls and kneel down, and line up his dick with Leina first and shove it in as she moan as Leon got started thrusting inside of her.

Leina moan out to this as it seem she can never get tired of Leon's dick, with Leon himself had an idea as he sees how wet Nanael and Shizuka pussies are still wet, he raise his hands to them and do something he never done before as he stick his fingers into the girls and thrusting in and out of them and giving his fingers a wiggle as it working very well with them as Leon hears them moaning.

(Marianne)

Marianne is back at it again as this time, with some small vibrators she pushed into her pussy and turned them on high as they vibrated Marianne moan loudly and if the fact if she didn't sound proof every room the whole building may hear her… or at least a floor up and down the hall of where she is at.

Marianne watch the screen as Leon goes at the three girls fucking Leina and fingering the other two, it was almost like he was fucking all three of them at once.

Pinch her nipples a bit as she enjoy the show, with her all she can do is watch and masturbate alone while her assign watch is making love to the girls, it almost make her feel empty inside as she try to fill it by doing what she been doing to herself when he first came, joke around and touch herself on occasion when she's alone.

"Leon… Fuck me… harder!" Marianne said as, she image herself with the girls down getting fuck by Leon as she rub her clit and keep pinching her nipple.

(With Leon and the girls)

Leon thrust harder and harder as he smell the girls scent and they were overwhelming him, as it just make him more horny as is, as he felt his dick was about to shoot another load, as he yell out and thrust against Leina up against her womb, she felt Leon Cumming inside of her as his cum touch the inside of her womb she could not help but climax herself.

Leon keep thrusting for a bit until he pull out with a string of cum follow out at the tip if his dick, with a stream of cum coming out of Leina, he quickly thrust it in into the next girl which was Nanael, as she moan loudly like Leina did when she was getting fucked.

Leon stood up a bit as he fucked Nanael, he reach up with one hand over at Shizuka breast and groin it, while his other hand was still thrusting in and out of her as she enjoying it very much as her tongue is handing out.

Leina look up at the blue hair angel as she sees the look as she being fucked, she could not help but grab her face and start kissing her.

Shizuka can say Leon finger work is good but need a bit something else as she got her feet planted down flat and push her lower body up making Leon pull out as he slowly his thrust in Nanael as Shizuka said, "I think I need a mouth work than finger work done here."

Pull the side of her pussy a bit and show its juiciness as Leon smile and dive into it, as Shizuka moan haply feeling Leon tongue doing the work now, more smooth feeling and warmer, and wanted a bit more kick as she raise one hand higher to her butt hole, using her middle finger to get a bit of some of moist touch around her pussy Leon is licking, then put the tip of her finger in her own hole as now she feeling a new sensation.

Nanael pussy was getting tighter with Leina still kissing her and now fondling her breast and the earlier work from Leon, she about to hit her climax as Leon slam into her harder and harder, and started to growl as he felt how tight its getting and soon enough and as he angle himself while in Nanael shove it in deep hitting a g-spot greatly, making Nanael hit her climax.

Nanael let off her kiss and scream out a bit as her pussy got tighter than before, the feeling alone make Leon cum to it as he shove in again and fire off another round.

Shizuka knew Leon just came by the vibration from his throat to his mouth acting on her pussy, as she shake her rear end a bit as she still have the tip of her finger still in her butt as she said, "Fuck me quickly Leon. Fuck me now!"

Leon quickly pull out of Nanael and stood up as he shove his dick into the last girl on the stack and thrust hard with his dick still sensitive he could cum again any moment and Shizuka was the same as she push her finger in a little deeper until 2/3rds.

Leon pull up Shizuka by her other arm before gasping her breast, as Shizuka turn to him, sticking her tongue out before Leon took it with his mouth and started kissing her, as both of them felt they were about to hit their climax, Leon went faster and harder thrusting upwards as Shizuka went and shove her finger in deeper all the way until all that was visible to see was her knuckle of her middle finger.

Both moan and sync their movement with each other until Shizuka let off the kiss and said, "Almost there almost there almost there-!"

Leon keep thrusting and said, "I about too as well." "Let it out- let it out inside of me!" Shizuka said as Leon give a roar as well Shizuka as the sound of a lion and a cheetah echo in the hot springs.

Cum came leaking out from Shizuka pussy before Leon pulled it, AS after a bit Shizuka lets were shaky as Leon felt Shizuka could not hold her own weight anymore right now, and lay her down on the floor on her back, with Nanael roll off to the other side as Leon is now seeing all three girls before him on their back coming close together as Leina said, "How about one last shot on us right now?"

Shizuka use her arms to crawl up and close to Leina and said, "All of us." Nanael did the same and said as she added, "Please."

The most sexiest thing Leon heard from her and what make it a great turn on is they are all close now and their bodies rub against each other as well their breast, Leon started jerking off his dick to the site as he stood over the three, and soon after a while throw his head back a bit and moan out as he shot out a good load on the girls as it gotten on their faces, breast, and their mouths and some of their hair and in their eyes.

Leon of course began to feel a bit dizzy as Leina got the, cum out of her eyes as she looked at its thickness. "My Leon you really went overboard." Leina said as she looked to Nanael and Shizuka. "And by the looks of it they can't go on any longer." Leina said as she looked at the two who were passed out as cum covered their body and leaked out of their folds with their legs twitching every so often as said legs were still spread. "Looks like they'll be sore in the morning." Leina said with a smile on her face as she looked to this.

Leina looked to her husband to be as she smiled at him no doubt he was still able to go another round. "Come on Leon." Leina began as her cheeks were red showing she may be drunk as she looked to him. "You can still keep going." Leina said referring to Leon's still hard dick. "But let's leave these two be for now, right now Nanael and Shizuka need time to rest and clean up." Leina said as she looked to the two as she got the semen off her body.

Leina then smiled as she dragged Leon out of the onsen as Leon realized she completely disregarded the Yukata pick up as Leon was wide eyed. "W-wait Leina we can't go out naked like this." Leon said as his dick was still hard.

"Oh don't worry Leon it's late and not many people are up at this time, plus I believe Marianne did rent us out the entire inn so we can literally do whatever." Leina said as she was very much drunk and horny for her King.

"I-I guess." Leon said as since Marianne's Sake was still affecting him he wasn't very oppositional at the moment.

(With Marianne)

Marianne saw this as she smiled before grabbing a magic mirror as she looked into it. "Echidna heads up he's on his way and he has Leina." Marianne said as Echidna looked to be finished setting up.

"Oh you don't say a two for one, I have to say you go above and beyond." Echidna said from her end as Marianne smiled.

"Just remember since they are under the effects of my special brand of Sake you are doing this at your own risk." Marianne said as she didn't even need to use the Sight, Beyond Sight to see where this was going.

Echidna would try and establish dominance but before she could use any of her elven magic Leina would act and Echidna would be on the receiving end of Leina's more dominating self as luckily Marianne had left some toys there for such an occasion. "Alright I get your warning." Echidna said being a bit cocky before she hung up.

"She asked for it." Marianne said as she switched to Echidna's room.

(With Leon and Leina)

The two were still very nude as they walked through the halls to their destination. Leina was rubbing her breasts close to Leon as Leon held her close as well. Rana and Nowa were probably asleep by now as with the others no doubt giving them the rest of the night to themselves. As they walked they soon came upon another room as the sign said "Reserved for Single Couples and one Guest/Thundercats." The two of course was able to open it as the door opened into a dark room. As they entered the candles lit to a darkly lit room as inside was to their shock Echidna completely bare of any cloths as she was laying on her side with a blanket covering her nether region as she looked at the two sensually.

"Oh I'm glad you two can finally make it." Echidna said as Leon was shocked.

"E-Echidna?" Leon asked as Leina glared at Echidna as her beast senses can smell the Dark Elf was in heat and most of all she reached of lust.

"Oh don't be so shocked Leon I told you I would get my little Lion Cub and you my cute little toy so here I am after I convinced that Angel friend of yours to let me stay here for a bit." Echidna said as she had her head on her hand giving her quiet the sensual look. "So why don't you both come here it is quite cold over there." Echidna said as she pulled her free hand up from let legs to her breast before sensually gesturing Leon and Leina to come closer.

Leon was a mix of drunk and in a beast high and his sense were mess up as his sense of smell told him someone wanted something, and that something is him to fuck them.

Leon took a step close as Leina look to him for a moment, with her sense still good and knew what Echidna wanted, but she didn't know if it's a good thing or bad, but she would be there for Leon and walked with him to the dark elf.

Echidna smile as parts of her plan are going accordingly, but she knew there could be still a few kink and wild cards as one of them is Marianne, but with the deal she has with her she knew her action are limited but that didn't mean she had a plan of her own set in motion already, but whatever it is she is confident she can handle it.

Echidna moved a bit for the couple to join her on the bed she's on but they stop in front of it as Leon try to gain his focus back as he said, "W-what do you w-want Echidna?"

The dark elf pointed to them and said, "Something, from both of you as after all I did save you when I could have let you died." Looking at Leon and told she did save his life from the snake bite, as she look over to Leina and said to her, "And help you become stronger, powerful enough that could maybe make you become a Queen, worthy of a King."

Pointed out their debt to her as none of the things might not happen if not for her as she lower her arm and said, "I just want my night with you two, I even have a special surprise."

She Reach out behind her and lifted up a jar with a red liquid in it as Leina looked at it and said, "What is that?"

"You remember the sap that covers our bodies, when I rub it all over you, hot, and smooth," Echidna said using a sexy tone, which she saw Leon dick reacting as it twitch up, and a small amount of pre-cum on the tip shows.

Echidna place the jar over on a thing with Leon sees the thing had a candle inside of it heating up the top area, as it's like those things from his world that melt scented wax, but in this case heat up the sap or whatever substance inside the jar to have it in a liquid form as Echidna said, "It's a special mix that makes it edible to eat, with the taste of fruits, as I will promise, you would love it."

Leina keep her sense up as she smell Echidna heat is rising with Leon reaction he slowly becoming daze by it, as Leina knew something else is at play as she said, "This seem too simple for a debt you want paid, what do you really want?"

Echidna smile as it seem Leina is getting wiser, maybe her animal instinct is putting her on edge as Echidna know about it as she been told each Thundercats that had marked are slowly changing and becoming part cat, and those who mated with Leon were change faster than others, but she seen that first hand with Leina while training her and when she fought against Risty.

Echidna smile and said, "Yes there is something else, but I will tell you if you come closer, but don't worry you won't get bitten again, I promise that."

Leina didn't know to trust her or not but being the person she is and how Leon is she would try to honor the debt or humor her, as she help sat Leon down with her on the bed, as Echidna jester her to come closer as Leina did so and soon Echidna said in a low tone saying, "I do want a night with both of you, having a debt pay as is, physical with physical, saving a life… to give a life."

Leina is confused at that as she knew the dark elf didn't want to kill them she wonder what she mean about saving a life, to give a life, and then her nose picked up something on Echidna breath as it smell like a potion, but didn't know what kind but the smell of it alone made her get wet a bit as well and then Leina looked at Echidna close as the dark elf lick her lips, and rub a finger over her belly area.

Something click in her mind as she figure it out as she was about to say, "You want a Leon's chi-"

Echidna quickly pull Leina in a kiss, shoving her tongue in her mouth as she swap some spit with the future Queen of Thundera with her own as she had a special potion she seem to be immune too, but Leina wasn't as it too effect right away.

Leina eyes went dull a bit as if in a hypnotize state but her mind was still there fighting off whatever it is Echidna gave her.

Leina fought it on the outside as well as her body moved to push Echidna off but the dark elf using some wrestling moves on Leina like before in the ring of oil but didn't get a chance to have her fun.

Echidna wrap her arms around Leina and throw her on her back as Leon watch in excitement as he just watch and observe for now as sees nothing harmful is going on and he wasn't all there right now as he continue to watch as he lightly jerk off to it seeing two women wrestling.

Echidna wanted a quickly take care of Leina, but also wanted a round with her as well, so she might as well give Leon a show and have both of them enjoy this moment.

Echidna rub her body on Leina, their nipple dance around each other before the tips of them touch, like they were kissing, as it seem it was the only place getting action as Echidna put one leg under Leina's and have their pussy rub against each other a bit, as Echidna juices dips down.

Leina moaned a bit as she felt the pleasure run through her body while she tried to fight it off. As this was happening Leina saw her nipples had become erect and hard as she blushed a bit as Echidna smiled at this. "Oh is the little kitten getting aroused." Echidna asked as Leina was embarrassed.

"Um no." Leina moaned as she felt Echidna did her work across Leina's body.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Leina, it's only natural." Echidna said as she worked Leina's body. Echidna smirked as she saw Leon was getting quiet aroused as it seems his eyes were more focused on Leina as Echidna began to grace her hands across Leina's body causing quiet the reaction from her. "Come on Leina why don't you do a little squeal for me?" Echidna asked as she was now on Leina's side as she had an idea.

Echidna then signaled for her pet snake as her snake then began to slither around Leina's while Echidna herself worked Leina's pussy with her fingers.

"No not in front of Leon." Leina struggled to say as she felt Echidna's fingers in her pussy and Echidna's snake slithering across her body causing quite the reaction "S-stop." Leina moaned as Echidna smiled at Leina's reaction. Echidna then looked to Leina's face before she gave the Young Thundercat a passionate kiss as they smacked and sucked on the others tongue as Leon found this was quite hot. Echidna of course found it cute as Leina was holding back her orgasm with all her strength.

"Oh how cute she's trying to keep herself from Cumming." Echidna said as she looked to Leon. "Well then maybe I should have my way with Leon to have the debt paid, who knows..." Echidna began as she grabbed Leina's hair and pulled her up. "I may very well steal your husband to be from you and your pride." Echidna said as the room quickly went cold there.

(With Marianne)

"Oh she should not had said that." Marianne said as she was already naked on her chair with her legs spread apart and plopped on the table as the Crystals view the whole thing. "Well then let's see how domination Leina will handle things." Marianne said as she smirked at this.

(Back to the Room)

Leina heard this as Echidna had balls to say that but to say it to her face in front of her husband. Now Leina will draw the line as then with a burst of strength knocked Echidna off her as Leina growled like a puma whose mate was being threatened. "Well then Echidna if you're going to steal my Leon from me then... you're going to have to go through me." Leina said as the Snake saw Echidna was being threatened and tried to act. All Leina did was growl at the Snake causing it to stop and slither away to Echidna's clothing as Leina smirked.

"Uh ok." Echidna said as he saw Leina holding some rope, whips, riding crops, a few leather shackles, a collar with a leash, and to top it all off the jar from before with a leather outfit that didn't cover anything.

"Now then Echidna my little pet snake Elf if you want Leon you have to overpower the master here." Leina said as her eyes were slit while she then kicked Echidna down to the ground and put her bare feet on Echidna's head to keep her head down. Echidna looked up and saw Leina's crotch area was hairy a bit but in a way that seemed to attract most men as it was properly trimmed so it wouldn't look like a jungle but still there to help add to the her bodies sexiness.

"Now then Echidna by the end of this you'll be calling me mistress and will get the seed you want as a bit of a reward." Leina said as she smirked. "Leon please be a dear and lock the door and help me get this little pet ready for her punishment." Leina said as her voice basically told him that if he doesn't help her with Echidna then Leon will be next and Leina knew as long as he wasn't the one on the forced submission side Leon will be happy to help.

"Yes... dear." Leon said as he wasn't into dominatrix's but that was only when it wasn't him being said doms target.

"Wait lets be reasonable here Leina." Echidna said as she should have headed Marianne's warning.

"Silence slut!" Leina called out using the riding crop to slap Echidna's ass as she moaned at this as Leina kept her bare foot on Echidna's head as her hair was soft on Leina's feet.

Locking the door and secure it as he went back over and pick up the rope, as he doesn't know much about how to tie up people with rope but the moment with Risty when he meet her, did give him a few ideas.

Securing the legs and arms first before going around the body of Echidna as she started to plead, "Look, Leon… my lord, my king we can work something out right?"

Echidna winch a bit as Leon tied the rope a little tight to make sure it's wasn't coming loose anytime soon as he said, "Sorry, but last thing I want is to cross Leina, and beside… you have it coming."

"Yes she does," Leina said as she heard what Leon said as she put on the black leather outfit, as Leon look, he seen stuff like this with the woman's nipple cover up by tape, but it very sexy to see, and for Leina… Downright boner hot.

"Leon dear, can you please?" Leina need a little help in the back of it as Leon got up from Echidna and behind his beloved and help with the string that tie it up as soon it was done Leina put a hand on his cheek to make him look at her and said, "Thank you my love."

Giving him a nice kiss before Leon let off and said, "Your welcome dear."

Leina smile as she said, "Now let's get out pet snake elf ready shall we?"

"You're the Queen," Leon said as soon enough as Both him and Leina set Echidna up in a nice position, with a gag ball in her mouth, and the collar around her neck, as Leina smile to this and she said, "So helpless and horny."

Leina grasp her breast messaging them, as they were nice, as they were a little bigger than hers but that is perfect to see as she plan on having Leon having his way with her as well.

AS her hands move back around the dark elf's breast and then pinching her nipples, the nice Carmel color nipples as she pull on them and give them a twist as Echidna moan out, but with the gag ball on her they were muffled but Leon can hear Echidna like that, as he slowly jerk himself just to be ready and not shot a round off prematurely.

Leina twist the other way before letting off and Echidna nipple grew and stiffen as Leina said, "You are well kept, so tone and yet soft."

Rubbing her hands down Echidna body and around to her ass cheeks, as she rub over them before spank them a bit and said, "I hope you're ready for your punishment."

Leina's hands came around to the front and went down to Echidna pussy and cheek it as it is wet and warm as Leina stick her fingers up in it, Echidna eyes widen a bit as Leina saw the reaction and said, "What wrong, never had someone finger you before? You are very tight in here and hot, as well…"

Leina trail off as she stop as she hit a spot, one that most female are famous for as Leina eyes widen a bit as she whisper to her, "You… never had anything up there before have you?"

Echidna turn her head slightly to that as Leina get the idea and she thought how Echidna act would have had a few people in her life before, but it seem not… well at least not the male kind.

Leina smile and said, "Even better, but for later with your reward, but for now… you just a little bitch." Leina soon push her down as Echidna ass hang in the air as Leina grab her riding crop and hit her ass as Echidna moan and Leina hit her again soon after.

Leon watch as Leina hit Echidna over and over again as the dark elf moan, and soon Leon walk over behind his mate and grasp her hips as Leina look behind her to Leon and said, "A little early for this, can you hold out a little longer dear?"

"How can I when you stand here, being sexy… its driving me crazy," Leon said as he soon kiss her neck as his dick poke against her as Leina moan to Leon's touch as she had a thought and said, "Okay then, how about this."

Leina reach out behind her and grasp Leon dick and put it against her pussy and close her thigh around his dick as she said, "Go for it."

For Leon, Leina Thighs were tight to the feel and her push against his dick make it better, as he thrusting in and out , as Leina smile and went on punishment Echidna with the riders crop until both ass cheeks were nice and dark red color.

Leon keep thrusting until he said, "Leina… I about to cum."

Leina smile as she reach back to Leon as she see his face and said, "Then cum. shot your load out and over Echidna."

At that Leon Came, shot out his load and onto Echidna hitting her mostly her ass cheeks and a bit on her back as Leina smile to as she let Leon dick out of her thighs grip before kneel down to Echidna and said, "Does it feel good to have Leon's cum on you Echidna?"

The dark elf moan in pain and pleasure it seem as Leina look at her ass as Leon's Cum drips down her ass crack as Leina quickly save it as she lick its off, in the crack, on the ass cheeks and the little bit that hit her back as Leon came over on the other side with his dick still hard and a bit of cum on the tip of his dick.

Leina grasp it before putting her mouth on it, sucking the extra cum off and out of his dick hole as Leon moan as Leina soon felt his dick pulse a bit, she let off and said, "Wait a bit for now, and I promise you real fun soon."

Leon nods as he when over to the bed and watch Leina play with Echidna more and give the dark elf her punishment, as Leina stand her up as Echidna gave a look in her eyes as shows the sexy side of her, as she wonder what Leina is going to do next.

Leona grab some pincher clips that were tied to a string as Leina open them as she kneel down to Echidna before clipping them to Echidna Carmel nipples as Echidna eyes widen but Leina had another one as she clips it to the side in her breast valley to this and moan out, as Leina said, "Does it hurt?... I hope so as I was told this is closely similar to the snake bite I gotten back in the pit before when we meet."

A little payback, as she may have not died from it, but the bite still hurt her as Leina thought it would be fun to do, as she tied the strings together and then stood back up before pull up on them as Echidna chest was pull forward as her nipple felt like they were being screech out.

Jerking her hand back once in a while as Leina sees Echidna squirm to this as she said, "How does it feel now? Painful, pleasurable?"

Echidna can only moan loud to the pull of the clip on her breast and nipples as Leina though this is good, but not perfect, as she stop for a moment as Echidna let out a breath through her nose for a moment thinking the Vance girl was done, but she was far from it as she now going to include another person as she call, "Leon, can you get a vibrator and place it against her lower lips?"

Leon stood up as he grab the extra vibrators on the bed and then walk over to the, kneel down and turn it on as he held it against Echidna pussy as her eyes show a bit of panic as she felt a tickle pleasure as well the pain pleasure both at the same time as Leina keep pulling on the clips as Leon rubs the vibrator against her Pussy it was heaven and hell now.

Echidna keep moaning out as this was a lot for her, but almost seem nothing she can handle until she felt a hand on her ass as Leon was the one touching it but soon enough and to Leon curiosity wonder if she has the same pleasure spot as Alleyne as he went up to her ear and gave it a love bite.

Gasp to that as her senses were spinning out of control down as she moan loudly, with all that been happening, the pressure build up inside of her but denied it but the couple keep pushing her and soon she climax to all of it as Leina pull the hardest on the clips Echidna breast were screech out very much before the clips came off letting her the dark elf's breast bounce back.

Leon let off the bite as he smile a bit to know an elf's special part were the ears now and he plan on doing more of it… if he can as Leina smile and said, "Nicely done Leon… and you too Echidna… but were far from done still."

Echidna was change up and was place on the bed, as her hands tied to the frame of the bed, and her legs lifted up in the air by a rope on a pulley system with Leon holding the rope to hold the dark elf legs up while having them spread apart as well, tied to a bamboo stick at the ankles as it show her ass and pussy. As Leina took the gag ball off and asked, "Now Echidna… who am I?"

Echidna smile to that and said, "The Vance girl." Suddenly a slap came across her face as the dark elf head turn that was as Leina held her hand out and said, "Wrong, try again."

"Queen of Thundera?" Echidna said and got another slap and to the other cheek as Leina said, "Still not the answer I'm looking for?"

Echidna laugh at this as she enjoying this much as she said, "The wondering warrior. This time a slap came to her ass by Leon using his hand as Echidna winch a bit to that but smile as Leina look to him and said, "A little harder please."

Leon did it again and harder and got the same reaction from the dark elf, and soon Leina went on saying, "Well if my word from my mouth won't make you understand…. Then I guess my lower lips will."

Meaning to her pussy as she kneel down over Echidna face, covering her mouth, and nose making it hard for her to breath as bit as Leina said, "Start licking it and I'll let you breath."

Echidna squirm a bit but she knew Leina would not let her suffocate, and then Leon started spanking her as she gasp out a bit to that as Leina lifts up a bit before quickly coming down on Echidna open mouth as Leina moan as she felt the dark elf's tongue dance across her pussy.

For Leon as he give Echidna a bit of pleasure to say as he lower down as he keep hold of the rope, as he started licking Echidna pussy to help along things.

Echidna moan and struggle still to get free but the ropes were too strong to break. And Leina was basically hold her down with her legs hold up by Leon so no way of getting free with her feet ether.

Leina grind her pussy against Echidna face as she try to keep up with Leina movement, and Leon keep licking at her pussy, both woman's moan loudly as keep going, more and more, letting out a climax soon after as Echidna came, and then Leina as she started to squirt out into the dark elf's mouth.

Echidna is surprise by this as she try to pull free or spit out Leina juices but she could not escape or spit and if she held it, a good chance she could drown by it, and soon she shallow it as Leina let out an 'Ahh' to the relief before getting off of Echidna face and turn to her as she said, "Let like saying it?"

Echidna took a breath to recover and said, "… Never."

Leina smile and said, "I thought so… maybe something else maybe." Leina reach out behind her to Echidna pussy and rub it as she try to think of something, as the hand went a bit lower, touching Echidna 2nd hole as she jerk her lower hips at that as Leon saw that and said, "Her butt… maybe a bit ticklish."

(Marianne)

The Angel gasp to the toys on her as she watch of how things are playing out as she heard what Leon said, she give a smile as she spoke, "Bad news Echidna, I hope you enjoy being finger in that hole."

(Back to Leina, Leon, and Echidna)

Now on her front as a look of fear came to her face as Leina was sitting her back and Leon on her legs as he spread her ass cheeks apart so Leina can get a view of it, as some cleaning soap bottle, that was meant to clean out people rear ends for to do a more wild play in sex.

Leina took a dildo out and wear it as she grab a bit of oil and rub some on a finger as she said, "Let clean you up a bit."

Leina put the dildo at the hole as Leon looked away as he didn't want to see what would come out as Echidna said, "Wait please, no need for this… I be good, and-

"Leon shut her up," Leina said as she interrupted her, with Leon grab the gag ball again and walk over to Echidna and put it in her mouth as he struggle not wanting it to be put back on, but Leon did it and said, "Done."

Leina smile as she push the dildo in Echidna butt hole and explore a woman's rectum as Echidna moan out to this as this is her first time doing something like that.

Leina push in deeper and deeper until the whole dildo was in, up to the base as she twirl the dildo around, even pull up a bit before pushing back in as Echidna out to this.

For Leon he wasn't an anal person, but to the site of it turns him on greatly, with his dick pulsing out showing it was release, and so he is going to get it as he stood up and walk over and present his dick before Leina as she look up to it as it show it need it badly right now, as she smile and said, "Alright, come here."

Opens her mouth and bobs her head back and forth on it as Leon Moan to the feeling, Echidna was somewhat similar but more being uncomfortable as Leina keep playing and cleaning up her asshole.

Leon grabs the back of Leina's head and thrust forward as he felt his dick was about to explode something as he keep going and going until he shove it in deep in her throat and said, "I'm Cumming!"

Leina moan out as she felt Semen being fire down her throat as her fingers and toes crunch up as Echidna roll her eyes as back as Leina was messing too much of her ass up it was becoming too much.

Leon pull out to let Leina breath as she cough a bit, but air enters in her lungs once again.

Leina pull out of Echidna ass, as a few bits were founded but was quickly clean up with Leon handing some baby whips that was in a drawer, thank Marianne for planning ahead for things as they got the dark elf clean up soon enough as they flip her on her back and remove the gag ball once more as Leina ask once more, "Who am I?"

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that Leina Vance." Echidna taunted as Leina responded by slamming her foot on Echidna's face as Leina glared.

"Well then looks like I need to be more thorough with your punishment." Leina said as she had all intent to make Echidna call her what she intended. Leina then smirked as no doubt this other Leina was drawn out when Echidna threatened to steal away Leon. "Alright." Leina said as she grabbed the jar of candy sap.

"Let's try this." Leina said as she then blind folded Echidna knowing how people get more sensitive without their sight. "Now let's get ready." Leina said as she was ready to apply the candy sap.

(With Marianne)

"She wouldn't." Marianne said as she was very excited right now to see what comes next. "I can't take this toy anymore I need the real thing." Marianne said before Marianne then had a thought as she looked at Leon and her notes and had a sensual note as even if Melpha isn't back in time she already had another candidate, herself. Plus everyone in Leon's harem had a go so why not her?

"Ok just need to figure out if Melpha will be back in time." Marianne said as she began writing down her plans for the end of the first part of the Queens Blade Tournament.

(Back with Leon, Leina, and Echidna)

"Leon hold her down while I apply this, and keep your dick hard because if Marianne made this she must have added a little something for Echidna." Leina said as she was ready to poor the jar

"Got it." Leon said as he then began holding down Echidna as the Dark Elf tried to figure out what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Echidna ask as Leina opens the jar as the sweet smell from its came in contact with the air with Leina getting a whiff as well Leon with his enhance senses, it was smelling a very sweet smell flower that was bath in fruits.

Leina kneel down to Echidna and remember how the dark elf pour the sap armor all over her and rub their bodies together, she would enjoy this part.

The red sap drip down onto Echidna's breast as she gasp a bit feeling the hot sensation as Leina went on pouring covering the dark elf breast, before going down the line of on her stomach area, including her belly button, and near her folds as Leina drip the sap down genteelly down there so it would harden before it could spill on the ground.

Echidna breathing became heavy and sounding with lust, with the red sap touching her skin her body became hot, her pussy became very wet and her nipple harden to the point, with Leon enhance sense he can really tell Echidna really wants its, making his dick harden up on its own.

"Please stop, I don't know what you're doing, but please stop!" Echidna said as she moan out as it seem the sap did give off an aphrodisiac effect.

Leina didn't stop until she empty out the jar all over the dark elf as her eyes show lust and her thought of mind is she is the alpha here, she making the rules as she said outload, "Silent you slut, I'm the mistress here and you will do as I say or else."

Leon stay silent has he cannot think straight still to the site of what he seeing, who wouldn't? With his dick hard as it is, he was rubbing it close to Echidna face, hovering by her nose as he smell it, she wanted to taste it as she stick out her tong to get a lick in, soon enough a hand reach for her tongue and held it in their fingers.

Leon look down at her as he held the Echidna tongue as he said, "Let's wait off on that. Don't want to make my mate angry now, do we?"

Leina smile to her King and said, "That sweet… stick your fingers in her mouth and her suck on those for a bit."

Leon did what he was ask as he let go and put his fingers in the dark elf Woman's mouth as she suck on them for a bit as Leina pour the last of the sap onto her body.

Throw the jar away and let the sap harden on Echidna as Leina smile to this as it was time to move on to the next part of this play.

(With Marianne)

"Well Echidna payback is a bitch." Marianne said as right now she was in her bra and panties as she had was now very nude as right now these scene before he had gotten so hot that her clothing were getting very sweaty as she wanted Leon now. But she had to wait at least until the first rounds are over. "But..." Marianne said as she had her legs spread and resting on her desk as she really wanted it. "He's driving me crazy right now." Marianne said as she need to get something that's the same as Leon's tool but the only way to get something like that is for it to be custom made.

Marianne was very grateful her door was locked as she looked around and saw her camera from Leon's world was still there as she made sure to enchant it so it didn't run out of power and she can print the pictures as long as she has paper similar in some way to film. "I hope Leon wouldn't mind some pictures of myself." Marianne snickered as she got to another part of her private office/bedroom and began to get the camera ready for some pictures of herself. "Oh I love Leon's world... just can't stand some of its dumbass laws." Marianne said as she knew that the laws around Leon's worlds can be a load of bullshit at times.

(With the trio)

Leina laid atop of Echidna as the Dark elf now had a collar and leash while also being tied with her arms behind her back as Leina was licking up the suit as she found it tasted very sweet but the lick caused Echidna to shiver quite a bit. "Now Echidna who am I say it and I'll give you what you want." Leina said as she bit down on the gummy like suit as Echidna gasped a bit as she had bit where her nipple is.

"Y-your." Echidna said as she knew what Leina wanted her to say but her pride prevented her.

"I'm what?" Leina asked as she bit down near Echidna's neck as she gasped a bit as Leina smirked.

"Y-you're... my..." Echidna said trying to keep herself under control as Leina had been pushing her to the brink of Cumming before she stopped only to do so again.

"Come on my little snake elf you can do it." Leina said as she give Echidna's nipples a hard twist as Echidna couldn't take it anymore.

(With Marianne)

"Oh she's going to say it now!" Marianne said as she saw this as she had pin up pictures of her as she packed said pictures into a small envelope to give to Leon and the girls. "Come on Echidna once you say it you can finally get Leon's seed but since Leon has had practice you won't last beyond one round." Marianne said as she also remembered that the potions side effects may increase chances of pregnancy but as a drawback they take away from her stamina during sex to a high level.

(Back with the trio)

"You're everything! You're the Queen of Thundera, the Alpha, the Vance Girl, the Wandering Warrior, and Most of all my Mistress!" Echidna called out as she was now met her match in this other part of Leina one no doubt kept locked deep away to be brought out for such an occasion.

Leina then smiled and then grabbed Echidna by her hair before giving her a deep passionate kiss as Leina smiled. "Good girl now you can finally get what you desired and also I think me and Leon will help ourselves to a bit of a snack." Leina said as she pulled on the gummy candy before biting of a piece and chewing on said piece before kissing Echidna and giving said piece to her.

Leon join in soon enough as he latch himself to the gummy sap cover breast, biting lightly around the nipples to before sucking on them as he lower his hand to Echidna lower parts.

Moans filled the room of pleasure and delight as the Echidna feel everything that was going on between the couple doing to her as they play with her, licking, biting, even kissing her, and she love all of it, even soon share a 3 way kiss with them, she never imagine this.

Soon enough the sap gummy armor was eaten up between all of them as Echidna mouth drool a bit to what will happen next as Leina said, "That was delouses treat you gave us my little slut, and now I think it's time for your reward."

Echidna lifts her head up, with the blind fold still on her as she said, "Does that mean I can-?

"Yes it does," Leina said as she help Echidna up with Leon supporting as they got up on the bed, as Leon lay down on the soft mattress with Leina helping Echidna standing over Leon's Dick as it stand up on its own for the waiting girl as Echidna said, "Can I… have my arms unbound and the blind fold taken off?"

Leina smile as she put a hand against the dark elf face and gave light slaps and said, "Nope, you are going to enjoy this full as is, as I want you to feel Leon's Dick with nothing but your Pussy, make it take the shape of his dick and make you remember it… always."

Echidna whine a bit to that as Leina is making it hard for her as she soon said, "But don't worry, we will help guide you down onto it… just lower your legs."

Leina force her to get down on her knees as Leon held up his dick up as Echidna felt the tip touching as she took a deep breath as Leina said, "Here's your reward… take it."

Soon enough, Echidna fell down on Leon dick as she let out a moan of pain and pleasure.

A Small trickle of blood came out as it show her Hymen is broken by the man she found worthy in her long life, and enjoy every second of it.

Leina lean to her and said, "What are you waiting for? Leon isn't going to move himself yet, you know."

Echidna bit her lip lightly as he lift herself up and got into the motion as she try to move fast, but Leina frown a bit as she seeing the dark elf is moving slowly than she wanted as the wondering warrior put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I said move!"

Shove her down as Echidna gasp out as more pain came forth as she felt Leon dick hitting the entry to her womb as Leina force her down onto it.

Moving her up and down on Leon's dock as he moan out to the feeling, Echidna was tight and nicely wet making it easy for him to go in and out of her as he put his hands on her hips and help her out at least as he thrust lightly up as Echidna felt the pain going away and just full on pleasure.

Leina keep her up so the dark elf doesn't get lazy in her movement as Leina did stop her own forcemeat on her, and just enjoy the show but wanted some fun herself as she slap Echidna ass checks as she moan out to the feeling with Leina saying, "That it, enjoy it. (Slap!) Just keep moving."

Echidna moan out between Leon's dick inside of her and Leina's ass slapping pain and pleasure has always been the same to her, one of the reason she enjoy battle, as she may get hurt, but all reason to go out strong and get stronger than she ever did.

Echidna wanted to enjoy every moment of this but for some reason her energy, and stamina is draining faster as Leon thrust into her the more energy she losing, and she didn't understand why.

Leon energy was still in top shape, even after his fun with Leina before with Nanael and Shizuka, and he was going to enjoy this moment to the fullest.

Lift up and wrap his arms around Echidna, even pull her head in for a hot kiss, sticking his tongue into her mouth, as he thrust up into her while his arms pull her down, as he got into a rhythm with it.

Leina smile as she lean in close to them and put her hand on Echidna breast and her finger pin her nipples and move with them rhythm as well.

Leon growl out and thrust hard into the dark elf, he felt his dick twitching with Echidna getting tighter as well as it seem they were about to hit their climax. Leon then roared as he had his climax hit as Echidna cried out in pleasure as she had her climax as well as she soon felt her eyes grow heavy. Echidna looked to her side and saw the potion and was wide eyed at the side effect Marianne didn't warn her about. "That sneaky cleaver little feathery bitch." Echidna said as she saw Marianne kept her part of the bargain but didn't let her enjoy her part fully before Echidna passed out.

While Echidna was out cold Leon opted to give Echidna a facial as now that the Dark Elf was passed out Leina yawned. "Oh she passed out, well let's untie her and make sure she remembers this since I'm pretty sure Marianne had planned this somehow." Leina said as she glared at Echidna as she can already picture the photos Marianne had taken of this.

(With Marianne)

Marianne may have went a bit overboard as of now as she was currently passed out on her chair with a nose bleed and a vibrator in her folds as said vibrator now lost power and her toes was twitching. On the box from said item it had a warning that stated: Warning do not use at maximum strength when observing an intercourse or while experiencing sexual tension results will be passing out from blood lose through the nose and sexual coma for the next 8 to 10 hours.

"Totally worth it." Marianne said in her sex induced coma as she had a very large pervert smile on her face as she needed to remember that for future references.

The door unlocked as maid walked in as she sighed as she went to clean the place up. "She did it again." The Maid said as she hated when Marianne got like this. The Angel was clearly the among the youngest of her kind and was no doubt going through puberty since Angels tend to age with their power levels so it was the reason why many of the Angels tend to look young for years on end. "Sometimes I swear I'm the one on clean up duty whenever she get into that pleasure induced Coma of hers." the Maid complained as she began to help Marianne out as she grabbed the camera once more. "And I can't believe she gets off on this also." She said as she grabbed a marker while she was at it wondering how in God's Green Earth Marianne can be an Angel if she has such a libido and still stay a virgin.

"I need a new job." She said with a sigh as she wondered why she even agreed to work here with Marianne. 'Oh that's right a former warrior of Hades who was saved by Marianne and now owe my life to her.' The Maid thought as on her rear was a spaded tail which rose of from her skirt as she sighed in frustration. "Well you got your pictures." The Maid said as she had drawn a few explicit words and images on Marianne and took the picture as per the Angels request during one of these common events among her as the tan skinned white haired beautiful demon girl sighed.

"Next time one of these things happen I'm making sure I have the day off in advance." The young Maid said as she wondered why she even had such a code of honor in Hades to begin with. "But... I suppose she does grow on you." The Young Devil Girl said as she smiled at Marianne as she did have some care for her charge and being honor bound to serve her.

(Lemon End)

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Leon got up and yawned as he looked around and saw he was back in the Harem Suit as the girls had joined him in bed as he saw Risty and Cattleya had returned and were asleep as Leon smiled at the two... by why was Cattleya in his bed? He looked and saw Leina was also there as with Nanael and Shizuka as all that was missing was Melpha. Leon of course yawned a bit as he got up and Leina grabbed him as when he looked at her it all came back to him especially the other Leina who will now no doubt haunt his nightmares for years to come.

"Dear you ok?" Leina asked as she yawned as he felt her husband shaking.

"Y-yeah um Leina do you remember what happened last night?" Leon asked as Leina thought about it.

"Well I remember Echidna kissing me and then she said something I forgot and after that it's all a blur." Leina said as Leon saw what it was.

"Uh yeah she got you drunk and impaired and made us have sex with her of course when she got you impaired you took control in no time." Leon said as he wanted to keep Leina from learning of her apparent Dominatrix side as Leon did not need that haunting him.

"Oh... well I guess it serves her right then huh?" Leina asked with a smile as Leon saw HIS Leina was back now. "By the way where is she anyway?" Leina asked as Leon wondered.

(With Echidna)

Echidna was covered in Semen and Leina's love juices as her face still had the facial while her toes twitched with the white fluids seeping out of her folds. "In the end..." She began as she came to a bit. "It was worth it if it worked." Echidna said as she looked to her stomach hoping life was growing in there or it better otherwise she can't get her inheritance her grandfather wanted her to have as long as she had an heir.

(With Leon)

"I guess it doesn't really matter does it." Leon said with a shrug as he figured she may not walk the same after words." Leon said as Echidna was completely fucked silly.

"I suppose so." Leina said with a shrug as he guess Leina wasn't going to go Dom anytime soon.

'Dom Leina never return for as long as I live.' Leon thought as he didn't need that horrible being coming out anytime soon.

(With Damian)

Damian admired his now completed sword as she smirked at its power no doubt glad he had such a power at his disposal. Soon his spy on Ciela appeared and whispered into his ear causing Damian to go wide eyed. "Ciela has vanished?" Damian asked as now he knew Ciela was up to something as he made sure his forces in the high ranks are known to inform him or Arlene if they are going to leave for a time.

"Love what is it that Ciela is planning?" Arlene asked as she looked to her husband.

"I don't know... but I don't like it, have the others stay on high alert and make sure the capital is still under my command and further more ensure that the capital and tower is on lock down and if Ciela ports in I want to be the first to know." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"Understood love and I'll be sure Liliana and Airi inform our troops." Arlene said as Menace was in the bed with them as she was snuggling up to Damian while Serta was locked in a cage unable to hear or say anything that the box shook as he wanted out.

"Good then beloved." Damian said as he looked to his wife and Empress. "Just a few more hurtles and we'll be in the finals, though we already lost Ciela for now." Damian said as Arlene nodded.

"Yes it seems like she's entering the final phases of her plans." Ciela said as Damian nodded.

"If that's the case we need to be ready." Damian said as he was smart he knew that if worse comes to worse he and the Thundercats may have to join forces.

"Of course." Arlene said with a nod as right now the next matches should include, Melona and Menace in some way.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey guys yeah I went over 33,000 words this time around. Wow that Lemon took a large chunk of this chapter. Though I will admit I think I went overboard with it. Yeah I think I'll be cutting back on the Lemons for the time being at least until the Beach Omake during a break between either the first and second rounds or a break between the 2nd and third rounds so yeah don't expect any more lemons for a while. Anyway leave a review before you leave and like always ja ne.


	16. OVA 2 Elf Fiance Alleyne & new problems

Queens Blade Thundera OVA

ESKK: Hey I got a new one here so please enjoy this and like always leave behind a review.

(Start)

(Start OVA 2 Gym Class)

Leon was standing in his gym uniform which was more like a pair of shorts with shoes as next to him was Leina, Risty, and Shizuka as with Shizuka was Tomoe, as Leon blushed a bit. The girl's gym suits were more like two piece bikini or in Echidna's case one very bit snake as Echidna might as well be naked. The swim suit can be any type as long as it has the School Badge or symbol somewhere.

Leon's was on his left shorts sleeve as tied to his shorts was the Claw Gauntlet and the Sword of Omens. Leon of course learned today that this was a join class so he unfortunately had the same class now as Damian and his fiancé Arlene both of which had their weapons with them. In fact the entire class had their weapons with them since PE was more of having the students learn to battle in different situation and to think on the fly. As Leon looked around his eyes soon went wide as he saw none other than another one of his fiancé's Alleyne as with her was her protégé and class monitor Nowa.

"Alright class for some of you who don't know PE here was designed to help you learn to battle in different places and use the surroundings to your advantage. Now then since this is the first day I will have all of you spar with me one at a time and I will see where you will need improvements. This day is designed so I can gauge your skills and adjust my lesson plan to your battle styles." Alleyne said as everyone nodded t to that.

The girls saw Damian as the big bad boy as he had the muscles and really envied Arlene who was also knew and caught him before anyone else could. "Now then let's begin!" Alleyne said as she began calling down the list of her class to begin the spar.

Damian showed he was a powerhouse and used his superior power and cunning to outwit Alleyne. But Alleyne saw the flaws in his strategy since he seemed to carry no worry for his own self harm which causes him to act hastily in battle. No doubt he wants to be pushed to the closest reach of Death but still stay out of his fingertips. Arlene was more magic oriented and used specific spells as needed and chose not to use the ones that need time to prepare. In a group Arlene would be invaluable but alone she was formidable.

Risty showed Alleyne what she could do as Shizuka only fought alongside Tomoe. Meanwhile Leina one of the three queens of Gainos Academy was very adaptive with her combat style which Alleyne mentioned how it could help her in the long run. Then it came down to Leon as Leon entered the stage and drew his sword ready to train. "Alright Leon show me what you can do." Alleyne said as Leon held the Sword of Omens.

"A-alright." Leon stuttered before charging forward and began to fight Alleyne. Of course Alleyne had centuries of experience in combat being an elf so it was simple for her. But she did comment on Leon having spirit. Once the battle was done Alleyne walked over to Leon and smiled at him before helping him up and hugging him. "My future husband meet me in the private Gym showers later the others will wait for you as well." Alleyne whispered as this would usually be bad but seeing as Alleyne is one of Leon's fiancé's it wasn't bad.

Leon smiled at Alleyne and nodded as he knew she had wanted to sleep with Leon for a long time and help him with his puberty and urges. But life happened and she ended up teaching here as a combat instructor.

(Later at the private showers)

Leon had already grabbed his cloths and towel as the private showers was normally reserved for top grade students and teachers and their guests so once Leon entered he knew what to expect as he knew even though Alleyne didn't get to teach Leon sex-ed like she wanted she can still give him her first time as she explains his duties as a student, how his battle style has flaws, and his duties as her fiancé. Leon then entered the private showers and saw the girls were already there as Risty had her mane controlled in a towel as they were all dressed in towels minus Alleyne as she was as bear as the day she was born.

"Hello future husband you get a 95 for keeping us waiting." Alleyne said as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"Um sorry." Leon said as Shizuka and Leina took Leon's arms and began to guide him to the bath chair before sitting him down on it.

"Now then Leon I need to check your member so please remove the towel so I can see if there is anything you don't know about on it." Alleyne said as she was using it as an excuse to blow Leon. Alleyne then gave Leon's member a few looks as she went up and soon she was at the tip as it was as hard as steel now. Alleyne then took it into her mouth starting with the head before taking the entire thing into her mouth.

It wasn't long till Leon came as once he did Alleyne swallowed the load as she sighed in bliss as it tasted just like she had imagined. "Now Leon you gained a 98 for holding on for so long and giving such a large and wonderful load." Alleyne said as she then nodded to the girls who smiled before they removed their towels and took Leon to the water. "Now then Leon." Alleyne began as she positioned her pussy over Leon's dick. "We can begin this short orientation, girls if you don't mind we want to handle everything for now so do as we planned." Alleyne said as the girls took out small towels and soap as Leon knew what was coming.

'Soap girl.' Leon thought as Alleyne was ready as the girls were preparing the soap.

It wasn't long before Leon was being cleaned of all his days stresses as he smiled at the girl's gentle touch to him. It wasn't long before he and his harem of lovers were having sex as luckily Alleyne had private use of these showers as it appeared that rumors held truth of someone among them being a screamer.

Alleyne in the end had this blissful look on her face as she then looked to Leon and smiled to him. "Leon remember the elven workouts I do in the rood near the river?" Alleyne asked as they all laid together in the locker room naked as the girls still enjoyed having Leon.

"Yeah." Leon asked as Alleyne smiled.

"Saturday morning meet me at the forest edge and we'll have our work out." Alleyne said as Leon quickly nodded as she then moved atop Leon and kissed him as she may not have been Leon's first time but she was glad he was hers.

(With Damian and Arlene)

Damian smirked as he and Arlene had already made plans to conquer the school as they had a board and everything as if they wish to rule this school they needed to go after two specific targets. Big Boss Ciela and the Chieftain, who they saw was more of a burning head of sorts who uses signs as communication. As Damian looked they already built a map of the hierarchy of the school as Airi would be easy to turn to their side especially since his mother in all her evilness had made a pact with her when Damian was but a child. Airi when he and Arlene were first engaged was Damian's personal maid and he grew up with her tending to everything for him as she was soon to lead her mother's own specially designed combat maids.

In this era of adventurers and heroes his mother had been the victim of many raids from said heroes but even when they ended with failure she had too many close calls. She created the Combat Maids as a means of last defense as each of them were a monster of sorts ranging from beast woman to devils. Of course she also made many floors for each the would be heroes to fight pass with Arlene's help as she was apprenticed under her mother and their four gods the Ancient Spirits of Evil who had made Damian their chosen one to bring a balance between these adventurers as the Overlord.

"Alright Damian-kun we know who to hit first. We go for these three and remind Airi who her real master is and for Menace we remind her that even if she is engaged to you as a mistress any opposition to you is treason and breach of the marriage contract." Arlene said with a smile as she saw this. "Of course we also have to deal with Biker Queen Liliana and the gangs under her control but as of now we don't exactly have a power base of our own at the moment so I suggest we should try and find one of those first." Arlene said as Damian smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course if I want to be an Overlord I need to start off with being a crime boss and leader of the gangs here." Damian said as this was one of the main reasons he enrolled here.

"Of course beloved, but since we do share this dorm room." Arlene said as walked to Damian waving her hips before pushing him onto the bed in a sensual manner. "Is suggest you treat me as well, being your bride to be." Arlene whispered sensually into his ear before the two in turn began to their own love making as they were lucky the rooms were sound proof, otherwise they would have woken every lady in the dorms up.

(Meanwhile with Ciela)

"Boss why can't we have our cloths back!" Melona called as Ciela was sitting on her throne with bandages on her legs, combat boots, the Gainos School Uniform, a long coat used as a cape with lots of punk buttons on it, and most of all her entire demeanor spoke of a punk ass fallen Angel.

"It's what you get for screwing up." Ciela growled as she saw down with her legs spread apart on a chair now caring her thong was in clear view.

"But we can't walk around like this!" Menace called as she covered her neither with her arms.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have lost to those pathetic punks." Ciela said as Airi glared.

"But we delivered the message he's coming after you next." Airi warned as Ciela scoffed.

"Well you should maybe think about playing with smaller dogs next time." She said as next to her was a large bag with all the three girls clothing as Airi and Melona were wearing enchanted collars as to not only make people not notice they were naked but also to keep Airi and Melona's abilities from making new cloths. Menace also had one but unlike the two girls with studs and spikes on them, hers just had a charm.

"Dammit it the Chieftain will hear about this!" Airi yelled to her eye patch wearing boss.

"Yeah sure she will." Ciela said before she looked to the side with her Boken. "Whoever these punks are they messed with the wrong people, you three will go after them and when you do the charms will deactivate alright and you better do it in broad day light also." She glared as the three growled at The Fallen Angel Gang leader.

"Fine." Melona growled as they wonder why the Chieftain makes them put up with her. Oh year because the Chieftain is her aunt and Eve sent her over to said being to straighten her up instead she made it much worse.

(With Marianne)

Marianne had watched the whole thing from her room as she had set up secret cameras all over as she saw the teacher and students have sex with their fiancé opting Marianne to snicker. "I love my life." She said as she was very lucky to be Eve's daughter and close friends with both Leon and his mother.

(OVA 2 End)

ESKK: Yes I know this is short but hey it's an OVA so I think it is better that it's short after all and yea Marianne and Ciela are actually sisters and yes their aunt is the Swamp Witch. Now then expect an important update real soon as I have finally decided on a few things for the next story in the Queen's Blade Thundera saga. Now then you all know the drill leave a review on your way our and like always ja ne.


	17. Announcements

Queens Blade Thundera Announcements

ESKK: Before we start the previous chapter was the Second OVA so if you wish to read it please go there before reading this.

ESKK: Hey everyone I'm back and yes I know this is not a chapter at all since I just sent an OVA. Well I wanted you guys to enjoy a little something before we move on to the major stuff. Now then it's time for the announcement about what will come after this saga of Queen's Blade Thundera.

Notice 1: You may all have thought I may have been intended on calling Leon and Leina's son Noctis but that name was just a stand in for me. I have come up with an official name for him and his name will me Joseph Vance Thundera and he will have his own harem but a majority of it will be comprised of Queen's Blade Grimior girls as this will take place in the future of Gainos when the Grimior girls are around.

Notice 2: Joseph will be the new wielder of the Sword of Omens after a major battle and event that created a new villain while also revealing shocking information about Damian's character that I have hidden very well within the story.

Notice 3: Kaguya will in fact be in this story but as Tomoe's daughter who is engaged to Joseph to unite New Thundera and Hinomoto to open new communication between them.

Notice 4: Some of the kids of the harem will be in this as well and let me just say that character death will happen in this.

Notice 5: A new villain shall be in this story that will also double as our new heroes one-sided/two-sided love interest among his many.

Notice 6: I am open to hearing suggestion on how an advanced New Thundera/Gainos will be so if any of you have suggestions for new technology or magic/technology hybrids then please don't hesitate to suggest them.

Notice 7: This story will revolve partially around the hunt for the final stone as no technology can reach the heavens.

Notice 8: I will also take suggestions for Harem Girls in Joseph's harem as Kaguya is obviously a part of it.

ESKK: Now then here comes some stuff already decided for the fanfic's sequel.

Joseph harem: Alicia, Kaguya, Elina (Confirmed)

ESKK: For Joseph's harem I will accept OC's others create but if you wish to suggest a girl please make sure she is an actual character in Grimior or Rebellion.

Now the villain: Luna Lilith Dominus

Title: Princess of Dominus, the Red Lotus Hell of Dominus (Kind and gentle to her friends but cold and merciless to those who actually manage to piss her off) Newest Title: Second/2nd Empress of Dominus and Damian's heiress.

Father: Damian

Mother: Arlene

Character: Luna loves her parents they may not show it to many but the two have a kinder and gentler side that they do not allow many to see. Arlene raised her daughter and kept her as close as possible not wanting her daughter to go through her hardships and Damian kept her just as close to be her shield. (Last person to hurt or make Luna Cry had Damian go Asura's wrath on their asses.) She loves her father when at first she feared him but he showed her to imagine the darkness as him protecting her from all those who would dare even consider harming her and when he told her that Luna never feared the darkness or her father again.

She knew her father's grand scheme and his true ambition for Gainos and she wanted to help him in any way she could but never expected to be given the Sword of Plun-darr instead of her elder siblings who had undermined and backstabbed each other time and time again.

ESKK: Right now we also brought in summons for Joseph to gather if he wishes to fulfil his destiny as during the last Queen's Blade a dark and ancient evil was awoken. Now for the major bits there will be lemons but the new Thundercats will mostly be on the road and Joseph will have many girls to accompany him.

ESKK: Now for the last bit of this update before I bid you all ado. I'm going to start doing some filler chapters here and there as I don't want to make any more lemons with major chapters like Queen's Blade fights or plot points. So if any of you have a suggestion please let me know as if it involves a lemon in some way that isn't a major plot point then please name the girl it involves and the set up.

ESKK: I also have plans for a series of fillers with Leon's Thundercats and Damian's part meeting their counterparts in the 2011 Thundercats and the 2011 Mumm-ra and his forces in a strange cave of sorts which will be after the first rounds end. Now then time to summarize what I need from you all.

ESKK: I need Grimiore girls and a few OC's for Joseph, filler lemons involving Leon and one of his girls in some way or form, and most of all I need from all of you possible technology or technology/magic hybrids for the sequel. Now then until the next chapter arrives see you later.


	18. Announcements 2

Queens Blade Thundera Story Announcement 2

ESKK: Now we are coming close to the end of the first rounds and with it that much closer to the end of the first series of this fic. Now then as you all may know I take pride with my readers and their love for this fanfic. Thus I decided to take it to a new level for this fic. Now then as you all may or may not know some of you had suggested filler chapters for this fic and some of those fillers had requested the Queen's Blade Thundercats to meet with the 2011 Thundercats. Now when I heard this I actually got inspired at that one moment to do just that but why stop with just one on one meetings when I Can make the filler tie in with a long term plot.

Now as many of you may or may not have notice Ciela is a major bag bitch. See she's very resourceful, conniving, crafty, and at times she would even stab allies in the back to get what she wants or to remove obstacles in her path. She wishes to reform into Eve as she is the one who knows the ritual to revive her but is unaware of her and Marianne's connection beyond Eve. The truth of the matter is that Eve could not separate herself into two separate full grown entities so easily because of the fact they may form into another Mumm-ra and Mumm-rana. So the only best course of action that would allow her to carry out this task and make sure the beings it involves would be able to grow and learn of the world is to sire children and transfer her power to each of them.

Michael was Eve's faithful body guard and consort but most of all a lifelong friend who she had developed romantic feelings to as did Michael. Eve has asked him one day to father her children and told him her plan and how she wanted him to guide and protect them as well as nurture them. But her plans went array and her children were separated with Michael given the mission to locate Ciela and bring her home while the Seraphim/Head Angel would watch over Marianne until Michael returned with Ciela.

ESKK: Oh sorry I was getting off topic but basically I want you all to learn more about the character I had created for this fic and the story behind it as well as its lore and such. Thus I decided to have a sort of interview through the PM's as all you have to do is ask a question in the reviews and I will answer them as well as converse through the PM's. If you feel something can be added or changed I want to hear it. I won't give spoilers but I will give you more in depth information on the plot without major spoilers and also the lore behind the story. Now then my Thundercats send me your questions to ask about the story itself and its plot in the long run so with me THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCATS HO! Now see you real soon.

ESKK: Oh and one last thing I am also working on a sort of pitch for the new saga of this and for those Transformers fans out there be ready to cheer when you see how much references I had stuffed into there. As for Joseph's pairings thus far I have also added Siggi for the White Mage sort of Role as the girls thus far in Joseph's harem are as followed.

Zara, Siggi, Goldie, Alecia, Kaguya, Snow White, Tiina, and possibly Stella (New Empress of Damian's Empire)

Now right now I am seeking members of Stella's party and right now I already have a few confirmed for her.

Stella's party:

Ariel (Airi's daughter which she considers her lords gift to her for her long lasting loyalty as well as her heiress and next head of the Combat Maids), Seiten, Zarathos (Ciela's son who Damian well isn't on good terms with [Kid is more like his mother merged with Starscream to compliment Ciela falling into a Starscream role]), and possibly Prince Anubis of Amara (another of Damian's sons who is Menace's son as of now he is one of the very few males in Amara and is officially in his own kingdom full harem and is a major Pervert [Blame Setra] who also has his own harem of attendant happy to serve the son of Amara's great reviver.) Now then we already know Damian had relations with Lilliana, Melona, and Nyx but right now I need OC suggestions for the rest of Stella's party and their roles in the party.

ESKK: Now then in case I wasn't specific here is a better list for Stella's group.

Ariel (Airi's daughter and Stella's attendant and loyal friend.)

Seiten

Zarathos (Ciela's son who is going to have a Starscream role that is a combo of honorable Armada Starscream, Prime, and Animated Starscream.)

Prince Anubis (Menace and Damian's son to provide Menace with an heir to Amara who is a bit spoiled, arrogant, and a major pervert due to his mother's need for female attendant and servants especially for him who serve him hand and foot (with optional crotch) and even though she is his half-sister wants to bed Stella to fulfil a quota of his own harem ranging from different types of girls minus loli's because his father had all but beaten any lust he may or may not have had for loli.)

ESKK: If you have any suggestions for other members or those from Liliana, Melona, and Nyx's bloodline please let me know alright and remember I will answer any lore or plot question as long as it doesn't reveal to much of a spoiler unless I can have your word of silence for it and the promise of a review for when it happens. Now then please start asking away.


	19. Preview to kill time: Throne

Shin Queens Blade Thundera Throne Sneak Peak

ESKK: Hey it's me everyone now I know what you all are thinking and no I have not started a new story. Far from it. See I actual had planned a sort of series for this as this one is the sequel to Queens Blade Thundera. Now I haven't worked out the exact plot but this is what I have planned for a set up for the long run. Now than before we begin I have some announcements to make.

Announcement 1: I have almost finalized the Harem for Joseph and right now it is standing at confirmed fully are these girls. Siggi, Alicia, Goldie, Tiina, and partially AU Kaguya. Elina is currently up for debate on being part of the harem right now since I want to take a different path for Joseph in harem plots.

Announcement 2: I have changed Luna's name to Stella due to the reason that there is already a character in Queen's Blade named Luna called Luna-Luna and I don't like stealing other people's names.

Announcement 3: Stella is a possible candidate for Joseph's harem due to the fact that she and Joseph have a sort of history not one of rivals or lovers but one of two young innocent children meeting by chance and becoming friends.

ESKK: Now announcements are done with let's begin the story.

(Start Era of Eve)

Eve was locked deep in combat, one she had never before had to fight. The being she fought against she was unsure if she even stood a chance for every attack she threw at it, it only made it stronger. She had seen what it did she had given life to the world and made it in any image she saw fit even destroy it but this being it's a basic void. She stood no chance against it for it was true evil no that was wrong it wasn't even evil it was a devourer a consumer of everything it comes across and those who it faced in battle were in turn consumed.

This monster wanted her infinite power as it consumed all in its path. Universes and galaxies have already fallen to it so if Eve did not defeat it here then the universe would be nothing more than an endless void. Eve avoided an attack from another who was wearing blood red robes and armor as the rob part seem to flow like a fire or even a sea of blood as its crimson eyes looked to her with an insane smile.

" **Feed me… free me of this emptiness."** The being said as Eve avoided pikes meant to impale her as she saw this being was empty and it wanted to be filled but after all it had consumed it wasn't filled at all just made less hungry. Every time she cut it the being spilled a dark blood of violet as she saw what it was and what it would become. The things it touched reanimated the dead creating undead soldiers to fight in its name and whatever it didn't touch died as it would then in turn become the seed in which a mine of the dark substance would spread.

"I am sorry but you must not be allowed to roam like this." Eve said as she knew she had no other choice. "Mumm-ra Mumm-rana we must end this!" Eve yelled to her two creations as Mumm-rana the Ever Good and Mumm-ra the Ever living called upon the Ancient Spirits they both serve under and uniting there powers.

The being was soon defeated as the energy blast sent it torts a gravitational pull as they forced matter from everything it had destroyed and even debris and asteroids as soon a planet was formed form there combined strength. Eve caught her breath as she knew that one day far beyond her sight can see this monster would return as she only had a name to give one who seeks chaos and consumption.

"Alucard Vanitas Lucifer, the Empty Lifeless King." She said as the name and titles were both fitting for such a monster. "Mumm-ra, Mumm-rana be weary of this creature, one day it will return and when it does only the chosen King blessed by my light and the destined Empress blessed by my darkness will be able to end this scourge and its chosen avatar once and for all." Eve said as she began going to her lunar sanctuary. "I must rest now this battle was taxing, I need to regain my strength." She said as she looked to her two creations.

"Mumm-ra and Mumm-rana go to your pyramids and watch over this universe do not battle but observe if this monster ever returns." She said as she saw the planet and she will birth life on it. The light it would carry and the darkness will keep the calamity hidden for those who would lust for its power.

The two nodded as the battle had even drained there great strength as they each left to their pyramids through portals. "May the Chosen King of this world, deliver it into providence." She said as she laid down upon her throne and rested as her eyes closed and her body began to be encased in a deep blue crystal.

The view then moved torts space as a red light flew past it and headed to the world that would one day come to be known as Gainos as the Symbol of the Thundercats appeared.

*Insert Thundercats Theme Song remixed by Alex Greig (Or Pelleofficia or Pegasus Perul) on YouTube

As the song played the screen showed the original Thundercats and all the battles they fought for the past 20 years against many foes ranging from ancient beasts to dark forms of divine beings whose power were perverted for selfish means.

The screen showed Cattleya driving the Thundertank and firing at Menace and her mech suits before switching to Shizuka running through Dark Warriors with her Cheetah like speed and her new staff. The screen then switched to Rana, Nowa, and Nanael battling with their tricks as Nanael the new Arch Angel was taking on enemies from all corners with beams of light.

The screen then showed Risty as she was in her new uniform (the one from Queens Blade Rebellion) and used her Mace and new gauntlets to battle Damian's forces with her own army. The scene then showed Leina summoning weapons from a subspace storage she had gained accessed to during the Queen's Blade Tournament as she sent them at her opponents and warped to their location. In her hand was her mother's old sword revived and given new life for the third time as the first Royal Weapon of New Thundera it was now the Blade of the Mother passed down between mother and daughter.

Leina's old armor was exchanged for new one that now had more regal designs to it. It covered more just enough to provide the same amount of freedom (Or for her personal preference eye candy for Leon) as her old uniform but provide more defensive abilities from her old one. Though the screen showed that Leina was locked in combat with Arlene as the two battled each other fiercely.

The song then ended to Leon and Damian clashing as behind them was their respected armors as the two glared at each other as both rivals and mortal enemies. AS when the clashed the title screen appeared of the original era but was soon added a new part that shined with a holy light showing a throne with a young King sitting upon it as on either sides were woman who were silhouettes as another part appeared at the beginning but in a dark unholy power as it showed a young girl who was in a similar spot as she was with some woman and a few males of her own but they too were silhouettes.

" _ **Shin Queens Blade Thundera Throne"**_

(Start Story New Thundera Royal Bedroom)

Leon began to awake as the now bearded King from another world rose up like a zombie as Leina was already up. "Come on Leon wake up." Leina said as she saw her husband was still as heavy sleeper as ever.

"Husband please wake up I need to head over to the Crownsguard to handle new recruit training." Alleyne said as she wanted to get up but she wanted to greet her husband upon awakening.

Leon then yawned as he looked to his wives. "Morning girls." Leon greeted as Leina smiled.

"Morning dear." Leina said as she straddled Leon a bit as Alleyne smirked and kissed him on the lips as Leina pouted. "Hey that's not fair." Leina said as Alleyne playfully smirked.

"Anyway husband Claudette, Blade Wolf, and Siggi have already arrived and taken Joseph and Maria off our hands for the day and little Elina is off with her aunt at the Vance estate since Auntie Elina wanted some quality chance with her little niece." Alleyne said as she yawned.

"And what about your little girl?" Leon asked as Alleyne smiled.

"Our Daughter husband is with Nowa and her body Guard undergoing training as of now they are working on learning how to govern the Forest Lands as its sovereign." Alleyne said as her daughter though half elf aged like a normal human that some of the people commented on them being sisters at times.

"Anyway Leon we have some work to do so I'll be heading off to Branwen to see what they discovered from Damian's forces." Leina said with a smile as she smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. "Oh and dear don't try and sneak out of the work you agreed to this so you get both the joys and headaches of our position." Leina said as Leon smiled.

"Anyway best prepare for the day." Alleyne said as she got up as she was very much nude no doubt from there late night activities.

(Later with Leina, Risty, and Branwen)

Leina arrived in her royal uniform as they were lucky to give Risty control of their military operations with Claudette help as Rana now a full grown man was looking over the Intel they had gathered as on his pant pocket was a pair of nunchakus. They had learned a while back that Cattleya may look like what Marianne had called a MILF but in fact she was younger then she looked as they had found Claudette's real age simply by chance when she and Leon were finalizing the legal wedding stuff and needless to say they didn't know if Cattleya was just lucky to have a smoking body or unlucky that she was often thought older then she really looked.

In fact she was actually quiet young when she first had Rana but her body made her look like a full grown woman and pregnancy didn't help either. "Hello Rana." Leina greeted as she kept her Sword of the Mothers close at all times.

"Oh your highness welcome." Rana greeted as Risty smirked.

"Rana even if I am Queen I'm still basically your step mother in a way so you don't have to be so formal." Leina said as she looked to her partially step son as even though Rana had zero chances of succeeding the throne she still considered him as much of a son as the rest of Leon's children especially her own.

"Sorry." Rana said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well our general here had found some interesting stuff on a few things that Damian had been doing." Risty said as her own son was currently off at the training grounds doing his normal training exercises as the young Tiger had taken to a combo of whip and long ranger combat. Young Simon hunter of the Wild and daughter of Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild and now Marshal of Thundera's forces.

"Yes it seems he has been steadily taking more lands opposite to us as years ago he had taken down the seven deadly sins and taken the lands they once ruled adding Elves, Dwarves, and giants to his forces as he had slaughtered the Halflings." Rana said as he looked. "Though I can say from what we learned from Branwen Damian's armada and army are now ready for proper deployment as the skirmishes we had may have been the ground work to this little wars end." Rana said as he then looked.

"I think it would be in our best interest if we continue with the planned wedding between Joseph and his fiancé Kaguya to unite New Thundera with Hinomoto." Rana said as unaware to all of them Sonya's mechanical bird was observing the entire scene before him.

"I can't help but agree with you but it may be to early still we can't shrug off the fact Damian hold great power and a major threat to us all still." Leina said as she knew the battle those years ago ended with Damian's surrender as they had defeated Dark Eve and Damian had dragged Ceila away to deal with himself.

Though they lost Marianne that day and were lucky enough to have Nanael act as the surrogate for Marianne and Leon's daughter as if she didn't two lives would have been lost as the second life though innocent and small had been the means to save them all from Dark Eve. If anything that tiny babe deserved to live to repay a debt that can never be repaid so easily.

"Anyway we're expecting a ship to arrive here later today to pick up supplies for our military bases around Gainos and Hinomoto so we'll need to make sure all the things that were requested within reason are on the ship, can't afford any leaders who would just order expensive foods and items for themselves and not there troops." Risty said as she really had to overhaul after learning this when Leina convinced her to accept nobles into their military.

Luckily she had Claudette and Elina Sr. help her with that little unpleasantness. "Good anyway I need to carry out my other duties so I'll see you all later tonight for dinner." Leina said as the two nodded and went back to work.

As the bird flew away it had one destination in mind which was its mistress Sonya and her master Damian.

(Scene Break Marsh Lands)

Damian and Arlene had begun there daily routine already as Damian and Arlene had already dealt with any guests seeking his audience and had dealt with them accordingly such as Rose and Scarlet two of his mistresses had informed him of certain people seeking him out. From Rose it was those who were in dire need of his strength while for Rose it was about the traitors she had tortured to no end. Right now Damian was finishing the last of his paperwork as he looked at the photos he had gathered through his time mainly of him and his children. One picture he adored above all else was the one of him and Arlene as it was among the very few things on this world that was there's to begin with.

On the picture it was one very few had seen as he smiled kindly at it as on it was Arlene holding their daughter the day she was born. Stella Nox Lilith Dominus (Blame Arlene for the name) his little girl his little princess. Damian had almost forgotten what it was like to hold and love something like her as Arlene came closest to making him feel like. Damian wouldn't admit it but when he held her for the first time he was honestly terrified sure his other children had gained his love at birth but Stella was different she was the one thing he and the woman he loved created out of love and not out of conquest and destruction.

When he held her he realized that moment in a way that it was people like Stella that drove him through his goals. Those who were small an innocent who didn't know the worlds cruelty and didn't know that gods very rarely help there people. Stella his little girl the princess of Dominus but the right to rule Dominus as he had stated to his children can only be truly received through the Sword of Plun-darr and its gauntlet as well as the Eye of Dominus the Conquest Stone.

Arlene of course babied Stella though Damian didn't blame her as Arlene didn't want her own daughter suffering like she did all those years ago to have her purity and innocence robbed away from her. But Damian knew his daughter and he knew she was strong maybe even stronger then him and Arlene as she had the best of both of them in combat but her own light that Damian would proudly protect.

Stella loved her parents more than anything but Damian saw how warry she was of her half siblings as Damian knew that look. She wasn't bored but it was the first stage for him as he knew his children had been undermining and back stabbing each other almost every chance they get. Plus recently he caught his and Ciela's son rummaging through his Plundrillium stores and needless to say Damian was not at all pleased as he already had to deal with Ciela stealing from those stores TWICE. First time was when she and Melona in there genius created a horrible mutation that would have destroyed them all before they ever got to this point.

The second time was when she tried helping Mumm-ra Usurp him when she infused herself with the dark power. Damian found Ciela attractive yes but that Fallen Angel had been granted more chances at redemption then ANYONE of his forces. Golbez was his and Ciela's son but that little being had seem to inherited his mother's little chance to one up his sibling and usurp him.

Damian had practically paid Ciela little time and given her close to no affection after that usurping incident and as her Air Commander and second in command of his forces. But when he found out it was Ciela who had told her son of the Plundrillium stores Ceila was imprisoned with her own Tentacle monster as Arlene cursed her to relive her memories of Michael death and her own sister's death. And don't get him started on the Ciela clone incident those knock offs from Ciela's attempted coup had stabbed Ciela in the back before she rejoined for real and regained control of them. But by then Arlene and Airi had already reformed them into individuals but they still act like parts of Ciela's own personality.

Damian knew each of their personality well, one is a coward, another is a pathological liar, another is an ego maniac, and the last one was her common sense which was ironic there sense said common sense came out as a male which Ciela had attempted to flirt with but they all are very much as sadistic as her. But the fact that she flirted with her male clone they may have to add the fact she may be in love with herself. Ciela was a major threat don't get him wrong but when Damian reigned in on her she had really fallen low since the major flaw she now has is that she's like Starscream of all people, like a combo of a very large amount of them, mainly G1, Prime, and Animated.

"There done." Damian said as he got up as Arlene was working on a little something of her own as she looked to her husband with a sensual look.

"Good work Damian it seems we have great work done here." Arlene said as she looked at her latest project a new gauntlet that can allow one to channel all five stones as a foci as she largely based it off the Infinity Gauntlet. Right now it was in the testing faces as there are certain things that prevent it from being used by them at this point in time. "Well I suppose I can use a break." Arlene said as she began to pull on her robes to air out her breasts as Damian already knew Arlene doesn't like wearing bras and the only type of panties she would actually wear are thong types that she can use in combat still. So Damian caught a good sight of her breasts which even after weaning off Stella from Arlene's breast milk all those years ago they kept there large size.

Stella was the only child Arlene was actually happy to carry to term because that daughter was fathered by Arlene's beloved husband and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Well then Love what's on our agenda?" Arlene asked as she looked to her husband.

"Nothing major I assure you but." Damian began as Arlene vanished only to reappear without her top robes on as she put his arm between her breasts.

"But what love? After all Stella is quiet well protected by both Airi and my new apprentice Seiten." Arlene said as that Monkey Necromancer was very much her student at least in Necromancy. Arlene had met with a council of Dark Magic casters and it didn't take Arlene long to establish her dominance on them as she now had every Dark Magic user under her command with the added bonus of a few dark creatures such as Vampire and Werewolves. These NPC's even call her a Supreme Being and Stella her Demigoddess.

"I need to check the reports from Sonya I'm expecting Phoenix to return soon so we can see if we can find a good point to launch a first strike against Leon and New Thundera." Damian said as Arlene sighed.

"Oh but Damian can't we have a little fun those boys the others mothered had been giving me lustful looks and you know I won't accept anyone's tool but yours." Arlene said as Damian had a pretty even number of genders for his kids as she really hated when those boys had gone through puberty that she had all but ordered Menace and Melona to take them off their hands for Sex Ed in Neo Amara.

"Don't worry love we'll have our private time on the way to New Thundera when the attack starts or before if we get a good time to commandeer a ship." Damian said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course love." Arlene said as she then smiled.

"By the way Stella was asked out by another noble male but when she turned him down he got violent. We were lucky Airi was there to deal with him while the maids tend to a minor injury on her but I told her you would handle it no problem." Arlene said as she straddled Damian as Damian then kissed Arlene on the lips. "I'll be sure his family is reminded of what happens when people cross me like that." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"Well love we should go and meet with Sonya, Lilliana, and Ciela to see if the Intel had arrived yet." Arlene said as she got up but not even a full five minutes and Arlene's hands were already in Damian's pants. "But if we have the time I expect to be treated my Emperor." Arlene said as she then moved her head to her husband ear. "Because right now I am a very horny slutty bitch for you love." Arlene whispered sensually as even as the years had treated her well she was still able to pleasure Damian the best. In fact Arlene was very much a nympho as long as it's for Damian and the REAL Damian. She had many wannabe's try and bed her and each and every one of them failed miserably. Hell she still has some of their heads on her shelves as trophies.

"Hmm well I can appease to you love but remember we need to keep the door locked can't have Stella walking in on us." Damian said as Arlene laughed.

"Damian she's not a little girl anymore she's a teenager entering adulthood soon she'll find a husband of her own choosing." Arlene said as she remembered an old battle a while back.

"She'll always be my little girl and if any boy wants her well they'll have to prove their metal before me." Damian chuckled as Arlene laughed.

"Says the Demon Emperor who protected Leon's son because Stella had a crush on him after misinterpreting a poem from him, if memory serves Melona and Ciela our resident Knock out and Starscream tried to off him and then you appeared and slam them to the ground hard. You then told them that Jonathan isn't supposed to get attacked the rest of them were free game Jonathan was untouchable." Arlene said with a smirk as Damian looked unamused but Arlene knew that blank annoyed like was Damian's embarrassed look.

"Don't bring that up ever again." Damian said as he knew Arlene would do it anyway. "Oh don't be embarrassed love just proves Stella is daddy's little girl." Arlene laughed as she wanted to work on baby number 2 soon. "Besides I do want a little boy of my own you have your little girl so I want my boy." Arlene said as Damian smirked.

"I suppose we can work something out later." Damian chuckled as he looked to Arlene with a smirk. Funny really the most powerful power couple that a large part of Gainos fears and in private they were a playful and happy married couple with some odd vices and a young daughter who was the complete opposite to them because she wasn't a product of a life of tragedy and abuse. As they walked they soon passed the fountain and saw their daughter there near the flowers. This place was Rose's idea as Stella the girl who looked very much like her mother but not only did she wear more coverings as clothing but she also had her father's eyes as the young girl was tending to the flowers. Rose had this here when she lived her but now since she went back to the Spree lands Damian had this taken care of since Stella always loved coming here.

Stella saw her parents and smiled and stood up and ran over to them making sure she didn't ruin her skirt as she then did a respectful bow to her father and mother as was customary for her as a princess. "Good afternoon father." Stella said as Arlene smiled at her daughter as Damian may look imposing but to Stella she had seen her father's kinder and gentler side and that darkness that she lives in she always pictured it as her father protecting her.

"No need to be that respectful Stella I've always told you and your siblings to call me what you felt comfortable with of course being called 'father,' isn't really a good sounding name." Damian said as Stella looked around and smiled a toothy tomboy like smile.

"Ok daddy." Stella said as Damian patted his daughters head.

"Good girl." Damian said as Arlene was lucky there loyal attendants and combat maids were sworn to secrecy of this part of them. Damian loved all his children but for most of them he has a lot of trouble showing and expressing it considering his own upbringing. Plus Damian had to deal with Golbez being poised against him so Damian had removed him from possible heirs to his throne and the Sword of Plun-darr. Each of them were under the contract of the Ancient Spirits of Evil but since Mumm-ra was destroyed by Leo many eons ago they had to change their tactics to enforce evil.

Believe it or not Damian had gained a lot of power and even those in Hades fear and respect his strength to accomplish much in his short time. The Spirits respected his strength and power but they saw it his power was only growing by the day and at this point now the only one who stands a fighting chance against him is Leon as they saw how Damian had inserted the Plundrillium into his own body filling his blood with the substance and since her survived it he was given great power such as the ability to control the undead revived by the substance.

Damian though had done this after Arlene had become Pregnant with Stella when a plan of his failed and he was in a coma. Ciela tried to establish her command but since Arlene was the Empress Damian's followers sided with her while Damian was trapped in his own mind attempting to escape. It was thanks to Nia, Arlene, Airi, Furikura, and Setra that they were able to escape. Damian gave the last two his thanks and respect but also warned them not to touch his harem at all and he may be inclined to give Setra a new body to truly enjoy woman.

Damian then nodded to Stella as she looked to her father. "Daddy here." Stella said producing a necklace as Damian took it and gave it a deep look. "Auntie Menace and Auntie Lilliana help me make this for you and mom so I wanted you to have it." Stella said as Damian smiled and took the locket which was enchanted to show a message from Stella to Damian which he smiled.

"Thank you Stella I shall carry it to battle with me to remind myself that I must return to you no matter the cost." Damian said as his family was his reason for doing evil acts. Sure he enjoyed these acts and the excitement of conquering but he hated what his daughter would react to the truly evil things he does. 'For Stella I am good but for my ambition I am evil but to her I am still a hero.' Damian thought as it was like Asura's Wrath to him.

"Well then Stella I promise you later today you me and your mother will have dinner together." Damian said as Stella smiled and nodded.

"Will my siblings be there also daddy?" Stella asked as Damian looked and sighed.

"I'll try Stella but you know how they have been as of late over the Sword of Plun-darr." Damian said as he knew they lusted for the Sword.

"Oh…" She said as Damian smiled at her. "Be a good girl alright and remember if you need anything the Maids and Minions will provide." Damian said as Stella nodded. "I'll be back before night fall." Damian said before he left as he began heading to the military section of his fortress to meet with Ciela, Lilliana and Sonya.

(Later Military Room)

Ciela was pasting back and forth as she had too many close calls trying to take out Damian and she was fortunate that she didn't get destroyed. Right now she was very in debt to Damian after the Emperor had saved her life from one of his lieutenants who had a major grudge against her after she did something to cross him. But she made a very major error in judgement when she told her son Zarathos of the Plundrillium and how Damian has an entire vault filled with the stuff.

Zarathos had inherited her worst aspects as he tried to undermine his siblings and infuse himself with the dark substance. She was lucky Damian caught him but now her long term plan was very much in danger. She had intended for her son to succeed the throne so she can use her son as a sort of puppet king. But after this incident they needed an alternative way to take the throne. Ciela wasn't blind Stella was Damian's favorite and the girl was already gifted in magic, strength and wisdom but the two rulers, Damian and Arlene, had nurtured and raised her to the point she shows kindness to all.

No doubt not wanting a repeat of their own childhood but the girl was in private very much a tom boy and since she is of Damian's blood like the others she has access to the Ancient Spirits of Evil's power. Ciela had come up with many plans but every time it seemed perfect a hitch was hit and she couldn't break past it. She had tried using Mumm-ra to defeat Damian but she found out the Sword of Plun-darr only answers to Damian so Mumm-ra couldn't access its power anymore.

She even tried using Plundrillium to create a weapon of her own only for Damian to discover it and take it for himself. Needless to say Ciela was no longer who she used to be, oh how the mighty has fallen. Sonya was working on the communications as thanks to Damian and Arlene's joint efforts they have a few new tools at their disposal which Sonya had taken pride in using. It was soon that the two arrived and when they did Phoenix flew in as he flew around for a bit before landing on Damian waiting arm.

"Welcome Phoenix I'm glad to see you haven't failed me unlike some of my forces." Damian said directing it more to Ciela.

'Bastard.' Ciela silently cursed as all of Ciela's attempts to overthrow Damian had caused him to keep closer tabs on her.

"Sonya have Phoenix replay his findings." Damian said as Sonya silently bowed as Phoenix showed the holographic image of what he had seen from Leina, Risty, and Rana. As they talked about the supply pick up from a nearby Military Instillation Damian then smirked.

"Love I can see your plan plastered all over your face." Arlene said as she had been meaning to get back at Leina for her humiliation in the Queen's Blade.

"Yeah prepare our troops we're going to commandeer that ship and begin an attack right at the heart of New Thundera." Damian said with a smirk on his face as Sonya nodded as Ciela went to gather the appropriate troops for this mission as they were practically preparing for a full scale attack.

(Scene Break Air Ship on the Way to New Thundera)

The crew were carrying out there normal procedures and such as they sailed in the air ship to Thundera. Thanks to Cattleya, Ymir, and the Dwarves the airships were a major success as they now had a better means of transport by utilizing both Thundrillium and Elemental Crystals to provide these metal vessel with flight.

As the crew worked the main part of the ship they were unaware of the fact they were being followed by a ship that was clocked by both technology and magic. It was soon the phantom ship was next to its target as it then hit it with a blast causing the ship to shake and the crew inside to be shocked as the attacker appeared revealing a Dominus ship. Soon the wall burst open as Damian charged in followed by his troops ranging from Ciela, Arlene, Melona, Airi, and Lilliana as he had the Sword of Plun-darr drawn.

"Shit its Damian!" One crew member called as he got out of the driver's seat and grabbed his weapon as did others.

"Die!" Damian called as he sent violet thunder from the Sword of Plun-darr and its gauntlet as the crew was hit. Damian was being sure to hit them one at a time to at least give them a fighting chance as they charged at him but Damian's Dark Warriors and Airi with the combat Maids stood in there way and began the slaughter.

Arlene even sent her famous Chain Lightning attack at them as Damian was showing them his raw power. It wasn't long till the main deck was filled with Thundera's solders corpses and blood as Damian smirked at this.

"Oh my love seems this was almost too easy." Arlene said as they should have given up against her husband's grand power.

"Your right beloved they should have surrendered and I may have spared them." Damian said as that was a really big if for him.

"Much easier Lord Damian when we attack the real threat to your great empire, the military bases and spy outposts set up by Thundera with those traitors to your power." Ciela said as she knew there was no way the lords of those lands would not be aware of those spy outposts without some sort of deal being made.

"You're an idiot Ciela you already know the plan, we'll sneak pass Thundera's early warning with Lilliana following it up with an invasion fleet once we break through their defenses Leon and his New Thundera will fall by my hands." Damian said as he had a score to settle with Leon after all.

"Of course love as long as you leave little Leina to me." Arlene said as she and Leina also had a score from the Tournament when she had Summoned Bahamut King (Final Fantasy XV Bahamut) and defeated her own Summoning Alexander which was said to be a Bahamut killer. But she also miscalculated and got cocky that day as well since Bahamut King was said to be the God of all Dragons and the King of all Bahamut's.

"Of course beloved after all she did humiliate you in the Queens Blade." Damian said as Arlene nodded.

"No…" came a barely alive crew member as he tried to stop Damian.

"Such idiotic heroics you bore me now." Damian said before he sent a burst of Energy from the Sword of Plun-darr killing the Thundera soldier in an instant.

(Scene Break New Thundera outside its walls fishing spot)

Blade Wolf was with Claudette as the two were watching Joseph and Maria fishing as Blade Wolf had joined in by using his tail similar to how Slow Poke would go fishing. Claudette also partook in this as with her was her Thunderclap and her second Sword the one she earned in the Queens' Blade against Samantha as after that she was known as Raiden the Rain Transformed.

It was funny deep down she knew Damian was right and she was turned into an attack dog for the Vance family but when Leina was pregnant with these two she had sent messengers all but begging her to be there. First pregnancy with Joseph she came on the day of the birth and got to hold him and needless to say it was an awakening experience for her to hold something so small yet capable of great strength in her arms. She of course left not long after as they had both asked her if she and Blade Wolf would be his guardian which they would protect him with their lives but never act as an attack dog like she did for Lord Vance.

She declined at the time at least until Leina's second pregnancy. Joseph was only about 7 or 8 and had nearly lost his mother and younger sister that day. Claudette saw these enemies were sent by some unknown force similar to a cult and after that Claudette became the young children's guardians. Claudette guarded Joseph most of the time as did Blade Wolf with the little girl Maria.

Maria was a young 9 year old as she was wearing a regal dress for a normal casual day among nobility and royalty as the young princess was fishing with her elder sibling. Being among the youngest she was often spoiled rotten by her aunts and elder siblings at least until Elina Claudette Vance Thundera was born and next thing they knew she was the spoiled one now. Of course Maria had opted to go barefoot on this little excursion of theirs as Maria never liked the heels she had to wear and very few boots she found were comfortable and the ones she did find were more indoor shoes.

Joseph on the other hand was dressed in a sort of regal coat of sorts as on his left hand was a gauntlet that can produce a shield (Like Percy Jackson) and on his back was a large sword mixed with an engine as he had tried to make a sword to help get him ready to wield the sword of Omens if he was chosen. Joseph wasn't getting his hopes up since he knew the chances were a million to one since he didn't really find worth in himself that the Sword would choose him for. Claudette could see Joseph was worthy because he knew his own flaws and had made attempts to fix them in his own way. But he also had compassions which she knew the Sword of Omens would find worthy if Joseph saw his own worth as well.

But Claudette also switched with Blade Wolf as it appears Maria was a child prodigy able to understand even the most complex of formulas. She was gifted but she was also an animal person as she bonded with Blade Wolf very easily. Of course it seems Leon had also had a sort of attendant to the two in the form of a Nun named Siggi who was here at the moment with them as she made sure nothing had happened with her eternal stern look.

"Observation: today is a good fishing day." Blade Wolf said as Maria and Joseph looked to the machine from ages past.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Maria said as Joseph looked deep in thought.

"Quarry: Are you two well?" Blade Wolf asked as Claudette had seen this.

"Yes it seems you two have much on your mind." Claudette said as even though Maria was a smart girl in advanced learning programs she was still a 9 year old girl who can be delicate to deal with at times.

"It's just… I miss mother and father being here but they've been really busy lately." Maria said as she looked to her aunt.

"Do not fret your highness your parents have merely been busy as of late plus with your infant sister over with Elina it actually lightened there load for a bit." Siggi said as she looked to Joseph. Siggi walked over to Joseph and sat down next to him and pulled him close as she had been there for Joseph for a long time. "Just give them time and they'll be there to greet you when you enter the castle like normal." Siggi said as she rubbed the boys head as Joseph nodded.

"Thanks Siggi." Joseph said as he looked. "I just really wish they weren't always so busy you know and we can spend more time with them." Joseph said as he truly was a gentle soul at heart seeking to avoid fights against those who are innocent or weaker if it can be helped. But even with his gentle soul he can be a real hot head at times as well seeking to charge in head first and think of a landing strategy later.

Blade Wolf then barked as he reeled in his tail as he looked. "Alert: I have caught a fish. Request: Claudette help me real it in." Blade Wolf said as Claudette nodded and helped her partner reel in the fish as it was a whopper.

"Amazing look at the size of it!" Maria called as she looked to it.

"Quiet so it is a large catch." Siggi said as he looked to it as they gathered around it.

That was when a device of Old Thundera started beeping in Maria's dress pocket as she took it out and activated it as it showed a Thunderian Vessel flying it as it brought a big smile to her face as with Joseph.

*Insert Dare by Stan Bush

"Auntie Claudette, big brother the ship is landing can we watch it land?" Maria said as she got up and ran ahead.

"Opinion: Watching a vessel land is very dull." Blade Wolf said as Siggi sighed.

"Don't ruin their joy Blade Wolf." Siggi said as she grabbed her staff and followed to their ride.

"Plus I would very much like to see it land as well." Claudette said as she followed after the two.

"Affirmative." Blade Wolf said as he must also remember that this world was primitive so a ship landing would no doubt inspire awe.

"Come on we're going to miss it!" Maria called as she ran to their vehicle which was a smaller Thunder tank that Rana, Ymir, Owen Jr., and Cattleya called the Thunder Driver as it was very car like as Claudette took the driver's seat with Blade Wolf right next to her as the last three were in the back seat together.

Joseph had tried many times to take the wheel but he's always beat to it by Claudette as the woman though no longer an attack dog and had become a hired warrior for a time wasn't going to let Joseph get hurt. Leon had told her the certain dangers involved with driving to not only the drivers and passengers but also the people on the road. Thus Claudette had taken it upon herself to learn the dangers and see where she can prevent a tragedy from occurring. Of course they were off road so they were safe for now thus Claudette decided to floor it while Blade Wolves Visor activated knowing Claudette was about to be a reckless driver… again.

Claudette put her hand on the lever and pulled activating the vehicle as it rose up a bit from the magic stones and Thundrillium inside it before it took off. As they rode Maria laughed at her aunts fast paste driving skill as Joseph held on while Siggi kept the young prince close incase Claudette gets into a crash. As Claudette rode Maria looked outside her window and smiled as she saw the capital city with its castle New Thundera as she smiled.

"Hey Auntie let's stop here!" Maria called as she smiled at the view.

"Why settle for a peak Maria when you can see everything from Lookout Mountain?" Claudette asked as that was her destination.

(With Ymir)

Ymir was working on some construction as on her new gauntlet and axe was the Thunderian mark as on her upper back was the Thunderian Ally mark as well as she monitored the build here from the road block. Ymir and the Dwarves had gone into business with Cattleya and Rana to help further advance New Thundera because as much as it pained her at the time to admit it Damian had a point with using alchemy to enhance Steel Mountain Metals. Her grandfather may have disagreed with it and even her ancestor Mjolnir may have frowned down upon her but it was thanks to that alchemy that the Steel Mountain Metals were able to be used with many of New Thundera's technology and vehicles. Leon was able to put a good word in as well as he showed that the Steel Mountain Metal was actually more dangerous to the user when used for vehicles and armor due to the fact that it could very well cause the rider and user to suffer heat strokes or be slowed down in major combat making them dead weight.

Now she was heading the Dwarven Thunderian builds alongside Cattleya and her youngest son Owen II as the boy was very much a weapon nut as the kid can build almost anything. Now if only he and his brother could swim but Ymir won't deny at one point she was attracted to Rana but well dwarven stuff has its advantages and its draw backs especially to the females of her race.

"A little to the left. A little bit more." Ymir ordered/guided as she helped with fixing up this road to Lookout Mountain. Ymir soon saw her crew freaking out and running away as she then turned around wondering what freaked them out as she was wide eyed at this to no end. "GAUH!" Ymir called out as she jumped out of the way as the sign she put up was busted down. Too bad for Ymir her dress got caught in the sigh and got torn a bit and when Claudette drove by and busted down the sign her dress was no more leaving her in only her panties, leg wear, and arm wear… oh and she has bandages wrapped around her chest area where breasts would be.

"You bitch! Read the sign next time or I'm tearing you all a new one!" Ymir yelled as she knew it was Claudette and Blade Wolf at the front seat and with them no doubt Joseph and Maria with Joseph's attendant and mother figure.

(With the Group)

The five arrived as they disembarked as Joseph and Maria raced to the telescope as Maria got there first and looked into it and looked torts the ship. But she quickly saw the hole in the side as that got her worried. "Auntie, Blade Wolf Siggi there's a hole in the side of the ship!" Maria called as Claudette was shocked.

"What?!" Claudette asked as Blade Wolf zoomed in and saw them.

"Alert: Dominus Empire infiltration attempt attack imminent." Blade Wolf said as he activated his combat made which is, his visor being active.

Claudette pulled up Thunderclap and the Samantha's Sword the Aku no Kui (Devourer of Evil) and channeled her Thunder and Evil Power from Damian's mark into both sword and released them to the Ship hitting the whole and causing an explosion in it.

(With Ymir)

Ymir and her crew saw this as she saw Claudette's Thunder Clap Hammer as she tried to figure out why she was attacking a Thunderian ship. "What is she doing?" Ymir asked as something wasn't right.

(With Claudette)

Claudette soon hit the commandeered ship causing it to be a blazed as Damian's fleet appeared from a magic cloak as he jumped off with Airi and Ceila handling the air strikes while Arlene used her levitation spell to bring their forces to ground level while holding Melona in a jug.

(With Damian)

Damian grinned as the excitement for this was coming back as he almost missed it if his kids didn't always keep him on his toes as he would make sure when Stella heard of this day it would be of how her father had claimed victory in some way even if it means Damian himself fell in battle.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil Transform this pathetic human form to DAMIAN THE ENTERNAL DEMON EMPEROR!" Damian invoked as he transformed and began flying. "Now…" Damian began as he pulled forth the Sword of Plun-Darr. "DOMINUS!" He began as the first blade came out. "DESTRUCTION!" Damian continued as the second blade came out. "DOMINATION!" Damian invoked as the two blades then extended to their max size. "DOMINUS GO FORTH AND RISE UP!" Damian invoked as the Sword of Plun-darr released its power from the Eye of Skeith and into the sky released Damian empire symbol as a monsters roar was heard from it.

"NOW ATTACK!" Damian roared as he released a burst of power from his sword with the Conquest Stone hitting Lookout Mountain.

(With the five)

"Prince Joseph!" Siggi called as she ran over to Joseph and protected him.

"Maria!" Claudette called holding onto Maria after sheathing Thunderclap.

The four fell as Siggi ended up rolling down as her clothing got torn up a bit while Claudette was in a similar spot but since Claudette was wearing less then Siggi she got the blunt of it. When they stopped Claudette let Maria down as Blade Wolf appeared as Siggi let go of Joseph as both of them had their breasts exposed while Siggi only had one exposed.

Both were injured but nothing major as soon Lilliana' cannon fighter was on the ground aiming at them. "Come on down little royals." He said as he aimed.

Soon Blade Wolf roared as he came down and mauled at the guys face causing him to scream in pain before Ymir showed up and cut his weapon in to with her axe before kicking him away torts another of his group an insect like monster.

"Response: Thank you Ymir the Steel Princess your assistance was appreciated. But we must head to the city quickly before Damian's forces can breach it." Blade Wolf said as Ymir nodded.

"Yeah Prince Joseph and Princess Maria safety are also top priority." Ymir said as she still had the scars on her back from the lashes Damian gave her in the Queens Blade.

"Then let's go kick ass!" Joseph called out as he pulled out his sword not even listening to the safety priority part as he activated his gauntlet producing a shield from it. The three elders of the group were about to argue but Maria saw something coming in.

"Save the argument look out!" Maria called as they saw Ciela laughing at them as he sent light spear at them which exploded as they avoided the attack and made their escape.

*End OST

(Inside the Wall)

Shizuka was running through the castle making sure every cleric and guardsman were on high alert as she was lucky her Cheetah like speed made her a good match for this. That and she currently got her wish of cat ears and a cat tail that she even made some painting on her face to be more cat like. As she ran she made sure everything was accounted for as she had to get everyone to safety.

Shizuka soon arrived to Leina as with her was Risty, Alleyne, and Owen as the young boy ran with his elder brother Rana to show his findings. "Um Aunt Leina I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but right now we are completely out gunned until we can get our own airship into the sky and the city defenses active we'll be sitting ducks." Owen said as Rana nodded.

"Ok then what's the plan?" Rana asked as Leina looked.

"Shizuka!" Leina called as Shizuka ran in.

"Present!" She called as she arrived with a salute.

"Alert the entire castle and have the clerics provide support and civilian safety." Leina said as Shizuka nodded.

"Got it!" Shizuka said before running off.

"Owen get your father Damian is here with Arlene so I'll need his help with Damian." Leina said as she had seen Damian's Sword of Plun-darr light up the sky.

"Got it." Owen said before running off.

"Alleyne, Rana you two work on getting those defenses up and have Nanael and Melpha activate the barrier and exorcists defense! And Risty you handle the counter assault" Leina ordered as the three nodded and headed out. Leina then raised her shield as the magic part of it activated and created a barrier as she blocked one of Ciela's attacks.

Soon Leina jumped out of the way as she saw a magic blast which meant one thing. Leina looked and saw Arlene land and release Melona as the medic then went off to treat the wounded of their side.

"Well it's been a while Queen Leina." Arlene taunted as she smirked at Leina.

"Arlene you here for another defeat." Leina taunted as Arlene laughed.

"Normally that would anger me but I can't afford to lose here a little someone of mine and Damian's is waiting for us back home." Arlene said as she pulled out her staff. "Now then Leina lets dance!" Arlene called as over the years her magic prowess has advanced that she no longer has to worry about the timer in a major sense and learned how to create world Tear Items to accelerate her spells activations.

"Then you're going down!" Leina called as she charged forward with the sword of the mother and Arlene blocked the attack with her Staff of Merlina Morgana.

"Am I?" Arlene asked as she had just the summoning ready to break past their final defenses all ready to come forth.

(With Rana and Alleyne)

The two arrived at the cathedral to find Nanael and Melpha trying to get the children and servant to safety as Marianne's daughter Eva Hachiel Michael Thundera who was named after Eve and Nanael's own daughter Marianne Seraphim Thundera was using their combined holy magic to create a barrier around them.

"Ladies we need the Divine Defense up now!" Alleyne said as Rana ran over to the weapon control and put in a magic stone merged with Thundrillium and turned the weapon systems on.

"Got it." Nanael called as Melpha and Nanael joined their hands to build the magic up between them to activate the barrier.

The two left to make sure the weapons were properly armed as they had to hurry.

(Outside with Alleyne and Rana)

Rana had his chucks out while Alleyne had her battle staff out as well as they bashed and fought their way through every opponent standing before them. They soon saw Ciela and cursed as the Fallen Angel was firing light spears at them. "Don't worry Marianne I'll avenge you and take my niece from them!" Ciela called as every time she sees a Thundercat from that day she goes all out no doubt losing her twin after realizing she and her truly were sisters born from Eve and Michael had screwed up her mentality a bit.

"Run, run!" Rana called as he and Alleyne tried to escape as the defenses were activating the blast shields which was Leon's idea right there with Blade Wolfs help.

"You cats won't escape me!" Ciela called intent on killing them knowing the cats had used magic to use Nanael as a surrogate to save Marianne's baby after the Dark Eve incident.

Ceila soon cursed herself as she saw them escape and a blast shield appeared but Ciela didn't have time to bust through so she spread her wings and flew up but her foot was soon caught as the second shields were about to activate as she began to panic. "Oh fuck this!" Ciela cursed before she aimed a magic bolt at her caught leg. "This is going to hurt." She said before she fired it causing an explosion and freeing her. "GAUH GODDAMMIT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF BITCH MY FUCKING FOOT!" She cursed like a sailor as she had just shot her own foot to get free.

(With Damian)

Damian saw the defenses were up as he cursed himself as he was saving some of Arlene's summoning's for later but had an idea. "Arlene!" Damian called as he saw Arlene was locked in combat with Leina.

"Yes love?" Arlene called back in a flirting manor as Damian smirked.

"Summon Grenaldo and his Swarm to breach their defenses!" Damian called as Arlene nodded.

"Got it love!" Arlene said she quickly used teleport to port to a high spot.

"Crap." Leina cursed before throwing the Sword of the Mother and warping close as she began to climb up.

"Grenaldo!" Arlene invoked as soon the magic circle appeared and from it a large hive came out and Grenaldo came out as his two allies began eating through the door.

(With Joseph and Maria)

The five were running to the door as Claudette cursed. "I'll open us a path!" Claudette called as she then stopped and slid on the ground by the soles of her feet before she did a quick draw slash with Aku no Kui and cut the Grenaldo and Swarm in two before Joseph used his sword and threw it to the other side and with Maria ported there.

Claudette used her Thunder Dash skill as this allowed her to run and avoid many attacks and even deflect them as once she build up speed she jumped the path with Siggi and Blade Wolf Close behind. Once on the other side they began making their way to the base as they needed to push back hard.

(With Leon)

Owen ran in as Leon was already getting ready for battle as he was there full armor as his new gear was what the Dwarves had called the Alpha Kings War Armor as when Damian's armor had looked like pure evil Leon's was the opposite as even though it looked made of Gold it was actually in fact a new metal they created as it was not only light but durable as well as it provided the wielder great defense as on the chest was the Thunderian crest.

"Rana what's wrong out there?" Leon asked as Rana looked.

"Father, Damian and his forces there going all out right now you, you're the only one who can stand against Damian." Owen said as Leon nodded and grabbed his Gauntlet and Sword and put them on.

"Tell them help is on the way fast." Leon said as Owen nodded and then ran off to help his family.

(In the Warzone)

Arlene and Leina were battling as the Magic Leina gained during the Queens Blade was now mastered and controlled as Leina can now stand against Arlene in both magic and Perfect Warrior. "This is fun!" Arlene said as she looked. "It's been a while since we had a girl's night out and this girl's night out is a blast!" Arlene called out as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah maybe I should put you on at a brothels pole dance and make sure your kids see it." Leina said as she had just made a mistake.

"Bring my daughter into this again Leina Vance." Arlene began before teleporting and appearing behind Leina with a dagger to her neck. "And I'll make sure your own daughter and son suffer for it in your stead." Arlene said as she then slashed Leina with a sword causing her armor to get torn up a bit revealing her breasts.

(With Joseph)

Joseph was fighting his way through Damian's forces with his group as right now he had to keep Maria safe as the 9 year old may be a child prodigy but she was still a child who wasn't ready to see war yet as she tried to shield her eyes from the more gruesome things.

"WE need reinforcements and I don't think we can call the others in time to provide back up." Claudette said as Siggi made a barrier from an explosion as her clothing got torn up a bit.

"I agree Claudette." Siggi said as Blade Wolf attacked a Dominus soldier and stabbed him with a knife to the head.

"Suggestion: Terminate all Dominus Soldiers in sight." Blade Wolf called out as Siggi looked to Joseph.

She couldn't deny Joseph was strong and attractive but he was her charge and if she showed any romantic affection to him not only would it jeopardize her faith but also be very unprofessional. So with that in mind Siggi was intent on winning this fight so Joseph will reach the throne.

The group took cover as they needed to make sure Maria was ok. "This is bad we need the tides to change." Joseph said as he took cover.

(With Damian)

"Arlene we need Colossus Argus for the kill now!" Damian called as Leina was shocked when she heard this.

"You didn't!?" Leina called as she heard of the Colossuses a race of beings who were said to exist for the sole reason that they should never be destroyed or slayed. If they were all destroyed then it would mark the end of the world form a deep sealed calamity. There were 16 in all as Arlene smirked at Leina's shock and fear upon her face.

"Oh if you're saying we didn't oh force ONE Colossus into submitting to our power then you would be right… no we forced at least 15 out of the 16 to submit and that was after we used a few God Tiered Items to do so." Arlene said knowing these 16 were no doubt a form similar to those from the Shadow of Colossus Game in her world which is actually part of a series of games as among them is are games called Ico and the Last Guardian.

Soon the giant appeared from a chasm as it climbed out and roared as this was the 15th Colossus Argus. "Arlene you and Damian have gone too far this time!" Leina called as she didn't think Arlene and Damian would be this insane in fact if they had a daughter they should have thought about her before making these monsters there summoning's.

"What because you know you can't destroy it without incurring the end of days?" Arlene taunted as Leina had to take this thing down.

"Ok fight giant with giant. TITAN COME FORTH!" Leina called out as soon stomping was heard as from it Titan came from the distance running as it punched Argus in the face as Argus was breaking through the last lines of defense.

"Oh I see loop hole if a divine being fights a Colossus then the end of days shit won't happen. Clever, plus all you have to do as well is kill ONE Colossus and no more that way the destroyed Colossus will just reform somewhere else." Arlene said as she just loved and hated loopholes all at once.

"Titan keep Argus at bay!" Leina called as she had to bring Titan here all the way from Amara territory to fight.

" _ **As you command my Queen."**_ Titan said in his ancient lost and complex language before he punched Argus in the face.

(Scene Break)

The battle waged all the way to day break as no doubt Damian wasn't quitting not by a long shot. As the battle progressed Titan and Argus were in a clash of titans as these two beings attacked each other. Titan the gentle giant and Argus the being who exists to keep the end of days away. As the two beings clashed Titan then punched Argus in the face before grabbing his head and hitting the head against his knee.

Titan then grabbed the head again while Argus was down and began crushing it before cracked appeared and in turn the head shattered from Titans raw strength as Titan roared in triumph.

Damian cursed as Arlene smiled as this was exciting for the both of them but scary as they had full intention to return to Stella and make sure to tell her about their great exploit. "Arlene fall back your magic reserves are getting low!" Damian called as Arlene saw this as two summoning's plus magic attacks with buffs and magic heals was pushing her to her limits in magic that she now can't even use Perfect Warrior.

"Understood." Arlene said before she fell back with Airi and Melona to handle any injured.

(With Leon)

Leon arrived at the front lines as he saw the damage Damian had caused and even saw the Colossus as even Leon had played Shadows of Colossus and knew what his rival and opposing ruler had done for his own amusements. "Damian has to be stopped no matter the cause to myself." Leon said as he then pulled out the Sword of Omens.

*Insert The Touch 2007 Re-sung by Stan Bush.

"THUNDER!" Leon began as he held the sword before him in one hand as the blade extended. "THUNDER!" Leon invoked again as the sword was swung to his side and extended more. "THUNDER!" Leon finished as he held the Sword of Omens before him in both hand as the blade reached its max sized. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon invoked as he held the Sword of Omens skyward releasing the Thundercats symbol as a roar was heard to which everyone saw knowing one thing. Leon has joined the fray at last.

(With Damian)

Damian saw this and smirked as he intends for this to be his and Leon's final battle and much like the battle all those years ago during the Queens Blade Damian intends for it to be glorious.

(With Leon)

Leon charged forward as when he did he had the Sword of Omens in both hand as his cape bellowed in the wind as he charged. Leon then began slashing through Damian's dark warriors and avoiding the Combat Maids as much as he could as the Sword of Omens dealt quick work to the Dark Warriors.

It didn't take Leon long to find Damian as he found the Demon Emperor himself about to enter the castle as Damian sensed and heard him. "Leon." Damian said with a smirk as he turned around to face his rival. "Oh go ahead just say it already I think we both know this is the perfect opportunity to say it." Damian said as Leon glared.

"One shall stand and one shall fall, a quote from Optimus Prime against Megatron." Leon said as Damian laughed at that.

"So I guess if you're Optimus then that makes me… MEGATRON!" Damian called as he charged at Leon and clashed blades with him. "So in that case, why throw away your life to recklessly Leon Lord of the Thundercats!" Damian called as he knew Leon had children to think about.

"That's a question you should be asking YOURSELF!" Leon called out pushing Damian away as the two charged to a more open area.

"Wouldn't you like to know Leon?" Damian asked hinting to his own family. They both had their reasons for this but the chief of two was for the families they had waiting for them to return with batted breaths and to settle their score once and for all.

(With Joseph)

"Dad!" Joseph called as he saw his father fighting Damian. "I got to help him!" Joseph called as he ran to his father.

"Joseph stop this is your fathers fight!" Claudette called trying to stop Joseph.

"I know but I won't let him fight alone!" Joseph called as he went to help his father as Claudette swore she was Leon there at Joseph's age.

"Gauh teenagers." Claudette cursed as she then sent another attack forward.

(With Leon vs Damian)

Damian was knocked torts a wall as Leon glared at the man who was and still is so much like him it's not even funny. "Let's up the ante Leon!" Damian called as the Armor of Plun-Darr formed around him.

"Just like the Queens Blade all those years ago huh?" Leon asked as he charged forward as the Armor of Omens also formed around him. When the armors were formed Damian charged and slashed at Leon's side as the armor would have protected him normally but since both swords had an eye of Eve the armor was pierced. Leon gritted his teeth in pain as his blood came out before pushing Damian through several walls and out the other end.

The two traded blows with each other there blood spewing out as Damian's blood was purple no doubt from the Plundrillium he had inserted into his own body so long ago. The two flew upward and clashed there blade creating a dome of energy with each clash as the swords were giving it there as there masters were as they swung the blades intent on ending the other.

Leon then slashed down and pushed Damian torts the ground as when they landed the created a large crater as Leon then grabbed Damian's head and dragged him across the ground as Damian tried to reach for Leon and in turn he did as he grabbed Leon's arm and forced him off. Damian then shook his head to get his bearing back after throwing Leon off of him but when he did he saw Leon charge at him with the Sword of Omens and Damian blocked with the Sword of Plun-darr knowing that unless he has the Spirit Stone then defend himself with the sword or risk losing his stone.

"This is true excitement Leon this battle you're the only one who I can fight and enjoy fighting!" Damian called out as he had Leon pinned to the ground.

Leina who was looking for Arlene to finish their score saw this as she knew she might rob a girl of her father who from what she could gather had loved her very much but Damian was far too dangerous to allow to roam freely. 'I hope that girl will forgive us for this.' Leina thought as she knew the sad truth was in order to win most wars lives would have to be lost. "FINISH HIM LEON WE WON'T GET THIS CHANCE AGAIN!" Leina called as the words left her mouth with a bad taste and a good taste all in one.

Leon began stalking torts Damian as he tried to reach for the Sword of Plun-darr but it was too far and he couldn't summon it to his hand or be left wide open. But Damian then saw something under some rubble he could use. A firearm no doubt it got left there during the struggle as Damian smirked under his armor and began crawling torts it in a way that showed he was weakened and beaten.

*End OST

"Please no more Leon, give me mercy my liege I beg of you, you win." Damian said as he put his hand up to show he was giving up luring Leon into a false sense of security as Damian even lowered his own power to make it so the armor was keeping his injuries from crippling him.

"You who hurt innocent people just to further your own goals and even harm your own forces just because they displeased you or even tried to over throw you? You who without any sense of compassion or mercy now begs for it?" Leon asked as he saw Damian was defeated and was on his last legs no doubt trying to go for Leon's compassion to defeated enemies. "I thought you were nothing more than a man with a pitch black heart." Leon said unaware of Damian's children and daughter.

"But we are so much alike you and I Leon in our origins, and our reasoning the only main difference between you and me Leon is that we had both taken different paths to our goals." Damian said as he was almost upon the gun and when Damian was about to grab it Joseph saw it.

"No you don't Damian!" Joseph called as he grabbed Damian from behind opting him to deactivate his armor to transfer his strength to the fire arm.

Joseph and Damian struggled and fought for the weapon as Leon tried to find a hole so he can split them apart and finish off Damian without hurting his son. "Out of the way Joseph!" Leon called as he wasn't going to hurt his son no matter what.

Damian soon got the gun and now had a hostage/human shield in Joseph as Damian pointed the weapon at Leon. "This is the end Leon!" Damian called as he fired at Leon as the power from his armor being transferred allowed it to pierce the armor causing it to deactivate. "Our game now comes to an end Leon and I have to admit it was a fun trip!" Damian called as he kept firing at Leon.

Leon fell down as his blood began to pool as Damian then threw Joseph to the side as he was wide eyed at what he had just caused. "Sword of Plun-darr come to my hands!" Damian called forth as the sword shook a bit and delayed before coming to his waiting hand. (Plot point right there)

"This has been coming along for a long time Leon." Damian said as he pointed the weapon at Leon. "What was it you said not to long ago, one shall stand and one shall fall? Well I'm still standing and you have fallen." Damian taunted as Leon tried to get his feet under him as his injuries leaked blood and he even coughed up some. "But now our years of rivalry and battles comes to an end, it's over Leon." Damian said as Leon was on all fours gritting his teeth through the screaming pain his body was in.

"NEVER!" Leon Called out as he grabbed the Sword of Omens and slashed upward against Damian getting the final blow in as Damian cried out in pain as he fell backwards and down the cliff to the ground to where Arlene, Sonya, Ciela, and Airi arrived.

Leon tried to get up after that but his feet buckled under him as he fell just in time for Joseph to run over to his critically injured father realizing if he didn't jump in head first then his father could have finished off Damian. "Dad… I'm so sorry." Joseph apologized as deep down he knew the Sword of Omen would never accept him now. He screwed up again and this time his father paid the price for it as he hugged his father close as his father's voice was ragged and labored.

"Don't… blame yourself… Joseph." Leon struggled to get out trying to ease his son's emotional pain. "You did what… you thought was right. We are all… prone to mistakes, perhaps it was my mistake for letting Damian… talk for so long." Leon said before he lost consciousness as Melpha and the others arrived treating Leon's injuries while the Eye of Thundera looked closely upon Joseph as he saw the guilt he felt but also the innate nobility and unquestionable courage.

(With Damian)

Ciela chuckled as Damian was down for the count as she scoffed at him. "How do you feel 'Lord,' Damian?" Ciela taunted as she looked to Damian before kicking him while he was down.

Arlene then grabbed Ciela and forced her away from her husband as she was wide eyed. "DAMIAN!" She called out worried for him as she tried to use her own healing magic to heal him. "Melona heal him now!" Arlene yelled frantically as she didn't want to lose Damian like this.

"Arlene…" Damian said as put his hand to the side of her face gently.

"I'm here love." Arlene said as she tried so damn hard not to shed tears.

"Keep me stable, Sonya and Melona will help." Damian struggled as the two mentioned began treating his injuries.

"Of course love." Arlene said as she used her healing magic to ease Damian's pain racked body. "Airi contact Lilliana tell her we need to go NOW!" Arlene called as Airi nodded.

"As you command mistress." Airi said as Arlene was frantic as she hadn't felt this kind of pain in a very long time, no this pain was different it was the pain of losing someone you loved.

Lillianna sent a small ship to them as Airi used her spirits to carry Damian to the ship as the other three treated his injuries. "Full retreat we are going in full retreat." Arlene ordered as Lilliana saw Damian's condition.

(With Stella)

Stella was with her maid Ariel as Stella was admiring the locket her father had made for her as Arlene had enchanted it with hers and Damian's own aura so if anything happened she would know. Stella then lowered it and began tending to the plants for a bit before she heard a cracking sound as she was wide eyed and looked at the locket again and opened it to see it was Damian's contribution to this item as not only did Damian's half crack but the light on it was fading and becoming dull.

"Daddy." Stella said as she didn't want to think or believe it was true as this she knew was a bad omen.

(Back in New Thundera)

Siggi saw the Dominus Empire was running away as she smirked. "The Dominus is retreating keep pushing!" Siggi called out as Leina smiled nearby.

"Leon you did it you turned the tide." Leina said with a smile but then heard a crack as well as she looked at the bracelet Leon gave her on their wedding anniversary as it was connected to one Leon has so they would always know the others condition. "You turned the tide… but at what cost?" Leina asked as she had to get to Leon.

(Scene Break New Thundera Castle Medical Room)

(ESKK: I won't lie I cried a bit when I was writing this since I imagined the pain I went through when my mom died and tried to put it on the kids here and the girls.)

Nanael, Siggi, and Melpha were all trying to get Leon stabilized but they only got it barely even with holy possess. But there are somethings that cannot be fixed so easily and Leon… he was on his way. Right now Leon's closest friends and his immediate family were gathered as Alleyne had already used her teleport Ring now that the chaos had ended to bring Zelda over as with Claudette with Elina and her Niece. Elina was there holding her toddler Niece as she tried to stay silent still remembering the nightmare Arlene made her see all those years ago. It happened in a way but this time it was only Leon who would be…

'Please let this be a bad dream, let Arlene have hit me again with that Astral Spell of hers.' Elina mentally begged as she didn't want her nephew and nieces to lose their father or her sister to lose her husband.

Melpha tried the best she could as she began wiping away tears as Cattleya knew this was bad news. "I'm sorry but his wounds… there fatal." Melpha said as Cattleya was shocked.

"Results: Damian injuries are also fatal." Blade Wolf said as that was most likely the ONLY good thing from this but they understood Blade Wolf was only trying to help.

Joseph went to the side and sat on a chair as Maria tried to hold back tears of her own while she hugged her aunt Claudette as Leina held Leon's hand as the Claw Gauntlet began to turn from Gold to dull grey. "This can't be happening." Shizuka said as Leon was by far the greatest among them and for him to be the first to fall.

"Daddy don't go." Maria begged as Elina II was too young to really understand or know what was going on.

"This… this is my fault… if only, if only I did something different." Joseph said as Zelda was nearby silent.

Tomoe and Kaguya couldn't make it since the rings can't reach that far but Nanael was able to get Hachiel to get the message over to them as they will be getting a response soon. "Don't grieve." Leon said as he tried to ease everyone's pain. "I lived a good life." Leon said as he looked to his friend and family. "I had a wonderful group of wives, wonderful children, a step son, and most of all I lived out my dreams and stood tall." Leon said as his voice was weak but still heard as his life would soon end.

"Shizuka Joseph." Leon began as Joseph looked to his son. "The time has come for the claw and sword to be passed down." Leon said as he saw his mother's necklace on Joseph after he gave it to him on his 10th Birthday.

"Leon wait you should." Shizuka began but Leon cut her off.

"No it has to be now, Shizuka I hoped it would have been with Tomoe we can do this but it has to be now, give me the chance to see the Sword passed down to Joseph." Leon said as he at least wanted to be there for this big a step of his sons life.

Shizuka nodded as she took the gauntlet with the Sword as she saw how the Eye of Thundera responded to Joseph the most. "Joseph… your left arm." Shizuka began as this was meant to be a happy moment but now for them all it was a solemn and sad moment.

Joseph was hesitant at first but the Eye of Thundera glowed bright telling him it has to be Joseph one who was born of Leon Lord of the Thundercats and Leina the Wandering Mystic Queen. Joseph then pulled his left arm out as Leina let go of her husband's hand as Kurai tried to hold back her tears at her father's death and her half-brother's pain and grief but she stood strong for them. Kurai put her hand on the gauntlet now on Josephs arm as did Maria and just about any royal blood holder in the room as it had to be done. Shizuka swallowed her grief as she had to finish this now and once it was done the tears may fall. "For the Eye of Thundera and the Sword of Omens." Shizuka said trying to be strong and stern but her voice cracked as Leina knew she couldn't wield the sword since she knew it acknowledged Joseph as its new master. Shizuka then placed her Cleric Mark on the gauntlet as she chosen a weapon more suited for peace and combat as needed as it was a dagger forged from Liquid Star Ore but it was more ceremonial as the only battles it had ever seen was slaying a dark beast. Once the dagger touched the gauntlet it began to glow gold as the small ceremony was now complete as Shizuka let go and began to cry.

"Now Joseph your Lord of the Thundercats." Shizuka said as she then shed her tears as they all fell freely.

(With Damian Dominus Life Giving Room)

Damian was in a similar spot as Arlene held her husband's hand. She had to literally kick out Menace, Melona, and Ciela as those three and Menace and Ciela brats were making this worse for both her and Stella. Damian's spy had vanished as did many of the Dark Warriors as they were actually lucky Lilliana had recruited normal humans or else they would be defenseless. Without Damian's power to sustain them they could not keep their form and Arlene's power isn't as great as her husbands. The soon to be widow grieved as she saw Damian move.

"Arlene… they are here." Damian said quietly as Arlene didn't see it even with her mystic eye but Damian could see it. "The Ancient Spirits of Evil." He said as Arlene was shocked.

" **DAMIAN! WE HAVE COME TO COLLECT YOU AS PART OF OUR PACT!"** They called as Damian chuckled.

"So I sold my soul to two devils and you guys get to be the ones who collect." Damian chuckled as the Spirits chuckled.

" **NO YOU MISUNDERSTOOD DAMIAN YOU HAVE DONE MORE THEN MUMM-RA HIMSELF COULD EVER HOPE TO ACHIEVE, YOU HAD BUILT ALL THIS IN LESS TIME THEN MOST, YOU HAVE TAKEN POWER AND SURIVIVED THE OUTCOME, BUT MOST OF ALL THE PLUNDRILLIUM YOU HAD TAKEN INTO YOUSELF NOW MARKS YOU AS A BEING OF DARKNESS AND GREAT POWER. DAMIAN YOU SHALL NOT GO TO THE PITS OF HADES TO SUFFER, THEY FEAR YOU DOWN THERE AND KNOW IF YOU GO THERE YOU WILL ONLYU CONQUER IT. NO YOU SHALL BECOME ONE OF US. AN ANCIENT SPIRIT OF EVIL YOU HAVE EARNED OUR RESPECT DAMIAN."** The said as Damian smirked.

"I see then I accept." Damian said as Arlene was trying to figure out what the Spirits wanted to talk to Damian about. "Arlene…" Damian began as he looked. "Bring everyone here but have Stella enter last." Damian said as Arlene nodded.

"O-ok Damian." Arlene said as she was about to be a widow so she wanted to grant her husband's last request.

(Later)

Everyone was gathered as Damian's sons were either looking calm, smug, or arrogant. Anubis Menace's son the spoiled little brat had entered her very much smug like he had already won without even trying. The young man had built his own harem but his father had beaten a sort of thing into Damian about not taking girls younger then him which he calls Loli's. Damian even threatened his son in the presence of Menace that if he ever does that the boy would suffer.

Of course Anubis wanted his own perfect harem and the only thing he was missing was an unreachable forbidden sister which was where his sister Ariel and Stella fell under. The young man assumed the Sword of Plun-Darr would be his now since he had only one reason, he was Fucking Prince Anubis and no one says no to him and he gets everything he asks for because he naturally deserves it.

Zarathos though he was cunning and resourceful he knew the Sword of Plun-darr gets final say in masters in most cases but Damian would pick from his many children to inherit his sword. They already lost one of them which was Wendell Spree and he fell in battle protecting his own son before succumbing to his injuries. There other sibling Carnage Spree had left saying he would conquer his own lands from the northern villages of ice and prepare the world for his father's conquest. He had received word of their father's final moments upon them and he told them he would prepare the world for his heir's conquest.

Zarathos had been waiting for this moment for ages and now it has happened but he also needs to be careful as the sword can go to just about any of them. Then came Sparrow Lilliana's son with Damian the boy had looks that much as for certain but his were more arousal as it seems Damian's children each had inherited a different aspect of him.

Sparrow didn't care for the power he wanted the fortunes of the world the greatest of treasures imaginable and he would travel the sea and sky for those treasures, and if the Sword of Plun-darr is a treasure he wants it.

Zarathos though didn't have to worry about Ariel as the human/wraith hybrid only cared about helping her father and her half-sister Stella in there schemes and ploys. Nia found having offspring illogical so she didn't have sex while Sonya herself was very infertile after her accident and even then she didn't seem interested in children.

Then comes the pervert among them bigger the Anubis. Aphrodite the girl was very much a sex addict a basic Nymphomaniac and they had each had to avoid her. Hell one time the daughter of Nyx had taken Furnikura and had her own tentacle play and when they had found her the next morning she was still at it minus her clothing and well they don't really hold high hope for her getting the sword. As far as Zarathos goes he was the only one fitted to rule while his siblings either didn't care, were far to loyal, or were just incapable.

"Now that you are all here." Damian began as everyone stood up. "I have decided who will be given my Sword of Plun-darr and the throne of my empire." Damian said as Anubis smirked.

"And the new Emperor will be great and powerful human god Anubis who was literally born worthy of the power for the universe did not really exist till he was born and the planets all revolve around him." Anubis said as the young man was very self-entitled and self-obsessed.

"It's not you Anubis so shut up before my final moment with you is your head on a pike." Damian threatened as Menace slapped the back of her sons head for his disrespect to his father on his own death bed.

"It's actually not anyone in this room immediately." Damian said as the door soon opened and from it the group had all stepped aside to allow a figure in a black cloak to walk in as tow maids trailed behind her holding the cloak which was very oversized like a veil which was very much black as on either side of this figure were tow Drow Elves accompanying him or her. Zarathos looked at her hands which were interlocked together as he saw they were very feminine but he also saw the tears in her eyes as the way she moved showed she was a female.

"She will take my place." Damian said as some Drows and even Arlene were there holding a metal branding and a pain. Arlene took the gauntlet and sword as Arlene looked to the figure.

"Are you sure about this sweetie you can still turn back?" She asked as the girl looked.

"No… I have to do this, if I don't… everything father worked for would be wasted." The girl as it was Stella.

'I can't stop her them.' Arlene said as she then removed the hood revealing Stella as her hair was now in braids. "Stella by Damian's words you are to succeed him on the throne." Arlene said as she used the pain to draw forth markings upon her daughters face as Arlene had to confess when she studied them they reminded her of Sith Face Paint in SWTOR. "So will take the oath and be marked as the new Empress of Dominus." Arlene said as she finished painting her daughters face. "If you speak them and spout lies then the sword and gauntlet will end your existence and enter dormancy to a more worthy heir appears." Arlene said as the boys who wanted the sword were shocked to learn this.

'Father planned this he wanted Stella to succeed him from the start!? That crafty bastard and if Stella doesn't prove worthy the weapon will be dormant and unusable a basic win/win for father.' Zarathos thought as he underestimated his own father.

"Be silent Anubis I won't tolerate any words of protest from you in this memetic occasion." Menace threatened as Anubis forgot his mother was fiercely loyal to Damian.

"I understand." Stella said as she was ready.

"Now then disrobe." Arlene said as Stella nodded as the cloak fell off revealing her flawless skin which as she was as bare as the day she was born.

Arlene motioned for the Drows to begin the ceremony as they nodded and took the pain and began adding a dark tribal like paint upon the girl's body. "By the markings of these you swear under oath to the Ancient Spirits of Evil to wield there power, there strength, and there fury in their name and the name of the Dominus Empire." Arlene began as Stella looked.

"I swear." Stella said as she looked to her mother.

"You swear to lead wisely with a swift move, sleight of hand, and if need be an iron fist to keep this Empire alive or die trying." Arlene said as Stella nodded.

"I swear." She repeated as Zarathos was getting very pissed off that he wasn't being given the sword considering he was the oldest.

"And when the time comes that you do fall do you swear to ensure those who come after you follow head in the example and fear you set for them and destroy all those who stand against you regardless if they are family or friends." Arlene said as Stella nodded.

"I swear." Stella said as the marks on her body were soon completed.

"Then it is decided." Arlene said before she took the metal branding as she looked at her daughter with worry. "Try and bear with it." Arlene said as this last one was a new thing Damian had added as Arlene took the branding and took her daughters right hand and then but the branding to her palm as Stella gritted her teeth refusing to scream or cry out in pain as once it was done the mark was there as it was Damian's symbol as it then glowed as the paint on her body also glowed in response.

Stella then walked to the Sword of Plun-darr and took it in her right hand with the gauntlet on her left and when she did the Eye of Skeith glared at her before it saw her pain and her rage. Rage against Thundera for robbing her father away from her. It also saw the girl's loyalty to her father and how she would rule in her own way to honor her father as well. It saw her darkness and from it, it knew her path if taken properly would lead her to lose any sense of light she had left. The sword then glowed and transformed as Arlene spun it around before releasing power to the sky and absorbed it before she looked to her father as this was the final part of the ceremony though optional.

"Do it Stella only one wielder of the Sword may walk way." Damian said as he smiled at her. "But know I'll always be watching over you sweetheart." Damian said as he shed tears, human tears of pride for her daughter as Stella closed her eyes as tears streamed down and with her blade ended her father's life in his pain wracked body.

"All hail… Empress Stella The Dark Immortal Empress Witch." Arlene said as the now widow was proud of her daughter for being strong and pitied her for the pain her own heart was going through.

(Meanwhile deep in the Earth)

Alucard's eye opened as he saw it the Swords of Omens and Plun-darr have new masters now those two weapons with the stones united, it's the thing I fears the only thing that can destroy it as it knows it needs to awaken his avatar and sent him out to guide the pion's to enacting his resurrection. He released a burst of power as a small being appeared as it kneeled before its one true master.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah this is what I have planned to come in the next part of this series. So if anyone would like to comment on it or ask questions on it please let me no so until then leave a review and like always ja ne.


	20. Chapter 15

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey new chapter sorry for the long wait but now Queens Blade Thundera is back in action now then HASHIN!

(Start Chapter)

Leon was doing some pull ups as he had heard from Risty what had happened during Cattleya's fight. Needless to say Leon was now intent of killing Damian. The bastard he was a true monster who only cares about his own excitement, but he also knows how Arlene had suffered as he knew about human trafficking and how it was illegal but to hear there were those the authorities either couldn't get to in time or ignored was heartbreaking. Leon knew now also that Damian must have a heart somewhere if he cares so deeply for Arlene as from what Cattleya had said when Arlene forced her memories onto her that Damian was very much in love with her.

But it was also carrying the scary thought of a match made in hell as the two were so alike and so different that it honestly scared Leon. Arlene was like Damian's own Leina as Leon knew that if Damian was his rival then Arlene was Leina's. Warrior vs Magic Caster the ever present struggle of Fantasy RPG's that many players argue over.

Leon then stopped as he looked at his body as the injuries he received thus far had scared over while his own muscle mass had grown from all the fights he had been. Leon had to help Cattleya as he felt that Owen's death was his fault somehow. Maybe God punished her for being unfaithful or if he had never been chosen by Marianne or had accepted her offer maybe Owen would still be here. As Damian looked he saw the Sword of Omens now on a pedestal with the Claw Gauntlet as he wondered why he was chosen over millions of others.

Leon of course that morning had received some pictures addressed to him and the girls from Marianne as when they all looked at it needless to say the girls could see that Marianne was up to her normal tricks again... or she may have some deep held back feelings as the girl had send them pin ups of her in various poses as they wondered what the Hell goes through that little Angels mind. For now Leon had to wait it out for the next rounds as they had already lost about two of the Cats in the tournament as those two cats had now lost, Melpha due to the fact she didn't have enough skill with her beast side to Tomoe and Cattleya because she couldn't fight straight after seeing Owen's statue.

They already took down about three of the Four Winds that Aldra commanded and they had defeated one of Damian's forces Ciela. Which meant that Aldra is currently worst off then them as she only has one wind left. Though she heard that this last wind was the head on fighter, Sundowner was a heavy hitter but the leader of R&D, Mistral and Monsoon were assassins and spies so when fighting in the open they were at a disadvantage. This meant that whoever the last Wind was might possibly be the one who handles head on threats since they say her sword can take her opponents power and use it against them and that she was a woman of foreign origins.

"Maybe I can ask Tomoe or Shizuka for some help." Leon said as they were both foreign after all.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was walking about as she had luckily had her Thunderclap repaired as she had also taken to wearing a shoulder armor to hiding Damian's mark. As much as she fought rejecting such a curse it was becoming harder and harder as it only grew in power and temptation. Claudette couldn't even sleep as normal anymore as her nightmares are haunted by her and Damian. For example she saw the Vance Estate burning as she saw Leina and Elina's corpses on the floor looking at her with great betrayal as she lead Damian's soldiers to her father as Damian held her father by his head.

Damian tells her to end him and with no control of her body she was forced to kill her father and instead of crying out she laughed. She laughed an insane laugh taunting the Vance and everything they stood for before she woke up. Other times she had nightmares of her leading Damian's forces and even being bed by him and she didn't even attempt to resist. Claudette walked for a bit before a woman who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed came out and drew her katana as the mark was glowing before slashing at Claudette. Claudette saw this and drew Thunderclap to block the attack.

But the minute the two swords clashed she felt something drain from her through the sword as Claudette was caught off guard as she felt the mark had grown weaker for some reason. "Well Raiden you owe me for that." The woman said as Claudette glare as she soon saw a member of Aldra's elite guard Jetstream Samantha the One Armed Ronin.

"Raiden?" Claudette asked before she realized the mark had grown weaker when Samantha's sword clashed with hers. "Wait what did your sword do to me?" She demanded as Samantha laughed.

"Nothing much let's just say my sword is just your only hope at beating Damian's little curse mark." Samantha said as she sheathed her glowing red blade sword as she then smirked. "Oh and about calling you Raiden, you look like a Raiden to me makes sense since you are the Thundercloud General." Samantha said as she then began walking away. "See ya." Samantha said before she jumped high to a building and left leaving a confused Claudette.

"Maybe... Tomoe will know." Claudette said as she then left to find Tomoe.

(With Aldra)

Aldra smiled as she sat upon her throne as now since she has Ciela as her contract holder Aldra saw Ceila's grand scheme. Which was to ensure Leon and Damian above all others made it to the finals. A perfect plan for Aldra as Ciela wanted both the Eye of Skeith the Conquest Stone and the Eye of Thunder the War Stone right their perfect for the pickings. Of course Aldra had to utilize Ciela's power to turn people into stone but thanks to Damian her collection was now all gone. Though it didn't matter to her as once the world is reborn through Eve then her desired plans will be to fruition.

"Aldra listen carefully these are the next matchups for the finals, one fight shall deal with two Thundercats at once, one shall be in Marianne's favor for victory, Another shall cut down on Damian's forces, and finally one will remove another Thundercat. The end result will be Leon's forces cut down by five in all by the end of the opening rounds while Damian's forces will be cut down by four in all by the end of this round of battles." Ciela said from within Aldra as Ciela had already made herself home within.

"As you command Ciela." Aldra said as she turned to Ciela new servants who were originally her previous tenants servants but now serve Ciela. "You go and approach the next match ups, the final battles for the day shall be the elves and the traitor." Aldra said as the cloaked Angels nodded and vanished.

(With Marianne)

Marianne yawned as she had come out of the shower from her Pleasure induced Coma as she made a major yawn no doubt very tired and very sleepy as she then grabbed her drink from her fridge and drank it and once she did she felt a shiver go through her body before she was fully awake. "Ah that hits the spot." Marianne said as she went to her desk and began looking over the recent events. Damian now has a completed Sword of Plun-darr which meant that Leon will stand the best chance if he gets the last stone from the heavens before Damian does because as of now the battle can go either way and that is accounting the Armor of Omens if Leon can access its full power.

Marianne leaned back on her chair as she was still in her bath robe as soon she saw a portal open surprising her. "Marianne Daughter of Eve and Warrior Princess of Light you have now been selected for this Queens Blade." The being said as Marianne sighed. "Well it's my turn then." Marianne said as she got up and went to get ready.

(With Melona)

Melona was using her breast milk like substance to try and create different types of serums as Arlene had ordered her to create healing tonics and potions to better assist them in battle. Of course Melona was used to making acid like concoctions so this was new untested ground for her. Of course Arlene had given her test subjects to try it on as they attempt to find the woman named Sonya and Volcan'nia. As she worked she soon saw a portal open surprising her.

"Melona the Protein Assassin you have been selected for this upcoming Queen's Blade." The being said as it appeared before forming a portal.

"About time I was starting to think I was stood up." Melona said as she glared.

(With Menace and Arlene)

"Now Menace you know what to do once you meet with Claudette correct?" Arlene asked as she looked to Menace.

"Of course Lady Arlene use the tools you made us to help further Claudette to joining Lord Damian." Menace said as Arlene nodded.

"Good then that makes this all the more easier for us." Arlene said as Claudette strength was great and would be very useful. Plus she had felt the mark on Claudette grow weaker earlier. If a magic power was discovered by Claudette to weaken her mark then that would mean Claudette will need a push by one of them.

Soon the Angel appeared as the Fallen cloaked Angel looked to Menace and spoke to her. "Menace the Ancient Princess has been chosen for this Queens Blade Match." The Fallen Angel said as no doubt this was the one Ciela had hijack his portal from as he didn't sound please to see the two.

"Alright then wish me luck my lady." Menace said as she was all ready before she head to the portal.

(With Claudette and Tomoe)

"I see." Tomoe said as Claudette had described Samantha's sword as its power she knew very well as the two had been working together to removed Damian's mark on her.

"Do you know it?" Claudette asked as Tomoe looked.

"I know of it, it's a sacred sword of sorts the uses evil energy's to combat evil and if need be good. It devours Evil from both its holder and its opponent and uses that power against the opponent, it's a very powerful sword and had been passed down from parent to child for generations commonly between father and son." Tomoe said as she looked. "If I had to guess the sword was given to Samantha by her father when he had no sons to pass it to so Samantha was the only option left." Tomoe said as Claudette looked.

"This sword does it have a name?" Claudette asked as Tomoe nodded.

"It has two names that are known but they mean the same thing, Jaakuna Kira which means Evil Killer and Jaaku Sureiya which translated to Evil Slayer but its true name is Aku No Kui which means Devourer of Evil and from what I heard from legend and story it was originally made to kill a Dark Daimyo in our lands who terrorized it and its people by one of her ancestors many centuries ago." Tomoe said as Claudette nodded.

"So is it possible for me to take such a sword to help keep this mark at bay?" Claudette asked as Tomoe looked.

"I'm not sure but it may be worth the look into." Tomoe said as Claudette nodded.

"Thank you then Tomoe." Claudette said as that Sword Samantha uses it may very well be her only hope.

"It is no problem but be warned the sword chooses its master when its current wielder dies and lacks an heir so you must prove yourself worthy to it." Tomoe warned as Claudette nodded to that.

As Claudette left and hope her battle would be soon and with Samantha, if her sword was the only thing that could help get rid of the evil of the mark Damian has place on her, then she must bear her pain and don't pull any punches as it could be her only hope right now.

While walking back to her Inn she is staying at, a Fallen angel appeared before her as it stood with a portal open as its says, "Thundercloud General Claudette has been chosen for this Queens Blade Match."

Claudette stood before it and ask, "Is my fight with Jetstream Samantha?"

"I cannot say, but only you will fight the chosen opponent selective for you, now step through," The Fallen angel said as Claudette have no choice but to face whoever it is she is facing.

(Nanael)

Nanael was sitting in front of the T.V watching a show, of a romance anime, as she was crying her eyes out with a smile on her face to it as she watch a very happy ending part to it, and soon enough as a Fallen angel came forth behind her as he said, "Nanael the angel of light, You have been-

"SHHH- Quite!... this is the best part," Nanael said as she watch a man and a woman kissing in a part area with the song 'Over the rainbow played' with a dog standing by its owner as the scene happen, and soon it look up at the blue sky with words appearing with the words 'The end' With translation subtitles down below for Gainos watchers and readers saying 'The end' for them. (If someone can name the movie of this scene is from… gets a cookie)

Nanael sniff a bit and said, "That was the most… Beautiful thing I ever saw."

The Fallen angel look down at the blue hair angel as he said again, "Nanael the angel of light, you have been selected for this Queen's Blade. Please step forth."

Nanael got up and straighten herself up and said, "Alright-alright already. Let get this done. It's off to the mattresses." (Here's a clue).

The Fallen angel has no idea what the little wing angel meant but he can only guess she is ready as she step forth and start her match.

(Samantha)

The one arm Ronin sat in a meditation with burning incense all around as she was preparing herself before the match as she knew she is up next as the Fallen angel appeared before her as she said, "It's time."

(Claudette)

AS the thundercloud General step through the portal, she took a look at her new surrounding and get a feel for it as she knew she would have to take ever advantage she can get.

"So we finally meet in a fight Claudette how is my lords, gift treating you." Menace's voice was heard as the duo had found themselves in a ruined temple within a desert at the two glared at each other.

"Another one of Damian's whores huh?" Claudette asked as she had her hand close to Thunderclap. 'I'm at a disadvantage here no doubt Menace is very at home in a desert.' Claudette asked as she needed to be cautious as there was no telling what kind of trap lays in the sand.

"Me a whore I personally think I got a better deal with my lord Damian then the Swamp Witch." Menace said as she no longer had to be in service to such a being who was now Arlene's personal bitch and very soon going to be their little lab rat.

"So you sided with Damian because he had offered a better outcome how dishonorable can you be?" Claudette taunted as soon she felt the mark on her shoulder glow and because her pain as Menace smirked and showed her own mark as Claudette realized something.

"So you see it since we are in close proximity to each other our marks are in a way resonating to each other and since Arlene added a boost to these marks that would draw out each other's power among us, Generals and Lords, we gain strength from each other and in this case we help the mark grow and overtake any defying of Lord Damian." Menace said as she smirked at Claudette.

"Damn you." Claudette cursed as she was grasping the mark trying to use her own will to keep it at bay and it evil from spreading.

"Oh don't try and resist Dark Thunder General Claudette Damian will treat you very nicely and reward you for your loyalty." Menace said as Claudette cursed as she took a step back trying to keep Menace's mark from resonating with her own.

(With Elina)

"Wait what is she talking about?" Elina asked as she was originally focused on getting to Leina and Leon when Claudette got the mark.

(With The Cats)

The Cats heard this as they looked to each other. "What is Menace talking about?" Leon asked as Alleyne looked.

"Leina has Claudette always worn shoulder armor like that?" Alleyne asked pointing to the armor part Claudette was grasping.

"No... Wait you don't think that Damian." Leina asked as she was wide eyed at this as she couldn't bring herself to say what Damian had done to Claudette.

"That monster he's really not settling for anything less than the world itself." Risty growled as the ring glowed in response to Leina's need to help her sister and stop Damian.

"A Monster for a monster huh." Cattleya said as she sat off to the side as her hands became knuckles no doubt still angry at Damian for ripping Owen away from her.

"Don't worry Damian will get what's coming to him?" Leon said as if he wanted to stop Damian he needed to off both Damian and Arlene at least to settle his conscience

Leina looked at the ring and knew right now it was her best shot at getting to Arlene and standing a fighting chance. Leina didn't know how or why but inside she felt she needed to be the one to battle Arlene. Maybe she and Leina were alike in some way as they both wanted freedom and they both got that freedom. The ring shined in Leina's hand as if responding to some form of innate nobility within Leina as she looked deeply into the blue gem and for a minute she swore she saw something. It was strange but she swore she saw some sort of legacy a long line of royalty and nobility fighting to defend their kingdom and becoming wards of the future.

"I- I need to go for a bit." Leina said as she realized what she needed to do.

"Where to." Leon asked but Leina was already gone.

(In the Berbil Village)

Snarf had already given the Berbils the data they needed to make those new bodies and thus far the bodies have been constructed ahead of schedule as Snarf was able to utilize gathered data to but the brain casing into the proper faces as he made sure those kids at least could look at their faces in a mirror and not some cold expressionless automaton. It took the Berbils a bit of time but now those kids had their faces back in new bodies most of them as they only got about 1/4 of the kids finished thus far as that was pushing even by their standards.

Blade Wolf watched the battle between Claudette and Menace as his optics were focused solely on Claudette as well as the way she carried herself as he remembered an old friend from Thundera before Leo launched him to the ancient Gainos and had him sleep for who knows how long. "Raiden the Rain Transformed." Blade Wolf said as much like how Samantha thought the name Raiden fitted Claudette Blade Wolf saw his old partner from Thundera an intergalactic mercenary named Raiden. "Claudette are you perhaps the next Raiden?" Blade Wolf asked as he watched carefully to see if she has the potential.

It was soon he looked down and saw the kids helping the Berbils as Melpha helped many of them ease into their new lives as the Berbils were happy to have them help around their crops and buildings as Melpha made sure every one of them didn't have a sort of episode after what they've been through.

(With Claudette vs Menace)

Menace pulled out Setra as Claudette cursed knowing Setra was basically Menace' sword as she really needed a sort of edge in this fight as it was two on one. Claudette grabbed Thunderclap as she held the sword at the ready as she was now fighting two opponents Menace and Claudette herself.

"Come and get me Claudette... or maybe I can come and get you!" Menace charged before sending a sash at Claudette who slashed it away as Claudette jumped to a pillar and kept her defenses up both mental and physical.

"My lady I got to says he's one hot thunder babe." Setra said with his grin as Menace smiled.

"Don't touch her Setra Damian wants her so you can't have her." Menace said as Setra pouted as Menace always spoke up for him but Arlene and Damian had basically when not needed stuck him with Furikura who they sort of became a kind of drinking buddies talking about their problems in Damian's military and command structure.

"Alright." Setra said as Menace mark glowed as did her hand.

"Now Claudette don't fight it." Menace said as Claudette cried out in pain as the mark on her shoulder was being given back its lost strength.

"You can actually feel the power can't you, the more you reject is Claudette the more it will attack you." Menace said as Claudette then slashed at Menace with rage as Menace jumped away.

"Oh is that what you have on you now Claudette senseless strikes?" Menace taunted as she looked to Claudette with a smirk. "Of course considering the Vance name is in mud especially among their lands I must confess it really is shocking how your father trained you to be a basic attack dog. Perhaps that's why Damian seems drawn to you." Menace said as her eyes began to glow as did her Dominus Mark.

"Drawn to me?" Claudette asked as Menace smirked.

"Defeat me and Damian will come to you and tell you, lose to me and you go to Damian and he'll tell you in person." Menace taunted as Claudette roared out and charged at Menace but soon a sandstorm appeared as Claudette had to shield herself from it.

"Dammit." Claudette said as she cursed her luck at what she was now blinded as she used her Thunderclap to act as a shield.

"The land scape is constantly changing and it's so dark and thick I can't see a thing that is what you're thinking right?" Menace asked as a taunt as she hid in the storm with her eyes glowing.

'I need to think how can I win this if fighting her makes the mark stronger?' Claudette mentally asked as she looked around for a means to win.

"You could use the power Damian gave you." A voice asked as Claudette was wide eyed as she looked around and saw nothing. "It's such a great and wonderful power it makes us feel so good, so alive." The voice said before moaning as it said "Us," which meant that the voice was... coming from within Claudette.

'Have I begun a dive to lunacy?' She mentally asked grabbing her face as she was wide eyed at this.

(Meanwhile with Elina)

Elina was in the bath as she was luck she got a room where she had a window to watch the match as she looked at it with worry. "Claudette you have to fight it." Elina begged as she was nude in the tub as she saw this. "Please Claudette don't let that monster and his witch spouse beat you." Elina begged wanting her family to be in once piece, well her sisters and her soon to be brother-in-law.

Claudette on the viewing orb looked to be losing it as she was grabbing her ears trying to block out some unknown voice.

(With Arlene)

"Ah yeah that's the stuff." Arlene moaned as she was in a tent procured by Menace as with her were Nyx and Airi as the two looked to their mistress. Arlene had given Menace tags to give to the people here in Gainos to make them sub servant to Dominus and Amara. Right now Arlene was nude as she was taking advantage of Menace's servants as she was getting an oil massage at Menace's expense.

Arlene though did have a towel at her rear end as Airi looked to her mistress with a smile as Nyx had a look on want in her eyes why Furikura had very much wanted to form a contract with this powerful Witch but was afraid of harm to itself. "Now then Nyx how goes practice?" Arlene asked as she lifted her leg up at the knee as the servants did their work on said leg opting a moan from Arlene.

"It was enjoyable I do hope to feel Lord Damian inside me soon." Nyx said as her hands tightened to fists at her crotch area.

"Hmm well you have been advancing quiet well especially with Melona's help, but Airi tell me did you located the Sound Slicer Sonya was her name?" Arlene asked as soon a new voice was heard.

"Located Sound Slicer, Sonya." Came Arlene's voice but remixed as Arlene turned her head not even bothering to look as she saw what looked like some version of Transformers Prime Soundwave but humanoid and without anything pointing torts transforming abilities. In fact the only thing as a nod to her cassette tapes are some form of larges metal boxes around her body seemingly able to detach from her as there was even one on her chest.

"How dare you mock, Mistress Arlene!" Both Nyx and Airi called out as they were ready to attack.

"Stand down both of you!" Arlene called as the two stood down as Sonya looked to the two with a silent look upon her faceless mask. "I suppose you are Sonya then?" Arlene asked as to both of their shock a vibrating line appeared on her mask.

"Sonya, Lady Arlene." Sonya said using the recorded voices of Nyx, Airi, and Arlene which impressed Arlene a bit.

"Hmm the fact you have this form shows you're not from this era now are you." Arlene said as her oil massage was done as Arlene got up wrapping the towel around herself as she walked over to Sonya who simply nodded.

Arlene looked around Sonya's armor before finding what she was looking for as she smirked and saw the mark that once belonged to Mumm-Ra so many millennia ago. "So you once served Mumm-ra is that correct?" Arlene asked as Sonya nodded as Arlene saw the mark had a scratch across it meaning she may have went traitor. "Any reason why you defected Sonya?" Arlene asked as Sonya played back the recording of the day that was known only too few as it even had the video recording of it.

"You are privileged to witness to the next step torts the total domination of the universe. Today from a death of a star the ultimate weapon shall be born." The recording of Mumm-ra said as Arlene was intrigued.

"I feel it is my duty to advice you my lord that the, Star of Plun-Darr supports 10 planets three of which contain intelligent life." Came the voice of Lela as the camera moved to show Lela as she was gesturing torts the screen that Sonya was working on at the time but her hands were shaking as she didn't want to do this as her vision then showed the picture of a small group of aliens each hailing from a planet on Plun-Darr as her hands were very much shaking at the thought.

"I assure you they will not be missed by anyone of consequence." Mumm-ra said as Arlene saw that Sonya froze up at that moment.

"You can't just destroy them billions will die including loved ones of your chief communications officer!" Lela said in the video as Sonya saw this as when she looked to Lela she saw Lela get electrocuted as Sonya once again hesitated to act or speak.

"And there memory will be honored by Sonya and the creation of this sword." Mumm-ra said in a tone that showed he didn't care for Sonya's people and friends on those planets as Plunn-darr was Sonya's home system.

Lela fell to the ground as she was in pain from that blast as she tried to get back up once more. "Forgive me my lord, I spoke without thinking." Lela said as Arlene saw this and was intrigued by it all.

"A major failing of your species." Mumm-ra said as Sonya had the chance to speak up at that moment try and stop her people from being whipped out as the message she could send wouldn't make it in time.

"She may have a point my lord, perhaps there is a similar star in another system. Sparing this galaxy can increase the reach of your empire." Leo said as Arlene saw the resemblance Leo shared with Leon.

"It must be this galaxy. All things have a destiny Leo and this stars Destiny is to perish so I may forge the sword and bring about order to the universe." Mumm-ra said as Sonya paid attention and recorded. "Emotion is a weakness that has now place in mastering chaos." Mumm-ra said as Sonya knew what was to come.

"Of course." Leo said as he saw Sonya was now nervous and hesitant.

"It's time to launch the Satellite, Sonya." Mumm-Ra as Airi and Nyx looked wondering if Sonya would actually do it. To their shock the silent being did not speak but pressed the button activating the item. They soon saw as the star was being killed as they saw the star turn dark before like an empty void as they saw the star soon spread out and destroy all in its path with its death taking all those lives with it as Sonya lowered her arm in shock. Sonya looked away as did Lela as she did what she would never thought in a million years she would have to do when she had joined Mumm-ra's cause.

Sonya then ended the video and showed she had another one which was titled "Sword Forged and betrayal of rank." Arlene didn't even had to know what had happened as she looked to Sonya with pity.

"You lost everything because you did not speak out, thus you took a vow of silence as an act of penance so you would forever have to live with the fact that if you had spoken your friends and family may have survived." Arlene said as she looked to Sonya. "But why join the man who now wields the sword which forge was stained by the blood of your people?" Arlene asked as Sonya then played the recordings gathered by one of her helpers.

Arlene saw Damian and herself as well as a few others as they attacked slavers and nobles who took part in slavery as well as Doruga's Gladiator ring as they liberated the slaves and forced the slavers to feel there slaves pain. She also saw how the former slaves swore to serve Damian and his Empire even if it's simply the most basic of tasks and thus Damian gave them a home and place to live without the fear of forced servitude again.

"Ah I see you believe Damian is a step up from Mumm-ra is that correct?" Arlene asked as Sonya silently nodded.

"Very well then Sonya then I believe my beloved husband is waiting for us soon." Arlene said as she then snapped her fingers as the servants of Menace began to dress Arlene as one held her scepter while the other held her clothing. Soon Arlene was now back in her normal gear as she then stretched a bit as she yawned. "Well then Sonya lets go and greet my husband I'm sure you'll make an excellent addition to my husband's forces." Arlene said with a smile as a communications expert like Sonya who had survived for millions of years would be a very valuable asset.

"Damian's Forces recruitment." Sonya said using the gathered recordings to express herself as Arlene smiled.

"By the way how good are you with repairing old equipment that was once Mumm-ra's ship?" Arlene asked as Sonya then used a recording.

"Communications strong suit." Sonya said with her gathered recordings as she followed Arlene to Damian's current estate.

(Back with the battle between Menace and Claudette)

Menace keep the pressure on Claudette using her dark magic on the area to make it impossible for the thundercloud general to move as Menace smile at this as she thought, 'A sweet victory, it's just waiting for her to bow to Damian's power and swear her loyalty to him.'

Claudette keep trying to push through the storm but it was too powerful for her as the voice in her head spoken again, 'Use it.'

'Never.' Claudette thought as she was soon blow back as a wave of sand was push against her as the voice started to sound frustrated as it says, 'Use it!'

'I… will not!' Claudette said as her mark was glowing brighter than before as she keep fighting it while trying to fight the magical storm.

Up above the battle viewing the match, is Marianne, as she waited for something to happen, as she knew Claudette is in trouble because she was up against Damian's follower as if it keep up as it is, Claudette would most likely going to get herself killed.

(Thundercat)

Leon watch the fight closely as Leina held onto his arm as she saw her sister getting push more and more pass her limit and didn't know how much she can watch this.

Alleyne watch closely as well and said, "At this rate she will most likely to lose."

"Don't say that just yet. She might be in-trouble, but we cannot give up on hope for her," Risty said as she knew firsthand how strong the thundercloud General is, and she has a bit of a scar to show proof of that.

Cattleya didn't know what to say or do as she knew she repair the thunderclap sword to the best of her abilities and the tools she used, but smiting and enchantment on weapon or armor can only make a person go so far as she said, "What can we do?"

Leon keep his eyes on everything as he knew there wasn't anything he could do on his end as this match is set one on one and no one can enter the fight, even if they know where they are at, as Leon can only say, "Pray for her to win, or given strength for her to win, but don't give up."

As everyone didn't know if Leon meant literally or metaphorically, but they gave a silent pray and hope Claudette can pull through.

(Back at the fight)

Menace getting tired of waiting as she said, "Stubborn woman, if you won't give in or lay down your sword then I'll shall show you the conquests!"

Menace went full power on her spell at her level, as her mark could increase the power within the spell 2 folds, but she knew that could kill the Thundercloud General.

Claudette was blown off her feet as she fell down in the sands as it soon enough it was burying her slowly up from her feet as she struggle to get out of it, the voice within her yell out, 'Used the power!'

Claudette grit her teeth as she was reaching her limited and cry out, **"NO!"**

The mark soon spark out, and the thunderclap was spewing out lightning like crazy without Claudette control.

The thunder and lightning blast throw the storm as Menace took cover quickly as Setra chatting its teeth in fear as it says, "My lady, what is going on with her, she going completely bonkers."

Menace look up for a bit and said, "It's the mark, it's using its full power to bind Claudette to Damian's will, but she fighting it and making it go out of control. Mistress Arlene won't like this."

Claudette then sent a Thunder slash at Menace as it tore through the storm like nothing as Claudette's sword was at the ground by the tip as she was huffing and puffing as from her left shoulder dark veins were upon it as it went across her body. Claudette then slashed through the air causing the storm to halt altogether revealing Menace who was visibly shocked as she looked at Claudette walking torts her as her head bobbed in an almost remorseless way like a visage of death had possessed her.

*Insert New Getter Robo Song by Jam Project: Deep Red

"Don't you dare UNDER ESTIMATE, ME!" Claudette roared as her eyes were soon shown as her irises were now white with small black rings in them as she glared with Thunder Striking the ground in the distance.

(With Arlene)

Arlene saw this after she had brought Sonya to Damian as she felt the power go wild as did Damian as Arlene was shocked. "She's lost it." Damian said as he saw Claudette has become nothing more than a Berserker type of beast.

"We need to rescue Menace she won't stop until Menace is dead." Arlene said worried for the Ancient Princess.

(With Airi)

Airi was performing her normal duties trying to keep this estate clean as soon she collapsed as a maid ran over to her and checked on her. "Head Maid Airi are you ok?" She asked as Airi's mark glowed as it released the same veins as she felt it Claudette was trying to strip power for herself.

(With Melona)

Melona's body was having trouble keeping its main form as the mark was spazzing out as Melona was in great pain trying to keep her physical form intact. "What is going on?" Melona asked as she tried to keep her, form stable.

(With Nyx)

Nyx began to scream in pain as Furikura tried to do its normal thing but it was bounces off of Nyx as it soon saw the mark was glowing as it was causing Nyx great pain. "Make it stop! I'm sorry lady Arlene make it stop please!" Nyx begged as she never felt this type of pain before.

(With Lilliana)

Lilliana had collapsed to as her crew tried to get her some medical attention as she was crying out in pain as they tried to help her. But nothing they did could sooth her as it was like it was making it worse as soon blood began to leak from her nose, eyes, and mouth as it was causing her physical pain.

(With Damian)

Damian was wide eyed as she felt it as he looked to Arlene and Sonya who were ok but it seems Sonya only felt mild discomfort no doubt her mark didn't have time to make itself at home. "Arlene Sonya have all our troops and medics find the others and treat them immediately it seems I made a grave error in judgment." Damian said as he saw that his mark was trying to draw on more power to force Claudette to submit.

(With Claudette)

The veins reached her face as Claudette began to take a new battle stance that was more like a savage animal gone berserk as her eyes was shadowed. Soon Claudette's eyes and face were shown as her teeth were more like fangs as she then roared out as she had a sadistic smile upon her face promising pain to anyone stupid enough to stand in her way.

Menace in fear charged at Claudette and swung Setra at her as it became a mistake as Claudette used her free hand and caught it as when she did it created a gust of wind blowing at Menace causing her to lose her head piece. Claudette then pulled Menace closer before punching her square in the face sending her flying. As Menace was airborne she sent her sash at Claudette who caught the attack with ease before wrapping it around her arm. Claudette then spun Menace around before slamming her into a large piece of stone as the Stone was smashed of with Menace on it before she was freed and sent to a small mountain spot.

Menace got up as she charged her magic and sent a blast of energy at Claudette which wrapped around her causing Claudette a form of discomfort which she just smiled and laughed to as soon the energy burst out creating a pillar of smoke. Menace was worried as she didn't anticipate this happening as soon she saw Thunder form as the smoke soon cleared only for Menace to be hit by Claudette' Thunder Clap infused with Damian's evil as it was focused and sent her hurdling to the sky where it turn curved and smashed her into the ground creating a crater.

Claudette then charged at Menace with a roar as she intended to end the Ancient Princess while she ran in a very animal like way not giving any care to form or strategy.

(With Leina)

Leina saw the battle as she held the ring in her hand ready to put it on when the fight was over as she needed to see Claudette but this wasn't her this wasn't Claudette not this mindless berserker. "Claudette." Leina said as she saw her elder sister had forgone everything but violent rage and strength. By the looks of it she may have also traded intelligence for pure primal battle instincts.

(With Nyx)

Nyx vomited Blood as she and the others were being treated in a makeshift urgent care spot in the estate as the maid quickly worked to clean it up while the medics and Arlene worked on healing it. But Sonya was starting to spaz out as Arlene looked to the silent metal woman and saw she was also starting to succumb to the marks power.

"Are you being sucked into the darkness Claudette?" Airi struggled to ask as she screamed in pain as she grabbed the nearest maid or medic and kissed her draining her essence like her life depended on it which it did. Luckily they saved the girl before she was drained dry as they saw Airi wasn't going to last long if Claudette doesn't get a grip.

(Battle)

Menace got up and tried to hide but Claudette burst through the ruined wall she hid behind and grabbed Menace before pulling her threw before slamming her to the sand and kicking her hard sending her flying. Claudette began bashing upon Menace as she wasn't letting up as they were all punches and kicks before swords were used as Claudette laughed insanely as she had gone completely berserk.

(With Elina)

"Claudette!" Elina called as she ran to the balcony from her tub with her bath towel barely covering her body as it was open down the middle revealing her nude body under it as she was worried for Claudette. "This match has to stop this isn't, you!" Elina called in hopes that Claudette can hear her somehow someway. 'Is this how she dies losing herself fighting Damian's evil within?' Elina asked worried for her sister.

(At the Vance Estate)

Lord Vance saw this as his hands gripped the railing of his balcony. When Claudette left he was of course against the very tournament that stole away his wife. But with Damian and Arlene on the loose in the tournament Lord Vance knew that it would take away his daughter to... or heaven forbid steal away Leina's heart. Lord Vance knew her daughter was in love with Leon he could not deny that and if they had returned Lord Vance had planned to make Leon the Count but now he was more worried for his daughters as Claudette looks to be the first to go off the deep end.

"I need to hurry with preparing the armies, if I don't usurp the Queen this Queen's Blade will turn into a bloody war." Lord Vance said as he knew Damian's kind. Power he wanted the world and the heavens and he would make a deal with evil and back stab it to stand atop the summit as a God of this world.

(With The Cats)

"She's lost control." Marianne said as she left the room quickly to head to her private prayer room. Once Marianne arrived the Four Statues of the Ancient Spirits of Good stood around her as Marianne went to the middle of the room and got into a prayer form. "Please Ancient Spirits f Good I beseech the aid me in saving Claudette from herself." Marianne begged as she hoped they would answer her.

"DAUGHTER OF EVE WE SHALL AID YOU BUT BE WARNED OUR DARK COUNTERPARTS CHOSEN ONE'S EVIL IS GREAT OUR POWER MAY NOT BE ENOGUH FOR A PERMANENT SOLUTION." They said as Marianne nodded.

"Please try." She asked as she hoped they can do it.

"VERY WELL." They said before they began the ritual to wake Claudette up.

(At the Battle)

Claudette slashed at Menace who dodged the thunder slash just barely as her breasts were exposed as her under wear and cloth was in danger of falling off as she then jumped away and prepared a ball of magical flames to send at Claudette. Claudette saw this and charged at Menace before grabbing the ball causing its power to be disrupted and explode injuring Menace as she was on the ground.

Claudette smiled at her with an insane grin as she dragged her Thunderclap across the sand ready to end her as the storm clouds grew closer and closer with each second that passed by.

(With Marianne)

(At the Battle)

Claudette slashed at Menace who dodged the thunder slash just barely as her breasts were exposed as her under wear and cloth was in danger of falling off as she then jumped away and prepared a ball of magical flames to send at Claudette. Claudette saw this and charged at Menace before grabbing the ball causing its power to be disrupted and explode injuring Menace as she was on the ground.

Claudette smiled at her with an insane grin as she dragged her Thunderclap across the sand ready to end her as the storm clouds grew closer and closer with each second that passed by.

(With Marianne)

Marianne was on her knees with her arms hovering out, with her wings close, as what she is doing is using her body as a conduit for the Ancient Spirits of Good powers and send it to Claudette to save her.

As energy from the statues flow out and into Marianne, her being started to glow, and a halo appeared above her head as she open her mouth and gave a steady melody tone like it was a voice from heaven.

Her body soon rise up with her wings still close, and then she open her eyes and they were pure glowing white, her singing voice got louder and louder as the light became brighter, Marianne soon open her wing and a beam of light shot out from her being up in the sky and flew across to where Claudette fight was taken place at.

(Claudette)

Menace crawl back as to get away from the berserker thundercloud General as her mark is in over drive, Menace has no strength to use as her own mark was draining it into Claudette.

As General looking like her mind is about to break to the look in her eyes and the dripping drool from her mouth, with her left should pulsing with dark energy her body seem it was going to burst.

Menace reach her end as she back into a ruin wall as Claudette as Menace said, "Wait stop, if you keep going, you're going to die."

Claudette didn't seem to listen as she gave a disturbing laugh, as she soon raise her sword over her head, as lightning and dark energy dance across it as it seem she was going to destroy everything around with that kind of attack.

"Wait-Wait!" Menace said as Claudette didn't wait as she swing down her sword about to end the Queen of Amara, as Menace scream out, a beam of light shot forth at Claudette pushing her back, away from Menace, as the dark energy soon came out of her body like a dark purple mist as it escape from the mark, and the veins around her body.

*End OST

The glowing mark on her shoulder died down until it was back into its early stage when it was apply to her.

Claudette fell in the sand as her body was given a dark energy detoxify by the light that hit her, coughing and breath heavy at first as Claudette came back around right away.

Trying to pick herself up as she felt her whole body being sore, no doubt being push to her limits and then the berserker state thing did a number on her.

(Thundercats)

Everyone is surprise by this as one moment Claudette was going berserk, to Leon mind was like watching a she-hulk like character going crazy with an added weapon in her hand with magical powers.

"Good she's ok." Leon said glad to see Claudette in one piece.

"But the storm hasn't vanished, husband." Alleyne said Leon quickly saw that.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was on her feet again as she held her head a bit before the fog in her mind cleared up. "Damn you." Menace growled as she got up pissed off. "You should have accepted that power willingly otherwise you may have stood a chance." Menace said as she got up as her mark glowed healing her as her body gave off a dark glow. "Now I'll show you Lord Damian's full power." Menace said as she glared at Claudette. "Now I will take the gift you rejected for my own." Menace said as her voice became demonic.

"My lady..." Setra said as an Obelisk like shadow appeared behind Menace.

"What is this?" Claudette asked unable to believe this.

"You will all bow down before the Kingdom of Amara and the Dominus Empire." Menace said as she growled out as the shadow began to gain physical form.

(With Marianne)

Marianne saw this as she knew this was bad as she knew Claudette's hope now was the little trick she left behind. "Come on Claudette use it." Marianne said as she saw the attack was needed.

(With Claudette)

Thunder soon struck near Claudette as she looked and saw an image colossal elder being as it held a staff as it oy appeared when Thunder struck.

'Thor Hammer Breaker.' A new voice spike as Claudette was caught off guard. 'Use it it's our only hope to win.' The new voice said as Claudette was hit by an image of its use.

Claudette then raised her sword skyward as soon Thunder struck surging through body as Claudette was surprised as this was natural Storm Clouds thus she basically had to use thunder she did not summon. Claudette's eyes soon surged with a blue light as she roared out. "THOR HAMMER BREAKER!" Claudette roared just as Menace sent a dark blast at Claudette.

The two attacks clashed as Claudette's newest attack was clearly stronger as it surged through at hit Menace head on causing her great pain as the battle ended.

"Winner Thunder Cloud General Claudette." The match was called as victory was Claudette this day for now.

(With Leina)

Leina sighed in relief that Claudette had won but as she looked upon the ring she knew she needed to use its power.

(With Marianne during her battle before Claudette had finished hers)

Marianne had arrived in what looked like some sort of tower as she walked around and snapped her fingers causing multiple weapons to appear and float around here. "Ah here we go." Marianne said as each weapon was related to each Mate of Leon as Marianne though an Angel was a major weapon nut. "Ok opponent show yourself!" Marianne called ready to fight. 'Going to need to make this fight fast though I'm worried about Claudette.' Marianne thought as she looked around.

Soon Marianne saw slime beginning to move as soon Melona appeared as Marianne saw the slime girl form as she had Damian's mark on her. "Well lookey here Unisex Slime jumped ship when Welbellia got offed." Arlene said as she looked to Melona who growled.

"I only found that Damian's power is far more potent than The Swamp Witches power." Melona said as Marianne was ready to pick her weapon.

"Well then shall we dance?" Marianne asked as she did a ballerina bow before taking a battle stance.

"Yes we will!" Melona said ready to fight.

"May the match begin!" the voice spoken out as Melona went into action as she quickly form her sword out of her slime body, and with the mark giving her weapon a slight power hitting as dark energy ran down it.

Melona ran at the good Angel with her weapon wanted to finish this quickly, as the slime girl said, "No matter what you are, I will beat you, feathers!"

Marianne smile at this as Melona try to smack talk her as she dodge the attack with ease and said, "Really feathers? I can think of better insult than feather, unisex slime."

That pissed off Melona big time as she yells, "I'M NOT A UNISEX!"

Melona grab her breast with her slime hair hands and give them a squeeze as, she fire concentrate acid milk at the Angel as she dodge it with ease as each shot hit the ground and exploded without harming anymore.

"Hold still!" Melona fire more as Marianne flew around playing with the slime girl as she started to sing softly, "Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars."

Melona felt like her reserved of acid breast milk was getting low, as she may be able to make the stuff but it take energy to do so and a lot of liquids as she thought, 'Damn this angel bitch. She too fast to hit.'

Marianne stop for a moment as she saw Melona slowing down a bit as she said, "Want wrong? Running out of steam already?"

"Quite, you bitch. I will beat you, even if I have to kill you!" Melona said as he pointed her sword at Leon's guardian angel as she give a smile and said, "Oh? If you want a fight, then I'll hold still for now, but you better not miss."

Marianne taught her as Melona yell out in frustration and charged at her, as Marianne waited for a moment before a magical glow came from her hand as she quickly raise it up and block Melona weapon.

(The cats)

To everyone's surprise, as a sword appear out of nowhere instantly as in Marianne's hand as Leon saw how Marianne brought it out and it reminded him something from, Fairy Tail.

An anime about mages, dragons, and magic and one character as Leon remembers, named Erza scarlet with the magic Reequip to summon forth and switch out armors and weapons on the fly.

'I wonder if it's that, or did Marianne cast a perfect warrior spell like Arlene did, before the match?' Leon thought as he watch her fight next to Claudette.

"Hey what happening with Nanael?" Leina pointed out as everyone turn to that as they saw her match as well as they saw the little wing angel flying around yelling and crying as it seem her fight wasn't bolding to well for her at the moment as well.

"These fights are getting crazy with every second, it hard to keep up with all of them," Leon said as he is having trouble keep track of all the fights as Alleyne said, "Don't worry my husband, I'll keep track of our angel pride member, you focus on the other two."

"Thank Alleyne," Leon said as he give her a kiss on her cheek.

(With Marianne vs Melona)

"Come on little unisex I thought you were going to hit me? I did keep my word and hold still after all." Marianne said with a taunt as Melona roared and burst out some slime tentacles which Marianne smirked and quickly ported away leaving behind a doll of Marianne with a smiley Marianne painted on the head. The head then split open revealing a bomb as Melona was wide eyed at it went off causing her to splatter around the place but also enough to allow her to reform.

"The hell?" Melona asked as she saw Marianne on top of a small spire with her wings spread out making her look both majestic and heroic.

"Remember Melona I'm the master of tricks." Marianne said as she had the Thundercats to vouch for her on that.

"Damn you!" Melona called before she charged at Marianne who flew up and switched weapons once more as she pulled out a large spear which she then threw at Melona who didn't expect it as she narrowly avoided the spear. But when she looked she saw Marianne was gone as she soon felt a breath go down her neck.

"Hello fool." Marianne said as Melona was wide eyed and yelped as the Slime Girl quickly went at Marianne' with acid slime of her own body. Marianne responded herself with a hammer strike from her arsenal which sent Melona flying and splattering on the ruined wall. "HAH look I made art!" Marianne taunted as Melona looked like wall art now.

"Yeah and you lost your clothing." Melona countered as Marianne looked and was wide eyed as she saw her dress was gone and melting on the floor leaving her with a combo of wraps and a bra as the bra looked tight and possible custom made.

"Ok no problem, Re-equip." Marianne invoked as soon she was now dressed in a pink battle yukata with cat ear like armor on her head. "Nyan sexy angelic cat warrior Marianne is here!" Marianne called out as Melona growled and then saw a small river of water and had an idea.

Melona then charged at Marianne who quickly avoided the attack but Melona then grabbed Marianne and wrapped her body around the Angel. "Hmm I wonder why go for a combo of a bra and wraps have a dirty little secret there?" Melona asked as Marianne smirked.

"Oh please not here, not like this and on live broadcast." Marianne teased as Melona quickly blushed at the implications of Marianne's words.

"DONT YOU DARE MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I'D BETRAY DAMIAN BY SHARING MY BED AND SKIN WITH YOU!" Melona called as Marianne smirked.

"I never said anything about sex." Marianne teased as Melona was wide eyed as her bunny ear twitched.

(With Leon)

"Ok it's like Marianne is TRYING to piss her off." Leon said as Marianne was running circles around Melona. "I wonder who, she got that from anyway?" Leon asked as Leo's memories showed neither Michael nor Eve were anything like that... then again it may have been a face they wore in public.

(With Ciela and Aldra)

Ciela was laughing her ass off as her twin sister was clearly like her in some aspects of personality. "I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree daddy." Ciela said to her long dead father as she smiled. "If what you said about mother was true daddy then... Marianne inherited more of it from her." Ciela said from within her spot inside Aldra as she knew how her father would say how Eve was a prankster at times and would play good fund and natured tricks on humans to push two humans together as a couple.

(With Damian)

"Gauh." Damian sighed as he face palmed himself for Melona falling for Marianne's words.

"Should I punish her my lord?" Airi asked as she stood next to Damian.

"No let her be she needs to learn this the hard way." Damian said as Airi nodded.

(Back with Melona vs Marianne)

Marianne was once again air born as she now had a magic bow shooting energy arrows at Melona who weaved and avoided them heading to the river. "Why is she heading there?" Marianne asked herself as soon Melona arrived and began to absorb the water into herself growing her size. "Oh poop." Marianne said as she saw Melona reached for her and grab her before taking Marianne into Melona's body.

"What's wrong you little angel bitch laugh!" Melona called out as Marianne was trying to gasp for air but she was trapped. Marianne then looked to her clothing and to her shock her clothing was being melted as she didn't expect this. She was lucky her armored greaves and gauntlets were acid resistant but her cloth based clothing wasn't as lucky as soon Marianne was naked as she ended up showing why she went for both wraps and a bra.

Marianne had a large bust size of possibly a double G as she tried to cover it up as it could give Melpha and Cattleya a run for their money's.

(With Leon)

"Wait I saw her change at the church how did I miss that!" Leon called as Leina and Risty sighed.

"My guess you were too busy trying not to peak." Risty said as Leon saw this.

(With Ciela)

"Oh my god... she has the same size as me." Ciela said as she saw this. "We really are identical twins." Ciela said as she was surprised.

(With Marianne vs Melona)

'I only have once chance at this.' Marianne thought as she took out a sphere of sorts. 'Let's see how you like an ice bomb.' Marianne thought before she set it off causing the area around Marianne to freeze up causing Melona pain.

"FUCK!" Melona called out as the ice began to spread. Soon Marianne's eyes glowed gold before she burst out naked save for her gauntlets and grieves as she gasped for much needed air.

"Ok I'll admit I underestimated you that time." Marianne said as she covered her large breasts the very breast she wasn't always proud of. "But I'll still kick your ass!" Marianne called to the now normal size Melona as Marianne put her hand to her hips with her legs spread a bit showing she was standing proud... regardless of her lack of clothing. "Re-Equip!" Marianne called once more as she was now dressed in angelic battle armor as she looked.

"This here isn't Ultima gear but it's more than enough for you." Marianne said as she pulled out a large claymore ready to fight.

"Damn you." Melona said as she glared at Marianne. "Prepare for surgery!" Melona called out as she charged at Marianne with spikes and blades coming out of the slime girl's body.

Marianne dodge the slime girl attack as she cut off a spike, Melona growl in pain and anger as she quickly turn around as the angel said, "Nice threat Mel Medic."

Melona is hating her more and more as she talks and keep on trying to attack her, as Melona squeeze one breast and fire some acid shot, Melona flew away from the blast and prepared her next attack as she summon forth many swords as she said, "Dance my blades!"

All the magical sword came forth and flew around Melona as the slime girl try to dodge them and deflected them away, she now really going to start hating magic users, angel or not, being like her don't have the best long range or defense to go against magic users.

She hit a few with her acid breast milk which melted and destroy them, other flew away before they got him and got a few cut on the slime girl as she was quickly losing energy, as she doesn't relies each sword hold a small amount of light magic Marianne infused them with her own power, which break down the marks power within a person, and if Melona was a normal person it would have killed her, but sense Marianne knew what she is and could go at much as she could on the slime girl.

"Maybe you should change you name from Melona the protein assassin, to Melona the nurse. Seem cute and pink is your color, as well you're not very good in combat. No wonder how Leina beat you."

Melona eye is twitching a lot to that as she remember how the Vance girl beat her, the first time was a trick by her and Leon making step into a weak roof tile that she made and blew up her breast, and the 2nd time it was over power her with the same technique.

Melona is trying to think of some way to get a drop on the Daughter of Eve, and then a thought came to her as she does know Marianne does care for Lion Cub Thundercat, she knows how friendly she is with him, so she thought how would, she like if it was him here.

Melona had a small grin, as she said to Marianne, "It's better to be a nurse than a feather slut for a lion cub."

Marianne as had an upset look and said, "Oh this slime girl has some bark. Let put a mussel on that mouth then."

Marianne held a sword out and flew down fast as the slime girl to finish the fight as she knew the slime girl didn't have much left in her anyways.

As Marianne came closer and closer, Melona smile as she quickly squeeze her breast together, and aimed it at the ground covering the area in smoke in an acid explosion.

Marianne quickly retreated back so no acid will touch her, as she look around for Melona as she said to herself, "This is somewhat new, I wonder what this slime has planned?"

(The Thundercats)

Everyone watch the screen of what is happening with Marianne fight as Risty said, "That sneaky slime ball has something plan, I can feel it."

"It might not be good, now knowing who she serves now," Cattleya said as she know dealing with Damian, she would expect nothing less from his followers.

(Marianne fight)

After a bit of waiting with the smoke clearing up in the area, there was no sighs of Melona, as Marianne looked around a bit as she wonder where that slime girl vanish off too?

From behind as a slime rise up and started to form into something, Marianne quickly sense someone behind her as she quickly turn around and saw… "Leon?" she said as she saw her charge in front of her.

"What's wrong Marianne you look shocked?" Leon said as Marianne looked upon Leon's person and saw the Sword of Omens but the Eye of Thundera was dull. "Don't you want to be near me?" Leon asked as Marianne then raised her hand and in turn... bitch slapped Leon hard as he soon turned to slime surprising Melona.

"Nice try Slimy!" Marianne called as she began bitch slapping Melona.

"Stop it this isn't a dignified fight for the Queens Blade!" Melona called out as she was being slapped mercilessly.

"Maybe you needed a good spanking after all." Marianne said as she smirked at Melona who collapsed into a slime puddle and reformed. "But you also proved me and Leon right you are Unisex since you can change into a male form." Marianne said before she dropped a microphone she pulled seemingly out of nowhere. "BOOM!" She called out as Melona was getting confused with Marianne's randomness.

(With Leon)

Leon was impressed at this as he saw Marianne knew him very well to know a fake from the real deal. "Wow she's pretty impressive with that." Leon said as she saw having a guardian Angel like Marianne may be worth putting up with her pranks.

"But how is Nanael doing in her fight?" Leina said as Alleyne looked.

"It seems Samantha isn't going easy on Nanael but is still holding back as she is fighting with a dagger of all things." Alleyne said as that was surprising for everyone involved.

(With Marianne vs Melona)

"Come on show me you're moved." Marianne said as she smirked at Melona. "I can take you on naked and painted on if I wanted." Marianne taunted as she really would like to do that someday.

"Just shut up!" Melona called out getting tired of Marianne's little chaotic pranks and taunts.

"Make me Unisex girl." Marianne taunted as Melona then charged as Marianne smirked.

"Time to freeze." Marianne rolling a frost bomb at Melona who was wide eyed and tried to avoid the attack but ended up with her lower half frozen. "Now ready to finish his or should we keep going?" Marianne asked as she looked to Melona with a smirk.

'Shit I need more power, but I don't have the summoning power of Lady Arlene, so what should I do?' Melona wondered as she needed a plan fast. 'Wait that's it!' Melona thought as she had a plan as she began to move a small slime tentacle across the ground torts Marianne. "Well then how about you give up Angel bitch you don't have the strength to face Lord Damian." Melona said as she smirked at Marianne. "After all you scratched and ruined my form too much and I went through a lot of trouble to form this body." Melona said with a smirk as she looked to Marianne.

"Ok your point being?" Marianne said as Melona smirked.

"Well how about I do a little something to you too." Melona said as soon she acted as her slime piece rose up and grabbed Marianne as it soon began to rub across her body as another of Marianne's armor began to melt as Marianne moaned out.

"No not again!" Marianne cried out as Melona freed herself from the ice.

(With Leon)

"Ok I've been on Gainos long enough to know where this is going." Leon said as he saw Melona was doing a tentacle rape scene as his eye twitched at this.

"Is it just me or is Marianne getting off on this?" Risty asked as that little trouble make was enjoying this far too much.

(Back to the battle)

Marianne moaned out as her clothing was now all but melted as she smiled at this before looking to Melona. "Made you look." Marianne said before she went up in a puff of smoke leaving behind her armor remains as Marianne soon appeared behind Melona nude.

"Hello fool." Marianne taunted as she shoved her hand into Melona's body freezing it there as a ball of light formed in it.

"What?!" Melona called as she was trapped as she tried to get free. "Unhand me now!" Melona called as Marianne smirked.

*Insert Final Fantasy Unlimited OST Demon Gun Dissolve

"You should have paid attention to the armor I was wearing, see its main focus was to take every blow I took and charge up my magic with it." See it sucks as a defense but the more punishment it takes the stronger I get and when you melted it I got a full magic gauge which is what I need for this bad boy spell." Marianne said with a smile as it then turned sadistic. "Now I'll show you my real go to weapon." Marianne said as she soon blasted Melona away before Melona saw that covering Marianne's right arm was a gun similar in some aspects to the Gun used in Final Fantasy Unlimited but it now had three spots for guns instead of bullets as it can fire normal bullets like a revolver.

"You fell right into my trap Melona now you'll suffer for it!" Marianne called as she had planned out this fight from the start.

"That weapon... I never seen anything like it before!" Melona called a she was shocked.

"Of course you haven't, it's the Holy Gun Grave Weapon Tarot and now it's about to get its long awaited debut to the world!" Marianne called as she smirked at it was time to use it.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy Unlimited OST Gun Shot

"The Omens chose your defeat and I'll utilize it!" Marianne called as she pulled out the first card. "The First Card [The World] and all, it's Light to punish the evil and darkness." Marianne said as her naked waist had a belt with a deck case on it as in the deck case was Tarot Cards. "The Next card." Marianne said as she drew it from her holder revealing the Star. "Is known as [The Star] and its beacon in the darkness to guide the heroes and chosen as well as all denizens of the light with hope!" Marianne called as she inserted the card as like The World it locked in as well. "And now the Final Card." Marianne continued as she drew the last Card. "Is [The Hermit] whose wisdom and experience guides all those who reside in the light!" Marianne called as she then inserted the card ready to use the power these three cards formed together.

"Now Go!" Marianne called as the guns barrel began to release rings of gold which passed through Melona as Melona was shocked at this. "Take my attack: Titan Meteor!" Marianne called as that was an attack reserved only for the Titans who stand above all Giants. In the tunnel of Gold Rings Titan's torso as he held a large rock above his head as he appeared as it then became very meteor like. Soon Titan roared out as it threw the meteor at Melona who was wide eye.

"NO!" Melona roared out as it was too late the attack hit as Melona was sent to the far wall where she splattered and reformed. "Damn... you." Melona cursed out as she tried to stand but her body quickly gave out as she soon collapsed to injure to carry on.

"The Winner of this Fight is Marianne the Princess of Eden." The match was called as Marianne cheered out not minding she was naked right now.

"Yes! Victory for the girls back home!" Marianne said as she did a big toothy grin and made a peace sign with her free hand.

(Scene Break after Claudette's battle)

Marianne arrived as she came back dressed in small short shorts as she also had a v neck short cut shirt and basically looked like a girl from Leon's world mixed with a Warrior Maiden from Gainos. Luckily she had her bra and wraps covering her breasts once more as Marianne now had the Tarot Cards in there deck holder.

"Ok... um mind explaining to me what the hundred weapon thing before was for?" Leon asked as he looked to Marianne.

"Oh that, well I'm a major weapon nut but if I had to choose my Holy Gun Grave: Tarot is my go to weapon. But I never had much reason to use it till now so yea." Marianne said as she smiled. "See the revolver part is for regular combat but the Tarot Cards are for like my climax attacks and let me say it takes a lot out of me." Marianne said as she explained why she needed a full magic gauge. The more magic she has available the stronger the attack is.

"Well now we need to wait for Nanael to show up and then we can plan our next fights." Leon said and as if on cue the portal opened and Nanael flew out injured as everyone was shocked at this.

"Nanael!" Marianne called as she ran over to Nanael and began to heal her.

"I... I lost." Nanael said as she soon passed out as she was covered in scratches while she fell to unconsciousness.

(With Damian)

Melona and Menace where bowing down to Damian and Arlene as Damian seemed displeased. "Please accept our humblest apologies my lord." Menace said as Melona nodded.

"We underestimated our foes and paid the price for it." Melona said as she bowed down. "We will accept any punishment you deem fit for us." Melona said as Menace nodded in agreement.

"My lady." Setra said as Arlene walked over to Damian as the estate they called home at the moment was darkened in Damian study.

"Melona..." Damian began as he looked to her. "How loyal were you to the Swamp Witch?" Damian asked as Melona looked.

"I was pretty close in her inner circle just not close enough to be at Airi's level." Melona confessed as Damian looked.

"Good then I need you to retrieve something for me." Arlene said as the sphere the Swamp Witch's power was in floated to Arlene. "The Swamp Witch had a Prophesy Sphere of sorts. I want you to go to the Swamp Lands and retrieve it for me. Do this, and all shall be, forgiven." Arlene said as Melona nodded.

"Understood my lady." Melona said as she waited to be dismissed to prepare for the journey.

"Menace." Damian said as Sonya walked in. "You will accompany Sonya here to Amara and set up a communication hub there." Damian said as Menace nodded.

"Of course my lord anything else?" Menace asked as Damian looked to the two.

"Yes though this is a mission for you two punishment is required for your failure today. Thus Menace you will go to Amara on foot, without any sort of clothing and go through the towns along the way on the road and in those towns if they are under our command in some way you will provide a live masturbation show but cannot be touched. If the town is not controlled by us then you will have to convince the leaders there to side with us, even if it means using your body." Arlene said as Dark Soldiers appeared. "They will accompany you on the journey understood I also gave them a detailed list of what will be required of you." Arlene said as she smirked. "Starting." She began as she lifted up her hand. "Now." Arlene said as she snapped her fingers as now Menace was naked as the day she was born as Menace nodded as her legs shook at the thought of this mission.

It was both humiliating and shameful but oddly enough a turn on as compared to those Arlene and Damian had punished this was lenient. "T-thank you Lady Arlene." Menace stuttered as Arlene saw the blush on her face as the naked Princess was ready for the journey as she knew this would help them in the long run before Menace saw a seal on her stomach appear. "This will keep you from getting pregnant till you arrive at New Amara so go nuts with sex." Arlene said

"As for you Menace, considering your past history with us I will give you your punishment." Arlene said with a smirk. "You will make the journey to the Swamp Lands but upon the journey's beginning you will done a form of my choosing." Arlene said as she pulled out an H-Manga from her world as it showed a MILF and a Shota. "You will take the form of this woman here and look a bit more your age." Arlene don't be afraid to keep the original form you have taken but it must be mixed with this form." Arlene said as Melona nodded.

"As you wish." Melona said as she changed her form as now Melona looked very much like a MILF.

"Oh and you will do this while having sex with every young man you meet." Arlene said as Melona nodded.

"Very well." Melona said before Arlene waved them away.

"Sonya." Damian began as he looked to Sonya. "Send your bird to watch Melona and keep connection to all communications Ciela is missing and I do not trust her." Damian said as Sonya nodded and bowed before leaving as she walked away.

"So love what shall we do now?" Arlene asked as she sat on her husband's lap ready to serve.

"Whatever you want beloved." Damian said as Arlene smiled sensually at Damian.

"I want to try something new we've had sex in almost every room, but what about outdoors a bit?" Arlene asked as Damian looked.

"Jungle maiden?" Damian asked as Arlene smiled.

"Oh yea Damian." Arlene said as Damian sighed.

"How about after the Queen's Blade is over or a hiatus for training, I think I got a better one for us." Damian said as he snapped his fingers revealing to Arlene's shock and joy a large amount of girls all of which in sexy very revealing maid outfits all having Underworld parasites on their crotches and chains on their necks. "Sonya discovered these traitors recently so I decided to give you a little something for you, your own flag ship and crew as well as your own personal servants." Damian said as Arlene looked to her scepter and saw her crew was undead while the kitchen and bedroom staff for Arlene were all alive ready to serve there mistress.

"Damian... have I told you that I love you so much right now. Your powerful, handsome, and most of all mine." Arlene said as she grabbed Damian and pulled him into a kiss before they got close to sex.

"Well then how about we bust these maids out then beloved." Damian said as Arlene smiled.

"Of course love." Arlene responded ready to use her new maids.

(With Aldra)

Aldra and Ciela smiles mirrored each other in the mirror as Ciela smiled at her meat puppet. "Good work Aldra now we have two of Damian's forces removed and two Cats removed as well, but our work is not done yet." The next match is between the Elves and such and thus I want you to make it two on two, Alleyne and Nowa vs Echidna and Irma. Though due to Nowa's lack of experience they will lose, the forest they will fight in is a dangerous one for Elves thus they will not be able to stand victorious." Ciela said as Aldra nodded.

"Yes of course." Aldra said as Ciela nodded.

"Then begin the final battle of the opening rounds and once done bring about the hiatus of the Tournament to give the fighters 10 days to recover and prepare for the next rounds." Ciela said as Aldra nodded.

"At once." Aldra said before she saw her reflection once more and left.

(Scene Break Leina)

Leina was in clearing as she looked upon the ring before she breathed in and slowly put the ring on. When she did her eyes shot wide open as she saw the world go dark before she was surrounded by large beings of light as they looked down upon her.

"WE ARE THE WARDS OF THIS WORLDS FUTURE LEINA VANCE! WE HAVE AWAITED YOU AND NOW HAVE COME TO JUDGE YOUR WORTH." The Ancient Spirits of Good spoke out as Leina looked shocked.

"Then please... judge away if I can do anything to aid Leon then please give me the chance!" Leina called as the Ancient Spirits nodded.

"VERY WELL WE SHALL LOOK DEEP INTO YOUR SOUL AND ASK YOU THIS ONE QUESTION, ANSWER IT TRUTHFULLY AND WITH YOUR VERY SOUL AND IF WE FIND YOU WORTHY WE SHALL GRANT YOU INCREDIBLE POWER, BUT IF WE FIND YOU LACKING WE SHALL SEE YOU BURN!" The called out as Leina saw the markings appearing on her left arm where the ring was. "NOW LEINA VANCE THE ONE CALLED LEON THE KING WITH NO KINGDOM DO YOU TRUST HIS WORDS AND HEART?" The Spirits asked as Leina was shocked.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I!" Leina demanded as the Spirits looked.

"EVEN IF HE HAS BEEN LYING SINCE YOU ALL FIRST MET HIM AND MARIANNE WAS AWARE OF THIS FROM THE VERY START!" The Spirits spoke as Leina was confused. "HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THE WAY HE HAS CARRIED HIMSELF MOST OF HIS POSITION WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOWING THERE RANK IN THE SMALLEST OF FORM YET LEON DID NOT." The Spirits spoke as Leina recalled when she first met Leon and after words and realized they spoke the truth. But... the way Leon's eyes looked at her she saw no lies in them when it came to her, his heart was right but if he was lying to her and all of them... then.

"Is he lying about who he is?" Leina finally asked as the Spirits were silent.

"YES. LEON CAME FROM A WORLD BEYOND YOUR OWN A WORLD CALLED EARTH BUT HE IS LEO OF THUNDERA'S LAST DESCENDANT. THUNDERA DID FALL THAT MUCH IS TRUTH BUT THE POINT OF IT, IS THAT LEON HAD LIED TO YOU." The spirits spoke as Leina then smiled.

"Then... to Hades with you and your power." She said as she looked up and glared at them. "Leon may have lied to us all! But... I know his heart is true as with is feelings for me and all of us... I love him and I won't let you or anyone make me lost any trust I put into him!" Leina called as she looked. "So what if he wasn't born a prince I love Leon and he loves me. I love the Pride sisters and he loves them as much as they love him. So divine beings or not I shall not allow you to tarnish him or my feelings for him!" Leina called out as The Sprits chuckled.

"VERY WELL WE HAVE JUDGED YOUR WORDS AND FOUND YOU WORTHY." They spoke as the power left them and began to enter Leina as she was surprised. "THE LOST ROYAL POWER OF THUNDERA IS NOW YOURS LEINA VANCE QUEEN OF THUNDERA. AID LEON AND LEAD YOUR PEOPLE WISELY." They spoke das once the power was given Leina was wide eyed as she then smiled.

"Leon... I promise I will never doubt you and like you did for me I will always believe in you." Leina said as she hoped the children they will one day have, will be proud of their parents when they hear the story.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok finally got this chapter out man took me a while but hey I delivered. Now then next chapter will be a lemon and after a few fillers. Long story short yeah we will be entering the second rounds of the tournament but the filler is important for future things especially with guest stars for a certain 2011 series. Now then leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	21. Chapter 16

Queens Blade Thundera

ESKK: At last we got the chapter ready. Now then this chapter is full on Lemon no major plot and no fights just fillers for Leon and his harem as an orgy. Now let's start this shit also for those who are younger if you don't like Lemons then skip this chapter and wait till the next one, enjoy. Also be prepared for my sick mind because let's face it, it could have been worse than this.

UPDATE: I looked back at this and found I missed a chunk of it so I put said missing chunk in the story.

(Start Chapter 16)

With the first rounds now at an end Marianne thought it best to have some Rest and Relaxation before they moved on to training. Of course the best part was Melpha had made it back to the capital as she was proud to inform them that Blade Wolf and the Berbils have finished building the new bodies for the little ones so now they were all going through therapy and rehabilitation to adjust to their new bodies and accept what happened. Of course this caused the Berbils to make their village larger which was a good thing because they now had more room to grow their village.

This in turn brought hope to the prides life as they now can prepare for their R&R. Though Nowa and Alleyne had lost the match they fought in against Echidna and Irma thus they now were down to Risty, Leina, Leon, and Marianne while Damian was down to himself, Arlene, and Airi. Plus with Tomoe fighting alongside them they had the edge in numbers against Damian.

Currently they were enjoying an extravagant meal in the large table in the harem suit as they were all dressed in Kimono's with the maids coming and going with their special room service. Marianne was a no show as the servants all helped serve the royal family to be as they each smiled at him. "So you were sleeping with husband behind our backs." Alleyne asked sternly as Cattleya nodded.

"Yes I'm very sorry about this but..." Cattleya said as the way Leon had made love to her... she couldn't help but want it more to be a happily married woman again and right now Leon was the only one who fit the bill.

"Do not worry Cattleya." Alleyne said as she saw the mark on Cattleya as she smiled to her. "You are a pride sister now thus once Leon marks you, then you will be married to him by Thundera's laws." Alleyne said as Cattleya smiled at this.

"Well... if I must be marked then." Cattleya said as she then stood up and moved her Kimono to reveal her bare ass as she wasn't wearing any panties. "I want him to bite right here." Alleyne said as she gestured to her left ass cheek and gave it a good slap.

"Hmm I have no doubt in my mind he will be glad to obliged you Cattleya." Alleyne said as at the head of the table was Leon and Leina.

"If that is so I would like Leon to mark me here." Melpha said opening her kimono's chest area to reveal her massive breasts as she punched her nipples a bit as it was hard being exposed to the air.

(With Marianne in the kitchen)

Marianne walked in wearing a bath robe as she then removed it as her maids went to her and got her ready. "Marianne are you sure about this? I mean, it's, one thing with a dildo but the real thing is different and far fiercer." The maid said as Alleyne got on the table and sat down with her legs spread as the maids began to tie her up.

"Don't worry Leon is the one and I won't let this chance slip me by. I'm sure mother and father would be proud of my choice of a lover seeing as he is Leo's descendant." Marianne said as they prepared Marianne. "Now then is there drinks my specially made Sake or at least has a few drops of it?" Marianne asked as the maids nodded.

"Yes it's all ready to go. We even made sure Rana, Nowa, and Tomoe are preoccupied as right now the harem suite will be the location of Leon's harem's orgy night." the Maid said as Marianne nodded as the naked angel was done being tied up and was now laying on her back as the maids continued to cook the food. "Good." Marianne said as she was ready to have food placed on her. "This is going to be so hot." Marianne said as she even made sure to have a maid act as the head for this little 'event,' as the maid in question would do what Marianne did when she showed Melpha to Leon.

(In the Harem suite)

The harem was enjoying their food and drinks as Cattleya walked over to Leon and rubbed up to him and smiled. "Hey Leon the others now know how indecent and adultery I was being with you." Cattleya said sensually as she rubbed up against Leon. "So how about we get to bed so you can punish this bad girl." Cattleya said as she smiled at Leon as she can finally be her real self with Leon. "Maybe you can tie me up and walk me around the city by a collar with a shaming sign on me, or maybe if I be a good girl we can go to a river and have some skinny dipping there." Cattleya said as Leon blushed a bit at those thoughts.

"Cattleya wait till the main course gets here ok, besides once the ranking of fan favorites is announced by Aldra and the people the 10 day hiatus will start and we can begin major training." Leina said as Cattleya pouted at that.

"Alright." Cattleya said as she got on Leon's lap as the woman was still taller than Leon. "But doesn't mean I can't smother him with love." Cattleya said as she hugged Leon burying him in her breasts causing his arms to spaz out before she released him.

"A little too much smothering," Leon said as he took a breath, with Cattleya giggle and said, "Sorry about that."

Cattleya did again but this time a little gentler, and then another huge pair of breast came up from behind, as they rub against Leon, he turn his head to see Melpha as she said, "Lord Leon, I thought I would be first?"

Soon enough he was being smother by the two biggest pairs of breast of out every one of his harem, as Leon sensing were dull but his sense of smell was high as he smelt the lust between the two, surrounding him, he could not help but get a good hard on, but then they were pulled off by the other members as Alleyne said, "Now isn't the time for that yet. You shall be mark accordingly."

"Yea, also save some for the rest of us," Shizuka said as pull Leon away from the two knowing how much they wanted him.

A knock came at the door as everyone turn their head to the door as the person on the other side called out, "Room service dinner for the Thundercats."

"Oh it's here. Come in," Leina said as the maid open the doors wide and pull in a huge diner cart with a huge white sheet on top, with a few other maid pushing the other side bringing in the main dish, as they set everything up on the table with two of them lifting the main dish and putting down other items for it.

With everything set up, the maids took the cart out, with the one that pulled it in look to the group, and Leon as she said, "Enjoy your meal, Lady Marianne wanted this to be special for all of you, and herself."

Leon wonder about that as he knew Marianne said she would join them for dinner tonight but she isn't here yet as he asked, "Where is Marianne then?"

The maid didn't say anything else, as she walk out the door before slowly closing it and saying, "Enjoy your meal."

The doors close as Risty reach up at the sheet and said, "Well then let dig in."

Nanael looked at the bandit and said, "Should we wait for-

Before the little wing angel could say anything, Risty remove the sheet and to everyone surprise and Leon shock as well, as he should have seen this coming.

Marianne was the main dish, as she is lying down naked with food place all around her body, with around her private areas, even some king of thick paste around her nipples, and a cherry tomato in her belly button.

Nanael is mouth gaping as she saw her fellow angel and friend as she lay naked and saw her with her breast showing to the world, she felt very jealous, as she the only one with small breast of the harem and seeing Marianne doesn't help, let alone Melpha and Cattleya.

She may be bigger than Nowa, but she doesn't count as she not a part of the harem, and too young looking for Leon, and he said she is more of a sister like to him.

Risty had a smile on her face as she didn't know an angel could be this bold and couldn't wait to get a small taste.

Alleyne doesn't show to be surprise as it seem she thought this could happen, even get the idea of Marianne eye Leon for some time.

Shizuka pouted a bit as she saw Marianne plan, as in a way she wanted to be in her place, with food all around her, she would even put something in places that Leon would have to eat her out literally.

Leina didn't know how to take this, as she knows Marianne is a pranker, but this seem too much for a prank.

Melpha and Cattleya were the only one seem to be confused at this as they saw the setup, even the food place on her, and wonder if that was safe to do as the food still seems hot.

Leon himself was lost for words for the moment as Marianne decided to speak up first as she look to him and said, "How does the meal look? Delicious, no?"

"Marianne… what are you doing?" Leon asked as Marianne smile and said, "I did say it was special, now you don't want to food to get cold, don't you?"

Leon was about to protest until Shizuka got some chopstick , pick up a piece of meat and held it close to Leon's mouth as she said, "Come on my king, she prepared this all for you. Don't you want to upset her don't you?"

Leon didn't know what to do now as he was surrounded as he saw the other girls looking at him with the same look as Shizuka as soon enough he cave in as he sighed and took a bite out of the meat Shizuka held out for him.

He started eating him slowly a bit and then he swallowed the food as everyone look to him as Risty said, "So?"

"Its… good. Surprisingly it really good," Leon said as Shizuka stick the whole thing in his mouth as she said, "Well then eat up."

"Dinner is serve everyone," Marianne said as everyone grab some chopstick or a fork and pick off the food from Marianne body and started eating as everyone chew and swallow it to their reaction of the first bite, it seem to be delicious as they keep getting more as Alleyne said, "This is strangle good, better than I could ever come up with."

"This is so good," Leina said as Nanael said, "No kidding."

Shizuka grab a piece and put the end in Leon's mouth before she took the other end and started to eat it with him before it they reach each other lips as Shizuka kiss him for a moment and said, "I'm liking this meal already.

"It's like sex in my mouth," Risty said as she ate another piece as Marianne spoken up saying, "Don't forget to try the dipping sauce, it between my legs."

As to what she said, she shows the small pool of some sort of sauce between her legs, mostly at her woman hood is at as Melpha try to be a little daring as she use a bit of bread and dip it in the sauce.

She raise it up to her mouth and took a bite out of it as her eyes widen to the taste as she put her hand to her mouth, She blush up a storm and said in an excitement voice, "Oh my."

Cattleya wanted to know what was the thick paste that was at Marianne's nipples as she took a small piece of something and dip it a bit before eating it, and after a moment she face turn a bit red and open her mouth and panted like a dog would as Marianne smile and said, "Careful that stuff is spicier than anything on my right now."

Leon perk up to that as Marianne said spicy as he grab some food and took a small scoop of it and ate it, as when the thick paste hit his tongue his eyes widen a bit and then smile a bit and said, "Red Pepper sauce."

Marianne smile and said, "Yep, I knew it was your favorite, so I looked up the recipe and gave it to the chefs to make it. You can lick it off if you like."

Leon is taken surprise by that as he said, "Wait what?"

"You heard me, lick it off, all of it. You know you want too," Marianne said in flirty tone as Leon rub the back of his head and said, "I… shouldn't'-

"Leon," Leina said as he quickly look to her and said, "Yea?"

Leina gave a smile that gave her a sexy look and said to him, "Just try it, as your Queen and Alpha of the harem. She set all this up for us, you should give it a try."

"I would say the same," Risty said in the same manner as Alleyne spoken next, "It would not do any harm my husband."

Leon were ganging up on him next as he said, "Alright-alright. I'll try it, just once."

Leon lean over Marianne breast as she smile a bit and hold still the best she can, even with the small ropes holding her, they can just easily break but she didn't want to do that just yet.

Leon grasp Marianne breast as she gave a light moan as his touch was nice even her heart race a bit, as Leon lean down and stick out his tongue, he gave a lick to the Pepper sauce on Marianne nipples, as he was just going to stop at that, but the taste hit his tongue more, even that first one didn't do a big one like he just did.

He lick it up and keep going, circling around her nipples before he put his whole mouth on it and started to suck on it.

Marianne moan a bit more loudly as she felt Leon's mouth sucking on her breast like she wanted as with a free hand, she reach up to her other one and some of the pepper sauce on her finger before she place a small amount on her lips before rubbing a trail down her chest to her woman area as she whisper out, "Leon."

Leon look up at Marianne as she gave him a small wink as Leon got the idea, as he reach up to her and started kissing her lips, their tongues meet and licking up every red pepper sauce there was there before just they just keep kissing it out, as Marianne gave a smile as she thought, 'Looks like the potion I lace the sauce is working well, just need him to drink the other one as well and he will be a ready.'

Marianne push Leon off for a moment before showing him the trail down her chest, as Leon stick out his tongue and follow the trail down as he licked it up.

Everyone watch Leon having his way with Marianne a bit, like the angel wanted to happen as Shizuka lick her lips, Leina rubs herself just a bit, Risty was smiling to this and was getting hot off it, even her nipples were reaction to the site with potion that was mix with the drinks and food that was provided by Marianne, even the nipple had a small drop of liquid showing.

Nanael put a finger in her mouth as she watch Leon lick up Marianne and still jealous to see him doing it to her.

Alleyne stay silent for the moment as she watch her husband and would say it was turning her on as well as the leaf underwear was coming loss.

Cattleya and Melpha were blushing and smiling a bit it seem as they got a taste of the potion within the sauces and it was already turning them on hard, as Cattleya breast milk was leaking out, and Melpha nipple were also getting hard without her pitching them.

Leon reach the other sauce as he got a lick of it his eyes open as they glow and turn into slits right away, and soon enough Leon was licking and drinking the sauce up like he could not get enough of it until it was mostly gone and he was just licking at Marianne woman hood as she moans in delight as her plan was working.

The ropes on Marianne's leg broke off as Leon spread her legs and started to eat out his guardian angel she moan out loudly now and soon enough the orgy was starting.

Risty and Leina started kissing each other, Shizuka started to lick out Alleyne with the elven woman place her hand on her head to keep her there, with Nanael was over at Leon as she had her head between his legs lick his hard on as he keep mouthing on Marianne.

Cattleya and Melpha were going at each other surprisingly as they touch each other breast and woman hoods, as well kissing each other, in a hot make out session way.

'Finally it's happening!' Marianne mentally thought as she was in bliss as Leon had his way with her. Leon's hands rubbed around her legs as Marianne found her arms were still tied up as but her legs mainly her toes began to curl up. Leon got deeper as Marianne moaned out as her feet hit the table and lifted her waist up as she was in pure bliss right now. As Marianne had this done to her she smiled at Leon as she won't lie this was her first time and she wanted to go all the way.

"Ah oh god." Marianne said as she felt her body was getting hot as she didn't realize this kind of pleasure existed. 'This is far better than the dildo or my fingers.' Marianne thought as she felt Leon lick her. Soon Leon's hands moved to her crotch area as his fingers began to trail along it as he pulled at her pubic hair as she showed that it was in the shape of a heart as she smiled. "Well then kitty cat what are you waiting for hurry up." Marianne said as Leong got up to her as did Nanael as she smiled.

"That would be a good idea Marianne but how about a little something, something before you go overboard." Nanael said as she looked to Marianne and showed her the pictures from before. "How about a little desert while we're at it." Nanael said as she held whip cream and a few toppings for sweets as Marianne smiled.

"Why of course can't have this without some desert." Marianne said as Nanael then got on Marianne before the two began a make out session. While she was doing this the Whip Cream began to spray out as the two were being covered in Whip Cream due to Nanael's magic. Nanael's hands went across Marianne's body and got to her breasts before giving them a hard squeeze as Nanael smiled at Marianne's load moan.

"Oh does that turn you on?" Nanael asked the Angels large breasts were clearly sensitive.

"Y-yeah I do." Marianne said as the two were covered in whip cream.

"Well then Marianne how about a little something extra." Nanael said as she activated the crystals of the Harem Suit revealing a farm of sorts as Marianne smiled brightly.

"YES MY DREAM FANTASY!" Marianne cheered surprising everyone.

"Wait what?" Nanael asked as she brought this fantasy at random as Marianne smiled.

"A nudist farm where the ladies here are basically dairy cows while at the same time still sentient people but the more beast like girls are more animal in nature which also includes mud play, milk baths and I mean actual diary milk that you can drink from, and such." Marianne said with a perverted smile as Leina and Risty saw they were more like dogs with the doggy ears while Alleyne saw she was more feline like with Melpha and Cattleya being dressed in sexy cow costumes, and Shizuka also very much a cat like Alleyne.

"What the heck goes through her mind?" Nanael thought as she was now dressed as a tengu youkai as she wondered what the hell kind of perverted nightmare is Marianne's mind.

"Ok then..." Leon said as he gave the signal as Nanael untied Marianne. "Then let's give you your fantasy." Leon said as Marianne smiled.

"Yes treat me like a bitch in heat don't be afraid to go overboard, just now major bruising or amputations." Marianne said as she smiled at Leon.

(In the open field)

Marianne found herself at the mud pit area as her fantasy showed said mud pit was a very nutrients enriched minerals as basically it will make you muddy and such but won't have any parasites or disease as Marianne smiled. "WOO-HOO!" Marianne called as she wanted to be first as Marianne caused the mud to splash out.

'I'm almost afraid to learn what else she has in her mind.' Leina thought as Marianne was naked in the mud rubbing it against her bare skin.

"Come on Leon, come play." Marianne said with her feet spread out showing she wanted Leon now with how wet her pussy was.

"Should I?" Leon asked as it seems he was getting some control of the beast side with all the times Marianne got him to the state and all the sex he had with his harem.

"I say go for it!" Risty said as she had then grabbed Leina and threw her into the mud before following after her before the two continued where they left off.

"Wait Risty I wanted Leon!" Leina called as Risty smirked.

"Sorry Queen but you can't be selfish let the new girls have their turn first then you can have Leon." Risty said as Leina already could picture having sex out in the field area.

"Come on little elf!" Shizuka called as she and Alleyne were then in the mud as well as Shizuka began rubbing the mud across Alleyne's body.

Alleyne eyes were slits as she let Shizuka get close before pushing her off and gave a leopard growl as she pounce on top of the ninja's body then said, "I shall think I'll put you in a proper place, which is below me."

Alleyne smash her lips on Shizuka's as they went at each other while spreading mud across their bodies.

Melpha and Cattleya join in the mud as well as they crawl around each other for a moment before Cattleya leap up and push Melpha down on her back, then pin her as Melpha moan in a bit of a sad tone before Cattleya's breast came into view above her.

Cattleya kneel over Melpha as she look down at the priestess's breast as Cattleya gave a small, "Moo?"

Melpha was confuse for a moment until she get what Cattleya wants and said herself, "Moo!"

In a half 69 position, Cattleya push together Melpha's breast and started to suck on her nipples together, as the same was done to Cattleya as Melpha push together her breast and suck on them as well.

Leon kneel over Marianne with Nanael did the same near her face, as Leon line his dick up to her and said, "You ready?"

Marianne smile and said, "Ready as I can be." To that Leon nods and inserted his dick into the angel and he felt how tight she was but how smooth it was too as Marianne moan to it.

Leon went a little deeper and then reach the end as he notice there wasn't a barrier as he said, "Hm?"

"I have been practicing for a while and my hymen broke some time ago, if your think of what happen to it, but still a virgin… well not anymore now," Marianne said as she giggles as Leon smile a bit and said, "Then there nothing to hold me back now."

Leon slam into her, as Marianne moan loudly to that and soon enough Leon was going hard but slow for a start as Marianne moan out Nanael came up over her face and said, "Lick it, I want some fun too."

Marianne smile as she acting on Nanael and lick her pussy while Leon pounded away at hers.

It seem became a three some with Leon and his two angels as he thrust and pound into Marianne's pussy, as Nanael moan and thrust her hips as well on the angel's face as she felt her tongue licking down her sensitive area.

Leon lean in close as Nanael move her hand in front of her and came close to Leon, he started to kiss her, lips lock as they lick and tongue fucking each other. (Don't know if that's a thing, but let's go for it).

Leon thrust faster than he did before as he was started to feel really good, the pressure was building up in all of them as Marianne started to stick her tongue deep in Nanael, as the little wing angel kiss more intensely.

'This is WAY better than a dildo!' Marianne thought as the pleasure inside her was reaching its peak as she never felt this good before even with a vibrator.

"Why we sure she never had sex before? Because she is far better than any virgin we met." Nanael said as held Marianne's muddy hair as the girl licked the blue haired angel. Leon kept thrusting into her as Marianne wrapped her hair around Leon's waist as she smiled just as Nanael came as Nanael got up and saw the flood leave her folds.

"To answer your question Nanael I AM a technical virgin, I just had maids and toys to practice with when I meet Mr. Right." Marianne said between moans as Nanael's eyes twitched at Marianne's response.

"Marianne... how perverted are you?" Nanael asked as Marianne smiled.

"Well when I went to that other world long story short I went back real soon." Marianne said as she smiled at the things she found there especially the porn. In fact if Marianne wasn't an angel she may have become a Porn Star herself if she can create a better looking body.

Leon kept thrusting as he roared out as Marianne smiled. "Come on Leon use me forever and ever, make me into your personal sex toy!" Marianne cried out as she got to Leon and hugged him as her nails dug into his skin.

"Cumming!" Leon called as Marianne then arched her back as her legs spread out from the semen entering her as it felt like it was a hoes hitting the back of her womb hard. "My Womb is getting painted white!" Marianne cried out as she smiled. Marianne let go as she saw Leon's dick and saw it was a bit lacking before she snapped her fingers as she had an idea. "Leon hold still." She said before twirling her finger's a bit and made a copy of Leon's dick onto her crotch area becoming a basic Futa.

"Holy crap!" Nanael called as she saw this.

"Oh Nanael I want to see what it's like as the humper so indulge my fantasy some more." Marianne said as she then snapped her fingers as Nanael couldn't believe how Marianne's fake dick was so life like and large. Nanael soon found herself with a reign in her mouth as Marianne quickly inserted the dick into Marianne's pussy causing her to yelp. But the metal part of the reigns held Nanael's call back as Marianne smiled her infamous perverts grin.

"Come on little Pegasus you enjoying the ride?" Marianne asked as Nanael was wide eyed at this as she took it as it felt just as good as Leon's dick. "Come on! Hiyahh!" Marianne called as the mud covered girl yanked hard on the reigns as Nanael was wide eyed at this.

'What have we unleashed?' Nanael asked as she knew Marianne was a pervert but not to this level. Nanael mound out as Marianne also did so as the perverted Angel smiled big time as the toothy grin only made her even more of a pervert.

"Oh you about to cum?" Marianne asked as she was basically using Nanael as a horse for her dick. "Come on then cum! Don't be afraid cum for me!" Marianne called out as Nanael then moaned out as saliva came out of her mouth both she and Marianne came at the same time as Nanael fell down exhausted as she was kept standing by Marianne. "Oh we're not done yet." Marianne said as she allowed the semen and love juices to drip out into a cup she inexplicitly had as once the last drop fell Marianne took a sip as she smiled. "Mmm the perfect blend." Marianne said with a smile before she fell to her back into the mud and spread her legs as she then opened her pussy with one hand and used the other to poor it down her own pussy as Nanael was exhausted from Marianne alone.

"Holy crap." Leon said as he saw they had all just unleashed a psycho horny bitch and all they can do now was keep her appeased. "Hey Marianne how about this?" Leon began before whispering into Marianne's ear as she smiled.

"Oh good idea Leon!" Marianne called as she twirled her fingers and soon Nanael shot up in shock as she looked at her crotch and saw the Dick Marianne had was now on her. "Best part is its every bit as good as Leon's dick Nanael so get ready to have your new 'Leon Dick,' inside me little Angel." Marianne said as Nanael was wide eyed before Marianne pushed her to the mud and stood above her with a grin.

"Mind returning later Leon, me and Nanael may be busy." Marianne said with a smile as Leon nodded.

"Oh and by the way I have sight all over this fantasy so I know when you are all having sex." Marianne said with a smile as Leon smiled with a blush.

"Oh Lord Leon your free now." Melpha began as she appeared from behind Leon to his left as she was all muddy.

"Then you can pleasure us next." Cattleya said as she had her hair undone and was very much naked as Cattleya smiled before the two dragged him away.

(Later Fantasy Cattle Barn with Melpha, Cattleya, and Leon)

The three now cleaned up of mud were in the cattle barn as Leon saw it wasn't your normal cattle barn as he saw what looked like riding crops, old styled milking machines, and a few more sexual things as there was a large bed with some hay as well as large picture of Marianne and the harem with Leon all of which were naked as they girls went to Leon like he was some sort of deity as there was even deity like tattoos on the portrait Leon. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Leon asked as Cattleya and Melpha smiled at Leon.

"Come on Leon! I want to try that!" Cattleya called with a smile pointing to the milking machine as it looked built more for humans as it had spots where the arms would be spread out and restrained as Melpha smiled.

"Yes and once we are sufficiently ready we can try the milk bath, after we use that item." Melpha said as she pointed to what looked like to Leon's shock strip poles as Melpha looked at it. "Lady Marianne told me those are used to purify the souls of men who are lonely, have lost loved ones, or who are unfulfilled with their spouses and give offerings of talismans to whatever deity they worship." Melpha said unaware that Marianne lied through her teeth to her.

'Basically a stripper who is basically a cow girl." Leon said before he saw Melpha was now dressed as a sexy cow-girl with the cowboy hat, denim short shorts, and even a tank top as Leon saw she still had the cow costume mixed in.

"Come on Leon help me try this." Cattleya said as Leon quickly took command and grabbed the restraints and saw the restraints can be moved around to form any position one desires.

"You sure about this?" Leon asked holding the milking machine designed to Cattleya's bust size.

"Of course Leon right now I need the biggest release of my life so hurry up and get me tied up." Cattleya said as a camera crystal set up by Marianne watched the whole thing for Marianne's enjoyment later.

Leon did what Cattleya asked him to do for her, as he tied her out, tighten the belts, and put the milker cups on her breast and soon enough Melpha turn on the machine as Cattleya was surprise by it as she just felt her nipples were being sucked on, sucking up all the breast milk that was coming out from her breast.

Melpha watch Cattleya reaction as she gave a smile while blushing and said, "She's enjoying it."

Leon nods as he watches Cattleya getting turn on by a milker as she said, "This is so good, but I need more."

Cattleya shakes her huge ass at Leon as she said, "Please Leon, Give it to me. Give me your cock please!"

Leon dick pulse to that, even Cattleya moans were enjoy to turn him on, and the site as well, he could not hold himself back anymore now, as he walks up to her, rub his dick at her womanhood before sticking it in as Cattleya moan out with her tongue hanging.

Leon grabs hold of Cattleya's hips before thrust in and out of her as she was still being milked.

Cattleya's ass jiggled like jelly as Leon's hips slam into in as Leon grin with a fang showing, no matter how many time he does it with her, she is just perfect MILF.

Leon lean down as he pick up the pace a bit and then whisper, "You are just a sluttly fat cow are you?"

Cattleya moans as she answer his question saying, "Yes."

Surprisingly Leon gave her a hard slap to her ass cheeks as Cattleya yelp out to that then moan afterward, as Leon asked again but in a different tone, "You are a slutty cow are you?"

Cattleya bit her lip and said, "Uh–huh"

Leon spank her again as Cattleya yip and moan again as Leon started to say, "If you're a slutty cow… then moo for me."

"Moo?" Cattleya said as Leon spank her again and said, "Louder."

"Moo," Cattleya said as Leon spank her once more and said, "Louder like your calling my attention."

"Moo!" Cattleya said loudly as Leon smile and said, "Good my slutty fat cow, very good, now keep mooing, while I help you milk."

Leon keep his lean down further as he was against Cattleya's back, and went into a humping motion, as his arms reach down to her breast, grasping them then started to go up and down, side to side like he was really milking a cow but never really did before, Cattleya moan out as she moo-ed.

Melpha stood nearby as she watch the two go at it like animals, or a farmer and his humanoid live stock. She started fingering herself as she keep watching, as Leon thrust, humps, and take Cattleya hard, she imagen herself like that in a way, as she not able to produce just yet, but her breast were big enough to give Leon to play with if he so chooses.

Leon huff and grunt as he keep thrusting and slapping Cattleya as he felt he about to blow his load anytime as he stood up and grasp Cattleya's thighs again and bang into her as he said, "I'm close, I'm really close to coming."

Cattleya had just a moment to ask one more think of Leon as she said, "Leon, I ask of one more thing."

"What!?" Leon said as he thrust hard, trying to hold back to hear what Cattleya wanted to say as she asked her question, "When you mark me, please mark my left cheek, my ass cheek, please!"

Leon eyes open wide to that and glowed as his animals side came out more as it seem Cattleya is wanting to be a part of the pride now, she is ready.

Leon went hard and fast on Cattleya now as his animal side took over, and going to give Cattleya her wish.

Leon grunt harder and harder, as his felt his dick about to blow out, even Cattleya felt like is going to climax soon, as Leon slam into once more very hard, he roar out as did Cattleya as they cum.

Melpha could help but climax too to the site as her juice came dripping out from her womanhood soak her hand.

After that Leon pull out of Cattleya fast as his cum came spilling out fast, as Cattleya was about to calm down, but to her wish that Leon wanted, as he kneel down to her ass cheeks, Leon gave one last slap to it, and on the left cheek to show where he's going to place his mark, as he open his mouth and fangs are showing, he bit down hard onto Cattleya's ass, and the woman gave a scream as she felt it and the pain was replace with pleasure which made her climax again.

Cattleya soon gained the pleasured look on her face as she had snot leave her mouth as it was like her Ahego face. As Leon released from her he saw Cattleya wanted more as she looked to Leon and she shacked her ass for him. "Come on Leon give me more hurry!" Cattleya called as Leon got in front of her and saw the bucket getting filled with her breast milk.

"How about in the mouth." Leon said as Cattleya was wide eyed as she had Leon's dick in her mouth now as she was quickly going numb in her legs as Melpha reposition the machine and now had Cattleya on her knees as her hands were still held up as she gave Leon a blow job. Cattleya had this pleasured look on her face as she smiled at Leon with her tongue showed licking Leon's dick as Melpha then saw another button.

"So good, and so tasty." Cattleya said in a muffled voice as she did the blow job to Leon.

"Cattleya you're amazing." Leon said as Cattleya smiled.

"Yes but I feel my strengths is more by pussy and my tits." Cattleya said as she was clearly drunk on the pleasure as she didn't even realize her face was looking very much like a sluts before she went back to the blow job.

"I can agree with you there." Leon said as Melpha picked up the switch once more.

"Hmm what about this one?" She said as she pressed the button before Cattleya gasped as she felt her body was now hoisted upward as she was now hanging in the air by her arms and legs. "Oh my." Melpha said as she saw that the semen from Leon was still leaking out of Cattleya's pussy. "I should seal that up." Melpha said as she saw a box with Marianne's smiley plastered on it before she pulled it out and saw a Dildo with a note.

"Marianne's special Alpha Lion Dildo as big and large as the real deal and most of all can keep any needed semen from getting out unless removed." Melpha read before she saw Cattleya's pussy before she quickly shoved it in causing Cattleya to gasp out load letting go of Leon's dick.

"Melpha what are you doing?" Cattleya asked as she looked behind her to Melpha before she gasped out load as she felt the Dildo Melpha had plugged her with was on its highest setting which was "Danger Zone," as it made her so horny that the only thing to sedate her is a dick like it as it quickly made Cattleya thing. 'This item, it's just like Leon's dick, and now that I think about it, Leon's dick it's so similar to Owens." Cattleya thought as when she compared the three it was shocking.

Leon of course was masturbating when he saw how Cattleya's blow job turned into a face fuck before she was now moaning out loud with how the item in her folds seem to make her shake around out causing her large breasts to shake around with it still sucking up Milk. "Cattleya I'm cumming!" Leon called as Cattleya soon saw a large Load from Leon shoot out and onto her face as her face was soon covered in it as her glasses were even covered in it. In fact it was like Cattleya's entire face save for a few spots was covered in Leon's sperm as Melpha was surprised at how the semen seemed to sort of pile up.

"So good." Cattleya called out as she let the Semen go to her waiting tongue as she smiled at this.

Leon then got behind Cattleya and removed the dildo seeing that the semen wasn't coming out as Melpha acted and tired the straps closer to Cattleya's thighs before Leon began cucking her as Cattleya was loving this restrained thing. As Leon fucked her from behind Cattleya's large breasts bounced about as the milk kept going through as she had this fucked silly look upon her face as Melpha took off the cow-boy mask and began fanning herself with how hot this all was.

"I had no idea Marianne had such naughty thoughts." Melpha said as she saw this as the shirt barely covered her own breasts so it helped them breath a bit.

"Oh God it's so damn fucking, good!" Cattleya called as Melpha had an idea.

"Lord Leon keep making love to her." Melpha said as he found a paint brush. "Marianne told me this idea one time." Melpha said as she then began to draw upon Cattleya's ass as Leon fucked her. On Cattleya's ass as the tickling feeling of it made it hard for Melpha as Cattleya squirmed but she wrote in perfect Calligraphy "Semen Tank," as this turned Leon on as he kept fucking her.

"Cattleya I'm going to cum!" Leon called as Cattleya wrapped her legs around Leon even though she was in a doggy style like position.

"Go ahead Leon give it to me now!" Cattleya called as Leon roared out releasing his load causing Cattleya to smile and cry out as she felt Leon's semen even her breasts came causing the milk suckers to pop out as the milk all spilled out as well.

Melpha of course had taken the time to write and draw a few things upon her body as Marianne had told her that these specific marks though at first pervert helped with the "Holy Dance," as Marianne had called it before as Melpha made sure to do it while Leon and Cattleya were preoccupied.

"Lord Leon can we try the pole now? I wish to perform the Holy Dance Marianne had once taught me." Melpha said as Cattleya was soon freed.

"I'll sit with you then Leon." Cattleya said as she grabbed Leon's leg and his dick pumping it clearly out of her mind from pleasure. "At least till Melpha becomes your partner." Cattleya said as she smiled at Leon as her semen covered face and body made her look very sexy.

The three were soon at the pole as Cattleya had found a chain and color which she put around her neck as she had the other end of the chain in Leon's hand as Cattleya was on her knees on the floor as Melpha was prepared for the dance. "Come on Leon make sure she knows you're all hard for her." Cattleya said as she crawled on all fours to Leon as she gave his dick a long lick up the shaft to let him know she was ready. "But also my lord I will be happy to service you as the Priestess Melpha performs her Holy Dance." Cattleya said as she bowed down onto her hands and knees before looking up to Leon similar to a Japanese servant or Geisha.

Melpha took to the stage with the pole, and then when she first touch the metal poll, the lights around dim down for them, and spot lights turn on for Melpha who had her glasses removed for the moment as that surprise Leon, as he saw Melpha pretty freaky hot without then, but then again women with glasses are just as sexy, so like a librarian glasses or no glasses Melpha is grade A woman.

Melpha look down at Leon as she said, "Please enjoy my dance, as it meant for you only, my lord."

The music started to play as it started like a scream before a crowd of people were yelling with the lights dim red around as the music plays, then started to change colors to the music started to upbeat quickly.

*insert a Song of your Choice

Melpha started to swing around the pole as her hair flows around in the air before stopping on the side and give it a hump to it.

As the song clam down a bit Melpha stop humping the pole and grabbed her hands tightly on it as she jump up with her pussy touching the pole as she goes down slowly on it while spinning and her legs spread out.

Leon was wide eye to this, as he never seen a pole dance before, even back in his old world, when he first turn 18, he never once went to a strip joint as for reason, as one he never had real friend to go with him… well he did have friend from when he ran the comic book store but those are not the kind of people to go to a strip joint with.

2nd reason he lack funding to use and mostly use the money he had to pay bills as he had his hot water turn off, and shut off 'A.C' to pay bills, and that was before he gave the store to his aunt and uncle.

As she reach the floor the song picks up again, Melpha stood up from the floor before bending downwards then face her ass at Leon and swing it to the left, then swing to the right, follow the lyrics of the song, as she did all this, she put her hands to her bottom lace underwear as she pulls them down, letting them down to her feet.

Took one foot out and throw the underwear at Leon with her other feet, as it smack him in the face a bit, he reach up to grab it, and while during so, he smelt Melpha scent all over it, how moist and smooth it felt, he took them off his face, letting fall on his lap before Cattleya took them and give them a quick sniff then moan a bit do to her animal side lust.

Melpha stood up again as she soon un-tying her top a bit, before she turn around quickly while holding up her top with one hand and held the pole with her free hand.

Swing around it and then jump up on it as her legs wrap around it tightly as it keep her up in place as she remove her other hand and had both of them on her chest holding her top before letting it drop down.

Melpha smiled at Leon as she undid her hair causing her flowing blond locks to flow freely. That innocent look on Melpha's face made Leon wonder in his mixture of beast and normal thoughts of... what the hell was Marianne thinking.

(With Marianne)

Marianne was still fucking Nanael as the two had switched again as Marianne had gotten Nanael with a fucked silly look on her face as Marianne and her were still at the mud pit. Nanael was now all muddy as Marianne smiled at she was now wearing a cowboy hat and had a riding crop which she hit Nanael's ass with causing her to gasp a bit as the two were in missionary position. The girl's hair and body were covered in mud as Nanael looked at Marianne as Nanael hoped Marianne was done now.

"Come on Marianne hurry up and finish." Nanael said as Marianne looked.

"Hmm... nope not done as of yet." Marianne said as she then snapped her fingers once more as soon Nanael gasped as she felt completely off as she looked and to her shock her body was extremely sensitive as Nanael then got a smile on her face showing she was both aroused and embarrassed that Marianne was doing this to her. "Come on Nanael." Marianne said as she laid on her back in the mud with the fake Leon Dick standing high and proud waiting for Nanael. "You're Queen of the Mud Pit now so here's your throne." Marianne teased as Nanael couldn't help herself. She sat down on her 'throne,' and began bouncing up and down on it as she smiled at Marianne.

"Incredible." Nanael called out as she was on top as Marianne made some rope appear on Nanael's wrists as the angel girl bounced up and down.

"On one more thing." Marianne said as she soon snapped her fingers as visors appeared over Nanael's eyes as Nanael was wide eyed as she saw the pride looking at her with smiles as they were cheering on Marianne.

"Marianne I Love you!" Nanael called as Marianne was shocked and blushing at this. "I love how you can do these things and I love how you set me up with Leon!" Nanael said as she honestly didn't care anymore. "I was always jealous of you and adored you all at once and if I could I'd let you be my little mistress!" Nanael called out as she was completely mad with pleasure.

"Wow..." Marianne said as she didn't realize Nanael felt like that.

"So hurry and fuck me like the horny slutty angel I am do so many nasty things to me with the copy of Leon's dick!" Nanael called as Marianne smiled.

"Ok then." Marianne began as she then leaned forward as she smiled. "Present who you are." Marianne said as Nanael smiled.

"I am Nanael pride member of Leon's harem and his personal hole. If any man other than Leon and his blood touches this body then they will suffer my heavenly light." Nanael said as she smiled at Marianne and did a double peace sign.

"Good girl." Marianne said as she laid back down and let Nanael do the work.

(Back with Leon, Melpha, and Cattleya)

Melpha spun around the pole as easily as upon her body Leon finally saw it. On her breasts was "Leon and his children's milk tanks," as it was on the top of her breasts as the front had 'Love,' written on them. On Melpha's ass was the English words, "Sperm Addict," as Leon gulped before Melpha sat on her rear with her legs spread showing more writing as on her stomach was the words, "Semen Tank 2," as on her legs and arms were what looked like art of a divine and Thunderan Origin as Leon was wide eyed at this.

Melpha rubbed her hand up her leg before she easily got to her side before with a show of flexibility lifted her leg straight up as Melpha smiled at Leon. "Holy Dance Ending Pose: Divine Marriage!" She invoked as she shined down the light as she smiled at Leon and Cattleya as Cattleya then applauded Melpha.

Melpha smiled and got back up and bowed as she then walked down the stairs and picked up a tray of drinks as she was bare foot and completely naked as she carried it. Melpha then made a hidden smirk as she then 'tripped,' over her own feet and the drinks landed on Leon's dick and Cattleya as the two gasped at this but Cattleya moaned out feeling the wetness on her body. Cattleya had her hair undone as Melpha quickly ran to Leon's dick and grabbed her panties where it laid but Melpha soon smelled it and all bets were off.

Melpha discarded the panties and caused Leon to gasp as she shoved Leon's dick into her mouth to clean it. "My apologies Lord Leon but to clean your holy rod I must use my mouth." Melpha said as she looked to Leon.

Leon didn't know how this Priestess can act so dirty, as it could be she was always like this but her religious couldn't let her have a love life, even one like this and had a pent up desire, and with the mark on her she can.

Leon gasp and moan to the feeling of the holy woman's mouth is being on his dick can be so good, as maybe Marianne isn't just doing this for her own desire of him but others as well who has yet to be touch, with the other who has are just playing around with each other at the moment before their turn came up.

Suddenly the music started again to a more slow beat romance music that almost fit into the mood and to maybe Marianne tricks again or as the song that play is one of the classic song to hear when people making love, as he should know, he lived next to a couple that play music before they make their bed shake.

*insert: Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing

Melpha was slow and not going fast going, as Cattleya is almost like a sex addict wanted fast and hard, but Melpha was going slow and steady as it seem she wanted this moment to be special as this is the first time she been with Leon.

Leon let out a breath as he said, "This… this is so good."

Melpha let off for a moment and said, "I try my best for you, as lady Marianne train me to do such thing, including this next you I might like according to Marianne."

Before Leon could ask what she meant as soon enough she open her mouth wide and shove Leon's dick into her mouth, going pass the head, sliding on her tongue, to the back of her throat before adjust her throat a bit before doing a deeper dive, Melpha was deep throating Leon's dick as he moan and throw back his head a bit, putting a hand on her head to almost seem to keep her head there.

Melpha went as deep as she could before her nose reach Leon pubes hair area that was cut a while ago now growing again and Leon didn't bother to do it again as few day after he did his foursome with Leina, Risty, and Alleyne.

Melpha held it there for a moment before pulled back to get the air back in her lungs from her nose, and then soon enough get back into it as she went faster on her deep throating as Leon place his other hand on her head and held guild her down on his cock.

Cattleya watch and getting excited as she message her breast giving her dark nipple a lick, and finger her pussy.

Leon moan out as he said, "Melpha… I about to cum soon."

Melpha pull off fast when she heard that as Leon took a breath as he look down at the priestess and said, "Why… did you… stop?"

Melpha just smile as she raise her breast to Leon's dick and wrap them around it, with how wet it is with her saliva she said to him, "I want you to cum like this.

She soon move her breast up and down on his cock as the head of it kind of poke out from between them she give it a lick and went on with this motion.

Leon tried to hold out as Melpha had also use the holy Pose to give Leon a major boost. But she wanted Leon to cum now as she was panting herself clearly very hot right now. "Hurry up Lord Leon release your load." Melpha begged as she gave Leon a titty fuck.

"Melpha... I'm about to cum now!" Leon called out releasing his load as it shot up into the air as Melpha saw it was thicker and heavier than normal as it landed on her face covering her eye as she was happy and aroused by it.

'This is Lord Leon's cum.' Melpha said as Cattleya then smiled a bit as she was behind Melpha with a collar and chain in her hand as there was even an evil twinkle in her eyes.

Cattleya then got the collar on Melpha making her gasp as Melpha saw there was a small bell on it as Cattleya yanked hard as she made it so Melpha's face was facing her own folds. "Come on Melpha time for you to join us down there." Cattleya said as Melpha was on her hands and knees.

"But... this is..." Melpha stuttered as Cattleya then yanked.

"Sorry then but you're doing it wrong." Cattleya said getting on a knee holding Melpha's face. Cattleya then hoisted Melpha to her feet and restrained her arms as she smiled at Melpha. "Now then spread your pussy wide enough for Leon to see inside." Cattleya said as it was a figure of speech as she smiled at Melpha.

Melpha shyly nodded as she then used her hands to spread her pussy open as the woman tried her best to keep her balance. "Lord Leon please partake in this nun's virginity. I who had kept myself abstinent as a nun but now I willing it give it to you, to be mark was yours and married under Gods will." Melpha said as she knew what happens to Nun's who went almost 30 years without sex and finally get a dick.

Melpha was told they completely lost it to the pleasure and act like a sex crazed woman during the sex. But she also heard that after it they leave and the man they slept with if they truly are good people end up becoming their spouses. In the end it oddly got Melpha excited as she saw the pictures, the woman really did look like they had lost their minds to heat of sex till the end as she wanted Leon to fuck her till she went crazy from it just like that.

"Alright Melpha." Leon said as he aligned his dick with Melpha's pussy. "Are you ready?" He asked as Melpha did a nod showing she was ready. "Ok here I come." Leon said as he entered his rod into her folds as Melpha moaned at it with her eyes closed both nervous, and excited for what was to come.

"Hey Melpha." Cattleya began as she caught Melpha's attention. "Isn't today your ovulation day?" Cattleya asked quietly as Melpha was wide eyed realizing it wasn't a safe day but it was too late Leon reached her barrier and with a strong thrust broke through it causing her to cry out in pain, pleasure, and shock as she knew today was in fact her Ovulation day. "Ooops bad time." Cattleya said showing a bit of a dark side as she saw Melpha had lost her virginity right after.

Leon quickly began to thrust as Melpha was lucky to have flexibility and practice with her Holy Posses as she was able to quickly adjust to it as Leon was already starting strong and rough with her. 'Well its already too late might as well go all the way.' Melpha said with what cohered thoughts she had as she looked to Leon. "You took my virginity, and it was amazing." Melpha said as she had an Ahago look upon her face as her arms began to fall imp. "So hurry up and fuck me silly with that incredible rod of yours." Melpha said as she quickly began to forget why she even became a nun.

"Alright." Leon said as he soon began thrusting into her as Melpha cried out in joy and pleasure as she was enjoying herself to now end.

"Come on don't leave me alone here!" Cattleya called as she pulled Melpha by the collar and her hair as she forced Melpha to her own folds. "Lick them until my legs become weak." Cattleya said as she lifted her breasts to her mouth and gave her dark nipples a suck. "Otherwise you won't be able to get any of Cattleya's specialty milk." Cattleya teased as she smiled sensually at Melpha.

"Oh... god. I mean... yes of course." Melpha said as she felt the thrusts into her as she reached her face to Cattleya's folds and began eating her out as Cattleya grabbed Melpha's head surprised with how good she was with her tongue.

Moan out to Melpha tongue work on her clit, as Cattleya thought she wasn't bad, but needed some work as she said, "Just don't lick one spot, lick…all around."

Melpha comply as she sweep her tongue all around Cattleya's pussy even digging in deep into the MILF.

With Cattleya enjoy Melpha tongue, Leon was enjoying Melpha's woman hood as she was tight and wet, and with every girl is a different feeling like flavor of ice cream but with no name to them at the moment.

This went on for a moment as Leon fuck Melpha like a bitch in heat, as she lick, suck, even bite Cattleya's pussy a bit getting a good taste of it, with Cattleya herself enjoying it biting a finger as she wanted to yell out a bit but wanted to keep the mood going, before biting her lower lips and put both hands on Melpha's head and push her in more.

Thrusting hard into her as their body meet , Leon wonder if it possible to go a little deeper and a thought came to him as he pull out of Melpha for the moment, as Melpha stop licking Cattleya as well, she turn to him and said, "Why did you stop, lord Leon?"

Leon smile as he said, "Turn around on your back, I want to enjoy every inch of you."

Cattleya giggle a bit as she got an idea of what he wanted as she push Melpha on her back and said, "You heard him, on your back."

Melpha try to get comfortable as she could playing on her back on the dirt floor, as Leon hover over her for a moment as Melpha thinking he was going to right in, but instead her pick up her legs, lifting her lower to her mid area as she held herself at her upper back and shoulder with her hand trying to keep her balance, as well her legs spread across, which is impressive to see, as Leon would guess it was due to the holy poses she does almost every day as with it's similar to Yoga, as Leon lean over her as he position himself downwards in the priestess.

Diving in as Melpha gasped to a new feeling, as Leon went deeper than before as he went further and further in until it hit her womb, even trying to go further in like he was trying to enter in her womb as well.

Leon tried to Melpha steady as he thrust into her as he jump up and down as well for the extra movement as he said, "It this so much better, holy smoke this is great, fuck!"

Cattleya saw how much fun Leon was having and wanted to join in a swell as she kneel over Melpha again as she said, "I'm still not satisfied yet, keep licking."

Melpha went back to licking Cattleya as the MILF help held her steady for as Leon thrust in more better than before as he did, he lift his head up to face Cattleya as she was a few inches away as he lean forward captures her lips, and grasp one of her breast as she moan to this as well now.

Leon didn't know what to call this, but he loving every moment of it, maybe do to his beast side, but all the same to most men's dreams of doing stuff like this. Fucking a holy woman and getting it on with the perfect MILF.

Leon thrust a bit faster and faster and grope both of Cattleya's breast as he keep on kissing her, with the MILF enjoy this so as she has her hand down to Melpha's breast and grope them as well to the priestess moans her breast seem to be sensitive as well.

Leon let off of Cattleya's breast and said, "I think we should wash first, as much I love to see the art on both of you, I think it's time for clear… smoother soft skin."

Leon lean down to Melpha and kiss her lips as her pussy tighten up a bit, as it seem she likes the idea, and the kiss as well.

Soon enough all 3 of them clean up under a pull chain shower to wash off any extra semen and the writing before walking over to the milk bath, as it seem it was pre prepared somehow as Leon doubt it was Cattleya that filled it up.

Leon step into the milk bath and relax against the back part of it as he whistle to the feel and said, "I quite nice, not too warn, and not too cold."

Melpha and Cattleya both join in at the same time which made the milk bath almost overflow with a wave hitting Leon as well, as both women join next to him on either side as Leon check them both out, with Cattleya removed her glasses a little bit ago as semen is one thing, milk is another and she didn't want dirty her glasses in the milk bath which gave Leon thought it almost like a new look of how beautiful and sexy she is without them, like Melpha.

Both women relax as well as Melpha said, "Your right, this is nice."

Cattleya snuggle Leon close to her breasts and said, "So now that we're in here, what should we do first?"

Leon to a thought as he said, "How about this?" Leon splash the milk in both girls faces as they said, "Hey."

"Now your both milk ladies, and fine looking ones too," Leon said as seeing the milk rush down their bodies and breast, as they wipe it away give them a shiny tone on their skin as Cattleya smile and said, "If we're milk ladies, then I guess you're the milk man."

Cattleya splash milk at Leon all over him as he close his eyes and blow air out his mouth with the milk dripping off of him flew off his lips and said, "That a new one to hear, well as milk man I better give this milk a good mix with you ladies."

Leon splash more milk as them as they started to splash back, as soon all of them were laughing and having a good time, Cattleya even started to use her own breast milk as she shot a small squirt at Leon as it hit up his nose, then he said, "Hey careful, I drink it with my mouth, not my nose."

Cattleya giggle at him and said, "Sorry about that Leon, how about I make it up to you. Drink as much as you like of my milk."

"Don't mind if I do," Leon said as he launch himself onto Cattleya's breast, grabbing hold and then started to suck of them, sucking on her right one before going to her left one, and then stick both in his mouth and get a good taste of them of them, as Cattleya's moan to this, she felt like cumming any time now.

Melpha had a thought as she smile with her pressing her breast together and use it as a booby bucket as she scoop up the milk in the tub and said, "Lord Leon, would you like to try some of my serving of milk?"

Leon let off as he turn to Melpha, then gave giggle a bit as he did so as he change over to Melpha and push his face in Melpha's booby bucket and started to drink form it, as well grasping them as he grope and mess with them.

The milk came spilling out but Leon keep going as he motorboat them before sucking on the perfect pink nipples, as Melpha moan to the feeling as to Leon thought, her breast are sensitive.

Cattleya swim up behind him and said, "Leon mine are lonely, won't you suck on them too as well?"

Leon let off one of Melpha's breasts and turn to Cattleya's, as he took on in his free hand and suck it as well as Melpha said in a lonely tone, "Lord Leon, please."

Leon turn back and suck on hers before he knew it he was sucking both back and forth between them, and then soon enough both of them at the same time as he mash their breasts together and bury his face in them.

Melpha and Cattleya both to this as they wanted more, they close in around Leon making him bury in their huge breast as before he knew it was trying to gasp for air and struggle to get out.

Cattleya and Melpha didn't notice this as they were too much into it as they moan and yelling as they felt they were about to hit their climax, as they give a yell and scream, "I'm cumming!"

Cattleya spray out her breast milk and Melpha gasp out with her mouth open, taking in the milk that flew in the air and on her face and in her mouth.

Leon broke free and gasp for air and cough a bit as he said, "I couldn't breathe. Were you two trying to smother me to death with your breasts?" 'Not bad way to go but still' Leon thought.

"Sorry Leon," Cattleya apologies along with Melpha as she said, "My humble apologies my lord. I should have giving you pleasure before myself. Please, let me please you now."

Melpha reach down in the milk at Leon crotch and rub it nicely, as with the milk added as a lubrication for the rub, it felt nice.

"Oddly enough they say Milk baths are good ways to fix up sun burns." Leon said as he smiled at Melpha before they shared a kiss as it was a deep one tongue and all as Leon's dick rubbed up against Melpha's folds under the surface of the Milk bath. Cattleya soon saw a large cup of milk floating by before she took notice to the bucket and a large saucer. Cattleya picked up the large saucer and found she needed both hands to lift it to which she did so and found that her breasts ended up on top of it.

Cattleya began to milk it as she saw the milk get on it as she had a brilliant idea and no doubt she felt Marianne planned ahead. "She had something cooked up I just know it." Cattleya said as she can picture it now.

(With Marianne)

Marianne was laying in the mud with Nanael as the girl rubbed up against her with Marianne having her hands behind her back like a man after sex. Marianne smiled at Nanael as she had no idea Nanael felt that way about her, both jealous and respectful of her and honestly Marianne felt she was wrong thanks to Ciela everyone Marianne had ever come into contact with had gotten hurt, Hachiel was proof of that. "Nanael." Marianne said as Nanael opened her eyes and smiled.

"I didn't know you had a mud fetish Marianne." Nanael said as a sort of tease as Marianne.

"No I had a farm fetish right now the others are enduring my fantasy right now." Marianne said as she smiled at Nanael. "Right now Leon is the farmer and the ladies of the livestock." Marianne teased as Nanael snickered.

"Then let me lay an egg for the chickens then." Nanael said as she got on top of the Leon-Copy cock again.

"Sorry Nanael I promised Leon he can have a go at you." Marianne said making the dick vanish. "But maybe we can come to a bit of a... compromise." Marianne teased as Nanael smiled sensually.

"Bring it on." Nanael said as Marianne took out some more toys of hers which included the reigns from before but this time it had the added sense of the collar and such as Marianne pointed to the fields.

"Now then want to play the little sheep and the thieving big bad wolf?" Marianne teased as Marianne had a wolf tail plug on her now as well as a costume of a basic sex girl on a farm in the form of a sheep. But it looked more human then sheep so Nanael smiled.

"Come on then." Nanael said as the two stood up from the mud as the two were covered head to toe with it but it only made the two look very sexy.

The two began to head to the field not even bothering to clean off the mud as Marianne snapped her fingers no doubt sensing Cattleya and the others were in the milk bath.

(With Leon and Cattleya)

Melpha of course began to moan as Leon began to give her love bites to her neck as Leon began to lift up one of her legs as Melpha moaned out. "Today is my ovulation day but I'm probably already pregnant." Melpha said as she moaned out with her mouth wide open.

"Ok then... if you are pregnant I'll take full responsibility." Leon said as he sniffed her neck as Melpha looked.

"But Leon a nun having a child would normally mean the nun is excommunicated unless the child was conceived by an angel." Melpha said as Leon bushed her to the tubs wall as Leon then gave her ear a love bite. "Don't worry I promise you, I won't let you be abandoned." Leon said as he then moved her face torts him. "Nor the kid if I did get you pregnant." Leon said as Melpha smiled as her wet hair matted her skin. "But do you want the child?" Leon asked as he looked to Melpha.

"Of course I do Lord Leon." Melpha said as Leon then stood up as his dick was still very hard.

"Then swear on it now." Leon said as she was basically telling her to swear.

"Alright, I swear I'll carry and birth whatever child I carry to term and with you raise him or her to adulthood and I will offer up my magic, my nunnery, and my grace to god if I break such a vow. But most of all if I do break this vow I will never again feel the touch of your hands or rod outside of divine punishment." Melpha said as she bowed to her hands and knees as her hair got into the milk. "So please use this Holy Rod." Melpha began as she gave the head a kiss. "To impregnate me so I may carry on that vow." Melpha said as she will do everything to prove her loyalty and devotion to Leon.

"Ok then, Melpha I approve." Leon said as Melpha was moved to her back as Leon sat her down over his rod as she looked. "Well then milk girl ride my dick then." Leon said as Melpha smiled and nodded.

Melpha position herself over Leon before coming down on his dick, giving a splash to the milk giving a cry out of pleasure before riding on Leon's cock like a cowgirl on a mechanical bull, as Leon put his hand on her ass cheeks helping thrusting up into her as they moan out in pleasure.

With Cattleya as she keep milking herself into the large saucer, but at the rate she was going she wasn't going fast enough and it was hard milking herself without someone helping her, and then soon enough a voice call out saying, "Do you need help Miss Cattleya?"

Cattleya look up and to her surprise as she see some of the maids from the hotel are here, and what more, they are wearing similar cow costumes like she and Melpha had on before but with their shirt way too small and their breasts showing greatly.

Cattleya rub her breast as she started to ask "Why are you-?

Before she could finish the maid walk all around the large saucer and held their breast as the head maid said, "We are here to help with to enjoy your time with Lord Leon as we provide milking service as well, to Marianne orders."

Two maid with smaller breast than the other maids came to the side and grasp her breast and started milking her into the saucer with the other maid began to milk themselves into the Saucer filling it up with more breast milk.

Leon and Melpha eyed to what was happen with Cattleya as he was surprise to see the maid here and help milking Cattleya and filling up a saucer, as he never seen one so ridiculous huge unless if it was in an anime.

Melpha grind on Leon dick in a reverse cowgirl style, as she watch was happening and asked, "What are they doing?"

"No clue… but let's enjoy the show," Leon said as he grab her arms and pull her down as he thrust up into her as she gave a mini orgasm with that.

Cattleya, felt, good as she being milked by the maids and got turn on more by seeing the other maid doing the same and soon enough the saucer was filled up with breast milk.

"Well then drink up." The maid said as Cattleya smiled as the maids all smiled back. Cattleya then picked up the saucer as Leon was wide eyed when Cattleya began to drink the saucer by herself.

"Chugchugchug!" They cheered as Cattleya drank up the milk as some even clapped in rhythm as the maids enjoyed this as Melpha kept riding Leon's sick.

Leon saw how the milk fell down Cattleya's mouth to her body and streamed down it as the maids and even Melpha cheered her on. Soon Cattleya got the last of it as she gasped for air and dropping the saucer which the maids took. Cattleya's breath now smelt like breast milk judging by the small white puff of smoke as she then sat back down in the bath with her legs spread wide in a comfortable position with her hands keeping her balanced before she made a small burp.

"Cattleya you really are a slut huh!" Melpha cried out as she kept bouncing on Leon's dick before she cried out as she felt her breasts but down by Leon marking her. The bite caused her to orgasm as Leon came to as Melpha cried out feeling Leon's sperm inside her.

"I think... we should retire to the bed." Cattleya said but soon the collar was yanked once more as Cattleya fell into the milk bath as she looked.

"Not until you get your bath." Leon said as Melpha pulled out a sponge with Leon's sperm exiting her with Melpha at the pools edge sitting with her feet in said milk.

Soon Leon was fucking Cattleya who was on her back as the maids held her down while Melpha gave her a bath. "Oh god yes!" Cattleya cried out as Leon fucked her pussy. "I can't take it! Hurry up the stimulation across my body will make me come, hurry up and cum Leon." Cattleya cried out as Leon fucked her silly.

"As you wish." Leon said before he trust into her hard as she was laughing madly while holding her legs. "I'm pregnant! Pregnancy confirmed!" She cried out in her pleasured mind.

Cattleya once freed began crawling on all fours to the bed as she then got her arms on it and waved her ass at Leon. "Come on Leon finish us off." Cattleya said as she and Melpha climbed into bed, wet and covered in milk.

"Yes hurry up and do so." Melpha said before a maid appeared.

"Please allow me to take an image of you two, that way Leon can have a copy." She said as the two smiled.

"Very well." Cattleya said as she then got on her knees tip toes with her legs spread and holding her breasts as she was crouched down for her pin up. Melpha got Cattleya her glasses back and her hair fixed as the maids smiled and took the picture.

"Now me." Melpha said as she soon took her nun hat and put it back on with her glasses before she chose to do a holy pose that shows off her entire body knowing Leon was a breast person.

The maid took the picture as she said, "Good. Now for a final shot we would like both of you together while being taken by your lover."

Both women were surprise by this, as they look at each other for a moment before they look to Leon as he stood ready with his hard cock ready to plow them, as they gave a smile knowing Leon want them... he has them.

Melpha lay on top of Cattleya with their breasts smoother into each other, as the blacksmith woman held her legs spread wide with the Priestess's leg entwine with them holding here's wide open as well.

Leon was behind them as he ready his cock and line it up to Cattleya, as he thrust into her first, she cry out with a smile on her face as the Thundercats leader thrust into her hard and with a rhythm.

Quickly Leon takes it out and shove it into Melpha's pussy as he hears her moan loudly to his dick inside her.

Going back and forth between them, giving a few good thrust before switching out, as their moans and cry of pleasure is hear throughout the barn, as the maids took the pictures getting all the good angles and all the emotions on their face as Leon stick it in them.

Leon felt like he was going to burst between then as he went faster and faster between them, as soon enough he started to cum first in Cattleya, giving a few good blast of semen in her before he took it out and thrust and unload the rest of his cum inside of her making it an equal share for them.

Soon enough both ladies were in a 69 position as they started to eat each other out tasting each other juices with Leon cum, for them it taste good. With Leon watching the show as he jerk himself off to the site, soon to cum and shot it all over them both.

Next thing was a double boob job between the two as they rub their breast on Leon cock, rubbing each other nipples, smothering Leon's dick in their mountains of flesh, with Cattleya breast milk being a good lube between them as they both lick and kiss the head of the cock, Leon felt like his dick was wrap in a moist soft warm blanket as he ended up soon Cumming form it as he thrust his hips up and shot a small geyser between them as it cover both of them, of their faces and breast.

The last thing they ended up doing with a special gift for them to use, as the maids handed them a motorize double end dildo and stick it between Cattleya and Melpha as they were on all four, as the maid put it in slowly, the two bushy ladies moan out as they felt he double end dildo enters them, with Leon between them with his dick going between their ass cheeks as they were press together tightly.

The maid turn on the double end vibrator as the both ladies cry out, with Leon thrust into their ass cheeks as he feels he is fucking them both as the same time.

As Leon thrusts into their ass cheeks the Maid smiled as she used a remote to increase the power the vibrator was doing as the two cried out as they were being fucked silly. Leon smiled as he saw they were at their limit before he removed the vibrator before they moaned out there displeasure as he got on his back. "Come on Cattleya you first." Leon said as Cattleya smiled and go over Leon and began to bounce on his dick as she moaned out. She bounces up and down on Leon dick as her breasts bounces with each of her bounce as she took Leon's hands in hers as the two made love.

As Cattleya moaned out her pleasure Melpha saw this and was masturbating to it as she couldn't help but want to be in Cattleya's spot. As Cattleya bounces Leon could feel it as did Cattleya as the two looked at each other. "Leon I'm... I'm going to cum." Cattleya cried out as she tried to hold it back.

"Me too Cattleya!" Leon called out as he also was about to cum. The two then moaned out as they both came Leon's cum mixed with Cattleya's juices mixed together.

Cattleya was catching her breath before she leaned to the side with Leon's still hard dick sliding out of her as she fell to her side exhausted. Cattleya then sighed before she fell asleep no doubt the sex catching up to her as she began to sleep soundly. "My turn." Melpha said as Leon was in a sitting position before Melpha took the dick into her mouth. "I should make sure it is still hard though." Melpha said as she gave the underside of the rod a lick before going upward with it.

"Wait Melpha its still sensitive!" Leon called as his dick was still sensitive from Cumming so much.

"Don't worry Lord Leon I'll be nice and gentle with it." Melpha said as she gave the head a nice kiss before she continued her 'examination,' to make sure it was still rock hard.

Giving it a gentle rub before stroking it as she keep licking the head of Leon's dick, as he moan lighting to the feel of the priestess's tongue as it is wet, warm, and give that tingle feeling for him.

Melpha felt and saw Leon was ready to go again as she smile and let off as she stood up for a moment to position herself above Leon cock before she lower herself down and slide the top of it in before slamming down onto Leon as they both give a pleasurable moan.

Melpha went up and down as Leon put a hand on her ass and one on her breast as he started to suck on them, as Melpha mind said to him, "That's it my lord, keep sucking on my tits, suck them hard."

Leon gave a smile as he took his hand off of her ass for a moment as he let off the one breast he was sucking on to pull in the other and started sucking on them both hard, as Melpha cry out.

Melpha keep getting tighter around Leon's dick as sensitive he is now still he about to unload another round into her as he put his hands on her hips and thrust up while slamming her down on his cock.

"Melpha!" Leon call her name out as she said, "Yes my king, let it out, and let it all out into me! Cum inside!"

Leon thrust up as they both jerk their heads back as they yelled, "I'm cumming!"

Leon exploded in her as it shot out onto their laps while he was still in her.

Melpha had her tongue sticking out as her eyes look out of it, as her body shakes to the orgasm she just had, Leon felt her slouch as her hand was holding her up anymore.

Leon smile as he pull Melpha off and lay her next to Cattleya as he saw the smiles on the two huge breast ladies he knew he did his job as their farmer.

A maid was still nearby with a camera as she said, "That perfect, but last one with them. Can you lay them on your lap for just a moment please sir?"

Leon gave a nods as he got to the head of the two ladies, and raise their head and get them resting on it, and for a bones he hand a hand on each of their breast and give them a Squeeze.

-photo shot

The camera flash and a photo frame is show Leon with Cattleya and Melpha, and it reads at the bottom, "Leon the farmer with his two great cow milker girls."

(Scene break)

Alleyne and Shizuka going at each other within their own personal space as it seem Marianne had mix up their places together as they were in a middle of a forest area that was grown around an abandon and ruin buildings like a literally concrete jungle with many flowers and leave litter the ground.

With the hot elf and sexy ninja were going at each other as they had their legs in a scissor hold at each other, with both of them liking more touch of skin than toys, they rub their pussies together as they moan into each other mouth as they kiss each other like mad.

Both pull back a bit as their tongues dance around each other for a moment before pulling away and a string of saliva is seen as Shizuka said, "That really good."

"You're not bad yourself," Alleyne said giving a smile, and then they hear someone said, "And by the look of it, you two cat are really horny."

They turn their heads a bit as they didn't want to let off each other just yet, as they saw Leon with a hard on when he saw them as Alleyne said, "Good to see you my husband."

"My king, you came to us," Shizuka said with a sexy smile on her face as Leon walk up to them as he said, "Yes I did… somehow."

Leon walked for a bit and the next thing he knew he step into a scene of "I am legend" before walking over into the thicker area as he hear the moans of his two lovely ladies.

"I'm sorry to say this my husband but I am not quite finish here yet," Alleyne said as Shizuka gave a nod and said, "Same here, I want to see her look when I make her cum first."

Leon give a small laugh and said, "That fine, you two keep going, I'm just going to watch while I rest a bit after my time with Melpha and Cattleya."

"Now then get over here you Elf!" Shizuka called as she went at Alleyne as the two got into a 69 position as Leon looked around from his sitting spot and saw something oddly familiar here. For starters this concrete jungle looked a bit like Japan which would point to Shizuka's possible sexual fantasy second there were no humans around save for him and Shizuka.

As Leon watched the two he kept himself from jerking off as Alleyne and Shizuka ate each other out. As the two did so Shizuka then gasped out as Alleyne bit at her clit as Shizuka glared and gave the Elf Girl a proper punishment which was using her toes to pinch Alleyne's ear which caused Alleyne to cry out before Shizuka a switched position and had Alleyne sitting on her lap legs spread as Alleyne saw she was facing a shocked Leon. "Come on Elf Girl show your husband your slutty dirty side." Shizuka said as she gripped Alleyne's breasts and rubbed her folds.

Alleyne then began getting thus dirty look on her face as she was gasping and moaning as she had a smile on her face. As she looked to Leon she smiled at how hard her husband was getting seeing Shizuka do this to her. "Ok Shizuka you win I'm CUMMING!" Alleyne cried out as her toes curled up while her legs spread out as she squirted out her love juices.

"Well look who's ready." Shizuka said as she lacked her head gear as she looked to Leon who looked ready to go.

"Yeah I am." Leon said as Shizuka smiled.

"Well then shall we "populate," these ruins?" Shizuka asked as that's when it hit Leon.

"Alleyne... is this your fantasy... Adam and Eve?" Leon asked as Alleyne smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is." Alleyne said as she got up and grabbed some old cloths and tied it around her waist and breasts. "But Shizuka's fantasy is a God and Goddess format with a slave girl sub species." Alleyne said as she grabbed some dirt and rubbed it on her skin.

"You weren't supposed to tell him." Shizuka said as she then sighed. "Oh well no use in changing it." Shizuka said as she grabbed a Venus Swim Suit mixed with Japanese divine robes as she then passed a set to Leon which was for men. "She put this on, we can't leave our lovely little 'slave,' waiting." Shizuka said as Leon looked and swore it looked like an Angel outfit when he saw it.

(Later at the Shrine)

Leon was now wearing the outfit as he swore he looked like Apollonius from Sousei no Aquarion minus the long hair and wings on his back. As he looked himself over he saw that there were also jewels and gold divine cuffs and armbands on him as he actually looked like a deity. "Ok why did I agree to this?" Leon asked as Shizuka smirked at him as she got ready as Leon's hard on didn't go away.

"Because Marianne is a pervert with good tastes." Shizuka said as she smiled. "Besides how do I look?" Leon asked as when he turned to Shizuka he was shocked when he saw she looked like the Roman Goddess Venus had melded with a Japanese Goddess of love and passion as her entire form left little to the imagination and screamed lust.

"You look divine." Leon said as Shizuka smiled.

"Good then I put it on right." Shizuka said as the Venus bikini g string had jewels covering her nipples and folds. "You ready Alleyne?" Shizuka asked as Alleyne peaked in and nodded.

"Yes but this cloth is too small for me." Alleyne complained as Shizuka smiled.

"Don't worry it won't stay on for long." Shizuka smiled as Alleyne sighed.

"Alright so what's the roles?" Alleyne asked as Shizuka smiled.

"Oh me, and Leon here are the divine rulers of these ruins and you are a survivor who is a humble and loyal slave to the divine who has to help repopulate this city after the sinful were removed." Shizuka said as Alleyne nodded. "Now let's begin and Leon remember you're the benevolent one but I'm the kind but strict one." Shizuka said as Leon sweat drop as he knew Shizuka had odd tastes.

Alleyne nodded as she kneel down on the ground in front of them said, "Very… what is my first task milady?"

Shizuka frown a bit as she heard milady and said, "Well first don't call me that, call me… mistress, maybe my goddess, or at least sama at the end of my name."

Leon sighed and said, "Please use just use our names with master or mistress before the names."

Leon knew Shizuka would like it if it didn't have something respectful in it like master or my lord, as Shizuka smile at that and said, "Alright, what he said then."

Alleyne bow her head and said, "Very well mistress Shizuka, master Leon, how may I serve thee?"

Alleyne play her roll pretty well and without argument as given her personality is like with leadership or going on about training, but he guess everyone has that wild side to them… well other than their inner beast.

Shizuka took a moment to think as all the time she was playing with Alleyne, she may have cum one ore twice before Leon came over to them, and didn't get a full pleasure when Alleyne bit her clit and said, "You shall serve us both with your mouth, starting with me."

Shizuka over her G-string to the side to show her nice pink pussy waiting to be lick, as well Shizuka reach over to Leon and pull out his cock through the robes giving it a light jerking too keep him hard until Alleyne gets to him, as she has an idea plan in her head.

Alleyne rise up and said, "At once, mistress Shizuka."

Alleyne was about to stand up until Shizuka said, "Walk on your knees to get over here, too much energy walking than putting to good use of pleasuring your gods."

Alleyne stop from getting up on her feet as the corner of her mouth stick up a bit in almost a frown look and said, "I understand Mistress Shizuka, please forgive me."

Alleyne came over to them on her knees still then up in front of Shizuka, as the ninja girl put a hand behind Alleyne's head and said, "Dive in and get to work, I'm feeling I'm getting dry."

Alleyne did as she was told as she sticks her face in between Shizuka's legs, mostly at her groin area and started to eat out her pussy as Shizuka moan to this and jerk off Leon a bit more but try to keep it steady and slow so he wouldn't blow his load too early now.

Shizuka smile as she raise her legs up a bit on the chair she is on and put her fingers in her mouth giving them a lick, then said to the combat master, "Don't forget to lick over my other hole, but don't worry, I clean it before we started."

Alleyne let off before taking a breath and lower her head down more as she look at Shizuka cut butt, she left her tongue out and then run it up and down Shizuka butt before eating out her pussy again for a few seconds before doing the same thing again.

Shizuka it loving the feeling of Alleyne is lick her back door a bit, but having her eat out her pussy seem as good or something, and kind of getting bored with the licking at the moment as she turn to Leon and said, "My lord, would you mind kissing while playing with me?"

Leon sighed silently as he not really there yet, but he want to make all the girls happy, so he play along as he put on a smile, put his hand at her check and said, "Anything for you, my… ahh, what should I call you?"

Shizuka giggle and said, "Just call me whatever you want."

Leon smile and said, "Alright then, my sexy goddess." Shizuka was happy to hear that as she lean in closer to him and they started to kiss each other, with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths as Shizuka still jerk him off, while Leon moved his hand down to her bikini top, shifted one of the cover over her tits and grab at them, giving them a light pull and a twist once in a while.

Leon began to fondle Shizuka's breasts while Alleyne played her part and did as was told of her as Shizuka remembered the two had made that bet before Leon got there. Shizuka of course kept jerking off Leon as Leon kept fondling her breasts as Shizuka moaned out at the pleasure. As Leon did this though he wondered what Marianne was doing right now as she figured that perverted Angel was still going to town in a sexual manner?

(With Marianne)

Marianne was currently in the forest area at a lake as the Angel was currently laying on Nanael's back as Nanael was on a sort of mad spot while Marianne rubbed her breasts upon the naked Nanael's back as the Angel who was laying on her belly was enjoying it. "This is great Marianne." Nanael moaned as it was like a back massage.

"Yeah I know." Marianne said rubbed her breasts up and down across Nanael's body. "But still." Marianne said as she was now sitting on Marianne's back as she now had the smaller angel's legs between her breasts as Nanael was shocked as she looked and saw Marianne had bended Nanael's leg upward and began licking her foot as the blue haired angel giggled at the touch.

"N-no fair." Nanael moaned as she could feel Marianne having her way with her.

"Oh don't worry I still have a few tricks up my sleeve Nanael." Marianne moaned as she then took out a few things as to Nanael's shock it looked like a sort of S&M stuff from before. "Now then Nanael want to try something new?" Marianne asked as she snapped her fingers causing a wagon to appear as well as what looked like a place to put live stock in. "Come on Nanael lets go to the 'farmers market,' and see how much your worth." Marianne joked as Nanael knew Marianne had something planned.

(Later at the market near the city by closer to Marianne's fantasy farm)

IT seems Marianne's maids had also appeared here as they were all wearing country clothing as Nanael was restrained with her hands in chains while her lower half was in the hole also restrained. The ladies laughed and enjoyed the show as Nanael realized Marianne was a huge pervert as the girl was in futa mode again fucking her from behind. "That's right ladies this little angel can handle anything you put her through both in bed and on the field but be warned she's feisty and won't let just anyone take her to bed." Marianne called out as she fucked Nanael from behind as the ladies saw a crystal view of what was going on behind as Nanael saw this and had this aroused look on her face at them looking at her.

"No my lovely assistants will help me demonstrate." Marianne said as a few maids appeared as Nanael smiled as to what was to come.

"Bring it on." Nanael said as she was going to beat Marianne at her own game.

(With Leon)

Leon smiled a bit unaware of Marianne trying to corrupt Nanael to such an extent as he then went to Shizuka's neck and gave her a love bite. "Alright servant girl open your mouth I'm about to come." Shizuka said in a stern moan combo as Alleyne did as told as Shizuka then squirted at Marianne's face.

Alleyne attempted to savor the taste as one she swallowed Shizuka got Alleyne on her hands and knees with a gasp as Alleyne had her face to the floor clearly being punished. "I didn't hear a thank you." Shizuka said sternly as she had her foot on Alleyne's head.

"I'm sorry mistress thank you for Cumming please forgive this sinful survivor." Alleyne said as Leon's eye twitched at Shizuka's ruthlessness in Role Plays.

'Never LARP with her in my world.' Leon thought as Shizuka was a little ruthless there.

"Very well all is forgiven but seeing your God here hasn't forgiven just yet or voiced it swear your loyalty to it." Shizuka said moving some of the robes to reveal Leon's massive dick.

"As you wish mistress." Alleyne said as she then got up and was on her knees with her hands to the floor as she was in a sort of sitting position before crawling closer to it before giving the girth a kiss.

Leon moaned a bit as he blushed at this but Shizuka wasn't content with it. "Is that loyalty to you god and savior so meager little slave!" Shizuka yelled out grabbing Alleyne by the hair pulling hard as the Elf Gasped at the pain as she was mentally fuming.

'Stay calm Alleyne this is all for Leon and for sex with him. Don't unleash your anger on her stay calm.' Alleyne told herself mentally as she hated when Shizuka went overboard. "I'm sorry mistress." Alleyne gasped with impeccable acting as she then opened her mouth and began to lick the dick almost like she was polishing it with her tongue as Shizuka released Alleyne's hair from her grip and began petting her. "Good girl Alleyne your learning." Shizuka said as Alleyne licked upward as she got every nook and cranny of the rod before she got to the tip.

"If you can get me to cum Alleyne." Leon began as Alleyne looked up to Leon and was curios. "I'll forgive what Shizuka accused you of." Leon said as Alleyne nodded as she began to work vigorously on Leon's dick before she got to the tip but she also gave the girth a good love bite as Leon moaned a bit as when Alleyne was about to go for the tip Shizuka stopped her.

"Sorry little slave survivor you haven't earned the right to drink your lords holy seed from the source for now you'll just have to content with this." Shizuka said as she then worked the last of Leon's edge before Leon roared out releasing his load into the air and it landed on Shizuka as she then smiled humbly as she then bowed down on her hands and knees.

"Thank you very much for this my gods." Alleyne humbly said as part of their act as Shizuka smiled at the girl.

"Well then I think we should look around this ruins for a bit and see what else it has to offer." Shizuka said as she grabbed a bowl and put it down upon the floor before Shizuka as Shizuka saw it was white and very cream like.

"Mistress is this?" Alleyne began in her slave survivor act as Leon was also shocked.

"Yes it is little slave eat it all up in one go it's your meal for today. A nice serving of Holy Milk." Shizuka said as Alleyne nodded and then picked the dog bowl up before pouring it down her throat as the semen dripped down her cheeks to her body making Shizuka hot at this as Leon was also turned on. Once Alleyne was done her cheeks were puffed up as she looked very pathetic and humbled but also sexy and cute as Shizuka smiled.

"Good you learned not to swallow unless give permission." Shizuka said as Leon was surprised.

"Ok you can swallow then." Leon said as Alleyne nodded and swallowed a little and opened her mouth to show herself swallowing the rest. Soon she closed her mouth and felt around her mouth before smiling as she found it as she then opened her mouth again to show on her tongue was a spot covered in Leon's semen. Shizuka then grabbed Alleyne's hair and kissed the elf girl as the two exchanged the semen between their mouths as Leon was aroused by this. Once the two broke Alleyne was blushing clearly aroused but unable to act upon it as Shizuka then put a collar and leash on Alleyne's neck.

"Come along you mortal mongrel let's see if we can find anything of your past in these ruins." Shizuka said cruelly as Leon gave her a look of disapproval when made Shizuka shy away from it. "Come on." Shizuka said as she yanked hard as Alleyne was force to walk on all fours for this.

(With the Sword of Omens)

The eye opened as it had been glowing for quiet sometime as it sensed another possibly worthy person as it looked through the capital as it saw someone who wanted revenge but was also conflicted even if their hands were stained with innocent blood. As it looked the eye saw the image of a tan skinned girl named Irma as she was tending to some cats as with her was Snarf in his disguise form.

(With Irma)

Irma looked at the cat as she began to play with it a bit as Snarf was ok in Irma's books since it wasn't a dog. As Irma played with the stray cats she knew she was being hunted as a traitor but since the battle alongside Echidna she had nowhere to really go as she considered Damian for like five seconds since the man was a monster of the worst kind. Plus Irma and Samantha both had noticed something off with Aldra. She was acting out of character any traitor brought before her was being terminated on site instead of making up a new collection. In fact it made Irma worry that Aldra may have become obsessed with Leon in some way but Irma also knew one fact. Aldra lost the Eye she used yet her power has not weaned in the slightest, in fact it had only increased which she knew one thing.

Irma then saw Snarf pick up the stray cat and hold it like a mother cat would their kitten and both agreed that the only one who can help her was Leon and if she must honor the favor she asks of him with loyalty she would do so. In her eyes Leon had earned her loyalty but she would not pine for him no matter how much it may kill her inside because of the fact her hands were stained with innocent blood and were unable to protect her beloved all those years ago. Unknown to her though a red ball of light flew straight at her causing Irma to gasped out in pleasure as a warm feeling washed over her.

Irma then felt an itch on her shoulder as she looked and saw the mark of the Thundercats appear on it as the mark seemed to cover her left shoulder as Irma looked shocked at this. "How?" Irma asked as she had seen the Thundercats carry these marks in some way or form. "Am I... truly worthy?" She wondered as she looked at her new mark.

(Back with Leon, Alleyne, and Shizuka)

Leon and Shizuka took lead as Alleyne was on all fours with chains on her hands and feet and also a collar and leash as the Elven warrior was putting up with this for Leon as the two explored the city. Alleyne also knew that as part of the role play she had to feed Leon and Shizuka in any way they deem as Shizuka had told her the Role Play will get better for her once they arrive at the park which was from what Alleyne saw before had become a practical elven garden of nature, a basic Eden.

"Here we are mortal slave, let us find the perfect spot to relax for the moment, let go my dear," Shizuka said as she pull on Alleyne color to get her to walk with her still as Leon said to himself, "Can we just do normal bed roll play for once?"

Roll playing sex is nice, but what he felt this was more of a R.P.G roll play, but he didn't want to ruin people fantasy as he went along with the girls until they were at an open area with a clear view of a lake that was near as Shizuka look around and said, "This is perfect."

Shizuka throw the leash up in the air for a moment before using her kounichi skills as she pull out a dagger she had on hand… somewhere on her person as Leon did not want to know where, as she throw it with great seed pin it into a tree where the loop handle lay on the handle of the dagger, as it seems at the butt of it were hooks that would catch the leash if it pull too far.

"Now then slave, you shall sit there for the moment, I want some special time with my dear sweet lord," Shizuka said as Alleyne bow her head and said, "I understand my mistress."

Before Shizuka did anything, Leon by Alleyne as he kneel down to her as he place his hand to the side of her face, as she rub her face against it like a cat as she does love Leon touching her with such gentleness of a lover as he whisper to her, "I promise I'll spend my time with you soon, just be patent and put up with Shizuka a little longer."

Alleyne smile and said, "Thank you my hush… my master."

She also broke character there but she recover and Leon gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he said, "There so you didn't feel unloved."

"I am grateful Master Leon, thank you," Alleyne said as Shizuka pull Leon to her and said, "Better feel honor for my dear to treat you with such kind jester."

Shizuka turn Leon to her and then started to make out in a hot loving passion as Shizuka grab hold of Leon's dick and jerk it, while Leon himself put a hand on her breast while the other one rested behind before sliding down to Shizuka ass as he grasp it roughly.

Shizuka moan to his touch as she lean back and down and lead Leon with her until they were both laying on the grass and roll around a bit, as Leon soon was on the bottom and Shizuka sitting on top of him saying, "Let us begin shall we?"

Shizuka lift Leon cock out and move her G-string to the side as she line it up with her pussy, she stick in the tip before the rest of it slide in and stretch her inside as she moan and said, "Oh I know it been just a few day sense we did this… but I missed this feeling of you inside of me."

Leon sit up and put his hand behind Shizuka to keep her steady and said, "Let enjoy the moment then."

Shizuka agree as she started move her body around Leon's dick and get the sex going.

Leon put his hands on Shizuka's hips and thrust her up and down, just to help her out a bit as Shizuka bit her lower lip and let out a small cry with the man handle and the movement, it was bliss for her.

Leon keep one hand behind Shizuka as he pull the other up and at Shizuka breast to play with them as he suck and bite them a bit as Shizuka said, "You love breast don't you?"

Leon let off and said, "It's not the only part I express my feeling to." Leon lean forward, as he went to her neck to where he bite her at to mark her, he lick the spot and suck on it before going up on it to Shizuka's chin, her lip, nose, eye, then her forehead and back down to her lick and stick his tongue in her mouth.

Alleyne watching the scene in front of her as Leon embracing Shizuka and as the kounichi enjoying it, and with the sound of their flesh smacking together with the smell coming off of them down she started to get very wet as she reach down to her pussy and started masturbating.

As Alleyne saw this she tried desperately to get her hand to imitated Leon's dick but it was for not as she saw Shizuka was moaning out as their fleshes smacked into each other. Shizuka began to arch her back as she felt Leon going deep inside her as she was seriously aroused by her King as Leon himself was just glad this place was only created from his harems strange fantasies. Sure they hid them well don't get him wrong but Leon was seriously wondering how they hid these so well. But in the end it didn't make him love them any less he loved all of them both there pros and their faults.

As Shizuka looked at Leon she had a smile on her face as her lips quivered a bit as she looked to be really enjoying it as she soon pushed Leon to his back as she now had her hands on his chest to steady herself as Leon used his free hands to grab her legs and ass to help her out as she smiled at Leon. Shizuka had her tongue out as she had a crazed lustful look on her eyes as it was like the kind woman made in those manga when they can no longer deny they are enjoying something as Shizuka bounced up and down on Leon's rod as this caused her breasts to bounce a bit. "Leon hurry and blow your load into me I can feel your hard cock ready to burst." Shizuka called as Leon smiled.

"You really are a dirty goddess aren't you?" Leon said with a smirk keeping in character as Shizuka nodded.

"Y-yes I'm a slutty dirty goddess whose pussy is open for your exclusive use all day." Shizuka moaned out as she looked to Leon. "I'm Cuming! I'm fucking Cuming Leon! HURRY AND GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING BABY BATTER!" Shizuka moaned out as Leon came as did Shizuka as Shizuka moaned out at this. Shizuka got off from Leon's dick as she walked for a bit before she fell on her face as she wasn't exhausted but sore not major just a minor soreness. As she laid their catching her breath she could feel Leon's cock milk leaking out as Shizuka looked and saw Leon's really blew a huge one inside her.

"Oh looks like our god and goddess are enjoy thing themselves with their new slave girl." Came the voice of Marianne followed by Naniel's snickering voice as the two looked and saw the Angels there. The two angels were dressed in very skimpy clothing as Marianne's small breasts were covered by a bikini top that exposed her nipples and a bottom that exposed her folds for all to see as Marianne was in the smallest G-String outfit he had ever seen as her large breasts didn't help cover them up at all. The two outfits were attached to some jewelry as the girls had golds bands on their wrists and arms as on their legs were gold sandals and leg painting that seemed to look like divine ruins which was scattered across their body similar to the princess from the movie called the Mummy.

"Sorry for the delay oh great god and goddess but we finished our search for other survivors of such a tragedy and located a small village nearby with elven girls in it." Nanael said as Shizuka got up and saw this as she saw Marianne and Nanael wanted to join in.

"We even prepared a sort of throne for you my lord." Marianne said with a boy as her breasts were threatening to break out of the G-String as Leon saw a sort of gloating throne with a floating platform land nearby as it seemed they can all fit on it as it was like it was designed for those with a large harem with a bonus of a large bed.

"It appears the divine require a bath though." Marianne said as Shizuka looked and saw the lake was pure water all the way as did Leon as Alleyne knew this might get hard for her.

"Very well slave you will help us bath the two sprites here are your superior's remember that." Shizuka said as Alleyne was freed from the leash but still held the collar which Leon saw had Alleyne named engraved on a metal part and was covered in studded jewels and such.

"As you command milady." Alleyne said as the larger group entered the water.

"Here let me help you my lord." Marianne said as she began to rub Leon's back with her large breasts as Nanael also joined in and began to rub Leon's shoulders. Once Shizuka and Alleyne were in the water Alleyne began washing their backs and making sure they were all getting the long needed bath as Marianne and Nanael helped as they seemed to have sponges and rags ready as Alleyne went lower to Leon's waiting throbbing dick and then began to jerk it off as Marianne began to suck on Leon's finger.

"I must get this clean." Alleyne said as she was 'cleaning,' Leon's dick as Shizuka was also getting a bath from Alleyne as Alleyne had to double up with Nanael grinding her body against Shizuka. Alleyne's free hand went lower to her folds as she forgot she didn't come before and soon she gasped out as when she lowered to the cool water and her hands touched her folds Alleyne shot up gasping as she came hard as Shizuka saw this and grabbed a large paddle.

"NO!" Shizuka scolded as she looked at the Elf woman. "You weren't supposed to cum till told otherwise." Shizuka said as Marianne then smiled and saw they were all clean.

"Let me help oh great goddess." Marianne said as she grabbed Alleyne by the collar as the two took Alleyne to her waiting leash and tied her back on it.

"Here my lord let me keep you warm." Nanael said to her naked mate as she began to grind her folds against his body. As she did so Leon moaned out as Alleyne was once again tied to the tree before Marianne got Alleyne on all fours and sat on her back to make sure she was sturdy.

"My lord let me join you again." Marianne said as she flew over to Leon as they were basically skinny dipping while the two girls began to grind there folds on Leon's dick rubbing their wet lubricated folds on it. Shizuka looked at her foot and saw that the 'heavenly sprites,' were preoccupied as she looked to Shizuka. "You slave elf." Shizuka said as Alleyne was on her hands and knees similar to a deep Japanese bow as she lifted her head up and smiled. "Lick clean my foot it seems I stepped on some dusty dirt." Shizuka said as she lifted her foot to Alleyne's face as the Elf nodded.

"Yes milady." Alleyne said as she wanted this role play fetish of Shizuka's to end now that Marianne had jumped in. Alleyne walked over to the foot and began to lick it off as she noticed Shizuka's feet tasted oddly enough like ramen noodles as she gave the good a good tongue cleaning.

Shizuka moan a bit as how Alleyne lick her feet, sucking on her big toe, licking in between the toes, all over her foot, even the sensitive spot of it that make her ticklish as she said, "You are good at this… Mmmm! Very good."

Alleyne gave the kounichi the stink eye as she wasn't paying attention to her, as Shizuka had her eyes close and enjoy her foot licking as Alleyne only putting up with his part well because the ninja woman's foot had a taste on it she can stand it easy.

Meanwhile with Leon and the Angels, still rubbing their folds on him, as Nanael was rubbing down Leon's dick with hers, and Marianne was pretty much sitting on Leon's face rubbing her pussy all over his face as he give it a lick around.

"You better not let one rip Marianne or I'm going to punish you." Nanael said as Marianne moaned out.

"Don't worry I don't like either of those things at all." Marianne moaned out as she groped her massive breasts as she wondered if her mother had such large breasts. As Nanael grinded her folds against Leon's rod as she moaned out in pleasure at it as Nanael was having far too much fun.

Leon of course at out Marianne as the mischievous yet perverted angel moaned a bit as a pleasure went across her body from it while they went at it. As Leon groaned a bit at Marianne folds the Angel then moved her body to Leon's dick as the two Angels then began to grind there folds against Leon's dick as Leon was shocked at the overwhelming feeling of softness. "Come on Leon cum already bath us in your semen!" Marianne said as she had made sure her magic was charged to keep Leon going.

"I'm cumming!" Leon called out as he then came hard as his seeds shot up as the two angels were getting covered in his semen while some even landed on their faces as they tried to catch it in their mouths. Once the last spurts came out he angels were covered in it as Leon saw the Angels were covered in semen with lewd looks on their faces. "Man you two look like total sluts." Leon said as Marianne then began to pump Leon's dick catching him off guard as Nanael was catching the last few spurts into her cupped hands.

"Yeah but only for you." Nanael said with a smile on her face as she looked to Leon catching the last of his semen.

Once Nanael caught a sufficient amount she drank the last of it as Marianne then got up an stretched a bit as she showed off her body as it looked like she was doing holy possess. "Now I'll see what our Kounichi and elf are up to and make sure Alleyne hasn't gone berserk." Marianne said as she was done doing her 'Holy Stretches,' and began heading to the two mentioned girls as Shizuka moaned out while Alleyne was licking her foot.

"Oh god!" Shizuka moaned out as she was now grouping her own breasts wondering how, Alleyne can be, so, good at this as she was trying to stimulate herself more. Shizuka's left hand then began going downward to her folds before she began to masturbate as she moaned out with her legs now shaking very much to this.

'Hurry up and let me stop this you slut before I end up losing my temper.' Alleyne said as she was giving Shizuka's big toe some major attention at the moment.

Shizuka couldn't get enough of this as her hand is getting drench from her juices as she keeps thrusting her fingers inside, she pinch her own nipple to feel even greater, as she felt her inside tighten up around her own fingers, as she fingering with Alleyne keep sucking her toe as she said, "I'm also there, just about there. Oh. Oh!"

Alleyne want this done now as she soon let off the big toe and suck on the three middle toes as well ran finger across the bottom of the foot as Shizuka cry out, "I'm Cumming!"

Shizuka let out a her love juices as it squirted out onto Alleyne face as the elven woman let off the toes and block the juices from her eyes, as sure she got squirted on before… but mostly in her mouth, and she not going to bother tasting it.

Shizuka lean against a tree taking a breath as she said, "That one of my best orgasm yet, next to Leon making love to me. I bet you would feel just as good when you want it, hu slave? Slave?"

Shizuka open her eyes and saw Alleyne gone as she look around and said, "Alleyne? Oh come on I thought we were having fun."

While in the air as Marianne saw the whole thing, when Shizuka climax and shot her juices on Alleyne, she just storm off without saying a word, as the angel flew after her and get her to calm down, even it mean using a bit of her magic, it may be a bit draining without a pray to help support her, but she can afford it as after all holy milk isn't just for taste, but for energy and magic as well, and she got a good dost when Leon came.

(Alleyne)

The combat master push any branches aside and step over every bush as she came across, as she had a furies look on her face and with her being wet with love juices didn't help ether.

Shizuka had to play the role of strict goddess, and what worst, Shizuka did it mostly like slave owner, as some old memories of her past when before she was given the title combat master came back too, when men came into her home village, they attack and took many women and children as slaves, she was able beat many of them back, and gotten many of her people away, but the ones that were kidnap are taken away.

Even later when she when found out where the human were keeping their people, she went on a mission with many other to save their people, and when they found them… she saw something no person or elf should have experience, as her people were mostly used as pets, or sex object… the only reason she didn't hate humans because there was other than just her people that seem to be treated just as badly, as she saw a young elven girl in her early hundreds holding a small boy in her arms maybe no older than 6 who was in a worst condition than she was as the boy's brown hair had blood on it.

Alleyne got them out of there and get them to safety, as the elven woman she save brought back the boy with her to where their people has rebuild their homes at, but when they got there, the elders there furies, demanding for the boy to be killed so no human can know where they are at.

Alleyne saw this and were surprise, as they know the boy is young and hurt, but they didn't care and just wanted his death because he's human. She wanted to help the boy, but before anyone could, the elven woman took the boy away, and exiles herself from her people, and never return.

It's been many years sense Alleyne saw her, as elves may age slower than human but only up when they hit maturity, something she thought to woman stay with the boy until he was grown, and sometimes wonder what happen to them still, and when she found Nowa, she just reminded her of them… she guess it's one of the reason she took her in and train her.

Alleyne remember the past and it left its mark on her, and what Shizuka did just brought up those same bad memories.

Alleyne stop for the moment as she took some breath, calm herself, but it seem her anger wasn't going to calm down anytime at the moment.

Soon enough, Alleyne hear the sound of wings, as she turn her head and saw Marianne floating there with a concern look on her face, but Alleyne didn't really to notice the detail as she said, "What do you want?"

Marianne floated to her and landed as she said, "Nothing really, just came to see how you were doing. You storm off without saying anything.

Alleyne hear her voice and then took a breath to calm herself more and then she said, "There no need to be concern herself with me. You are an angel, and I respect that very well."

Marianne walk closer to her and said, "Well I am Leon Guardian angel, he's my charge which make him my concern and everyone that follow him is also as well, as one can affect the other greatly, I just want to know what is wrong."

Alleyne took another breath and said, "Just some... old memories that come back to me."

Marianne nodded and said, "The time where you found you people and rescue them, I know as heaven does try to keep its eyes on everything that happens in the world, and the angels hears the prayers of everyone… I hear those prays but could not help them, as I was told not to… but I do try to help in some way, making people get drunk, get their mouths to open..."

Marianne trail her word along it hint what she did as Alleyne look to her and said, "You made those men tell where my people were at… I remember passing an inn when they started talking… You angels work in mysterious ways."

"Yeah I know we're just that divine." Marianne said as putting her arms behind her back as she walked by a bit.

"Don't get a bloated head." Alleyne said as she looked at Marianne.

"Too late." Marianne said as she had two large rocks at the sides of her head to imitate a bloated head.

Alleyne couldn't help but laugh at that as this Angel was very mischievous. "Marianne I did need to ask though when that Angel Ciela lost to Leon you looked at the fight almost like you and Ciela have a history." Alleyne said as Marianne then sighed.

"Look it's a long story trust me and when I'm ready I'll tell you all the story but for now just know Ciela isn't done, she threw the match on purpose for more freedom of movement." Marianne said as she then smiled at Alleyne and but her hand on hers. "Look you love Leon right Alleyne?" Marianne asked as Alleyne looked.

"Well when you first tricked me into that marriage with him I was ready to force you to undue it but when Leon saved the forest something just sparked he had almost zero combat ability yet he knew what to do and how to lead." Alleyne said as the two sat down together as Alleyne had the tags across her waist to keep her folds covered. "Then... well as we traveled together from the forest to Gainos something sparked between us especially with how far Leon would go for so many people even those he didn't even know." Alleyne said but then she sighed a bit.

"I will be honest I feel he's hiding something about his past but the way he carries himself now it feels like he is changing to a new person then what he once was and along the way I guess I just fell for him." Alleyne said as she then smiled as her free hand moved to her stomach. "And if I'm being honest I suppose my womb is now reserved for Leon's seeds to fertilize." Alleyne said with a smile on her face as Marianne then smiled.

"Well what about the feel of Leon inside you at that moment when you two are truly one." Marianne said as she moved her hands across Alleyne's body in a smooth way as it somehow made Alleyne moan a bit. "Think about it Alleyne Leon tries to please all of you and do right by all of you before he does right by himself. So if you love him at least try and help him by doing right by him also. You two are husband and wife by your laws and the act of marriage is a team effort so together you will succeed." Marianne said as Alleyne moaned a bit understanding what Marianne was saying but she wanted to feel Leon inside her as Marianne's hands went to Alleyne's head before the Elf woman gasped as she fell to her knees as she could feel it, the feeling of Leon's rod inside her the feeling she got when they made love was going straight to her head as Marianne let go of Alleyne's head to keep the magic going to help the elven girl remember what she was aiming for.

"Cumming!" Alleyne called out as she had an orgasm as she could feel it coming consecutively as she could see Leon in her mind as the two made love once more in her mind. Soon Alleyne fell on her back as she ended up arching her back as she came again and again no doubt Marianne must have went over board to which Marianne then grabbed the Angels head again and stopped the mental spell.

"Ok note to self." Marianne said as magically speaking she was winded. "Practice with mental magic." Marianne finished as Alleyne was huffing and puffing on the ground as her folds after the consecutive orgasms had made a sort of puddle as Marianne smiled sheepishly. "So Alleyne you ok and ready to go back to the others yet?" Marianne asked as she looked to Alleyne.

"Yeah but first... I have an idea." Alleyne said as she looked to Marianne as the Angel got it.

"Got it." Marianne smiled as she got the leash once more as well as some ink and another outfit ready.

Alleyne took the items and it wasn't long till Alleyne was now dressed in a leaf thong and a G-string bra as Alleyne was waiting for Marianne to finish what she was doing while holding a tree to keep herself still. "Hurry up already." Alleyne complained as Alleyne smiled.

"Just about done Alleyne." Marianne said as she showed the mirror to show that Marianne had written on Alleyne's rear end a message. 'For my spouses Leon and his harem's personal use in exchange for the same,' it read as luckily Marianne had used a magic spell to translate it to from Kanji to Gainos and English as well as Elven Script as Alleyne smiled as she turned around to reveal a sort of crotch tattoo with the message above it reading, 'reserved for spouses baby. Touch it and suffer.'

"Looking good Alleyne!" Marianne cheered as she then got a crystal camera ready.

"Ok let me get ready." Alleyne said as she then bended down and looked between her spread legs with a peace sign as her hair fell down from her head being upside down. In turn Marianne took the picture as Alleyne gave an erotic and perverted smile as it showed she was waiting for Leon since the leaf thong didn't help to cover much.

"Ok we're good I'll put this with the others." Marianne said as she took out a small book and inside it was a picture of Marianne covering her eyes as she was on her side as she smiled smile with a tongue sticking out as the angel was using her wings in the picture to make herself look very sexy as her body was nude save for one of the wings covering her crotch and two feathers covering her nipples.

Next to Marianne picture was one of Leina with her clothing missing save for her armored boots as she was using her shield to cover her crotch and her sword was balanced on her breasts as Leina smiled and blushed at the camera for her husband to be. Marianne changed the page and with her magic added the picture to a blank page as this book was for Leon later in case his harem was ever busy and he is left horny. As Marianne closed the book she snapped her fingers making vanish in a puff of smoke as she then looked to Alleyne.

"Now then Alleyne shall we return to the others." Marianne asked as soon Leon showed up which made Marianne smirk. "Or maybe our beloved Leon wanted to come here." Marianne said as she smiled at the fact Shizuka was moaning out as she had her arms and legs wrapped around Leon as the two fucked with Leon walking as Nanael walked by.

"How are you doing there Shizuka?" Marianne asked as she flew up next to Shizuka who was moaning out like a panting animal.

"He made, me cum so many times I lost count." Shizuka said as Leon had a deadpanned look on his face.

"You suggested this." Leon said as Shizuka smiled.

"And still not regretting it." Shizuka said as Marianne then sighed.

"Come on Shizuka your role play fantasy has come to an end I think it's time for Alleyne to have a turn with Leon now." Marianne said as Shizuka held tighter.

"NO I won't let go of his dick!" Shizuka countered as Marianne sighed.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Marianne said before she grabbed a riding whip and then gave a hard slap to Shizuka's ass causing her to scream out in pain and partial pleasure as Marianne kept it up. "Let go and I'll let up!" Marianne called as he was doing this while very much naked as Shizuka lost her clothing back there also.

"Mmmm ok you win!" Shizuka called as she let her arms and legs relax as Leon helped her get her feet to the ground as Alleyne smiled.

"Um Alleyne sorry about back there I didn't know if we did something to offend you but." Leon began as Alleyne walked up to her husband and kissed him hard on the lips cutting him off.

"Don't apologize Leon right now I want you with me now let's go." Alleyne said before she took her husband's hand as she saw Shizuka's pussy was high in the air as she was no doubt trying to catch her breath from the consecutive orgasms had made her ass sensitive and sore.

"Don't worry we'll deal with her for now Leon." Marianne said as she held her 'toys,' between her fingers as she and Nanael shared an evil leer.

"Ok." Leon said in shock as Alleyne took his arm and began to drag him to a different area of this fantasy just for them as she wanted to give the astral plains fantasy a second go.

(Later with Leon and Alleyne)

The two arrived at a forest area as Leon looked and to his shock saw a familiar tree as the main difference was there were no plains with it as it was mainly forest and roots as Alleyne looked. "Ok Leon drop them right here and right now." Alleyne ordered as she looked to her husband wanting to call him by his name instead of simply husband though she may try a pet name later and call him Hubby.

"Wait what?" Leon asked in shock as Alleyne looked.

"You heard me, pants underwear drop them all and show me your dick." Alleyne said as she then pushed Leon to the soft dirt ground onto his back as Alleyne soon got on all fours. "You and I are spouses and though I'm not the alpha female in this little pride I do have the right to sleep with my husband in times like these." Alleyne said as she crawled over to Leon and released his dick already knowing its general shape and size before she grabbed it and swung it a bit causing Leon to moan ever so slightly. "That's why you will sedate my lust for you here until we all go to the area Marianne had set up for what she calls, the finale." Alleyne said as she then rubbed Leon's dick to her cheek.

"So don't hesitate to get rough I know you have enough stamina for all of us and I know you want to go rejoin Leina and Risty before meeting at what Marianne had set up." Alleyne said as she rubbed against Leon's dick before it got to her nose and she caught a whiff of it. "So let's use your favorite holes on my body then ok." Alleyne said sensually before she slipped Leon's dick into her mouth and began to duck on it shocking Leon at that act before he eased into it.

Leon rolls his eyes back as he felt Alleyne tongue circling around on the head of his dick, and could not help himself as he put his hand on Alleyne head, and do a little something for her as she suck him off.

Rubbing her ears as Alleyne moan to the touch that made her go deeper on Leon dick with a huge slurp sound with a wet pop afterwards it turn Leon on very much, as well as Alleyne as she started rubbing herself

Reach out his other hand and started rubbing her other ear and to an angle it looks like Leon was holding onto Alleyne ears and make her take his dick deeper, and Alleyne started fingering herself as well, as the crystal near them recorded their moment.

"F-fuck Alleyne, you're so fucking good!" Leon said as Alleyne keep going down on his dick as she started to go much deeper and harder, Leon started to thrust up his up a bit as he went more deeper in Alleyne throat as her nose was almost touching Leon lower abs.

Leon move his hand to the back of Alleyne head to push her all the way down as the lump in her throat shows as Leon was fucking her throat now as he said, "I can't stand it anymore, I'm going to cum! I'm going cum down your throat!"

Alleyne seem to having a bit of trouble as she can hardly breath and Leon wasn't letting her off so easily, but it seem she enjoying herself very much as she stick most of her fingers in her pussy as it started to squirt out some of her juices.

Leon soon enough grab Alleyne by her ears tightly and give one hard thrust in Alleyne throat and said, "I'm cumming!"

Leon shot a huge load that Alleyne almost could not take as her cheeks inflated and semen came out of the corner of her mouth.

Alleyne herself her eyes widen and roll to the back of her head and she was cumming as well as her pussy exploded with juices, she could not help herself.

After a moment Leon slide his cock out of Alleyne mouth as Alleyne slowly back away with a huge load going down her throat, much of it was in her mouth still as she swallow it the best she came and gasp for air as it seem that was one of the best moment for them as Alleyne said, "That… was most… excellent. 85 points."

"85?" Leon said as Alleyne look to him and said, "You grab my ear too tightly near the end. They still a bit."

Leon smile and said, "Let me help with that." He stood up somewhat and level to Alleyne is at as he huge her a bit kissing at her neck as Alleyne lightly moan and almost giggle as her body is being a bit sensitive, maybe Marianne food effect everyone as much as Leon.

Leon hand roam Alleyne's body like her chest as he rub his fingers on her breast, down to her belly area before touching her woman hood as it was still freshly wet from her climaxing herself.

Leon keep kissing up Alleyne's neck up to her jaw, her cheek, then her lips giving a quick peak, then her nose, her eye, then went to the side at her left ear as he kiss it, then lick it a bit as Alleyne moan and said, "90 points!"

Leon open his eyes a bit and thought, 'let see if I can get it to 100 point.'

Leon did something he never thought he would do as he went to the tip of her ear and open his mouth wide enough and swallow her ear, as his hand that rubbing at Alleyne's pussy started fingering her as Alleyne moan even louder as she said, "One H-h-hundred points."

Leon didn't stop there as he keep sucking on Alleyne ear as he side his tongue down on it in his mouth still as Alleyne was shaking to the feel as she was soon about to say something that she didn't know she would said as she said, "110 points!"

Alleyne had a mini climax after that as her juices squirted out again on a smaller scale, Leon let off of Alleyne ear and then he said, "Should I do the other ear?"

Alleyne breathe a bit just to catch it as after that she said, "No… that was perfect… I loved it Leon."

Giving a smile to him as Leon could not help but smile back as he said, "Good, now then let me return the favor for what you did for me."

Leon push her down this time as she fell back in the soft dirt and Leon went down to her dripping wet pussy and put is mouth on it as he soon made a vibrating tone with his voice that made Alleyne gasp out to the feel of the vibration on her.

Alleyne moaned a bit as she felt Leon eat her out a she tried to hold back a moan as she saw her husband was trying for a higher score as she felt her legs bend as her toes curl up at the pleasure. "Leon wait don't be so greedy." Alleyne moaned as she then moaned out louder as Leon gave her clit a lite bite as he then took a bite from one of her folds as she moaned out.

Leon's hand traveled up Alleyne's leg as she then moaned out as Alleyne was feeling great pleasure inside her as she then felt Leon's tongue began to circle around her pussy as she looked like she wanted more as she looked to Leon with quivering lips. "Leon." Alleyne said as she looked down at Leon. "Hubby." Alleyne tried for a bed name as Leon then stopped and looked up to her smiling.

"Hubby normally its either Leon or Husband we going for pet names now?" Leon asked as Alleyne looked as Alleyne then nodded vigorously with a smile. "Ok then if you're calling me hubby then I'm calling you..." Leon began as Alleyne then grabbed Leon's head and shoved him back into her pussy.

"When we're in bed just call me Slutty Elf." Alleyne said as hard stern and cold Alleyne had a sensual side for her husband. "Now hurry up and get me ready Hubby I want your dick now!" Alleyne yelled as she looked to Leon.

(With Marianne and Nanael)

Shizuka moaned out as Marianne had been slapping Alleyne's ass till it was bright red as Marianne then sighed to herself. "That takes care of her." Marianne said as Nanael was nearby wearing a blindfold and a mouth gag as she had a vibrator strapped inside her and her hands restrained. But the blindfold was actually enchanted as it appeared Nanael was getting wetter for some odd reason or another.

"Now then hopefully Risty and Leina had enough time to practice the dance routine." Marianne said as she pulled up the pictures of Risty dressed in a geisha outfit no doubt to do a small dance for Leon with Leina dressed as a belly dancer as Marianne smiled. "Now then let's get ready Shizuka." Marianne said as Shizuka looked.

"Sure just hurry up and stuff me!" Shizuka countered as she then cried out as she felt a very large dildo inserted into her pussy and locked in before it started vibrating very violently.

"Ask and ye shall receive also don't bother trying to take that out only Leon or I can take it out." Marianne said as she began to walk away.

"W-wait you're going to leave it like this!" Shizuka called as Nanael attached to a leash followed after Marianne who guided her.

"Sure! Better hurry Leina and Risty are waiting and Leon is expected." Marianne said as Shizuka tried to walk but the vibrator made her legs buckle under her as she was having trouble keeping to her feet.

"Damn her... that fucking perverted Angel." Shizuka growled as she saw Marianne walk away adding sensual movement to her body as Shizuka saw how her bubble but swayed.

(Back with Leon and Alleyne)

Alleyne was moaning louder as she then cried out as she climaxed as she released her juices at that very moment as Leon let off her allowing Alleyne to catch her breath. "Good god... that was incredible." Alleyne said as Leon nodded.

"Hey Alleyne what's that?" Leon asked as he looked to a box and to her shock when she opened it the two found themselves at what looked like the Harem suit modified as Alleyne was on a chair as on a table next to her was whip cream, chocolate all melted, and finally some many sweets for deserts with Marianne's smiley peace sign at the end.

Leon took the letter as he began to read it. "Leon, Alleyne please enjoy yourselves while the girls are getting ready for the climax. -Marianne." Leon read as he saw the letter.

"Well then Leon since the others are still getting ready... care for some desert?" Alleyne asked holding the whip cream in her hand ready to use it which made Leon blush bright red.

The two of them step each other up for their own desert as Alleyne coated Leon cock in chocolate as it harden on contacted with him, as Leon to Alleyne request as he spray the whip cream at her crotch area while placing a cherry on top.

Soon enough the two were in a 69 position as Alleyne look up at Leon cock cover in chocolate as she lick her lips, and Leon was already licking a bit of the whip cream as soon enough the two went at each other as Alleyne suck on Leon chocolate cover cock, while Leon was diving in the whip cream crotch and licking Alleyne pussy with his face full of cream.

Alleyne sucked on Leon, like his cock was a sucker as bit of chocolate was coming off, she keep going at it as Leon stick his into Alleyne as he keep licking the cream off of her, they both moan, with their mouth cover or full by something.

Soon enough the chocolate on Leon's cock was gone and the whip cream on Alleyne was all lick up as soon enough as Leon turn around and give Alleyne her given wish of being fuck as he line up with her, but before he could Alleyne took a spoon full of more melted chocolate and pour it over her breast as they harden as well, then soon she took the whip cream and the last few cherries and spray and place them on her breast as well making it look like a hot fudge Sunday as Alleyne said, "So Leon, enjoy your desert while you fuck me hard."

Leon site eyes glow a bit as Leon give a smile as he went into beast mode and ram into Alleyne and started fucking her hard as Leon latch his mouth onto Alleyne breast as he lick and suck all the chocolate and whip cream and eaten the cherries as Alleyne said, "Ahhh! Yes, right there! Fuck me more. Fuck me like a dirty elf! Fuck me like the dirty elf I am! Fuck me like an elf whore!"

Leon when harder and faster as he reach her nipples and took them into his mouth as he still tasted chocolate on them and he wants every bit as he pick up her and bounce the combat master on his cock as Alleyne cry out in pleasure.

The two soon took a sitting position as Alleyne moaned faster and louder as she wrapped her arms and legs around Leon's body as her nails dug into his back as Leon fucked her very hard. In an out Leon's rod went as Alleyne could and would never forget the feeling of Leon's dick insider her as she smiled at this. "Leon!" Alleyne cried out as she felt her mind going white as she could feel Leon about to unleash his load in her. "Leon hurry make me cum! HURRY!" She cried out as she dug deeper as she wanted to feel Leon's seeds inside her so bad.

"Alleyne I can't hold on any longer!" Leon called out as he kept going faster in Alleyne as Alleyne smiled as she could also feel her climax coming also. Alleyne soon fell to her back with Leon as Leon was on top of her as she felt it she was about to cum as Leon nodded.

"I'm cumming!" They both called as Leon releasing his load inside Alleyne as she gasped as she could feel the feeling of Leon's dick straight to her brain.

Leon removed his dick from Alleyne's pussy as it looked like he cream pie her as Alleyne was catching her breath as she had her arm over her head as sweat glistened off their body. "Leon..." Alleyne said as she began to pump Leon's dick catching him off guard. "I think the main event is about to begin." Alleyne said as soon he saw the other ladies walk in as Cattleya and Melpha appeared as they were caught by surprised as with them was Shizuka and Nanael as Marianne was a no show.

"Well ladies." Marianne said finally appearing sitting upon a high spot still very much naked. "I'm happy to say this special night is about to come to an end but before it does I think two girls deserve their turn and with it they offered a performance under my guidance and a little help from another girl of course." Marianne snickered as he remembered who she brought in after finding a certain someone pleasuring herself with her snake in public though hidden and needless to say Marianne cashed in on it.

(Flashback)

Echidna was in an alley after passing by Leon and his Pride today as she was pleasuring herself using her snake as Marianne sat above eyeing the whole thing. "My, what an unsightly image the Veteran Mercenary Echidna has the hot's for Leon." Marianne spoke as Echidna was wide eyed as she looked to see the angel fly down.

"What do you want we already carried out our deal?" Echidna said as she was a woman of honor after all.

"Yeah but looking at you now I think you got the bad end of the deal." Marianne said as Echidna looked at her. "So I decided to give you a chance after all little Snake in the tummy needs his or her daddy after all." Marianne said as Echidna glared at Marianne for that one even if it was Echidna's idea. "What I'm offering you isn't an official Harem spot because that would basically give you royalty or noble status in Thundera. I can put in a good word for you but the closest I can get you is a concubine." Marianne said to Echidna as the green haired elf was shocked.

"What do you want in return?" Echidna asked as Marianne laughed.

"Simple." Marianne said before taking out a mystic crystal camera and a few toys of hers. "I want you to make a video for me as well as do certain poses, finally I also want you to help me teach Leina a new skill to please her man." Marianne said as Echidna looked confused before she remembered that Incident with Menace a while back.

"That's all you need?" Echidna asked as Marianne nodded.

"Yeap I already have Tomoe teaching Risty a few things from her country as well and well let's just say Leon has a party coming up." Marianne said with a smile as she smiled at her own genius plan.

"Alright you have a deal." Echidna said as long as she got her inheritance from her great grandfather she was ok.

(Flashback End)

"Now then ladies and Leon if you all may our show is about to begin so please get comfortable." Marianne said before snapping her fingers once more causing more of the items to appear to make more of the Hot Fudge Sundae Ingredients but with the added of cookie crumbs which no doubt was supposed to accompany the Whip Cream. She also left behind an instruction manual called "Marianne's Hot Sexy Fudge Sundae Step by Step Application manual for ladies and their men," as it showed Marianne with a thong made of Whip Cream and Hot Fudge on her breasts with whip cream, cookie crumbs, and a cherry where the nipples would be as around her neck was a bow and in her hair was a sweets type of hair clip.

"So enjoy everyone and go wild till the show is about to start." Marianne smiled as she jumped down and walked over to the back area of the Harem suite where her two 'dancers,' were getting ready still very much naked.

Leon felt huge breast on him as he look and saw Melpha and Cattleya holding him close and rubbing their breast on him as they seem to want a bit more as Melpha said, "Lord Leon, please give us more of your sacred Semen."

"I'm feeling lonely Leon," Cattleya said as she took Leon hand and rub it against her pussy as Alleyne came in took Leon in her arms as she said, "You can wait, I only had little time with our husband."

Shizuka came up twitching and shaking as the dildo that's inside of her is still going on as she reach out her hand and said, "Please my king, help me. I cannot remove this dildo myself."

Nanael came in as she wrap her arms around Leon as she said, "Hey cram it, if anyone first, it's me! I only gotten fuck by Marianne's copy of Leon dick! I want the real thing! With his soft and gentle touch." Saying that last part softly, lovingly, and also horny.

Leon looked at her and it seem she was the only one out of everyone he play or have sex with, Nanael was hardly touch by him at all let alone fucked.

Leon stood up and grab Nanael in his arms and held her as he said, "Your right, I never touch you yet… so let give you a crash course."

Nanael eyes lit up in joy as she floated up and a bit to wrap her arms and legs around Leon and said, "Yahoo!"

Leon laugh a bit at this, but to the feel of Nanael's body felt heavenly to say with her cute bubble ass and small body, as well the smell coming off of her as Leon with his enhance senses smell it as it was like a sweat and lust, due to Marianne and Nanael most keep fucking each other, its turn Leon on.

His Harden cock lifted itself up somehow as Leon line up just right as he slam down Nanael on it as the little wing angel cry out in pleasure.

Lifting and slamming Nanael onto his cock, Leon is enjoying this with how light Nanael's body was he can do it standing up with ease as he nears Nanael cry out, "This feels so good. I felt like I almost came when you just put it in!"

The two started to kiss fearsomely as Leon took one of his hand and place it on Nanael's small wing and stroke it, she moan loudly in the kiss.

Letting off the kiss as Nanael gasp for breath as Leon took his hand off of Nanael's wing as he use both hand and place them on the little angel's ass and held it firmly as he started to thrust up fast as Nanael cry out and lean her head back a bit as she said, "This is great. I almost forgotten how great you are, Oh my Gosh!"

Leon felt the pressure building up and to the tightness of Nanael she felt like he just started, as Leon Looked to one of two big breast women of his harem as he had a thought as he pointed out Melpha and said, "Melpha, lay down on your back."

The priestess smile as she nodded and said, "Understood my lord."

As Melpha lay down to Leon's command, he walk over to her with Nanael still in his arms, as he kneel down and gently lay the small angel down on top of the priestess on her stomach with Nanael's head in between the valley of Melpha breast.

Leon Ram into Nanael again as she cry out in pleasure again as Leon fucking her good.

Melpha look at Nanael as she being fucked by her lord/husband, a smile with a blush came to her face as she asked, "May I kiss thou lips, Angel Nanael?"

Nanael open her eyes at Melpha as she could not help but felt her heart rushing as she lift herself up and said, "You may."

The two started making out as Nanael put a hand behind her heave, and shove her tongue in the priestess mouth as well put her other hand on Melpha's huge breast and grope it hard as the two moan, Leon smile and went harder and faster on Nanael trying to finish up fast as he could.

Ramming his dick hard and fast into Nanael as he felt like he's going to climax soon as he thrust harder as he said, "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum hard, right inside of you Nanael!"

Nanael moan loudly as she felt like climaxing soon as she let a jack hammer was beating against her as she let off her kiss with Melpha she cry out as she said, "I'm cumming too!"

The two cry out as Leon slam hard last time against Nanael as they both said, "I'm cumming!"

Leon shot a good load in Nanael as she cry out feeling the warm cum inside of her as her tongue was sticking out as she said, "Sooo… good."

Leon slowly pull out as a small flood of semen came out of her as she did get a big load into her.

Alleyne came along as she kneel down and pick up Nanael and set her down on the side and said, "She would need some rest to recover."

As Leon saw Nanael was now happy, he can quickly move on to the next girl which seem to be Melpha but then Shizuka came at Leon side and said in an almost crying tone, "King Leon… Please, I don't know how much I can hold out!"

Leon look to her as she was begging him now as he look to her and try to think what to do and then, he thought of a what to do next and time for a little mix match of sex partners on this orgy as he grab Shizuka and lay her down on top of Melpha as well but on her back than her front as he gotten a good look at the two girls before him.

Shizuka is sexy with body and white skin added to the mix while Melpha was a hot cougar with her body the way as it is, he'll be turning her into a MILF later on and said, "I'm going to fuck you both here and now."

"Finally." Shizuka said as she tried to remove the vibrating dildo which got stronger with each passing second but the item would not budge nor allow her to get a good grip on it. "Hurry!" She cried out as Leon's Semen smeared on the Dildo from the tip causing it to vanish as Leon saw this as Shizuka was still hot and bothered. Leon saw this and quickly rammed his dick into Shizuka causing her to cry out as she felt the dick hit the end of her pussy and to the entrance of her Womb.

"YES FINALY!" Shizuka cried out as Leon began to fuck her silly. Shizuka moaned out as Leon's dick was pumping inside of her as Alleyne saw this as did Cattleya as Cattleya was getting very horny as she had her hair undone and everything. She then saw the booklet from before and showed it to Alleyne as she opened it and saw that there was even better ways to apply the food bikini.

Melpha hugged Shizuka close from behind as Shizuka wrapped her legs around Leon's waist to help him cum to apply more force to it as Shizuka moaned out as she had nearly gone insane with that Dildo inside her for so long as Melpha moaned a bit as she felt Shizuka's body grind against her own body as she could feel the heat from Leon's dick even from Shizuka.

"Oh god!" Shizuka cried in joy as she looked down at her body and saw Leon's dick enter and exit her as the speed began to increase fast. "Leon I love you I love you!" Shizuka cried out as she hugged Leon close as she was ready for it. "So hurry up and cum ok! I want it I want it now!" Shizuka cried out as Leon growled.

"I'm cumming!" Leon called out as he released his load as Alleyne unlocked her legs sending them upward as her toes curled as she also came as well.

"So good." Shizuka said as Leon smiled at Shizuka before the two shared a deep French kiss.

Soon the two separated as Leon removed his dick as soon Alleyne came in and covered the pussy to keep the Semen from escaping. "Leon handle Melpha for now we need to borrow Shizuka." Alleyne said as she took Shizuka away to hers, Nanael, and Cattleya's spot.

Soon Leon looked to Melpha who smiled sensually as Leon got over her body and began smearing the Semen still on his cock on her face as Melpha smiled at the feeling. "Leon your holy milk semen it's so good." Melpha confessed as she felt the Semen smeared on her face. "Now then." Melpha began as she spread her legs and used her hands to spread her pussy. "Shall we go again?" Melpha asked as soon Leon roared and grabbed Melpha's legs before he began to fuck her with her upper body raised up causing Melpha's head to crane to look at it as her large breasts fell to Melpha's face.

"Oh god!" She cried out in sock as Leon began to fuck her while standing up and her laying down as she cried out at this. Melpha's legs were in a position to easily bend over Leon's shoulders as she was completely and utterly naked like everyone else so she could see every part of herself. "Oh my!" Melpha cried out as he could feel the Euphoria of Leon as he had his way with her. Melpha looked and saw the girls had gotten the large amount of Leon's semen into wine glasses for themselves as she saw they had some to spare for her and there two arriving performers. Melpha then was wide eyed to see they were about to use Melpha's recipe for the Sundae bikini as she saw they were probably going to wait for her before going at it with Leon.

Leon was in full beast mode as he then flipped Melpha to her front and then grabbed her hair as Melpha moaned out at this as she feel Leon was fucking her from behind like an animal as she then felt her arm get grabbed with her hair as Melpha moaned out in her pleasure induced Euphoria. "My god Leon get rougher with me! This is far better than before at the barn!" Marianne called out as she moaned out as her breasts bounces up and down as her nipples grazed the bed area as this made Melpha moan out to it as she was very sensitive across her body from the previous excursions in the fantasy world Marianne had created prior to returning to the Harem Suite.

As the girls getting ready, Shizuka was fast setting her sundae bikini up as all she did now was add the cookie crumbs and add the cherries on top of her breast.

Alleyne set her bikini up more carefully making it a more netter looking bikini as she add the whip cream in a circle formation on her breast while carefully sprinkling the cookie crumbs on her and put the cherries at the very tips of her nipples.

Nanael was mostly set up, but Cattleya needed help asked Nanael to help her out as the angel had to get a un-used paint brush to set the fudge on her breast and use two cans of whip cream as one is for the thong set, while the other is on her breast too for a, while she had the biggest pair of breast in the harem (and maybe of the queen's blade world too) it's no wonder she having trouble.

Meanwhile Leon was giving it to Melpha good as she were on her knees while her arms were being pull back as Leon was laying back while holding the priestess arms.

While in this position as someone walk over Leon's head as he saw a shadow, he look up and saw Shizuka in her Sundae bikini as she asked, "So what do you think of this Leon?"

Leon didn't know what to say but his harden dick was getting bigger all of the sudden as Melpha gasp to the feel with that Shizuka think Leon loves it and turn him on greatly, Leon confirm it as he said to her, "So Sexy, make me want to have you in a bowl of ice cream."

"Thank you love. If you liked mind, then you'll love the others, as well as Melpha when we're done," Shizuka said as Nanael was using the same paint brush he used for Cattleya and put the fudge on Melpha's breast while Alleyne was adding the whip cream thing, Cattleya just sprinkle on the crumbs and add the cherries last all near her nipples, on her breast.

Leon let go of Melpha arms to give her a chance to turn around and see the look of her sundae bikini, he saw Melpha and she just looks totally sexy.

Soon enough all of the girls came together and circle around Leon as Alleyne said, "I hope you enjoying this my dear husband."

"WE work very hard on these, even on miss mama boobs as well," Nanael said while pointing out Cattleya bikini, as Leon got a good look at all of the sundae bikinis, and if he dick could get any bigger, it would be about now as all the girls were out of this world sexy and all he could say is and with his breath, "Wow."

"Well then Leon care to dig in on your treat?" Cattleya asked as sh3e squeezed her breast together for added effect.

"Hell yea." Leon said as he kept fucking Melpha.

"Mind sharing then Leon I'd like a taste also?" Shizuka asked as she rubbed close to Leon as her hand rested on his chest.

"Sure." Leon said as he kept going at it with Melpha.

"Leon I'm about, I'm about too." Melpha said between moans as she felt it coming.

"Yeah me too." Leon confessed as then Melpha and Leon released a loud moan as they both came as Melpha felt Leon's seeds rushing into her mixing with her love juices. "Now then... let's dig into this treat." Leon said as he regained himself a bit while removing his still rock hard dick.

"W-wait I'm still sensitive!" Melpha called but it fell to deaf ears as Leon began to help himself to Melpha's breasts as be first ate the cherry and then began to lick and suck on them eating up the fudge and whip scream on them with the added crumbs as Melpha moaned out in pleasure as Leon was sitting on her belly enjoying said treat.

Melpha bit her finger as she tried to keep her moaning under control but Leon was very good at what he was doing as he ate her Sundae breasts.

"Well then husband if you're going to enjoy those you better share." Alleyne said as she went over to Melpha's free breasts and began to help herself, as well as she bended over them at the edge of the bed herself showing off her whip cream covered rear a bit.

"Well then Melpha you better eat my panties then." Nanael said as she got on the bed and spread her legs as Melpha gasped before Nanael shoved her whip cream covered crotch in Melpha's face forcing the nun to eat white cream off of her.

"Hey Alleyne." Shizuka began catching Alleyne's attention a bit before Alleyne gasped as she felt Shizuka on her ass forcing her to look and to Alleyne's surprise Shizuka was eating the whip cream off her. "I want my treat also." Shizuka said as she began to eat the sundae off of Alleyne's.

"Shi-Shizuka." Alleyne moaned as she then returned to her own treat as it was like a huge pile so far.

"I suppose that leaves me wand you Nanael." Cattleya said as she came from behind Nanael and began eating her Sundae covered breasts herself as Nanael gasped out in shock to this as she then moaned as she felt Cattleya's large breasts rub against her body as she groped her and lick up her fudge covered breasts.

"Here Leon." Cattleya said as she took a short break and removed a cherry and held it by its chord like spot. "Say ahh." Cattleya said as she groped Nanael's breasts with her free hand and stuck out her tongue.

"Aaahh." Leon called out taking a quick break as Cattleya then put the cherry on his tongue before eating it as Cattleya smiled as she had wanted to try that for a long while now.

With Shizuka still grasping Alleyne ass and licking her pussy, the combat master saw what the MILF did as she feeding him cherries she had place on her breast, pike one up and feed Leon it, as she put her hands around her own breast and squeeze them together as she called out, "Leon my love, please have some my mine as well."

Leon turn to her as she held her breast close to each other and show the cherries were on her nipples as he give a nice smile to her as he lean it and took a whole cherry and Alleyne chocolate cover nipple in his mouth and dig in.

Alleyne moan out to this as she felt Leon's tongue lick her nipples, she maybe not as sensitive as Cattleya or Melpha but she felt it, as it felt it's so wet and warm.

Cattleya seem almost sad for Leon to change girls but suddenly Nanael gotten a hold of her breast and said, "Sorry about this but I always wonder about something."

"About what?" Cattleya said, as Nanael latched onto Cattleya tits without warning as the MILF gasp and moan to the sudden action, as Nanael suck on her breast and see if her breast milk is like Leon semen and can produce holy milk as well.

Cattleya love the feel of her breast being sucked on, like a baby is doing it as Nanael gotten a few squirt of breast milk in her mouth, her eyes widen with stars in them as she keep sucking on her breast to get more milk from them as Cattleya cry out and put her hands on the little wing angel as she said, "Keep going, keep sucking! Oh My- Ahhh!"

Melpha felt a little left out it seem as she wasn't being licked by Leon anymore and everyone else is playing with the other, as she seem sad, she suddenly 'Epp!'

A tongue was at her pussy licking it as Melpha look down at her women hood and see Shizuka licking her as she asked, "What are you doing?"

The kunoichi as she look up at the priestess and said, "You still have some of the Leon's cum left over leaking out, I'm making sure none of it is wasted."

Shizuka dive her tongue deeper as Melpha moan out and blush as she being touch by a woman, as at the start of this orgy with Cattleya she did enjoy the MILF touch and stuff, but it was due to the theme of both of them, and also the effect the dipping sauce that Marianne had at her crotch before as she try some of it.

Cattleya held Nanael as Nanael suckled on her breasts as Cattleya smiled at Nanael who looked just like an infant nursing on her mother's milk. As she did this the others were soon finished with the sundae as they each had an idea as Nanael also had the idea as Alleyne then whispered it to Melpha's ears.

"Leon can you sit on the chair real quick." Alleyne asked as she looked to Leon who nodded.

Alleyne, Nanael, and Shizuka soon surrounded Leon's dick as they then got there pussies against Leon's large dick before Melpha and Cattleya came on either side of Leon and began to grind their bodies against Leon was who was wide eyed by this. "Come on Leon let's all feel good." Cattleya said sensually as she did a light bite on Leon's ear before they began. Alleyne, Nanael, and Shizuka moaned out as they grinded there pussies against Leon's dick as the two large breasted woman took Leon's arm as they were grinding there body against it.

Leon of course growled at this as he was enjoying this way to much as Alleyne looked like the sort of person who would never do something like this but here she was doing this. Shizuka of course was groping her breasts licking her nipples as Nanael grabbed her own ass trying to entice more pleasure as Leon tried to hold himself back from cumming just a little longer.

"Leon are you about to cum?" Cattleya asked as she grabbed the head of Leon's dick with her hand. "Well go ahead we all want it so please do cum." Cattleya said as he rubbed her fingers against the dick head as she tried to make him cum faster.

"I'm cumming!" Alleyne called as she, Shizuka, and Nanael came as there pussy juices made good lubricant as they came as in turn Leon came as well as his cum shot up into the air hitting the girls but a good part of it fell onto the floor. "I got it!" Nanael called as she began to lick it up as she then remembered something.

"Hey ladies remember the glasses?" Nanael asked as she finished licking up the Semen before. Alleyne and Cattleya nodded as did Shizuka as Nanael with her limited magic brought each of them a glass as it looked like the Semen was in danger of over flowing. "Cheers." Nanael said as she and the girls after their orgasm then each drank the semen from the cup as they let the cum from Leon swirl around in their mouth allowing them to get a good taste of it as they gulped it all down causing there mouth to puff up with said semen.

Soon one by one each of them swallowed it as Nanael showed herself swallowing Leon's cum as it went down her throat and soon each of the girls moaned as the taste was bitter but also sweet as they each smiled. "I don't think we're done as of yet." Melpha said as soon Marianne appeared once more.

"Ok everyone we are about ready to begin." Marianne said as she was now wearing a thong and a see threw bikini top as the thong was so small it went right into her pussy. "I have prepared you seat Leon so if you will." Marianne said as she pointed to a chair which was sort of like a harem king throne as the girls saw where this was going.

As Leon sat down the girls each got around him grabbing torts whatever part they could get to. Cattleya, and Alleyne took spots on either side of Leon as a maid came in in a very small version of her outfit that was also see threw as she held a tray of wine glasses no doubt Marianne's attempt to get them drunk to no end. Melpha and Shizuka grabbed onto Leon's legs and sat next to them with their sides against it and their legs with a relaxed posed to them. Nanael of course struck her chance and sat on Leon's lap as she smiled but made sure she didn't insert it but it didn't stop her from having it grind against her ass cheeks.

"Now then let's begin the show now Leon since you are the husband/fiancé/harem king/Pride Alpha we decided it will be the queen who starts this show off and luckily she is going to be wearing an old number from when you met Menace." Marianne announced as she gestured to the side. "Now Leina come on out!" Marianne called out as she gestured for Leina to come out.

Coming out on stage as Leon lay his eyes on Leina and her outfit she wearing taking by surprise as he sees her like a harem girl from the Aladdin movies. Pink see through cloth that Leon can see every bit of her with his heart raising just a bit seeing her like this.

Leina blushing under her veil but she took a breath and stood in place waiting for the music to begin as Marianne said, "Now here something a number."

Marianne snap her fingers as the light turn off but a single spot light stood still on Leina and soon enough music plays and Leina started to move.

*Insert song: "Yearning" by Raul Ferrando

The song started slow but so did Leina as she move, curing her hips, and then the sound of fiddles playing and Leina moving her hips faster with her belly curving in and out in a wave like motion, then the song slowly down as did Leina but keep going like she was.

As the song started the rise in the sound, Leina move her legs as, she move around on the stage as her whole body see to be dancing.

The girls around could not believe what they were seeing, and if Leon had to guess if Elina ever saw something like this from Leina… she would most likely faint from the site and from the exotic dance Leina is doing.

Leina lower body seems to spin as her upper body was very still in place as that must have took her a while to pull off, soon that movement moved to her upper body as her breast dance under the pink see through cloth, it was almost hypnotizing, even Leon could not keep his eyes off of his Future Queen.

Leina move closer and closer to the edge of the stage to keep up her dance as Leon saw every part of Leina closely, his heart race more and his dick started to pulse from the site of this, with Nanael felt it, and could not believe how hot it was getting as she felt it on her ass.

Alleyne watch Leina carefully as her belly dance and with those movement took time to get down it seem but could not help but think the dancing itself is somewhat familiar but could not place it.

Melpha blushes to the site as she have been doing a lot of things tonight that she never thought of doing herself until Marianne told her she can, but this… this dancing seem over her head but could not help but feel herself getting a little excited.

Shizuka thought about the dance itself and wonder if she can do the same herself and wanted to join Leina up there and follow, but she need to practice how to dance like that as she is flexible and what not but it took time to get it down.

Cattleya just seem excited, as she may not able to do something like that, but she love the site of it, she would want to see this is some sort of play of some sort, with the music so beautiful to listen too, it sooth her.

The song was soon picking up speed as Leina soon shaking her whole body as her breast, the strings on her outfit, and any loss fabric is shaking up, as it seems the song was soon coming to its end.

Leon could not keep his eyes off of Leina, as she moves, bend, and shake her body in ways he didn't know she could do like that, and then as massive blast of sound of the music as Leina drop down to her knees on the edge of the stage, ash the song slowly down, Leina move her body in a way as she still in down on her knees as Leon saw she was breath heavy and her juices was soaking through pink fabric.

The wet cloth itself lay over Leina's pussy showing that camel toe, and all Leon wanted to do now was stand up and walk over to Leina and ravage her until the night is over, but before he could do that, the song ended and Leina stood back up and back off the edge before giving a bow, as the girls clap their hands to her as did Marianne as she walk up in the middle as Leina stood off to the side.

"Now that was a great performance from our future Queen of Thundera," Marianne said as she stop clapping when she started to speak.

"Now for our next performance, a special dance that came from our alley and friend, the warrior priestess Tomoe home land, by our special redheaded bandit, Risty!" Marianne said as a spot light shine on the side of the stage as Risty started to come out and like Leina outfit, her surprise him just as much as he saw Risty wearing a short skirt kimono, open view top of her breast but still well covered and with an Japanese umbrella in her hands as she have it resting on her right shoulder as she came out.

Leon hard on is raging out, his heart beating fast and pumping hard as if it wasn't for the girls around him he might have go up on stage grab Risty and rush over to Leina and fuck them both like animals.

Marianne sense Leon's inner beast want to let free, as this next part will most likely do it, as she spoken to everyone again as she says, "Now here some more music from Leon's home world, hit it!"

*Insert Song of your choosing

Everyone was surprise to hear the song, with Risty started to shake her hips to the beat of the song, as the song was more upbeat and fast like almost a remix of another song.

Risty step slowing off her long legs before taking another step as she was moving to the song as every part of her body is dancing, unlike Leina Risty was moving more like a geisha dancing girl, than a harem belly dancer girl.

Her movement were smooth and sharp, with every step she showing off every bit of her body, even pop her butt up as the cloth flew up for a moment and show she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

Some of the girls blush to this as Cattleya and Melpha blush as they say, "Oh my."

Alleyne sighed a bit as she should have figure this would keep happening as this is Marianne we're talking about as of course she would set things up with no underwear and have see-through cloth for ether girls.

Shizuka was enjoying this as it's a mix of something reminding her of home and something new and perverted added, and Nanael was enjoy just a much, even when she felt Leon's cock pulsing and moving around as well feeling hot as ever.

Risty open up the umbrella as she held it in front of her as she spin it a bit before putting it back on her shoulder still open as she walk across the stage with it.

Getting closer to the edge of the stage like Leina as Risty keep moving her body as she swing the umbrella around before bending forward with the umbrella on her shoulder again as her breast hang down with them being big as they were, Leon could almost see her tits as Risty seem to about to go lower, until she stood back up and keep dancing to the song.

Turning around a bit bend ward a bit to show off her ass more as Risty shake it left to right before bending down still showing off her ass more, and now her pussy was visible to see as it was dripping wet.

Leon was breathing a bit hard as he lick his lips a bit as he watch Risty, as she stood back up, turning back around facing them before bending down again with her ass almost talking the floor of the stage, as now her pussy is being show off for all to see.

Shizuka smile as some of this maybe not part of a Geisha girl dance, but who is complaining?

Risty stood back up as the song seem to be coming it's an end soon, she use her free hand and touch her breasts, moving them enough for her nipple to peek out as Leon keep his eyes on her very much so as Risty keep shaking her hips side to side to the beat of the song, before it drop a huge beat at the end as Risty drop down to her knees and leaning back showing off her pussy and her breast with her tits popping out more.

After that the girls started clapping and Leon started to clap too even though his eyes seem to be glued to Risty as she stood back up. Leina soon walk up join her at the side as Marianne walk in front of them as she said, "Now wasn't that a great performance, give it up for Risty the benevolent bandit of the wild!"

"Now then lets enjoy the rest of the evening everyone!" Marianne said as Leina and Risty then smiled and got off the stage which Marianne snapped her fingers causing said stage to vanish as the two then joined the harem with Marianne coming in last.

"Ok then Leon you better go wild on us and don't hold back." Leina said as she stood over her fiancé's legs as the cloth on her crotch area grazed against Leon's legs and some of his erect dick.

"Yeah you better go all out from start to finish." Risty said as she sat near Leon with her legs over the chair a bit as the girls all smiled.

"Well we did all have a go with him so it's only fair." Nanael said as her bubble but swayed a bit as she walked as Leina smiled.

"EEP!?" Leina squeaked as Leon then grabbed her and pulled her down as he moved her cloth and revealed her pussy as Leon then had Leina sit on his cock as Marianne then smiled at this as she then took out a notebook.

'Next time we're doing full on cosplay.' She wrote down with a smile as she can already picture it. Risty the sexy maid, Shizuka the Geisha, Melpha the slutty nurse, Nanael the school girl (With a see through swimsuit) Alleyne the Gyaru (After she can apply the tan somehow) Cattleya the slutty school teacher, and Marianne herself the mud player/wrestler and body painter.

Leon then began to get Leina to move as Leina had to get her legs on the chair itself as she bounced up and down with her breasts swinging and bouncing with her as Leina moaned with each of her bounces. As she did this Leon also moaned and growled as he felt the inside of Leina's pussy was a perfect fit for his dick as he even felt the softness of it become tight as it felt like it was trying to suck him back inside. As this happened Risty saw this as she began to rub her folds as she was get impatient as she waited a good chunk of the night for Leon's dick as she wondered how the hell she fell for a guy who can get so many girls to fall for him so easily.

"Dammit all." Risty said as her fingers weren't satisfy her as she saw Leina moan out as Leon and Leina made love right there in front of them all.

"Don't worry Risty I'm sure we can find a way to keep you satisfied." Marianne said as she grabbed Risty's breasts and began to fondle them in her hands as the large breasts were like putty in the mischievous angel's hands which made Risty moan and blush as Marianne smiled at this reaction from the bandit.

"W-what are you… doing?!" Risty said as Marianne keep fondling her breast and then she felt someone down below her licking on her pussy, as she saw Nanael as Marianne said, "Keep going Nanael, we need to have her really prepared for what going to happen next. Melpha come over here and give this bandit a blessing kiss."

"I shall do so, Lady Marianne," Melpha said as she walked over to the bandit as Risty saw her coming over as well as she said, "What are- Mmmm!" Melpha started kissing Risty with some tongue action going on.

As the two angels and holy priestess had their way with the bandit, Leina and Leon were going at hard, as Leon gripping Leina ass as he lift her up and slam her on his cock as he suck on Leina tits as he was enjoy every bit of her.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her as Leina eyes widen a bit as she turn her head over and saw Shizuka playing with rear as she said, "Sh-Shizuka!"

"Don't worry my Future Queen, this is a special you'll never forget," as Shizuka stick out her tongue and dive in as Leina 'Eep!' at this and tightens hard around Leon's cock as he moan to it.

Cattleya came up and turns Leina head to her as she says, "Try some of my milk your majesty, as I promise you will find it most satisfying."

Leina suddenly found Cattleya breast tits in her mouth, as she suck on them a bit with some of Cattleya breast milk coming out as Leina haze over and grab the breast she had In her mouth and started to suck harder as Cattleya smile brightly as she moan out to this.

Alleyne join the group as well as she kneel down a bit as she stood next to Leon as he keep sucking on Leina's breast as stick her tongue out a bit and lip the side of Leon's mouth as he eye her before smile and move a bit so Alleyne can join in sucking on the same breast while somewhat kissing Leon.

Leina didn't know how much she can take as she let off of Cattleya's breast and started to say, "I'm…I'm…"

Leon can feel Leina about to climax as she tighten more as it almost made him go crazy as he let off of Leina's breast with Alleyne did as well but put a hand on it to keep the pressure up, as Leon growl out as he said, "Going to…"

"CUM!"

The both yelled Leon slam Leina down as he shot a huge load into her as they both roar out with the sound of a lion and a puma.

Shizuka back away as Leon load exploded out of Leina as some got on her as she smile a bit as she said, "It seems that Dance made him build up a lot."

Whip a finger on her face to get a bit of semen as she put it on her tongue and moan a bit as it had a good about to both Leon and Leina juices mix in.

Leina lean back as the look of satisfied on her face as Alleyne and Shizuka help lift Leina up as Leon dick came out and spill Leon's cum out of her.

Soon enough as the three of them share a 3-way kiss with each other, as Cattleya came up to them and kneel down to Leina's pussy as some cum was still coming at as she latch her mouth on it so not much of its wasted.

Leon stood up as he walk over to the other group as they seem to have her ready as Marianne and Nanael held Risty up by her Legs and Melpha was strong enough to hold Risty up under her arms similar to a half nelson.

"She ready for you Leon," Marianne said as Leon walks up to Risty as most of her out was undone but still wearing it.

Leon put his hands at Risty hips and slam into her as Risty cry out in pleasure, Leon thrust and slamming into Risty very much as her breast bounce up and around.

As the angels leg go as Leon was pretty much holding her up now as Marianne came over to Nanael side and whisper into her ear as she said, "Hey I had another idea. You want to do the same thing we did at the mud pit but to them instead?"

Nanael eyes widen a bit as she smile, as she always wanted some good acting on the girl as well but the double end dildo does do much and really want to feel it as Marianne did help make that come true a bit with the copy of Leon's dick with real sensitivity to them, as she said, "More than any."

"Next time he switch, you get Leina. Give the Queen taste of what an angel can do," Marianne said, as she gives smile a bit as she want to do something with Risty, being a dirty girl as she is, she knew Leina may not go for it, and Risty love pain a bit, if the last orgy in the suit told her anything when she recorded it and watch it again.

Leon can get over the feel of Risty as she was very tight in spots, maybe do to her more athletic body she can control her muscle reflex in some part of her body well.

Risty moaned and cried out as she dug her nails into Leon's back as Leon kept fucking her as they kept at it. Leon began helping Risty removed the outfit as she had her legs wrapped around Leon's waist as her toes curled up as she felt the hard fucking from Leon. As Leon fucked Risty she held tight as she had a smile on her face as she moaned out with each thrust from Leon. Leon and Risty then moved to the bed was on her front part with Leon's dick still inside her as Risty smiled at Leon sensually looking behind her. "Come on Lion give me more!" Risty called out as she shook her ass at him a bit even with his dick still inside her. Risty then cried out all of a sudden as Leon slapped her ass, hard as she then felt her hair being tugged hard as Risty smiled at this.

"This is what I'm talking about." Risty said as Leon kept fucking her as his dick reached the end of her pussy and looked ready to break into her womb. Risty's breasts bounced with the thrust as they swung around hard as even the erect nipples were swinging to this rough sex.

"Come on Leon really give it to her!" Marianne cheered as she jumped up a bit making her own ample breasts bounce around with her.

Leon kept fucking Risty until he finally was reaching his peak as Leon looked to Risty who smiled. "Go ahead Leon cum inside me! Fucking knock me up Lion boy!" Risty yelled as Leon then roared out and came inside Risty hard causing her to cry out as she felt the semen inside her go deep within her. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Risty said as she had her ass raised as it was sore as she laid with her cheek against the bed with semen leaking out of her pussy.

"Come on Risty don't let his semen go to waste." Marianne began as she pulled up a dull looking Risty by her hair as Risty had a smile on her face. "Hurry up, and clean him; up then, he'll give each of, you one last orgasm each before cumming all over you all." Marianne said as Risty nodded as she wanted Leon's scent on her that way any other guy know she's taken. Risty got up but her ass was very much sore as she then reached Leon's erect dick before she cleaned it up even going under the foreskin to get any semen stuck in there. Once she sucked out the semen leaking from the tip she opened her mouth releasing his dick as she showed her mouth with her tongue out mixed with a smile.

"All done." She said as Marianne smiled and winked at the girl.

"Come on then let's finish up it's almost morning after all." Marianne said as the girls nodded as they each got Leon. Cattleya got it from Leon doggy style as she cried out as she wanted to be on all fours for this. But as this happened milk came out of her breasts no doubt the pleasure she was feeling was too much for them as the milk was now spilling out. Leon roared as he came in Cattleya not to long after as soon taking her place was the Elven Girl as Alleyne had the pleasure to get it from Leon cowgirl style as she went hard and fast causing Leon to once more orgasm on the bed with Alleyne blushing as she leaned back cumming herself as she saw a small bulge at her stomach showing her womb was now full and at its limit.

Following up from Alleyne was Melpha who was on the bed with Leona as she was on her side with her legs spread wide open as Leon lifted on of her legs over his shoulder as he fucked her just like this. Melpha cried out in pleasure as Leon kept fucking her as she looked ready to blow as soon she cried out as she squirted and Leon came inside her hard as she was cream pied by him with her waist like the other girls ending up sore.

Next of course was, Marianne who jumped up behind Leon and grabbed hold of him wrapping her arms and legs around him as she then smiled at Leon. "My turn big cat." Marianne said using her spot to give Leon a bit of a foot job causing pre-cum to seep out. Marianne then spun around a bit and got his dick inside her as she then smiled at Leon. "Come on Leon punish this slutty Angel already." Marianne said as she smiled at Leon before to her shock Leon pushed her down and began to slap her ass hard causing her to cry out and moan out as she loved this.

"Oh yes!" She cried out in pleasure before Leon began to fuck her very roughly as she then snapped her fingers creating a chain collar around her neck as she then had it connect to Leon's hand which once he had it he yanked Marianne up as she felt the hard and rough tug pull her up as Leon fucked her as she then moved the two to a standing position. "What are you doing, Leon?" Marianne asked as the girls watched and saw how the two were carefully walking to the pool spot and soon once at the edge Marianne was wide eyed as she saw what looked like people in the building across from them.

Marianne knew they couldn't see her but she was wide eyed at this as she began to moan out in pleasure as her pussy got tighter and her wings spread upward as she began to feel very hot from all of this. "Oh god you are nuts! I love it!" Marianne cried out as she felt Leon fuck her like crazy as she knew those people couldn't see or hear them no matter what she did seeing as powerful magic was used here. "Why can't you people see me?! Look here and see the slutty angel get fucked silly like the perverted angel she is!" Marianne called out as she felt herself get harder as Nanael looked surprised.

"She's crazy and I swear she's not well in the head." Nanael said as she wondered what the fuck goes through Marianne's head every day, is she really just that perverted that she needed a release this bad or is this her normal self here?

Marianne's hands were on the stone railing area as her toes went to their tips as she was being fucked none stop as she then had enough as she looked and decided she was at her limit. "I'm cumming!" She slurred as soon Leon came right at the same time in his beast high and as the two came Marianne was catching her breath as Leon picked her up with his dick still inside her and took her to the room where she waited with the other girls.

Shizuka came in next as somehow she had herself restrained a bit as she then smiled at her king and waved her ass at him. "Come on Leon my tu-eep!" Shizuka didn't get to finish as she then felt Leon shove his dick deep inside her as she was getting fucked as the restraints came on done and as Leon grabbed Shizuka's legs Shizuka herself got her hands to hold her up as she was being fucked by Leon. "Dammit I underestimated YOU!" She cried out the last part as she soon felt her G-Spot get hit as she was being fucked none stop and soon Leon got her to cum as she looked at the clock and realized it was almost morning which meant they were having sex almost all night.

"Leon..." Leina called as she then brought her groom-to-be close as she grazed his dick as she saw he was still in his beast high and so was she as she guided his dick to her pussy. "Come on now." She said as she sat on a chair and spread her legs far and wide. "Hurry up so we can finish." Leina said as she held her legs wide as Leon didn't have to wait as he dove straight in and began to fuck Leina and treat her to mind blowing sex. As the two fucked each other Leina cried out as she held Leon's shoulders as he reached for her ass cheeks and groped them very hard as she cried out causing her nails to dig into Leon's skin. The two went at it as she couldn't take it as she wanted it now she wanted his cum now as Leon was fucking her hard and soon she could feel it.

They were at their limits but Leina grabbed her breasts to stimulate herself even more as Leon kept fucking her hard as it wasn't long till she finally felt it as together the two came as Leina cried out as she had a aroused look on her face. "So good! So fucking; good!" Leina cried as she also came with Leon as the girls began to gather as Leon looked to them.

"Come on Leon one more should do it." Marianne said as she saw Leon pumping his dick ready for his last orgasm. "Cumming!" Leon called out as he then released his last load onto the girls covering them in semen as it got on their faces, in their hair, and on many parts of their body's even Alleyne's ears and the angels wings as they all sighed as Leon looked ready to collapse as Leina caught her groom to be.

"Come on Leon let's get you to bed." Leina said as she then got Leon to bed as Marianne grabbed towels and once she got some cleaning stuff on it whipped themselves off the semen as once they were done they all yawned a bit as Marianne smiled as she then put a magic spell on them.

"There you all go by morning you should all be up as if you had a full night of rest." Marianne said as everyone nodded. Soon everyone went to sleep for the night as they were all tied and when they looked at their cloths and gear they all sighed as Marianne took them all to get cleaned and repaired no doubt after a long night. Marianne took her leave to her office no doubt to take care of things while everyone else went to bed to sleep for the night.

(LEMON IS ENDING I REPEAT THE LEMON IS OVER)

(Scene Break the next morning)

Leina yawned a bit as he stretched and looked and smiled as she saw all the girls here as they were lucky the room was large and the bed was big enough for all of them. As Leina got up she saw they were already mostly up as they walked a bit and saw Marianne didn't call for any breakfast here and had left the kitchen area fully stalked. "Well our clothing is still being washed." Risty said as they all chuckled a bit at their nude forms.

"Yeah." Leina saw as she grabbed some glasses and saw a wine bottle as she looked to it and saw none of Marianne's marks on it showing it wasn't laced with anything plus it was still sealed.

"I suppose we could spoil ourselves a bit then." Alleyne said as they were refreshed after a short rest and Marianne's magic spell.

"Well I guess we can help ourselves then." Cattleya said as Melpha grabbed some wine glasses as they all had the idea.

Shizuka filled the glasses with wine as it was a mixing type as Cattleya added her breast milk before they mixed the two together and after the first sip Leina smiled. "Yeah we do deserve to spoil ourselves." Leina said as she also saw the listings nearby as she walked to it with her wine glass in hand and opened it and found inside was the current rankings on wagers which ironically enough was run by Marianne who takes a small fee for the wagers and in turn gives the fees to the fighters in question. "Hmm this is good to know." Leina said as she then smiled a bit.

"Come on lets go for a swim I guess it's a day off for us." Risty said as the girls all nodded as Nanael looked.

"Let's go skinny dipping!" Nanael cheered as they left the room with the new mixed drink for serving.

(Later)

Leon woke up as he saw the girls were already up and about as he yawned a bit as he could still smell them. He walked over and grabbed a small breakfast before he made his way to the bedroom and saw his boxers there which he put on as he saw they were the same as normal black boxer briefs. As Leon looked he then headed to the pool area and at that moment went fully awake as he saw the girls there playing around in the water completely naked as he was wide eyed at it all. He saw how the water glistened off their nude forms as their wet hairs matted against them as some of them were even sun bathing naked.

"Did I die last night and go to heaven?" Leon asked as soon Leina smiled.

"Nope." Leina said as she walked up next to Leon and gave him a wine glass. "We're just relaxing and working off the soreness from last night, by the way Leon you are amazing." Leina said as Leon drank from it and caught the taste of Cattleya's breast milk on it.

"Holy cow." Leon said as he looked as his nude fiancé.

"Come on lets go join the others." Leina said as they headed to the room as their bare feet made wet taps on the floor of skin on stone.

They soon gathered in a large lounge chair/bed spot and the girls all cuddled up with Leon on the chair as it had cushions on it that were removable but Leon didn't want to sit on their laps thus had opted to sit with them close to him as they finished the wine bottle and just relaxed for the time being.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well sorry for the wait and well its over for now and yes I decided to add Irma to the Harem Echidna is still open for debate though I won't lie there. Anyway remember to please review and like always ja ne.


	22. Announcements 3

Queens Blade Announcement

ESKK: Hey everyone it's time for updates and announcements and yes I know you hate these but I have good reason for this. Now then first things first on Queens Blade Thundera for starters I'm currently working on a special filler as we speak and let me just say … it involves our Heroes Leon and Adrian meeting up as a sort of baton pass team up.

Now for those who are looking forward or had been asking for this well your wish has been granted but I had to pull the plug on another idea for this so yeah sorry about that. I won't bore you with details or spoilers but let me just say we have some Legend Heroes in the making. Now than before I go into it I need you all to help me.

I need a soundtrack from you all as I want you to go to your favorite songs from anime or otherwise and bring to me a full soundtrack list for this fic. Now than when that happens I hope to see you all here real soon.

But due to this filler and how close it is to the end of Queens Blade Thundera Leon Era I need to but He-Man and the Queens of Gainos on Hiatus until we can get Queens Blade Thunder completed. When that happens well He-Man will be taking priority in the Queens Blade part of my many fics. Anyway I really hope to see you all soon and remember to keep reading these fics and keep reviewing them. Now then until next time ja-ne.


	23. Updates

Update from ESKK

ESKK: Yo folks wow its been a while. I know many of you are expecting some sort of fanfic update from me and trust me when I say its coming along but slowly. Now then after how popular both Queen's Blade Thundera and He-Man Queens of Gainos are with ppl (No doubt because of the lemon scenes) I decided to start a whole series of crossover fanfics involving ecchi stories. Now with this in mine I have a few other fanfics in mine for ecchi crossovers involving an OC in some way or form. I won't tell you what it is but I already have one well on the way. The Ecchi fanfics are as followed

Valkyrie Drive Mermaid X Final Fantasy (Finished some work on it)

Highschool DXD X Rave Master (Working on the plot for it)

ESKK: I am also working on checking out other Ecchi anime's such as Sekirei and Needless to help further the reach of my new Ecchi Crossover's line of fics. Now then here are some information on the two I am working on.

Final Fantasy Valkyrie Conception

Summary: When the Arms Virus first emerged the resulting panic and such from it had occurred like cannon. But unknown to many a part of it evolved and mutated to a new form when exposed to a trigger that caused men to show the symptoms. From it the Aesir strand of the Arms Virus was born as the original strand was designated the Valkyrie Strand. The Aesir Strand from research shows that both men and woman can develop the virus which is signaled by a crystal like growth upon the body.

Only two known carriers were ever located and during a war they were designated as Loki and Thor. The battle in which they fought had become forever known as the Ragnarock Incident.

Years later a young man and his sister and mother were transferred into Mermaid as carriers of the Arms virus and there the tale was born. One of Fantasy, of conquest, of justice, of family, and of love.

ESKK: As for my Highschool DXD X Rave Master I don't have much for that one ready yet beyond the basics.

Basic plot: A new Rave Master and Shadow Master find themselves as the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor as they battle out their war to either prevent or ensure the end of all things, through Overdrive powered by Trihexa or its true form Endless.

ESKK: Now then I'm not making promises but I will try to get these fics out on a timely manner so please have patience. Now then until next time Ja-Ne.


	24. Thundera vs Masters of Gainos

Thundera vs Masters of Gainos

ESKK: sorry still no computer but still enjoy the fic.

(Start Chapter Outside the Queen's Capital)

Damian was overlooking the ritual site for his and Arlene's newest scheme. Normally he wouldn't bother himself with such a plan when he was in the 2nd rounds of the tournament with Arlene and Airi. But needs must be met as Lilliana was overlooking the supplies they needed for this ritual. "Arlene dear can you tell me again why we're performing such a ritual?" Damian asked as he looked to his beloved wife.

"Well it was an old set of scrolls I found among Welbellia's old belongings and well I figured this symbol here would sprout some nostalgia, love." Arlene said showing the image as Damian was wide eyed as he recognized it.

"Interesting so you either going to summon forth a familiar bone head or his higher teared boss." Damian said as he saw the image and knew exactly what it was.

"Of course love but if we end up with the 'Strongest Man in The Universe or his side kick the Princess of Power,' then we know to undue the ritual fast." Arlene said as she helped set up the ritual.

"So we either end up with He-Man, She-Ra, Skeletor, or Hordak how amusing." Damian said as it was 50/50 one the sides and a 1/4 of a chance of getting the strongest villain.

"Yes love lets hope luck is with us." Arlene said as they were all unaware that they were being watched.

(With The Thundercats Party)

Leon took out a telescope as he watched the area as he saw it all going down as Leon looked at it happening before closing the telescope. "Just like what Marianne and Branwen told us." Leon said as Marianne flew by.

"Yeap that's true Leon." Marianne said as he was floating about enjoying the calm before the storm. "But still we wont be able to do this alone so I brought in some backup." Marianne said as Leon face palmed himself.

"More girls for the harem or concubines?" Leon asked as Marianne smiled to her charge.

"Yes... on both counts." Marianne said as he then felt a shiver as he looked to the ground and saw a familiar snake slithering about.

"AAH!" Leon cried out as Risty froze up at it as Leon jumped into Cattleya's arms while Rana ended up on Nanael with Nowa joining him making the angle struggle to stay airborne.

"Oh my pet missed you." Echidna called as her snake slithered up her leg and around her crotch area as Leon was wide eyed.

"Oh come on!" Leon cried out as he didn't need the dominatrix here.

"Oh really is that how you treat a concubine. I'm hurt." Echidna teased as she had the Thundercat symbol on her crotch area like a crotch tattoo as Leon glared at Marianne.

"What? She made a very compelling argument." Marianne failed to defend as the truth was Marianne did it for shits and giggles. "Plus we also have a new possible harem member so say hello to Irma!" Marianne called as Nowa and Alain saw Irma walk in looking as cold and blank as normal. "See reason I brought her in... she has a bit of a vengeful problem I'm hoping you can curve." Marianne whispered as Irma then showed her shoulder that had the Royal Family mark instead of an ally mark.

"I am willing to aid the future King of Gainos in this mission and bring down Aldra with the Assassins of the Fang." Irma said as Adrian nodded.

"Ok... cool I guess." Leon said as he looked a bit confused on this event here.

"Anyway we need to head in there and hit them hard we cant let them summon whatever it is there doing over there." Leina said as Cattleya looked.

"If its a Titan class Giant I can be of assistance but if its a Bahamut Dragon we'll be in trouble." Cattleya said as they all agreed.

"Ok then we charge in and take out the spell ritual spots. Leina your with me, Risty your with Alain, Echidna you go with Cattleya, Irma you go with Nowa, and Melpha you say with Nanael, Rana, and Marianne to provide healing if needed." Leon said trying to act the leader role here.

"Understood." They all agreed as they then got ready.

"Now move out ladies." Leon ordered as they then all headed out to find the ritual pillars.

(Back with Damian)

Damian was overseeing the ritual site but as he began to walk off he soon heard an explosion of struggles as Damian sighed before grinning as he knew who was here as his grin showed he seemed to have gain rows of sharp teeth. "I was wondering when you would show up Leon." Damian said as he turned around and low and behold he saw Leon and Leina were here as expected.

"Yeah Damian here I am and whatever it is your trying to do I'll stop you!" Leon roared out as his Sword of Omens was active right now.

"So you say..." Damian chuckled as he looked upon his rival Leon. "How noble of you to stop the Evil Tyrants schemes much like Optimus Prime and the Autobots against Megatron and the evil forces of the Decepticons." Damian joked as he then relaxed a bit. "Well then I guess I can humor you for now this ritual does require constant attention." Damian said as he then drew the Sword of Plun-Darr as Leon saw the Eye of Plun-darr was in its hilt as he knew the sword was completed. But as he drew it he put it back away as Damian then put his arm out summoning forth an energy blade from his gauntlet. "Oh don't worry I don't plan on spoilers unless necessary plus I want to see how strong we have become before going to our main weapons." Damian said in a condescending tone.

"Leina stay close." Leon said as Leina nodded.

"Right." Leina said before she drew her own sword and in turn Arlene joined her husband.

"I already set up enough magic power for the ritual I can cut loose a bit." Arlene said as she was going full magic on this fight.

The two pairs then roared out as they charged at each other and began fighting it out unaware of what was going on at the other side of the portal.

(Meanwhile Gainos Eternia Rebellion Era)

"Move in!" Adrian's voice was heard calling out as the rebel army was moving in on Skeletor's forces as Adrian and Annolette were leading the charge with Cringer and Quick Wing close by as with them was Luna-Luna, Branwen and Usher, Siggi, Laila, with Huit and Vante aiding in the charge as well as Tarnyang and Sainyang with Mirim were taking on the foes before them as Skeletors goons were controlling the mooks as Beastmaster roared out.

"Get them don't let the Masters get any closer to Sekeltor!" He roared to the beasts as Adrian and Annolette had to jump away from them.

"Mr. Adrian we need help!" Mirim called out to Adrian as Luna-M was slicing through her foes.

"Annolette we need to call in the heavy hitters!" Adrian called as Annolette nodded.

"Got it!" She called to her co-leader of the Rebel Army. "Sigui!" Annolette called as she looked to Sigui who rejoined the Princess of Power. "Its time can you keep command with Branwen till we get back?" Annolette asked as Sigui nodded.

"Of course." She said as Adrian grabbed Cringer as Annolette got on Quick Wing and rode off to bring their 'heavy hitters' into the fight.

(With Adrian and Annolette)

"Ready?" Adrian asked as they were hidden from prying eyes.

"Yes." Annolette said as they then drew there power swords.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Adrian called out swinging his blade upward as he summoned the power. Soon the sword Opened up as it then turned at the hilt acting as a thunder rod which then flew down to the sword hitting it and activating it. Adrian's form soon changed into that of the strongest man on Gainos and soon He-Man has arrived.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man called out as he looked to Annolette.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Annolette invoked as she raised the sword skyward summoning the power as the gem glowed and her blades hand guards spread out like wings to call the power like a lightning rod. The power then hit her as her form soon changed and soon She-Ra had appeared.

"I AM SHE-RA!" She invoked as She-Ra had now taken the stage.

"Come on!" He-Man got on Battlecat to rejoin the fray as they had to take down Skeletor plot for summoning Hordak.

(Back to the battle)

"Usher!" Branwen called out as Usher flew overhead and sent a fury of flames down upon the enemy forces as Branwen nodded to her friend.

"Eat this!" Huit called as Vante protected her creator and began bashing and beating down Skeletors goons as they began to try and get to the path.

"Where is He-Man and She-Ra!" Luna-S called as the group in the rebel inner circle was aware of there two leaders secret.

"Here they come!" Laila called firing her holy rifle as they saw He-Man on Battlecat with his Powersword drawn charging in as with him but above was She-Ra and Quick Wing.

"Mr. He-Man we're glad you made it!" Mirim called as the two warriors nodded and began to open a path for them.

(With Evil-Lynn)

Evil-Lynn glared down as they chose this area for the ritual specifically by Skeletors orders but these blasted Master of Gainos wont quit. "We could use some kind of magma storm or something!" Trap Jaw as Evil-Lynn smirked.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Evil-Lynn said as her eyes began glowing violet. "Magma Bolt Shower!" Evil Lynn invoked activating her spell as soon Magma Bolts began to rain down from the sky.

(Rebels)

"Incoming!" Branwen called out as the Rebels gather to take cover as they went to He-Man.

"Stay close!" He-Man called as he then punched a magma bolt back at its sender as he then got his group to cover. "Sigui have the other troops fall back I'll get us some cover." He-Man called as She-Ra looked.

"I'll keep our friends busy!" She-Ra called as He-Man then drew his power Sword to large Rock boulder spike as he then stabbed it creating a huge gash in it.

"I got our cover!" He-Man called before jamming his hands into the rock to get a good grip as he then growled and gritted his teeth as he began to lift the boulder over his head as he created a shield over them. "Everyone gather around me! I'll hold onto our cover!" He-Man called as everyone did so as they began to head straight for Skeletor's forces line of defense from the ritual site.

Laila and She-ra covered He-man as he held the huge boulder over his head a heavy it might be, it has enough strength to hold it and cover everyone, it's just a matter of if someone going to try and make a stab at him or not.

(Evil-lynn)

As Evil-lynn did the best she could to hold back the master but it seem they just keep advancing as she frown and said, "All of you worthless Peons. Get going down there and stall them!"

Beast man growl as he still hated being commanded by her, but she was above him and skeletor needed time to complete the ritual, as trap jaw, Tri-clops, merman, Whiplash, and Clawful charge at the group to stop them if they could.

(He-man and the masters)

As the He-man and the masters gotten closer and closer to the ritual site as everyone heard shouts as they saw skeletor grunt force coming at them as She-ra took charge as she needed to protect He-man the best she could with the masters backing her up as she said, "Forward!"

She-ra, Sigui, Branwen, and the others rush forward and attack the skeletor forces head on while He-man keep giving cover to everyone else that needs it.

He-man keep going but he could keep this up forever as he stop for a moment to catch his breath as he turn to Laila and said, "Laila… I can't keep this up forever."

"Hold on Adr- I mean He-man, I'll try to think of something?" as the half angel took a moment to think of what to do as she look up at the skies as meteor keep raining down as he-man keep bolting it with the huge boulder he holding up.

'Those were summon by magic, if I can disrupt the magic…' Laila thought trail off as she look up the hill where Evil-lynn stood as she keep her focus on the spell she cast as the half angel said, "I can stop the spell."

Laila held up her holy gun and charge it with her power as she give a pray, "Bless me oh lord, for I shall protect this world from evil and shot the darkness to light!"

As the pray boosted the power within the shot Laila was about to do as she took aim and said, "Amen!"

Laila fire the shot as a bolt of light flew through the air as it came at evil-Lynn as she saw it, it was too fast for her to dodge it, as she held up her staff to block it as well summon forth an magical shield to take the blast but the holy shot seem to be stronger than Lynn took it for as it broke through her shield and blasted her away, disturbing her magic.

The meteors stop falling, as He-man took a breath as can relax, as yes he could hold up the bolder for days, if he wanted too but keep hold of it while being hit by meteor is another thing.

He-man throw the boulder up in the air as he said, "Masters take cover!"

AS everyone heard that, they jump away as the boulder came down, with the warrior of skeletor saw a shadow over head as they scatter around as the boulder landed, crashing into the ground and kicking up a lot of dirt and crushing man of the undead there was under it, giving the rebellion a chance to fight back now.

The rebellion forces cheer and charge in as they see an open, with She-ra saw He-man rushing in as she follow in after as the masters hold off the evil forces of skeletor.

(Skeletor)

As old bone head was gathering as much magic as he could to summon forth Hordak, all it needed was time and blast from his magic to open the way as he said, "Soon I shall have the power to finally defeat He-man and that she-ra and then Castle Grayskull will be mine."

"Think again skeletor!" He-man said as skeletor turn to see him and She-ra up with him as he said, "I see my forces couldn't keep you out, well it doesn't matter anyone He-man, once the ritual is finish, you'll be as well!"

"We'll stop before you can!" She-ra said as she charge in with her power sword but a blast of magic came forth from nowhere as it hit she-ra away with He-man turn to see Evil-lynn up and about as she took look a bit for wear after taking that holy shot but still can fight.

Evil-lynn fire a blast of magic at He-man as he held up his sword and block the blast with soon enough Skeletor was upon him with his duel skull swords.

"Skeletor when will you learn you'll never win at this point." He-Man said as he glared at Skeletor as Adrian inside him knew that as a fact that Skeletor was doomed to forever be beaten by He-Man in one way or form.

"We shall see then He-Man son of King Grayskull!" Skeletor roared before the two began a sword fight as She-Ra had to avoid a sword strike from Evil-Lynn.

(Leila)

"We need to get those pillars at least one of them!" Leila called knowing the summoning of Hordak must be stopped.

"I got it!" Branwen called but as she tried to attack with her sword she was then blasted back by the barrier as she saw it attacked the minute she made the attempt.

"Dammit all, the only way we can get through is of we were indestructible." Luna-M said as they were also fighting off Skeletor's forces. But then everyone had the idea as they looked to Mirim who then looked back and saw they were looking at her armor as Mirim put the pieces together.

"Oh no." Mirim said as she may have joined the Rebellion but she hated her armor and what it did to her when used.

"Still we cant cover Mirim if we are getting blasted at." Branwen said as Usher then sniffed the air.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but we go company." Usher said as Sigui growled.

"Great reinforcements." Sigui cursed as Usher looked.

"Its not for Skeletor but its not for us either." Usher said as Branwen was wide eyed.

"No we can use this have the Queen's army tire out Skeletor's forces as we get the pillar." Sigui said as this was there best bet to get to it.

"So let the queens armies tire themselves out I like it." Luna-M said as that was a good idea and with agreement then started there plan.

(On Thundera Gainos)

Leon and Damian clashed as nearby Leina and Arlene were exchanging blows of there own. Leina threw her sword at Arlene as when Arlene blocked it she was shocked to see Leina warp to the sword and hit her head on. "That's new." Arlene said as Leina swung her sword a bit.

"I'm full of surprises now." Leina said as she took a battle stance as she remembered another trick she had learned mainly from, Leon, Risty, and Echidna.

(Flashback)

"Remember Leina a good gambler always holds onto an ace till just the right moment." Risty said as she was playing cards as a gambling hall and showed the ace that won her the game.

Then it showed Echidna as the finished practicing to get Leina ready. "Leina don't show all the tricks you have in your first go, the winning trick is the one you opponent has never seen before." Echidna said as then Leon came up as they were having dinner together.

"Leina just remember always keep you foes guessing if they figure you out pull something from left field that you wouldn't even see coming." Leon explained as it all had the same concept keep them guessing.

(Flashback over)

Leina then focused as this new power she got basically gave her magic as she then rolled out away from a bolt attack from Arlene before she got ready. "Eat this FLARE!" Arlene invoked activating one of her more stronger Fire Attacks as it was a high mid tear spell as it was borderline world teared as the World Teared version was a spell called Hellfire.

Leina avoided and explosion of flames as she then sent her sword upward where a pillar waited as soon sent another weapon a dagger at Arlene who then dodged under a Katana attack as Arlene saw this and got away a bit. "Wait you can switch weapons in the middle of combat?!" Arlene called out as Leina could never use magic before now that she thought about it.

"Wanna know what else I can do stay tuned to the story." Leina smirked as she smiled at Arlene.

"Fine then I'll cut loose a bit." Arlene said as she was now moving onto her higher spells such as Flare, Froze, and Elect.

Meanwhile Leon and Damian were going at it as the sword strike against each other as Leon ran around Damian much like how Tidus had done in Final Fantasy X with the Slice and Dice attack. "New attack Leon?" Damian asked as he was knocked back by that one a bit.

"Yeah I call it Slice Dice." Leon said as he smiled at Damian. "Good for groups of opponents like my next one!" Leon called as he then charged at Damian and kicked him using the force to launch himself upward. "And THIS is Energy Rain!" Leon called out sending energy from the Spirit Stone at Damian who used his shield to defend himself as he still got hit but not as bad.

"You've gotten stronger Leon." Damian said with a laugh as he looked to Leon. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Leon!" Damian called as he was enjoying himself.

Nether of the two held back but didn't go all out ether, as Leon try to think of a way to stop the ritural from reaching point while Damian was just trying to hold back Leon and enjoying the fight as well as his boredom was being filled with the joy of fighting against his rival.

(thundercats)

As he thundercat of both old and new members, were slowly advancing as they fought against Damian followers, with Echidna and Irma helping out did tip the balance of battle in the thundercats favor as they outnumber Damian forces.

Melona was quickly taken care of as she yell out in pain as she was hit by a magical blast from Echidna and her small enhance power of her mark, the one similar she almost hit Risty with before Leon stop it before the whole trial and training thing went down for both Leina and Leon.

Echidna smile at this victory as she said, "Melona the protein assassin, your good with your copy moves, but I learn to adopt very easily, and you don't have the strength to back those attacks up."

Melona try getting up a bit as she said, "D-damn you, you dark elven bit- AHH!"

Melona didn't see Echinda missing friend that also hang at her crotch area as now the snake wasn't there but it was on melona arm as it injected its poison into the slime girl.

"The poison may not kill you, but it can keep you stun and paralyze long enough to have this over with. Ta-ta transvestite slime," Echidna said as she pick up a few things from Marianne about Damian followers and Melona was a good one to try as Leon keep calling her a unisex slime girl to get under her skin as it work plenty of time as Melona yell out to Echidna as the snake left her, "I'm a woman! A Woman you damn dark elf bitch!"

(Cattleya)

Cattleya was hold on her own against Melona group forces with Echidna taken care of Melona herself, the blacksmith woman took down many dark warriors on her own as they try to get close, Cattleya prove to be fast as she is strong with her giant slayer weapon.

"Air hammer!" Cattleya call out as she train herself and learn a few moves, as after her lost against Airi and losing her husband, she felt weak and didn't know what to do until Marianne told her what she can do for herself, other than having sex with Leon that is.

As Cattleya swing her sword around on the blunt end, it wasn't the sword itself the dark warriors should be worry about, it was the power coming after it as it hit many of the dark warrior like a hammer made of air knocking them back and down.

(Risty and Irma)

The bandit and the ex-assassin of the fang were dodging fire balls that came from nyx as the red dress woman with a crazy smile on her face as it seem her bi-polar personality was acting up as she shouted out, "Run while you can bitches, while I'm going to burn to ashes, or present you to lord Damian as his new slaves!"

Risty hit a fire ball away as she grit her teeth as a small nausea feeling came over her as she soon kneel down trying to catch a break until a fire ball came at her, she could not move, but Irma came in and throw a dagger at it with a small powder bag tied on it as when they both collide, and exploded, cover the area in smoke enough as Irma came down at risty side as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yea… but a little light headed, but I'm fine," Risty said as she stood back up pushing through the sick feeling and focus on the fight.

"Try and take it easy then." Irma said as she then looked to Nyx. "She's a powerful Magic Caster more so then the Tournament if I had to guess Arlene may have taught her a few tricks of the trade." Irma said as Risty then took her mace.

"Well then lets show them our tricks of the trade." Risty said as the two then smirked at each other.

"Ok then go for it!" Irma said as Risty then activated her maces tesla function as the maze head launched at Nyx who tried to block it but ended up using Furikura to catch it. But Risty then smirked as she pulled another switch causing the maze head to open up revealing the inner core which released a current of energy into Furikura who then screamed out in pain as the pain then went down the staff and transferred over to Nyx who cried out in pain.

Risty wasn't done as she roared out and swung Nyx about before throwing her straight to the wall area as she smiled at her work as Nyx was down. Irma then came to the pillar and slashed at it causing it to start falling as they had this one down. "A decoy." Irma said as then the pillar changed to a normal tree showing it was in fact a decoy.

"Great." Risty said as they had to follow a magical trail to find the real deal.

(With Allain and Nowa)

Allain and Nowa were running through the wood work area as chasing them down was Airi as she was sending her lesser spirits at them as Airi smiled at this. "Run along little cats you wont find many places to hide." Airi said as Allain smirked as she used her own staff to slow herself as Nowa then hid in a tree. Soon from the same tree Shizuka flew out as she slashed at Airi from differnet angles jumping between trees to do it as Airi was then slammed down by Shizuka before Alain and Nowa came down with there own attacks slamming Airi down.

"Greater Spirits!" Airi called out as the greater spirits came out as Shizuka took out her chain sickle and swung it around before she slashed at Airi with it as Nowa and Alain took care of the greater spirits.

"Leader of the Combat Maids meet the leader of the Clerics!" Shizuka taunted as she then began to fight Airi as the battle carried on.

(Back with Damian vs Leon and Leina vs Arlene)

Damian slid back as he glared at Leon while smirking at him as Damian was enjoying his time.

Arlene used her magic to rejoin Damian as Leina warp blade back to Leon's side as the two looked to each other and smiled. "Sonia." Damian began contacting his chief of communications. "Contact the others have them regroup at the ritual site and make sure the Cats follow." Damian ordered as Leon looked. "Now Leon how about we cut loose a bit." Leon said as he then pulled out the Sword of Plun-darr at long last as he smirked at his rival and enemy with one showing he was enjoying this fight.

"Yeah lets." Leon said as his eyes slit up as he growled like a lion at Damian.

(Gainos Eternia)

He-Man and She-Ra were giving Skeletor and Evil-Lynn a run for there as Panthor was dealing with Battlecat and Quick Wing as the two were very much outnumbered. "Its over Skeletor!" He-Man growled as he and Skeletor were trying to over power the other creating sparks between there swords.

"That's what you think He-Man." Skeletor said as soon an energy blast shot at He-Man causing him pain as he was forced away from Skeletor.

She-Ra was wide eyed as she looked and saw Tri-clops with the rest of Skeletor's group as He-Man got his bearings on them. "Sorry for the delay Skeletor but we left the masters to deal with other problems." Beastman said as he looked to his leader.

"Good timing to the ritual is just about ready." Evil-Lyn said as He-Man and She-Ra were wide eyed by this.

"Yes now we can bring for Hordak." Skeletor said but then the ritual fluctuated they all looked and saw what was happening. "What?!" Skeletor called out as the ritual was changing color from what it was originally meant to be.

"Oh no..." Evil Lynn called out as this wasn't possible.

"What?!" Skeletor demanded as he glared at Evil-Lynn.

"Someone somewhere is performing the exact same spell as us or a very similar one and is trying to bring someone here forth." Evil-Lynn said as Skeletor was wide eyed by this. "And I cant shut the spell down at this point there is no telling what could happen!" Evil-Lynn called out as Skeletor was shocked by this.

"What did you do He-Man!" Skeletor demanded as He-Man looked shocked.

"I didn't do anything Skeletor!" He-Man argued as he looked to Skeletor.

"We need to go now!" Beastman called as if they don't move they may get killed.

"No if I must fall then I will have the satisfaction of seeing He-Man fall as well!" Skeletor called out as he went at He-Man with his swords ready to which He-Man blocked the attack.

(Thundera Gainos as this was happening Ritual Site)

Leon and Damian clash swords as the lightning around them clash as well as both sword were now complete, they were on even grounds on power as nether one can over take the other.

Damian push hard against Leon as the lord of Thundera held his ground, soon to be pushing back well giving the growl of a lion.

Soon enough the two broke the dead lock and clash blades, as bolts of light and dark lightning came forth around them before they deadlock again ad Damian started to say, "This is the most fun I had in ages, as before our fight were great but now with now with the left eye now complete with my sword, I feel like I can take on the world!"

"You… got a serious problem, I don't know what, but I will put an end to you games," Leon said as Damian give a laugh as he said, "Put an end to them? We hardly started!"

The two slide off each other as a burst of energy came forth in between them destroying the area around them as they were both engulf in the light as they keep fighting.

(Leina and Arlene)

Arlene still trying to hit Leina but with the future Queen's new power she was able to dodge and duck under every spell attack that came at her.

"Chain lightning!" Arlene call forth as she shot out a bolt of lightning as Leina just warp in the spot where Arlene was aiming at, but able to cut it away with her sword.

"Why don't you just die already!" Arlene said as she fire an arcane Blast from her staff as Leina throw her sword before she warp pass the blast and appeared in front of the mistress of darkness before slashing down at her, as she block it with her staff as Leina said, "Face it Arlene. It's just going to be like before. You can't beat me."

"I don't want to beat you… I just want to erase you!" Arlene said as she push off Leina sword before she called out, "Perfect warrier!"

Arlene dark robes became dark armor as she held a new sword in her hand as after her curse sword was destroy. The two slash blades with each other, as energy started to come off each other, Arlene with the swamp Queen's power, and Leina with the power of the ring she was given by Marianne but the only question is how long could ether of them keep it up?

(leon and Damian)

A dance of lightning came forth between the two lords as they charge each other and clash again as they created a dome of force that was made between them before both of them flew back from it.

Leon stab into the ground to keep his balance as Damian summon forth his demonic wings to make his stand straight up in the air before landing.

Both leon and Damian stood there taking a small breather as it seem they were giving it their best shot at things, with Leon eyeing the ritual as damian saw this and said, "I see what you wanting to do… but it won't work, as if you even manage to disrupt the ritual, the spell is already been cast and the portal is open, at worst if it doesn't open wide enough, I may have to travel to the other side and get whoever is on the other side… but in the end… you lose this battle."

"Not by a long shot," Leon said as he pointed his sword at Damian and said, "I will close down that portal and make sure it say close."

"Well then… go ahead, give it your best shot… and I will do so as well," Damian said as he pretty much daring Leon to go all out in power.

Leon and Damian then held there blades before them in both hands before releasing the beam of energies as Leon's crimson energy collided with Damian's own as the energies clashed big time as they tried to over power the other. Soon the other Cats arrived as they saw this as Risty smiled. "Hell yeah show this megalomaniac who he's dealing with Leon!" Risty called as victory will be there.

The two beams went at each other until they in turn canceled each other out seeing as they both held two stones each the power ended up being disrupted and cancelled out.

Arlene soon rejoined the others with Leina as Arlene then saw the portal turn a violet color as she was wide eyed. "No!" Arlene called as Leina looked as did Damian.

"What's wrong?!" Damian demanded as Arlene looked.

"Something beyond my control someone is performing the same spell as us!" Arlene called out as everyone was shocked.

"What is going to happen then?!" Damian asked as Leon was ready for anything.

"Worst case scenario we get that other person we did not want best case scenario the entire portal goes critical." Arlene said as she glared at Leon.

"We need to leave now!" Leon called as there was no telling what could happen.

"To late here it comes!" Nanael called out as soon the portal burst out blinding everyone in a white light.

(Gainos Eternia)

He-Man was in a test of strength with Skeletor as Evil-Lynn saw what was happening to the portal as she was wide eyed. "The portal is going critical we need to go now!" Evil-Lynn called as Tri-Clops looked.

"To late!" Tri-Clops called before the portal burst out creating a large blinding light as everyone had to shield there eyes from it just as the other Masters arrived.

"Mr. He-Man! Ms. She-Ra!" Mirim called out Huit joined in.

"Big Brother!" Huit called as when the light died down they saw a group of people were knocked out.

"Get these people some medical we need to know what happened to He-Man and She-Ra!" Sigui called out as she looked tot he group before Huit and Vande ran over to the first form and turned her over revealing. "Cattleya?!" Huit asked in shock but this wasn't right they just met up with her and her family a week earlier picking up more weapons for the rebellion.

"Wait isn't this that Risty fellow also she looks... younger." Luna-S called as this didn't make sense.

"Wait what are these marks on them all?" Huit asked as Laila looked as did Sigui as they were shocked at who they saw.

"NAnael/Melpha?!" Both Laila and Sigui called out as this wasn't making sense to them.

(Later Gainos Thundera)

Leon began to come to as he noticed the ritual site was destroyed as Leon got on his feet. "Leina!" Leon called as he got up and picked up the Sword of Omens holding his head in pain. "Geez what happened?" Leon asked looking around noticing the area was trashed. "Hopefully this did Damian in finally but me being here... I don't bet on it." Leon said as he looked around and then heard more voices.

"What happened where is Skeletor?!" A voice Leon knew as Evil-Lynn called out as he was wide eyed.

"What the Evil-Lynn?" Leon asked quietly as he took a hiding spot as the smoke cleared some more to see to Leon's shock some of Skeletor's minions from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2002 series TV Series. "Did Marianne do something again?" Leon asked expecting Marianne to come out and say 'surprise,' and then laugh it off.

"Hey look I find his swords over here!" Beastman called as Leon saw this.

"Good now where is my staff." Evil-Lynn asked noticing her staff had gone missing before she saw it stabbed into the ground. "Ah there you are." Evil-Lynn said as when she grabbed the staff another hand had also grabbed it revealing it to be Arlene as the two evil sorceresses glared at each other.

"Get your hands off my staff." Arlene snapped as Evil-Lynn glared.

"I think you mean my staff and the other way around!" Evil Lynn said before Arlene smirked.

"Chain lightning!" Arlene invoked as soon Evil-Lynn was knocked back from the power to another staff as she looked and saw the two staffs were similar enough to make the mistake.

"Whose she?!" Trap Jaw called out as he glared at Arlene with weapons drawn while Tri-Clops and Clawful were digging Skeletor out.

Soon the rock built up energy as Arlene smiled at this. "Oh there you are Damian." Arlene smiled as soon the rocks burst out revealing Damian back in his base form as he reached out.

"Sword of Plun-Darr come to my hand." Damian called as soon the familiar yelp of Skeletor was heard as soon the Sword of Plun-darr returned to Damian's hands.

"What happened Lord Damian." Airi called as she, Melona, and Menace with Nyx and Liliana returned as they saw the whole thing.

"Airi, Melona, Menace and Liliana!? Didn't I turn the Swamp Witch on you all?!" Evil-Lynn demanded as Airi glared.

"That weak bitch Lord-Damian dealt with her months ago." Airi said as Damian glared.

"Damian?" Evil-Lynn as soon a magic blast fired at Damian causing everyone to look and see Skeletor with his staff.

"Now I will be merciful here and I demand you tell me where we are!" Skeletor demanded but then the smoke cleared to show Damian was unscathed as he glared at Skeletor.

"Big mistake bone head!" Arlene taunted as Damian then breathed out.

(With Leon)

"Wow its like a villain team up episode right here." Leon said as soon he tripped over something and saw it was Leina. "Leina!" Leon called as she got up.

"What happened?" Leina asked as she held her head in pain.

"Explosion that's what." Leon said as and Leina got to a hidden spot once more.

(Meeting)

"Hey we got spies!" Beastman called as he pointed at the exposed Leon and Leina as they went wide eyed.

"Oh crap?!" Leon cursed as he was ready to fight but they were outnumbered big time.

"Who is this pup?" Skeletor demanded as then Damian appeared and grabbed Skeletor by his head with his gauntlet.

"Don't touch him, he is mine." Damian said as Arlene smirked.

"I was meaning to finish you off anyway Leina." Arlene said as Skeletor's group was lost.

"Not on our watch!" Came a new voice that only Leon knew as he looked and to his shock as well as Damian's and Skeletor's group was He-Man and She-Ra!

"He-Man and She-Ra?!" Everyone but those born on Gainos called in shock as even Damian was shocked.

He-Man and She-Ra then rode on Battlecat and Quick Wing to Leon and Leina as He-Man was wide eyed as he looked to Leon.

"L-Leon?!" He-Man asked as Damian heard this and smirked at this response.

'I see another world traveler.' Damian thought as Leon was lost here.

"Ok OI don't know what's going on but He-Man She-Ra we need to leave we're outnumbered and out gunned." Leon said as He-Man smirked.

"I faced tougher opponents." He-Man said as Leon looked.

"Well Skeletor has a good chance to taking me down but you He-Man Damian is pretty much someone who is literally made upon evil." Leons aid as He-Man looked.

"Like Mumm-Ra?" He-Man whispered as he did read the comic when He-Man and Lion-O had teamed up during his time as Adrian.

"Be gone you muscle bound pest!" Damian called out as he sent a burst of magic at He-Man who blocked it but was in turn knocked back by it. "He-Man is your enemy correct?" Damian asked as Skeletor nodded. "Then you can put a blow or to in on Leon." Damian said as Skeletor glared.

"I attack who I please!" Skeletor yelled before sending a magic blast at Leon knocking him back as well.

"Leon/He-Man!" Leina and She-Ra called as She-Ra had a flashback to Maria the Phantom warrior when she saw Leina.

"Fall back!" Leon called as Arlene then smirked as the four began to make an escape as Damian snapped his fingers and his forces went after the group of four.

"Don't worry here comes the Angel Marianne as the Cavalry!" Marianne called as she then created a sphere of light magic which she then used it to teleport them all away to safety.

"They got away!" Skeletor called out as Damian then laughed a maddening laugh a bit before calming down.

"They wont be gone for long, Arlene focus on tracing them Liliana get the ship ready we're leaving." Damian began as he looked to Skeletor and his crew. "With some guests." Damian said as Liliana nodded as they then took there leave.

(With Leon, He-Man, She-Ra, Leina, and Marianne later)

The dome of light formed in a cave as the 5 (7 counting Quick Wing and Battlecat) arrived at a cave as Leon called off the Sword of Omens as He-Man sighed. "We got out asses handed to us." Leon said as He-Man then hugged LEon out of nowhere causing him to yelp as he could feel his back breaking.

"Leon its been years where have you been how did you get here and why didn't you try contact me?!" He-Man called out as Leon was shocked that He-Man seems to know him.

"Wait let go!" Leon called out as he got free. "How do you know?" Leon asked as He-Man then realized how bad he screwed up.

He then took his sword and hoped it still worked because he didn't know how or why but something wasn't right here. "Let the power... return." He-Man said before he reverted to Adrian as She-Ra was shocked Adrian did that.

"A-Adrian." Leon said as he hadn't seen Adrian in years since they moved to different cities.

"You two know each other?" Leina asked as she was shocked.

"Kind of... its a long story." Leon said gesturing for Adrian to keep his mouth shut.

"Annolette their ok revert." Adrian said as She-Ra sighed and did so as soon Annolette was back with a horse form Quick Wing and Cringer as the cowardly cat tried to hide again.

"Ok this is bad this is real bad." Marianne said as she was pasting back in forth while floating around.

"Marianne. Mariane! I need you to calm down and talk to us," Leon asked as Adrian look to the angel as he thought, 'She looks… familiar somehow, but where have I've seen her?'

Marianne stop a bit as she took a breath in between pauses as she said, "Okay… I'm calm… deep breathe… Okay. I'm good."

"Great, now I- I mean…we need answers," Leon said as he points out to Adrian as marianne nodded and look to him as Leon asked, "What was Damin doing and what happen to everyone, the thundercats?"

"Wait the thundercats are here, the original team?" Adrian asked as Leon look to him and said, "No not the original. Reformed or remade with member that was chosen by my sword, but that's not important right now, right now we are out numbers and out powered and I don't know where my family is at."

Adrian look at leon and give a nod as he could give leon the respect for that as he consider the new thundercats his family as leina asked, "Please tell us what happen."

Marianne nodded and started to say, "Well let's start with what I learn from heaven, as an old prophecy that was spoken long ago but never was reviled until recently due to a key moment that unlock it."

"Another prophecy, Great," Leon said as Adrian look to him and said, "Sound like you don't like prophecy."

"I'm not the biggest fan of them as their always filled with riddles in themselves and trying to figure out the first part is a pain before the rest follows. I mean take for example the series of naruto. The so call prophecy from that tell of a child to save or destroy the world, and it's not pointed at one, but two people."

"Right sense it's the main character with his rival/brotherly best friend saving the world. I know very well and also point taken," Adrian said as he and leon were going back to their old roots of stuff of being nerds, as leina and Annolette watch them talk as Annolette said, "They seem to be good friends."

"Yea… I wonder why leon never mention him before," Leina said as Annolette said as she slip something out, "Maybe because they came from a different world, called earth."

Leina heard what Annolette said as it seem Adrian told her his secret all because he wanted to be close to her and be more open to her, with leina was in thought as she thought, 'Earth… I thought leon said he as from Thundera?'

"It was cool to see how they ended that part," Adrian said as leon went on saying, "Both making their final attack and destroy their hands while calming friendship, I would think it would suck mostly as you just lost your hand and get it replace with a fake one that may not work as well as the old one."

"Right, that would suck," Adrian said as Marianne look at them as she said, "Not that I mind you guy catching up with your Bro moment, but we have a problem still as Damian and Skeletor both use the same spell to bring something forth a evil being from another world which ended up connected the two together, and there something you should hear about the prophecy."

"Oh right, sorry about that Marianne. What did the prophecy say?" Leon asked as Marianne began to tell, "Great evils shall join together. two Worlds collide as seas boil, the skies turns red, and the land turn into a wasteland, unless the power of the elders with the power of the stones came come forth together and split the evil that was form and return the balance once more, darkness shall spread over the two worlds for eternity."

"Great… we're going up piss creek without a paddle," Leon said as Adrian asked, "These stones… we just have to gather these stones right? Doesn't seem that bad, I mean how hard could it be?"

"Impossible right now as Damian, my so called rival as he declare himself to be, has one stone already," Leon told Adrian with Marianne said, "And the last stone is keep hidden by heaven to the fear that it would upset the balance of our world of good and evil as the only way to gain the stone is of two way, read the book of omens to location it."

"Which we can't, as we don't have it" Leon told as he did want to revile that Marianne does have it but does agree with her not to tell anyone, as if his group has it, Damian would know somehow and would try and get the book somehow, so he keeping that to himself, with Marianne went on saying, "And the other is by if god himself or the council of the Seraphim angels to grand it and present the stone before us."

"Which I'm not sure if they will do so," Leon said as Marianne turn her head as she said in a tone that seem she doesn't like the council very much, "You got that right."

"Oh..." Adrian said as it seem that was impossible but he would like to have his option and keep hope as he pull off the impossible before like making friends with a dragon and have a hot dragon rider babe his… girlfriend/mate as he said, "Okay, let say we steal the stone from this Damian guy, after that we can do it right? I mean we have the power swords."

"Yea but those only hold a fraction of power, as far as I can sense, they are not whole, and turning into a hulking man or a beautiful woman doesn't really help that much," Marianne said as she did sense the powers within the swords as she can tell they are great, but not as great as all the stones combine, which could make any man have the powers like god himself or just godly… for a moment that could cost them their mortal life as only people that could use them are her, her sister, maybe the head angel Seraphim as she would emit the head angel power is strong but not as strong as Eve, and the only reason she and her sister could use the stone because of their bloodline of being the child of an archangel and eve.

Adrian could only smack his own head because he forgotten that part as the orb at Grayskull held the elders true powers.

"Plus Damian isn't one you can screw with Adrian if you read the crossover comics between He-Man and Thundercats... well." Leon began with a whisper as Adrian saw this.

"Oh..." Adrian said as he knew how Mumm-ra kicked He-Man's ass with the same vice-versa with Skeletor and the Thundercats. "There has to be a way right?" Adrian began as Leon looked.

"There is we just haven't figured it out yet." Leon said as Adrian then sat down and sighed.

"I wish mom could give me some answers." Adrian said as Leon looked.

"Mom? Did your mom come here also?" Leon asked as Adrian looked.

"No long story short I'm adopted and my birth mother is Veena the Sorceress who basically put the magical suggestion for He-Man and the Masters of the Universe which showed my birth name being Adam. Go figure." Adrian said as he looked to Leon.

"Wow that ruff bro." Leon said as he sat down also.

Cringer was timidly staying close to Adrian or Annolette as Leon tried to think of something. "Adrian..." Came a voice to ADrian as Adrian looked.

"Wait what?" Adrian asked as Leon and Leina also heard it.

"Whose that?" Leina asked ready to draw her sword.

"Don't worry its a friend." Annolette said as she smiled.

"I don't have much time, I am the Sorceress I am using a combination of magic from Melpha, Sigui, both Nanael's of my reality and Lilliana to contact you all." The Sorceress explained as Leon looked.

"So your Adrian's mom, cool." Leon said as The Sorceress chuckled a bit.

(Castle Grayskull)

"Leon, Leina, Adrian, and Annolette listen closely right now I am currently trying to recreate to send you all back to where you all came from but it will take time, you need to keep your enemies at bay until I can finish the spell with Marianne's aid." The Sorceress said as they were busy carrying out the spell in question. "Do not allow Skeletor to retry the spell nor allow Damian to do so either as it stands you four are our only hope." Veena said as she looked to the group in question through her magical viewing globe.

"Don't worry I got this." Adrian said as he looked.

"I must go make sure Marianne does her part to form the connection." Veena said as Adrian looked.

"Ok thanks also have the army on our side go around Gainos to gather some old friends we'll need all the help we can get, see if you can find the Phantom Warrior Maria, and our worlds Risty!" Adrian called as Veena understood.

"Very well." Veena said before she cut the connection as she sighed to catch her breath.

"So what now?" Risty asked as Veena looked to see the Bandit walk in.

"We do as he asked and gather the others." Veena asked as luckily it didn't take much to tell Risty they were in a different reality. "But if we are to work as allies then we need to keep any lies between us at a minimum so for now gather the others in the main throne room there I will explain everything that I can." Veena said as she knew she was going against Leon on this but it had to be done as she saw the lie Leon told his harem had to come to an end if Leon ever hopes to beat Damian.

"Alright no problem." Risty said as she began to head out of the room to find the others who had woken up long ago.

(Back with Skeletor and Damian)

The two groups arrived at Damian's tower as Skeletor had to admit this young man had built quiet the seat of his power as Evil-Lynn had to admit the fact Arlene and Damian basically took the Swamp Witch's old castle and made it an expansion for their seat of power that Skeletor had to admit he was quite jealous. Plus the many servants he had running around his tower was also a good signal for the loyalty Damian brought in. Damian sat upon his throne as he glared upon his new arrivals mainly the villains that had served Skeletor against He-Man or at least this version of He-Man.

"Impressive citadel you possess Damian." Skeletor said as his own fortress was nearby but in a different reality.

"Cut the crap and get straight to the point bone head as far as I'm concerned you basically busted into my ritual to summon Hordak so I will be blunt why and for what reason should we become allies. You are in my realm after all thus you have nothing to offer me." Damian said as he wasn't going to let Skeletor come in and ruin all he built here.

"You dare!" Evil-Lynn began but then the Combat Maids Drow Warriors, and Minions all had weapons at the group of dimensional travelers as this forced her to ease up.

"You were saying." Damian said as Skeletor looked to the Overlord with a glare which Damian returned as well.

"Stand down Lynn, it clearly shown we are out much right now," Skeletor said as Evil-lynn lower her staff as the Damian wave his hands down to signal everyone to lower their weapon as well as Skeletor began to say, "You are correct, and I do apologize for my rudeness, and Evil-lynn's outburst, but I do know a way to help summon hordak faster."

"And that would be?" Damian asked as doing the ritual take time and power to do as Skeletor said, "If you and I combine our powers, we may able to speed up the process."

"And you know this is true somehow?" Damian said as he didn't much believe it as skeletor outburst a bit as he said, "Of course, it does matter if you have power to start the ritual, but the preparation for it, the power is the help open up the path way to what you seeking, as well the more power you have, the faster the process of opening the path fully."

Adrian heard what skeletor is saying, as if you have the ritural set up, it just a matter of how much power it take to start it and make it for faster than before, like a special item to boost abilities or a transfer of magic from one to another like Damian done to help her summon as 10th tear creature and brought forth a Bahamut dragon as she started to say, "He is onto something their my love."

Damian look to her and said, "Really? If can you help him prove his claim then… I'll see what I can do for this simple alliance then."

Damian stood up from his throne and said, "But I will also need something for you for it to be guarantee, then I will provide you a seat to show you where you sit in this alliance then."

"Very well," Skeletor said as he pull out a small red crystal object from his person as he show it to damian as he said, "A fragment of the coridite crystal, one that help release me from my prison, a small piece but it show to still have much power in it."

Damian snap his finger as a warrier came forth and stand infront of Skeletor and took it, before leaping up to his laster side and present the crystal to him, as Damian took it and look at it for a moment.

As skeletor minions stood ready for anything, even Evil-lynn as she knew that crystal help a good amout of power, but not as great as other things she knew of and wonder what is skeletor thinking of giving that piece to Damian?

Damian had a thought as he said, "Bring forth my weapon."

A maid presented the dark gauntlet that held the sword of plun-darr, as Damian drew his sword and keep it in stand by form, as Damian raise the crystal up to his sword before planning it above the eye of Plun-darr as soon as it touch his sword as red energy came forth and surround his weapon in a power as Damian check it out for a moment before he turn to a minion as he thought, 'Worth losing one minion.'

He soon stab it into his minion as it grunt out painfully as the red glow took over it before damian flick his hand as his sword came sliding out from the side cutting the minions almost in half, as it fell down to its knees before glowing, as Arlane felt a buildup in power before she pointed her staff at the soon to be dead minion as she cast, "5th Tear dark winds, Unrelenting force!"

The minon was blow away with a powerful gust of wind as it went to the far end of the room before it turn fully red and exploded in power and flames.

The Minion was splattered about as its corpse stained the ground as Damian looked at the crystal in question. "Interesting." Damian said as Skeletor heard this.

"Interesting?" Skeletor asked as Damian looked upon the crystal.

"I have a similar crystal but the one I used is very difficult to come by." Damian said as he looked to it. "I had discovered it after taking the Swamp Witches fortress and using her gate to the Netherworld has gained her resources there as well." Damian said as he looked to it. "I call it Plundrillium as its properties can reanimate the dead." Damian said as he looked to the crystal as Skeletor heard this.

"If that is true then why not use it to reanimate an army of undead forces judging by its description it has a nasty effect on those without an immunity to it." Skeletor said as Damian looked.

"I said it was hard to come by did I not I cannot and will not waste the little amount I currently possess until I can locate a mine filled with it or a spot where it forms naturally." Damian said as he sat down. "But perhaps I may be inclined to donate some Plundrillium for the Hordak Ritual if my hunch is correct he would know where to find an endless supply of it." Damian said as Skeletor saw where Damian was going with this. "But this also comes with a problem of our shared foes." Damian said as he looked to Skeletor.

"You mean He-Man and She-Ra." Evil-Lynn said as the Masters and the Queen's army of their world has been a major nuisance to them all.

"Yes and Leon Lord of Thundera." Damian said as he sat on his throne having a plan that could work. "Heh its a good thing we may be able to deal with both of our enemies without lifting a finger." Damian said as Arlene saw what Damian was thinking.

"What?" Skeletor asked as Damian smiled at his temporary ally.

"If Evil-Lynn and Arlene can pool their magic with others we can turn He-Man and Leon on each other using pure rage, the longer the spell remains the more angry they get at each other basically we divide them before they can unite." Damian said as he smirked at this plan. After all he had some of the strongest magic casters on Gainos under his command it was a simple task of getting enough magic power to do so. "Then once that is done we just let them kill each other while we work unimpeded." Damian said as the tone he used made the plan seemed fool proof.

"So we destroy both of our enemies by having our enemies destroy themselves." Skeletor said as if Leon and He-Man were equally matched then making them turn on each other was going to be one major showdown.

"Though we will need something to make them more angry..." Damian began as he then smiled at a thought. "And I know just the thing. I want the spell ready to be casted and keep the ones named Leina and Alleyne under watch when the plan starts you move as I say." Damian barked orders to the Drow Elves and the Combat Maids who nodded. "Minions keep our guests entertained." Damian said as the soldiers nodded as they began to devise the plan.

(with Leon and Adrian)

"So if your girls are stuck with my girls how do we combat both Damian and Skeletor without our allies." Adrian asked as the group were inside the Tank thinking.

"Well our best bet would be to call in the reinforcements. Me and Leina made some allies and friends during our journey their not many but we can use them to better turn the tide." Leon said as much as he hated to call these favors in from their training it had to be done.

"Oh you mean Elina, Claudette, Ymir, and Branwen?" Marianne asked as she looked to Leon.

"Wait what?!" Adrian asked in shock hearing the first three names as he remembered his version of Elina, Claudette, and Ymir.

"Yeah we could really use their help." Leon said as Rana was sitting nearby worried for his mother.

"Um... just to be sure, Elina, Claudette, and Ymir aren't you know crazy evil or strict tyrant rulers or enforcers here?" Adrian asked as he looked to Leon.

"No... why?" Leon asked as he looked to Adrian.

"Oh no reason." Adrian said as Alleyne face palmed herself for that one as she knew Adrian was being a bit quick to judge.

"Don't worry his world's version of them kind of became strict tyrannical rulers after the Queen's Blade so he's not very trusting of them." Marianne said with a smile as Leon looked surprised as did Adrian.

"How did you know that?" Adrian asked as Leon was just as lost.

"Marianne what did you do?" Leon asked as Marianne then snickered.

"Nothing." She said as it was clear she did something but it was one of those I'll never tell moments. "Anyway I'll go find them you guys find somewhere to hide out until Damian and Bone Head shows up." Marianne said as she then spread her wings and flew off to find the mentioned four.

"So... Adrian... got your V-Chip scanned?" Leon asked as Adrian then sighed.

"Yes... yes I did you?" Adrian asked as he looked to Leon.

"Yes and then some." Leon said as Adrian looked.

"Cool." Adrian said as he stood there.

(Scene Break Marianne hideout)

Marianne had set up a small cottage for them to hide out at as the Thunder-Tank was parked outside as Quick Wing and Cringer were outside as well with Rana keeping an eye on them. Inside Leon, Leina, Adrian, and Annollette were trying to device a plan of attack on Damian and his new ally Skeletor.

"Ok we need to figure out a way to send Skeletor and his posy back to your world and get my group back from there." Leon said as they were gathered around a table. "So... any ideas at the moment?" Leon asked as Annollette shrugged.

"I normally have a strategist come up with plans so I'm lost here." Annollette said as she sat there.

"Well knowing Damian he's probably going to cause a bit of conquest with Skeletor at least to draw us out somehow." Leon said as Adrian looked to his old friend.

"This Damian guy really that bad?" Adrian asked as Leon sighed.

"You have no idea." Leon said as he still remembered what Damian and Ciela did to Hachiel back at the Marsh Lands.

"Well until Marianne can get Claudette, Ymir, Elina, and Branwen we need to try and hold the line." Leon said as he knew Cringer and Quick Wing can keep Rana busy till they can bring Cattleya and the others back.

"Yeah... how are we suppose to do that?" Adrian asked as he sat there.

"Dammit." Leon cursed as they still needed a plan to fight against Damian and Skeletor somehow.

"Why don't do like we did within Alleyne and nowa home, set up traps and dig some holes," Leina said as she hope something like that could work as Leon said, "We sort of lack man power for that sort of thing to work, we had help from the other warrier elves."

Adrian listen to that and said, "Man power… he-haha."

Leon look to his old friend and said, "What got you laughing?"

"Dude, I am the man power, I'm He-man, or did you forget? I got strength of a thousand men or so." Adrian said as Leon look at him and said, "You want to set up traps? It might work, but at most they will only slow them down."

"Better than nothing right? I mean their nothing that MacGyver can do if he put his mind to it," Adrian said as Leon blink to that as he did forget that, it was Adrian that got him started on that old T.V show.

"There's that name again, Macgyver. I never understand this person they speak off," Leina said as Annelotte look to her and said, "From what I understand this Macgyver is a famous person where they are from, able to create useful thing out of scraps and junk."

Leina blink as she does remember at time Leon made something's out of odd stuff and they work perfectly.

"Alright then, we can give it a shot, but their only so much we can do and we need to know where they might go to and head them off," Leon said as Marianne came around and said, "I can help with that part."

Adrian look at the angel and said, "For an angel, you are very strange to say… and I have Lalia for my guardian angel, but she not that bad as she is a nephilim."

"Really? I guess an angel and a human love is still the same, here or there," Leon said as Marianne said, "Actually, Lalia from our parallel worlds was conceived through rape, a human took an angel as a slave and did whatever he wanted with her."

Adrian eyes widen as he turn to her and said, "So does that mean my Lalia was born from-

"From rape as well, a strong chance she was," Marianne said as Adriand heard that and now… he felt sorry for her, I mean he took her on as a lover, but to hear that, he felt a sense of guilt as Leon said, "Whoa… sound worse than mine story on how I was conceived."

"What do you mean Leon, are you born of royal blood?" Leina asked as Leon blink, and mentally palm himself as he never told anyone of his story as before he could say a thing as Marianne bump in and said, "A Royal bloodline yes, but that doesn't mean his creation was through love."

"What does that mean?" Leina said as Marianne was about to say until Leon spoken up, taking responsibility to tell it as he said, "My mother… fell in love with a man, thinking she would be together with him, even had one night together… but it turns out to be blind love, until she found out he was after her money."

Leina is surprise by this as she said, "Why have you never told me this before?"

"well two reason, as one how would someone bring up something like that, and two I don't like talking about it and… I wanted to be better than him to what he did… I sort of afraid I may become… become like him," Leon said as he sort of saw what he is doing… and now a moment of guild is within him as well, as he presenting himself as a prince of a dead race, which is true… mostly, but he never had anything like that before, and all of his knowledge of it came off of a cartoon show which is 60% true, as far as he can tell.

Leina saw his reaction to that as she rub his shoulder a bit and said, "I'm sorry for asking."

Adrian of course had a different thought as he had know Leon since they were in grade school and knew Leon wasn't telling them everything plus his left hand twitched whenever he lied and got worse if it made him feel guilty and had told it for a while. "Um can you excuse us for a moment." Adrian said as he took Leon's shoulder as Leina looked.

"Sure." Leina said as Adrian then took Leon away.

"I'll work on getting the others oh and Tomoe while I'm at it." Marianne said as that was agreeable as she flew off to find the ladies in question.

(With Leon and Adrian outside)

"So what do you want o talk about?" Leon asked as then Adrian slapped Leon upside the head. "YEOW!" Leon yelped in pain from the slap.

"Let me start by saying... why are you lying to your ladies?!" Adrian yelled as he made sure Leina wasn't listening in.

"What about you?" Leon asked as he looked to Adrian.

"Um I told my harem the truth what's your excuse?" Adrian asked as Leon looked.

"Oh yeah sure, hey ladies funny story I've been lying to you since we first met so lets go get a drink,' yeah like that would turn out great." Leon argued as Adrian then rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Leon you have to tell them the truth man, if you don't someone else will and then it will be worse." Adrian said as he looked to his best friend.

"Look I'll tell them..." Leon began as Adrian looked skeptical.

"When?" Adrian asked as Leon saw he was caught.

"Umm eventually." Leon said as Adrian then face palmed himself on this.

"Leon just swallow your courage and tell them." Adrian said as he looked to him.

"Look I will don't worry just give me some time." Leon said as he looked to Adrian.

"You better." Adrian said as they then went inside to talk strategy.

(Dominus/Skeletor forces)

"So this should draw them out then?" Tri-clops asked as Arlene with Airi, Lilliana, and Nyx lead them with Arlene leading. From Skeletor's side of things we have Tri-Clops, Beastman, Trap Jaw, and Evil-Lyn as well with a group of undead, spirits, and minions.

"Of course you tri eyed idiot." Arlene said as Tri-Clops glared. "Leon cant help but run to the rescue and if what our sources say is true we can start a little chaos not to far from where they may be hold up." Arlene said as they were going to divide and destroy them.

"So hit hem with the rage spell and run." Evil-Lyn said as Arlene nodded.

"Yes a hit run." Arlene said as Trap Jaw glared.

"I don't like it last time we did a hit and run He-Man and the Masters threw me and Merman down a cliff!" Trap-Jaw called out as he walked with them to their destination.

"If the mistress Arlene demands it then we shall do so." Airi said as she also wanted to throw Trap-Jaw off a cliff with Evil-Lynn after hearing what she did to her other self.

"Quiet fool and focus on the task at hand." Evil-Lynn said as they were arriving at the village they were going to use to draw out Leon, Leina, She-Ra, and He-Man.

"Oh and Evil-Lynn." Arlene began as she lead the group. "Don't compare me to the Swamp Bitch, after all you may have used her prophesy thing against her... but I make my own future." Arlene said as she smirked at Evil-Lynn as she wont tolerate any sort of insurgence or rebellion from Evil-Lynn.

"Noted." Evil-Lynn said as she glared at the Mystic Empress.

(Scene Break Adrian and co)

"Where the heck are they?" Leon asked as he was still waiting for Claudette, Elina, Branwen, and Ymir.

"They will be here don't worry." Marianne said as she was just floating about relaxing for the battles to come.

Soon a Dragon roar was heard as Adrian looked and smiled when he saw Branwen. "Remember He-Man that's not your Branwen." Marianne teased remembering the Sex Toys she left for Adrian and his harem.

"Don't spoil it!" Adrian scolded as he also noted they brought company.

"So those are this realities Elina, Claudette, and Ymir." Annollette said as she saw them gathered.

"Yeah." Leon said as the DRagon came for a landing.

Elina then jumped off as she charged straight to Leon and Leina as she had a big grin as Adrian and Annollette out of reflex got ready for battle. "LEon! Leina!" She cheered as Leon and Leina then sighed and calmly side stepped causing Elina to crash into a cushioned area Marianne had set up trying to jump hug them.

"Thank you Marianne." Leon said as Leina nodded as at this point they were expecting it.

"Your welcome." Marianne said as Claudette and Branwen joined up with them with Ymir.

"Hey why did you two do that?!" Elina demanded as Leon looked to her.

"Anyone would jump out of the way if someone charged at you like that." Leon said as Adrian agreed as Elina glared at the two other worldly people.

"Who are these two?! Are they trying to steal you away from each other!" Elina demanded as Leon then stopped her.

"Eina calm down this is Adrian an old friend of mine." Leon said as Adrian looked and waved.

"Yo." Adrian greeted as he was surprised to see Elina like this and younger to boot.

"And this is his umm I wanna say fiancé Annollette." Leina said introducing the holder of She-Ra's power as she blushed at this.

"Hi." Annollette greeted as she wondered how they can be like this in this reality.

"Well we came here as summoned so what is the situation?" Branwen asked as she looked to Leon.

"Do you want to long version or the short version?" Leon asked as Ymir looked to him.

"That bad?" Ymir asked as she looked to Leon.

"You have no idea." Adrian said as he saw Leon had lied to many girls here he couldn't really blame him since growing up they both felt like complete outcasts on Earth so it was no wonder Leon became the Character he was portrayed as like it was a large real life MMORPG like Sword Art Online or The World R2 from .Hack/Sign.

"Then please explain to the best of your abilities." Claudette asked as she was a bit weary of the new arrivals but of Leon trusted them she will give them the benefit of the doubt for now.

Leon took a breath as he started saying, "Damian try to do summon a powerful dark creature named Hordak, leader of a army called the dark force, but by mistake or accident due to a double casting from two parallel worlds he summon my old friend with his nemesis."

"Parallel worlds?" Elina asked as she didn't understand that as Marianne said, "I can answer that. Two world, that are the same but different events or stories are told, like say you are a poor girl in one but in this world you're rich, and also some people exist where they don't here, understand?"

The group nodded as Claudette asked, "If you two are friends but came from this parallel world… how is that possible?"

Marianne ring a bell and said, "I can also answer that!"

All attention was on her as she pull out a strange looking chart as Leon looks at her and said, "She never stop, does she?"

Marianne smile as she began to say, "Well to start off they were both from a world that the original or the center world of worlds, I brought Leon here to revive his lost legacy of thundera, while Adrian was born in the parallel world to this one, and was sent to the original world by his own mother to keep him safe, but then he died and was revived back in his world of birth."

Everyone is surprise by that even Leon as he look to his friend and said, "Dude you died, how?"

"I-ah," Adrian started to say as it was hard for him to tell as Annelotte put a hand on her shoulder as she try to comfort him a bit as she rub his shoulder a bit while giving a smile to him.

Adrian gave a smile as he began to say, "I died by an accident, the ground was icy and a vehicle lost control, flip around before hitting me dead on, and I was left bleed out in the snow."

Everyone seem silent about that as Leon said, "Oh shit, sorry to hear."

"It's fine… but it doesn't make it better being killed on Christmas," Adrian said as it was supposed to be the one time to year for peace on earth and joy to all, and he get hit by a car.

"Wow, sound like a bad story plot," Leon said as Adrian punch him out of nowhere as Leon step back and rub his arm, as strong Adrian was without being He-man he doesn't hold much as Leon said, "Ow! I was kidding."

"You kind of deserve it," Leina said to him as Leon roll his eyes a bit as he gave a nod as thought silently as 'Yea, kind of did'.

"Well with that out of the way, I'll go on with the story. Damian teamed up with Adrian's nemesis, Skeletor. A Basic overlord that trying to take over the world who had a skull face, and they push back these two with ease."

"They took a cheap shot at us when we were surprise by everything," Leon said as Adrian kind acting the same as he said, "I got hit in the back."

Leina and Annelotte kind of giggle at their lovers fits when that not even how it went down.

"How can we help then?" Ymir asked as she was ready for a fight and with her upgraded fist and newly created battle axe she wanted to test them out, and Damian is on her mind to test her weapons on.

"We may be asking much at this but, we might need you guys more than one enemy, maybe even groups as they out number us by 3 to 1, or 2 to 1. I lost count of how many there are," Adrian said as he didn't know how many were in damian's group as Leon added in, "Maybe 5 to 1 as damian still has his forces, but with the help of your dragon Branwen, we would hope you and Usher could take on the bigger forces while maybe the rest of us can handle the more single foes.

"We will lean our strength to you great warrior," Ushur said as Branwen give a small bow and said, "You can leave them to us."

"I will warn you, all of you, skeletor is not to be underestimated, he powerful and strong in his own rights, at beast leave it to me or Annelotte to handle him as we are at best the only ones that could face him," Adrian said as with the power of He-man and She-ra it possible, anyone else like Leon who hold the war stone may have a chance but didn't want to risk it until Leon said, "Hey don't count us all out just yet, we all had face strong enemies before."

"Yea maybe here, but my world is different from yours, and different enemies with different powers, whoever Damian is or what he can do can't be any worse than skeletor, and his lackeys are tough in their own rights, I'm just telling you for your own safety if we face against all of them," Adrian said as he didn't want people in this world to die, even if they are enemies in his world, but they are different here.

"It's not a problem, if you and Leon team up against him and Damian, it just come down to covering each other's back, you two are one many army, so in a way you're an army of two," Marianne said as Adrian hear what she said as he said, "Did she just-

Adrian wanted to say 'did she just refinance the game "Army of two"?' as Leon cut him off saying, "She does that a lot."

"Where would the force of Damian and this skeletor be coming from?" Claudette asked using her skills of a general to know the battlefield and be ready for anything as Marianne pull out a crystal send her power through it to give a hologram look of the area as she said, "On this light map I created, shows the area Damian and skeletor forces will be coming at."

As red dots does show the idea of Damian's and skeletor's forces while the blue dots are them, few in numbers but a large dots show of Asher and Branwen giving them the advantage of things for the moment.

"More than likely Damian will send his forces as a scout or a frontal force to may try and tired us out," Leon said as how much he knew of Damian a good chance he would do that.

"He might have someone leading them as well, as you can just send his forces in without a general or a leader," Claudette said as Marianne said, "There are a few numbers of certainty of who from Damian group, but mostly other than Airi I believe aren't that strong to say, tricky to beat but not that strong."

Adiran said, "Skeletor may send one of his lackey, they are kind of dumb when it comes to thing but they are strong as well, they may be back up whoever leading the first wave."

"So at best hit the first wave with Usher and Branwen, while doing some heavy range attack, which I can do, and Claudette if your sword can handle it and not hit Usher," Leon said as Claudette took a moment to think as she said, "If I send a lightning strike just straight from my sword than from the skies then maybe."

"Would there be any other wave of enemies we should be aware of?" Annelotte asked as she is right as there are others beside the one they said as leon said, "We can assume so, so at best some of us would take out the main force while rest take on the group leaders, to beat them or make them fall back."

"What is to say that damian and skeletor would lead the forces first with their strongest?" Elina asked as that is a good point as well as Marianne smile and said, "I'll help anyway I can, as be and branwen with Usher could fly people in from behind and try to flank them, we may not have much in number but we can make that up in strengths and skills, also have one of the maid to drive the thunder tank if need be."

"Can we agree with this?" Adrian asked as everyone nodded as Leon said, "Well then, let step up what we can. Let's roll out."

"Alright Optimus Prime." Adrian joked as Leon glared at Adrian.

"The quote Optimus is famous for is Autobots transform and roll out!" Leon corrected as Adrian smiled and ruffled his best friends hair.

"Geek." Adrian said as Leon then elbowed him at this.

"Jerk." Leon countered as they were complete opposites, Leon was smart while Adrian was strong. Brains and Brawns these two were in there old world but Leon's more of think on the go and improvise while Adrian was charge in and worry about the outcome later.

"Those two are like brothers." Claudette commented as Elina heard this as she then had images in her mind. One of them Adrian being her brother-in-law which made her shrug but then she pictured Adrian and Leon in the same mental projections as herself and Leina and needless to say Elina had become the first Yaoi fangirl in this world as she had one thought.

"KYAAA!" She cried out with blood shooting from her nose as Adrian and Leon saw this as Marianne sighed.

"What was that?" Leina asked as Marianne flew in.

"I got it." Marianne said as she then began using her magic to try and revive Elina while she also summoned a maid for the tank piloting.

"Ok first things first since we're all here might as well and remember all of you... this doesn't leave this world." Adrian said as Leon smirked a bit at what was about to happen. "And partly its me hoping this works outside of my world." Adrian said as the time was now as they needed to make sure Skeletor keeps thinking Adrian was still back in the other reality.

"I got Cringer!" Annollette called as she dragged the cat as he wasn't used to all these faces especially ones that were of enemies in their world.

"Ok lets do this." Adrian said as he then grabbed the Power Sword for this. Adrian pull it out and raise the sword up in the air as he yells, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He invoked as soon the sword activated as its hilt open up before twisting to the side calling the power, as castle grayskull glow with great power as it shot into the sky to Adrian as it shot down upon the sword like lightning as Adrian's body soon grow with his muscle showing, as his armor vanish and replace, He-man is shown in his place, the strongest man in the universe.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-man roared out as he soon pointed at Cringer with the guard fixing itself into its awaken form and shot a beat beam at the cat as he began to glow as the tiger body grew bigger and more fearsome. The light vanishes and in cringer place was Battlecat as the beast roar out showing its ready for battle.

"Wow..." Elina said as Barnwen saw the muscles and was all but drooling.

"Hmm interesting." Marianne said as she saw that the power was able to come forth from Castle Greyskull so if that was the case... she may have found a lead on putting things back where they belong.

"My turn then." Annollette said as she took her own sword and once she focused upon it the form of it changed to her own power Sword as Claudette saw it was about to happen again as she got ready for it. Annelotte drew her sword as she threw it into the air as it spun before he fell down and she caught it using the momentum to spin and raise her sword as her cape followed with her. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" She invoked as she raised the sword skyward summoning the power as the gem glowed and her blades hand guards spread out like wings to call the power like a lightning rod. The power then hit her as her form soon changed and soon She-Ra had appeared.

"I AM SHE-RA!" She invoked as She-Ra had now joined the party and it was now time to go after Damian and his crew. She-Ra then pointed the gem of her weapon torts Quick Wing who was ready and soon once the energy hit Quick Wing he changed and entered his Pegasus form as Leina saw this as did Ymir.

"What craftsman shift." She said admiring both the blades and armor.

"We can play gear check in a bit right now we need to get to Damian's forces before the cause any major trouble.

(Later Dominus/Skeletor Army)

Damian had gather his best undead crew and dark warrior, with Skeletor putting beastman in the front wave, with Airi supporting them, as much she want them to drop down in a hole and die, she calm her rage for now and follow Damians order as she knew everything he does has a reason and if his idea get ruin by his rival Leon, he know to improve it, make it better.

With what Damian see of skeletor, he evil yes… and also a moron if a big muscle man can stop him with ease with his only plan of attack is swing a sword, lift heavy object around, and riding on a jungle cat, skeletor is pathic and give evil villains from the D.C and marvel comics a bad name as in a way he would rather have Thanos, or Darkseid than Bonehead… he has enough of those kind of creatures around already, but for him he can only take what he can get.

Damian sat in a chair in the back as he watch skeletor lead a small force against He-man and Leon as Arlene came to his side and said, "You sure he can do it? I rather not be caught in the middle of a quake because of him."

"He just the distraction, as I want Leon and He-man to go against each other, no doubt they can take on a force this size easy anyways, but I want their attention on them and us and the spell that will be cast," Damian said as Arlene nodded as she understand but still felt there could be a flaw in this plan as Damian said, "Don't worry if it doesn't work… we can blame it on him anyways as he is leading this force anyways."

Arlene smile as she wrap her arms around her husband and said, "Oh I love it when you get an idea like that… it get me… Mmm!"

Damian chuckled and said, "We can have a fun time in bed later, but for now, lets see to this first, shall we?"

"We shall," Arlene said as she let off and teleport away to prepare the spell as Damian smile and said, "This will be entertaining… wish I had some popcorn though."

(Village area)

The area was empty, evacuate with the help of Marianne as she was leading the people of it to a safe location as the group figure out Damian and skeletor forces would be roaming by it to get back to the alter area as Leon and Adrian/He-man were standing by as Usher with Branwen flew around in the air as they look down to the ground below.

The site of lit torches from the forest area were coming by as Branwen said, "They are coming, signal the others."

Usher breath fire down as he flew to the small rag-tag crew below in the village.

As He-man and Leon both saw the smoke and flame as Leon said, "Show time."

He-man nodded as both Leon and He-man both headed to the area that Branwen and Usher saw the enemy is coming from with battle cat at their side, along with Leina, She-ra, and swift Wind as she-ra riding him.

Soon enough the enemy force came walking up as the sound of marching is heard and floating in the air near them, Airi and her small force of ghosts came up to the village until all of them stop as they saw the four main heroes.

Beastman saw this as he growl out and yelled, "Move it or we'll grind your spine into dust and turn this place into a ruin!"

"How rude," Leon said with Leina nodded and said, "And it a village we don't live it."

"Beastman always had bad manners," He-man said as she-ra said to him, "Someone need to teach him some manners."

"Then lets start the lesson then, as first one is don't mess with the best," Leon said as he grab hold of his weapon and pull it out as he did his catchphrase.

"THUNDER!" Leon called out as he held his sword out in allowing it to extend a bit. "THUNDER!" He called as he held the Sword to the side allowing it to extend some more. "THUNDER!" Leon called out holding the sword before his opponent allowing it to extend to its max size. "THUNDERCATS HO!" Leon cried out sending the sword to the sky as it sent the symbol torts the sky where it released a roar.

As the symbol of the thundercat shine in the sky, He-man look to this with Adrian thinking, 'Man that is cool, but I think my battle cry is better.'

(Over by a mountain edge)

From an alter that Anlene and Evil-lynn set up to help case the spell upon the two heroes as when the dark empiress saw the thundercat symbol in the sky she smile and said, "It's started, cast the spell now!"

Evil-lynn nodded as she raise her staff with the four points of the alter started to glow with Arlene did the same and increase the power as Alene called out, "7th tear Illusion cast: Mistrust delusion."

"Break their bonds and sever their trust, turn them on each other necks" Evil-lynn chanted as the four pillar shot a beat out to the center and created an orb of light.

As the orb rise up, it splits and shrink down to smaller sizes a the orb of light became two as the two lights soon shot down to the village where Leon and He-man is at as the balls of light travel as great speeds.

(at the village)

As the light from the signal in the sky, cover the orbs of light as they shot into He-man and Leon at the chest without them feeling it.

As the signal vanish, the enemy force stood ready with their weapon as beastman yell out as he roars, "Charge ARRRRRrrr!"

The dark warriors and undead soldier soon charge at the four as He-man said, "Let's take them down."

"Thunder-ho!" Leon yelled as he fire a beam at the first row of warrior with He-man coming in and give a huge clap that made a huge shock-wave blowing some of the enemies in front of him.

She-ra came riding in on Swift wind with her sword out as she slash at the undead troop, Leina throw her sword all of the sudden as she vanish in a blue light and appeared before the enemy and cut down many at once.

Airi saw the battle has started as she said, "Get them my spirits!"

As ghost came in Leon saw this and pointed his sword at them and send out a wave of lightning, hitting and destroying some of them.

As He-man was standing there for a moment as he saw the lightning and dodge it just barely as he look over to Leon and said, "Hey! Watch where your blasting that thing at!"

"Sorry about that I forgot this wasn't Halo!" Leon called out as he avoided an attack from a nearby spirit.

"Just be careful ok!" He-Man called out as that was to close for comfort on Leon's part.

Airi came down at He-Man and swung her scythe at him as he dodged the attack with ease before countering the attack and slashing her away. "Nice try but gotta do better!" He-Man called out before he swung his fist back hitting Beasmant in the face with it as he fell down as He-Man smirked.

Leon roared out slashing down any monster he came across as he then avoided an attack as soon Leon avoided an attack from the Slime Melona as she smirked a bit.

"Hi Leon long time no see!" Melona called out as Leon avoided the attack from her.

"Well looks like someone jumped teams!" Leon called out slashing Melona away as he saw she was the healer here.

"Yeah and most of all I got the winning team this time!" Melona called out as soon He-Man came in and punched her through the head as her slime formed around the fist.

"Hey I had it!" Leon called as He-Man smirked a bit.

"Gotta be faster then that." He-Man smirked as Leon then used the claws grappling part to yanked back on what it grabbed which was Trap-Jaw as he cried out as He-Man then used his armors claws to grab him and slam him down before Leon released him and nailed him hard.

The group were pushing the combination of the villains forces back as Leon slashed and He-Man helped but it seemed that they were getting a bit angrier at each other if not frustrated as they kept getting in the way of the others attacks or nearly hitting the other by accident.

It was soon Airi saw the situation as she was given the signal as they kept playing the losing part as Leon smirked at this. "So what was that about losing team?" Leon asked as Airi saw the time was now.

"FALL BACK!" Airi roared the order as everyone heard this as Trap-Jaw grabbed Beastman and in turn made their escape.

"Hey get back here!" He-Man called out but then LEon stopped him.

"Wait He-Man don't charge in like that!" Leon called out as He-Man then got Leon away.

"Why we have them on the run!" He-Man countered as Leon saw this.

"Yeah but Damian almost never lets his soldiers flee a battle like that." Leon said as he knew Damian was strategic like this as all his moves had a purpose behind them.

YEah we grab them before they can do their hidden plan!" He-Man countered as the two began to get into a bit of an argument.

"This is just like back home! I say we need to play it smart!" Leon argued as Leina then had a enough when she saw it.

"Oh hot heads back off and calm down!" Leina ordered as She-Ra came in.

"Yes you two are friends no need to argue over a battle plan, He-Man we're in Leon's world so lets just follow his lead ok." She-Ra said as she looked to He-Man who then sighed at this.

"Alright sorry for snapping at you like that Leon." He-Man said as Leon nodded.

"Its no problem I shouldn't had snapped like that either." Leon apologized as he looked to his old friend in He-Man's body.

(Meanwhile back at the Tower)

"Are you sure this will work Damian?" Skeletor asked as they observed the orb as they watched the two show the first signs of the spell working.

"Don't worry... by this afternoon they will be at each others throats." Damian said as he smirked as he sat there.

"They better." Skeletor said as he didn't trust Damian and it seems the same worked both ways. In fact Damian had noticed Skeletor's witch and his goon Tri-clops was keeping tabs on him the same way Damian was keeping tabs on Skeletor. To this Damian was impressed that he underestimated Skeletor in such a way.

"For now we shall wait and see." Damian said as they just needed the proper push to get them over the edge.

(Scene Break Hidden Cottage with the Group)

AS everyone gather, as Claudette, Elina, Ymir, Branwen, Usher, and Marianne came back from their spots, or coming back from helping people get out of the area, as they didn't get a chance to fight.

When they came the battle it seems was already over and as what Cluadette heard from Leina, the enemy simply retreated before they got there, and that smell fishy to her.

As Elina felt like heading to bed as no one was coming back to fight and mostly everyone headed off to bed to rest.

The only one that were still up at the time are Adrian, Leon, annelotte, and Leina, as the two guys were at a table with a map in front of them as they were trying to figure out what happen in that battle… well mostly Leon as he knew Damian always had a crazy plan of some sort.

Adrian on the other hand just want to get it over with, as he knew the combine power of He-man and the sword of Omens with he soul stone, they should able to take on Damian and his crew easy.

"How many time do I have to say it, Damian isn't going to let us walk up to his front door to knock it down, he must have a plan," Leon said as Adrian said to him, "So what? If it's a trap we can just spring it and hope for the best, the best way to catch a beast is when its guard is down, and it most likely will thinking we would fall into his trap, skeletor isn't that smart ether, I can take on anything he has."

"You know how dumb that sound? You may able to handle skeletor, but Damian is a complete psycho path that think two steps ahead at times, I was able to take him on head first do to law of the Queen's blade and normal combat, anything else he just going to outsmart your brain," Leon said to him as Adrian looked at him and said, "Your saying I'm a moron."

"No I don't think that, but what I am saying is that you don't think ahead," Leon said as he knew Adrian always do thing without thinking much and go in half cock at time, even when they were kids, as he remember the times when both of them play a game of lazer tag with some other kids that were complete assholes to them, Adrian charge in tackle them down, while Leon wanted to a sneak attack or at least have them both take them together, but Adrian get tag became he goes ahead of Leon, and Leon gets tag because no one was watching his back as he didn't plan on someone coming from behind.

While in school they play a game of dodge ball as Leon came up with a game plan one time and Adrian just throw balls at people at random when Leon wanted to take out the best players out first, nothing went according to plan with them.

Leon could count on Adrian to be there when his mother passed away, and his family took him in until he came of age and was able to live on his own.

The two keep arging for a bit as the girl looked at each other as Leina asked, "Want to get some fresh air with me?"

"Sure," Annelotte said as she could not take the yelling as it was kind of driving her a bit nuts and didn't want to say anything to them.

(With Damian)

Damian was tapping his fingers on his throne no doubt was not enjoying the wait as he should have as Skeletor saw this. "This is taking too long the more we wait the more of a chance any magic user among them will notice the magic upon them." Skeletor said as Evil-Lynn and Arlene were keeping them updated on the spells progress being the ones who casted it.

"For once I agree." Damian said as for as much as it galled him to admit it he was losing his patience himself which was what boredom tend to do to him.

"Lord Damian." Airi said as she did a maid like bow to Damian. "If I may be so bold to offer a suggestion." Airi said as Damian looked to her.

"Speak." Damian said as Airi's failures were always forgiven by him if she had an honest and good reason for the failures.

"I noticed certain people with our foes seem to help them keep there anger in check... if we by chance remove them somehow we can truly drive the blade in and in turn once they come to rescue their cohorts... we can let them strike each other down when certain ideals clash and in turn... attain victory." Airi said as Damian heard this and then grinned at what he heard.

"I see..." Damian said as he then grinned even wider as Skeletor had to agree with that one. "What an excellent suggestion." Damian said as he then stood up. "I will need the strongest, fastest, stealthiest, and most cunning of our forces for this endeavor." Damian said as he stood up making his announcement as his Dark Claw Gauntlet glowed as he began to summon the forces needed while Skeletor stood up.

"I believe I may have some among my employ who can aid with that." Skeletor said as he too had some who may be of some aid to Damian in this plan to basically 'speed things along,' for the grand scheme of ridding them both of He-Man and Leon Lord of Thundera.

(Back with Leina and Annollette)

Leina and Annolette were walking together as Annollette was taking note to how this world was similar yet the same as hers but only 'younger,' as it were as this was the Era of Queen Aldra after all. But Annollette also noticed how Leina was deep in thought as she looked to her.

"Leina... are you well?" Annolette asked as she looked to Leina.

"Oh... um yes I am." Leina said as she was caught by surprised by this.

"Well you seem to be deep in thought over something." Annolette said as Leina then sighed to the Knight.

"Its... Leon I now he and Adrian are close friends but not once did Leon ever mention him or anyone from his past and now that he has it... just doesn't add up to the story he's told me." Leina said as she looked down a bit. "I just feel he either doesn't fully trust me or heaven forbid he's lying about his past." Leina said as she had a hint of this happening when she gained the rings power a while back.

Annolette already knew Leon was lying to Leina since Adrian told her his past and she knew it wasn't her place to tell Leina the truth. "Leina I may not know Leon but I feel that if he wishes to reveal more to you he will when he is ready perhaps it is not you but himself perhaps he is afraid of your response somehow." Annolette said as she tried to be a bit vague about it.

"Why would he be afraid of how I or everyone else would respond to this?" Leina asked as Annolette then sighed.

"Sometimes we may not be physically running away from something because by lying and omitting the truth we are running from the truth to continue the lie we built." Annolette said sounding wise as Leina smiled a bit at this as well as Leina smiled back.

"I suppose." Leina said as they kept walking to get some much needed fresh air after the strangeness that their day had become since the failed Hordak summoning attempt.

As they keep walking for the moment and had a small talk or two unaware of the dark warriors surrounding them in the darkness.

AS Leina move her eyes to the side as if she trying ot look behind her, as Annelotte felt something is off as well as she said in a low tone, "Something near us isn't there?"

As shadow moves around as Leina said in a low tone as well, "No doubt, they may be trying to ambush us. Turn left ahead, the path is narrow."

Annelotte nodded as she follow Leina led as they lead the dark warriors around, around the corner, AS the dark warrior step out of the shadows and ran in like ninja's as they started to make their move.

Suddenly, a sword came slashing at them as a few of them soon vanish returning to darkness they came as the dark warrior came forth as their cover is blown, as Leina held her sword out with Annelotte is nowhere to be seen at het moment as the future Queen of Thundera said, "Attacking from behind is not honorable, even for creatures like you."

They growl a bit as they pull out their sword and ready for combat as one came up and spoken in a dark tone, "Where is the other woman?!"

"Are you looking for me?!" a voice said a cloudless lightning came forth and struck a roof top as suddenly She-ra came forth as she said, "I am She-ra, and you are not welcome here."

"They are both here, attack and capture them in the name of Lord Damian!" the dark warrior leader said as they roar out as they went at the girls as they both use their power and skill to fight them off.

As some dark warriors were pretty much suicide by going in head first, one dark warrior pull out a few green glass orbs of some sort, as the two girls were standing back to back.

The dark warrior jump up in the air and throw down the glass orbs as they shatter upon impacted and spread around where the girls stood, as it seem it was their plan ot get them closely together, as the girls brath in the green smoke as they started coughing and falling down to their knees as the dark warrior leader said, "Restrain them!"

Soon enough the girls were disarmed and their arms bounde behind their back, with She-ra had a glowing golden rope that tied her hand together as suddenly foot steps are heard coming running as Leon and Adrian as He-man came forth and saw the dark warriors as Leon said, "An ambush?"

"Leon "*Cough!" Hel- help," Leina said before she drop her head as the gas over took her as she was now out with Annelotte/she-ra a her body slum down as the guys called out, "Leina/Annelotte!"

The Dark warriors gather as one throw a smoke pellet at their feet as they jump out of the way quickly with the dark warriors, a dark portal was summon as Arlene voice came as she said, "Come minions, your task is finish."

They all leap up to the portal above taking Leina and She-ra with them with the portal suddenly closed soon after as the guys saw this with He-man ball his fist up as he failed to save his wife, with Leon fail to save his mate as they stood there in the dead silent of the night, as soon enough the other came with Branwen said, "What happen, were we attacked?"

"Where Leina, and that other girls?" Elina asked as she didn't see her sister or their new friends a Leon said, "Taken… by Damian."

Everyone is shocked by this as as Elina fall to her knees and said, "No way… that can't be ture."

He-man punch into the side of a Abandon village house as he made a hole in it and said, "Damn it they were right there!"

Claudette step up and said, "We'll get them back, I promise we will."

(later)

At the hide out Damian had set up that he suppose is the best ideal area to do the next phase of the plan, as Leon and Adrian would fight each other, but he still need to draw them away down the path to the ritural site, Arlene can't teleport in without being spotted by that dragon, and the forest is the best cover there was.

As he look down at the two ladies his minions has just capture, Leina, and who is supposed to be She-ra, as she didn't look like her 1980 version at all very much, as the He-man did with the updated of his clothing from barbaric man to more warrior or knight theme.

As Skeletor came up to Damian and said, "So what next, get them to drink poison so they would slowly die when both, or one of those heroes comes and saw their plans of saving them are in vain?"

"No one will touch them, as what is victory without witnesses?" Damian said as he do want to see people how much he won with simple planning and good set up of the stage.

"That foolish to do, they do manage to survive that curse you had place on them they will come here and save them and most likely stop us!" Skeletor said as Damian held up a finger and said, "And you see… that the kind of thinking that get you into trouble a lot, you always plan on death and destruction while I plan for simple conquest."

"What the different's, war would break out, fighting and killing will start," Skeletor said as Damian turn and face him as his eyes glows and said, "And waste good resources, kill people that could do the work for kingdom that rules their land, and slaughter animal that are still have their usage… as you see I won't wage wars upon land… I just do business with them, and business is good for me. as look at all I have done."

Meaning to all around them as it was his warriors and people that help set things up, it was to his leadership and trust that motivate people to do things for him as saving a few people here and slaughtering a few badguys there and they will love ya as skeletor never would think of doing such things as he said, "And I thought you were a Demon, one of a black heart."

Damian give a laugh to that as he turn to skeletor once more as he suddenly change into his demon form in a flash and held his sword up at the skull face man as he said, "I am such things, unloved by those who I wish for the most but never have, never got respected even if I did give it… I took what I want to way I do it, and I win most of the time where you just lose pretty much all the time, to just to kill… one… guy."

Skeletor step back away and said, "I…I see then."

"No you don't," Damian said as a statement as he lower his sword and turn back into his human form as he said, "Otherwise you should have succeed before this."

Damian walk away as Dark warriors came by and stood guard by the two girls that were tied up still as Damian went to set up the next phase with skeletor grim his staff hard as he said in a lwo tone, "That brat… I will kill him if it's the last thing I do in this world."

As Skeletor storm off as it seem he was planning on doing a back stab move against Damian, too bad he didn't notice a small device on his cloak what seem to be tracking and listing on skeletor every word as it seem Damian has thought ahead for him.

(Adrian and Leon)

"We should go after them now!" Adrian said as he was mad as he couldn't save Annelotte in time and still hating himself and his anger is reaching up high as Leon look to him and said, "They could be anywhere, as I won't think Damian would take the girl back to the swamp."

"That could be true, as it seem Damian has set up a small base within the forest outside this village but it hard to say if they are there or to," Branwen said as she reported to what she saw from the sky.

"Thank Branwen, Now look the girls maybe there or not, but first a plan as going in gun blazing isn't going to help in this situation," Leon said as Adrian went, "And sneaking around is too slow to do, we need to take action now, take them off guard off the bat."

"But it won't be a surprise as Damian may already know we could do it. There is no telling what is there waiting for us," Leon said as the two keep arguing about the whole situation as Elina left the room and join her big sister in the bed room area for a bit of privacy.

"They aren't stopping, and I feel the air in there, it feel too heavy to breath in there," Elina said as she had enough of being in there with the no boys as Claudette was grinding a stone down her sword to keep the edge as she said, "They are just worry, Adrian means well and Leon is the only person that may have an idea of Damien may do, and this skeletor seem bad enough as two forces are joining up together, it putting a lot of weight on them."

"I know, but where is that angel to help keep the peace, isn't she supposed to be here?" as Ymir lying on a bed as she said, "Last I heard the angel went back into heaven, as I think she said she going to retrieve something, I don't know what though."

"We must keep our mind clear, no tell if Damian will take advantage of it something," She said as she felt her mark acting up again, as it as annoying for her as she breath in slightly and try to ignore it for now.

Suddenly there was an evil present in the village as everyone felt as everyone gather their weapon and sword and check outside.

As Adrian and Leon reach for their sword as they got ready for some action.

(outside)

As a small force of undead soldier and huge zombie creature came walking about as evil-lynn was leading the forces on skeletor orders as it seem he wanted to take on He-man and his new friend and get rid of them fast before they become a problem.

To the idea was using Damian's undead forces to wear them down before over whelming them with the bigger one, give them no time to rest ether sense no doubt they been up worry about their lovers as Evil-lynn said, "This is too easy, to think Damian could sent out his forces to crush his foes already, but instead he keeps them around like little pest."

"Hi-nyan!" a battle cry that came out of nowhere as Elina came in thrusting her spear down at the undead forces as she fight and tear some of them apart as she cry out, "Give me back my Leina!"

"What?" Evil-lynn said as she is unaware of them and figure it would be only He-man and the lord of Thundera, let alone Elina she knew counter part.

Ka-BOOM!

A Flash of a huge lightning bolt came down and struck one of the huge zombie creatures taking it down right away, as Evil-lynn turn to a roof top of a house as she saw Queen Claudette counter part in this with an upset look on herface as she said to the purple witch, "You'll pay for taking my family."

The sound of a dragon is heard as evil-lynn is surprise and scared a bit as she knew that roar anywhere as she look up In the sky and saw the Dragon Usher with his rider Branwen as Evil-lynn said, "This can't be?"

Usher came down and breath fire upon the huge undead force with Branwen jumping down and join the battle herself.

Evil-lynn back away a bit as suddenly the sound of a engine of some sort is heard as Evil-lynn turn and saw the dwarf girl of Steel mountain as well Queen Claudette general and inventor counter part, as Ymir came in with her new Gauntlet and her mighty battle axe as she came running in and hacking up the forces as well as she said, "Prepared to taste defeat with the weapon of Steel mountain!"

For the next part as if it wasn't enough to catch Evil-lynn off guard, the sound of lightning striking across the skies, down somewhere with a battle cry is heard.

"THUNDERCATS HO!"

Follow up by

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

As the symbol of the Thundercat was signal in the air as Evil-lynn was blinded by it for a moment as the undead were effect by it too as they being of dead and shadow, they don't agree with light that well.

As Evil-lynn uncover her eyes as they had adjust enough to withstand it as coming up, the two and most powerful foes of both world are together standing side by side with upset looks on their faces still.

"Evil-lynn can't say I'm surprise and with an army of the undead," He-man said as Leon said the forces were of Damian but not his normal ones to brings or to sent out to attack him and his friends as he said, "Judging by all this, this isn't Damian planning, is it?"

"Who to say, maybe damian did order it, then again maybe I'm doing this out of boredom, but ether way I'm here to kill you both so there are no interference from ether of you two again," Evil lynn said as right away Leon knew

Leon knows Damian would rather keep him around to fulfill his desire to have a rival, to have fun in his battle as to whom improve each other strength to overcome the other, in other words help each other get stronger, and Damian never send out forces ot kill him or his friends and lovers as Leon said, "Damian didn't order this attack. Your just doing this for your master aren't you?"

Evil-lynn is surprise by this as He-man said to her, "So Skeletor is backstabbing his allies, not all surprising. Normally I would he attack your forces and beat you, but you have something of ours, tell us where the girls are at, and we may let you walk away."

"I will not betray my lord, let alone give you heroes what you want?!" She said as hr raise her staff and commanded the good size of the undead forces there is left and said, "Attack!"

"Come on!" Leon roared out as he and He-Man charged in and began fighting there way through there foes.

Leon slid under an attack and sliced the arm off of one foe before He-Man punched one hard and sent him flying. Leon then made a barrier just in time as He-Man very nearly sliced at him as Leon saw this and glared at him. "Watch where you swing that thing!" Leon called out as He-Man saw this.

"Don't get in my way Leon!" He-Man called out as he felt something was wrong as with Leon. Was Leon always this weak and pathetic when they were kids or was it new?

Leon then fired a blast from his Sword of Omens and in turn it blasted into his foes tearing hem apart as he then send a thunder blast slash at them as the blade did major damage as he wasn't done as he then roared out and slammed the power fueled sword downward causing a burst of power to take down many of the undead around them. "Come on is that all you got!?" Leon taunted as he then yelped as he dodged another boulder from He-Man as he got a group of larger undead as well. Leon then roared out as he charged at Evil-Lynn and struck down on her only for the Witch to create a barrier to block the attack as Leon cursed at this.

"Nice try Lord Kitty cat." Evil-Lynn taunted as she smirked. "Clearly He-Man has more muscle then you." She taunted as Leon then roared out and began slashing at the barrier wildly as he tried to break through it but his attacks did little to bust through.

"Leave this to me!" He-Man roared out as he came in with his Power Sword and stabbed into barrier causing it to break and in turn Leon roared out and slashed against Evil-Lynn drawing blood as she gasped in pain as she held her injury seeing the blood come out.

"Dammit." Evil-Lynn cursed as she soon saw she was surrounded as she knew the best course of action was her least favorite... blind side them and run away like a bitch. "Eat this!" She roared out sending a powerful blast from her scepter forcing everyone to avoid it as Ymir roared out slamming her axe down on the spot she was at only to see she was gone.

"Damn it thanks a lot Leon you let her get away!" He-Man countered as he glared at Leon.

"I let her get away maybe you should have paid attention we got her blood with Usher we can now track her down to her masters and get Leina and Annollette back." Leon said as he glared at He-Man who then scoffed at him.

"Yes sure but if we had just gone after them to start we wouldn't be in this situation!" He-Man countered as everyone saw this go on as they began to get worried at the rage these two were shooting at each other.

"Hey you better remember Adrian your in my turf now so I say what goes on!" Leon yelled as this argument wasn't going to end any time soon.

(Later back at the Hideout)

"There still at it." Ymir said as she never seen Leon so angry before nor has Elina.

"What's gotten into them?" Elina asked as they kept shooting shouts at each other.

"How about you start using that brain in your skull for once Adrian!" Leon yelled to Adrian after he had reverted as Adrian scoffed at him.

"And how about you think less and act more!" Adrian countered as it was clear they were getting angry at each other as soon in a golden circle unnoticed by all Marianne appeared.

"Hey what's going on?" Marianne asked as she then saw the argument going on.

"That." Claudette said as she kept her distance trying to keep away from the rage to keep the mark Damian placed on her at bay.

"What's going on with them?" Marianne asked as she then did a scan with her magic and saw the reason. "Oh no." Marianne said as she realized what was going on.

"What?" Branwen asked as she looked to Marianne.

"They've been bewitched by a rage and berserker spell if they don't get it removed they may not live long after that." Marianne said as she had seen Berserkers and needless to say they were NOT ones to end their paths of destruction at just one battle.

"What is that?" Elina asked as she saw the stone MArianne was holding onto.

"The spirit Stone one of the five Stones of Power I'm already in deep water for stealing it but right now it may not even matter." Marianne said as he saw this. "Unless." Marianne said as she had an idea. "Sorceress we need some help." Marianne began as she tried contacting Adrian's Mother.

"How can I help?" The Sorceress said as she heard Marianne no doubt after explaining the full story to Leon's harem.

"Leon and Adrian have been bewitched by a rage and berserker curse I'm afraid if we don't remove it somehow they may not survive long." Marianne said as the Sorceress was wide eyed when she heard this.

"How may I help?" She asked as she had to save her son no matter the cause.

(Scene Break with Damian)

Damian was looking upon his gauntlet as he was alone with Skeletor. "Skeletor tell me how smart are you?" Damian asked as he looked to his gauntlet and gripped it like it was the Infinity Gauntlet.

"I am knowledgeable on a great deal of things why ask?" Skeletor said as Damian looked to him.

"I was review your past battles with He-Man and clearly from some of them you go the overused cliché route but in some of them when pushed enough you truly draw out your darkness." Damian said as he knew Skeletor was more then just a bumbling villain. "If I were to gander a guess if it serves a higher purpose you'd make a one time truce if need be." Damian said as he looked to Skeletor.

"Why bring this up considering you've no doubt been spying on me and my cohorts since we arrived." Skeletor said as Damian smirked and reached for his own cape and removed something.

"As with you." Damian said as he revealed the listening device he was fully aware of as much as Skeletor was aware of his spy. "Cover all your bases to turn a losing hand into a win am I correct?" Damian said as Skeletor smirked as it seems they were on to each other. "Let me guess you wish to kill me right?" Damian asked as Skeletor looked to him.

"Yes and what of you to me?" Skeletor asked as Damian flicked his cape and walked away a bit.

"To send you off the sooner I send He-Man to Hell or back to your realm the sooner I can be rid of you and your cohorts." Damian said as he smirked at Skeletor.

"Heh how noble." Skeletor taunted as before a fight could break out Airi walked in.

"Lord Damian Evil-Lynn has returned the final act will start soon." Airi said as Damian smirked before walking off.

"Come now Skeletor lets see the stunning climax." Damian said as he was hoping Leon and He-Man broke the spell otherwise this world will only become boring for him as well.

(Back at the Hideout)

After Leon and Adrian's argument, Marianne got them to go in different rooms at the moment to cool down, as Marianne help make a plan with Claudette and figure out a way to deal with it.

Adrian lying in the bed as the door was crack open a bit so he could hears and heard Marianne saying something, "We follow the trail and there a direct route here to base where they are holding the girls.

Adrian heard this as he stood up from the bed and walk out and see what is going on, as right away Adrian saw Leo and Marianne looking down at a hologram magical map out as she pointed, the dots.

"But Damian has a lot of forces up front here, as it seem he guarding the front door and some at the sides," Marianne said as she pointed them out as Adrian came up and saw the same thing as Marianne said, "It doesn't seem good."

"We got it," Leon said as he could be meaning to the girls as Adrian said, "Piece of cake."

AS Marianne looks at Adrian and said, "Sorry I mean piece of cake for me as I can take on the forces easy, I am a one many army after all, and able to get the job done."

"See ya later bro," Leon said with attitude as he soon grab his Gauntlet and place it on before breaking off into a run.

As Adrian follow him and saw how fast he was running as he said, "At that speed you won't make it as I'm going to whip out all of them before you."

As cringer who was watching the whole thing from the side chain up for a moment by himself, as Adrian drew his sword on his back as he called out, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He invoked as soon the sword activated as its hilt open up before twisting to the side calling the power, as castle grayskull glow with great power as it shot into the sky to Adrian as it shot down upon the sword like lightning as Adrian's body soon grow with his muscle showing, as his armor vanish and replace, He-man is shown in his place, the strongest man in the universe.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-man roared out as he soon pointed at Cringer with the guard fixing itself into its awaken form and shot a beat beam at the cat as he began to glow as the tiger body grew bigger and more fearsome.

The light vanishes and in cringer place was Battlecat as the beast roar out showing its ready for battle.

He-man walked over to Battlecat as he remove the chain on his now fearless friend, and mounted on the saddle on the back of Battlecat, as he said, "Let's go Battlecat."

Soon enough they were off as Marianne came forth and said, "Good luck, both of you."

(with Leon)

As Leon tapping into his inner beast to keep running, unaware what is coming up behind him as He-man appeared beside him as he said, "I'm surprise how far you gotten already, with battlecat catching up to you, how about I slow down for you?"

"Has anyone told you how annoying you sound with that voice?" Leon said as He-man said, "Don't hate me, as I'm just telling the truth, by the time you get there the battle will already be mine."

"You think you can beat all of them before I get there, let's see," Leon said as he push himself and went a little faster as He-man click his tongue as he gotten Battlecat to go faster ahead of Leon as he said, "I'll see you later house cat!"

Leon didn't like that as he close his eyes and soon push him body as much as he could, but there was only so much he can do as he felt his body straining as he said, "Coming on, I need to go faster!"

Suddenly the eye of thundera and the spirit stone, glows as Leon suddenly felt his energy returning back to him and his body wasn't feeling the burn of his run, as he went faster and faster, until he was as faster than ever, maybe not as fast as shizuka just yet when she runs fast, but he going faster than Battlecat as he was catching up.

As Leon was caught up to Adrian, as the strongest man ever heard the sound as he look back and saw Leon running at inhuman speeds near him.

As Leon soon at the side of Adrian/He-man as he said, "Think I won't make it?"

"Maybe but I'm getting their first," He aid as he whip the reins on battlecat and said, "YA!"

Battlecat went faster than before leaving Leon in the dust, as Leon frown as he saw this as he cry to remember what Marianne show him as he remember the road was curvy, and most likely get there last if he follows it, but seeing how smaller and more flexable he is compare to he-man, he would take a short cut through the trees.

As Adrian ride down, he looks back to Leon to see how he was doing and saw him going through the forest and said, "Takign a short cut, I guess thinking does have its advantages, Come on Battlecat lets get there fast.

Battlecat roar out as he went as fast as he could do.

Soon enough the two heroes race down to Damian base as Adiran was coming down to the curve change in the road, as behind him just a second later Leon came on through with leaves and other stuff coming forth behind the king.

As Adrian saw this as he sees he still have the lead and said, "Too slow Leon."

Leon ignore that and keep running down straight through the forest as he dodge every bush, tree, and the few while animal that were along the way.

He-man as he was coming close to the next curve change to the road as he looke daorund for a moment for Leon and said, "Where is he?"

After nto seeing him as he reach the point as he said, "I guess I'm home free."

Suddenly Leon came in jumping out over the road as He-man saw this as he ride under as Leon jump on over throw the next part of the forest.

"Try to keep up!" Leon said as he keep running, as He-man focus on riding and keeping his eyes on the road with a frown on his face as he said, "Come on Battlecat go as fast as you can."

As Leon and He-man keep on their paths as it was just a matter of time before one of them make it, as He-man made it to Damian newly made base as he saw Leon was already in the acting as he called out, "Thundercat Ho!"

Fire a bean that took many out but a tone more following, as He-man gotten off of battlecat as he said, "He beat me here, that can't be possible, is it?"

He-man Soon join in on the fight with battlecat doing as much support as he can around, as He-man came in slashing his sword, and punching any undead that came his way.

As Leon was about ot cut down another one until he had to duck with a zombie came flying over his head as he said, "Whao!"

He-man went on fighting as Leon saw him and said, "Hey! What did I tell you, this is my territory, my world, meanings tis my fight, so stay out of it, muscle head."

"Go have a cow and drink milk, I got this," He-man said as Leon pointed his sword at him as he said, "I said move along, as I said my fight, so mine alone."

"It's not your fight anymore, skeletor is here and so are the girls, so you stay out my way," He-man said as he look at Leon as the tension was high and soon it was about to break.

"Your sword and power is useless here, and so are you. Get out of here now!" leon said as he cut down another zombie quickly as it came up behind him.

From the base itself as Damian, Skeletor and both of their groups as join to watch the fight that was about to go down as Damian watch closely with Skeletor said, "Yes, the plan is working perfectly, all they have to do is kill one of the other, or each other. Ether way victory is ours."

Back to the battle area as the zombie surrounds both heroes as they look down at each other as their fight was about to go down as Leon held his sword out with He-man resting his sword at his side for the moment.

Evil-lynn look as she run her arm where she got cut at, that was bandage up at least as she said, "What are they waiting for?"

"Destory each other!" Beastman said as he wanted to see carnage now.

After their stair down as the zombies came closer, Leon fire a few quick beam attack at He-man as he raise his sword and block them as the beams bounce back with Leon ducking and hit the zombies coming behind him as Leon recover and soon shoot a ray of lighting out to He-man as eh dodge out of the way with the zombies behind him taking the hit instead.

AS He-man keep running and dodging the blast as all the zombies around keep getting hit by the overwhelming power of the sword of Omens, as He-man saw a huge zombie ahead of him as he soon acted as he cut it down quickly and use its remain to be throw at Leon.

As the Leon saw this and blast the huge dead zombie with a beam to destroy it with He-man coming behind it and the smoke Leon made, as He-man swing his blade at him. Leon dodge it as slash with his sword as the two clash against one another.

"Leon lets face it this was coming for a long time." He-Man said as he let a bit of Adrian out as he glared at his once friend.

"Time to see whose better brains or bronze." Leon counted as they soon began to start their sword fight as they slashed at each other while also attacking the undead and minions both Arlene and Damian had control of. "Clearly you haven't learned I always outsmarted you with pure street smarts and observation!" Leon countered as He-Man looked.

"Yeah prank war 05 if I remember right!" He-Man called out as Leon kicked another foe away.

"Yeah grand-pa how's your antiques." Leon countered as Thundercats always had technology like He-Man did.

"Depends ditching the magic sword!" He-Man continued as they kept going at each other as they also took down there foes. Leon as smaller and faster but He-Man was larger and stronger as the two went at it as it as they hacked and slashed against each other trying to beat there foes. He-Man soon knocked down Leon as they began to focus on each other after the cut down their shared foes forces till they got smart to step back.

As they did so Leon knocked down He-Man once he got to his feet and began to slash down on him only for He-Man to block it as their blades began to build up power during this fight as the two were soon a bit away from each other during this battle as they kept going. It was clear they were getting tired from this as they kept battling out but Damian who saw the whole thing began to notice something going on.

(Damian)

"Damian?" Arlene asked as she saw while the others were ready to celebrate victory she saw Damian was not joyful for this.

"Something isn't right." Damian said as he saw this before he began to grin in response as he knew what was coming. "That cheeky little smart ass." Damian said as he realized what Leon was doing and was all for it after all Leon may not have been major in schooling but he was smart on the field to plan things as he goes.

"Oh..." Arlene said as she couldn't believe she missed it as she then smiled with Damian cuddling up to him as they had to be ready.

(Battle)

"Only one way this is ending Leon!" He-Man countered as he glared at Leon who smirked back.

"Yeah one last attack should do it." Leon said as he took a battle stance ready for what was next.

The two then roared as the charged at each other with blades ready charging up there magic before sending the decisive blow as they slashed down upon there foes causing them to cry out in pain as blood shot out from there attacks as the ultimate blades of good were now stained with the blood of innocent as He-Man fell backward while Leon's Sword of Omen's returned to its dagger form as they both fell down with Leon's mouth shooting blood as with He-Man.

"No Leon!" Leina cried out in shock as she didn't expect this as she saw this as did She-Ra.

"NO!" She cried out as soon laughter was heard as Skeletor and Damian with there forces began to walk out as they saw this.

"At last... at last He-Man is no more!" Skeletor cheered at his victory that has long since eluded him.

"Pathetic... to think Leon would fall so easily." Damian said as he was fully aware of this as they all stayed within there groups.

"Beastman go take the Sword of Power as my trophy." Skeletor said as he nodded and went to take them.

"Airi whatever is left of his essence is yours." Damian said as Airi nodded as she was taking one for the team.

But as he arrived to He-Man's sword and Airi to Leon's corpse both were shocked when they saw Leon and He-Man's eyes shoot open revealing they were in fact alive as He-Man grabbed Beastman and threw him to the rocks near Skeletor as Leon used the Soul Gem to blast back Airi with a shield.

"The plan was flawless!" He-Man called out as he got up as he grinned as the two leaders were standing in one piece and very much alive.

"What?!" Skeletor yelled in shock as he saw this. "This cannot be!" Skeletor roared out as he saw this happen.

"Leon you sneaky bastard." Damian said as he knew the spell wouldn't work for long when Leon had others to spot him for it.

"Leon you are a genius." He-Man said as he smiled at Leon.

"No kidding." Leon boasted as he must have planned this somehow.

"Why did my spell fail?!" Evil-Lynn roared out as she glared at Arlene for this.

"No it worked and that's the beauty of it." Leon said as he looked to Evil-Lyn and Arlene who heard her.

"See we may not have realized it but Marianne did and with her so did the Sorceress." He-Man said as he smiled at his foes.

(Flashback Narrated)

Leon: When Marianne saw we were under the spell she and the Sorceress used there combined magic much like you did to break it.

The scene showed Marianne and a light phantom of the Sorceress doing the spell to free Leon and Adrian of the curse.

He-Man: When we realized what you had done we knew what your end game was.

The screen showed the two returning to normal as they realized what was going on once they were explained to.

(Flashback end)

"So we planned this whole thing and continued with the rouse to make sure you weren't spying on us so we silently set the whole thing up." Leon said as he reached into his armor where He-Man striked him and showed a protective lair that took the blow for him. He-Man did the same showing he also had a shield to cover his vital part as it was clear Damian and Skeletor were outsmarted here or in Damian's case outsmarted till he found out to late.

"Despite how I bashed on it Leon was on to you guys from the very beginning when it came to Damian." He-Man said as he pointed his Sword of Power at there foes. Soon a sword flew past the evil forces as Damian saw Leina and She-Ra appear with there blades drawn as Skeletor was wide eyed when he looked and saw Ymir, Irma, Echidna, and Branwen had joined the fray again as they had freed the hostages.

"Then that means you faked the whole thing!" Skeletor roared as his eyes glowed a demonic red showing he was pissed off.

"Yeah because where just that skilled." Leon said as he pointed his claw gauntlet to himself and his best friend with his lover as well as his own mate.

Soon Marianne appeared as she smiled at this as she was enjoying this. "Nice job!" Marianne cheered as she then realized why she was here and quickly got ready.

"Well... no matter we outnumber you all still you have no hope of defeating us alone!" Skeletor roared as Damian then saw it.

"No... they aren't alone are they." Damian said with a small laugh as Skeletor saw this.

"He's right we just needed to also keep you guys busy long enough for the spell to be finished. Right Marianne?" Leon asked as he looked up and saw Marianne fly in as He-Man made a tisk-tisk gesture.

"Yeap the whole gang is ready for a reunion!" Marianne cheered as she got ready for what was next.

Like a big revile as Marianne wanted to make it showy, as she pull out some strange looking sticks as she fly around a bit tapping them together with many maid from the Hotel came forth out of nowhere holding flags and sheets with symbol of the thundercats and Masters of the universe, as Soon that was done, Marianne stop tapping the sticks with a set of drums taking over.

Damian thought this is a nice display of introduction, like he was watching a play of some sort from Japan of Earth, Skeletor is shock and taken surprise by all this, like royal lord was coming forth and about to challenge another or something, as everyone else is surprise by this as well as Marianne floated to the center of it as she started to announce, "Ladies and gentlemen (drums) I like to introduce the elite force of Thundera, (drums) and the protectors and choisen few of the universe."

The sound of drums were really drumming out as suddenly at the base of the display of flags and sheets a blue orb of what seem to be a portal as Marianne came around as she pull out the soul stone, keeping it out of site for the moment, as she conjure her powers with the stone and soon widen the portal itself and show who was coming through

Suddenly the sound of a roaring engine is heard as the dumbs keep beating loudly with it, as the thundertank came forth and fire rockets and some beams at the undead forces destroying them as it stop just moment as it reach the center area as Marianne said, "The Thundercats!"

The drums stop for a moment before they did a single beat before what came on through next as the sound of a dragon roar as it fly through the portal overhead as Branwen is surprise to see Usher, but not her Usher as the one she sees has armor plating as flying next to him seem to be a giant girl with rocket boots ,as they both seem to be carrying some people on the back of them.

Usher breath fire out to the undead with the robot girl firing rocket fist out hitting and destroying some as well before they return to the robot girl before they came to a landing, as they land by the parked Thundertank as Marianne introduce to them, "And the Masters of the Universe."

Soon enough as the thundertank open up with everyone in it came out, and everyone that was on the back of the robot girl and the dragon got off.

To some surprise to see who is with them as it seem there were a few double of the same person around.

Leon saw from the masters of the universe side, but didn't know some of them other than one. As Leon look down the line and saw Lunaluna M-side, Branwen wearing a set of armor unlike Leon counterpart, Sigui, Mirim, Layla, Sainyang Tarnyang, and lastly Yuit Vante.

Adrian/He-man saw Leon line up and he would say its impressive to see as he, as he may know a few of them from his world but the rest were unknown to him as He-man sees Risty, Allyene, Cattleya, Melpha, Shizuka, Nanael, Irma, and Echidna and behind the main group was Tomoe, Nowa, and Rana as they seem to be just supporting things at the moment.

As IT seem it was done, suddenly the drums were beating again loudly and fast as Marianne begin to say, "And last but not least, to the mother of the strongest man around."

Suddenly from the portal as it seem to grow a little bigger, as it shows who was coming from the otherside, as a woman dress like a bird and holding the orb of the elders, as standing between the two group was the Teela Na, as Marianne introduce her as, "The Sorceress."

As Leon saw the Sorceress as he said, "So… that your mom?"

"Yea, that my mother," He-man said as Leon is thinking it and has to say it, "She hot."

"Dude," He-man said as Adrian personality came up for a moment there as Leon said, "What its true, as I bet when you didn't know she was your mother, you thought of it too."

"Don't remind me," He-man said as he remember the first time he meet his true birth mother and how he call her hot as well, even before he died he wonder what it could be like to be with her, but now it was like the forbidden fruit. As the sorceress can hear them clearly, and could not help but smile a bit to this, in her state of age, she still got it.

"You!" Skeletor said as he saw the sorceress as she said, "Yes, and here I am with the very thing you seek, but you shall not touch it."

"From the heavens above, we shall punish the wicked," Layla said as she held up her beam gun as Nanael said while holding up her sword as she push Layla to the side and said, "That my line."

Leon could but not but face palm to this as he said, "Really Nanael?"

"He… ah sorry leon," Nanael said as she went back to behaving as Damian came up and said, "Well now that we're all here, there are truly interesting, let's see who win this, the thundercat and the masters vs all of us."

"Let make this a bit more fair to be on even grounds," Marianne said as she fly over to Leon and present the Soul stone and said, "Use it well Leon."

Leon is surprise, to see the last stone before him, as now all 5 stone are now together in one area as he took the stone and said, "I will."

As Leon and He-man look to each other as they nod and soon with to their teams along with their lovers following them, as Leon look to his lovers/mates as Leon said, "Hey it's great to have all you girls back."

"Did you miss us that much," Echidna saw as she came up and hug him as she pull him into her breast, with her pet snake rub up against Leons crotch as he back away in a panic to that, "Stop that, I don't do animal foreplay."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can do other things," Echind said as she giggle as she love teasing as Leon siged and then look to everyone as he said, "I do have something to say to you all, I want you all to know."

AS all the girls look to Leon as he said, "But I'll tell you after all this is done, but I do like to ask you guy something. Are you ready to fight?"

Risty: Got that right.

Alleyne: I will up hold everyone I know to fight.

Cattleya: I'm here for you

Melpha: Fighting or healing I will do what I can.

Irma: I'm new to this but not to fighting.

Shizuka: I will show everyone who is the best shinobi around and the best girl too.

Echidna: No need to say it. (hiss)

Leina: We're all behind you.

"Elina: I'll help as well

Claudette: It's time Damian taste defeat

Ymir: They have no chance again steel mountain weapon anywas.

Branwen(thundera): AS my honor as a dragon warrior I will battle with honor.

(He-man and the masters)

"Nice to see everyone again, as I thought for a moment I may not able to do so again," He-man said as she-ra told him, "We would find a way anyways."

He-man smile as he said, "Ready to do this?"

Yuit: "I will stand by your side and fight my brothers.

Vante: Ahhh

Sigui: As God will and in the name of peace and justice we will punish those who cause us harm.

Luna-m: I'm more than ready, in more than one way (wink)

Sainyang Tarnyang: we will fight/protect.

Layal: I'm here to serve.

Mirim: I'll do my best.

Branwen(Masters): A wife will fight along his husband

She-ra: Together we can beat anyone.

(Everyone)

"Ok then its been a long day for everyone but lets make this showy now ok." Leon said as he began to draw his dagger from his gauntlet. "Thunder!" He roared out as he drew the dagger while holding it forward. "Thunder!" He continued as he then swung it to the side as the blade extended more. "Thunder!" He roared out as he held it in both hands now as it reached maxed size. "Thundercats HO!" Leon roared out as he held the blade forward as it then released the symbol of the Thundercats before He-Man saw this.

"By the Power of Greyskull! We have the power!" He-Man roared out as his power sword also responded as soon the two symbols merged together to make one as they all saw this as He-Man and Leon smirked at each other.

"Now then its time for the climax you've all be waiting for!" Marianne cheered out as she flew upward as she smirked at this. "Today is the first ever one time cross dimension Queens Blade Battle but its not going to be a one on one fight now full blow battle royal!" Marianne cheered as she smiled at what was coming.

"I see..." Damian said as he then grinned in response. "Then I suppose I should also suit up." Damian said as he then pulled out his own sword ready for it. "War!" He invoked as the two blades shot out a bit. "Conquest!" He invoked as the two blades soon curved as the stone shined more as Damian had one more to add while he swung it to the side a bit. "Domination!" He roared as he then began to spin the blade in his arms as he wasn't done just yet. "DOMINUS GO FORTH AND RISE UP!" HE roared as soon his own weapon released his emblem as unlike Leon's beast like roar the roar from the Sword of Plun-darr was demonic as he wasn't done.

"Now... Ancient Spirits of Evil. Transform this Pathetic Mortal form to Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor!" Damian roared out as soon he entered his Eternal form he roared out at he was ready for battle now as it was evident.

The air was heavy now as they all glared at there foes ready for battle as they got ready for the first move. "Hey remember when I said run in guns blazing was a bad idea?" Leon asked as He-Man heard this.

"Yeah." He-Man said as Leon smirked to his friend.

"Well I have one order for smash." Leon said as He-Man saw this and knew Leon was right about playing smart. "Attack!" Leon roared out as he charged forward with He-Man as they all charged at Damian and Skeletor's forces as Damian saw them as the minions and undead roared out to attack.

"I hope you don't plan to hide in the back Skeletor." Damian said as he began to join the fray as well.

"Hardly." Skeletor as Damian's plan failed but it did bring forth useful information for him to use in his later schemes as Damian's and Skeletor with there leading forces joined the fray to begin the battle against there foes.

As Leon and He-man raise their sword as they swing them at the same time, they send a powerful arc slashes down at the enemies as Leon slash was of pure energy of his sword of Omens, He-man slash were of pure compress air that he can bring forth easily with his strength, as it seem a slash like that can rival Roronoa Zoro.

AS the two slashes went down the middle to their rivel/arch enemies, Damian and skeletor summon forth their power as Damian raise his Gauntlet and Skeletor his staff as they form a barrier, as the attack collide with it and created a massive explosion with a powerful shock-wave that push and destroy most of the undead forces around them.

AS the smoke soon clear, as Skeletor and Damian still standing, as it seem no one around them seem to be touch by the blast as everyone look ready to right, as they saw the Thundercats and the masters of the universe charge down the center, as Damian raise his sword and yell out, "Charge!"

Soon enough the evil teams charge in as we as skeletor forces had their weapon/claw/machine ready to fight again the heroes, with Damian's side all the girls raise their weapon as well as they came in with a cry themselves.

AS the two side came closer and closer, as Damian raise plun darr with Skeletor his twin swords that were together at the moment as Leon has Sword of Omen Raise with He-man Power sword, the four weapon clash and the fight with them began.

Soon enough the two side clash as Claudette summon forth a powerful wave of lightning, Elina striking out with her spear, Ymir putting her new gauntlet and her new Axe to the test again the undead monsters, Tomoe putting all of her training as a warrior priestess into the battle as she cut down many forces as she advance, and Nowa with Lou supporting her as it give any warning and block any strikes that came come at her from behind as it seem her training from Alleyne is really paying off for her.

With Rana in the thundertank supporting, as he just points the weapon and fire them only, as he may have smarts but he still young and has no weapon to fight with but he good with the tanks controls to lock onto enemies that were away from any allies he saw and fire upon the undead forces.

The Branwen's seem to be in sync with each other, no doubt because they are the same person of two universes as they fight against the huge zombie creatures with the Ushers supporting them as they breath out and combine their flame as they lunch it at the major of the undead forces turning them into a crisp.

(up in the air)

From above as Airi sent out her spirit to disable the thundercats and the Masters of the universe, suddenly a splash of holy milk (not Leon's mix mine you), and a blast of a holy laser gun as Aira is taken by surprise as she look up ahead and saw the two angels looking at her as Nanael said while holding a bottle of holy milk, "This stuff does help, I guess I should thank Marianne later for it."

"Infernal Temptress Airi, by the power of thee, I shall not allow you do as you please. Surrender now or prepared for punishment," Layla said as she pointed her weapon down at her as the maid of Damian had a mad look on her face as she said, "You think you can stop me? I serve Lord Damian and there nothing I won't do for him!"

Airi tap into her power that she use in the Queen's blade against Monsoon, as power burst from her, with markings on her skin and her eye glow demonic red.

As the two angels gotten their weapons ready and a bottle of more holy milk to fight off against the powered up wraith being as both angels charge in with a battle cry with Airi raise her scythe at the two and slash at them.

(down Below)

As Trap jaw came in smashing around with his metal arm and throw off a Chakram that came at him, as Luna-M dodge the machine of a man as her weapon change from Chakrams to maces as she learn with Adrian with weapon ideas for her to help her out against enemies that are too tough her for to handle with just bladed weapons.

As the maces swing out at Trap Jaw, he try hitting them away the best he could until one came at his metal jaw and send him back as he cry out to that.

Luna-M smile at this as she was getting a hand of blunt weapon, as Trap Jaw stood up as her recover, fitting up his jaw a bit as he move it left to right, before came at her as he yell out, "I'm going to use your blood to grease my gears."

"Come and try it!" She said as she ready to fight again, as Trap Jaw leap up to her as he was about to be on top, suddenly a head of a mace came flying in and hit Trap Jaw dead center of his being as it made him crash down.

Luna-M was confused at this as she wonder who help her just then as she turn and saw Risty coming up as she Reel in her mace and said, "Sorry about that, you just reminded too much of a bitch I killed one time."

"Does she have a name?" Luna-M asked as Risty looked to her.

"Yes and no I wont tell." Risty said as they then avoided another attack from Trap-Jaw as they saw he was still moving about.

"Probably better that you don't." Luna-S said as she looked to Risty.

(Nearby)

Cattleya was fighting alongside Yuit and her android Vante as Cattleya roared out with her Giant Slayer taking on Beast Man and Melona as the two worked together. Cattleya used her Giant Slayer as a shield weapon as Vante shield Yuit and fired a sort of rocket punch weapon at Melona who broke her body down to avoid it only to have Cattleya jump in and stab into her form causing her to cry out in pain.

"Dammit!" Melona cursed as she began to spray her acid milk again only for the trio to avoid it as Beastman roared out.

"Here I come!" He roared out going for Yuit who then smirked at him.

"Basic Neanderthal." Yuit taunted as soon Vante jumped in and stopped the attack by allowing the whip to wrap around her arm and then yank Beastman torts her where he was then delivered a well deserved punch.

"Impressive." Cattleya said as soon Vante fired a range weapon at Melona who was about to attack again as it was clear they were winning this.

(With Alleyne vs Menace)

Alleyne was attacking Menace as she swung her staff about as Menace used Setra to block the attack only for Alleyne to swing the spear about as soon two familiar girls jumped in to help with this battle. "Here we come!" Tarnyang called out as she came in with Sainyang as the two attacked Menace together.

"How dare you that is no way to treat the princess of the Kingdom of Amara." Menace growled as soon another stepped in.

"Then allow me to help you teach them a lesson." Tri-Clops called out as he fired a heat beam them only for the three to avoid it as they ran around it in different directions.

"We need to get in close." Sainyang said as she looked to Alleyne and Tarnyang.

"Yes but how." Alleyne asked as she looked for a means to get close.

As the eldest sister smile and said, "I have a plan. Sainyang, you should put up a barrier."

"It won't last long," the youngest said to her sister as Tarnyang smile and said, "WE just need a few second."

As the trio of ladies ran behind cover as Tri-Clops keep them pin as Menace prepared her wrapping for a finisher, but before she could Sainyang and Tarnyang came running out as the little sister work her magic, literally as she throw out talisman asn put her hands together as she mumble something while doing hand sighs.

As Tri-Clops fire a beam at her, the shot came but then a barrier came before her blocking the attack, as Tarnyang came forth with her holy sword drawn as she went, "Hiya!"

Tri-clops turn his head as he keep firing his laser but the sword slash throw it and into his eye lens as it the glass lens broken and blew up as Tri-clops cry out in pain as he held his hand in front of the destroy eye until he switch while he yell, "Damn you! why must you keep going for my eyes!"

"To make a blind spot!" Alleyne yell out as she came in and smack her staff at him knocking him back hard as he cry out while hitting into Menace as they hit each other with a loud 'Ophf!'

"HM! 10 point for not defending your weak spot," Alleyne said as she swing her staff a bit.

"Get off me fool! I'm the princess of Amara, I don't deserve to be treated like this!" Menace while yelling as she tries to push off Tri-clops off of her.

(Leina and She-ra!)

The two warriors dodge and dash out of the attack of Arlene and evil-lynn as Arlene said, "Come on Leina… hold still so I can hit you!"

As she fire an energy blast at her, Leina roll out of the way to dodge it as She-ra blocks them with her sword, simular out He-man does it as it works pretty well against magic users and anything that fires a laser blast.

Evil-lynn summon forth a great amoung of her power and shot it out in a huge blast as it hit She-ra dead on as she flew back as she cry out a bit as Leina cry out, "She-ra!"

"You're next!" Arlene said as she fire a beam at her rivel as Leina turn abck around with a angry look on her face as she slash her sword at the beam, somehow cutting it in two as she shield her shield arm against it as well, as Leina charge in as she slash away the blast while calling out, "Dragon tail!"

Arlene eyes widen as she quickly called out, "Perfect warrior!"

In a flash of light, Arlene change into her warrior mode as she held up a shield against Leina attack as she knew magical barrier were useless as the sword connected with the shield, a blast of light came forth as Arlene was sent back with the shield shattered.

Evil-lynn is surprise and a bit in fear as she just saw the enemy of Damian just took a blast from Arlene attack like it was nothing and return the jester two folds.

As Leina turn to evil-lynn with slit eyes that glows in the dark of night all cat like, with her mark behind glowing wildly as well and the ring she had as well as the witch knew she was a little bit outmatch here but she can't show any weakness or else skeletor may do something to her that he hasn't done yet.

"Earth and rock, come forth and shake and break this warrior shape!" Evil-lynn said as rocks from the ground came forth and sent forth at Leina as she dodge them with ease.

As Leina dodged them the rocks soon began to surround her as Leina saw this as she didn't have a spot open wide enough to use a warp strike as Evil-Lynn smirked. She then clenched her fists but soon as the rocks at Leina they were all slashed away revealing She-Ra as she held her blade out. The two then charged at their foes as Leina's sword met Arlene's dark blade as She-Ra went at Evil-Lynn who blocked with her staff and magic.

As the two fought side by side Leina jumped of She-Ra's shoulder and slashed at Arlene who was forced back before She-Ra came at Evil-Lynn and used a powerful attack against her as the battle continued. Arlene glared and noticed her armor was getting major damage done on it as she noted how the cracks began to show her breasts as she realized she underestimated them. "Eat this!" Arlene roared undoing her warrior and in turn summoning forth her ace in the hole.

Leina and She-Ra were forced to jump away as Arlene used Flare one of her most powerful Fire based spells as the two were forced to move away from the burning fire. "Clouds and Storms come forth and strike down these heroic forms!" Evil-Lynn was heard as soon the two saw this.

"Look out!" Leina called charging a bit of magic into her shield and in turn shielding them both from the thunder and fire by creating a barrier.

"Hold on!" She-Ra called out as Leina shielded them both.

Soon the spells ended as the barrier shattered before spoke was formed around them. Using this chance Leina and She-Ra roared out charging out of the smoke and attacking both Arlene and Evil-Lynn as the two were forced to fall back from this attack. "Is that al you got?" Leina taunted as the battle continued once more.

(With Cattleya, Melpha, Irma, and Sigui)

The two MILF like warriors were taking on Beastman, Menace, Melona, and Lillian as well as he grunts they commanded as the four were outnumbered but not outmatched here. Cattleya roared out as she slashed away her stronger foes with her Giant Slayer with her breasts swinging about a bit before Irma came in with the silent kill to many grunts as she was silent, fast, and deadly.

"Taste my wrath!" Melona fire the acid milk in her breast at the group as Sugui quickly took a holy pose that she has finally mastered thanks to Adrian support and Annelotte help and a book she has received from a higher power above, unknown it was Marianne, as she called out, "Holy Pose: Fate!"

A light came forth as the acid milk disburse while throwing Melona back as she cry out to that as Menace came up as she said, "Unbelievable, if you want to show your worth, then you must fight with higher authority."

Menace took a pose herself as the priestess saw this as they were shock to see what she was doing and thought the only ones that could do this was the swamp witch, and Arlene herself if she choise to do so, as it seem the demon empress has taught her some of them as it's a unholy pose as Menace called out, "Unholy pose: Despair!"

Sugui soon found herself as pain came to her mine as she drop her weapon and drop to her knees as she cry out with her hands at her head as Menace smile a bit evily as she said, "Yes bow down to the Queen of Amara!"

Melpha quickly acted as she took a holy pose as she pull her legs back while laying on her back as she counter with, "Holy pose: Fear!"

AS a Light came from Melpha shine out to Menace as she was still doing the unholy pose, a pulse ran through her as she gasp as she drop out of the unholy pose and found herself frozen in some sort of fear she felt, as she hears the cries of many in her head as she said, "what is this… stop this! Stop this at once!"

Sugui soon felt the pain leaving her as she took a breath and look over to Melpha as she saw the pose she took as she said, "Your strong Melpha, I'm impress you knowing the advance poses."

"I… worked very hard with Lady Marianne to master these poses for my king I serve, I do everything to support and protect him with god's blessing," Melpha said as she blush as she still in her pose, to the though as she remember she did these poses naked with Leon present a few times due to Marianne instruction, and in front of the television orb as she learn to do Yoga to help advance further.

Soon enough as the grunts were coming up, Sugui look to the undead with disgrace, using souls of the dead to do evil bitting, she will not stand by and watch this as she step up to them as she called out, "Those who side with the face of evil, I shall burn your and purife your souls So may God may have Mercy upon you."

The undead grunts charge in as Sugui raise her staff as blue flames came forth as she swing her staff at them sending balls of fire at them, setting them aflame.

Beastman soon came around charing at the two priestess until Cattleya came around swinging down her giant slayer as she said to him, "Your fight is with me!"

Beast man roar out as he charged at her as cattleya swing her sword at him with the blunt end, as Beastman himself put up his hands and stop the sword while being push back at the same time before stopping and meet the mother strength with his own.

Liliana was having a bit of a duel with Irma, as dagger and throwing knives meet with the Rapier and Crossbow bolts as the train assassin keep her guard up and try not to make mistakes as Lilana said to her as they became in a deadlock with each other, "Your good, but you could do better."

"What do you mean?" Irma shove the priate woman off of her and slash her daggers at her as she block them with ease as she said, "You're still are sharp but you lack true strength and discipline. You think you can get stronger if you stay with these thundercat?"

"What are you getting at?" Irma said as she throw her knives at the priate woman as she slash them away with her weapon and fire her small crossbow at her nailing her right in the shoulder as she cry out a bit as Lilana smile and said, "When Lord Damian offer me to be his admiral of his navy fleet, I accepted and in turn he gave me power, I can feel it running through my vains and heart, as before I once felt normal and strong all the time, until Damian given me his mark, he power flow through me, I may as well be weak before, but no more as everyone that challenge me had their lived ended before my blade."

Irma remove the bolt from her shoulder as it wasn't bleeding as much thankfully for her chain armor she wearing in her clothing as Lilana went on saying, "With you, you have talaent, and a thirst, I can tell you have blood on your hands, so tell me you think a king like Lord Leon would accept someone like you, face it if he ever become king, he will just toss you aside like nothing, you are nothing."

As Irma grit her teeth as it seems what lilana is saying to her as the pirate girl saw this and lower her weapon as she saw Irma wasn't going to raise hers as she went on saying, "In Damian Empire, you can someone, you can have anything you want, if you want someone dead there you go. If you want to save someone just go for it… as long you follow Damian rule and become one of his girls… I'm sure he will find a place for you."

As tempting Lilana offer is as she raise her hand to the dark skin assassin, as Irma raise her hand slowly as Lilana thought she gotten Damian a new girl, until from the girls glove a hidden knife came forth tearing up the cloth glove she had on and thrust up at Lilana as the pirate girl had to back away fast from that as Irma wasn't done as she throw a knife at her before Lilana could recover as the knife hit into her arm as she cry out a bit to that as Irma said to her, "I didn't join the thundercat to be strong, I've already known that as I've train under the Veteran Mercenary Echidna, and I won't let you and anyone else sway me into their side, I join thundercat a way to start over in my life as I had enough pain and blood in my life and I know Leon will not let any blood spill in his name, but if I have to I kill you and anyone that would dare try to harm him, so be it."

Lilana remove the knife as she grunt a bit and said to the assassin girl, "Fine then… then I hope you'll like hades, as that where I'm taking you."

"Then you'll go with me!" Irma roared out as she continued her own attack as well.

(Back with Leon and He-Man vs Skeletor and Damian)

The two ran at their foes as Leon and He-Man charged at their shared foes as they continued their assault. Leon went for Damian as the two swung their swords at each other as He-Man and Skeletor were in a battle of their own. Leon and He-Man were soon forced back to back by their nemesis as the two then looked to each other and nodded as they had an idea.

Leon and He-Man then stayed back to back as Damian and Skeletor charged at them. The two began to fight as one as they covered each others blind spots while keeping their foes at bay. AS they did this Leon saw Damian and Skeletor rise up as Damian had his gauntlet out while Skeletor his ram staff. They both roared out firing a beam attack at them while He-Man and Leon acted. Leon defended with the Spirit Stone before He-Man slid under the barrier and split the two apart with a powerful hurl of a boulder.

Soon He-Man and Leon stood side by side as they then charged at the downed Skeletor and began attacking. Leon punched Damian and slashed at Skeletor but before the two could counter He-Man roared and jumped over Leon and slashed at both the Lord of Evil and the Dark Emperor as they weren't done just yet. Leon then jumped off He-Man's back as he crouched down and hit Damian and Skeletor together as the two were knocked back.

"Is that all you guys got?!" Leon asked in the heat of the moment as he saw they were winning now.

"Damian do something!" Skeletor ordered but to his shock Damian began to laugh as if this was something to amuse him. "What's so funny?!" He demanded as Damian then grinned to this.

"This rush can you feel it Skeletor!?" Damian yelled as he looked to the shocked Skeletor. "This is truly making me feel alive!" Damian roared out as he then looked to the two heroes before him.

"Your enjoying this!?" Skeletor asked in shock as Damian looked to him with a smirk.

"Don't deny you are as well?" Damian said as Skeletor was silent for this save for his demonic red eyes in his skull. "But I think its time we forgo the foreplay now its time for the climax." Damian said as he then raised his gauntlet up as dark energy formed around it. "This is the first time I've used it openly in battle... lets see how it does." Damian said as soon the gauntlet began to form his armor using the tech stone as it rose forth up his arm and across his body until soon Leon and Damian was met with the Armor of Plun-Darr as He-Man looked to it with wide eyed as did Leon.

"You had to ask." He-Man said in a scolding tone as Damian was no longer pulling his punches now. Soon their forces began to gather around as they saw Damian has pulled out the big guns as Panthor regrouped with Skeletor after a battle with Battlecat.

"Shut up." Leon countered as he realized his mistake as well.

"Now lets see how you face me like this!" Damian roared out as soon they had to avoid his attacks from him as Leon looked to his gauntlet and cursed.

"Dammit armor me up come on!" Leon called out as the Armor of Omens would not appear for him.

"This is bad." Marianne said as she and Nanael saw this play out.

"What do we do!" Nanael asked as she saw this event play out.

"The Truth will break ones chains... and set them free to their full power." Marianne said as she realized what had to be done.

"Leon!" Marianne yelled as Leon saw this as everyone moved to cover. "I think we kept the charade up for long enough don't you think?!" Marianne said as the girls all gave Leon a knowing look as he realized they found out as Leon looked at his hand. "Its the right thing to do... if you love and care for them trust them with the truth." Marianne said as she looked to Leon.

"I... uh." Leon aid before everyone ducked from another of Skeletor and Damian's attacks as the two were going to win if they don't do something fast. "What is she talking about?" Leina asked as she looked to Leon being the only one unaware.

"Yeah what is she saying?" Elina asked as Leon then gulped to them as they got to cover.

"I... I'm sorry I lied ok!" Leon yelled as he looked to his harem as they were all shocked that the Sorceress actually spoke the truth. "I wasn't born nobility, I wasn't even born a royal, I was just born a normal kid in my world and was, am, and still is a pathetic nerd who rather escape reality to a fantasy world then live with it!" Leon yelled as Leina saw this and put her hand to her mouth as she saw Leon began to tear up. "I hated my life I hated the same cliché I had to put up with every day of my life and just wanted to escape to a place where I can be anyone and anything I wanted." Leon said as Leina then hugged Leon surprisning him to no end as the other girls saw this.

"Its ok Leon." Leina said as she honestly understood him on this. She wanted to escape her life and go on adventures as a warrior while Leon wanted to escape his life and be someone else.

"I promise when this is over I'll tell you all everything." Leon said as Alleyne spoke up.

30 points for lying Leon... but if you tell us everything... I will rectify it." Alleyne said as He-Man was then heard.

"That's all well and good but help!" He-Man called out as he and She-Ra kept their foes back as best they can.

"He-Man have you girls fall back!" LEon called to his best friend as he flexed the claw gauntlet. "I think its time we meet armor for armor here." Leon said as he was ready to kick some major ass as thunder struck through magic and fires burned around them from battle.

Damian laugh at this as he said, "Give you your best shot Lord of Thundera, even with two stone, you cannot use your full power of the armor!"

"Wanna bet," Leon said as he held out the last stone out before him as Damian saw it and said, "Wait that's."

"The soul stone," Leina and Arlene said at the same time as they saw it as well as Skeletor look to it and wonder what sort of power that stone holds as Leon said to his rival, "Let me show you the power I hold."

Leon slam it into his gauntlet as he remembers what he and Leo did during his training in the 'book of omens', as the soul stoen glows with power along with the spirit stone, and the war stone as well.

As the Golden armor from the gauntlet came forth and cover Leon in it, as a magic surrounds him as his head was soon encase in a lion shape helmet as he held out the sword of omen as he called out, "A Light to end the darkness!"

Everyone looked amazed to Leon new look as the golden armor shine out as it seem to push back the evil Damian has brought forth as the master of the universe is just surprise to such power, even the sorceress as she felt the power from within Leon as she would say it stand equal with the power of the elders.

It was now a showdown between the two beings chosen by the light and the dark as Damian smile and said, "Show me what you got."

Insert music Blue Exorcist OP/Opening - "In My World" AmaLee English version.

Leon ready his sword as in a brust of speed in a blink of an eye Leon was already upon Damian as the dark emperor quickly acted and block Leon strike as Lightning dance around them.

Damian throw off Leon as he spin his sword to strike at him as Leon block themn with ease, Leon didn't know what was going on as he never felt this power before, not even during the time in the book of Omens, it's almost as if his potential was being unlocked.

AS Leon soon become dead lock with Damian, he push up against him and did a spartan kick at him shoving Damian back as he tumble and fell back as he gasp to the pain he just felt from Leon.

"Go leon," He-man said as he never knew his friend had this kind of power, but then again he never seen the newly thundercat series knows how it went.

"Impressive," Damian said as he stood up and laugh a bit as he said, "To think, the power of the soul stone can give you this much strength… things are getting more and more interesting by the second… make me feel alive!"

Damian call forth more power from the darkness as now his being glows with an eerie violet aura as shadows came forth and clash against Leon light.

The two began trading sword strikes against each other as they went at it as He-Man saw this as did Skeletor. "Impressive." He-Man said as he saw his old friend kicking some major ass here. As the battle progressed Skeletor charged at He-Man who saw this and swung his sword out blocking Skeletor's attack as he smirked at Skeletor. "Nice try bonehead." He-Man said as Skeletor growled at He-Man before being pushed off.

"Fall! He-Man!" Skeletor called out as he charged at He-Man as he gave his blade a few test swings before charging forth.

Leon and Damian meanwhile were going at it as every time their blades clashed the two swords created burst of magic and power as when the two struggled against each other their swords created a dome around them as they fought on. Damian felw back and slashed forth an energy wave at Leon who then slashed through it himself before responding with a wave of his own. Damian slashed through it with ease as he then flew torts Leon and sent another wave at him. Leon flew over it as he then went at Damian. Damian roared out firing his eyes beam attack forcing Leon to fall back as he flew around avoiding the attack.

Leon then fired his own beam as the two beams hit each other before struggling to overpower the other in combat. Damian and Leon glared at each other before Leon then activated his stones power before clones made of energy and aura to give a physical form appeared and attack Damian head on. Damian saw this and forced back the beam and avoided the clones attack before firing a thunder blast at them from his gauntlet. He then aimed it at LEon who began to weave and bob away from the blasts before he charged at Damian.

Damian seeing this returned with equal force before their blades clashed in a struggle of power as Damian grinned at Leon from under his helmet as Leon glared at Damian from under her own helmet. "At last Leon we take our rightful places in this world as Demigods! Wielding the power of the cosmos in our hands!" Damian roared out as soon he and Leon pushed each other back from the force of their attack as Leon glared at Damian.

"Sorry Damian I'm just a normal guy who became a hero and you just became a slave of your own twisted Delusions!" Leon roared out before firing a beam attack from his gauntlet as Damian dodged it and in returned send an energy with a slash of his sword forcing Leon to dodge in turn. The two once more began hacking and slashing at each other as they swung their blades with increased figure before they flew back away from each other. The two then charged at eachother and slashed passed each other as they landed on the ground glaring out as they waited for a moment.

Leon looked to his armor of Omen's shoulder and saw a gash on it in as it had scorch on it showing Damian had hit him. Meanwhile Damian looked at his wing and saw the same on it as he then felt his face and saw a gash near the eye as well showing they had both hit each other as they passed by each other.

"My Sword of Plun'darr has already tasted the blood and life of many of my foes till now yet it still thirsts for yours Leon!" Damian roared out as he charged at Leon as Leon then blocked the attack with the Spirit Stone and then pushed Damian back with it and slashed at him with the Sword of Omens.

"Ahh and I thought you liked me." Leon taunted as he then kicked Damian in the head with a spin kick as Damian went flying away from the attack as he then fixed his flight and dug his claws into the ground stopping his flight with brute force.

As Damian recover from the kick, he look up to see Leon coming down with his sword over head as give a battle cry and slash down at Damian, the demon emperor spin his sword around and clash against him as the ground beneath them turn into a crater.

The two lets off as it soon became an insane sword fight between them as their clases shakes the ground, the lightning burn the area around them, and their aura lit up the area like it was the 4th of july came to Gainos.

(He-man and Skeletor)

He-man and Skeletor were having their moment as well as they clash, nothing like Leons and Damian but it was intense as Skeletor fancy sword play with duel swords as he split them apart from his single sword, and He-man acted fast and thought smart about this as they clash and lock weapons with each other as Skeletor said, "Give up He-man, once Damian is finish with your friend, we will take over this world and the other."

"And you believe Damian will keep you in power? Wake up and smell the brimstone you seem to be in haling, Once and him take care of us, if you could, he will take care of you as well of no loose ends," He-man said as Skeletor growls out as he shove off He-man with the combine power of his own strength and magical boost he gain from Arlene before the fight.

(Leon and Damian)

"Yes, this is what I have been waiting for, this power, this absolute power, the clash, the chaos, what more could I ask for?" Damian said as this was the 2nd best thing that happen to him, the first being Arlene, as he cannot forget the girl that stolen his heart, a broken girl with a unloved child as one shared his ideas, a couple truly a match made in hell.

This battle with Leon Damian felt, was truly something he enjoy, with this power he felt, as if he fail to beat Leon here, will only give him a means to get stronger himself, but one way or another this rivalry will end one day… he can only hope they can savor it as long as he can.

Soon they push each other back as they stood a good distant away from each other, as Leon knew he had to end this fight soon as he charge up his strongest attack as an image of the golden lion appeared behind him as he yell out, "LION ROAR!"

Leon slash his sword towards Damian as the wave of the attack came forth as Damian smile as he raise his sword with an image of a demon came forth for him as he called out, "DEMON SCREAM!"

He slash his sword and created a wave of dark lighting and shadows as the two attack clash as Demon and Lion came at each other and creative a massive explosion.

Everyone seem to felt it as everyone got down and held their ground with their hands over their eyes for both side, other than He-man and skeletor as they just power through when they clash, but once they saw the two attack colliding as Skeletor saw how strong the lord of Thunder is along with his new partner Damian is himself as he thought, 'He is powerful in his own right, I better steer clear of him after this until I can figure out a way back to my world.'

'Man Leon really has it here in this world, wish I could something like that… hmm, maybe I should try making a power move once everything is settle here," Adrian thought as He-man keep his normal look in battle as he cannot let Skeletor get an upper hand in the fight.

As the blast clear up with the smoke and dust, as thw two armor warriors were looking worst for wear as it seem the fight was taken a toll on them as their armors seem to be cracking around with the powers of all 5 stones now and both side newly added power Leon knew this fight was more intents then what he had with mumm ra in the book of omens.

Damian give a dry chuckle as Leon look to him as he raise an eyebrow as DAmian started to say, "I msut say this was the biggest fight we ever done, with the first two, you have gotten stronger, even with that stone you have, you have great power already."

"Yeah." Leon began as he looked to Damian. "Your not to shabby yourself." Leon confessed as he smiled to Damian as he got up.

"But still I feel we haven truly went at it yet." Damian said as he looked to Leon. "Unrestricted and fully unleashed now that would be a battle." Damian said as he looked to Leon.

"Is that so? Then how about we end this?" Leon said taking his battle stance ready to end this farce here.

"Read my mind!" Damian as for him Leon was one of the very few who truly understood him in this regard. Damian often wondered what life would be if their roles were reversed... not that different on retrospect just standing on opposing sides.

The two got ready as they knew the time was now to end this as He-Man and Skeletor regrouped as they had to end this now or never.

"Ready?" He-Man asked as Leon nodded to him as well.

"Always." Leon said as he smirked to his best friend ready to finish this battle once and for all.

The two side felt a tremendous surge of power coming from the center of the battle field, as it was truly something to think it was the power of gods.

As He-man look towards Leon as he thought as Adrian, 'Man Leon… you are strong, with that kind of power you could rule over anything.'

"Here it comes Damian, as I will blow you away, and you will never harm anyone anymore!" Leon said as he raise his sword high as eye of thudera glow brightly as a great light came from from within him as He-man smile at this as he thought, 'Then again you wouldn't want to do that anyways, as I know you're the most fairest guy I know anywhere.'

Damian smiel as he spin his sword around as the conquer stone glowed as well as Damian release his darkness again as he stand the bottom of his sword with the side that didn't hold the stone as he yell out like a madman, "Go ahead and try Leon. Give it your best shot as I will meet it head on and crush you with it!"

Leon grit his teeth as he dig deep down as hard as he can to pull out the strength needed for this next move as he shouted out as he pointed his stone out, "THUNDER... HOOOO!"

Leon fire a strong beam of power from the stone as it came straight at Damian ad Damian smile to this as he yell out, "GO FORTH AND RISE! HHHHAAAA!"

Damian fire a dark beam himself as the land around shakes in the path of the dark blast, as the two beams meet, they clash but haven't exploded as one was trying to force back the other back.

aS the force of the two beam that were trying to over take the other flash of lights and blowing winds came forth tearing up the ground, breaking apart the stones around, and burning away any plant life still around to dust.

"Unbelievable, with this power, they could destroy the world!" The scorecess said as she felt the power that came from the two boys and in between them as Marianne said, "Not to worry, as long Leon don't stop everyone will be safe, we must stay focus at the task at hand and be ready for what will happens next!"

AS the two boys yell out as they try pushing more into their beam attack as Skeletor was force to step back away as he said, "If this keep going on, we will all be blow to obliterate!"

"Fear not, as long Damian does not hold up on his power, he will not fail," Arlene said from a distant away but hear him well, as she believe in Damian can do this as it just be matter of time.

Damian smile as he felt he as struggling a bit as he said while pulling out a familiar red gem stone from his person while keeping strong with his other arm holding the sword of Plu-durr as he said, "Its time I finish this, as it time to say good bye Leon!"

Damian put the stone on his sword to increase the power of his beam as the red gem glows, the beam from the stone of Plu-durr blast out a stronger beam with a dark center with a red outline, as the tech-stone helps release all the energy in red gem stone out at once as it did had a lot of power from within.

AS Damian new beam came froth and clash against Leon beam as it was being force back now as Leon felt the force from it as he was being push back himself by it.

AS he was now struggling against Damian boosted power, he knew he has to put everything into his shot, and he means everything as he said while raising up his gauntlet arm as he said, "There's no way I will do that… I will protect my friends, family and love ones!"

Leon got his gauntlet hand up against the war stone as the other two stone glows as well as Leon eyes glow as he called out, "Spirit stone, Soul stone release the power that is inside of both of you and give me strength!"

Bot hstone glow crazy as Leon eyes started to glow from the stone themselves as one eye started to glow blue while the other pink as he yell out, "HA!"

Soon enough leon beam gain a new look as well as it had a new innter blue core color with the red beam of the war stoen still flow while the outline has a dark shade of pink to it as it travel down the line of the beam and soon meet the other beam in the middle as it-

BOOM!

The beam collided creating field of smoke, during this time at the center of it the two beam intertwine with each other as the power of the 5 stone came forth as last creating something new as a orb of light shot up into the sky before exploded in light before form a dark cloud with a void of darkness in the center of it as suddenly everything started to change.

The clouds released a new beam of light to the battle as in turn it created to their shock a gateway of sorts as the Sorceress and Marianne nodded to each other. They two then casted their spell as the Black Hole began to bend and form u til it created a portal as Marianne saw this.

"Hey Rebel army you need to hurry!" Marianne called out as He-Man saw this as well.

"Wait why?" She-Ra asked as Damian was getting back to his feet ad she saw this.

"Because the portal wont hold for long to return all of you." Damian said as Leon saw this. "Skeletor." Damian began as he went torts Skeletor and his forces. "Your services are no longer required." Damian said before he grabbed him as Skeletor struggled. "I'll take this." He said as Skeletor saw what Damian took the Khyber crystal. "No go home!" He roared out throwing Skeletor into the portal.

"No wait dont!" He yelled as Damian's forces acted.

"Tier 10 magic Gale Force!" Arlene invoked as before Evil-Lynn could react was forced into the portal with the others.

Leon flew torts He-Man as everyone began to bid each other goodbye. "Well its been fun and glad to catch up on old times." Leon said as Annollette as She-Ra and Leina joined them.

"Yeah I missed you." Adrian said as he looked to Leon smiling. "Lets team up again sometime you know without the whole enemy's teaming up thing." He-Man said as he looked to Leon.

"It was nice to meet you." Leina said as She-Ra nodded in agreement.

"Yes and Leon despite him lying to you is a nice guy." She-Ra said as Leina nodded as the rest of the harems joined in

"Well then by the Power of Greyskull may we meet again." Leon said as He-Man smiled to his friend as he had his hand outstretched to him.

"Well see you around, Thundercats ho!" He-man responded as they soon shook hands as Damian said this.

"Come on!" Mirim called out as the Masters of the universe was ready to go.

"Gotta go bye!" He-Man said as he mounted Battlecat while She-Ra mounted Quick Wing and in turn they were off to the portal.

Leon smirked calling off his armor as soon He-Man was gone with his group as Leon saw him go. "I'm gonna miss him." Leon said as the Sorceress smiled to him.

"Do not worry perhaps one day you two shall meet again." She said before turning into her hawk form and flying to the portal. "But until that time comes fight on and enjoy life." She said before she entered and like that the portal closed.

Leon then sighed as he looked to Damian who began to walk away. "You never planned on letting Skeletor stay did you?" Leon said as Damian smiled to this as well.

"You know me to well." Damian said reverting to his base form.

"Yeah." Leon said as he looked to Damian.

"Well I'll be off see you in the tournament." Damian said waving Leon goodbye as his forces understood the order as they left.

"Leon." Cattleya began as she had her arms crossed under her breasts as Leon looked.

"I think you owe us the true story." Alleyne said as Risty then raised her hand.

"Just let it be know I had a feeling he was lying from the get go." Risty said as Leon sighed as when he looked to Leina she nodded.

"Ok... let me start from the beginning... before I met Marianne." Leon said as he in turn began to tell his tale.

(With He-Man's group)

The Masters arrived at their Gainos as upon landing they saw the Queens forces had arrived already with Skeletor nowhere in sight.

"Oh good lord." Sigi sighed in frustration as He-Man saw this.

"No rest for the wicked!" He-Man said as he smirked to his harem who nodded in response. They then charged forth as they were home and that meant they had things to take care of here as they fought to free Gainos from Claudette's tyrannical grip.

All in all they had a job and they would carry it out without fail.

(TBC)

ESKK: yeal its back folks hope you all enjoy leave a review and Ja-Ne!


	25. Chapter 17

Queen's Blade Thundera

ESKK: Hey new chspter please enjoy it.

(Start Chapter)

Ever since the Cats teamed up with the Madters from Gainos Eternia they had all learned Leon's dirty secret thanks to Adrian pestering, the Sorceress, Arlene, and Damian. Leina of course had figured it out a while back though she wouldn't tell how she learned of it. Of course they all felt very betrayed by this but after Marianne talked to them they looked passed it and were able to move on from it long enough to take on Damian and Skeletor and sent both packing with the combined power of both the Sword of Omens and thevPiwer Sword and with Adrian and his harems help Leon had accessed the Armor of Omens that he can now summon when he needs it.

The two groups of warriors and heroes parted on good terms and all in all it was a day they will never forget. But alas time waits for no one as they had to return to the capital and set up for their next fights as they watched the orb. So far the remaining fighters, Marianne, Claudette, Elina, Damian, Leon, Irma, Leina, Arlene, Airi, Samantha, Tomoe, Risty, and Echidna as the tournament was entering its second set of battles up the bracket.

As everyone was up and about in the suite the Viewing Orbs soon activated as everyone looked and saw the orbs active. "Hello my subjects today we shall being the second round of fights for the Queen's Blade Tournament. Now I have taken the time to give you all a reprieve of fighting for two weeks to allow you to recover and heal. But now the two weeks are over and the tournament shall begin again." Aldra said as Leon saw her at the Suite.

"That's her?" Leon asked as Cattleya nodded but was surprised Aldra was ok after what Damian did to her.

"Yes she's fine, but by the looks of it she's very hard to kill." Cattleya said as Marianne had vanished again.

"Now the fights are bracketed here brackets will be set up as followed, Thunder Cloud General Claudette vs Jet Steam Samantha, Leina The Wandering Warrior Queen of Thundera vs Tomoe Preistess of Hinomoto, Dark Mystic Empress Arlene vs Captain of the Guard Elina, Marianne Princess of Light vs Airi the Infernal Temptress, Leon Lord of the Thundercats vs Risty Benevolent Bandit of the wild, and finally Damian the Eternal Demon Emperor of the Fang." Aldra said as Leon pitied this Irma woman who has to face Damian later.

"Oh boy." Leon said as Risty looked surprised she would be fighting her mate here.

(With Elina)

"Finally payback that bitch will see how far I have progressed." Elina said as she was going to make Arlene hurt for what she put her through in that fake reality.

(With Arlene)

Arlene was naked as she was laying on her front side in a massage bed as the Drow Elves were giving her an oil massage as Arlene being their high priestess smiled at the current bracket. "Oh seems I get a rematch with little Ms. Cat girl Siscon." Arlene said as Elina did look like a cat girl with her get up.

"Will she be a problem high priestess?" A Drow asked as she served Arlene a cherry as Alrene chuckled a bit.

"Nope not at all but hopefully she's improved since we last fought." Arlene said as she wanted a tough opponent to face.

(Tomoe)

"I am sorry Leina but I must win for the sake of Hinomoto." Tomoe said as she looked at who would fight who as it seems Aldra had changed the rules again to give people a heads up as to who would fight whom in the tournament.

(Scene Break Aldra's castle)

"Now we shall begin, the first fight shall be Claudette vs Samantha." Aldra said as she saw on her throne as Ciela's shadow roamed about enjoying how she was playing with her puppet here.

(With Claudette)

The Fallen Angel appeared before as Claudette then took a deep breath and nodded. "I am ready." Claudette said as she mark from Damian still burns her and eats at her minds defenses corrupting her ever so slowly to Damian's cause. The portal soon opened as Claudette then walked in ready to face Samantha and take that sword from her person.

(Later at the Vance Lands)

Insert The Only Thing I know for Real (Crossing Fates Mix)

Claudette appeared from the portal and saw a familiar site a bit away of the Vance Castle which the guards had now vanished as she noticed something. "Damn... father is going to do so anyway." Claudette said as she knew that her father will just be walking straight into Damian's hands so she had to stop him from this suicide run and thus she made a mad spring to the Vance Castle assuming it was the location of her and Samantha's fight.

Pause OST

(At the Vance Estate)

"Sir the armies are ready to mobilize." Came a woman as she looked to Lord Vance but the moral was low because of Damian. The man has already joined the tournament and has already built a formidable Empire that some of the soldiers don't wish to cross him. They may have gathered the nobility from across the land for the coup and even pulled their funding's from the Vance charity to fuel this coup but the fact is Damian was a monster who their only hope of defeating was with Leon and the fellows he had gathered.

"Good." He said as he glared at distance as this man would finally avenge his long dead wife.

"But their is still the problem with the three ladies, the young Lord Leon, and Emperor Damian. Damian hold quiet the amount of power and the fact is the troops feel this may be a suicide run then anything." The lady said as the father of the three Vance girls kept his glare on he looked upon the fountain.

"We shall have Leon and his followers handle Damian and his followers if all goes according to plan they will destroy each other ending Damian's reign and placing Leina as the Queen." Lord Vance said as he looked at the fountain as he remembered it all. Maria and him met there when her armor and sword were completed and it was also there that her brother had become her loyal Knight.

(Silent Flashback)

Marian hugged her husband Lord Vance as the two smiled as nearby Arthur looked as he was much like a male version of Leina but held a great nobility to him. He saw the two and bowed before his elder sister with his right armor over his heart in a fist as Maria smiled at her brothers cheesy nature.

The scene then changed to Arthur's corpse clutching Maria's armor and sword close to him as the man had died on the floor before Lord Vance trying to return his sisters armor and blade to him like he promised her and had completed said promise with his dying breath. Lord Vance broke down that day as he made a silent vow for the future to take back what was stolen.

(Flashback End)

"Its been 12 years since that day. I swear I will take back the throne by my own hands, even if I must use the one my daughter loves to do so." Lord Vance said as the servant and soldier left. Soon a new voice was heard as it came from behind. "Oh how interesting Lord Vance trying to overthrow the Queen." Samantha said as she looked to Lord Vance as he was shocked to see the Ronin here.

"Hi there." She said as she drew her sword with storm clouds forming above.

(Back with Claudette)

Continue OST

Claudette was almost at the castle when she saw Thunder struck it but not just any thunder it was one she was very familiar with as she was wide eyed at this. "That's my... Thunderclap attack!?" Claudette called as she sprinted to the castle to find Samantha and stop whoever did this.

(Later at the Castle)

Claudette arrived as she kicked down the doors after crossing the draw bridge and saw the courtyard in flames and ruins from the thunderclap as she looked and saw soldiers and servants alike injured as she looked around. "Damn." She cursed as she ran to the end and soon found herself at the balcony her father normally roamed as she found him downed and injured as she looked and saw servant healing him.

"Lady Claudette?!" They called as Claudete was wide eyed at this.

'How delightfully fair he made us a human attack dog and the very attack we learned was used by another to harm him.' The Darker part of Claudette's mind said as Claudette ignored it.

"What happened?" Claudette asked a she looked.

"I happened!" Samantha called from above as Claudette then use her skills to get to the roof as she saw Samantha leaning on a tower looking as playful as ever as she even had her arms crossed. "Glad you could join the festivities Claudette." Samantha said as she looked to Claudette.

"Why are you doing this it doesn't make sense!" Claudette called as the way Samantha fought and portrayed herself completely contradicted her person. Even her motives were contradictive as Samantha had helped Claudette a while back with her mark though it still remained on her skin and mind.

"Don't worry it will make sense pretty soon." Samantha teased as she got off from the tower wall.

"I suppose I should thank you for not killing anyone and just hurting them." Claudette said as Samantha smiled and laughed a bit.

"Well now that you say it like that." Samantha said as she looked to Claudette.

"For the Queen's attack dog killer your not very good at your job." Claudette said as Samantha smiled.

"The end of the tournament is the big pay off Claudette." Samantha said as she looked to Claudette.

"What riches and fortune for Aldra's loyal followers?" Claudette accused as Samantha laughed.

"Nope more then that its not gold I'm talking about Claudette its ideals I'm talking about." Samantha said as she looked to the shocked Claudette.

"Excuse me?" Claudette asked as she was confused causing Samantha to sigh.

"Forget it lets just say you and I are more alike then you ever thought, the path that was set by your father is proof of that." Claudette as she then sighed. "Lets face it I think we've dealt with enough speeches about higher causes and justifications for a life time lets have history prove whose right here." Samantha said as Claudette looked like she agreed before the one armed Ronin grabbed her blade. "End of story." She said as Claudette looked to Samantha.

"Berfore we start though I need to know your name, you REAL name." Claudette said as Samantha chuckled.

"I guess Tomoe and Shizuka helped you figure the name I use isn't my given name?" 'Samantha,' asked not even denying it. "Very well my birth name is Samui Arashi eldest daughter of Souzen Arashi but I was born to a mistress of his a concubine while my younger brother was to be the next head of the family." Samantha or Samui revealed as she looked to a shocked Claudette.

"I guess you see the similarities already don't you Claudette." Samui said as Claudette couldn't deny the similarities. "Back in Hinomoto I was once known as Samui the Thunder Storm Warlord but the thing is it went down hill for me after a while like how its is for you ." Samui said as she and Claudette then jumped down to the court yard as the two began to reach for their swords.

"I don't care how similar our two tales are, I don't care what tragedy befell you, and I don't care what you think or who you think I am... But I do know I will not go down your path Samui." Claudette said as Samantha chuckled.

"You don't say." She began as she then chuckled a bit. "Well then that's good, that's real good." Samui said as she got to a ready position in the courtyard with Claudette. "Well then I suppose its fair a Thunder General vs a Thunder Warlord a battle for the ages." Samui said as she smiled.

"Our tales begin similarly." Claudette said before the two then drew their sword the Thunder Clap for Claudette and the Aku no Kui for Samui as the two glared at each other.

"Yes and but only one of us walks away to decide how it fully ends for it ends here for one of us." Samui said ready to end this as the two were in a battle stance as Lord Vance saw this.

'Looking at her is like looking at myself.' Both Claudette and Samui thought as they were looking at each others eyes deeply as they saw it was like looking at a figurative mirror. Claudette knew if she continued as she it she is under her father she may end up like Samui somehow but she also saw Samui was betrayed at one point which means their tales are different at some points as well.

"Alright then." Samui began as he began to pull down her helms visor ready as it was similar to a Samurai mixed with a Gainos Warrior Helm. "Lets Dance!" Samui called as the two were now ready to fight as Samui was now in her old gear from Hinomoto of the Arashi family.

The two charged at each other, as Claudette slash down at Samui as the samurai woman draw her sword at the Thunder General and soon the dance of lightning began.

Sparks flew and lighting clash against each other as Claudette and Samui clash blades, with Claudette going all out, as she learn from Damian holding back would be her down fall and it seem he was right, if she held back in this one, samui would have killed her already as she giving her best again her down and it was looking like Samui wasn't breaking a sweat, but then again… nether is she.

Braking off the clashing before running down the path more into the Vance castle courtyard, as it seem it was repaired after Melona rampage upon it soon to be destroy again as the two thunder warriors came through it shooting and sending lightning at each other.

Claudette came rushing up to Samui, as she charge up power in her sword and did and upward slash, with Samui blocking it, the power behind it still travel going pass samui head, destroying a bit of her armor, and the building behind her.

Fall brings and rock came down upon the two as they jump part and dodge it. Going around the fallen debris as both of them had a charged attack and slash at each other, creating a huge lightning bolt that shot up into the sky and into the gather clouds with the thundering sound made a shock-wave that blow everything around them away with some guards that got caught in it were blow in the air.

(Thundercats)

"They are not holding anything back," Leon said as Leina standing next to him as she watch the fight as well taking place at Vance castle, but that did much worry her, as it was her father, as she may still care for him, she can really care about that place that she used to call home, and she says, "I never seen her fight this hard before in a battle."

"If anyone of us fight her, we might as well run for it," Risty says as she remember the last battle she had with Claudette before coming to the capital with the other thundercats, the wound may have healed, but a small scar is still there and a bit of phantom pain as well, just watching her fight is bring back some of those memories, and If she ever fights against her again, she need to come up with a plan.

Nanael just floated in the air above them watching the fight goes on, as Nanael felt disappointed as she was eliminated from the tournament after the first round and again Samui, but now she just feel glad she's not in this one with the battle turn into now.

With the three of them standing (or floating) by Leon, with the other still a bit of trust issue dealing with at the moment, but that does mean they still care in some way, they just needed time to accepted what happen and what was said.

With Risty standing by him, she knew Leon wasn't really all that and could spot a lie, but she went along with it for fun mostly until their relationship went further and she was hook on him.

Leina was similar as she knew Leon had a secret with the small clues and mistake Leon made, even if she didn't see them at first, but there another reason she sticking with Leon as he might be from another world that not 3rd earth and wasn't royal, but the life she was told before sounded sad and lonely, with Leon was just looking for hope for his life and thundercat was one of them.

She doesn't understand how alternate worlds work or how they came to be, but she try to understand Leon a bit more better, as Leon told her his life stories about his school life, about his mother, about his biological father he never meet, the comic book store, his aunt and uncle, everything he is willingly to tell as other stuff doesn't really matter as who want to hear about Geeks cosplaying as anime or comic book characters?

Anyways Nanael didn't really care about the stories or the lies as she is somewhat of a care free angel, and compare what other has treated her, and what Leon did, it was different as Leon wasn't a religious man but he believe in God, but he treat like a person, a girl with feelings than an angel or a messenger of god as most other people do.

Leon is pretty much the best thing that ever happen to her in her entire life as an angel with all of her screw ups, misfortune, and being different compare to other angels as she had a one small wing and not a great I.Q test score that Marianne had her take, but Leon doesn't see any of that as yes there is the once in a while problem but he just shrug it off and said to her, "No bodies perfect" and that was find with him.

Alleyne, Nowa, Cattleya, Rana, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Melpha were close by watching the fight as well, as most of them seem worry, as Alleyne, Nowa, Cattleya and Melpha wasn't in the tournament anymore doesn't they won't, and Tomoe wonder what they should do if she ever cross the sword that Samui wield, as she may not hold any evil in her, but it power alone is legendary still.

"But as long as Claudette fights off the evil inside her heart the Sword will feed off it and in turn giving a great equalizer to Claudette and Samantha I mean Samui." Tomoe said as she watched the battle go on. "But whoever faces the winner down the line will be in for a very difficult match." Tomoe said as this wasn't a good sign for them.

"Damn." Shizuka cursed as she saw the fight go on.

(Back with Claudette)

"Just you and me Raiden!" Samui called as the two were fighting through the courtyard destroying all around them. Claudette charged straight in with her weapon the Thunderclap pointed forward as Samui then smirked as she blocked it. "Pathetic!" She called forth sending Claudette back as she was shocked by this but quickly regained herself.

Soon thunder hit around them as Samui smirked as she threw her sword upward as the red blade began to glow. Soon Thunder struck it as Samui kicked an attacking Claudette away and caught her sword before attacking. "Let me introduce you to Hinomoto's own Thunder Clap attack. Its called: RAIKARI!" Samui roared out as she slashed at Claudette as she was thrown back by the attack as Claudette never expected nor anticipated her own attack would be used against her like that no it wasn't her own attack it was Samui's attack as she had to remember though the attacks were similar their uses were different.

"Thunderclap!" Claudette roared as she sent her own attack at Samui as it seems Samui had another ready.

"Raikari!" Samui invoked as the two attacks clashed with each other as it looked like two dragons of thunder were going at it in a huge fight. "Is that the best you got Raiden?!" Samui called out as she and Claudette went at they two were inside the the battling dragons of thunder when they vanished showing it was their own fight and not the dragons of thunder. The two then jumped away from each other before they were inside the household as their fight continued on in there as it carried on through every room as the two didn't care as their main objective was to defeat the other.

Lord Vance saw this as he honestly didn't care for the house being destroyed now what was surprising him was the power his eldest and her rival wielded as it seems the two were driven to kill each other. "Is this what Claudette would have become if I had continue as she was." Lord Vance was shocked as the estate was being destroyed but the two fighters spirits would not waver at all.

'She's like me I can hear it.' Claudette thought as she heard it Samui's sword was crying for its master who refused to shed a tear. The sword was crying for everything its master had suffered and was joyed to learn that its master finally found someone so much like her.

'Now you see Claudette a warrior's words is not with their mouth but with their soul and their blade!' Samui thought as she two can hear it the Thunderclap was crying the same story but in hopes that its own master wouldn't end up like Samui which was in fact Samui's goal. After all this world didn't need any more Rains of Pain to walk its surface.

The two then ended up on the roof as the two glared at each other as their armor and clothing was getting ruined but not in a cloth break form as the two saw they were evenly matched. "You feel exited down you Claudette?" Samui asked as they were both going all out and it turn the only way they winner will be decided is who wants it more.

"I cant lie there, my heart is pumping never have I faced an opponent who was so evenly matched to me." Claudette said as she and Samui's smiles mirrored each other as they looked at each other head on.

"That's good then lets have fun!" Samui called as she charged at Claudette who put her defenses up before repelling Samui's attack before she used Thunder Clap to knock the blade out of Samui's hand as it stabbed to the ground as Samui jumped back and smiled. "Show me a good time, Claudette." Samui said as she cracked her knuckles both her fake and real hands as she took a battle stance for hand to hand combat.

Claudette was sending slashes at Samui who dodged and shrugged them off as she then back flipped away as Samui was ready for an attack. Samui then charged forward as Claudette blocked the attack as she then began to counter attack as Claudette thunder fueled attacks straight at Samui as she blocked and avoided the attacks with ease but she was losing as gashes were appearing on her body before Claudette swung down forcing Samui to catch the sword between her hands as behind Samui was her sword the Aku no Kui waited.

The two began to release thunder power as Claudette was trying to attain victory while Samui was doing the same as they both surprisingly were smiling there faces showed it they both enjoyed this fight for it was one where they can truly cut loose and not hold back. Soon as Samui tried to move the blade Claudette was able to get her to slip up and slashed into Samui who was knocked back as her blood spilled out as Samui laughed a bit.

"Now THIS is a fight!" Samui called as she walked over to her sword as Claudette smiled also.

"I couldn't agree more." Claudette said as she saw Samui draw her blade.

Soon Samui vanished in a flash of lightning as Claudette knew she was going fast and in turn closed her eyes and felt Samui coming straight at her thus in turn Claudette held the Thunderclap in both hands and began to block the attack as sparks came from the blades clashing as it was evident the two had now met there match.

Soon Claudette did a spin attack as she used the blunt side of Thunderclap and knocked Samui back as she slid on the ground using her prosthetic arm to stop herself. "I feel so alive!" Samui called out as Samui then brought thunder down on the ground but Claudette had a response to that one as the ground created dust for Samui to hide in.

"THOR HAMMER BREAK!" Claudette called as she used Samui's thunder to use it as the thunder struck mixing with her own and hitting the ground as Claudette stabbed the ground with Thunderclap creating an explosion as Samui was knocked back by it.

"Now that's the spirit, Raiden!" Samui called as she was having the time of her life.

The two battled as it was soon arriving tot he climax as the two swung there blades at each other summoning the Thunderclap and Raikari attacks as there armor and clothing was getting ruined but who cared this battle was the greatest they had ever experienced in their lives and very few can match this fight.

(With Damian)

"How amusing." Damian said as he had never seen a fight like this from the side lines.

"I know love its like you and Leon when it comes." Arlene said as the party was silent as Damian smiled.

"Yes I cannot deny this is truly the greatest battle I have seen." Damian said as he looked to the battle happen before him.

(Leon Party Harem Suit)

"Incredible I don't think I've ever seen Claudette fight this hard." Leina and Elina both agreed as they saw the battle happen before them.

"Nor have I." Elina said as there sister was fighting as if her life was leading up to this very moment.

(Battle)

Samui then was pushed off by the power as she did a spin in the air as she then landed as she knew it was time to end this fight. "Say goodnight!" Samui charged as did Claudette as there blades then met head on as they did the same as before as Samui then smirked at Claudette. "This ends here." Samui called out as Claudette agreed.

Claudette then pushed the blade away from her as she then slashed the Aku no Kui out of Samui's hand before Claudette leaped back and then charged stabbing Samui through the chest claiming the fourth life of the Tournament. Samui cried out but then tried to reach torts Claudette or her sword but Claudette then removed her Thunderclap and flicked the blood off of its blade.

End OST

Samui fell to her knees and with her prosthetic arm reached for her fatal wound as she saw her blood and then looked to Claudette and smiled as she laughed a bit. "I knew you'd pull it off." Samui said as it sounded like she was hoping this would happen as she fell to her back dying from her wounds. Claudette sheathed her sword as she looked to Samui with pity and sadness before the sound of a ripple was heard as Claudette shed a tear.

It was then the tears finally fell as Claudette looked down in shame, regret, and lost as she didn't just defeat an enemy this day. She killed a rival, a friend, and quiet possibly the only person who could understand her plight in this world. "YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!" Claudette roared out to the heavens as she now could see it clearly she and Samui were the same in every possible aspect up to this point as all those who saw this were shocked or silent with pity and respect.

"I was you I was just the same!" Claudette yelled out as she realized that all her life if it had gone on she would have end up like Samui or worse a tyrant as she began to weep. "I understand if you had not stepped onto my path I would have become what you are!" Claudette yelled in anguish as she knew this was the true reason why Samui had stepped in.

Soon Samui started to laugh a bit as she saw Claudette was crying as if she found it funny. "Those tears... they are proof." Samui began as she was dying. "Those tears are proof that I did what I intended and was put on this earth to do." Samui said as she looked to Claudette. "Those tears are proof that you are still human that you are not a being of rage, hatred, power, and betrayal like I was." Samui said as she looked to Claudette. "Those are tears of the child that was robbed of her mother and made as she was till now." Samui said as she looked to Claudette.

Claudette stood up as she saw Samui was accepting her death not even trying to stop it as she had did what she intended to do stop others from falling down into her pit of despair. "The rain of pain that is the clouds and thunder of those who had been wronged by those who should have been there family of those who had lost everything and in turn had nothing left to live for." Samui said as she looked up to the sky. "And when the tears at the moment of lost finally dry and can no longer shed more as a land who has lost its fertility there is nothing left but either a justice seeking avenger or a demon and one final prayer to ensure no other follows down their path." Samui said a she smiled a bit.

"So hold those tears close and smile as you rejoice knowing that I leave you as my living legacy, Raiden the Rain Transformed." Samui said as she looked to Claudette or Raiden whichever name she felt was best from here on forward. "So how long will it be then till you to leave behind a living legacy will it be when you mother a child to carry on your work or will it be like me stopping another from this path as well." Samui asked as Claudette smiled to Samui.

"The day I meet my end will be of my own choice and when I do the weight of my past shall make way for the future of those to follow in ending the pain of others." Claudette said as Samui then smiled as her eyes began to dull knowing she died on her own terms before laughing a bit at what she saw.

"Whose that? Who is there beckoning me?" Samui asked as it was time she was crossing over to the next life. "The children those who had suffered in war, those who had lost many like I, and those who I had cared for till war stripped them away." Samui said as she could see and hear them laughing and playing without a care for there lives had long since been extinguished but here they may play and be happy for all of time in the heavenly lights of God and Hinomoto's own gods.

Claudette picked up Samui's sword and held it in a cross shape as the light of the sun made the shadow of the holy cross. "I can hear them." Samui said as she reached to them with her arm with what little strength she had left. "The children there all playing and..." Samui said as her arm then fell as she had no more strength to give. "I should go. There all waiting is... is that really you Shirogane?" Samui asked as she saw the boy in her eyes as she saw he was crying. "You mustn't cry anymore say your prayers to the gods who protect and watch over Hinomoto but don't be afraid to pray to the god who watches over Gainos and lands unknown to us and do this before bed as best you can." Samui said as those who watched this were in tears of it all as this was truly a warrior who had died fighting for what she believed not for herself or for a leader but for those who needed her help in some way, shape, or form.

(Harem Suit)

Leon saw this as he was close to tears as Leina and Elina all balled at this scene as Cattleya and held Rana as they held a moment of silence for Samui as Tomoe offered Samui a silent prayer for the spirits to watch over her and the children she once cared for as Nanael was just plain out balling. Risty saw this wasn't right but at the same time it was right as she knew Samui wanted it to be this was as she clenched her fists refusing to shed tears for a great warrior fearing that her tears would dishonor her somehow as weakness.

Marianne saw this as she could not help but fell this great respect for Samui as she looked to Samui's death as this by far was the greatest match anyone had ever seen thus far. Shizuka did a small bow to Samui as she saw a true warrior a true ronin following her own path to honor and in the end she had gained it and then some as this was a somber moment.

(Echidna)

Echidna was silent a she had a drink in her hand as she raised it to Samui as it was clear Samui had earned the respect and admiration of all as many had actually hoped she would have made it to become Queen. "Rest in peace Samui." Echidna said as she looked to Samui.

(Irma)

Irma saw this as it started to rain as she saw these were the tears Samui spoke of the rain of pain but she also saw the sun shine through as she knew Samui was watching them all as she saw this was truly one for the history books.

(Damian's group)

Surprisingly even Damian's group held this moment of silence as none of them had met Samui but she was truly someone worthy of respect as Airi looked. "I don't wish to be rude or disrespectful but if you wish milady and my lord I can begin resurrecting her as one of us." Airi said as Damian then spoke.

"No let Samui rest in peace she deserved that much." Damian said as those who earned his respect if they wished it he will not tarnish there eternal peace for power he had that much honor at least between warriors.

(Vance estate)

"Sleep well children and know that you are all blessed in one way or form. Amen." Samui said as soon her last breath left her as she soon died passing on to the next world as Claudette looked to Samui's corpse.

"Amen." Claudette said as she took the Aku no Kui as she saw the sword was draining her of something and realized the pain of the mark was weakening till it was barely noticeable. "The sword it acknowledges me as its master." Claudette said as she then picked up the sheath of the Aku no Kui as the wind blew from Samui's own spirit as the clouds made way for the sun fully as it shined upon Claudette.

Claudette then swung the Aku no Kui to the side as the blood flew off before she gracefully and elegantly positioned it to its sheath as she was ready to say goodbye to Samui. As Claudette began to sheath the sword the sun glistened off the blade as this day two warriors had fallen this day one in body and the other in spirit but the spirit had risen again like the rain transformed. Once the sword was fully sheathed Claudette opened her eyes as she was now in control of her own destiny from this moment forward.

"Claudette the Thundercloud General no Longer lives." Claudette said as she had this look and air around her as if she was like a phoenix who was just reborn. "Now Raiden the Rain Transformed stands here as the victor." Claudette said as she will answer to both names but here this day Raiden has risen in place of Claudette cutting her ties from the Vance family today.

"This Queens Blade Battle is over the victor is Raiden the Rain Transformed." The Imperial priest said as the portal opened and Claudette walked through it back to her original location bidding her old home goodbye forever.

(Back at the Harem Suite)

"Ok then you guys are next." Leon said to Leina and Tomoe as the two nodded to each other.

"Don't hold back ok Tomoe." Leina said as Tomoe nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it Leina." Tomoe said unaware Leina had some now powers at her disposal now.

"Knock'em dead Leina." Leon said using a saying from his world as Leina nodded knowing what he meant as they waited for the Imperial Mage/Fallen Angel's to show up for the two in question.

Soon the two appeared as Leina and Tomoe saw their opponent was each other as they then began to enter the portal created by the Angels. "I'm ready." Leina said as soon a new voice was heard.

"Wait Leina!" Came the voice of Ymir as she ran into the suite tired. "Sorry for barging in but this is important." Ymir said as she held two large boxes with her as it sounded like items were inside this as she took out a scroll of sorts. "By decree of the Dwarven King Leon Lord of Thundera and Leina the Wandering Queen are to receive these items created by some of the best Blacksmiths Gainos has to offer." Ymir said as she opened Leina's box as she looked inside outside of everyone's view. "We Dwarfs don't use Alchemy for almost anything almost, when Marianne told us that the Sword of Omens was created using the most powerful of alchemy, magic, and smiths we decided to create a series of weapons for Leina under Marianne's request." Ymir said as Leina looked inside as she knew all these weapons had an origin point of design.

"So I present to you Leina the Wandering Queen the Royal Arms forged with powerful Alchemy to help give it shape, holy magic to give them power, and spells to bind it to your bloodline or the bloodlines of those you deem worthy." Ymir said as Leon saw them as he tweeted.

"Wow I didn't think Dwarves would do this." Leon said as Ymir smiled.

"Of course even we Dwarves can swallow our pride when it comes to an order like this from an Angel, even more so this order was paid very handsomely and with Damian doing what he does we need to even the playing fields." Ymir said as Leon opened his box and saw a set of armor inside it.

"Come." The Mage/Angel demanded as Leina took the box as a whole.

"Ok I'm ready." Leina said as she walked to the portal with Tomoe not far behind.

"Well here goes the 2nd rounds." Leon said as he had seen the magic Leina now has and knew it was only the surface of what she is now capable of.

(Hinomoto)

Leina found herself in a place of night as she saw the falling leaves of fall as she caught one and looked at it as she remembered Leon talking about an area like this once upon a time. "Leon commented that Hinomoto is like his worlds Japan." Leina said as she looked around and saw a set of stairs. "Only one way to go." Leina said as she began to climb the steps to her opponent no doubt Tomoe was waiting for her there.

"The five who comprise this Royal Power, the Four whose ancient light guides this power." Leina began as she carried the box on her back as the weapons inside began to glow ever so subtly. "I'll be that light and battle Damian and Arlene by Leon's side." She chanted as she climbed the steps. "Even if I must become Queen to do so." Leina said as Damian and Arlene she knew they were monsters, Damian by his upbringing and Arlene by victimization. They were beyond saving and as much as she did not wish to do so, they must be stopped no matter the cost.

Leina soon arrived at the top to see a area with ashes as she saw Tomoe kneeling there offering forth a prayer of sorts. "I knew it." Leina said as she walked over dropping the box to her side standing up as she looked to Tomoe. "This is Hinomoto." Leina said as she looked to Tomoe.

"Yes this is my homeland." Tomoe said as she began to stand up as Leina saw something was different about Tomoe. "Here lies my friends and sisters and though I do trust in Leon's resolve... I cannot leave the future to fate at this point." Tomoe said as she looked to Leina. "Those who lay here are my reason for fighting!" Tomoe called as she drew her blade.

"Tomoe..." Leina said as she was going to fight.

(With Damian's group)

"What's this?" Damian asked as he saw the fight happen ont he orb.

"It seems or Miko has a skeleton in the closet." Arlene taunted as Nyx looked to it.

"Its the horned monster." Nyx said as she looked to the orb above them.

"She's not fully human." Damian said as he knew he may have found another possible recruit seeing as he can make Demons submit to him.

(With Leina vs Tomoe)

Tomoe then charged at Leina as Leina grabbed her sword fast and kicked the box at Tomoe who slashed through it only to be stopped as the box broke apart revealing weapons and not just normal weapons, weapons made in the image of the allies Leina had made here. In fact Tomoe even saw a Trident among them made in the image of a magic scepter.

"Come on!" Leina roared out as the weapons flew around Tomoe as Tomoe blocked them all while they attacked her and flew to Leina. Then to Tomoe's shock the weapons began to float around Leina awaiting to be grasped into her hand as they turned clear and crystalline while floating around her.

"Leina you can use magic now?" Tomoe asked as Leina smiled at this.

"You can thank Marianne for giving me magic and her Book of Omens for helping me learn how to use it." Leina said as she knew magic was an art that takes a life time to master, Leina with the Book of Omens cut that time by a great margin by using its records to study under the greatest of magic users from Jaga to a man named Merlin. Of course the lessons were on specified subjects so she wasn't a master of it but could give Arlene a run for her money.

"And with this magic... I can hear it all, the cries and pain of those who had fallen here." Leina said as she looked to Tomoe. "So lets fight Tomoe for the sake of those who had fallen here and those yet to come." Leina said as she wanted a fight as she needed to show Arlene who was going to beat whom in their inevitable battle.

Tomoe saw Leina resolve and sense the great power within her, as she may not understand what happen during her training, or what happen in the battle with the masters of the universe, but Leina strength is truly something to behold as Tomoe nods and said, "We shall, for the honor of the my people, I will bring victory."

The two soon charged at each other and cross blades, with tomoe strike were strong as it throw back Leina a bit, as Tomoe were about to strike again with great speed, one of the weapon around leina came forth and block the attack, as Leina grab a mace weapon and strike it at Tomoe pushing her back as Leina let go of the weapon before she suddenly throw her sword at Tomoe.

As the Miko warrior thought Leina throw her weapon to get a lucky strike, and about to hit it away… until Leina suddenly warp or teleport in a blue light to her weapon as her sword was back in her hands and strike at Tomoe and begin her assault with weapon combos and strikes as they strike at the Miko tearing a bit of her clothing.

Tomoe soon stood her ground as she leap as she call out her Warrior kick as she stike Leina pretty hard, sending her back with a piece of her chest armor breaking.

(harem suit)

Leon eyes widen a bit as he didn't think Tomoe had this kind of strength in her as Marianne came at his side out of nowhere and said, "Interesting to say, right?"

"Hu?" Leon look to Marianne as the angel went on saying, "Tomoe, she releasing all of her power in this fight, and within her home land show how serious she is about winning this fight."

"So is this one of the reason Tomoe wasn't mark as an ally because… she wasn't fully showing off her true self or something?" Leon asked as Marianne said, "Something like that, but it mostly because as she may trust in you to help her within her home land, but not fully faithful to it, those without direction and lack strength, but trust in the king of thundera, the eye of thundera will seek and judge them if they are worthy, if the eye has yet to judge her and given her one because she still fighting for her goals in her heart."

"So what now?" Leon asked as Marianne answered, "All depends for this fight, as in the end it all down to their resolve and strengths."

"Then… I believe Leina can win this, if it down to strength and resolve, Leina has plenty to spare," Leon said as he knew Leina is stronger than people may take her for, but hey if he believe in her, their nothing she can't do… at least he hoped.

Elina cheer out for Leina as she said, "Get up Leina, you can do it!"

(Leina vs Tomoe)

Leina looked at her armor and cursed herself at how she got careless letting her chest armor get broken like that. 'Ok lets try this.' Leina thought as she then looked to Tomoe. "Is this the strength of your resolve Tomoe!" Leina called as she looked to Tomoe.

"What?" Tomoe asked surprised Leina would insult her like that.

"You heard me! If this is the full strength of your resolve then clearly your allies must be rolling in their graves!" Leina called as she had a plan one risky but unlike Arlene who makes calculated plans to the peak of perfection understanding her foes more then they knew themselves Leina had to do something low key.

"I'm surprised then Leina to think you would make such horrible insults so casually." Tomoe said as she held her hand ready to her sword.

"Not its not insults its banter between opponents." Leina said as it was clear to her she wasn't going to give up so easily as the weapons floated around her. "Each of these weapons their based around each friend and ally I met so I know they'll be fighting by my side as the tournament progresses." Leina said as Tomoe saw a Katana among Leina's weapons. Leina then drew the Katana as she took a battle stance ready to fight. "I want to see the strength of your resolve go against mine!" Leina said taking a perfect Kendo stance as it seems she may have gained more then just this new power from Marianne she may have gained knowledge as well.

"Very well then." Tomoe said as she began to cut loose as Tomoe charged at Leina as the two began to battle each other with Katana weapons. Leina slashed at Tomoe who then acted fast and disarmed Leina as Tomoe saw this. "Your open!" Tomoe called only for her weapon to be blocked by twin daggers.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Leina asked blocking Tomoe's attack with the daggers before she disarmed Tomoe. The Katana's flew in the air before Leina's returned and when it did the blade began to build up energy before Leina slashed against Tomoe causing her upper kimino to be torn up. Tomoe jumped back catching the sword but as she looked to her chest she saw it was a minor injury at best or stiches worthy at worst.

"Ever hear the tale of Masamune and Muramasa?" Leina asked as she looked to Tomoe. "Since Arlene had a sword made in the Demon Sword Muramasa' image I had one made in Masamune's image." Leina said as she held the blade. "Unlike Muramasa which causes illussions and nightmare while also draining the Health of its foe with each successful strike Masamune drains the magical power of the foe with each successful strike while also causing what Leon calls Statues Affects to the foe mainly none lethal ones such as silence, blindness, paralysis, and confusion." Leina explained as it seems the story of Masamune and Muramasa has been reborn.

(With Damina's group)

"Now that's interesting." Arlene said as she never thought Leina could get her hands on such a sword.

"Yes to think she may have a foil to your equipment Arlene this could be troubling." Damian said as he watched the battle with great interest.

"This could be bad for us." Melona commented as she knew if Leina has magic to equal Arlene's they were in trouble.

(With LEon)

"Well looks like she busted out the big guns." Marianne said as she watched this.

"Huh?" Elina asked as she heard Leina's in depth description of Masamune.

"Can you please explain lady angel?" Melpha asked as Marianne smiled.

"Basically put I gave Leina magic but not simple magic what your seeing now is just a small fraction of what Leina can do now." Marianne said as she looked to the group. "In fact Leina may actually end up pushing Tomoe into a corner." Marianne said as she smiled at the scene.

(Leina vs Tomoe)

The two charged at each other as Tomoe was trying to block attack after attack as she knew Leina had weapons to spare and even if one is disarmed it would return to its mistress naturally meaning Tomoe cant afford to be disarmed. Tomoe then used the speed she had and went straight for Leina who then avoided the attack calling off Masamune before switching to her largest weapon. Tomie saw a shadow appear above her and saw a large Mace coming straight for her as Leina caught it and smashed Tomoe away where she hit a tree hard.

"Damn." Tomoe cursed as she got up but in turn saw Leina holding a ranged weapon which looked to be a powerful mystical bow which from what Tomoe could see didn't use normal arrows as the arrow in the bow was made of energy. The arrow was charging power as Tomoe also took notice to the blades on the bow no doubt to allow close range combat when it was needed.

"Just so you know this weapon can only be blocked by magic so I suggest using your Magic carefully considering what Masamune did to it." Leina said as she knew Masamune only showed necessary power it never went full out unless the situation demanded it or the need was dire.

Tomoe saw this as she then charged in only for Leina to release the arrow causing Tomoe to go wide eyed as she foxed her spiritual power to her blade and was able to slash through the attack but just barely. When Tomoe came through her outfit was ruined even more as Tomoe then striked her Katana against Leina who switched to a Claymore similar to Cattleya's Giant Slayer but more that for a giant this would either be a short sword or a dagger. Tomoe saw this and was knocked back by the attack and in turn saw Leina come at her with a staff attack in a fashion similar to Alleyne and Nowa.

Tomoe stopped it only to see Leina slam the staff to the ground causing tree roots to shoot out going straight at Tomoe who sliced and avoided them to the best of her abilities. Tomoe then landed in what she assumed was a safe spot only to go wide eyed when she felt a chain wrap around her leg and saw a chain weapon was there to which she was yanked forth to reveal Leina with a Chained Sickle mixed with a Ninjato in hand.

Tomoe didn't want to do this but Leina was leaving her no choice as Tomoe had to win as she may trust Leina and Leon but Hinomoto was at stake and failure was not an option. Tomoe had to use her more stronger attacks against Leina unaware that Leina was in fact banking on that after all Arlene isn't the only fighter in the tournament who can change her combat class anymore.

Leina then switched to her sword as she saw Tomoe was charging at her and used her buckler shield to defend herself from the attack as she knew Tomoe was drawing in the pain of the loved ones she lost here. She wanted to ensure others didn't end up like this as Leina could respect that as she also went through her new list of abilities she had gained from the Book.

Leina then jumped back leaving an after image of blue crystalline behind her as the weapons continued to float around her as Leina then waited. Tomoe then charged at Leina who then raised her sword upward as the other weapons followed to which Leina then stabbed forward as the other weapons then flew at Tomoe. Tomoe in turn was forced to run and avoid the bladed magical weapons as Leina was performing a full scale attack. Tomoe had to cut loose even more so in turn she called forth her own power as soon the wind appeared as Tomoe manipulated it to attack as Leina had to draw her weapons back in to form a protective wall around herself. Tomoe then used the wind and her speed to attack her as Leina saw it wasn't time to use it just yet as she saw the Trident like weapon was waiting for her summons still.

'No not yet.' Leina said as she wasn't going to use it just yet she wanted to test her strength as a warrior first before using the powers of a magic caster. Soon Leina was knocked away as she then hit a tree hurting herself. "Your strong Tomoe." Leina confessed as she began to get back up. "Really strong." Leina said as she began to get her feet under her.

"Yes your right and this new power you have I didn't think I'd have this much trouble if you didn't have it before." Tomoe said as Leina got her footing under her.

"But how about we see who is stronger My Dragon Tail vs your strongest technique." Leina said as she got ready for the attack.

"Very well." Tomoe said as she got ready as leaves began to fly around her Katana as they began to build up their power. "Warrior Priestess Secret Technique Warrior Cleaver!" Tomoe called out as she then charged at Leina as Leina returned with force.

"Dragon Tail!" Leina called out as she then charged at Tomoe as when the attacks collided smoke formed in the area.

(Thundercats)

"Leina!" Leon called as they all looked.

"Leina!" Elina called as she was shocked to see Leina get hurt if she was hurt.

(Claudette)

Claudette who was practicing with her new sword saw the battle as she looked to Leina with worry. "Come on Leina." Claudette said as she looked to Leina.

(Echidna)

"Now this is interesting." Echidna said as she saw the battle carry out as she saw Leina had a few more aces up her sleeves.

(Damian's group)

"Oh... she lost I was hoping for a worthy opponent in her." Arlene said as Damian looked to this.

"No... its not over just yet." Damian said as Airi looked.

"How can you tell milord?" Airi asked as Damian looked to her.

"I said holding back to gauge your opponent is a fools tactic at one time. But it can also be a successful tactic if done right." Damian said as he looked. "As it stands Tomoe has brought in new power and Leina does not know what to expect so she needs to use enough power to scout the grounds see what Tomoe can do now, and Leina has found it thus the next course of action would be to begin her counter attack." Damian said as now that Leina has tested the waters its time to sink or swim.

"This should be fun." Melona said as she watched the battle take place.

(Leina vs Tomoe)

Once the smoke cleared Leina was down as Tomoe had her weapon at the ready as it looked like Leina had lost. "I'm sorry Leina... I cant afford to loose be it against you... or Leon." Tomoe said as she couldn't risk it considering the fact Leon was a liar.

Leina then coughed no doubt the air being knocked out of her as she began to get up. "No I don't blame you nor do I fault you apologies shouldn't be given if they are not needed." Leina said getting her foot under her as her weapons began to return to her. "But I cant afford to loose either." Leina said as she looked to Tomoe. "I need to beat Arlene for Elina's sake and for the sake of all those yet to come." Leina said knowing Arlene was a threat. "And I need to beat Arlene for her own sake also." Leina said as this made Tomoe go wide eyed.

"She wont admit it but she cant let go of the past and the suffering she endured the torment she was forced through she couldn't let it go and cling to Damian who was like her." Leina said as she got up as she honestly pitied Arlene.

"How can you help her if she wont accept help!" Tomoe called out as Leina smiled a bit.

"I don't know... I guess if I fight her I can figure it out." Leina said as know doubt Arlene heard this.

(Damian's group)

Arlene was wide eyed when she heard this as Damian saw this as well. Arlene then looked down and began to tear up a bit as Damian then saw this and held his wife close to her catching her off guard. "No tears she may be the enemy... but she is no doubt a worthy foe and rival for you." Damian said as Arlene began to break down a bit hugging her husband for dear life. "When you face her give her everything you have." Damian said as Arlene nodded to him as she was intended on doing this.

(Battle)

"But now... I think its time we ended this battle." Leina said as she began to sheath her sword. "But this time I wont fight as a warrior anymore." Leina said as she was ready. "Now I'll fight you as a magic caster." Leina announced to everyone's shock.

(Thundercats)

"Wait Leina is a Magic caster?" Elina asked in shocked as she saw this. "Why didn't she tell me?!" Elina cried out as Marianne smiled a bit.

"Because she wasn't a Magic Caster until recently and even then its not the way you think it is." Marianne said as Elina looked to the Angel.

"Huh?" Elina asked as she was confused.

(Battle)

"I'm sorry but no I wont let you!" Tomoe called out as she then jumped up torts the moon. "Lunar slash!" Tomoe called out coming down upon Leina.

"Supreme Magi!" Leina invoked as the Trident then flew to Leina's hand and shielded her in a bright light. "REFLECTAGA!" Leina invoked as soon a magic shield appeared defending Leina and knocking back Tomoe. Once the light died Leina's entire outfit had changed as her armor was replaced with the robes of a magic caster. It shared a striking resemblance to Arlene's own outfit but the coloring was different as her hair had gained a few braids in them. Her stomach, arm's, and chest had gained runic seals on them as she had armor at her shoulder area. On Leina's face was a piece of armor over her right eye no doubt enchanted in some way as she looked upon the shocked Tomoe.

"What?" Tomoe asked as she was shocked to see this.

"Tomoe... this time Leina the Wandering Warrior Queen isn't opponent but Leina the Wandering Mystical Queen is!" Leina called out as Tomoe was shocked to see this as was everyone viewing this.

Tomoe then began her counter attack as she went at Leina with a Warrior kick. "Reflectaga!" Leina invoked as the barrier appeared around her blocking the attack. "Auroaga!" Leina invoked as Tomoe was caught off guard by a hurricane attack as Leina spun her new staff at the ready for some more magic. "Next up Chain Lightning!" Leina invoked as a thunder attack went forward as Tomoe saw her blade was still drawn as she then got his by the attack like a lightning rod as this was surprising for many.

(Damian's group)

"Hey that's my trick!" Arlene called out as Damian chuckled as neither of them expected Leina to figure out Arlene's Chain Lightning attack.

"Things are getting interesting." Damian said as he saw the battle progress.

(Leina vs Tomoe)

"Inferno!" Leina called out as from her staff a powerful fire was released as Tomoe had to avoid it as she slashed through it as she had to get close somehow as it was clear Leina was a powerful magic caster.

"Warrior strike!" Tomoe invoked as Leina smirked.

"MIRROR FORCE!" Leina called out as a magical mirror appeared before Tomoe's reflection in it eyes glowed and in turn a Warrior strike came from a Mirror Tomoe as the two met before blasting each other back as the Mirror Tomoe shattered upon its use.

"How can you have mastered Magic so easily?!" Tomoe asked as she did not see thing coming not in the slightest.

"I didn't not at first but Supreme Magi is a spell that only Warriors or any none magical fighter can use. Its a warrior skill that sacrifices all physical combat attributes for magical attributes with all the knowledge on the spells imbued with Supreme Magi." Leina explained as she looked to her foe. "Its much like Perfect Warrior but with the effects being the opposite of turning a magic caster into a warrior." Leina explained as she smirked at Tomoe.

"Incredible." Tomoe said as she took a battle stance as Leina looked to her staff.

"Yes... and now I will perform the next trick of this performance by pulling a summoning from a hat." Leina said referencing the pulling of a rabbit from a top hat.

"A summoning?!" Tomoe called out in shock having seeing the monsters Arlene could summon.

(Damian)

"A summoning?!" Arlene called out wondering what summoning Leina would draw forth.

"Milady?" Airi asked fearing what Leina could possibly summon.

(Thundercats)

"Come on Leina you can do this." Leon called out as Cattleya saw what Leon was doing as Marianne smirked as she knew what Leina was going to summon.

"Well I guess Odin is about to ride." Marianne said as she smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"Um Marianne." Nanael began as Marianne looked and saw Melpha and Cattleya with Nanael. "Um can you help us with a little something?" Nanael asked as they looked to Marianne.

(Battle)

"NO!" Tomoe called out a she went for a desperate attack to try and stop Leina.

Leina charged her magic and focused on it as she knew the higher teared summonings required time to perform while lower teared not so much. "Now 9th tear Summoning! Rider of the wind warrior or the Aesir I summon you Odin!" Leina invoked just Tomoe was about to swing her sword and soon a burst of magic appeared before the sound of a horse was heard. Soon from behind Leina a warrior endowed in armor as his noble steed was rode in carrying a large blade as it arrived and reared back as this was Odin and his noble Steed.

As Odin saw the warrior priestess, he went to strike at her, as Tomoe dodges the strike from the summon knight creature with Leina coming in as she call forth the spell, "Bizzared!"

As an ice orb came forth from Leina staff and shot forth at tomoe, as the warrier priestess slash at the orb as she cut it only to freeze her hands and her right arm in a ice shell of sort.

Odin came in and slash down at tomoe as she jump back, barly doding it, but the force of the slash send her back, as he give a cry while the ice on her shattered.

(Thundercats)

"Way to go Leina!" Leon cheer her out as Marianne was looking at Leon as she had a finger under her chin as she was thinking of something.

(Damian)

"Intersting to say, this Supreme magi spell is given her a boost in her ability of magic, but it seem stronger than normal if it is a reverse of perfect warrior," Damian thought as Arlena can only think of one thing as she said, "She must have given training in magic before casting this spell, if her magic was average but her skill as a warrier is great, giving up her warrior skill to boost her magic to a greater degree show how strong she is or was before."

"Intersting… it seem they are the perfect rivels for us… I can't wait to fight ether of them," Damian said as he give a smile with Arlene look to her husband and said, "If you ever fight leina, please don't harm her greatly… I suppose to do that."

"I know love, I know. Even if you went against Leon I would ask the same, but then again if he was beaten by you, then he would be not worth facing anymore anyways," Damian said as Arlene title her head and said, "Unless he holds back on purpose for any reason but I don't think he would… hmm, maybe we should plan ahead just in case we face each other rivals than our own."

"We'll see," Damian said as he notice their isn't a tree branch tournament like he would see back on earth, as fight the of queen's blade is mostly random selection of warriors that has yet to fight, so there is a chance he may face leina and Leon may face Arlene, but if there one thing he knows of… he always gets his way through luck, or his own hands.

(the fight)

As Tomoe tries to strike at the summon before it could charge at her, as she leap to it with her sword raise up, Odin swing his sword and class with tomoe, but to the power of his size and on a horse as well throw back the miko with great power as she grunt as she hit the ground creating cracks.

Odin give a hug as the horse neighs as the summon turn to Leina as she said to him, "Ride with me!"

The summon nodded as it leap from his horse and into the air as Leina jump up and onto the horse, as odin transform in air as his being started to shift from a knight to a sword, as his own weapon combine with him and soon landed in Leina's hand.

Tomoe recover once more and saw Leina is preparing something as she saw Leina still in supreme Magi mode but holding a weapon where her warrior skill should have not be this great at this moment as Tomoe notice.

"Would this not be more useful in her Warrior form?" Tomoe asked herself as she then saw magic charge into the large sword that was Odin. 'Wait she's planning on striking me with that?!' Tomoe mentally called out in shock as a weapon like that infused with magic which it happily accepted Tomoe knew she was in trouble.

"I wont lose to you Leina I wont!" Tomoe called out as she charged her own attack. "Final Secret Technique Priestess Lunar Strike!" Tomoe invoked as the moon glistened off her blade charging it with power. Tomoe then charged forth as she went straight at Leina who was ready for it.

"Neither will I!" Leina called out as the magic in her Odin sword reached its peak to which Odin's horse charged forth. "Eat this Paladin Strike!" Leina invoked as the two blades met with full force as they tried to overpower the other as Tomoe saw what Leina was doing.

'She's holding back out of... respect for me and not wishing to harm me.' Tomoe thought as she knew Leina had more power as a magic caster right now but she was just using just enough to give Tomoe a challenge and not disrespect her as a warrior.

The energy built up between them and soon the two powers burst soon smoke filled the area as it covered them both as the victor was unknown.

(Cats)

"Leina!" Leon called out as Elina saw this.

"Leina!" Elina cried out as she hoped Leina was ok.

"Don't worry she won." Marianne said as she had returned after she began setting up for later tonight as Leon had to apologize to the girls somehow for his lies and the fact Marianne had also helped with the lie as well.

(Battle)

Once the smoke cleared a katana was dropped as Tomoe fell injured but alive as Leina had reverted to her warrior state as Odin vanished from combat. "The winner of this Queen's Blade Battle is Leina the Wandering Queen of Thundera." The announce was made as Leina reached for Tomoe and helped her up seeing she was knocked out cold.

"Come on Tomoe lets get you home." Leina said as she smiled to Tomoe while carrying her back to the portal.

(Damian's group)

"Oh how honorable of her." Arlene said in a condescending tone. "Bleh makes me want to vomit." Arlene said as Damian smirked a bit.

"Yes but as it stands four more battles are coming up for this tournament." Damian said with a smirk as he was exited to see the next set of battles.

Soon an Imperial Wizard appear as Arlene smiled at him. "Arlene the Dark Mystic Empress your battle shall commence soon." The being said as it opened the portal.

"Very well." Alrene said as she made her way through.

(With the Thundera group)

Once Leina was back Leon sighed seeing Tomoe was ok as Elina knew she was up next as she looked between the two knowing Arlene was her opponent. "Leina... I know your going to tell me to surrender... but I have to fight win or lose I cant let Arlene walk over me like I am a dog." Elina said she knew they were going to try and convince her to forfeit.

"Elina... I know that but she's to powerful for you. Even if Marianne equipped you with some of her enchanted gear you cant go against her." Leina said as Elina then ran to both Leina and Leon hugging them both.

"I know I intend to come back alive win or lose but before I do I want you two to promise me something." Elina said as Leon looked.

"Ok what is it." Leon said as he saw Elina was trying to conquer her past, and no longer be a victim to Arlene.

"I want you both to promise me... when I come back and the tournament is over you two will start having babies!" Elina yelled as Leon was wide eyed at this.

"WHAT?!" Leina called out in shock as she looked to Elina.

"I want you two to make me an aunt! Got it!" Elina yelled as Leina blushed a bit as Leon scratched the tip his nose in emberassment.

"Don't worry that's already on their agenda." Marianne said with a smile as she went to Elina.

"Also one last thing." Elina said giving Marianne a small signal which Marianne got.

"Ok what." Leina asked as soon MAriann appeared behind them.

"THIS!" Marianne called as she then removed LEina's upper armor and part of her leg wear to reveal her boobs and folds as she yanked Leon's pants down enough to show his manhood as Leon and Leina yelped as they quickly acted to cover up. But Elina then went grabbing Leon's dick to inspect it and fondle Leina's boobs.

"Ok... I will admit this is a rod worthy for my sister, Leon you have my blessing." Elina said as Leon and Leina began to cover up as Marianne laughed a bit just as the Imperial wizard appeared.

"Elina Captain of the Vance Guard your fated battle with Arlene is about to commence." The wizard said as the portal appeared as Elina was ready.

"Ok lets go." Elina said as she then with spear ready charged through to battle against Arlene.

(Later Snow Field)

Elina arrived as she looked around and noticed one thing of importance. "Its cold!" Elina cried out as it was dark and she was freezing. "Ok last fight of the day better make it count." Elina said as she then sneezed a bit. "But I'll freeze to death before finding that damn witch Arlene!" Elina yelled as she looked for Arlene.

"Oh miss me already Vance girl." Arlene was heard as Elina looked and saw Arlene kneeling on a pile of snow making a hill with her staff in hand and smiling sinisterly at Elina. "Ready for more of what I gave you before?" Arlene taunted knowing Elina's mental attacking ability and had her own version of it ready to giver her a taste of her own medicine.

"No I'm here to make sure you suffer for hurting my future brother-in-law and Leina!" Elina yelled pointing her spear at Arlene.

"Oh? Did you go from sis-con to the forbidden little sister or full tsunadere sis-con combo?" Arlene taunted as Elina knew those terms from what Leon and Marianne explained to her on them among other terms of Leon's home reality.

"Shut up you bitch! You gotten into my head once already, I won't let you do so again!" Elina said as she charged at Arlene with her spear as she gotten a similar enchantment place on it, similar to Leina's first sword that may give her a small edge but only time would tell and the test of skills and power between the two.

Arlene parry the spear to the side and call forth, "Fira!"

She launch a fire ball at Elina as she quickly turn and slash at the spell and hit it away as it exploded off to the side as Elina keep going as Arlene was trying to get a read on her skills at the moment.

"Chain lightning!" Arlene call out as Elina knew the spell as she quickly stab her spear into the ground making it like a lighting rob as it absorb the lighting and transfer the energy into the ground.

Arlene saw this and give a small smile and said, "Oh, I didn't think a siscon like you would figure to use their weapon as a lightning rod like that."

"I learn from the best people around," Elina said as she did learn it from Leon, telling her a few tips and ideas he pick up from his science class of this high school… she wonder why it was called that, was the school high in the air or something?

Arlene titled her head and said, "No matter, even if you absorb my spells, you can't stop all of them. Arcane barrage!" (WoW game, mage spell)

She fire a ball of energy from her hand as it flew Elina in a spiral spin, as Elina grab hold of her spear, feeling it was pretty warn from the lighting striking it but with the snow around cooled it down fast, as she slash her spear at the orb of energy coming at her as she try to hit it but the attack curved over her spear and hit her in the chest making her fly back a bit.

Arlene smile at this, as she just learn this, as it was impossible to do for her, at least on her own, as when she did take the swamp witches power, and a few other things, she was able to pull it off at last.

Elina gotten back up slowly as the snow numb a bit of the pain away, while giving a shiver.

"Feeling a little under the weather miss Vance? Let me help you out for once," Arlene said as she raise her staff as a small flame appeared on top of it, as she soon drew a circle with the flame and made a ring of fire, which floated up in the air and grow bigger until it was a decent size of a area to fight in as the ring came back down and hovers, not touching the snow.

Elina felt he warmth of the flame knows it real as she look to the dark empress, and wonder why she did this as Arlene said to her before she could ask, "Don't look too deep into it… I just want you at your best… before I tear you down."

Elina then realized what Arlene was talking about and quickly acted and charged at her. "Not this time!" Elina yelled as Arlene then smirked and used her staff to block the attack but with the orb part in Elina's face.

"Mind Flyer!" Arlene invoked as Elina was wide eyed as she then saw energy tendrils shoot out of the scepter and latched to her face. It spread across her head before getting to her ears, nose, and mouth as she was heared moaning out trying to force it out of her head. "Hmm so that's what extreme tentacle face fucking looks like." Arlene said as she saw the thing as Elina was struggling to get free as Arlene then found something. "Ohh now this is interesting." Arlene said as she then cut the connecting as Elina felt like she must have swallowed something as she was coughing and gasping for breath.

"W-what did you do!" Elina yelled hoping Arlene didn't find anything else to use against her.

"Oh nothing much Elina I had no idea you were such a small fragile little girl." Arlene taunted as Elina felt the attack to her mind as she went wide eyed as she remembered this skill. This was her skill and Arlene was using it against her. "Your so fragile yet shallow and weak relying only on your family title for power." Arlene taunted even more as Elina covered her ears from this.

"Shut up stop that!" Elina yelled as Arlene smirked walking behind Elina who was trying to block her out.

"Why so your big sister and her hubby who would be your brother-in-law doesn't realize your a little home wrecker in the making." Arlene taunted as those observing heard this.

(Thundercats)

"Home wrecker?" Leina asked as she looked to Leon.

"Its a term used for those who destroy another's marriage because they wanted the person that was married in said marriage." Leon explained as he looked wondering who Elina may be willing to go home wrecker on for them. His money was personally on Leina in his opinion but never judge a book by its cover.

(Battle)

"Oh those memories of yours the way you perceived Leon and Leina with such an heroic aura. My word I think I can see your fantasies also Elina." Arlene taunted as Elina slashed at her spear as it then missed. "Oh what's this you want Leon to take you from behind with Leina watching?" Arlene asked as Elina went wide eyed and then acted as she got Arlene with a slice as she glared at her.

"Stay out of my mind!" Elina yelled as she glared at Arlene.

"Oh you adorable little girl. You've fallen for your sisters fiancé?" Arlene taunted applauding Elina on this. "Congratulations Elina your a harem home wrecker get rid of the other girls and you can have both Leon and Leina!" Arlene taunted as Elina glared.

"No I wont destroy what they have!" Elina yelled as she sent a stabbing strike at Arlene who easily dodged it.

"Oh and living the rest of your life know you'll be alone and loveless like an old maid." Arlene taunted as she smirked at Elina who glared back at her. "How much will you lie to yourself Elina?" Arlene asked as Elina glared.

"I don't love Leon! He's my sisters husband and I wont steal them away from each other!" Elina said going for a slash as Arlene avoided it with ease.

"You say that now." Arlene began before pointing her scepter. "Graviga!" Arlene invoked causing Elina to be pushed down by the Gravity spell. Arlene then jumped up and slammed her heels on Elina's head knocking her down making her feel shamed humiliated and tearing her down as tears began to leak from Elina's eyes. "But maybe another trip into the Astral Plain will change that." Arlene taunted as she smirked at Elina as she had been perfecting her Astral Shard Magic for a while now.

"No... please don't." Elina begged not wanting to experience that again as Arlene smiled.

"Oh little Elina you know begging me not to makes me want to do it more!" Arlene smield as she then activated the crystal. "Astral Illusion!" Arlene invoked as soon the shard shined bright as Elina cried out in shock as the area around her changed once more.

(Astral plain)

Elina woke up as she looked around as she realized what this was quickly. "No not again! Not Again!" Elina yelled as she soon saw a maid walk by only for Elina to stab at her but her spear went right through her.

"Oh don't worry Elina this is much worse then last time." Arlene was heard as Elina looked and saw Arlene there. "I just want you to see what goes around that sick little head of yours." Arlene taunted as soon Elina saw what was her home and saw nearby was Leina's sword and the Sword of Omens.

"What is this?" Elina asked as Arlene smiled gesturing to what Elina saw was a dungeon and began to put the pieces together.

"No... no I would never!" Elina yelled as she began to run desperately hoping what she was thinking wasn't true.

She soon arrived and saw it a cage with a very dead Leina there as Leon was no where to be seen as Elina saw it the murderer as she realized it was herself as she saw the other Elina's face was covered in blood giving a sick grin as Arlene chuckled.

"Oh look a yandere." Arlene joked as she saw Elina grin while laughing insanely. Elina saw this as well and wanted to vomit at the state Leina was in, her nails were completely gone while her body was barely recognizable as it looked like it was tortured beaten down, and mutilated as Elina saw the weapons nearby used to make it so.

"Sorry Leina..." The Other Elina said as the real Elina saw this. "You weren't worthy of Leon... heh you left me alone and found someone better then you." Elina said her voice mimicking that of a Yandere. "Now its just me and Leon from now on, no harem, and no angels to steal him away ever again." Elina said as the real Elina realized what this insane version of herself had done.

"What's wrong does the truth hurt?" Arlene taunted finding this very enjoyable as she just loved messing with Elina's mind every time they met in battle.

"Shut up!" Elina yelled as Arlene smirked as Elina's suffering.

"Oh how about this one Elina?" Arlene taunted as she then snapped her fingers as soon Elina started seeing a montage of herself holding Leina hostage, killing Leon, and much more horrible things as Elina held her ears shut and clamped her eyes closed as Arlene laughed at her.

"Idiot this is ending just like how we last met this time I'll finish the job!" Arlene laughed as she smirked at Elina then noticed something. "Wait..." Arlene began as she looked around as she noticed something. "These are suppose to play at random intervals." Arlene said as she looked around seeing that the images and dark fantasies were playing at a repetitive cycle. "Scan." Arlene invoked and saw the data appeared they were in the astral plain alright but it showed their were two controllers here instead of one.

"My turn." Elina was heard as soon Elina snapped her fingers and in turn the two found themselves at Vance Castle leaving Arlene shocked.

"W-What?!" Arlene cried out in shock as she saw this while looking around. "This is impossible the only way you can do this is if your a powerful magic caster or..." Arlene began to trail off as she then went wide eyed. "You have a shard of your own." Arlene said as Elina then smirked and took out her own shard from her leg armor. "How... when did you?!" Arlene began before going wide eyed at the memory.

(Flashback)

Arlene got close to Elina to use the shard but what she failed to realize was Elina pickpocketing her taking one of her shards at the last moment. Elina planned this from the start knowing how Arlene was so convinced her data wasn't wrong that she wouldn't suspect Elina would do something a poor peasant would do.

(Flashback)

"You sneaky little bitch." Arlene said to the smirking Elina as she smiled back at Arlene.

"It was a risky move and best part we're not hidden in the Astral Plain." Elina said snapping her fingers showing their allies were back at their homes watching the events play out. "I know who I am and I know why I do as I do. Leina loves Leon and even though... even though I want Leina to love me like that I know I cant force her to do so." Elina said as she then drew her spear out ready to fight. "I also swore never to become the tyrant from before and if I must... I'll become the Duchess of the Vance Estate's and fix what my father has caused." Elina said as she held her spear at Arlene who then smirked.

"So in the realm of Dreams we are gods for it is no longer a game played for one." Arlene said as she then glared at Elina.

"And I know how to handle you. Lets see how you like a taste of your own medicine Arlene!" Elina called out as soon the AStral Shard shined as Arlene quickly shielded herself but then saw what Elina meant.

"Wait..." Arlene began as she then saw it as she saw her owners from before looking disgustingly at a younger Arlene as Arlene saw this and went wide eyed. "No... No don't show me this!" Arlene yelled as she used her own magic to banish it but Elina responded by bringing it back as Arlene began to freak out and hyperventilate as she saw herself raped and later impregnated.

"No! No!" Arlene yelled as Elina saw this with vindication as she knew this was a low blow but its about time Arlene learned that those who want power and to rule are normally ones who were both weak and oppressed themselves.

"How does it feel Arlene to know this is what you are?" Elina asked as Arlene quickly realized she lost focus and now Elina was in her head. "Does it hurt? Knowing that even now your just the same little slave girl who clung to the most powerful man you can find." Elina taunted as she smirked at Arlene.

"Shut up!" Arlene roared out firing a blast of magic at a random direction.

"Oh your own mother didn't even want you, you were just a wait of space she profited off of." Elina continued as she smiled at Arlene.

"Stop it!" Arlene roared as Elina smirked.

"Oh I cant stop it now that its started, only you can stop it now." Elina continued her taunt as she wanted to fight Arlene in the real world not this fake world. "But what am I to suspect from a magic casting coward who hides behind this realm and other peoples thoughts, suffering, and memories for her own gain." Elina continued as Arlene had enough.

"9th Tear Upper Anti-Cast Spell: Negate and Reject!" Arlene invoked as soon both Astral Shards shattered as soon they were back in the real world. "You little bitch." Arlene cursed as she glared at Elina.

"Well now we can fight all we want here no more distractions." Elina said as she glared at Arlene while taking a battle stance ready to bring Arlene down a peg.

"Very well, then looks like I have no other choice in the matter, I shall throw off the mountain and in your place!" Arlene said as she sent Blizzard at her, maybe to help slow her down in the already cold area and freeze her in place.

Elina slash the ice away with her spear with ease and went at the dark empress as she use her spear do to a small Pole vault and nailed her in the gut with a kick that push back the witch as she had a piss off look on her face as she call out as she slam her staff in the ground as she called forth, "Fira!"

A ring of fire burst around her which hit elina, forcing her back, ad lucky she held up her spear to take most of the damage as she went back with a cry while keeping her footing, with Arlene wasn't done just yet a she call forth a spell as she pointed her staff out, "Arcane missiles!"

A barrage of magic missiles came at elina and each wave came at her, as he did her best to slash or block most of them, but a good chunk of them came through and hit her head on making her fly back and landed in the snow, now hurt and in pain with the cold numbing it, he body was feeling a bit heavy.

Arlene saw her work and smile at it as it seem the win is hers now as not many people could take attack like those head on and stand afterwards, until Elina started to move and try to stand up.

Arlene saw this and was a bit impress by this but she still wanted to get back at her for doing what she did and taunt her a bit saying, "Why don't you just give up little girl, this isn't a game you can win let alone a battle you can fight."

Elina didn't respond to that a she got back on her feet and pointed her spear at her with a hard look on her face showing she is ready for more as she said, "Why, so you can show mommy how big you are now, a whore that is."

Arlene got piss at that as she show some teeth and called out, "Arcane blast!"

A invisible force hit Elina back more and close to the first ring of fire that Arlene set up for them, as Elina cough a bit to get the air back in her lung after that attack, it hit her harder than most arcane spell Arlene used on her.

Arlene step up and said, "I was just simply playing around with you, testing out my new spells to see how well they worked and making you show how strong you may be, but also how sick you really are, wanted your sister, and now her soon to be husband or something, but now I'm going to make it hurt… real bad before tearing you apart."

Elina give a small laugh as she lay there as Arlene look at her and said, "Why are you laughing?

Elina didn't answer as she keep laughing as she started to move and get back on her feet once again as Arlene said, "What so funny!?"

Elina gotten back on her feet and said, "You don't get it do you."

"What?" Arlene said as Elina stood up on her feet once more as she said, "I ain't show off how strong I am, or thinking I can beat you."

Arlene grit her teeth as she doesn't get what she was getting at as Elina look at her as she said, "Even if you win this fight, I'm the one who going to show you winning a fight isn't everything."

Elina held her spear up as she went on saying, "It true I love my sister, and her lover Leon… is someone I thought is brave, strong, maybe someone I like to be with myself, but he isn't the one I want to be with just someone like him."

Arlene fingers clinch to her staff greatly as she just hating this as Elina went on saying, "I get it… finally getting it, I may not get whatever I want, even how rich and powerful my family is, doesn't mean I will get what I want the most."

Elina wish to be close to her sister, but she also wanted to find that special someone as well, as much time she spent with Leon, he may have lied to everyone, saying where he has come from… but he does show character of a good person as well, he support others, tell them what they want to hear, even show a funny side to him, he maybe not as perfect, but that the kind of person she would want for herself as well as she said, "But what I want doesn't matter anymore… what does matter is how much I will support my sister and her lover, as maybe I will lose… but not before I show you that no one will bow before you, even if you force me on my knees, I will be the one feeling proud."

(The thundercats)

"Elina," Leina said as she look to her little sister with Leon stood their strong… he can see Elina as someone you can count on, as the eye of thundera agreed as it give a brought glow.

Leon raise his arm as he saw it, with Leina as well, as Leon drew his weapon, it extended outwards by itself and show Leon and Leina surprisenly a sight beyond sight by itself as it was showing them Elina, but not Elina of the present, but the future as she stand with a mark of her own and with cat like features.

The vision ended as Leina asked, "What was that?"

Leon didn't know as he knew that kind of thing never show in the series before at all, it was completely new, but he could get the idea of what the eye is telling trying to tell him as it telling him that could be Elina future, if he wish it.

Leon look at the orb that was show the battle still as it looks like they were about to go at it again… and Leon will help give elina a more of a fighting chance and live through it as Leon hold out his sword as everyone look to him to see what he is planning on doing as Marianne smile and got an idea as Leon said, "Sword of Omens give power beyond power to Elina and with it her mark!"

Soon enough the sword glow more brightly and then show a beam of light at the orb, as similar to the thundercat signal flare, but going somewhere else as soon enough, all of the view orbs across the land glow and show the familiar thundercat symbol.

(the fight)

As Elina was ready to go at it again, suddenly the skies above the two warriors glow in a bright red light, as Arlene look above and said, "What?"

Soon enough the symbol of the thundercat appeard in the sky as ti give out a roar of a lighting as Elina look and saw as ether the swords of omen was supporting her or something or… Leon is.

Soon enough the symbol shrink down to size as it soon flew down to Elina as the light soon enter her as she felt a burst of energy going through her, energizing her to full strength.

Soon enough things were back to normal Elina smile as she felt stronger than before as she took her spear and charged at Arlene and slash at her as the dark empress dodge it but elina keep at it and faster than before as Arlene fire off a quick spell of, "Blizzard!"

The attack came at Elian quick as the vance girl went head ot head with the attack and thrust her spear at it, breaking the ice and then landed a blow in Arlene shoulder as she felt the cut and pulled away, as she check herself and saw she was hurt and for real, as somehow Elina was able to bypass her protection spell.

Elina saw there was a bit of blood on her spear as now she knew she can hurt the magic user now, she plan on giving everything she got, until Arlene stop and pointed out, "I call fowl! There was an interruption during this fight, and as well this woman is given a power boost to her ability."

Arlene understand that mark, as anyone under Leon leadership are given a mark, normal size marks are meant to be girls of his harem while smaller and slightly different marks are allies mark, but they all have a similar property of giving each person a boost in their abilities, she should know as Damian had the same thing going with his marks.

A voice spoken over the field as it says, "No other people had enter the area, if there were any and went against one or the other, then the one who been attack had won by the unnamed opponent interfering and your challenger is automatically disqualified due to this, but there are none, the fight goes on, any magic or power that came from outside of the arena is consider disregarded."

"What?" Arlene said as she knew what happen as the power of the thundercat came forth and given Elina a small edge in this fight, that should be cheating as no one should give someone something during a fight if it's is one on one, and she knew that power was from Leon somehow as Elina said, "What wrong little girl, having trouble staying focus in this fight."

Arlene is quickly anger by this as she said, "Fine if that how you want to play it, I'll give you something you should fear."

Arlene pull out a bottle of some sort, filled with a dark liquid, the same kind that come from the black pools that Damian summon his minions from as Arlene throw it down and crush it on her feet and stand by as she said, "I call upon the dark warrior that resides in the dark world come forth and follow my command!"

The dark waters expanded into a small puddle and soon enough four dark warriors came forth and stood side by side each other as Arlene said, "Now I believe whatever a person bring in or summon in is consider a tool to use, correct?"

"Correct, your action are justified, the match shall go on," the voice said as it vanish as Elina stood ready now a there are 5 people to face with Arlene the one who brought then in it was allowed as they warrior are soulless, no true will of their own.

(Damian)

As the dark empire saw this, as he felt bringing in the dark warrior is disrespectful as there are no rules that a person could bring them in but still he prefer somewhat fair in one on one matches and use his own strength, but he could also understand if someone were given a power during a fight, the other should have a small edge of their own, as he feel like he should let this slide and give his beloved a pass, as Elina wasn't a thundercat before this match started and now with that mark, she is one of them now and all the strength that comes with it.

(Battle)

Elina charged at her foes and began stabbing and slashing with her spear showing she was now enhanced with the power of a Bengal Tiger as she was clearly more with the strength of one. In fact Elina wasn't focused on winning the fight just winning against her fears as she used her spear against the foes before her as the soldiers of Damian's army fell one by one.

Arlene saw this and clicked her tongue as she saw Elina was in tuned with the power of a Thundercat even faster then Leon and his group were. As Arlene saw this she began to devise a plan to take her down but most of her one hit kill spells had certain requirements from both caster and target to be carried out.

Elina swung her spear around as while she swung she cut up even more of her foes as she then smirked at Arlene and had that cat smile of hers up again. "Come on!" Elina called out clawing with her armored claws as Arlene glared.

"Fine then you asked for it!" Arlene called out as she then raised her staff to the sky. "WORLD TEAR ATTACK SPELL METEOR INFENRO!" Arlene called out as soon from the sky blazing meteors fell down as Elina saw this and acted fast. Elina then ran away as the snow storm kept blowing but the more Elina ran through the snow the more at home she felt here like a true snow tiger.

Elina could sense it almost by instinct as she knew when the spell would wear off and soon the meteors stopped as Elina stayed hidden in the blizzard. "You cant hide from me Elina!" Arlene called out as she looked around. "Come out and fight!" Arlene called out as soon Elina appeared and sliced through Arlene as her blood flew out for real this time hitting Elina's weapon and armor.

"Damn it." Arlene cursed as she needed to find her quarry. But then she realized something as she felt her blood and smirked a bit. "Fine want to play hunter and pray lets play hunter and pray." Arlene said before she performed a summoning. "5th Tear Summing! Hunters Hound! Fenrir!" Arlene invoked as soon a large wolf appeared as seeing as this was a lower teared summoning the summon was almost instantaneous. "Now then my pet..." Arlene said as she used her blood to get the scent. "Find the one who did this and be rewarded." Arlene smirked as Fenrir began to hunt.

(With Elina)

Elina heard this and began to run as she had to stay hidden for now as Fenrir may be a hunter... but this place was her grounds as she looked and saw that she got more blood from Arlene then she thought as she didn't have time to risk a dive into a frozen lake. So it was either the lake... or the other idea. Elina bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about it as she may not have a choice as she can hear Fenrir was starting to get closer to her as she had to act soon or she may very well die.

"Dammit." Elina cursed as she began to remove her armor knowing what she needed to do and hated every moment of it.

(Fenrir)

Arlene was on Fenrir's back caressing her mounts fur as it was so soft on her skin as she wondered if Damian will get her one just like him. Soon Fenrir began to get angty as Arlene saw this as she smirked. "Go get her!" Arlene ordered as she wasn't going to underestimate Elina again.

Soon Fenrir found it and began digging as Arlene saw this and glared. "Stop!" Arlene ordered as she looked and saw to her shock Elina's clothing and went wide eyed. "She did not." Arlene realized as with her blood on Elina's gear it was either a frozen dive, hunt for a hot spring for a dive, or this.

(Thundercats)

"Wow she is... she is determined." Leon said as Marianne smiled at this as she looked to Leina and Leon on this.

"We may just have to make her a mistress then." Marianne said as Leina was shocked.

"WHAT?!" She called out as Marianne looked.

"Hey, hey let me explain she's worthy of that much if she's sacrificing her own pride as a noble for victory." Marianne said getting to the orb where it was showing the pile of clothing that was Elina's.

"But..." Leina began as Marianne then smiled.

"Let me show you Leina." Marianne said as she began to show images of this as she saw Elina earned it as she did a lot of growing and well in a way she gets what she wanted, both her sister and Leon though not as official lovers but friends with benefits. Plus this would also give Leon time to bust both Elina and Irma in when it came to it.

(Battle)

Arlene gotten off her mount and look to the icey waters, as she wonder how could Elina do it, it strange to think a girl like her would dare so such a thing and risk freezing to death as the only thing that keep her warm was her ring of fire around the area they were fighting in.

As Arlene waited for air bubble to come up around and strike Elina when she pops up her head for air.

Arlene waited for the moment as she raise her staff and prepared a lightning bolt attack as if she shot it in the waters directly, the energy would just spread apart and would not get the full effect at all.

Fenrir waited by his summoned master for the girl to come forth… then suddenly something caught his nose, as the beast sniff the air for a moment and turn its head to somewhere, as a hill of snow lay as much it seem to have been disturbed as small ball of snow had form while rolling.

As the beast walk away from his master silently over to the snow, as out of the corner of arlene's eye she saw her summon beast walking away as she said, "Fenrir where are you going? Come back here at once, I command you!"

As Fenrir creep up to the snowy hill as the beast look up athe disturb snow as it slowly looks up and saw a dent in the snow itself and if you look at the dent part carfully, there was a shape to it that seems… human looking.

As a pair of eye open and look down at the beast, Arlene saw what the beast was looking at and is surprise as suddenly, the snow burst out as a spear came straight at Arlene, as she dodge just barely, she soon lost her footing and ended up falling into the icey waters herself.

As the for Fenrir, while still coming out of the snow, Elian came forth, naked like the day she was born, with her nipple pointed due to how cold it was, but that not the only thing about her that was sticking out, as a a pair of ear and a tail was on her, and not her head piece with a tiger on it, but real cat ears, and a white furry tail.

As she came forth with a strong roar as in her hand was an icicle as she came down onto the beast and then stab it in its head as it felt it, knock Elina back.

Elina landed in the snow without any harm done to her as fenrir was moving around like crazy with no selfcontrol as blood drips from its head before it slow down and then soon drop dead letting out a dying growl before silent.

(Thundercats)

"What the hell?" Most the thundercat said as they seem surprise, even Leina and Claudette, no doubt Duke Vance maybe seeing this now as Elina is looking more as a thundercat than anyone, and the only one what wasn't shocked by this is shizuka seem a bit jealous to the site she saw as she said, "I want some cat ear and a tail."

Marianne heard this and a grin came to her face as she knew it possitble if Elina has them, so could everyone else as she knew what she can do, just needed to wait until later after the fight.

"I never knew such a thing could happen," Alleyne said as Risty asked, "The fact she has cat ear and a tail, or she was able to kill a beast with nothing but an ice stick?"

"Not so surprising she was able to kill it with just that, even a wooden branch can kill any living person or creature if used right, but the fact she has those ears and tail, it just to show how much adapted she is to the mark, if I had to guess, it was her strong spirit and will that made it happen while we hardly tap into them as we mostly rely on our own strength already," Alleyne said as she look at the scene before her.

Elina seem to be the prime example of a true thundercat while Leon… well his inner beast mostly take care of his animal side even in battles and no doubt from the last battle everyone fought Leon show greater power than before showing he becoming more and more to what he is meant to be, a king in the making.

Leina is no doubt the alpha of the girls still, but doesn't have cat like ears or a tail, but has a strong will and power and only show her animal side in bed mostly anyways.

Leon is still shock by this as he turn to Marianne as he asked, "Did you know this could happen?"

"Yea, and not so surprising, she already had a cat like nature," She said as Leon asked, "Then how come I or anyone else has these things?"

"Your inner beast has you cover as it not always ears and a tail to show your cat side, and beside everyone act on their human or in alleyne case, humanity nature in fight mostly, and somewhat in bed," Marianne said saying that last part with a perverted tone as Leon sighed to that and said, "Walk into that one."

Leon turn to the orb and watch how this fight will turn out as it seem something is happening to Elina.

(Battle)

Elina took a breath as she seem to be running out of breath, no doubt the ice is zapping her energy as what she is using to fight most of it is helping her keeping warm as her heart is pumping fast.

Suddenly from the waters, as a red glow came forth before a pillar of flame came out as it surprise Elina greatly as coming out from is Arlene, as she came back into the snowy ground as she had a pissed off look on her face.

As she used a 6th tear fire spell to help her out to escape the icey waters, and warm her up fast, as she stood their shivering and shaking in rage as she stood wet and cold as she said, "T-t-that i-its y-you bitch… th-this is t-t-the fin-al st-straw!"

Arlene summon great amount of magic to her as Elina quickly went to her spear and grab it, being ready for what could happen next as it was coming down to this.

"Perfect warrior!" Arlene said as her being flash in a brought light, as she went into her warrior mode as the light vanish and now Arlene was staning in place with red armor (Erza flame empress armor) and what looks like an rune sword from Wow, the (lich king sword Frostmourne) with as Arlene said, "Inferno armor, and Frostmount, the armor should keep me warm for now, but both of these are untested but I guess now would be a good time to test them."

"As if that trick would work twice against me," Elina said as she knew what perfect warrior can do as it can switch out weapon and armor it seem in quick moments, but Elina is prepared for such as she train with all the thundercat enough to adapt to the different weapon and style of them.

Arlene look to the vance girl and said, "Maybe, but I'm not going to switch to any other weapon or armor, with these, your doom is inevitable."

Elina didn't listen to anymore as she charged at Arlene as it was coming down to this, as the spear meet the sword, as the two clash.

Elina spear started to show frost was forming on it which surprise her, as Arlene smile a she throw off Elina and raise her leg up as her foot was engulf in fire as, Elina barely had to time to block it with her weapon, as the pole of the spear became red hot in that spot she kick at as Elina quickly move her hands away so they don't get burn as she saw the weapon had a slight bend on it now as Elina eyes widen to this as she look up at Arlene.

"Surprise? No wait, don't tell me, of course you are," Arlene said as she smile at her new creation as she went on saying, "The inferno armor can surround my while being or parts of them in flame which can reach temperature of 3000 degrees, I would had it higher but it would be too much for the armor to handle while frost mount and freeze thing to negative 10 degree F, not quite flash freezing but very quick, you don't have to be surprise anymore as after all this is the end for you."

"Lets see about that," Elina said as she held up her spear still as it was still good to fight with but if this fight keep up she may not last, she was going to give it her best shot as she charge at Arlene and attack her.

(thundercats)

Leina is surprise, even Leon as it seem Arlene is still doing up creature weapon but he knew power like that can't last forever, even enchantment do have to be redone one in a while unless the weapon has a power core to it a good example is the sword of omens, the sword of Plunder, and believing it or not Claudette's or Raiden's thunderclap as it had a thunderstone (nothing like the power stones) in the base of it which help keep as he learn from cattleya.

Leon wonder how long those enchantment would last before Elina spear give out as it seem it was about to break.

(Battle)

The two went at it as Elina try her best to fight against her but the more she fight with her spear, the more it was slowly being destroy, apart of the spear head freeze and broke off, the pole staff of the spear was warping as soon enough-

Snap!

Elian spear broke, as Arlene smile to this as she sweep her sword across at Elina and sent her across the snowy land.

A fine snow dust filled the air around Elina as Arlene waited for a moment, as it snow dust cleared up Elina it show to be worn now, weaponless, and now powerless as her tail and ears vanish soon after.

Arlene smile to this as she slowly walk up to Elina and soon pointed her sword at Elina and said to her, "You weapon is gone, your power is gone, no have no armor and have no dignity left, and lastly… you cannot beat me."

As Arlene raise her weapon as she was about to finish it as she said to Elina one more time, "Any last words?"

In silent as the cold wind blows as Elina keep her head down but put on a smile and said, "Yes… I surrender, the match is yours."

Arlene is surprise by this as the voice spoken, "Arlene the dark empress is the winner."

"What?" Arlene said as soon enough Elina started to glow as she was being teleported out as Elina said, "I may have lost the match… but I won the battle."

Elian soon vanish while taking away Arlene final strike against her as she try to slash at the vance girl quickly before she was gone, but hit nothing but snow.

As Arlene stood there with a enrage look on her face as she wanted to kill elina, kill her dead as she give a scream and slash her weapon around summoning forth ice spikes around before Arlene destroyed them as well.

Arlene was denied her victory of killing her enemy.

(thundercats)

As Elina appeared before the group, Leon acted quickly as he grab a blanket and wrap around Elina to cover her up and quickly warm her up with Leina coming over to help as well as she hug her little sister and felt how cold her body was.

"Someone get a pan of warm water and get the fire going, now!" Leon order as everyone as Risty quickly lit a flame and throw it in the small fireplace the harem suit has, while Cattleya rush into the bathroom and turn on the water both hot and cold to get the warm water.

As Leon and Leina lead Elina over to the fire place while Rana brought over a chair and set it behind them as Leon said, "Thanks Rana."

"Elina what you did there was completely reckless you could have froze to death!" Leina scolded as Elina only smiled a bit.

"I know but... if I didn't hurry that summoning would have found me." Elina said with a smile as she then smiled a bit. "Plus if it wasn't for almost freezing I oddly felt right at home there even more so when I was bare skinned." Elina said as Leina was wide eyed as Marianne then smiled.

"Oh what do you know it seems like Elina is not only a closet exhibitionist but a snow tiger." Marianne said as snow mountains were perfect for snow tigers as it seems Elina was just that. "Just give her a hot spring location and she'll be right at home there." Marianne said as she then snapped her fingers. "Wait I think I do have a property there just like that let me check my files just to be sure." Marianne said as she then flew off as she gave Leina a look saying to offer Elina a chance.

"Hey Elina... can I talk to you in private?" Leina began as Elina looked as she was curious.

"Sure." Elina said as she looked to Leina as everyone got the queue to leave as this was going to get awkward.

"Ok Elina... um I saw what you did during the battle and what you thought..." Leina began as she scratched her head a bit as this was going to get awkward real fast for her.

"Oh..." Elina trailed off as she felt this was going to turn south.

"And... I was wondering if you may be possibly interested in getting to know Leon better." Leina said blushing as Elina saw where this was going.

"Wait like join his harem?" Elina asked as Leina looked at this.

"Not exactly more like." Leina began only for Elina to stop her.

"I get it." Elina said as she then smiled. "I'd love to... but he's yours and not mine." Elina said as Leina was shocked by this. "But... I would be interested in being 'friends with benefits,' with you and Leon." Elina said smiling as Leina then blushed at this as well.

"Just... get warmed up and we'll see." Leina said as they still had one more fight for the day till tomorrow.

"Got it." Elina said as she knew the last fighter remaining were Damian, Irma, Leon, Echidna, Risty, Airi, and Marianne.

(Later that evening)

The group were once more gathered around as Elina was out of the tournament as Claudette, Nanael, and Melpha were smiling mischievously with Marianne as Elina was only in a thong right now as she was showing off her mark big time.

"So... whose next then." Leon said as he watched the orb for the next fighting pair to go into battle as he counted at least one person would be in a three way battle instead of one on one.

"Its the queens decision for now." Marianne said as she was smiling at how Elina was right now flaunting her breasts here.

(With Aldra)

Aldra cursed herself as she began to waver a bit as she began to gasp for breath as the spot where the evil eye once rested began to pulse. "Aldra you need to conserve your strength for now banishing one Fallen Angel to get a new one in exchange had taken its toll on you lets rest and finish up tomorrow." Ciela said from within Aldra as Aldra nodded in response.

(Capital)

"Todays' battles have concluded the opening fights have concluded for these rounds and will continue to the others by morning. Until then Beautiful Warriors and Noble Heroes rest and strategize." Aldra said as soon she vanished from the orb as to those with keen eye something wasn't right with Aldra.

(Damian's group)

"Hmm." Damian said as Arlene was currently whipping some maids in the ass with her leather whip very much naked right now.

"The damn! Spoiled! Little! BITCH!" Arlene roared in fury as she kept whipping the girls who took it gladly no doubt getting off of being abused like this and most of all wishing the help their mistress free herself of that rage.

"Arlene wait." Damian said as he then looked to Arlene who stopped. "Where is Ciela?" Damian asked as Ciela had not been seen for a while now.

"She said she was picking something up from Hades but she had taken to long so I sent Airi to look for her." Arlene said as Airi then came in.

"And I have good news and bad news." Airi said as she came in bowing as Damian looked to the head maid and leader of the Citadel's Combat Maids. "The good news is I have a good hunch where she is." Airi began as Damian waited for her to continue. "The bad news is she's not in Hades and hadn't been seen there since you ascended to your throne master." Airi said as Damian looked to her.

"And where is she Airi?" Damian asked as Airi looked to her lord.

"She's in the Queen's Capital somewhere... there may be reason to believe she has been trying to play you for a fool milord." Airi said as Damian glared.

"Very well, instruct our scouts to be on the look out of Ciela, inform Lilliana top send out our scouts to locate Ciela and send out our hunters as well to capture her. I want an interrogation done on her so she must be brought in alive." Damian said as Airi nodded to her lord and master.

"As you wish my lord." Airi said as she began to take her leave to carry out the orders.

"Well if she's here we'll find her." Arlene said as she never liked Ciela to begin with.

"She better have an good explanation of her actions." Damian said as he did not tolerate traitors.

"If she does not well... I always could use more pets to help train Nyx." Arlene said as she could never say no to a new slave/pet.

(Back with the party Risty toilet)

Risty was vomiting her lunch as she had been feeling sick lately as she tried to hide it but she could not help it at times. "Damn did I catch a stomach plague?" Risty asked as she tried to make sense of what was going on with her. Soon a knock was heard as Risty went wide eyed at this.

"Risty you in there?" Marianne was heard as Risty quickly tried to hide the evidence.

"Um yes I'm completely find also if your wondering." Risty said as Marianne chuckled a bit.

"Yes and you vomiting and eating more then normal lately is what constitutes find." Marianne said as Ritsy was wide eyed and quickly opened the door.

"You saw?!" She demanded as Marianne smiled.

"I see everything Risty." Marianne teased before getting serious. "Come on we need to talk." Marianne said as she then began dragging Risty off.

(Later Medical Room)

The nurse or medic room was pretty basic of the time as it also incorportated magic as Marianne began to do a thorough scan of Risty. "Ok lets see what's wrong with you." Marianne said as Risty glared a bit.

"YEah but do you need to find out while I'm naked." Risty asked as Marianne smiled ot her.

"Of course the clothing may unintentionally hide what may be wrong with you." Marianne said as she used a crystal to look at every part of her body. Soon the crystal got to Risty's chest before stopping and flying straight over her stomach which made Mairanne go wide eyed. "Oh boy." Marianne said as she quickly ran to her other items in the room. "Risty when your last monthly visit!" Marianne called out as Risty heard this.

"I don't know we've been in battle between my cycles." Risty countered as she wondered what got Marianne so panicked.

"Ok that doenst help Risty be calm because this wont hurt a bit." Marianne said taking out a crystal that fluxed between green, red , blue, and pink.

"What is that?" Risty asked as she looked to Marianne.

"This is my own invention... its basically meant to see if a lady is pregnant." Marianne said as Risty was wide eyed.

"Wait you think I'm with child!?" Risty yelled as this was bad for her knowing if it was true if she kept fighting it would put the baby at risk.

"Its a hunch just let me get this thing working and we can have confirmation." Marianne said as she then held the crystal. "Now this may tickle a bit." Marianne said as Risty was confused as she looked between her legs where MArianne was hover over. Soon to Risty's shock Marianne put the crystal to her pussy's lips causing her to moan a bit as she began to grace the crystal upward causing Risty to moan at the cold touch before it got to her stomach where her womb was. Soon the crystal began to fluctuation between green and red as soon it stopped at green where a cross formed.

"W-well?" Risty asked as Marianne then gulped.

"Well... congratulations your going to be a mommy." Marianne said as Risty was about to go wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" Risty yelled as Marianne then calmed Risty down by pinning her to the table.

"Calm down Risty we have ways to ensure the baby's safety!" Marianne countered as Risty looked before sighing.

"Ok... talk." Risty said as she looked to Marianne.

"Ok... the first way is what I highly suggest is that you forfeit the tournament and head the lands given to you to have the baby in safety once Leon wins." Marianne said as Risty glared at her as she wasn't going to let the father of her cub and her mate fight alone.

"What's the second option?" Risty asked as Marianne sighed.

"A um... very risky spell of mine." Marianne said as she looked to Risty. "It accelerates a pregnancy till your ready to give birth or as close to it as possible and the baby can safely be born, but the spell comes with risks to both you and the baby and at most your probably a month along if not two months and at that stage the baby could be put in grave danger with this spell." Marianne said as she looked to Risty. My last method is a hyper time chamber were you can wait out the pregnancy for a year inside there but it will be two or three days out here which would all but disqualify you from the tournament." Marianne said as Risty heard this.

"Ok so option one forfeit and be humiliated upon my warrior pride as well as have my cub live with the jeers and glares for being a quitters son. Option two use a very dangerous spell to get my cub to term at risk of ourselves and Leon's heard, or option thee be disqualified to have my baby in four days." Risty said as Marianne nodded sadly. "Can... you get Leon in here he needs to know this." Risty said as she knew Leon was the father since he's the only man she's been with in that sort of way.

Sure he deserves to know this." Marianne said as it was only right. "In fact I'll send for him right now." Marianne said as she then hid a smirk having a plan as she wanted to see Risty's resolve for her child's sake.

(Scene Break Later)

"Ok I'm here what's wrong!?" Leon asked as when he heard that Risty was possibly sick he came running in a panic.

"Leon... you might want to sit down for this one." Marianne began as she gestured to the seat next to Risty as Marianne silenced the room no doubt to keep any unwanted ears out. Leon sat down as asked as he looked to Marianne worried for Risty as he does for all the girls in his harem... except for Echidna hot body and looks but ugly personality.

"Ok what's wrong." Leon asked as Marianne then gestured to the blushing Risty.

"Leon... so you know... we've only had sex once." Risty began as she looked to Leon who was concerned about this. "And you may have lied to everyone but after I thought of your world I'd probably go insane there myself with how boring it sounded from a day to day life perspective." Risty said as Leon was lost here. "But... well after the tournament our lives particularly mine might get boring also." Risty said as Leon was now lost as a deaf bat.

"Um Risty I'm kind of lost here so um can you explain." Leon said as Risty then face palmed herself at this. She then pulled her breasts out and squeezed them causing them to squirt milk a bit as Leon saw this.

"You idiot lion I'm pregnant!" Risty yelled as Leon went wide eyed at this as he began tp panic a bit.

"With all the sex you've had with the girls it probably be best to check the others in case of any other prego's." Marianne said as she wanted to see some pregnant sex as well and decided to use this to her advantage.

"But with the tournament you have to pull out Damian can win for all I care I wont put you or a baby in danger!" Leon yelled as Risty then sighed but happy Leon was worried for her.

"Hence why we're telling you, right now we have some options all of which have a good and bad aspect to it but will ensure the baby will come early but healthy as if it was on time." Marianne said as Leon looked to them.

"Ok tell me the options." Leon said as he looked to the two girls here.

"Ok long story short, option one have the baby within four days in the outside world but a year in a hyperbolic time chamber I created a while back when I was bored." Marianne said as Leon heard this.

"Oh cool Dragon Ball Z reference." Leon said as Marianne chuckled a bit at this.

"Yeah problem is Risty will be disqualified for not showing up to her battle when she gets called." Marianne said as Leon nodded in response. "Option 2 is that she forfeits to have the child within 9 months and more then likely every other warrior but you and the girls insult her for her lack of warrior pride." Marianne said as Risty grumbled at that one as that was one she wanted to lose but not risk Damian winning and destroying the world as a tyrant. "And Option 3 use a risky spell to have the baby within a day or two so she can participate but have to juggle a baby and the tournament." Marianne said as Leon heard this.

"I want to use the third option Leon." Risty said as Leon gasped at this.

"But I'm not putting the baby at risk just so you can fight!" Leon countered as Risty glared back at him.

"Yeah but I wont bring a baby into a world ruled by Damian either!" Risty yelled back as it was clear she wanted what was best for her baby but the spell was risky and more then likely put the baby in danger at the birth or later down the line.

"Dammit." Leon cursed knowing he couldn't argue with Risty like this as MArianne then cleared her throat.

"I have an idea." Marianne said as she stepped in. "I was doing the numbers and I figured if we can separate break times between months by a certain amount we may have time to let Risty be ready to give birth but also allow the baby to be born as healthy and safely as possible if not with an unnaturally high magical ability." Marianne said as Leon heard this as did Risty. "I mean it still has the risks to both mother and child but less then the normal." Marianne said as Risty heard this.

"So lets do it!" Risty called but Marianne looked to her.

"No." Marianne said as Leon and Risty both felt an imaginary arrow shoot through there heads with the 'No,' being printed on it.

"Why!?" Both LEon and Risty demanded as Marianne smiled to her.

"Simply put... you have to give something up for me to see your resolve for this baby." Marianne said to Risty. "You need to give up something so important to you as a warrior something so deep and close to you that when its gone... you can never take it back." Marianne said as Risty glared at MArianne having a feeling she knew what it was.

"What... what is it?" Risty asked as Marianne then smiled to her.

"YOU MUST GIVE UP!" Marianne began as Risty got ready to possibly lose her arms or hair or some other body part. "Your warrior pride." Marianne said as Leon did a spit take of water he was drinking as Marianne said this.

"Is that all? Peace of cake!" Leon called out as Risty glared.

"What?!" She yelled as Marianne smiled.

"Don't worry a bit of humiliation in my dinning room of the inn and I'll do the spell as this goes. Once its ready we can begin with a few catches on your part but nothing major." Marianne said as Risty glared as it was just the diner and this place was exclusive and she knew Marianne wouldn't publicly humiliate her like what she was jesting at.

"Ok what do I need to do?" Risty asked as she was going to hate it... but for the baby's sake she'll swallow her pride and put up with it.

"Ok first follow me to get the rune on you for the spell." Marianne said as she took Risty's hand in hers before turning to Leon. "Leon get everyone into the dinning hall save for Nowa, Rana, and Tomoe for dinner, an announcement, and a show. Oh and be ready for later Risty may be horny with a prego belly." Marianne said as Leon nodded and went to do as he was told.

(Later that evening)

LEon, Melpha, Cattleya, Leina, Elina, Shizuka, Erma, Nanael, and Alleyne were all gathered in the dinning room as they had food served as apparently the maids were getting the rest of the evening off for some show Marianne set up. "LEon where is Risty anyway?" Leina asked as Nanael had such plans for tonight but Marianne made her postpone them for tomorrow night.

"Its the reason for tonight." Leon said as he sat with his harem no doubt worrying Marianne may take this to far somehow.

Soon Marianne was on the stage as she was dressed in one of her many outfits this time the sexy bunny girl/MC outfit as she smiled at her adoring staff/public. "Ok now that everyone is all fattened up by a good meal its time we start our announcement and show combo." Marianne said as Risty was on the stage blushing beet read no doubt embarrassed at what Marianne was making her do to prove her resolve to her baby. "It seems Risty has gotten a notice from the stork recently about a delivery on the way to her in about 8 to 9 months and she wants to share what she is expecting in the post from said stork." Marianne said as the harem save for Cattleya were all confused.

Cattleya was smiling and gushing at this as she knew what happened and was going to wait till after the 'show,' to congratulate Leon and Risty on there upcoming bundle of joy. "Now Risty shall make her announcement as she puts on a show for everyone so please enjoy it, and for the lucky man he will get a private show with her later." Marianne winged as she then got out of the way as she used her magic to shine a light on Risty.

Risty then gulped getting a bit of stage fright as she really hated this. 'I hope you know you little parasite everything I'm doing is for you.' She mentally scolded as she silently swore this baby was already more trouble then it was worthy. Risty then began reaching for her belt to start the show for everyone. "Hello everyone." Risty began by undoing her belt as Leon and everyone realized what this was. Risty proving her resolve. "As you may or may not have realized I've been impregnated by my pride leader and am no expecting his child." She began as she looked to everyone. "But with the threat of Damian and the tournament risking my baby's life and possible future I had agreed and convinced Leon to let me take a risk to ensure my baby survives and has a bright future." Risty said as she went for her shoes next and removed them. "So please enjoy this show as I prove my resolve to mine and Leon's child by sacrificing my warriors pride to my maternal pride and instincts." Risty said as she removed the arm gear and then reached for her chest covering.

"Oh my." Leina said as she didn't think Risty would go that far as a mother to humiliate herself for her child as Leon was blushing as she saw Marianne snickering to which they took notice to a heart shaped rune on Risty's crotch with the Thundercat symhol mixed in with it.

"For starters when my baby is born my breast size will double to produce the milk he or she needs upon birth." Risty said as she had her hands on either side of her chest gear no doubt hesitating but then continued her little strip show/story telling. She then released her breasts which bounced out free of there confines as Risty then grabbed them a bit fondeling them. "From my tits my baby will be nursing from me until he or she starts teething and when that happens I will wean him or her off it." She said as she squeezed her nipples and rubbed her breasts allowing the milk to leak out. "They will drink from these as so taking in the needed nutrients like any child would their mother upon birth." Risty said as the girls all saw this and gasped as they saw Risty drinking the breast milk for her baby to later feed upon.

"As you can see my breast are already being filled with my babies milk that the slightest of movements now seems to make it spill out like so." Marianne said as she crouched her legs a bit and put her hands behind her head to swing her breasts about causing the milk to fly out with each swing as Nanael was all but smiling at what she was seeing as did Elina. But for Elina her new cat ears and tail showed up no doubt from being turned on by this.

Risty was moaning silently as she saw she was getting wet doing her little dance while hopping to keep her breast swinging a bit more while her face began to contort to a pleasured look that made her look like a complete idiot who had only sex on the mind. The maids were cheering on the mother to be as it was clear they were also getting riled up by this as Marianne grinned no doubt going to have a fun time tonight as Risty kept her act up. "My tits have always been slutty like this but due to my sensitive body I had to wear less clothing as well but now since I'm on my way to motherhood I may have to end my bandit career to give my precious little child a stable family life with her father having many wives and children soon." Risty said as even though she was sincere her pleasured face showed otherwise.

"Of course my plans for my child is not to spoil it rotten, for example." Risty began as she stopped her dance and showed them her ass still in her thong. "If my child were to misbehave and the situation demands it a firm spanking on his or her bottom will hopefully set them straight." Risty said slapping her ass at the moment she said 'spanking,' as Risty moaned in pleasure when she did this. "Another thing I would need to teech my baby is about the birds and bees if I have a boy I would need to show him or her about how babies are born." Risty said as she had her front body pointed forward while groping her breast with her right hand and rubbing her pussy still covered in her left hand. "But if I birth a girl... I'll have to show her more in depth on the woman side of the talk later in life." Risty said as Leon saw this and was blushing and the way Risty said that he wanted to punch himself for those thoughts of the first mother of his child and said child in a compromising position.

"But once my baby is all weaned off I'll have to possible drain out my breasts to stop producing milk." Risty said as she then squeezed her nipples again causing more milk to squirt out. "But... if Leon and the others like it enough, I may keep the milk to give to them for our nightly activities." Risty smiled as she began to suckle on her breast again giving a sensual look to everyone.

"Show us where the baby is going to come out!" A random maid called out as that got the others started as it was clear Marianne dosed the Cats again because they were all getting into this as well.

"Come on pull it off show us the babies path to life!" Shizuka called out as Nanael smiled as she and Elina were hugging each other having perverted grins on there faces wanting to see her pussy.

"You heard them Risty show them your babies birth hole." Marianne smirked floating a bout as Risty then gulped again as she was getting hot from this and very turned on and agreed.

'For my unborn child, its for my baby, its for my little parasite who I love and will always love.' Risty chanted to herself no doubt to keep herself from going full warrior and strangling Marianne. "Very well." Risty said as she took notice to the gold pieces the maids were throwing on the stage with full bags mixed in as Risty was being treated like some stripper no doubt for Marianne to both humble her and further prove her resolve.

"This baby birth will be painful or so I am told because I am a first time mother I wont know what to expect exactly outside of words of tongue." Risty said grabbing the straps of her thong on either side and breathed in before pulling it down and then stepping out of them as the maids and harem cheered as Leon saw the first mother of his child was now naked for the entire bar to see simply because Marianne wanted to see how much of her warrior pride would Risty sacrifice for the sake of her child to be born healthy and into a world where he or she has a future.

She then spread and crouched her legs again and putting her hands behind her head. "This is the same way I was born completely bare and my own child will be born the same way." Risty said now naked as the day she was born. "As you can see my body has matured since my own birth and is capable of carrying a child inside." Risty said doing a small sensual dance showing off her body to show off the one carrying the child. "And when my baby is done growing inside my womb." Risty said moving her hands down her body to where her womb was located on her stomach. "It will break my water and in turn come out down this hole the same way they entered as a seed." Risty said once more spreading her legs and crouching but this time with her hands on her pussy lips to which she then spread said lips showing the pink inside it as she smiled completely horny now.

"The baby will be born from this hole and if I must give birth a certain way and my life is threatened I will swallow that pride as a warrior if it means my child will be safe even at the cost of my own life." Risty said as she heard the stories of how monsters took young maidens and forced them to birth there children sometimes on all fours, other times while being forced to give anal and oral. All in all Risty was willing to do everything she can to protect her child even at the cost of humiliation. "I will be giving birth sometime tonight or tomorrow thanks to a spell Marianne herself has on hand. But until then enjoy my body with your eyes only for only Leon and his harem may touch it for it belongs to them and them alone." Risty said as she began to do the dance once more as she was done presenting and needless to say no stripper pole was needed as Risty's body was perfection right now in preparation for her oncoming child.

She spun her hair flowed easily as Marianne gave her a long thin scarf to go with it. She as it seems the only cover of any sort Risty was permitted was the sash and the sash alone. In fact Risty even started using the sash for holy poses as Melpha smiled at what Risy was doing now. "She wishes for God to bless her child with a safe delivery even through magic and to produce a healthy child." Melpha cried as Cattleya saw this as luckily they had one experienced mother among them to help with the child and when the next child was born from any of them they'd have two experienced mothers to help them.

If Leon didn't know any better the way Risty move and the way she may have broken into places she stole from she could possibly become a stage actress and make more money then she did as a bandit and in turn ensuring a stable financial future for their child if they beat Damian but are unable to win the Queens Blade. But as the dance continued Leon so wanted to jump up and ram his now hardened dick into every hole he could use on Risty as he saw her pussy dripping from this no doubt tonight this was going to be worth it for her.

Soon to everyone's shock Risty then wrapped the scarf around her as if to cover up but the truth was she was using it to gently graze her rear end and other body parts till it was revealed to all and in turn allowed it to fall to the stage where the harem was waiting for it. Risty then smiled to them and grabbed her breasts. "Now my show has ended but please." Risty began before a jug was put in place to which Risty then leaned down and squeezed her breast for all they were worthy to fill the jug. "I ask you all to support me and Leon as we enter this phase of our lives and help the others members of his pride when they enter this phase next." Risty said between moans as during this she saw she wasn't filling the jug that required two arms to lift up fast enough thus she stuffed her breast to the tops nipples first and squeezed for everything she was worth to her child's father and their pride. She then got up and moved her hands to her ass which she showed to the audience before spinning around and moving her hands to her pussy.

"And as a few tokens of my gratitude to this performance and your support for me, Leon, and our cub." Risty said as she then spread her pussy lips and while Marianne took the jug as she held it showing that she was gathering the milk from the very beginning and had done so before the performance even started. "I give you all my breast milk to enjoy to your pleasure as the first token." Risty said smiling as best she could as it was time for what Marianne called 'the grand finale,' to her performance as the smile looked sincere as she actually wanted the harem and Leon to see her like this and what was to come next while sitting down on her legs as she laid on her legs looking very feminine like an artist could paint a Risty nude painting. "Engrave this to your memories." She said as Marianne appeared once more and pulled a rope revealing a huge bucket a few humans can actually stand in like a small hot bath and in turn the huge bucket tipped over and spilling all its contents onto Risty which was in fact breast milk as Risty had her eyes closed for this.

This of course got the ladies riled up as Leon even more so as once the milk was all dumped out Risty looked very wet, slutty, and judging by that blush very horny right now. The milk dripped off her body like water but the way it looked more seemed like she took a sperm bath in a tub full of it which Marianne had often times tried to convince Leon to get one for his harem to which he constantly replied with a huge no saying he couldn't produce that much that fast. What made it even more of a turn on was when Risty smiled her big grin Leon was most familiar with as she sat down cross legged which in turn revealed her pussy plus her red pubic hair which were also covered in milk making it look like she just had sex instead of having a huge tub of milk dumped onto her.

"Well ladies and Leon that's it for our show a round of applause for Risty for being such a good sport." Marianne cheered as did the maids and patrons in Leon's party as she used her magic to gather the gold pieces for the inns sake as Risty stood up and bowed allowing her breasts to shake a bit while Marianne didn't offer her a towel at all.

(Scene Break Runic Room)

"Ok all set." Marianne said as Risty was dried up but her hair was still moist but it didn't matter as they had to do it now while the others waited outside.

"Ok how long should this take?" Risty asked as she wanted to make sure her cub would be ok after this.

"Well 8 to 9 hours at most if we do it by month as once we go into 1 month it would be an hour reprieve and since we know your about 1 month along the 8th and 9th hour would be spent with Leon." Marianne said as Risty heard this as she glared.

"Wait you want me to have sex with Leon while 8 months pregnant!" Risty yelled as Marianne then gave Risty a coy smile.

"Don't pretend you didn't have fantasies of it yourself." Marianne smirked as Risty glared and turned away.

"Blame Cattleya for that one!" Risty argued as she did have fantasies of having pregnant sex with Leon.

"Yes and thanks to Cattleya he had those fantasies himself and now thanks to you, you sealed the nail." Marianne said as she got the ritual ready as Risty saw this was a good idea for them. "Now get ready and don't do anything that may cause problems we need to focus on you and the baby having a full healthy pregnancy in under two days. So be calm and don't do anything sudden." Marianne as Risty nodded in response waiting for what would come next.

(Outside the room)

The lights were seen shining from the magic ritual as Leon was with the girls as he was being made to sit on Cattleya's lap with his head between her breasts... this time he head was forward. "So Leon your going to be a daddy then." Cattleya gushed as the girls were all congratulating him while Tomoe did lecture him for being irresponsible with Damian running around she did congratulate the father to be on his first child.

"Yeah now I'm jealous." Leina confessed as she wanted to be the first mother.

"Oh don't worry Leina I'm sure Leon will knock you up next." Elina said comforting her sister as she was excited she was starting to become known as 'auntie Elina,' now to her on the way nieces and nephews. Because in Elina's mind as far as she was concerned Leon was now a Vance and as long as he give her time with Leina and gives her plenty of auntie time for her adorable nieces and nephews Leon will be a Vance regardless of what her father says.

Now that she thought about it back then Elina should have tried to find an appropriate suitor for Leina if it meant she would get nieces and nephews to spoil rotten. Because Nieces and Nephews born from Leina will be like its Leina herself and that was always a good thing. Well that was life she supposed at least its turning out better now that Leon and Leina are to be wed and already she has her first niece and/or nephew on the way with Marianne's magic.

"WEll this still puts us in considerable danger if Damian learns about this." Tomoe said as she had regrouped with them.

"No...I think Damian and his brood wouldn't harm a child." Leon said as he looked to them. "I know it sounds crazy but he loves Arlene and maybe his own harem as well and if he has that much love for them... why would he risk harming an innocent child who either doesn't know better or has nothing to do with this." Leon said as that was a good point on Leon's part.

"Well if I can saw something I say lets start thinking names for baby number 1 and lets make sure we have a name for both a boy and a girl!" Elina called out as Leina rolled her eyes as Nanael smiled.

"I got some names we can use." Nanael called out pulling a book of baby names out. "My personal favorite is Nanael Jr. for a girl and Leon Jr. for a boy!" Nanael gushed as everyone laughed a bit as they waited for Risty to finish the first major run of the ritual since Marianne needed the 8th month to have a longer wait period before the 9th month to ensure a healthy delivery and both mother and child are safe and healthy post delivery.

(Scene Break a few hours later)

"Dammit thanks for the balancing spell of yours." A still very nude Risty was now sporting a new pregnant belly as she rubbed it and felt a kick which made her yelp a bit at it. "Damn cub is going to kick its way out." Risty said as she looked at her pregnant belly.

"Or then want some booby milk from mommy." Marianne teased as she poked the nipples in question as they were erect and very filled no doubt making her look slutty.

"But fuck that toy of yours isn't doing anything damn I'm so fucking horny." Risty said as she was rubbing her pussy as she was in her stable period so she was free to have sex now but being 8 months along in under 7 hours was a bit stressful for her.

"Well if you want my advice Risty how about you go sneak off to Leon's room. I gave him a letter to meet you and well you know how your carrying his first baby." Marianne teased as Risty heard this and grinned at the perverted Angel.

"I like the way you think." Risty said as she may have to cut her pregnancy short but well a healthy cub is a strong cub. "Just need to make sure the cub is." Ritsy began s Marianne grinned.

"Already thought of that and let me say you have one hell of a fighter on the way man this one is a real trooper." Marianne said das the cub took the infusions like nothing. "But considering the parents I wouldn't be surprised." Marianne teased as Risty nodded.

"Well its just one on one night for me then see you after." Risty said as she was going to get Leon to scratch her itch.

"Now for my private project." Marianne said as she opened a room to reveal a tub as she grinned at it. "Soon my semen bath will be ready." Marianne laughed as she always had a fantasy about this and she hoped she can share it later with the others.

(Later with Leon)

Leon was only in boxers right now as at this point he didn't even care anymore. When he's alone with the girls he's losing his clothing when in battle they get torn up. So here we find Leon entering the room Risty sent him for even though he knew it was Marianne from the start. Leon then breathed in and opened the door once arriving at the room in question only to go wide eyed with a nose bleed as he saw Risty there rubbing her now prego belly as she smiled sensually at Leon while on the bed on her knees.

"Hi Leon... miss this?" She asked as she rubbed her hands across her body for emphasis.

"R-Risty I wow you look hot!" Leon stuttered as in his eyes Risty looked hot as she had that motherly glow and Leon had so many thoughts running through his head. 'Ok as long as her water doesn't break in the middle of sex we should be fine.' Leon mentally told himself as Mariaine then crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Leon can you help me with something." Risty said as she was on all four at the edge looking to Leon. "See I have this higher libido due to the juiced up pregnancy so I need to burn it off... so can you help me lover at least for our cubs sake?" Risty asked as she was drawing in her beast part as she then laid on her back a bit in a position where getting up was easy for her. "Anything you want lotion, milk, and a few other things. In fact you can cum anywhere you like also from my hair to my belly all the way to my feet." Risty said as it was clear she wanted it and wanted it now.

"I don't know what to say..." Leon began as he then looked at the bulge on his boxes knowing he was over dressed a bit. He then took them off and walked over to Risty as he smiled to her and first rubbed his hands up her legs before rubbing her belly all of which made her moan in pleasure.

"Then don't and give me that hard long cock of yours." Risty said as she wanted it now before she had to go back to finish the treatment for the final month.

(STARTING LEMON I REPEAT THE LEMON IS STARTING FOLKS.)

(Scene Break a few hours later)

"Dammit thanks for the balancing spell of yours." A still very nude Risty was now sporting a new pregnant belly as she rubbed it and felt a kick which made her yelp a bit at it. "Damn cub is going to kick its way out." Risty said as she looked at her pregnant belly.

"Or then want some booby milk from mommy." Marianne teased as she poked the nipples in question as they were erect and very filled no doubt making her look slutty.

"But fuck that toy of yours isn't doing anything damn I'm so fucking horny." Risty said as she was rubbing her pussy as she was in her stable period so she was free to have sex now but being 8 months along in under 7 hours was a bit stressful for her.

"Well if you want my advice Risty how about you go sneak off to Leon's room. I gave him a letter to meet you and well you know how your carrying his first baby." Marianne teased as Risty heard this and grinned at the perverted Angel.

"I like the way you think." Risty said as she may have to cut her pregnancy short but well a healthy cub is a strong cub. "Just need to make sure the cub is." Ritsy began s Marianne grinned.

"Already thought of that and let me say you have one hell of a fighter on the way man this one is a real trooper." Marianne said das the cub took the infusions like nothing. "But considering the parents I wouldn't be surprised." Marianne teased as Risty nodded.

"Well its just one on one night for me then see you after." Risty said as she was going to get Leon to scratch her itch.

"Now for my private project." Marianne said as she opened a room to reveal a tub as she grinned at it. "Soon my semen bath will be ready." Marianne laughed as she always had a fantasy about this and she hoped she can share it later with the others.

(Later with Leon)

Leon was only in boxers right now as at this point he didn't even care anymore. When he's alone with the girls he's losing his clothing when in battle they get torn up. So here we find Leon entering the room Risty sent him for even though he knew it was Marianne from the start. Leon then breathed in and opened the door once arriving at the room in question only to go wide eyed with a nose bleed as he saw Risty there rubbing her now prego belly as she smiled sensually at Leon while on the bed on her knees.

"Hi Leon... miss this?" She asked as she rubbed her hands across her body for emphasis.

"R-Risty I wow you look hot!" Leon stuttered as in his eyes Risty looked hot as she had that motherly glow and Leon had so many thoughts running through his head. 'Ok as long as her water doesn't break in the middle of sex we should be fine.' Leon mentally told himself as Mariaine then crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Leon can you help me with something." Risty said as she was on all four at the edge looking to Leon. "See I have this higher libido due to the juiced up pregnancy so I need to burn it off... so can you help me lover at least for our cubs sake?" Risty asked as she was drawing in her beast part as she then laid on her back a bit in a position where getting up was easy for her. "Anything you want lotion, milk, and a few other things. In fact you can cum anywhere you like also from my hair to my belly all the way to my feet." Risty said as it was clear she wanted it and wanted it now.

"I don't know what to say..." Leon began as he then looked at the bulge on his boxes knowing he was over dressed a bit. He then took them off and walked over to Risty as he smiled to her and first rubbed his hands up her legs before rubbing her belly all of which made her moan in pleasure.

"Then don't and give me that hard long cock of yours." Risty said as she wanted it now before she had to go back to finish the treatment for the final month.

(STARTING LEMON I REPEAT THE LEMON IS STARTING FOLKS! SKIP NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU IN ANYWAY OR FORM)

"Well if the lady asked for it so she shall get it." Leon said as he then began to kiss Risty as the two added tongue moaning as Risty's hand began to rub against Leon's cock while she felt her breasts being played with causing the milk inside them to come out a bit. AS they did so Leon began by giving kisses all over Risty's body from her belly with his cub inside it to her feet, her head, her lips anything his lips can touch he would give it a kiss to shower her in his love.

"Oh Leon making sure your scent is on me?" Risty asked as she felt Leon kissing her before licking her erect nipples.

"Yeah... now then lets start with lubing me up." Leon said as he would do all of Risty's pregnant sex fantasies with a few of his own as well.

"Hmm ok but shall I do it orally or with my milk." Risty asked sensually as she then licked her boobs with the milk on them as she was giving Leon a choice on this.

"How about both?" Leon smirked as Risty smiled and wrapped her massive milk filled breasts around Leon's dick.

"Hmm ok then lets do it." Risty said as she began to rub her tits up and down Leon's rod as she felt the milk leak out and cover his dick in the scent of her breast milk. Risty kept it up as she saw Leon moan out in response to this as she then let a little saliva slip out of her mouth onto Leon's dick mixing her scent with Leon's and her milk as she saw Leon had this pleasured look on her face.

Risty then opened her mouth before clamping her lips down around the head as she began to suck and lick up the dick giving Leon a Fellato as she looked up to the standing king. "Damn Risty you weren't this good before." Leon said as Risty moaned out as she kept sucking Leon off as she wasn't done.

"And you've gotten bigger and larger." Risty began taking a short break before going back in on her favorite treat. "I'd dare say with all the sex you've had your prowess has increased with it your length and Girth." Risty said as she was glad that Leon's time with them really pulled him out of his little shyness as Leon smiled down on her. Soon Risty felt it as she felt the dick pulsing in a familiar pressure as she smiled a bit at this. "Oh you going to cum good King... well best do it now ok." Risty said as she smiled at Leon before she felt him grab her hair and head before yanking it down the length making her go wide eyed in response.

Leon then released his load into Risty as she was surprised that even his loads had increased since last time as her cheeks puffed up as some semen even escaped her nose as she began to gag from this. Soon Leon released his dick from her mouth as Risty tried to swallow as much as he could but it came back out the way it came in coughs as it was clear Leon's potency had increased no doubt from all the time Marianne had snuck potions into their food.

"Dammit Risty you ok?" Leon asked as Risty began to catch her breath and smiled a bit.

"Yeah I am just caught off guard was all." Risty said as Leon nodded as she then put her hands on it and began to pump it. But when she did it spurted out more as Risty was wide eyed as her face got hit with it as it began to leak down her face to her breasts and pregnant belly as Risty glared a bit.

"S-sorry guess it wasn't done." Leon said as Risty sighed and began to lick off the semen that spurted out on her.

"You are so lucky we're mates otherwise I'd castrate you." Risty said as she then took in his scent and moaned in pleasures as her pussy began to get wet from this. "But then again I cant get enough of this scent." Risty smiled rubbing her cheek to Leon's dick as she then smiled at him.

She then began to suck off her own breasts as she drank her own milk as Leon swore Risty had become a MILF once she was pregnant as he hoped the baby was ok as he knew Risty had taken a great risk for this accelerated Pregnancy. "Now Leon how about we get to the main course." Risty said as she began to chance position as she stood up letting her breasts hang down while her hands held to the beds frame as she showed off her ass to Leon with her wet pussy glistening to him beckoning him to take her now. "Don't worry about the pussy I'm in the stable period so ravage it all you like Leon." Risty said as Leon beagn to walk over to her as he saw a beautiful pregnant warrior woman before him as she bit the bottom of her lip aroused at what Leon would do.

"As long as you and the cub will be ok I'll start putting it in. Leon said as Risty then smiled as she felt the head of his cock rubbing up against her pussy's entrance.

'Here it is.' Risty thought as soon Leon roared as he slammed his dick in making Risty cry out in shock as she felt the dick hit the end of her pussy to the entrance of her womb.

"Risty you ok there?" LEon asked as Risty then smiled sensually as her red hair fell over her backside as her nipples once more became erect.

"Yeah I am... now hurry up and start moving Leon don't leave me hot and bothered like this." Risty said as she wanted Leon to ravage her pregnant pussy now like as true alpha would to his bitch.

"If you want it, you got it," Leon said before pulling back and slaming into Risty as she moan out as Leon got his engine started and he won't stop until someone hits empty.

AS Leon thrust his hips into Risty getting to all the right angles and with a prego- belly, it does make a different sensation, as he may fuck risty once and stretch out her pussy a bit that time, but it all tight and compact with Risty juice does help it a lot, as he bang into her over and over again as she cry out, "Fuck, this is good! Fuck ya, fuck that pussy, fuck my pregnant pussy!"

"Fuck your title really match you very well!" Leon said as he keeps fucking her as Risty said, "What part?"

Leon stop for a moment as he give a smile and look at Risty and said, "The wild part, what else?"

Leon slam into her again as Risty cry out at that surprise part as she thought Leon would go slow again and pick up the speed but he just went hard with power and great with speed as well.

"Holy fuck, I can feeling it poking at my womb, like your dick is kissing it!" Risty called out as Leon smile a bit as he said, "Like that, then let me kiss other parts of your pussy with my cock!"

Leon stood up a bit on his feet and his knee bend as he angle his dick and thrust into Risty as she cry out as it like Leon is stabbing her over and over again and replace the pain with pleasure.

Leon keep going as he felt his dick twitching and a pressure was forming in Risty as it seem she was near with Leon as Leon said, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, going to cum in your pussy!"

"Yes! Yes! YES FUCKEN CUM IN ME!" Risty cry out as felt her climax was coming as Leon went fast as he keep going until he slam into her with a cry coming from them both as came and Leon cum exploded out from Risty.

Risty took a breath after that, as it seem the accelerating baby groth kind of zap her energy and staminum as after the first cumming, she can pull through with a 7 to 10 climax from her first time but it seem she can get 3 or so climax as she thinks before maybe passing out or fall in exhausted."

"Damn… that was a huge one I unloaded," Leon said as Risty said, "My pussy feels… stuff now… but I think you… can do more, just let me… catch my breath."

Leon give a light spank to her and said, "Take all the time you need."

Risty of course moaned a bit as she still had a sensitive body as she smiled a bit at this. "Oh I love it when you treat me like that in bed... just doing that makes me so wet." Risty smirked as she looked to Leon with a smile.

"If that's so then get on your back Risty." Leon ordered as Risty smiled sensually and fell down to her back on the bed.

"Of course." Risty said as she then spread her legs and used her hands to part her pussy lips to show Leon the pink inside of it. "As normal you know what to do lover just ram the thing in there and make sure you ram it good." Risty said as she had her pussy ready for Leon.

"Ok here I go." Leon said as Risty smiled before Leon rammed his dick into Risty as she cried out in pleasure from this as Leon began to give his pregnant mistress a good fucking.

"FUCK!" She cried out as Leon began to move as she cried out in pleasure from this as she didn't realize how good sex felt while being pregnant. Leon on the other hand was having similar thoughts as he moved as he didn't realize Pregnant sex felt so good like this as he kept giving his mate a good fucking as he rammed into her while she moaned and cried out in pleasure.

"Damn Risty your so tight I don't know if its the cub inside you or the belly but damn I love this sensation!" Leon cried out as Risty smiled in pleasure as Leon fucked her like crazy.

"Well this little guy or gal wasn't intended till later by if having sex like this is such an experience then it was totally worth it." Risty cried out as between moans and cries as she was being fucked silly by her lover.

Soon the two gasped as the door opened behind them as Leon turned around and to his shock so Leina leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed with a amused smiled on her face in a see through nightgown as what was noted about it was that she wasn't wearing anything under it at all meaning under the nightgown she was naked. Next to her was Irma as Leon saw her as she was in a bathrobe that was left completely opened as under it he saw she too was very much nude as Leon saw them forcing him to stop.

"Oh don't mind us." Leina said as she smiled a bit. "Just keep doing what your doing Leon as long as you don't mind me jumping in with Irma to 'break her in,' as it were." Leina said as Leon saw Irma who nodded as she looked to Leon.

"Oh um sure." Leon said as he kept fucking Risty as she smiled as the two girls walked in closing the door behind them while walking in.

Truth was these two did come for sex but Marianne asked them to come here to keep an eye on Risty as even with the spell she used Risty was in a safe zone for delivery but Marianne wanted to make sure in case Risty's water broke in the middle of sex Leon and Risty would have help to get Risty someone to start delivery or at the very least get to the medical ward of her inn.

"Now then come on Irma lets me show you a few tricks." Leina said as she grabbed Risty's massive breasts as Irma nodded to this as she rubbed Risty's pregnant belly and breasts as well.

"Little Kitten." Irma said as she looked at the belly and rubbed her head to it as she smiled.

"Cat lover." Leina whispered to LEon who nodded as he kept fuckign Risty's pussy.

"If you two are going to do something then do it!" Risty demanded as she then gasped as Leina and Irma latched onto Risty's nipples and began to suckle off her tits as they felt the milk exit the nipples and into their mouths going down their throats. They three girls moaned at this as Leina then let go while letting Irma continue as she went for Risty's ear before giving it a love bite.

"You known... your milk has this sweet taste to it, maybe you should be milked so we can have it for later." Leina teased as Risty then had mental images of herself one of them being dressed in a cow suit with a cow bell around her neck as she gets milked by the harem from breast to cup as they drink while enjoying a celebration with Risty restrained so Leon and the ladies can have their way with her. The other image was Risty in a maid outfit as Leon treated her like his personal woman while she served him anything he desire as she did it with a smile for the man she loved.

Risty then cried out as Irma gave her nipple a light bite as more milk came out with more juices leaking out as well as Leina and Irma began to masturbate as Risty began to moan even more. "Oh no I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from my boobs and pussy!" Risty cried out as Leon heard this and kept going at her.

"Then come on cum for me!" Leon called out as Leina and Irma began to suckle off her with more force like a vacuum as they kept up on her.

"Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna Cum! Gonna Cum!" Risty kept repeating as the closer she got the faster she began to say it. "Gonna... CUM!" Risty cried out as her pussy came as Leina and Risty let go as they saw Risty's nipples squirt their milk out as if they were cumming as well as she cried out as Leon came inside her again as she cried out as she would have arched her back if it wasn't for her belly being in the way with her baby.

Soon once Risty got down from her orgasm she sighed as she looked to Leon. "Damn its like my own personal baby shower in bed." Risty smiled as Leina smiled as she began to rub her hands up Risty's belly to her boobs and dipple before back down again as Risty moaned from the touch to her sensitive body.

"That's because it is, the others went out to get things needed for the baby but we agreed me, and Irma with Leon will be here to 'celebrate the baby shower,' tonight." Leina said as Irma smiled to them.

"Yes so if you want me to dress as a cat say the word." Irma said as Leina smiled to her.

"Don't we're saving that for some roleplay later." Leina urged against it as Risty understood.

"Well then Leon how about you try satisfying all of us at once?" Risty urged as she looked to Leon as he reached for the Gauntlet as the Soul Stone shined in his touch.

"Ok but don't say you weren't warned." Leon said as the stone then shined in his touch before it formed into two more Leon's that was glowing with magic but the curves were there.

Leina, Risty, and Irma smiled as Irma didn't think she'd be broken in like this. "Ok... please try and be gentle." Irma asked as she spread her legs for Leon.

"No need for that if you want to know what your getting into gentle should be the last thing." Risty said as she then felt Leon enter her as she cried out in pleasure. "Yeah that's it Leon." Risty said as she felt Leon start moving while moaning out in pleasure from Leon's movement.

Meanwhile a Leon clone began to lift Irma's leg upward as he began to enter her as Leina laying on her belly saw this and smiled as Irma looked nervous. "Irma." Leina began smiling to Irma. "Just focus on me and trust me it will pass quiet easily." Leina urged as Irma saw this and waited for Leon to break her hymen.

"Ok." Irma said as she waited for the worst to pass and then it did as she cried out but not in pain but in pleasure as when she felt her hymen break her face devolved into a pleasured look as she had a blush as she had tears of joy a bit of snot dripping as she felt Leon had broken through her hymen. "Why did it feel so good I was told it was supposed to hurt." Irma moaned as Leon saw this and was surprised. The clone from the spirit stone then nodded and began to move as Irma cried out as it felt like a piston was going into her as she cried out in pleasure of it all.

"See it wasn't so bad now was it." Leina said as she sat up and caressed Irma's face as she smiled to Leina before laying down with Leina and Irma sharing a kiss as Irma grabbed the clones hands and began to have passionate sex.

"Your right it was amazing and we aren't even done yet." Irma slurred as she felt Leon move in her as she looked to his eyes with their hands linked and then once she was done with kissing Leina went to kiss the clone hoping the original will receive the information once it was done.

"Leina." Leon or a clone began as Leina laid on her belly and saw the waiting dick throbbing behind her as she then reached back and spread her ass cheeks and legs to give Leon's spirit clone a better grasp.

"Ok darling just be sure to fuck me brainless ok." Leina urged as she waited for Leon's Spirit clone to have his way with her. Leina then cried out as she felt Leon's Spirit Clone ram his throbbing rod into her as her tongue lolled out no doubt due to the pleasure she was receiving now. "Fuck this is amazing!" Leina cried out as she looked to this. "I wish we had a gangbang now Leon with only you and the clones gangbanging me!" Leina cried out as she felt Leon's clone grab her waist and ram it into her.

"I love being part of a harem." Leina sighed in pleasure as Leon's had his way with her as she knew the clones were synched up to their partners and each other to cum at the same time as said partners.

Meanwhile the real Leon was suckling Risty's breasts as she hugged his head deeper while he drank her milk. "There Leon don't be greedy our cub still needs that milk you know." Ritsy said as she felt Leon fuck her while suckling her breast milk as well.

"But its just so good, Risty." Leon said as Risty smiled to this as she looked to her mate ever so lovingly.

"I know but if you drink it all what will our cub have when he or she is born soon." Risty said as she smiled to Leon unaware of Marianne's little prank almost reaching completion considering how sensitive Risty's body was and how painful childbirth was combine both and Marianne had a feeling Risty will probably be giving a pained fucked silly look at the end of it.

"I guess." Leon said with a small pout as Risty then smiled as she then began to push Leon forward.

"Well no need to pout come on lay down on your back." Risty said as Leon did so after helping Risty to her feet as she was soon standing over Leon with her pussy positioned over his cock. "Now I'll do this cowgirl style since I am kind of a cow right now so try and relax while I do the work and enjoy the show while your at it." Risty said as she began to lower her body as Leon saw her wet Risty was as her pussy was latterly drooling in anticipation of what was about to be inserted into her.

"Then I guess your either Risty the Sow of Leon or Risty the Cow of the wild." Leon said to one of his mates as Risty moaned in pleasure as she did a playful glare.

"Don't teas I'm only those with you." Risty said as she was ready to keep going.

And with that Risty drop down as Leon's dick was shove deep within Risty as she moan out as she felt something when Leon dick inside of her as she throw her head back as she said, "Fuck, your dick is hitting me all in the right places."

Risty started to bounce up and down onto Leon dick as her breast jiggles and bounce a bit, as her breast size has increase a bit more surprising and still able to keep great shape to them.

Leon could not believe this feeling to him as well, the weigh as well as the tightness and Risty was doing, he wonder if would be this good with all the others when they get this pregnant.

Irma and the first clone change position as the clone was standing up with Irma had her legs wrap around the clone's waist with her arms around its neck as well as it was holding Irma by her ass as he lift and drop her down onto his cock getting a deeper penetrating as she called out, "Please give it to me, Give it- give it- give it! I want you to go deeper, please!"

The clone smile as he went a little harder as he started kissing the assassin girl as she moan into the kiss, as this love, this feeling, she never had before other than maybe with Echidna before when she was younger.

As the clone soon lean Irma down onto the bed again with her legs still around his waist as he ground pound her hard as she moan out loudly as she felt the dick even go deeper than before as it was pushing up against her womb as she moan and cry out to the pleasure, she can see why so many girl are in love with him, and not just being a nice guy but his cock is something she would get addictive too.

Leina was on top of Leon's clone as she lean back to him as he held her at her breast as he cup them while thrusting up into her hitting her deep at a good angle as she cry out, "I love your cock, maybe a copy but I still love it!"

The clone rise up a bit as Leina stood up as well as she said, "Got something else in mind?"

The clone just smile as he brought her over to the first clone and Irma as he clone set Leina over the dark skin girl as their pussies were now in each other faces as Leina smile with Irma was confused on what is going on until she felt a lick at her clit as she cry out as Leina lower her hips down a bit as her clit was now in the assassin's girls mouth as they started the 69 double fuck as both clones fuck the girls in sync surprisingly how they are doing it without practice.

Back over to risty and the original Leon as Risty was now jumping up and down on Leons cock as she moan out, with her milk coming spilling out like a strange fountain way as Leon was enjoying the feel of Risty tight pregnant pussy while tasting her milk as it came down raining into his mouth.

"fuck I'm getting closer" Risty said as she felt her senses going crazy, as she feeling a sense of pain that turning into pleasure quickly.

"So am I." Leon said as the two ended up interlocking hands as Risty kept going as she moaned out from the pleasure while bouncing up and down on her mates dick.

"Hurry up lets cum together Leon! My pussy and my nipples their about to cum." Risty moaned out as she kept bouncing on her mate as she smiled with heart shaped eyes as she kept up her pace. "Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna Cum! Gonna Cum! Gonna Cum!" Risty cried out as she was about to reach her limit now.

"Me too so lets cum together Risty." Leon cried out as Risty smiled a very slutty smile as her tongue hung out and her irises became heart shaped.

"I'm cumming! I'm... CUMMING!" She cried out as she and Leon came together as he felt her pussy wrap around his dick milking him of his semen as Risty cried out from the pleasure as she felt her pussy cum as she yelled out with her breasts shooting out the milk inside them as she cried out as she began to fall back and allowing Leon's dick to slip out.

Nearby the girls also were close as they were now being fucked doggy style while kissing each other as the clones continued to fuck them like crazy. "Cumming..." Leina began as Irma heard this.

"Cumming..." Irma continued as they felt there own orgasm coming as well.

"CUMMING!" They cried out as they came with the clones as they began to vanish as well as Leina and Irma felt the energy like semen flow out of them as they began to catch their breath as well as Leina pouted a bit.

"Dammit I wanted to do missionary." Leina said as she then smelled something as did Irma as they cat like abilities began to respond.

Risty began to get up only to cry out in both pain and pleasure as she felt the pain in her lower back and stomach course through her body as Leina saw this and went wide eyed with Leon. "No my cubs." Risty said as she then cried out as a liquid began to exit her pussy as she grabbed her stomach in pain as Leon saw this.

"Wait is she?" Leon asked as he saw this.

"She's going into labor!" Irma said as she saw this as Leon didn't know weather to be turned on by the look Risty was making as it was like pain and pleasure was going hand in hand on it as she held her stomach that had a baby wanting to come out.

Soon Marianne was laughing holding a crystal camera as she smiled at the scene as they all saw her and glared. "What the hell Marianne!?" Leon yelled at Risty as his dick was still hard while the girls nipples were still erect.

"Oh did I tell you she was on month 8... my bad." Marianne said with a small smile as she looked. "Truth is she was due to give birth at any moment but I timed it just right for this whole scenario." Mariane said as she smiled as soon Leina looked ready to punch Marianne's lights out but Irma stopped her.

"Not now pressing matters to attend to." Irma said pointing to the tiger bandit in labor right now.

"Yeap right now we don't have time to change just grab a towel and help her get to the medical ward." Marianne said as she was also planning on giving herself a bit of a show also.

"Just tell me why you did this?" Leon asked as he began to carefully pick up Risty who was in great pain as Leon tried to keep his dick down from the erotic pained look on her face but it was difficult.

"Simple... experimenting with what turns us on." Marianne said as Leina glared at her but ignored her none the less.

(Later Medical Ward)

Towels, hot water, and the likes were all retrieved as Risty was being carried to a comfortable bed where she would be giving birth as Leon, Leina, and Irma tried to help her as best they could. Right now Leon was wearing a towel around his waist but had to have hid hard on at the waist pointed up while Leina and Irma weren't given such good fortune.

"Oh dear your god like cock is in pain and one of your harem girls is having her first child." Marianne said as she knew she would be delivering here but Leon and his remaining two girls were very much still turned on.

"Hurry up!" Risty cried out as her mind was going blank while also trying to time her contractions as sometimes she hated her body.

"Ok memo train Risty to handle pain and pleasure together if she ever wants to have more children." Marianne said as she then had an idea with a snap of her fingers. "Ok idea ladies if your still horny you can suck off Leon or ride his dick while sitting as he helps Risty get through her delivery!" Marianne said surprising the three in there as Risty cried out in pain and pleasure as she was in great pain and knew her cub wanted of the womb now.

"But!" Leon said as that may not be a good idea as the room had to be sterile right now.

"Fuck it just get to it!?" Risty roared as she wasn't in the mood for arguments right now.

"Don't worry magic will keep things sterile." Marianne said with a smile as she was always ready for this sort of thing.

"No! crisis first then sex if able!" Leon telled putting priorities first as marianne pouted.

"Party pooper." Marianne pouted as this happened.

Look just focus on the childbirth no blow jobs got it!" Leon yelled as Leina and Irma agreed as it was very tempting for them.

"O-Ok." Leina moaned a bit as she rubbed her legs together as she was still ready for more.

"Ok Risty how far apart are your contractions?" Marianne asked as she looked to Risty.

"I AAH I don't know." Risty cried out no doubt from another contraction.

"Time it already!" Marianne urged her as Risty began to time her contractions as Leon still wearing a tower around his waist saw the pain Risty was in while Irma was in the back watching it and by the looks of it rubbing one out from how erotic Risty looked despite the situation.

"Ok you over there." Marianne said as she looked to a maid. "Get some hot water fast! You get some towels, and the rest of you get ready for the delivery of new life!" Marianne ordered her staff as they all agreed and got to work on helping Risty give birth to her and Leon's child.

"This is going to be a long few hours." Leon said as Leina agreed as she saw Leon sitting next to Risty to help ease her pain somehow as Leina also took the other hand to help in anyway she could.

'Shit no one ever told me childbirth would be this painful but why does my body have to find pleasure from it as well?!' Risty mentally yelled as she went into labor as Marianne even though she planned this was also helping with the delivery as well no doubt prepared in case things gone south for them.

"I didn't even know Marianne was a doctor or a midwife." Leon said as Marianne then smiled.

"Oh with some of my employ getting pregnant due to some adventurers or otherwise having a few midwives on staff is very helpful." Marianne teased as she saw Risty was almost ready. "Now Risty your almost ready to start pushing when I give you the go try to push on each contraction." Marianne said as Risty nodded to her as she was sweating as the items needed as well as disinfected material to help with a speedy and safe delivery.

"Irma go get the others and tell them that the Stork is coming in for a Landing." Leon ordered as Irma nodded as she was very horny right now but priority one first then pleasure.

"Ok Risty get ready we're going to be here a while." Marianne said as she got ready to help with a speedy delivery.

"I know." Risty cursed as she was using the breathing exercises she had learned from Cattleya earlier.

(Later with the others)

Irma was wearing a bathrobe as she was lucky to find the others as they brought in the items in question as needless to say that their timing was perfect as right now they were all waiting on news as Cattleya would have scolded Leon and Risty for this but it was Marianne's fault as her mischief was clearly preplanned. They then heard Risty screaming as Cattleya knew it was a sure sign that Risty had begun pushing or was currently pushing the cub out of her pussy which was the exact same way it came in.

"So will she be ok in there?" Tomoe asked as she never had the experience of carrying a child inside herself.

"Unknown we can only wait and see." Alleyne said as Irma was still in her bathrobe as Echidna walked in with a few items.

"Hopefully I'm not late." Echidna said as Alleyne glared at her as she entered. "Oh don't be like that especially since I'm bringing the cub some of his or her first toys." Echidna said as she pulled out a toy mace and shield with a whip for later. "After all its never to early to start training him or her to be a warrior." Echidna said as she smiled to them all.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked as she glared at Echidna.

"I'm not up to anything my dear just wanted to meet my possible niece or nephew." Echidna said as she then rubbed her own belly a bit. "After all they may have a siblings on the way already." Echidna teased as Elina saw this and was about to go off before Elina showed her ally/concubine mark. "Don't worry this one wont have any claim to the throne but or she will have my grandfathers inheritance when it comes." Echidna said as Elina glared at her and then scoffed and sat back down as Risty was heard screaming again no doubt trying to push the cub out of her folds which was difficult for any woman to perform even with trained specialists.

Another cry of pain was heard as they cringed a bit at this. "It was the same when I had Rana." Cattleya confessed as she knew what it was like.

"I can tell." Elena said as she could figure. "But its do exciting new life is being born it's a wonder what we can do magic or no magic." Elena said as she looked to her friends.

"Yes we elves only have sex to procreate but it seems Leon has changed me a bit from that." Alleyne said as Risty proceeded with her delivery. "I am actually looking forward to my turn for pregnancy." Alleyne said with a smile as she rubbed her flat stomach a bit.

"Well when it's my turn wont stop me from having sex." Shizuka smirked as she heard how pleasurable pregnant sex was for them.

"But still this is a blessed time soon the newborn will be welcomed into the world showered in love by family and God." Melpha said as she smiled at this as Nanael agreed.

"Yeah and he will be spoiled rotten by all of us." Nanael smiked as Irma agreed there.

"Still I wonder how things are going in there?" Cattleya asked as she crossed her arms under her breastsvas the delivery continued.

(Delivery Room)

Risty was sweating and on laboring breaths as with each contraction she pushed as her head rested on Leina's lap while Leon held her hand as Risty was in the middle of giving birth.

"FUCKING SHIT CUNT MOTHERFUCKER! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I GET PREGNANT LIKE THIS!" Risty yelled out as she gave birth.

"Just hold on Risty the head is crowning!" Marianne said as she saw the head exiting while Risty gave birth.

"Just breath Risty once its o er it will be worth it." Leins said as she held Rusty's free hand was caressing her head.

Leon swallowed his pain as Risty squeezed the life out of his hand as he was here for his first born son or daughter as Risty continued to push. "Come on you can do this I'm right here." Leon encouraged as Risty pushed with another contraction

(Scene Break an hour later)

The girls outside kept waiting as Irna retrieved her clothing before they heard a new cry as Nanael and Elena was helping Cattleya with overflowing milk when they heard the cry.

"The baby is here." Shizuka said as she heard this and smiled.

"Yes new Baby!" Nanael cheered as Irma had a small smile on her face to this.

(Inside the room)

"Its a boy with some crazy strong lungs." Marianne said as she and her maids cleaned up the new baby after cutting the umbilical cord as the baby cried. It was soon wrapped in a blue blanket to which he was then handed to the waiting hands of his mother as he began to calm down as Risty smiled.

Risty instinctively held her babe in the crook of her harm traveling the length as she felt how heavy he was. "He's so small yet so heavy." Risty said as the exhausted bandit smiled at her newborn child.

"Yeah..." Leon said as Leina smiled at the baby who was currently sleeping.

"He's so precious." Leina smiled as the baby had calmed down in his mothers arms.

"Yeah and if he pursues it he can become a very powerful magic caster." Marianne saidvas magic was used to accelerate his birth and lived to tell the tale.

"Come on Leon meet your son." Risty said as Leon gulped while being shown how to properly hold his child.

"Wow." Leon said as he held his newborn son in his arms.

"So what will you name him?" Leina asked as she looked to her mate husband to be as well as her pride sister.

"Simon." Risty began as she rocked the newborn in her arms. "His name will be Simon." Rusty said rocking the new born.

"Simon... I like it." Leon said as he smiled at his new son.

"Simon it is!" Marianne cheered as she smiled to the happy parents. "I'll go let everyone in." Marianne said as she went to let the harem in.

As she left the newborn Simon began to make a sucking motion with his mouth as Risty saw this and smiled. She began to move her robe releasing her milk filled breasts as Simon then began to suckle on them taking in the much needed nourishment. "There you go drink up cub." Risty said smiling at her and Leon's baby.

"He's so small snd frail." Leon said as he saw the baby.

"Yeah but he'll be big and strong one day." Risty replied as as he looked to her baby as he nursed.

It wasnt long until the harem walked in as Cattleya smiled at the infant as she looked at him. In fact everyone began taking turns welcoming the newborn into the world and their family as Alleyne went from strict instructor to doting aunt/mother. Melpga smiled at the baby as when he was done nursing was found in Leon's arms.

Irma smiled as she looked how small and innocent the baby looked while Shizuka smiled at the newborn. All in all this moment was peaceful and perfect as today was the day of Simon of Thundera's glorious birth.

(With Damian)

Damian sat upon his throne as he looked and saw his own harem walk in as he decided tonight he would bed them all at once. Arlene walked in first dressed in heels, with thigh high stockings, and a g-string the barely hide her modesty as it only covered her nipples and barely civered her folds.

Melona had come in in her normal formed mixed with a MILF and Misato Katsuragi as her nipples had weights on them, accompanying her outfit were latex gloves that went to her upper arms, latex stockings that went to her thighs, cuffs on her wrists and ankles, a bellybutton piercing, a collar around her neck saying "Shapeshifting MILF slut," and finally make up on her face.

Menace walked in with nothing but high heels, a thong, and heart shaped tape on her nipples. All in all Menace looked more like a stripper then anything as she also had a skirt, top, and small coat to go with it.

Airi was dressed in her strong point but as a sexy maid to the max. She was dressed in a tiny skirt that revealed her panties under it that had slits for her pussy and asshole, a small blouse that had a hole for her breasts that showed her nipples had piercings on them with gems on them. She even had the basic maid head piece and collar as she smiled ready to serve.

Next up was Lilliana as her outfit consisted of a military uniform designed after 'pleasure officer,' or 'stress relief troops,' of hentai manga and anime as she looked to her lord and master Damian.

Nyx was next as she walked in on all fours dressed in nothing but a collar, cuffs fir her hands and legs, chains connecting it all, and a leash. Of course Arlene held the leash as Damian was still missing Ciela who he knew was up to something behind his bsck.

They all looked ready to fuck as Damian knew they all deserved a reward for their hard work and loyalty to him. "Now then who is first?" Damian asked looking to his harem in question.

Arlene was Instantly at Damian's side dragging a submissive and willing Nyx with her as Arlene began to take her joy of her husband Damian. Arlene then smirked and was easily able to release his rock hard clock as Arlene then yanked the chain a bit to Damian. "Lube him up." Arlene ordered as Nyx nodded to him.

"Lord Damian..." Nyx breathed husky as she began her duty. First she went to his balls and began licking it upward before arriving at the head to which she then planted a kiss upon the head. Once she did that she began opening her mouth taking his massive rod and began to suck on it.

It wasn't long till the Swamp Witch Trio joined in as they began kissing, licking, and sucking at every bare part of Damian's body they could find as his armor and clothing was being removed.

"I need a report on Ciela's location or her current b.c where abouts." Damian said as he glared at them.

"One second." Arlene said as she began to remove her G-String which was quiet easy before stepping over the girls and getting into position with her dripping pussy hovering over Damian's cock. "Ok now I'm ready." Arlene said holding her legs spread and steady ready for this ride. She then slammed her pussy down as she then moaned out in pleasure as she had an ahegao look on her face. "After much research and information gather we were able to deduce that Ciela is in fact hiding in the capital somewhere!" Arlene began while also moving giving Damian the needed update he asked for.

"We believe she may be conspiring with Aldra agaist you since she hasn't reported any intelligence on her nor did she receive orders to spy on her." Airi said as she fed her master some grapes as Arlene rode her husbands cock.

"Melona how was your attempt?" Damian asked as Nyx was pleasuring Damian's sacks while Melona sucked on Arlene's nipple.

"They're on the look out for ME since I cant imitate memories so they know what too look for." Melona gasped mid sentence as she looked and saw Menace helping herself to Melona's breasts as Arlene kept riding her husbands cock.

"Damn." Damian cursed as he hated being uninformed and he hated his Ciela had a tactical advantage over him.

Menace then looked to Damian unaware of Melona forming a slime made Futa dick on her crotch. "What do you suggest we do then master-mergh!?" Menace asked as she looked to her lover before she ended up gagging as Melona got revenge and shoved a slime made futa dick as Damian still understood.

"We wait for Ciela to reveal her hand and when she does depending on what it is we'll move accordingly." Damian said as he then smirked before releasing his lead to a gasping Arlene as she cried out in pleasure to this.

"If you believe it so then so shall it be milord." Nyx said as shevsaw the cum leak out of Arlene's pussy at the edges and began lopping it up with her longing mouth as it fell to her face staining it with semen.

"Right now we have a tournament to win." Damuan said as Arlene snuggled up to Damian moving once again showing how incasable her lust for Damian was.

"So what then?" Arlene asked as Nia and Sonya were hard at work in her lab and communications respectability.

"We fight our next opponents." Damian smirked as he wondered how he'll be leaving his mark here. "Oh and Arlene..." Damian began as he looked to his pleasures wife. "Is Alexandria ready for when time?" Damian asked as Arlene nodded.

"Yes ready and waiting." Arlene said ready for Alexandria's summon when the time comes.

"Good when it comes time we will strike down our foes." Damian said with a smirk on his face wondering how his goes would fare in the upcoming battles.

(TBC)

ESKK: Sorry still no comp so enjoy and review now and until next time Ja-ne.


	26. Fic and Contest Announcement

Queens Blade Fic and Contest Announcements

Marianne: Hello everyone it's your favorite and most sexy of angels Marianne here to greet you all on behalf of my creator ESKK! I was humbly selected to make some announcements for ESKK's Queen Blade crossover fics. Now a prior announcement stated he would do an ecchi series for this. Well after a change of plans he has decided to focus all his ecchi crossover fics with me in it in the Queen's Blade universe or multi-verse in this case. But I call it a Marianne verse since I'm everywhere in them!

ESKK: Marianne stop bragging and get on with it!

Marianne: Ok daddy I hope you punish this naught girl later!

Mr. Unknow: You walked into that one.

ESKK: I know.

Marianne: Jeez its hot in here give me a second.

Marianne snapped her fingers and in turn was butt naked for her audience to see while groping and fondling her breasts.

Marianne: Much Better! Now the girls can breath and I can practice streaking or exhibitionism. Thank god for Memory magic.

ESKK: Um what was I thinking creating her again?

Mr. Unknow: I forgot.

Marianne Now then my creator tends to crossover his fics with either classic shows or mostly unheard of series examples being Thundercats (HO!) White Knight Chronicles (Verto!) or Rave Master (Rave-O-Lution!). So today Daddy and Mr. Unknow have begun working on a new fic for Queen's Blade that will have me in it and I get to become part of another Harem!

Marianne giggles a perverted giggle.

Marianne: I'm such a dirty girl I should have been a Nymph instead of an Angel. But being a naughty dirty angel is even better.

ESKK: Marianne! Announcements first THEN you can masturbate!

Marianne: Don't keep a girl teased daddy!

ESKK: Dammit.

Marianne: Now then first of all he has a request. Since I am joining his roster of OC's that are constant he requests for anyone capable with a pen to draw me on paper.

Marianne does a nude pin up with her arms behind her head and body slightly turned.

Marianne: Be sure to get my good side boys and girls I play both teams if you know what I mean.

Marianne then bends over and spreads her ass and pussy with one hand and looks to the audience while winking at them with a peace sign and her tongue sticking out.

Marianne: If any of you think you can draw me then by all means be my guest. Master will only be using specific sights for access to my images with some of them being Deviant Art, Reddit, Pinterest, and Tumblr.

Marianne then sits down with her legs cross causing her pussy to be opened and in full view as the Naked Angel had no shame right now.

Marianne: So start drawing because this will become a contest the winner shall be given a few possible spoilers to his fics of their choosing. But you can only choose three or if he's in a really good mood five. Now then he and Mr. Unknow will only choose the top five for possible arts of me and when they are chosen the five will be put into a voting poll that will end upon a set date.

Marianne then stood up and stretched a bit causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle a bit.

Marianne: Now then.

She then snaps her fingers causing her to be wearing a maid bra, hat, and maid panties as she then moaned a bit with a buzzing sound being heard.

Marianne: The new fic for this series will be announced. He and Mr. Unknow had based it off of Overlord Anime in certain aspect and you will know how upon the fics announcement. This fic will be a crossover of… Queen's Blade and White Knight Chronicles!

The title for White Knight Chronicles appeared behind Marianne from a dropped curtain.

Marianne: Its first chapter is about half way done right now so add my master/daddy to your follow lists and we'll be sure to keep you updated on it. And once the fic is up be sure to read the hell out of it especially if you want more of me! Now let's start the strip show!

ESKK and Mr. Unknow pulled her off by a hooked cane as she yelped.

Marianne (off stage): Now daddy not like this!?

ESKK Walks onto the stage.

ESKK: Sorry about her Marianne is now going to be in many of my fics before we start them because she's now a part of my insanity. So until next time please review my fics, start drawing those characters (And let me know your drawing them somehow) and finally ja-ne.

Summarize:

Contest rules

One submission per person after that we'll pick the top five and post a link to their pictures. After that voting will be started and will end as posted on the poll. Once that is done the winner will be announced and enjoy people to enjoy their art. If nudes are involved please try to refrain from them being to showy.

New fic:

White Knight's Blade/Queens Chronicles/White Queens Blade Chronicles (Name Pending)

This tells the story of two guilds whose last remaining members are transported to Gainos when the servers were shutting down. Now a new Chronicles has begun of noble warrior Knights, beautiful Warrior Maidens, and a tournament to decide who shall rule over Gainos. Let us begin our Chronicles!

Coming Soon to

ESKK: Ja-Ne!


End file.
